


Count It Up

by ReadyForTeddy



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 1800s, Alternate Universe, I promise it’s not just a highschool au, M/M, More focused on the mystery, Mystery, Not just a shipfic, Romance, Slow Romance, dark themes, history au, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 390,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyForTeddy/pseuds/ReadyForTeddy
Summary: It's the 1800s, and best friends Ness and Lucas are ready for the winter term at Onett Boarding School. But when a variety of horrifying, unexplainable events start to take place, will they be drawn closer together, or further apart?NessXLucas AU. Enjoy!
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3) & Ness (Mother 2), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2), Various Others - Relationship
Comments: 51
Kudos: 104





	1. Something Awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, stranger! Thank you for clicking on this! Whether you're on AO3 or FFN, it means tons. I hope you enjoy this fic, if you do decide to read. But first, there's some stuff I'm going to have to clear up:
> 
> -None of the direct canon from the earthbound/smash bros games applies here. There may be some altered canon, but generally, only character names are the same, and the personalities are... well, sort of similar.
> 
> -Rated T for lightish mature themes (or, if you're on AO3, rated 'Teen').
> 
> -Ness and Lucas are 16 years old in this fic.
> 
> -I do not in any way condone any of the awful opinions/deeds of some characters here.
> 
> -Ness and Lucas both live in Onett.
> 
> -It's set in mid-industrial-revolution late-1800s U.K. though the landscape and area is entirely fictional.
> 
> -Despite the timeframe, the vocabulary and dialogue will remain in 21st century modern English. It's easier for all of us, trust me-
> 
> -I did not create these characters! Full credit goes to Nintendo for that.
> 
> -THERE WILL BE NO SMUT!
> 
> -Chapters will alternate perspectives; chapter 1 will be Ness, chapter 2 Lucas, etc. It may be necessary to have some short segments from the perspectives of others.
> 
> And with that, we begin!

* * *

…

…

...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something Awful.**

* * *

It's funny how much your life can change in a few days.

...

Uh, I guess I should start with introducing myself. The name's Ness. I'm 16, pretty ordinary, and I live at home with my father, a senior manager at the local coal mining firm, my mother, and my little sister, Tracy. I've got a big mess of black hair (that my Mother protests should be trimmed at the soonest opportunity) and I'm interested in... Not much. Nothing specific. I guess you could call me a jack of all trades.

This introduction wouldn't be complete without Lucas. He's the quietest kid around, but he's incredible, and we've been best friends for just about 8 years now. I go to Onett boarding school with him. It's very prestigious, and if I'm being honest, I only really got in because of Father's money. But I don't mind that too much.

It's early January, and a Sunday afternoon, which means sitting alone in my room in pyjamas, doing the studying that my father expects of me. My Father is… unpleasant. He's wealthy, which is why we have a big house, and why I fortunately don't have to share a room with my little sister, Tracy, but, well, he likes to get his own way.

Today's agenda: English Literature; studying old Shakespearean plays, all that stuff. It tires me out - Lucas is the smarter one, he always gets better grades, and he's the kind of person to tease me about it a little bit, too. I've never really cared about being academic though - I take life as it comes, I'm a daydreamer, a wanderer. I practically live in my mind. My daydreams mostly consist of food and spending time with Lucas, and vague ideas of a successful future, with a wife and children, that my father has drilled into me. See, I'm not even sure that I want that, but, he says: "In order to be a man, you need three things. A wife, a high earning job, a large house. All there is to it."

I don't know really.

Tracy, my little sister, contrary to me, is a right tom-boy. I don't see her being the kind to learn to cook and clean. She's actually kind of jealous of me, I think. "Why did YOU get to be a boy? I want to be a boy!" she'd said to me in a moment of anger, a year or two back. Me and her are close though, so I guess there's no real hard feelings there.

There's also a Thing.

Father is always bugging me about 'Why don't you have a girlfriend yet, Ness? When I was your age...' and, yeah. I'm not sure how to feel about it. It's a source of much debate for Father and I, but...

Ugh, I don't even know how to word this.

I feel different, I guess. I look at all the girls at school (it's a co-ed boarding school, don't ask, it's strange) and, I try to make myself think, I try to actively say that they're really nice, and really attractive, but I just... don't feel it. I don't know what's wrong with me.

I've not brought this up with Father. He'd be angry, and I'd get hurt. But what else can I do? Resign myself to a life of unhappiness, to please him? But, never mind all that. I don't want to think about it.

Lucas is a strange kid, but I guess I am too. Lucas is a titchy thing, just 5 foot 5, whereas I'm more average, at a decent 5 foot 9. He somehow manages to be dominant, though, without saying anything. I'm pretty good at reading what he's thinking, but it sometimes feels like those eyes of his just stare, right into my soul, like I'm an open book. I guess I don't really hide how I feel about things, though - I'm blunt as anything, and I wear myself on my sleeves. Except for where my father is concerned. I don't like talking about feelings to my father, and he doesn't like talking about feelings to me. He only likes talking about business, bills and tax returns.

I pore over The Hidden Meaning Behind Othello, not really reading it. Home life is a vigorous regime. Stepping carefully around Father, doing what I'm told, relishing in the hours of freedom when he's out, managing the coal mines. Working when I'm asked to, keeping my head down, cramming as much information as I can into this useless brain of mine.

I close the book. I'm tired of this, honestly. None of the words are going in.

"Ness? What are you doing?" My father's voice penetrates through the door. Of course, the minute I stop working, he's there. He should be at work himself, but I guess he came back early today, or something. I've never been so glad that Boarding School begins again tomorrow.

"Studying, Father," I reply, through faintly gritted teeth.

He moves nearer. "It doesn't look like it."

* * *

...

...

...

Monday morning comes. I wave goodbye to my father, hug my mother and sister, and I swiftly board the train to Onett Boarding School. Believe me, the name could definitely use some work, but otherwise, it's an alright place, I guess. Its resemblance to a mythical castle is uncanny, all the way up in the hills in the north. I'm not sure why it got built so far away from Onett itself, but I don't care. It doesn't affect me.

My father doesn't really let me see Lucas throughout the holidays, unless he comes to my house, which actually happens frequently, but always out of the blue. I think Lucas is happier with that, he always seems nervous when talking about his own family. The one time that I'd been over at his house, I'd met his silent father, and his mother and brother had been out of the house somewhere. We exchange letters over the holidays though (except for one summer, when there were external circumstances that caused a lot of chaos, but that's all over with now.)

Predictably, Lucas comes into my train compartment as quickly as possible. There's some people at school that give Lucas a hard time, who I, and our other friends, are usually able to deal with, but Lucas doesn't seem to have the balls to stick up for himself when he's alone.

"Ness-"

"Lucas!" I exclaim, beaming, as the blonde boy sort of tumbles into me.

"What's up-" he says, hurriedly, quietly. I instantly worry that something is wrong.

"Not much-" I begin, before he points to my eye.

"You're hurt! Who did that!"

Oh no.

"Oh, that was me, silly me, walked into a beam, haha-" I lie, with all the elegance of an elephant. Lucas looks doubtful, but he knows better than to press. We know each other's boundaries well, we know how far the other can be pushed, through the unfortunate sequence of trial and error.

Yet I still sometimes feel like I know nothing at all about him.

When we first met it was unusual, to say the least. He'd recently transferred to Onett's elementary school, from his old village, and truth be told he'd looked a state. On the first day that I'd spoken to him, he looked lonely. I was a shyer boy back then, so I didn't really have the nerve to talk to this strange boy, especially with the whispers that circulated. "He's from the land of the enemy!" "The dirt kid from the wron' end o' town…" "I hear he's a drug addict…", but I guess I noticed that the same people saying these things to Lucas picked on my friend, Toon Link, and so I learnt to form my own opinions on people. Toon Link is a real gem, he was a quiet one back then, but he's evolved into the most boisterous, troublemaking kid of the lot. He has no trouble with bullies nowadays.

What really drew Lucas and I together though, was the one time the bullies advanced on the poor guy when he had just gotten his lunch. It seems pretty insignificant, but that look of hurt in Lucas's poor face when they slammed his tuna sandwiches to the ground, guffawing, it just ticked me off to no end. I ended up getting one of the bullies with a busted lip; I believe the scar's still there. I also ended up on an anger management course... but it was worth it, because then I invited Lucas to join TL and I's lunch table. I gave him some of my sandwiches (poor kid was skinny as anything) and got him talking a bit; about where he was from, his name, his hobbies, ("drawing… I really like art and drawing, but Father says that's for girls.") Naturally, we hit it off, and I soon pronounced him my best friend.

What really concerns me though, right now, is that Lucas doesn't seem to have brought many possessions with him. He's dressed in a plain, white shirt, tucked into brown, shabby shorts, with long white stockings coming up to his shins. His messy blonde hair is thrown around the place, and his turquoise-blue eyes shine as bright, and, admittedly, beautiful, as ever. But, there's no big suitcase of luggage, nothing like that, only a tiny bag.

I frown. "Lucas, where's all your stuff, you didn't leave it on the station, you goof-"

Lucas averts his eyes. "I… don't really have… I sold it all."

"Sold it all!" I exclaim, incredulously. "Whyever would you do that?"

"Father needed the money to pay the bills… and I needed money to come to school this term, so we had to cut corners, I guess." Lucas looks down. What's that look on his face - shame? Hell no.

I rub my arm. "Lucas, don't worry, I've got spare stuff-"

Apparently it's the wrong thing to say, as Lucas stares directly at me. "Ness, you know I don't want… charity…"

Ugh. It's so unfair that he has to live cheaply. I asked father if he could give Lucas's family some money one time, just so they could properly get by, and I'd been met with a smack and a telling to 'know my place.' It's so damn unfair, but I guess Lucas wouldn't even take anything I offered him anyways.

I know his family doesn't treat him right, as well. The amount of times he's run into my house, visibly upset, scared, shaking… and I know he spends some time selling stuff on the street, too. I don't know whether that's of his own accord, or if he's made to do it, but it's not fair. I've often considered getting a job in one of the big factories, to earn a little bit of money to help him out, but I've feared my Father would lash me alive, for having such 'low class' employment.

"Seriously Lucas, it's freezing. You're in a T-shirt and shorts. You really can't survive like this." That's another thing. I'm quite stubborn.

"...Fine. But only for you," grumbles Lucas. That's the spirit. As he pulls on one of my jumpers, he looks significantly less shivery. In fact, it is awfully cold on this train. Colder than usual - almost as if something's up. My mother's superstitious, she'd be worrying this was a sign of a bad term to come, or something ridiculous. As if. Nothing weird has ever happened at Onett Boarding School, and I doubt it will today. It's just the winter chills, coming in through the windows.

I never mentioned, we're coming back from winter break. Since it's mid-January, the school will have lit all of the gas lamps in a weak effort to heat us up... It's bitterly cold inside those stone walls around this kind of year.

There's a clap from a professor on the train; time for lunch, apparently. I get out my tuna sandwiches, but it's hard to miss Lucas not getting anything out at all.

"Where's your food?" I ask. Lucas mumbles something incoherently. I sigh. "Look, have some of mine." I can't believe this, I hope he's been eating properly back at his house. They'd better not be starving him again - one time over the summer holiday, Lucas had let slip in a letter that he hadn't been allowed to eat in over a week. I'm not sure his father approves of me - maybe because my father is his boss, or something. Lucas's Father, I think he's called Flint, he works for my Father's coal mining business. But, anyway, when he'd caught Lucas sending letters to me, Lucas had been grounded in his bedroom for a week without food. Lucas still wrote, of course - just in secret. I'd instantly raided my kitchen, asked our cook for some food, and sent a vast box of things to Lucas to eat. He's always been a skinny boy, while I've always been a bit pudgier round the edges. Lucas doesn't mind though - "You're not fat, you're just better at being a pillow."

I sigh. Much as school and exams are stressful, I enjoy the place much better than home. My father's, well, pretty restrictive on the whole. Even though at school we may be whipped and caned, it's rare, and Lucas and I are pretty well behaved. Our friend, Toon Link, though, he gets a caning pretty much every day... but he doesn't mind. He's probably used to it by now.

Speak of the devil, in charges Toon Link himself.

The first thing anyone would notice about him is his expression - one that just suggests that he's about to unleash some kind of chaos. Similar to Lucas, he's got a mess of blonde hair, except his is slightly more… hm. Pointy would be the best way to describe it. Today, he's adorning a sharp green jacket, contrasting brown trousers, tied up with a thick, black belt. I suppose he's made bolder fashion choices, in the past... He's very extravagant - a firework, ready to explode colour over everything he touches, and he's all-round a good guy to have around.

He doubles over, shutting the compartment door behind him. "Yo- Nessie, Lucas, can I stay in here quickly? Prof' Bowser's after me, and I gotta hide somewhere."

I laugh. "What did you do this time?"

Toon Link tries to look innocent. "Nothing, promise, only tried to nab some of Bowser's canes so he can't hit us anymore-"

I laugh again. "Nice try.. looks like it, uh, didn't succeed.."

Toon Link nods, eyes darting around.

"See if you can get under the table…" I suggest, and Toon Link squeezes himself into the small gap.

Not too long after, an angry stomp suggests that Bowser is here. He pounds on the compartment door, and I open it, hastily. Annoying Professor Bowser can land you in a lot of trouble.

"Professor," I nod, respectfully.

"Where is he?" Bowser growls.

"Who do you mean, professor?" Lucas asks politely.

"You know who I mean. Toon Link, I saw him come in here." Toon Link shifts under the table.

"I'm afraid not, sir," Lucas continues politely. "He did come by, but I believe he went past us."

"Hmmm…" Bowser isn't convinced. Luckily, Bowser's sense of sight is pretty terrible, so he doesn't suspect a thing. "Alright. But if I find out you're lying, there will be trouble, understood?"

Lucas and I nod rigidly.

Bowser leaves, and Lucas and I relax. I'm glad that Lucas took over, I'm a pretty awful liar, but he's great at getting us out of tight spots like that. I don't know what it is about him, maybe it's his honest face.

It sort of makes me wonder if he's ever lied to me. I'm the complete opposite, I can't keep a straight face, and I tend to make up ridiculous excuses for things.

Toon Link emerges from under the table pulling a face. "Stinks under there." I blush a bit. It's my tuna sandwiches, I'd stowed them away when Bowser came in. Bowser has a habit of stealing food from vulnerable kids like Lucas and I.

"Anyways, thanks, see ya," Toon Link chirps, dashing off out of the compartment.

Lucas sighs a little, leaning back against the seat. He's looking paler and bonier than last term, and I start to worry some more. "Lucas, please get some food into you," I insist, passing over my box of sandwiches. He gingerly takes one, and slowly nibbles at it. Good.

I stare out of the window, as the trees pass by in a green haze. It's hard to make out any distinct shapes, aside from the general countryside green. I've always loved the country, beautiful trees, and flowers... When I was younger, mother would take me on walks through the forest, I'd pick the flowers, and give them to her. She'd pin them onto her dress. I'd come back from school one day however, to find that Father's mining corporation had sectioned off my favourite part of the forest, as they'd was a coal deposit underneath. I'm not proud to say that I got quite upset.

My vision refocuses - is that…?

"Snow!" Lucas shouts, surprisingly loudly. We push our noses up against the glass windows to watch the snowflakes twirl and twist their ways down. Snow - the foundation of some of my best memories. Snowball fights with Lucas are always great fun, he's easy to beat. Or he used to be, until last winter. I'd been completely destroyed! I don't know where he got it. I'd called start, and I'd been pounded - I swear, I couldn't see a thing, it was ridiculous. When I asked him how he did it, he just shrugged and smiled.

Lucas nudges me. "Round two of ultimate snowball massacre?"

I lightly shove him back. "I don't think so - I've been practising, so you're not getting away with any funny business this time."

He has a lingering grin on his face. "We'll see."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaim.

He stays silent. Grr.

Sandwiches polished off, the train continues towards the destination. We're going to be served a '2 course premium dinner', apparently, which I'm definitely ready for. Tuna sandwiches are nice and all, but, well, they're not anything too special. Plus, Lucas needs some fattening up too, I'm gonna make sure he eats everything on his plate.

Lucas sees my grin.

"What's up?" He asks casually.

"Fooooooooooooood…." I moan, before snapping to attention again. "Erm-"

Lucas loses it. Sometimes, Lucas finds something so funny that he'll laugh about it for hours - one time I'd made some joke about Shulk that had Lucas in tears, even the next day. I don't get his sense of humour at all, he doesn't laugh much… but when he does, he laughs big. I sigh, at Lucas's apparent mirth. I'm great at making a total fool out of myself when he's around.

The door opens, and Red and Villager wander in. I should introduce - Villager's another good friend of ours. He's like the mother of the group, often having to neutralise Toon Link's chaos, and often being the one to look out for us all. He's gone for a pretty normal outfit today; brown shirt and shorts, with long white stockings. Him and I met in history class, and bonded over some jokes about Ryu, our History professor. To be fair to Ryu, he's a decent guy, but history is just so incomprehensibly dull that I can scarcely take it in. I think Ryu has a thing for magic too, which is bizarre, seeing as magic's supposed to be kind of, taboo, but I don't mind, I think magic seems cool. For some reason though, whenever Ryu looks at me, he looks like I just told him his mother died, leading me to constantly wonder if I've said or done something wrong. Oh well.

Agh - I tangented again. Red, he's another friend of ours. Him and Villager are a sort of duo - they went to the same primary school together, whereas Lucas, Toon Link and I went to a different primary school, in the centre of Onett. Somehow, we all ended up merging into a five-piece group. Red's pretty formal, interested in books and following the rules, like an extreme version of that cliché nerd stereotype. But he keeps us in line.

"Alright?" Red nods politely, sitting opposite me. Lucas tries to calm himself down from the laughter, but he ends up choking a bit. Villager thumps him on the back, before taking a seat himself, a bit more easily than Red.

"Yeah- I'm good-" Lucas splutters, going crimson.

"Good, good," Red nods. Villager grins.

"What did you do to Lucas, hm, Ness? He's totally out of it."

Lucas bursts into another fit of giggles, and I sigh. "Don't ask."

"Ness, he's too far gone. You'll never get him back," Villager shrugs. Red, unfortunately, looks irritated.

I prod Lucas. "C'mon, come back to us buddy. You're slipping away."

"I brought cards," Villager continues, "Anyone for a game of Go Fish?"

Red shrugs. "Fine."

Villager deals for four, and we play. Villager wins, sneaky git has the memory of an elephant.

Red sighs. "We should get changed into the uniform."

Formal though Red is, it's a known fact by everyone at school that the uniform is terrible. With stiff collars, heavy blazers and thick trousers, it's nearly impossible to walk, and seriously, wearing it makes anyone want to die. Although, with 6 hours left of the journey, it's a little premature to be getting changed. It's dumb though, the uniform only seems to be mandatory for formal occasions, such as the first day of each term, not even for lessons. Other than that, we just have to stow it away.

"Not yet, Reddy," Toon Link says, entering the room, sporting a mark on his face, likely from Bowser catching him. Red sighs, annoyed. It's no secret that Red and Toon Link have a shaky friendship, to say the least.

"How'd it go with mister Bowser?" I ask.

"Oh, just divine. Lovely chap, always said so," Toon Link sighs. "Struck me on the face with a cane, pretty sure that's illegal, but whatever…"

"Oh, so you were behind all the ruckus in the corridor?" Red accuses.

Toon Link sits down heavily, besides Villager. "You know me too well, Reddy!"

"Might've known…" Red mutters.

Lucas finally calms down enough to contribute to the conversation. He's never been one to speak up much, but if he has a point, he'll make it. "I don't trust Bowser.." he mumbles, quietly. This would worry me, but Lucas doesn't trust many people, he doesn't even trust the bloody headmaster.

The train gives a puff of steam, the wheels continuing to clatter noisily, as we trundle along.

"Have a nice Christmas break?" Villager asks us all. Red shrugs. Lucas averts his eyes to the ground.

"It was fine," I say, and it was - despite many of my Christmas gifts being clothes and textbooks, it was still nice to receive anything at all. I know Lucas doesn't really have any relatives around to give him gifts, so I was sure to get him some brand new art supplies. He's an incredible artist - his painting style is so unique, the way he paints multiple layers of colours until the piece comes together into a stunning landscape. Lucas got me a few books- but really fascinating books; strange books on the possibility of illegal magic existing, on superstitions, which was kind of surprising. I've got no clue where he got them from, but I'm certainly grateful. He knew my father wouldn't allow me anything fun, so he pulled through as best he could. I hope to get a chance to read them, now I'm out of the way.

"My christmas was absolutely dreadful!" Toon Link grins cheerily. "I burnt the Christmas dinner and got beaten, I nicked my sister's present and got beaten, etc, etc-"

I look down, I hate being beaten. I get beaten sometimes if I'm not studying enough or something, and it stings for days. I don't know if Lucas gets similar punishment as well, but the thought makes me convulse.

I hate anyone and everyone that hurts Lucas.

"My Christmas was… fine…" Lucas says cautiously, before giving me an I'll tell you later look.

Soon enough, the conversation runs dry and we agree to rest for a little bit, until dinner. After all, I had to wake up at 5am to pack all the stuff I need for school, and that was a pain. I am not an early bird, in the slightest. Red, Toon Link and Villager agree there's not enough space for us all to sleep in one compartment, so they head on out. Just as well, I don't really like sleeping with too many others around. I don't mind sleeping in the same room as Lucas though, he's a quiet sleeper and it's comforting to have my best buddy around, if, any monsters come in the night, or anything. Okay, I'm such a child, I'm a little paranoid, it's awful, but, whatever, everyone has fears.

I guess.

Lucas heads to one side of the table, and I head to the other. He's what I like to call a 'clingy sleeper', he curls up round anything and everything when he sleeps, so I throw him my teddy bear (OKAY I STILL HAVE A TEDDY BEAR SO WHAT-) and he falls asleep pretty fast. I lie there a little longer, watching him slowly move up and down, as he breathes. I'm a partial insomniac, it takes me time to fall asleep, usually. But then again, Toon Link's insomnia is worse, so I don't have it too bad. I look out of the window as the snow gently flurries by... It's covering the tops of the trees, and some of the little houses too. It's beautiful. I yawn slightly. One snowflake comes to the window, landing, melting slowly into a little-

I'm running through a snow-covered forest. My hands - they're ablaze. The forest is burning, all around me. It's my fault. My fault! Words are ringing through my ears again. The snow is melting all around me. Maybe if I run from the fire, it'll, all, be, okay- but I fall, I trip, a root, a stray root, the fire is catching up, it burns, so bright, there's a CRACK-

"Ness!" Lucas shouts, as I rub my head, stars flashing in my peripheral vision. I keep getting these nightmares - about running, about fire, they make no sense. Ngh- It takes me some time to realise that Lucas is next to me. Turns out that in my sleep, I hit my head on the table. Good going, me. I hear loud breathing. I then work out that the breathing is mine, and I try to calm down a bit. Lucas tightens his hug - I hadn't even noticed he was hugging me. It's common protocol for us, since we're dormed together, and we're both subject to nightmares, we're used to calming each other down. Hugs calm me down a lot.

I finally open my eyes - they've been screwed shut all this time - and it suddenly hits me how dark it is now. I check out the window - night has fallen. I must've been asleep for quite a while. But wouldn't the gas lamps have been lit?

I sit up, and Lucas lets go of the hug. I wish he hadn't though, because now I can feel a chill in the air. And - there's silence. Why is it silent?

It takes me a while to realise that the train isn't even moving anymore.

"What's happening?" I ask Lucas, in alarm. Lucas shrugs.

"Train kinda just… slowed to a stop. All of the gas lamps blew out. All at once… it was freaky. Then you started - your nightmare, I'm glad you're awake now…" There's a touch of fear to his voice. What's going on?

Taking initiative, I open up the compartment door, and look out into the hall. There's the striking noise of a match, and muttering. It sounds like someone's trying to light the gas lamps again. But to no avail; there's a sigh, and hushed whispers.

"It's not working-" Ryu's calm whisper fills the corridor.

"It should work. It's bloody cold! C'mere, give it to me!" Bowser's angry snarl. It's too dark to see what's going on, or who else is there. I leave our compartment, and realise Lucas is right beside me. The match-striking noise sounds again, again to no avail.

There's more hushed whispering, and a voice besides me makes me jump-

"D'you know what's happening?"

Thank goodness. It's just Villager.

He continues, shakily. "I don't know where Red's gone, or Toon Link either, I'd just woken up, the compartment was empty-"

He's rambling. I pat his back. "Villager, it's okay. We'll be fine."

Lucas seems to have gone back into the compartment, and is staring right out of the window.

"Guys-" he begins.

I enter the compartment too, and I take out of the window. It's hard to see in the darkness, so I press my face up against the glass. And, somehow, there's an absolute ton of snow! It's piled high on the nearby cottages, how had so much fallen so quickly? I suppose I was asleep for quite a while.

I grin a bit, despite the situation. Snow is amazing.

Lucas grabs my hand suddenly, abruptly. A chill runs down me. Not much scares Lucas, but something's clearly set him off-

A slamming noise jolts me back to reality.

A grotesque FACE just comes up, from nowhere, pressing itself against the other side of the glass. It's INCHES AWAY, what the HELL -I scream, bolting back, bashing my head into the table again, Lucas is screaming too - I can't take my eyes off the thing! It grins, matted hair coating its face, bloodshot eyes, it's hideous, awful, I'm scared. I'm so scared. It winks, grinning more. More, and more-

As soon as it's there, it's gone. Disappearing into the darkness outside, just a vague figure. Where's it going? Is it going to come inside?!

I turn to look at Lucas- he's as white as a sheet. He must've seen it. It was real - that was definitely real. He's shaking. I'm shaking.

A bashing noise from above, on the roof. Knocking. It has to be knocking -

"It's up there!" Lucas shouts, grabbing my arm in fright. I look out to the corridor again- WHERE THE HELL IS VILLAGER?

The professors come dashing in.

"What's all the shouting!" Bowser shouts.

"There was- a face- and knocking- on the roof-" Lucas pales, under Bowser's intimidating glare.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Bowser growls.

"Boys, you're just seeing things. It's dark, it's scary, I know. But don't be ridiculous," Ryu says, quietly.

"We're not being ridiculous! It was there, we both saw it!" I say, angrily.

"Alright, that's enough," says Rosalina, the science teacher. "Let's leave it there, we don't have to get angry. The driver will be along shortly, hopefully he'll explain what's going on. Professor Wario is just getting him now."

"But- lying-" Bowser splutters.

"Enough!" Rosalina says, calmly, yet firmly. "We have other business to attend to, Professor Bowser, so please, calm your temper."

Rosalina exits the room, and the rest of the professors follow.

Lucas stares at me, eyes wide. When he's surprised, or scared, his eyes always look like that.

"You saw it didn't you-"

"I saw it, yeah-"

"I'm- what do you think it was-?"

"I don't know. I don't know at all. I want to start moving again-"

Lucas hugs me for the second time this journey. "We'll be okay."

I nod in agreement, hopeful. A shout comes out from the corridor, and I tense up again- but it's just the driver.

"Everyone, it's alright. The track was just blocked by snow. We've got a team clearing it up, you'll get to school on time."

Gentle murmuring comes from all around the train.

"But the lamps, I saw them all, they-"

"I heard somebody scream…"

"Why is it so cold?"

"We need to find Red," Lucas says suddenly. "And Toon Link. And Villager. They went away."

I nod, hurriedly. I'd forgotten about them. I hastily lead Lucas out to the corridor, and almost run right into Ryu.

"Boys, can I talk to you?" He asks, suddenly, leading us back into our compartment, without waiting for an answer. Lucas and I exchange a tremulous glance.

"The face you saw - can you describe it for me?" He says calmly.

Lucas and I exchange another glance, and begin rambling together, simultaneously.

"His eyes- they were bloodshot-"

"His face-"

"His hair-"

"His lips-"

"Blood-"

"Mess-"

"Horrible."

"Horrible."

"Awful," shudders Lucas, and I move a little closer to him.

"Alright," Ryu holds up a hand, indicating for us to stop. "I, I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably just, hallucinations, I'd advise, not really mentioning it around, though. You know what people think of magic, and things these days. Keep alert. It's not- real."

But Ryu has a worried look on his face.

When he eventually leaves, Lucas and I get up, leaving the compartment for the corridor again.

"Villager? Toon Link? ...Red?" Lucas calls, timidly.

"Nessie! Luc! Where've you been?" Toon Link exclaims, from right next to us, Red and Villager in tow.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness- there you are- where the hell did you go off to!"

"Villy was asleep in our compartment, so I made Red come with me to arrange a possible… prank…" Toon Link begins. He grins slightly, his energy lifting the dark atmosphere. "We were just getting some warm water, when the gas lamps, they just went out, just like that. It was pretty scary, actually."

I glance at Red, and catch a tear running down his cheek. Poor guy.

There's a small quiet.

"So I woke up alone and ran into you guys…" Villager says to me and Lucas, putting the pieces together.

"So… everyone's okay?" Lucas asks, timidly, and Toon Link laughs, lifting the tension.

I nod. "We're good, it's going to be okay."

Rosalina strikes another match, and the fire of the gas lamps soon starts blazing again. There's a small cheer from a lot of the other students, as the train starts accelerating again, too. Lucas's shoulders seem to relax a little as we sit back down in our compartment.

"Woah, mate, what happened to you?" Villager exclaims suddenly, looking at my black eye. Toon Link takes a look too, and whistles. "Damn, you properly messed that up." I flush a little.

"I walked into a beam," I lie. I hope this doesn't continue - two people have noticed it already and I've been trying to keep it on the down low.

"Ness, how are you so ridiculously clumsy?" asks Toon Link. I do not answer.

The snow starts easing off outside, but it's still freezing. I pull a blanket that I brought along around myself, and Lucas looks a little jealous. I pull out another blanket and throw it over his head, causing a muffled squeak to come from beneath. Lucas emerges, red faced.

"You-!"

He wraps himself up.

Soon enough it's time for the alleged premium dinner. And premium it is! Plates of beef, roast potatoes galore, vegetables, the lot, are brought to each of us. I tuck in instantly, of course. It's delicious. Everything is delicious, suddenly, life is great.

I glance at Lucas, who's eating slowly, but eating nonetheless.

I finish in 5 minutes flat, and hold my plate up in victory.

"Done!"

Villager looks at me, open mouthed. He's just jealous of my supreme speed, I know it. Hehe.

"Ness, seriously, how-"

I shrug. "Natural talent?"

Lucas grins slightly. "What talent is that? Stuffing yourself until you're sick?"

I cringe slightly, remembering the time I'd stuffed in 20 pancakes, and promptly thrown up. Of course, Lucas was there to laugh at me and hold the memory over my head for all eternity.

"Shush, you, at least I'm actually eating something, why are you so slow, huh?"

Lucas's eyes flash with sadness for a little bit. "Not much to eat at home, I kind of got used to it…"

I look down in sudden shame. How do I always manage to upset him? It's a well known fact that I'm pretty much the worst best friend ever, even if Lucas insists I'm not.

"Hey.. it's okay, I'm okay," Lucas says softly, seeing my downhearted expression.

Comforting. I wish I was good at that.

"Mother says that I should eat 5 vegetables a day," Red says, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"5?" Toon Link sounds scandalised. "Weak numbers, Reddy. At least ten per day, I think." Toon Link is well known for his unusual liking for fruit and veg.

"I could take or leave them," I shrug.

The dull conversation continues, all through dinner and dessert, too, (brownies!) until I'm longing to be left alone with Lucas. Lucas and I don't mind sitting together in comfortable silence. It's sometimes as though we don't really need words to communicate, even if Lucas likes to keep quiet. He's naturally secretive, but sometimes, he'll share his secrets with me. It's a nice understanding we have, that we don't have to tell each other everything, but we can tell each other anything.

We change into our school uniforms, just before the train rolls into the station. Toon Link grabs the cases rather too hastily, and manages to strike me in the head with one, not too hard, but enough to leave a bruise. I glower at him, Lucas fusses over me a little bit, and we head out of the train. And - wow, the snow is above my shoes. Which means it's cold, dammit.

The cold definitely doesn't stop Lucas from throwing a perfectly rounded snowball, right at my face.

I turn, and I grin.

He's not gonna get away with that.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> A miracle! I finished writing chapter 1! And it's long, too, much longer than I thought it would be. If you're still here, thanks for reading! If you review, I'll respond to all reviews in the next chapter… (or in the latest chapter, if you're a little late to the party!)
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -Beatings and the like were legal in the time when this was set, unfortunately.
> 
> -Don't question why Onett boarding school is a 7 hour train journey away from Onett itself-
> 
> -I kept forgetting about the time period, and the tense when writing! The amount of times I had to change "Lights" to "Gas lamps", I swear-
> 
> -This is probably gonna be a pretty long fic overall. Much longer than my last one.
> 
> -Hey, this is Future me, after editing this chapter. Hey newbies, and hey to anyone who's gone back and read this. If you wanna contact me for any reason at all, my discord is Redted#7175 (no spam plz!)
> 
> -Once again, thanks for reading, and see ya soon!


	2. Something Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovely readers! If you're back for chapter two, then thank you so much! *hugs*
> 
> Oh wait, physical contact not your thing? Sorry, I won't do that again.
> 
> As promised, this one will be from Lucas's perspective, so, uh, enjoy-
> 
> Credit still goes to Nintendo for the characters, much as I wish they were mine.

…

...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something Broken**

...

(Lucas)

...

(Prologue)

* * *

I... guess you could say I'm a loner at heart. A lot of people are lonely, I think. Even if some don't look it. I think that even my best friend, Ness, is lonely, under his confident exterior. At least, a little bit.

I wasn't so much of a loner, before Claus, my twin brother, left.

I was 8, on that night, that fateful night. I remember it as clear as day.

He'd brought it up when I was drawing something, like it was nothing significant. "Lucas, I'm going out for a little while."

"Where are you going?" I'd asked. Even though we'd only arrived in Onett a couple of months ago, I already knew how bad the streets were at night. _Especially_ at night. In my small world, I couldn't think of any reason why Claus would want to go out there.

Vivid determination had shone through him, as he swept back his flaming, orange hair. Yet, he wouldn't meet my eyes at all. "Just, somewhere."

Then, my worst mistake - my implied permission, for him to leave me. "Well, stay safe…"

And so, just like that, Claus had nodded, and he had given me one last hug, and that was the end of the matter.

"I will. I promise."

He never came back.

I think my Father blames me for Claus's disappearance, and, I guess, I could've stopped him, I could've done, well, anything, but Claus was a stubborn kid. He'd have found a way to go wherever he was going regardless. I'm over blaming myself.

It's hard to remember much about Claus now, without it hurting. He was sad, sometimes, actually quite often, especially after Mother's death. I don't think Father saw that side of him though... Claus was always father's favourite. He liked the outdoors, and was hugely popular. I had very few friends, even in Tazmily, and I liked art, writing, and music.

 _"Girl stuff,_ " I'd been told.

Not to make my life sound like a tragedy. A big, big pet peeve of mine is when people get all pitiful over me about it. I think that's part of the reason why… I haven't told Ness, about mother and Claus. I haven't told him quite a lot of things, thinking about it, but there's some things, some things I can never say.

He'd never see me the same way again.

I always tried to join in with the games of soccer at primary school, but I was never any good, it would always end up as a game of who-can-injure-Lucas-the-most. Of course, the professors were no better. I had no time to complete any homework, what with having to make money, out on the streets, so I got myself into a lot of trouble.

My Father and I live in a small, cramped house on the outskirts of Onett. It's fine, it's not incredible, but we're lucky, I think, to have a house at all. My dad's a coal miner, and he doesn't earn much, which is why I help out by selling things, buying things, and trading. I've become quite the businessman. Ness has often tried to give me things to contribute; his family is a lot more well off - his father is my father's boss - but I don't think that Ness gets that I like to do things my own way, that I don't need his help getting income for our family.

If I had to blame someone for all my problems, it would be the detestable Porky Minch, international businessman, and general nuisance. He has a bad habit of always popping up in my life, trying to sell things to me for extortionate prices, blackmailing, and threatening, too. I really don't want to think much about him and what he's done.

The day after Claus had left was the day that Ness invited me to sit at his lunch table, where I met him for the first time. He somehow opened me up, like a book. I guess I was hurting too much that day to be defensive. I didn't tell him about Claus, though. I still haven't. And I know I should. The one time Ness came to my house, I'd lied, and told him my mother and Claus were out. Even so, Ness is absolutely the best thing to happen to me. He knows when I'm down, and even when he doesn't know, he's always able to cheer me up. He's always there for me, always warm towards me, always willing to hear even the most minor of my problems. I think I'm getting better at opening up to him; I'm nowhere near as open as he is with me, but, still, it's progress.

Christmas break was tough. I'd missed Ness, and the only gifts I'd been able to get for him were some lame books that I was given for free. I don't doubt that he was disappointed, especially after him giving me fancy new art equipment (art is my favourite pastime.) But, at least, Christmas break is over now. I'm ready for the new term.

* * *

Ness's revenge comes in the form of a snowball, right at my face.

"Hey!" I exclaim, brushing the cold white mass out of my hair.

Ness smiles smugly. "What can I say? You play with fire, you get burnt!"

Sighing, I roll a new snowball. "I see you've chosen your fate."

"You really shouldn't do that," Red sniffs suddenly. "It's a hazard!" But, Toon Link appears with a grin, launching a snowball right at Red's face.

"Toon Link! That was uncalled for," Villager scolds, stepping over. "You ok, Red?"

"C-Cold…" Red shivers, as though he's never seen snow in his life.

With a vengeful grin, Villager gathers up a snowball, chucking it at Toon Link, who laughs, and the pair are soon engaged in a full-on snowball war. Taking advantage of my distraction, Ness gathers up another snowball, and there's an explosion of cold, against my cheek-!

I giggle, despite it. Something about snow brings the childish sides out of all of us.

...Except Professor Bowser though, apparently. I grit my teeth as he walks over. I hate him. Nearly as much as Porky. Bowser just exists to be a pain to anyone and everyone. He's definitely sociopathic, or secretly evil. One of the two.

"Why aren't you walking up to school?" He growls, at our group.

"Nobody else has set off yet, professor" Toon Link replies easily, chucking another snowball at Villager, who performs an impressive spinning dodge.

"You lead, and the rest will follow," Bowser snarls. "Or will I have to make you?"

I try to move out of Bowser's line of fire, but unfortunately, it's unsuccessful, as Bowser turns to me.

"And you! Snow on your uniform? Disgraceful!"

I shiver, nervous. "I-I can explain!"

Bowser pounds his fist into his hands. "If that leaves a stain, there will be trouble!"

I steadily step backwards. "It's - it's snow, it won't stain-"

Bowser narrows his eyes. "It looks very… white."

Unsure what to say, I catch a glimpse of Toon Link gathering up a snowball behind Bowser. This can only mean trouble….

'No!' Villager mouths at Toon Link, trying to make a dash towards him - but he's too slow, as Bowser turns towards them, and-

**Kaboom!**

Bowser is coated head to toe in a thick coating of white.

Whispering breaks out, as a lot of my classmates turn around in awe.

_"Wow..."_

_"Who threw that?"_

_"They'll be in for it now!"_

Bowser's freezes in shock, until all of a sudden, he points at me, shaking with embarrassed fury.

"YOU! COME WITH ME!"

My eyes flare in outrage. Toon Link wasn't even anywhere near me - the snowball hadn't come from my direction at all! How did it look like I'd thrown it?!

"Actually professor-" Red pipes up, before Bowser turns on him.

"Enough! Unless you want to come too?"

Red pales, and shrinks back. "No-"

"Good." Bowser grabs me by the scruff of my neck, and starts dragging me up to the school.

I sigh. It's not the first time this has happened. I'm often blamed for things that others do. I'm supposed to be a quiet kid, not a troublemaker, but misunderstandings seem to get me in a lot of bad situations. Usually just with Bowser. I think he's out to get me.

But yet another snowball strikes the back of Bowser's head! He whirls around, furious, and a rush of pain darts across my neck - stars flash - and - and- I scramble and-

"WHO THREW THAT!"

"It was me," Ness declares proudly.

I manage to get somewhat loose of Bowser's grip, and I gasp for breath. "Ness-"

Bowser stomps over, looking deadly. He grabs Ness as well. He sneers round at everyone. "Any more behaviour like that, I'll break your damn legs, understand?"

A lot of the other students pale. Bowser is the kind of person to always carry out a threat.

"Understood," some kids chant. Where are the other professors when we need them?

Bowser makes the long walk, past the school forest, and towards the front door, gripping onto Ness and I's collars. The school itself is a majestic beast of a building. It stands 4 storeys high, with a great dome shape protruding out of the top, upon which is an immense clock tower, that ticks and chimes at great volumes - often when one is least expecting it. Moss and ivy snakes up the walls, creeping around turrets, sneaking into cracks, past dusty windows.

As for the interior - full of hallways, strange classrooms, dormitories, all lined with the same dull crimson carpet. The whole thing is constructed out of massive stone bricks, and illuminated with the warm light of gas lamps. The corridors are lined with strange paintings and posters, and in term time, they're alive with the latest gossip, or more often than not, the same old rumours - rumours of secret passages, rumours of ghosts, rumours of witches… all that ridiculousness. It's hard to appreciate the Gothic aesthetic while Bowser is dragging us along, though - and we're brought into Bowser's office, a strange circular room, with walls coated in red paint and pictures of hellish demons.

It fits him.

A round desk stands in the middle, with a grand throne-like chair on one side. Bowser sits on it. Ness and I meanwhile sit next to each other, opposite him, on a small wooden bench. Even Ness looks a little nervous now - Bowser is known for his bad punishments. Though, compared to that Face thing we saw on the train…

I find myself shaking from the memory. Horrid eyes, a mess of hair, blood, _teeth_ , ugh. I wish I wasn't such a scaredy cat, and so ridiculously sensitive to this kind of thing. How babyish can I get? I dread to know what Ness is thinking now. His best friend, a coward.

No. Ness wouldn't judge. Ness gets scared too sometimes. He takes my hand, and squeezes it, comfortingly. It's okay. We'll be okay.

I breathe easier.

Bowser's saying something about never crossing him 'ever, ever again!' etc, etc. It's not important.

"And you'll have detention with Headmaster Hand," he cackles, gleefully.

Mmm, whatever. Headmaster Hand is, well, our headmaster. He's bizarre, but in a nice way, I guess. He'll be fairer than Bowser. Still, if he writes home… My heart sinks as I contemplate what Father will think, and what Ness's father will think too. Both of us have, well, fathers with high expectations. Well, mine might not care about me one bit, but that's probably because I'm not good enough for his attention.

Father wants me to live up to Claus, which isn't going to happen. I am the family disappointment, after all; I think back to the most recent family reunion:

 _"Lucas, he's done nothing,"_ he'd said, to my uncle, when he thought I couldn't hear. _"He's a waste of space, really, always has been living in Claus' shadow. If only he'd been the one to run off."_ It's no secret that he wishes that I'd been the one to run away.

Soon enough, Ness and I are sent out of Bowser's office, to unpack, I guess. I tremble, still a little ashamed.

I hate getting in trouble.

When we reach our room, our bags are already there. Well, Ness's bags, given I sold everything I owned over Christmas, (except any gift I'd received from Ness, because I'm sentimental like that) amongst other endeavours to try and get enough money to pay the fee to come to school this term - which still hadn't quite been enough. Luckily, Headmaster Hand took some pity on me, and accepted an IOU, a decision which I'm still surprised by. I guess there's always a little luck left in me. Ness told me on the first day of boarding school, long ago, that we can share everything with each other, and even if I feel a little bad that I'll have to depend on Ness this year, I guess it's a fair agreement.

I'm brought back to earth when Ness picks up a note from Toon Link:

_Sorry about the snowballing, I didn't mean to get you guys in trouble. I brought all your bags up for you to make up for it. Hope it went well with Bowsy._

_~Toon Link._

I blush a bit. It's a really thoughtful message, and it's even better that Ness's stuff's already up. Carrying things - not my strong point. Even though I am slightly more physically able than Ness, I'm still no bodybuilder.

Ness rolls into his bed, and sighs. "It's nice to finally have time when I don't have to study."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"My father… he was insistent that I study all throughout the holidays, for the exams in summer." Ness explains. "I had no time… I didn't even get a chance to read those fabulous books you got me! I promise I'll read them this term, though."

I feel a prickle of guilt. "Sorry about those…. I didn't have much money to spend."

"Seriously!? You're apologising?" Ness exclaims. "My father wouldn't let anything but books in the house! They look really interesting Lucas, honest."

Bless his pure heart. I beam at him, pleased.

Ness unpacks, and I help. I take out the gifts from Ness that I chose to bring with me - a nice, fluffy, blue blanket, the art stuff, a couple other items too.

Ness peers over, and looks pleased. "You kept some stuff then."

"Only the things you gave me," I blush, realising how ridiculously cheesy that sounds.

"That's sweet," he comments, continuing to unpack.

Soon after, we get a knock and a call from Professor Rosalina to gather in the main hall for a brief assembly and supper. We make quick work of the walk, to avoid any potential conflict with our good friend Professor Bowser, and - woah! The main hall has been properly done up, with ribbons hanging down, tables lined with rows upon rows of food, chairs with cushions...

Pleased, Ness and I sit down. Toon Link comes over to us, amidst the general chatter, to apologise once again for the incident of the snowball.

He shakes his head. "Damn, what happened? What did Bowser do to your innocent asses?"

"Just a detention with Headmaster Hand, no big deal," Ness shrugs.

Toon Link looks puzzled. "Bowser wouldn't usually miss an opportunity to punish people himself… maybe Headmaster Hand has some special reason for seeing you two?"

I shrug. "I dunno…" but I shut up, as Headmaster Hand takes the podium to give a speech.

"Welcome, one and all, back to a new term at Onett Boarding School!" He greets, genially. "I hope you're all ready for this difficult term of preparing for exams in the summer. I have faith that you'll try extremely hard…"

Uh, as if. I'm the laziest person I know.

"There's a new rule as well…" Headmaster Hand continues dryly. "Professor Bowser wishes for me to inform every student that illegally smuggling poisonous snakes into his office is now disallowed."

There's a small laugh.

"Education.." he resumes. "For me, has always meant an awful lot. It's not just shoving numbers and letters into kids, and expecting them to be regurgitated onto a page. It's about developing the skills needed for life. Our school is unusual for our time, as we allow both genders inside our walls. I personally am of the belief that in order for marriage to work, both genders need to experience and get used to each other's presence throughout early life, in order for you to tolerate one another. For the boys in the room, school is also about learning how to build successful businesses and make money. For the girls here, you must also be educated in this, as men still make mistakes, and need a helping hand now and then..."

There's another laugh at that.

Personally, I don't understand the real difference between boys and girls. After all, we're all people, aren't we? Mother always told me, before she died, that if I was born a girl or a boy, she'd love me just the same.

HeadMaster Hand continues. "...It's also especially important that we remain educated and intelligent, given the rising conflicts with Tazmily and Onett."

I squirm a little. Tazmily is where I was from, before moving here. It was a really pretty place, full of sunflowers, and full of Mother. Mother's grave is in Tazmily. Ness senses my momentary sadness, I think… He knows well of my home village from my constant ramblings about it, and he moves a little closer to me. It's a small yet comforting gesture.

"...And a reminder about the Wilderness Survival week that will be taking place in a couple of weeks," Headmaster Hand adds. I smile a little bit. Wilderness Survival week is essentially a yearly event, where we venture into the Central Forest somewhere, with absolutely nothing. We stay out there for a week with a partner, and figure out how to survive. It's kinda hell, with the dirt and hunger, and it may sound completely insane (on my first Wilderness Survival Week I was absolutely terrified) but it's outweighed by the fact that Ness and I pair up and fool around for the whole week, without any professors, or studying or lessons.

I glance at Ness. "We gonna be a duo again?"

He frowns, uncertain. "Hmm.. I don't know.. I was kind of thinking of going with Toon Link this year..." My stomach drops, but Ness laughs. "Your face! Of course we're a pair, you goof." I pout, blushing. He got me good.

"When Ness over there is finished with his private conversation…" Headmaster Hand glances over with a subtle smile. Ness pales, embarrassed, and I laugh. Karma.

"Enjoy the supper!" Headmaster Hand concludes a while later, sitting down to enjoy a plate of roast beef.

Hungrily, Ness takes a fair portion of the sliced bread on the table, and lathers it up with butter and honey. I rake my eyes along the table - sliced chicken catches my eye, and I take some, avoiding the bowl of my least favourite food of all time, mashed potato. The food isn't usually this luxurious, but at the start of term, they like to make an effort. We'll be back to the old classic wet-toad-in-the-hole soon enough.

"This is lovely," Ness grins, stuffing his face. Ness likes to call himself fat sometimes, but he's not even anywhere close. I just say he's better at being a pillow.

I eat slowly, lost amidst the ambient chatter of the main hall. I find myself staring around at the paintings on the wall. I'd quite like to have a painting of mine on up here one day, I decide. Even if my father disapproves.

I snap back into reality, realising I've been daydreaming, once again. It's a habit of mine, I think, but it's helpful. It comes from being calm and logical, I'm the polar opposite to Ness's rash and hasty manner in that respect. Though, he's a daydreamer too - we can sometimes just sit somewhere, in silence, and daydream about whatever, and it's awesome.

"...Lucas?" Villager says.

"Huh-?" I'm pulled out of my daze, abruptly.

"...We were just talking about our least favourite professors, and Ness said you had a story about Wario…"

Oh, yeah. That. I don't like telling that story.

I grimace. "Well, two years ago… I got detention in his class, yeah, and the punishment was that my Father had to pay him a hundred shillings - that was - yeah, father was angry, everyone was angry."

Villager whistles softly. "What an ass."

I nod. "Yeah…"

It's strange. It's like all the professors we have are either extremely good, or completely awful. Professor Rosalina - she's my favourite. She treats Ness and I like her own children, she'll help us study, she'll always check how we are when passing by in a corridor. Plus - she doesn't set too much homework, and she's a pretty great science teacher. A lot of the other students don't much like science, but I've always found it fairly interesting, much more interesting than Maths or English Literature.

Professor Ryu, the history teacher, he's probably the next best. He's calm and fair, even if weird, and he owns a strange number of books on the history of illegal magic, like the ones I got for Ness. History can be interesting, but I often grow sad in the lessons, thinking of all the tragedy that happened in the past, and how we're still making those same mistakes, leading to more tragedy today. I'm definitely a pacifist at heart.

Bowser, he's the English Literature Professor. He's essentially the worst thing to happen to this school. He's mean-spirited, he always shouts, he doesn't even know his own subject. Wario, teaching business studies, isn't quite as bad, but he's still not good news. Then there's art, with Professor Shulk. He's good. He turns a blind eye when Ness and I sneak into the art classrooms instead of doing sports with Wii Fit Trainer. Finally, there's the Mathematics Professor, Marth. He's an intelligent one, and he's alright, but he's usually quite strict. I guess he's fairly average on the whole.

There's other professors, of course, but they teach subjects that I don't study, like geography. In typical best friend fashion, Ness and I take the same subjects; Mathematics, English Literature, Sport and Science are compulsory, but we picked art, (we're two of the only 4 boys in the whole art class) history, and business (Ness's father made him pick business, and I got a strong impression my father wanted me to take it too.)

I'd say this is a good school on the whole. The subject choice is much broader than other schools, and anything is better than the horrors of the public school near the river in the city centre. That makes me sound really elitist - but that school is awful. Ness's sister goes there, and there's no freedom, only complete silence, beatings, the likes. I'm fortunate to be here.

Supper ends soon enough, and we're free to do what we like for a while, before curfew at ten. We decide to hit the games room, which is essentially a room with a pool table and a couple of couches that we spend most of our time in.

"Who's for a game of pool?" Red asks. Red loves pool. It's his favourite 'sport', which unfortunately means he's stupidly good at it too. We start playing.

"...Did either of you see that face on the train?" Ness mentions casually.

Blegh. I'd almost forgotten about that stupid face. There's a pretty high chance I'll be seeing it again in my nightmares tonight.

Red, Toon Link and Villager seem puzzled. "Face?"

Ness nods. "Well, you know when it went all dark and cold, Lucas and I were looking out the window, and this horrible face just popped up, you know, just like that. It was bloody awful. It seemed like it got on the roof of the train, because then there was this banging noise from up above. It stopped when all the professors came in, but… yeah, it was terrible."

"It got on the roof?" Red looks up, interested. "Did you see it get _off_ of the roof at any point?"

Ness and I exchange a look.

"Well, no…"

"Ooh, and what's to say it didn't find a way into the train! Spooky!" Toon Link laughs.

Ness and I exchange another, more frightened look.

"I hope not..." I whisper. There's a deadly silence.

"...And maybe, now they've arrived at the school, you know, because they were on the train, they're haunting the corridors…" Toon Link continues, grinning, in a hushed tone.

I feel a little shiver as the oil lamps flicker.

There's another silence.

"Naaa, they probably just fell off of the roof when the train started moving again," Ness dismisses, seeing my worried face. "So how about we stop making theories and play pool?"

"Oooh, I don't know…" Toon Link whispers. "Maybe the loud noises of a pool game will summon the Face here! Maybe it's already in the room." He looks directly at me and grins. "Right... behind you!"

" **RAARGH**!" Something grabs my shoulder, and I scream - panic flooding through me-! I whirl around, and see Popo, his hand on my shoulder, laughing his head off. I try to calm my breathing. It's okay. It's okay.

"Sorry Lucas- it was too hard to resist-" Popo guffaws.

Popo is mixed, in my books. He can be nice, but he's kind of dodgy and he teases me a lot. Nana, his twin sister, is really nice, though. She's in art class with Ness and I.

"Seriously, that's not funny!" Ness storms, hot-headed. "That face thing was scary, okay? You wouldn't have liked it either."

There's a pause.

"Wait, what? I thought you were having us on," Villager frowns. "You mean to tell us you really saw a phantom face?"

"Well, it had a body," I rationalise, still recovering.

"I missed most of the conversation, what's even going on?" Popo butts in.

"None of your business," Toon Link huffs. "Can't be bothered to recount it all now."

I'm surprised by the sharpness in Toon Link's tone. It's unlike him to speak to people like that.

Popo rolls his eyes. "Alright then…"

Villager casts an eye over. "Toonie, chill."

"I can't chill if there might be a phantom face here in the school," he explains.

"Well, don't worry. So long as it gets Bowser first…" Villager attempts to joke, but there's a gentle unease over us now.

It's however broken by the entry of more people into the room. I sigh, as I see it's Meta Knight and Olimar. They're, well, two of the biggest bullies in the school. One time, they'd broken into Ness and I's dorms, and covered everything in red paint from the art room. I don't know what they get out of it, I think they just enjoy causing as much suffering as possible.

I try to make myself blend in and seem invisible. Luckily, Toon Link is here with us today. He's popular enough to deter any unsavoury behaviour.

"Alright?" Toon Link eases. I don't get how he can be cool with them. Popo's pretty buddy-buddy with them as well. Villager, I guess he's sort of neutral, he's neutral with most people really. He doesn't seem to have any real enemies. Obviously, Red can't stand them.

"What's up then, gang?" Meta knight, says, grinning, doing that really annoying thing where popular people pretend to be your friend, and you're supposed to act grateful for it, or something.

"...Not much." Ness says, trying to nip the bud of the conversation before it can grow and get ugly.

"Cool, cool," Olimar says, disinterested. "Who's winning the pool?"

"We haven't actually started yet," Red puts his hands on his hips, offended. "There's no balls on the table, see."

I internally facepalm. Red's very good at accidentally being rude.

"Yeah, yeah, good point," Meta Knight sniggers.

There's another small quiet.

"We better get going to our dorm," Meta Knight decides suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah, we got business to attend to…" Olimar says, and Meta Knight hits him.

"Shut it! He said to keep it a secret," the latter growls quietly, before turning to look at us. "You saw nothing, or you end up in the medical ward for a month."

The threatening pair depart.

"I hate them most enormously," complains Red. "Up on their high horses - shame they haven't got the brains to do anything good with their status! Don't they know that we'll be the ones in power some day?"

Everyone knows better than to gratify Red's ramblings with a response, lest he continue.

"Hey, did anyone see Zelda on the train?" Villager asks, trying to sound casual.

Everyone sighs. It's well theorised that Villager has been crushing on her for ages, even though he tries to hide it. Truth be told, without being too mean, she doesn't seem like the type for him. She's really popular, and everyone knows about her and Link getting together too. It's a hopeless case. I've never really seen what all the fuss is about girls, anyways. All the 'cool guys' seem to spend their lives chasing after them, and it never ends well. I mean, have they read Romeo and Juliet? To me, girls aren't even that attractive. Boys are prettier. I'm weird, I know.

One game of pool later, curfew hits. Red, of course, beats everyone else, but I did at least pot 3 balls, which I'm secretly pretty pleased with. Ness and I wave a cheerful goodnight to Toon Link, Red and Villager, and we take the right turn on the staircase, to our dorm corridor. Popo must've wandered off at some point to find Nana. I actually feel bad that our group kind of excluded him, but, to be fair, he has other friends. Though, I don't know... Maybe I should talk to him more? But as Ness and I walk down our dorm corridor, my thoughts drift elsewhere, and I grow worried.

"What do you think Olimar and Meta Knight meant? You don't think they've done something to our room do you?" I really need to work on keeping that edge of panic out of my voice.

"No, I don't think so…" Ness concludes, though he doesn't sound fully convinced. "It sounded quite official. And probably illegal. I wouldn't mind getting them busted for it… so long as they don't 'bust' in our faces in, in the process."

"Yeah.. that'd be good. I wonder what it is though?" I ponder. "Maybe, maybe they have slaves, or something!"

Ness laughs a little. "Unlikely."

"What do you think then?" I shoot back with a pout.

"Hmm… maybe some illegal drug selling…" he says, unsure. "It could be anything really."

We open the door to our dorm. It looks just as we left it earlier. It's a nice little room really, there's a painting of some sunflowers on the wall, which reminds me a lot of Tazmily. Mother used to make and sell sunflower oil, before she died. We got by a lot better then, me, my mother, my father, and Claus. Father didn't mind my presence so much. Though I probably see mother through rose-tinted spectacles, I know she loved Claus and I. I'm sort of glad she passed before Claus ditched us, actually. I'm not sure what the stress of his departure would have done to her. As for how mother died, well, we're still not sure. She was found dead in the sunflower fields. It's believed that it was sunstroke that did it; an awfully hot day, it could've caused a lot of complications.

So we were told.

I think once again, about how Ness doesn't know, how he doesn't know anything about my family, or about my life outside of school, and I feel a little bit of guilt. He tells me all about his little tomboyish sister, Tracy, and his pressuring father, and his kindly mother, and, I don't know. Am I ashamed? Is that it?

The beds we have here are fairly nice. I'm not sure what's in the mattresses, but it's not too uncomfortable. It's better than the chaff mattresses at home, by a long shot. There's some quilts and blankets provided, but I usually sleep under that blanket that Ness got me. Sure, it's 7 years old or so, but I clean it regularly, and it's pretty comfortable. I overheat easily, so I only need one layer.

I lay it out on my bed, stowing away the new art supplies in our chest of drawers. Ness quickly puts the 4 books I gave him into the bookcase, and we get changed, in relative silence. We have a good system for getting changed, Ness and I just face away from each other, on our sides of the room. No need for any awkwardness - besides, I'm not the most comfortable with my body. I'm noticeably skinny, my ribs jutting out like some sort of rack. I'm below average weight, and I have barely any muscle, which means that by definition, I'm plain unattractive. But, after we're changed, we sit on Ness's bed. It's a strange thing we sometimes do, but at the end of the day, we catch up, talk, and have some time to be best friends without everyone else getting in the way.

"...So," Ness begins. "How was your winter break, really?"

It suddenly hits me that this might be a difficult conversation. I breathe deeply. I can trust Ness with anything. I try to keep myself together.

"It was… It was hard," I admit. "More bills, more taxes. You know the drill. Father's pay was cut, and it was hard to get by…" I try not to sound too miserable.

Ness looks guilty. "I'll try to talk to my father, to see if he can get the wages back up…"

I rub my arm. "No, no need - I spent a lot of time trading, and selling. I made some money. We got by, it was fine."

Ness smiles hesitantly. "That's- that's good- but, did anything else-"

I bite my lip. "...We were getting by until Porky paid us a visit."

Ness's angry expression says it all. Porky's been messing around in both of our lives for a nice long time and he's a nightmare. "What did he do to you this time?"

"Well… he tried to kidnap me, again, when I was selling…" I reply casually. "I got away, it's okay, it's fine. But then…" I shiver, realising that I might have to explain some things.

"What, what happened?" Ness pushes.

"Uh…"

"You don't have to say anything that you don't want-"

Am I really going to open up, now? At long last? Temptation to shove it all down, to pretend that everything's okay, rears up, and I- I-!

No. I'm stronger than this! I can tell Ness anything. Yes, I can! He takes my hand, sensing my obvious discomfort, and I take a deep breath.

"...Ness, do you remember my brother?"

"Yeah, Claus, right?"

"...He went missing 8 years ago and-" I gasp for breath, shakily. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just thought he'd be found, but we never found him, and I don't know where he i, but I want him back, and I'm- I'm sorry-!" I ramble, panicking.

Great. Ness is sure to turn on me now - from his perspective, I've been lying to him for 8 years about this. Ness won't be pleased. He'll be angry, maybe. I don't know what even drove me to talk about Claus, all the words just fell out, it's ridiculous. I'm ridiculous, a mess, incoherent-!

But Ness takes me in his arms, and holds me close. What have I become? Opening up - why is it so hard?

"I'm sorry…" I mumble again.

"Lucas- don't be sorry. Please, it's okay," Ness whispers. "It's okay. We- we'll find him."

I shake my head slightly. "He's gone - he's long gone, I'm sure of it. I should have told you - I don't - I can't -" I bury my face into him as he holds me closer.

"Lucas… you told me when you were ready, and that's okay," he says, calmly. How can he be so calm? How does he even put up with me like this - how would anyone? I guess it's his big heart.

I sniffle, slightly more relaxed now, and the shame starts to kick in for my miniature breakdown, all that I've just unloaded on Ness, he doesn't deserve this... I should deal with my hurt myself. "I'm sorry for breaking down on you like that - I didn't even finish the story of what happened."

"It's okay. There's no rush." Ness pats my back comfortingly.

The tension eases in my shoulders slightly, at Ness's soothing words, and I shakily continue. "Porky told he could sell us information on Claus - and we agreed to pay, we signed the deal, it was a trick - he didn't know, he knew nothing. And now we're in bigger debt than ever - and-"

Ness explodes. "He did- he did WHAT!? That's a new low. That's a new low! That awful man. That revolting, terrible man! Oh man, Lucas, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He holds me protectively. "I swear, I won't let him hurt you, ever again."

"..." I stay silent. Porky is hard to combat, Porky gets his way. Porky always gets his way.

"...It's been a long day," Ness says conclusively. "A tough day."

He's right. I don't usually break down like this. But - the face, the detention, Bowser, Olimar, Meta Knight, I guess it had all built up. And this morning, Father once again not talking to me at all, not even a goodbye...

I breathe easier. It'll be fine.

"We should go to bed," I agree. "Sorry… again…" but Ness isn't having any of it.

"Lucas, please, don't apologise. You're there for me when I break down… I'm here for you too. It's what best friends do," he consoles me. "But yes. Let's go to bed."

I nod in agreement, closing the door.

"Just in case of The Face coming back," I joke, quietly. Although it isn't really much of a joke.

"Good thinking," says Ness, thoughtfully, and I realise, that it'll be fine. Face or no face, I'm not alone. I consider how ridiculously cheesy that thought is, and decide I don't mind.

"Goodnight Ness… and thank you."

"Goodnight Lucas. Sweet dreams."

I clamber under the blanket, as Ness goes over to his bed. It's warm, and soft, and I almost feel like I'm floating... floating off up into the sky… where the clouds are fluffy, and warm, and comforting. And it's alright.

I drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Well, that was a thing. This was a quieter and less action-y chapter. Writing from Lucas's perspective was different, he's a lot more logical, I believe. There's a lot of so and I think.
> 
> And we meet some more characters - Popo, Olimar, Meta Knight, Headmaster Hand. We even find out a bit about Porky, which is fun.
> 
> Some of this chapter was a little cheesy, but whatever, they're sweet, (and pretty overly dependent on each other.)
> 
> Also, heteronormative society sucks. So does all the inequality. The 19th century basically just sucked didn't it-
> 
> Also, I got a little preachy in places, especially about war (Lucas isn't the only pacifist in these parts :)) so, sorry if that's annoying lol-
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! There will be more about Villager and Red next chapter, I've decided. Toon Link has taken too much spotlight, grr.
> 
> Other than that, see you next time!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	3. Over the Fire

**Chapter 3: Over the Fire**

**...**

**(Ness)**

* * *

(Prologue)

* * *

_I'm falling…._

_I land on a strange bed of leaves. Is this some sort of jungle? It certainly looks exotic. The fall took the wind out of me though; I'm breathing heavily. I spring up, trying to stay alert. I look around - there's nothing but a towering mass of trees. I think I'm alone, except for the gentle sound of birds - I've always loved birds, and nature, and that kind of thing. Enjoying the peace, I start walking down a path. The path is pleasant, bordered with a range of purple and yellow flowers._

_My happiness is interrupted by a low growl to my side. I dread to look, but I must. I turn._

_The Face from the train stares back at me._

_!_

_I panic, bolting, but it gives chase-! I can just make out that it seems to have some kind of malformed, shadowy body. It's got blood red eyes, straggly, long hair thats muddy brown and dirty, gruesome and monstrous._

_It's going to get me - it's catching up! What's it going to do? I-I won't go down without a fight!_

_I turn and face it._

_It growls more, as it brings itself close to me. I smell rotting, rotting breath, and its eyes - they're staring into me - past my exterior, and into my soul. It knows everything - I'm sure it knows everything!_

_A clawed hand grabs my wrist. I scream._

_A cold finger is forced against my lips. "Quiet."_

_I scramble to break free. "Get off! Why won't you leave me alone? What do you want!?"_

_Yet it doesn't answer, only clinging on tighter - and tighter - my eyes water-_

_But there's suddenly a brilliant flash of blonde. It can't be…_

_Lucas swings a hit at the Face, out of nowhere, panting. The Face is alarmed, and recoils back, its red eyes pulsating grotesquely._

_It's 2 vs 1 now, as I take Lucas's hand, confidence building inside of me. Something strange seems to be happening though - my hand is glowing again. It's the fire - the bright fire from the burning forest, from my dream I had on the train. In a moment of rash thinking, I thrust my glowing hand forward, somehow launching a giant kind of fireball at the Face-!_

_But the flames only anger it. The fire doesn't even damage it, only spurring it on… and it's coming back towards us! My legs start to shake in its presence._

_It's close. Suddenly, its mouth opens impossibly wide, and it swallows Lucas and I whole, and I scream-!_

My eyes flash open, and I'm still screaming. The world is caving in, it's dark, so dark, I'm scared, did it get me!? The Face? Is it here? What if it's outside the door!? What if it's outside the window? It's so cold - just like when it was there before! I pull the covers over my head. Hell- hell, hell!

My blood runs cold as I hear a **voice** -

"...N-Ness-?"

It's Lucas. Thank goodness. It's okay, he must've woken up from my screaming though. But where am I?! I feel around - I think I'm under the covers. In bed. Okay. It's alright. I stop screaming.

"Ness?" Lucas whispers, fear edging into his voice.

"Y-yeah?" I choke out.

His voice quivers. "It's here- I think the Face is here."

A thrill of horror courses through me.

"Are you sure?" I reply, a bit too high pitched, the panic returning.

He diminishes. "I- I was having a nightmare, and- I woke up - there it was. I'm sure of it!"

I pull the covers further over myself. Chills trickle down my spine - I'm fairly sure I'm running on solely fear at this point. All I can think about is the Face, and what it's doing, what it's going to do to me and Lucas! Poor Lucas - Lucas is probably shaking just as much as me.

There's silence. Dead silence.

 _You're 16_. I think bitterly. _Grow up and LOOK, for yourself._

I lift the covers slightly. The crack of dawn light coming through the window illuminates the room just to see…

Nothing.

It's just as we left it.

"Lucas - Lucas, it's fine," I choke out.

The smaller boy doesn't seem to move. He's buried under his covers too.

"Lucas?"

"Are you sure?" he asks hurriedly.

I nod. "There's nothing - I don't know what you saw, probably a shadow. We're fine."

Lucas emerges, slightly. I see his eyes are glistening a little bit, and I feel a pang of guilt.

"That's the second time I've cried in one night," he whispers. "What's happening to me?"

I'm actually surprised. Lucas isn't much of a crier at all, I'm definitely the bigger crybaby of both of us... It really seems that the Face has gotten to him.

"It's okay," I soothe, moving over to sit on his bed. "It's okay to cry."

Lucas curls up. "Yeah, I guess…"

I give him a hug. "Don't worry about it."

"...What happened in your nightmare?" Lucas asks, changing the subject.

"Oh-" I begin, but I stop. "I don't want to talk about it…"

He sounds stern, but calmer now. More resolved, at peace. "Talking about it will help get it off your mind."

He's right. He's always right. I wish I was too. I cave in, explaining the full nightmare, and Lucas listens, attentively. He's a great listener; he says all the 'yeah's and 'mhm's in all the right places, and I can tell he's listening, as his eyes make little movements whenever he hears something scary, or interesting.

There's a slight pause after I finish.

"...I had the same dream… Except, well, I was me," Lucas whispers softly, a curious edge to his voice. "Did we share a dream? Is that possible?"

I'm intrigued now.

"I don't know…" I wonder.

Fortunately, the topic of dream-sharing ends up distracting us from any thought of the Face, and we end up talking until the morning, and before we know it, the clocktower chimes for 8am, and we're headed down the stairs.

"Alright?" Villager asks, coming alongside us from his dorm. "Red's going to be a little bit late, says he has to organise his books…"

"Oh, shame," I shrug. "Seen Toonie anywhere?"

"No sign of him," Villager replies. "'Course, he might've snuck out and had a party, again-"

"Naaa, he didn't invite us, did he? He would invite us," I insist. "Wouldn't he?"

"Course, course," Villager nods. "He'd better, I like a good party."

Lucas makes a face. It's no secret that he doesn't like parties whatsoever.

"And we're getting timetables this morning too," I add, hopeful. "Let's see if we're in the same classes again…"

Toon Link comes dashing down the stairs, plowing right through us. "Can't stop- watch out - Bowser-!"

Bowser plows through too, evidently chasing Toon Link, and he ends up knocking Villager to the floor.

"Hey!" Villager exclaims, as he gets up again. "What an ass! Didn't even apologise!"

Lucas and I laugh, as we reach the eating hall, and join the queue.

"We should probably save some food for Toonie, and Red," Lucas decides, reasonably.

Villager nods. "What do they like again?"

"Oh, we'll just have to get whatever's left…" I grin, a touch of mischief in my voice.

By the time we're done, we've got ourselves, Red and Toon Link plates of bacon, and bowls of cereal. But, of course, we're not that nice. Whoever said strawberry jam and oatmeal weren't a perfect combination? Heh. Even better, the layer of jam stays at the bottom, hidden under the oatmeal, so they won't even be able to notice our devious trap. It's genius. I feel evil. I love it.

Toon Link is first to arrive, sporting fresh bruises from a Bowser-Beating. He's laughing though, so no time for concern.

"What happened this time…?" Lucas asks, the hint of a smile on his mouth.

"Well," Toon Link begins, dramatically. "Picture the scene. 7am. Bowser, asleep in his office, like usual. You know. So, I'm walking down the corridor. See, in the music room, there just so happens to be this large, brand new gong, that we use in the orchestra, you know…"

Villager, Lucas and I all exchange a humoured glance..

"So I've got this great gong, in the corridor," Toon Link continues. "You know me, I can't walk past a big metal thing that makes a ton of noise."

"What were you doing in the corridor at 7am? Breakfast is at 8..." Villager interjects, with a laugh.

"Oh, I woke early. Couldn't sleep." Toon Link explains. He's a pretty bad insomniac, so it makes sense. "I made sure to avoid Ryu - it was his turn on night patrol duty, see. He was peeking around the art block - think he was painting something? Maybe a special gift for Rosalina, or something, heh. So, down the corridor I went, just past Bowser's office door."

Villager, Lucas and I exchange another glance. We all know what's coming next.

"...See, I just couldn't resist," Toon Link admits. "So, I give it a great hit, like this-!"

He stands up and mimes hitting something, with his spoon, and we burst out laughing

"And it made a wonderful noise, it's a wonderful gong," he nods appreciatively, chuckling. "I think Bowser may just have heard though… He went chasing me around, I hid in the cupboard, you know, the broom cupboard. But that meant I was trapped, see. The gong's still in the corridor even now, I reckon. Bowser stayed outside the cupboard for, I swear, an hour, for sure, and you know what he's like, he doesn't let anything go. I had to bolt, when he turned his back, 'course, he saw me, and we ran into you all, heh. He caught me in the end and hit me with the beater to hit the gong, left quite a mark-"

"You must have a very high pain tolerance," Villager observes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Toon Link nods. "Oh, I'm fine. I do. I'm used to it now."

I laugh. "Whatever happened to the quiet, shy Toon Link? The one that got bullied by all the mean kids?"

"Dead and buried," Toon Link answers seriously. "I'm his replacement."

We're momentarily stunned, before Toon Link bursts out laughing again. "Your faces! Come on, I'm not that smart. I guess I just grew out of that phase, is all."

Breakfasts are often like this. Toon Link is wonderfully loud, and brilliantly engaging with his stories, even if he is a bit of a headache at times. I'm glad we have him around.

Red finally arrives after what seems like hours.

"What took the time?" Villager asks.

"I got caught up in a book," he admits. "All about the history of the English Language, I strongly recommend it. Anyway, is this for me? You guys are too kind." Red takes the bowl of oatmeal, and Lucas looks a little guilty.

"Aw, you got us food? You guys…" Toon Link blushes, taking his bowl as well. "I'm hungry."

Perfectly synchronised, both of them put their spoons in, and take a simultaneous mouthful. I brace for the reaction…

"Eurgh!" Toon Link exclaims, as Red tries to force it down. "What is this! What have you done? What have you monsters done?!" Toon Link spits the jammy oatmeal out. "Who was it-"

Red gulps. "Is there - is there _jam_ in that?"

Lucas, Villager and I all burst out laughing.

"You pricks!" Toon Link grumbles. "Who did it!?"

Villager instantly points at me, and Lucas gives me an evil wink before pointing to me as well. Toon Link turns to me, mock fury on his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He stands up.

"Alright, you're for it now!" Toon Link threatens, somewhat scarily, advancing with his bowl. I stop laughing, alarmed, and I freeze - and I'm too slow to avoid Toon Link emptying the bowl all over my head.

Silence falls over the hall, as the spoon clatters to the floor.

I breathe in, and out.

"You - ASS!" I exclaim, fuming. "What the hell!"

Laughter breaks out amongst the other students, and I grow crimson, with embarrassment, and shame.

Toon Link is laughing, of course. The whole bloody school is laughing. I swear, even the professors! I shake with anger. What the hell was he thinking? I'm a laughing stock - one day into the term, and my reputation is in the grave already.

"Ness-" Lucas begins, but I cut him off.

"Don't bother."

I storm out of the hall.

I'm dripping milk and cereal everywhere - it's a mess, everything's a mess. My hair is sticky with jam, my shirt ruined. I want to hide - run and hide, somewhere, probably clean up first, but how? Without being seen by anyone who missed it? Oh, whatever, everyone will know sooner or later - this kind of story spreads like wildfire. I head into the boys bathroom, and strip off, deciding to head into a shower cubicle. We don't have showers or hot water back in Onett - it's unusual, showers are usually reserved for the very wealthy. They're manual of course - but Onett Boarding School loves to show off with the newest technology. The water washes over my body, calming me a little bit. It'll be alright - everyone will forget, won't they?

I grab my clothes, and wash them under the shower too, before swearing under my breath. Of course, I forgot to bring a towel. Of course! And a change of clothes - goddammit, why can't I be organised, why can't I think things through like Lucas?

Ngh. Lucas. Lucas sold me out to Toon Link. I hope he feels bad now.

 _What an awful thought_ , I think to myself. _About your own best friend? You psychopath, Ness._

I bury my head into my hands. What the hell is wrong with me?

_It's your own fault, anyway. The jam was YOUR idea._

It's my fault. My stupid rash thinking. Now I'm going to be stuck in the shower forever and ever, because I forgot to bring in a towel - no wonder I'm a disappointment to my father! I can't get anything right.

Suddenly, I hear the door to the bathroom slam open, and two voices arguing. I'm very glad for the shower curtain existing - I'm way too self conscious about myself - and as a force of habit, I look down at my stomach, how it protrudes out slightly when it used to lie flat…

_Your fault again._

"I've told you, it's fine. The Headmaster has it under control." A firm, yet calm voice - it's Ryu.

Another voice responds, more panicked than Ryu's. "It's not fine! They don't know of the danger! Consider the letters from the parents when they find out - and we don't want all the fees - and all the chaos - and then everything else that could happen, and-" Shulk, the art teacher.

"Shush!" Ryu exclaims, kind of loudly. "We don't want any students to know."

"People will start noticing the disappearances sooner or later," Shulk concludes stubbornly.

"I told you, I have it under control," sighs Ryu. "Stop shouting so loud about it. I know some people that can help."

"But-" Shulk insists.

"End of discussion," Ryu concludes, and I hear the door open and shut again. I assume he's gone. Shulk uses the toilet, and washes his hands, grumbling. Soon enough, he's gone too. I breathe heavily.

...Disappearances? I hadn't noticed anyone disappearing. It's only been, what, half a day of the term so far? Nobody can have disappeared in such a short amount of time. Right…?

Unless... Unless the Face _was_ here... last night…

I jump, as I hear the noise of metallic scraping - no, it's fine. That's just people getting up from breakfast.

It's alright, it's okay.

It's alright.

it's okay.

I stop showering, to an eerie silence. The gas lamps flicker.

It's cold. I shiver. I'm not sure what to do - there's a long walk to my dorm, where all of my clothes are, long enough for everyone to see me butt naked. The alternative is wet clothes, which still wouldn't be great, but I guess I can deal with that.

Someone knocks on the bathroom door. Unusual. Who knocks on a communal bathroom door?

I get back behind the shower curtain. "Hello?"

"Ness! I knew it."

I breathe a sigh of relief. It's Lucas. "Lucas! I uh, kind of have an emergency. I didn't bring any clothes in with me, or even a towel-"

His voice grows louder as he comes into the room. "Ah, you goof. That's why I brought some here for you."

"..." I'm amazed. "How did you know?"

"I just got that sense." I'm sure he's shrugging. "I figured you'd want to wash… after… and yeah." There's a sound of clothes dropping. "I've left the clothes out here. I'll wait for you."

Lucas heads out, and my face turns pink. I wish I was that thoughtful, I don't know how he knew that I'd forget - although it's no secret that I'm not the best at forward thinking. He knows me too well. I quickly change, and leave the room, to see Lucas waiting for me. There's a pause.

"You sold me out to Toon Link." I blunder, coldly. Brashly.

_You're really going to be horrible to him? After he did all this for you?_

Lucas recoils. "I'm sorry- I didn't think- sorry-"

"It's okay, it's okay - you didn't know what would happen." I backtrack fast, cursing myself. "I actually overheard some stuff in the shower…"

I tell him.

Lucas's eyes go wide. "Disappearances? What if it's the Face-!"

I nod hastily. "That's what I thought too!"

Lucas thinks. "If we're in danger, we need to do something about it."

I nod. "But what?"

"We could check the library for anything…" Lucas ponders, quietly.

I grimace. "No thank you-"

"Well, if you really don't want to find out what's going on..." Lucas teases.

I give in. Lucas has this weird ability to make me do anything, almost instantly. It's annoying. He's too charming! "Fine. After the first lesson - oh, great, I didn't get my timetable…"

"It's alright," Lucas consoles. "It's okay, I got your timetable here." He hands it over.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, thank you for being sensible. What would I do without you?" I take it, and scan it over.

Lucas continues. "Also, Headmaster Hand said our detention is tonight. It'll be unusual, apparently."

I sigh. I'd forgotten about that. "Alright. Hey, what lesson have you got first?"

"Mathematics," Lucas says. I check my timetable. Business Studies.

"Aw, I have Business." I say, disappointed.

"It's alright," Lucas murmurs quietly. "At least you don't have Olimar and Meta Knight in your class. Plus - look, we got Art and Sport together still, History and English Literature too. That's 4 out of 7 subjects."

"You have those two? Olimar and Megaknight?" I gasp, in horror. "You tell me if they mess you around and I'll beat them so hard that-"

"No," Lucas says firmly. "No fights this term, okay? They got you in enough trouble already."

"Fine," I whine. "I guess I should go to Business then. See you later, okay? At the library. Or at lunch."

Lucas smiles at me, softly.

"See you there."

He turns away, carrying on walking, and I find myself staring, for just a little while, wondering how I landed up with such an awesome friend.

"Come on in then!" Wario bellows at me, impatiently. I hurry in, to some laughter. "Seating plan…" Wario sneers. "Ness, next to… Bayonetta. Hehe." I sigh. Bayonetta is one of those annoying, popular girls.

I scan the room for any familiar faces. There's not many.

It looks like this is going to be a long term.

I don't even know why we needed to shuffle the classes and the timetables in the winter term - It's not happened before. Headmaster Hand is unusual like that.

I get out a fountain pen and paper, waiting for Wario to begin.

"Money." Wario says after a while, staring at us all. "Money."

Everyone looks blank.

"Moooooooooooooooooney."

Silence.

"Life is all about money. The more money you have, the more you're worth, yes?"

I sigh in disagreement. Lucas is dirt poor, yet definitely worth more than me. Villager too - he's not exactly loaded, but he's rich in general awesomeness. Villager is dependable, and knows how to have a good time. Like the perfect mix between Toon Link's chaos and Red's rationality. Even if Toon Link managed to be a world class pain this morning. Come to think of it, I reckon Toon Link lives to cause as much chaos as possible.

Popo leans over to me. "Do I smell milk? And cereal? I think it's coming from over here…"

"Shut it, Popo," I grumble, grinding my teeth.

"Haha, you know it's only jokes, buddy."

"Mhm," I reply, flatly.

As if. Popo seems to think to be friends with someone, you have to annoy them every second. He definitely succeeds with that goal.

"Your EXAMS are coming up!" Wario yells, abruptly, making everyone jump. Wario sniggers. "That woke you up, DIDN'T it! I'm going to be working you to the bone this term. Everyone here is going to be getting an A, or you've wasted my time, and I'll be expecting compensation."

I swallow, nervously. I'm not sure how he expects us to get an A when he's such a hopeless teacher. We've had, what, quite a few minutes of the hour long lesson already? With nothing to show for it.

"Starting a business!" Wario shouts, drawing a large pound sign on the chalkboard. "To start a business, you need to have an idea."

Wario gets out several large booklets, and whispering breaks out.

"SILENCE!"

A hush falls over us.

"These booklets I bought," Wario proclaims, "contain the structure for a complete business plan, apparently. I haven't had time to check - what with - anyways, by the end of the term, I expect everyone to have a finished business plan. And I mean FINISHED! This will count towards 50% of your grade. And I'm a _very_ harsh marker. "

Everyone looks at one another, nervous. I stare straight ahead. I knew this term was going to be hard, but this booklet, has what, 100 pages? And they'll all have to be filled in!

"But FIRST!" Wario shouts. "A quiz on last term!"

There's a collective groan. Last term was a mess - Wario drilled some stuff into us about his personal business principles, as well as a load of statistics about his own, mostly illegal, businesses - useless, trivial facts like his turnover over the last 3 months. Nobody bothered to remember them.

Wario snarls. "Question one… hmmm, Bayonetta, you can go first."

She looks attentive.

"What is my first principle of business?"

"To make as much money as you can, while doing as little work as you can," Bayonetta responds clearly and simply. I'm impressed - I clearly underestimated her.

Some boys near the front jeer, and cat-call. "Bayonetta, Bayonetta, she slept with 100 guys, Bayonetta-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Wario waves, casually. If it had been anyone else, he'd be screaming at them, but those boys are all super rich kids from the fancy side of Onett, that've inherited huge fortunes from their _rich daddies_. My father has some wealth, but not as stupidly much as them. As far as Wario is concerned, that's a pass for them, on his first business principal.

"It's alright Bayonetta," Popo shouts loudly. "We all know those boys secretly jack off to you in their dorms. It's just their way of showing affection-"

The boys all mutter, grumbling amongst themselves.

"Popo!" Nana, his twin, scolds.

"Nana! Shouting out? You can have the next question then," Wario grins, enjoying the show.

"How is that reasonable?" Nana protests.

"What is my business principle number 2?" Wario snaps.

"Life isn't fair, so take advantage of that," Nana says, hurriedly. "But-"

"You just answered your own question," Wario sneers. "Ness! You've been way too quiet. How much money did my business, Wario's Wallets, make in the third trimester of last year?"

Great, I have no idea.

"Two thousand pounds?" I guess.

"Two thousand and _twenty_ ," he corrects me. "Disappointing. Ryu tells me your father makes a fair sum of money. It's clear that you don't have his skills. I'll have to write home."

"No - don't do that!" I protest.

Wario sneers.

"Too bad."

Wario is different from Bowser. Both are awful, but Wario is somewhat smart. He knows just how to get to people. Bowser uses pain as punishments, while Wario will dig into your deepest insecurities, and exploit them. I guess that's a business skill. My father is going to be disappointed, I'm sure. Again. For a first lesson of the year, this has gone awfully so far.

A number of questions pass by in a dull haze, until the test is finally over. The rich entitled boys of course answer everything wrong, but _they_ don't get letters home.

Wario sneers around the room. "Now, start your business plans. Use my principles and examples of my great wealth."

"Aren't you going to tell us _how_ to write a business plan?" Nana asks, frustrated.

"What do you think I get paid for?" Wario says angrily.

She throws her arms in the air. "To teach?"

Wario scowls. "No. Business Principle one! Make as much money as I can, doing as little work as I can. Now get STARTED! You may talk - hehe. You'll need all the help you can get, you miserable lot."

It's weird that he lets us talk in lessons. Bowser makes us work in total silence - but Wario so craftily made the seating plan up so that if we do talk, then it'll be awkward.

"Do you have any idea what to do?" Bayonetta questions, opening the booklet.

It takes a moment to realise she's talking to me. "Uh, no," I reply, sheepishly. "This booklet doesn't actually have anything inside it."

She opens it up, seeing the blank pages, and she rolls her eyes. "Honestly… makes me wonder why I took this subject,"

"I had to take it because of my Father," I admit.

"I have to make money somehow, and I figured this was the best way," Bayonetta nods. "But it's been so, so unhelpful."

"What do you need the money for?" I ask.

"Heroin." She replies, without hesitation.

"Okay!" I exclaim hastily, trying not to sound like I'm judging.

"You're judging," she observes. "People always judge. But I need it."

I squirm nervously "...Need it?"

"Need it," she grimaces, a touch of desperation in her voice. "Life on the streets - I got hooked, I tried some once- the withdrawal is bad, man. I ended up courting some guys for money, to pay for the school term, too."

"..." I'm speechless.

"God, I'm not usually so open!" She laughs. "Sorry, I must be freaking you out a bit. You're too innocent and pure to know about the street life."

"It's - uh, okay," I whisper in a hushed tone, worrying that Wario might overhear.

"Y'know, Popo was actually right about those guys,'' she continues. "You know, the catcalling ones. At least half of them have made passes at me. But I turned them all down."

"But why?" I ask. "Aren't they all loaded with cash? Wouldn't that be a better way to get money than… you know..."

She laughs again.

"Funny story - I'm not actually into guys. I'm into girls."

"Oh, okay," I nod. I haven't really met many people like that - liking the same gender as themselves. All I know is that my father doesn't like them. I don't get why.

The lesson continues, until it ends, and there's an awkward silence between us.

"Alright! Homework - work on your business plans," Wario cackles. "I expect a lot of progress."

"Yes, sir," everyone groans miserably, packing up.

"See you around!" Bayonetta waves to me, cheerily, as she leaves the classroom. I follow, in a sort of confused daze.

...

_"I'm not actually into guys - I'm into girls."_

For some reason that struck with me. I don't know what it is, maybe it's the feeling of being different? I'm not sure. Maybe it's just - I've never been too romantic, I suppose? I push it aside. It's not the time to worry about quotes - it's time to find my next class. English Literature with good old Bowser… great, maybe it is time to worry about quotes, after all. At least I'm gonna be with Lucas.

The only good thing about Bowser is that he doesn't play favourites - he hates everyone all the same. I nearly collide with Lucas, lost in my thoughts, but he dodges out of the way just in time.

"Ness!" He exclaims, pleased to see me. "How was… business?"

"Fine," I shrug. "But, watch out. There's a test on all of Wario's principles, and he wants us to write out a whole business plan by the end of the term"

"Oh no-" Lucas's eyes are wide. "I can't remember any of his principles-!"

I grimace. "Neither could I. He's gonna write home to Father now, apparently."

"He can't just do that!" Lucas gasps, alarmed. "I'd be in a lot of trouble it that happens to me-"

"Forget the principles and the test, though," I mutter. "A whole business plan sounds impossible."

"Well..." Lucas thinks. "...Sometimes businesses are partnerships…"

He looks at me, kinda shyly.

I frown. "You mean..? We work together? You think that'll be allowed?"

"It's a viable business model," he shrugs. "I think it should be."

"That'll really ease the workload," I sigh with relief. "Thanks Lucas, you're awesome."

He goes a bit pink. "No I'm not. You are."

"How about we're both awesome?" I suggest.

"Yeah. We're both awesome," Lucas smiles, happily. "But we must now awesomely go to English with Bowser."

"Bowser is not awesome," I declare, as if it's the harshest insult ever. But Lucas still laughs, of course.

We enter the classroom, and sit down. Bowser's too lazy to make a seating plan, so Lucas and I sit together. Unfortunately, that means Olimar and Meta Knight sit behind us, a boy I don't recognise sits on the other side of Lucas, and a boy that I don't recognise sits on the other side of me. Lucas and I awkwardly glance at each other, hoping that these people are alright.

"Alright? I'm Pit," waves the one next to me.

"Hey-" I wave back, kind of awkwardly.

"And I'm Dark Pit," says the one next to Lucas. "The better Pit, if you will."

"He's wrong. I'm the better Pit," Pit counters. "Mother likes me more, after all." I realise they look identical - except Dark Pit's hair and clothes seem to have a suitably darker colour scheme.

"We're twins," Pit explains.

Dark Pit frowns. "Well, kind of."

"Not really," adds Pit, confusingly.

"I'm Ness," I say, randomly.

"Nice to meet you, Ness," Pit smiles.

" _Very_ nice to meet you Ness," Dark Pit smiles wider.

"I'm Lucas-" Lucas whispers quietly.

"Speak up buddy-"

"I don't think we-"

"Can hear you-" The Pit twins, or at least, I think they're twins, finish in unison.

"I'm Lucas," he states, louder.

"Nice name," Pit nods.

" _Very_ nice name," Dark Pit agrees.

Pit sighs. "Don't listen to Dark Pit. He's a suckup."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Lucas and I glance at each other. We're clearly thinking the same thing - we have no idea what to make of these twins. Lucas shrugs.

Bowser eventually comes into the room, in a bad mood. "Alright, you miserable collection of offsprings, I'm here to teach you English Literature, and you're here to learn it. So there will be NO talking, NO speaking, NO socialising, NO chatting and CERTAINLY no communicating." He slams his hand on his desk, menacingly.

Toon Link has his hand up - I hadn't noticed him come in.

Bowser snarls. "Yes?"

"Professor, they all mean the same thing! You just repeated yourself 5 times."

The Pit twins laugh, and so do I, before remembering that I'm supposed to be mad at Toon Link, so I stop laughing and mock-glare at him instead.

"Haha, hilarious. See me after class," Bowser grumbles. "ANYWAY! This term we will be studying POETRY!"

Everyone sighs.

"Poetry about LOVE AND RELATIONSHIPS!"

Everyone sighs louder.

"I don't know why HeadMaster Hand didn't want to do the POWER AND CONFLICT poetry, but WHATEVER!" Bowser booms. "Each lesson, we will go through a poem from the list. Today's poem is going to be: Sonnet 68, by Shakespeare."

Bowser opens a book, and copies the poem out onto the board.

"A load of sappy nonsense, if you ask me," Bowser declares. "Nana, read it out."

Nana rolls her eyes, and clears her throat.

_"Thus is his cheek the map of days outworn,_

_When beauty lived and died as flowers do now,_

_Before these bastard signs of fair were born,_

_Or durst inhabit on a living brow;_

_Before the golden tresses of the dead,_

_The right of sepulchres, were shorn away,_

_To live a second life on second head;_

_Ere beauty's dead fleece made another gay:_

_In him those holy antique hours are seen,_

_Without all ornament, itself and true,_

_Making no summer of another's green,_

_Robbing no old to dress his beauty new;_

_And him as for a map doth Nature store,_

_To show false Art what beauty was of yore."_

I'm pretty sure that only 3 words in the whole poem were actually English. Lucas is looking blank too. The Pit twins laugh a bit, uncertain.

"Well, what the hell did all that mean?" Bowser asks violently. "You - Bayonetta, tell us." I hadn't even noticed Bayonetta was in the room - I glance around to see if there's any more familiar faces.

"Shakespeare is talking about his lover," Bayonetta replies. There's a small gasp.

"Impossible!" Bowser exclaims. "How do you know? This..." He jabs his finger against the board. "Is not even in English!"

"It's in _old_ English," Nana intercedes calmly, "Which is, indeed, a form of English."

"Mmmm…" Bowser hums. "I remember Peach telling me she liked sonnets. If it wasn't for that WRETCHED MARIO-"

He bashes his first on his desk, angry now.

"ANY OTHER IDEAS?"

"Well, it's kind of vague -" Bayonetta muses. "But there's a metaphor in-"

"I don't mean about the POEM!" Bowser roars.

"Then about what?" Toon Link calls out, exasperated.

"You're supposed to tell ME," Bowser sighs, grumbling. "You're all asses. ANNOTATE THE POEM, IN SILENCE, FOR THE REST OF THE LESSON! ANY TALKING…"

He hits his cane against his hand menacingly in front of Lucas's face. Lucas swallows nervously.

"...Then this will be your punishment!" Bowser, spinning round, whacking Toon Link in the head.

"OW-"

"Silent working! NOW!"

Nobody makes a peep until the end of the lesson.

Lucas and I hurry out of the room when it finally ends, ready for lunch. I'm starving.

The school day is kind of weirdly structured. Breakfast at 8-8:30, lessons after that - two lessons and then lunch at 12. Lunch ends at 1, and we end the day with a 'double lesson' and then another normal lesson. Each day of the week has a different double lesson - science and sports don't have double lessons however, which leaves our other 5 subjects to have one double lesson each. I check my timetable - ew, it's double mathematics after lunch, and then history last. We have each of our 7 subjects 3 times a week, except for sports, adding up to 20 lessons per week, 5 every weekday.

It's a bit of a headache.

After lessons (they usually end at 4:30) we have time to do homework, or go out onto the school grounds, or visit the library, or even the bathing pool (yes, we have a pool - I think it's from the roman times.) Headmaster Hand likes his luxuries, and with our school heavily favoured by the Onett Council, in addition to multiple 'generous' donations from the worst man in the world, Porky Minch, there's plenty of money to spend. Porky has done a great job messing up Lucas's life, but he's also had a go at messing up mine too. He was rumoured to be behind the mining explosion in my father's mines - that trapped 10 workers and caused us massive debt - we had to pay Porky's construction company to repair the damage. He's approached me with bribes, for information about Lucas, all of which I refused to give. He tried again with threats, which ended in a fight between me and him, that I WON… and he tried to get charges pressed on me. Father had to pay him off, before giving me a beating for every pound that I'd lost him.

It's safe to say that Porky is trouble.

We reach the lunch queue at last. Villager arrives just behind us.

"Hey Ness," he waves, cheerily. "Good to see you're clean - Toonie went a bit far, didn't he?"

"You bet," I nod vigorously, before grinning. "He's for it, this lunchtime. This has become a war." Mercifully, most other people seem to have forgotten about the cereal incident already - besides, it's not like I was popular in the first place.

"What's for lunch, anyway?" I ask.

"Don't know," shrugs Villager. "I haven't seen a menu or anything."

"It's shepherd's pie," Lucas says, softly.

"Wha'? How d'ya know?" Villager asks.

Lucas points to someone carrying a plate of shepherd's pie.

"Oh."

Eventually, we get our portions, and sit down at our usual table - the middle table of the back row. We even have places we usually sit; I'm next to Lucas, Villager on my other side. Red's also next to Lucas, and then Toon Link is next to Villager, a round the other side of the table. Villager, Lucas and I take our seats, and start eating.

"How was your morning?" I ask Villager.

"Oh - it was okay!" Villager nods, "I met a decent guy called Mega Man in Trades... he's in your business class next, Lucas, go ahead and say I sent you to talk to him."

"Okay," Lucas replies, with a mouthful of pie.

Trades is a strange subject, it's basically learning how to build things, and be a blacksmith, and how to do gardening, and use saws and make wooden shapes. Villager swears by it though, he wants to be a builder and designer when he's older.

"What about you guys?" he asks. We tell him about the unusual Pit and Dark Pit, and I mention the loud Bayonetta.

Villager frowns. "Bayonetta? Isn't she kinda, you know…"

"Well, yeah, but she's nice enough. She likes girls, too, so don't get any ideas," I add, as an afterthought.

"What's that I hear?" grins Toon Link, arriving. "Sounds pretty hot to me."

Lucas spits out his food with a mix of shock and laughter.

"Toonie!" Villager scolds. "You can't say that!"

"What's going on?" asks Red, sitting in his usual seat.

"Nothing, nothing," Villager sighs, as I hit the now choking Lucas on the back.

"Good, because I've had a pretty terrible morning," Red complains. "I reckon the jam incident has given me bad luck."

There's an uneasy silence. There's definitely still unresolved tension over that.

"Ness-" Toon Link begins.

"It's okay," I nod, hastily. "But I'll get my revenge-"

"Oh. Oh, you're on!" Toon Link grins, the relief clear in his voice. Chaotic as he is, he usually knows when he's messed up.

"What subject has everyone got after lunch?" Villager asks.

"Double Maths," I recall, disappointed.

"Double business," Lucas says, timidly. Everyone groans with sympathy.

"I have Double business as well," Red tells us. "Which I'm not looking forward to! Extended mathematics is a lot more fascinating. Father said I had to take it, though."

"Same here," I sigh, wearily. I'm pretty sure all of us have father issues of some kind, except maybe Villager. His mother is actually the scary one, while his father is more submissive. Unfortunately, that meant Toon Link compared Villager's parents to Macbeth and Lady Macbeth during English Literature last year, and Villager and Toon Link had therefore stopped talking for weeks.

"Double Music!" Toon Link exclaims, pleased. I would've taken music myself if it wasn't for Father making me take Business. Lucas and I are part of the school orchestra - I play the harp, believe it or not, and Lucas plays the piano, which of course, he's good at. Toon Link meanwhile does the percussion - there's timpanis, cymbals, and of course, the brand new gong that he discovered this morning.

"Lucky…" I groan.

"Don't worry, I got math too, Ness," Villager consoles, which lifts my spirits. Hanging out with Villager is awesome - there's no awkward silences, there's no expectation to be someone else, he's chilled. Marth is a decent teacher too. He's firm but fair.

"Well, that's good," I grin, as the clocktower chimes, signifying the end of lunch.

"Hey - we should hit the pool later!" Villager suggests, keenly. The pool is a blast, so I'm down. Swimming is probably my favourite sport, even if Lucas is by far the fastest in our group.

"Yeah!" Toon Link agrees. "Good idea."

"Alright," Villager smiles, waving goodbye to Red, Lucas and Toon Link. I give Lucas a quick hug as is customary for us, and Villager and I start walking to mathematics.

"What do you think we'll be doing this time?" Villager asks.

"I don't know," I shrug. "So long as it's not too bad."

"Oh, you know Marth. I think he makes up mathematical formulas in his spare time. It will be bad."

"You're not wrong - do you know anyone in our class, by the way?"

"I haven't seen who will be there, really. So long as it's not Popo."

"Oh, I thought you didn't mind him?" The news surprises me. I didn't think Villager disliked anyone.

"He's next to me in Geography. He seemed to think that ripping up all my work was funny, or something," he explains, lightly.

"He kept making weird comments about Bayonetta too, in Business," I add.

Someone shoves past us.

No surprises - it's Meta Knight and Olimar. But they don't seem to be headed for maths - they're talking in low tones. I shush Villager, and we listen.

_"It'll be ready by Friday?"_

_"Yes, he told us already that it will be."_

_"Hehe."_

_"Lucas won't know what hit him."_

I turn to Villager. He looks just as surprised as me-

What the hell are they planning to do?

—

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> That chapter was so long aaa-
> 
> I wanted to get to lunch, but I realised I had to end it with something somewhat dramatic.
> 
> A lot seems to be going on, doesn't it? I wonder what will happen…
> 
> I think most of the general-introductory-stuff is out of the way now, like what subjects they take, and what teachers there are, etc, etc. I've got myself a special spreadsheet with who's in what class, and a timetable each for Ness and Lucas -
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -Showers apparently did exist at this time, but they were rare. My default excuse for somewhat modern technology continues to be "oh, it's a flashy school, showing off, etc, etc"
> 
> -oops that's all the notes-
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a comment! I’ll reply to any comments, with my response in the next chapter... Also, thank you to the people who left Kudos! I really appreciate it, and I’m glad people are enjoying my work :)
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> ~ ReadyForTeddy.


	4. Under the Water

* * *

**Chapter 4: Under the Water**

**...**

( **Lucas** )

...

* * *

I'm pretty bogged down by the idea of Business with the ever-swindling Wario as my next lesson, no less a _double_ lesson. But I don't really have a choice on the matter, so I walk with Red to the classroom.

It's awkward with Red and I. We're both the quieter ones of the group, and it's hard to find much in common with him. Besides, he's always put me off slightly by his ability to be, well, overly expressive, about how he feels about certain people...

"Have you read _Origin Of Species_ by _Charles Darwin?"_ Red asks, completely unaware that it's an extremely random question.

"I haven't," I admit.

"Well, have," Red proudly states. "Also, I've been checking over Wario's principles, and I'm fully ready to try my best in this term."

I frown, not really seeing a connection between the topics. "That's.. wonderful."

It always becomes a sort of bragging session with Red. He loves talking about how much studying he's done, how much he's written for an essay, or all of the complicated mathematical formulas he understands. I don't even think he's intentionally showing off, I think he just doesn't know what else to say. But even so, I can't say it doesn't tire me out a little bit. I'm an average student; I usually get decent grades - including straight As in art, somehow, however I don't believe anything I paint to be _that_ great. I think Shulk likes me though and boosts my grades up a little bit. At least it's an A to show Father, even if it's not an A in Business Studies.

Business Studies should be the key to getting out of this family debt we've landed in, but I'm simply not good enough at it. It's hard, remembering all the facts and figures about Wario's various companies, and about all of Wario's principles (especially when I disagree with some of them.) Frankly, I think that business is subjective, and different things work for different people, which means it's a dumb subject and should be instantly removed from the syllabus.

Sorry, rant over.

At least I'm not going into this lesson blind. Seeing as Ness and I will be working together for this whole business plan project, I'll have it a lot easier than the other students, and Ness forewarned me about the test, too, which I'm grateful for. I'll admit, I'm kind of angry at Wario for sending a letter to Ness's home, though. From the little I've seen of Ness's father, he strikes me as a forceful man, with a lot of big expectations. On the whole, our fathers are both… well, not great, but in very different ways. His father is more complacent, and more pressuring. My father sort of expects me to get on with everything, I think. He doesn't really say. That's another thing - Ness's father actually talks to him, while mine doesn't want anything to do with me at all.

I'm often at Ness's house - usually if something's happened on the street and I'm ashamed to go home, or if Father's fed up of my existence, I'll run there and hide for a bit. It's a vicious cycle, but I actually really like Ness's house. I'd ask to move in - but that would be extremely rude. It's just so nice to not have to cook my own meals, and Ness's mother likes me too - for example she often offers to cut my hair because I've got no idea how to cut it myself, and she always asks how I'm doing, and how school is going and, agh. It's sappy, but I really like it.

Ness's little sister is fun too. She's very wild (and more masculine than I could ever be.) One time she'd locked Ness and I in the bathroom, and wouldn't let us out until we promised to play some game with her.

I'm in a bit of a daze, as I head into the lesson. Maybe I'm getting a headache. Ness must've forgot to warn me about the existence of a seating plan, which is a nasty surprise. I'm placed, by some convenience, away from Red, and next to Mega Man, the guy Villager mentioned. I check around the class, and am pleased to discover the absence of Olimar and Metaknight, too. I'd sort of hoped Popo would be here, though, so I could have tried to speak to him, or his twin sister Nana. Nana's a fabulous artist. Her thing is painting fruit, and the way she gets the shine on them is unreal. I want to figure out how to do that - my thing seems to be landscapes, but getting the reflection on water is incredibly difficult, at least, I think so. I've asked Nana for some tips, and she always talks about working out where the light should be, with calculations, which I'll admit, does fill me with light fear.

"Hey," Mega Man interrupts my daydreaming. "I'm Mega Man-"

"I'm Lucas," I stammer, coming back down to earth. "Erm- do you know Villager?"

Mega Man beams. "Oh, I met him this morning - he said he'd tell you to say hi."

"Well, uh, hii-" I say, and Mega Man laughs a bit. My cheeks grow warm - it's not often I make people laugh, but it's a nice feeling.

"ALRIGHT!" Wario shouts, making everyone jump. He cackles. "Stay focused, people - we're going to start with a nice test on last term…"

I mentally cross my fingers.

"Lucas, obviously the greatest businessman of our age, tell me, my first principle."

I recite it, perfectly. He grumbles. "Fine, okay. What about my second principle?"

I recite that perfectly, too.

"My third?"

I squirm in my seat a bit. I don't know this one, so I have a guess.

"Rob from the rich and then rob from the poor as well?"

"No!" Wario shouts, gleefully. "That's number 60!"

Of course. But, even if I'd got it right, Wario would've kept asking until I got one wrong anyways.

The rest of the double lesson continues in a haze. I don't try and talk to Mega Man - for one I have no clue how to start conversations, especially with strangers (yeah, I'm a typical awkward boy) and for another, I don't wanna get yelled at by Professor Wario. I find myself unable to focus on Wario's words - instead I find staring at the pictures of Wario and his businesses around the classroom… hm. The classroom is warm, and quite nice, really. Maybe if I just had a small nap? Wario wouldn't notice, would he? And I'm so tired… maybe if I just put my head down hereeeeeeeee...

...

_"Lucas?"_

_I look up, surprised to be spoken to. "Yes, father?"_

_He holds something up. "Who's this from? Who sent you this letter?"_

_I gulp. It's the letter the Ness sent earlier - I thought I'd hidden it away! But apparently not. But this can't be good news for me - Father hates Ness._

_"It's from N-Ness."_

_"Ness? I thought we agreed to keep that name out of this house, Lucas."_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"You told me you'd stopped talking to him. Did you lie to me, Lucas?"_

_I curl up into a ball, on my bed. "I'm sorry father- it's- I'm sorry- he's my best friend- I-"_

_"Claus didn't make friends with such people. Especially not with HIS son. You disappoint me, Lucas."_

_My father leaves the room, leaving me sobbing. It's my fault, again. I've let him down,_ _ **again**_.  
...

"LUCAS!"

I wake with a start, to see Wario leaning over me.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I-" I stammer, panicked. Why can't I stop making people angry at me? Letting them down?

"I'm disappointed," he spits. "You're a disgrace."

I shiver, with self disgust.

Wario turns, and walks to the front of the room again, leaving my heart pounding, leaving me shrouded in dark thoughts.

"Lucas?"

"What?!" I exclaim irritably, before realising it's only Mega Man.

"Sorry-" I mumble, sounding small. "What is it?"

"Don't let him get to you, yeah? He knows how to mess with ya head."

I'm caught by surprise. I'm not used to receiving kind words, especially not from a stranger, but it cheers me up a little.

"Thanks," I say underwhelmingly, with a small smile.

The clock tower strikes the hour. The lesson is over. I stare at my blank business plan, and at Mega Man's scrawly sketches that he's begun. I sigh, slightly. Another example of my perpetual laziness - I procrastinate, leaving big tasks, until the last minute. Getting caught up in daydreams instead. I can't even motivate myself to study for exams - I just lie on my bed, when I should be studying, when even Ness is studying, and I get lost in my thoughts, and theories about the world. I have some pretty great theories - I love to look up at the stars, especially with Ness, on the wilderness survival week, and think about what's up there. I reckon the universe is huge. We know it's big, we just don't know how big, yet.

We're not taught much about astronomy in science - because we just don't know much about it, yet. All we're taught are equations, and what's inside the body. I think there's more to science than beyond our wildest dreams. But I think we'll discover it. I think we'll figure it all out - and I'd like to help. I want to be a scientist in the future - maybe with music, and art, as hobbies as well. Ness says I have a scientific mind, which I honestly like the sound of.

I look up again, and see I'm the last one in the room, somehow. Curse my daydreamer self. I pack fast, and leave. Ness awaits outside, to my relief.

"Hey!" Ness smiles, buoyantly. "History next - with Toonie, Villager and Red. And, I heard that Orchestra starts back up soon too."

"I'm glad!" I smile back, pleased.

_Claus wouldn't make friends with such people._

I shiver, suddenly.

"Lucas? What's up?" Ness asks, concerned. I think the worry must've shown on my face.

I look down, ashamed. "Father doesn't want me to talk to you," I admit. I feel awful as I see his face fall before my eyes. I've let him down, I've upset him, again, what sort of a friend am I-

Ness pulls me into a hug. "That won't separate us. We're best friends forever, right?"

"Yeah," I nod, reassured. "I'm not going to listen to him. But.. we should probably go to history now. Ryu won't be pleased if we're late."

"Yeah," Ness agrees. "...but I'm kinda tired…"

I sigh. "Ness, it's the first lesson. We can sleep after."

"Red said you fell asleep in Business," he counters.

"Yeah- but that's different-"

"How?" Ness grins.

"Because at least I was in the classroom! I didn't get in… that much trouble."

"What did Wario do to you!" Ness exclaims suddenly, defensively.

"Nothing, nothing," I reassure him.

"Hmm… fine. But I'm still not going to History," he reiterates.

"Am I going to have to give you a piggyback?" I relinquish.

"Mmmmaybe…" he , hopefully. Ness loves my piggybacks for some reason, it's sometimes the only way to get him to go to lessons.

I roll my eyes. "Alright, get on."

He jumps on my back, and I hold onto his ankles, and start walking to History.

"Yee haw!" Ness cries out, laughing. "C'mon, we'll be late!"

"I am way too soft with you," I pout, trying not to giggle a bit myself. I love it when Ness is in one of his silly moods. We can just fool about for hours, and everything is hilariously funny.

"I _let_ you be soft with me," Ness declares, stubbornly.

"How about a nice snowball fight later? We'll see how soft I am then." I grin evilly as Ness's face goes pale, as he remembers my previous thrashing of him.

"Maybe another day-" he says faintly, and I laugh. We finally arrive at history, so I deposit Ness on the floor.

"Finally, about time," he smirks.

I prod him in the chest. "Behave."

I walk into the classroom, and see that, of course, everyone is already sitting down.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor-" I explain, to Ryu. "I got held up in the toilet-"

Ness stumbles in as well. "Same - yeah," he says. There's a small giggle - of course Ness managed to make it sound weird.

"Better late than never," Ryu sighs. "I'll be needing to see you two after class though, so please stay behind."

It's only fair, I guess. I spot two seats at the back of the room, and go and sit on one, and Ness sits by me.

"As I was saying," Ryu continues. "The history course for this term will be focusing on Ancient History, right from the start of the universe, all the way up to 0AD. It'll be assessed through a set of essays that will happen throughout the duration of the course. In order to write these essays however… practice!"

He starts writing on the chalkboard.

"How to write a good essay," he says, calmly. "Can anyone tell me what's the first thing you should do?"

I put my hand up, in a bid to get back into Ryu's good books.

"Lucas?"

"Uh, the introduction?"

"Nice try, but even before the introduction," he smiles. Dammit. "Anyone else?"

Villager puts up his hand. I notice he's sitting next to Zelda, surprise surprise. Zelda has the main jock of the school, Link, on her other side, however, so I don't think Villager will be striking gold any time soon. We all took history, our whole group of friends, so we could have at least one class which we were all in together, but Toon Link seems to have ended up sittimg next to some mean looking guy that I don't recognise, and Red has ended up by himself, at the back, so, so much for that plan. I feel kinda bad for Red, but at the same time, I'm pleased with my luck to wind up being next to Ness.

"...Lucas?" Ryu asks.

Oh no- did he ask me a question? I got caught up daydreaming again… I think quickly. He asked me about what's first in an essay, earlier. Then he asked Villager. I look at Villager, who looks pretty pleased. He looks like he got it right… so then, what would Ryu ask next? Probably what's _next_ in the essay, right? And that would be…

" _Then_ is it the introduction?" I ask, cautiously.

"Bang on, Lucas."

I breathe a sigh of relief, and try to focus on the lesson. But it's hard when Ness is doodling a picture of a snake, and it's actually kinda good, but I'd add some scales there, and I'm not sure about that eye being there-

I snap back to attention again.

"We're not sure where humans came from," Ryu tells everyone. "Mr Darwin released his book on evolution, which is of course, controversial, but believed by some. A popular essay topic that I will likely give you, hint, hint, is to discuss pieces of evidence that suggest different ideas about how humans came to be, so I'd strongly advise reading Darwin's work, _the origin of species_." I notice Red looking pleased with himself.

I wonder vaguely if Ryu has the book in his large shelf of books about magic and mythology, and I glance over. It's an impressive shelf - wooden birds embellishing the top of it, and a clean glass door, protecting his books from anyone else.

Ryu clears his throat. "But today we have some evidence that supports a different theory of the origin of humans - the extraterrestrial origin. Some believe that humans came originally from another planet, and that we have forgotten that planet in time. We have some samples of what is claimed by some to be pieces from a fallen space-vehicle. I'd like you to look at the samples, and look for evidence of it being from an extraterrestrial vehicle. We also have an account here written by someone who claims to have seen other vehicles of a similar nature fall onto our planet. Toon Link, if you may hand both of these out? The samples are one between two, and the accounts are one each, for making annotations."

Toon Link nods, and silently obeys, for once.

Ness and I receive our sample and our accounts. I really do enjoy history - Ryu manages to make the lessons really diverse and interesting.

There's a general silence as we observe the samples.

"Oh!" Ryu exclaims, noticing this. "You may talk. Discuss your ideas with your partner, for an alternative view to add into your essays. Yes," he chuckles, after a collective groan. "I'm afraid the first essays will have to be set, soon, after we have finished studying each theory for the origins of humans." He gives a wry smile. "Hey, I hated essays at your age too. But you chose this subject - you just have to power through them, for all the interesting stuff, hm?"

"What do you reckon?" Ness mutters, poking our sample, which looks just to be a large chunk of stone.

"I don't think that can possibly be from a space vehicle," I reply, certain.

"Yeah, I don't know why a space vehicle would exist, or why it would've come here," Ness agrees, taking the words out of my mouth.

I nod. "What do you think it is then?"

"Just some rock, I guess" Ness shrugs. I pick it up, and hit it on the table. No response.

"Hmm…" I ponder. I'm not sure why I'm so intrigued by a mere bit of stone. "I wonder why the people thought this rock was from a spaceship. What made them think that?"

Ness shrugs again, taking it from me, tossing it in his hands.

"Probably some crackpot who's completely mad," he decides. "We could read the account and see what it says."

_I saw a great flaming rock fall to Earth! But not like a meteor - it had a green trail, a mysterious green trail, and it landed, and exploded everywhere. It must have alien life on it!_

I scoff. "Load of rubbish."

"Yep, told you, the writer is a crackpot old fool."

"Professor Ryu?" I ask, with my hand up. Ness turns, surprised. "Where did you get these samples?"

Ryu sweeps over. "Aha - that's good historian work there. Always question the sample - you're the only one to do so, as of yet. And you're right to - because I actually just found these rocks in the school grounds. Good work - but shh, don't tell anyone!"

"What about the account?" I ask.

"I just found them in a book in the school library," he shrugs. "A book of conspiracy theories, no less, so take it with a pinch of salt."

I nod. "Thank you."

Ryu goes to attend to the rest of the class, and Ness and I high-five.

"I guess we've got time to talk now," Ness says, pleased, but someone in front of us instead decides to turn around.

"Watch out on Friday, Lucas," the stranger warns ominously. I feel Ness freeze up besides me.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask, suddenly nervous. A chill runs down my spine.

The stranger checks around to make sure he can't be heard. "I overheard some people talking - I shouldn't say any more. They threatened me - told me to stay silent, or they'd trash my dorm - just, keep your eyes out, okay?" The stranger turns back around, and Ness gives me a worried glance.

"I heard about that too," Ness whispers, quietly.

I shift. " _Now_ you tell me?"

Ness looks downcast. "We were having fun, I didn't want to - to ruin it… sorry."

"It's okay," I reassure him. "But what exactly did you hear?"

"Well," he begins, hesitantly. "It was Olimar and Meta Knight…"

I brace myself slightly. This can only be bad.

"They said - 'Lucas better watch out for Friday.' - they didn't say what they're going to do, sorry-"

"It's- why is it always me?" I mutter.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Ness promises.

"Ness, I'm fine, I don't need a knight in shining armour," I protest, but he insists.

"Four eyes are better than two. I'm looking out for you, like it or not."

I give in.

"Fine…" I sigh, reluctantly. He's honestly so ridiculously stubborn, and for some reason, I don't mind that at all, really. I look out for him, he looks out for me. It's just how it is. The clock chimes, and the lesson is over, already. I have a funny feeling that it was quicker than usual, but then again, we did arrive late.

"Just promise me one thing-" I add, suddenly.

"Huh? What's that?"

I smile. "We need to get started on Wario's business plan tonight."

Ness groans. "Seriously?!"

"Not really. But we should head to the library…"

"After visiting the pool of course!" Toon Link appears out of nowhere, followed by a sheepish-looking Villager.

"How did it go with Zelda, Villager?" Ness asks, innocently.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he replies, and we all laugh.

"Alright, okay," Toon Link says, holding up his hands in surrender. "Anyone seen Red?"

"I'm here," Red states, from right behind him.

"Alright," Villager claps. "Let's make sure Popo doesn't see us going to the pool, and we should be all good to go."

"And make sure Ness doesn't forget his towel or his change of clothes," I smirk, and he elbows me.

"Shut it, you menace. You're mean." He pouts at me, and I giggle a bit.

We're interrupted, however, by Ryu.

"Ness, Lucas, can I have a word?"

I'd forgotten that he'd wanted to talk to us.

"Wait for us!" Ness cries out, as Toon Link, Villager and Red rapidly leave the room,.

Ryu sits us down, behind his desk.

"This is going to sound a bit weird…" he begins, cautiously. Ness and I glance at each other. "Have you seen, or... felt, anything strange recently?"

Ness, and I look at each other again, thinking back to the dream, and the Face.

"Aside from the Face on the train," Ryu adds, hastily. "Anything else."

I shift uneasily. Something's setting me off, giving me the creeps, and I'm not quite sure what it is. Maybe it's the curious look in Ryu's eye. I glance over at Ryu's bookcase, all the books of magic. Is that what Ryu's talking about? I'm unsure. I'm very unsure.

"Why are you asking, Professor?" I question, in my politest tone. He looks discomforted.

"Reasons.. that you probably wouldn't believe... at least… unless it's happened already…." he ponders.

"I'm sorry, but nothing weird has happened," Ness interrupts, quite firmly, sensing my unease.

"That's alright," Ryu nods.

There's an awkward pause.

"We'll be on our way now," Ness says pointedly, getting up. "Good day, Professor."

"Good day, Ness. Lucas."

Ness leaves, swiftly, and I follow after him, sure to close the classroom door behind, and surprise surprise, our friends didn't wait. Of course. But I don't mind - there's a lot on my mind now. I'm glad Ness didn't tell Ryu about the shared dream we'd had. I kind of feel that our dreams should be private, something for just Ness and I to keep secret, like a sort of connection. It's weird and it probably sounds clingy, but still.

"Why was he asking us those questions?" Ness asks, worried.

"Maybe because we saw the face?" I theorise. "He could have been asking us, to find out if some of his magical theories are true, or something…." but my tone lacks conviction.

"I always thought he was okay," Ness mumbles, concerned.

"He still might be okay," I reassure him. "He might just be curious."

Ness sighs. "Lucas, you're naïve. You see the best in people - but sometimes, people have a worse side. A hidden, but dominant worse side."

I stare at Ness, taken aback. "You know I have issues with trusting people…" I whisper, not wanting anyone to hear. "You don't need to tell me that."

Ness looks guilty, and I instantly feel bad. "I'm sorry- I, forgot, I guess. I don't know."

"Let's just go to the pool," I shift, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

"But first," Ness exclaims charismatically. "Clothes! Towels!"

One collection of towels and swimming shorts later (I borrow Ness's spare pair) we arrive at the pool. Toon Link, Villager and Red must've changed already, so the changing room is empty. I think my headache is getting worse though, as I feel a strange jolt as we enter the changing room. Ness and I get changed in the same manner as in our bedroom, to avoid any awkwardness, and soon we're both ready. Ness's shorts that he lent me are kinda nice - they have red and yellow stripes, while the ones he wears are yellow and blue. We high five, and head in.

The pool is my favourite place in the school. Located in a far off wing of the main school block, there's the large swimming pool in the centre, which is brightly lit by a vast skylight above. The stone walls around the border are decorated with sea shells, which make them look like mosaics. The floor is coated with tiny coloured tiles, possibly from when this area was around in the Roman times. There's smaller pools around the outside, which are often warmer, thanks to the roaring fireplaces, that keep the room and the pools from being freezing cold.

I glance at Ness, slightly self conscious. Ness has somewhat muscular arms, compared to my extremely skinny ones. I flop them around, uselessly. And Ness's figure too - he's taller than me, and is a really cuddly and nice shape, compared to me, a small boy who's awkward at hugging, and skinny, and always cold, too. Ness must see the look on my face - I need to work a lot more on hiding my emotions - because he comes closer as we head into the main pool.

"Is something up?" he asks, nervously.

"No - nothing to worry about," I smile, before performing a strange dive that results in me being completely submerged in the water. I come up again, my hair covering my eyes. Curse its length! It usually keeps itself up out of the way, but when it's wet, of course, it decides to blind me. I sweep it out of the way, but Ness pops out of the water, and sweeps it back over my eyes again.

"Nice look-" he smiles evilly, swimming off.

"Not so fast!" I cry, grinning, launching myself into a swim as well. He's fast - but nowhere near as fast as me. I guess being skinny has its perks after all. It doesn't take long for me to catch up to him, and mess up his hair too. We're interrupted by a cough to the side.

"You two noticed us yet?" Villager smirks. "Cmon Lucas, let's get him-" Villager and Toon Link come over and assist in the messing up of Ness's hair, until it's a complete state, and I'm laughing for what feels like hours, fooling around with my best friends in the world, free, completely and totally free. This is why I save up - this is why I trade on the streets, for the expensive school fees. This is why it's completely worth it not to have an easy life at home, and a place at the local public school. Who cares about the Face - about whatever is happening on Friday, about detention tonight, about Father and debt. Who cares?

I love my friends.

Toon Link, Villager and Red eventually decide to get out of the pool, but because I'm too shy to get changed with so many people, Ness and I decide to stay, just a little longer. I feel bad, but Ness doesn't seem to mind. It's somehow gotten dark; it's winter, after all. The only light is the warm glow of the fireplaces, and the beam of the moon through the skylight. I can see up through the skylight that there's no clouds. Just stars.

Ness looks across at me. We're both too exhausted from swimming and being generally chaotic to talk at this point, so we silently agree to just lie there, floating on the water, side by side. It's perfectly still. There's nobody else - the room is silent, except for the general crackle of the warm flames around the outside of the room. I look up at the stars, trying to make out the constellations. Orion - the Big Dipper - the Little Dipper.

"How many can you name?" Ness whispers softly, almost as if he's reading my thoughts, creating a little ripple in the silence. The moon dazzles us, illuminating our pale forms.

"I can't tell…" I whisper back. "Too many."

"Tell me them all," he smiles, softly. "I want to know what they're called."

"Well…" I begin. "There's Orion. See, up there?" I point. "The three stars in a row, in the middle, that's Orion's Belt. And then there's 4 corners around the belt - see?"

Ness nods slowly.

"And there," I point again. "That's Aquila, right there."

"They're pretty names," Ness comments.

"How about you?" I ask, tilting my head. "What shapes can you see up there?"

I catch a glimpse of Ness's eyes focusing up, into the sky. "I can see… a snake."

"A snake?"

"Yeah."

"Where is it?" I query, in a hushed tone.

"Do you see just left of - what was it - Orion?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a sort of, zig zag, and it ends in a diamond."

"Hm," I nod, impressed. "What are you going to call it?"

Ness frowns. "Call it?"

I lightly poke him. "C'mon! You gotta give it a name! It's your constellation, your very own constellation."

He grins. "Hmm... can I call it… 'Snake'?"

I laugh, quietly. "No, you goof. It has to be a big, fancy sounding word, like… hmm… 'Alpha Centauri'. But that already exists."

"What about.. 'amici optimi'?" Ness suggests, quietly.

I'm impressed. "Is that Latin?"

He blushes a little. "Yeah."

"I didn't know you knew Latin," I muse. "What does it mean?"

"Mother taught me a bit. It means 'best friends,'" he explains.

I sigh. "Ness, that's so cheesy."

"I don't care, I don't care," he grins. "It's what I'm calling it."

I sigh again. He's so sentimental. It's kind of sweet though, in a ridiculous way. I reach out in the darkness, and take his hand. It's soft from all the swimming, and it feels surprisingly nice. We lie there in silence just a little longer, at peace. Just us. Us and the stars. Dammit - I'm becoming just as sentimental as Ness!

We get out of the pool, eventually. I'm shivering - it ended up getting quite cold, so it was Ness who made the executive decision to get us out, upon seeing my fingers going slightly blue. We change, quietly, and head on out, back to the halls of the school. My hair is still kind of wet, but it will dry. I don't mind.

"That was really nice," Ness nudges me, quietly. "We should chill like that more often."

"I feel relaxed," I nod. "I feel really relaxed." And I do - I feel like I could just go to sleep right here and now. Even my headache feels a little better - I'd forgotten about it completely during our time in the pool.

"We should find the others…" Ness notes, quietly, and I sigh. I suppose he's right - but other people, they're so loud. I don't feel like dealing with Loud right now.

"Or we could sleep?" I suggest.

"Or check the library.." Ness remembers, and I nod in agreement. He's right - I want to find out what this face is, as soon as possible. If we sleep now… we enter the land of nightmares.

So we make our way to the library.

The library is a pretty place. A plethora of books stretch like mountainous peaks on shelves, reaching upwards into the dark abyss above, combined with gas lamps mounted on the walls create a mythical atmosphere. Everything's a lot prettier at night, I decide. Ness grabs the first book he sees - and I grab a book called ' _Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures'._ It's a puzzling read - full of many images of grotesque things, that no doubt will make my nightmares significantly worse. Great. Worst of all is a graphic drawing: 'future human' - yellowing fangs, mad, red eyes, grey skin, wooden bars across its chest, everything so grey, and cold. I have no doubt that 'future human' is cold. I never want to end up like _that_.

I shiver.

The gas lamps flicker, and my head throbs.

I look up, and suddenly, we're not alone-! I look to Ness - Ness?! Where did he go?

"Ness?" I call out, my voice going but there's no reply. There's only silence. I turn to whatever seems to have arrived - and - it's just like in the book - it's Future Human! I'm sure of it - and oh heavens, it's _horrible._ That smell - of rotting flesh, of dirt, of grime - I compulsively bundle myself backwards, on edge.

"W-What do you want?" I stammer.

It looks at me, directly in the face.

**"Placet auxilium."**

I step back, paling in the light.

"What does that mean?" I ask, trying to stay calm. But it doesn't reply - it just takes a step forward. Oh, where's Ness - where the hell is Ness - my legs quake, as I face the thing-

It reaches out a terrible arm. **"Placet auxilium, placet auxilium, placet auxilium, placet auxilium."**

What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

' _History makes me sad sometimes - humans always repeat-'_

A never-ending cycle. Of course. Of course, we'd go back to what our English language was built on. Everything reverses. Future human, past words.

It's Latin.

But I don't know Latin - I need Ness! But he's not here. What would he do? With his sharp tongue, and his quick thinking? What would he do?! Panic rises - and - and - I'm trapped in the corner. The Future Human - it's here, here for _me_. Its breath is hot, fiery. Its now indistinguishable sounds scream with savagery, with brokenness. Desperation. Its arms reach for me - it _wants_ me. It wants everything I am. It wants to take me - take my form! I don't know how I know. Maybe it's the hunger in its eyes. It's _so hungry_ \- I let out a childish whimper, diminishing in the corner.

There's a sudden shift, to the side. Is that somebody? A saving grace?!

Ryu.

He glances round. "Lucas! Stay still - I've got it." The creature turns, towards him, instead. The sound of nails - knives is screaming, tearing through my ears, through my mind. It lumbers towards Ryu, and I blink. It's gone. Ryu starts coming over to me and-

"Lucas!"

I open my eyes.

Ness comes down besides me. "Lucas, what happened? I went away to go get a book, and you're shaking. You're cold as ice."

I look up. Everything is blurred, I'm so… dazed. My head is pounding. What happened? What was that dream? _Was_ it a dream- but yes, it must've been… such a creature count never exist.

"Wha…" tumbles out of my mouth. "What was - what happened… Ness…" I sound weak. Again. I sound helpless. I am so helpless - where am I? I can see myself. I don't feel like myself. What the…?

Ness catches me as I fall.

"Ryu was standing over you - but he saw me, and left. Lucas, did he hurt you! Did Ryu do something to you, Lucas?!" The panic edges through Ness's voice.

I flounder. "I don't - he saved me - there was a thing - future human - in the book -"

"Lucas-"

I pick up the book that I was reading, and point at it.

"Lucas, that's a book about cookery."

I twist it round, and stare at it, not comprehending.

"N-Ness - I think I had a dream, a nightmare," I stutter, trying to make sense of everything. "It can't have been anything else. I'm - I'm alright. Ryu probably saw me - shaking, or something, and he must've woken me up."

"Do you promise you're alright?" Ness pushes. "You completely promise?"

"I promise," I say, weakly, letting Ness support me, as I try and regain my balance. "I was - tired, everything was so relaxing. I drifted off." I'm more confident now.

"What - what was the nightmare?" Ness asks, uneasily.

"I-"

The clock chimes.

"I'll tell you later... It's time for dinner," I finish. I think I need time to process whatever… that… was.

Ness takes my shaking hand, and we walk into the dinner hall.

...

**Placet auxilium.**

...

The dinner hall is comfortingly full, bursting with a general buzz of people and atmosphere. It gives me some peace to see Red, Toon Link and Villager again - and then some annoyance too, when I see that someone's taken Ness and I's usual seats. It's Pit and Dark Oit - the unusual twins we'd met in English this morning. I point it out to Ness, and he sighs.

"I guess there's enough seats for everyone round the table. But still-"

Ness doesn't like change, not one bit. I get where he comes from, change is always weird, but sometimes change can be for the better, I believe.

Nonetheless, Ness and I get our dinner (sausages and mash, eurgh, I hate mashed potato-) and we draw up some new chairs, and sit down, beside the Pits and our friends.

"Replaced us then?" Ness jokes.

"Nono-" Pit jumps.

"Of course not-" Dark pit adds..

"We were just offering to sell some stuff," Pit clarifies.

"Sell some stuff?" I wonder. "What stuff?"

"Well," Dark Pit says, before Pit interrupts.

"We're selling a bunch of stuff because our dad-"

"No, your dad,"

"I thought he was your dad-"

"But we're twins-"

"But we're not really twins"

"We're arch nemeses-"

"Best friends too-"

"Arch nemeses-"

"Whatever-"

"Anyways-"

"Back to the point-"

"You were the one that got off the point-"

"No you!"

"No, you-"

"No, you're doing it now!"

I look around at everyone on the table, just watching bemusedly, at the scene.

Dark Pit nods. "Anyways, our father is sick with something. We're not sure what it is, so we need money-"

"To pay for him to be cured-"

Oh.

Dammit, I can relate to this. I remember when my father was ill a few years back, I'd had to sell and trade extra hours, into the dangerous hours of the night, just to get enough money for medicine. He healed, in the end, but he didn't even thank me. There were no thanks for me. Only Porky skulking around, stealing from my stall, from the box I kept the money in. Ness had helped me, sometimes, when he was allowed out of the house. Father, meanwhile, didn't care whether I was in the house or not. He still barely talks to me, though he speaks a little bit more now, I guess. Maybe I'm doing _something_ good.

I need to make him proud.

I need him to love me.

"I'll buy this and this and this-" Ness is saying, handing money over. I once asked him where his money came from, considering I doubted his father was the kind of person to treat him.

_"Mother, she slips me some money sometimes. She's awesome."_

And I'd been unable to tell him, what had happened to my mother. I do envy him. I do envy that he still has a mother, but I wouldn't swap places with him in a heartbeat. His father is awful. My dad has ranted enough about how he treats him and the other mining workers. I want to free Ness and my father from him, someday.

A sudden graphic image of mother's body, beaten down by sun, rotting in the fields, flashes past my mind, and I convulse suddenly.

Ah, Tazmily.

Dinner passes by, as I'm swamped by thoughts of family and home. People keep noticing how out of it I am.

_Lucas?_

_Lucas!_

_Lucas, you okay?_

I think I'm coming down with something. My head still hurts and my stomach now aches. I didn't finish my dinner.

I walk with Ness up the stairs. It's time for our detention, and that means figuring out how to get to Headmaster Hand's office, despite my delirium and weakness. God, my head shouldn't be hurting this much, should it?

Ness leads the way. I'm honestly pretty nervous, I have no idea what to expect, but I'm sure it'll be a cruel and unusual punishment. Ness knocks on the great wooden door, and Headmaster Hand swiftly opens it.

"Ah, yes. Our resident troublemakers."

Ness hangs his head, and walks in. I follow suit.

Headmaster Hand takes a seat.m "Snowballing a Professor, huh. Unusual, but whatever."

"Headmaster, what will our punishment be?" Ness asks, fearing the worst.

"Oh. Oh yes." Headmaster Hand smiles. "It's really not that bad, don't worry. You just have to write a letter home to your parents, explaining what you did wrong."

Oh no, oh no! I'd rather have a beating… then again, it's not like Father cares enough to read the letters I send. But poor Ness - considering the pressure that his father applies, having _two_ letters home, including the one from Wario, will definitely get Ness in his bad books.

"We need to have a discussion though, first," Headmaster Hand sighs. "You need to fix up this behaviour. This school has no place for students that are not performing to the best of their abilities, or students that fail to follow simple instructions."

"Yes, Headmaster," Ness and I say in unison, ashamed.

"When you have finished writing, show your letters to me and if they're good enough, I'll send them, and then you're free to go."

Ness and I nod, understanding.

I write:

_Hello father,_

_I am writing to inform you that I have gotten detention for throwing a snowball at a professor. I do apologise for my wrongdoing._

_Sincerely, Lucas._

It's all I can manage with my head throbbing, and my tired eyes unable to focus on the words. But it's good enough - and I'm sent off. Ness is soon to follow, and we leave the office.

There's no need for words, as Ness quickly hugs me, and we walk, hoping to find our friends again.

...

**Placet auxilium.**

...

I resolve to ask them if they know what it means. Maybe my dream was trying to tell me something - something important - perhaps - I need to know!

But…. my head, it hurts bad.. some sleep would probably be nice, actually. Yeah… a nice rest, in bed. But where… am I? What's happening…. hmmmmm…..

I'm dizzy, really, really dazed-

Is this a castle? I like castles.

Ness is there, next to me. Ness… Ness… a nice name, really. I want it. Ness is pretty. Ness is my best friend, my pretty best friend. Isn't that funny?

"Ness," I giggle, before tripping over my own feet.

I catch a brief glimpse of Ness's worried face, before the darkness swallows me whole.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Ohhhhh dear, poor Lucas. He's so sickly :c
> 
> If only it wasn't the 1800s, then I'd be able to give him some decent medicine-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> See you next time!  
> ~ReadyForTeddy
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -The Origin Of Species is Darwin's book in which he published his theory of evolution.
> 
> -uhhh I have no more notes
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	5. In Sickness...

**Chapter 5: In Sickness…**

**...**

**(Ness)**

**...**

(Prologue)

* * *

_  
"All hail the mighty inventor, Porky Minch! Emperor of many businesses, here at your service to give you quality, premium products, and unending happiness! Try his newest creation, the Happiness Drugs, that'll give you joy for a week!"_

Porky preaches on the main stage, in the centre of Onett City. The grotesque smile slapped on his face seems to be attracting some attention; there's crowds of interested people. But really, everyone knows his name, everyone knows what he does. But everyone likes his products.

_"Sir, come right this way! You look just fit to be a tester for some of our new projects, come with me, the wages are good!" he calls out to me. Of course, he doesn't remember me, remember who I am. He's got bigger fish to fry._

_"No thank you!"_ I bow, keeping up a pretence of politeness.

 _"What about you sir?"_ Porky asks a man with crimson hair, who gladly takes his hand, and follows him, down the street, to who knows where.

...

 _"Evil Tazmily! Tazmily is developing its weapons, and we need to act now!"_ Another man has taken the stage today. _"Onett is strong, and will not be threatened by a weak and feeble nation. So sign up to the Onett army today! Bring glory to your nation."_

Porky steps forwards, towards the man on the stage. _"I think I can help with that. For a sum of money, of course."_

He smiles.

* * *

I panic. I'm not sure what's happening to Lucas - he briefly mentioned that he was ill earlier, but now he's gone and collapsed on the floor, outside of Headmaster Hand's office! What am I meant to do now? First things first - check he's breathing. He's breathing. It's ok - he's alive, for now. I pick him up - thank goodness he's small - and I start to carry him to our storm. He needs to get into bed, and hopefully he'll be alright in the morning… I don't care if it's early, he needs sleep.

But Headmaster Hand steps out of his office. His eyes widen. "Oh no - what happened?"

"He just sort of collapsed, Headmaster," I answer, in a worried tone.

"Dear me - how about I take him into my office and I'll sort him out?"

"It's alright sir," I reassure him. Headmaster hand looks really worried, actually. It's concerning.

"You go back to your office," I add. "I'll take Lucas to our dorm, and put him to bed. Don't worry yourself, sir," I try to be as polite as I can be.

"Mmm… okay then…" he frowns, reluctantly. "You run along now, and see to it that he's alright."

"I will, Headmaster," I assure him, as Headmaster Hand enters his office again.

I carry Lucas, somehow, all the way to our dormitory. It's not that far a walk, luckily, and Lucas really isn't that heavy, but I'm still aching a bit when I finally arrive. I set down Lucas on his bed, but he clings onto me. Of course - I'd forgotten what a clingy sleeper he is. Oh well, I suppose I don't mind. I try and release myself from his arms, but he only mumbles in his sleep and holds on tighter. But it's okay. After all, the bed does look warm, and comfortable… and I am pretty tired…

I lie down, and snuggle up to him. It's not weird - we've slept in the same bed before, usually when one of us has a nightmare, we'll seek solace with the other in their bed. It's just the way we do things, I suppose.

Bayonetta's words come back to me. _'Funny story - I'm not actually into guys. I'm into girls.'_

I blush, in spite of myself. This isn't like that! Lucas is just sick and I happened to be the thing he clung to in his sleep, and I didn't want to make him let go, or he'd wake up! The normal, isn't it? Besides, I must like girls. I _have_ to like girls - what would Father think of me otherwise?

_It wouldn't matter. He already hates you. You're already not good enough._

I tell the voice in my head to shut up, and curl up next to Lucas. My eyes close, slowly. Tomorrow will be calmer, better, I hope.

I drift off into an undisturbed sleep.

...

Wednesday morning breaks, and I wake, thanks to Lucas jolting suddenly and waking up himself. He must've had a bad dream or something, but he seems fine otherwise.

"Hi," I whisper, quietly, suddenly self-conscious, seeing as we're sharing a bed and all.

"Hey- wh-what happened?" Lucas asks, looking dazed.

"You passed out- so I carried you to bed - but you wouldn't let me go - and now it's morning - and yeah-" I ramble. "How do you feel-"

Lucas groans. "Not good… I can hardly breathe - and my head - ngh -"

"Maybe you shouldn't go to lessons today…" I suggest, but Lucas disagrees.

"No- I have to go, or I'll fail the exams- and Father will be mad-"

"But it's Sport first…" I counter.

"Fresh air would be good," Lucas counters back.

"Lucas, please, you're sick-"

"I'm fine-" He rolls out of bed, and clumsily gets up. "See?"

There's no arguing with him, so we get dressed and head down for breakfast. It turns out we overslept, because we're some of the last people to come down; even our friends seem to be nearly finished eating as well. I grab some oatmeal, Lucas grabs some porridge and we sit down.

"Who's late? You're late! Who's late? You're late!" Toon Link chants as I sit down.

"Lucas is sick," I explain.

"Yes," Lucas confirms. "It's not good."

"He's sick?" Red asks sharply. "Have you seen the news recently?"

Luca looks puzzled. "No, why?"

"There's a new disease that they've found, it's breaking out in Onett…"

Lucas shivers. "But I can't have that disease, right? I'll be fine."

"The symptoms weren't reported," Red says plainly. "It's uncertain how fine you will be."

"Well- he has to be okay!" I burst out. "He can't not be. It doesn't seem too bad - he will be fine! He will not die."

"Ness, please, calm down," Villager tries to say. "You don't have to act so defensively - he's not going to die, nobody said he was going to die."

"Sorry-" I apologise. "But- I'm worried."

"Ness, don't stress over it," Villager soothes. "Don't get into a worked up panic."

I nod. "You're right. Let's just go to Sport."

"Ugh, we have sports first?" Toon Link complains. "Oh well - perfect time for Villy to show off to Zel-"

Villager hits him on the shoulder. "None of that, thank you. I'll have you know I'm not into her at all!"

"Is that so?" Toon Link laughs. "We will see about that, won't we."

"Gr-" Villager blushes. "You ass."

"Yes I do have a nice ass, thank you for noticing,"

"Why are we friends with you again-"

"Because I make you all look good? Duh."

"If you were any cockier you'd be a chicken-" Villager sharply comes back.

"Shut up!" Red shouts angrily. "I'm trying to think."

Villager and Toon Link give each other a surprised look, and Lucas has the nerve to laugh a little bit.

"Why is it that you guys always make fun of me?" Red continues.

Toon Link jolts to look at Red. "What? Nobody was making fun of you-"

"Not right now, other times," Red sulks. "You all ignore me."

My stomach sinks a bit - is he right? No, we're all pretty nice to him, aren't we?

"Where did this all come from Red?" Toon Link asks bluntly. "We we're having a nice chat, and suddenly you're attacking us, I don't-"

"You're doing it now! It's especially you, _Toonie_ , calling me _Reddy_ , all the time-"

"What, I don't say that to be mean, it's just a nickname, you know?"

"...And always going on at me too for liking maths and books and-"

"Red, please-" Toon Link sounds desperate now. "You know it's all in good fun-"

But there's no stopping Red's rambles. "I'd have thought all of the rest of you would notice too! Lucas, you're nice, you should be able to see through Toon Link's act… Ness, he poured cereal over your head, surely you can see-"

"That wasn't - he wasn't trying to be mean-" I try and defend Toon Link, but Red isn't having any of it.

"See you in sports."

Red gets up, and leaves the table, storming off to the dorms, or something. There's a new uneasy hush over us.

"Where did that come from!" Toon Link sighs, exasperated. "He's always had it out for me!"

The silence is deafening. There's an uneasy atmosphere over us now.

Lucas rubs his arm cautiously. "...We should make it up to him…"

"But he's totally in the wrong-" Toon Link argues.

Lucas hesitates. "I know… But.. we should still be nice."

"I agree with Lucas," Villager accentuates. Lucas just looks up at the ceiling, not meeting anyone's eyes, porridge forgotten. I bet he blames himself, doesn't he. Of course, Red has to go and make people feel bad, with pointless accusations, and-

No. We have been asses to Red in the past, I guess he had a whole winter break to realise that - seeing as he snapped so soon into the term… My arms sink down to my sides. "We need to sort this out in sport, okay?"

There's a general nod of agreement around the table.

Villager uncrosses his legs. "Come on, let's go." He stands up. "We wouldn't want to be late, we know what Wii Fit Trainer is like…"

I like the way he says _we_. This isn't just one person's responsibility. We're a group. Some would attempt to pin it all on one person, but Villager isn't like that. He knows when he's done wrong, and knows how to fix it. Even though Red isn't perfect… neither are we.

It's a short walk down to Sports, and once we've changed into our kit (ugh) we're out on the goddamn freezing field - there's still snow from Monday. Wii Fit Trainer strides confidently out of the school building. "Greetings. It's time to get fit."

Usually, Lucas and I skip sports and sneak into the art block. Shulk usually turns a blind eye, as I try and replicate Lucas's painting skill. I don't know how Lucas does it - he just dances the brush across the page, and suddenly, there it is, a stunning landscape. We don't skip sports today though - we need to show up at least once in a while so that Wii Fit Trainer doesn't get too suspicious.

Wii Fit Trainer patrols the field. "Today, you will need to be in pairs. We are starting the rugby module."

It's hard to think of any sport that I hate more. Of course, Olimar and Meta Knight are rubbing their hands together in glee. They couldn't be more stereotypical villains if they tried, for goodness sake. Usually I'd pair up with Lucas for this, but since I need to get back on Red's good side, I look around to see if I can see the guy anywhere. Unfortunately, everyone else in our group of friends has had the same idea - Villager manages to get to him first, though, leaving Toon Link, Lucas and I scrambling around to find someone to be with. I nab Lucas, promising to go easy on him because of his illness. Toon Link halts his run towards me, stands there, sort of lost - staring for a bit, and then he looks around. There's nobody left.

"Toon Link! You can go with me," Wii fit trainer calls out, and he groans in horror.

"Can't I go in a three?"

"No, no you cannot go in a three. This is a pair activity."

Toon Link groans again, and I laugh. "Good luck, Toonie!"

He sticks his tongue out at me, and goes over to Wii Fit Trainer.

The tasks aren't too hard, as it's the first lesson of the module, but it's still a lot of work. All we have to do is try and throw some rugby balls between us, and run with them. I'm so out of shape - I'm panting by the end of the running section. Lucas is actually pretty fit, I'm not sure he even breaks a sweat, I guess it comes from being outside a lot of the time. Lucas grins, slyly, seeing my exhaustion. Even when he's ill, he somehow manages to beat me at all of the exercises, the git. I'm sure to go over to him and mess up his hair, to show him not to cross with the supreme Ness. He gets his revenge later though, by nicking my clothes when we're getting changed again, and hiding them. As a result I'm the last to finish, and Lucas gets to laugh at me for a full 5 minutes as I search in every nook and cranny, before finding out that Lucas just hid them behind his back. Outwitted, again!

"Science next," Lucas informs me. I check the timetable. He's right - but for some reason, I have a different room and professor to Lucas, despite our lessons being at the same time. Lucas groans with disappointment upon noticing this.

His shoulders slump. "What if I'm in a class with Olimar and Meta Knight? I don't want to be alone with those two…"

I check the timetable. I've fortunately got Professor Rosalina, one of the best teachers, but I don't even know who Lucas has ended up with. I wasn't even aware that there was more than one science teacher. We part ways, and head into our respective classrooms - I spot Red, and sit next to him. Villager's on the other side, fortunately.

 _Don't mess this up_.

"Hey Red!" I chirp.

_Too cheery._

"How are you?"

_Too fake._

He shrugs, not looking at me. "I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it." I hope I don't sound too pained. Villager looks over at me sympathetically.

The lesson passes by much of the same. Unlike Lucas, I've never been too interested in sciences, so I don't pay as much attention as I probably could.

Lunch passes too, it's shaping out to be a rather dull day, despite the confrontation of the morning. We've somehow ended up being late for Art, though, which hopefully Shulk won't mind.

Lucas shrugs at me. "I think I'm getting better. The headache isn't as bad anymore… it seems like it's been and gone, whatever caused the illness."

I smile at him. "That's a relief - see, you haven't got the disease after all, what did I say?"

Lucas lightly pokes me. "You goof, you were the only one who was worried."

"What can I say? I'm protective," I pout, and Lucas laughs.

He smiles. "Really, I can take care of myself though."

I fiddle with my shirt. "Sure, yeah. I'm just worried, you know… you know what all the bullies were like back in primary school. I don't want you to be hurt like that, not again."

"Those were old times, Ness," Lucas says, patting me on the shoulder. "It's alright."

I turn, hesitating, towards him. "I know you're capable, Lucas. But I need you. And I think you need someone there for you as well."

He moves his hands into his pockets, contemplating the words, contemplating me. It's almost as if he sees right through everything I am.

"I need you too, Ness." His voice is hushed, in the peace of the corridor, but I hear it clearly. And it means the world.

The silence is broken abruptly. "Boys, why aren't you in lessons?" It's Professor Rosalina.

I panic, trying to look natural, and like I'm doing something, and I don't even know- "We- we- we're just-"

"We were just heading there now - it's art you see, on the other side of the school, you know how we wouldn't want to miss that," Lucas takes over, calmly.

"Oh! Of course, my apologies," Rosalina backtracks. Lucas is a genius. "Shulk was ranting and raving about having his favourite student back today." Rosalina winks at Lucas. "I did see your desert piece, actually, Lucas, it's very impressive."

Lucas blushes, trying to look anywhere but at Rosalina. "Thanks-"

"But that's not why I'm here," Rosalina continues. "I was looking for Ness - you've got mail."

There's a short pause.

"Mail." I repeat, swallowing. "Who's it, um, from?"

"Home," she says, simply. "Now, usually, as you letters are given out in the morning, but considering the nature of, uh, some of your other letters from home, I figured it would be better if you opened it with an adult, Ness."

I gulp. "That sounds… fair enough. But Lucas can come too, right?"

Rosalina smiles, genially. "Of course he can. You two are stuck together like glue, I know that now." I think back to when Rosalina was new, and she'd be surprised when Lucas or I told each other everything that had happened in one of our talks with Rosalina. See, Rosalina is like a mother to us, really. She puts it upon herself to listen to our problems, on a semi-regular basis. It's really therapeutic, and she's actually great with advice, too.

"Come with, then," Rosalina smiles, leading us to her office. It's a lush blue room, with swirls and patterns of galaxies and stars - we'd actually first encountered Rosalina when Lucas had walked by and commented on the decor. We sit down in front of her desk - Lucas on the right, me on the left. Her seats are a lot more comfortable than the ones in all the other offices.

"This must be, what, the 3rd office I've been in this term already?" I comment. "Getting closer to a bingo." Lucas and Rosalina laugh, and it feels good. My spirits lifted, I take the letter from Rosalina's hand, and read it out.

_Ness,_

_Not a great start, huh? Two letters home already, about your misbehaviour. Need I remind you about your past failures? I expect a lot better from someone who calls himself my son. I'm ashamed to be your father, so you need to sort yourself out. This isn't childhood anymore. There's no time for messing about. Work hard, and you'll actually get the life that you want. You'll get a wife, a family, a business. You're a disgrace right now though. When you get home at Easter, there will be punishment._

_From your Father._

I look up, miserable again. "But I don't want any of those things!"

"You don't want a wife?" Lucas sounds curious.

I'm caught aback. "Well- not right now- but-"

Rosalina looks furious. "How can he call himself your father, and then write that awful letter to you. 'Disgraceful' - I'll show him disgraceful - don't listen to that letter, Ness."

"I won't," I lie.

_There will be punishment._

_Disgrace._

_I expect a lot better._

Why do I want to run away and cry right now?

I grip Rosalina's desk. "I- we should go to art," I say. It sounds like a lame excuse.

Rosalina bites her lip. "Actually, there's another letter…"

I groan loudly.

Lucas sits up more rigidly. "I don't think Ness needs to see it, if it will be anything like that last one."

"No- no, it's from your sister, Ness."

Thank goodness. I tear the letter open.

_Hey, Ness! Trace here - hope school's good! Although, it probably won't be. How's Lucas? Is he still an innocent bean? I do hope so. I've been having an alright time over here - although I wish I was at your school. Father is still insistent that because I'm a girl, he won't pay for me to go to an actual decent school. What an asshole, right? I honestly might as well be a boy, what with the football and the short hair, and all the other stereotypes. Father says it isn't ladylike, so I put up my middle finger to him! I saw him writing a letter to you - that's why I'm writing one too - I'm sure his letter is for you and I'm sure it's not good news. I hope you're getting into loads of trouble over there - it really pisses him off, and it's hilarious. See you soon, 'kay? From your favourite lil sister._

Dang it, I miss Tracy. She's annoying, and she's loud, but she's a great sister, honestly. She shouldn't be dealing with Father's toxicity - though it seems she's better at dealing with it than I am.

"Well, that's certainly nicer," Rosalina comments, pleased.

"Yeah."

A small grin twitches across Lucas's face. "Well, Ness, am I still an innocent bean?"

"Of course," I reppy, with no hesitation.

Rosalina smiles. "Now, before you head off to your lessons - Ness, you looked pretty out of it in my science class earlier today, is something else bothering you?"

_"People are disappearing."_

_A face, pressed against the other side of the train window._

_"Lucas had better watch out for Friday."_

I swallow. "Nothing at all, Professor."

Rosalina escorts us to Double Art, to avoid any trouble we might find ourselves in with Shulk for our lateness, and he's, fortunately, calm about it. He usually is. He probably hasn't given out a single detention in his entire life.

He comes over to Lucas and I: "I told the class earlier, 'cause you know, you weren't here, but this term, we're focusing on the theme of war. Obviously you two will want to major in painting again this term - right?"

We nod.

"Fantastic, so every week, I'll bring some headlines from the newspaper to do with the tensions between Onett and Tazmily, and you'll spend a week's worth of lessons, painting, inspired by the headlines. By the end of the term, you'll have a decent portfolio of pieces - this term's, what, 6 weeks? And you're missing that week for the wilderness survival week, course, so you'll end up with 5 pieces."

We nod, taking it all in. Shulk talks a lot, but that's okay.

"Alright, so you'll want to crack on with today's piece. There's some headlines left, over there, best of luck."

Lucas and I wander over.

 _ **Dark days approaching, warns Mayor of Onett, B.H Pirkle**_.

_"Please don't ask me to take any responsibility. I'll be able to avoid any responsibility, right?" The mayor said, and…._

_**Hilly Tazmily, Oh So Silly!** _

_Tazmily is threatening our glorious city! Tazmily and its hot temperatures, its unnatural oils and plants, its weird outfits, Tazmily and their woollen clothes! Join the powerful army of Onett, and join the victory!_

Lucas picks up the last article, sadly. "Tazmily wouldn't ever do this. It's just a small village. Onett is a big city - it'll be crushed. My home, crushed."

"Do you notice," I mutter in a low whisper, "it doesn't actually say _how_ Tazmily threatened Onett, it just, well, insults the Tazmily culture, for the whole article."

"I'm taking that article," Lucas decides, firmly. "I'm going to paint Tazmily, and it will be beautiful."

I nod, kind of curious. "I've never seen what Tazmily looks like before."

"I'll show you," Lucas nods, his eyes shining. "It was beautiful - full of sunflowers, the sunshine forest, full of beauty and community and happiness, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Like any place, there were some bad people," Lucas admits, "But mostly, it was amazing."

I frown. "Then why didn't you stay there?"

Lucas runs his fingers slowly across the headline. "Father needed to go to Onett for work. And I guess Tazmily reminded him too much of-"

"Of?"

He pauses, rigidly. "Of mother."

"Of-Of-?" I stammer, a cold feeling slipping through me. I know Lucas lost his brother... and I've never really heard him talk about his mother… he can't have… _it's not fair_ -

Lucas looks up, his eyes meeting mine intensely. "Ness, I should've told you. My mother died, dies ages ago while I was living in Tazmily."

My hand slips off the table, and I yank Lucas into a hug. "Lucas…"

He hugs back. "It's okay- it's- I recovered- it was, heatstroke they say… that killed her..."

I grab the table again, abruptly. "But Lucas - if your mother - and your brother - and your father is neglectful _\- who looks after you, Lucas?"_

He seems to shrink in on himself. "I look after myself, I guess."

There's a pause. I'm trying to process all of this new information - this new bombshell. It's just not fair! It's not fair at all - here's me with my amazing mother, and sister, and a rich family, but there's Lucas, Lucas so alone, so broken, so poor. The injustice of it all, I want to scream, to do something, anything, everything. I close my eyes for a few seconds, willing the tears to stay in.

"I want to go back to Tazmily some day," Lucas says, quietly. "Away from this city. This awful city."

"I'll come with you," I nod, hastily, yet certainly, breathing heavily. "I'll come with you wherever."

Lucas's eyes stare upwards, into mine. "You would?"

"I would."

"Then we will."

There's a silence, and a smile, and there's closeness, and there's warmth.

My eyes are dry now.

Lucas unwraps his arms from around me. "We should paint…"

I nod, he's right. The lesson must be 30 minutes through already, and our canvases are blank. We haven't even picked out our paints or brushes yet! I take the headline about the mayor, thinking I can do something with that word, _responsibility_ , ha, I can definitely relate to that one. _Thanks Father…_ We head over to our canvases silently, and then over to the paints and palettes. Lucas goes for an orangey-yellow colour palette, and I go for a purpley-blue colour palette. I'm an abstract painter, which means I get to paint anything and call it art-

I'm really not great at painting, if I'm honest. Lucas is a clear professional, and, to be honest, I'm totally just taking art because he is, but it's okay. I think.

_Dark days… responsibility…_

I get some black on my brush, and sweep it around the border of the canvas, enclosing the white inside - ooh, that's good, that looks like a metaphor. Lucas seems to be laying down a light blue foundation to whatever he'll be doing. He looks over at my painting.

"What was your headline again?"

I show him.

He nods. "Ah, of course."

I carry on, layering in some purple, adding a softening tone of a darker purple to blend with the black and create a smooth effect. It seems to be looking more like a crystal than anything else so far…

 _Days_.

I begin outlining something vaguely semblent to a calendar in a corner. There's still a large white void, in the middle. I have no idea what I'll put there…

"Nana?" Lucas calls, suddenly. Nana comes over.

"What's up?"

"How do you do that shine-"

Lucas points to the shine on Nana's watermelon drawing - I have many questions about why a watermelon relates to a headline about war.

"Oh, you just have to be bold with the white!" Nana exclaims. "That's a pool there, right? So just do a sweep of white across the blue there- and it'll be perfect."

Nana also comes over to look at my canvas.

"Ness! Interesting, and meaningful, I really can't think of anything else I'd add. Then again, I'm not an abstract artist," she laughs.

"Thanks?" I say, slightly puzzled.

"By the way, you made quite the impression on Bayonetta, she keeps talking about you."

Ah yes, Bayonetta, I'd almost forgotten her, the loud girl from business who likes girls.

I try and focus on the painting. "Oh- cool. She's into girls though - so, uh, yeah."

Nana nods. "Yes, obviously…? Your point is…?"

I will myself to enter the ground. I feel awkward, and make a large red mark on my canvas. I curse.

Nana claps her hands together "Well, see you two around!" She turns, and leaves.

Lucas and I exchange a glance of 'help I'm an awkward boi' and we continue on with our paintings. I take a look at his and - _when did it start looking complete already what the -_

I swear I almost moan. "Lucas… it looks amazing…"

He gives a small smile, as he sweeps purple into the sky. "Let's hope it stays that way."

The rest of the double art lesson goes by as expected, and I check my timetable to see what we'll be finishing off the day with. English Literature. Of course…

...

…and Lucas and I sit down, the unusual Pit twins either side of us. I feel a slight twinge of guilt, thinking about the disease in the newspaper, and how they'd said their father is ill. But there's not much time for soft feelings, as Bowser blunders into the classroom, with yet another poem that he doesn't know the meaning of. And neither do I - someone had once said that it's likely that I have some form of dyslexia, which just adds to my pile of worries, really. My mind drifts off slightly, absent from the shouting, drifting over to yesterday, business…

_'I'm actually into girls.'_

And all of a sudden, it's all I can do to stop myself slamming my head into a table. Normal boys think girls are pretty, _normal_ boys want girls. They want to take girls to their bedrooms, and do _things_ with them. I should want that too, right?

But I've never been a normal boy.

Why don't I want what the other boys want? I don't understand. I _should_ want it - there's Zelda right there, isn't she pretty? With her hair and her - what else is supposed to be pretty? Her face maybe - yeah, that's nice, and -

UGH.

I give up, I don't get it. Something went wrong when making me - I've malfunctioned, somehow. I don't understand, I don't understand at all, I don't-

A soft voice - Lucas's - to my side. "Ness? ...You're crying."

I am? I try to hastily dry my eyes.

Lucas. I can tell Lucas everything. Lucas cares about me- but- no, I can't load this onto him. That'd be selfish. He's got enough on his plate, with his mother, and his brother, and he doesn't need my problems as well. I breathe. This is my problem, not his.

"Ness?" Lucas sounds more insistent now, concern ringing through his voice.

I don't meet his eyes. "I'm fine- uh, just scared of failing English-"

It's an awful excuse, and I know it. I stare up at the ceiling, willing it to collapse on me.

"We'll talk later," Lucas promises. "I know that can't be all…"

Oh no - what'll he think? No, I can't tell him. I won't. I mustn't. It'll ruin everything… girls are attractive, girls are attractive, girls are attractive, please, it has to be true, let me believe it, let me be normal!

Normal boys don't get worked up and emotional over all this stuff. Normal boys don't cry multiple times a day, what the hell am I? Why wasn't I put on the reject pile at birth?

"Ness-" Lucas sounds really worried now. How must I look? A breakdown, in the middle of class? I'm digging myself into a deep pit - a deep pit of misery. I need to be calm. Maybe it'll be fine. Maybe I'm just - I haven't hit puberty properly yet, maybe I'm a little behind everyone, yeah, that's it - maybe, I'll think girls are hot in time, soon. Maybe… but what if...

"Ness, we're leaving now," Lucas whispers, cutting off my thoughts. "We need to talk right now - you're hurting. Forget the lesson."

I'm taken aback. It's unlike him to skip class, or generally misbehave… but he's right. I need to get out of here - away from all these people - maybe to bury myself and cry under the covers like a miserable lump again -

_Too negative._

Or - or spend some time with Lucas -

_Why would he want to be seen with you when you're like this?_

Or, or anything, just-

Bowser turns his back, facing the blackboard, and Lucas and I stand, to a suppressed gasp from many, and we swiftly leave the room, hoping Bowser doesn't notice. We're alright -

Pull yourself together Ness. _Man up_.

I can't.

Lucas takes me by the hand, leading me. I let him, I hope we're going somewhere good - the dorms, perhaps, they're fine. There's no Bowser there, it's okay. I breathe, in, out. The air is cold against my tongue, against the roof of my mouth. It's cold, cold. The tears don't hold, yet I can't see if they're still falling… I hope, I hope not. Breathe. Suddenly we're in the dorm; I'm swimming in darkness - the nights are so cold, so early - it's dark already, and it's barely late… Bed, there is my bed. I fall on it. It's soft and nice. Lucas sits by me.

"Ness, what happened?"

I hesitate. "I-"

Lucas lightly touches my back.

The ridiculousness of it all suddenly falls like a ton of bricks onto me - what was I getting so worked up about? What - what was that? Did I seriously dig myself into that big of a hole? Warmth rushes through me, despite the cold room. I blush as Lucas hugs me. What an embarrassing scene I made… it's sort of funny; it really shouldn't be funny… but honestly, only I could be such a goof. It'll be alright in time - surely - I'm not that bad, really. I push the dark thoughts down. Now is not the time to fight them. I gaze up, into Lucas's worried eyes.

"Sorry," I say.

"What are you sorry about, Ness? It's okay to cry."

Of course - he's still worried - he doesn't know it's fine yet - he's a tenderhearted empath after all.

"It's okay - I got myself worked up, drove myself into a pit of worry," I try to explain.

Lucas doesn't take his eyes off mine. "What were you worrying about?" His voice is quiet, soft. I laugh slightly.

"Nothing important."

"It's important to me."

I try to divert him. "Really, it's nothing interesting,"

There's a slight pause. Lucas looks out to the window, and then looks back towards me, meeting my eyes.

"Ness. You're my best friend, if something worries you - worries you that much, to bring you to breaking down in English class… I need to know, I need to help, just ease my mind, if anything… please..."

I sigh. He's right, he's always right, and he's very convincing.

He takes my hand in his. "It's been a tough day, Ness. With - with Red, and then in Art, and then with those letters - it's really, it's alright, it's understandable for it all to build up…"

I rub my face "...I guess it overflowed. Really, I was just worried about..." I gulp. "...Worried that I don't think girls are pretty or hot or, _sexy-_ but I really think I should but-"

"..." I run out of words.

Lucas smiles slightly. "Ness, that's alright. That's not something you can control. That's not, that's not bad, or anything."

I hold him tighter. "You promise?"

"Yes. If anything, I… agree."

I frown. "Agree?"

He nods. "...Yeah. I don't find girls to be that pretty either."

I smile, warmly. Somehow, my mind is eased. "Sorry for being so, I don't know, emotional-"

"Ness, don't apologise. We're here to catch each other when we fall. It's what best friends do."

"Thank you-"

"Don't mention it-"

We break apart, and I'm aware that I'm shaking a little. But it's alright.

Lucas shifts awkwardly in the silence. "Now uh- we've got time to go to the library to research the um, face, if you'd like."

I nod. "I'd like that." Something to think about, something to focus on. That'd be nice.

So nice.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Ah, Ness, you poor hormone factory…
> 
> Also, a little bit of lore time, at last! There's a lot more to come though, from a lot of different things, so if you like lore, uh, be excited.
> 
> And Tracy, Tracy is a character I'd like to do some more with. If you hadn't already picked it up, everyone is quite different from their usual personalities in their games… and she is no exception.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -I wonder where I got the idea of an outbreak of disease from, hMMMMMM-
> 
> -BH Pirkle is the canon mayor of Onett. He expresses a wish to avoid responsibility in Earthbound too...
> 
> Comments: (omg I got a comment!?)
> 
> ‘bro im gonna cry, this is so good’
> 
> Thanks lol, nothing much emotional has happened yet but uh, I’m glad you like the fic
> 
> also shoutout to the person who messaged me on discord to say they like this fic I-
> 
> (also also they might be the same person as the commenter but I am not sure-)
> 
> Once again, thank you everyone for reading, and if you have any questions feel free to comment, and I'll answer them next chapter!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	6. ...And in health

* * *

**Chapter 6: ...And in Health.**

**...**

**(Lucas)**

**...**

* * *

(Prologue)

_His hands surround my neck, forcing me against the wall. I can't breathe - it's hazy, my world is dark, and blurred. There's a low, inhuman growl coming from his mouth. I am small, I am insignificant. To him, I am nothing but a pawn, another cog in his machine, his grand machine._

_I might be the mayor of Onett - but he will be the mayor of the world._

_Just as long as I don't have to take any responsibility. It's not my fault - it's him, he's the one who's won. I didn't fight back - why should I? He's elite, he'd have killed me otherwise - being his puppet will be a much easier life. Who am I to refuse?_

_Victory is already his._

_Praise him._

* * *

(Lucas)

We sit in the dull gloom of the library. I have a mission. In my mind is a book, a book of _magical monsters and mythical_ _creatures_. I know it has to be here somewhere - I saw it, I remember seeing it, in my dream. Future Human had risen from it - I'd seen it in the book, it had come to life, I'd dreamt it. But I'm sure I'd seen it before falling asleep, I'm fairly sure I'd seen it while I was awake!

Yet my thoughts only cloud, as I throw book after book onto the table.

I make a frustrated noise. "It's not here… why isn't it here? It has to be here!"

Ness puts down the encyclopaedia he's holding. "What's not here?"

"The book - _Magical monsters and mysterious creatures_ \- the creature from my dream was in it!"

Ness frowns. "What, the Future Human thing? But, that's just a dream, why worry?"

In tense, "I thought I saw the book before. I thought I saw it before I fell asleep."

"Lucas, even if you did… why bother? It was just a nightmare. Aren't we supposed to be researching the Face?""

I study Ness. He's still shaking from his breakdown in English - he's clammy, and his face is starkly pale. Everyone else probably still in the lesson. It gave me a little thrill to escape Bowser, really. More than it should've - but I think I've always been so chained down that my rebellious streak likes to come out once in a while.

But, also on my mind - it's not just me, it's Ness too! Both of us are not finding girls that pretty! I don't mind not being that attracted to girls. I might've had a silly few crushes on girls in the past, but they can't have meant anything. There's just something about it that doesn't suit what I want, I think. Not that I really _know_ what I want. But I know that I don't need a girl to be happy. I hope Ness understands soon that it's okay - that he doesn't have to be like everyone else to be good enough. He's good enough for me, by being himself - he struggles to understand that, I think.

Ness tenses. "Hold on - is this something here?"

I come over and look into the book that he's found.

_Brân - a Celtic God, whose head was removed and continued to prophesy. It is said the head still roams the streets of Wales and Britain, to this day…_

I stare at Ness. "Can it be true? The Face is a dead Celtic God?"

"I wouldn't rule it out…" he whispers. "We should search for books on Welsh mythology then… there might be more information."

But I frown. "Didn't The Face have a body? It was dark, so we wouldn't have seen it very clearly..."

"I'm not sure…"

I lower my voice, suddenly nervous. "...Are you sure we didn't fall asleep and dream it, you know, like another shared dream, on the train?"

"It felt real…" he contemplates. "I'm sure it was real."

There's a momentary silence. Why can't I hear the birds outside, or the distant talking of other students?

"Well, maybe the Face isn't a deceased Celtic god," Ness admits.

I pull a face. "Yeah, you don't say, you goof."

"Hey! You're the bigger goof. You're the one looking for a book that only exists in your mind!"

I fold my arms. "That's it! I'm gonna - I'm gonna-!"

"Gonna what?"

"Do something bad, and it - it won't be good!"

Ness laughs, colour returning to his cheeks. "I look forward to it."

I pout. "You're mean."

"I know."

There's another silence, and Ness smiles.

_Crash._

I tense. Ness's smile is replaced by worry. "What was that?"

"Probably nothing, probably Bowser getting angry or something," I suggest, without much conviction.

The gas lamps flicker, and I shiver.

Ness jolts. "That was what happened on the train! When it came… the lamps went out and wouldn't re-light, and it got cold- what if the Face is here!"

Suddenly, the lamps all blow out at once, and I almost jump out of my skin. Ness practically throws down his book. I stand, fully on edge, fully sure that we are about to encounter something very, very bad. The Face can't be back! There's no way that it's possible for that thing to be here - surely it fell off of the train roof, surely! But what if...

Ness grabs my arm, cautiously looking around, his tone low. "Lucas... we need to leave, now."

_Crash._

He's right.

Ness takes my hand, and we run out of the library, into the main hall, the oh so empty hall, past the crowded classrooms, anywhere away from the darkness. But it's like we're being followed - the very second we pass by a lamp, it goes out! Fuelled by fear, we keep running onwards, away from whatever's there, terror rising. The cold increases, grabbing at me, begging me to give in, to give in to the unseen force that's coming, the oncoming storm behind us - I'm running out of energy - my legs, they're sore - it's coming, Ness is slowing, it's coming, I'm slowing, it's coming, it's coming, the darkness, it swallows us!

We dash into an empty room - Ryu's classroom - fuelled by adrenaline. It's pitch black - why does it have to get dark out so early in winter? I can hardly see. I hold onto Ness's hand, it's my anchor. Breathe - come on.

There's a noise as we collide with a table. Ness hastily tips it on its side, and leads us to hide behind it, as we hear the door opening.

Time slows. Ness and I huddle closely, burning with fear, hearts pounding, accompanied only by the sound of our rapid breathing. Rationality is slipping away - I'm losing my grip - I grab onto a table leg, aiming to support myself. It'll be fine, it'll surely be fine, but it's so _dark!_ And something is here - I'm sure something is here. I hear it, panting, close. This will not be my final stand. I will never go down fighting. I'm too stubborn for that. I will go down, old, aged, completed. Not like this - never like this -

But, silence. Silence drips like treacle. I wait with bated breath, squinting in the black pool of midnight for any sign of anything, anything unusual, anything that might want to cause harm. Yet, nothing.

There's light, suddenly, from a nearby gas lamp. Is it okay?! I feel the pressing cold lift from around me. I release my breath, staring around at the room. Ryu is standing by a gas lamp, refilling it with oil. He doesn't seem to have noticed us yet. I'm unsure whether to make our presence known, until-

"What are you two doing in here?" He asks, without turning around.

Ness jolts. "Uh-"

"We were let out from English early," I lie, "But all of the gas lamps went out. We heard something chasing us, so we hid in here."

Ryu sighs.

"It's about time that you learnt what's real, and what's not."

Of course, he doubts. Every adult doubts - I tell them what's wrong, and they don't believe me. Well, except Rosalina, but she probably just humours me. I think she just feels sorry for Ness and I. I would too - two misfits, two best friends lost in a sea of other people…

I shouldn't think like that. I don't need to fit in to be valid.

"Why did all the lamps go out then?" Ness asks, pressingly.

Ryu shrugs. "They ran out of oil."

I frown. "All at once?"

"Well, they would have last been refilled all at the same time, wouldn't they? Same amount of oil in each one, they'll all run out simultaneously."

I feel slightly ashamed of my panic. Though, I'm sure I heard something, something there in the darkness…

"And the cold? Why the cold?" Ness seems not to be giving up, of course, typical to him.

Ryu turns, and looks him square in the face. "Ness, come on. The gas lamps are a heat source, of course it'll be cold if they go out." Ness withers under Ryu's piercing look.

"But, I'll take the opportunity to talk to you both again," Ryu says, continuing to refill the lamps. "Have you seen anything strange since we last talked?"

_Future Human._

_Placet Auxilium._

I shrug "No, professor. I still don't know why that's important."

Ness stands up, and I follow suit. Ryu comes over slowly, and Ness grabs the table. "Professor, these questions, they're to do with the disappearances, aren't they."

I'd forgotten about them, truth be told. Ryu looks displeased. "How did you hear about those?"

Ness blushes slightly. "I was in the bathroom - you and Professor Shulk came in, and I overheard-"

Ryu turns sharply, and picks up a pile of textbooks, carrying them into a cupboard, muttering: "I told Shulk to be quiet. I told him not to shout about it!"

Ryu turns on Ness.

"Have you told anyone?" he whispers, harshly.

"Well, only Lucas, but-"

Ryu stares me down. "And have _you_ told anyone?"

"No-" I stammer. "They wouldn't have believed me if I did."

Ryu relaxes a little bit. "Good. But keep it that way - the students do not under any circumstances need to know about this."

Ness runs his hands through his hair, stressed. "But what exactly is happening?"

"That's confidential."

Ness sighs. "I guess we'll just have to tell everyone about them in that case."

Ryu slams the cupboard shut. "Are you blackmailing me?"

Ness nods, suddenly nervous.

"Credit where it's due," Ryu sighs. "Come, sit behind my desk, I'll tell you what I know."

Ness sits on the right, and I sit on the left. I can sense Ness's keenness for information - he was a curious child, and to be honest, so was I. We'd peep and pry in every cupboard at primary school, we'd play around and explore the school woodland at every break, we'd always be interested in the playground gossip… they were good times. Simpler times. Times without worry.

_**Placet Auxilium.** _

"Professor -" I blurt out. "What does 'Placet Auxilium' mean?"

Ryu scratches his head. "While I'm all for extracurricular learning, I'm not sure why this is important."

"Just trust me, it is," I insist.

"..Well, it's latin for 'Please Help,' but-"

"Thank you Professor," I cut him off. I'm not sure if he needs to know about my dreams of Future Human any time soon.

"...Okay then." Ryu continues, puzzled. "So, students have been going missing. I know, we've only been in school for a little bit of time, but students that have been registered in are nowhere to be seen around the whole site. We're not sure where they're going, or if they're being taken, or lured, or, god forbid _killed_ , or something else. But, we are coming to a conclusion. Someone is behind the disappearances - one person."

"Is anything being done about it? How many people have gone missing!" Ness exclaims.

Ryu's face tenses, as he taps his fingers on the desk. "Ten. Ten students have gone missing so far. Headmaster Hand knows about this, but he doesn't seem to be putting many protective measures in place, yet. The amount of professors on patrol at night has doubled, and that is all. The disappearance rate is increasing."

Ness leans forwards. "And who are the people you know that can help?"

Ryu grimaces, staring at his hands. "You weren't supposed to hear that either. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you." He looks up. "But, I press, do not worry about all this. They are the very best, or at least, they have the capability to be the very best hope for this situation."

I nod, unsure what to add.

Ness swells with pride, to my surprise. "I think I know who's behind this."

Ryu freezes, as if making sure he's heard correctly, and he hastily stares at Ness.

"Who?"

"Meta Knight, and Olimar. I overheard them talking about preparing something, and they said, 'Lucas better watch out for Friday.'"

Ryu smiles, letting his arms fall back by his side. "This is the best lead we've had yet. We'll look into it, I assure you."

Ness smiles too, but then frowns suddenly. I follow his gaze, to see a strange looking object on the floor, by Ryu's desk. Ness glances at me quickly, and I catch his drift.

"So uh..." I say, grabbing Ryu's attention. Ness subtly slips his hand down to where the object is.

"...That's all?" I struggle to think of anything else to say.

Ryu nods. "Feel free to go, enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too Professor."

I glance back at Ness, his pocket bulging with whatever he found. We stand, and walk, not too slowly, out of the door.

"Did you buy his excuse for the thing chasing in the darkness?" Ness asks, as soon as we close Ryu's door.

"It seemed fair enough," I shrug.

"But I heard something - we were in the classroom, when it was pitch black, and we heard the door open."

I stop walking, with this realisation, but then it clicks. "Ness, that was Ryu coming in."

"...Oh yeah-"

I laugh, and bump my shoulder against his. "You goof."

Ness fortunately laughs too. "I'm so easily scared."

"So am I," I mutter, lowering my voice. "Do you see what's happened to us? That Face - there's probably a rational explanation for it. But what's it done? We've both been crying more, been scared of little things, paranoid…"

Ness whistles softly. "You're right."

"It's been an unusual start of term…"

"You don't say."

"...But we'll pull through, right? The Face - we can stop obsessing about it, we can stop visiting the library and stuff, it'll be fine."

Ness smiles. "That sounds good to me."

I smile back. "Good. Come on, let's go find Toon Link and Villager… and Red." I grimace. That's something else that we should deal with tonight - the newly formed conflict needs to be resolved as soon as possible.

Villager and Toon Link are predictably in the games room again, with the jarring addition of Popo in the mix. Toon Link and Villager seem worn down, but it's warming to see their faces brighten as we come into the room.

"Where have you been?" Toon Link welcomes us with, to our surprise, a hug.

Ness shrugs. "Well, as you saw, we uh, bunked out of English-"

"Dude. That was awesome."

I keep my voice down. "Bowser didn't notice, did he?"

"Of course he noticed! Two empty seats right there, in the middle of the room? He's on the lookout for you, right now. I thought you'd got caught…"

"Well, we didn't," Ness chips in. "We just went to our dorm and then the library."

Toon Link pulls a face, as he takes his shot in the pool game. "Could've done something more interesting if you're gonna skip class…"

"Like what?"

"Going into the forest? It's dark and scary in there… whooo, spooky!"

Ness gives a pained smile. "It was plenty dark and scary in the corridor,"

Toon Link nods, his expression changing. "You saw all that too?"

"Yeah."

Toon Link whistles. "Pretty scary, right? The clock had just chimed for the end of the lesson, and we walked out of the classroom into a pitch black corridor!"

Villager takes his shot, potting a red ball before coming over as well. "We were worried about you both, you didn't show up until now and truth be told, it _was_ frightening."

"I wasn't frightened," Toon Link says, stoically.

Villager brings down his voice. "He was. He was sobbing his eyes out!"

Toon Link snarls. "Alright you-!" He grabs his pool cue, and starts chasing Villager round the table with it. Villager yelps as Toon Link prods him in the back, but he's laughing, at least, until he runs into Popo.

Popo hits him on the shoulder. "Watch it!"

Villager doesn't dignify Popo with a reaction, and instead turns around to face us again.

"Where's Red?" I ask, nervously.

Villager sighs. "He came here, we were nice to him and stuff, you know, because he loves pool we invited him to a game... Then THIS idiot…" he glares at Popo. "...Told him that he was Red's replacement. Red got upset and left."

"You know it was just a laugh!" Popo protests.

"You could see he wasn't in a good mood."

"Whatever."

"...We should find him…" I say, hesitant. "He could be in danger."

Toon Link gasps comically. "In danger? From what?"

Ness and I share a look.

Toon Link sighs. "Dangit, I hate it when you do that!"

"Do what?"

"You know, when both of you look at each other, like you know something."

Ness and I exchange another glance, before catching ourselves.

"Maybe we have secrets,' Ness winks, half serious, half joking.

"Bah."

I shrug.

Toon Link takes another shot, and stares at the white ball, as it bounces hard off the rim of the table... and misses all of the coloured balls.

"You know," he says, not meeting our eyes. "...We never really have any deep conversations."

Villager claps him on the back. "We can have deep conversations if you like."

Toon Link shrugs, tossing the cue in his hand. "We could."

"What would they be about?" Ness asks, cautiously.

Popo jumps up and down like a small child. "I can tell you all about my dream I had with Bayonetta in… it was very hot."

Villager winces. "Too much information."

Ness seems irked. "Popo, please don't talk about Bayonetta like that."

Pop squares up to Ness "What are you gonna do? She's hot."

Ness squares right back up to him. "She's not a piece of meat."

Toon Link winks. "Look at ye, courteous Ness! I didn't realise you were so defensive over her."

Villager pokes Toon Link with the pool cue. "Don't go there, buddy. Ness doesn't like her like that."

Toon Link leans on the cue like a walking stick, raising his eyebrows. "And how do you know?"

"Bayonetta likes girls, you idiot. Also, as far as I'm aware, Ness has never had a crush anyways."

Toon Link shrugs. "He might be secretive."

Villager shrugs back. "He also probably has better taste."

Ness turns to them. "I'm also right here, so shush!"

Popo takes advantage of Ness turning away to poke him in the chest. "She's going to be mine, before the term is through."

Ness sighs. "Good luck with that."

Popo smirks. "I won't need luck. I have my charm."

Ness stands down, holding his hands up. "Whatever, buddy."

Popo rapidly snatches Villager's pool cue, pokes Ness somewhere very private with it, and saunters off. "See you, friendos!"

Ness doubles over. "I'mgonnakillhimiswear-"

The rest of us groan in sympathy, and pat him on the back. "It'll be fine soon."

Ness falls to the floor dramatically. "I am a dead man, go on without me."

I laugh. "Ness, you drama queen, get up, c'mon."

"Noooooo-"

Popo confuses me. I think he wants to be our friend, but he's really, really bad at showing it. I feel bad for him - having once been lonely and friendless myself, I had a hard time making friends as well. His sister Nana has always been kind, so I'm sure that gene is buried in him somewhere. I want to give Popo a chance - even if Ness and Villager and Toon Link disagree - I honestly want to help him. I guess I see some of himself in me, maybe minus the creepy comments about Bayonetta and the causing of physical harm.

Toon Link claps his hands together. "Now that he's gone, I actually had an idea that will kill two birds with one stone."

Villager sighs, exasperated. "What is it this time?"

"After dinner, we sneak out to the forest. At dinner, we can invite Red along. It'll be fun - we can explore, and as a bonus, I can prove that I'm not scared of the dark."

I smile. "That's actually a good idea. And we can have a deep conversation too, like you wanted."

"And we can get over our fear of the Face," Ness says to me in an undertone.

"And, we can get away from Bowser, because he's after us," I add,

"And we can get some fresh air-"

"And get away from Popo-"

Villager puts his hands on his hips, nodding. "Okay, consider me impressed. That's not just killing two birds with one stone. You just killed the whole flock."

Ness gasps sarcastically. "Oh no, those poor birds! "

Villager grins. "Bird-murderer-"

"At least _I_ took my pool shot," Toon Link counters.

Villager takes a rushed shot that misses and hits the black ball into the hole.

"Game over! I win," Toon Link crows, chucking his cue onto the table. He's a terrible sport - but it's hilarious, to be fair. I sit down on the couch, and the rest of them follow suit, joining me. It must be soon time for dinner, I'm getting hungry, and someone's stomach is growling. Usually, I don't get that hungry, so I don't eat that much, which probably isn't healthy. Ness concerns me though, he either binge eats, or claims he's on a diet and scarcely eats anything at all. I wish he saw himself in a better light, I wish he could see that I need him and he's perfect, just the way he is. Mentally, I slap myself for being so cheesy and sentimental again.

My thoughts drift.

Ryu - that conversation - there's a lot to process - what was that about people who he thought could help? And _Placet Auxilium_. Meaning _Please help_. So, Future Human needed help - but with what? What was happening to it? I guess it looked in pain. I guess it could be a subliminal message about me doing my part to save humanity from becoming like, well, that, but I feel like that's a bit too obvious. But of course, it's just a dream, a new monster risen from the horrors in my memories… but for every horror, there's been something nice, to be fair.

Ness and my friends more than cancel out what Porky has done. Ness and I actually have plenty of dirt on Porky - from being behind the coal mine explosion, which trapped 10 of Ness's Father's workers, to all the bribery and blackmail, all the carefully manipulated words… There's rumours on the streets about the kind of businesses he owns, as well. Brothels, slave trades… and all the products he creates... He's an inventor - specialising in drugs that cause 'happy' emotions (but end up having really awful side effects.)

His motives are money and power, and other people are either pawns, or the opposition… so Ness and I just need to get him in checkmate. But he's an extremely dangerous man, and it's hard to cross him and live. Dealing with Meta Knight and Olimar is child's play compared to him and his empire. I don't care though - Porky's power is by no means infinite. He can't hurt me here and now. He's got bigger fish to fry, after all, than an insignificant, poor blonde boy from the Onett suburbs. I doubt he actually knows my name - I'm another brick in the wall - another naïve citizen to swindle and rob.

I lean against Ness slightly. He's warm, and comfortable as always. Our group do this sometimes, sitting in a comfortable silence, giving us time to think and relax, but to think and relax together. It's kind of unifying, in a way. I stare around the room, absentmindedly, picking out the fruits in the picture of the fruit bowl. I'd definitely rather eat the grapes, compared to anything else there… bananas are fine, and so are apples, but pears are painfully overrated. Ness loves all things fruit, and I guess I mostly do, with some exceptions. Like, cranberries. They're the spawn of Satan.

Our gentle lull is disturbed soon enough by an arrival - it's of course Meta Knight and Olimar. You'd have thought we'd learn to stay out of the games room, since it's basically their home, but pool is a good game… and plus, it's four of us, and two of them.

"Alright?" Toon Link calls out with mock politeness, before they can do the same.

Meta Knight stops in his tracks, grins, and comes over. "Ooh, is someone a bit shirty today?"

"I'm cool as anything."

"Sure thing, buddy," Olimar chimes in. "Just as cool as when you cried in the dark corridor earlier."

"Mummy! Mummy!" Meta Knight mocks, and the pair burst into laughter.

Villager stands up. "I hope there's not going to be any trouble here?"

"Oh of course not, _Professor_ Villager," bows Olimar. "No trouble at all."

Villager appears unfazed. "You're not needed here, why don't you run along and study, or something?"

"But this is our place. You scum should know that by now."

Toon Link mock-gasps. "I thought we were _buddies_?"

"Maybe until you betrayed us."

Toon Link scowls. "I didn't like what you were doing to that kid."

"Traitor, Traitor, Traitor-"

"Believe what you want," Villager says evenly, "but we were here first, and besides, we have every right to be in this room."

Ness stands up suddenly. "Yeah, leave us alone."

"Ness…" I warn. His temperament is easily tested, and he's no stranger to a fight or two… which is sad, to me. Ness is soft, and lovable, but he also has this side to him. Then again, I have my side that makes me want to hide from everything and everyone… and I'd be foolish to pretend that Ness is perfect. Everyone has some bad sides to them, it's human nature, I think.

"What are you going to do?" Meta Knight snickers.

"I'll do something bad," Ness promises.

"Ness," I warn, louder.

Olimar sniggers. "Listen to your boyfriend, sit yourself back down,"

Ness stamps his foot, hotly. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Meta Knight grins, and pats Ness on the head. "Whatever you say, buddy."

Olimar turns on me. "Ness, why are you even friends with this scrawny thing? What's he good for? I thought you had better taste in friends than this."

Damn it, Olimar knows exactly what he's doing. He's testing Ness's defensive side.

Ness advances on him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You take that back!"

Olimar looks him square in the face, and spits on him.

I groan. "Ness, please back down. It's not worth it."

Ness pushes away from Olimar. "Fine. But only for you, Lucas. And for the record, they're wrong. You're amazing." But Ness is obstructed by Toon Link charging at the bullies instead-!

"Don't you spit on him!"

Villager throws his hands up in the air. "Toon Link! What are you doing?"

Toon Link stops and tries to think of a clever answer, when Olimar throws a punch that hits him square in the jaw.

The door opens - the Pit brothers? What are they doing here? I thought they hung out in the theatre room usually.

"A fight?" Dark Pit's eyes light up.

Pit grins."Toon Link and Olimar! Interesting-"

"Who'll win?"

"Toonie."

"Olimar."

"No, Toonie will! He's stronger and tactical."

"Olimar has speed, and he's a brute. Come on, he has to win."

"No, no, you're all wrong-"

Toon Link collapses into Villager from the punch.

"Heyyyyyyyy Villlllyyyyyy…" he says, dazed. "Good to see you… how's Zeldaaaaa, hahahah?"

Villager sets him down on the couch. "Stay there, for the love of God."

"Of couuuurse I will, Villy, I can't teleport, you silly goose…"

Villager nods exasperatedly. "Right."

Meta Knight turns to the Pits.

"Well, if it isn't thing one and thing two."

Pit laughs. "The same does apply to you and Olimar, to be fair."

Dark Pit laughs too. "Yeah, you don't really have any unique features about you-"

"Both just simple bullies-"

The Pits high five.

Meta Knight growls. "I'll throw you _down_ a pit if you're not careful."

Pit chuckles. "Bold of you to assume I don't have wings."

Dark Pit grins. "Good luck finding a pit to throw us down, bud."

Olimar goes over to them as well. "Do you want to start a fight?"

The twins - or are they twins? - shrug. "I mean, you seem to be the ones to start most fights-"

"Also, 6 people to 2? You sure about those odds?" Pit adds.

Olimar snarls. "Bring it!"

The Pits and the bullies start throwing punches and kicks, and the rest of us watch in trepidation, as they grunt and attach, and cause general chaos-

Pit and Dark Pit slip out from under the chaos of limbs, winking at us all, before running out of the room and - oh dear. Meta Knight and Olimar seem not to have noticed that the Pits are gone, and they are now beating each other up.

Rosalina suddenly enters the room, and sees the scene.

"BOYS!"

They look up suddenly, noticing the absence of Pits and they jump.

Rosalina crosses her arms. "What do you think you're doing? Fighting in here? That'll be a detention for both of you. Meanwhile, we've received a tip off that you've been involved in something highly illegal, so you'll also be coming with me for that."

Meta Knight growls. "What? You can't do that."

Rosalina folds her arms. "You can't do that, _Professor_."

Meta Knight folds his arms. "Women can't be professors."

"Well, as you can see, too bad for you, because I am one. Now, come with me."

The miscreants grumble, but they eventually give in, and follow Rosalina out of the room.

We look at each other, kind of awkwardly, and are saved from conversation by the clock tower ringing.

We set off for the eating hall. "I wonder what they got busted for?" Villager ponders.

"Probably some drugssssss or something," Toon Link slurs, still dazed. Ness and I exchange a knowing glance.

My counterpart turns on his heel to face us all. "Alright, we need to remember to invite Red to the forest."

Toon Link nods. "Of couuuurse we won't forget, you silly sausage, haha-"

We're interrupted by the reappearance of the Pits.

"Alright?"

"Heard those two got busted. Serve them right for bothering y'all."

Villager checks to see if he's near the front of the queue yet. He's not. "You know, I can never tell if you two are joking or not. Wings…?"

Pit winks. "That's how we roll, you-"

Dark Pit butts in."You-"

"Damn it, why are there no good insults for you-"

"Yeah, get some distinctive personality traits, gosh-"

Villager folds his arms, affronted. "I am distinctive!"

"Well, I guess you're the mother of this group you have here-"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Well you're just - uh, I'm no good at coming up with insults…" Villager thinks. "You're just comic relief!"

They both gasp simultaneously "Comic relief?!"

Toon Link staggers and grabs onto a pole. "Yeah, haha, Villy is right, he's funny, you're funny, hahahahahahahahahehahehhah-"

I lose interest, and check ahead for what the food is going to be… it looks like some form of mince. I guess that's better than nothing… I can be a picky eater, sometimes. Mashed potatoes and cranberries are the spawn of the devil, and I firmly maintain that viewpoint. When we reach the front, I grab my plate, and scan for Red. Red seems to be sitting with Popo, and is looking very worn out. After getting some salad, I get over there nice and quickly.

"Hey Red."

Red smiles marginally. "Lucas, good to see you. You're the nice one, after all."

I nod. "Uhh, thanks. Do you want to come sit back with us this dinner?"

"Why should I?"

"We miss you. It's not the same without you."

Red sighs, and picks up his plate. "Fine. But only if there aren't any shenanigans this time."

I nod quietly. "There won't be."

Popo makes to follow us too, but Nana arrives just in time, sitting next to him, and telling him off for something. It's a welcome piece of good fortune.

Red sits down next to me and Villager. I think we're his favourites, which makes me feel a little guilty, but I don't think Toon Link or Ness mind that much. I guess that's alright. I note that the gas lamps are all lit and brighter than ever now; a gentle orange glow fills the ambience of the room. Dinner is usually quieter than lunch. I think that's mostly because people are tired at dinner, what with the early start to the days here at school. I can't believe it's still only Wednesday - 2 days until I'm supposed to 'watch out,' - and so much has already happened… I guess it kind of feels like it's all building up to something. I'm going to keep my eyes open for any strange goings on that could hint towards some of the things that are happening… I won't lie, the disappearances scare me. What if Ness is next to disappear? What if I'm next? I'll watch over Ness. No way is he getting hurt if I have anything to say about it.

"...So come with us!" Villager says. Looks like I zoned out again, agh.

Red nods. "Alright. So long as we don't get into trouble."

"If we're careful, we won't," Ness joins the conversation, reassuring him. "Plus, it's not like we're not allowed to go outside."

"Well, we're not supposed to after dark," Villager admits. "But that's fine."

Red picks at his food. "Well, alright. But this had better not be a trick!"

Toon Link looks scandalised. "No trickssssss here, buddy!"

Villager sighs. "Ignore Toonie, Red - someone punched him in the face and he's gone a bit loopy. But yeah - no tricks, don't worry."

"Then I'm in."

An hour or so later, and we're all set. Ness and I are changed into dark clothes that should help us to blend in, to avoid being spotted, and we've got warm layers too. I'm excited for a chance to get out of these stone walls to explore the forest, and to spend time with my friends. I'm not usually one for breaking the rules, at all, I used to be the quiet, well behaved kid (though a lot was blamed on me anyways) and I think part of that has carried through to the present me. Meeting Ness really did bring me out of my shell, though...

_I'm 9 years old. Ness and I are playing hide and seek with Toon Link and Inkling, at the local park. Ness's father is away on business, so for once we're allowed to come out after school and play.. Inkling of course is the seeker, and Ness and I have found a brilliant hiding place - just behind a shed. We're laughing, loving life and loving the freedom that we have._

_"Lucas - sh! I think I hear Inkling!"_

_We hush, patient and ready. There's no way she'd see us here, right? Toon Link, still a shy boy, peeps over the top of the shed. It seems he's somehow made it onto the roof._

_"Hello!" he whispers. "Inkling hasn't got me yet."_

_"Neither has she got us," Ness whispers back. "But keep your voice down!"_

_Toon Link blushes. "Of course. I forgot."_

_I look up at Toon Link, on the roof, peering down at me. I look up at the clouds, and their pretty shapes. Ness loves nature and clouds, and the sky. He's got a spirit of the wilderness in him - he's happiest in forests, up hills, away from school and the indoors._

_A voice jolts me back to reality._

_"What have we got here?"_

_Of course. Porky._

_Porky grins. "You know it's dangerous to be out here on your own?"_

_I nod nervously. Ness pouts. "What do you want?"_

_"Nothing, nothing. Just curious, of course, curious as to what you're doing back here?"_

_I shift a bit closer to Ness. "We were just playing a game, Mr Porky."_

_Porky tips his hat so that it covers his eyes. "Can I play?"_

_Ness gulps. "You'd be too good."_

_Porky frowns. "Nobody ever wants to play with me."_

_Ness slowly takes my hand. I think he's just as creeped out as I am. "You're a grown-up… why don't you go and play with other grown ups?"_

_Porky chuckles. "I do play with them. But they're no fun - they never want to play my games. They're so… fragile, don't you think?"_

_Inkling leaps up behind us. "Got you!" She frowns seeing Porky. "Who's this?"_

_Porky snarls. "The great inventor, Porky Minch!"_

_She scoffs. "Mother told me to watch out for you."_

_"Your mother is wrong. I mean no harm."_

_I sense the tension in the air. "Mr Porky… we should really go home now."_

_"Of course. But, would you like to see something cool, first?"_

_I quiver. "No, it's okay."_

_Porky nods curtly. "I understand. Good day."_

_"G-Good day, sir."_

_As quick as we can, we wriggle out of our hiding space, as Porky laughs. I sniffle, as we run as fast as we can, away from him. He's creepy, I think. So creepy._

_But of_ course, that wouldn't be the last I would see of him.

I surface from the disconcerting memory, walking down the stairs to the exit. Ness is by my side - but there's a definite chill in the air.

"Ness, I'm not so sure about this anymore."

"C'mon Lucas, live a little. It'll be fine."

"...What if Porky…"

Ness turns, concerned. "Porky? Why are you thinking about him - he's never shown his face at school before. We'll be alright, ok?"

I nod. "I guess."

Ness takes my hand, and I stabilise. It'll be fine, it'll be fun.

I try to think about the good bits of the memory instead.

Ness, Toon Link, Inkling and I used to be a great set of friends, back in primary school. Ness had known Toon Link and Inkling for who knows how long, and then when Ness had invited me over to his table, I'd met them too. Inkling hadn't come to Onett Boarding School, so we'd fallen out of contact with her, in the end. She was pretty awesome though, always full of energy and charisma. She was actually really energetic - she was really into theatre, if I recall correctly.

We'd met Red and Villager here at Onett Boarding School; Ness had met Villager in History, and then we'd met Red when visiting Villager and Red's dorm. Somehow, we'd conglomerated into the five-part group that we've ended up in today. Of course, each of us have changed throughout the time we've been friends - especially Toon Link with his new-found confidence, and myself as well. I suppose I'm kind of better in social situations... to some degree. Though I'm still a daydreamer... and dang it, I'm daydreaming right now, reminiscing back on the past. I bring myself back to reality.

Toon Link cheers upon Ness and I's arrival. It's still only 8pm - so there aren't any professors on patrol. Villager and Red seem ready to go as well, so we exchange shifty grins and Toon Link opens the front door.

We step into the night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Mmm, some plot exposure, delicious. I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did, or if you have any questions, leave a review and I'll reply to it in the next chapter. I'm really starting to like writing the group dynamic that LuNeTLViRe have at this point, it somehow really works for me. Also, putting in a flashback was a bit of a new thing, I hope it wasn't too clunky…
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -I had way too much fun with those chess metaphors. Way too much-
> 
> -Brân ap Llyr was the legendary Welsh king of Britain, whose head possessed the ability to speak, after Brân died. The head became a sort of talisman for Wales, and a sort of symbol in their culture.
> 
> -Shoutout if you're here from the Super Smash Prose discord server, or from the NessCas discord server!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	7. Reflections of Future History

**Chapter 7: Reflections of Future History**

…

**(Ness)**

…

* * *

(Prologue)

* * *

I scramble underneath a bush, panting heavily, eyes darting about in all directions. I think he's still chasing me-! I shiver, completely alone, terrified out of my mind. A 10 year old child, by themselves, is so, so vulnerable in Onett City. What was I thinking?! I sit completely still, pressing myself up to the centre of the bush, hoping, fingers crossed, praying…

It's Porky again. He caught me as I was going out to the forest. The forest is my happy place, the place where I've made such great memories with friends. But today, I foolishly went out alone. To take a walk. I'd just wanted to sit by the river, taking advantage of Father's absence, to have some peace, and quiet. But, of course Porky had been there… 'fishing,' he claimed. As if! What does he want with me?! I've given him everything - money, possessions, I've even stolen from Father so that he wouldn't hurt Lucas.

No matter how much Porky hurts me though, there's nothing he can do to make me tell him anything about where Lucas lives. I'm not letting him blackmail Lucas as well, when they're already so poor! He can do what he likes to me, so long as Lucas is okay. So I tell myself, repeatedly.

I can see Porky coming - his hat over his eyes, short legs moving in pursuit. Has he seen me? I think he's seen me - oh God - I tremble, as he comes over, I feel like I'm going to blow a fuse, something's happening, nervous energy overflowing out - as he gets closer and closer, and his face moves into view, and he's grinning, so _nastily_ -

I scream, as flames coat the bush I'm in. They tower high - what has Porky done!? But he's still a few metres away - I scramble out, the fire engulfing the bush completely - and I run! I run as fast as my legs can carry me, not looking behind me, all the way home.

It's only when I'm huddled under the covers, in my bedroom, that I register that I'm unscathed. Completely unscathed.

* * *

The night is colder than I'd expected, though at least the snow has melted. Lucas is of course shivering again. I wish he ate more… maybe then he'd be warmer. I curse myself for not bringing anything to keep warm. However, Lucas, ever full of surprises, brings a pretty decent selection of blankets out of his backpack. He grins at me, wrapping one round himself, tossing one to everyone else, too.

We walk down the hill that the school is situated on, in a relaxed silence, headed towards the forest. The moonlight illuminates the tips of the trees, revealing the gently sweeping branches, that almost appear to paint the skyline itself. The night is cloudless and perfect; the stars shine brightly, landmarks for if we get lost. The air is crisp, and there's a earthy smell in the air, that digs deep inside me, bringing out my adventurous spirit.

"What do you think is going on in the castle right now?" I ask, with a skip.

Toon Link shrugs, picking up a long stick. "Nothing as exciting as this! Ah, I wonder what we'll find in there? Maybe… gold! Or, some big, giant monsters-"

" _Monsters,"_ scoffs Villager. "No such thing!"

Lucas and I exchange a knowing glance, the Face on both of our minds.

"Ah, we'll see!" Toon Link enthuses. "This is gonna be quite the adventure!"

Lucas gives a small smile. "Bowser's probably on a big wild goose chase for us right now."

Red sniffs. "I don't doubt that, after that display of truancy in English."

I sigh. "We left the lesson for a good reason."

"What reason is that then?"

Lucas cuts me off before I can answer. "It's personal."

Red chooses not to reply, and he instead kicks at a pile of dead leaves, as we make our way under the tall canopy of evergreen trees. The moonlight trickles in just enough to illuminate a general path, possibly taken by deer in the past, that seems to lead deeper into the forest.

"Orchestra was supposed to be on tonight…" Lucas realises.

"Ah, screw orchestra." Toon Link spins round, arms outstretched. "Just look at this place! There must be so much to discover here."

I frown. "Which way do we take?"

Villager points down the path. "Further up, and further in."

There's a rustle to the left, and Lucas tenses up. Toon Link glances over. "What was that?"

"Probably just a deer," I dismiss. "They're common around here."

"Thank you mister biodiversity," Toon Link bows.

I scowl. "I see you've recovered from being hit on the head?"

He scowls too, mockingly. "I see you've recovered from your black eye?"

Dang it, I'd almost forgotten about that, nobody has mentioned it since being on the train. At least it's faded now, and at least I wasn't asked too many questions about how I got it.

Villager stares straight ahead. "How did you really get that black eye?"

Of course. I rub my arm. "Like I said, I walked into a beam-"

Lucas wraps the blanket tighter around himself. "There aren't any beams in your house, Ness."

I sigh. "Fine. But, I don't want to talk about it."

Lucas presses on. "Did your father hurt you?"

I sigh, softly. "...Yes."

There's no hiding anything from him.

Lucas gasps. "Again!? Why, did you do something wrong?"

"No I just - I snuck out, to try to just get out of the house. Father doesn't really let me leave the house during the holidays."

There's a stunned silence - but it's not too bad, is it? It's normal for a father to discipline his son, isn't it?

Lucas stares at me. "Ness…"

There's hands and hugs and I'm uncomfortable amongst them suddenly. I rub my cheek. "Can we just keep walking please?"

Villager sighs. "Fine. But it's not okay that you're being hurt."

"I deserve it," I say, before I can stop myself.

"Ness. Don't say that." Lucas sounds properly miserable now. Why did I pick now to get into a stupid self depreciative mess? I breathe. Not here, not today.

Villager nervously shift. "Let's just… keep going, how about that?"

I nod, slipping my hands into my pockets, once again finding the strange item I'd seen on Ryu's floor. "Yeah."

We continue to walk.

I run my fingers over the iem, and I bring it out. Illuminated in the moonlight, I'm fairly sure of what it is…

A plastic figurine of Lucas.

But why would Ryu have that in his classroom!? Where did he get it from - how was it made? It creeps me out to no end - no way can I let Lucas find out about it. He'd be worried sick. _I'm_ worried sick. What is Ryu doing with the figure? Maybe it's some form of magic he wants to try on Lucas? My trust in the history professor starts to drop.

_"disappearances…"_

What if - what if it's Ryu? What if Ryu is causing the disappearances somehow - maybe he's turning people into figurines! No, that's impossible. Plus, Lucas is still here, and not a figurine. But, either way… it's suspicious. Very suspicious.

_What if people disappear when they go into the forest?_

I tell the voice in my mind to shut up for once, but I'm interrupted by a yelp from Lucas. He's tripped over a rock or something - I stuff the figurine back into my pocket and I walk over to assist.

Toon Link's there already. "What happened?"

Lucas picks himself up. "I don't know - tripped over this thing, whatever it is." I brush the leaves off of it. It seems to be some sort of rounded rock, sticking up at a deceptive angle from the ground.

"I think I'm fine," Lucas says, through gritted teeth. "Whatever that thing is, it's defeated me."

Villager looks a little closer at the rock. "Oh, I think it's a gravestone. Old though. Loads of moss. Cracks, too… And the name's a little faded, but…" he squints.

Toon Link laughs. "Creepy. You good to keep walking, Lucas?"

Lucas looks over, from his position on the ground. "Yeah."

But Villager sinks to the floor suddenly, short of breath. "Oh no. Oh no, no, _no_."

"What's up?" Toon Link asks. But Villager merely points at the gravestone, trembling from head to toe.

Lucas tries to scramble over. "Villager, what is it, what does it say?"

There's a deadly silence that falls, as we all read the words.

_In loving memory of Ness, and his best friend, Lucas._

...

A chill of absolute horror courses through my body.

What the hell is _this-_ why - why the hell is this here!? I back away, hastily. Maybe it's another Lucas - another Ness - from the past, but it's an awful coincidence - 'best friend' - I can't imagine there are many best friends called Ness and Lucas. It's us. It can only be us!

Lucas's whisper penetrates the silence. "I-Is there a date?"

Villager turns sharply. "No! Don't look at the date."

"Why not?"

Villager's voice quakes. "Do you really want to live in fear of _one_ day? Of one day in your future that you know you're going to die?"

I frown, my hands shaking. "H-how can a gravestone be here now though, if it's for the future? We're - We're still alive, aren't we?"

Villager shivers. "I don't know. But it's dangerous!"

I move towards the leaves that cover the date up. "Wouldn't it be better just to know when-"

Villager slaps my hand away. "No! Once you see the date, that's the date it'll be. It'll be set in stone."

Toon Link jumps back. "But - but what the - what the hell! That's crazy!"

Red eyes it with the utmost suspicion. "Its very existence is paradoxical!"

Toon Link grabs a nearby tree for support "Sorry for freaking out - but - b-but how the hell can this gravestone _be_ here? Who buries two people in the middle of the woods!?"

Villager shakes with deep unease. "I don't know. But we should leave this spot, right now."

"Why?" Red asks.

"Because maybe the gravestone is here because this is where they die."

The implication is clear. Lucas hastily gathers his blanket back around himself, and I aid him in standing up, thoroughly creeped out. There's dead silence now. No sounds of birds, of animals scurrying. The moon has been covered up by a cloud, and goosebumps prickle through my skin. I'm more than happy to get away from whatever that thing is.

_Rustle._

I jump about ten feet, and huddle towards Lucas, taking his hand. His fingers are clammy, cold with fear, but he wraps them around mine. This isn't normal. Nothing here is normal. Maybe we should go back - but thoughts of Bowser waiting with canes and whips and who knows what else deter me… _maybe he'll be our cause of death,_ I think, dryly.

Villager leads. "We should find a place to sit down, and talk, maybe build a fire or something" he says, as if nothing had ever happened.

There's a general nod. Lucas wraps his blanket around both of us. I think it's his funny quiet way of telling me that he's scared. I squeeze his hand, my funny quiet way of telling him that it's okay and we're together. The gravestone doesn't seem to want to leave my mind though - maybe we misread the name? Maybe it's- maybe it's not- maybe-

_Maybe you're going to die here tonight._

No, no I shouldn't be thinking like that.

_Better watch out… any one of these people could kill you and Lucas both._

They're my friends. They'd never do that.

_Or a wild animal in the woods… it could come and get you. Just now…_

No. No. No! I try and push my paranoid side down.

_But would anyone miss you if you died?_

Of course they would. Toon Link - my friends, mother, my sister-

 _Nobody would know. You'd just be another missing kid_.

But-

_Who'd look for you?_

I stagger, and Lucas catches me. I breathe, in, out. I look up - the clouds are shaped like the grave. I look across - the shadows are shaped like the grave too - I don't want to die - I don't want to die-!

"Here!" Toon Link exclaims, gesturing towards a reasonable sized clearing. It's bordered with rocks, and it seems to have some sort of firepit in the middle. It's the perfect place, so I stumble myself onto a boulder. Lucas sits with me, of course.

_Breathe._

Toon Link claps his hands together lightly, but his expression reads only pain and worry. "Red - first off, I'm sorry."

Red picks at the moss on his rock. "Are you really, though?"

"Yes - you have to understand - I -"

Red interrupts. "This is very out of character for you."

"You don't like me when I'm _in_ character."

Red picks up a chunk of moss, and throws it into the fire pit, watching it fall. "I do, it's just-"

"Just what?"

"Just hard, you never make sense, you only insult me, you're ridiculous."

Toon Link sighs. "Red… you know I'm only teasing when I'm like that… right?"

"Do I know? How am I supposed to know?"

"Because I'm your friend. I wouldn't want to actually hurt you."

Red crosses his legs together, and Villager pats him on the shoulder. Red stares at Toon Link's feet. "But why? Why do you insult people that you like?"

Toon Link stammers. "It's - I'm bad with compliments, so instead I guess I -"

Red grumbles. "Maybe you were just _born_ mean."

Villager places a hand on Red's leg. "Red, buddy, just give him a chance to speak."

Toon Link stands up, walking around the fire pit. "This is why I wanted to talk, to have a deep conversation. I feel bad. I'm bad with socialising and stuff, and so it's just-"

I watch his pacing. "Just your way of showing affection?"

He looks my way for a few seconds, before slowly nodding. "Look, I care about you all a lot. For Red to say I'm 'born mean'… well, that hurts. A lot. But, well, Ness, Lucas, you knew me when I was shy… What happened to me?"

Lucas shrugs. "I guess you grew up, and became more confident."

Toon Link stops still, digging his heel into the ground. "I worry that people don't like me anymore. They don't like that I've changed." There's an edge of fear in his voice.

Red sniffs, affronted. "You're being too negative about yourself."

"I'm sorry, I just, I didn't like being shy. I taught myself to be confident. I read a lot of books over the summer before starting at Onett Boarding School. I practiced, I spoke to people in the street. I didn't like being weak. I'm sorry if you all hate what I've become." He looks down at the floor. "I'm a fake."

Villager gets up, and hugs Toon Link. "Toonie, you're awesome. You're funny. You're like, our leader. Please, don't say that about yourself. We do like you."

"Besides," I add. "You haven't really changed that much. Right now - your sensitive side, your shy side, it's still here. You're still you."

Toon Link smiles briefly. "Thank you… but Red, I'm really, really sorry if I upset you. I only - yeah, well, you've heard."

The rest of us glance at Red nervously. Red stands up. "It's okay now. I understand."

Toon Link shifts nervously. "You really don't have to forgive-"

"Too bad," Red cuts him off. "You're one of the few guys on my side, here at school. I'm forgiving you. And the rest of you all too."

Villager cheers. "Now hug!"

We all look at him. He blushes and smiles apologetically. "Too much?"

Toon Link grins, and pulls an alarmed Red into a hug. "C'mere, buddy."

Red makes a small squeaking noise, but eventually hugs back. Lucas turns to me, a look of happiness in his eyes. I get the impression that that's a weight off of his shoulders.

Villager sits back down. "Now that we're all friends again… I reckon we should try to light a fire."

"It's kind of dark, and cold, so yeah." Toon Link nods in agreement. "Does anyone know how to do so?"

I think. "We need some dry wood, and some dry leaves. How about Lucas and I find the leaves, and you three others get the wood?" There's a general murmur of assent, so we get up from our places, and head off in our respective directions.

Lucas comes up alongside me. The real reason why I wanted this split is _I suddenly have so much to discuss now with Lucas_ \- and it should probably be in private. Nervously, I grip onto the figurine in my pocket.

"Lucas, I'm scared." The words rush out, before I have a chance to process them.

Lucas takes my hand. "Ness, it's probably not actually us on that gravestone. We're still alive now, right? How could it be ours anyway? It looks so old, and so cracked."

I look down. "I want to go and look at it. I want to read the date."

Lucas turns sharply. "Didn't you hear what Villager said? It's dangerous!"

I face him. "I don't care. This is our lives we're talking about! If we know what's going to happen… maybe we can figure out how to prevent it."

Lucas takes my other hand as well. "Ness, I know you're scared, but-"

"Scared! I'm beyond scared-"

"But you can't go and look at that stone!"

I stamp my foot, and shake Lucas's hands off in sudden anger. "I can, and I will!"

I run.

Lucas cries out. "Ness! Wait!"

Where was the stone? What was the way? I need to find it. And what will it say? Lucas gives chase. Of course - ugh, can't he let me do what needs to be done? He doesn't get it, of course. Bitter thoughts fill my mind. Since when did Lucas think he could tell me what to do anyways? I'm my own person - I can decide. It's not dangerous. And he contradicted himself - saying it's not our gravestone, then saying it's dangerous - he's lying to me!

_Again. He lied to you about his family._

But that's different - his family is different.

_He lied when he said that he cares about you._

He - does care, doesn't he? Ugh, whatever, where is the stone - where has it gone!? I can't find it, can't find it anywhere. I look back, angrily, expecting to see Lucas following me still.

But he's not there. I'm completely alone.

I turn around, breathing heavily, but there's trees and only trees. The stars! I can use them to guide me… I look upwards. Clouds. No stars. It's dark - so dark - I miss Lucas. No, I'm angry at Lucas! But I miss him. But - ngh - Lucas where are you? How could I have been mad at him - what's wrong with me? I'm no better than Porky, I'll never be forgiven - I -

I need to stop thinking like this. I need to find everyone - I'm so lost. Ngh! I kick a tree, in frustration. Frustration with myself, for being such an idiot, and for getting myself lost. Lucas is right - the grave doesn't matter… What would he do if he was here? He's sensible.

I breathe. What do I recognise? Nothing. Do I see anything that I remember from before? No. My memory is awful. My breathing accelerates again, as I spin around, staring at the masses of branches surrounding me. I shiver - I left my blanket at the clearing. My chest constricts, my head overflowing with hopelessness, I'm lost, I'm never going to be found, I'm-!

Think. Think. Rosalina - she taught me how to deal with this panic - with, uh, what was the thing called? The 5 point grounding method. What can I smell? Not much. What can I taste? The air. It doesn't taste of much except cold. What can I feel? Trees. Cold. What can I see? Trees, endless trees! What can I hear? I try and slow down my breathing to listen... Is that someone talking? Is that hope!?

_"You're sure nobody will hear us out here?"_

That's not any of my friends' voices - dammit. But who is it? It sounds like..

_"I'm sure, sexy."_

Oh God, is that Bayonetta? What's she doing out here, and with who?

_"Wahaha… good… good."_

Wait - it can't be -?

Bayonetta laughs. _"Oh Professor Wario, you are silly. Now, undress me, you fool!"_

There's an angry noise. _"Just because you're doing me this favour doesn't mean you can disrespect me. Don't call me a fool."_

I feel sick to my stomach. What the hell is this? Why are they-

I think back. _'I ended up courting some guys for money,'_ Bayonetta had said. So - Professor Wario?! I suppose he has a lot of money to pay - but - poor Bayonetta-

I start hearing _those_ noises which is definitely my cue to leave. I'm fully nauseated - I think I'm going to throw up. Even the _thought_ of Professor Wario - Ugh, no, no, get that image out of my head - where's Lucas - where's anyone - my head is spinning…

I can still hear them - or specifically, Wario. I breathe heavily, walking backwards-

_Thump._

Oh, that's a tree… Ow, that kinda hurts - my vision is swimming.. the pretty trees are dancing… haha…

The darkness swallows me whole.

...

...

I awake to Lucas leaning over me, panic written across his face. He exhales suddenly upon seeing me awake, and pulls me into a frantic hug.

"Ness- you idiot-"

I rub my head. "Ngh - where am I?"

"I saw you knocked out - I assumed the worst-"

I sit up slowly, my head throbbing. We're back in the clearing again. Guilt rises inside me. "I'm sorry."

"Ness, it's okay. I'm just glad you're safe. And truth be told…" he drops his voice to a whisper. "You're kind of cute when you're angry."

I blush deeply. "Cute?! I'm not cute - I'm - I'm fearsome-"

"No you're not, Ness, you're just a big cuddly teddy bear."

"I can be scary!"

Lucas laughs gently. "No you can't. You've never scared me."

"I'm soft around you."

"Na, you're just soft in general."

Lucas grins, and I pinch his cheeks. It's just a relief to be back with my best friend. The worry slips away a bit. The gravestone can wait. Bayonetta will be - fine - I hope -

I poke Lucas. "Did you get the dry leaves?"

Lucas pokes me back. "No, because I was too busy looking for you, wasn't I?"

I gaze at the distant trees. "I'm sorry. I'm - I'm just scared, and curious - I - I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Lucas hugs me again. "Ness, really, I understand."

Lucas and I often fall out over stupid things. It's usually my fault, but the fall outs never last for more than 5 minutes… try as I might, I can't stay mad at his stupid lovable face.

The others choose that moment to come back, arms piled with drywood.

"Alright!" Toon Link cheers. "Have you two got the leaves?"

I blush. "No…"

Lucas rubs his neck. "We got distracted."

Villager throws his wood down suddenly. "You didn't go and look at the grave, _right_?"

I look down. "I… uh, tried to. But I couldn't find it."

"I told you not to!"

I sigh. "I know- I know-"

"Ness, seriously, it's dangerous-"

Lucas mutters nervously. "Villager, please-"

Villager carries on anyway. "You could get killed-"

I grit my teeth. "I know. I've been told off by Lucas already, okay?"

Villager folds his arms. "It doesn't seem to have gone in."

Red and Toon Link watch nervously.

I feel a pressure building up inside of me. "Just- I know! I know! How would you feel if it was _your_ gravestone?"

Villager raises his voice. "I'd be smart enough not to go poking around at it!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, I-"

A sick, guilty feeling smothers my insides. "I know I'm stupid. I know I'm an idiot. But at least it's me who's going to die, and not you!"

"Ness, you're not going to-"

I grit my teeth. "I hope you're happy."

I look up - oh no, he's crying, Villager is crying, what have I done now?!

I lose my resolve. "Look - I -"

I sit down on one of the rocks. "I'm sorry."

Villager stares at me, wiping his eyes. "You have to understand, Ness, that I worry about you. I worry about all of you here, okay?"

I look down, the sinking feeling in my stomach deepening. "I know. I shouldn't have gotten mad."

Villager sits beside me. "Equally, Ness… I should have been more understanding. Of course you're curious about it."

"I've messed everything up, haven't I?" I croak.

Lucas rubs my back gently, his arm over my shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a mess. I can't seem to be normal with people today. I keep getting angry."

Villager slings his arm around my other shoulder. I feel like some pitiful child, vying for the attention of friends that I don't deserve. Toon Link sits in front of me, with Red.

I wish I was alone. I'm breaking down, again - they don't need to see me like this. "I'm sorry."

There's silence.

"Let's just try and move on from this. We all have off days. Let's not think about the gravestone. Let's remember why we came here tonight, and let's try to enjoy ourselves," Villager suggests. "Let's find somewhere else. I don't like this clearing."

I nod. I'm a weight, a dead weight, everyone would be having a much better time if it wasn't for me having brought this night down, like a lead balloon, or something. There's again a quiet as we stand up, wrapping our blankets around ourselves. Lucas takes my hand again, and I'm relieved to feel its familiar shape. It grounds me slightly. I breathe, trying not to panic at every turn, focusing on every individual step. I'm fine, I tell myself. Fine.

...

Luckily, I'm cheered up soon enough. It's not long before a rushing noise fills our ears - the sound of a river ahead. I like rivers, I always have, so I abruptly let my childish side out, and I start to run. I momentarily forget about Lucas though - as he gives a small yelp, towed along by our intertwined hands. Of course, he's faster than me, so he manages to catch up in time, leading us into a sort of hand-holding race to drag the other along. I laugh, freely, openly, fully aware of my sudden mood swing but sort of… not caring about iy. Dammit, I'm just a stupid ball of hormones, arent I, but still least I'm a ball of hormones with awesome friends, and there's cool things like rivers, and I kinda wanna jump in-

We reach the river; the moonlight is back, so I can see there's a bank that goes quite steep down into it, but it's not too far to make a leap into the currents below. Villager and Toon Link are right behind us, running, and Red too. I think Lucas and I are of the same mind - we give each other a glance - the river beneath us gurgles pleasantly - we jump! We land with a euphoric splash, coated from head to toe in clear river water. The river's actually quite powerful… but it's nice, just to sit in it, even if we're now completely soaked. I splash Lucas, and he splashes me right back, laughing.

"Ness.. we're drenched," he complains.

I grin. "I dare you to put your head under,"

"No fair! I _double_ dare you!"

I consider it. "Same time?"

"No, my hair would be in my eyes all day!"

"Aw, come on.."

Lucas sighs. "Fiiiiiiiineee….."

I count. "3… 2… 1… under!"

There's a hesitation. Neither of us move.

"Hey-" we both exclaim, simultaneously. There's another slight pause, before we start splashing each other chaotically, trying to get the other underwater. I wrap my arms around him, and he giggles as I start tickling him - I know all his weak spots - his sides are especially ticklish. He wriggles around - I'm not losing this battle - but he knows my ticklish spots too - so we're soon immersed in a very wet tickle war, that predictably ends with us both soaked, under the water.

"CANNONBALL!" Toon Link yells, catching up, having been sensible enough to at least strip down to his underwear. He splashes heavily nearby.

Villager laughs. "Weak! I can get a better splash than that, I bet." He jumps! And what a shame - he fails to get a bigger splash than Toon Link.

"6/10!" I call out, joyously.

"Shut it, you!" Villager exclaims, coming over with an arsenal of splashes and laughs. But Red, meanwhile, toes the edge of the bank nervously.

"Come on in!" I shout, happily. Red stares at the water.

"It's cold," he complains. "We'll get in trouble."

Toon Link comes near the bank to him. "Well, Red."

"Yes?"

"...You need to loosen up." Toon Link splashes him suddenly, and Red gasps. We all freeze; has Toon Link overstepped it?

Red pulls off his shirt, and performs a perfect dive into the water. "Not so fast!"

We cheer, and Red swims after Toon Link - of course, Red's secretly a good swimmer. Typical. I think he has a huge pool at his home… he's an only child, so he probably doesn't have much to do except swim and play sports. I'm glad we're here suddenly - despite the grave and Bayonetta, we're here. The grave doesn't have to change anything… I think.

"Come on, or we'll miss their fight!" Villager says happily to Lucas and I, so we swim downstream to see Red and Toon Link having a messy sort of splash battle, that of course we have to get involved in too, and it's chaotic and crazy but so us, and so fun, and honestly, it's perfection.

It must be an hour later at least that we clamber out of the water, panting, out of breath, but thoroughly happy with ourselves.

"I swear, it's got darker," Villager laughs. "We've been out here for so long."

Lucas leans against a tree. "Do you think anyone's looking for us?"

"Ehhhh," Toon Link shrugs. "Apart from our good lad Bowser, I don't reckon."

"Well, we'll find out when we get back, later," Villager decides. "No good worrying about it."

I beam. "Who cares if we're found! It's been totally worth it. Even if I'm completely soaked."

Lucas groans suddenly. "I left the backpack back at the clearing."

Toon Link ruffles his hair. "It's alright, not like a grizzly bear would have stolen it or anything."

"Are there bears here?" Lucas's voice quavers.

"Of course not, goof," I tease. "Except me."

"You're a bear?"

"Roar," I say flatly, and we all burst out laughing.

"Okay," Lucas sighs reluctantly. "I'll go and get the backpack, wait here, ok?"

We nod obediently.

"You know the way back, right?" I ask, just to be sure.

Lucas nods. "I'll be 5 minutes or so."

"We won't go anywhere," Toon Link assures him. "Or will we… hehe."

"No, we won't," Red says, missing the joke. Toon Link sighs, and Lucas heads off into the forest. I try not to worry - it's just going to be five minutes.

I sit down, on the grass, by the river. We've actually managed to find a pretty good spot; it's flat, and there's not too many trees here. The moonlight perfectly catches the grass, as I lie down on my back, staring upwards. Villager comes and lies down next to me.

He turns. "Hey, Ness."

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much… I just wondered how you're holding up, considering…"

"It's a fluke. It's nothing to do with me and Lucas," I declare. Villager smiles.

"I'm glad."

I shift. "I'm surprised you're not mad at me… for getting angry, earlier…"

Villager shrugs. "We all get angry sometimes. It would be foolish to think otherwise. Plus, it was kinda me who got angry, heh-"

"Hmm, yeah," I sigh. "But you have to put up with all of my… trash," I say, for lack of a better word.

Villager stares up at the moon. "If I can't stick by you at your worst, I don't deserve you at your best."

I'm surprised by his softness tonight. "...Damn, this is getting deep."

He shrugs. "Toon Link wanted a deep conversation I guess…"

"What's happening at school right now?" I wonder aloud, clumsily changing the subject.

"Not much, I'd imagine," Villager says, picking up a leaf, and observing it.

"Nice leaf?" I ask, getting awkward.

"Oh - not especially."

We lie in silence. I'm used to Villager being the friend I have a laugh with, at the back of lessons, the friend I goof off with. I'm not so used to his sensitive side… but I don't mind it. He's a good friend, dependable, solid as they come. It's like Pit said - he is the mother of the group really. He gets on with every single one of us really well, and he knocks some sense into all of us too. We're fortunate to have him.

I think back to the first day of boarding school, a few years ago now.

* * *

_I come into the classroom, a bit of an awkward mess. History is my first lesson. I mean, I like history, but this is nerve racking. Lucas isn't in my class, which is bad luck. I'd thought we'd end up together in all our classes, but this is a much bigger school than Onett primary, so I'm proven wrong._

_The professor smiles at us as we walk in, until I enter the room, and he gives a start, as if he recognises me, but doesn't quite know how._

_I frown, worried. "Is-Is everything ok, Professor?"_

_The professor thinks. "Hm… tell me, your father... did he go to this school?"_

_"Yes," I nod nervously._

_"No wonder. You look like a spitting image of him."_

_Curiosity gets the better of me. "Did you know my father?"_

_He nods. "...We went to school together. I had no idea he'd had a son… surprising, actually… But enough on that, sit down, sit down."_

_I scan the room hastily for somewhere to sit, in surprise. The Professor knows my father? That probably can't be good news. I see a space next to a somewhat lonely looking boy - perfect. That'll do. I place myself down there._

_"Hi," the boy says, quickly. "I didn't think anyone would sit there."_

_"Oh - sorry," I apologise. "I can move-"_

_"No, no, it's okay. The name's Villager, by the way."_

_"Hey - I'm Ness," I reply._

_"Nice to meet you Ness - do you know anyone else here?_

_I look around. "Well, nobody in the class, really. I know some people not in the class though - Toon Link, he's pretty shy, or, he was, he seems to have come back from the summer a bit more talkative, but, yeah. I know him, he's not here though. And then there's Lucas, my best friend, he's awesome, and then… oh, yeah, that's actually all. Our other friend Inkling moved somewhere else, so she's not here."_

_Villager laughs. "Wow, you sure do speak a lot!"_

_I blush. "Sorry…"_

_"No, no, it's cool, it means I don't have to!"_

_I laugh._

_Villager and I hit it off throughout the lesson. The professor, who turns out to be called 'Ryu', is unusual, but I don't mind. Even if he does look at me as if I've recently died..._

* * *

I open my eyes again. Looks like I drifted off momentarily.

"...Has it been five minutes yet? Is Lucas back?" I ask, sleepily. I feel hazy, all of a sudden.

Toon Link jumps. "Yeah, yeah, it's been about an hour, actually, uh-"

I shoot up. "An _hour?!"_

Toon Link nods. "Mhm."

"So where's Lucas?"

There's a pause.

Toon Link pushes himself up from his leaning position. "Oh, uh, I'm not sure."

Villager stands up. "What? Did we lose Lucas?"

I nod frantically. "Yes! Don't you remember him going off to get the backpack?"

Red points, "The backpack is here."

I'm puzzled. "What, did Lucas come back with it?"

Toon Link nods. "Yeah. A good 30 minutes ago."

I frown in bewilderment. "Did I miss that or something? And where is he now?"

Something pokes me from behind.

"Hi."

It's Lucas.

"I didn't know you were back," I say, lamely.

"You were asleep when I got back," he admits. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I don't remember falling asleep!"

Toon Link shrugs. "You were asleep for an hour or so."

I think. I rack my brains, staring around at the others, who look back at me, with equal confusion. Are they playing some sort of joke on me? I don't remember waking up. I don't remember drifting off. I was just thinking about that memory, and then…

I must be tired, gosh. It makes sense - only I could fall asleep and not remember it.

"Okay," I shrug.

"Ness-" Lucas begins, his eyes bright.

"What?" I ask, beyond confused. But Lucas only gives me a look, that says _'later. When we're alone.'_

So _something_ happened. But why don't I remember…? Was I really sleeping? I could have sworn I'd closed my eyes, for just 5 minutes, with that memory. It makes very little sense.

"Shall we - shall we play truth or dare?" I ask, on a whim.

Toon Link sits down bouncily. "Now that's a good idea!"

"How do you play?" Red asks.

Toon Link grins. "Oh, you'll find out. Watch and learn. Villager, you're victim number one."

"Oh, great-"

"Truth or dare?"

"I guess, truth?"

"Alright," Toon Link cackles. "What's the truth about you and Zelda?"

Villager sighs. "Can I change to a dare?"

"Okay, fine!"

"Then dare."

"I dare you to answer the truth!"

Villager rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine. Uhm, you might want to sit down."

I sit down, still dizzy, next to Lucas. Lucas slings an arm over my shoulder, protectively. Almost as if he's worried that something might happen to me - _what happened in that hour!_ Instinctively, I thrust my hand into my pocket. The Lucas figurine is still there, fortunately. I need to hide that away somewhere, and find out why on Earth, why on Earth, Ryu would have that in his classroom.

"So," Villager starts to blush. "Ok, I'll admit. I did like her. Back, ooh, 3 years ago? I thought she was pretty, okay. And I'm right, and nobody can deny that."

Lucas and I exchange the smallest of knowing glances. I suddenly want to hug him - we both know that we both don't think that girls are pretty yet - and it's unifying, in a way.

Villager fiddles with his thumbs. "But, Link obviously was the one that she preferred. And fair enough. I'm not exactly a looker." Villager has always been self conscious about his short height - but all of us aren't exactly tall. Red is the tallest, then me, then Toon Link, then Lucas and Villager are equally small.

"...So I moved on. I moved on about two years ago. And yeah. That was about it."

"...Is that really it?" Toon Link pushes.

Villager averts his eyes. "Yes."

Toon Link scoffs. "A clear lie, but moving on anyways… Red, ask someone."

Red looks up. "Huh? Who do I choose?"

"Anyone you like."

"Oh. I like Villager. I'll pick him."

Villager sighs. "C'mon, _again?"_

Red thinks. "Do I ask you a dare?"

"Or a truth. Preferably a truth."

"Okay. What's your favourite colour?" Red asks.

Villager breathes a sigh of relief. "Hm. Probably red."

Red frowns. "Huh?"

"The colour, not you-"

"Ah, I get it. It's a pun. I hate puns. They are the worst thing to happen to mankind."

Villager laughs. "Yeah, I know you hate puns. Alright, I'm choosing Toon Link next, then. Before anyone else can choose me."

Toon Link grumbles as he sits on the grass. "Dare."

"How bad can it be?" Villager asks.

Toon Link nods. "It can be as bad as you like… we're doing _no boundaries_ tonight, which I'll definitely be regretting in a couple of minutes."

Villager thinks some more. "How about… eat some grass? I dunno"

"Easy!" Toon Link stuffs grass into his mouth. "Lucas, ask someone."

Lucas grins evilly, staring me right in the eyes. I know what's next.

"How about you, Ness?"

I pout. "Why me?"

He pokes me. "Because you're goofy."

I laugh. It's not funny at all, but it's late, so everything's suddenly hilarious. I wrap my arms around Lucas. "I pick dare, and be warned, I'm gonna make you do the same dare too, on my turn. So be nice!"

Lucas thinks. "I dare you to…. climb that tree, all the way to the top." He points to a tall one. Ha! I love climbing trees! What's he playing at? He knows I love the outdoors, the silly goof.

"Yes!" I cheer, sure to rub it in Lucas's face that _haha, his dare is awful._ "And you have to climb it too, 'cause I'm gonna pick you on my turn, and yeah, heh-" I think it sounds logical. I'm tired.

Lucas shrugs, smirking. "I have always been better at physical activity than you."

"So it's a race then!" Toon Link cheers. "I love a good race."

"You're ON!" I jump up to the tree, ready. Lucas stands alongside me. No way is he better at climbing trees than me! I'm suddenly energetic - how did that even happen?

"Isn't this dangerous…?" Red asks, paranoid.

"Of course it's _slightly_ dangerous," Toon Link admits. "But it's fun-"

"Then they shouldn't be doing this!"

"Relax, Reddy. They'll be fine. Probably."

Red makes to grab Lucas and I. "Wait-"

"3 2 1 go-" Toon Link calls, before Red can reach us.

We're off! I scramble hastily upwards, allowing the friction of my hands on the bark to propel me, who cares if my hands are raw and red after? Apparently Lucas and I dried off from the river at some point, because I can see his hair is back to its usual sweeping wave shape. Unfortunately, I realise that means he's parallel to me, since I can see him, on the other side of the tree. He's really going for it! I can hear gasps for breath though - he must be running out of stamina. I'm pulling ahead - and I reach the first branch. I test it - that's alright, that'll hold my weight. I stand on it, and sure enough, it doesn't crack, not even a little bit. It's a slight relief, as I'm always uncertain if my weight has increased a bit. I did binge eat a little at dinner last night, a pretty bad habit of mine… I should probably do something about my weight actually. I mean, I'm not fat, but Lucas's body is definitely more appealing than mine. I look up, and can see sure enough, he's skinny as ever. A little too skinny for his health though, mind, he does need to eat more, I think. But still. I want to be like him.

Wait a minute - I look up again - how did he get there? How is he above me!? I hear cheering from below, but I'm sure not to look down.

There's a sudden crack, and adrenaline rushes through me again. Quick, quick! The branch I'm on clearly can't hold me… Lucas is in reaching distance. He'll tease me to no end if he wins, so I can't let that happen. I scramble up, as the branch below me falls, but there's another crack - the branches are getting weaker up here, so I need to utilise the trunk more. That's alright - there's a few ledges and things in it still, at this height. And what height is this? I look to the side, and - oh wow, we're actually quite high above some of the other trees. This tree must be a big one. Somehow, I'm level with Lucas again.

"Hi!" I shout. He gives a start, but keeps his balance well.

"Ness! Come back here!"Lucas shouts, scrambling harder, upwards, so high... but I'm pulling ahead. I don't think we can go much higher than this!Where does the race end? We continue, I'm ahead, I'm ahead! But the trunk is starting to sway up here- it's dangerous to go any further, which means…

"I win!" I beam.

Lucas arrives at my level, about a second later, clinging onto the trunk, white as a sheet.

"I was calling you to stop - but you kept going - I had to follow-"

He's out of breath completely. I frown. "Of course I wasn't gonna stop, it's a race after all," I grin suddenly. "And I beat you."

Lucas's shaky hands grasp onto the tree, his knuckles white. "Ness... Ness, haven't you looked down?"

I look down.

Oh.

We're high - really high - above most of the other trees - oh no, oh no-

I nearly vomit. Vertigo - I'd almost forgotten.

"Ness!" Lucas shouts. "Your hands are slipping, be careful!"

"Right," I say, swallowing down the sudden fear. Of all the trees to pick… we must be, what, 200 feet in the air?! Forget the race! Toon Link, Red and Villager are barely visible down below! The trees in this forest are huge… but now we're high - so high -

A chill runs through me. My thoughts come back to the gravestone - what if this is how we…? No. No no no, I'm not thinking those thoughts.

Lucas looks at me, shaking. He's scared - he's so scared - how hadn't I noticed that? I'd made him come all the way up here, I'd made him do the dare too - how didn't I hear him? He came up here for me... if only I'd stopped!

The branch I'm on sways ominously. It's so windy up here, and so cold - a lot colder than down below-

Lucas's feet nearly give way, and he makes a small yelp. "Ness, I want to go back down!"

He sounds miserable, like a child again, young and so, so afraid. I'd of course, like an awful friend, forgotten about his fear of heights. Of course I didn't think this through. Of course I overstepped my limit. But I got us into this situation, so I have to get us out! The wind blasts our faces, Lucas's hair flying out to the west like a flag, like a beacon, the bright blonde sweep just catching the moonlight. Our cheeks are reddened by the raw power of the wind, in our peril. The tree sways, blustered by the increase in speed.

"Alright, alright, we can do this," I say calmly. "We can get down."

"Ness!" Lucas cries. "Help- we need to get down - but I don't know how Ness!" Tears drip down his face. I've frightened him to his wit's end- what the hell have I done? I try not to cry as well. The night smells of fear, the air tastes of terror.

I scramble for a desperate idea to ground him. He'll never be able to get down in such a panic.

"Lucas, Lucas, look up, our constellation, _amici optimi,_ " I bluster. He tips his head upwards, slightly.

"Do you see it?" I push.

"I-I see it - yeah-"

"We're going to get down, I promise."

His legs tremble, and he hesitates, but he nods. The wind howls in disagreement.

I hold tighter onto the tree. "You're gonna have to trust me, Lucas. Follow my instructions, I swear I'll get you down safely. Okay?"

"I-I trust you with my life, Ness. What do I do?"

I breathe out. "Alright. So, first, take one hand off the tree. Make sure to keep one right around the trunk. Hug it. Tight"

Lucas looks at me, eyes wide, but he slowly unpeels one hand from the trunk. I do the same, and I take his new free hand.

"In case one of us falls," I explain. "Now, there's no branches to stand on up here, so what we have to do is slide ourselves down. Use your other arm to grip, to make sure you don't slip all the way to the bottom. Got it?"

He gives a slight nod, and grips onto my hand, tight. I loosen the hold of my feet, on the trunk. I release my arm slightly, just enough that I gradually start to descend. Lucas follows my lead, slowly, steadily. It's _too_ slow, though. We're hardly moving. Lucas stares me in the eye, our faces separated by the wood, face fixed with concentration.

Despite the terror, despite the screaming wind, I smile. Just a little bit. And he smiles too. But the moment breaks - a mighty gust of wind swings the trunk to the right-! I slam my feet against the tree again, no doubt shredding my ankles. I hiss in pain, as a rogue branch scrapes across my calves, almost certainly drawing blood. But I don't look down. Lucas holds on tight, to my hand and the tree. The gust stops. Ow. Ow! Goodness, I hope the trunk will thicken back up again soon, then we might be sheltered from the wind by branches that we can stand on-

"NESS!" Lucas screams, as a sudden cracking noise permeates the orchestra of the wind - what's happening-?! What was that cracking!? I jolt to focus, suddenly aware of my hands slipping slightly. But otherwise, everything seems to be fine. Lucas looks at me, expectantly. It'll be okay.

"Let's keep going," I suggest, hastily. He nods, and the shuffling down continues, agonisingly slowly. There's more cracks and crunches, and I try and push down the rising, rising panic, Lucas is here, we're together. That calms me slightly.

_You could be getting Lucas killed._

The bigger branches must be close - and I breathe a giant sigh of relief as my feet touch solid wood, at long last. I look up - the top, where we were, must be 20 feet up from where we are now - coated in naught but spindly twigs. Lucas touches down next to me, panting, still white faced. The trunk doesn't seem to be swaying as much here. But these branches aren't made to support two of us-

_**Snap.** _

The wood disappears from beneath our feet.

Tumbling, I grab hard onto the trunk - desperately kicking my feet to get support - I think I'm going to fall! The friction and the gravity cause my shirt to ride up and my chest to be scraped by the bark, and the sudden pain causes a reflex reaction, to let go, of the trunk - I'm - I'm holding on to NOTHING-

Lucas's hand suddenly grips my own, as I dangle dangerously. His face is white with strain - if he drops me, I surely die! I kick, kick, screaming, trying to grab a hold of the tree again - but it's agony, my arm, my arm I swear it's getting ripped out of its socket - I swing my legs, and finally, make contact, wrapping them around the trunk. Lucas slides down, breathing fast, shaking. I'm shaking.

_My fault._

Lucas doesn't release my hand, but his palms are sweating, I think our hands are stuck together. Why didn't I stop? Why didn't I see the danger?

Everything hurts. My arms, my hands, my ankles, my chest, raw from the savagery of nature, I don't know how Lucas is faring… my eyes sting with tears from the cold and from the fear, the terror, the blind terror. Down, we keep shuffling down, meeting new wood. I won't stand on it this time. Down, down, my heart plummets, it's so far! Lucas slips, I slip, we catch each other, everything blending into a blur, a fearsome blur of pain and cold. Lucas. I have to keep going for Lucas. I will get him down.

"Guys!" A familiar voice calls. We're close - we must be close - the wind makes a last desperate scream. A big branch, the final branch before the ground supports me comfortably. The trunk is too wide to keep shuffling down - so it'll be a jump - it'll be fine. It's all muddling into a haze. I launch myself, Lucas does too, our hands still intertwined. There's a blanket that we land on, held up by the others to break our fall - smart - smart - ow…

I'm distantly aware of people speaking as I lie on the oh-so-solid ground. Lucas is unscathed, I think, but he's shaking - like a leaf, lying next to me. Arms around me. Truth or dare is definitely over. It's fear or fear now... I'm never climbing a tree again. I try and focus on the world around me. I'm still holding Lucas's hand. I don't want to let go, in case he falls - no, we're back down on the ground! Toon Link leans over, a story of worry written over his face...

…

It takes me a good 30 minutes to recover, and to ground myself. It takes a chewing out from Red for being "irresponsibly dangerous," and a questioning of _what exactly did happen?_ for me to sit up against a tree, with Lucas, still panting. My wounds are pretty bad, but only surface level - my ankles, my chest and my hands sting immensely, even after Villager washes them with water.

"You're an idiot," Lucas pants.

"I know,' I reply, miserably. I put his life in danger, and I know it.

He runs a thumb over my palm. "Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that."

I shrug. I don't think I'll be forgiving myself soon.

"I don't want to walk back home tonight," I decide. "Can we just sleep here?" I'm far too shaken up to go anywhere.

"It's late, there will be professors on patrol. We can't go back, even if we wanted to," Villager concludes. "Lucky that Lucas brought blankets." We nod, thanking Lucas.

He turns to me. "I knew this would happen. I knew we'd get tired out here, so I brought pyjamas, too." Of course, he's amazing.

"You really think of everything, don't you?"

"What can I say? I plan ahead."

Argh, I wish I had that ability… but it's too late to be reflecting on that. We get changed pretty quickly.

"Shall we do something that nobody can possibly be injured by?" Toon Link suggests. There's a general agreement - I'm not ready to sleep yet, even if Villager does look exhausted, and Red - wait, where's Red?

"He went to sleep," Villager explains, when I ask. "The lateness was too much, bless him." I smile slightly.

"How about we tell ghost stories?" Lucas, the last person I'd expect to suggest such a thing suggests.

"I like it!" Toon Link says, trying and failing to sound energetic. He's exhausted too, he's just not as good as showing it.

"Who's got one?" I ask drowsily.

Villager raises his hand. "I do."

We listen. Lucas leans against my shoulder, sleepily. I wonder vaguely who'll be the last one to go to sleep.

"It's a true story," Villager whispers.

"Sure," we chorus.

"Shh, don't wake Red," Villager leans his head against an arm. "It was a dark, scary night. In a forest, not unlike this one. There was a man, who lived in a shed. His name was… Mario. Mario lived alone, and he was a lumberjack. He chopped wood by day and packaged it by night. However, one night he got a letter through the mail."

Toon Link blinks. "What did it say?"

Villager rubs his hands together dramatically. "It said the number 4. The next day, same deal, except the number 3. Then 2. By this point, the lumberjack had noticed that the numbers seemed to be counting down… So the next day, Mario waited by the door with his axe. But there was no letter. Nothing happened the whole night. And again the next night, and again after that. Eventually, the lumberjack stopped waiting with the axe, and instead, he started sleeping normally again. But on one such normal night, a letter came through the door."

We gasp.

"It read: '1'." That night, Mario was found dead in his bed. What happened? Well, that's a mystery, isn't it?"

Toon Link appears puzzled. "Why did they skip the days, with the numbers?"

"You'll never know… point is, never get complacent."

I nod loosely. "Deep."

Toon Link tells a dramatic story about an abandoned hospital, and Lucas brings out a story about the real reason that stairs creak. Unfortunately, I am not blessed with any ghost stories, so I pass, yawning.

"Ah, coward," Villager sighs. "Too bad.. too sad… huh?"

Toon Link stretches his arms lazily. "You know what I haven't done in a while? I haven't had a party… you can all come… who else do I invite?"

"Bowser," I say, and we burst out laughing, even though it's a stupid joke.

"Noo," Toon Link moans. "He sucks…"

"Why don't we discuss your party in the morning?" Villager suggests. "You should go to sleep."

"Never! I am victory - or victoria - victorious!"

I nod. "You should definitely go to sleep."

Toon Link mutters, lying on the grass. "See, I ain't even too tireddddddddddddd-"

He tumbles into slumber.

"I'm going to fold as well," Villager sighs. "Sleeping under starlight… pretty, the stars are." He wraps himself up in a blanket. "Goodnight…"

I lean back against a tree, with Lucas. "Crazy day."

Lucas smiles softly. "To think I was ill this morning…"

"You'll catch a cold out here!" I exclaim.

"Shh, Ness, calm down."

I grin, staring at Lucas. "Have I ever taught you how to skip stones?"

Lucas laughs a little bit. "What? Where did that come from… no, you haven't."

"You're laughing at meeee…" I pout. Lucas giggles.

"Maybe I am."

"Meanie."

Lucas pokes me slightly.

I'm swimming in sleepiness now. I take a blanket. "The stars are pretty. Let's watch them."

Lucas nods. "They're very pretty."

" _You're_ very pretty," I say sleepily.

Lucas laughs. "Aren't you silly… can you see our constellation?"

"Yeah," I nod. "It's nice."

Lucas lies down on the blanket, and I lie next to him. I wrap us up in it. "Now we're like a burrito."

Lucas laughs again. "It's nice being a burrito."

I point. "What's that star called?"

"That's the north star, Ness."

I nod, my eyes closing. "North star. It's a nice word."

"I agree. Are we going to sleep now?" Lucas asks.

I nod. "Sleepytime."

Lucas snuggles up to me.

"Goodnight, Ness. Thank you for saving me up that tree."

"Thank you for saving me in the forest," I reply, dozily. "Goodnight," I add, as an afterthought.

Silence falls, and I look up at the sky.

I grin stupidly. "Lucassss?"

"Yeees?"

"You're small."

He pokes me. "Gee, thanks."

"Lucassss?"

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"You're cute."

Lucas blushes, his face warm.

"Goodnight, Ness."

I finally drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> That got long! Also, I wrote a whole 1500 word scene that I ended up cutting out from this chapter, so it could've been longer. I'm writing this whilst just as tired as Ness was at the end - I wonder if he would've called Lucas cute while wide awake?
> 
> Also, the gravestone. Creepy, right? Any theories, feel free to put them in the comments… this chapter was mainly, however, focused on the development between the main 5. I love writing them, every single one of them. Do you have a favourite? I wanna know! Also, it's tempting to rename this chapter to "Ness is a colossal idiot multiple times but we love him anyways"
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -"Further Up and Further in' is an obscure reference… though I won't say where from ;)
> 
> -The 5-point grounding method is a known way of dealing with oncoming panic attacks. If you suffer from these, it may be worth a try. Just follow Ness's lead.
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next time
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	8. Rotation of Present History

(Hey! Couple quick notes from me: First off, this chapter is dedicated to a fabulous friend of mine, who goes under the alias of Krystal, who first inspired me to write. Secondly, in terms of chronology, this chapter starts midway through the last chapter. That's all! Enjoy!)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rotation of Present History**

…

**(Lucas)**

**...**

* * *

"I'll go and get the backpack," I say. I can envision just where I left it - by the rock that I was sitting on. Really, it's typical of me, I'm naturally forgetful, caught up in my daydreams, but that's alright. I don't mind daydreaming… daydreams are interesting, after all. They can make you discover things about yourself that you never knew, for example, I didn't know that yellow is my favourite colour, until I noticed that a lot of the prettiest things in my daydreams are yellow.

What was I doing? Oh yes, the backpack. Walking swiftly through the forest, I reach a fork in the path: I think it was a left here, but it could've been a right. Ah, I'll do some trial and error, it's okay. I choose the left path, which is hopefully correct - we really haven't gone that far from the clearing, after all. I'm surprisingly at ease, the cool wind just ruffling my wet hair, and as I turn a corner, and I can see the backpack ahead, just leaning against a tree. Result! I guessed right, after all.

Though, I think I overpacked. I thought about a lot of the things we _might_ need. I have some snacks though, and pyjamas too, in case we stay the night (which is pretty likely considering how disorganised we are) which I'm sure won't go down badly. I pick the pack up. It's not too heavy, to my surprise - I rifle through, just in case anything has gone missing, but it's all there, luckily.

I find my mind drifting back to earlier, as I sling the pack over my shoulder. What had Ness found on Ryu's floor? I'll ask when I'm back, I decide. I think about Olimar and Meta Knight too - hopefully they're getting busted for whatever they're up to, and I won't be in any danger. Everything seems to be falling into place - with luck, Ness and I will avoid Bowser until we next have English, which I believe is some time away…. I yawn, suddenly. I'm not a night owl, I'm getting tired.

_Rustle._

I look up.

_Rustle._

"Hello?" I call, cautiously. There's silence. "I know you're there - I heard you," I add, warily, in case there actually _is_ someone there, and it's not just an animal or my imagination. But, to my disdain, a figure steps out from amongst the trees. I'm fairly sure I recognise it, as well.

"Future Human?" I ask.

 **"Placet Auxilium!"** it exclaims.

My knees shake, remembering the dream in the library, when it cornered me against the bookshelves. I'm suddenly not as comfortable… but it's different, somehow, this time... Around its eye, there's a silver ring, the moonlight from above reflects off it, and it dazzles me slightly. Its arms are different too, I think, and there's a cog, I can just about see, through its damaged chest. I must be dreaming again, I reason.

It takes one step forward.

Which means I probably should try to wake up.

**"Placet Auxilium!"**

I frown, noticing hurt in its eyes. It's... begging. It's hurting.

"I know what that means now," I say, clearly. "I dreamt of you before in the library - I'm dreaming of you again now - what was that book that I saw you in?"

**"Placet Auxilium."**

"Can you say anything else?" I shrink back, nervously. _It's just a dream,_ I remind myself. "What are you doing here?"

" **Placet-** "

"Y-Yes, I know, you need help. How, what can I _do_?"

It freezes. It stares at me, unmoving.

I hold up a hand. "Please, I don't want to hurt you. Don't hurt me either."

There's a flicker of something in the trees. Was that a girl? Or am I seeing things?

I try again. "What happened to you?"

It doesn't speak - I don't think it _can_ speak. I can hardly speak myself, it's an awful, gruesome thing, and it's coming towards me again... But I won't fluster, I shouldn't show any signs of weakness, but it's _horrifying-_

Giving up on reason, I turn and run. Is it the same thing as in the dream before? Are there more 'future human's than just one? What does it - or they want? I try and leave the clearing, but I'm cornered - oh no - visions of the gravestone fill my eyes - and a bolt of blue strikes before I close my eyes, sinking to the floor-!

...

...

I wake in the middle of the clearing.

I hastily stand and shake myself out, in a frantic panic - looking around for anything, but, I'm alone. What happened? Another dream? What is with that creature, haunting my every dream nowadays? I must've fallen asleep, what, in the middle of the clearing? Odd... I'm uneasy, suddenly, as I get to my feet. I need to get back, and fast; it's not safe to be alone in the forest.

What help does the creature need? And what was that I'd seen in the trees - a flash of someone - and the blue bolt? It all makes no sense. It's just a dream, it shouldn't be important… but I can't shake the feeling that _something_ is there. After all, the Face is impossible too... Maybe I'd drifted off on the train? But that encounter had really felt as clear as day. Maybe The Face was a human? A bedraggled prisoner, perhaps… I shake my head, in bemusement, as I arrive back to where the others are. Of course, Ness is asleep, he's never been a night owl either… he seems to be lying next to Villager. Toon Link waves. He seems tired too - we must've left the school at, what, 7pm? I'd guess it's getting close to 10 by now… possibly later, judging by the position of the moon in the sky. Villager's awake, counting stars. I sit by him.

"Ness asleep?"

Villager sits up slightly. "Looks like it. He sort of shut his eyes and then drifted right off. He'll be up and around soon, I'm sure."

I nod. "How long was I gone?"

Villager picks at the grass. "Thirty minutes or so."

I wince. "Sorry, I said I'd be five, didn't I?"

Villager nods slowly. "It's alright though, we went to check on you to make sure you were ok - turns out you fell asleep as well. We let you be."

"Sorry. I'm tired," I blush.

"You don't need to apologise," Villager reassures me.

"Thank you."

Villager laughs. "You don't need to thank me either! It's really okay."

I smile. "I won't say anything about it at all then."

"You know, completely off topic, but I never have known, what was it like at your primary school?"

I think. "Well, I moved primary schools, midway through my primary school life… the first was in my old village, you know, Tazmily?"

"Oh, isn't that the place Onett wants to declare war on?"

"Yeah," I growl. "And Tazmily would never do all the things that Onett is claiming. Onett is corrupt."

"I'm sorry they're doing that to your home."

"It's not your fault."

Villager takes a mysterious coin out of his pocket, and tosses it. "What about your other primary school?"

I consider the question. "Onett Primary School… it was mixed. There were some awful people, awful bullies. They picked on Toonie and I… I think that's why he decided to teach himself how to be confident over that summer."

"I don't get why people bully," Villager sighs. "It's not fair."

"Were you ever bullied?" I ask quietly.

"...I guess, not really. I didn't have many friends, though, aside from Red."

I nod slowly. "Ah… Onett Primary School was also good though, because I met Toon Link and Ness there."

Villager smiles. "I'm glad."

"There was Inkling too… but she went off to a different school. We don't see her anymore."

"Inkling? What was she like?"

"Crazy." I laugh. "She was always energetic and up for an adventure. She was fun."

"She sounds it… you four must've been close."

I trace my finger through the dirt. "We were… Ness and I were always closest though, somehow."

Villager tosses the coin again, and watches it as it catches the moonlight. "You and Ness are _incredibly_ close."

"Yeah…" I trail off, unsure what more to add.

"I think it's good that you have each other's backs."

I nod. "What about you? What was your primary school like?"

Villager runs the coin through two fingers, looking up at the clouds. "Ah… back in Anville, there was quite a nice school. Everyone was friendly, the teachers were friendly, the lessons were... somewhat educational. It really wasn't anything special."

"What's the biggest trouble you ever got in there?" I ask curiously.

Villager chuckles, thinking. "Ah, that must be when I threw a tantrum because I didn't like the ending of a book we read in class."

"What happened?"

"Well.. I wanted the ending to be really dramatic, it was a good opening, but the ending was really boring. So I threw a tantrum and got kicked out of the classroom until I called down. What's the worst trouble you ever got in?"

I consider this. "Probably when we were using chalks, and Ness and I drew self portraits on the stone wall…" I smile, wryly. "I liked art, even then."

Villager laughs. "Pff-"

I lean back against a tree. "Primary school was a simpler time."

Villager spins the coin in his palm, and a sleepy Toon Link opens an eye.

"Wha's goin on- ooh, what's that shinyyy…"

"It's a coin," Villager sighs. "Probably copper, maybe 20 years old?"

Toon Link grins dizzily."Yesssssssssssssssss… it's gonna steal Zelda from youuuu- that coin is very promiscuoussss!"

Villager stares at Toon Link. "You wha-?"

Toon Link nods vaguely, and shuts his eyes. Villager and I make eye contact and burst out laughing.

There's a sudden rustle in the bushes, and we turn.

"Headmaster Hand!" Toon Link shouts in alarm, suddenly awoken. "What are you doing here?"

I close my mouth, that apparently opened in shock. What's the headmaster doing here? We're in for it now, I'm sure… but he looks off, off colour, panicked and ragged.

"Headmaster, are you alright?" I ask in trepidation.

He nods, just slightly. "You tell nobody I was here, and I won't punish you for being out of school. Don't even tell Ness," he points to Ness.

"Good Headmaster, but what are you doing?" Red asks, curiously.

Headmaster Hand hops about worriedly. "That doesn't concern you. I'll be - I'll be on my way now, okay?"

We nod. "Okay, headmaster." And just like that, he's off.

We stare around at each other, in confusion. What is he doing out here!? So late? Away from school? What could've been so secretive that he had to sneak out here in the dead of night...? I shiver. I hope he's alright - he's a good headteacher, with our best interests at heart. It concerns me to see him out here, especially looking like that.

Villager whispers to me, "Wait until we're sure we're alone before telling Ness about it." I nod. Fair enough - we don't know if the headmaster is hiding to make sure we stay quiet or not. I glance at Ness again, who seems to be having a disturbed sleep now - he's shaking and shuddering - I really hope he's okay and not having nightmares, as he often does. He rolls over. I rub his back gently, and the shaking subsides a little, but not much. I decide to leave him to fight off the monsters of his mind naturally, and I instead sit besides Toon Link, who's woken up from his stupor. I haven't had much of a chance to talk to Toon Link so far this term. I like talking to him though - he's much easier to talk to than Red - and we have a surprising amount in common. His shy side is definitely still there, and I think only I get to see it sometimes.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey," he whispers back. "You good, Luke?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm good. This was a good idea."

He nods too, pleased with himself. "It was… even though it's been kind of scary, we should do this again."

"We will," I assure him. "This has been great."

He lowers his voice. "How are you, with the, well, the grave?"

I groan. "The grave isn't important. I really don't want to think about it."

He nods. "Understandable. Just know, we got your back, ok?"

I stare at him. "You've gone soft."

"Shut it," Toon Link grins, poking me in the forehead. "You're one to talk."

I stand. "I'm going to go hang up the blankets so that they dry."

Toon Link nods. "Gotcha. I might have a nap myself, you know…"

I chuckle. "Yeah, get some rest."

I bundle up the blankets, and hang them up from the branches of a tree in the corner. I'm not sure where Red is, he could possibly be sleeping too; I think we're all starting to get a bit tired at this point. I head back to the group again, and am pleased to see Ness up and about. I come into earshot:

Red points, "...The backpack is here."

Ness seems puzzled. He hasn't noticed me behind him yet. "What, did Lucas come back with it?"

Toon Link nods. "Yeah. A good 30 minutes ago."

"Did I miss that or something? And where is he now?"

I poke him."Hi-"

"I didn't know you were back," he says, lamely.

"You were asleep when I got back," I admit. "I didn't want to wake you."

For some reason Ness looks puzzled. "Asleep? I don't remember sleeping."

Toon Link shrugs. "You were asleep for an hour or so, I think."

Ness hesitates. I can tell he's thinking hard. "Okay," he shrugs. I glance at him quickly, trying to convey that _something-happened-but-I'll-tell-you-later_ look. "Ness-"

"What?"

 _Later_ , say my eyes.

I wake. It's dark. Then I remember I'm cuddled up to Ness, in a blanket, and I'm small. I try and look around, and sure enough, it's dark outside of the blanket, too. I can't have been sleeping for long… what had woken me? Ness sighs in his sleep. He seems undisturbed, at least. I listen out in case anything's there - silence. I shiver - it's cold, why on earth did we decide to sleep out here in midwinter? I'm lucky I didn't catch hypothermia.

I think back. Yesterday… I shiver to think of being up that awful tree. I don't know why I'd dared Ness to climb it, it hadn't seemed so tall from the ground. That feeling of being so beyond help, at the very top, in absolute peril, with the trunk swaying and the wind tearing at me and Ness, I-

I shudder. I think Ness feels it, in his sleep, because he pulls me a little closer.

I frown. How did we end up here, like this? We must've been tired last night - I can't remember much from after the tree. I think we just dropped off, or something. Oh well, Ness is warm, and truth be told, he keeps the nightmares away. I think my sleep last night was dreamless. No future humans - or mutations of future humans - infested my subconscious this time. I lean my head against Ness's chest - he is a good pillow. He stirs - dammit, did I wake him? He stretches a little, so I watch his face, for any sign of consciousness, my fingers crossed… his eyes flicker open, and he catches me staring.

"Hey," he mumbles. "Is it the morning?"

I shrug. "I can't tell, I'm trapped in a blanket."

"Oh- s'rry-," Ness murmurs, sleepily. He unwraps us from the blanket - it's the one he got me a while ago - and I stand up. Ness lies on the blanket a little more. I look around - Villager is asleep against a tree, Red's still on the grass, Toon Link's… huh? Nowhere to be seen. I prod Ness, who seems to have fallen asleep again.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" he whines.

I put my hands on my hips. "Gettup. Toon Link's not here."

"No, mother, it's the weekend, not yet-"

I sigh, and pull him up by his sides. "C'mon, you sleepy thing. We got a Toonie to find."

He scrambles up, sluggishly. I feel kind of bad - he's a heavy sleeper, after all, and it's hard to wake him but… I feel uneasy about going into the forest alone. Ness stares at me blankly. "Wha' we doin'-"

"Finding Toon Link," I repeat. "We have to go into the forest, ok?"

He nods, but stays still.

I smile slightly. "Come on, you big zombie."

He nods again, this time walking in with me.

We find Toon Link sitting by the river, surrounded by the stillness of the night. He skips a stone across the water, staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey," he says, quietly. "What's up?"

"Just wondered where you were," I explain.

Toon Link smiles, sleepily. "Couldn't sleep. You know - insomnia… but it's really pretty here."

"It is," I agree. Ness nods, leaning against my shoulder. I wrap an arm around him, sensing his continued tiredness.

Toon Link pulls a face. "...Insomnia sucks." He skips another stone through the current. The river froths and churns, a little more vigorously than yesterday, eventually consuming the stone, dragging it down to deeper depths.

"Yeah," I agree. I'm not sure if I can say much else.

"We should wake the others," he murmurs. "We should really head back before dawn, so we're not noticed by the professors."

"Agreed."

I shake Ness awake again, giving him a small hug, and I move over to shake Red awake too, while Toon Link wakes up Villager.

Red sits up, alertly. "Time to go back, I hope?"

"Yep," I say, helping him up. "We don't want to get caught, after all."

I stare around at our little clearing. We're all drowsy and quiet still, and it almost feels like if we speak, we will disturb the sleeping wildlife. I wonder vaguely what lives in this forest - what rare creatures may be findable. We assemble ourselves, and then assemble anything that I brought along. The blankets will probably have to be cleaned now… but I don't mind doing that. It's something to do - weekends usually end up getting quite boring, aside from playing chess with Ness (a strange pastime that we both enjoy) and swimming. There's often sporting events outside, but none of us are particularly athletic, so we rarely join in.

Villager turns to us. "Does anyone know the way?"

Toon Link frowns. "You were leading us, I thought you would."

"I know the way to the first clearing," I say, hastily, before an argument breaks out.

Ness bows comically. "After you."

I chuckle slightly, taking the front. "Follow me."

It takes five minutes or so to reach the original clearing, but that's long enough for Ness to apparently need to sit down and take a rest. I sit by him. I can tell he's uneasy about something or other, because he's shaking - not noticeably - but there's just a little tremor in his legs that I know is a dead giveaway.

"What's up?"

He forces a smile. "Nothing."

"No, there's something," I persist. "Tell me. It's okay."

He leans against my shoulder, saying nothing.

My stomach starts to sink. He's really not okay, if he's not talking. "C'mon, Ness…"

He buries his face into me. "I don't wanna," he mumbles.

"Don't want to what?" I ask, quietly.

"Don't want to lose you."

I'm baffled. "Lose me? Why would you lose me?"

"Because I suck."

"You don't."

"I do. You'll figure that out someday."

"Ness, what's got you down like this?"

"...Your father doesn't want us to talk."

"So what? You're more important than what he wants."

Ness doesn't move. "What if the grave says today's date on it?" I think he's just tired - his worries are moving all over the place.

I hold him tight. "Ness, I promise I'll be careful."

"You better be…"

"So had you, though, ok?"

Ness only huddles up to me more. "I'm scared, Lucas."

"Ness, let's just get back," I suggest. "We can talk about this more, in private."

"Ok," he mumbles, getting up. I'm starting to get really worried about him - he's constantly breaking down, getting upset or angry, I'm worried something's happening… so long as he's safe, I guess. But he's not been so much himself lately. He still cares about me, at least, I still have him on my side, but… I shake my head, standing up, taking his hand. He'll be okay in time.

The rest of the walk back passes by without any problems. Toon Link sneaks the great door to the school open, and we sneak inside the entrance hall.

"Good," Red sighs. "I was sure that we'd be caught."

"5:36," Villager observes, seeing the large grandfather clock in the hall. "We should head to our rooms…"

...and so that's exactly what we do. Or, we try to, until it turns out the path is blocked by none other than Professor Bowser.

"I don't think he's seen us!" Toon Link hisses, pulling us into a nearby cupboard. "Just wait for him to go by-"

Red gulps. "I don't want to be found."

"Me neither…" I mumble.

There's silence.

I stare at the door handle, and I look around at the cupboard. It's an unusual cupboard… it seems to go quite far back. It's hard to see _how_ far though. There's brooms and things on most of the shelves, at the side.

"Sh!" Villager exclaims abruptly. Ness covers Villager's mouth, and Villager tries to scramble in protest.

"Guys," Toon Link hisses. "You'll be heard!"

The pair instantly stop scrambling, and I grab Ness's hand, because of course, I'm once again worried about being caught (Bowser's punishments mean naught but disaster for me, after all) and I'm also keen to make sure Ness doesn't do anything too noisy.

"Can you see him?" I whisper to Toon Link. Toon Link tries to look through the crack under the door, but I assume he sees nothing, because he comes up shrugging. I wait with bated breath, certain that Bowser's going to come in any second - no way did he not hear us with all the noise we've been making! But it seems that we might be okay for now…

Even so, I back away from the door. It's near pitch black in here… and I don't love the dark. It was fine in the forest, with the moonlight to keep things bright, but something about this room is off deeply putting. I stumble suddenly - it turns out there's a ton of boxes behind me - and I fall! I fall with an almighty noise that will probably alert anyone within the entire school. Dammit - Ness picks me up hastily, backing into a corner. My heart pounds - why am I such a klutz? I don't think Ness plans to put me down any time soon, as he tries to sneak behind the boxes, making even more noise. There's a growl from outside the cupboard door - ugh, we're _done for._

"Hide!" Toon Link whispers, as Ness puts me down behind a box, plonking himself down beside me. Red stumbles as he tries to come over, causing a mop to fall down from who knows where and land with another clatter on the floor. The door handle starts to turn - I breathe heavily, accidentally inhaling cobwebs and coughing - we're completely for it now - Villager tries to blend in with the broomsticks-

There's a silence.

...

What's Toon Link doing-!

Toon Link opens the cupboard door, sprinting out suddenly, with a cry of "COME GET ME BOWSER!"

A noble sacrifice - I suddenly feel extremely warm towards him. I watch through a crack between boxes as Bowser's shadowy figure makes chase after him, down the hallway... The door swings loosely on its hinges, a mere shadow of Toon Link's presence. There's a hush.

"Do you think it's safe to leave?" Villager whispers.

Ness folds his arms. "I'm not trusting _anything_ out there."

Red meanwhile seems to be facing the other way. "How far back does this cupboard go?"

I turn, and the light from outside the door seems to reveal that, hidden behind the boxes... This isn't really a cupboard. This is the entrance to a passageway.

There's a small gasp from Villager. "What is _this_ doing here?"

Ness takes a couple of steps down. The stone walls seem to become dirt pretty quickly, as the passage slopes downhill, probably underground somewhere. It's highly unusual - I feel a slight chill from looking down it.

There's a loud noise from outside the door, so Ness shuts it. A flash of adrenaline jolts me suddenly - we don't want anyone _else_ finding us here…

Toon Link's voice echoes from outside. "I told you, Professor Bowser, I was the only one in the cupboard!" I feel another jolt - Bowser is probably gonna be there too. Toon Link continues: "Besides, if anyone was in there, they'd be sensible enough to hide somewhere else, wouldn't they!" There's emphasis on the word 'hide'- Toon Link is being smart.

"Down here! It's the only way," Villager hisses, pointing to the passageway.

"What?! No way!" Red disagrees, but Villager is already building the boxes back up behind us to cover the passage. I gulp. I don't want to go down there- but the door swings open - and there's no choice - we start to run, down, down-

"See? Nobody here," we hear Toon Link's voice more clearly, but we're away, into the dark. The musty scent of old tunnels fills my nostrils - this passage must've been here for ages, it's damp, cold, but it's a stroke of fortune that we stumbled upon it.

"Guys?" Ness's whisper bounces around the walls. "...We're at a fork in the path. Left or Right?"

"Right," Villager decides.

"Why right?"

"Because it's the _right_ way."

I laugh way more than I should at that. Maybe it's the fear. It helps ease the tension slightly of this dark, musty tunnel with enclosed walls, little ventilation, stale air, with the possibility of anything being down here-

I suddenly don't feel too well.

"Ness?" I whisper, hoarsely.

"Lucas, where are you?"

"I'm here - I don't like this -"

I feel a familiar hand slide into my own. "Sorry Lucas, I didn't think - agh, I should've - what with you hating the dark… it's pitch black."

_Clunk._

I freeze up. "N-Ness… Was that you?"

"It wasn't-"

"Villager? Red?"

"No, not us either."

"Do you think- Bowser-?"

"I don't know," Villager says in a hushed tone, "but we need to stay quiet." I nod, before remembering that nobody can see me. Why did we come down here! This place is awful - what if the roof caves in? Nobody would ever find us… What if this has something to do with the disappearances?! We keep walking, fast. I hold tight onto Ness's hand - I'll never let go, I decide. I can just make out Ness's breathing.

_Clunk._

It's closer. Oh hell, it has to be Bowser - he's going to catch us and whip us and who knows what else - the walls close in as we progress, but we're going up, up, up - there's a trap door above our heads. Villager undoes the bolt hastily, and we scramble out… dappled by moonlight, back in the forest.

"What?" If frown, perplexed.

"Dammit!" Ness complains. "This is no good - we need to go back in and go the other way."

I stare at Ness, incredulously. "And face… whatever's in there?"

"There's one of Bowser and four of us," he grins, confident. "Come on, we've got no other choice."

It's with a lot of reluctance that Ness manages to cajole me into getting back inside the tunnel. He promises to hug me the whole journey, which somewhat alleviates the stress of the unknown. Peculiarly, there's a dead silence in the caverns - no sounds of water dripping, of any creature or Bowser. It's chilling… I shake, slightly. Red seems scared out of his wits as well; Villager has an arm around him, and I think I can hear a gentle sob coming from his direction. We need to stop blundering into things that could be dangerous - exploring these passages had seemed like a decent idea to escape at first, and once again, it quickly spiralled out of control.

We reach the junction at last, and take the other path - which instantly widens out into a much larger-seeming passageway. It's a sudden relief not to worry about claustrophobia anymore, despite the continued pitch black. Ness meanwhile decides to take the backpack from me, which is another relief, as it's heavy and full of wet blankets… Bowser must've gone back, I resolve.

_Clunk._

Or not; my head spins suddenly, and I stumble, falling to the ground. Ness helps me up off the floor, and I check for any injuries, but I only feel nicks and bruises. My ankle still throbs a bit from yesterday's fall, but compared to Ness's awful wounds from that accursed tree... I conclude I'm fortunate. My breath is short, though, I don't think there's much oxygen down here -

_Clunk._

And someone is coming!

"Run!" Red exclaims - and we break into a sprint. Ness is slow though - in a panicked moment I find him slowing me down - Red and Villager power on ahead but it's okay, I will wait for Ness. There's paths splitting off in every direction suddenly, and Ness comes to an abrupt halt, catching me by surprise. My momentum carries my hand out of his.

Everything suddenly seems darker and scarier. "This way!" Ness shouts, running- which way?! Has he forgotten that I can't see in the dark!? My knees tremor. I'm rooted to the spot - suddenly alone in mysterious caverns, with who knows what behind me -

"Ness!" I call, but there's no response, meaning he must be too far away- why didn't he wait! I start to panic, the feeling of my chest closing up, my neck constricting - it's overwhelming - but I'm not going to have a panic attack down here! I - I need to be brave, and-

 _Just pick a path!_ My rational side interjects. I pick left, blindly, and run headlong down the corridor.

_Clunk._

Oh no no no no- it's really close now- I start panicking again - my legs screaming with velocity - another choice of path and another come up, and I guess and gamble my way through them.

_Clunk. Clunk._

It's heard me. It has heard me, I'm sure! I have to run - run out of here, but I'm blinded by fear and darkness - surely not much longer, not much more… I pick a path out of another three options, and hurl myself down it, but I'm gasping for breath - it's not going to be enough - but the passage slopes up - I cross my fingers, as I run upwards, up through a passage into what looks like another cupboard.

I breathe easier, as light returns.

At least if anything I'm keeping Bowser from chasing the others. I cross my fingers that the cupboard door is unlocked, and to my great fortune, it is. I spill out, stumbling over a box, onto the floor of a corridor. I look around hastily, trying to gauge exactly where I am in the school, quickly shutting the door behind me. I think I recognise this corridor - yes, this is the corridor leading to the pool. I can just see them down the left . It's not the best outcome, because that means a decently long walk to my dorm, and who knows where Ness turned out! Wgat if the passage crumbled and crushed him? No - he'd be sensible enough, and lucky enough that that wouldn't happen to him. He's hopefully gotten out of the passageways at a cupboard nearer to our dorm.

I start running out of the corridor, taking a shortcut up some stairs and past the Trades classroom, through the corridor of dorms for the year below, round a bend, round another bend, down more stairs, avoiding the great hall, in case of anyone being there. I slow down around Ryu's history classroom - I have a strange feeling that he sleeps in it - and I tiptoe past the door. I avoid any meeting with him, and I instead come out to the main corridor from the hall. Nearly there… I catch sight of Toon Link going up the stairs and taking the left branch of them to his dorm, wherever it is.

I realise that I'm unsure who he actually shares a dorm with suddenly, but whoever it is, I feel bad for them as they'll probably be woken up when Toon Link enters. I take the right branch of the stairs - our dorm is first on the left, in our corridor. I gasp for breath, thanking my lucky stars that nobody saw me. I'm delighted as I see a dust-covered Ness come up the stairs just behind-

"Ness!" I whisper, excitedly.

He hugs me, his relief evident… he must've been worried about me. If only I hadn't been slow.

"We made it!" Ness breathes out, collapsing in my arms.

I hug him tight. "Yeah - we did. I was worried-"

Ness pushes open the door to our room, and gasps.

There's a beat of quiet.

"What? What's wrong?" I look inside myself.

It's a mess. Everything is everywhere - what's happened!

I step slowly inside, and Ness follows behind.

Ness picks up a torn book. "What did- what's happened!" he stammers cluelessly.

I look around at the devastation. It seems nothing's been untouched, everything's strewn about - well, all of Ness's possessions, given mine are limited to just things that Ness has got me in the past... I rush hastily over to the artistic equipment that Ness bought me for Christmas, and with a horrified gasp, I see that all of the pencils and paintbrushes have been slowly, and deliberately snapped in half. I try and hide everything, so Ness doesn't see and feel bad, but he's too quick.

"Wh- WHO!" He exclaims, no doubt waking up the whole corridor - oh no - people are probably going to come in now.

"It's okay, Ness," I say, quietly.

"It's not okay! That was- that was yours and they deliberately-"

"Ness, it's fine, it's just, it's just stuff after all-"

"Who would do this to you?"

"To _us-_ "

Ness looks down at the ground. "Everything is destroyed."

"Not everything," I say, picking up the books that I got him for Christmas. "These crappy books I got you are alright still. And the blanket you got me all those years ago, I packed that for the forest, so that's still okay too."

"But- the art stuff- and you don't have much else-"

"Ness, it's okay. I've still got you, don't I? I don't need presents and stuff to be happy."

"It's still not fair. All my clothes are fine and salvageable. Even my teddy bear is alright! Whoever did this did it to spite you, and that's not okay!"

"Ness, I don't mind-"

There's a knock at the door, and people enter in - it's the Pits, closely followed by Villager and Red.

"We heard shouting," Pit says, concerned.

"It's ok-" I explain quickly.

Villager scans the room. "They got you too?"

Ness turns sharply. " _Too?"_

"Our room was messed up as well."

Ness balls his hands into fists. "nGH! When I find out who did this, I swear-"

More people drift in.

_"Can you keep it down in here?"_

_"Holy-"_

_"What happened?"_

Ness throws himself onto his bed, evidently stressed out.

I turn to face the growing crowd. "Everyone, sorry for waking you, please go back to bed," but my voice is lost amongst the general chatter. The whole corridor must be here by now - I spot Olimar and Meta Knight grinning at the back. My suspicions grow - of course _they'd_ be involved somehow.

A tired looking Shulk, the Professor who monitors our corridor, bursts in.

"What's all the noise? Come on, everyone back to bed - Ness, Lucas, what's going on, huh? I'm guessing you didn't throw all these clothes around…"

"Yeah," I begin.

"...So someone must've broken in!" He concludes. "But who?"

"Meta Knight and Olimar," I declare, putting pieces together. Revenge for us reporting them to Ryu, I figure.

"It was them!?" Ness exclaims, shooting up and squaring right up to them both. "Come on, 2 vs 1, you'll pay-"

"Ness!" I warn. "Don't be an idiot, please."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

Meta Knight grins. "What are you going to do? Fight me in front of a Professor? Very inappropriate behaviour…"

Ness stamps his foot in frustration, which causes some laughter. I glower at all of the new arrivals.

"Ness, I get that you're frustrated, but please calm down, hm?" Shulk sighs. "And didn't I tell everyone else to go to bed?"

There's some grumbling, but people finally start to leave our room.

I hesitate. "Wait - Red, Villager, they should stay - the same happened to them too."

Shulk nods. "If you say so - come on boys, come back, 'cause apparently it happened to you too." Shulk makes himself at home, sitting on my bed.

"Now, is anything missing?"

"Not that I know of," I reply, cautiously. Ness curls up in a ball.

"Not in our room either," Villager clarifies.

"Alright, so probably just a bit of good old bullying," decides Shulk. "Right, I'm going to have to bring this to Headmaster Hand, 'kay?"

"Can't you do anything now?" I protest. I don't want Headmaster Hand getting involved, particularly. Plus, he might be wandering around the forest right now.

Shulk shrugs. "Look, this isn't something I know how to deal with. We're told to tell the Headmaster directly."

"Fine." I give in.

Shulk stands up. "I'll let you clear things up in here, yeah? I'll make sure whoever did this actually gets punished, 'cause this isn't fair. If anything else happens, let me know." We all nod, and he leaves.

"Fat lot of good that was," Ness complains, sulkily. "I hate them - Olimar and Meta Knight."

"I know," I console him, patting his back.

Red grumbles. "All my books are everywhere."

Villager covers his face with his hands. "I don't have the heart to clear everything up right now. I just want to go back to sleep."

I yawn. "I get that. Ness, come on, you need sleep too."

Villager and Red stand. Red's a little stunned I think, still, he's chewing on his thumb absentmindedly, a habit I thought he'd dropped.

"Alright, see you," Villager says, waving.

I wave back. "See you." As the pair leave, I try to pick up some loose clothes from the floor, but it's no good. Clearing up is a job that'll take some time, and I am so tired... At least we didn't get caught for our misdemeanours outside.

I lean against Ness. "Come on Ness, you need rest."

He just nods slightly. "Yeah."

"This all sucks," I say consolingly, "but we can move on. It's fine. We got out of the forest without being caught - we can go again, some time. We could even sneak out of the passageways." He nods sleepily. I don't know if he's really listening, but he seems to be calmer.

"Count it up," I continue. "Count up the good bits, and they outweigh the negatives of tonight. Count up the time in joy."

He turns to me, stumbling on his words: "Lucas, I'm sorry for getting mad at Meta Knight-"

"It's okay," I say, hurriedly, I'd been expecting this. "I'm mad at him too. Shulk will make sure he's dealt with."

"Those passages scare me," Ness shivers.

"They scared me too," I confess. "A lot."

"I know, because they're dark and all that," Ness nods, "but they scare me because _anyone_ can come in from the outside - through that passage we saw, and get in here, into the school."

There's a pause.

Ness continues. "Like, say, The Face."

My stomach slowly drops. "I don't feel safe anymore."

"We need to tell the Headmaster about these passages. Tomorrow," he decides.

I nod in strong agreement. "You're right, we do. But right now, we should sleep."

He nods. "I'm tired."

"Me too, Ness."

I stand up, ready to head back to my bed, trying to avoid the sharp splinters of wood from all of the broken paintbrushes. I glance at Ness, who's already curled up under his covers. It's actually pretty cute.

I think back, remembering being in the forest:

_"Lucasssss?"_

_"Whaaaaaaat?"_

_"You're cute."_

I blush in spite of myself. I'd forgotten about him saying that - I'd been so tired at the time, after all… he really thinks I'm cute? Is that a thing best friends say to each other? I don't know… but it's kind of awesome.

_Cute._

"You going into bed, Lucas?" Ness's sleepy voice comes from his bed, and I smile secretly.

"Of course."

I snuggle up under my blanket. It's still as comfortable as ever, despite the warmth of the room. It's a relaxing warmth, I decide.

But my thoughts drift to the less relaxing topic of Future Human. I wonder distinctly if I'll dream of it tonight… I realise with a small jolt that I forgot to tell Ness about what happened with the Headmaster in the forest. Maybe he doesn't need any more to worry about right now, though. What was Headmaster Hand doing out there, anyways? So ragged and worn out? Had he been attacked while taking a late night stroll? And why was he so secretive? Everyone's been a little bit weird lately, I conclude. Red too - I'm sure he's been quieter this term so far, more reclusive. It disturbs me.

I still haven't talked to Popo, which annoys me slightly, and Mega Man, the friend of Villager, I haven't spoken to him either, since he complimented me in Business… I guess I have a fair amount to do tomorrow. I hope I wake up on time for breakfast. Though, I'm not particularly hungry; it's probably because I'm so skinny, meaning my stomach is smaller. I suppose that's fine, even if maybe it's… unattractive. Since when did I care about that though? Perhaps I should consider doing some more exercise to build up some muscle… though the thought of me with muscle makes me slightly uneasy. Would I still be 'cute'? I blush to myself again.

I wonder what Father is doing now. Well, sleeping, of course, I reason, but I wonder if he's got a pay rise yet, or if he's finally got everything financially covered… I made a decent amount of money over Christmas, so he should last for the term just fine… but I can't help but worry. I wish he worried about me too.

I think back to Tazmily as well. I wonder how it is now, under the threat of war from Onett. My beautiful village will stand, I have to believe. I know Tazmily can't be as good as it is pictured in my mind, I know it can't be just as sun-dazzled as I remember it, but I can only taste the joy of the sunflower fields… Love is a funny thing, isn't it? Oh, what a delight it would be to move back there with Ness. I think he'd love it - he doesn't like the city, he much prefers nature to the buildings, and Tazmily is full to bursting with nature; the Sunshine Forest, the sunflower fields… I over fantasise about Tazmily, and I am not ashamed of it.

...

_I'm just 5, and so is Claus, though he always has seemed like the older one. He was first out of the womb, I guess, so that means he's older by maybe… a few minutes. It's a pleasant morning in our home, mother has put a new bunch of sunflowers in the vase on the kitchen windowsill, Father is probably working. He doesn't earn much, but combined with my mother, selling sunflower oil, we make enough to get by and be happy._

_"Luuuuuuuuucas!" Claus shouts happily as I come down into the lounge._

_I smile slightly. "Claus!"_

_He beams. "Wanna play?"_

_"'Course I do!"_

_He smiles, and I giggle._

_"What do you wanna play?"_

_"I wanna play… pirates! Let's be pirates today!"_

_"Graaaah! I'm gonna make you walk the plank!"_

_"Never!"_

_I run outside, and he chases me, waving an imaginary sword.  
_

_..._

I smile into my pillow, but it's bittersweet. It's one of my only memories I have left of Claus. I like to disappear into my memories sometimes, to relive the best times… it's weird, I know. I feel oddly compelled to write a song about him, suddenly. A slow ballad, perhaps? But no, not for his liveliness. A happy song. I think the happiest songs are sometimes the saddest… What am I thinking about? How long have I been lying awake? Too long, drowning in my nostalgia. What I have now is good too, and I know that, as I resurface, staring around the room, which is steadily getting lighter. Ness snores softly in his bed, and suddenly, I feel drowsy too. At last…

I hug my pillow, as I sometimes do, and my eyes close, dropping me into a restful oblivion.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Ah, how lovely, Tazmily… I almost want to move there myself now. There's not much else to say about the chapter, it was kind of one to patch up holes and tie off a couple loose ends, while still creating many more loose ends - I wonder what those passages are doing there?
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and I'll answer all reviews in the next chapter.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -I slightly referenced the poem "The Emigrée," by Carol Rumens, a poem about leaving a country that you loved as a child… but it was only a slight reference.
> 
> -The title of the fic is finally relevant! Count it Up is a song by a great band called Field Music.
> 
> -There were some inside jokes that only Krystal (whom this chapter was dedicated to) will get… so hopefully they didn't feel too out of place for you other readers!
> 
> Thank you for the quadrillionth time for reading! I hope to continue my run of a chapter every 3 days :)
> 
> ~ReadyforTeddy


	9. Money is a Memory

_I'm here, here in the confines of a New Pork City prison._

_This is a warning - don't come here - you don't know what he plans. You come here, you're dead. Don't even look. Don't even come near. Please, you have to understand, I haven't got long, I'm being converted soon. Don't come here. Don't ever come here. He is unstoppable. He's built an unstoppable force. Don't resist. Don't come to New Pork City. And most importantly,_

_Oh no-_

_no!_

**_NO!_ **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Money is a Memory**

…

**(Ness)**

**...**

* * *

I wake. The room is dazzled with sunlight, and so am I. It's too bright, too early… I don't want to get up. Lucas's form rises and falls in his bed, of course he's still asleep. I hope I haven't missed breakfast, I'm hungry… I roll out of bed, and stare at the floor. It's still a mess. My clothes are everywhere, the art stuff that I got for Lucas still splintered across his side of the room. The injustice still burns in my veins - how dare they attack Lucas, my precious bean, how dare they ruin Red and Villager's room too! I try and keep my temper in check, breathing in, and out. I shake Lucas awake, and he rises pretty quickly.

"It's light," he observes, stretching.

"I know… I hope we didn't miss breakfast."

"We might've… what day is it?"

I think. "Thursday."

We dress quickly, and head down the stairs. There's not much time for chatter, or much to really chatter about… today is going to be ordinary, I decide. It's about time we had an ordinary day, without discovering mysterious secret passages in the school, or being attacked by something. I slip my hand in my pocket, and find the Lucas figurine, still there. It worries me to no end that Ryu had it in his office…

So, Thursday. What lessons do I have today? Art.. math… double business.. History. I guess that's alright… but not ideal. Double business will be a misery I'm sure, though it still would be alright to talk to Bayonetta again, I suppose. We head into the main hall, and fortunately, there's still one or two people eating. I spot Toon Link, Villager and Red sitting on our table, so we grab cereal, and head to sit with them.

"Alright," Toon Link declares, as soon as we sit down. "We need to plot revenge on Meta Knight and Olimar."

Lucas pales. "Revenge? That's not a great idea…"

"That's what I tried to say." Red interjects.

I'm bemused. "Is that really sensible, Toonie?"

Villager eats a spoonful of porridge. "To be fair, it would be nice… they have it coming."

"We should let the professors deal with it!" Red complains.

I sense a growing tension, and I try to be decisive. "How about we see what happens with the professors, then if they do nothing, we get revenge. Fair?"

Everyone nods in agreement. Problem solved. I internally congratulate myself, and soon enough breakfast is finished. Lucas and I head to the art room, and are greeted cheerily by Shulk.

"G'morning - I spoke to Headmaster Hand, he wants to see you after the lesson, 'bout the events of last night and the room destruction."

"Alright," says Lucas. We take a seat on the stools, for the lesson to begin.

"Good to see you all, class!" Shulk claps. "Right, so I got some new newspaper headlines if you want to start a new art piece, 'cause you've finished, or you can continue your piece from the last lesson. I ain't got much more to say… so go ahead, good luck."

There's a scramble over to the paints and the palettes. I get my canvas out of the cupboard where all the in-progress canvases are kept, and I'm pleased to see the paint has dried well. I study my painting carefully - the dark border still manages to encase the white inside, and the calendar section still remains - good. I decide on a whim to get a new newspaper headline, but to continue with this painting. Lucas is of the same mind - though his Tazmily painting is complete, so he'll be starting a new one.

"Let's go check what disasters are in the news this week," I grimace, as we walk over to the table.

_Virus spreads - 60 confirmed deaths, very high infectivity rate. Onett has been officially closed off by the national government._

I read the headline, mildly confused. "How is this to do with war…?"

_...Onett plans to commence the neutralisation of Tazmily as soon as possible, to use as a quarantine site…_

Oh. I guess that makes more sense now. I jump, as Lucas's voice comes from behind me, he must've been reading over my shoulder.

"What- they can't do that!"

I nod furiously. "It's outrageous."

Lucas hops in distress. "That's illegal - they're not going to do that to my home. Our _future_ home. They wouldn't - they couldn't!"

I avoid his eyes. "There's nothing we can do."

"We- there- there has to be something-"

"I don't know," I sigh, miserably. "The world is a mess."

"I agree."

Lucas takes that headline. "I'll be needing this."

I scour the other headlines, for one that catches my eye.

_**New Pork City to offer a 'safe haven' for all residents of Onett in the event of war.** _ _Businessman and inventor Porky Minch's City, New Pork City, closely allied with our great home Onett is opening as a safe haven for all children and women to be evacuated to, in the circumstance of war between Onett and Tazmily. We are eternally grateful to Mr Porky Minch for his kind donations to the city council, and grateful for this generous offer of peace._

So _that's_ what he's been up to recently. it doesn't seem like it'll be any good for anyone who goes there. No doubt he'll collect plenty of money and taxes from all of the residents. He's evil, but he's incredibly smart as a businessman. He's definitely up to something. Since when did he even have a city, anyway!? I take the headline page, pretty certain of what I'm going to attempt to paint.

Lucas is already working on his canvas. I spy that he's selected a purple-brown colour palette this time. It's hard to make out what he's painted so far, it's all a mixture of dark shades. I like to guess though, sometimes we race to see who can guess the other's piece first. I usually win because I paint something crazily abstract.

I select a pink, black and grey palette. I have a feeling my finished piece is going to look rather bleak… but that's alright. It's perfect for what I'm planning. I spy Nana on the other side of the room starting a new painting - it seems to be a banana this time. I wonder vaguely if she paints anything other than fruits.

I lay down a pink circular shape in the top-middle of the canvas, along with an intersecting black circle. I surround my black border with grey spikes. I aim to continue the abstract themes somehow… even if my painting ends up looking weird.

"What are you painting?" Lucas asks, curiously.

I grin. "Figure it out."

"No fair!"

"Too bad!" I add some shading around the pink circle.

"I know what I'm painting…" Lucas pouts.

"And what's that?" I turn to look at his canvas, and he grins.

"You!" He swipes a finger over my nose, coating it in green paint.

"I'll get you for that!" I coat my thumb in pink, and dab it on his cheeks. It looks like he's wearing a ton of badly applied makeup suddenly, and it's kind of hilarious, so I burst out laughing, attracting some attention.

"Shh! Keep it down!" hisses someone. I groan. I forgot how particular art students are about any sound - they all have to work in complete silence, apparently, which is pretty annoying. Lucas rolls his eyes at the heckler, and continues working on his piece. It appears to be a city of some sort, but the tops of all the buildings are coated in something dripping and purple. I'm unsure what it is, but it's looking good. I add ears and a nose to my pink circle - of course, it's a giant pig, representing Porky. I smile to myself. I like this version of him. I paint a black circle around the pig - it's supposed to be representing a city, but it's very… round. It's supposed to show Porky's control over the city, but I'm not sure how good a job I'm doing.

Shulk comes over to observe.

"Lucas! That's stunning - and really interesting, what is it?"

Lucas shows Shulk the article about the virus. "I'm painting Onett, but all the buildings are infected with a virus, representing the toxicity of it."

"Impressive! But don't put that on display anywhere, or you might get arrested. Ness… what's that?"

"It's abstract, Professor," I explain. "The pig represents the higher powers and their hold on the earth and the cities. The darkness around the outside uhhh, represents a feeling of enclosure." I make it all up on the spot, but I think it sounds convincing enough.

"Very good!" He appraises me, and moves on.

"The pig looks more like Porky," comments Lucas, staring closely.

I grin. "Bang on."

Lucas laughs. "Pff- is it really?"

"Yep, have a read of this…" I hand him the headline. His face grows with concern.

"When did he get a city?"

"I guess he can afford one," I shrug. "It'll be a total flop, though."

"You bet," Lucas confirms. "He sucks. Everyone will know when he turns out to be an awful ruler."

"At least that means Porky isn't in Onett anymore," I whisper. "That's got to be a weight off our shoulders"

"It is."

We continue to paint, and by the end of the lesson I have a half-formed city sphere. There's definitely more work to do in the next lesson, I decide. Lucas isn't finished either, he still has a mix of grey and purple everywhere. He'll add some defining colours to get the shapes of his buildings to be more visible next time, I'd reckon.

"Don't forget, you gotta go see the headteacher," Shulk waves, reminding us. I'd forgotten actually, and suddenly I'm kind of worried. I expect Villager and Red will have been called too, which is good, at least it won't be just Lucas and I. We head swiftly down the mysteriously long corridor, to the office and I knock on the great wooden door before us. It's an ostentatious door, it's really far too elaborate, but Headmaster Hand always has liked to show off a bit.

The door swings open, and we rush in, and see Villager and Red are already there, sitting down.

"Ah, greetings," nods the Headmaster. "Do take a seat."

We obey in silence, and he looks over at us. "So, Professor Shulk informs me that your bedrooms have been, ah, disturbed by somebody."

"That's right, Headmaster Hand," I nod. "And we think it was Meta Knight, and Olimar, and-"

The Headmaster interjects calmly. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Do you have any evidence of this?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then, is it not highly unwise to accuse?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then that's the end of the matter."

Villager shifts in his seat. "How are you going to find out who did it?"

Headmaster hand sighs wearily. "Every year, every term, every day, things like this happen. I tell you all the same thing - we have no way of knowing who did it, we only have ways of ensuring it doesn't happen again."

"And what are those ways?" I press.

"Calm, Ness, calm. Shulk, as your hall monitor, has volunteered to keep an extra eye out on your rooms."

"Okay," I say, reluctantly. "And something else," I add. "I was in a cupboard, uh," I make up a lie. "...Getting some broomsticks for the caretaker, but I found a sort of passageway that led outside. Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

Headmaster Hand tenses, in alarm. "You… you did? Which cupboard was it?"

"Down the first right, to the entrance hall."

"Thank you for telling me about that," Headmaster hand says, with an air of trying to be calm. He stands up. "I won't keep you much longer. You should head to class… I'll look into that passageway." his gaze lingers on Lucas. I think Headmaster Hand is lost in thought.

"Alright," Villager says, standing. I follow suit, and so do Red and Lucas, and we leave. It's always unusual talking to Headmaster Hand, he's a rather distant headteacher, but luckily, I think he likes us.

Villager stops, leaning against the wall. "What subject do you all have now?"

"Business," groans Lucas, "which means I'll be told off for being late."

"Oh great," Red complains. "I have Business too."

I think. "Maths."

Villager cheers. "Yes! Me too. Let's go! Good luck Red and Luke…"

"Thanks," Red replies dryly. Him and Lucas go off towards the business room, and Villager and I set off for Maths. The hallways are of course devoid of any other students, as they've all gone to lessons already.

"Math is dull," Villager comments. "Marth is a dull teacher."

I wring my hands. "I wish we could skip..."

"Marth would report us missing though…"

"I guess you're right."

There's a slight awkward silence, as we head into the classroom.

"Boys!" Professor Marth says brightly. "Why are we late, hm?"

"We had to visit the Headmaster," I explain.

"Oh right, I heard about the incident last night," Marth confirms. "'Kay, take your seats. We're doing Differential Calculus today."

I have no idea what that is, but it sounds completely awful. I wish Maths wasn't mandatory… I could be taking anything else, honestly, and it would be better than this. Trades would be interesting, Theatre would be fun, even if I'm really self conscious about acting, but I really wish I'd got to take music. I enjoy playing the harp - even though it's the polar opposite to what I'm like. The harp is nice and gentle, and I'm more… chaotic. Toon Link is very suited to his percussion section though, and Lucas fits the piano or harpsichord very well too.

"...And that's how you do it!" Marth finishes brightly. Now, complete these questions on the blackboard…"

Ugh, I zoned out. Real smart of me… I lightly slap myself.

Villager turns to me. "Do you have any idea how to do this because I don't-"

"Well…" I ponder. "I think you take the number and the graph and the curve and the gradient-"

"That's just a load of maths terms!"

I hold up my hands. "Okay, I have no clue."

Villager looks around, shifting. "Well, given we probably can't complete these questions… because we don't know how to… should we just mess around for the rest of the lesson?"

"Sounds good," I say, closing my maths book.

"We'll have plenty of time to look it up in a book before the end of the term," Villager nods assuredly. He draws a 3x3 grid, and puts a 0 in the middle.

A few games of noughts and crosses manage to kill 5 minutes or so, but I'm starting to get hungry again, so it's hard to focus on much other than _what's for lunch?_ It's usually bread and soup, which is fine, but there's definitely better foods out there.

Villager thinks. "Alright, here's an idea. Battleships?"

"Sure." It's a good idea; I decide to put all of my ships in the top right corner. Sadly I'm busted, and he manages to win. Another 20 minutes go by.

Marth comes over. "Alright, let's see your progress on the questions."

Villager and I exchange a hasty glance, and I flash some sums from the last lesson in Marth's direction.

"I didn't really get it," I explain hurriedly.

"Then why didn't you put your hand up and call me over?"

"Well, I-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. Now, in calculus, the differential represents the principal part of the change in a function y = f(x) with respect to changes in the independent variable. The differential dy is defined by dy=f'(x)dx where f'(x) is the derivative of f with respect to x, and dx is an additional real variable, so that dy is a function of x and dx."

"Oh! That makes sense," Villager pretends, surprisingly convincingly.

Marth gives a rare smile. "Good. I'll want to see your progress by the end of the lesson, ok?"

"Okay," I say, in trepidation.

Marth walks away.

Villager puts his hand to his head. "Damn it, was that explanation even in English?"

"No, it was Maths," I joke, "Bowser isn't teaching us it-"

Villager swats me with his maths book. "Okay, that was not funny!"

"It was."

"It was not! Please, do not do comedy for the talent show."

I'm perplexed. "Talent show?"

"Didn't you know? HeadMaster Hand says the school is going to start 'honouring creativity' more, and is holding an alleged 'talent show'. Toon Link is going to do it, apparently."

"When?" I push.

"End of next week."

I think. What would I do for such a thing? I'd honestly love to do some comedy, even though I'm not that funny, but I reckon Lucas and I as a double act… I smile internally. But I'm very puzzled - it's most unusual for HeadMaster Hand to call a spontaneous event like this… I wonder if there's an ulterior reason?

Villager closes his book. "Oh, that reminds me… something _did_ happen while you were asleep in the forest..."

I listen, my ears pricked, to his story about seeing Headmaster Hand in the forest. It's peculiar, and I kind of wish I'd been awake for it - what had caused me to fall asleep? I don't even remember being that tired. I feel like I'm missing something.

"We should do the maths, so we don't get told off," Villager sighs, opening up his book again.

"Right," I agree, clumsily opening mine as well.

"What first…?" Villager wonders.

"I'd say copy down the question." I do just that. It takes about 5 minutes I swear - it's that long.

_Determine where, if anywhere, the function f(x)=x^3+9x^2−48x+2 is not changing._

I tense frustratedly. I don't get maths. It just looks like a ton of numbers and letters, a terrifying bundle of symbols that I just don't understand. I feel stupid, staring at them all, trying to find a meaning in what's in front of me. Can I simplify this? No. Villager isn't having any more luck. What had Marth said differential functions were? Hell if I remember. This is what Lucas would be good at - I wish he was still in my Maths classes. Villager seems to have scrawled something down: _3x^2+18x−48_ \- heck, I can't even read any more of what he's written. He doesn't seem to have the answer though, because he's fidgeting around, and his eyebrows are furrowed.

The clock bell rings - time up, and I have nothing to show. It's the story of my life, really, I think to myself, thoroughly downhearted.

Marth comes over.

"Well, how did you do?"

I decide to take a gamble.

"The function doesn't change at -8 and 2."

Marth claps. "Oh, well done Ness! You're the only person in the room to get it right!"

I stand, bewildered. "I… am?"

Marth nods. "In fact, I think you'd be perfect to represent the school at the inter-school Mathematics competition coming up-"

I backtrack. "Erm, well-"

"I'll sign you up! Brilliant!"

"No, you really don't have to-"

"I insist! Don't doubt yourself, Ness, you're evidently a fine mathematician."

"Uh-"

"So that's sorted then. I'll put you down!"

Marth rushes off, and I'm left staring agape at Villager, who's laughing his head off.

"How did you get the answer?" Villager asks, through tears of mirth.

"It was a complete guess."

He laughs even harder. "Sorry- I shouldn't laugh- but oh man, you're screwed!"

I squirm uncomfortably. "I just got one question right! That was the biggest overreaction I've ever seen."

"Wait 'till I tell the others…"

"Hopefully _they'll_ be good friends and they'll be sympathetic," I sulk.

Villager prods me. "None of that, thank ye, you know I feel bad for you really."

I raise my eyebrows in an over the top fashion, and he laughs.

"We should head to lunch," he guffaws, clutching the table.

"Lunch! We'll be late!" I panic, and start running. Of course our maths classroom is miles away from the cafeteria - it's at the end of a stupid hall where all of the multiple maths and science classrooms are located, and not only that, but when we're finally out of the hallway, we have to take a shortcut through the library, and go down another long hallway past many, many classrooms to get to the sweet freedom of food. It's no surprise that when I get there, the queue is full to bursting with all the people. And of course, some people in the year below start a fight, so it takes a good 20 minutes for Villager and I to get our portions of Fish and Chips. By the time we sit down with our friends, I've nearly starved to death, I could swear. I'm surprised it's not sandwiches for lunch, but I'm too hungry to care, honestly.

I stuff the fish into my face, despite Lucas's slight laughter. I poke my blonde best friend with a chip, and he giggles. He steals the chip from my fingers, and eats it whole! The cheek of it!

I gasp from the sheer betrayal. "I- I can't even look at you anymore!" I put a hand on my heart and turn away, dramatically.

"Nuuuuuuu, cmon Ness-" Lucas complains.

I fold my arms. "It's too late!"

He takes another chip.

I turn abruptly. "You- you didn't!"

"I did."

He eats it. Right in front of my face. And has the nerve to laugh.

"You two!" Toon Link mock-shouts. "I was just saying how Professor Sebastian Tute wants to ask why we weren't at orchestra last night."

Oh great. Professor Sebastian Tute is our (very tiny) conductor, and he's essentially the most finickity man in the entire world.

Toon Link continues. "Also, did you get back to your bedrooms in time last night? I kept Bowser busy, heh-"

Villager gasps. "Oh! We didn't say - we went back into the cupboard and there was a strange passage, it led, well, there were loads of branches to it."

Lucas frowns. "Wait, if you were keeping Bowser busy, what was chasing us?"

There's a beat of silence, and Villager whistles.

"It couldn't have been anything except a person," Red reasons. "Or it wouldn't have made such a racket."

Toon Link holds up a hand. "Woah, woah, you got chased?"

Villager eats a mouthful of his fish. "Yeah, we ended up splitting up,"

"Splitting up! Isn't that what you're _not_ supposed to do?"

"I was too slow," I admit. "Then I ended out in a cupboard under the stairs to our dorm."

Lucas shrugs. "I ended up by the pool."

Red sighs. " _We_ ended up on the top floor. There was a stupidly big ladder at the end of our passage that led to the end of one of the dorm halls - it was quite a task creeping back down."

"What's even on the top floor?" I ask. I've never needed to go up there.

Villager turns to me. "It's a small floor. There's a big circular room with glass all round the outside in the middle, and a big domed roof - you know how you can see the dome from outside? And then there's some dorms branching off of it."

"How do you even get up there?" I query.

"Up the big spiral staircase on the first floor - you just keep going when you reach floor 2, and you end up at the top."

I'm bewildered. "Wha- _spiral staircase!_ Are you sure we go to the same school?"

Villager laughs. "I'll show you after the last lesson, 'kay?"

"Okay," I shrug. I guess I never really had bothered to explore the whole school before - I only really go upstairs to go to my own dorm, since all my lessons are downstairs. There's a common room on the first floor (well, two, separated by gender) but all the younger kids usually use those. I'd always assumed it was just more dorms on floor 2 and the top floor.

"Anyway, did much else happen after you left this mysterious passage thing?" Toon Link asks.

"Well, when we got back, we saw that our rooms had been messed up," Lucas tells him.

"Meta Knight. Olimar. Guaranteed," Toon Link says instantly, slamming a hand on the table. "Asses. Was everything okay?"

I look at Lucas hurriedly. "Yeah- everything was- fine-"

"Good, good. Well, after Bowser had given me 80 hits with the cane, I got back alright too."

Red gasps. "80 hits!"

"He adds one on each time he catches me out of bed-"

Red folds his arms disapprovingly. "He's caught you out of bed 80 times?!"

Toon Link suddenly appears pained, grabbing his fork. "Insomnia, I can't help it. Walking around helps."

There's a small quiet, and I take the opportunity to continue savaging my fish. It's good stuff - not nearly as good as steak, but good nonetheless.

"How was Maths?" Lucas asks quietly.

I groan. "Ugh - not good, it was impossibly hard, and then I guessed the right answer-"

Villager cuts in "...And Marth signed him up for the inter-school math thing, whatever it was!"

Toon Link laughs out loud. "Ness? A mathematician? I don't see it-"

I flush a deep red. "alriGHT!" My voice cracks completely, and I facepalm. "But seriously, I tried to get out of it and I couldn't, and I'm so screwed-"

"You'll be okay, Ness," Lucas consoles me.

"Can we talk about something else," I pleas, tensely. "Lucas - how was your business lesson?"

Lucas groans softly. "Awful. Wario didn't believe that Red and I were seeing the headteacher, so he set us extra homework. We need to have 4 pages of our business plan done by the next lesson."

"We'll get started tonight," I assure him.

"Are you working together!?" Red gasps, scandalised.

"A partnership is a type of business, isn't it?" I try to keep any doubt out of my voice.

Red opens and closes his mouth, but no sound comes out. "That- is smart."

I finish my fish just as the clock chimes for the next lesson - EW DOUBLE BUSINESS - so I stand up.

"Good luck in Double Maths," I pat Lucas on the shoulder. "After History last period, we should go up and see the big circle room that they were talking about, and then start work on our business plan. And also - maybe we could try and figure something out for the talent show?"

Lucas looks away from me. "I have no talents, but otherwise, that sounds nice."

I nod, and leave for the business class - dropping via my dorm after deciding having the Lucas figurine still in my pocket is a bit creepy. I make it into a lesson on time for the first time in forever, which is a small victory, and I take my seat next to Bayonetta.

 _Bayonetta. In the forest. With Wario._ I suddenly feel sick again.

She claps as I sit down. "Hey, Nesster!"

"Hi-" I say, weakly.

"You sound ill, hope you haven't got the virus."

"The virus-? Oh, yeah, that, no, I don't think so-"

"Fab! I won't get it either then. Seen Wario today?"

"...No," I say, uncertainly.

"Shame. Hey, I know we only met a few days ago but since my birthday is coming up, I'm having a bit of a party at my dorm! I'm basically inviting as many nice peeps as possible, so please do come along! Bring as many people as you like."

"Oh- uh, when, where?" I say, hoping I don't sound too bewildered.

"Oh! Wednesday next week. My dorm - you know how you boys have your dorms when you go up that staircase and you go left or right?"

"Uh- yeah?"

"If you keep going straight on up the staircase, take a left, then it's the first dorm on the right."

"Alright-" I manage to get a word in edgeways.

"See you there then!"

I don't know how Bayonetta's party is likely to be - probably more raucous than one any of my friends would have, though Toon Link has had some pretty chaotic parties in the past… a surprising amount of people had crammed into Toon Link's dorm and it had been a pretty crazy time. Lucas and I had ended up ditching it though, Lucas had gotten claustrophobic, and there had been too much kissing for my liking. I don't think Toon Link himself has even had his first kiss though - actually, thinking about it, none of us in our group of 5 has, that I'm aware of.

Wario finally comes in, rather late.

"Remember, a pound for every minute you're late, Professor!" Popo shouts out, laughing hysterically. There's a surprised silence. Wario has a thing that for every minute you're late to his lesson, he'll charge you money.

Wario marches right up to Popo.

"Would you like to repeat yourself?"

"Not really, Professor."

"That's what I thought. Detention, see me after class."

Popo grins slightly. "Worth it."

Wario walks back to the front of the class, and Nana turns around and tells Popo off _("You're so irresponsible! What will our parents think!")_ and Wario slams his meaty hands down on the front desk.

"Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money." he informs us.

"Money lives longer than you'll ever live. Money is more important than all of you will ever be. Your legacy is based on how much money you make. So, get writing your business plans! What the hell are you waiting for? Miserable lot…"

Bayonetta sighs, opening her booklet. "Lovely to think that paper and copper is worth more than us."

"What's your idea?" I ask, timidly.

Bayonetta beams. "Well, I already sell myself for plenty of money, so I can get my heroin fix, and the school fee, so I figured, why not just use that as my business plan? Wario liked the idea."

"Did he now-"

She nods, and I squirm in my seat, uncomfortably.

"What are you doing for your business plan?" Bayonetta asks, cheerily.

"Oh- Lucas and I- we're going to work together for it."

"Is that allowed?"

"It should be, given partnerships are types of businesses…" I'm getting less certain of this, the more that people ask me.

"Cool - Lucas is like, your best friend, right?"

I find myself going red, for some reason. "Yeah - why?"

"I saw him in the forest last night, by himself. It looked like there was someone with him - I went to get Ryu, and I'm not sure what happened after that."

This is all news to me. I frown. "Lucas never mentioned anything like that-"

"He did look like he was asleep," Bayonetta reasons, cutting in. "Anyway, I take it he's all good and okay, since I saw you two in the canteen at lunch."

I nod slowly. "Yeah-"

"Good, good, good. Very glad to hear it. Also-"

I cut in. "We should probably do some work on the business plans-"

"Right you are! Yeah, let's go."

I stare at the blank page. First step - an idea. What's something that both Lucas and I like? Uhhh…. I think. It's not like we'll be actually putting this business into place, so who says it has to be realistic…

Art! We both like art - well, him more, since he's better at it - but still! We could sell paintings. Pretty pleased with my idea, I note it down. Now… a name. NessCasArt? No, that sounds ridiculous. Artisan Art? Now that has a nice ring to it. I'm not even sure what artisan is supposed to mean, but it'll do. I write it in big letters at the top of the page. A logo - the cover page of this plan should have a logo, for sure. But what would it be?

I try drawing Lucas and I - but it looks horrendous. I instead opt for a kind of colourful-swirly thing. It does the trick. The double lesson swiftly disappears in a haze of vague ideas, including me drawing out a floorplan for some reason. I resolve to concur with Lucas about ideas for the rest of the plan - since he's going to need a lot of it done by whenever his next business lesson is, apparently. I think - his business lessons seem to coincide with my maths lessons so… second period tomorrow. That's actually pretty awful luck. Wario is so unfair, putting that amount of stress on Lucas. Thank goodness we're working together, that way I can take some of the burden as well. The lesson finishes, Bayonetta gives me a cheerful goodbye, and I head out - History now, which is a relief, although I'm still unsure about Ryu. My thoughts drift back to yesterday, finding the figurine and then… _the grave._ A fresh wave of fear hits me-

_What if today is the day?_

I stabilise my breathing. This has been a normal day so far, and my fingers are crossed that it continues to be so. I won't let that little negative voice in my head tell me otherwise. Lucas is in the hall outside my business room - his Maths lesson must have finished early. He smiles, in greeting.

I smile back. "How was Maths?"

"Pretty boring," he shrugs. "Didn't get selected for any Maths tournaments-"

"Dammit! I was hoping I wouldn't be alone."

"Too bad - I'm not good enough at maths for a competition."

"Neither am I!" I protest.

"No - but you've got good luck," Lucas says, softly.

I'm puzzled. "Do I?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Yeah! You always get out of difficult situations."

"I do?"

"Yeah! C'mon Ness, you got lucky when you were born."

"What? You're the one who's good at everything-"

He flushes pink. "I'm not good at _everything-_ "

I count on my fingers. "You're better than me at art-"

"-We both have a different style!"

"Better than me at sport-"

"Okay, that's true-"

"Better than me at writing-"

"Yeah, only because you don't write-"

"Better than me at music-"

Lucas sighs. "We both play different instruments, you can't measure that quantitatively-"

I shake my head. "Your vocabulary is better than mine, heck, I don't know what 'quantitatively' means-"

Lucas pats me on the back.. "Come on, Ness, don't put yourself down. You're funny - I'm not -"

"That reminds me!" I burst out, suddenly changing the topic. "For the talent show coming up - we should do a stand up comedy duo thing-"

"A - a comedy duo -?"

I feel foolish. "Yeah, you know-?"

Lucas smiles slightly. "I'd do that. I'd be nervous, but we can do that. But… I'm not funny."

I shrug. "Neither am I."

"You are funny, come on-"

"Really?"

"I think you are. You make me laugh."

I blush. "Sh-"

Rosalina intercepts us on our walk. "Hey! Got time for a chat?"

I rub my elbow. "We should get going to history-"

"No, no, come on into my office!"

We shrug, and follow her in.

"You've got another letter, Ness," she says, matter-of-factly. "It's from your sister."

I take the letter happily.

_Hey, Ness! I know it's not been long since my last letter, and you don't want your embarrassing little sister getting in the way of your crazy life, but I just thought I'd give a small update, 'cause I'm bored, and I gotta make it look like I'm working, because of Father. I failed a math test, so I had to wear the stupid dunce cap for the rest of the day, and Father hit me when I got home - but I don't care. Pissing Father off is almost too funny. He keeps asking me why I don't have a boyfriend - I tell him I don't want one. Don't think he gets it. I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna get married, ever, at this point. Father would never accept that though, so please don't mention it._

_I've been going through a poetry phase, but also I've been sneaking outdoors whenever mother isn't home to climb trees and stuff and terrorise the locals._

_Miss you (slightly)_

_~Tracy_

I smile. "A lovely letter. Can I write back a reply?"

"Go ahead!" Rosalina says, and I find a writing implement, and some paper.

_Dear Tracy,_

_You're not that embarrassing! I swear. This is gonna be a response to both your letters because I'm super lazy… Lucas is doing just fine and of course he's still a pure bean. A lot has happened here - we found some weird passages, we snuck out into the forest and found a gravestone with my name and Lucas's on, we're being haunted by a freakish face, the usual. And man, the dunce cap sucks. We don't have it here. Wish you could come here as well… though we still have the cane! My friend got hit for sneaking out of bed._

_Father's on my case about not having a girlfriend too but, I just, it's complicated okay. Can I be honest? Girls aren't that attractive._

_And wow, poetry. I went through that phase once… Lucas and I both tried to start that poetry club, do you remember?_

_Anyways, I'm late for a lesson, so see you soon._

_~Your least favourite brother, Ness._

I fold the letter up. "Uh, Professor Rosalina, could you send this-"

She nods brightly. "Of course! Now, is there anything else you need help with?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

"Fabulous, see you around then!"

Lucas and I leave the office. I realise that Lucas was probably just sitting there while I wrote - and I feel kinda bad, but writing to Tracy is cool. She's just as much of a disappointment to father as I am, which somehow ends up meaning she's awesome.

"I wish I got letters from home," Lucas mumbles sadly, and I instantly feel guilty.

"Sorry-"

"No! Don't apologise - dammit, I didn't mean to sound jealous - agh-"

I hug him. "It's ok. Hey, I still got all the letters you've sent me over the years, over the holidays-"

"I've got all yours at home," he smiles, softly. "They're sweet."

I blush, as we reach the history room. "Sorry we're late, Professor Ryu - we had to see Rosalina-"

Ryu nods. "I see. Starting a streak of lateness, I observe. Please, try and avoid such occurrences in future."

"We will," Lucas and I mutter in unison.

Ryu gets some sheets out. "Ness, Lucas, as you are standing, can you hand out these sheets, please?"

Lucas and I turn red. "Right away Professor!"

We make our way to the front, and pick up the sheets, taking one side of the room each. Villager whispers _"get me out of here!"_ as I give him his - I see he's still next to Zelda. Toon Link happily takes his sheet, and starts drawing a strange picture of Ryu on it, while most others give a simple _'Thank You'_ when they get theirs. I sit down in my seat, next to Lucas, and I take a look at the sheet myself.

A massive grave stands before me on the page! All of the air rushes out of my lungs. I gasp for breath, trying to take it in-

"Ness-" Lucas grabs my hand quickly. "It's not- not that- it's a different- it says _The dinosaurs_ on it."

I try and control my breathing - dammit, that grave is haunting my every step - Lucas rubs my back, as I try to ground myself. _I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die._

Ryu takes the front of the room. "...So, today's lesson is on how the dinosaurs supposedly were killed. We have an eyewitness account here, we have a sketch, we have an extract from The Great Jurassic Encyclopaedia, all those three are on the other side of the sheet that Ness and Lucas kindly gave out, and finally, we have a bone of a Tyrannosaurus rex. There's only one bone though for the whole class, and please be careful with it, as it's a rare specimen. Your task is to analyse the evidence, find out which pieces of evidence are valid, and then use them to put together a theory on how the dinosaurs went extinct."

Alright, seems simple enough. I'm quick to turn over the sheet, to avoid looking at… _that_ any longer. Lucas has his hand in the air, and Ryu comes over.

Lucas beams. "I think I know which sources aren't valid."

Ryu appears curious. "Already? Which?"

"The eyewitness account and the sketch - how could anyone have been there to give an eyewitness account of the dinosaurs, or to draw a sketch, millions of years ago? They must be invalid."

Ryu chuckles. "That took, what, a minute? Good work, Lucas. You've excelled recently." I glower at Ryu inconspicuously. I don't trust the way he talks to Lucas, what with the figurine…

Lucas seems pleased on the other hand.

"By the way-" Ryu says, quieter. "I should update you both on the disappearances after the lesson, so if you just so happen to take longer to pack up than everyone else…" he winks. My attention is grabbed - even if he is dodgy, this will be good information. He moves away from our table, leaving me and Lucas to do some - ugh - writing. But we're suddenly interrupted by the clock chiming rapidly - the sign for a fire drill!

I gulp, as the rest of the class gasps:

Smoke is pouring out from under the door.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Another chapter of slowly moving some things forwards, aa-
> 
> I haven't come up with a chapter name as I'm writing this, but I really want to call it 'Ness is slightly less hormonal than usual'-
> 
> Sadly that would be out of place with the other titles :c
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -New Pork City is a canon location in the Earthbound series, ono-
> 
> -I have no idea how to do differential calculus either! I literally looked up 'difficult maths' on the internet, and it came up. I used a practice question that I found as well… how I pity you maths students.
> 
> -Sebastian Tute is the name of the conductor in Wii Music c:
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Readyforteddy


	10. Money is a Luxury

**Chapter 10 - Money is a Luxury**

…

**(Lucas)**

**...**

* * *

(Prologue)

* * *

8 years old. I'm not really here.

Emptiness is sad. Supposedly. I don't care, because I'm not really here. Everything is just dissolved in memories.

A boy; he sits in a bedroom, and he hates himself. He cannot do much else, but swallow back the bitter stings and sharp-worded insults. He's supposed to be me. But I do not know him anymore. I have forgotten what he liked, what he did, before his brother left. Before his mother died.

He knows that what happens at school is punishment for what he's done. He knows that he deserves the hatred of his father upon him. He knows that every kick, every punch adds up the suffering that he is due. He knows that every moment and every minute should be torture, because he knows that it is all his fault. All. His. Fault.

He knows that his Father will never lay eyes on him again. Not as a son, nor as anything other than a burden, something to despise. Which comes within reason - after all, does this boy give anything back? For the shelter, for the provision, does he return it?

How selfish. I cannot identify with him, I refuse to be him. I run away from what he has done.

Though, one day, a strange boy with strange raven-black hair, and a strange hat and a goofy grin, he says hello to this boy. The raven-haired one - he defends him - even inviting him to come and sit at his table. The strange boy awakes something inside - his heart of joy. In time, the strange boy calls him a foreign name - 'friend.'

...And so through this strange boy and his friends, _I_ slowly healed. I repaired, and renewed. I learnt to accept what had happened, though of course, there are moments of weakness. But most importantly, I learn that even if everybody wishes me harm, at least one boy out there wishes for me to be safe, and loved.

Now I'm alive.

* * *

_Fire._

There's screaming, and there's chaos.

Ryu tries to calm the class down, but it's to no avail - everyone's in a complete panic. If only the school had practice fire drills, then everyone would know what to do… Ryu opens the door, and is only met with the roaring blaze outside. He hastily shuts it.

Ness grabs my hand with terror - his hands are freezing cold, unusually. I don't have much time to worry about it though, as he starts hyperventilating besides me - and I'm pretty near to doing the same. Toon Link and Villager scramble over, followed by Red, but they chatter into a chair, and Villager comes up with a bloody nose-

"The windows!" shouts somebody, but the windows are too small, nobody would ever fit through those! The clock continues to chime, and I feel a rising tension within me, as I see flames licking around the edges of the door, craving entry; I don't think there's any nearby fire stations, so nobody will be able to walk there to get help. Before I know it, I'm shaking. Fire is scary - really scary - it's so powerful, a force of nature. And There's no taps or water in this classroom-! The flames make a bold leap underneath the door, latching onto the legs of a wooden table. The students sitting at it scramble away. The smoke thickens in a great plume, filling my eyes, and I can hardly see-

Someone screams out of the window. "HELP!"

I grip tighter onto Ness's hand, coughing from the onslaught of smoke. We're being herded backwards, back towards the corner furthest from the door. I hear sobs, I hear fear, tearing at my ears, but I cannot see. My eyes scream with pain, despite being near the ground - I see a flashing abyss of colours, it's almost as if someone is screaming in my mind, an unintelligible language, and it scares me. I want to open my eyes - but there's nothing to see, besides the smoke. Ness and I huddle down nearer the ground, pushed back against the furthest corner. I can hear crackling, the consumption of the oncoming inferno. Will it consume me too? Some form of determination enters me. The fire won't get Ness, not if I have anything to do with it. I position myself in front of him, trying to act as a sort of shield. Ness wraps his arms tightly around me - he's scared, I can almost sense the fear radiating out from him. He buries his face into the small of my back. I want to reassure him, but I can't - I can't see a way out of this one. The realisation causes an icy chill to spear down my spine and through my abdomen.

"Everyone, get down! Hot air and smoke rises!" Ryu's voice calls out. I hear the noise of more windows opening, and in a split second, I catch a glimpse of the world outside of my red eyes. An orange glow emerges violently through the smoke-

_"I-I don't want to die!"_

_"There has to be a way out-!"_

_"I'm scared-"_

We back further into the corner, impossibly further backwards. The fire doesn't stop. The heat - it's scorching- and- I gasp - there's smoke, coughing - my thoughts are jumbling up all into one... Ness's hand holds mine tighter - my eyes are screwed up tight as I back into someone else - I have no idea who - oh God, I can't breathe - I can't - I think I'm gonna… gonna… There's a roaring noise in my mind, and-

My eyes shoot open, as suddenly an icy chill tears through the room, eviscerating powerfully, beating down the fire's mighty arms, swathes of frost consuming the red-hot anger of the flames, pushing them back - what is it?! Where is it coming from?! I glance at Ryu, who's in just as much shock as me - perhaps it's snowing outside, and a stormy, icy gale blew in from the opened window, and-

It's so cold - I start to panic again - are we safe? What's going on?! Are we going to freeze now too?

"Everyone, out to the fire assembly point!" Ryu commands, heading through the remnants of the door. I can see from where I'm sitting that the devastation outside the classroom is pretty shocking - the whole corridor - right up to the Headmaster's office - is completely destroyed. I'm suddenly aware that I'm shaking horribly. We were inches within death - I'm sure of it - we've had a huge stroke of fortune, with… whatever that ice was. Ness is trembling too - I'm still holding onto his hand - and I realise with a jolt; is everyone okay!?

I glance around the scorched classroom. There's a lot of panicked faces, but everyone seems to be alive, safe. I breathe easier. But what about in the other classrooms-! I start shaking more, and Ness's frightened form huddles up closer to me. Ever since encountering the grave… it's like death is knocking at the door - first up the tree, now here… it's an awful thought. It's so awful. I cling onto Ness like a child.

"I said, to the fire assembly point!" Ryu shouts again, but I don't want to move - my energy is depleted completely, and I can just hear what I think is Ness crying - I don't want to leave him-

I gasp for breath, aware abruptly that I'd been holding it. I stand rigidly, taking Ness up with me. Others seem to follow my lead, which is a first, but Toon Link and Villager and Red too, they all stand, and come over to Ness and I. I sense Ryu's anger at our slowness, and I lead us over towards him. The rest of the class stands too, in a trance-like state. In shock. In absolute shock.

What had caused the fire? What was that ice? So many questions - damn it! Ness calms slowly, until he untangles himself from me, and walks by my side instead. Everyone else appears pretty sombre - as if it's the funeral of the school itself. The stone bricks of the corridor are untouched, I note, as we move out to the main corridor and out through the Sports changing rooms. Headmaster Hand's office is completely destroyed, however. In fact, I can envision how the fire may have stemmed from there… Perhaps the Headmaster left the fireplace lit, and a stray log could've fallen down onto his rug…

We stand in our classes, on the main hill outside of the school. The professors seem to be performing a sort of frantic headcount - and there's still a complete dead silence. There's shock - only shock and awe - it had been a pretty normal day, until this…

HeadMaster Hand stands in front of us all, as we are gathered and the count is completed. He waves, indicating that we should sit. Not a single person disobeys. I see anger in his eyes - he's displeased - what if he blames one of us? I'm suddenly tense again - what if it somehow turns out to have been _my_ fault? What if someone laid the blame onto me? Villager breathes heavily next to me. I stare behind me, at the school, and the strange absence of smoke since the icy blast. I realise with a jolt that there is in fact no snow out here - no ice - and there isn't even any wind. My theory has to have been incorrect- but what else-?

Maybe I'm dreaming again. I could be dreaming again… but no. This is real. This feels very real. And scary.

Headmaster Hand clears his throat.

"I was in a meeting, in the meeting room on the third floor. Imagine my surprise when I was informed by a student that my OFFICE was on fire. My fireplace was not lit. My gas lamps were unlit. Someone had to have started it. Imagine what I found amongst my destroyed possessions? I found a burnt match."

Nobody dares make a sound.

"There will be investigations put into place regarding who did this."

Not even a whisper..

"Everyone is to stay out of the burnt corridor, and is to take alternative routes up the stairs and around to places now. The damaged areas appear to include the history classroom, the canteen-"

There's a sudden buzz of noise.

HeadMaster Hand raises his voice. "Please, quieten down! Food will of course still be served to you all, in the main hall instead. You need not worry. But Continuing on, the fire went up the stairs in the main hallway - the ones leading up to the dorms.

My blood runs cold. Those stairs are _our_ stairs - the ones up to _our_ dorms.

"There was significant damage done in the first dorm to the left, on the right passage. Whoever's dorm that is, I cannot recall off the top of my head, please do see me and we will arrange for a temporary room change."

Ness and I look at each other frantically. Curse our luck - that's _our_ dorm - our space! I panic suddenly. What could have perished in the flames?!

Villager looks at us both in alarm. "That's your dorm, right?"

I nod, afraid. He turns white. "I'll lend you anything you might need, promise."

"Thanks," I mumble, choking on my words. I'm terrified. Terrified of what I'm going to find when I go in and see what damage has been done. What if the blanket - what if the books - what if _everything_ \- how has today become so hopelessly awful, so fast?

Headmaster Hand continues. "The only other significant damages are to Bowser and Rosalina's respective offices."

"WHAT?!" There's an angry growl from Bowser. "WHOEVER STARTED THIS FIRE WILL PAY IN BLOOD, SWEAT AND ANGUISH-"

I huddle up to Ness, afraid - there's every chance Bowser will pin it on Ness and I, especially given our escapade in his lesson - damn it, damn it - everything is awful! And poor Rosalina, I look over to her, and she's visibly upset. I imagine she kept all kinds of personal items in her office.

"You may go back inside now. The ends of your lessons are cancelled. A reminder that the students whose dorm that is need to see me."

There's a mass scramble to get up, and to get in. Ness and I resign ourselves to our fate - going up to talk to Headmaster Hand. Rosalina catches a glimpse of us, gasps and puts two and two together. She makes to come over, but HeadMaster Hand waves her off.

"We'll wait," Villager whispers sympathetically, going with Toon Link over to the main entrance to the school.

"Ah, Ness, Lucas, my condolences," Headmaster Hand says, gravely. "I'm appalle by whoever has done this. It seems to have been a personal attack on me - which I would usually just brush off, but the collateral damage… I assure you, when the arsonist is caught - and they _will_ be caught, they will pay every penny of compensation for anything that you've lost in the fire."

"Where will we sleep?" Ness asks hoarsely. It's the first time he's spoken since before the fire began.

"On the top floor - it's small compensation, I'm aware, but the best dormitories are indeed up there and there is one spare. It'll only be for tonight, and the night after - we will be getting the best painters and decorators in, and I will set them to do your dormitory first."

My heart is warmed.

"Thank you Headmaster," I say, quietly.

He smiles, though it's forced. "It's unfair that this damage has happened to you, and I believe that you should be put first. Now, I'll grant you permission to salvage what you can from your dorm, to bring up to your temporary room. It's the room - when you come up the spiral staircase and the corridor is ahead of you - it's the room right at the end of that."

I nod. "Thank you, Headmaster."

He waves us off. "Do not worry about it, Lucas."

Ness and I make our way back over to our friends, who kindly did wait, and brace ourselves for what we might find when we open our door - heck, if there even _is_ a door still. It's a remarkably long walk up the dorm stairs (the carpet has been destroyed and the stairs have revealed their under-layer of stone) and into the charred corridor. Even at an angle, I can see that the fire definitely got in.

Ness breathes deeply. "I'm scared."

"So am I," I admit. "I'm… not sure what we will find in there."

There's a pause, as we make our ways towards the door. I reach for the handle, simultaneously to Ness, and our hands collide in mid air. We glance at each other in a sudden moment of shyness - neither of us want to open it.

Villager sighs. "I'll do it."

I nod, and step back. Villager places his hand on the door, closes his eyes, and throws it open.

…

Oh God.

Ness and I are uprooted from the corridor and we launch ourselves into the room - everything is blackened, charred - barely anything is going to be salvageable! The stuff all over the floor from yesterday's raid must've helped the fire along, there's a distinct trail of ashes, where the stuff… was.

I look desperately behind me at the bookshelf - and I'm surprised to observe that it's held up pretty well. There's Ness's teddy bear, there's some books left - notably, the books I'd bought for Ness for Christmas have survived, as they're on the top shelf. I present them to Ness, who hugs them, surprisingly relieved that they're okay. However, I notice a strange object on the shelf - I look a little closer, picking it up. It seems to be some kind of figurine, some kind of model… of me.

Huh?

I hold it up to Ness, momentarily distracted. "What's this?"

He blushes. "Oh, uh, you weren't supposed to find that-"

My eyes widen incredulously. "Wha- It's yours?"

He blushes deeply. "No! It's - d'you remember I found that thing on Ryu's floor? It was this."

I take in this new information. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

He rubs his arm nervously. "I didn't want you to worry."

"I wouldn't worry."

I'm worried.

I rub my forehead. "But what was it doing in Ryu's classroom?"

Ness walks to the window, staring out at the hills. "I don't know, Lucas. But I'm scared."

Villager clears his throat, making his way into the room. I jump - I'd forgotten he was there - I wonder if he'd heard us? "Toon Link and I will bring your stuff up to your new room. Won't we, Toonie?"

Toon Link jumps skittishly into the room. "Yeah - course."

"Thanks," I say, gratefully.

Ness frowns. "Where's Red?"

"Beats me," Villager groans, under the weight of a lot of books. "I think Bowser had to talk to him."

Toon Link pulls open the mildly charred wardrobe, and gasps. "Hey, look! Some stuff in here survived!" He pulls out a yellow and red striped shirt, a blue and yellow striped shirt, and some blue shorts. "These are very bright clothes-" he gathers them up.

I look at my bed sadly. There's a pile of ash on the remnants of the mattress - one half of the mattress is ash, the other is a mess of fabric and springs - the blanket that Ness got for me, so long ago is completely gone. I know it's just a possession, just a _thing,_ but…

I lift the mess of burnt material and springs up… and to my immense surprise, from in between the unburnt side of the mattress and the wall, down falls the blanket. It must've gotten stuck there! I thank my lucky stars, and wrap it around myself instantly. Dang it, I'm sentimental, but it's such a relief to know that it's okay. I don't even know why, I think I've become attached to it. Toon Link and Villager meanwhile take the surviving clothes and the books and Ness's teddy bear (Ness blushes quite a lot when Toon Link discovers it) up and away, presumably to our new room. I want to follow, but I have a feeling Ness wants to talk.

Ness comes over to me. "A lot's been happening recently."

I nod, looking at the ash coating the ground. "Yeah."

"I think it's all connected."

I look up, intrigued. "How so?"

"Well, someone apparently started the fire. Ryu has the figurine in his office. The grave, the threats from Meta Knight and Olimar, disappearances, the Face…" Ness shudders slightly. "I think someone's after you. And I think it's Ryu. Think about it - he had the figurine in his office, he knows all about the disappearances-"

I think. "He couldn't have started the fire. He was teaching us."

Ness presses on, invigorated by his new theory. "No - I think he's working _with_ Meta Knight and Olimar! I think they're all planning something, and it's somehow to do with you, and they weren't in the classroom when the fire started-"

Oh wow. It makes sense. It makes a lot of sense.

I tense. "We need to talk to Ryu, now."

Ness grabs my arm. "No! He might- he might hurt you!"

I shake my head. "Not when you're around he wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If he wanted to hurt me… he'd do it when nobody else was there."

"Then I will never leave your side!"

I almost laugh, despite it all. "Ness - you can't never leave my side. How will you go to your own lessons?"

He flushes. "I'll manage! But I need to make sure that you're safe."

"We've had this conversation before. I can look after myself…"

"Four eyes are better than two-"

"You said that last time, Ness. But you really don't have to be my guardian- I don't want to be some kind of burden to you."

Ness hugs me. "Hey. Hey. You're never a burden, okay?"

I can't believe him when he says that. I've always been a weight - always been cautious, holding him back… I suddenly realise that I've actually been quite selfish in not noticing that sooner. I reprimand myself - my burdensome self. Father always says that I'm a burden to him - just another mouth to feed, now, since... I bury my face into my hands. Ness - never one to give up - sits beside me. I'm not even sure what's dragged me back down to my dark place - my secret place of self-loathing and reflection on what I really am.

"Lucas," Ness's voice rings distantly. "What's got you so down?"

I don't even know. How am I supposed to answer when I don't know myself?

My voice sounds, far away. "I'm fine." It doesn't sound like my voice. It sounds like my voice if it was being strangled and beaten down.

"That's a lie," Ness declares. "Something's up."

I shudder. "Maybe it's that - maybe it's that people are working together to hurt me, maybe I'm scared. I don't know - maybe - I don't - maybe it's that I suck and I'm bringing you down."

"Lucas, you're not bringing me-"

"This is- they're after _me_ , not you! I can't just sit and let you get in danger like this, for me!"

I thread my hands through my hair, in distress. My stomach hurts - there's a burning shame within me. If people want to hurt me… I must've done something wrong. It can only be my fault.

"Lucas, you're my best friend! I'll do anything to keep you safe."

I try and resist the tears, curling in on myself. How awful I am, how disgusting, how disgraceful.

"I'm a-awful, Ness," I stammer. "I'm dragging you down right now with my emotions- I'm sorry - I'm-"

I can barely hear his response over the screaming of my own thoughts. Everything that's happened, piling up and crashing down.

_Worthless._

_Waste of space._

_Hopeless._

Everything that my Father, bullies and more have told me, time and time again, they're true, all of them. Otherwise, why would they tell me those things? It's perfectly logical - I don't get why Ness doesn't see all of that in me. And now people want me dead, possibly hurt… I deserve it, I think bitterly. I'm just a small, crying ball of uselessness now.

Ness surrounds me with his arms and his presence. "Lucas. It's alright, it's okay."

I can only think angrily at myself, digging my fingernails into my forearm. "I'm just a monster. I'm a mess - I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"You're not a monster, you're a human, you're my best friend, and you're awesome, funny, caring, rational, everything good. Please don't ever say that about yourself!"

"You're just saying that."

He doesn't let go. "No I'm not. If I didn't think those things, I wouldn't be here with you right now, would I?"

My single ounce of rationality drags itself from the depths of my self-destructive darkness. It recognises what Ness said. It's checkmate - Ness is right - it's a logical point. Ness does care and he does think all those good things about me - it's kind of overwhelming. Compliments are something I'm not so used to, so I'm not so good at dealing with them. But my slight buoyancy comes crashing down when I remember that so many people still want me hurt - want me out of their lives. But maybe, just maybe, I think, in my little ball of choking sobs, maybe they're not important. Ness is my best friend.

I launch myself into hugging him, causing him to tumble back into the ash, but who cares because he's awesome and he actually thinks I'm a decent person!? He laughs, covered in ash. I laugh too, hesitantly at first, but then more, and more, my spirits soaring. The dark sphere dissolves steadily, as we tumble around, coating ourselves in the black dust. I'm totally going to need about 1000 showers to get this out of my hair, but dang it, who cares when I'm fortunate enough to have an awesome best friend and an awesome friend group and - agh - my mood has swung so much, but honestly, that's just me. I run my finger through the ash, and draw an _L_ for _Lucas_ on Ness's face.

"I'm really sorry-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"No being sorry. We're there to catch each other when we fall."

I smile. "Thank you for - for everything - augh -"

Ness smiles, as he tries to turn my hair as black as possible. "You're welcome. And thank you too."

"I am… scared," I admit, levelling out. "I am scared about all the people that, well, you know. If your theory is right. Which it might be, it might not be. I am scared about Tazmily. I am very scared about the grave."

"But we'll get through it together!" Ness chirps. I push him lightly. He's so darn sentimental. But then again - so am I. I pull the blanket around us both, on the floor, staring at the blackened roof. Who cares about what's been destroyed, when the important stuff remains - us. Yeah. I really am just as sentimental as him-

Ness and I pick ourselves up, glance at each other, and burst into laughter again. We both look completely ridiculous.

"Alright, here's the plan," Ness says, when he calms down. "We go to Ryu and ask him about the figurine. Then we shower, and then we go check out our new room, and we can explore the top floors like we planned, with Villager and Toon Link. After that, it'll probably be dinner, then we can chill in the games room with them. Sounds good?"

I nod with strong approval. "It sounds very good."

We leave the room, and realise that we're not entirely sure where Ryu will be, considering the torching of his history classroom. We resolve to head to Ryu's office on the second floor - I've never had to go there, but I think I know where it is.

Ness and I peer through the door, and I'm pleased to hear Ryu's voice:

"I think it's worth filing a complaint-"

But Rosalina's voice rings out too. "Nobody would listen though, would they!"

Ryu sighs. "Look. This is the way society is, I'm not saying I agree with it, but I cannot magic up a solution. You're fortunate to be here at all, considering-"

"But I'm the _only_ woman! That's hardly fair when there are women that are far more capable of teaching than _Bowser_."

"Well, your circumstances were unique, of course, for being hired, given Headmaster Hand owed you…"

Rosalina sighs. "And that's all it comes down to! I want to be where I am because of _what I can do_ , not because of what someone happened to owe me. I guess there's nothing to be done! It's just… Bowser's comments are starting to get to me."

"I don't know why Headmaster Hand hasn't fired Bowser for violating the school policy _multiple times_ already," Ryu replies.

Ness and I listen closer.

"Hmph. I guess that soon…" Rosalina lowers her voice. "On another note, do they know about, well, you know, yet?"

Ryu sighs. "No, they're being remarkably opaque."

There's a sound of a creak, as Rosalina presumably stands up. "Don't call them _opaque_. I don't get why you can't just go out and tell them-"

"You think they'd believe it? It sounds nonsensical to an outsider… besides, if they know, they might end up attracting unwanted attention."

"What kind of unwanted attention is that, then?"

Ryu sits wearily. "The attention of those who might want to use them. I've already had to deal with some things..."

"Well, you'd better get your act together, and quick," Rosalina cuts across sharply. It's not like her to be angry. "If you cared about their wellbeing… you'd tell them. Or at least point them in the right direction!"

"I am! I'm asking them if they've seen anything weird, and-"

Ness and I hurriedly exchange glances, with the sudden realisation that they might just be talking about us.

Rosalina sighs. "I should go. I have lessons to prepare for tomorrow."

Ryu makes a non-committal grunt. "Alright."

There's a creak, and Ness and I hastily back away from the door, flattening ourselves against the wall, hoping we won't be seen… fortunately, Rosalina opens the door and leaves relatively quickly. My heart pounds. What is it that we don't know? What unwanted attention is this? Can we even trust something like this?

Ness appears just as worried. His eyes seem to be swimming in a daze of new information. It's thrown a complete wrench into his theory - now I have absolutely no idea what's going on. But something is, and I can't help but feel a slight urge to investigate it.

I knock on the door a good 5 minutes after Rosalina has left.

Ryu's voice calls from inside. "Come in."

Ness and I shyly make our way into the office. It's an interesting room - surrounded by books, and strange artefacts on shelves around the walls. There's a large bronze globe on the end of Ryu's desk, and a collection of fancy fountain pens. It's kind of cramped, but Ryu has somehow made it look homely.

"Ah yes," Ryu says, upon seeing us. "I expected you two to turn up soon... even if you're currently coated in ash. The fire was a real tragedy, my classroom is, well, destroyed too..."

Ness nods, taking initiative. "You promised information."

"That I did. Well, the amount of disappearances has increased. A first-year went missing last night, and so did a second-year."

Ness thinks, and asks carefully. "Do you know who's doing it yet?"

"We investigated Olimar and Meta Knight, and found no connection to any disappearances," he says. "Headmaster Hand told the staff that he appealed to the Onett Government, to ask them to close the school, but the main city is quarantined from the virus, which means we have no choice but to continue on. Nobody is allowed in or out."

Ness nods. "Right.."

Ryu leans forwards on his desk. "I hate to labour the point, but have you seen anything unusual since we last spoke, because you know, it might relate to the disappearances-"

I pipe up. "The fire - it all vanished when an icy blast appeared from nowhere! It can't have been from outside though, so, I'm really not sure…"

Ryu perks up, intrigued. "I couldn't see properly through all the smoke, I had been wondering how the fire had been extinguished… how peculiar. Have you seen anything else?"

"No-" I begin, but Ness cuts me off. He places the figurine of me down onto the table, quite abruptly.

"Yes. I found this in your classroom, Professor." His voice sounds alarmingly threatening. "Why was it there?"

Ryu stares at it, shocked, before regaining his composure. "I have never seen that figure before in my entire life."

Ness leans further forwards. "I trust you, Professor. If you know anything, please…"

It's unusual to hear Ness taking such a serious tone.

Ryu holds his hands up. "I really don't, I'm sorry-"

"Mmm." Ness leans back again. "We have to go move stuff to our room, so goodbye now."

Ryu nods slowly. "Alright. And I will remind you again, you need to learn the difference between what is real and what is not."

I follow Ness's lead, and stand up, leaving the room, Ryu appearing to be very confused. Once we're out of earshot, Ness hits his fist into his hand. "He has to have been lying!"

I frown. "I don't know, it could be someone else's… they might have dropped it there…"

"Everything makes no sense!" Ness tugs at his hair, out of frustration.

"We should go have that shower, to cool down a bit," I suggest quietly, and Ness nods.

"That's a good idea… sorry, I'm just really worried-"

"It's okay- I'm worried too."

Ness furrows his eyebrows. "It all fits together somehow, but… I have no idea quite how."

I nod. "Let's worry about it later… We should get some clothes from our new room quickly, the ones that Toon Link found."

A few minutes later, and I'm kind of excited to see just what our temporary room is like. I swing open the door - and _wow_. Maybe the fire was a stroke of luck after all - there's a big glass window at one end, with a stunning view out to the hills (I'm sure it will be even better when it's light.) The beds seem sizable, there's space, there's a decent sized wardrobe - it's lovely. Ness smiles as he gets the stripey clothes out of the wardrobe - Toon Link put them away surprisingly neatly.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim, taking in all the sights - there's even a picture on the wall, of who knows what. It seems abstract.

Ness nods. "It really is… but come on, let's explore more later."

I pout. "It's a shame we have to shower really… you look good covered in ash."

Ness laughs. "No, I look like a chimney sweep."

I shrug. "You'd be a good chimney sweep."

"You can sweep my chimney any time-"

"!" I blush a deep red. "Ness!"

Ness blushes deeply too. "I didn't mean it like that- I- agh!-"

I sigh. "Come on, you complete goof, shower time."

Ness sheepishly makes his way out of the room, and I follow behind. Even this corridor is nice - there's a kind of bouncy carpet, and it's brightly lit with plenty of gas lamps. The corridor leads into the room that had been mentioned by Toonie earlier - a big circular dome-like chamber, huge, with glass windows surrounding it, another brilliant view outside, chairs bordering the edges. There's vast space to breathe and relax. I think the people in their final year sleep up here - I realise with a jolt that'll be _us_ next year.

Aside from the scientist idea… I'm not sure what I'll want to do after school. I want to write, but it doesn't earn well, and I need to earn well if I want to be able to move back to Tazmily. I want to do something with art… but I can never bring myself to sell my pictures. I realise with yet another jolt that I need to finish 4 pages of the business plan by tomorrow. Tomorrow! I'm barely going to have any time. We head down the spiral staircase spanning two floors, and I'm actually kind of dizzy by the time we reach the bottom.

I grow with excitement for exploring the 3rd floor later on - who knows what we might find there? I mentally kick myself for never thinking to have a look around more before now. When we reach the bottom of the spiral staircase, it's a short walk down a corridor and then down more stairs to the bottom floor, and into the bathroom on the main hall. Ness and I head into separate cubicles - I take the red and yellow striped outfit, and he goes with the blue and yellow. I strip off, and start the shower. I remember the first time I'd had a shower in my life was on my first day… my first day had been quite weird, I shut my eyes, letting the water wash over me.

_Dashing up a dorm staircase with Ness, keen to see where we'll be sleeping._

_Rushing around the halls and encountering Bowser for the first time_

_Diving into a swimming pool with Ness and Toon Link._

The memories are sweet memories, delicious memories that taste of sunlight. This school has always been a good place to me… the fact that everything seems to be more dangerous suddenly is rather alarming though. Something has changed - what has changed? I haven't noticed anything change. Not one thing. Aside from the blindingly obvious.

...

 **Placet Auxilium.** _Please help._

...

With what? What does Future Human need help with? Is it hurt - it must hurt, existing like it does. One thing I've learnt is that my dreams tell me a lot. But what could this tell me? I don't know…

The shower is comforting, like a blanket of warmth running over my skinny, bordering skeletal body. I find myself once again worrying slightly about my height; I look about 13 years old still… but never mind, I guess. I cannot do anything about this. The water below me is black with the ash, cleansing itself from me. it's almost as if I'm being purified, yet, I didn't actually mind being covered in the ash too much.

_Thunk._

I jolt to reality. What was that? There can't possibly be _more_ happening now - enough has happened today-

_Thunk._

That's it, I'm getting out of here. I stop showering, to a sudden silence. Surely Ness's shower should be making noise too?

I dry off, and change into my clothes, as quick as I can.

"Ness!" I call out. "You there?"

"Yeah!" Ness calls back. "What was that noise?"

"I don't-"

I open the shower curtain, and there stands some kind **of fiGURE-**

"AGH!" I jump back. When did the room get so dark? I can't see who - or what is there.

There's banging, as Ness blunder out. "Lucas! Are you ok?"

"No! There's something-"

It advances towards me, shadowy, breathing huskily, yet I can't see its expression, or anything about it.

I back away, into my shower cubicle, suddenly afraid. Thoughts rush through my mind, adrenaline pumping-

"Lucas! What does it look like?"

"I-I can't see, it's dark!"

I can feel the hot breath on my face. There's a groaning noise, as the figure clenches one awful hand onto my wrist.

It snarls. _"You're mineeeeeeeeee…"_

Its voice is awful. A horrible grating sound, yet one that I'm sure is familiar to me.

I screw my eyes shut. "What are you!"

_"Human. Of course… though, you've been seeing some funny things, haven't you, Lucas?"_

I struggle. "Get away from me! How do you know who I am!"

_"You think I'd tell you? How cute.l. Not yet… not until I've got what I want."_

I screw my eyes tight shut. "Wh-What do you want!"

**"YOU."**

It pulls me close to it in the darkness, fingernails digging into my shoulder - there's nothing I can do - nothing - oh, oh hell-

"Please-" I beg, struggling harder.

 _"There's no point resisting, little one. I_ _ **always**_ _win."_

I struggle, as another hand reaches for me, pulling at me, _touching_ me, I feel sick, dizzy, beyond imagining.

But a voice comes from behind it. "Not today!"

 _"Of course."_ The figure sneers. _"The annoying fly, Ness, always in the way… but not THIS time. This time I WILL have what I want."_

Ness growls. "Not. TODAY!"

There's a smacking noise, and a sharp exclamation from the being in front of me. If only the lights were on… what is Ness doing?!

The figure throws me back - I slam into the wall behind, and I feel as though my head is bursting open… Ness's shadowy form leaps at the figure, I see through my red tinted vision. The figure jolts. It retreats, it dashes out of the door. I see a flash of red as it disappears - clearly giving up… Ness must've won, I think, drearily… oh wow…

My vision fades in and out. Ness's figure aids me off the floor, and some of the fog is lifted from my eyes...

My head throbs. What did it… the figure… want with me? I don't know… I don't… know much…

Before I know it, Ness is bringing me out of the bathroom.

"Did he hurt you?"

I gaze at the floor. "...He? Was it.. man?"

"Did he hurt you!?"

I nod shakily. "Pushed me back- hit wall - wanted to hurt me... more-"

I shudder, and Ness holds me near. My clothes are soaked - I put my hand to my hair, and it comes back, coated in a red, sticky substance - I feel faint, I feel… nnnnh…

"It's okay, Lucas. It's okay, he's gone- he can't hurt you now," soothes Ness, as my eyes betray me and lead me into darkness.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> This took a while to write, a lot came up in real life for me! I hope you enjoyed the major advancements to the story… though you probably got more new questions than answers this time around. I promise everything will make sense… Maybe in about 50 chapters or so...
> 
> I really hope you did like it though! My favourite scenes to write are usually the horror/fear scenes, and the light, fluffy, funny scenes so there's quite a contrast there :3
> 
> I'll also say to pay attention to little details, as they may become important later on…
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -oh no I made no cultural references that I have to explain this time-


	11. Talk

**Chapter 11: Talk**

…

**(Ness)**

…

* * *

**(Prologue)**

* * *

_Porky Minch sits, writing an important letter. His plan is all starting to come together… people are seeking solace in New Pork City from the war, the money is starting to come in quicker and quicker, everything is perfect._ _**Perfect** _ _._

_He's the most powerful man in all of the district - it's funny, it turns out that money is all he needs to get his way. He will have everything he wants… businesses flow out of his pockets, there's an infinite supply of workers, he can just... convince anyone, whenever he pleases, to get them to come and work for him. It's a monopoly, using the rich, using the poor equally._

_There's just three people that keep getting in the way of his ultimate goal… but they will be no trouble. After all, they are weak, compared to him. Compared to the most powerful inventor of the modern age…_ _ **anyone**_ _is weak._

_The prototypes are coming together well. He shuffles the blueprints together. If only anyone knew about this place.. heh, it's well equipped, and well defended. There's no hope in hell that anyone is going to put a stop to this._

_All Hail Porky Minch._

* * *

I stagger, holding onto Lucas's frail form. Who the hell was that!? Attacking him in the shower!? I swear on all things sacred, I will find out. Nobody hurts Lucas. The games room is close - I decide that it will be the best place to put Lucas down - I put my hand to the back of his head, and it comes back red. _Red._ Blood! I feel sick to my stomach - Lucas has to be okay - is he alive?! I check his pulse - it's there, but, but he's in pain, unconscious…

I take him as best as I can into the games room, laying him swiftly down on the couch. He'll be up and about soon… I have to believe that. I'd take him straight up to our dorm, but there's no way in hell that I can carry him all the way up the staircases; he may be light, but I'm not strong. Where are Villager and Toon Link and Red when I need them?

I stroke Lucas's cheek. He looks almost peaceful lying there… I envy sleeping, sleeping without knowledge of graves and disappearances, and the likes of Bowser and Olimar and Metaknight… I wonder vaguely if I should tell Toon Link and Villager and Red about the disappearances when they show up, but I wouldn't want to concern them, or to drag them into it. Never.

The door swings open, and my gaze is rapidly torn in its direction-

"...And I said 'You know what they say about a big gong!' Oh, hey Ness! Where've you been?" Phew - it's just Toon Link and the others.

I wave tepidly. "Hey - uhm, moving stuff, I guess-"

Villager rushes over to Lucas's form on the couch. "Oh my God, what happened to him?"

I rub my cheek. "Some - some guy attacked him in the bathroom - he got pushed back against the wall and his head…" my voice trails off.

Villager examines him, checking his pulse. "He's alive but - God, he's hurt! Who did this, do you know?"

I breathe heavily. "I don't. I don't know at all. I chased them off but…"

Toon Link balls his fists. "They hurt Lucas, they hurt us. It wasn't Meta Knight or Olimar, was it?"

I shake my head. "No, no, wrong body shape… I just don't know. He'll be good after some rest, I hope."

Toon Link grabs a pool cue, hastily changing the tone. "Let's not theorise… who wants a game!"

Red pipes up from behind Villager. "Me!" He grabs a cue.

Villager sighs. "Dammit, pool is a two player game! Can't we play like, darts, or something?"

"Has anyone ever willingly played darts…?" I muse.

Villager frowns. "Darts is good-"

"It is not. It's literally throwing a pointy stick at a board."

"Is that so! I think you're just saying that because you're bad at it -"

"I am not!" I stamp my foot, and grab the box of darts. "Two shillings says I can beat you-"

"You're on!"

Villager strides to the dartboard. Red prepares his pool cue.

"By the way," I ask, casually. "You didn't explore upstairs without us, did you?"

"No, 'course not! We're not savages," Toon Link says cheerily. "When Lucas is, uh, awake… we can explore then."

I throw a dart, and it misses the board completely. Villager laughs.

I grumble. "Shut it! I'm just… out of practice."

"Sure, buddy," Villager pats my arm and throws a dart - triple 20.

"You must be using magnets!" I theorise, and Villager laughs more.

"No, I've just had practice."

Lucas snores over on the couch. Good - he's peaceful. I hope he'll be okay… I can only imagine how badly it hurts. I'd give anything for it to be me and not him under the targeting eye of, well, whoever is behind all this. My mind whirs with the millions of possibilities - what could have happened? I simply do not know, but I will. I need to work this out - Lucas needs to be safe.

I take another throw. I somehow score a 1, which at least is a slight improvement. Villager hits the bullseye - and I hear Red cheering near me as he pots 3 balls in a row. Dang it, if only I was good at this sort of thing…

Another shot; my last shot. It's another miss - Ugh. I am well and truly useless. Villager polishes me off with a triple 19, so I go and sit down and sulk.

The door swings open, and in comes Link and Zelda - an unusual pair to see around these parts… I thought they usually resigned themselves to their dormitories, but maybe not.

"Hey Toonie," Link greets amicably.

"Hello," Toon Link sighs.

"What are you doing, hanging with the kids?"

Toon Link leans his cue against the table, barely paying Link any notice. "They're in our year-"

"Really? They don't look it." He points to Lucas. "He's about 5 foot…"

Toon Link folds his arms. "Yeah, and-"

He points to me. "He could easily pass as a primary school kid-"

I stand up hotly. "I could not-!"

Link laughs grandly. "Temper of one too, I see. Come on Toon Link, you're better than these people."

Zelda lightly shoves Link. "C'mon, Linky… let's not start anything today."

"Of course, anything for you, my love!" I feel vaguely nauseous as they kiss. I glance at Villager, who is throwing a dart extremely abruptly at the board.

"We'll be going now!" Link says, mightily. "If you ever feel like hanging with someone more your speed… I'm here, Toonie."

"Don't call me Toonie."

Zelda giggles. "Okay, Toonie!"

Toon Link has his turn in the pool game, trying, and only partially succeeding, to appear disinterested. "I thought you were going?"

Link stands high. "I didn't know you were so keen for us to stay!"

Toon Link turns. "I'm really not…"

"Sure, bud." Link ruffles his hair. "Now, I don't want to stay too long! Au revoir."

Link and Zelda sweep majestically out of the room, but they are swiftly replaced by some first-year students coming in.

"Aw, there's already some big kids on the pool table," one of them frowns, disappointed.

Toon Link raises his cue like a lance. "Right you are, midgets! Stand and fight for it!"

The first-years run away screaming, and Toon Link laughs. Villager prods him. "Hey, we've talked about terrorising the little kids."

He sticks out his tongue. "Whatever, they're pipsqueaks, can't believe we were that small once."

"You were the smallest of us all," I remind him, smirking.

Toon Link pokes me with the cue. "Listen here, Nessie-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Red intercedes angrily. "Calm down!"

"Whatevs, Reddie-"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Too bad."

Lucas opens an eye. "Huh-? Oh- ow-"

"Lucas!" I cheer, helping him up to his feet. "How are you, does it hurt, are you okay areyougoingtodie-"

Lucas grips my shoulder for support. "Oh - oh, head killing me... everything kinda... dizzy-"

I hug him. "You'll heal… I really need to work on making sure you don't get hurt more-"

He flushes. "I was in the shower - please don't watch over me when I'm in the shower-"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

He pokes my side. "No, you goof."

I smile. "I'm glad to see you've got your wit back."

He leans against me sluggishly and groans.

"-Partially, anyways," I add.

"I think you might have to carry me…" he moans.

"Carry you?" I laugh. "We're not going anywhere, though-"

"Exploring… aren't we exploring the third floor?"

"Oh yes!" I'd completely forgotten.

"Can I have a piggy-back-" he says, giving me puppy eyes. I swear - if I have to give in...

"Yeah- but curse my weak shoulders!"

"I'm really light…" Lucas pleads.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll give you a piggyback."

"Yay…" he cheers, sleepily.

I look over to the others, who are just sort of watching. "We good to go?"

They nod, simultaneously.

"Alright… Lucas, you'll have to jump onto my back." He wastes no time in leaping up - I wrap my arms around his legs, he jiggles about a bit - and he's right, he is really light - and I've got him, I think.

"You've grown taller," Toon Link looks at Lucas, grinning. They high five. Villager leads us out of the room (Lucas ducks under the door frame) and up a staircase, and then around a corner.

"Behold! Floor three!"

I look from left to right. It's just a load of dorms.

"Is there more than this?" I complain.

Villager folds his arms. "I'm not sure yet! We just arrived!"

Villager starts us heading down a corridor. It seems to be another corridor of dorms - I guess with so many students, there has to be an absolute ton of dormitories as well - dorms are either shared by 2 or 3 students. I remember Toon Link being pretty bummed out when he found he wasn't in a group of three with Lucas and I.

I whisper to Lucas, "I'm glad that you're okay-ish."

He wraps his arms around my head, before whispering softly. "Honestly, it does hurt… but I wouldn't want to bring you down."

"It's okay for it to hurt…"

"Yeah, but, I can handle it."

It takes a good few minutes of walking around before our efforts are rewarded - tucked away in the corner of a bend in a corridor is a little door, that seems to lead into a rather hidden away lounge. The walls are high and they're painted a gentle cream - there's sofas, blankets… it's a real gem, and I have no idea what place this room has up here - there's nobody else inside!

Lucas tumbles from my shoulders onto a couch, and I sit down next to him. He curls up in my lap; he must be tired, bless him.

"Okay, now you all have to admit this was worth it," Villager grins, sitting down in between Toon Link and Red opposite Lucas and I.

"It was," I say lazily, leaning back. "This is actually a really nice room-"

"Do you think anyone else knows 'bout it?" Toon Link asks.

Villager pulls a blanket over himself. "No way. It's so hidden away-"

Toon Link smiles, leaning back. "Fab."

Red sits rigidly. "I feel like I have schoolwork to do."

"Na, relax, Red. You don't need to do schoolwork for - what is it that you want to be when you're older, again?"

"A mathematician."

"...Of course. But yeah, you don't need to do schoolwork, for to be a mathematician. Except, well, doing actual maths work, but-"

I smile. "You're digging yourself into a hole, Toonie. But what about you? What do you want to be when you're older?"

He thinks. "Something… theatrical, maybe. I like acting and theatre, definitely my favourite class… except orchestra. Which reminds me, I need to properly try out that gong - what about you, Ness?"

Hmmm. Challenging question. I suppose Father wants me to be a businessman, with a wife and two kids… but again, I really don't feel as if I want that. "Maybe… a historian? Or a musician… I'm not too good at much. Lucas is the skilled one."

"I want to be a scientist," Lucas says sleepily, from my lap.

Villager perks up. "Now that's a thought… though, I've always been more into my Trades lessons. You know, building, architecture, I really like that stuff."

Toon Link smiles. "Hey, you said nobody really know about this place, right?"

"Yeah?"

He stands. "Then I declare this our new hideout!"

Red stares at him. "Hideout?

Toon Link spins around. "We can form our own secret society! You know, Ness, like with Inkling, Lucas, you and I, back in primary school-"

Wow, I'd almost forgotten about that - we'd called ourselves The Epic Gang. I'd read the name in a newspaper and thought it sounded cool. Looking back, it was not cool.

I think. "That sounds nice... But what would we be a society of?"

Toon Link thinks. "Of fun?"

"Don't you think this is all a bit childish?" Red cuts in.

Toon Link mock gasps. "Excuse me-!"

Red folds his arms. "It's something that little kids would do-"

Toon Link sits back down. "But… I miss being a kid."

"...So do I," mumbles Red.

There's a small quiet, before Toon Link stands again. "Great! Then we _can_ have our own secret society."

Villager laughs softly. "Sure."

"What do we call ourselves!" Toon Link presses on, with enthusiasm.

I think. "T.V.R.N.L? It stands for all our names."

"Yes! Except, let's have it stand for something else, so it doesn't seem quite as cheesy-"

I nod noncommittally. "Cool."

Lucas snores lightly against me - he must've fallen right back asleep again - I hope his head is healing… I do worry, probably too much, about him. Toon Link comes and sits beside me.

"Hey," I say, quietly, seeing Red and Villager strike up a conversation on the other side of the room. "You really miss the old times, huh?"

Toon Link averts his gaze, suddenly seeming awkward. "I guess."

"I mean, a secret society? Nothing screams _I wanna be young again_ more than that."

He nods, sheepishly. "...I miss Inkling. I want to know what's happened to her."

"She just went off to another school, didn't she?"

Toon Link sighs slightly. "Everyone says that. Everyone seems to have forgotten."

I twitch nervously. "Forgotten what?"

"She was _going_ to go to a different school, but in the last week of term, she vanished."

I'm taken aback. "That can't be right!"

"Has she ever written to us?"

"Well, no, but-"

"She promised she would. She didn't break her promises."

I feel a rising sense of unease. What happened to her? "So, what, the secret society idea - you want to remember her, is that it?"

Toon Link buries his face in his hands. "Oh. No… you don't get it."

I face him. "Then tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's lame."

I move to hug him, but he brushes me aside.

I rub my arm. "Come on, this isn't the Toon Link I know."

He looks up, face paler than before. "What _is_ the Toon Link you know?"

"Loud, happy… doesn't care what he thinks of anyone…"

Toon Link grimaces. "You think I'm _happy_?"

"I always thought-"

"I don't know what the hell I am, Ness, but it's sure as hell not _'happy.'"_

My stomach sinks. "Then... tell me what's wrong."

He looks up. "I'm really still just the quiet, childish Toon Link. From before."

I frown. "But didn't you - you taught yourself to be more confident?"

"I didn't teach myself to be more confident. I taught myself to put on a show."

The tone quietens. "...You don't have to put on a show for us."

His eyes grow wet. "But - but who would _ever_ like that awful quiet crybaby side of me?!"

"I wou-"

"But would you? You always preferred Lucas!"

His words sting. "I-"

"You two are all over each other. I became the plus one. Red and Villager are best friends. I'm their plus-one too!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I was the one who wasn't good enough."

"You are good enough! It's just - it's different with Lucas -"

"Yeah, because you're head over heels for him, and it will all work out perfectly for you."

I frown. "I'm not head over heels for-"

"Fine, then you haven't figured that out yet. Either way, you two are perfect and I'm not."

"I don't know what your point is," I mumble.

"Neither do I! Nobody gets it - nobody gets me. I'm torn between being two people - the loud one, the quiet one, I have no idea which one people like more - I don't know what might make people actually like me - I-"

"Toon Li-"

"I miss when it was just us four, and it was simple, and I was me, and it was okay to be me, and it was us against the world!"

I try to put it all together. "So... you want to recreate that, with the secret society?"

"Yes! No! I- Agh!"

I stare into my lap. "...Toonie, I don't know how to help. I don't know what to do."

"I'm beyond _any_ help."

"...I never knew you felt like… this."

A bitterness enters his tone. "Because I'm good at hiding it. I push it down, until it burns, and convert it into energy and confidence."

I'm lost - Toon Link has never broken down like this before, he's always seemed so sturdy, so _there_ , so happy, so cheery… I don't know what to do, at all. I should've noticed something - I mentally kick myself.

I turn. "Why didn't you tell anyone that you're hurting?"

"People would've judged it - boys aren't supposed to be sad."

I lower my voice, like Lucas does when I'm the one who's sad. "...Do you want to know a secret? I've cried multiple times this term already."

He nods. "I haven't cried since primary school."

I'm not sure what his point is. "Good for you-?"

"No, not good! Not good at all. I _can't_ cry."

"You physically can't-?"

"Oh, God! No, you still don't get it!"

Guilt shifts inside of me. "I'm sorry-"

"Please, stop apologising, Ness. I'm secretly a mess of emotions! I have a big dark secret that basically makes me hate myself, I don't know who I am, and all this has just boiled down into… me!"

I test the waters. "Don't hate yourself. I'm sure the secret can't be that bad."

"I don't want to talk about it. The point is, I don't know what to do about any of this, if I can't show any emotion because then I'll be laughed at-"

"I wouldn't laugh!"

"Why do you think I'm telling you all this?"

I hesitate. "Oh."

"I _know_ you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm sor-"

"No! Don't apologise, please, I don't need to make others feel bad as well."

"Look, Toon Link," I prepare myself. "Seriously, you're awesome, whether you're quiet and shy, or loud and boisterous. You care about people, and that's good. You're a good person - there's no reason to hate yourself. All of us care about you - it's okay to be emotional. I appreciate that you… trust me, enough to talk about you. I can't say I understand everything that you're feeling… but it sounds like your feelings suck right now, and I… want to help you through that."

Toon Link pulls me into a sudden hug. "Oh man, I care about you all a lot too. And Inkling too. Ness, thank you-"

I hug him back, relieved. "Thank you, too."

Toon Link looks up, wiping his eyes. "Sorry for, uh, loading all that on you-"

"Anytime."

I glance over at Villager and Red, who are laughing happily, unaware of Toon Link's sadness. Toon Link trusts me… that means a hell of a lot, actually. I've known him the longest out of everyone here. I wonder vaguely what his 'big, dark secret' might be, but I decide it's definitely not my place to know… but dang it, his emotions are messy. I have no idea what he's feeling - it just seems kind of, _bad_ , really… I feel awful for him. I know what it's like to have a head full of sad and self destructive thoughts.

Lucas stirs again.

" _You're head over heels for Lucas."_

Oh God, what if he's right? Nobody would accept it if I was - it's forbidden for a boy to like another boy - I could be sentenced to death! I refuse. I refuse to believe that I like him like that. Lucas and I are just the best of friends. I will start thinking girls are attractive soon. It is only a matter of time. I constrict my mind from thinking up awful thoughts.

_What if you and Lucas are found and killed because people think you're gay? Maybe that's why the grave is there!_

But that voice in my head is not helping. But, who would ever think-?

_Toon Link thought that you are._

But that's - ngh - no! I cannot be like that. I cannot. I'm - I'm - ngh -

I draw my arms around myself.

_Your Father wouldn't ever talk to you again._

I don't care about Father-

_Yet you still wanted to cry when you read his letter._

Well, that's reasonable, it was hurtfu-

 _Weak_.

No-

 _Outcast_.

I glance up. Toon Link is talking to Villager now. He can't see me. Good-

_You deserve to be punished for what you are._

I- I-

They're not looking.

I'm scared. I dig my nails into my arm, drawing blood. It's… fine. I deserve pain - I can't be - that - I'm - how did I get here -

"Ness!"

Oh no- I forgot - Lucas - he m-must've woken u-up-

"Ness, what are you doing!" He pulls my hand away from my arm, revealing the marks left by my nails. He's going to be angry - I know it - another person I've upset - I've disappointed. I stare into Lucas's cute eyes - NO! Not cute. I can't think like that about my best friend - how disgusting can I get!

"Ness -!" Lucas chokes - oh great, he's crying-

_You upset Toon Link and now you've upset Lucas. You're awful._

I'm awful.

_You're awful. You deserve hell._

I deserve hell.

Lucas pushes me down against the couch - he's furious - I'm sure of it - what have I done?

I realise I'm making loud, choking, sobbing noises. Lucas lies on me, holding me - oh great, and everyone, Red, Toon Link, Villager, they've all heard me too - I'm broken - I'm malfunctioning. Why can't I go a day without breaking down and hating myself? But Lucas holds me, warming me. The self destructive voice in my head grows quieter - I remove my nails from my arm - I feel the trickle of something, probably blood - it _hurts_ \- what have I done?! Rationality seems to be trickling back to me - Lucas squeezes out all the toxicity from my veins - why am I so fragile? I broke so easily that time… over something that _one_ person said, that isn't true - I cannot physically be head over heels for Lucas. I have bigger worries! The grave - keeping Lucas safe - but can I trust myself to even do that? When I'm emotional like this?

The others aren't sure what to say, as they stare at my crying mess - I must look like a real idiot - I hold tighter onto Lucas.

_Clang!_

Oh great, the dinner bell - not now -

"We'll - we'll leave you two to uh - yeah - " Villager says, rising awkwardly. Toon Link flashes me a slight smile of concern, and Red doesn't even meet my eyes, as they file out of the room. It's fine - I don't need to eat today, I'm fat anyways, another flaw for my repertoire.

"Ness-" Lucas chokes again. "You were hurting yourself!"

"Well observed," I snarl, in an awful voice that is not my own. Lucas tumbles to the floor in shock. I bury myself deeper into my own darkness, drawing my knees up to my chest. What the hell was that!?

"What's wrong?" Lucas squeaks. He's scared of me.

"You wouldn't… get it." I'm painfully aware of how I'm mirroring Toon Link's breakdown earlier. I guess we're all taking it in turns to be sad today.

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"Ness - it's not good to bury all your problems! That won't make you happier!"

"Good. I don't want to be happy."

"Wha- Ness, why wouldn't you want to be happy?"

"Do I _look_ like someone who deserves happiness?"

He smiles softly. "You look like my best friend, who is amazing and deserves all the happiness in the world."

For goodness Sade. His positivity won't work on me. I stand. "I don't deserve you!"

I start to run, out of the room, away, to the dorm. Lucas calls "Wait!" as I leave, but I can't - I need to get out of here - I don't want to upset him any more.

So I throw the dorm open. This is the right thing to do, I tell myself… though, do I even know what I'm doing?

_What drove me to this place?_

I throw myself down onto my bed, and bury my face into my pillow. I can skip dinner - I hope Lucas is going down himself and not worrying about me. Yet the selfish side of me wants him to come in and hug me and tell me that it'll be okay, that I'm okay. This is what happens when I bury everything I feel deep down - when I deny it all. It all rises up and explodes all over everyone… What will Villager and Red and Toon Link be thinking? I never break down in front of them. I breathe in and out, trying to prevent the wall of darkness from crushing me - Rosalina has told me how to deal with my breakdowns so many times - but the roaring sound in my ears isn't helping me think…

_Think._

Think about something good, something nice. Okay. Steak. Yum. Steak is delicious. Steak is nice. We don't have steak often. Okay - I feel, kind of calmer maybe?

_Worthless, unacceptable, detestable, stupid-_

I don't know why I have this awful negative voice in my head - I wish it was dead, even though it's part of me.

_Do you wish you were dead?_

No. I don't. I am fortunate - I am lucky - I have so much to live for! People would be sad if I was dead - Lucas would be sad if I was dead. I think Lucas needs me like I need him - and I definitely know how I'd feel if Lucas was dead.

I breathe in and out some more. I think - I think I'm calmer now - my arm stings from earlier - what was I thinking? I shiver with a sort of dread - I don't think I'm ready to face anyone else now, especially after doing… that. I lie flat on my bed, and I pull the covers over myself. I hold my teddy bear close to myself shamelessly - I'm secretly very glad that it survived the fire… along with the 5 books that Lucas bought me for Christmas. I guess I've got time. I might as well read one; it seems Lucas has gone down to dinner after all.. Good. I run my eyes along some of the spines of the books -

_The Mystery of Magic by Wiz. Ard,_

_Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures by Pokey Minchini_

_Conspiracy Theories and Curious Oddities by Balbus Numbledoor_

Blindly, I pick out The Mystery of Magic and open it to the first page.

_Potions and Spells._

Glad for a distraction. I laugh internally. This is all going to be nonsense, of course, but it's still interesting to see what strange potions have been 'invented'.

_Clone potion - drink this potion to become the splitting image of someone else!_

_Love potion - Give to another and they'll fall in looooooove!_

It's all so cheesily written that I can't believe anyone seriously wrote this and believed in it all. I flick ahead to another section - more cheese, more ridiculousness, telling of fire and ice and thunder powers - and weird mind reading powers, too? Someone must have been really creative to come up with all this stuff. I close the book, and sigh. Having magical powers would be pretty cool - maybe I could magic away my emotions…

I think. I've got time to kill now… is there anything I need to get done? The business plan! I'd almost forgotten that… I wonder vaguely where I left it, but I recall that I took it out of the classroom to work on it… and brought it to our dorm… which got… burnt. Oh dear…

But by some stroke of luck, it's on the bookshelf in this room - of course, that's where I'd left it - in the bookshelf of our old dorm, which had survived. It all slots into place. I take it - I just need to do one boring page, then I'll have done four total...

…

One page later, I'm suddenly tired. I stare up at the roof of this pretty room. I think back to my dorm downstairs, and I wonder vaguely if we'll be allowed to stay up here… I think forwards to next week; Bayonetta's party, the talent show, and then the week after, Wilderness Survival week. Good things are coming up - but I've completely forgotten to invite my friends to Bayonetta's thing, dammit…

I curl up. The blanket is warm, and I can see my constellation out of the window - amici optimi. I guess I'm still tired from our forest endeavour… was that really only yesterday?

I drop off into a gentle slumber.

...

_My Father calls from downstairs. "Ness! Your school report is here!"_

_Oh great. I trudge down the stairs - this cannot end well - Bowser and Wario are sure to have given me an awful grade and awful comments too. I'm forced to sit down in front of my parents - Tracy seems to be in the kitchen, Father must be forcing her to cook the dinner again…_

_Father leans forwards. "I expect exclusively As. Is that understood?"_

_I shift in my seat. "Yes, father."_

_Mother smiles. "I'm sure you'll have managed that."_

_Face snatches the report from her hands, and opens it. His eyes scan over the letters, and his face grows steadily more purple._

_"What the_ _ **hell**_ _is this?"_

_He flashes the report in my face - I see some Bs, an A, but definitely a couple of Ds. Oh no- oh no-_

_He stands, and everything blurs, his hands are balled into fists - and he swings them, again, and again, I've let him down, my nose is bleeding, it hurts, I've disappointed him again, I- I-_

_The memory shifts into a dream._

_I'm not sure where I am now - it seems to be some kind of city… the buildings rise up, tall and angry and grey. I stare around. There's the city gates - I can see outside of them is a green marsh. It looks pleasant - so I make my way towards it - but just as I'm leaving the city, a man in steel armour grabs my arm._

_**"Stay. You cannot leave."** _

_I struggle. "Hey, let go! I don't know where this is!"_

_**"New Pork City."** _

_A chilling realisation floods through me - I cannot be here, I mustn't be here!_

_**"What's your name, kid?"** _

_I panic. "Uhm, I am… Nez-"_

_**"Funny name. Now, get back in there."** _

_I rush inside the city gates again, afraid of the men in steel. They seem… not altogether there, somehow. I see a grand building - chances are, Porky will be inside there right now. If he sees me… no, he wouldn't. He doesn't know who I am - he wouldn't remember me. I am a mere pawn to him. I can't help but wonder why, why he's built himself a whole city? And how - how long this project has been going on?_

_Suddenly, the dream spins into a darkness - a cage collapses down onto me, surrounding me, and out of the shadows leers Porky's face. A grotesque mask of evil and cruel intent - with nasty piggy eyes, and greying hair._

_He laughs maniacally. "I've got you. I've got you all under my thumb. And there will NEVER be any escape!" He laughs wildly. "I will have what I want. Like it or not, Ness. I will!"_

_I drown in his manic laughter, his face flickering, surrounding me, immersing me in a cold clammy darkness-_

I wake, shivering. The dormitory door stands open, and there's a figure in the doorway - I jump up, alert.

"Ness?"

It's Lucas. Thank goodness.

I can just about make out his shadow. It must be late. The caretaker extinguishes all the gas lamps after 8pm.

He advances slightly. "Can I - are you -"

I nod, as if to say it's okay. But memories of all that happened before sleeping come crashing back to me - oh no - I shrink back under my covers - what if he's angry at me? But Lucas comes into the room and joins me, sitting on my bed, looking down at me. I can just make out his eyes, reflecting the moonlight coming in from the window outside… I look away, suddenly extremely shy.

"Hey." His voice is soft. "What's up?"

I look up at him. "I-" I'm lost for words. I don't know what to say, what to tell him.

He gently lays a hand on my shivering form. "It's okay, Ness."

"I don't know what's happening to me," I admit.

"That's alright - we'll figure it out."

I think back. "I lashed out at you… I shouldn't have."

"You were hurting. I understand."

"I was still… I still was hurtful."

Lucas shrugs. "Well, what happened happened."

There's a gentle silence, as I process his words of comfort.

"But, if something's wrong… I want to talk with you about it."

"I… I don't _know_ what's wrong," I reply honestly. "I don't know what's wrong with me… I keep breaking down like this…"

He thinks. "Well… what, what's your thought process, when you're like this? What's making you sad?"

I screw my eyes shut tight. "There's this… awful voice. This awful voice inside my head, telling me… things. Bad things. About myself, about others…" I trail off. It sounds so stupid.

Lucas nods. "Well, it sounds like we need to get rid of this voice. Make it less… powerful, perhaps."

"How?"

He thinks. "Maybe name it."

"Name it?"

"If you give it a silly name… it will be harder to take it seriously."

It makes some sense, I suppose. "I'll call it… Buttercup."

Lucas laughs. "That's a good name."

I smile. "Yeah. Hear that, Buttercup? You're silly." There's no response.

Lucas takes my hand. "Alright, so, that's a good start. When… when does this voice speak?"

I think, hard. "Maybe… when I think about… how I've let down my parents, when I think about… me, when I think about what I'm like. When I worry about… anything, it shows up, and reminds me of everything wrong with me, and… drives me to self hatred."

"...and to hurting yourself…" Lucas whispers, staring at my arm. "Oh, Ness!"

I bite my lip, nodding.

Lucas pulls me into his arms. "I swear I'll help you get through this, get rid of the voi- of Buttercup."

I sniffle, holding onto him. "You're amazing, Lucas-"

He grins. "I'm about to get even more amazing - I saved you food, from dinner."

I gasp. "You didn't! Awwww, Lucas-"

He smiles, producing a plate of fish pie. "Did you have a good rest?"

I grab the plate hungrily, with the cutlery. "Well, I had some weird dreams…"

I tell him about them. His eyebrows furrow.

"They sound freaky… but it was probably just your mind making things up, because you were upset."

I nod. "Yeah."

We carry on chatting amiably, until I finish the meal. Full of pie, I feel loads better, and Lucas suggests we should go down and see the others.

"They're worried about you," he tells me. I nod. Lucas leads me downstairs - the others are in the games room, apparently. We reach the ground floor, when I suddenly remember:

"Lucas, how's your head?"

"I'm loads better now," he reassures me. "It still… hurts, but I'm less dizzy. I can think straight."

I nod. "Good." We enter the games room.

"Ness!" Toon Link is quick out of his seat to hug me. "Buddy, what happened?"

"Just… had a moment. About the grave -" I add as an embellishment.

Villager nods gravely. "Understandable. That thing would scare me half to death too."

Red nods slightly in agreement, before dramatically shifting the topic. "We should do our homework."

"Homework!" Toon Link scoffs. "Well, I never. I can't imagine anyone has any homework due for tomorrow-"

"The business plan!" Lucas exclaims suddenly.

"Guess what," I grin.

"What?"

"I did it."

Lucas gasps. "All 4 pages? See, Ness, that's why you're awesome too."

I blush. "Thanks-"

Toon Link smiles. "Awesome saucesome. In that case, it's time… for planning my party!"

"Party?" Red raises an eyebrow.

Villager sighs. "Not another one! You know how the last one went."

The talk of parties reminds me - "We've all been invited to Bayonetta's party, by the way-"

"All?" Villager questions. "Does she even know who I am?"

I nod. "Well, I was invited, and I was told to bring friends… and, well, you guys are obviously my friends-"

A pair of voices from behind me cheer. "You were invited too?" It's Pit, and Dark Pit.

"Hi!" Toon Link enthuses. "Long time no see-"

Pit thinks. "It's been-"

"Just a few hours-" Dark Pit finishes.

"You two are creepy!" Red says, jarringly loud. I facepalm.

Pit laughs. "Thanks!"

Dark Pit laughs too. "That's very-"

"-Kind of you."

"But at least we have a personality!"

"Unlike this one-" Pit prods Villager, who folds his arms.

"Still not over that, then?"

Pit growls. "Never will be, fool! You called us 'comic relief'!"

Villager grins. "So what?"

Pit pokes him. "I'll have you know-"

Dark Pit pokes him too. " _We'll_ have you know-"

"Shut up, Dark Pit, stop cutting me off-"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"What's your point!" Villager interrupts.

"Villager… You're not coming to my birthday party!" Pit proudly pronounces.

Dark Pit gasps. "Well, it's _our_ party, so actually, that's not your choice!"

"Then we'll have a different party!"

"You idiot! We were born on the same day, we can't have two different parties!"

"We weren't born on the same day!"

"Yes we were - we're twins!"

"No we're not!"

"Well, I don't know!"

Villager sighs. "If every sentence you two said was written out, they would all end in exclamation marks."

Pit grins. "Oooh! Alright, a prank war he wants, a prank war he'll get!"

Villager backs away. "Wait up-"

"Hahahahahahahaaaaaaaa!" The Pit twins - or maybe they're not twins - run away, in glee, leaving us all in stunned silence.

"They're interesting characters," comments Toon Link cheerily.

Red huffs. "You don't say! Loud and annoying."

"They mean well," Lucas says, quietly.

"So, my party!" Toon Link claps. "Obviously at my dorm, obviously until late at night, but who do we invite?"

"We don't need anyone but us, do we..?" Villager tries.

"Liven up, Villy! The more, the merrier. I shall invite the entire year - except Popo, Link, Olimar and Meta Knight."

"Of course-"

"I'm known for my parties, I gotta keep up that rep! C'mon, you know how it is-"

Villager nods. "Alright. Let me guess, we need some kind of crazy entertainment-"

"Of course!"

"I pity your roommate."

"Link doesn't matter one bit."

I splutter. " _Link_ is your roommate?"

"He has been for the last few years, buddy - didn't you know?"

Lucas frowns. "But I thought you didn't like him…"

"He has pictures of weapons on the walls… he constantly works out… we're polar opposites."

Red sniffs. "Must be awkward."

"Oh, it is, we don't talk at all. Absolute dead silence!"

There's a pause, and we burst out laughing.

...

It's soon time for bed. I'm tired, and so is Lucas; it's been another crazy, crazy day. The fire, the assault in the shower… I'm honestly exhausted, despite my nap earlier. Tomorrow is the last school day of the week, and it's Friday, which means - oh no - it's the day that Lucas is supposed to 'watch out.' I'm suddenly dreading tomorrow. Lucas and I take the long trek up to our fourth floor temporary dormitory, and we quickly change into pyjamas, before throwing ourselves into bed.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I ask, quietly.

Lucas makes a small sound. "Kind of…"

I nod. "We'll be unpredictable. No way will they be able to do anything to you."

Lucas curls up under his blanket in his bed. "Yeah."

He must be tired, because there's soon a gentle snoring coming from his side of the room, leaving me to stare up at the ceiling, thinking, drifting off...

...

_A grave. A cold, dark grave, old, coated in moss, half-buried in a pile of leaves, in the middle of the woods. The words are muddled - but on it, clear to see, the names: Ness, Lucas._

_The stone of death, it waits to be satisfied - but what will cause my death? When?_

…

_I dig away the leaves. I scramble to know more, but, I can't quite see…_

…

_There's a ringing noise. The lettering on the grave twists, and forms, and-_

Suddenly, I snap awake. The room is freezing cold now.

The grave. How can it be there? What does it say? I have a sudden unusual urge to go out there and check - to see what exactly it says... it wouldn't hurt, would it? But it would. Once I see it, it's fixed in place.

...But, maybe I _should_ go and see it, so I can just check that the date is from the past, to prove that it's not ours.

No! It's late, it's cold. I shouldn't go out there. I should go back to sleep… I think of something nice, something good - Lucas. Being with Lucas.

_Being with Lucas in a cold, dark coffin, in the grave._

No - agh, shut up, Buttercup. I'll think of - food. That's a better idea. But now I'm hungry -

_Dying of starvation, under the grave._

I toss, torn, in two minds. My bed is warm. I don't want to leave it - but… the grave… I can almost hear it calling… almost hear a slight music, ringing far away… leading me, tempting me…

That's it. I'm going to have to go and check - I have to quench this hunger for information. Do I wake Lucas? No - he probably wouldn't approve. I sit up, and the music grows louder. In delirium, I slide forwards, towards where the door is. Hadn't Red said they'd found an exit to the passages up here? Perhaps I could use that, to get out of the building, without detection… Unlike Lucas, I'm not afraid of the dark. It's a good plan - what had Red said?

_"There was a stupidly big ladder at the end of our passage that led to the end of one of the dorm halls."_

The music chimes louder. _At the end of a dorm hall_ \- with any luck, it'll be ours. Okay. I creep forwards, very quietly, so as not to disturb Lucas. I open the door, hoping that there will be no squeak. Fortunately, there isn't. Our dorm is already right at the end… but, perhaps…

I stare at the painting at the end of the corridor, and I instinctively poke it, as if I've taken this trip many times before. It swings a little. Grinning, I swing it upwards, and it reveals a ladder, heading downwards. Result! Another glimmer of music plays - whether in my mind or in reality I do not know - but it drives me forwards. I slide myself down onto the ladder, letting the painting swing back into place, and I climb down confidently, in the pitch black.

And I keep going.

And going.

Eventually I reach the bottom. It's more spacious down here, I can feel around me. There's a peaceful hush - I'm definitely alone. Brimming with security, I stride down the passage, unsure of where I'll end up, but trusting my instincts to bring me somewhere good. There's a left turn, and a right. I take a left fork, then a right one. It's all good.

_Crunch._

The music stops. The noise is jarring - did I step on something by mistake? I feel the ground with my hands. There's just dirt there. I stand up again, suddenly, my confident aura wavering slightly. It was probably just… something… above?

That makes sense. The music shimmers once again. I carry on, getting into the groove again. Left, right, right again at a fork (the left fork had a strange light down it, that I presume would have led to part of the school.) It occurs to me that when I'm out of these passages… I'm not actually sure how to _get_ to the grave. Ah, well. I'll figure it out, no worries.

_Crunch._

The music stops - okay, that definitely wasn't me that time. That was loud - but it wasn't the noise of footsteps, I tell myself. Footsteps go _thud_ , not _crunch_.

_Thud._

Of course. What are the chances! Who would be down here at this time? Who would know about this place - WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?

There is no more music. No more peace. No more instinct - no aura of security. I run frantically, suddenly feeling very alone, yet, very, very watched. I bolt. Left! Right! It's sloping upwards, slowly… so slowly, there has to be an exit, somewhere! Right. Left. _Thud. Thud._ My heart thunders, I'm colliding with walls as I blindly sprint - up, up, up and out! Out, into the forest.

_The dark, malevolent forest._

Help.

An icy, winter gale whips my hair up into a tangle as I struggle against the chaotic winds. The weather is crazy out here, it's like I've come out in the middle of a hurricane or something, I could've sworn the weather was nice earlier! But, I need to find the grave, at all costs. That's why I'm here. I look around me - and there's just trees, trees, and more trees.

Yet, another glimmer of music sounds to the left. confidence marginally restored, I take a chance and go towards it - walking in a straight line. There's a distant rumble - thunder, perhaps. Hm.

But out of nowhere - a _voice_. "Ness!"

All of a sudden, any remaining delusion of confidence vanishes.

Blindly, I run forwards, hoping that I'm going the right way - but the wind keeps blowing into my eyes - I dodge trees, dodge everything, hoping to find one stone, one singular, irrelevant gravestone out here amongst the millions of leafy wooden pillars. It occurs to me that I don't even know my way back to the school anymore-

I stop, to catch my breath, trying not to look behind me - why couldn't I have been born a good runner!

_**Crunch. Crash.** _

Rain starts hurtling down, as I turn - and see the dark silhouette of _someone_ , briefly lit up in a blinding flash of lightning.

Chills dart down me. _I'm not alone_. I force my legs to move, the rain plastering my hair down to my forehead. Why did I come out here? Why am I such an idiot? Why - why-

I look down. The gravestone! But I'm going too fast - I trip over it, tumbling onto the ground.

_**Crunch. Crunch.** _

They're near - whoever it is, _what_ ever it is, here, it's going to hurt me! It's coming! By the very stone I'm looking for - this is where it ends.

I've led myself to my own end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Mmmmmm, dramatic! I wonder what happened to Inkling? I wonder what's happening to Ness? Poor Ness and poor Toon Link though. Toon Link is just one example of how confident people sometimes hide all their problems, and are the saddest people underneath. And uh, the voice inside Ness's head has a name now… Buttercup is purely internal to him, though. If you have a kind of voice like that in your head, so to speak, giving it a silly name genuinely can help a little. If you were affected by anything you read in this chapter, I'm sorry! But also, please seek supports - there's plenty hotlines available, heck, I'm down to talk about your feelings, even if you're a total stranger c:
> 
> On a less serious note… I love Pit and Dark Pit. They have such a good chaotic energy…
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! I aim to get the next one ready by Friday or Saturday :3
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -All the book authors were some nice silly puns, one reference I guess to Harry Potter with the Dumbledore inspired name :)
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	12. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: From here on, the intro bit in italic becomes continuous, and chronologically, it runs parallel to the main story.

COUPLE SHORT NOTES: Again, this starts chronologically in the middle of the last chapter. Also, from here on, the prologues will be more... continuous. That's all, now get reading! Also, if you're binging this late at night, go to sleep soon-

* * *

**Chapter 12: Listen**

…

**(Lucas)**

**...**

(Prologue: ?)

* * *

I'm just a normal man. I'm just me. I wasn't born to be anything important, even though my previous position suggested otherwise. But now I know… there's greater powers at play. Well, specifically one. I escaped his trap, but all I can do now is _run_. Run like hell, because if I'm seen out here, well, _anyone_ could be on his side. Under his thumb.

I know it's going to be a long, long way to civilisation. I haven't eaten in days; I stole money from him when I got away, but what good is money, if there's nowhere to buy anything from? With frustration, I move onwards, plowing through hedge and field. Fortunately, the snow is gone now - otherwise my journey would be a lot harder. Right now, it's the dead of night… What will I even do when I get to safety? I haven't thought that far ahead yet. But I know that I am scared. I am scared of what he can do.

Scared of Porky Minch.

...

* * *

  
(Lucas)

"I'm - I don't deserve you!" Ness cries out, before running out of the room.

"Wait!" I cry in haste - I must've said the wrong thing _again._ Curse me! I panic momentarily, before letting my rational side take over, and sitting down. Okay. I need to think. He needs space - I don't know what's wrong - but I'm sure, I'm sure I saw him... hurting himself. I decide I need to do at least _something_. But yes, right now, he needs space. I'll… see him later, much as it hurts, much as it feels like I'm abandoning him… he doesn't want to see me right now. And so I walk down to dinner, dazed and upset.

Toon Link, Villager and Red - I wonder how they'll react to Ness breaking down? Ness is usually so, so private with his emotions… he's only really open around me, which is sort of touching, actually.

But my mind is torn from that - as my head throbs, and images of that person, that mysterious person bearing down on me in the shower flash alarmingly through my mind. What on earth did they want? There's been too many mysteries lately.

I reach the main hall (which is where we're eating, instead of the burnt out canteen) and I get two portions of fish pie. Maybe Ness would appreciate it if I brought him some food up later. I hope he's sleeping, or resting, or something like that. He deserves some peace from his turmoil… but I _am_ going to find out what's wrong. I am going to help him, even if it hurts me in the process.

With my new resolve, I sit down next to the others, and their talking instantly stops.

"Hi-" I say, unnerved.

I'm suddenly bombarded with questions: _"How is Ness?" "Did something happen?" "Is he okay?" "Is there something we can do?" "Was he crying?!"_

I silence everyone, feeling overwhelmed. "He'll be fine, later. I think it's… everything going on, the grave, all that…"

They nod, understandingly.

I carry on. "I'll go and see him in a while, I'll bring him dinner."

"Good idea," Toon Link says, quietly. "He needs you."

It's an odd comment, but I smile anyways. "Yeah."

As a result, I have some time to kill once we've finished eating. I decide to give Ness just a little longer, and I decide to conquer something else that's been on my mind. That _book_ \- Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures - the book with Future Human inside. I need to find it. I need to read about it, maybe to find out what it wants, or just, any information, really. It shouldn't bother me so much, it's only a recurring dream, but I'm curious. It's been prickling in my mind for a while now, so there wouldn't be any harm in doing some research. With this decided, I head into the library.

The library is as nice as ever, the books piled high on shelves, some ancient, some newer. The gas lamps illuminate the worn spines of the highest books, the books that look as if they'd crumble if touched… but the book I'm looking for seemed newer though, very new, freshly written out - it hadn't been printed, I reckon. But who had the author been? I sigh - I can't remember that much detail. I walk over to the table where I'd found the book last time - if I recall correctly, this is the second time I've tried to find the book since initially stumbling across it - of course, the first time being when all the gas lamps had gone out, and we'd run into the history room.

I wonder vaguely why nobody else ever comes into the library. I guess since Red owns most books in existence already, and everyone else seems to know everything, I'm the only one who ever has any need to use the room. Sighing I sift through journals about mathematics, about science, about art to no avail. What section would a book like this even be in, especially given magic is so taboo?

But after a while of theorising, I'm left empty handed - again no sign of it. Maybe it was all just a dream? Maybe the book never did exist? I sigh, frustratedly - I need to be sure - but it'll take forever to search amongst all of these! It's yet another mystery. I eventually decide that somebody must have taken the book out to read themselves, and so I leave the library in dismay. Time has moved on quite significantly, so I reason that it's probably a good time to visit Ness… I worry about what I may find when I open the dormitory door, though. What if he's hurt himself more?! I hadn't thought of that!

I make my way up the stairs, and I knock. There's no response, so I enter, and see that he's sleeping. Good. But, my presence must have woken him, as he abruptly sits up...

(Later)

I jolt awake. Something's stirred me - ugh, it's dead cold, I pull my blanket further around myself. I look up, and I catch a glimpse of a figure closing the door -

!

I tumble out of bed in haste, and check Ness's bed. Empty. So what is Ness doing, leaving his bed at this hour!? Where could he be going - I freak out a bit, standing up. I can't think of any rational reason why he'd be going out into the school - so there's only one thing to do, and that's follow him! It'll be cold out in the corridors, so I wrap my blanket around myself and I quickly scramble out of bed, opening the dorm door.

But the hall is deserted - oh no! Was I too slow? I look rapidly around, and I notice the painting at the end is hanging askew, moving slightly, swinging… as if it's just been touched. Hm. I test it, swinging it further upwards, and I swing it all the way to reveal some kind of entrance, with a ladder - what had Red said? He'd said they'd come up the passages when we were returning from the forest and they'd ended up on the top floor - of course! This must be it!

But I freeze. Could Ness have gone down there?! Is he going… outside? Why would he do that? Panicked, I clamber into the hole, but the painting swings shut, leaving me in compressed darkness - it's pitch black! My breathing falls short - I feel the cold rungs of the ladder with my hands and feet, fully aware of what an immense drop it would be all the way down to the bottom - I inhale heavily, catching some kind of dust in my throat, causing me to cough and splutter. But I need to go down - for Ness - but - it's so dark, and, and it could cave in at any minute, and I could _fall_ , it's a sensory overload!

My hand slips off a rung, throwing me back into reality. I desperately scramble to grab back onto the ladder, and I start to climb down as quickly as possible, my feet slipping, my eyes shut tight in blind terror, oh no, _oh no,_ I need to keep going - for Ness - the walls aren't closing in, are they? They are - I swear, they are! The ladder seems endless, this is torture - I feel sick, my chest compressing, my throat closing up. I can't breathe. I can't breathe! My head throbs harder, as I scramble down, down, down…

Ground! Solid ground! It's a huge relief... but the relief is shattered, when I hear an unusual crunch, and I feel the ground shake.

A small clump of earth rolls off of my head, and onto the floor.

My worst fears are becoming a reality. The passage is caving in.

I scream, I run, I sprint, and I hear another particularly loud rumble - I have no idea where I'm going! I think I can hear footsteps ahead, so I try and direct myself towards them - but I'm going to be crushed under rubble - forgotten forever - so is Ness - this is hell - I run face first into a wall, causing a mighty thud as I hit the ground! The rumbling behind me is getting louder; I need to get up, and fast! What if I'm trapped here forever? This is, this might be the end of me, I gasp for air, alone, afraid-

But the noise stops.

I nervously open an eye. Have I gotten incredibly lucky? It doesn't _sound_ like the passage is caving in anymore - it must've stopped! I scramble up, thanking my lucky stars, shaking like a leaf. I'm just about done with dark spaces for the rest of my life. I hate this. I hate this so much. I feel the bitter sting of tears in my eyes, and try to blink them away. Everything hurts. I quickly walk, trying to imagine myself somewhere nice. My hand is on the wall, to guide me along. I hear footsteps ahead still, I think he's running - so I start running too - the passage seems to be sloping up - come on, come on, I need to get out of here!

Suddenly I'm free! I gasp in the cold, fresh air in relief, but it's short lived as a sudden clap of thunder shocks me senseless. Wind is tearing at the blanket and my pyjamas - we must be in the middle of a storm - and where did Ness go!? I think I can see his dark silhouette going left - so I run after him, evoking a lot of noise as I trample wet leaves underfoot. It's so cold - and so dangerous! Why is Ness out here!? I think - I think of the river. Ness wouldn't - would he? But shat if I did a bad job with trying to help him - what if he's out here, planning to hurt himself, or worse, _kill_ himself!

The thought rips through me like a knife. I run. I'm faster than him, I have to be! He's running too though - running like his life depends on it. He looks behind him, as a flash of lightning strikes - his face is a mixture of exhaustion and fear - but just as he's looking the wrong way, he trips, on something-

"Ness!" I exclaim, running close, tripping over whatever it is myself, and falling onto him. He's shaking. He's shaking so much - he must be freezing, he didn't bring any layers or anything! I instantly sit him up and get the blanket around him, as rain continues pelting down around us. I've got him - it's okay. I've got him. We're in the middle of the woods. In the middle of the dark, freezing woods, in the middle of a storm. _It's not okay._

I bury my head into his shoulder, trembling. "Ness! Wh-what are you doing-?"

"L-Lucas!?" Ness exclaims, in disbelief. "What are you doing here - how did you find me?!"

I cling onto him like a small child. "You woke me, leaving the dorm - I've been following you to, to _here_ , why are you here - why are we here?!"

"I-I thought you were some monster or something!" Ness stammers, in a panic. "I was running away, and-"

"But - N-Ness, why did you come out here?!"

Ness shudders. "The grave. I can't get it out of my head - I - I felt drawn to it Lucas, and there was this music - I couldn't sleep, Lucas, without thinking, without wondering-"

I stare at him in disbelief. "So, you came outside - alone - in this weather - in those dark, horrible passages, t-to look at the _grave_? Why didn't you wake me!?"

He tugs at his wet hair, looking down. "You wouldn't have approved."

Lightning strikes again, and I grip Ness's hand tighter."I would've come with you, though! If-if you really wanted to! It's not safe to be alone, Ness!"

There's a pause, before he looks down at the grass. "L-Lucas… you came out all this way, for me."

"I was worried sick! I thought - I thought you were coming out here to commit - to commit suicide or something!" I feel my eyes welling up. "Do you know how dangerous this was? The passage collapsed behind me, N-Ness - we have to find another way b-back, there could have been a-anything down there! And there could be anything here - please, please never come out here by yourself again!"

Ness quietly pulls the blanket around me as well, trying to stop my shivering. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I've let you down."

A crash of thunder breaks the silence.

"No. No. You haven't let me down," I strain. "Just… be _careful,_ please, I worry about you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry!" Ness shakes, starting to cry, and I pull him near, into a hug, wrapping us up in the blanket.

My voice sounds higher than usual. "Ness - please, don't be sorry! It's okay. We're okay."

"We're lost! I've got you l-lost with me - it's stormy, we could get hit by l-lightning, we could get eaten by wild animals, anything could - anything could happen!"

The wind howls louder, the rain plastering my hair to my forehead. Lighting flashes nearby. I hold Ness tighter. He holds me tighter too.

"We should go back," he mumbles.

"Not until we've found the grave," I resolve.

Ness stares at me in alarm. "W-What? I thought you said - it's dangerous, and-"

"Well we're here now - and I need to make sure you don't come out here again. Where is it?"

Ness points at the stone I'd tripped on. "It's right there."

My eyes widen "It's- it's _there!?"_

Ness grimaces. "Funny coincidence, r-right?"

I shiver. "Let's get this over with."

Ness nods, taking my hand, and with our other hands, we dig, frantically, driven by the wind - pulling away the leaves, pulling away the dirt - it's too dark to see anything - we're getting there, I think. We stop, focusing, silently waiting for a bolt of lightning to illuminate the inscriptions. Ness holds onto my hand tighter, in anticipation.

_Flash._

It's… blank.

...

It's blank! Our names are there, but underneath, no date. Blank.

Ness stammers. "Wha-?"

I rack my brains. "I don't - I guess that's… g-good?"

"I don't understand - h-how can there not be a date!"

An uncomfortable feeling settles within me. "I don't know…"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning touches down, just in front of us, making us jump up. I get the overwhelming sensation that it's not safe here… the wind whips up the leaves by our feet, pushing them back into the hole that we dug. We stand, hastily - it's definitely time to go. _Definitely._ A chilling crunch - unnatural - suddenly disrupts the night, and I turn around, looking frantically in all directions - what was that!

"L-L-Lucas!" Ness stammers, not letting go of my hand. He's still shivering. I can almost hear his teeth rattling. I'm glad of his presence. I think being alone out here would drive anyone completely insane. Rain pours down my face, dripping off my nose and onto my feet - my cold, bare feet. I'd thought to bring a blanket, but apparently not footwear. It's only now that I realise that the stones and sticks of the forest have scraped the soles of my feet completely raw, and I start to feel a sting of pain.

"W-We need to get moving," I whisper quietly. Ness nods through the darkness.

"B-But… to where? You said the passage was blocked."

"We need to find the way to the school," I answer. "We might need to… guess."

_"Guess?!"_

I tense "Shh! Ness, k-keep it down. I don't think we're alone."

"You- you don't!?" Ness yelps.

I take a calmer tone. "Ness, please, try not to freak out. I'm here. We're together. We will get out of this."

"...You - you - lead the way, okay?"

I nod, understanding. Ness is counting on me… I won't let him down. I take a gamble and choose to go right. Right seems good - the moon is to the right. If the moon hasn't moved much, which I pray it hasn't, the moon was in the direction of the school on our last venture, so I'm hoping it still may be…

But my feet and head are killing me. I let Ness take some of my weight as we walk along. It's quite a while before we reach what appears to be some sort of clearing - which means there's more rain coming from above, unhindered by the trees. But it's a good place to stop - we need to stop, we need to think. There's a rock to sit on - but this doesn't seem to have been the right way after all. If anything, the trees feel even thicker here… and that worries me, slightly. Though, if we keep walking straight through, we should eventually come out of one side of the forest… assuming the forest isn't too giant. Which it may well be. I explain all this to Ness, who just nods. I think he's too scared to take it all in.

We stand up again. I still keep a firm grip on his hand. Okay. It's time for another gamble - to go back the way we came, or to try another direction… but we're interrupted.

_Growl._

Ness leaps out of his skin - the inhuman noise cuts through the wind like a knife. I run through in my mind what it could be - wolf? No, we don't get them here. Fox? Rogue dog? No. That wouldn't make sense...

"Ness?" I whisper.

"Yes?"

"What do you think that noise is?"

_Hiss._

Ness thinks. "I-I don't-"

My mind whirs with possibilities. "Listen - listen, closely."

_Hissssssssss._

Ness's hand tenses. "H-Hissing, growling. All sorts of evil creatures, no doubt."

"No, no, no, no, listen," I push. I'm right - I have to be right.

"W-What am I listening for?!"

The wind whips my hair, pushing it onto one side of my face. "That's not the sound of an animal."

"Then what is it?"

"I think, well, it sounds like… a machine."

"A _machine_?"

I nod. "A machine."

Ness looks bewildered as he wraps his arms around himself. He's still shivering a lot - I start to worry.

"H-How do you know?" He asks.

"I don't."

"Is it dangerous?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what it could be." I tiptoe forwards, slightly. "I think it's a little way behind this thicket…" I step out of the clearing, into the deeper trees, Ness in tow.

Ness trembles. "Sh-Shouldn't we run?"

"It's not alive - it can't hurt us. It could be important."

Driven by curiosity, I peer around the corner, and there it is - groaning and hissing, the sound of steam. But what could it be doing?

Ness steps ahead of me, curiosity taking him over too. It's just a small, grey, cuboidal shape, smaller than me, with pipes emitting steam, and steel beams covering the outside. There's a big panel on the top, and what appears to be some kind of hole, seemingly just wide enough to fit down, in the middle of it.

"Don't touch it!" I exclaim, as Ness reaches forwards.

He frowns. "I-It's weird."

"It's out of place," I admit.

Ness peers over the top, looking down the hole. "Have you seen-"

I come closer, looking over the top, and nearly inhale a mouthful of smoke - but down there, quite far down (it appears it goes down below the ground) there's definitely some sort of fire.

I step back. "How unusual…"

Ness makes a sudden movement. "Oh! Oh - oh!"

I watch him. "Oh?"

"It's a chimney!"

My mouth hangs open - he has to be right. But why is there a chimney here? I momentarily forget the pain and the weather and the darkness, as I think.

But something hits me, suddenly. "Ness-"

He senses my distress. "Y-Yes?"

"If this is a chimney… and the fire is lit…" I drop my voice to a whisper. "Someone's down there, right now, possibly listening to everything we say."

I watch Ness's eyes widen, and I see his face contort into worry. "W-Well, they might be nice?"

I mime: _We need to leave._

He nods, rapidly, and I tiptoe as fast as I can away from it, back into the clearing, and Ness follows. I'm suddenly aware of how much wetter and colder it is, away from the shelter of the thicket - I guess they wouldn't want rain coming down on their fire. It's a good place for a chimney... I exhale once we're a decent distance away.

"Ness-" I have another thought. "If that was a chimney, then what was all that stuff on the side? The steel?"

"I-I don't know… but… I d-don't think we should worry about that... we've-we've got other problems."

"Huh?" I look up, and I jump, shouting out, as right in front of us a bolt of lightning strikes down, shattering a tree - oh lord, _it's not safe out here!_ Ness lets out a scream of alarm, and, the chimney mystery forgotten, he's back to shaking again.

"W-We need to decide how to get out of here!" he squeaks, and I take his hand once more. I look around the clearing, and see four trees in a row on one side.

"Those four trees - see them, there? Let's go towards them - that could be the right way -" I say. I'm guessing, and that's obvious, but Ness doesn't comment. Senses heightened, we move, away from the outside of the clearing, to avoid being a target for lightning. Once we're in the middle of the clearing though, Ness suddenly stops.

"Everything okay?" I ask, cautiously.

"Did you say - did you say - th-those _four_ trees?"

"Yeah…?"

"Then," Ness gulps. "Why - Why are there five shadows?"

I look up hastily at the moon, a single light source, and down at the four - definitely four - trees… and at the shadows being cast… four long, t-shaped shadows, but then, then in between two of them… another shadow, shorter… human-shaped! I gasp with alarm.

I look up, to in between the trunks. Just shrouded in darkness - there's definitely something - _someone_ -

"H-Hello?" Ness calls, boldly, and I freak out.

"N-Ness! You'll bring them over!"

The figure jumps slightly - I'm not sure if it had been expecting to be noticed - and it shuffles forwards. It seems somehow uncertain - perhaps just as scared of us as we are of it…? But, as it comes into the light, its visage is illuminated, and there's a sickening twist in my stomach. I know that face. I've seen that face before.

That.

_**Face.** _

"LUCAS!" Ness cries. "It's the F-Face! The one from the train!"

"I know!" I shout, and Ness grabs my hand and we're suddenly running, against the driving wind - past the hissing of the chimney - out of the clearing - plunging into the darkness of the forest again, as fast as our legs can carry us. We weave seamlessly around trees, the rain and wind mercilessly blasting our faces, we need to get out of here - the Face, who knows what it will do?! I'd almost convinced myself that it was a mere hallucination - that it couldn't be real - but it's in the forest now - what if it finds the passages and gets into the school too?! But that would make sense - if it's behind the disappearances, perhaps…

I get out of my own head, and focus on running. I look behind me - nothing. It doesn't seem to be giving chase, luckily. Maybe it's weak… it seemed slow, hesitant, but still awful. So awfu!

"Ness!" I exclaim. "We can stop - it's not following us!"

Ness checks for himself, and grinds to a halt, gasping for breath. I sometimes forget that he's not the best at running… I look around, noticing that we seem to be in a different part of the forest now. The trees aren't as dense, or as broad-trunked here. The storm seems just the same though, and a wave of pain rushes over me as I remember my feet. I glance down and see Ness's are just the same - I pity him. Ness clings to my shoulder, trying to get his breath back.

"Face-" _gasp_ "Here!" _gasp-_

"I kn-know, Ness, I saw it too, you goof!"

"You're-" _gasp_ "The goof!"

I lightly prod him. "Meanie."

He laughs, but that mixed with being out of breath causes him to break into a coughing fit. I thump him on the back, concerned, but he soon resurfaces.

He looks around, shivering. "W-Where are we-?"

I look up at the moon again. "Hopefully… safe."

"Okay. S-sorry again - for getting us into this mess -" Ness groans.

I hug him. "Ness, it's okay - there's no- no lasting damage, though it is- really cold-" The blanket is soaked through, so it's not really providing much warmth anymore. I guess I easily overheat _and_ I easily get too cold. Ness hugs me back, trying to warm me up, but since he's soaked through too, it sadly doesn't do much good.

"Okay…" I calculate. "I was wrong about the moon. I thought it would lead us back to the school… apparently not."

"So… m-maybe we should try the opposite direction." Ness suggests, and I nod.

"Alright." I look up, and figure out which way the opposite direction to the moon is. It doesn't look too dangerous, surprisingly, so I lead Ness down. The rain has eased off a little, I think, and it's been a little while since we've heard a clap of thunder. There's still the occasional lightning strike though, each giving us a bit of a fright each time they show up. The wind is still nasty - it's an awful easten wind, seemingly determined to rip us to shreds. There's a sort of path that makes itself visible - likely made by some sort of woodland creature at some point in time. It's helpful, as there are less stones that can attack our feet along it. Resigned to the awful weather at this point, we walk in silence, but it's a comfortable silence. Despite the initial surprise of seeing the face… I almost feel like I expected it, or at least, expected _something_ to be here.

"I'm t-tired," Ness says, cutting the silence. Fair enough - we've been out here for some time. We've earnt a break from walking. We sit down on a nearby tree trunk, to catch our breath, and sort things out.

Ness leans on my shoulder, moving up against me. I wrap my arms around him in a bid to warm him up. He sighs. "I-Is this way no good too?"

"I fear… I fear that it may be," I whisper, quietly.

"W-We don't have many other options left!" Ness blurts, suddenly panicked. "We might be here forever!"

"We won't be here forever," I promise. "We will, eventually, make our way out. And if not… they'd probably send a search party, wouldn't they?"

"Th-They'd just think we're yet another disappearance..." Ness says miserably. He's losing hope - I can't let that happen - if he loses hope, we may end up stuck in this forest, for a very long time.

I huddle up to him, burying my face in his neck. "Well, Ness, if we are stuck… there's nobody I'd rather be stuck with."

He wraps an arm around me. "S-Same."

I hug him, again, but suddenly, I freeze.

He frowns. "L-Lucas?"

"Shh. Shh! Listen!"

"I-"

_"Sh!"_

He's silent. I'm silent. I'm sure, I can just make out another sound, underneath the wind.

Ness perks up. "Is that a river!"

I break into a smile. "It must be! And if we find it, and go along to that path we were on before, with the others..."

Ness cheers. "Then we know the way back!"

I stand enthusiastically. "C'mon!"

Ness stands too, hugging me tight. "You're a genius, Lucas!"

"Sh! You!" I blush, poking him, but we still run together, excited. This is hope! There might just be a way out of here! It's not long before we reach the river. It's roaring quite furiously now, full to bursting with the storm. I 't like to set foot in it. I look left, and right, for any sign of the path, and there it is, to the left! I cheer for joy, and for our good luck. I cross my fingers that it's the _only_ path, because that wouldn't be good news if it wasn't. We run along the bank, carefully, to avoid mis-stepping and falling into the churning current.

Ness jumps around like an excited child. "This is- this is where we were! This is where we were before - oh, Lucas, you've saved us!"

But a sudden ticking noise and a voice that causes my stomach to sink cuts him off.

**"Placet Auxilium!"**

Of course - of course this night of nightmares wouldn't be complete without _him_ , Future Human.

I turnt to face it - once again, it's different. It seems to be wearing steel-plated armour, now - great, just what I needed, for it to have a defence boost! The ticking seems to be coming from some kind of set of gears that I can see underneath...

"It's-It's the city guard!" Ness shouts.

"What?" I'm caught out.

"From my-my dream - he was guarding New Pork City!"

"You've- you've dreamt of him too? Twice - in the library, in the forest, I've dreamed of him!"

Ness hesitates. "But... this isn't a dream."

I pause. "Well, it might be. We shared that dream before…"

I step back, aware of Future Human coming forward. I swear, it even has a completely different face this time.

Ness scrambles away from it. "B-But - Lucas, this feels so.. real!"

"It can't be!" I protest. "It's impossible!"

"S-So is the Face," Ness says.

"Maybe this whole thing has been a dream!" I shout, backing further away, frightened by this reality. What if the other two encounters with Future Human weren't dreams after all? I hadn't remembered falling asleep in the library - or in the forest, that other time. I'd woken up… after passing out. After seeing… it. But then - but then, what, _how_?

**"Placet Auxilium!"**

It sounds more desperate than ever. I study its face so contorted in pain. What's happened to it? I don't know - but it's coming for us! I think it means harm, it could well mean harm!

My vision unfocuses and refocuses - what had gone on, the other times? Where did it go, the other times? What had happened? In the forest, the first time, I'd seen that girl. Briefly, I'm sure, but she ran. In the library, I'd seen Ryu. How does it fit together!? What does it mean?

I open my eyes, but now it's right in front of us - ack! I stumble backwards, and the ground gives way suddenly - I fall into the churning river. My head hits a rock - yet another head injury, and I'm dizzy, I'm spinning in the current, being dragged away, oh no, oh _no_ , I see Future Human bearing down on Ness...

"Lucas!" Ness sees me, and plunges into the water as well. What's he doing? My vision is tinted with red as I'm dragged further away by the foaming waters. Ness grabs me by the hand, struggling. There's a splash, as Future Human enters the river as well - I'd hoped that it couldn't, that it wouldn't be able to - I'm suddenly aware that I'm screaming. The river is icy, icy cold, I'm sure it's freezing me, completely, to the core. Ness tries to grab further up my arm, to get me out, but Future Human grabs him instead, with a rotting hand, and Ness screams, accidentally letting go. My vision slides around - I can't be washed away, not now, not here - I grab a rock, on the side, desperately kicking my lrfd, my head pounding. I badly want to close my eyes, to let unconsciousness capture me, to give in, but I can't.

Ness is fighting Future Human, I hear screams, I scramble quickly up the bank, as much as I can, dizzy, so dizzy! Everything sounds so far away… Ness. I need to help Ness! The thought grounds me a little - enough to pull myself out of the water, somehow, and to get up, to stand. I duck under branch after branch, trying not to fall over - I feel so, so weak - I reach out, grabbing Ness, who kicks frantically at Future Human, just pulling free, I try, I try and pull him out the water, but he's heavier than me - luckily, he's not been hit on the head, so he hastily scrambles up the bank, his hair covering his eyes completely. It's all a blur, a complete blur. Future Human starts clambering out too, but Ness pushes it back in.

**"Placet Auxilium!"**

"L-Lucas, what does that mean?!" Ness stammers, shivering from the infernal cold.

I grab his hand. "It - it means, 'please help,' it's shouted that, every other time I've, I've seen it-"

"You want h-help? With what!" Ness shouts back at it.

**"Him."**

"That's new-" I gasp, desperately trying to maintain consciousness - come on, brain, come on, body, you can - you can do this, you can stay strong.

"W-Who!?" Ness insists.

**"Dolor."**

Its voice is cold - so, so unnerving.

Ness senses me about to topple over, and he wraps an arm around me. "Pain? That means pain. More Latin?"

**"Dolor!"**

Ness shakes angrily. "Yes, pain, where! How! Please, we cannot help if you do not say!"

It shakes its head frantically, before giving a loud growl, pulling itself effortlessly out of the river.

Ness steps back rapidly. "L-Lucas, we need to run!"

**"Dolor!"**

I can barely hear him over the wind and the ringing in my ears. We run - so, so fast - Ness is leading, towing me along, leading us through the trees… I can just about make out trunks in time to dodge them. Future Human follows - it's fast, but so is Ness, for once, and we're getting somewhere, through the clearing where I'd met Future Human before, out down the path, round, round the way we'd come back last time, fast - we burst out of the forest at an impossible speed, there's the school - and the school doorway! We need to get in, somehow… without being seen - is that possible? We edge closer - there's a sudden flash of light, I'm not sure what it could be. Ness gives a shout of alarm, and we duck to the floor. I can just make out Rosalina. Rosalina? What's she doing here? Ness's arms are wrapped tightly, protectively around me as there's more flashes of light, and Future Human falls to the ground.

Rosalina dashes over, with haste. "What are you two doing out here?"

I have no excuse for her. Everything hurts far too much, I can't… think.

She sighs. "Just, come inside, quick, quickly, in case anything else shows up!"

Ness holds onto me. "Lucas is hurt-! Badly hurt!"

"Oh - just, follow me, come on, inside! We'll go to Ryu's office - he might have medical supplies!"

Ness looks confused. "H-His office? Wouldn't be in bed?"

"We had important things to sort out. But, come on, come on! Inside."

Ness helps me along into the main hall, and I have a chance to catch my breath. Future Human - _here_ \- I tell myself that this has to be a dream. It has to be. This is all - nonsensical.

We enter Ryu's office. Ryu looks shocked, but after a look from Rosalina, he sets about drawing up a couple of chairs. I'm put down on one, and Rosalina goes about bandaging my head. It's all very busy, very frantic - the light in Ryu's office is bright, and I have to close my eyes. Rosalina whispers something in Ryu's ear, and Ryu nods in understanding.

Ness grips the table. "W-What's happening?! What was that… thing?"

I collapse against Ness, trying to stay conscious long enough to listen. I _need_ to know. I _need_ to hear.

Ryu grimaces. "This might be a bit of an information overload… at this time of night, I'm not sure how good an idea that is."

Ness leans forwards. "Is it connected to the disappearances?"

Ryu sighs, his head in his hands. "No, no, it's not. Just, hush, calm yourself down, I'll tell you what I - what Rosalina and I know."

Ness leans back. Rosalina sits beside Ryu.

Ryu folds his hands. "We don't know where these… these things are coming from. I've - I learnt some tracking skills from when I went to this school myself - so I have figured out a... way to track them. Therefore, if one of them is near, I know about it, and I set about finding it and neutralising it."

Ness rubs his face. "These things? You know about them? There's… more than one?"

Ryu nods. "They look different each time."

Ness tenses up. "But what _are_ they?"

Ryu closes his eyes, and opens them. "We both have no idea - I confided in Professor Rosalina, we are the only ones who know about them… they seem, well, human-ish, but, yet mechanical."

Ness scratches his cheek. "Like… a sort of, machine-human?"

"Book-" I manage to utter. "In book - I saw, in book-"

"Book?" Ryu questions. "You saw them in a… book?"

"Yes- _'Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures'_."

Ryu looks intently at me. "Can I see the book?"

I gasp for air, colours flashing in front of me. Come on, just a little longer…

I stammer. "G-Gone, from library-"

I'm bursting with questions that I haven't got the energy to ask. I think Ness is too, he's tense, very tense.

Ryu looks pained. "That is unfortunate."

"When did you first see them?" Ness asks.

"Well…" Ryu grimaces. "This might not be a pleasant surprise. I first saw them in the library, when Lucas first saw them. I was just coming in to find an account for that history lesson we had, and I saw that it had cornered Lucas. I next saw it when Bayonetta came to me to inform me that Lucas was being cornered in a clearing in the woods by it, again. I was surprised to see that it was somehow different that time. Then, the third time, this time, I, uh, tracked it, and there it was, out of the window. I sent Rosalina to get you two to safety. But… you may notice, they only seem to appear around Lucas. So, I am forced to believe that they are… targeting him."

Ness tenses even more. "This-This has to be a dream of some sort - they're impossible!"

"They are indeed impossible. I do not pretend to understand them at all."

Ness takes a deep breath. "They must be related to the disappearances!"

Ryu furrows his eyebrows. "But they can't be. I have only tracked those three, I'd know if there were more. They go nowhere near the disappearing people."

"So we have two mysteries to solve," Rosalina clarifies.

"And they're both dangerous!" Ness shouts angrily. "We need to evacuate the school!"

"We can't," Ryu counters, "I told you, because of the virus, we cannot re-enter Onett city."

"But Lucas is in danger!"

"Ness," Rosalina says calmly. "I know you care deeply about Lucas, and I know this is scary, but we are putting in measures to keep you all safe."

"Not enough measures!" Ness protests.

Ryu's face darkens. "You know, it doesn't help that you were outside in the forest in the dead of night. You might as well be _looking_ for trouble."

"We were- we were just-" Ness argues.

"Save it. I don't need to hear an excuse."

Ness folds his arms. "This can't all be real - we have to be dreaming right now."

Ryu stares at him. "I've told you before, Ness, you need to start learning what is real, and what isn't."

I try and keep focus, but it must be obvious that I'm nearly out of it, because Rosalina stands up. "Come, to bed. You're both exhausted. It's late."

Ness gives in instantly. "Okay." He stands, and helps me stand too, sluggishly. Rosalina sees us hastily out of the door.

…

Eventually, we're back in our temporary dormitory. We decide to change into our day clothes, since our pyjamas are soaked through. Ness paces back and forth, while I lie down, unable to sleep through the pain.

Ness turns his head sharply to face me. "They're after you, Lucas, something is definitely after you - someone is definitely behind the, the steel men, the figure..."

I turn over onto my side, facing him. "In the book, they were called _Future Human…_ "

Ness continues. "What was the icy blast that put out the fire? How did Rosalina neutralise Future Human? I don't understand."

I sigh. "It doesn't add up."

"Bayonetta - she'd said in Business that she'd seen you in the forest, and then she got Ryu," Ness recalls.

I think. "I saw a girl. I saw a girl behind a tree, when it was closing in on me. That makes sense. But what was Bayonetta doing in the forest?"

Ness goes pink. "Uh, she was, she was with Wario - when I ran off, I saw them, uh, doing, _things-_ you know, with, uh, _rods_ , and, _holes-_ "

I feel faintly ill at the thought. "Oh-"

Ness keeps pacing. "But then, how does the Face fit in-?"

I tremble, remembering seeing the Face. Though, it definitely had a body, as well. "The Face is scary."

Ness collapses besides me. "And then, the disappearances? The Grave? The figurine? And that chimney, what was that doing there? And Olimar and Meta Knight up to something - and whoever it was who attacked you in the shower!" Ness flops onto his bed. "I just don't get it."

I think, processing all we saw, in the forest. Never have I been more afraid, more bedraggled, even on the streets of Onett, never has any night been quite so intense.

"We need to listen," I whisper.

"Listen?"

"Listen - what was it saying? Why Latin? Why does Future Human speak Latin?"

Ness hits his pillow frustratedly. "I don't know."

I shiver. "We need to count it up. Count up every little detail, every single clue, because there has to be a rational explanation for everything, everything that is going on here, all the impossible things…"

"Do we tell the others?" Ness whispers. I shake my head.

"We shouldn't drag them into all this too."

"Yes. You're right. We shouldn't."

"Do you still think Ryu could be behind it all?" I query.

He shrugs. "He could be."

"Rosalina as well?"

"No. No way, she's too kind! She wouldn't be."

"Bowser?" I suggest.

"Too stupid."

I laugh, and it creates some warmth. "Yeah."

Ness yawns, stretching. "Tomorrow might be nice and normal."

I laugh again. "Yeah, right. Nothing's ever normal with us."

"True… I'm sorry for causing, well, tonight," Ness sighs. "I can't believe you came all the way out for me-"

"I'm just that good," I grin.

Ness smiles. "Dang right you are."

I blush. "Don't beat yourself up - we got some answers, the grave was… blank, and we know more about Future Human now. We know they're changing, we know there's more than one. We know that Ryu and Rosalina know about them."

"Yeah…" he looks down. "But you also got two nasty head injuries. I'm surprised you don't have permanent brain damage."

I grin. "Maybe I do… I'm still hanging out with you, after all."

He pouts. "Mean!"

I laugh. "C'mon, we should sleep." I make to pull my blanket over myself before remembering it's now cold and wet and muddy. The storm flashes on outside, and I shiver a bit.

"Yeah," Ness agrees, and I shiver more. It's cold… I look over at Ness's bed, as he enters it, and I sleepily decide that it'll be much warmer than mine. I sneak over, and I join him.

"It's cold and scary," I explain, smiling, before snuggling up to my best friend, and falling asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories? I really wanna know what you guys think is going on :3. I've left clues… but they're hard to spot!
> 
> I realised that I've now had 4 and a half chapters all focusing on Thursday, so it might be time to pick up the pace a little in the next few. I promise, less chaos and dramaticness next chapter! It'll be a nice soft one. Probably.
> 
> This took just two days to write. I've had a lot of free time-
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -I sort of defied physics with the lunar cycle, oops-
> 
> As always, see you in the next chapter!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	13. Cool With You

**Chapter 13: Cool like you.**

…

**(Ness)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

I continue walking. Civilisation must be somewhere around here, I am certain, yet, I still have not found it. I've been walking around the outside of the Great Forest - There's so many fields and _hills_ here - it's arduous work. I wonder vaguely what's happening, away from this peaceful landscape. Porky might be building up his city. I can't let that happen! I need to go, to do something, anything to fix this, to fix everything that's happened…

He's incredibly powerful. But he doesn't have any way of stopping me - he doesn't know where I am. I'm smart. I am assured. I will be safe.

_I will be safe._

* * *

(Ness)

* * *

I wake up. I'm surprised to find Lucas here with me, but I don't mind his presence one bit. He's warm. I feel safe. But yesterday comes rushing back to me - so much happened - the Face, the Future Human, the grave - the _blank_ grave-

I choose to close off all thoughts about that chaos, and I instead focus on my little bubble of current safety. It's pleasant, here in bed. I close my eyes again, intending to perhaps drift off again, but Lucas stirs.

I smile sleepily. "Good morning."

He looks at me, bleary eyed. "Hnn- wha- what am I doing here-?"

I shrug. "I dunno, I woke up and you were kinda... there."

He blushes. "I must've been delirious… stumbled in. Thanks to the head injuries." He nods, as if that makes it more true. I laugh. He's clearly lying - but I don't mind. It was probably cold and lonely over on his side of the room, and truth be told, I like having him next to me.

I yawn. "I'm tired, I don't wanna get up…"

"Me neither…" Lucas mumbles sleepily. I pull the blanket around us a little more, trying to conserve heat, trying not to let in the icy air from outside.

_Cuddling with your best friend? Are you sure you're not a dirty homosexual?_

My pulse raises slightly. Of course not! It's just cold, that's all. I ignore Buttercup, and my mind starts to wander over to myself. How scared I'd been yesterday...

I yawn again. "Lucas?"

Lucas opens one eye. "Mmf?"

"How do I be as calm as you?"

Lucas opens the other eye, and stares at me. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"I'm so… loud, and worried, you're all… cool. I wanna be cool, like you."

"Ness," Lucas mumbles, "You don't have to be like me, I don't mind, you're cool just as you are."

I smile. "Thank you, but..." I sigh, worriedly. "Isn't it annoying?"

"Scared is good," Lucas says, peacefully. "It's important for survival, I learnt in science. If you're scared, you have a flight or fight response, you have a much better chance at staying alive. You're perfect how you are."

I feel strangely warm and fluttery inside from the compliment. "Aw…"

Lucas sits up. "We should go down to breakfast"

Breakfast. So ordinary… ' _ordinary'_ seems strange, now, after last night, after yesterday.

I nod, enthusiastic regardless. "Yes. I'm hungry."

Unfortunately, once we've got dressed, and taken the long, long walk to the main hall, we're some of the last ones down. I suppose we did get to sleep quite late. I spot Toon Link standing up by our table, miming something dramatic, and Villager laughing along, and Red eating his porridge - good. All is normal. There's a table with all of the breakfast things on, instead of the usual servery. It's fine - I suppose the canteen might take some time to be repaired from the damage. On the other hand, I'd thought the room was mostly built from stone, so it's hard to imagine exactly what could be requiring repair. Nevertheless, I take a bowl of cereal, and Lucas gets some toast. I sit next to Toon Link, who smiles in greeting.

"'Morning," waves Villager.

I wave back. "Hey, did you sleep well?"

Toon Link groans. "Have a guess."

I pat him on the back. "Your insomnia will hopefully go away soon, Toonie."

"Actually," Red pipes up, "Insomnia doesn't just 'go away'-"

"Real helpful…" Toon Link cracks his boiled egg.

"What class do you all have first?" Villager asks.

I think. "Well, we've all got sports first… and then, I have math, ugh."

Lucas groans. "I kinda want to skip it."

I nod vigorously in agreement. "Yes. We need to get on with that art work. And we should probably do more on the business plan. _And_ we need to avoid Olimar and Meta Knight, whatever they're planning."

"Well I," Villager pronounces, "am going to sport!"

"Wow, getting fit for someone?" Toon Link whistles.

Villager blushes. "No! Just, I don't wanna leave Red all alone, that's all!"

Red nods. "Most kind of you, my friend."

Toon Link grins. "Sure. Well, I, am going to go and practice my lines!"

I rack my brains. "Lines?"

"For theatre, of course! There's a production on."

"What is the production going to be?" Lucas asks.

Toon Link mimes firing a bow. "Ye great olde legend of Robin Hood!"

Villager leans in, interested. "Oh really? Which character are you?"

"The one… the only… Maid Marian!"

Lucas bursts into giggles. Villager stares, eyes wide.

"Seriously?!"

Toon Link laughs. "Your faces! Of course not - I'm Little John."

"Makes sense," Villager says.

Toon Link bats his face. "Shush, you. You're smaller"

"I'd pay good money to see you as Maid Marian, though-"

"Oh yeah?" Toon Link raises an eyebrow, grinning. "Interesting kink you've got there-"

Villager turns beet red. "No! It's not a kink, you! Agh!"

Toon Link laughs his head off.

The clock chimes for lessons, and we stand. "See you all later, I think we've all got Double History-"

Villager grits his teeth. "What fun…"

Toon Link frowns. "What? History is alright."

"Yeah, but being next to Zelda and Link isn't."

Toon Link gasps. "Oh wow, he really has moved on!"

Villager folds his arms. "Didn't I say in the woods-"

Toon Link cuts him off. "See ya!" He disappears swiftly off in the direction of the theatre room.

"Yeah, see ya." Villager pats me on the back, before lowering his voice. "You all good after yesterday's, uh, breakdown?"

I blush, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Yes, thank you-"

"Alright, good, good. Okay, see you later-"

"Yeah, see you-"

Lucas and I walk down the hall, into the art room. Shulk is, of course, the only one inside. He looks up, and smiles.

"Alright! Good to see you both! Here for some extra art I presume? Skipping sports lessons as usual? Fair enough. When I was your age, I did the same-"

Lucas cuts him off. "Good to see you too, Professor! Do you have any more newspaper headlines?"

I frown. "But Lucas, you were mid painting-"

"I know," he whispers back. "I just… want to keep up to date."

I nod in understanding. Of course, there's no other source of information about Tazmily, after all… I feel a twinge of guilt, I feel somehow like it's my fault - my city is destroying his village. That's not fair. That's not fair at all.

Shulk digs around in a rather cluttered drawer. "Yeah, I had been collecting some for our lesson this afternoon. I haven't got many yet, I don't actually read them you know, but-"

"Where do you get the newspapers from?" I ask.

"Oh, I take a subscription, and it's delivered with the rest of the mail from Onett."

"Wait a minute," Lucas says, sharply. "If Onett is quarantined thanks to the virus, how does the mail get delivered?"

I think it over. "Yeah, hold on, I've been getting letters from home. If Onett is quarantined…"

Shulk shrugs. "I dunno, ask Professor Rosalina, she's the science teacher, after all… I suppose the mailman doesn't make any physical contact with people, or something…"

I get out the paints, and pick out my canvas. Lucas picks out his _virus-infested buildings_ painting as well, and he picks out his purpley-grey colour palette too.

Shulk heads out of the room to see if the headlines are elsewhere, and I take the opportunity to poke around to see if there's any decent brushes hidden away anywhere - the brushes are mostly worn and old, but the art department isn't very well funded, as Shulk has told us many many times. It's a nice room - paintings from previous students cover the walls, and the floor is covered with dry paint, which some people might say is unclean, but I kind of like it. I open a cupboard and score the jackpot - a nice set of perfect, new brushes. I toss one over to Lucas, who grins, catching it flawlessly.

"It's nice to be able to talk while doing art, without everyone getting annoyed," I say, as I mix together some pink and black to create a darker shade.

"Yeah," Lucas says, absent-mindedly, examining his painting closely. Of course - he's kind of lost in his own world, but that's fair enough, I guess.

_Or maybe he just hates talking to you?_

Shut up, Buttercup. I decide in my next painting to paint a buttercup being destroyed. I'm sure I can make it work. Shulk comes back into the room, with a handful of newspapers.

"Got 'em! They were in the paint store cupboard, must've misplaced them, not sure how, but there we go. Now, I gotta talk to Ryu 'bout something, so see you later. Don't destroy my art room, please!"

"Thank you, Professor," Lucas says, as Shulk leaves. I get up and shut the door, in case of intrusion, and sit behind my painting. I like to watch Lucas paint, he does it with such ease and precision - it's like he works out where every sweep of the brush will go, to create some kind of perfect effect. When I started out at art… I used to be pretty dreadful, actually. I did only take Art because of Lucas, but with his help, and I guess by slowly, very slowly improving, I've become _passable_. I don't mind being passable, but, well, Father does. He doesn't like creative subjects… but…

~~o00o~~

_I stare at the subject options form, sitting in the living room of our bungalow, shaking slightly. I read through it again, Father and Mother sitting opposite me._

_Father snatches the form, and a fountain pen. "So, let's run through this one last time."_

_"Please-" Mother interrupts, but he cuts her off._

_"You will do Business Studies. And History. Then, your choice, because I'm kind: Latin, or Geography."_

_I miserably draw my knees up to my chest. "I don't want to take Latin or Geography."_

_He growls. "Well, too bad!"_

_"But- can't I do music? I-I can play the harp, can't I?"_

_"Music? Where will that get you? Absolutely nowhere."_

_My lower lip quivers. "B-But- I like it-"_

_Father stands. "For God's sake, Ness! I'm trying to do the absolute best for you! I'm trying to do everything I can to give you the future that you want!"_

_I curl in on myself. "I- I- I'm sorry, Father!"_

_"Sorry doesn't cut it. You've ALWAYS been ungrateful! Ungrateful for all I do for you!"_

_"I'm - I'll do- I'll do geography - geography!"_

_Father sits back down. "Good. You damn well better. And I expect As. Straight As. But, of course, you should know that by now."_

_"Yes," I say, miserably._

_"Good."_

_There's a pause, as he writes the subjects on the form. I can only watch as he folds it, inserting it into an envelope, sealing it away. He closes it, and seals it. He puts it down on the table._

_He glances back up. "What the hell are you looking like that for - oh, don't goddamn tell me you're going to_ _**cry,** _ _are you? I didn't raise a crybaby! Get out of my sight, and pull yourself together! Go on! Go do something useful, for once!"_

_I run. I catch a glimpse of Tracy, washing the floor, looking utterly miserable. I hate my father. I hate him. I hate him so much. I sprint into my bedroom, trying to keep myself together, Father's words still ringing in my ears. But my window, it's open just a crack. There's something - a small something. A piece of paper. I pick it up, examining it. I unfold it, delicately. It's a letter._

_Ness,_

_It's Lucas - I wanted to write, but I didn't want your Father to disapprove of the letter, so I'm going to slip it through your window. I hope your summer has been great! I'm missing you, a lot. I'm sorry I never came round, this summer, and I'm sorry I never wrote either. I've been busy - very busy, some business with Porky. But don't worry about it! I'm alright. But I wanted to ask what subjects you're picking! I'm going to pick Art, I think, you know how I love painting? And, I want to make Father happy with me, so I'm going to pick Business and History. I know your Father probably won't let you pick, and I'm really sorry about that. I hope we're in all the same classes together! See you at school, next week._

_Relief washes over me. I smile, forgetting about all my problems with Father - this is a much bigger weight off of my shoulders. I open my drawer reserved for Lucas's letters, and I carefully place the new one in, to join the others. Thank goodness. I'd thought, I don't know what I'd thought - he hadn't written all summer, I thought something terrible had happened, especially given what his Father said. I'd given up writing. 5 weeks, with nothing back. Thank the Lord he's okay. But still. Dealings with Porky… I shiver._

_I set about writing a reply instantly._

_Lucas!_

_I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried! I miss you tons too, and you're right; Father made me choose Business Studies, History and Geography. And you're awesome at Art! You'll be so good at it. I'm sure you'll get straight As. But business with Porky? Is everything alright? He didn't hurt you did he? I swear, if he did, I'll come round and beat him up so hard that he won't be able to waddle along anymore. See you next week, Lucas, I hope this reaches you quickly._

_Ness._

_I fold the letter up. I'd go out, and deliver it myself, right now, but Father doesn't really let me leave the house. I slip out of my bedroom, into Father's office to grab an envelope, and I write Lucas's address on it. I leave the room quickly, and I jump with alarm, as I see mother staring through the door. But, she winks, she takes the letter from me, and slides it into the envelope._

_"Is it for Lucas? I'll pop it in the mailbox, I'm just about to go out and shop," she says, before bringing out another letter - the form for school. She drops her voice down so it's barely audible._

_"Change it. Change it to what you want to do."_

_My heart beats, uncertain. "But, Father-"_

_"Don't tell him. I'll take the blame."_

_I take the form, hope washing over me. "Really?"_

_"Really, Ness."_

_I beam, and run through the hallway, back into my bedroom. I tear the form open, and I reread Lucas's letter._

_'I'm going to pick Art.'_

_How hard can it be? I cross out Geography, and replace it with Art, a thrill of rebellion coursing through me. I decide not to change History or Business - since Lucas is doing those subjects too - and since History, to be fair, sounds interesting. But I seal the form back up in the letter, and dash back out of my room, handing it back to Mother, who smiles._

_"Good luck, Ness."_

_"Thank you."_

~~o00o~~

I stand back, and look at my finished painting. Drawings of envelopes surround the pig's head now. They encircle him, ensnaring him. I smile. I'm actually kind of pleased with it. Lucas looks over, at my finished work, and smiles too.

"That's really good. I like it."

"Thanks. I like it too."

I look over to Lucas's masterpiece. The buildings are taller, and thornier-looking now. It's almost hyper-realistic, of course, since he's super-talented.

Lucas smiles genuinely at me. "Y'know, yours is better than mine."

I'm taken aback by the sudden praise. "Wha- mine? This thing?"

"It's interesting."

I blush. "Well, thank you-"

I'm interrupted by the clock chiming for the next lesson - and oh, great, it's Mathematics for me. I notice Lucas gathering up all of the newspaper headlines, probably to read over later. I make a mental note to read them with him.

One nice long traverse all the way down the mathematics corridor later, I sit down next to Villager, and damn it - I'd forgotten all about being entered into the maths competition for the school.

"Alright!" Marth sweeps into the room. "Mathematics. Since none of you understood Differential Calculus except new star pupil Ness over there, we are going to come back to that again at the end of the term. For now, though, we will drastically move onto our next topic, which will be equations of perpendicular lines on graphs…"

I sigh, burying my head in my arms. There's not even any point listening.

A worksheet is given out, and we're told we can work in pairs so long as we're not too noisy.

"Do you get it?" Villager asks.

"We can try guessing, that might work, it has before" I say, weakly,

Villager laughs. "C'mon Ness, it's okay. We can do this"

"But I'm so tired…."

"Tired? Howcome?"

"Me and Lucas went out into the forest last night-"

Villager is momentarily stunned. "You - You didn't go out and look at the grave, did you?"

I squirm nervously.

His eyes widen "Ness!"

Marth looks over, annoyed. "Villager! Keep it down!"

"Sorry Professor!" Villager drops his voice lower. "But seriously? Ness, I told you, that's _seriously_ dangerous!"

I sigh. "I know, I know-"

"And in the dead of night, as well?!"

I groan. "I know, sorry, I know I'm a disappointment."

"I didn't say that-"

I slump down. "You might as well have done."

"What's up with you, Ness? You've been sad and depressed lately, since even before we saw the grave."

"Nothing's up."

He frowns. "Hmm. Well, anyways… what did the grave say?"

"Nothing."

"Ness, please you have to talk, you have to tell me."

"No - it was literally blank. Other than the bit we saw before, there was nothing."

"Blank?" Villager repeats. "But that.. that doesn't make sense."

I shrug. "Not all graves have dates."

Villager perks up. "But don't you see - this is actually good!"

"What? What's good?"

"The grave being blank."

I rack my brains. "How is that good in any way?"

"Well, it means your death isn't predetermined! You could die at any time!"

"I- that's not reassuring!"

Villager grimaces wryly. "That sounded a lot better in my head."

Marth comes over again. "I assume, from the continued chatter, that you've finished the worksheet?"

"We were discussing how to do it," Villager lies.

"Ah, well that's good then. But, since I'm here now, I'll explain… it's actually pretty simple…"

One explanation later, and I still don't understand. Oh wellm

"But yeah," Villager continues, "I'm glad… that you're going to be, well, safe."

I breathe a sigh of relief m "I'm glad you're not like, freaking out-"

Villager stares. "Oh, I'm freaked out. A gravestone in the middle of the forest, with my friends' names on? That's really, really creepy."

If only he knew about all the _other_ weird things going on.

"I'm surprised _you're_ not more freaked out," he says.

"I am, well, scared…" I mutter, begrudgingly.

Villager smiles. "Well, stay strong… gosh, if I'd known we'd be talking about this when I first met you…"

I lean on my arm. "It's not too late to replace me…"

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know."

There's a small silence. I'm not used to talking about serious subjects with Villager, or, well, confiding in him at all. He's been the friend I joke around with for some time, but, it's refreshing to see that he takes some things seriously.

"Right, I give up," Villager closes his mathematics book.

"Same." I follow suit. "We can visit the library and cram before the exam."

"Sounds great to me."

After the lesson, I hang back to ask Marth when the mathematics competition is - it's next Wednesday, the same day as Bayonetta's party. My stomach soars when I remember it's finally time for lunch. I leave the room, but am suddenly intercepted by Rosalina:

"I've got a letter for you from your sister," she smiles, when I'm sat down in her office. My mouth opens a little, and I reach out to take it. She hands it over, and keenly, I tear it open.

_Nesster,_

_You're right - you're the embarrassing one! Haha. I'm glad Lucas is doing good though, all my many many friends are doing good as well… nobody has caught the disease yet. Mother is a little sick, but it doesn't seem to match the disease's symptoms! It sounds like you're having a weird time over there - ha, as if I believe all of that crazy stuff. It's been a week! Not long enough for that much chaos. Life is grand. Schoolwork sucks._

_Girls aren't attractive, hm? Interesting. You'll probably find out who you are soon. Maybe you're into guys! That'd be cool, actually. On another note, I failed a few exams and Father took away my poetry and burnt it, guess that's the end of that phase.._

_Missing you_

_(Not really)_

_~Tracy_

I smile. Her letters are always a refreshing escape from school life. I borrow a fountain pen and paper, and hastily write a reply:

_Hey Tracy! I'm writing quickly because lunch has begun and I'm hungry, but hey! I hope that mother gets well soon. Keep me updated, okay? And all that stuff did happen, and more!_

_I dunno… Father wouldn't like it if I'm into guys. He'd kick me out. I don't know, I don't want to be into guys. I'd probably be rejected by everyone because it's illegal._

_Good luck with school! Father sucks._

_See you soon,_

_~ Ness_

…

I sit down next to Lucas with my soup and bread roll, yet he's wearing a nervous expression - a sure sign that something's happened.

I squeeze his hand, "What's up?"

"I had business… Wario said that he'd asked me to do eight pages of the business plan, not four."

"What! That lying, cheating scumbag!"

"...He gave me a triple detention. Three hours, tonight."

"What! _Triple?_ What's he going to make you do?"

Lucas flops onto my shoulder. "I don't know…"

I hug him. "I'm sorry… Wario sucks, I hate him so much."

Red sniffs. "Hate is a strong word."

"Yeah, but-"

Red takes a remarkably vicious bite of his bread. "But even so, it's not strong enough for Wario."

I'm taken aback. "What? I didn't know you had such a problem with him?"

"Oh, he's awful. He isn't teaching us _anything."_

"Sounds like a bit of a flop. Imagine taking business," Toon Link says, consuming his soup.

Villager laughs. "Imagine taking Theatre."

"Theatre is amazing!"

Villager makes a face. _"It's behind you!"_

Toon Link folds his arms. "There's more to theatre than just pantomimes."

Villager raises his eyebrows in challenge. "Oh, no there isn't!"

"Oh yes there is!"

"Oh no there isn't!"

"Oh yes there - hey!"

Villager bursts into a fit of laughter, and so does Lucas. Toon Link pokes Villager's bread roll.

He pouts. "Yours is bigger than mine."

Villager spits out a mouthful of soup back into his bowl. "Don't even go there!"

Toon Link laughs at the reaction.

Lucas seems to be easing up. But I notice he hasn't touched his food.

"C'mon, Lucas, you gonna eat?"

He stops laughing immediately. "I'm not hungry."

I grow worried. "Lucas, come on, it's just a detention. Well, three, but they'll be over and done with quickly."

He gulps. "Wario... caned me, too."

I open my mouth, and close it, before pulling him into another hug. "Where! Are you okay? I'm gonna cane him right back, I swear-!"

"It wasn't- it wasn't that, it was that he did it in front of the whole class - they were all laughing - laughing at me."

"Screw them all! I'm going to find each and every person who laughed, and I'm going to-"

"Ness, please, don't do anything like that," Lucas begs.

"They made you sad," I justify.

"It's… fine." But he averts his eyes. I pull him into another hug, and he makes a small squeaking noise, but hugs back.

"I won't track them all down- but it's still not okay."

Red continues to ravage his bread. "It was quite disgraceful, actually. I shouted at them all."

"Anyways," Toon Link changes the subject. "I have news!"

Villager grins. "What news, Little John of Sherwood?"

"I caught Meta Knight and Olimar up to something!"

I look over at him. "Hmm? What were they doing?"

"They were setting up what looked like a net, down the main corridor."

"Alright, we're avoiding that route then," I decide. "They're supposed to be after Lucas today."

"I know," Villager says, darkly. "You'd actually better be very careful - remember when they hung Popo up on a pole for a whole day? You don't want that to be you."

Toon Link frowns. "You know, I haven't seen Popo for a little while."

Lucas and I exchange a hasty glance, suddenly worried. What with the disappearances… Popo could well be a victim. I suddenly find myself worrying about Pit and Dark Pit, too… anyone could just disappear, at any time. I mull over the suspects, once again. Ryu… but why, why would he be behind all of this? And how? He wouldn't burn his own classroom, surely? Meta Knight and Olimar… I'd believe it, but, even they don't seem to have enough influence to do this. I mull over Porky slightly, but he's busy in New Pork City, doing who knows what, he wouldn't even have the time to orchestrate all of this. Bowser…? Maybe, I guess. He seems evil enough. Wario… Wario, now that's a shout. Hold on- Oh. Oh! Oh- oh yes, oh, Wario…

I whisper excitedly. "Lucas!"

"What?"

"I think I know who's behind everything!"

Lucas stares at me, keenly. "Seriously?!"

I glance at the others. "I'll tell you in History."

He nods. "Okay."

"What lesson is next?" Villager asks.

"Honestly, don't you have a timetable?" Toon Link jibes.

"I lost it!"

"Sure, sure."

Village folds his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're just socially awkward and don't know what else to talk about," Toon Link declares, triumphantly.

Villager takes the last bite of his bread. "True, but still-"

The clock chimes for the end of lunch, and for the start of double history. Keen to talk my theory through with Lucas, I stand, and he follows suit. History is supposed to be being held in a spare classroom upstairs, thanks to the damage sustained to Ryu's classroom. We head out of the main hall into the main corridor, but I notice too late…

A thin string tripwire. Lucas collides right with it, and with a surprised noise, he's yanked up, hanging upside-down from the ceiling-!

"Lucas!" I shout, which unfortunately draws the attention of a lot of people, who start to gather around. Lucas struggles, but the string is tied tight around his foot - I try and jump up to untie him, but the knot is too high-

Meta Knight swaggers out of the nearby bathroom, encouraging the crowds, as Lucas seals his mouth shut. Lucas is determined not to shout, or cry, or show anything, any form of emotion… but sadly, I'm not so restrained.

I square right up to Meta Knight. "Hey! Get him down!"

He laughs. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't- I'll hit you!"

"Would you really!"

Lucas finally speaks. "Ness, no!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Toon Link comes running up the corridor, to see what all the commotion is, flanked by Red and Villager.

"What is going on! Everyone should be in lessons!" Red shouts angrily, but he's pushed aside by the crowd, laughing and pointing up at Lucas… no! If only I'd seen, if only I'd remembered!

I shove Meta Knight in frustration. "You ass! Pick on someone your own size! Like... A third grader!"

Meta Knight snarls, "Is it a fight you want? Then it's a fight you'll get!"

The crowd cheers, eager to see some action. Suddenly Toon Link shoves through, fists bared-!

"This isn't funny! You get Lucas down, right this second!"

"Toon Link! Stop! Get back here!" Villager calls from the other side of the crowds, but he's not heard over all the rabble, as I shove Meta Knight back, anger flowing through me. _Nobody_ hurts Lucas.

"Olimar!" Meta Knight calls, and Olimar swaggers out of the bathroom too. Tension starts to rise amongst the crowd, some whispers breaking out, everyone watching, waiting in anticipation… I ready myself.

Toon Link shoves Meta Knight angrily. "You hurt Lucas, you hurt us! I'll fight you right here and now!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, you prick!" Toon Link replies, furiously, swinging a punch, and I take advantage and go for Olimar - and suddenly it's a mess of fists and kicks and shoves, and I'm fighting as best I can, for Lucas's honour, all the while the crowds encircle us all, I think I nail Meta Knight in the head, but Olimar has me pinned down, I struggle, but it's not much good - dammit, dammit! Toon Link grapples with Meta Knight, pushing him back, and tripping over Olimar, who is forced to release me - I roll to one side, standing back up, but suddenly Villager's there, trying to separate us all, and it's no good, because I'm going to make them pay for teasing Lucas, for hanging him up like that! I catch a glimpse of Toon Link's nose bleeding, but still he fights, chaotically swinging his fists around - I glance back at Lucas's helpless form, and I'm filled with more righteous anger - I shove Olimar again, but suddenly, I'm flipped over onto my back, and-

"BOYS!"

I've never heard an angrier shout in my life. Headmaster Hand storms through, forcing the lot of us apart.

"What the hell are you doing! This is a school, not a wrestling arena! All four of you - with me. _Now."_

The crowd gasps. I disentangle myself from the scene, my stomach suddenly sinking - what was I thinking? Of Lucas. I had to defend Lucas - but I didn't think to do anything to help him! What a poor friend I am… I glance behind me, and see Villager untying him. Good. But for Toon Link, Mega Knight, Olimar and I, we're led away from the dispersing crowd, all the way up the stairs, and we're told to sit down outside of a room that seems to be serving as his replacement office. Toon Link walks stoically, but I shake - if I have to send another letter back home, I'm in serious trouble. More so than I may be already. Headmaster Hand starts calling us in, one by one. Of course - Meta Knight gets chosen first.

I sit shakily next to Toon Link, wanting to speak to him, but not in the presence of Olimar, who remains. I fold my arms in frustration. It's not fair! Why does Lucas have to be tormented so frequently? Lucas has done nothing to them, not _ever_ , but they have the nerve to HANG HIM UP! What the hell! I promise myself that I will avenge Lucas, no matter what. I'm almost certain that they, Meta Knight and Olimar, have something to do with everything that's happening. They have it out for Lucas, and so does whoever's after him. There's every chance of them working with someone!

I shudder. Yet again, I failed. I let it happen, I simply wasn't observant enough. We need to leave the Scholl, perhaps, to get out of here… if Lucas is in danger, then we sure as hell _can_ just leave. But it's dangerous - so dangerous! I think. Every time we've gone outside, weird stuff has happened. I suddenly feel a twinge of nervousness for the Wilderness Survival Week. A whole week, outside, alone, with no support, whatsoever? I have a sudden, awful feeling that we may just not make our way through it.

Olimar is called in by Headmaster Hand, and a dejected looking Meta Knight leaves. My concern is refuelled - what's going to happen? How angry will Headmaster Hand be? Having him as an enemy is not a good idea, at all. He could make school life hell.

Toon Link scoots up to me, silently.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hi."

I rub my neck.. "We might be for it now..."

"Lucky that I have a high pain tolerance," Toon Link winces. "But - those asses though! Just - there's no reason for it! Lucas would never hurt them, Lucas is so innocent. I guess that's what made me so mad."

"We need to get revenge," I suggest, but Toon Link shakes his head.

"Sadly, we can't."

"Why not?"

"We'd get in even more trouble. C'mon, Ness, it's ok."

I sulk. "They hurt Lucas."

"Lucas wouldn't want you to get revenge."

I give in. "Fine."

Toon Link smiles. "Good. Now, are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Didn't get hurt in the fight?"

"Not as bad as you - have you seen your nose?"

Toon Link runs a hand under his nose, and is surprised when it comes back with blood on it.

"Wha-! Oh, great. These clothes are ruined!"

"Oh no…" I'm not in the mood to laugh, not at all. I can only wait in anticipation for my turn in Headmaster Hand's office

Toon Link is called in, and he turns at me, and gulps, as he's led inside the office.

I feel stupid. I feel so, so stupid. Lucas is probably going to be disappointed in me too.

_Not for the first time._

Yeah, not for the first time. I'm… very good at letting him down.

_You're fortunate that he stays friends with you._

Very fortunate… I'm kind of, well, awful.

_Everyone says so._

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by being called in - Toon Link mustn't have taken that long. Sick with dread, I stand, ready to find out exactly what Headmaster Hand will have to say.

I sit down in his office.

"Ness. Ness, I'm disappointed."

My lip trembles. Of course he is. I look down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, you can't just apologise and be done with it. Ness, what kind of behaviour was that? What were you thinking? This is school, a time to respect one another and learn."

I look up, and stare Headmaster Hand in the face, but I'm suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Wha?" He calls. "Can it wait?"

"No - it's to do with what happened." Rosalina's voice - what's she doing here?

"Fine, come in, Professor Rosalina."

She comes right into the room. "Ness and Toon Link were provoked. Meta Knight and Olimar hung Lucas up from the ceiling!"

I nod. "It's true."

"Rosalina, if I wanted your opinion on the matter, I would've asked for it," says Headmaster Hand firmly.

Rosalina folds her arms. "You have to listen, for once-"

"For _once_? Don't talk to me like that. You know you're only here because I owe you, you're-"

Rosalina sighs. " _The only female professor in the district_ , I know, I know."

"And you'll soon be the only female _former_ professor if you don't hold your tongue!"

Rosalina steps forwards daringly. "Headmaster, forgive me, but what has happened to you? The old you would always listen to reason."

Headmaster Hand stares her down. "There is no old and new me, thank you very much. Please leave the room, and let me continue."

"Fine! But-"

"No buts."

"I'll be outside, Ness," Rosalina says calmly, turning on her heel, and leaving the room.

"Sorry for that interruption," Headmaster Hand continues.

I remain unmoved. "She's right - they did hang Lucas up."

"I have no doubt they did, Ness, and they will be punished accordingly. As for you, Wario seems to be hosting a triple detention later, so you can attend that."

I inwardly celebrate - now Lucas won't be alone!

"And I'll be sending a letter home," he adds, gravely. Oh.

I try not to think about that.

"One more thing, Headmaster," I say, deliberately.

"What?"

"What are you doing about the disappearances?"

He hesitates, turning to me, in alarm. "How - how do you know about those?"

"I overheard something…" I say, being vague.

He glowers. "Well, I don't see why it's any of your business what I am doing, thank you. Especially given you've just gotten into a _fight_."

I stand. "We need to go home! Evacuate!"

"Believe me, I've tried to arrange it!" Headmaster Hand exclaims. "But thanks to the virus, we cannot go back, there's a quarantine-"

I grip the table. "Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone _says_. But, then, how do letters and newspapers still keep arriving?"

"That's a different thing - they're pieces of paper, not _people_ carrying _disease_."

"Why is the mailman allowed to leave the 'quarantined' city?"

Headmaster Hand stands too, angrily. "I do not know! Now stop prying, and get out!"

I hastily move to the door. I know better than to try his patience. "Good day, Headmaster."

I leave the room, and instantly collide with Lucas. I notice Toon Link has gone to lessons, and I notice Rosalina waiting for me too.

Lucas hugs me. "Ness! You idiot-"

I sigh, looking down. "Yeah, I know. I'm a colossal idiot. It's not news."

Lucas looks at me, looking melancholy. "No, don't say that about yourself. Anyway, at least you've got the same detention as I do..."

"How did you know that?"

"I could hear everything that went on in there," Lucas admits.

"You made a good point about the letters and the mailmen…" Rosalina muses. "But, you two should head to whatever lesson you have now."

"History," I recall. "Double History - we're late."

"Then you boys should run along."

We do as we're told, and head up the stairs.

When we're out of earshot, Lucas suddenly turns and stops me.

I frown. "Lucas?"

"We're already late... We can stall a little more..." he whispers.

"It's not like you, to want to be late-"

"Ness, it's… kind of urgent." He stares at me, pointedly. Worry prickles at the back of my mind - has something happened? Has something gone wrong - is he hurt, perhaps!?

I take his hand, "What - tell me, what's up?!"

"Ness, how did they know?"

"How did they know… what?"

"How did they know that I'd be the first one in the hall? That trap could've caught anyone. Yet they knew I'd be first! How did they know that?"

I shrug. "They probably rigged it when they saw you coming."

"I…!" Lucas hesitates. "Actually, that does make a lot of sense-"

I grin just a little. "So much for noticing all the details."

"Shush! But, Ness, more importantly… are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any bruises or injuries? That was quite a fight…"

"No, I think I'm okay." I steady my breathing. "Yeah. Are you, though? Being hung up didn't look… fun…"

"Everyone laughed," he says, hollowly. "Again."

I lightly touch his shoulder. "I'm sorry… they all suck."

He sighs, resigned. "They're very sucky."

"While we're here," I whisper, "Like I said, I have a new theory… about who's behind everything."

Lucas glances up. "Oh-?"

"Wario."

Lucas furrows his brow. "Wario…? No, wait, how?"

"He's rich. He's influential. It could've been him cornering you in the shower, we've seen what happened with him and Bayonetta in the forest! He's got it out for you, too. It all adds up!"

Lucas thinks. He puts the pieces together, in his mind, focusing…

His eyes come alight. "Ness, you might be right!"

"And all this - all the stuff that's been going on - he's a dirty prick, he could well be causing people to disappear! And he could somehow be to do with - with the Future Humans... and… and the Face… and… the grave…" I fall short. "Okay, I'm not sure how he's related to those."

Lucas thinks, hard. "Well, Ryu thinks that the Future Humans are out to get me… Wario has money… he could easily… but, but what _are_ the Future Humans! Why Latin - Wario doesn't know Latin?"

I bury my face in my hands; dammit! I'm wrong, once again. I don't get it. I don't get it at all.

Lucas looks up at me, again. "Ness, Ness, I have a suggestion."

"What is it?"

He looks a little sheepish. "I actually think that we should stop worrying about all this."

"What!? But it's important - you're in danger!"

"No - we might put ourselves in bigger danger, perhaps, trying to investigate… We should try and just enjoy the rest of our time at school, this term. We don't want all this to consume us, right?"

I think it over... he's actually, well, kind of right. We're not getting anywhere by investigating, and… well, hell do I feel tired of worrying about the grave and all the other stuff. "Alright."

"I'd much rather have fun, we can prepare for the talent contest, hang with friends, fool about, like before everything began." Lucas explains further.

I smile at him. "Me too."

He smiles back. "Awesome. From now on, no worrying about all that. Sounds brilliant."

We continue walking to history, and we open the classroom door.

"Ah! Boys! You're late for the third time in a row - quite the streak you have going," Ryu greets briskly, upon our arrival.

"I was sent to the Headmaster," I explain.

"I was hanging from the ceiling," Lucas says, so deadpan that a few people laugh.

"Go and sit yourselves down," Ryu instructs. "We're doing essay practice today…"

I inwardly groan, but we take our seats.

Ryu turns to the class.."Alright! You have 2 hours - the whole lesson - to write an essay; ' _Assess this source that suggests one interpretation of how humanity began.'_

_..._

One essay later, my hand is aching, but I think I might have done okay. Ryu collects all of the essays in and hastily dismisses us, and we head out of the room as quickly as possible. It's finally, _finally_ time for the last lesson of the week, which is merciful, to say the least. It's Art - and that means it's also time to read all of the newspaper headlines. Lucas and I head into the art room and sit down.

Shulk walks in, happy as always, wearing an apron covered in fresh paint. "Hello, class! Good to see you all today - but, I have no newspaper headlines, since Lucas nicked them earlier-"

Lucas blushes. "I… still have them, Professor. Sorry- l-"

Shulk waves a hand. "No, no, don't mention it! It's cool. Alright, you should've all finished at least one piece by now, and you probably should be moving onto your next one today, so uh, go ahead, and, good luck!"

We stand, Lucas getting the newspaper headlines out and putting them down.

"Alright," I say, poring over the first one, taking Lucas's hand, just in case of bad news. Please, give us something good, for once…

_**Virus cases increase to over 1000!** _

I bite my lip, moving the article to the side. I try not to think about Tracy and Mother, trapped in the middle of all of that chaos. Especially with the preparation for war…

_**Generous Porky Minch supplies weapons to the Onett Armed Forces!** _

I stare at the headline, alarmed. "Why would he do that?"

"Probably… if there's a war, more people will move to New Pork City," Lucas guesses, causing me to jump. "It's… smart," he adds, miserably. "But, Tazmily will have no chance."

I'm not really listening though, as something else - another article - another awful article - catches my gaze:

_**Onett declares war on Tazmily!** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa, this took me so long! I took a day off from writing and then have been struck with sudden plagues of writer's block, and school, and insomnia, ew. But, it's finally done! Not much seemed to happen this chapter, except a fight, which was pretty fun to write, and some general clearing-things-up, and making small progressions on all the little plot lines again. And family! I like writing about families, and Ness's is particularly interesting. Also, I wonder what business Lucas had with Porky?
> 
> Porky succs :c
> 
> Poor Lucas, hanging up from the ceiling :c bullying succs too!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -dammit I need to start making more obscure references to stuff to put here-
> 
> -Rainy! If you're reading this, hi! Mini shoutout to you for being awesome! :


	14. Cool Like You

**Chapter 14: Cool Like You**

…

**(Lucas)**

…

* * *

(Prologue: ?)

* * *

I'm nearly, _so_ nearly there. After another morning of travelling, I think I can see a civilization ahead of me. There's houses, a church, a square... People definitely live here! I don't know where 'here' is exactly, but it's clearly a quaint and quiet place. Historical, perhaps. And a mercy - I'm not sure I could've carried on waking much longer.

I exhale. Progress is good. If I'm good, if I'm smart, peace will fall. I am ready.

* * *

(Lucas)

I glance over at the newspaper that Ness is holding, and I grab it abruptly.

_**Onett declares war on Tazmily.** _

On Tazmily.

A strangled cry escapes my suddenly constricted throat. "N-No!"

Ness grips my hand, tight. I shudder; anger, fear, all sorts of emotions suddenly emerging. It can't be right - it's all lies, it's fake news, yeah, that has to be it! They wouldn't destroy Tazmily. They - they can't! Onett specialise in mining. They don't have factories for building weapons. They can't - it _must_ be wrong.

Trying to ignore it, I read over the other articles.

_**Generous Porky Minch supplies bountiful amounts of weaponry to the Onett armed forces.** _

Oh no. _Oh no._ I hurl the newspaper down on the table, and stumble back against the wall - this can't be happening! Of course it's Porky, again, again, ruining everything, my life, my home, my, _my-_

I sink down to the floor, burying my face in my hands, drawing my knees up to my chest. Why do some people have to be so- so awful? Porky… Wario… everyone who relentlessly will hurt me…

Ness comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

 _ **"Sorry won't help anything,"**_ an angry voice that is not my own comes out of my mouth. I squeak with alarm. "Sorry- I didn't mean-"

Ness doesn't let go. "I know."

I collapse into him, since he's more comfortable than the wall. I look up at his face.

"Can today get any worse?" I sound so… hollow.

"Today has been awful," Ness admits. "But, it could improve. C'mon, there's nothing you can do about what's happening! Come enjoy yourself - it's Art, Art is good."

I don't feel like enjoying myself. "Ness, my- my mother's grave- it might be destroyed! Or damaged, I- I-"

I ball up, feeling tears coming. Ness doesn't reply, he only continues to hug me.

Shulk's voice appears. "What's going on over here? I thought I'd come over, given I'm a professor, and supposed to make sure everyone is okay, so, what's happening?"

"Onett declared war on Tazmily," Ness explains, simply. "Don't worry, it's, fine-"

Shulk nods. "Ah, I'm guessing the issue is that you're afraid then? Well, during the war, many good artists hid away and painted, instead of fighting. It can be a really inspiring muse! Don't worry, nobody would attack the school, it's all perfectly safe, the professors will try their best-"

I suppose Shulk means well, even if he has no idea what's really the problem.

"Thank you, Professor," I manage.

"Don't mention it! Always happy to help, I am."

There's the sound of walking away, and renewed tears start to fall. I'm beyond frightened. Tazmily. I have to go there - right now! I need to show Ness how amazing it is. It won't- maybe all the soldiers will see it and realise how beautiful it is, and it'll be saved. Yeah! Maybe.

"Come on, let's paint. That might help you… calm down," Ness whispers. I nod. After all, I have sudden inspiration for my next painting, now.

I'm still feeling wobbly as I stand, and I stand by a blank canvas… every time I venture into my own mind, I can only think of Tazmily, and each time I think of Tazmily, there's a new wave of pain in my chest. I am weak… I select a colour palette of dark blues and blacks. Today, I intend to start with painting a night sky. Tomorrow, or later, Tazmily, again. I decide Tazmily will be my sort of muse for the entire set of paintings that we do throughout this module.

Ness seems to be using the war headline as well. Ness is actually a really good painter - he paints things abstractly and they always seem to have so much meaning. I don't think I have the imagination to paint the way that he does… Sure, I can paint realistically, but so could anyone, with practice.

_**Tazmily.** _

My thoughts jumble up again, as the mere name of my home village causes a tremor to course through me. I slip, and paint splatters onto the canvas - just _great_. I wonder vaguely if I'm still dizzy from being hung up from the ceiling… ugh, what an awful experience, so many people laughing, Ness and Toon Link getting into trouble on my account… it's my fault. I should've seen the tripwire! So much for looking for details. Details… I scan around the room. Is something suspicious happening?

No. Of course not. I've evolved into a paranoid husk.

Nana seems to be painting a pineapple and of course, it looks amazing. I look up at what I've created so far - a big mess of blue shades. I sigh. It's okay. These are just the underlying tones. When I start layering, and adding details, it might look kind of good.

_**War.** _

My hand slips - a great line of light blue slaps itself onto the canvas - this is a disaster! Come on, Lucas. Don't think about Tazmily. Think about the art! Painting. Painting is good. I continue, trying to blend the blue line in. I guess it can be a sort of galaxy-ish image. I try to stay positive… maybe it's not a mistake, it's just a happy accident. Now I'm painting on some happy little stars, and it's becoming the foundation of a happy little star system. It's peaceful… but also immense. Space is fascinating. If I ever go into a science career like I intend, I want to do something to do with space. I glance at Ness, as I paint our constellation - _amici optimi_. I feel nerdy, for knowing where all the constellations are, but, I don't care. Constellations are great.

I trace on an outline for Tazmily's skyline, glancing at Ness's painting. I have no idea what it could be. There's a purple circular shape in the centre, surrounded by… orange spines? It looks cool, whatever it may be. I look back to my own piece - time to paint Tazmily itself.

_**Tazmily.** _

Visions of Tazmily burning in a blaze of fire flood through my mind, I stagger, paint sweeping across my canvas once more- no! My outline of Tazmily skyline it's - ruined! This is a disaster, I don't know what to do! Ness's painting is starting to look so good

"Ness?" I say weakly

"Hm?"

My voice sounds strengthless. "I don't know what to do - I made mistakes - I don't know what to do with the painting anymore.. help.."

Ness studies it. "Well, you could have it so the night sky is sort of, invading the buildings. That would still work."

I think. "What would it... represent?"

He shrugs. "Darkness falling?"

"I guess…" I prod the painting. "It sucks. This painting sucks. I should give up now."

"No it doesn't! C'mon, Lucas, you're the best painter I know-"

"Maybe I've forgotten how to paint."

"That's not fair, you're just... distracted."

"Well, I can't paint now," I resolve. "Can I just… watch you?"

"Yeah," Ness says, softly, so I pull up a chair. I never really get a chance to watch Ness paint… I think his way of doing things is that he just kind of, has ideas, and the he puts them there, on the canvas, and they sort of come together. It works for him. Whatever he's painting today, it's pretty. I stare at the colourful swirls surrounding the orange circle and Ness effortlessly sweeps them in. He's come a long way, from when I first taught him about _transition tones_ and _underlying shades_ , honestly… I'm a little proud. He's come into his own, and it's awesome.

I remember my slight initial concern when Ness had written to me in that summer where we had to pick our subjects. He'd changed to Art instead of what his Father had made him do, geography, to be with me - a sweet notion, but I'd never thought Ness had had any interest in Art at all. Though, I was probably just paranoid after a long summer of Porky consistently waiting outside my house. Amongst other things. I shudder. _Awful_ things. Dark secrets, that I can never tell. I realise I've gone off on _that_ train of thought again. What was I thinking about, even? Ness - Ness, he grew as I taught him techniques, and then he put his own spin on them, even creating some new ones of his own…

I look up. Ness's painting is so - beautiful! It really is - so many colours, all interweaving… It's stunning. I don't know what it could mean.

"Ness?" I pipe up.

He stops. "Yeah?"

"What are you painting-?"

He shrugs. "I just wanted to make something pretty - it's not too bad, is it?"

I smile. "It's awesome. Really pretty."

He blushes. "No, you are-"

I blush intensely. "Ness-!"

He backtracks suddenly, alarmed. "No, you are awesome! You're awesome - not pretty - though you are pretty - though - agh- no! You know what I mean, I-"

I sneak up behind him and hug him. "Thank you."

"I- no problem- agh-" Ness says, flustered. I grin slightly. I kind of like it when he's flustered, it's sort of funny. I feel slightly mean for thinking that, but… eh.

I sit down again, thinking. Thinking back to Tazmily, Tazmily when it was pretty, beautiful…

~~o00o~~

_Father smiles at me as I rush down the stairs. Mother smiles too, hugging me as I reach the bottom. I'm 6, as of today! And so is Claus - I hope I managed to beat him! We'd decided to have a race. He scrambles down the stairs, just behind me, and I stick out my tongue at him._

_"Happy birthday!" Claus cheers, barrelling into me at the bottom. "We're 6 now! That's so old! But I'm still taller!"_

_"I'll catch up!" I promise. Father leads me into the lounge, where there's a great stack of presents! From all kinds of people - from Duster, from Fuel, from Lighter, from the many people that know me in Tazmily. People love to give gifts here! And I love to recieve them, so all is definitely well! Breakfast is my favourite: omelettes. Mother's omelettes are perfect! It's going to be a wonderful day.  
_

~~o00o~~

I smile inwardly. Fuel, Lighter, Duster… it's been ages since I thought about names like those. But nostalgia is replaced with worry - I hope they're okay... they have to be okay! They're smart enough to get away, I hope. They should be, anyway.

Art eventually ends, and I'm glad to be out of a week of lessons… though, I have my triple detention to look forward to later.

"C'mon, let's go," Ness says, storing his painting away to dry.

I'm taken by surprise. "Oh - the detention is now?"

"Yeah. We've got to go."

...

3 hours later, we walk out of the detention room, exhausted.

Ness bumps me on the shoulder. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

I sigh. "I wrote 'I must not be richer than Wario' over a thousand times. My hand is killing me."

I rub my head, but there's a jolt of pain as I make contact with where I injured it, twice. The wounds there seem to be healing, but they still hurt… I try to ignore the pain. I guess the detention hadn't been too bad, though the amount of time I'd had to dwell on Tazmily hadn't been enjoyable. At least Wario didn't hurt me this time, which is a significant relief. But I feel a slight twinge of nerves suddenly, remembering that Bowser is still searching for Ness and I… It's a real stroke of luck that we haven't been caught yet.

We eventually find the others in the game room.

"Ah! You have served your punishment," Toon Link waves, cheerily. "It's good to see you again."

"Hi," Ness flops down onto a couch, and I join him.

"You missed dinner," Villager says, forlornly.

Ness shrugs. "I figured."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"...Unusual..." Villager sounds concerned.

Ness points at Toon Link suddenly. "Why did you get away without detention?"

Toon Link shrugs. "I dunno, maybe Headmaster Hand has a personal vendetta against you…"

Ness sighs. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Toon Link balls his hands into fists. "But Meta Knight and Olimar got away with it, even though they were the ones who hung Lucas up!"

Ness rubs his face sheepishly. "I guess I did, sort of, start an argument with the Headmaster..."

"What was it about?" Villager stares at him.

Ness looks shiftily at me. "The disa- I mean, uh, nothing much-"

Toon Link puts down his pool cue. "Wait- wait- you were going to say _'disappearances'_ weren't you?"

"...Perhaps?"

Villager turns sharply. "What!? Why didn't you tell us about this?"

Ness suddenly shrinks back. "Sorry- I just- I didn't want to worry you?"

I hang my head. "I knew too."

Red comes over. "Never mind that! Tell us, what's happening?"

"Well… people are disappearing," Ness explains. "Ryu told us both… but apparently, they have some 'really capable people' working on it. I don't know who they are."

Toon Link inches closer. "Who's disappeared?"

"I don't think anyone that we know…" I whisper, but there's a touch of doubt in my voice. Anyone could have vanished! It's been ages since we've seen the Pit twins, or Popo, or Mega Man…

"This is serious," Villager says gravely, sitting down. "We need to tell Headmaster Hand - if this is true… we need to go home, and evacuate."

Ness grimaces. "Apparently we can't, thanks to the virus."

"What!?"

"I don't like it either…"

Red stares at us with his eyes wide open. "I'm worried."

Toon Link stares at the ground. "So am I…"

"What do we do?" Red asks, holding his pool cue like a walking cane.

"Stay out of trouble," Villager says, firmly. "Anything unusual- we flag it up. I'm - we're- not having any disappearances amongst us, ok?"

"So, no more forest trips?" Toon Link sighs, dejectedly. "That's no fun."

Villager pokes him. "Neither is being kidnapped."

There's an uncomfortable silence. Dammit - I had hoped we'd be able to keep the disappearances quiet from our friends, but now they'll probably worry.

"It's orchestra now," Toon Link says suddenly, standing up, shattering the gloom.

I stare. "What? I thought it was weekly."

Toon Link rubs his neck. "Because so many people missed the last one… Sebastian told me that we'd be having another practice today."

Ness nods absentmindedly, still consumed by the mystery. "Right."

I yawn, tiredly. It's too late for playing instruments.

Villager looks up at Toon Link. "Well, see ya, then."

Toon Link waves, awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry. Probably should've mentioned it sooner, heh- c'mon, Luke, Nessie, ascend thyselves, let's-a go."

I get up. "Alright."

Ness rubs his eyes. "Toon Link, c'mon, we've just had a 3 hour detention… can't we skip?"

"We don't want to evoke Sebastian's wrath," I sigh, helping Ness up. And so, Toon Link leads us out of the room, and shuts the door.

He grins. "Alright, investigation time."

I blink. "What?"

"Oh, c'mon, it's not actually time for orchestra, we're gonna investigate what's going on."

I glance at Ness, who glances back. "Then… why lie to Villager?"

He shrugs. "He wouldn't approve… he's too cautious. I blame Red's influence. Anywhere, where are we gonna start?"

"I think Villager might be _right_ to be cautious…" I mumble.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be so worrisome! It'll be fine."

Ness stares at him firmly. "If Lucas doesn't want to, he doesn't want to, okay?"

Toon Link groans. "Oh, _sure_ , paint me as a villain."

Ness backtracks. "Toonie - no, I wasn't doing that - what's up with you, all of a sudden?"

"Nothing! Don't worry."

I rub my cheek. "If something's bothering you…"

"Nothing is bothering me."

"But-"

Toon Link balls his fists, tensely. "Nothing! Stop worrying."

Ness and I exchange a significant glance, but we drop the subject.

Ness leans against the wall. "So, uh-"

We're saved from any awkward conversation, by the sudden arrival of a short man with frilly white hair, an intense mustache, and a fussy suit.

It's Sebastian. "Boys! It is hereby time for an Orchestral recital! Since many of you missed Wednesday's practice, it is time for one now!"

"But it's so late!" Ness protests, as Toon Link continues to sulk.

"Music doesn't follow the rules of time!"

"I mean, technically, it does, because of time signatures-" Toon Link suddenly perks up.

"Alright! I will not have any cheek from you ragamuffins! Come with me, now, for it is orchestra time!"

We groan, and follow him. What a dumb coincidence - I'm not ready for an orchestra session now. It's just a sleepy day. I've given up trying to find anything good to get out of it. It's not a day for playing the piano. It's a day to admit that things suck, and that it's better to go to bed early. Worry prickles at the back of my mind, as we enter the music room. What if forces are marching on Tazmily, this very second? What if Father is forced to fight?! That would be a nightmare.

Sebastian gazes around. "There is no information on the whereabouts of a few people…"

He's right. Much of the brass section seems to be absent.

"But, nonetheless, we will perform to the highest of standards! Today, we will be doing the classical piece ' _Thème de la chaîne Mii!'"_

I take my position at the grand piano. I haven't heard of this piece before… I flex my fingers around. There's vague looks from most of the other instrumentalists, and Ness fingers his harp in trepidation. Toon Link looks ready to beat all of the percussion instruments to an untimely death. The sheet music is handed out - and oh no, what is _this_? The rhythm is completely irregular. It looks revolting to play. I notice some surprised looks from the woodwind section - as if they have no clue what they've been given.

"Let's give it a try!" Sebastian chirps. "One… two... three…"

The brass section plays an ascending motif, out of time with each other. I hammer the bass notes 3 times, as instructed - in synchrony with Toon Link hitting the bass drum. What is this piece!? The brass section repeat the melody again: _DUN, DUN DUN, DUNDUN DUUUUUUUUUN DUN DA-_

I play some unusual syncopated notes, which clash with some staccato violin - what the?!

Sebastian halts us all. "Awful! Please, try and stay in rhythm."

"There is no rhythm!" A trombonist protests.

Sebastian points his baton at us. "It's arhythmic!"

A violinist points their bow back at Sebastian. "It sucks!"

Ness shrugs over at me from the other side of the room. I shrug back, equally bewildered.

Sebastian snaps. "We will select a different piece, then!" He grabs the hardest piece he can possibly find, and hands it around. "You need to take this seriously! Music is a divine art of notes, interwoven to create a sound of perfection. Music is no laughing matter!"

...

It takes a good length of time before he finally lets us out.

We head back into the games room. Villager and Red are playing pool again, and Villager seems pretty worn down.

He waves. "Oh hey, how was it?"

"Fine," Ness says. "Sebastian was as chaotic as ever."

"Naturally."

Red pots the black ball. "Yes! 69 wins to me."

"...And 0 to me," Villager sighs, chucking the cue on the table, and sitting down. "I'm getting tired."

Toon Link sits down next to Villager, nodding with agreement. "Maybe we should sleep soon..."

"Maybe…" I think. "Or maybe we could just, talk for a bit."

"That'd be nice," Toon Link enthuses.

Red thinks. "About what?"

I sit down comfortably. "Anything… how have your days been?"

Toon Link thinks the question over. "Not good."

Villager pats him on the shoulder. "Aw, howcome?"

"Well, uh, the fight, and some other stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ness gives him a _later_ look. Good. Ness is a good therapist… and lately, Toon Link has been off. The cracks are starting to show, I worry, to something going on that he's hiding. I think he's hurting pretty badly.

Pit and Dark Pit suddenly enter the games room.

"What's the-"

"Private gathering?"

We spread out around the room hastily, trying to act natural. It doesn't really succeed.

Pit frowns. "Unusual."

" _You're_ unusual," Dark Pit snipes.

"No, you are!"

"No, you!"

"I was born first! Everyone knows you're just an unusual copy."

"What! No, I was-"

Villager prods Pit. "You two are basically the same person… so you're both unusual."

"Alright, mister no-personality."

Villager pulls a face. "Alright, comic relief!"

Dark Pit points to Toon Link. "If anyone's comic relief, it's him!"

Toon Link shrugs. "I call it pretending to be happy-"

"Why are you two here?" Ness asks, amused.

"Because!"

"We have a fabulous…"

"...Invitation-!"

Ness frowns suddenly. "An invitation?"

"Yeah! C'mon-"

I approach them. "What does it say? What's it an invite to?"

Pit cheers. "A secret party!"

Red huffs. "Can I see the invite?" He takes it before waiting for a reply.

_Dear Pit and Dark Pit. I am hosting a party! If you enter a passageway I found behind the boxes in the first cupboard in the main hall, and travel along until you find a room with a bright light in, you'll find where it is. It's very secretive, and only the most fun people have been invited, so please, tell nobody!_

_From: A mystery person_

Red scoffs. "Well, this is evidently ridiculous."

I read it and I look up instantly. "Who could it be from?"

"We don't know!"

"Exciting, right?"

"In those passageways…" Villager ponders, glancing at us all nervously.

"But part of them caved in! How can there be a party there?" I recall.

Pit cheers. "You've seen the passageways before? Then you can guide us through, and come to the party, too!"

"I'm just insulted that I wasn't invited," Toon Link shrugs vaguely. " _I'm_ supposed to be one of the most fun people!"

Villager looks around. "Well, I'm very glad that I haven't been invited. I don't trust it. There's been other disappearances - what if others have got this invitation, and have been lured to that room, and that's where they've been kept?"

Pit sighs. "C'mon, live a little, Mr boring!"

Toon Link bumps Villager on the arm. "Yeah, c'mon Villy, that's not very likely, is it?"

"I thought we agreed not to take risks!"

I consider it, trying not to be pessimistic, for once. "No - actually, it's not very likely to be suspicious... because people have been disappearing in the dead of night. Not the daytime."

"If it's dangerous, and something's going on, we should go down to put a stop to it," Toon Link reasons.

"Alright then!" Villager sarcastically enthuses, holding up his hands dramatically. "Let's go and get killed!"

Toon Link tenderly takes his hand. "Not on my watch, Villy."

"I- Toon Link!" Villager blushes, flustered, distracted, and Toonie bursts out into laughter. Villager grumbles, rubbing his heels into the floor. Ness gets up, and I quickly and silently grab his hand. I don't want to admit I'm afraid… but I am. Those passages - I swore them off! What if they fall in? And crush me? And Ness?

Pit claps his hands. "Alright then-"

"-Let's go!" Dark Pit finishes.

"No!" Villager calls. "I was being sarcastic!" But they stride out of the door, into the main corridor, and we are left with no choice but to follow.

Villager fold his arms, frustrated. "Now we have to go, to stop them! This is dangerous. Maybe I should go alone..."

"No way!" Toon Link says, suddenly. "We're a team. You're not going alone."

Ness looks at me. "We should go and make sure they don't get into any trouble - is that cool with you?"

"Definitely!" I squeak.

I hope, I hope there really is some kind of party, but… yeah, the chances are slim. This is the most obvious trap of all time, but like Toon Link said, maybe we should investigate, and put a stop to what's going on? My adventurous spirit leaps- taking me by surprise. Am I seriously going to… enjoy this? Ness hums a song - one that I faintly recognise. Maybe it's one that we did in Orchestra.

But Toon Link opens the cupboard, and suddenly, fear of the darkness and compactness come rushing back… the passage falling in, everything becoming so chaotic… Last night was a night that I don't want to relive. Ever. Ness tenses up as well - and our group quietens down a bit.

"Is it too late to go back?" Red asks, blandly.

"It's not…" Villager says cautiously, as the Pit twins and Toon Link fool around with the boxes, "Red, you don't have to come if you don't want…"

"Yes he does!" Toon Link calls. "We're a teaaaaaamm!"

"No, he doesn't, Toon Link," Villager scolds. "And neither do you, Pit or Dark Pit! Come back, don't do anything foolish…"

Pit sticks out his tongue and enters the passage, followed by Dark Pit.

"I'm not coming," Red decides, backing out.

"That's okay," I nod, quietly. I'm not sure if he hears. Red walks back into the games room - probably to practice some more pool.

"Alright, we may be down to 6," Toon Link says motivationally. "But c'mon, let's go. Quick!" He adds, as The Pits charge deeper into the passage, and I wince.

I think quickly, not wanting to go down yet. But - ugh - I know I should. Or the Pits will just run deeper down there themselves, and that will not end well. At all!

I sigh. "Maybe we should bring some light sources?"

"Oh! I have some candles in my room," Toon Link exclaims, cheerily.

Villager frowns. "Why do you have those?"

"Uh, I just like some mood lighting-"

Villager laughs. "Go get them. We'll wait."

"Pit twins!" Villager calls down the passageway. "Come back! We're getting light."

Pit turns around. "But-"

Dark Pit cuts him off. "The dark is cool-"

"You're only saying that because you're 'dark' pit!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The pair bicker all the way up the passage until they reach us again. Phew. Toon Link returns with candles.

"How do we light them?" Ness asks. I have an idea. I take one, and bring it over to the nearest gas lamp, using its flame to light it.

Ness pats me on the back. "Genius."

A while later, we've lit a candle each, and we're ready to start the treacherous journey down the passageway. There's so many paths- I have no idea which way we're going to choose. I think back to before… come to think of it, I did see some kind of bright light down her, last time! I'd gone the other way, since Ness had too, but… I wonder…

We make our first strides down into the passages. From the candlelight, we can see that they're roughly carved out of the stones and dirt of the ground - which I can't help but think isn't safe at all. I wrap my free arm around Ness, trying to keep a little warmer. It's freezing down in these passages. Temptation to run, to turn back builds, but running away won't stop the twins from going ahead with their trip… I wonder vaguely what happens in summer, when there's rain, and the ground isn't completely frozen. Hm- that means these passages must actually be pretty new, because, surely they'd fall in, in wet weather…

Such as the wet weather during last night's storm! That's why the passage collapsed! It makes sense, suddenly. Good… I just hope that it's not raining right now. I gulp, suddenly, willing myself not to dwell on dark thoughts. It won't - the clouds should be empty of water. Though, that's not how clouds work at all- oh no- oh no! It feels like the walls are narrowing around me - the grey walls, enclosing my head, I can't breathe, _I can't breathe-_

I stumble, and my candle goes out, suddenly. I withhold the urge to scream - but we've still got 5 candles left. It's fine. Ness wraps his free arm around me too, and I'm glad of it. He's warm. I'm so, so cold. We branch onto the wider section of the path that I recall from the first time we came in here. But there's still a chill that's floating in the air.

Dark Pit suddenly turns around. "This is much nicer! We're nearly there."

"It's not too late to turn back!" Villager hisses. "Does this look like a party atmosphere to yo

Pit scoffs. "It's a hidden party. People have them all the time… maybe you haven't ever been invited, Mr Boring."

The insult stings Villager a little bit, and he shrinks back.

Toon Link groans weakly. "I forgot how awful these passageways were."

Dark Pit folds his arms. "They're not _that_ bad,"

"They are," Pit disagrees.

"But you just said-!"

"I legally have to disagree with everything you say."

"Since when!"

"It's in my contract."

"What contract!?"

Pit gets out a sheet of paper and some spectacles. "This hereby declares that Pit must disagree with everything that Dark Pit says."

Dark Pit smirks. "In that case… Pit is a good person."

"Gr!"

"Gr!"

Villager clears his throat loudly. "If you're done, _Thaleia and Momus_ , it'd be nice to continue, and get this over with before the roof caves in on our heads."

Pit spins around to face Villager. "Oh! Well I oughta-"

Villager shakes his head. "Just walk."

The Pit twins move onwards, somehow ending up in some kind of poking battle. Our footsteps echo around the walls. We take the next fork to the right - the Pits seem to be leading us, almost as if they know exactly where they're going. We join another path - I look behind me, and I notice that the route behind us is caved in. Alright - that must be where we came from last night. And we reach a familiar fork - light to one side, the other being the tunnel into the forest. I can't believe that I'd just walked past this, assumed… but maybe, maybe it's for the better that I had. What could be in there? I don't hear any party related noises, I don't hear anything like that. The light is coming from around a corner - yellow, and flickering slightly. Ominously.

"It's _still_ not too late to turn back…" Villager's voice cuts the silence.

"No, c'mon," Toon Link advances, suddenly pressed by curiosity. Ness shrinks forwards, me with him, and Dark Pit follows just after us, keenly. Pit and Villager flank our group, as Toon Link peers round the corner…

Toon Link backtracks suddenly with a jolt. "Holy - everyone, get back! Everyone back now!"

Dark Pit presses forwards. "What is it?"

"Not a party. Come on! Run!"

Dark Pit turns round to face us. "No fear here! Who's with me! I say, in we go!"

Pit counters. "No! I say in we don't go-"

"Are you a coward?"

"No, I'm not."

"No, you're not."

"Dammit- yes, I am!"

Toon Link tries to pull Dark Pit back, as the shadow of some _figure_ starts to creep into view. Dark Pit turns with a jolt, suddenly yanked back by it, away from Toon Link, who screams with alarm, jumping back-!

"DARK PIT!" I shout, terror leaping at me.

Pit yells out suddenly, dashing forwards, and a mangled scream comes from Dark Pit's mouth, as he's dragged back by the figure - Dark Pit's foot swings up, at the ceiling, and suddenly - suddenly it's all falling in - oh - oh God! Pit's advance is blocked by the cascading ceiling, and Dark Pit disappears on the other side, with the figure - but the collapsing is getting closer-!

"Dark Pit! Dark Pit!" Pit yells, desperately trying to hold up the roof, somehow, but it's no good at all. Ness pulls me backwards, as the caving roof comes nearer -

Dark Pit's strangled voice rings out from the other side of the rocks, over the echoing vibrato of the collapsing dirt. "RUN!"

Toon Link grabs Villager's hand, and pulls him out of his shock. Pit hammers at the rocks, but it only accelerates the chaos! I shake free of Ness suddenly, and run forwards towards Pit. Towards the falling earth...

Ness whirls round. "No! Lucas, come on!"

"Pit, run, come with us!" I beg.

"Dark Pit! Dark Pit! Dark Pit!"

He's not giving in - I grab Pit's hand, and attempt to haul him out of the path of the oncoming torrents. Toon Link and Villager are gone, somewhere - Ness snatches my other hand and desperately tries to assist me. Pit suddenly relents, and we're running, screaming, our candles blow out from the pace - I have no idea where we're going, or where we'll end up, all I focus on is the hands I'm holding on both sides - I need to get them out of here! The roaring crash of collapse fills my ears - we need to go, to keep going - we must be in the wider corridor now, but we're running blind!

Ness is out of breath, he's slowing, no! We can't slow! There's crashing, and noise, blaring through my mind, and it's coming, it's _coming_ , the darkness, the sound of rock, crushing, with the power to destroy us. I'll be forgotten forever - right, left, right, come on-! I don't want to be destroyed. Destroyed like Tazmily will be-

_**Tazmily!** _

Suddenly my body jolts, and I'm flying to the ground, Ness and Pit with me, and it's over, it's all _over_ , and there's weight on me, and I'm surely being crushed, and it's over my face, and it's, and it's, it's… warm, and… squidgy, and my eyes are screwed tight, shut, and it's-

It's Ness.

Ness is on me, not the ceiling.

There's dead silence in the cavern - there's no rocks. No rocks are falling anymore. When did they stop? But there's light - sudden light. Have we died and gone to the afterlife?! No- no, we can't have - Ness, still on top of me, wraps his arms around me tight - I squeeze Pit's hand, and he squeezes back.

We're okay. We're okay? My ankle is messed up… but I'm okay. I'm alive. Ness scrambles off of me, suddenly, and I'm cold again, shivering. I look up. I look up at Ness's frightened face, which stares down at me - is he scared of me? I check myself - is something wrong with me? There's nothing though - I look up again, and see the form of someone else.

Ryu.

Ness suddenly turns to him in challenge. "What- What are you doing here? Did you take Dark Pit?!"

Ryu stares down gravely. "No. But you need to get out of this passageway quickly - as you can see, it's dangerous."

Pit scrambles up upon hearing the voice of an adult. He chokes out: "What-"

Pit grabs onto my side, disorientated. I am wordless. I'm still in awe that we're even alive. Ness is wordless too. Ryu seems to have a candle of his own. Questions burst through my mind, but none can escape me. I grab Ness's hand, but he shakes it off again - what's up with him? That's not like him at all. Nothing makes sense!

Ryu gives us a significant look. But why is Ryu here? _How_ is Ryu here!? What happened to the damn rockfall!? My adrenaline levels are through the roof.

And Dark Pit, trapped on the other side of the rocks...

...

Oh no.

...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa, sorry for the gigantic wait for this chapter! I've been super busy and super lazy, I'll admit. But it's here! And it's kinda short… Next chapter will hopefully be longer and out sooner. Another dramatic chapter, near the end! I hope not too dramatic. But, wow, yeah. Any theories? I'd be interested to hear them.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -"Happy little trees" is a Bob Ross reference. What a legend.
> 
> -"Thème de la chaîne Mii!" is french for "The Mii channel theme"-
> 
> \- Syncopated means Off-Beat and Staccato means quick and jolty.
> 
> -Thaleia and Momus are two Ancient Greek deities of comedy.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! I look forward to seeing you all, hopefully soon, in the next one!
> 
> ~Readyforteddy


	15. The Damage Done

**Chapter 15 - The Damage Done**

...

**(Ness)**

…

* * *

(Prologue: ?)

* * *

At long last, I reach civilization.

As predicted, it's some kind of pleasant village. Good - this should be a reasonable place to stay, for the time being. I'm tired, and hopefully, if I explain my situation, someone will be kind enough to take me in, for a little bit, until I work out exactly what I'm going to do.

The buildings are diverse, a mix of new, and old. Bright spires stretch out from what looks to be a historical church, but to the right, there's a manufacturing facility, but then behind that, fields upon fields of what looks to be sunflowers. There's some people milling about, going about their days… if only they knew. It's a funny place, I think, as I wander through the streets. I can't help but notice pockets of tradition; a market, a town hall, thatched houses, yet so much development is happening as well - unpleasant looking development, for that matter. It clashes harshly - grey stone, with the rich wooden browns.

I reach a central square, with paths splitting off either side of it, leading towards more houses. Here, the buildings are mostly older, and wooden, some admittedly derelict, some strikingly beautiful. In the very middle of the square what looks to be a well - probably the water source for the entire village.

A strange looking man wanders over. "Alright there m'chap?"

"Oh - yes," I smile politely, peering down the well and looking up again. "Say, this is a funny place, is it not?"

"Ah, good sir, it is! Indeed it is. Are y' not from these parts?"

"No… I am not. Where is this?"

He stretches his arms wide. "Ah, the beautiful sunflower town, Tazmily, 'course!"

I rub my cheek. "Tazmily? I thought Tazmily was less… well, modern, than this."

"Well, y'see, we're preparing for war!"

I stare, unnerved. "War?"

"The big city, Onett, has vowed t' raze us to the ground! But never! Never will they take our village, or our spirit!"

"So, you're constructing more buildings?"

He smiles, running a hand through his thinning hair. "That's right, me laddie! Our benefactor, Pokey Minchini, is giving us a great sum of money, to keep us safe!"

My expression turns to stone. "Don't trust that man. That man is also called Porky Minch, who's helping out Onett."

"He's saving us all!" The man scoffs. "Ye foreigners of little faith… Stay, and witness the defensive capabilities of our small town! Mr Pokey has a secret weapon, just for us!"

"And what would that be?"

"Ah, I shouldn't tell! Alas, you could be a spy."

I frown, wondering if everyone here is this weird. "I see. By what name should I call you?"

"Th' name's Duster. And yours?"

"I… go by an anonymous name." I say, vaguely.

"That's alright, m'fella. Are you needing a place to stay?"

I nod. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Then, come with me, come inside!"

I'm taken aback. "Oh - really?"

A woman's voice calls over. "Oh, clear off, Duster, you old tramp! You'll want to watch out for him, newbie!"

"Ah, 'tis no business of yours who he talks to, Elmore!" Duster shakes his fist. "C'mon, mister anonymous. Let's take you inside."

* * *

(Ness)

'Loud-mouthed' wouldn't be the correct word to have described young me. 'Lively,' sure, 'enthusiastic,' sure, but at home, I didn't get a word in edgeways.

I was trodden upon, and I knew my place.

Mother says I was always running around as a kid though; Tracy and I loved a game of tag, or anything we could think of. And Father let us run and play, for a while, but he cracked down before long, and at age 7, playtime was over for good.

I studied hard for school exams. I always passed. Passing was good! But not quite good enough. There was 'room for improvement.' Room inside for me to become just a little bit better, a little closer to the ideal version of myself. I strived persistently, aiming higher, to reach into that 'ideal' bracket.

But Tracy refused. Tracy refused to work, refused to obey, and so father dealt with her harshly, and that was that.

So, I was the golden child.

The weights rested on my shoulders. I would carry the _'great family name!'_ forwards.

The love of Father depended on it.

...

It's dark - so dark - we're running through the passageways, the rockfall coming for us, coming to destroy us! Lucas's hand holds mine, tight, as we sprint. Roaring fills my ears - panic floods through me, and I swear, if we make it out alive, I will never, never enter these passages again! And Dark Pit, trapped behind the wall? Will he be okay? What was even down there!?

So many questions - Toon Link, we have to run to Toon Link, to find him - he saw, he saw, what it was! We hurtle along, but Lucas jolts suddenly, falling to the ground, and I'm pulled down- oh no- _oh no-_ the roaring grows louder, it's coming, I can't get up, I can't think! I screw my eyes shut, breathing staggered. We're going to be crushed - destroyed, in the pitch black. I can't breathe - I-

In a blind panic, I _kiss_ him. I kiss Lucas.

My lips fall on his, in the chaos of the ground - and his lips are soft… and it's nice… really nice - I close my eyes, expecting the rocks to consume me, but there's suddenly a crash - and a flash of light - what!? I wrap my arms around Lucas, suddenly afraid. Have we died and entered the afterlife-? No. No!

There's no more rocks. Why are there no more rocks? And it suddenly hits me - _what the hell did I just do_ \- I kissed Lucas?! Me. Lucas, my best friend! Did he - he must've noticed - _what have I done?_ Are we even okay? I jump up, suddenly, and notice Ryu, staring at us, with a candle in his hands. I look down at Lucas, frightened, frightened of what's happened, frightened of it all - I've ruined everything for sure! But we're alive - but I've-

_You disgusting, disgusting thing. You violated him. You betrayed his trust._

Lucas trusted me. What did I do? He wouldn't - he wouldn't have wanted- I can't, why would I-?

I lash out, suddenly, at Ryu. "Wh-What are you doing here?! Did you take Dark Pit?

Ryu stares down gravely. "No. But you need to get out of this passageway. immediately."

Pit scrambles up suddenly, from the floor, evidently in shock. I'd forgotten, almost forgotten about him.

I'm wordless. I don't understand at all… Lucas reaches out to me, to take my hand, but I shake him off. I can't - I shouldn't. Not after what I did. Never after what I did- my throat constricts suddenly, with fear. Is Lucas going to hate me? He should. I deserve that.

_Betrayed his trust._

I could have hurt him, even - I stare at the ground, suddenly wishing that I had been crushed by the rocks after all. Ryu gives us a significant look, silently asking us to follow him out, and I do so mechanically. My adrenaline levels are through the roof. _What the hell have I done?_

_Whatever happens to you now, you deserve it._

I'm a mess. A complete mess. I feel the hot sting of guilt, and I curse my emotional self.

_Whining like a baby… you just want sympathy, don't you? Stop crying, and grow up._

But I can't - I can't stop this feeling - my legs, they move by themselves, up the passageway. I'm glad nobody can see me! Why would I ever _kiss Lucas_ anyway?

_You liked it._

I didn't- I couldn't have! I don't know why I - especially Lucas! My best friend! It was just, just a panic moment, I-

_You're evil._

I'm evil. I'm wrong in so many damn ways. I should-

_You should hurt yourself. You should throw yourself off a cliff._

I should. I should do all of those things. An awful sinking feeling courses through me. I'm going to hell - but I deserve it.

I glance upwards. We're in Ryu's office suddenly, but I am dulled to the outside world, merely shrouded in dark thoughts. Villager and Toon Link sit alongside Lucas, Pit, and I.

Okay. Ness, calm down. Everyone can see you. You can cry alone. later. I drag myself up from the depths of despair, if only to listen. I block out Buttercup, for a little bit, because it might be time for some information, perhaps. Just for now, I am not an abhorrent creature. Just for now, I did not kiss Lucas. For now, I am tuned in.

"You two seem to have been getting involved in a lot of strange things, lately," Ryu notes, at Lucas and I. "Almost as if you're looking for trouble."

"M-My- fault," Pit stammers, shaking hard. "Dark Pit and I- we got an in-invitation-"

Ryu looks over at the sobbing Pit. "An invitation?" Pit can only nod.

Villager answers for them. "It- it directed us to a bright room, down those passages…"

Ryu stares intently. "What was within this room?"

Toon Link gulps. "I saw inside - a load of strange machinery. I wasn't sure what for… there was a lot of metal. Then, some figure, someone shrouded in a dark cloak, they reached out- they- they grabbed Dark Pit, and took him in."

Villager grimaces. "Then the rockfall started-"

"And then it was all falling down-"

"And it was chaos-"

"And darkness-"

"And-"

_"And-"_

"Quiet!" Ryu commands. "So, let me get this straight. You just obliquely believed this invitation?"

"I- I did," Pit says, glumly. "The rest of them tried to stop me."

Ryu shifts nervously. "I see… I will make sure that a rescue team attempts to retrieve Dark Pit from those passages."

Pit nods desperately. "Please-"

"But what happened?" Lucas asks, suddenly, "if you don't mind me asking, Professor, how did you find us?"

"Toon Link and Villager informed me that you were all trapped in there. I came as quickly as I could."

"The rockfall stopped…" I recall, faintly.

"Yes - a stroke of luck for you. You could have been crushed."

"Why did it stop?"

"You seem to be very good at getting out of bad situations," Ryu observes. "Maybe luck is just on your side."

"Okay, so, what now!?" Toon Link squeaks.

Ryu folds his hands. "Nothing, except, I would very, very strongly advise that you stop with all of this dangerous activity. A lot is at stake - more than any of you may know. Now, go. I will not punish you - since you have evidently been punished enough by the experience itself. But repeat offenses..."

"Thank you, Professor," Lucas says, getting up, and leaving. I mumble a "thanks" too, as we head out. We decide to go on up to the lounge we found on the 3rd floor, which I guess is fine by me. I'm shattered, though. I could sleep for years.

_You kissed your best friend._

Father. Father would be furious. He's always been against anything remotely homosexual. I have no idea why - perhaps it goes against his idea of a 'perfect life' for me. Wife, well-paying job, kids. So… mundane. So devoid of creativity, diversity. But if I don't follow the pattern that he's laid out… he'll be angry. Really angry. I don't want to face that, never again….

~~o00o~~

...It's Monday, 5:19pm, according to the clock on Father's desk. I'm 15 - it's the summer, and school is starting up again tomorrow. Father's called me into his office to talk, and I'm quite honestly scared. I'm rooted to the spot. I run through in my mind everything that I might've done wrong - I've studied, yes. I've done chores, yes. I've stayed in the house. I can't think of anything that it could be. I stare at the mahogany wood of the desk in trepidation. Whatever it is, it won't be good. Father doesn't call me in to compliment me, or to say 'well done Ness.

Father looks up.

"Ness, we need to have a discussion," he says sternly. "We need to discuss why you haven't brought any girls home."

I squirm in the chair uncomfortably. Of all the topics… this one brings me great pain.

He leans over his desk at me, "You go to a co-educational school. I sent you there deliberately. You should've at least met somebody by now."

I stare into my lap, silent. I don't know what to say. I've never… prioritised relationships, I guess. Father's angry, though. He's red in the face.

_"Well?"_

"I've been focusing on studies," I mumble. "Like you asked."

"That's a poor excuse, Ness."

"I'm sorry-"

"'I'm sorry' isn't going to give me a daughter-in-law! 'I'm sorry' isn't going to give you the life you want!"

"The life _you_ want for me," I mutter, seeing red.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard."

There's an awful pause as the vein in his temple throbs.

"DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW MUCH I DO FOR YOU?"

I back away, frantically afraid. "I'm- I'm sorry!"

"DAY BY DAY I WORK TO GIVE YOU A ROOF TO LIVE UNDER, TO BUY FOOD TO FEED YOUR UNGRATEFUL MOUTH-"

"I'm sorry!" I wail, curling up into a ball on the chair.

He snarls. "You're PATHETIC. Crying like a mere child."

"I'm s-sorry, father!"

"Don't even speak to me. Get out. OUT!"

I stand, shaking heavily, tears rolling down my cheeks, and I turn and run, away, to my room, away to huddle under a blanket with fear, fear that he'll punish me with more, with pain, with anything. I'm a disappointment. I'm not good enough.

Ungrateful.

Pathetic.

Selfish.

**~~o00o~~**

I need to conform - I need to be what father wants me to be! I will not disappoint him anymore. I will be strong and I will be exactly who he wants - which means I cannot be attracted to guys. I'll stamp it out! I'll punish myself until it goes, perhaps. I don't know.

Emptily, I enter our lounge on the third floor. Lucas supports a sobbing Pit. Tragedy surrounds me, everywhere I go. Maybe it's my fault… I could've done a better job at convincing them not to go, I could've done anything else, I could've done everything better. Now Dark Pit is gone - trapped, with whatever Toon Link saw behind the rubble. Everyone looks so glum. I sit next to Lucas, but I sit far enough away that I'm not infringing on his space, and there's no risk of me kissing him again.

_You're disgusting._

I want to throw up. I sicken myself. I try and push it down, and I look up. Pit sits on Lucas's other side, curled up in a ball. It's a dark day for him. Even if I've had a horrible time, at least I've not lost the person who I love the most. The thought calms me slightly, but then I'm suddenly angry again, because it's not fair that the good people are suffering so much when it should be _me_. I can take it! I can take whatever's thrown at me! Lucas and Pit and Dark Pit and Toon Link don't deserve all they're going through - it's not fair! It should be me.

Lucas senses my disquiet, and he moves to hug me - but I shake him off. Lucas shrinks back from me, saddened - what am I doing?! I can't take one step without upsetting someone, apparently. Fantastic.

Villager permeates the silence. "What did you see in there, Toon Link?"

Toon Link looks up, and shudders. "Like I said- a load of strange machinery. It was all very metallic, a lot of steel… it was awful. We can't go in there again, ever."

Pit looks out from his ball of sadness. "I have to."

Lucas pats him firmly. "No, you don't, Pit."

"I need to find Dark Pit."

"No, you don't. Don't put yourself in danger too."

"Dark Pit is all I have."

"Look, Pit," Toon Link begins, hesitantly. "You're not responsible for what happened, so you're not responsible for getting him out of there."

Pit stares at Toon Link through tears. "If someone _you_ loved was stuck, no matter how that happened, you'd try to save them."

"Not if it meant I might die too!"

Pit folds his arms, balling up more. "He's my twin brother. If anyone can save him, I can."

"Ryu said he was on it."

"Dark Pit might be dead before they reach him."

Toon Link furrows his brow. "How do you expect to reach him quicker than professionals?"

"I can try, can't I?!"

Villager sniffles. "Look, I know we argued, Pit, but that was all a load of jokes - I do care about you, both of you. I know it's hard right now, but please, don't do anything irrational."

"I grew up with Dark Pit - Dark Pit isn't his real name! It's Pittoo, Dark Pit is just a nickname - I-I don't even know what I'm going to do without him - I don't - I can't!" Pit gets up suddenly, running out of the room.

Toon Link rises with a glance at us, and he silently follows.

There's an uncomfortable pause. Villager, Lucas and I look around at each other, unsure what to say, unsure how to process everything that happened, down in the passage.

"Poor guy," Villager whispers.

"Yeah." Lucas's voice is hoarse. "Losing a brother sucks."

I'm hit with a sudden new pang of shame - of course, of course Lucas would be especially affected, upset, because of what happened to Claus, but I didn't think, of _course_ I didn't think of that.

"He'll be okay, eventually," Villager says, but there's some doubt to his voice.

"You saved Pit's life," I say suddenly, to Lucas. "You made sure he came back with us - you're a hero."

Lucas looks up at me faintly, his eyes watery. "I guess - I guess, yeah, but, but Dark Pit…"

Toon Link comes jogging back into the room. "It's alright - he's gone into his dorm, I was just checking, in case…"

"Good thinking," Villager nods morosely, as Toon Link sits besides him.

Toon Link frowns. "Where's Red at? We should probably tell him what happened."

"Games room, probably," Villager says, quietly.

I look towards Lucas. He's still not mentioned the kiss - he should be mentioning the kiss, right? Though, I suppose it's overshadowed, with…

I bury my head in my hands. I can't understand it. Dark Pit can't be trapped in a cave, he cannot - he won't _die_. It's going to be okay, I, I'm sure… I collapse into Lucas, trying to keep myself together - Lucas wraps his arms around me, caringly. His soft arms, his comfortable- no! No, I cannot think like that. I refuse to think like that.

Lucas holds me near. "Ness? Are you- are you alright?"

_I kissed him._

"No! I'm- I'm not alright- I'm so sorry-!" I jump up, suddenly, shaking violently. Villager and Toon Link watch with looks of concern.

Lucas stands up too. "Ness?"

All sorts of emotions explode through me at once.

I run. Again.

"Ness!" Lucas calls out - but I can't face being with Lucas anymore - what if I kiss him again? What if I can't control myself? I'll have to move dorms. I'll move in with Toon Link - that'd be fine - I'm freaked out, so freaked out by everything, everything I am, everything that I might be - I run up the stairs to the dormitory. There's tears again. I grab my blanket, and I wrap the few clothes I have left in it. I take the bundle, and run back down the stairs again. This is the right thing to do. I run down, and then up the stairs to where Toon Link's dorm is. He won't mind me moving in - he doesn't much like Link, after all. He won't mind if I just go right in, I reason, and hide from Lucas forever there, in case Lucas is mad and angry, and everything is ruined, and I don't want to find out if it is- and, and I, I don't want-!

I enter Toon Link's dorm. It's a decently sized room, but that's not important. I notice Link's bed, while frantically looking around, and I remember I might have to talk to Link about swapping… or maybe the best thing to do would actually be to liberate Toon Link from this room, and then I can shoulder the burden of Link instead, and then Toon Link can share with Lucas, and _they_ can be happy, and _they_ can be best friends, instead, and Toon Link can treat Lucas a lot better that I ever have-

I throw myself down on Toon Link's bed, balling myself up. Anger floods through me, at myself, at Lucas for being so damn kissable, at Buttercup for just being a horror, at the Pits, for making us go in there, especially at Dark Pit for being in such trouble, at Toon Link for being so funny and nice, and at everyone ever.

Link enters suddenly. "What are you doing?"

Oh, great.

I sit up, peeling my face from Toon Link's mattress. "Why are you here?!"

He recoils, disgusted. "What are _you_ doing here? This isn't your room."

"It's not hers either," I point at Zelda, who's also present.

"Well, I let her come in."

"Toon Link let me come in," I lie.

Link strolls forwards. "Well, I'm kicking you out."

"Too bad," I sulk.

"Come on out now, you have no reason to be here in _my_ room."

"It's Toon Link's room as well."

Link drags me out of Toon Link's bed onto the floor, and I yelp. Zelda comes into the room, laughing.

"Come on, Linkie, just throw him outside the door…"

I get up, angry again, trying to hide my tears. "You're an ass!"

"And you're nothing."

I stand stoutly. "I know I'm nothing."

Link laughs. "Listen to the little boy, trying to be edgy!"

"At least I'm not a big-headed self-conceited-"

"At least I'm good looking, and smart," Link smirks, and Zelda grins her agreement too.

"Too bad, because I'm your new roommate," I counter.

"No you're not."

"Toon Link is going to sleep with Lucas, and I'm going here."

"Oh, boo-hoo! Did you and your little friend have an argument?" Link mocks.

"I- agh! No! It's none of your business!"

Link laughs. "Just give up! If that arrangement goes ahead… then you're sleeping outside the door."

If that's what it takes. "Fine!"

"Now, stop throwing your toys out of the pram. You've got one chance to leave, before I make you."

I stand firm. I won't let him win. "I won't!"

"Three…"

I want to attack him, I swear, but I don't need to get into another fight today.

"Two…"

The door suddenly opens. Toon Link walks in.

"What's happening here?

Link relents slightly. "One of your baby friends is squatting here. Some bull about him being my new roommate."

"Right, whatever, you can clear off," Toon Link waves at him, dismissively.

"No! Me and Zelda have plans-"

"It's Zelda and I."

"Shut it, Beta-Link."

"Ryu wants to talk to you," Toon Link lies, lazily.

"Zelda, we shall depart, and see what Professor Ryu requires," Link bows, courteously, taking her hand. She giggles as he takes her away.

Toon Link lies down on his bed. "Hope he wasn't too much of an ass."

"He really was-"

"Ugh. You should try living with him."

"Well…"

Toon Link sits up. "What are you doing in here, though? Are you okay?"

I'm suddenly hyper-aware of the tear tracks that might be staining my cheeks. "I'm fine."

"Ness… you're not fine."

I stare down, gloomily. "It's _stuff_."

Toon Link looks up at me. "Come on... Ness, you helped me out. Please, let me help you, too."

"I…"

"Please."

I give in. I sit down next to him.

"I did something - something stupid," I stammer. I breathe in. Toon Link would understand, right? Toon Link wouldn't judge me.

"Go on," he says, calmly.

"When the roof was caving in - we fell, and I thought - I thought we were going to die, and I - for some reason - kissed Lucas."

"Ha!" Toon Link jumps up. "I knew it!"

I stare. "What?"

"You totally have the hots for Lucas!"

I panic. "I don't! I'm not - I don't like guys! I don't know why I did it- he, he probably hated it, and he probably hates me-"

Toon Link sits back down. "Sorry… Uh, you know, it's okay if you are into guys."

I pull a face, "Yeah, except for the fact that it's illegal and could get me killed."

Toon Link stares at me grimly. "I'm fully aware of that."

"Then, it's _not_ okay!"

"You don't have to tell anyone, though."

I shudder. "I'm not! I-I refuse to be, Toon Link. I can't be."

He looks at me, kindly. "Seriously, Ness, it's alright. People will- there will be hate, but… I don't think, I don't think there should be anything wrong with it."

"I- I-" I stammer. "I still shouldn't have kissed him. And I'm still not into guys."

"Maybe you shouldn't have kissed him…" he reasons. "Maybehe didn't notice though, since it was pretty chaotic down there. He's certainly not mentioned it. Just… don't say anything, unless he does."

"But - I betrayed his trust!"

"Your instinct took over. That wasn't you in control."

"My instinct is part of me," I mumble, stonily.

"Ness, Ness, don't beat yourself up over what's happened. It's already over. You can't do anything about that."

I fold myself up. "I… guess that makes sense."

Toon Link pauses. "So, why are you in my bedroom?"

I draw my knees up to my chest. "Because- because what if I do it again? What if I kiss him again, and I ruin everything? I was thinking that me and you could swap rooms - you'd be away from Link, you and Lucas could become best friends, I could, I could stay out of harm's way…"

Toon Link pats me on the back. "Nessie, c'mon. Lucas needs you, you need him. I see it - I can see it, day to day. You depend on each other. If you take yourself away from him… that will hurt him far more than if you kiss him."

Toon Link's words hit me softly, and my steely resolve melts. "I - wow. Maybe you're right. Since when were you so wise?"

"Heh, I'm not, really," Toon Link says, quietly. "Look - here's an idea. You and Lucas can sleep over here tonight, and then we can stay up and sleep in 'cause it's the weekend, and it'll be nice. If you try and kiss Lucas again, then I'll stop ya. We can invite Villager and Red too."

"That sounds awesome," I say, honestly. "Thank you."

Toon Link laughs slightly, with a smile. "Anyways, look here, Ness, it takes a long, long time for you to accept yourself, fully."

"I'm not into guys!" I protest, again.

"...And it takes even longer to get out of denial."

"How do _you_ know?"

Toon Link is silent for a bit, before glancing at the ground. "Well… I've been there."

I pause, putting the pieces together. "You've been there… you mean…? You're...?"

Toon Link grins, nervously. He's shaking a little. "...Yeah."

"Your big dark secret!" I recall. "But - can you say it's okay to be into guys, and then call it a big dark secret?"

Toon Link winces. "That's not... quite it."

"Then, what is it?"

Toon Link shudders. "You really, really, want to know about me?"

I stare. "I do."

"Heh, this is weird, we don't really have deep conversations, heh, I guess this is my quiet side talking, again, hm, well, uh, the thing is, Ness, I really, I have-"

I have a sudden nervous feeling.

He blushes deeply. "I have a bit of a thing for Villager-"

My mouth opens with amazement. "Toon Link!"

"Yeah…"

I press on frantically, curious. "Does he feel the same?"

He rubs his cheek. "No idea."

"You've got to ask him!"

"I can't ask him! He'd think I'm weird."

I shrug. "To be fair, he already thinks you are-"

Toon Link laughs. "Shush! Ness- this is a serious discussion!"

"I don't see why it has to be-"

"It doesn't have to be."

I sigh, leaning back, suddenly a heck of a lot more relaxed. Venting helps. A lot. And Toon Link is surprisingly good with advice - even if he doesn't like his soft side, I do.

Toon Link leans back, too. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"..." I think. The grave - Future Human - The figurine in Ryu's office - The Face… But, maybe, all of that should stay between Lucas and I. It's our battle. "No, not really. Thank you… Toonie. Is there anything else bothering you?"

He shrugs, wearily. "Only… Inkling, still, and… well, I still don't really... know myself, but, that's… not something that I want to face, now, again… and then, some other bits and pieces, but.." He scratches his head.

"That's okay."

He pats me on the shoulder. "Well, thank you, Ness. C'mon, we should go back to see the others." But unfortunately as we stand, Link comes charging back into the room, with a bedraggled Zelds in tow.

Link points dramatically. "It was a trick! Ryu did not ask for me."

Toon Link claps slowly. "Congratulations. You figured it out."

"You're lucky I don't kick you out of the room - and what's your baby friend still doing here?"

"You're lucky I don't _move out_ of the room - and what's your girlfriend still doing here?"

Link snarls. "I will duel you!"

Zelda sighs. "Swords are banned in school, remember, Linky?"

"Darn! You're right… I will have to use other means."

Toon Link merely glances at him, unfazed. "Sure you will. By the way, I'm having 3 more friends over here tonight."

"That is not happening!" Link exclaims. "I am not having any of your midget friends interrupting Zelda and I's alone time!"

"It's 'me and Zelda's,' not 'Zelda and I's'."

"Shut it! Either way, Zelda and I are going to be getting it on tonight, and-"

Toon Link pulls a disgusted face. "Do I wanna know about you _getting it on_? No. Just, clear off and go up to her room or something."

"That… is actually a decent idea, and that's very annoying!"

"Good! Now clear off!"

Grumbling, Link stands up, extending his arm to Zelda. They saunter out of the room ostentatiously, leaving just Toon Link and I.

"He's such a prick!" Toonie exclaims as soon as he's left. "For real, I haven't met anyone more conceited and proud."

"Same," I say. Dammit, I'm hungry now. Thanks a lot, Wario, for making me skip dinner. But at least I'm not feeling like a hollow pit anymore, doomed to eternal damnation and deserving of eternal suffering. Which is always pretty nice.

Toon Link smiles. "Alright, y'coming? It's late, we should probably get the others here about now."

I nod. "I'll be a minute or two."

Toon Link is quiet, as he nods calmly. "That's okay."

He takes his leave, and I lean back, against Toon Link's bed, to collect my thoughts.

Dark Pit is trapped. But I guess… he will be found, hopefully unharmed. The professors are working hard to keep us safe.

I kissed Lucas. But, he might not have noticed - he certainly doesn't seem to be acting as though he hates me. I'll look- I'll figure out if I actually feel that way about him. I have no idea how to tell at all, but I'll work it out, in my own way… I think. I sigh, contented, I quite like my rational side. It must be nice to be rational 24/7, like inside Lucas's mind. He never gets angry at me, he's always thoughtful, never fails to notice little details… and it's awesome to have him as my best friend.

I think summers and holidays are so hard because since we spend all our time together at school, it's hard to go back to a life of scarcely seeing one another at all. I have no friends from outside of school, unless Inkling is included… I stare up at Toon Link's ceiling. I wonder if Toon Link is right, if Inkling really has disappeared, seemingly off the face of the earth… I hope not. I want to see her again. I need to find her, to see how she is, to see where she is now - there has to be some semblance of her, somewhere. Maybe Tracy will have seen her at the public school! That's an idea - struck by inspiration, I hurry to get some paper from a nearby drawer (hopefully Toon Link doesn't mind me stealing his paper) and I write.

_Hey Tracy!_

_I already sent you a letter, but I'm sending you another one. Couple things:_

_Ok, I might be into guys. That's kind of scary. And I might (don't laugh!) like Lucas, but I don't really know yet. I'll keep you updated! Don't tell Father please-_

_Another thing, an old friend - Inkling - does she go to your school? She'll be a year or two above you, but it's been an age since I've seen her. Say hi from me if she is!_

_So yeah, hope my last letter arrived, and hope you're well. Stay safe, okay? I'm reading the news, and a lot is going on._

_~Ness._

I fold the letter, and leave the room, dropping the letter into the school postbox, and I start walking towards the lounge, to the others.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> KISSS
> 
> KISS
> 
> KISS
> 
> BUTTTTTT NOT A PROPER ONE, SADLY
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Duster is a major character from Mother 3.
> 
> I tried to describe Tazmily as best as I could c:, while of course adding my own additions to it to fit le plot
> 
> Hi in advance Rainy and Erin and Krystal and Walle and Rachel and Coppu and all the other awesome people who are reading this :000
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	16. The Damage Sustained

**Chapter 16: The Damage Sustained**

**...**

**(Lucas)**

**...**

* * *

(Prologue: ?)

* * *

Duster's house is a strange little place. It's traditional - a wooden cabin, similar to many other of the residences in this section of Tazmily. It's quaint, that's the word.

There's a brief hallway leading into a lounge space, dominated by a photo of what looks like a family, most likely Duster's own. There's what looks like some cross between a double bass and a cello in the corner, and a delicate arrangement of plates, some ornamental, some functional. There's pictures of a dog, too - a sweet looking one, small, brown, but I'd have to guess that nowadays, that dog may be deceased.

Duster himself walks with a noticeable limp, yet he somehow manages to outpace me, as he gladly welcomes me in.

"Do, take a seat, m'chap," he indicates, towards a wooden chair that looks like it hasn't been touched in a number of years. I sit, willing the chair not to break underneath me. That wouldn't be the best first impression.

"Thank you," I say, politely. I suppose this could be an alright place to stay, for now - if Duster is serious about letting me stay here. He certainly seems keen for company... I suddenly get the overwhelming impression that this man may be very, very lonely.

Porky will no doubt be looking for me, so staying my own home is, regretfully, far out of the question. Duster seems to be a reasonable enough guy, even if mildly eccentric, but some say I am too. I'm mildly surprised that he doesn't recognise me, but I'm thankful for it, nonetheless. I really wouldn't need my location revealed to anyone unsavoury.

Duster produces a pot of tea from nowhere, and pours it, handing me a mug, which I take graciously. He sits himself opposite me, staring into my eyes with some vigour.

"How old do y' think I look?" He asks, suddenly..

I'm taken aback slightly by the perplexing remark, but I reply politely - better to underestimate than over-estimate. "45?"

Duster scoffs. "45! For the sake of the Lord above! Everyone calls me an old codger, but _45_! Good 'eavens! I'm 30, man. 30!"

 _30?_ He doesn't look 30 - there's lines on his face, greying hair, and a general air of decrepitude about him.

"30!" I remark. "I am sorry, I did not mean to offend. I see it now. You have… youthful… eyes?" I lie my way through it, but thankfully Duster eats it all up.

"Yar, that's what I say t' those folks, too. But ah well! They're just a load of young ragamuffins anyways."

"Ragamuffins," I repeat. "Uh, we don't have that phrase where I'm from."

Duster takes another sip of his tea. "Ah… then, perhaps, rambunctious scamps?"

We're getting far off topic, so I decide to steer the boat back in the right direction.

I clear my throat. "So, about Porky Minch-"

He raises his hands to the air. "Porky Minch! May all the blessings rain upon him!"

"Uh, yes. That." I bite my lip. "Porky Minch is behind all the developments in this village, correct?"

He nods vigorously. "Correct, good sir! Ah, what a man! I'd kiss him, if he were 'ere, right now. Sadly, he only pays us a visit once a week."

Interesting

"...And which day of the week does he visit?" I ask.

"Well of course! Saturdays."

Saturdays. Tomorrow.

I smile. "Wonderful. I cannot wait to meet him."

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

Back when I was new to Onett, every Wednesday morning, when I woke up, there'd be a protest march that walked by my bedroom window.

I think protests are a sign of major trouble in a city. If I ever asked Father about them though, he'd just grunt, and tell me to ignore them, or he'd grunt, and ignore _me_.

But they'd walk by, the protesters, carrying their placards as they shouted their way through the streets. I'd often watch the procession go by. I liked to read the colourful signs - _"Down with inequality!" - "Give equal rights to all citizens!"_ \- and I'd laugh at some of the funnier ones.

After a little while I started to recognise some of the more regular protesters, and some of them started to recognise me, watching. One such woman would often wave to me as she walked past, and I'd happily wave back. At the time, I had no idea why they'd walk past with these funny signs every day, like some sort of carnival procession. I liked it though, we'd had carnivals at home in Tazmily. They were a lot of fun.

A year or two after they'd gone by for the first time (I'd been around 9) there'd been a horrifying turn of events. I'd just waved to the woman - and she'd waved back at me, cheerily. She'd been wearing a thick, dark brown coat, that day, her eyes were especially bright in the mid-June sun. It was exactly 7:46 in the morning, and the woman's hair was tied back into a bun. Her placard had read _"Down with the lies, up with equality!"_

At 7:46am, 20 trained members of the government's private army had swarmed from the bushes and walkways, surrounding the 100 or so protesters, stabbing many of them to death. I'd watched, horrorstruck, as with slick, silver weapons, they'd committed terrible brutalities. There was blood. Gore. Gosh, everywhere. I'd watched, frozen, as the woman who I'd waved to every week, morphed into a sickening sight of blind terror, as a jagged dagger tore her life into pieces. I'd heard the screams, I'd heard the cataclysmic screams of torture, of brutality, of fear, and I knew, at that moment.

I knew that Onett was a dreadful place.

Ness hadn't been able to get a word out of me on that day. Any remaining shred of my innocence had been torn and butchered, butchered as the protesters that they then hung up on display in our street, to make an example of.

I took in the woman's placard off the street, and I hung it on my wall.

* * *

I sigh, frustratedly. "I just hope he's okay!"

Toon Link nods, in understanding. "He'll be alright, soon, Lucas. He's stressed."

"I know he's stressed. I'm stressed too! About Dark Pit, the grave, the disappearances, the- the everything! He's not okay. I need to go and help him!"

"He needs space, Lucas."

It's all going wrong. I can't help the feeling that I'm slipping away, that Ness is slipping away, and I don't know what to do! Ness isn't okay. This has been happening too much. I care a lot about him - I need to help him!

"He's- he's-"

Villager sighs. "Lucas, please, let's be rational here."

I wring my hands. "I'm rational. I'm _always_ rational."

Ness bursts into the room suddenly, and he leaps on me, hugging me tight, causing me to let out a squeal of alarm, yet causing me to giggle nonetheless, completely changing the atmosphere. "Ness-!"

Ness picks himself up, grinning. "Lucas! Sorry for uh, being an idiot, really-"

I prod him, relieved, but confused, my emotions blending into a bundle of feelings. I'm not sure what to feel, what to say.

I look up at him. "You've been kinda… off lately."

His face falls. "I know. Sorry."

I hush my voice. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He hesitates. "You know what, yes. Yes, I do. I need to. I really need to. But… maybe…" he looks around at our friends. "Privately."

I nod. "That's okay." I look up at the others. "We'll be back."

Toon Link and Villager exchange a strange knowing look, but they let us go off.

...

We sit on Ness's bed. My heart pounds a little - what's he going to tell me? Has something happened? Is it my fault that he's hurting? Disillusioned, I lie back against the covers, and Ness mimics me, taking my hand on the way down. Ness turns his head towards mine, and I stare at him.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hi," I say back, uncertain. "What's up? What's happening?"

Ness's shoulders slump a little. "Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Stuff." Ness picks up a pillow, tossing it once, before launching it across the room. The pillow falls sorrowfully onto the floor, as it contorts into a small, yet soft, mound.

Ness sighs. "Do you ever just…?"

"...What?"

"What…?"

I sigh. "Ness, you're making no sense."

He takes a sudden deep breath. "...Doyourememberwhenwetalkedaboutnotreallylikinggirlsmuchyet-"

I frown. "Uh, yes, why?"

Ness screws up his face. He looks like a prune. I point this out, and earn a prod. Good to see we're still in _casual conversation_ mode.

Ness clears his throat. "Well, uhm-"

"...?"

"Uh, it's nothing-"

"Ness. There's definitely something." I twist my hands around, uneasily, still trying to keep the tone light, whilst not being sure if I'm really succeeding.

"Lucas… I'm, well, I'm-"

He plunges himself under the covers. So much for a light tone. Fortunately, an advantage of being small is being able to sneak through the gaps in the covers to join him.

"You can tell me, Ness."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He shivers. "You'll think I'm weird."

"...I know you're weird. And it's awesome." I wrap an arm around Ness affectionately.

Ness tries to surreptitiously wipe away a tear. "...I-"

I'm burning, burning to know what's affecting him, eager to find out exactly what I can do to help, but he's not loosening up. It must be bad- really bad, but I'll help, he needs to know that I'll help, as much as I can.

"Lucas, I might be into guys."

Oh. That came out of nowhere! Is that it? I'm stumped. "You mean, like, you like boys?"

Ness nods into the sheets, and there's a short pause.

I mull the new information over. I find myself relating to it, in a strange kind of way. Boys _are_ cuter than girls, after all. Girls are scarier than boys, too. Hm. I can see why he would be into guys - though I don't much understand it! Scientifically, it makes no sense. Why would some people evolve this way? It's certainly not hereditary. But it's interesting. I like not understanding things - it means I can find out more about them.

"That's cool, that's ok!" I say cheerily, hugging Ness.

He looks up slightly. "You think?"

"Yeah!"

Ness's face says otherwise. "It's illegal to be homosexual, Lucas."

"Well," I say, my stomach dropping, carefully selecting my words. "Nobody else has to know."

"That's what Toon Link said," Ness answers, glumly. "I hate it. I hate… this."

I'm a little surprised. "Toon Link knows?"

"I told him about an hour ago - I would've told you first, promise! But I got kind of nervous…"

I softly hug him. "Nervous, why?"

He hugs me back, and I can sense the relief in his hold. Did he really think I wouldn't accept him?

Ness recoils slightly, jumpy again. "In case it would make things weird."

"Why would it be weird?" I ask, perplexed.

"...Uh, no reason at al."

I hug him. "Okay then. I'm glad you're okay, Ness."

He slumps against me, suddenly. "I'm really not okay."

I rub his back. "Is something else bothering you?"

"It's being homosexual that's bothering me, Lucas."

There's a slight pause. I'm suddenly unsure if I'm actually doing any good at, well, helping.

I hug him. "Ness… I have no problem with you being into guys. I don't know why you do…"

"I don't even know if I am or not - I'm a mess, a total mess, Lucas!"

I hug him tighter. His body trembles against mine, in little quivers, and I can feel his heart beating rapidly, and I feel him tense.

"I've just felt- st-stupid, and irritable, and tired - so tired, all the time, and I'm always worrying, and the voice in my head and- and-"

"Ness, you need help," I conclude, suddenly. "You need proper help, you're feeling awful. This pain has to stop."

He nods into my chest. "I really want it to stop."

I rub his back, as gently as I can. I cradle his form in my arms. I knew he was hurting - but not like this - not to this extent - I'm crying, suddenly. Crying for Ness. It should be me, I should take all the pain, I can manage. Ness. Ness. _Ness_.

_Grave. Future Human. Face._

_Fear._

We're lost in an abyss of tears.

Time passes, and I knock on Rosalina's office door, Ness by my side. Rosalina will know what to do - she's great with this kind of thing. She'll help Ness out. I'd be naive to believe that I need no help as well, however. I'm not exactly feeling on top of my emotions… so much is happening. So much.

Rosalina emerges, but her face falls as she sees our broken faces. I look down at the ground.

"Help," Ness rasps. Rosalina is quick to usher us into her office, shutting the door behind her.

"What's happening, what can I do for you?"

I look up at her.

"Ness is hurting. A lot. Can you help him? And… me too."

I look down at the floor again, suddenly.

Rosalina sits down, to catch her breath. I think I've worried her, a lot. Dammit. I want to leave.

She speaks softly. "What do you mean, hurting?"

Ness speaks up. "Sad, worried, all the time. I have- I have breakdowns, you know I have those, and- so tired, whenever I break down, someone picks me back up again, but then, then I fall right back down, just a little bit later, and it's- it's endless! I want it to stop."

Rosalina reaches out to lightly touch his arm. "Ness, it's okay to be down. A lot is happening at the moment."

"Is there anything you can do?" I plead.

"I can. Therapy - it helps, with problems such as these. You can come to me, and vent, talk things through, regularly if you like. I'm a professor, after all - I'm here to help you."

Ness grabs my sleeve. "Not without Lucas! He - uh - he needs help too."

"That works, that's understandable " Rosalina nods, calmly. "And, I'm sorry, for all you're going through."

I nod. "That all would be good. But when?"

"Wednesday's, after school. Please, come along, to my office."

Ness and I nod.

…

"It's good," I promise. "We're going to get you back to happiNess again."

Ness smiles flatly. "That was a terrible pun."

"...I'm sorry for not helping you much myself," I mutter.

Ness hops frantically. "No! Don't- don't apologise!"

I hug him for the millionth time today. "Ness-"

"Lucas-"

I look down. "I don't know why I suddenly feel so miserable too."

Ness sighs. "It's my fault, isn't it-"

"No! Ness, no! It's not- it's me, I don't- I don't know- don't blame yourself-"

Ness buries his face in his hands. "Buttercup is shouting, I can't hear you."

"What's it saying?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do."

"You don't."

"...Ness…"

"Lucas, I love you."

I'm slightly surprised. Ness isn't usually one for verbal affection.

"I love you too, Ness. What gives?"

"No, no, Lucas, I _love_ you."

Now I'm just confused. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

I internally curl up. "...No?"

Ness just rubs his face.

"What do you mean?" I plead.

"I don't even know what I mean," Ness says, taking my hand. "But come on. We should find the others. Toon Link planned a sleepover in his dorm tonight… that might cheer us up a bit."

"Okay," I whisper. "Okay, let's go."

We enter the lounge again, after a quick visit to the bathroom to clear our tear-stains, hug some more and compose ourselves. I think I'm feeling a little better - a solid 5/10, as opposed to 3/10 earlier, and Ness's rock bottom.

Villager waves, lying on one couch. "Hi - everything sorted?"

"Yeah... yeah, thank you," I try to smile, and nod. Ness nods too.

"Good, good. It's kind of late, 10pm, we should head to Toon Link's dorm now, before we're kicked out of here."

Villager's voice sounds very slightly off. I think he's worried about us. Great.

"We should," Red agrees. I'm not sure when he got here.

"Yeah… c'mon," Toon Link agrees. Okay - he sounds even worse. He's definitely not himself. Is this how it's going to be now? But regardless, we take the short walk into Toon Link's dorm, and we just catch Link, packing to presumably go to Zelda's room. But just as Link leaves, Red typifies himself by instantly noticing a problem.

"There's 2 beds, 5 of us."

"Well, Toonie and Villager can share Toon Link's bed," Ness says, casually, with a strange glance at Toon Link. I'm unsure what that's about. "And Lucas and I can share Link's," he adds, and I suddenly feel a small, strange fluttery feeling inside of me.

"That works," I nod.

Red folds his arms. "What about me!"

Toon Link shrugs "Well, you probably don't want to share with one of us, do you-"

"That is true, but-"

"You are hereby banished to the floor."

"Great," Red sulks. "I'll get my bedclothes from my room then."

Red heads on out of the door, and the rest of us lie back, lazily, on the floor. There's absolute silence, yet it's a comfortable silence.

"You've got a decent room," Villager observes. "Time for me to steal everything you own."

Toon Link lifts his head up "You wha- hey!"

Villager grins, and opens up the wardrobe, but is disappointed to see it cluttered with Link's stuff instead. He tries the drawers underneath, which provides better results. He pulls out some paper, some clothes, and…

"Bingo! What's this!"

Villager holds up a selection of 'relaxing scented candles'. Toon Link flushes pink.

"I like candles," he protests. "They're pretty, and these ones smell nice."

"C'mon, let's light them," Ness picks some up out of the box, with sudden energy. Maybe he has a secret thing for candles too. He's an enigma, after all.

"I have matches," Toon Link says, taking some out of the bottom of the drawer. "How many candles are left in the box?"

Ness counts. "11."

"There would have been 17 if I hadn't donated 6 to our cave expedition," Toon Link grumbles. "Where did you all leave yours?"

I rub my face. "Dropped it. Other things on my mind."

"Same," Ness says, suddenly shifting back to a darker tone.

"Well, I pocketed mine," Villager says, bringing it out. "Wouldn't want to lose your _precious candles_ , Toonie."

Toon Link claps. "Awesome! Even I managed to drop mine. So we have twelve candles - one for each corner of the room, and the other right for lighting everything Link owns on fire!"

Villager scolds him. "We are not doing that!"

"Wouldn't be the first time a fire had been started in order to burn something in this school, this week," Toon Link says lightly, suddenly seeming kind of excited.

I turn sharply. "What do you mean?"

"The fire that started in Headmaster Hand's office. I took the liberty of, uh, poking around, last night…"

Villager looks at him. "What!? That area is out of bounds!"

"Nothing says 'come in' to me more than an area being out of bounds."

I ignore that. "Did you find anything?"

"I did." Toon Link appears as if he's about to burst.

I stare. "What did you find!"

Toon Link brings his hands into his pocket, and brings something out.

It's the remains of a spine of a book. One I, surprisingly, recognise.

_"Magical monsters, and mythical creatures."_

That original book, with Future Human in, from the library! The spine must've been pretty resistant, to survive all that fire. But why was it there, in the HeadMaster's office? I surge forwards, and grab the spine, when something hits me. Something's wrong. How did Toon Link know to find this?

I frown. "...Why did you pick this up, Toon Link? This is just a random spine of a book."

"It is, it is just a random book," Toon Link concedes, "but it was in the fireplace. Meaning someone deliberately burnt it."

Phew. Okay. Toon Link doesn't know about Future Human and all that, then. But… someone deliberately burnt it in the fireplace! Why - what could it all mean? I look closer at the spine, hoping to find an author, but just my luck, the end of it has been burnt off, cutting off the name. But-

I look closer at the title. The title doesn't end there - there's a little V.

_'Magical monsters and mythical creatures: V'_

…?

Engrossed, I stare at it. What could _V_ be? Is that the author? But no - it's definitely part of the title. Had there been a _V_ before? Dammit - I can't recall.

Villager comes forwards as well. "Something interesting about that, Lucas?"

I'm quickly aware that I've been staring at it for a while.

I look up. "...It's just strange, is all. Who would burn a book about magic?" I'm sure to leave out details about Future Human. They don't need any more worries.

Villager eyes it over. "I don't know… it's interesting, though." I give Ness a quick _talk later_ look, and I pocket it, my mind swarming with theories and ideas again.

Another piece of the mystery! I can see it now - someone snuck around to find the only fireplace in the school: the Headmaster's - while hr was out in the conference room, or wherever he said he was, and then the book caught ablaze, when it had been put there, but the fire had spread…

But that means it's someone in the school! Someone in the school is behind the Future Human situation - someone is sending them after me, perhaps, and they tried to burn the book so I wouldn't… know? Unless someone snuck in to do it, through the passages, but who, but _why_?

Whoever it was though, they tried to burn the book! But, again, why? Did they have information to hide? This is key evidence! Though, now I know that the book is _gone_. That's unhelpful. I'll never know the author! Dammit - the doors are closed on any further investigation. I'm going to need to keep looking closely. I need to keep looking closely at everything - need to keep noticing all of the details. This is crucial.

"...Lucas?"

I snap out of my reverie, alarmed, but I calm myself fast. "Sorry! For a minute there, I lost myself. What did you say?"

Toon Link grins. "I asked if you want to join us in truth or dare."

I wince. "So long as there's no big trees, this time." The injuries from the tree climbing sting still - and my feet, from going outside too, and my head, from the other occurrences - I realise that I've been quite accident prone, this term. And I got sick, too! Hopefully that means I've fulfilled my damage quota.

"Don't worry - we'll keep it safe, this time," Toon Link assures me. "That tree looked awful even from the ground."

"It _was_ awful," I grimace.

"And weird," Ness notes, "it was unnaturally tall."

"Mother Nature is weird," I shrug. "The tallest trees are the ones that look most climbable."

Ness thinks. "Are they really?"

I stifle a grin. He's so gullible. "And the sun goes round the Earth."

"I thought it was the other way round?"

I poke Ness. "Of course it's the other way round, you goof."

He pokes me back. "Goof."

I poke him again. "Goofier."

He pokes me again. "Goofiest."

I grin a little bit, and so does he, our problems forgotten in momentary bliss.

"Alright, you two, c'mon, it's time," Toon Link grins, standing up.

"We still haven't lit the candles," Villager points out.

"It is dark," Ness agrees. "We should light them."

Toon Link sighs. "I was saving them…"

"We should light them _all_ ," Ness furthers, evilly, and Villager grabs the matches, moving the candles around the room. They claim to be scented - I wonder vaguely whether mixing 12 unique scents together will be nice or terrible. Villager lights every single one with great pride, though I do feel mildly nervous. I certainly don't want another major fire to occur.

"Now that you've butchered all my candles," Toon Link complains. "Can we play the heckin' game?"

He's interrupted though, as Red finally comes back in, with his covers. I'm ashamed to say I'd forgotten about him a little bit.

"Why's it looking so romantic in here, lovebirds?" Red asks, seeing the candles and giving us a strange look, while putting his covers in the middle of the room. "That's a lot of candles."

"We're summoning Satan," Toon Link says casually.

"What!"

"I'm kidding."

"You better be!"

Red sits down. "What are we doing?"

Toon Link claps his hands. "Truth or dare."

Red sits absent-mindedly on his pillow. "Oh yes, that ended in disaster last time, didn't it?"

"It won't this time, bud," Villager promises.

"You're all the most chaotic people on this earth. How can it not end in disaster?"

"You overestimate us," Toon Link leans back.

Red sniffs "Well, I don't want to end up like Dark Pit, so we better be safe."

There's a horrible pause.

"Let's not talk about Dark Pit," Villager says, hurriedly. "He might be alive. Let's believe he's alive. He'll be- he'll be rescued. Let's not worry about that yet. Let's focus on having a nice time, yeah?"

We all nod in agreement.

The tension dissipates as we agree that the dares shouldn't be dangerous, and they shouldn't involve leaving the room.

Toon Link smirks, glancing at us all, one by one, choosing his target. "Villager, I nominate you to go first."

Villager sighs. "Of course you do. Go on then. I pick Dare."

"I dare you to… sing a love song."

Villager mimes throwing up. "A love song?"

"Just because all of your romantic endeavours have ended in disaster, cough, _Zelda-_ "

"Alright, you can shut up now," Villager shoves Toon Link with slight force. "Here goes…"

_"Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile."_

Toon Link pulls a face. "That it?"

Villager goes crimson. "You're not getting any more than that!"

"I'm flattered," Toon Link mock gasps.

Villager shoves him again, laughing through the embarrassment. "You idiot, it wasn't about you!"

"You've got a good singing voice," I note. He has, actually. I had never thought of Villager as being particularly musical.

Villager blushes further. "Anyway- uh, Ness, your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your most embarrassing memory?"

Ness sighs. I laugh a little - I'm pretty sure I know which story is coming.

"Alright," Ness tones down his voice. "Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing-"

I smirk.

"...I got trapped in the bathroom, down our dorm corridor. I tried to climb out of the window, because we were playing tag, but I forgot I was a whole storey above the ground, so Lucas had to run and get a professor with a ladder to allow me down. So many people _saw_ me..." He covers his face.

I burst out laughing, I can't help it. He was so ridiculous back then.

"Lucas, it's your turn, for laughing at me." Ness messes my hair up. "Truth or dare?"

I'm not feeling too adventurous today. "Truth."

Toon Link cuts in with a question. "Have you ever been kissed by anyone?"

I blush deeply, mildly puzzled. "No."

I wonder vaguely what kissing even feels like. Toon Link gives a significant look to Ness, and Ness blushes too.

"Same," Toon Link agrees. "Who you gonna ask next, Lucas?"

"I'll ask you," I decide.

"Truth," he chooses before I can say any more.

I think. I need a tricky one. "On a scale of one to ten, how attractive do you think you are?"

Toon Link thinks hard. "Ten on a good day, one on a bad day."

"A broad range then-"

Toon Link turns to Red. "Reddy! Truth or dare?

"Truth, I suppose."

"Who do you think is the most attractive in the room?"

Red looks around the room, at each of us in turn. "Ness."

Dang right.

Many more truths and dates are concocted, until it's finally Toon Link's turn to dare Villager.

He beans. "...And have I got a dare for you, Villager! You've got to stay inside my wardrobe for 5 minutes."

"That's not even that bad," Villager laughs, standing up. "It's huge, I'm expecting to find Narnia in there or something."

Toon Link winks. "Well, you know what they say about guys with big wardrobes-"

"I'll stop you right there," Villager interrupts, opening the door. The wardrobe _is_ giant though - certainly bigger than the one in Ness and I's room. He enters within, almost knocking down a small clock. Toon Link scolds him, and picks the clock back up, leaving it to continue to tick, with surprising volume.

"He'll hate it in there," Toon Link whispers to us.

We listen with bated breath.

"GROSS! It smells awful! What does Link keep in here?!" Villager shouts, and we all burst into laughter.

"His dirty laundry-" Toon Link cackles.

"NOOOOO-"

"Well, he's a dead man," Toon Link informs us. "Red, your turn to ask someone. Take your pick."

"Ness."

Ness sighs, pouting. "Yippee. Truth, I guess."

Red thinks, pondering over some options, I assume. "Would you rather… try and take the honey from a beehive, or try and take a pound coin from Wario?"

Ness doesn't miss a beat. "The honey, any day. If Wario caught me, I'd be skinned alive, and barbecued."

Villager knocks on the wardrobe. "Can I come out yetttttttttt?"

"It's been about 30 seconds," Toon Link calls back, but he's suddenly interrupted by another knock, this time at Toon Link's door.

There's a beat of silence.

Red frowns. "Were we expecting guests?"

Toon Link stands up slowly, looking back at us all for a second. He hesitantly advances towards the door - it's strange, it's late. Why would anyone be here? Maybe Link forgot his pyjamas, or something like that… but then, why are the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end? Why does the room suddenly feel… colder?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Whatever it is, it's persistent.

Toon Link glances back at us again, moving his hand towards the door handle. Why is my heart beating? Why have we all fallen silent? It's as if we all somehow know, somehow know that something isn't quite right. Logically... logically there is no reason for anything bad to happen. It's just a knock at the door, after all. I lightly feel the spine of the book inside of my pocket with one hand, and Ness gently takes my other hand in his.

Toon Link gradually pulls the door open.

There's nobody there.

Toon Link peers outside. "Hello?"

…

Toon Link comes back inside, shutting the door, relief washing over his face. "I'm not sure what that was, but they're gone now."

Villager steps out of the wardrobe. "What happened?"

"A surprise knock at the door. I opened it, nobody there."

"It was weird," Ness says, sort of faintly. He still hasn't let go of my hand.

An abrupt jab of fear hits me.

"Search the room!" I exclaim, abruptly standing up, a strange heat suddenly coursing through me. "Search it, now!"

Toon Link half-laughs. "What?"

My eyes sting. "I don't think we're alone!"

"Lucas, how would anything have gotten in?"

I grit my teeth, adrenaline flying through me. "Just search - just in case!"

Ness catches my eye, a worried expression marring his face. He adjusts his hair, slightly, but he follows my commands, and starts to look underneath both of the beds. I don't know what it is, or what I'm feeling, but something _has_ to be wrong.

Alright - sensory check. Smell - not much of significance. All normal. Sound - I can only hear the ticks of the clock on top of the wardrobe. Nothing else. All normal. Taste - I can taste the air, and it's again, normal. Touch. The air is cold, but it was already cold; it's winter, after all. Sight. I look around the room, and it all looks like a normal room.

I shiver.

I've missed something - I saw something, but I missed it-! I retrace, I retrace my steps, lost in the mystery, what was it! I'm stupid- I'm so stupid, what had it been? I let my subconscious guide my eyes upwards, upwards…

The clock on the wardrobe.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

A growing sense of trepidation arises inside of me, as I raise one hand to bring the clock down off of the shelf.

It's just a clock, right?

It _is_ just a clock. I look closely at it, at every nook and cranny. It's an old clock, really old. I look at it again - the time is wrong - oh, it's so old that it's stopped. It's probably been stopped for quite a while; the time reads 4:13, but it's definitely past ten.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

…

Oh.

I know what's wrong.

My voice quakes slightly, as I penetrate the atmosphere. "Toon Link?"

He quivers. "Y-yeah? Can we stop looking for things now?"

They're all on edge. They all know that something is wrong.

"This clock…" I whisper. "How long has it been stopped for?"

"It's Link's - it's not worked for a couple years."

I shuffle closer to everyone. "Then - then why, why can we still hear ticking?"

There's a silence.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The sense of unease within me feels like it's going to erupt.

Ness points sharply. "It's coming from the wardrobe."

He's right.

Villager edges towards it. "But I was just in there - I didn't see anything unusual."

"It's a big wardrobe," Toon Link comments.

Red folds his arms, but I can see he's trembling. "Let's get this over with - let's just find out what this mysterious ticking noise is."

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape," Toon Link says, under his breath.

I frown. "What?"

"Obscure reference - come on…"

Ness takes my hand again, and I inch towards him. This is weird - too weird. Fear prickles again at the back of my mind.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Villager takes initiative, and he pulls the wardrobe door open, and the ticking suddenly gets louder, but there seems to be nothing to see. Toon Link was right about the smell, though - gosh - it smells like, I don't even know what. I notice there's another small noise, though, coming from under a pile of clothes, mixing with the ticking. And it's noise that fills me with curiosity.

Crying.

Villager glances back at us. "I don't remember this being here before."

"It's a big wardrobe," Toon Link mumbles, again. "Well? Are we going to reveal what's under there?"

Red looks closer. "It's too dark."

_Thud._

That came from behind us! I've missed something again - I whirl around, away from the wardrobe. When the knock on the door happened - and we opened it, and there was nobody outside... Ngh! There's more than one thing going on here - something else has come inside-! But what, where? I turn around again, as Ness pulls the stack of clothes off of... what looks to be some kind of creature.

There's silence as we edge closer to it… The ticking gets louder - it seems like it's coming from the creature itself…

_In the woods. Being chased by Future Human. A ticking noise coming from inside of it._

I stare, on sudden guard. "Everyone, back! Future Human, it's you!"

Everyone scrambles back, except Ness. But it's crying. Why is it crying? And once again, it has a different face. I remember what Ryu said.

_They._

Of course, more than one of them. But how did this one get into the wardrobe?

I approach cautiously. "Hello?"

It looks up, a dishevelled heap. " **Placet… Auxilium**."

I usher everyone back again, suddenly finding myself in a strange position of leadership. I am responsible for my friends, in this moment.

"'Please help,'" I translate. "I know what that means. Please, explain, what you are doing here?"

I glance back at the others. They're all white as a sheet - of course, all of them but Ness wouldn't have seen anuthing like this before.

_Stay calm, Lucas._

It looks at me, eyes glassy. " **Cruciatus**."

I glance back at Red, lost. "It's Latin - could you?"

Red gulps. "It means 'Torture'."

A chill runs down me, as I turn back to the Future Human. "What are you?"

It continues to cry. I don't understand, I don't understand what's happening. Ness approaches too, taking my hand.

"Come out, come out of there," Ness cajoules towards it, shakily. "Don't hurt us. We might be able to help."

It shuffles - very slightly - climbing, mechanically, out of the wardrobe. Whatever is ticking inside continues to break the silence. Its face - its face is damaged, peeling away… rotting. Flesh turning grey, eyes turning bloodshot, hair mostly gone. I sense the others behind me, holding their breaths.

No wonder it smelt so awful in there.

It's disgusting, it's horrible, I don't understand it, I hate it. I don't understand what Future Humans _are_. It still seems different from the one we last saw in the forest. There's more metal plating, over its arms. There's white gloves over its hands, and more wooden gears in its chest. There's blades, seemingly attached to its hands and feet - feet covered by steel boots. I step back, dizzily, the smell overwhelming me. It's sick. It's putrid. It stands there, in dismay, still crying.

Toon Link and Villager are pressed back against the wall, Red is watching with an intent curiosity. Ness is right where I need him, by my side.

I hold up my hands defensively. "I don't know why you're here, or what you want."

**"interficias me"**

"K-Kill me," Red translates, standing back, appalled. I step back hastily, as well.

"There's no need for th-that-" I stammer.

The door to the bedroom bursts open, abruptly, and Ryu steps inside.

"Stand back, all of you. I will deal with this."

Toon Link cries out, utterly bewildered. "P-Professor?!"

"Stand back, all of you! Quickly!"

Red stares at him. "How did you know to find us?"

"He somehow tracks these creatures," I explain, suddenly puzzled by my own explanation. "Exactly how do you do that, Professor?"

Ryu ignores me, raising his hands. The Future Human steps back, in alarm.

"What- What are you going to do?" Ness asks.

Ryu stares it down. "Destroy it."

"No! Don't!" My voice comes out higher than usual. "It's- it's not dangerous, this one- it's, it's crying!"

My heart pounds, but Ryu relents. "Crying?"

The Future Human suddenly runs, out of the room, its steel boots glinting in the lights of the gas lamps in the corridor outside. Ryu gives chase rapidly, but it's fast, inhumanly fast, and it runs away, turning a corner, down the stairs, to who knows where-

I gasp for air, only just realising that I'd been holding my breath from the stench. I'm wordless. I don't know how to process what I've just seen.

"What- w-what the HELL was that!" Toon Link is still shrunk back, shivering on a bed with Villager, against the wall.

"Well," I begin nervously.

Toon Link points shakily at me. "What- I don't- you _knew_ it- are you in _league_ with it, or something?! Explain- please just, explain-!"

I tremble, sitting down on the bed next to them "It's- it's a creature that's been following us around. I've seen- I've seen its kind before-"

It sounds ridiculous. They won't believe me. What if they think it's my fault- is Ryu going to come back?!

I ground myself.

"I don't-" Toon Link rubs his face. "It was horrible!"

I nod, miserably. "It was hurt."

"But- but what _is_ it?!" Villager asks, just as scared as Toon Link.

"I saw it in a book, incidentally, the spine you found came from that very book," I explain. "It was called- called _'future human,'_ and ever since then I've been seeing them around. In the library, when I thought it was a dream, in the forest - then in the forest _again_ and now here - and they're changing every time! They're getting -stronger - and Ryu thinks they're after me!"

My brief courage breaks all at once, and I start to cry. Where did these tears come from?

Toon Link and Villager scramble over, bundling me into a hug. Toon Link is still shaking, I can feel it. It's my fault - they came after me, I'm putting everyone in danger! But my friends hold my broken form. Ness swiftly joins the hug.

Villager shifts a little bit. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

I whimper. "Because- I didn't know what to say- didn't want to scare you- didn't think you'd believe Ness and I-"

I glance at Red, who's sitting on the floor, staring dejectedly at the ground. He's never liked hugs, I guess.

Why am I still crying? I am weak. I am just like that Future Human. They're unnatural. It's wrong.

"I don't know what they are," I mumble. "But I'm scared."

"I'm scared, too," Toon Link agrees.

"Me too," Villager mumbles.

I wonder if Ryu is chasing it still - I wonder suddenly _how_ Ryu has saved me, all those other times - in the library, he must've saved me, because he'd been there. He'd said. He must've saved me in the forest. But how!? What did he do?! Nothing. Adds. Up.

WHY!

With renewed tears of fear, I huddle up to Ness, and Villager, and Toon Link.

Toon Link pats me on the back. "Lucas…"

He's lost for words.

We all are.

Time drifts on.

"We should sleep," Villager mutters, some time later. My tears have dried now, and we're still lying in a sort of heap, on Toon Link's bed. Red joined us at some point. Ryu hasn't come back, since running after the creature - I don't think he's going to. I make a mental note to speak to him tomorrow. Saturday. Maybe I'll finally be able to have a day of peace. Away from the Face, away from Future Human, from everything, from whoever is wishing all of this harm upon me.

"We should sleep," I agree. "Sorry that this turned into… a mess."

"It's not your fault," Ness says defiantly, but I cannot believe him.

We all scramble up, and we take it in turns to change into pyjamas inside the wardrobe, to maintain our modesty. Something's still bothering me, though.

The knock at the door.

I don't feel safe.

Regardless, Ness and I take Link's bed, and Toon Link and Villager take Toon Link's. Villager falls asleep almost immediately, and Toon Link seems to as well. Red lays out his bed clothes on the floor, and is also remarkably instantly asleep. I don't think he's much affected by anything… I have the feeling that he's been through quite a lot, throughout his life, but I'm afraid to ask.

I breathe deeply, snuggling up to Ness. I feel very slightly safer.

"Ew, this bed smells," Ness mutters, wrinkling up his nose.

"Of what?"

"Masculinity."

I stifle a giggle, but I sigh.

"Ness… who would try to burn the book with Future Human inside?" I get out the spine.

Ness takes a closer look, reading it. "What's _'V'_?"

"I don't know... It's another mystery." I put the spine back away, and there's a brief pause. "It was… crying, this time. Not attacking."

Ness shakes. "It was freaky, scary, it asked for _death_ , it- it- it's like a nightmare."

I bury my face into Ness's chest. "Why me… why are they after me?"

"I don't get it either," Ness replies, miserably.

_Every little detail. Everything._

I think. "Why are they even called Future Human?"

"It's as if they were something else in the past…" Ness ponders, a realisation suddenly hitting him. "Oh God- what if they were humans before!"

My stomach drops down to the centre of the earth. "That's awful."

He quakes. "What if- what if they'd been people, and they'd been converted into Future Humans against their wills, and, and… and that's why they want help, and why it hurts them-"

I feel sick. "Why would anyone do that!"

Ness squirms. "I think I'm going to be sick-"

"Me too."

I think, harder. "The author of the book, the author of the book must have - have created them, and, and written about them, unless, unless it's not a book, but it was- a book of ideas, blueprints, perhaps!"

Things are fitting together. They're slotting into place!

"But who? Who is the author?" Ness asks. His voice says it all. We're lost. We don't know!

"It has to be someone in school," I reason. "Which doesn't narrow it down that much."

Ness rubs his face. "Why use those metal men, or _future humans,_ or whatever to go after you, not normal, actual people?"

I shiver. "I don't know."

"And why Latin?!"

"I don't know-"

Ness screws himself up around me. "I'm scared."

"I'm scared too."

"...At least we're together," he whispers.

I tremble. "You sap."

"No you-"

There's a break in the conversation, where we digest each other's words.

I pull the covers over us. "Seriously Ness, thank you. For being there for me."

"We'll figure this out," promises Ness. "But, let's sleep now. I'm tired-"

I nod. "Yeah."

And despite all of the chaos and fear, I somehow feel amazing as I cuddle with Ness, and drift into an easy sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Yay! This chapter didn't take nearly as long to write as the last two, but it has more words! Are y'all proud of me yet-
> 
> This was pretty fun to write. Things are finally coming together, though… What could be going on? Who do you think is behind what?
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -The items in Duster's house and his walking mirror his character and possessions in Mother 3.
> 
> -I referenced The Mysterious Ticking Noise from Harry Potter Puppet pals, and it was amazing.
> 
> -The song that Villager sings is actually an extract from a very cheesy song that I found called "I wouldn't mind" by He Is We.
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you next time!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	17. Night Terrors

**Chapter 17: Night Terrors**

**...**

**(Ness)**

…

* * *

(Prologue: ?)

* * *

Duster leads me into his guest room. "Come, m'chap, y' can sleep here tonight. You are a guest in m'home, so you're more than welcome to ask for anythin' you need!"

Bemused by his kindness, I smile. "Of course, I will. Thank you for your hospitality. It's a godsend."

He waves a hand. "Ah, it's no trouble! Sleep well, tonight."

He leaves the room, and closes the door.

I lean back against the pillow. It's not exactly the softest thing ever, but it's not hard either, and I have to be grateful for Duster's kindness. It's much better here than sleeping under someone's doorway.

It's a nice room, too. There's a painting on the wooden wall that could well have been painted by a child, there's candle holders around the edges, and there's a clear view into the innards of the thatched roof.

So, I'm in Tazmily. Unfortunately, that's a little bit dangerous. Porky's plan is sure to be coming to fruition, soon, so I may unfortunately have to leave, as soon as I can. Tomorrow thoug, I must be sure to allow Porky just the slightest glance of me - perhaps, just to unhinge him, and annoy him a little, to make him lose his cool, in front of the crowd that he's seemingly brainwashed. I don't know exactly what he's done, but I'd guess he's built up some sort of heroic persona in front of these people. As if he's some saving grace, or something.

'Secret Weapon…' Duster had said. I wonder vaguely just what it could be, but I'm not sure I want to know. Though, I do have an idea. A very nasty idea. Either way though, I've gotten away from his trap. I have a place to stay. Food. Water. That's as good as I can hope for, for now.

I notice a newspaper sitting on the side of the bedside table - interesting. I haven't been up to date in the news since departing.

_**Onett has declared War on Tazmily.** _

So, Porky's plan has officially begun.

* * *

(Ness)

* * *

_It's coming._

_It is slow, but don't let that fool you. It's coming, it's always coming. It never accelerates, never decelerates. It's coming for_ _**you** _ _. You are its goal. It will not give up, until it has reached you. It will not die. It will not wax, and wane. No matter where you hide, no matter how far you go, it will always be coming. And when it finally gets you, in those moments when you stall, to catch your breath, to replenish yourself, that is the end. So run. Run, now. As fast as you can._

_Because you'll be running for the rest of your life._

…

* * *

I look around. There's bright colours, flashing lights, and I'm dropped... _somewhere_. I spin around, looking for a sign of anything that I might recognise, but there's nothing. Grey trees rise either side of me, towering menacingly over my fragile form. I assume this is some kind of forest, but I'm not sure what I'm doing here… It's the dead of night. But I'm not alone - Lucas is opposite me - okay, that's good. I think I'm dreaming - everything looks kind of fuzzy. Something rustles in the trees, and instinctively, I move towards my best friend, protectively. We've got company...

 _The Face._ I shudder, yet, honestly, I expected it.

It's been a while since we've actually seen it, and it still looks worse than any Future Humans. Its face visage is mangled, hair still long, dangling grotesquely, tangled like a knot of coiled rope. Its dark, shadowy body is elusive in the shadow.

I don't know why it's here, and I don't know what it is - Lucas and I step back in haste, but it's coming for us, it's so powerful, its arms are raised, ready to smite us - what does it want!? Fear courses through me. This isn't happening. This _can't_ be happening. We're forced back against a tree, and there's something rising inside of me - Lucas tenses beside me, and suddenly my hands erupt with fire - Lucas's too - and the fire engulfs the Face, and the forest, and the trees, and everything is ruined - everything damaged, everything destroyed, reduced down to mere ashes!

It's just us left.

...

I wake suddenly, panting, and so does Lucas. It takes a while to ground myself, but, ugh, that dream… my head spins. The Face. Fire! It's dark outside - pitch black. It's still the dead of night.

I turn slightly, Lucas's hands gripping mine. There is no need for words. I'm certain that for the second time in our history, we shared the same dream. But it was just that - a dream. It's fine. The Face is not here.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The echo of the knocking from last night plays again in my mind. There hadn't been anybody there, when we'd opened the door. It shouldn't bother me this much, but it does. There's something off. Lucas feels it too, I can sense that he feels it too in his occasional twitches, and his eyes, that are darting everywhere, like frenzied fish. He's so alive with movement, with paranoia. I never knew I was so tuned in to the smallest elements of his character, but I see everything. Yet he's so secretive. Is it wrong to observe him? Am I trespassing upon him, by looking at him?

No, I'm just looking out for him. There's danger surrounding us.

Lucas slowly pulls the covers off of us - something's set him off. He's noticed something. He gets like this sometimes, getting little premonitions about this and that, and they usually turn out to be correct…

_On the train. Lucas tensed - he knew something was wrong, and then the Face appeared._

_Last night. Lucas demanded that we search the room, despite no obvious signs of anything being wrong._

He's funny. Funny as in unusual - though, funny as in humorous as well. I've thought it before, but I bet he's really funny inside his own mind.

_Yesterday, I kissed him._

Dammit - yesterday, I kissed him!

At the truth or dare, Toon Link had asked Lucas if he'd ever been kissed, and Lucas said no. So, maybe, in all the chaos of the rockfall, I got lucky? Lucas perhaps didn't notice it. Does that mean I'm in the clear? Possibly. But… does that mean I'm in the right?

Of course not.

There's a sick twist in my stomach.

Be quiet, Buttercup.

Yesterday I told Lucas that I might be into guys. That was scary - so scary, but Lucas accepted me. He told me that it was okay, he'd still hugged me, hugged my disgusting self - he's always given me more than I ever have deserved, but I was a fool to think that Lucas would ever _not_ take me as I am. We're best friends. I could've murdered someone, and Lucas would've still stayed by my side. Not that I would ever murder someone. I'm petrified of weapons, and I'm scared of blood.

_Weak._

On wednesday, after school, I'm starting _therapy_ with Rosalina - I feel a rush of shame returning to me. If Father knew… But heaven knows I need it. Lucas is right - the breakdowns have to stop. I'm hurting, and broken within, and I can't bear it any longer.

"Sensory check," Lucas whispers in my ear, out of nowhere, lurching me back into reality.

I look around the room - pitch black. The candles must've gone out. We really should have put them out before going to sleep, but I guess no damage was done. The sky seems to be devoid of moonlight tonight, so no light comes in through the window, save a faint glimmer from a few stars. A little light trickles under the door from the gas lamps in the corridor. All normal. I can faintly smell the sweetness of the candles still, which is to be expected. I listen closely, for anything unusual, but all I can hear is Villager, faintly snoring in Toon Link's bed. What are the other senses again? Taste, but that's not really important here. Touch - I feel Lucas's warmth, I feel… tired, actually, really tired…

I glance at Lucas. He'd wake me if anything was wrong, right? Yeah. He would. I lay my head back against the pillow, and I dissolve into the night.

…

When I wake again, it's slightly lighter. Lucas sleeps soundly against my chest - judging from the scene, it must be the crack of dawn. Red lies sprawled out on the floor - an undoubtedly weird way to sleep, but that's just him, I guess. Villager's body is highlighted against the window's light.

But there's no sign of Toon Link.

Concerned, I shift, letting Lucas's weight fall onto the bed, instead of onto me. He moves in his sleep, grabbing onto the pillow, hugging it tight. I worry that he's having a bad dream, but still I tiptoe out of bed, being careful not to wake him up. My feet make contact with the floor. I turn back, and study Lucas, and taking the blanket, I carefully tuck him in. He's inhumanly cute when he sleeps, I swear - ack! No. I can't think those thoughts about him.

He's just my best friend.

I need to find Toon Link. I creep out of the room, leaving in silence as I close the door behind me. It's cold in the halls, but the gas lamps provide a small amount of warmth. I'm glad that at night, the caretaker only extinguishes the lamps in the dorms, and not the corridors; a lot of our nighttime wandering wouldn't be possible in complete darkness. Conveniently I spot Toon Link a little way ahead, walking away, walking with purpose, deliberation in his footsteps. Curiously, I follow, not wanting to interrupt him quite yet - I wonder where he could be going. He heads out of the corridor, down the stairs towards the main corridor. He walks down it, and takes a turn into the… music room? Huh?

The music room is an unusual place. Instruments of various shapes and sizes line the jet-black walls. Stands surround one half of the room, and the other half only contains the podium that Professor Sebastian Tute conducts from. I creep in, keeping to the side of the wall. Toon Link sits on the percussion stool, and I make my move.

"Hey-"

Toon Link's hand flies to his heart. "Holy hell - Ness, did you follow me?!"

I nod slightly. "Yeah. I was worried." I take the piano stool, and draw it up next to Toon Link. "What are you doing in here?"

He rubs his eyes. "Insomnia. I had to get out, I had to just go… somewhere."

I nod. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Not really." He yawns.

"Why not?" I ask. It's probably a stupid question.

He blushes. "Nerves, I guess."

Nerves…? So, maybe his 'thing' for Villager is a little more than just that? I'm not really sure what to say though, so I keep quiet.

"It's 6am," he mumbles, shakily. "I'm so… tired, but far, far too tired to fall asleep."

"Wanna jam?" I suggest.

He raises his eyebrows. "Jam?"

"You play the percussion, I play harp. I'm feeling musical."

He shrugs. "Why not, I guess."

I take my position by the harp, warming up my fingers. My slightly odd plan is to play some kind of lullaby on it, that might just send Toon Link to sleep. It probably won't work, but still. I like playing the harp. Nothing lost.

I let my fingers glide over the strings, following my instincts. I'm what they call an instinctive musician - my hands have learnt what notes sound good when, so I sort of, just let them play. It works wonders, as I play sweeping melodies, that fill the music room with vibrant notes. Toon Link comes in with the percussion - a steady bass-heavy beat that accentuates every note that I play.

...

A while later head back up to the room. My harp unfortunately didn't manage to put Toon Link to sleep, though I can't say I'm surprised. I refuse to let him go sleepless for a whole night, though. We enter back into Toon Link's room - it's all just as we left it, with Lucas tucked up, Red on the floor, and Villager sleeping in Toon Link's bed.

"Toonie, you've got no reason to be nervous," I reassure my small blonde friend, as he joins Villager again. "Villager is cool with you. He'd have no problem with you being there. He wouldn't judge."

"Right you are," Toon Link smiles. "It's… why I like him, after all." He blushes, even more. "Goodnight." He tucks himself up, and in minutes, he's snoring.

"Goodnight," I echo, smiling, just a little bit.

I carefully climb over Lucas, getting back into bed. I'm not too tired… but I could do with some bonus sleep, regardless. I stare up at the ceiling, trying to empty my mind.

_Knock, knock, knock._

But the knocks keep replaying in my mind. Why won't they stop?

_Maybe there's something going on?_

Buttercup - please, don't. I want to sleep.

_It could kill you._

No, that's ridiculous.

_A trap, perhaps?"_

No!

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

For heaven's sake! That's it - I'm going to have to look around the room. Under every bed, in every nook and cranny. Just to prove that everything is _okay._

I stand, in trepidation. I have a slight feeling that I might unearth something, or _someone_ , very unpleasant. I suddenly regret talking so loudly about the mystery with Lucas last night… we certainly could have been overheard. And that could land us in a lot of trouble.

Okay then. Under Link's bed - naught. Under Toon Link's bed - naught. Ok. Under the wardrobe-

Oh.

Oh?

There's something small, round, out of place under there - I'm not sure quite what it could be, and I reach under the wardrobe, taking it into my hand, and- and-

_Crash._

Where am I!?

I stare around at the sudden scene, appalled - I'm suddenly in some giant building, a cathedral perhaps?! Tall pillars, engraved with images of mythical creatures pile upwards, towards a domed roof, approximately 100 metres in the air. What the hell? What the hell! My breathing accelerates - it's very, very, real, my eyes are open, I pinch myself - How did I get here!?

The object in my hand drops to the stone, tiled floor with a clatter. It seems to be a golden egg, or something? What the hell? I pick it up, shaking, bewildered, beyond frightened. It's icy cold in here, wherever _here_ might be, whatever this place might be.

 _I'm alone._ The thought slices through me like a hot knife through butter - usually Lucas is by my side, Lucas is my voice of reason… A stab of fear hits. Without him, I have nothing! I screw my eyes tight shut, in a desperate attempt to return to the dorm.

...

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

_Toon Link opens the door, but there's nobody outside. He closes the door again, but it doesn't close quite right._

_We're staring into the wardrobe, when there's a thud… The thud of someone throwing the golden egg inside of the room, landing on the wooden floor. The momentum rolls it under the wardrobe._

_..._

Oh.

My eyes fly back open again, and I look from left, to right, from forwards, to backwards, in sheer panic. I clamp my mouth shut, though. I wonder if someone is listening.

How did I _get_ here?

I pick the egg back up off the floor again. I arrived, just as I'd touched it. So it's reasonable to assume that touching it must've brought me here.

But that's impossible.

So is the Face. So is the grave. So are the Future Humans. The boundaries of what we know are slipping away! In a frenzy, I feel the egg all over, desperately hoping that it might take me back, but nothing happens. Nothing happens! I bite back another scream, my eyes stinging, how is this possible? How does it work!? I rapidly shake it, to absolute silence, and I resist the urge to burst into tears.

_Where the hell am I!?_

I close my eyes again, in panic. What would Lucas do?

There's a voice in my mind, that causes stars to fill my vision momentarily, and my head to sting and I lose balance. _'I'd do a sensory check.'_

…

I hadn't been expecting a _response_! I clutch my head, rubbing it. But, a sensory check seems like the safest thing to do for now. Yes. I breathe, willing myself to calm down. To figure out exactly what is going on here.

I look all around the grand hall. It's seriously majestic, tapestries of fruit hanging from the tallest rafters, impossibly tall pillars plummeting into the ceiling. The whole area just breathes _royal._ I step through it.

There seems to be some kind of immense golden box, in front of me, a few metres away. It towers above my head, and it stretches lengthways just as far. I approach it, cautiously - it seems to just be completely solid, just a solid block of gold. Maybe it's ornamental. Maybe it serves some abstract purpose. Maybe it's a _tomb…_ I shiver, moving quickly on. Behind it there appears to be some kind of choice, of three doors. I take no time deciding, andI pick the middle one, swinging it open timidly, in case of anything nasty inside… but I'm merely met with an ominous passage.

_'Something's wrong.'_

Ah - that throbbing pain in my head, again! But I freeze - I swear, I'm hearing a voice. But… different to Buttercup, it's softer, yet... it causes this awful pounding. I stumble against the wall. I close my eyes, frustrated probing, inside of my mind.

Feeling like an idiot, I speak inside my head. _'Hello?'_

There's a little pause, before there's a response. 'Hello?'

!

What the heck! I throw my eyes open again, thoroughly panicked. What on _earth?_ I throw my eyes closed once again, feeling my chest compress.

I speak again. _'What is this?!'_

_'Ness- it's me, Lucas.'_

This is ridiculous. I'm going crazy. Is this some elaborate trick, played by Buttercup, to drive me into further misery? My head throbs again.

 _'Lucas!? How can it be you?'_ I ask.

_'I don't know, Ness! How did you get there?'_

_'I-I'm not sure! There was a golden egg, and then- then- I was brought here-!'_

_'A golden egg?'_

There's another pause. _'What can you see?'_ I ask.

He replies without hesitation. ' _I can see you, but it's like it's the third person… I can see where you are.'_

I'm silent, trying to process this. How can any of this be possible?

_'Lucas, I'm scared.'_

The sound of Lucas sniffling plays in my head. ' _I know, Ness, so am I, I don't understand at all, this is- this is all so impossible.'_

 _'What do I do?'_ I ask, faintly.

_'I guess, you should explore, I don't know - but I'll stay with you.'_

_'Okay.'_

Just like that, his voice stops. Deciding it's best not to stay here much longer, I tread carefully down the corridor - the floor is smooth, slippery and it takes a lot of skill to keep my balance.

 _'Ness, I figured out what's wrong,'_ Lucas says, suddenly. _'Where's the light coming from?'_

I stare around the place. Sure enough, the corridor is illuminated, but there's not a single light source in sight.

 _'That's weird,'_ I reply, hesitating. _'That's impossible.'_

 _'So is mysteriously arriving in a cathedral, and me speaking inside your mind,'_ Lucas deadpans, and I grin, in spite of myself.

There's a door on my right, with the number one written on a placard. I open it, and it leads me into an empty room. There's an ominous silence inside - it's just a small, square place, completely devoid of anything. There's just blank walls, no windows, no nothing, but there's still light. Why is there light?

I blink.

Suddenly, I'm plunged into pitch back darkness. So much for light! I back away in haste, but I can't see a thing, I panic, blundering into a wall, falling down-!

**"Ness."**

A mangled voice seeps out from the darkness, wrapping all around me, echoing horribly around me.

I yelp, falling abruptly, onto the hard ground. My voice comes out high. "Wh-Wha?"

**"Heh, heheh! Ness, it's so good to finally speak to you…"**

_'Lucas, can you see anything?!'_ I ask frantically.

_'No - it's all gone pitch black for me - what's that voice?!'_

_'I don't know!'_

"Who's there!" I call, sounding braver than I am. I feel around on the ground for anything that I can hold onto, but it's bare. Completely bare.

**"You know who I am."**

"What is this place!?" I cry out, fear stinging my words.

**"Let's play a game! I love games."**

The voice is almost childlike - yet terrifying, scrambled somehow, beyond recognition. I hold myself, in the darkness, with bated breath, still trying to sound brave.

"What's the game?"

**"Let's play hide and seek!"**

Chills run down me. "I-I don't want to play with you! Where am I?"

Lucas probes my mind. _'Ness, don't move, anything could be around you. I'm working on it.'_

 **"Can you find me, Ness?"** The voice echoes, in some kind of sing-song voice.

I can hardly speak, as the light floods back into the room again, and I'm left, alone, panting on the ground. I try to calm my breathing as much as I can. I glance up, again trying to process it all, aware suddenly that I've been sweating, and my shirt is stuck to me.

_**Crash.** _

I jump. Suddenly, a creature! Of course, there's always a creature - I scramble upwards, eyes wide, hand trailing the wall,as it shuffles near. It's cloaked unceremoniously in ragged, white robes, with no visible face or body. There's, floating robes, and webbed, grey claws, reaching out of them, somehow creating an obnoxious grinding noise that causes my lungs tonm wither up, as it comes nearer, and nearer, grotesque, and I shrink back, yet still it glides, with no sign of fear, or, or _mercy-_

_'Ness, run!'_

I'm jolted to attention. Taking a risk, I duck pack the creature, and I sprint out of the room, into the corridor, slamming the door shut behind me, turning the key that appears to be, fortunately in the keyhole, trapping whatever it is inside. I lean back against the door, breathing heavily. _Phew._

I still myself.

 **'You know who I am,'** the voice had said. But who? Who is it, who's trapped me in this place? Who's brought me here? Very deliberately? _Why?_

I close my eyes.

_'Lucas, what do I do?'_

_'Keep exploring, I think. Find a way out. If you can get in, you can definitely get out.'_

_'Alright. I'll do - I'll do that.'_

_'I know you're scared, Ness. But, try and stay strong, yeah? I'm scared for you, too. I wish I was there, in person…'_

_'I'm glad you're not. This place seems dangerous.'_

_'Yeah._

I open my eyes again, rubbing my cheek, and - HELL!

IT'S REACHING OVER ME! THE CREATURE - I - **I** \- **IT'S GOT ME! IT'S GOT ME! IT'S-**

Everything freezes.

…

_'Ness.'_

Through the darkness in my mind, I can make out a figure. A mess of bright, blonde hair. _Lucas_.

He stands opposite me, coming into focus, holding out both of his hands in front of me, palms up. I take them, staring into his bright blue eyes, and he smiles.

He whispers. "This is the bit where you tell me how you're going to get away."

"I-I don't understand - are we, are we dead?" I stutter.

"We're not dead. We're just… here, inside your consciousness."

"How do you know?"

He shrugs, grinning shiftily. "Sorta have a feeling, I guess."

"Th-That happens, sometimes," I note.

He nods. "Yeah… now, first things first, we need to work out how you're going to get out of this tight spot."

"Wh-What? How? I'm done - I'm dead, I'm sorry Lucas, I, I'm scared, I-"

Lucas's face grows worried. "Ness, don't give up. Think - what do we know?"

"Nothing!"

"What does the floor feel like?" He prompts, more insistently.

"The floor? Slippery, I guess?"

"Then slide! Slide under the monster, and run."

"Sl-Slide?"

"Yeah. Go for it!"

I look at him, with wavering uncertainty. "I'm not sure if I-"

"You're running out of time," he whispers, urgently. "There's no time to debate it. _Escape._ "

"E-Escape," I repeat, hoarsely.

Lucas smiles. "Show me how it's done."

I open my eyes again, and just like that, the creature continues to reach - thinking quick, adrenaline coursing, I palm the wall, pushing off of it, and rapidly, I slip in between its legs, from under its impending reach...

_'RUN!'_

My pulse races - I sprint down the corridor, as it twists and turns, becoming an elaborate labyrinth of paths that all look the same - but the creature, it's not chasing - it's not coming for me - it's- I check behind me. I've done it!

Lucas's voice sounds in my mind again. _'I knew you could do it!'_

_'Yeah!'_

_'But the next step is to escape.'_

I stop to catch my breath. "How?" I ask, accidentally speaking aloud.

_'Keep exploring. There has to be a way out somewhere.'_

He's got to be right. I stare down both directions of the corridor that I've found myself in - the walls shine a brilliant white, with glittering chandeliers hanging down sequentially, across the ceiling. There's carpet, it's some awful maroon and bottle-green pattern that I decide is horrible. It's completely out of place with the temple-like room that I'd initially found myself in… it's almost like some kind of hotel, the ones that the ultra-rich stay in when visiting cities. As soon as I think this, I notice maroon doors embedded across the walls - they're all numbered… had those been there before?

Perplexed, I start to walk along. There's another slight chill in the air, but there _always_ seems to be a chill in the air.

I come to the end of the corridor, and I'm met with a T junction - I choose to turn right. The new corridor continues exactly the same as the last… slightly unnerved, I continue. I take another right, and another. I realise that should lead me in a square, but there doesn't seem to be any-

_'Ness, stop!'_

"What is it?" I ask, accidentally speaking aloud again.

_'That door - it had your name on it!'_

I freeze, turning back. Surely not. But he's right - on a placard, where the room number should be, the name 'Ness' is written.

Curiously, I test the door, and it swings open. My hand tremors very slightly, as I open it to reveal…

A bedroom. It's just a normal bedroom. I enter, exercising caution still, because, well, this place is undoubtedly full of surprises. But there's a double bed, two bookshelves either side of it, a neat wooden desk on one side of me, and a wardrobe on the other. There's nothing special about this room at all. But then, why was my name on the door? I exit the room again, swinging the door back open, and I check back on the placard.

It's changed.

It now reads: _'You Will Never Escape.'_

I shiver.

_**Crash.** _

The fear hits. It comes out of nowhere, catching me off guard - I stagger backwards, coughing, a roaring in my ears - I'm sure I hear the call of a rook - I dizzily plunge back into the room again, the sensations starting to fade - what the hell - what the hell! Questions burn in my mind yet again - HOW IS ANY OF THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!?

_'Ness, you're really tense, please, be careful!'_

How can Lucas be in my head?! I collapse onto the bed, feeling pressure rising up inside of me - I'm going to burn, going to explode, this isn't right, this is impossible, this is- this is-

I break into sobs, curling up on top of the patterned quilt. What if I am going to be stuck here forever? Alone? What if thanks to me touching the egg, I've imprisoned Lucas inside of my head, and, and, I've trapped him, forever, and-m

I bury my face into the white pillows, blemishing them with my tears. Ruining everything pure, as always. The room turns dark.

_'Ness, I promise, you'll get out of here.'_

_'I won't! I won't ever, and I deserve it! Maybe this is some kind of prison, for everything wrong with me.'_

_'Ness, there's nothing wrong with you! Don't say things like that. I don't understand any of this either, but stay strong!'_

_'How can I?'_

_'I'm here with you, Ness. I'm trapped too. You're not alone.'_

_'But it's my fault!'_

_'No, Ness, it's not. It's the fault of whoever's trapped you here.'_

_'They must've trapped me for some reason or other. I must've done something wrong to deserve this!'_

_'Ness - oh, Ness! I wish I was there, to hug you, to tell you that it's all going to be okay, because- because I believe it will be! Because hope is one thing they can't take away, so you have to hold onto it, tight.'_

_'...I guess…'_

I open my eyes.

**"Ness."**

The mangled voice again. I'm stuck here, with this awful voice, forever, forever and ever.

**"Neeeeeeeessss!"**

It's taunting me. I'm funny - I'm stupid and emotional, and I'm hilarious, to whoever it is that's brought me here. I feel the golden egg pressing against my thigh, in my pocket.

**"C'mon, you're no fun. Why don't you wanna play my game?"**

"GET OUT!" I scream, suddenly, surprising even myself. My heart pounds, and I sit up, on the bed. "WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!?"

**"You're fun to play with."**

The echo of the knock on Toon Link's bedroom door plays in my head, yet again.

 **"Now,** _ **play!**_ **Find me."**

I fold my arms, like a stubborn child. "No."

 **"You have 24 hours to** _ **play.**_ **If you fail, you will never escape. You can never leave. If you find me, I might let you go."**

I refuse to answer.

**"How about... Some music!"**

Awful, discordant organ music starts blaring out of who knows where, pounding into my skull, clouding my thoughts, scraping like nails against a chalkboard.

 **"Much better!"** They shout, over the organ. **"Good luck - oh, actually, I hope you fail horribly. Heheeee!"**

"WAIT!" I cry out. "Where is this? Tell me more - tell me where I am! How did I get here!?"

But there's no response, and the room brightens again. The music stops. However, spurred on by the voice's taunts, I stand. I will get out of here. I will _find_ them… and I will, I will make them tell me how to get out of here! In stoic defiance, I kick at the desk, causing one of the legs to collapse off. I pick the leg up - a good weapon, for any other horrors that may be hiding in this place! I scan the room, working overtime to turn fear into anger, and courage. I have to be strong. But how do I find this person? What would Lucas do?

_'Lucas, how do I find them?'_

_'Search - but quick. This room is important, I think. Try the books on the bookshelves.'_

I turn to the bookshelves, and with a striking realisation, I realise that every book is exactly the same. I grab one, and it's entitled 'The Cloak.'

'What's inside?' Lucas presses, intently. I open it up, to page 1:

_It's coming. The Cloak is coming._

_It is slow, but don't let that fool you. It's coming, it's always coming. It never accelerates, never decelerates. It's coming for_ _**you** _ _. You are its goal. It will not give up, until it has reached you. It will not die. It will not wax, and wane. No matter where you hide, no matter how far you go, it will always be coming. And when it finally gets you, in those moments when you stall, to catch your breath, to replenish yourself, that is the end. So run. Run, now. Fast. Away._

_Because you'll be running for the rest of your life._

I turn the page, and I see a picture of the creature that I encountered before. I turn again, frantically, but it's all the same picture, and it's moving!

I slam the book shut, shaking. Everything's suddenly changed, so fast. One minute, I'm in school: maths competition, Bayonetta's party, Talent show, Business Plan, The Face, future humans, friends, chaos, virus, war declared on Tazmily, mystery, but then suddenly, I'm plunged into this… this _world._ I refuse to believe it. I stare blankly, at the bookcase, and in a burst of righteous anger I strike all of the books off the shelf, using the desk leg, and they all collapse onto the floor with an almighty thud.

The thud of the egg hitting the floor, back in the bedroom, echoes through my mind - playing in slow motion. I'd been so stupid, so curious, to see what it had been, under the wardrobe, even hours after it had rolled there… and now, I will serve my dues, here. There's no hope for me.

_'Ness.'_

_'Lucas?'_

_'You're giving up again. Stop giving up.'_

He's right. I should stay strong! I need to get out of here - to save Lucas himself, if anything! So I stand, I steady myself. I stare at the empty shelf, and turn around… to see a hand reaching through the door… the hem of a cloak rippling through...

It's here.

Panicking, I grip the desk leg, like a baseball bat. It feels familiar… I haven't played baseball in so long…

**~~o00o~~**

_Onett primary school._

_"Ness, welcome to the team!"_

_I smile, nervously, looking at all of the bigger, stronger boys around me. Father forced me to join the baseball club at school - and who am I to disobey him? Miraculously, I got in, past the auditions. I'm a slow runner, though, which worries me, and I'm not very good at catching, but I reckon I might be okay at swinging a bat! I'll try my best - that's what Lucas always tells me to do. I'd asked if he wanted to join as well, and he'd gone pale, and mumbled something about never doing sports ever. I wish I could be nice and relaxed, and sport-proof, like him…_

_"Today, we're going to practice," the coach says, jauntily. "Say, Ness-ter!" He claps me on the shoulder. "How would you like to go ahead and bat first?"_

_"O-okay-"_

_I'm ushered to the batting position. The bowler is, of course, the biggest bully in the school, Captain Falcon with his rocket-powered aim. I have to do this. I have to hit it, well._

_The ball flies towards me._

_**CRACK!** _

…

_"The furthest shot, in 40 years of this school's baseball team," Lucas marvels, faintly, later on. "That's… wow."_

_I glow, with pride. "Yeah."_

**~~o00o~~**

I grit my face with determination, raising the desk leg over my shoulder.

The book had said: _'It is immune to any damage.'_

Bu that doesn't mean I can't strike it out of the way.

Lucas's nervous voice fills my head. _'What's your plan?'_

_'Watch and learn, Lucas.'_

I'm scarcely confident- this is new to me. The Cloak stretches a hand.

 _'Don't let it touch you!'_ Lucas exclaims.

I won't.

It all occurs in a blinding sequence. I duck, I swing, I strike, and I run! I'm away - I slam the door open, and reenter the corridor! The Cloak slowly turns, but ever so slowly. It's slow. I'm fast! I sprint, finding a stairway downwards - and of course I'm out of breath already, but I don't care. I laugh! I laugh, despite the fear, despite this place. How do you like that, malicious voice? Mood swings are a blessing and a curse.

_'I did it, Lucas!'_

_'That was brilliant!'_

I thunder down the stairs. I know the owner of the voice is watching me, from somewhere. So, maybe… I need to use that to my advantage! Ha - I'm thinking like Lucas now. Good. He's smart. I want to be more like Lucas. I look around, thinking, hard… what now? Where to go? I'm still in the hotel-esque corridors, but there has to be a way out of here somewhere. I walk down, and down further, and to my surprise, I turn out of a corridor… into the outdoors.

I breathe in the fresh air. But it's odd. It seems to be some sort of garden, but definitely not a _nice_ garden.

There's thistles and weeds climbing up every available post or pole, seeking to snag onto anything they can. The trees are leafless, and barren, and the garden is surrounded by a mountainous solid stone wall - no hope of escaping through it. I scramble over the weeds, inquisitive… there still might be an exit! I notice a dark protrusion amongst some ivy - aha! I pry apart the leafy constraints, and I find…. a shovel?

"What's this? Gardening?" I shout, aloud. There's no reply.

Lucas's confused voice sounds in my mind. _'A shovel?'_

 _'I don't understand it either,'_ I admit. I turn back, dropping the desk leg, replacing it with the shovel, just in case I need it. But - something has changed about the garden. There's an abrupt red cross, seemingly painted onto a specifically barren patch of grass. _X marks the spot._ So, following my instincts, I ram the shovel into the soil, and I dig.

And I dig.

And dig.

It takes half an hour or so, but eventually, my efforts are rewarded with the prize - a little box, buried 6 feet deep in the sand. I'm quick to open it - and I take out a placard. I read it

_Room 47._

Oh - it's one of those door placards. But why would it be buried here? Perhaps… I need to find that room? Maybe that's where the owner of the voice is hiding! Keenly, I close my eyes and explain my theories to Lucas.

_'That sounds good! I'm keeping my eyes out for you. Stay safe, Ness.'_

I smile. Progres! I close the box, and I pocket it. It might be useful later, I reason.

I wipe the sweat off of my brief, and back into the building I go. Again, the corridors stretch out lazily, sprawled everywhere. But, it should be a simple matter of counting along the rooms, I think. I look at the door closest to me - room 680. Okay - that's quite far away from 47. So I check the room next to it. Room 358.

Oh.

So, the doors aren't sequential. That's okay! Possibly. Probably not. I'll - I'll - I don't know, I'll just wander along. It can't be too hard to find it. Thinking smartly, I dash back outside, grabbing fistfulls of grass, shoving it all into my pockets. Aha! I'll leave a trail, so I'll know not to go back on myself.

And so, I begin journeying.

...

An hour passes. Okay, no luck so far. I get into a rhythm, dropping grass by every door I come across, and travelling down the grassless corridors. But every corridor just looks exactly the same, and I'm fairly sure some doors have come up more than once, in different places, which is slightly disturbing. There's not been any signs of the entrance back into the temple building - I have the mildly unnerving feeling that these halls might actually _move._ I haven't seen The Cloak either though, fortunately. I must be moving faster than it is. But I have a whole day to search this place? There's no chance that I'll fail.

I must not stop.

...

Two hours have passed. Every ten minutes, a large crashing noise sounds, telling me how long I've been here. _That's_ what the crashing noise has been. I'm feeling a little tired, but I know I can't rest - or The Cloak will catch me. I've checked it off though, I've seen door 69 multiple times, leaving grass next to it every time, but the next time I come across it, the floor is bare.

One time, door 69 appeared next to 420 - but other times, it's not been next to any rooms at all, so I'm certain that the corridors, or the room are moving now. I never see them move, though. I saw The Cloak once, at an intersection, but I managed to get away. Lucas keeps me company, telling the occasional joke, giving moral support.

I must not stop.

…

4 hours have passed. I'm tired, I want to stop, I want food, but there's no food. But I have to keep going, or I may never get out! I've seen door 46 and 48 countless times at this point, but still never 47. The highest number I've seen yet has been, ominously, 666, but other than that, it's just the same old random numbers.

I don't really know what I'm doing, anymore. My concentration often lapses, and frequently, I have to go back on myself, to check what the door number was. Even more frustratingly, my grass has run out, so I could quite possibly be going back over trodden paths again.

But I must not stop.

...

...

..

Hope disappears so fast.

..

.

.

20 hours have gone by.

I'm weak. My legs scream with every step. I've been walking for 20 whole hours. I've tried to keep talking to Lucas, but our conversation fizzles out easily. Moral support has become meaningless. Everything has become meaningless. I've seen The Cloak multiple times. I think it's catching up to me.

I fall onto the floor, almost ready to quit. I'm stuck here. What if this is my life now? Eternally hiding from The Cloak - never sure of its location, always searching for a room that probably doesn't even exist.

This dry monotony can only last so long. A day is my limit. A day, or I'm trapped here, forever, for good. I'm stifled by the blinding reality that that may well be the case, that this might be my eternity, this might be where I spend the rest of my days… Everyone back at school will easily forget me. I'm not special, I will disappear, dust to dust, ash to ash, just another missing student for the records, another disappearance, surplus to all requirements. I am lost, lost in a cold reality of hopelessness, drowning in the depths of time itself, I-

_'Ness?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'What if Room 47 is inside a different room?'_

…

How, how did it take 20 hours for either of us to think of that?! Buoyantly, I stand up, and swing open the nearest door, door 502, stepping inside with renewed hope.

But, it's just another ordinary hotel room.

I turn to leave, but to my horror, the door has gone! I shout in alarm, stepping back. The light flickers, and suddenly, lumps suddenly seem to be rising from the carpet - something's coming up through the ground! Panicked, I throw open the wardrobe, to hide, but a swarm of bats fly out, surrounding me, and I scream, the organ music starts again, even louder than before, as the lumps in the carpet form figures, figures with hands, and vicious faces - they're going to get me - they're going to kill me! Their eyes are glassy, and they're writhing around, and they're rising, and they're all floating towards me, and there's screaming, and roaring, and I turn back, in horror - the door has returned! I force it open rapidly, throwing myself out, panting, slamming the door shut behind me.

Everything stops - the organ music, the bats, the rushing noise - it's perfectly still. Hesitantly, I take a glance through the keyhole, and I see that the room has, somehow, become just as normal as all of the others, yet again.

 _'What was that!'_ I cry out, to Lucas.

 _'That was nightmarish. But weird.'_ Lucas ponders. _'All the clues… everything being so dramatic… it's as if all this for show!'_

 _'The voice said it liked action and drama,'_ I comment, wearily. _'I'm its toy. I'm entertaining it.'_

 _'We need to get into their head,'_ Lucas calculates, logical as ever. _'They've set out clues. They want things to be dramatic. So, every room probably has something terrifying inside of it. But if that thing kills you… that's the end of their fun. So… I'm guessing, the stuff in the rooms probably won't be too quick to get you.'_

'Reassuring… _'_

He ignores my snark. _'Just, watch out for The Cloak. I think it may be extremely dangerous.'_

 _'I think so too,'_ I agree.

I open my eyes again. If Lucas is right, then the only thing to do is to try new rooms.

Room 58 - I open it. Again, it appears normal. I step inside, staring around, expecting something to happen. And it does! The desk suddenly collapses - the ceiling starts descending - fear strikes into me, yet again, I'm going to be flattened underneath it! Images of the rockfall slice into my mind. Images of Dark Pit… The ceiling lowers, and I lay down, flat, on the floor. I try and turn for the exit again, but the ceiling has lowered below the door handle - I scream - I spin round, and I see a space in the wall - I slither through, out into the corridor again, breathing hard. Another impossibly narrow escape!

I'm not sure I can face much more of these rooms. What if I slip up in one, and I die?! Panic builds, and my lungs burn, I want to scream, suddenly worrying about the time limit. How many rooms can I even check before time is up!? What _happens_ when the time is up? I look down the corridor, devoid of hope - and there's The Cloak, gradually floating towards me, once again - maybe I can, maybe I can do something clever to get around it, but I can't _think_ , I can't think clearly, so I turn, and I run.

I'm sick, sick and tired of this awful place. This prison. It's like a torture chamber! Everything is designed to hurt me - to exploit me, to torment me. But why!? I don't understand - I don't know why - and, and I've been here so long! For hours! I want to see my mother and my sister. I want to see Lucas! I want to see my friends again. It feels like the walls are closing in, my chest is compressing, painful, and there's a rising feeling inside of me, desperation. The claustrophobic thoughts batter me. I try not to weep, with despair.

_'Ness, you're doing it again!'_

_'Doing what!?'_ I cry.

_'Giving up.'_

Yeah. I am! It's a lost cause! I drag myself into another room. Maybe this time, this time, I shouldn't leave? This time, should I let whatever is going to be in here kill me? My eyes are so glazed over… everything is tinged with purple… I stagger, this has to be the end. But there doesn't seem to be anything horrible in this room - why not!? There should be! I glare up at the wall. There's a clock, but there's 9 hands, spinning rapidly around. I don't understand! I haven't understood for the whole time I've been here!

_**Crash.** _

The hands spin rapidly - seemingly that's what made all the noise every hour - 21 hours have passed, in that case. I feel so, so faint… I'm thirsty, I'm hungry, and I'm exhausted. I step further into the room, and I turn back to face the door and…

There's… my family? Mother, Father, Tracy, all standing there.

I freeze. Why are they here? But suddenly, The Cloak, it's reaching through the door and I stand up, in alarm.

"Watch out!" I shout, but I'm slow, I dash forwards and The Cloak reaches out a greying hand, plunging it onto my mother's chest, and she collapses to the floor

"MOTHER!" I scream, but The Cloak turns, gliding towards my sister.

"TRACY!" I yell, pleading, but she doesn't hear, and The Cloak reaches forwards, the clawed hand contacting her neck, and her face lights in momentary terror, before she too collapses to the ground.

"FATHER!" I sob, as the Cloak Turns, trying to still the bitter sting of tears. "Father, get away from it!"

He turns, angry. "There's nothing there, Ness."

"Yes there is!"

His face turns red. "You dirty liar. You LIAR! You _disappointment_. You've failed me, Ness-" he's cut off by The Cloak pressing a hand to his neck, knocking him down to the floor, where he dissolves into nothingness, no, _no_ , it turns to me, and I stand back, collapsimg to the floor, screaming, from the horror, the horror of it all, Tracy, Mother, I want to be sick, but it's coming, it's coming for me, I- but I want to die, I should let it get me, I should allow it to catch me, I should!

_'Ness!'_

But Lucas!

Tears drip down my face, as I face the creature, backing into the corner, but, but there's something else, a wooden door, with a missing placard.

Room 47.

Panicking, I force it open, jumping inside, slamming it shut behind me, unable to process, to process everything.

 _'Ness, you should sit down,'_ Lucas suggests

What the hell!? _'Sit down!? It's coming for me!'_

_'Ness, I've figured it out.'_

_'I don't care! Mother - Tracy - father-!'_

_'Ness, please, hear me out!'_

The Cloak's outstretched arm starts to come through the door, and I back away, facing it.

_'Ness, the strange clock, the light without a source, the unending passageways, things seemingly appearing, and disappearing, where have you seen all of that before?'_

_'I don't know! Just tell me!'_ I back further away from the door, tears still pounding my cheeks

_'It's a dream! This is all a dream!'_

_'How the hell can this be a dream!?'_

_'Every bit of this is impossible, Ness!'_

_'It feels real!'_

I breathe heavily. If it is a dream… My family would still be alive. So, I decide that it must be a dream, but then how do I wake up?! My tears slow slightly, as I step back further from The Cloak. I turn, to see what's actually in this room 47 - it's a grand looking space, with, of course, a golden throne at one end, and in it, a hooded figure.

I swallow the lump in my throat, and I dry my eyes. Now is the time to look strong. I feel Lucas's calming presence in my mind.

_'Ness, you won! You made it!'_

I step forwards. "I know what this is!" I state, proudly. "This is a dream."

They stand, mock bowing. **"Oh,** _**clever**_ **Ness, who's a clever boy? Oh, well** _ **done**_ **! Aren't you smart, poppet?"**

I stamp my foot. "Let me wake up!"

They shift gleefully. **"Ah, see, I can't do that."**

"You said if I found you, you'd let me go!"

 **"I said** _**might** _ **. Which means I might not. Which means I won't."**

I snarl. "This is my dream! How did you get here?"

**"Look on my works, Ness, and despair!"**

"No! How did you get here!?"

They laugh again. **"Ah, hah! Well, check your pockets."**

"Wha-?" I place my hand in my pocket, drawing out the golden egg. "This?"

 **"** _ **My**_ **invention! When you touched it, it hacked your mind, putting you right to sleep, allowing me to fabricate a dream, to create a world… just suited to you!"**

"That's impossible."

 **"I've always called myself an inventor, hehe! It worked so** _ **well**_ **on you. All the darkness, all the sadness, all the self-hatred in your mind… making you very susceptible to new horrors, what fun!**

I stand right in front of them. "Who the hell are you!"

**"Oh, Ness… you know who I am!"**

"Just tell me! And let me go!"

 **"Hmm.. I could tell you. But the best thing about knowing is** _ **not**_ **telling you!"**

I sob. "Why me! Why pick on me! Why send me here!"

**"Because, Ness… I HATE you."**

"Why?!"

They growl. **"You don't even** _ **know**_ **how much I hate you. But your suffering… it almost makes up for what you've done."**

"I haven't done anything!"

**"Keep telling yourself that."**

"Why won't you just tell me who you are!"

**"That's no fun… I like to keep it a mystery! You get to play my game!"**

I turn around, and I see The Cloak gliding gradually along the floor, getting ever closer. I point. "What is that thing, then!"

**"Ah, my idea! I thought it seemed like something awful that would keep you on your toes."**

"So, what, do I stay here forever, then?"

**"You can't wake up, so, yes, you do!"**

Lucas gently pokes my mind. _'Ness, he doesn't know about me, I think. He doesn't know I'm here.'_

_'I don't know how you even can be here!'_

_'Well, we've shared dreams before! This must be no different.'_

_'But why? How do we share dreams? How does that work?'_

I sense him frowning. 'I _dunno… maybe just because we're best friends. But anyways, you can get us out of here, Ness! I believe it. Keep your eyes out for anything you can take advantage of…'_

I stare right at my oppressor. "Tell me more about your golden egg."

**"Why should I?"**

"Well, you seem awfully proud of it. It's such an impressive creation."

**"Fine. It's ingenious - it sends a signal into your brain, that connects me to it, on my end, and I can imagine the scene, and imagine everything that happens, and it happens here, it's built here, in this imaginary world."**

"Very clever," I nod, drawing the golden egg back out of my pocket. "But why is the egg still here with me, in my hand?"

**"I don't know, don't expect me to know everything!"**

I shake it. This time, it makes a noise. "It rattles."

**"That's because I put something else inside of it! Hehe. A fun little surprise. Another game!"**

I scowl. "Another game. I see."

**"Sadly, the egg can't be used more than once… but I can easily, easily make more… heh. Fun!"**

I think, trying to get my wording just right. "Have you ever invented… anything else?"

**"Hehe, you and your little friend Lucas would know better than anyone, Ness. I've invented the future of humanity itself!"**

I point. "Future Human! It's you, who made them."

**"I am an inventor."**

"Who are you!"

**"Not telling."**

"What about The Face! Did you make that too?"

**"The Face? I don't know what you mean."**

_'Don't ask about the grave,'_ Lucas says, suddenly, urgently. _'We don't need to give them any more information.'_

Suddenly - an idea. Oh, oh yes - I can get out of here! But I have questions - more questions, and then, maybe, I can finally leave this hell.

"Are you someone at school?"

**"Why, yes, I am, heh. But what fun! You can't find out who!"**

"Why do you hate Lucas!" I ask, intently. "Was it you who attacked him in the shower?!"

 **"Heh, that was me. Again! And I do** _ **not**_ **hate Lucas."**

"All of your Future Humans go after him, and him alone!"

**"I send them after him."**

"Why!"

**"I'm not telling. I'm not telling YOU anything else."**

I fold my arms. "Well, neither am I."

**"What do you mean?"**

"I'm not telling you anything either."

They scoff. **"What would you have to tell me!?"**

"Nothing at all." I fold my arms, grinning, almost daring them.

I sense their anger. **"What is it?!"**

"Fine… if you must know…"

**"Tell me, now!"**

I glance behind me, again, seeing The Cloak just metres behind me. "You are really stupid."

**"Explain yourself!"**

I bring my voice down. "It's my dream, yes. And you told me exactly how to work this place."

**"What do you mean by that?!"**

I stare at where The Cloak is, and close my eyes, imagining the scene without The Cloak there. I open my eyes, and it is gone. "I mean... that you've made a big mistake. You're not the only one in control here."

I stare right next to the throne, and I imagine Lucas, standing right there - and there he is-!

Lucas jumps up, happily. "Ah- Ness! You genius-!"

I envision a million daggers, all flying towards the hooded figure. They appear, all sharp and menacing. "Ready to set us free yet?" I ask, cheerily.

The figure shakes with anger. **"You- you're NO fun! I will get my revenge on you! I will come for you. There will be no escape!"**

I nod, falsely. "That's what you said earlier. Know this - I will keep Lucas safe from you."

**"Then, you will die!"**

I laugh. "Yeah, right. Whoever you are, release us, or these daggers kill you - and I'm guessing, if you die in here, you die in the real world too… or do you want to find out?"

**"Grah - just, get the hell out of here!"**

Suddenly, the room crumbles - everything around me crumbles - and everything turns to a brilliant white, and suddenly, I'm back, on the floor of Toon Link's room-

_Thud._

The egg drops from my hands, making an almighty noise - Lucas sits up abruptly from his bed, and Villager opens an eye sleepily.

It seems that no time has passed at all.

Lucas jumps out of bed, and grabs me, pulling me off the floor, into a hug. "Ness!"

I breathe, heavily, my mind flooding on overload. "Lucas?"

"You did it - you got us out -"

I eye the egg, nervously. "No, _we_ did it. You kept me strong."

I hug him tight. He hugs me tight. I don't want to ever let go. I'm safe! We're safe!

"I don't know how we shared a dream like- like that," Lucas hushes.

"I've been wondering…" I begin.

"Wondering what?"

"Ryu's ideas, about magic… everything's been so weird, and impossible… what if magic is real?"

Lucas thinks. "You know, that actually makes sense. Those books I got you - we should read them! To see if dream-sharing is mentioned!"

I nod. "Yeah! You're right, we can check them… but first," my stomach growls. "I'm hungry."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Woah, this chapter kind of became... abstract, but I'm happy with it! I hope you enjoyed reading it. The mystery finally seems to be starting to unravel. But who do you think was behind this? Who is the hooded figure? What else could be going on here? I wanna hear your theories in comments, uwuwuw-
> 
> Next chapter will probably be more of a normal one, as I believe there's some character development that needs to occur with quite a few characters, actually. But hopefully you enjoyed this! It was kinda long too, which is always nice.
> 
> With length comes strength.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Everything that occurred was orchestrated and set up by the mystery person. Therefore, Ness's family isn't dead! Hooray.
> 
> "Look on my works, (Ness), and despair!" is a quote from an old poem called Ozymandias. I felt it was quite appropriate, given the nature of the poem c:
> 
> Extra bonus section:
> 
> If anyone is worried about the virus, or anything going on, or just wants somebody to talk to in this tricky time, feel free to talk to me! It's all very uncertain, and scary at this time, and it's ok to be scared - I'm scared. My discord is Redtedmelonface#7175 (don't judge the name-) , and I'm always active on there, and happy to chat or listen to anything you have to say!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	18. Day Terrors

**Chapter 18: Day Terrors**

**...**

**(Lucas)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

Morning breaks rapidly, sunlight streaming through the curtainless windows, and I arise from the bed, in the room that Duster provided. I take a quick glance outside - it looks quite late. I must've overslept. Damn! I hope Porky hasn't arrived to give his speech yet, because I _cannot_ miss that. If I do, it's a catastrophe.

I hastily roll out of bed, falling like a sack of bricks onto the floor. I pick myself up. I'm not a morning person. Not one bit. But Duster comes in, smiling jovially.

"G'morning! I trust you slept well?"

I rub my head, "Yeah, fine, thanks, when's Porky's speech?"

"Couple minutes, m'chap! You're just in time!"

After hastily throwing on some shoes, I follow Duster to the town square, to see Porky himself, dressed in royal purple robes. Who does he think he is? He stands on a podium, flanked by some armoured bodyguards, his arms spread wide, wallowing in the applause and cheering of the Tazmily townsfolk. I shove through a couple of people, attempting to make my way to the front of the crowd - he _has_ to see me. He can't do anything to me in front of all these people, or his illusion is shattered, but I can certainly bait him, I can certainly make him lose his cool.

Maybe I'm just seeking vengeance. Maybe I shouldn't be reckless? But, days, weeks, months of imprisonment! I want to mess with him. Give me that. Just give me that.

Porky gives a cheeky grin to the crowd. "G'day, people of Tazmily!"

"G'day!" They all call back, laughing happily.

"As you all know… these are dark times. Onett's arm of power is reaching over, aiming to crush us into millions of pieces! Gimme a hiss for Onett!"

The crowd hisses and boos. What is this, a pantomime?

Porky raises his arms. "But, as you also know, Tazmily is getting stronger! Thanks to my help, and my money, we will defend!"

The crowd cheers, waving wildly.

"Excuse me-" I shove through some more people. "Sorry - make way-"

"Hey!" exclaims a man. "Do you know who I am?"

"Sorry sir," I swoop and dodge about flailing arms. "It's important."

Porky lowers his voice, dramatically. "Now, some of you know about my secret weapon!"

The crowd look around hopefully at each other. "Oooooooh!"

"But, that's not why I'm here today! Today, I have a great offer…"

I barge past a woman, listening closely. I'm certain that I know exactly what this is going to be.

Porky puts his hands together, with a mighty spin. "Sanctuary! For those, the women, the children, the cowardly, who do not wish to fight, I bring you sanctuary!"

I grit my teeth. More cheering and clapping breaks out amongst the crowd, as I finally shove my way to the front, just by his podium. I was right. I knew it.

"Sanctuary in my new city! There is free housing for all who wish to stay there, to seek refuge from the oncoming war. Free food! Luxury - until the war is over, and then you can come home, to your loved ones. For I know what it's like to have someone I love! But they are not here today…"

Porky looks down, feigning sadness. Yeah, right. As if he's ever felt a single grain of love in his life.

He looks back up again. "All who wish to come into my city, you may come to me, after this speech is over! We will leave with immediate effect!"

There's another round of applause, and he bows.

"BOOO!" I exclaim, catching his attention, mid-bow. His eyes flicker over to me, with an angry flash. I grin, feeling malicious all of a sudden.

"I have a special guest here today!" Porky shouts again, addressing the crowd, before glancing down at me, beckoning, with a sultry wink. Interesting. I figure I might as well go along with whatever he's doing, so I rise onto the stage, standing next to him, mildly uncertain.

"Ah, Mister Anonymous!" Duster cheers from the back, before a lot of people shush him.

Porky nods to me. "This is… Let's call him… Hmm. ' _Cruciatus in culo'!_

The crowd laugh. Bloody Latin - Latin for 'Pain in the ass'.

"And this," I gesture towards Porky. "His real name isn't Porky. It's actually _corruptor, saevus!"_

The crowd laugh again. Two can play at that game.

Porky laughs, falsely. "Well, at least I haven't got a giant nose."

I smile. "Well, you do know what they say about a big nose!"

The crowd whoop and cheer, some wolf-whistling.

Porky smiles begrudgingly. "A big handkerchief!"

More cheering - I'm starting to get tired of the bantering. I turn to face Porky. "Now, why have you called me up here?"

"Well, you were the first volunteer to come along to my New Pork City, of course!"

"Yes, yes I was!" I lie, curious to see where he's going.

"After all," he grins, a touch of malice coming into his voice. "We are _such good friends,_ aren't we?"

I shift. "Indeed we are. We get on like a house on fire."

" _And you're the house,"_ Porky whispers out of the side of his mouth, loud enough for only me to hear.

The crowd watch in confusion.

Porky claps his hands together. "And, that concludes this week's speech. A reminder, come to me, if you're interested in my sanctuary. It's open to all. Thank you!"

With resounding applause, Porky steps off of the podium, swirling his purple robes over his body as he walks, gratuitously smiling at the Tazmilians. I follow with tentative footsteps, but as soon as we're out of sight, he grabs me by the shoulders, throwing me to the floor.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He hisses.

I maintain my composure. "Since I escaped your lovely prison, I obviously had to find civilization, didn't I? And these people, they do love your speeches. I couldn't miss it for the world."

"Is that right?" Porky snarls. "Well, that was very unwise of you."

I feign innocence, "Was it? Whyever would that be?"

He grabs me by the collar. "You should be hiding from me. Why the hell aren't you hiding!?"

I smile, casually. "People only hide from things they are afraid of."

"I could kill you, _here and now_. Fear me."

I laugh. "Good luck. I can scream very loud. When the townsfolk see my dead body, I'm sure they'll be quick to pop you into prison."

"Then I'll kill you later, at the dead of night, when nobody is there to stop me. When nobody can hear you scream."

I jump up cheerily from the floor. "Good luck with that."

"Coming here was suicide!" Porky shouts, droplets of spit flying at me. "Suicide!"

I lower myself down to his face, whispering. "I know. And I do not care."

"You are a fool."

"No. No, I don't think I am. I'm going to save these people from your plan. And you cannot stop me."

"Get out of here. GET OUT!"

"As you wish!" I mock-bow, waving, sauntering off into the crowd, attempting to maintain my composure. I suppose, if I have to act formal all the time at my work, I'm allowed to be a bit… dramatic, every now and again, aren't I?

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

Saturday morning blasts by. Ness and I eat breakfast with our friends, we spend the morning completing any homework we have left to do, and then it's lunch, and we're suddenly halfway through the day, already. That's the thing with weekends - I think they tend to go by much quicker, without the obligation of lessons. Maybe lessons just slow the days down. After all, time is relative.

Altogether, I'm glad for an empty morning. After last night's horror… I shiver, once again, thinking of that awful feeling, of floating through Ness's dream, doomed to watching Ness suffer through halls, chased by The Cloak.

It took me 23 hours to figure out the whole thing was some kind of fabricated dream. 23 hours! How slow have I gotten? I know, inside, that I caused Ness a lot of pain by not finding a resolution sooner. I doomed him, to abject horror, to torture. He had to watch his family die, before his very eyes. He had to run, to stay strong, and I was powerless.

I wish I could figure out who's doing all this to us. I wish I could figure _anything_ out, about all that's happening, all that's going on. Just a clue! Any original thoughts or plans of 'not worrying about all of this' are out of the window now; now that we're in imminent danger, it's important that we keep well-informed, and most of all… I just want Ness to be safe.

I just want him to be happy.

I can tell he's feeling off. He keeps slipping into blank moments where he won't answer anything, where he won't focus on where he's going, and he'll walk into a wall, or he'll just stop, and stare around, like a lost puppy. I'm not sure what's going on inside his mind, but there's certainly a lot that it could be.

Ness told me he was into guys, yesterday! That must be messing with his mind, quite a lot. If other people knew, well, this awful, awful society wouldn't accept him anymore. So I will keep his secret - he's entrusted me with this - and I will hold it. I have no issue - none at all - if he is into guys. But by my reckoning, he's confused at the moment; he doesn't really seem to know what he feels. And I need to help him with that.

Being open is hard. I shudder, to think of all of my secrets, that Ness doesn't know. Things he _can't_ know. Ever.

Or everything ends.

Ness and I walk down the main corridor, to nowhere in particular. We should be working on the business plan, but something about it just makes me feel claustrophobic, and panicked. I need direct instructions, to complete a task. I have no idea how to just create a business plan, from scratch! I can have ideas, but what do I write? What specifics? It's such a vague concept to me. I don't know what goes where, I don't know anything at all of what I'm supposed to do.

My breathing quickens, even just thinking about it, so I push it to the back of my mind. Procrastinating, again. We wander into the games room, where Toon Link and Villager are speaking in low tones, and Red is, of course, in his element, playing solo pool. Villager looks up, brightly, as we wander in.

"Hey!"

I smile, pleased to see them. "Hey."

"Hey," Ness echoes softly. We sit on a couch - and the others sit on the couch opposite. Honestly, it's a random point, but I've always felt like there's a sort of chemistry between Toon Link and Villager - they bounce off each other, building each other up, in a way. Obviously, Villager and Red are best friends, as they went to primary school together - Anville, I think they're from? But Toonie and Villager, they're good for each other. I think.

Toon Link leans back, lazily. "What's gonna be going on this afternoon, then?"

"Dunno, Lucas and I have some books to read," Ness informs them. Yes - he's right. We do need to check out those strange books on magic. Perhaps they'll actually explain a thing or two - that would certainly be nice.

Though, deep down, I know it's a longshot.

There's more that Ness and I need to do - we also need to figure out what this comedy idea Ness had for the talent show is. And we should work on the business plan… I shiver, slightly. Dammit - it's just a piece of schoolwork. I need to stop being stupid, and pull myself together.

"We should do something, as a group," Villager suggests. "Y'know, to try shake off all the weird stuff that's been happening."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, the books can wait," Ness agrees, keenly. "But what can we do?"

Red turns. "Pool. All afternoon. All evening. Nothing else. Ever."

We all laugh, and Toon Link pats him on tha back. "No, I don't think we should do that. I do value my sanity, after all."

Pit wanders into the room, looking gloomy - oh dear. I'd sort of forgotten about what happened to Dark Pit, what with the dream, and all the other chaos that's basically taken over our lives. The mood drastically shifts as Pit slumps down, squeezing in next to me.

"Hey," I whisper, awkwardly.

"Hey," Pit replies, trying, and failing, to sound jaunty.

"How are you doing?" Villager asks, softly, doing a much better job at expressing kindness than I.

Pit shrugs. "Crap."

I try to smile. "That's understandable."

"Look - they will find Dark Pit," Toon Link promises, not one for beating around the bush. "No doubt they're digging through everything right now, and any second, the news will come that they've got him, safe.

Pit shrugs again. "I dunno, mate."

Villager comes over, and sits on the floor besides our couch. "Pit, it's okay to be anxious about it. It was a tragic occurrence."

Pit merely stares at the ground. "It wasn't a tragedy. It was ordinary."

Villager frowns, furrowing his brow. "I don't really see how there was anything ordinary about that-"

Pit covers his face. "People die all the time. He was just another one."

"We don't know if he's dead," Ness speaks up.

He laughs, empitly. "I do. I feel it," he puts a hand to his heart. "In here."

We're all quiet.

Pit speaks up again. "Those passages - do you think there's other entrances to them?"

"Well, yeah," I say, cautiously. "We've been in them quite a few times. There's a lot. Why?"

Pit rubs his cheek. "...I was just thinking, the very least I can do is get his- his body."

"Pit," Villager begins warningly, but he's cut off by Red.

"He deserved better."

Pit smiles, emptily. "He didn't deserve better. Nobody deserves anything. But he is _owed_ better. Better than being buried under a load of rubble."

Toon Link frowns. "That's deep. But, I don't think he's buried under a load of rubble. Whatever that thing was in the lit up room dragged him into the room."

Pit rubs his face, tense. "That's really not much better."

We're silent. I'm not sure what to say at all - it's all a mess. A big damn mess. We met Dark Pit on Tuesday. 3 days later, he might be dead. With everything going on around me… I can't help but believe that it's _my_ fault that all of this is happening, to everyone. I can't help but think, if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have got the invitation, and then been curious.

U slump against Ness. Does that make me a murderer? I don't want to be a murderer! But I save the tears. He might still be alive. He might be alright. I have to believe that. Ness snakes an arm around me, and I feel somewhat safer, somewhat reassured.

Pit buried his face in his hands. "It's my goddamn fault, as well."

"Hey," Villager says, sternly. "It's not your fault at all."

"It is! Why can't you see that! It was me, me that was keen for us to go and follow the invitation, me that didn't listen to any of you-"

"Blaming yourself does no good," I say, evenly. "It was as much him wanting to go down there as you-"

"So you're saying he DESERVED to die?"

I backtrack hastily. "No! I didn't say that at all!"

A tear rolls down Pit's cheek. "Sorry. It's, it's just, I've not just lost my twin brother. I've lost my best friend, and, and… I don't know what to do anymore."

Toon Link stares at the floor. "You two were… really close."

"Inseparable," Villager agrees.

Pit grits his teeth. "You know, that's really not helping, not one bit."

"Sorry," Toon Link whispers.

There's an awkward pause, and Pit stands. "Screw this. Screw everything!" Just like that, he runs, sprinting out of the room at an alarming rate.

"Poor guy…" Villager murmurs.

I look round at everyone. "I should go-"

Ness nods, so I run too, following after Pit. I follow him along the main hall - good, he seems to be going to the dorms, that's a relief. I'm worried - really worried about him, maybe if Dark Pit turns out okay, maybe then he'd be better, but I have a feeling too. I have a feeling that Dark Pit has been finished off. I don't want to confirm that - I don't want to believe it, but, but it's true. But it's not true in my mind, yet. For now, Dark Pit is alive, according to me. Besides, my funny feelings aren't exactly an accurate source of information.

Pit kicks open his dormitory door, and enters. I wait a little bit, before knocking, to no response. I crack the door open just a little.

"Can I come in?"

There's no response, but I take a step into the dorm anyway.

Pit is face down in his bed. Another bed - evidently untouched for a couple of days - contains matching covers, and a pair of dark grey pyjamas, mirroring a pair of white pyjamas on Pit's side of the room. The room naturally contains a wardrobe and a bookshelf, as do all of the dorms in school, but the bookshelf is mostly empty.

The walls meanwhile are very busy, surprisingly bright and colourful - Dark Pit's half of the room has a mix of darker shades, while Pit's half of the room a mixture of lighter shades. I reckon they painted the walls themselves. At the border between the two halves, there's an impressive painting hanging on the wall, of what looks like a family - two young twin boys, and a father and mother, smiling - and it's suddenly all I can do to choke back a small sob.

Pit doesn't move, so I close the door behind me, sitting next to Pit's shaking self.

I take a deep breath.

"I feel it too."

There's silence, before Pit turns his head slightly. "Feel what?"

"I feel that he's gone."

Pit slumps down against the bed. "At least I'm not going mad."

"It's okay, it's okay to be upset," I mumble, as Pit curls up.

"I know."

I glance around the room. "Look, uh, there's space in Ness and I's dorm, if, if you don't want to sleep in here,"

Pit stares up at me, gratefully. "Ah, thanks. I'd appreciate that. This room is… weird, now."

I look over at Dark Pit's unmade bed. "Yeah."

He nods. "I feel like you get it - you and Ness are so close, you know how it would feel to lose…"

"I lost my twin brother, a few years ago," I admit.

"Oh, damn, I'm, I'm really sorry-"

"It's okay," I try to smile. "I'm over it now. But, losing Ness would be hell, you're right."

Pit smiles, wryly. "This _is_ hell."

"You don't deserve hell."

Pit is quiet. I pat his back experimentally and he flinches. "Sorry- I- physical contact, I don't really-"

I nod. "That's okay. Sorry."

Pit breathes in. "Lucas, thank you."

I'm bewildered. "...Thank you? For what?"

"I've known you just four days, and you're in here, caring for me. And you saved my life, down in the passage. And, you're right. I think Dark Pit would want me to live on, for him, right? To create mayhem…"

I blush. "It's - I try and be kind, to everyone-"

"You do an awesome job. Ness is very lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

I blush even deeper. "We're not- not-"

"Oh? Could've fooled me. All the hand-holding and cuddling."

"We're just- affectionate," I reason. "We- we-"

Pit laughs softly. "Sure. But yeah. Dark Pit wouldn't want me getting too down about all of this, would he?"

"It's okay to grieve," I console him.

"Mmm."

I wish I'd asked Ness to come up with me. Pit curls back up into his ball again, still tremoring, so I stand.

"Look, me and the others will be in the games room. I'm... here for you, yeah? Take a sick day off tomorrow. You need time."

Pit pulls the covers back over himself, giving a muffled 'Thank you.' I walk out of the room, rubbing my arms slightly nervously. It's a terrible business, but I shove it to the back of my mind and thoughts of the golden egg and the business plan come rolling back to me - there's a lot to be worried about, without being dragged down by something that, unfortunately, cannot be undone, or changed.

I come up with a brief plan. The magic books, that's what we're going to do. We're gonna check them, to see if there's anything about magic dream-eggs, or dream-sharing. A goal set firmly in mind, I walk back into the games room, expecting to find Ness and the others, but - oh great - it's _Bowser_ -

I try to turn, but Bowser notices me right away. "PIPSQUEAK! I've been looking for you for DAYS!"

I wince, inwardly curling in on myself - dammit - I guess it was inevitable that I'd be found eventually, but, ugh, this isn't what I need.

"Is there a problem, Professor?" I try to keep my voice polite.

"Yes. Yes, there is a BIG problem."

"And what's that, Professor?"

"YOU AND YOUR FRIEND BUNKED OUT OF MY LESSON!"

"Ness was sick," I lie.

"He should've thrown up on the person in front of him, then!" Bowser grabs me by the scruff of the neck, lifting me off the floor with ease. I struggle - as much as I can, but Bowser is apparently alarmingly strong. And so, I'm carried unceremoniously to Bowser's charred office - and I'm dropped on a stiff wooden bench, made to look upwards at Bowser's towering strength.

This was inevitable. I resign myself to it - whatever he's going to do, I don't care. Honestly, I really hope Bowser is the villain we're looking for. He's nice and easy to hate. But, sadly, Bowser isn't smart enough, by any stretch of the imagination. Oh well - at least he's ruled out.

He r seems to be fiddling around in a cupboard, which unnerves me - what's he getting? I can't imagine anything good. I think back to the occurrence - it _had_ been right for Ness and I to leave. Ness was hurting. Whatever's going to happen to me now, I know I don't deserve it, because I did the right thing. I fix Bowser with a steely gaze.

He turns around, holding a particularly wicked-looking cane, and my resolve crumbles as soon as it was formed - I've been injured quite enough this term, but regardless, I'm made to stand against the wall, and Bowser readies the cane

...

A good 40 strikes later, I stagger out of Bowser's office, in absolute agony. I can only imagine how Toon Link feels, every time he breaks the rules and is caught out. He must've gotten used to this.

Ness is gonna be fussing over me like mad now. My mind slips away slightly, as I try to ground myself, but it hurts. _So_. Much. Even the wounds on my feet feel like nothing now, compared to… this. Bowser is harsh. Vicious. My eyes sting with tears, but I will _not_ cry. I will never give Bowser that satisfaction.

I find Ness and the others in our lounge - they must've migrated there when catching sight of Bowser - I stagger inwards, and I make a giant fool of myself by instantly collapsing onto Ness.

"Sorry-" I squeak, trying to scramble into a position that doesn't involve sitting down, but Ness catches me off-guard and tickles me - I laugh myself onto the floor, curling up to protect myself, like a giant hedgehog. I'm glad everyone is in a cheery mood. I was kind of worried that everyone would be really down still. I worry faintly if I'm selfish for thinking that - everything that's happened with Dark Pit is absolutely sad, but, I don't like dwelling on sad things. I don't want to sit in big sad silences with my friends, and, if my days are numbered, like the grave's existence kind of suggests, I'd quite like to actually have a good time.

Dammit, Ness is right, I am a big sap really.

"C'mon Lucas, sit down up here," Ness laughs.

"I can't," I answer honestly.

Ness laughs again. "Why's that, then?"

I wince. "Uh-"

Ness's face grows with worry. Great, of course, I have sucked the happiness out of the room. "Lucas, did something happen?"

"Bowser caught me," I say, getting it over with - Ness would only find out later, anyways.

Ness stands up abruptly. "What did he do to you!?"

I gaze up at him. "Well-"

Ness folds his arms, putting two and two together, stamping his foot. "That's it! I'm going to go and beat him up right now!" But I stand quickly, sitting Ness back down.

"That's a really bad idea Ness, c'mon, it happens to Toon Link most days, I'm fine, I really am, I'll be able to sit down soon-"

"But-"

"You gotta chill, Ness. I'll be fine." I lie down on his chest, and it's actually kind of comfortable, while also serving as a way to make sure Ness doesn't go and start a fight with Bowser.

"Fine," Ness grumbles.

Red sighs. "Well, I should start working hard on my business plan for Wario."

Villager sighs. "I have to do an A3 design page for Trades, great."

Toon Link sighs too. "I have to go and learn my Robin Hood lines for theatre."

Ness looks at me. "Then it looks like we've got to continue on with the business plan, too."

My stomach sinks. I still have no idea what to do, or where to go with it. So far, Ness has done all the work, which I feel bad about, for one, but, something about this stupid business plan is suddenly making me feel queasy today. Ness and I take our leave however, and we begin heading upstairs to our dormitory, where we're suddenly obstructed by Headmaster Hand.

I smile faintly. "Can we help, Headmaster?"

He nods. "Well, I just thought you'd be glad to know that your dormitory has finally been repaired from the fire damage. You can move back in tonight."

We smile. "Thank you."

We move along, a little spring in our steps. Our new, temporary top floor dorm is definitely nice, but there's something about our old dorm that I miss, for some reason. But we agree to move all of our stuff later, and to work first.

"I think we should find somewhere with tables," Ness concludes wisely. "I don't much fancy filling this thing out on the floor."

"Agreed, we should check around the third floor to see if there's anywhere that we can do this."

We eventually find a rather nice room tucked away in an obscure corridor - covered in a variety of paintings, perhaps some from former students. Even one of my paintings of a desert is here, to my surprise. It's nice, though, and there's plenty of tables and chairs around the place, with no other students. We lay the business plan out on a table, sit down, and we stare at it.

And we stare at it some more.

And some more.

"I have no idea what to do," Ness admits, after a while. "We've done the designing of the shop, and what we're going to sell… I have no idea what else to write"

A faint feeling of nausea rises in me, as I look at it. I'm tempted to panic, because this is worth 50% of our grade - and I don't know what I'm doing, at all! And if I fail - Father won't be proud of me, and I won't get into a good university - I need at least a pass in everything for that, and, then I won't be able to study science, and I'll end up being sad and miserable and-

I stare back down at the paper in front of me. "I feel like we're supposed to do something to do with money…"

Ness closes it. "Screw this, we can just copy Red's, c'mon."

But when we find Red, in the library, he doesn't seem to have much of an idea what we're supposed to do either. Why did Wario have to be so vague! He could've given us a framework, he could've given us anything that might actually have helped, but no, no of course it has to be difficult - ngh, this is so frustrating, it's so big and overwhelming. Without thinking, I grab the business plan, and I savagely tear it in half, feeling so tense-

Ness gasps. "Lucas!"

I suddenly realise what I've done, and I panic - what the hell! What's wrong with me! I throw down the halves of the plan onto the ground - I've ruined it, I've ruined Ness's hard work, I've, I- I burst into tears, right there, in the library, what a mess!

Ness, however, far from angry, takes me into his arms and hugs me, caringly, lovingly.

"I'm sorry," I gasp for breath. "I don't know what came over me - I didn't know + I don't know what to do - I - got frustrated, and-"

Ness rubs my back. "C'mon, I've got an idea."

Leaving the remains of the business plan on the floor, Ness takes me by the hand, leading us towards… Rosalina's office? What are we doing here? I hastily dry my eyes, to avoid any embarrassment, but it's hard when the tears are still kind of flowing.

Ness knocks on the door, and Rosalina swings it open.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"It's about our lessons," Ness says.

We enter the room, and Rosalina shuts the door behind us. "Would you like to take a seat?"

I blush, gulping... "I can't really-"

Rosalina looks puzzled. "Huh? Why not?"

"Bowser caned him," Ness reveals, outraged. I blush.

Rosalina's expression darkens. "That monster, I swear… I'm going to have words with him. Anyway, what's up?"

Ness stands next to me. "Lucas needs to switch subjects."

I blanch, wiping away the last of the tears. "No- no, it's fine! I can do it, I can finish the work-"

"It's Business," Ness continues, "Wario has repeatedly hurt him, and he's made the work basically impossible, and it's making Lucas sad and I don't want that, so, we need to change subjects, as soon as possible!"

Rosalina shushes him, and Ness breathes more calmly. Rosalina looks over at me, and I pray my cheeks aren't too tear stained - I don't know why I've become such a crybaby lately - a little bit of shame creeps into me. Bursting into tears over just a mildly strenuous task? Am I that weak? Claus wouldn't cry. Claus would've finished the business plan off early, he'd have handed it in, complete… he wouldn't have any problems with all this. He'd have put together what's going on with Future Human, he'd have all the answers… but he's not here. He's not around anymore. I'm the one who is. I can't help but think some mistake was made somewhere, that the universe got it wrong, that I was the one who was meant to leave, to disappear…

I run my arm, tensely. I still don't know even where Claus went - why he had to leave us - why hadn'tI been good enough for him to want to stay? Nausea builds back up in my throat. All this feeling today leads me to think that I might be ill, again, which would be _just_ what I need.

Rosalina nods. "I can try my best to sort that with the Headmaster. But which subject would you take instead?"

"Music," Ness says, instantly. "Definitely music."

"Yeah," I agree. "You too, though? But- your father-"

"I don't care what my Father wants," Ness folds his arms, stubbornly. "It's like Tracy said - the more I disobey him, the more annoyed he gets."

I frown. "Isn't that a... bad thing?"

Ness laughs, faintly. "I want to show him… I don't know. I just… yeah."

I'm not sure I understand, but nevertheless, I turn back to Rosalina. "Can we do that then?"

"Almost definitely," Rosalina smiles. "By the way, speaking of your Father, Ness…"

Ness shifts nervously next to me. "Yeah?"

"...Does he ever mention Ryu?"

Ness thinks, puzzled. "No, I don't think so, why?"

Rosalina smiles. "I went to school with them both. Ryu and your Father were close, but things fell apart for some reason, I'm not sure exactly why. I was just curious, that's all."

Ness looks at me. "Ryu mentioned Father in our very first history lesson, didn't he? He said I looked like him."

I don't really recall - but I nod anyways. "Yeah."

Rosalina stares at the ceiling, lost in nostalgia. "Ah, your Father was actually a pleasant man back then."

Ness coughs. "Yeah, right."

"It's true! I don't know what happened, I don't know what turned him rotten, but him, Ryu and I were a bit of a trio..."

Ness and I exchange a glance that means our minds _definitely_ went to the same place, and we burst out laughing, which bring Rosalina out of her nostalgic trance.

"Everything alright?"

Ness makes a straight face, becoming silent with comedic speed. "So, um, yeah, what was Father like, when he was, you know, nice?"

She smiles. "Ah, he would always cheek us, he'd tease us but you know, it's like friends do? He had a little bit of an ego, but I think we all did, really. Don't tell Ryu I said this - but Ryu's hair was really long, down to his shoulders, back then, and he even had an edgy phase of wearing only black-"

"A phase of only wearing black," Ness repeats, trying not to laugh.

Rosalina smiles. "Those were good times… but, now, I won't keep you any longer, I'm sure you were up to something important, before coming in here."

"Yeah, business homework," Ness beams. "But we don't need to worry about that anymore!"

I smile, with remarkably intense relief. I don't think I'd quite grasped how much I hate business. I wish I could drop English too, but sadly, it's mandatory. But now, no more business plan, no more Wario- ah, yes! This is actually amazing news. And, music, I love playing the piano in orchestra! I feel like I'm overreacting a little, but this really is a perfect solution.

But doubt creeps in. Father. Father wouldn't be proud of me taking music.

Though, I like to think Claus would've been musical. Claus always liked to sing and dance - he sang, secretly, when he didn't think anyone could hear him - yeah, Claus would've hated business too! Too boring for him. So, logically, Father should actually approve.

Though, business was my plan to escape from the debt. All of the debt that's piled up thanks to Porky… but then again! Wario never was going to teach us good enough for that to ever work. Besides, I can play the piano for money, perhaps! Having justified all of this in my mind, Ness and I happily leave Rosalina's office.

"Okay, that's kinda awesome," I grin goofily at him. I can't stop dang smiling! Ness sees my smile, and he grins too, grabbing my hand.

"C'mon, best buddy Lucas, let's go and see what everyone's up to!" He starts running alarmingly fast, but since I'm still faster than him, I quickly catch up. I don't think running in the halls is allowed, but I feel so free all of a sudden. Future Human, The Face, the disappearances and all that can just get out of herex and go away forever!

We manage to almost run directly into Toon Link, who seems to be pacing the halls, practising his lines.

Toon Link drops his script. "Woah, watch it! Oh, it's you two-"

Ness waves rapidly. "Hey-"

Toon Link laughs. "What's got you all energetic, then?"

"We quit business forever, we're doing music now," Ness grins giddily.

Toon Link gasps. "Aw, cool! You might be in my class! About time I wasn't all alone-"

"What are the lessons like?" I ask, thinking practically.

Toon Link shrugs. "You just show up, and you learn some music theory and then you work on a song. Sebastian Tute is the teacher, he's just as weird as in orchestra, but, yeah, awesome!"

"How's Villager?" Ness asks jauntily - a peculiar question, that leaves Toon Link blushing, for some reason.

"He's fine - why do you ask?"

Ness cackles slightly, and I scratch my head in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Toon Link groans. "Ness, you idiot, why did you have to ask that?"

Ness shrugs. "It's a perfectly innocent question-"

"You know full well it isn't!"

I look between the two. "Am I missing something?"

Toon Link covers his face. "Ness-"

There's a sudden tension in the air. Ness hangs his head. "Sorry."

Toon Link looks down at the floor. "It's just sorta sensitive, yeah? Don't bring it up, okay? Not cool."

I look between the pair, utterly confused - what's so weird about such a question?

"Sorry - I still don't understand-" I say, in a small voice, and Toon Link sighs.

"Come on. We'll go somewhere where we won't be heard."

We end up in Toon Link's dorm - everywhere else is jam-packed with the weekend crowds cramming in their study and homework, desperately asking others for answers. I'm glad we didn't get much homework to do this week. We sit in Toon Link's room, and my mind drifts slightly to the egg - we definitely need to investigate that egg, and we _still_ need to check the books, for goodness sake-

Toon Link turns to me. "So uh, basically, Lucas, I like Villager. You know… like that."

My eyes widen in astonishment. I had not been expecting that, not one bit.

"Oh! That's cool!" I exclaim, hugging him. "So you're into guys too? Like Ness?"

Toon Link frowns. "I think so? But I feel as if I like both guys and girls - I seriously have no idea. But, yeah, heh, Villager…"

"Why? Why him?" I ask, curiosity overtaking me.

"That's a good question," Ness chimes in.

Toon Link laughs, nervously. "Ah, it's just - he's so down to earth, he sorta cancels me out, y'know? But in a good way - and he's so damn cute and adorable and funny, and..." A rosy blush settles on his cheeks.

"And you're all ok with that?" I question, nervously.

Toon Link nods. "Yeah, yeah, it took some time, but I don't mind liking boys, I think it's… fine, yeah."

I poke Ness. "You should take a leaf out of his book."

Ness flushes. "It's not that simple."

"And do you think Villager feels the same?" I query.

"Pfff," Toon Link shrugs, "I dunno. Probably not. I dunno why he would."

"I wouldn't say that, you're cool," I reason. "Though, Zelda…"

"...Yeah," Toon Link confirms, miserably. "Zelda."

Ness smiles apologetically. "He might have moved on three years ago, like he said."

I smile, shyly. "I don't really talk about relationships much."

Toon Link gives me a nuggie, to my alarm. "We should talk about relationships more! C'mon, Lucas, have you got a crush?"

I blush almost as much as Toon Link. "I don't think- I've never really thought about it before…"

I've never really considered crushes and all of that. I've been aware of other people having them, but I don't really know if I've ever had a crush of my own. I'm not sure what they're really supposed to feel like. I can acknowledge that people are pretty, Ness for example, but I dunno. I really don't know! It's kind of scary, but also exciting at the same time to think about… romance. I think it's safest just to see where things end up taking me.

Ness bundles us both into a hug - I'm glad Ness is in an affectionate mood, because so am I, and the three of us sort of flop about.

"So you told Lucas-?" Toon link asks Ness, quietly, but I still overhear.

"Yes, I told him that I might be homosexual," Ness answers, and Toon Link nods.

"That's brave."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, Ness, that's really brave. It sounded like a scary thing to say… I'm proud."

Ness blushes once again. "You guys, c'mon-"

I laugh.

There's a gentle quiet, until Toon Link breaks it. "I wish Inkling was here. I wonder what she'd say?"

I frown. "I don't know… I miss her."

Ness frowns. "I asked my sister if they go to the same school, in a letter, but I haven't got a reply yet."

I think back. Inkling… we haven't seen her since primary school, and that was five years ago. I wonder if she still remembers us? We'd always have a good time, she was definitely the leader of our little group.

I let nostalgia overcome me.

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

_Inkling cheers as we run into the playground. "C'mon! It's finally break time! Let's play spies!"_

_Spies is a game we invented. One person, the hider, has the pinecone, and they hide it somewhere. The other players, the spies, must find and retrieve the pinecone, without being caught by the hider. The winner is the hider if they tag the spies, or the spy that manages to get the pinecone._

_Toon Link smiles, nervously. "That'd be really really fun - but what - what if we're told off by a teacher again?"_

_Inkling pats the small blonde on the head. "Don't worry! There's no teacher on duty today!"_

_And she's right - whoever it is on the rota must not have shown up. I peer into the neighbouring school woodland, looking for good hiding places, and I notice… hm. Is that someone there, watching? But before I can do anything, the figure in the forest dashes away. Unshaken, I turn back to the others and we ready ourselves to play the game._

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

I smile. "She's probably okay. She was stronger than all of us combined."

Toon Link chuckles faintly. "Yeah… you got that right."

Ness stands up. "Anyway! Lucas and I, we've got some preparations to make for the talent show, and we've got to move back into our old dorm, and investigate a golden egg and read some books, so, good Lucas, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to our dorm?"

I smile. "Of course. C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I intended to do a lot more in this chapter than actually happened, rip. But that's ok! Next chapter will have all that instead. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring, the next chapter might actually unfold the plot somewhat, rather than focusing on e mo tio ns…
> 
> Sorry it's kinda late too, real life has been really, really quite crazy. We, in the UK, are now on lockdown, meaning we can't leave the house (and I'm kinda getting lonely waaaa)
> 
> Notes:
> 
> There are no notes to include this time around-
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ ReadyforTeddy


	19. Learning

**Chapter 19: Learning**

**...**

**(Ness)**

**...**

(Prologue: ?)

* * *

I encounter Duster as I stride back into the crowd.

He claps me on the back. "I didn't know you and Porky were friends, m'chap! Wonderful man, ain't he? Wonderful, wonderful man."

I ignore the comment. "Listen here," I lower my voice. "Don't go to New Pork City, yeah?"

He chuckles obliviously. "Well, you heard 'im! Refuge for all cowards. I'm a coward, ain't I, so I'm goin'! Ah, there ain't nothing for me here, not anymore…"

My stomach sinks, but I keep my composure. "What do you mean? This is a lovely village! Look, all the pretty buildings, and, and the sunflower fields-"

"Ah, don't get me wrong, m'lad! It's a lovely place! But, alas, the people ain't really all that. There's a couple nice 'uns, like Fuel, Lighter… but they keep 'emselves to 'emselves, don't 'ey?"

I glance over to Porky, who's begun to gather people over a vast amount of horse-drawn carriages that have arrived on the road. I bit my lip, seeing women, children, men alike all boarding, their luggage in their hands, all their faces looking so bright and optimistic.

I turn to Duster, a pleading expression on my face. " _Seriously_. Everyone who goes into that place will not come back out."

"Ah, is it really that nice?" Duster asks, hopefully. "I'll go right away!"

"No!" I exclaim. "Duster, please, it's not nice there. He plans to kill you all."

He waves a hand. "Nonsense, m'chap. Come on, I'm going. You can stay if you want, but you're missing out!"

Duster powers off abruptly, joining the queue. Dammit! Is he seriously that oblivious?! Seething at Porky's manipulative powers, I follow Duster into the queue. I'm not going to give him - or anyone - up without a fight. Who cares if I end up on the carriages too? If anything, I can try and get some of these other victims here on my side. Or, I could take control of a carriage, and try and rescue some of them. Yeah! That's what I'll do.

Truth be told, I don't really have a plan. It's just me, against Porky. I tried to do as much as I could before making my escape from his prison, too. Hopefully it's enough cause some help to arrive at some point, but I'm not sure. I'm really not sure.

"Come on, Duster," I plead. "He _will_ kill you. I'm not lying! Just, come on, come back-"

He turns harshly away. "M'chap, I met you yesterday, an' I've known Porky much longer. I certainly trust 'im more, so that's that."

"Bu-"

"That's that."

I sigh.

In awkward silence, we eventually reach the front. Porky's eyes flare, and he glares at me.

He lets Duster through, before dropping his voice to a harsh growl. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I smile pleasantly. "I was the first to volunteer to go to the city, wasnt I? Or did I mishear you, up on that stage?"

He grins subtly. "Well, your loss. Guards - this one for carriage 4."

I'm shepherded onto a carriage by some men in steel armour - following behind Duster. There's about ten people already on board, and a steel guard shuts a door behind us as Duster and I enter. As for the interior, there's just some plain seats bordering the cabin, meaning everyone inside can easily stare awkwardly at one another. Great.

So, I suppose this is going to be it! I know I left nothing behind at Duster's, because, well, I had nothing with me, but… I guess my short stay in Tazmily was pleasant. It's so weird, though, how many people are willing to give up their livelihoods, everything they love, just for one man who sold them some promises. Porky must have done a lot of work on manipulating them, and I have to secretly admire the way he's pulled all this off.

Looking around, the carriages are numerous - there must be about 30 in total. I always underestimate Porky's wealthy; no normal man could even dream of affording anything so outrageous. But then again, he's no normal man.

I wonder vaguely if I'll be able to escape this situation. I've only heard Porky's descriptions of his city, as it was being built; his greatest weakness is definitely his tendency to boast about what he's doing. The amount of sessions I overheard in my prison, in which he monologued all his plans and all his ideas, I frankly lost count.

But I remembered what he said.

I know exactly what to expect upon arrival. I'm fully aware this carriage might well be bringing me, and all the other occupants directly to an untimely death. I'm not scared, though. I'm not important - I'm not the one who will be able to bring down this empire. The power doesn't lie within my hands. But, hopefully, if I can die doing the right thing… I think that's all I've ever wanted.

I take a look out of the dusty carriage window. The sunflower fields glow in the distance, a historic part of Tazmily that I'm glad still stands. Even Porky couldn't take that away from them. I'm also pleased to see a number of people milling about, not joining the queue - perhaps Porky's persuasion wasn't as perfected as I thought.

Duster notices me staring, and he nudges me, pointing to a lumberjack and his son. "Glad you came around m'chap. There's Lighter an' Fuel, over there. Decent men, they are. Tried to convince them to come along, but they wanted to stay. They don't trust Porky, see..."

"It's not too late to go back as well," I remind him, on edge. "What about your house? You've brought nothing with you."

"Didn't you hear 'im, m'man? Everything's gonna be darned free! Why'd we ever need anything else?"

"But, don't you have anything of sentimental value?"

"Ah, it's all old or broken," Duster waves a hand. "Picture of m' dog that went missing. Some instrument that I don't know how to play anymore. Old stuff. We're moving on!"

My reply is interrupted by Porky addressing all of the carriages.

He beams childishly from outside of the window. "Everybody! Thank you for choosing Porky Carriages to travel today, heh! The journey will be about a couple days long, since we're having to use horse and carriage, so, feel free to sleep, and enjoy your journey! My guards are just here to keep everyone safe, and to serve you, so don't you worry too much about them!"

I look out the other window, to see more of the armoured men moving mechanically onto another carriage, and I frown.

Porky continues, brightly. "Food will be provided! Haha! Just as well, I love food. Now, as for me, I'll be meeting you all there! I've got a couple other things to attend, so sadly, I won't be joining you on this trip."

 _Other things to attend._ I don't doubt.

"But, again, trusted guards will ensure your safety! They will check up on every carriage from time to time. Now, have a good journey!" Porky doffs his cap outside the window, and the carriages begin to move.

Alright.

I've got just 2 days to get these people to safety.

* * *

(Ness)

* * *

Lucas and I walk into our temporary dorm on the top floor, ready to start moving our stuff back into our old place. There really shouldn't be much work to do - I only had a couple clothes that didn't get burnt in the fire, and then there's the books, the golden egg, and I guess the figurine of Lucas, though that actually freaks me out quite a lot, so it's quite tempting just to leave it behind. But anyway, that's not much that we'll have to carry. So, Lucas sets about finding the few clothes that we still possess, and I set about collecting everything else.

I've missed our old dorm. It was our place, our comfort spot. While obviously it won't be the same as before, I hold out hope that the refurbishments might actually improve things. We've not checked the room out yet, but I have to say, I'm looking forward to it.

I study the covers of the books, that we'll hopefully be looking at later. All five of them seem to be somewhat about magic, I observe, upon picking them up in turn. All I remember from briefly looking through one of them before was some kind of love potion and some kind of cloning potion, where - what was it - someone could 'take the potion and take the appearance of someone else', and that doesn't relate at all to golden eggs or sharing dreams. I think we still should look through the others, though. They might be more useful.

Sensing Lucas might be a while with the clothes, I take another one of the books - _Magical monsters and Mythical creatures_ \- which appears to be about, well, monsters. That won't help either! Though, the name of the book bugs me. Curse my forgetful self! I think I've heard it, somewhere. Did Ryu recommend it, or something? I just decide to disregard it as unimportant for now. Lucas will probably recognise it.

 _The mystery of magic_ \- I think that was the book I read before. I open it briefly - oh yeah, I remember now. It was that really cheesily written one, where everything read like a really cringey advertisement, or something. Mmm.

Seeing that Lucas is nearly done, I stack the books all up, placing them on the floor, before wrapping up the golden egg in Lucas's blanket, being careful not to touch the former. I'm still not entirely sure if making contact with it will bring me back into the dream or not, but Lucas said it's best to be safe. And Lucas is smart. I take the figurine off of the bookshelf as well, and that's my job done.

I stand proudly, facing Lucas. "I beat you! I'm packed - five books, one weird figurine, one blanket and one golden egg!"

Lucas starts folding up a shirt more quickly. "I thought I only got you four books…"

I grin. "Whatever, I still beat you."

"Shut it, goof." Lucas finishes folding up the shirt, prodding me, and he nearly stacks up all the clothes. If it were me doing the job, I wouldn't have bothered to fold them at all. Come to think of it, that's probably why I landed with the _miscellaneous possessions_ role.

We gather everything together and we leave the room. I can't say I'll miss it much, and the pair of us nod happily when we've shut the door behind us, and we're headed down the spiral staircase. A short trip later, Lucas opens the door to our old place - and woah! It seems to have improved significantly. The walls are painted now - they're a pleasant orange shade. The beds seem slightly bigger, the wardrobe is _definitely_ bigger, and the bookshelf looks to be more stable too. Wow! It's all much better than a charred and burnt-out room, at the very least. I internally thank Headmaster Hand, as I lay the assortment of books on the shelf, and I lay the golden egg on the floor. I glance at Lucas, and he glances at me.

It's investigation time.

We crouch either side of the egg. "The villain said that something is inside it, right?" I ask, just to confirm.

Lucas nods. "They also said it only works once. So, I think we should be able to touch it…"

I nervously move a finger towards it, giving it a sharp poke. Nothing happens, so I pick it off of the floor, and I take it in my hands. It's remarkably cold - though I guess it is metal, so that would make sense. It appears to be covered completely in pure gold; there's no sign of any hinges or breakages, but I try bending it and flexing it anyways, attempting to crack it open. Curiosity tingles in my mind - I have no idea what's within! I get the feeling it's important, but… I don't know. Giving in, I hand the egg to Lucas, who feels over it, giving it a tentative shake. It rattles - there's definitely something in there, _what is it, though!?_ But Lucas puts it down on the with a shrug.

"Any luck?" I ask, hopefully.

Lucas shakes his head. "None."

Aw. I'd sort of hoped that endeavour would be more successful… but oh well.

"I'll get some books then," I shrug, marginally disappointed. "And we can see if there's any information in there."

"Yeah," Lucas nods, putting the egg safely in the wardrobe. "I hope they explain some of all this…"

I obtain _The Mystery of Magic_ , and I open it up. Lucas shifts up next to me, and we study the contents page. I'm sort of nervous - I don't really want to discover that magic is real or something, or things would get _pretty_ complex. But, I point to a section entitled _dreams_. Okay. Deep breath. Here goes…

_Dreams are important factors in magic. Dreams can convey messages, information, they can remind you of relevant memories, and they frequently can provide an image of you while unrestrained by human boundaries. If you have been born with magical abilities, for example, your abilities may be demonstrated within your dreams. Therefore, for all people, it is worth keeping note of what happens in your dreams, just in case they carry information._

"Nothing about sharing dreams though," Lucas twitches, bursting with tension. "Maybe we should look at _'How to know if you have Magical Abilities'_ instead. That looks more helpful."

He turns the page, and I grab his hand somewhat roughly, pressure building up inside of my chest, constricting me, binding me down… I've always been scared of _what_ and _who_ I am, but this is a whole new thing. I can't be magical! That'd be mad! I don't want to be singled out any further. But, regardless, the page is turned. Lucas runs his fingers over my shaking hand, and I read:

_Magical abilities are rare. They are present from birth and they do not appear to be hereditary. Magic is a challenging concept to grasp; many who see it do not believe it._

_Even with born ability however, Magic must be learnt, and mastered. Despite this, those with magical abilities have the tendency to express these abilities at times of high strain, for example in danger. The varieties of currently identified magical abilities include PSI (psychic), LYT (light), ELM (elemental), SFI (diplomatics) and CRN (creation). In order to calculate if you fit any of these categories, and are magical, it is worth looking the sections over._

I glance up, surprised. "' _In times of high strain…'_ Like, when Porky was chasing me, ages ago, and I set that bush on fire! And in dreams - in dreams, I accidentally set things on fire too! In that dream about the Face, we blasted it away with… fire…" My voice trails off, fearful.

Mesmerised, Lucas turns to the _PSI_ pages.

_PSI (psychic) powers vary in strength from person to person. PSI powers are the rarest form of powers that are as of yet discovered. Only 6 PSI users have been put on record, throughout history. There appear to be multiple, as of yet uncategorised, categories of PSI power, however. The fundamental abilities and characteristics of many, but not all, PSI users are as follows:_

_A heightened ability to identify particular emotions within other people._

_Limited telepathy with other PSI users._

_Tendency to share dreams with other PSI users._

_Very mild ability to 'sense' danger and other such things._

_Tendency to feel heightened levels of emotions such as fear, panic, and anxiety._

_Limited fire/ice uses (only identified once)_

_All in all, PSI powers aren't particularly powerful, but they vary broadly in power and are, as of yet, mostly uncatalogued._

My stomach sinks, and I look up at Lucas, who's gone very pale, and is breathing very heavily.

"That's us - that's - that's-" I stammer. That fits us perfectly! That explains everything, but I don't believe it, this can't be right, this is just some book, I'm just Ness, I'm normal, I'm not magical, I really can't be magical, I-

"That does seem to be… an accurate description o-of us," Lucas stammers. "I-I-"

I slam the book shut, shuddering. "It's a lie. It has to be!"

"We need to see Ryu right now," Lucas decides, standing up abruptly. "He believes all this. He might be able to help."

"Ryu?! But - but-!"

Lucas takes my hand. "Come on. We need to understand this. He might be the only person that can help.

I let out a dire whimper. Lucas is right! Hopefully Ryu will tell us that we're wrong, that we're not magical, and that this is all just a funny coincidence! Hah. Yeah, that'll be it!

I quickly stand up, still trembling, quite unable to process the room, to process anything around me, and it's a complete blur as suddenly we're in Ryu's office, and we've knocked on the door, and we're sat down, with the book placed in front of us…

"...And that's why we _can't_ be magical!" I finish, desperately.

But Ryu looks at the book for a few minutes, and then he looks up at us, a look of surprise on his face. "You've figured it out?"

Lucas nods, frantically, then frowns. "What do you mean, _found out?_ "

"About your, well, your powers."

"We don't have powers!" I exclaim, standing up.

"Ness, sit," Ryu commands calmly.

I throw myself down. My lips sealed shut. I don't want this. I don't want powers. I want to make them go away. My mouth feels… so dry.

Lucas stares at Ryu. "You mean, you _knew?"_

I process this information suddenly, and I glare at Ryu. "Yeah, you _knew?"_

Ryu folds his hands, his face creased. "I thought you'd be pleased to find out about this."

"Pleased!?" I shout. "This is terrible! This is awful! I-I don't want to be powerful, I don't want to be different! I want to have a nice, normal life, with Lucas! Tell us we're not powerful!"

"This goes against everything scientific!" Lucas exclaims, with remarkably equal volume as me. "This is an abomination!"

Ryu raises his hands to silence us. "Please, both of you, do calm down."

I stand up again, shaking. I'm not sure why I'm so angry. "How the hell did you know about all this before us! Have you been- been _watching_ us or, or something?!"

Ryu remains seated, and stares at me, calmly. "I know, because I have powers too. I have the _SFI_ powers, which is the name given to the 'diplomatics' power branch. This includes martial art abilities, an apparent ability to teleport any sort of species away to a new location, an ability to detect and locate anything 'evil', and an ability to identify when other people have powers. That's how I've rescued you from those - what did you call them - _Future humans_ \- multiple times. I've managed to track them down, and then I've teleported them away, back to wherever they came from. Furthermore, that's how I noticed instantly on your arrival to this school that both of you possess the PSI powers."

"Then why didn't you tell us straight away!" I shout, angrily.

"Think about it - 12 year old boys, knowing that they had magical abilities? As if you didn't have enough to be dealing with, growing up. That would have been a travesty. See, it's usually best for people not to know they have abilities at all, because then, there's the tendency they may fall into the wrong hands. There's a lot of… demand…. for magical people from, well, traffickers, for example. Fortunately, most people don't actually end up knowing that they have any sort of powers. They live their lives, blissfully unaware of it all. However, I noticed, throughout last term, until Christmas, that something seems to be very, very wrong in this school. I wasn't certain what, and I still am not, but a couple things were definitely notably different. It wasn't until this term, though, that things have actually been starting to happen."

I shake. _"And?"_

"And, I found some copies of some of the oldest magical informative texts," he waves around at the books behind him, "and over Christmas, I selected 4 that I knew would be useful. Because, in this time of crisis, I believe that you two might be instrumental into helping-"

Lucas rubs his forehead. "So, so, wait, _what?"_

"So, I went out into Onett city, in disguise, and I gave you, Lucas, these four books, during the Christmas holidays, for free. I didn't know what you'd do with them, but I figured it was high time you both figured out exactly what you are."

I turn to Lucas. "Is this really true?"

He nods, distantly, looking downcast. "Yeah- yeah, a, uh, strange man gave them to me, for free, and I thought they'd be a nice gift for you, Ness-"

I fold my arms, staring intently at Ryu. "So, why didn't you just wait until we arrived at school this term, call us into your office, and just tell us in person as soon as possible, instead of running all this nonsense with the books!?"

He smiles serenely. "Because, you simply wouldn't have believed me. In order to believe it, you have to figure it out for yourselves."

I take my seat again, breathing in and out, thoroughly vexed. This. Can't. Be. Right.

"But I'm not magical!" I exclaim. "I'm- I'm just, well, me! Lucas is just Lucas!"

"The fire in the school," Ryu says, simply. "It all went out - all at once, just like that. That was one of you two - I'm sure of it. It was a blast of ice - which is, well a thing that people with PSI powers can do."

I think back to the book: _'Those with magical abilities have the tendency to express these abilities at times of high strain.'_

It all makes sense. No. No!

"But I don't want to be magical! Can't you take it away?"

Ryu sighs. "I'm sorry Ness, that's just how you were born. People are just, sometimes born with magical abilities. It's unpredictable, because it's not passed down through the generations. It's completely unchangeable. But, I assure you, people like yourselves with these powers can live fully normal lives."

"I'm- I- I-" I run out of steam, collapsing miserably against Lucas.

"Is there anyone else with any of these - powers - in the school, then?" Lucas asks.

Ryu nods. "Just one; Professor Rosalina. That's why I knew I could confide in her about this whole situation that's happening within the school. She has the LYT, Light powers, if you will; she's able to create a light source at any given moment, she is able to bring peace and positivity to people, and she can also fire a beam of light that evaporates any living being - which is what happened to that Future Human chasing you in the forest, a couple nights ago."

Lucas frowns, thinking hard. "Well… if Ness and I are psychic… and that book said that psychics are very rare... It's a weird coincidence that we, two of the- the only psychics in the world, happen to be best friends."

"I thought that too," Ryu admits. "But, I would really put it down to coincidence."

Lucas nods. "Ok. And, how do we use these abilities?"

Ryu smiles. "I thought of that - another book that I gave you outlines exactly how to use your newfound psychic abilities."

I lean back in my chair. It's so much to take in - so much, and I can scarcely believe it, at all. What if I'm _dangerous!_ What if I cause that fire to all come out of my hands, like I did with the bush when Porky was near, and it hurts someone!? I'll have to lock myself away in the wardrobe! That's okay, I can do that. I need to do that! I cannot hurt anyone, I can't-

Lucas grimaces. "I'm guessing we were the 'people that you knew that could help' with the disappearances, then."

Ryu nods. "Indeed."

I glare upon this realisation. "Well, what good would _psychic powers_ do against the Future Humans?"

Ryu ponders this. "Well on Lucas, the sense I got from his magical abilities appears to be a lot… stronger, than on yours, Ness. I'm sure there's something he could do-"

"So you want to use him, like a pawn!?" Aggression suddenly flows out of me again, confusion and panic completely messing up my mind.

Ryu recoils, the backstabbing prick. "No, not at all! I just thought - that's why I kept asking you if you've seen anything odd-"

Lucas shuffles my feet around, evidently trying to calm himself. "I-It all fits together. Is that why someone is sending Future Humans after me? Because I'm more powerful?"

Ryu thinks. "Well, I thought that too, but I'm certain. I wouldn't be so sure on that one."

I breathe out. I've had enough of this. I rashly switch the subject. "Rosalina also said you knew my Father."

A look of surprise flickers across Ryu, before a troubled expression rests on his face. "Uhm. Yeah. I did, but things went wrong."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not disclose that," Ryu says curtly . The awkwardness thickens.

Lucas pipes up. "Rosalina also said you had really long hair back then."

Ryu laughs, a rare occurrence. Why are we making jokes now? I don't understand this conversation one bit. I want to leave, and hide. Forever.

Ryu unfolds his hands. "Yeah. Well, you should ask Professor Rosalina about her obsession with yellow things that she had." Unfortunately, my mind is too busy and full of annoyance with Ryu to laugh.

Lucas smiles politely. "Well, we should go. Sorry for getting angry, Professor."

Ryu waves it off. "It's fine. Just remember - it's about time you looked at what is real, and what is not. Future Humans are real. Magic is real."

He turns dramatically, his face dark. "The 'normal world' is a lie."

Unsettled, Lucas and I exit the room.

…

"How can we be magical!?" I exclaim, horrified, as soon as we're out of earshot.

"I don't know. But I disagree with him, I don't think it's coincidence," Lucas says, quietly, as we turn up the dorm stairs.

"What? What's not a coincidence?"

"That we're two of the only psychics in the world - and we just so happen to be best friends."

I grind to a halt, shaking. "This doesn't change anything, right!? We're still best friends, right!?"

"Of course!" Lucas exclaims, hugging me. "If anything, I think we need to stick together even more, if we're- if we're powerful-"

"How are you not freaking out about all this?" I demand, hugging him in return.

"I am, I really am! This is, this is all so unscientific. You can't just - create ice and fire! That defies all sorts of laws of physics, I-"

"Unless the laws are wrong," I shiver. "But, if Rosalina is apparently powerful too, and she teaches science, then don't worry about that! Worry about the fact that- that we're different from everyone, and if anyone knew we were magical, they'd kill us, or sell us, on the spot!"

Lucas rubs his face. "Well, it's not so different from you being gay, is it, really? It's a part of you, of us, that you… we... have to keep a secret, from everyone."

We enter our bedroom, and collapse on my bed.

I curl up into the foetal position. "That's not a good thing. It's just another thing wrong with me."

"But- but-" Lucas huddles up next to me. "C'mon, Ness, it might be a good thing! It could be really useful."

I strike my pillow with a fist. "But what good _are_ these powers?! I'll accidentally create fire again - o-or ice - and I'll hurt people!"

Lucas frowns. "I don't think these powers are dangerous, if you know how to control them."

I plant my face into the mattress. "I don't know how to control them, Lucas! It's just- so weird! So weird. Ryu's right - the real world is a lie! It's falling apart!"

He places a hand on my back. "We're still together, though."

"But-"

"And no powers can take that away from us. We're in this together, yeah? We'll figure it out."

I'm quiet, as Lucas nestles up to me, and fireworks explode inside of me. Lucas is incredible. Too incredible! Too incredible for my messy, emotional self. He's calm, he's kind, he's everything. I… love him. The realisation crashes into me, alarmingly, yet tenderly, like a cuddly tidal wave. I _love_ him.

But he's my best friend! I can't- oh, why, why do I have to be like this, _why?_ Why can't I just be normal? I bury everything down again, keeping emotion at bay, I can't break, not _again_ , not here, not now. Lucas would hate me, if he knew. How I felt. I was fortunate, so fortunate that he didn't feel that kiss in the collapsing passage.

And I can never tell Lucas how I feel! Never. I'll move on, I'll manage to find someone else. A girl, perhaps! Yeah. That'd be good. Father would approve of that. A lot more than if Lucas and I… but it'd be perfect. _He'd_ be perfect. Then I wouldn't be any good for him! I'm a hopeless case! Lucas needs care, love, not a hopeless case.

I plunge my face into the mattress. Why does everything have to be so complex?

"I think we should read about how to do all this psychic stuff tomorrow," Lucas whispers. "I'd rather just… talk, for now. Give this time to sink in."

I nodm frantically. "Can we just, never look at the other book, ever? Never find out? Never use any magic?"

Lucas smiles slightly. "But c'mon, Ness, telepathy! That's kinda cool, right?"

"I-I guess. You know, I can't believe Rosalina and Ryu knew my Father," deciding to drastically, and clunkily change the subject.

Lucas shivers, "Your Father sounds scary. I don't think you've told me much about him, but, I wouldn't like to be with him for long periods of time."

I shake slightly. "I don't know what to say about him. He's always been scary."

"You don't deserve that."

"...Nobody does."

Lucas huddles up to me. "Talk to me about him."

Words start tumbling out of my mouth. How did we get _here?_

"He's awful. I've gone on about it enough - he's always been… awful. Back, back ages ago, he always used to be really manipulative.. you know, the usual thing, _'after all I've done for you!'_ whenever I didn't want to - to do all my chores, all of the hours, the hours of work that he made me do. Then, he moved onto physically hurting me. And mother. He hurt my mother, and my sister - whenever he got angry. There was a week… a week where he apologised, he apologised to us all, and he said he'd try and be nicer to us, but, he slipped back into old habits, and… it was hell."

Lucas slowly wraps his arms around me.

"He's always been into… you know, drugs, he'd get drunk- oh, he was awful when he was drunk. But, he'd tell me he loved me, that he had hope for me, that he had his own plans for me, that if I succeeded and worked, I could be like him… but I didn't, I don't want to be like him. When he said, when he told me I'd failed, whenever he said I've disappointed him, I'd feel like, like nobody."

"He's never changed - he hurts me, he beats me if I don't do what he wants. He says it's for my good - and I believed him. But.. I don't believe that. I don't believe that anymore. I want nothing to do with him. I… hate him! Lucas, I hate him, is that wrong?"

"I don't think so."

"He'd always - he'd always tell me everything that was wrong with me. He'd tell me what I wasn't good enough at, and, and I felt, completely worthless. Whenever I stood up for myself, or mother stood up for me, there'd be no escape, we'd just be… hurt. But it was 'all for my good'... When he's at work, managing the coal mines, it's okay, it's peaceful, but, but when he's in the house… I'm scared. I'm scared whenever he calls my name, whenever he speaks to me, Lucas."

Lucas fiddles with his hands. "I think… he has unrealistic expectations. You're not worthless."

"I know, I know that now…" I come to a conclusion. "I want to show him, that I'm not going to be scared of him anymore. He can hurt me all he likes, and, I won't do what he wants! I won't study every hour of every day. Yeah, that's right!"

"He's not worthy of being your father," Lucas whispers. "He's failed you."

I curl up, again. "I've given him a lot of chances. I still think - I still wonder if all he's done is my fault, that maybe if I was a little cleverer…"

"Don't say that, Ness. It's not your fault."

"I don't know why he's like that - why he thinks men are superior, why he hates things, why he hurts me - I just don't, I don't understand. How can he have been nice, friends with Ryu and Rosalina, and then just… change?"

Lucas holds me. "Whenever I come round to your house, he's usually… not violent. He's shouty, but not violent. I'm sorry he's hurt you so much, Ness."

"Heh, it's not like your father is an angel either, Lucas... uh, would you like to tell me about him, too? It's only fair."

Lucas leans back. "Uh," he blushes. "It's complicated. It's a long story. Is that- okay?"

"I'll listen." I wrap my arms around him.

"Back when we lived in Tazmily, he was really nice. He's kind of shy, like, well, like me, actually. Uhm, yeah, my mother did most of the work, earnt most of the money, y'know, she collected sunflowers and turned them into sunflower oil, and she'd sell the oil. We had a reasonable house, and Father would usually keep himself to himself, he didn't really work much, he looked after Claus and I. When mother, uh, passed away - in the fields, it was heatstroke, Father became sadder, I think. He wouldn't play with Claus and I - we were very young. We needed money, see, because mother made all the money before, so when Father got an advertisement for a loan service… Porky's loan service… he took out a loan, so we could move to Onett, so he could get a job there."

"Tazmily and Onett weren't conflicted, then. We moved into a tiny house but, it was still okay, I suppose. Father got a job with your Father's mining corporation - but I don't think he earnt much, so we couldn't pay back the loan, and the debt from that loan still isn't all gone. Then, when I was 8, Claus, Claus ran away, as you know… and Father lost it. Father blamed me, and since then… he just scarcely… talks to me, at all. He only talks to me if he's accusing me of something, telling me off, or if we have to go somewhere, like a family gathering, or something. He doesn't cook for me - he leaves me to do that for us both. I do everything for myself."

"And then, that's been how it is, it's carried on for the past… 8 years. Porky repeatedly has showed up, and charged us money for things - or tricked us, with false deals about information on Claus, and, that's just made Father more distant, more tired, more… angry with me, for being the one who stayed, the one that didn't run away. I try to get him to notice me… but he doesn't. He never does."

I hug him, though I know there's more he's holding back. "No wonder you come round to my place so often."

Lucas hangs his head. "I'm sorry."

I look up. "No, I like it when you come round! It's awesome."

"I'd have invited you… more than just that one time, but, your Father wouldn't let you leave your house, and my father hates you because of your father…"

I nod. "Yeah."

Lucas runs his fingers through his hair. "I really do miss Claus."

"Claus might still be around, somewhere," I remind him, hopefully.

Lucas shakes his head. "Onett is a cruel place. And, I sort of, I feel that he's gone, like with Dark Pit."

I think. "I don't get that feeling, at all, about any people. I guess Ryu did say that you were more powerful."

A small grin plays on Lucas's lips. "Yeah."

I pout. "You're mocking me."

He manages to retain a straight face. "I'd never do anything of the sort."

The dinner bell rings - has the afternoon passed already? Lucas stands up, and I follow suit, standing besides him. "It was good to talk."

"Yeah."

He smiles faintly, and I smile faintly back, taking his hand.

We walk out and down the stairs, to eat. I'm hungry again - of course - and my head is starting to hurt. I'm slightly relieved that when we enter the main hall to eat, the food is a good roast mutton and not mashed potato, or something equally awful . We're very lucky at this school - most other schools don't even offer meals to the pupils, but then again, most other schools aren't boarding schools.

I reflect vaguely on how weird our school actually is - I guess it's thanks to HeadMaster Hand's modernistic revolutionary ideas. But I like it - I think we're all quite privileged to be here. It's actually a miracle that Lucas has managed to get in, considering the inflated costs for each term, but I guess his selling and trading of all his stuff probably was the source of the money… I feel a sting of guilt thinking about it. Lucas has nothing. Lucas gives up everything just to come to school every term. I don't have to worry, but Lucas… I wonder faintly why he does it. Why does he put himself under so much strain, just to come here? Why does he do it?

It's the wrong way round. Lucas deserved to be born into a wealthy family - why did I end up with that privilege instead? I look down at the meat on my plate. Some people don't even get to eat meat. I don't think about that, enough - I'm selfish. Yet I still complain about my own life? It's much better than some. I curse my ungrateful self, miserably taking a bite out of the mutton.

Villager and Toon Link join us.

Lucas doesn't sit, instead he sort of crouches down - with a sting, I remember his caning. It's probably still sore - it makes my blood boil. It should've been me. Lucas doesn't deserve to suffer! And, he eats meagrely as usual. Why doesn't he eat more?! Everything is frustrating me. I need to calm the hell down!

Toon Link glances across at me. "Ness, you look angry, what's up?"

I shake my head grumpily. "Nothing. Leave me alone."

"Alright then."

_Magical. Gay. Disappointing._

There's just silence around our table today. My very presence is making things miserable, for everyone - so, my mutton consumed, I get up without a word, and I just walk away, my head heavy with the weight of my own inadequacy. I don't deserve to be here. They all deserve better, and now I've got stupid powers. Another 'privilege! that I don't need. I don't even know where I'm going, just… away. My head thuds and pounds as I walk up the stairs again. Every step just reminds me more of how unfair it all is. I have a mother, a sister, while Lucas has nobody in his family, and he's unfortunate enough to have landed with me as a friend. I don't know how he tolerates it - me, moping around, being emotional all the time. I trip on a stair, and slip down a little - of course. I drag myself into the dormitory, intending just to do - I don't even know what.

_You're not wanted, you're not needed._

I'm not anything.

_You should've been abandoned in the forest at birth. You're undeserving and ungrateful for everything you have._

So much is wrong with me. I drown myself in the covers, my ears ringing horribly, retreating into the darkest nuances of my mind, where I belong and where I should stay. Someone's going after Lucas - they should be going after me! I'm the mistake!

_You were made wrong. You're a joke._

It's my fault. I'm no good at keeping him safe.

_And you hurt him further by falling in LOVE with him. What is wrong with you?_

What is wrong with me?

Everything.

I sob into my pillow.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ooooops, I made Ness sad again :c
> 
> Erm, hope you enjoyed this big chapter. Yeah! They're kinda magical and psychic and stuff. This is something, one of the 4 big reveals I've been planning since the start, so that's pretty cool. Heh, (some of) the answers were in those books the whole time. Who'd have known? This magic isn't canon with the magic and stuff of Mother 3 at all - I'm taking my own spin on things, please don't flame me saying AEAEAE IT AIN'T RIGHT REEE
> 
> Also, yeah, this is nothing like a Victorian school system at all. Uh, I have no answer for that one~
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -Fuel and Lighter are canon Mother 3 characters. Thought it'd be fun to give the lumberjacks a lil cameo.
> 
> -Ryu, in his game, is strong at Martial Arts, sorta explaining his power.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	20. Thinking

**Chapter 20 - Thinking**

**...**

**(Lucas)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

The carriages wind their way up through the sunflower fields, until we're entered into the Sunshine forest, on some kind of worn dirt-track, that will inevitably bring us to New Pork City.

Unless I can have anything to say about it.

Duster claps brightly, addressing everyone in the carriage. "Alrigh', m'chaps. Should we start off with names, hm?"

No! I don't want to do _names_ \- I don't want to get too attached to these people! If I mess up here, we're riding to our deaths, for goodness sake.

A woman smiles. "The name's Tessie. I'm the innkeeper at the Yado inn."

A tall man stares down at us. "Good day. I am Sebastian. My position is the Butler for Mayor Pusher…"

The man next to him pushes him. "I'm sure you all know who I am. You should I am Pusher. The richest man in Tazmily, and henceforth the mayor of Tazmily, well, before that _Porky_ came along."

A younger looking boy pipes up. "And I'm Ollie! Pusher's son. Nice to meet you all!"

A stern looking woman stares around at our group. "And I'm Elmore. Pusher's wife. What are you all looking at, huh?"

I clear my throat. "I'm, uh, Steven," I lie. My name is definitely not Steven. "I'm a... visitor. I was staying with Duster."

"That old codger?!" Elmore barks. "We should push him out onto the road!"

Duster folds his arms. "Now 'ey! Let's not have any o' that, m'kay?"

A different woman smiles more pleasantly. "I'm Caroline, the baker, and this is my daughter, Angie."

A teen girl, presumably Angie, sticks out her tongue. "I can introduce myself, but okay. Why isn't Fuel coming along, mother?"

Caroline sighs, looking at Angie. "We've discussed this. Fuel and Lighter are staying back to protect the village. They don't trust Porky."

A man cheers from the corner of the carriage. "Well, I'm- hic- Matt! We're going to be free! Woo-hoo!"

"He loaded up on the alcohol at my inn," Tessie explains, grimly.

The final person in our carriage looks up. "Oh, I'm, uh, Reggie." They swiftly look back down

"Good to meet you all," I say, bracingly, preparing to make a move. "But, it turns out we need to get out of here, as quickly as possible."

"Reggie disagrees," says Reggie, "Reggie thinks we should stay! Porky is offering us something great."

This is going to take me a while. "How do you know it's not a trap?"

"Why would it be a trap?"

I grimace. "He could - oh, I don't know - enslave everyone who ever arrives in his city? You'll never live a free day again."

Elmore glares. "And how would you know? You're just some troublemaker. You're a visitor! A… _tourist!_ You don't even live in Tazmily."

I sigh. "Well then. Allow me to tell you my story."

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

Every day, everyone wakes up, in their beds, or on the street, wherever. But what nobody realises, is that every single day, any ordinary day could be _the_ day. The day where something happens, something completely unexpected, that could drastically change their lives. For the better or for worse.

Say you wake up. Normal day, you go to work, you decide, why not get yourself a lottery ticket? And by some strange chance, it wins, and all of a sudden, your life is changed.

The smallest actions could have the largest consequences - say, last night, you forgot to extinguish the fireplace. In the morning, you wake up, to find that your house has burnt down. And all of a sudden, your life is changed.

Yet, every morning, we wake and we breathe, and we live without fear, or knowledge, of any of the potential inevitable. One day, in the future, you will wake up, and it will be the day that you will die. You might not even know it. To you, it may just be an ordinary day - you might be going out, to work in the factory, as usual, but what you don't know, is on the way to the factory gates, you'll be stabbed. It may just so happen that a serial killer has chosen that specific time to go to the specific place where you are, to stab someone, that ends up being you. You, perhaps, wouldn't have been in that place, at that time, if you'd decided to have one slice of bread instead of two for breakfast. If you hadn't taken so long to put on your shoes. If you didn't double check whether you'd locked the door? If you'd done any of those things you would've been early. Again, the smallest actions can have the largest of consequences. You could've got to work before the serial killer got to you.

You would have lived.

So, why don't we worry about everything? If every little action could inadvertently lead to our deaths, shouldn't we be extremely careful?

The truth is, no. We don't know when, or how, we will die, so there's no point, being picky over every little thing. That wouldn't be self preservation, that would be stupidity.

So what _should_ we do? We should live everyday to the fullest. We should embrace every day, though living with care, and we should start those projects, start that new idea, because today might be the day that you die, and if you die, well, you won't be able to start the projects at all. That'll be it. You won't be able to finish that project that you love to do, the goal you long to achieve. Because every day, you wake up, and it may become a day that changes your life.

One day, my life completely changed. I had, indeed, woken up that day expecting mere normality. If I hadn't been in the right place at the right time, nothing would have happened. If I hadn't performed the smallest action - staying behind at the end of maths, to ask a question - it wouldn't have happened.

I was young - 7, 8? I walked down the corridor, into the lunch hall, at exactly the right moment to encounter the regular bullies, at exactly the right position in the cafeteria, just in the eyeline of a certain dark-haired boy - and those bullies had of course, threatened me, knocking my sandwiches to the ground.

Ness had seen. Ness happened to be looking in that exact direction, at that time - he saw the incident, and he rushed to my defense. I didn't know him - I'd never spoken to this boy. I knew he was in some of my classes, but he usually stuck with Toon Link and Inkling. And so, I was invited over, to sit at their table - another small action, but one that has ended up meaning the world. And so, my life was changed.

I open my eyes. I should've taken philosophy, darn it, this is what happens if I'm alone with my thoughts for too long. Since Ness just, kind of went, during dinner, I've been worried. I cooped myself up - a bad habit, I know - in a cupboard, upstairs, but I need to think, I need to be alone.

Recently, Ness has fallen into a spiral of decline. Everything keeps happening, and it's all piling on top of him, weighing him down, making him gloomy. He hasn't laughed as much, throughout this last week. He's not bouncing up, happily, when he sees me - he's starting to hide himself away, and he's often off in another world of his own.

I want to blame myself. I really want to blame myself - but for once, I know, this isn't really my fault. Sure, there's a ton of stuff after me, trying to bring me an untimely death, and Ness is worried about that, but that's simply not _my_ fault.

However, it is my responsibility to keep him safe. If they're after me, they could very well be after him too. We need to keep by each other's backs - so the _last_ thing we need is to distance ourselves from each other.

We're both… psychic. I feel a small tingle thinking about it - me, magical? It's hard, so hard to believe, but it all does make perfect sense. I'm slightly excited, but mostly nervous - if the cost of magical power is being attacked by Future Humans, weird people attacking me in the shower, and The Face following us around… then I don't think it's particularly worth it.

The Face bothers me. The Face simply doesn't fit in. We know that someone is behind the Future Humans, and that same person was probably the person who attacked me in the shower, and the person who also tried to burn the book; _Magical monsters and mythical creatures, "V"._

I again feel the spine of the book in my pocket. We know that one person, someone inside the school, is behind most of these things, and they're likely behind the disappearances too, but seemingly, The Face is an exception to all that.

I have a very nasty theory. I think that the Future Humans used to be actual people - who _knows_ from how long ago. They could even be… reanimated corpses, or something equally inhumane. Eurgh!

But I think they're broken. Whatever our villain had tried to do with them, it hasn't worked. I don't think they're supposed to speak Latin. I don't think they're supposed to tick, or to be do slow. I think in the… conversion process, I think something goes wrong. That's why as we keep seeing more and more, they look different, better, stronger.

Which means soon, they'll be unstoppable.

I shiver, violently. I badly, so badly want to be wrong. It's just a theory. And what about The Face? The Face still doesn't fit that theory, at all. The Face doesn't make any sense! I can't help but feel that it is simply completely disconnected from this mystery. And then there's the _grave_ , which I'm even less certain about. It could mean anything. Anything! I ball myself up, in the cupboard - Toon Link and Villager and Red are probably having a great time out there, but I lock myself away when I'm scared.

I'm really scared. I'm just me, I'm just Lucas, I can't fight against all of this stuff that's coming for me. One day, I'll wake up, and it will seem like an ordinary day, but it will be the day that they catch me. The villain gets me. The Future Humans will be strong enough. I think of the Cloak. The Cloak, throughout Ness's dream, it always came for him, it never gave up. Constantly moving - never ending. That's my life - except, The Cloak seems to be Future Humans and some villains.

I can't evade them forever. They will eventually catch me. The thought gets me down. It weighs me down, like Ness is so weighed down too.

Ness. The therapy with Rosalina should help, I hope, but there's a whole weekend to power through first. So much could happen before Monday, when school starts up again. Heh. _School._ Magical powers, loads of weird things happening… But of course, we still have school. There's a sort of delicious irony to it.

I stand up. I can't stay in this cupboard forever. I've given Ness enough time to himself - I need to go and find him.

It turns out he's taken refuge in our dorm, as expected. He's buried himself 6 feet deep under all the covers. I can just see one of his feet sticking out… he must be roasting under there! I stride over, and pull off all of the blankets.

"Hey," I whisper.

His face is mellow - there's the stains of tears on the sheet below him, and my stomach suddenly lurches. He looks up at me, and smiles slightly, softly - I dive in and hug him. I don't like seeing him like this - seeing him sad. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to love himself.

"Mmf- Lucas!" Ness hugs back, slightly alarmed.

"I'm really sorry you're going through so much, Ness."

Ness nuzzles me. "It's not your fault, Luke."

 _Luke…_ he's not called me Luke in forever. I blush vigorously. "Are you feeling better now?"

He nods. "I've… yeah, I've come to terms with some things… I'm magic. We're magic. I'm homosexual. That's all… okay."

I rub his back. "That's good."

I know he won't be completely okay, not yet, but this is a great start. It's looking up! I hug him more, happily.

"Lucas, you goof," Ness hugs me back, before changing his mind. "No, I'm the goof. I'm sorry."

I poke him, and he pokes me back, and we burst into fits of laughter - oh, it's such a relief to have happy Ness back, even if this may only be temporary. He starts to tickle me as well, causing me to fall out of bed onto the floor, laughing hysterically - curse my sensitive skin! I drag him down with me though, and Ness yelps as he tumbles down.

He catches his breath. "I'm ready to read the how-to-do-psychic-stuff book now," he informs me, after calming down.

Excellent! I'm glad - I've hidden it well, but I'm burning with curiosity, about how to use these powers.

I take the book off of the shelf, still full of residual laughter, and I place it in front of us, opening it up to the first page. "Let's try not to destroy anything while trying all this out, hm?"

Ness laughs. "Yeah."

He takes my hand, and we start to read, together:

_The PSI (psychic) branch of magic is simultaneously the oldest and the rarest known branch of magic. In 400 BC, in Onett, then a small farming town, a magician named Ninten wrote down and analysed the abilities that he found himself to have. They have later been found to strongly link to the psychic branch of magic - Ninten's journals of magic are the oldest known record of any magic at all. However, when Ninten wrote these journals, he was swiftly compromised by the authorities, as magic was, and still is, an illegal practice. Ninten was locked up for a number of months, and upon his release from jail, he was forced to do something to hide his magical abilities._

_This was how he learnt how to harness and take control of his powers. He chronicled this in his journals, inadvertently informing the future generations of how to hide their magic too._

_Ninten soon died, and supposedly, his magic died with him. His journals were left on a shelf, in his home, and his home was left uninhabited for a number of years._

_Over 100 years later, a family moved into this house. They were short of money, and the best that could be offered was this ancient house, in thorough disrepair. They moved in. On one particular night, the two children of this family (according to records they were named Hiydas and Jańas) discovered the journals of Ninten on the shelf. They went outside to attempt to recreate these abilities, and it so happened that Hiydas had been born with the LYT (Light) powers. The instructions on PSI power in the journals were reportedly enough, however, for Hiydas to learn how to use his own powers. Hiydas reported this story by adding to the journals of Ninten with his own words._

_It's unclear what happened to Hiydas afterwards, but Hiydas finished his additions with:_

_"Have to run. These books are going to be buried in the forest."_

_Experts have suggested that Hiydas's light powers were noticed by the residents of their town, and the journals were henceforth buried in the local forest._

_Multiple years later, the journals were discovered by a woman named Sashimi. Sashimi did not have any magical powers of her own, but she kept the journals on her shelf, as the idea of magic and the LYT and PSI abilities within the journals interested her. One night, however, Sashimi's house was robbed by a man named Didyas. Didyas was a distant descendant of Hiydas, and he happened to also have shown signs of magical powers. He had already mastered the ELM (elemental) powers, which he used to rob Sashimi. He had ended up stealing the journals, reading them, and subsequently, he added his story and a record of how to use his own powers to them._

_A friend of Didyas visited, who Didyas had entrusted with information about his own powers. This friend demonstrated the DPL (diplomatics) powers, and information about those powers were hence added to the journals as well. Didyas then locked the journals in a large chest, and arranged for them to be taken up a local mountain - Mount Hańas - to be guarded by a ferocious pack of wolves that were known for slaughtering the sheep and sometimes the residents of the town. However, on the way to the top of the mountain, Didyas, carrying the chest of journals, was arrested for the robbery he committed on Sashimi. Sashimi inherited the chest, and she simply left it in a room of her house until she died. The chest's key had since been lost, so the chest was auctioned off._

_The winner of the auction was a very rich man called Joaquim. Joaquim, it is written, had made his fortune due to his CRN (creation) powers, that allowed him to create gold. Joaquim stored the chest in his house, and used his powers, that he'd kept very secret, to create a new key to open up the chest. Joaquim read the journals, and added his CRN powers to them. Joaquim then used his CRN powers to create 6 magical stones - one representing each of the powers, and one representing a power he had theorised - the power of Time. No such people with powers of Time have been discovered however. He hid these stones up Mount Hañas, guarded by the wolves. It is not known what these stones did, but they appeared to kickstart a sudden influx of people being born with magical powers. It is suggested that the 5 stones are the 'roots' of the five branches of powers - their existence enables more people to be born with powers, and they enable them to use those powers too._

_Joaquim then used the CRN powers to create multiple copies of Ninten's journals, to sell to people that needed help with their new-found magical abilities._

_Meanwhile, the possession of magical abilities appeared to be entirely localised in Onett, where all this had taken place, until a great empire invaded. The empire stole all but the stone of Time - the stone of Time had unusually disappeared. As the empire took and sold these stones, people with magical powers started appearing within the empire. Experts suggest these stones somehow alter the genetics of people, to 'make them magical.'_

_The empire eventually fell, and many of the stones fell off record, lost to the mists of time. Many believe them to be mythical, or a curse._

_Magical experts, in secret, studied the magic of all of the 5 different branches of magic. Only 6 people with PSI powers, including Ninten, have been discovered, most recently Ness and Lucas-_

Ness and I look at each other in alarm upon seeing our names.

_More journals and books have been written since Ninten's, including this one, which include further details about the branches of powers. The first people to have each of the different powers (Ninten, Hidyas, Didyas, Didyas's friend and Joaquim) before the stones were created, all appear to have been the most powerful of their kind. An example is that never, since Joaquim, has anyone with the CRN power been able to create gold or magical stones._

_The stones are believed to have gradually spread around the world. The location of them is generally unknown, especially the time stone, which is completely lost. It has been theorised that the Time Stone can send people back in time, which would explain why the stone is unable to be found - as the stone would've likely gone back in time with these people. Some say the current location of the psychic stone is a vault of Onett city's bank._

_This book will now outline how to use the psychic powers._

Ness sighs. "About time, the big magical fairytale was nice and all, but it's unimportant."

I shrug. "The time stone sounds cool."

"And scary - I wouldn't want to be sent back in time, away from you!"

We carry on reading.

_The PSI powers split into three branches. Ninten was unique in that he possessed all three of these branches of power. Every other PSI user can be defined by a single branch. The branches are:_

_Empath: Strong likelihood to reflect the emotions of other psychics. Often emotional, but kind. They frequently share dreams with other psychics, and can perform the telepathic ability and weak forms of the Fire and Ice powers. They are good at sensing how others feel._

_Elemental: Seperate from the elemental branch of power, elemental psychics can perform strong Ice and Fire powers. Otherwise, they can occasionally share thoughts with people._

_Predictive: These branches of psychics often get feelings and notions about certain things, such as the presence of danger, or other people's emotions._

Ness points to the empath section. "That's definitely me. Emotional is about right, heh-"

I, meanwhile, look at the categories, perplexed. "Ness, I think I fit all of them. I think it was me who accidentally used the ice to put out the fire in school, and I definitely get notions about things, and also we share dreams, and…"

"Ryu did say you were extra-powerful," Ness reminds me. "Show off-"

I laugh. "Well, that's quite something. I'm the first psychic since Ninten to possess all three branches. Of course."

Ness nods. "I'm in awe."

"Better watch your step, or I'll freeze you," I grin.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?"

Ness pouts, lightly shoving me. "Aw, you're a meanie."

"I know." I laugh, evilly.

"Alright!" Ness slings an arm around me. "Let's find out how to actually do all this stuff."

We skip ahead in the book - there's a load of waffle about each of the past Psychic users. I'm keen to find out what I can do-! I don't have time to read about some ancient people!

_Power anthology:_

_Fire powers: Shout "PK FIRE," and aim your hands in a direction. A large fireball will be released._

_Ice powers: Shout "PK FREEZE" and thrust your hands forward to launch an icy blast._

_Telepathy: With another psychic, touch foreheads and you can speak in each other's minds. So long as you maintain forehead contact, this works._

_All of the other known abilities happen naturally._

"That was somewhat anticlimactic," I conclude. "This giant manual, and then there's a single paragraph on how to actually use the powers "

"We should wait for tomorrow, and try the fire and ice outside," Ness decides.

I make a face. "Oh, I was just thinking we could burn down the school-"

Ness laughs. "Maybe one day. But c'mon! Let's try the telepathy!" He takes my hands in his, a nervous expression on his face. "But, uh, how do we-?"

I put my forehead against his, experimentally, our eyes just inches apart, _our lips inches apart…_ I shiver, suddenly. I close my eyes, trying to speak inside my mind.

 _"Hello?" I_ probe. There's a resounding silence.

Ness's voice suddenly sounds alarmingly loud in my mind. _"Lucas? Was that you?"_

_"Yeah- Ness, it's me! This is kinda weird."_

_"Hold on, Lucas, I'm gonna test something. Uh, hold up three fingers."_

I hold up three fingers.

Ness's voice sounds excited in my mind. _"It's really working! I'm not just talking to myself-"_

I break the connection, suddenly, my head stinging. Ness frowns, concerned, and I rub my temple.

I shrug apologetically. "Sorry - it's just, kinda weird, is your head hurting too-?"

He touches his head slightly. "Yeah, a bit, I suppose. We should, uh, yeah, talk out loud. That's better, I think."

I let go of his hands. "I agree. But that was-"

"Weird?"

"Weird."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, before I relax, leaning back against the bed.

"We've got superpowers," Ness whispers.

I smile. "Yeah."

"You've got _better_ superpowers."

I smile wider. "Yeah. I've also therefore got a ton of people coming after me. Wanna trade?"

Ness holds up his hands. "No thanks. Although, maybe yes please, because I'd rather that you be safe-"

I poke him. "You sap."

He rests his head on my shoulder. "Yeah."

I recall something. "Pit is going to be sleeping, uh, in our room tonight."

Ness nods. "Because sleeping in the same room as Dark Pit used to be in him hurts and he'd rather escape from all that?"

My mouth opens and closes in surprise. "Pretty much, yeah." Ness is sometimes more perceptive than I give him credit for.

He grins. I prod him. "We'll have to share a bed again though - is that okay?"

Ness nods. "Course."

Somehow we've ended up sharing a bed on quite a few nights of this term so far - but that's okay. We're no strangers to sharing - whenever I stay over at Ness's house, to get away from my father, we have to share. It's admittedly surprising that Ness's father even lets me stay over there, but I'm not going to complain.

"We should go find the others," I conclude. "But, we definitely shouldn't tell them about our, uh, abilities."

Ness nods in agreement. "Yeah - definitely."

—-—

We find them, predictably, in the games room.

"Oh, there you are!" Toon Link gets up from the couch to greet us. "Wow, it's been so long, you've aged about… 30 years, by the looks of it?"

Villager pulls Toon Link back down. "Toonie, chill. They're fine."

He folds his arms. "You've both interrupted my great story about what happened with Bowser, a wooden spoon and a fish though, which, quite frankly, is unacceptable, so, uh-"

Ness grins. "Go on then, tell us."

"Well," Toon Link begins, dramatically, when he's cut off by Red sitting himself down next to Villager.

"Alright?"

Toon Link sighs. "C'mon, can a guy tell a story around here?"

Red looks at him. "Well, go on, continue your cock-and-bull story, then."

His head turns to Red slowly. "Excuse me, munchkin-"

Villager gives Toon Link a prod. "You're the smaller one."

Toon Link pouts grumpily. "Shush. Let me continue. It's a _true_ story-"

Ness nods. "Sure."

"It is! Anyways, so, after you lot left the dinner hall, I realised that I'd left my jumper behind, and so, I went back in, and I saw Bowser hassling the cooking staff for more food, but, he ended up getting chased by all the staff, and they were all holding utensils and one was holding a fish-"

Villager laughs. "C'mon, Toonie, that's a load of rubbish, and you know it."

He pouts. "Whatever. It made you laugh."

"True."

Speak of the devil - I notice Bowser walking down the hall, outside the games room. But something about it heightens my curiosity. The way he's moving, perhaps? His shift manner?

"There he is!" Villager notices. "What's he up to?"

"We should follow him," I chip in, siezing the opportunity.

Luckily, the others seem to be up for this, so we quickly creep out of the Games room, into the corridor. Bowser's lumbering along, quite slowly, and anyone would think he's just going to go to his office, but I get the strong feeling that he's up to _something._

"Come on!" I whisper.

Toon Link sighs. "I would, but Villager keeps staring at my ass instead of walking."

Villager slaps him. "I was not!"

I glare. "Guys, shut up!"

We keep on going, and Bowser enters his newly repaired office. Rosalina suddenly appears, however, and knocks at his door. Bowser's groan is audible, but Rosalina is let in…

We position ourselves outside of the door. I'm not even sure why we're doing this.

Bowser snarls. "What do you want, woman?"

Rosalina's tone is remarkably threatening. "You hurt Lucas."

I blush, deeply - so that's what this is about? I hadn't expected her to follow up on planning to have a go at Bowser. The caning still stings though - I'll be sleeping on my front tonight, for sure.

He snarls. "So what if I did? I punished him."

"He did nothing wrong!" Rosalina argues.

"He and his _buddy_ Ness snuck out of my class!"

"It was for good reason," Rosalina disagrees audibly. "Ness was upset."

Bowser growls. " _Upset?_ Boo hoo. Good. Let him suffer."

Rosalina gasps. "How could you say that? You know, you are the most heartless piece of-"

"At least I'm not a woman!" Bowser growls. "You're only here because the Headmaster owes you. You're not fit to work here!"

"Oh really?" Rosalina counters. "Then howcome all of my science class passed, while your entire English class failed in the last set of reports?"

I decide we've heard enough - fun as it is to hear Bowser getting verbally destroyed, I think it's not really our business. I beckon the others to follow me back into the Games room.

"Well, what was the point of that?" Toon Link asks, mildly frustrated, as soon as we sit down.

"It was funny to hear," Villager shrugs. "And Bowser did look suspicious. Rosalina probably cut him off from whatever he was planning to do."

My mind whirs. "Hmmm…"

There's a pause - Pit wanders into the room, smiles just a little bit at me, and sits down, a little way away from us. I smile back a little bit - though I'm not sure if the others have noticed his entry.

A random thought suddenly distracts me. "Villager, have you seen Mega Man recently?"

Villager frowns. "Yeah, why? He's been in all my Trades classes."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Good. Just, I hadn't seen him around, and what with, uh, the disappearances…"

To my surprise, Popo suddenly slinks into the room, cutting me off - he's another person I thought might have disappeared. Good! I might finally be able to speak to him.

"Alright?" He grins, plopping himself down, in between Toon Link and Villager. Villager moves away significantly from him.

"...Hello," Red deadpans. "Why are you here?"

"Because you're all my best buddies, of course, why else?!" He puts his arms around Villager and Toon Link, causing Villager to look like he craves nothing more than death.

Red folds his arms. "Well, too bad, we don't actually like you-"

Ness hastily glances at Red. "Red! Sh!"

Popo appears unfazed, and he glanced over to the other side of the room. "Oh, hi, Pit, didn't see you there as well, where's your partner in crime then?"

Pit's eyes glaze over. "Not here."

"Aw, shame, given you don't really have any relevance or any significant personality on your own."

Pit grits his teeth. "Thanks."

"C'mon! Where's the humorous response, aren't you supposed to be funny?"

I glance nervously at Popo. "Popo, maybe best not…"

"Best not what? Have you got a problem?"

I fix my gaze on him. "Just, leave Pit alone."

"Why should I listen to you? You're titchy."

"Just do it-"

I'm cut off by Meta Knight and Olimar entering the room as well - great, this is becoming quite the unpleasant gathering. And Olimar and Meta Knight unfortunately go right up to Pit. "Alright there? Still sobbing over your brother?" Meta Knight sneers.

"Leave me alone," mutters Pit, curling in on himself. Toon Link stands abruptly, and Villager attempts to sit him back down. Popo laughs raucously.

Olimar snickers. "Aw, look at his ickle face. He's been crying!"

Toon Link surges over to Olimar, and shoves him, hard. "You leave him alone!"

Villager stands and runs over, abruptly. "Toon Link! No! You got in a fight _yesterday_ , don't get in another one!"

Olimar laughs - why does this always happen! I stand up as well. "Just leave us alone!"

Meta Knight laughs too. "No! You're too fun to mess with."

I glare at him. "Why do you do this? Why!"

Meta Knight laughs again. "Revenge."

"For what?"

Meta Knight shoves me down onto the floor. "How about… claiming to a professor that we were behind some disappearances? And Pit and his brother - getting us in all that trouble with Rosalina-"

I cover my face, "I'm sorry-! I just heard - because you said on Tuesday that you had 'business to attend to' and I assumed-"

Meta Knight brings his face nastily close to mine, and my full body tenses. He drops his voice down. "And what did we say? We said not to mention that, to anyone, or you'd end up in the medical ward for a month." Meta Knight glances at Olimar. "So, what do you say? We beat him up?"

Olimar nods. "You bet."

I brace myself, but the attack never comes, as Ness and Villager suddenly pin Meta Knight to the floor, and Toon Link pins down Olimar-! I open my eyes and stand up, alarmed.

"There's five - no, six of us, and two of you," Toon Link says, chirpily. "So don't ever bother us again."

Olimar growls. "But Pit-"

Toon Link darkens his tone. "You don't mock Pit. Especially not for that. How would you feel if Meta Knight went missing?"

Olimar calls out. "Popo, help us!"

Popo laughs. "Nah, it's too funny seeing you pinned down."

Ness glares at Meta Knight. "I'd forgotten about that 'business,' that you're up to. What is it that you're doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you - but nothing to do with goddamn disappearances! Now, let me go!"

Toon Link, Ness and Villager release Meta Knight and Olimar.

"Go on - uh, pop off," Ness folds his arms. Begrudgingly, they leave, muttering under their breaths.

Toon Link cheers. "Wow! I feel so badass now. Was I hot, Villager?"

Villager makes a choking noise. "Toon Link-"

Popo cheers too. "Yeah! GG! Epic K.O."

A female voice sounds from outside the door. "Popo? Are you in here?"

Popo swears loudly. "Gotta dash. It's Nana. She's looking for me. She wants to write to Mother about my misbehaviour."

Popo runs out of the room in a rush, leaving us all rather bemused.

Ness (persistently) ensures that I'm okay, which I fortunately am. Villager shakes his head disapprovingly and sits back. Red sniffs violently.

Toon Link, meanwhile, heads over to Pit. He has his face in his hands, and is looking downright miserable. Those bullies had no right to mock him for Dark Pit being missing - none at all! I even feel a bit of… anger, towards Meta Knight and Olimar. I don't usually feel anger, or hatred, I always say that I _'don't hate people, I just hate their actions,'_ but it's hard to actually live by such a principle. It's ingrained into human nature, our old survival instincts - dislike of others is a drive to hunt, to get the best food, the best partners, in order to survive. Therefore, I subconsciously find myself, at the very least, _strongly disliking_ Meta Knight and Olimar. Because I don't get their cruelty. I don't understand it. Sure, we were wrong to report their 'business' as related to the missing people incidents, but, they're clearly up to something that's no good, so it needs to be found out.

Pit sniffs, and Toon Link speaks to him in soft tones. "It's alright, to cry, it really is. It's alright to be upset. Don't listen to them." He hugs Pit with surprising tenderness, and Pit hugs back.

"Thank you, Toon Link, I just, I just…"

Ness smiles at Toon Link. "See, Toonie? Your soft side is nice, and it is still there, and that's a good thing."

Toon Link smiles slightly. "Hm, maybe. But I'm not important right now"

Pit brushes the hair from his eyes. "Thank you, Toon Link. I just- sorry..."

"Hey, it's no problem, bud."

Toon Link sits down next to him, and Pit brings himself forwards, integrating into our group. I can sense his nerves - all the confidence he had when he was with Dark Pit has vanished. I think, especially after that confrontation with the neighborhood bullies, Pit is going to become a permanent fixture in our little group. And, I reckon, especially for Toon Link, that's going to be a very good thing. I know Toon Link worries about himself, because Red and Villager are a sort of duo, and so are Ness and I. I know that can't sit well on his mind, I know he feels like a misfit, sometimes. But, maybe with Pit being here as well, they can get on well, and Toon Link can be happier.

Meanwhile, for Pit, it's going to take a lot of time to process everything that's happened, and I'm not sure what to do about that, except, sort of, help him along through it. Inviting Pit into our bedroom wasn't just an excuse to keep sharing a bed with Ness, though I guess it's an extra benefit. I sleep better when Ness is there, and I know it. I think he sleeps better too - it might be a psychic thing, perhaps.

"We should do something," Toon Link concludes, standing. "We should hit the pool, it's always nice when it's dark."

Villager nods. "Sounds good to me."

"Same," Ness agrees.

"Are you down for that?" Toon Link asks Pit, who nods in response.

"Yeah, that's cool with me."

We stand, embracing the sudden purpose of a plan before I realise something. "Erm, Ness and I, our swimming stuff burnt in the fire-"

"Well, you can start living the nudist life then," Toon Link shrugs, and I blush ferociously. Pit laughs.

Ness blushes too. "No!"

"I got some spare stuff," Villager chimes in, saving us from mortal embarrassment.

Soon enough, we're all changed. I'm sure to dive in the deep end of the pool - and it's cold today, gosh. My teeth are even chattering when I break the surface again. The fireplaces around the outside of the pool are glowing magnificently though, illuminated in the pitch black. Unfortunately, I can no longer see Ness and I's constellation out through the skylight - the earth must've moved around. Oh well.

"Alright, here's what I propose," Toon Link rounds us up. "Races. This end, to the far end." He points to the other end of the pool. "There's nobody else here today, so it should be nice and simple."

…

Pit manages to defeat us every single time, so we're quick to move to basically just goofing around in the pool for another hour or so, and when we finally take our leave, we're all laughing hysterically, even Red and Pit, and honestly, it feels amazing, after the chaos of the day, just to relax, to have fun, to play, like we're young.

Pit grins. "Seriously, are you guys always this crazy?"

"Yes," Toon Link admits. "But hey, you fit right in."

"Seriously, thanks for this," Pit rubs his neck, somewhat shyly. "It helped to take my mind off… yeah." His face falls back to a gloomy state again, and Toon Link bumps him on the shoulder. "Anyday."

An hour or two of talking later, back in the games room, with Pit occasionally chipping in, at least more than the ever-quiet Red, Pit takes his leave to move a few things to Ness and I's room, leaving just the rest of us. There's a sort of silence that falls.

Red huffs. "Are we going to have to deal with him for the rest of the term now?"

My heart sinks. I'd been afraid of this... "Red, he's cool with you, isn't he?"

Villager puts a hand on Red's shoulder. "Hey, I know you aren't keen on change, but he does mean well."

"Yeah, I think he's awesome," Toon Link agrees, somewhat defensively. "What's your issue with him?"

Red sighs. 'For one, I don't think he likes me, and he's weird."

"We're all weird," Ness counters. "And, why wouldn't he like you?"

"He just, didn't speak to me, at all."

"Well, did you speak to him?" Villager reasons.

Red scratches his head. "No, but-"

"Well, there you go."

"But, starting conversations is hard for me," Red admits. "I don't know what to say. He's talkative, he's loud, I don't get why he's not talking to me."

"He's going through a lot of emotions," Villager explains, calmly. "He just needs time to find himself again."

Red leans back. "I suppose."

There's a mildly uncomfortable pause.

"We should head up to bed," Ness decides, taking me by surprise.

I frown. "Wha-! it's not even that late, yet."

"We should make sure Pit settles in," he explains, standing up. I follow him, mildly confused.

When we're out of earshot of the others, I take Ness aside. "What are we really doing?"

Ness rubs his face. "Lucas, I can't wait. I wanna try out the ice and the fire powers. We might not get another chance until tomorrow, and I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, and, I kinda wanna learn how to control them, so they don't like, happen accidentally, because, what if I say, you know, the PK words, in my sleep, and we all burn?"

I nod, understanding. "Okay, that's cool, let's do it... But… Ness, you didn't have to lie to the others."

Ness looks down sheepishly. "I know. But they'd be freaked out by our powers."

I rub his shoulder slightly. "Just say, 'Lucas and I have gotta go do something', please… because, I just feel really bad lying to our friends."

Ness nods. "I understand. I'm sorry, Lucas."

I hug him. "Hey, it's okay. Come on, let's uh, go do some magic."

He takes my hand in his. "That's not something I ever thought you'd say."

"Neither," I smile. "It's been a weird, weird week."

"There's always tomorrow," Ness mutters, grimly. "It could definitely get weirder."

We exit the main doors, without any sign of any professors. "Let's hope it's good-weird."

It's a pleasant night. The wind is kind of blustery, but there's no rain and it's not too cold. There's only a few clouds,which means the sky is lit with a twinkling array of specks of light. I think I know where Ness is leading us - the forest is on one side of the school, but on the other, past the sport fields, there's a huge lake. The whole area around the school is pretty much untouched, as a matter of fact, it's extremely remote, which, thinking about it, is unusual, but HeadMaster Hand has always wanted to do things differently. Co-ed classes, having a female professor, having a literal pool inside of the school, all that sort of thing, but I like it. We reach the lake, and stare at its glittering surface. The moonlight is particularly bright tonight, and I actually have to shade my eyes, in order to look at it.

Ness looks at me. Feeling foolish, I thrust my hands forwards, at the lake. "PK freeze!"

The wind suddenly picks up, and to my astonishment, a blue blast of something erupts from my hands, striking the water of the lake, immediately freezing a reasonably large section to ice - woah. I'd been expecting to need a few tries to get it to work - but I won't complain.

Ness stares at me, just as surprised as I am, before attempting to copy my motion, thrusting his hands forwards, and also shouting "Pk Freeze!"

Nothing happens.

Ness blushes. "Um, maybe another try- uh, PK Freeze!"

This time, a small ribbon of icy magic flies out of his hands, freezing a modest patch of the lake. Ness pouts. "Is that all I can do?"

I resist the temptation to laugh. He's kinda cute when he pouts. I get a sudden idea, and I take his hand. "Remember in that dream - we summined the fire at the same time, and it was huge? We should try that with the ice-"

Intrigued, Ness nods.

I breathe in deeply, before calling: "3...2...1…"

"PK FREEZE!" we both yell in unison. I hope nobody is looking out the window.

The wind grows wild, and I gasp, squeezing Ness's hand tight, as out of both of our hands, an immense blast of blue strikes the lake, causing the whole thing to freeze completely. The whole lake. Amazed, I'm brought to my knees - such power! Ness's eyes are wide - he's alarmed too.

"I guess I'm not the most powerful one after all…" I say faintly. "We're the most powerful," I say, and Ness lightly shoves me.

"That's cheesy."

I laugh, despite everything. "We just froze a whole lake using the power of friendship. If that's not cheesy, I don't know what is."

He laughs too, and my eyes linger on him just long enough for me to make it awkward. Damn it, me-! I hastily turn back to the lake, releasing his hand.

"PK FIRE!" A volley of fire shoots, rather alarmingly, from my hand, melting a small circle of the ice on the lake. My hand doesn't feel particularly warm when summoning the fire, not cold when summoning the ice, strangely.

I study the hole, the wind suddenly whipping my hair up into my face. "I'm not sure what use this fire power actually has, it's just kind of… dangerous. We can't use it on anything attacking us because then we'd destroy everything else, too."

"I agree," Ness says, readying his attempt.

"PK FIRE!" Again, a smaller burst of flame shoots from his hand, forming a considerably smaller melted circle on the ice.

"I'd say we should try that together, like with the ice" I mutter, "but I think that would destroy a lot of stuff, so let's not."

Ness laughs softly. "Good plan." He instead lies back on the grass, and I follow suit. The stars are really quite something tonight - but it's hard to appreciate them when I think that Ness and I just froze a whole lake! We're powerful, and it's crazy. We're powerful, but it's okay.

My fingers brush lightly against Ness's in the darkness. I notice that, unlike in the pool, we can actually see our constellation, out here - amici optimi. It's a funny thing, it's just some stars, but seeing it, now, it reminds me… It reminds me that there is some good in the world. Just a little. The moon disappears behind a small torrent of clouds, and the sky dims.

I make to close my eyes, but-

...

**"Placet Auxilium!"**

Of course-! My heart pounding, I rise to attention. Of course we'd be found out here, we've been found every single damn day by these things - once again, it lumbers towards me. Ness stands by me, suddenly alert, once again freaked out by them - this one looks, dare I say, new… it's smaller than others that I've seen, but it's definitely had another upgrade. Breathe, Lucas, Breathe! Today, its legs are coated with a white cylinder of metal, the only part of it that seems to be showing up, at the moment… when the moon comes back out, maybe I'll be able to see more-

It's fast. This one's much faster than the other ones! Why is it so fast?! Maybe the speed issue has been fixed, maybe, maybe- I dash, but it's catching up, it's coming, it's coming!

" **Placet Auxilium!** "

It's not like the crying one from yesterday - this one is definitely coming for us, and I back away even faster, grabbing Ness's hand, as the wind sends ripples through my shirt, causing my hair to obscure my vision, again-! The moonlight reappears suddenly, and Ness lets out an audible gasp. My eyes are drawn upwards, to its face, a face that I recognise…!

The face of Dark Pit stares back at me.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Oops, I left you on a cliffhanger. How mean!
> 
> Ah, I had a ton of fun writing the lore and the intricacies of all of the magic powers this time. Luckily, you don't have to remember all those historical names! I'm aware there were about a billion new names this time around, what with all of those Tazmily villagers in the italicised section as well.
> 
> Pit is suddenly a whole lot more relevant, which is fun. I like writing Pit, but not quite as much as I love writing Toon Link. I'm tempted to write a spin off after this fic is finished of him. No promises though!
> 
> I thought I'd finally mention that Olimar and Metaknight are up to something, given it was, what, Chapter 2 that they'd claimed to have 'business' to attend to, and I'd failed to mention that since. Another thing that was long overdue a return was definitely Popo, and also Mega Man, who are two characters that I have sadly strongly neglected.
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will hopefully be… soon, whenever soon may be.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Tessie, Pusher's family, Caroline and Angie, Matt and Reggie are all canon villagers from Mother 3. I'm going to aim to keep them in character, what with the limited info there is on them in the game. All the jobs that they have are indeed the jobs they have in the game. I hope you hardcore Mother fans enjoy their presence.
> 
> Ninten is the protagonist of Earthbound beginnings. He's not someone who wrote journals about magic in the game, though, I just thought it'd be nice to name-drop him. All of the other people in the lore of the magic had made up mythical-sounding names.
> 
> The PK Freeze and PK Fire powers are tributes to those abilities in Smash Bros. The telepathy, meanwhile, and the mechanics of it, was newly created by me.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, all you readers! See you next time!
> 
> ~ ReadyforTeddy


	21. The Decision

**Chapter 21: The Decision**

…

**(Ness)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

I breathe in. I have a plan. If I can get the most influential person in the carriage - Pusher - on my side, then the others may be more malleable to the new idea of freedom. And, Pusher should be easy to convince - I can sense he's disgruntled with Porky robbing him of his status. I can certainly use that to my advantage.

But for now, I am to save these people, and hopefully start convincing them of the danger, I suppose, the only way to let them know of the horror to come, is to tell them how I got here.

I begin.

"I was imprisoned, somewhere," I say, to all of the blank faces. "By Porky. Or Pokey - whatever he calls himself, around you all. It doesn't matter where I was imprisoned, but I managed to get away. Porky himself meanwhile was distracted by Tazmily, and all he's doing here, so he was away, which is what gave me enough time to get out of the prison, and to steal a couple things of his. By the time he figured out that I had got away, I must've been long gone - armed with all the information that I overheard. See, he was very vocal about his plans. He was so sure I'd never escape, that he told me everything, I think just to mock me. But, his pride is his fatal flaw. After, it was a long walk, but I eventually ended up in Tazmily - I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was fortunate to get here. I owe Duster for his hospitality."

Reggie stares, intently. "A peculiar tale. Information, you say? What did you find out?"

"Well, I can't say everything," I reply, "But his general plan is to get as many people as possible into New Pork City, so he can take control of them, and use them to build an empire. I don't know why he wants to build an empire exactly, but he's planning to use all of you to do it, and he's going to rule with cruelty."

Elmore sniffs, with disapproval. "Why should we believe you? You're just some guy."

"Because," I say, exasperated, "I'm trying to help you. What would I gain from lying to you? I'm going to get all of you out of this, yeah?"

Caroline applauds. "Well, aren't you our hero from the heavens!"

Angie groans. "Mother! Do you have to be so embarassing?"

Ollie grins at Angie. "At least your mother is actually somewhat nice-"

"What did you just say?" Elmore snaps at her son.

I raise a hand for quiet. "Now, who's with me? We need to get out of here."

There's muttering from all angles. I turn to Pusher, ready to get the next stage of leverage underway.

"Pusher, rightful mayor of Onett. Porky has dethroned you. He's taking your status as the richest man in Tazmily."

There's an outbreak of talking, and Pusher raises his hand this time, calling for silence.

He takes a moment to think. "Well… I am indeed the mayor of Tazmily, and, you are all, of course, expected to follow me. I say, this man…" He points to me. "He is right. Porky came into our town, he replaced me as the richest man in Tazmily! Who is he? Where did he come from? He came with all his… investments, and stuff, and he replaced ME! I am powerful, not him! We have allowed ourselves to be… hoodwinked! We have been tricked, we have been backstabbed, and we have quite possibly been bamboozled! So I say, we follow thiS random guy, here, in our carriage, who we met just a few minutes ago, instead of the rich, smart, man who has massively improved our village's infrastructure and economy for no expense whatsoever!"

Elmore folds her arms. "Oh, sure! Yeah, that's just a GREAT idea!"

"Thank you for your agreement, wife."

"I was being sar-"

I look round at all the members of the carriage. "So, everyone's in?"

Matt cheers. "Yeaaaaaaah! Hic! We're gonna… go adventuring!"

Caroline nods, placing a hand on Angie's shoulder, which the latter pushes off. "We're in."

Sebastian nods, curtly. "Where my lord and ladyship Mr Pusher and Mrs Elmore go, I, truly, shall follow them."

Reggie nods his approval, and so does Tessie, the innkeeper.

I turn to Duster. "Come on, Duster, you're an intelligent man. You have to see it. What Porky is doing."

Duster shakes his head. "You're all lunatics. This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

I press further. "Come on. An adventure is just what you need - sure, life in New Pork City might seem nice and easy, but if you really want to prove that you're not just an old codger… come on. Come along with the rest of us."

"But, Porky promised beauty, promise, sanctuary!"

"He lied. Porky's city is the last place you'll ever see."

Duster bites his lip, evidently teetering between the two options. He brings a hand to his face, before removing it, with a sigh. "Fine, fine, but only because Pusher's comin', 'kay?"

I smile. They're going to be safe! I've done it! I bring my composure back, turning to face them. "Okay, great. So, here's the plan. We wait for one of the steel-armoured guards to bring us dinner. We grab as much food as we can, we eat enough to keep us going, and then we pack the rest away in your handbag, Elmore. Then, we wait for the morning, we collect whatever food they serve for breakfast, and we get out of the carriage doors when they open them to deliver that aforementioned meal. We will need to immobilise the guard, so they can't report to Porky that we've escaped his trap."

"Well, if it's a trap, why hasn't Porky chained us down already?" Elmore snaps.

"Ah," I explain. "I thought about that. He needs to make us feel powerful, you see, so we all think we're coming along to New Pork City of our own free will. When we arrive at New Pork City, when it's revealed what's going on, and there's a new chance of riot or escape, that's when he'll be chaining people down."

Elmore grumbles, but she says no more.

I smile. "So now, we wait."

* * *

(Ness)

* * *

I panic - it's Dark Pit, it looks exactly like him, so, so, so - what does that mean! I turn on my heels, grabbing Lucas's arm, but it's faster, _he's_ faster, and we're backed against the outer wall of the school - and he's coming - I breathe in torrents of air, full of fear, the wind suddenly tearing at me, it's suddenly ice cold - oh, oh hell!

**"Placet Auxilium."**

I screw my eyes tight shut, and Lucas, the far braver one of us, speaks out: "Dark Pit!"

The rushing feeling stops. The footsteps stop. I open my eyes, slowly, and I dare to observe - there's a sick twist in my stomach as I stare. Where his insides should be, where his organs should be, there's cogs, and, and metal, and, and I feel sick, it's so _wrong,_ and I can hardly believe that Dark Pit, our Dark Pit has become - no, has been _turned into_ \- into this, this thing! I want to panic, I want to cry, this is, this is an abomination! How is this possible?!

It's frozen in place, for now, though, just swaying slightly in the breeze - completely silent. I let out a gasp for air, my lily-livered legs shaking like jelly. Lucas takes my hand in the darkness, which I'm grateful for- it's a slight comfort - and I try to process, that this, before me, _isn't_ Dark Pit, not anymore... but _that_ means - it means Dark Pit is - he's dead, and I can't, I refuse to believe that-

Suddenly, its mouth opens in a sharp hiss. **"Pit."**

Lucas's reply comes out high. "Y-Yes?"

Dark Pit's Future Human merely stares.

Lucas's palms sweat, thick with perspiration. He's scared - but he's being brave, for us, I show my appreciation with a small squeeze of the hand, and he looks up. "Y-Yes, we know Pit, your twin! We're Ness, and Lucas, you remember us, right, Dark Pit? You're in there, right?"

**"Tutum?"**

I scramble through my mind, thinking hard. That's more latin - I was taught that word at primary school! "That means- that means safe!" I tell Lucas, frantically, and he nods hastily in understanding.

"Yes, Pit is safe!" Lucas exclaims. "He's safe - Dark Pit, tell us, why are you here? What happened to you? Who did it?"

The wind picks up again and drives at my eyes, so I can barely see as Dark Pit-Future Human shake his head. He puts his hands to his temples in apparent concentration - he looks to be in utter agony - I can only imagine - my stomach twists sickeningly as I look again at the scene before me. I can't imagine being - being cut open and turned into _that._

"U-Uh, we're going to go back to the castle," I tell Future-Human-Dark-Pit, fearfully. "We have to - we'll look after Pit, okay? You, uh, you, take care, okay?"

Dark-Pit-Future-Human nods, stepping back from the wall, evidently creating a path towards the doorway. Lucas smiles and begins to utter thanks, but suddenly, in a flash of moonlight, Dark Pit's eyes turn completely blank! I scramble against the wall, alarmed, but he - it - continues to stand rigidly still, and I breathe a shaky sigh of relief. Lucas tugs at my sleeve, and we run, back into the school, through the school doors, out of the cold wind, into the entrance hall.

Lucas slams the doors shut, and does the latch, and I breathe an immense sigh of relief. But everything we saw suddenly comes back to mind - I just can't process it. Dark Pit is - is _that,_ now, I grab Lucas's shoulders, trembling-

"Lucas, that was- that was Dark- Dark Pit- I-"

"I know, Ness," Lucas grimaces. "Or at least, what's left of him."

I ramble on. "His eyes- they went- they went blank- they-"

Lucas nods, miserably. "I saw that too. We gave Dark Pit's spirit closure. We told him Pit was safe. Dark Pit is-" he averts his eyes. "He's gone elsewhere, now."

I run a distressed hand through my hair. "So, what's- what's left of him is just- his body- and now, something, something else is in control?"

"No doubt about it. Whatever did that to him, whoever that was, down there in the bright room of the passages, they're behind this, they must somehow be controlling the Future Humans to go after me - but in that moment, whatever was left of Dark Pit fought back, saving us. But now - now, it'll be like all the other ones. Relentless."

I gulp, looking at the wooden doors that suddenly look so, so weak. I hope to the heavens that the Future Humans can't pass through them, like The Cloak in that dream-

Lucas continues. "I think that they've been luring people down there, into the passages, like with Pit and Dark Pit and the party invite, and they've been taking them and turning them into- into Future Humans." He quakes. "They're been experimenting, on them, improving them, and that's why people are disappearing, and that's where the Future Humans are coming from, why they're different, why this one was faster, why one was crying, they're all experiments!."

"Then, we need to go down to that room right now, and put a stop to all this!" I blunder, but Lucas shakes his head.

"The passage caved in, remember? There's no known way down."

I process this, agonised. "So, whoever it is, doing all this down there is trapped inside?"

"Maybe," Lucas grimaces, "but I'll bet there's another secret way out. We just can't use it ourselves, because we don't know it."

We're silent, for what feels like hours, standing there in the entrance hallway.

"Dark Pit is dead," I croak, the realisation once again slashing at me. "Dark Pit is goddamn dead."

"Yeah," Lucas mumbles, holding me close, the knowledge consuming us both. Dark Pit is gone, he's no more. Everything that he was has become nothing.

Lucas's composure breaks, and he buries his face into my chest.

Whoever is doing this is evil, pure evil, but why! Why would anyone do all this? I don't get it. It's not fair!

"We can't tell Pit," Lucas whispers. "We can't tell Pit exactly what's happened to Dark Pit. He'd be devastated."

I nod, in agreement. "He-He can know he's gone, but not - not that he's one of those things."

Lucas's grip around me wavers, before he suddenly grabs me tight, his usually steely resolve breaking down further. "I'm scared, Ness."

"So am I, Lucas."

There's a moment of pause.

"What do we do?" I ask, faintly.

Lucas brings his face out, and I notice telltale blotchiness around his eyes, and on his cheeks. "W-We need to keep looking for details. We need to solve the case. We need to listen - look closely at everything suspicious, count it up, we need to find out what's in the golden egg - what The Face has to do with all this, what the hell the grave is doing there, we need to find out about the _magical monsters and mythical creatures_ book, that first had the Future Humans in, we need to find out what Bowser was sneaking around for, we need to find out what Meta Knight and Olimar are up to-"

I cut in. "And we need to find out why whoever's behind it all is creating these Future Humans, sending them after you, trapping me in a dream with the golden egg, and attacking you in the shower."

"Yeah, finding all that out is possible," he says, weakly. "Totally."

There's another grim pause.

"...We should head to bed," I mumble, miserably. Each time I think back to the mystery, my mind goes straight to Dark Pit, and a new wave of cold mourning flashes across me. I knew him for just 4 days. 4 days! He was so lively, so funny, and now, he's dead.

"Yes. Bed sounds good," Lucas decides. "Pit will be waiting."

And poor Pit:- Dark Pit was his twin brother, and his best friend. I can scarcely imagine losing Lucas - I'd be inconsolable - but I imagine that's what Pit must be feeling, right now. So I resolve to help Pit through the pain as much as I can.

Quietly, we step out of the hall - but I'm surprised to see Toon Link, Red and Villager, almost waiting there for us.

"There you are!" Toon Link cries out. "What on earth were you doing outside?! I saw lights - fire, ice!"

I gulp, realising that this might not go so well. "Well-"

Red folds his arms. "We saw everything. We watched you summon fire and ice, out of the window - what the hell? Is this witchcraft or something!? I'm surprised at you, Lucas! That disobeys all scientific laws!"

I panic. "No, no that must've been someone else-"

"It was you," Villager says, matter of factly, keeping a neutral expression.

Lucas grips tighter onto my hand. "Ah, well w-we didn't want to say, because-"

The tension running through me feels unreal.

"Because what?" Red asks, sharply.

Toon Link sighs. "Look, everything's getting really weird recently. Please, I've had enough of the lies. What _are_ you two? Why are those - those creatures after you, anyways?! Just, for goodness sake, tell us what the hell is going on?"

Lucas's hand quivers in mine. "I'm so sorry, w-we can't, I-"

Toon Link covers his face. "Lord almighty. I look at you two, and I hardly recognise you anymore."

Lucas wilts.

"Now that's not fair!" I counter, suddenly angry, sensing that Toon Link has upset Lucas. "You're not entitled to knowing everything that's going on with us!"

Toon Link uncovers his eyes, shocked anger flashing across him too, and he suddenly steps closer to me. "Oh, so, it's going to be like that, is it? Just because you two are all _happy_ together, and you two have it made, you think that you should rub it in by having all these crazy things you're hiding from us, your friends? Do you just want to feel even _more_ special, is that it?"

"We didn't want to tell you about all of this, because you'd never believe us, and you'd just worry!" I argue. "You'd just think we're weird! Besides, we only found out that we could summon ice and fire today!"

Toon Link lets out a howl. "Is there anything _else_ you're keeping from us, then!? Or can you secretly teleport, or grow a second head!? Are you going to keep lying to us all every second, and putting yourselves in bloody _danger_ , and-"

"We can explain it all!" Lucas cuts in, his tone panicked. "Please, just, calm down!"

"I don't wanna know!" Toon Link yells, turning away. "Save it for someone who cares!"

He storms off, hastily followed by Villager and Red.

"No- wait!" Lucas exclaims, but it's too late, as they all disappear up the staircase, leaving me in complete shock. Which is quickly replaced with guilt.

What have I done now? Why do I have to be like this? My heart suddenly feels a lot heavier. I have a feeling I've really messed up now, big time. But I want to be so angry at Toon Link, still. He doesn't get it! He doesn't know what it's like - so why does he have to be an ass to us about all this?! That's right, it's him in the wrong! But, then, but it's me, it's definitely me, it's my fault! I've upset my friends - and I've dragged Lucas into all this too!

"What have I done?!" I exclaim.

Lucas sniffles into my chest. "Ness, it's not your fault. I think Toonie is just… confused."

I sniffle too, disbelieving. I'm done wrong, and I know it. "I give up. Let's just go to bed."

Lucas nods, and I try to push cloudy thoughts of Dark Pit and Toon Link out of my mind. We ascend the stairs, and enter our dorm to find Pit, already here, in his pyjamas, reading a book, seeming to be pretty happy. I can't bear to crush his good mood by telling him about Dark Pit and about the argument - he doesn't need to know. I can't even be bothered to change into any nightwear, as I just wave slightly, and scramble into bed.

Why is it that as soon as I'm feeling alright, as soon as I'm finally not feeling awful about myself, as soon as I'm free from self hatred for just an hour, something happens to just push me right back down again? Maybe I do deserve it all. Maybe buttercup is my rational side, telling me that I am wrong, that I'm wrong, that I-

Pit's voice sounds from the other side of my emotional barricade. "Well, uhm, I'll take this bed then, if that's alright, or I can sleep on the floor, that'd be totally fine-"

"It's okay, Ness and I can share," Lucas assures him. Pit smiles gratefully, and gets into Lucas's bed, and Lucas slips in to join me in mine, wrapping slender arms around me.

"Thanks again for this-" Pit smiles, nervously. "You really didn't have to-"

"It's really no problem," Lucas replies. "We're here for you."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"So uh, Pit, how do you get on with the others?" Lucas asks. I notice that he neglects to mention the fact that we've just fallen out with them, possibly forever, and that he doesn't mention that they all probably hate me now and think we're complete freaks.

"Well," considers Pit. "Toon Link's one of the nicest guys I've ever met - Villager is chill, even if he may," he chuckles slightly. "Lack any distinctive personality traits, heh. Red is quiet but, yeah, I think he seems pretty nice too."

I try to involve myself in the conversation, but I can only bring myself to nod. I'm too weighed down, yet again. I'm weak. So. Weak.

"Well, we, uh, kinda uh, fell out with them," Lucas admits. "Just now-"

Pit's face falls. "Oh- oh no, what about? Why?"

Lucas bits his lip, realising he's trapped himself. "Oh, uh, it's a - it's a long story-"

"We've got time," shrugs Pit. Lucas looks at me, nervously.

"We can tell him the essentials," I whisper, quietly, and Lucas inclines his head to demonstrate his agreement.

"Alright," Lucas begins. "This is going to sound really insane."

Pit shrugs. "I don't think much would sound insane to me right about now."

I decide to curl up under the covers, watching, allowing myself to wallow in self deprecation while Lucas explains to him about how we read the book and figured out our powers, and how Toon Link and the others got mad because we said we were going to bed when we weren't really, and because we didn't tell them what we'd found out - and every word that Lucas says drills it into my mind that all this, all of this chaos of tonight, is my fault. I sob quietly, unexpectedly, and I curse myself for crying, praying that nobody will hear me.

"Alright," Pit nods, after Lucas has told him the basics. "Makes sense."

"...You're not freaked out?" Lucas asks, tentatively.

"Not really, all this talk of magic throughout history, it was pretty unlikely for it _not_ to be real."

Lucas nods awkwardly. "Well, that's good."

Pit thinks. "But, as for your falling out… well, Dark Pit and I... we were always fighting, but what we found is the best thing to do always is, is quite simply, even if you're certain that you're in the right, just apologise in the morning, and move on. That's it."

Lucas nods. "Yeah, we'll- we'll do that, then."

"But," Pit adds. "For what it's worth, I don't think Toon Link necessarily _is_ right. Sure, he's worried about you, but, you're not obliged to tell them what you found out today."

Lucas thinks. "Yeah, that sorta makes sense, but I get it, you know. I get why Toon Link would be angry."

I bury myself further under the pillows. Because of me. Toon Link is angry because of me.

Pit nods his agreement at Lucas. "He'll come around."

Lucas looks down. "I just worry… they'll all be scared of us, now. They'll think we're different."

Pit shakes his head. "I don't think so. You're still you, I think."

Lucas smiles a little bit. "I promise we won't blast you with fire in your sleep."

Pit laughs, slightly. "Yeah. Anyways, sleep, that sounds good. But - first - you and Ness-" he blushes slightly. "Since we're sharing a room, I have to know, are you, you know, together?"

My face grows warm and I'm sure Lucas is probably blushing too. Lucas shakes his head in response to Pit. "We're not together - we're just best friends, that's all."

I'm reminded, yet another problem with me. Another reason why I'm awful. _I still have a huge crush on my best friend._ Ugh, why do I have to exist?

Pit nods. "Well, if you're sure. Good to know. Uh, yeah, ok, goodnight, Ness, Lucas and thanks again-"

"It's no problem!" Lucas beams. "Goodnight. If you need anything, just wake me up, ok?"

"Okay."

There's a silence for a few minutes, until I hear Pit's gentle snoring coming from the other side of the room. Upon hearing this too, Lucas turns to me, worry written all over his face.

"Ness."

"I suppose you're angry at me now too, aren't you?" I say, bitterly.

"What? No, I could never be angry at you."

I breathe heavily. "It's my fault, though."

"It's not your fault, Ness. You didn't ask Toon Link to get so worked up."

"I've ruined everything again, Lucas."

"You've ruined nothing."

I cover my eyes. He can't see my tears. "Everything I do, everything, I do it wrong, I hurt people, I get angry, everything wants to kill us, and it burns inside. I hate it. I hate it."

Lucas tightens his hold on me. "Ness, you haven't done anything wrong-"

I gasp for air. "And now everyone's slowly starting to hate me-! Pit probably doesn't like me anymore, Toon Link is angry, Red, Villager, Father, everyone!"

"Ness, they don't hate you! They-"

"They do."

"Ness, please, try to think rationally."

"I can't! Not when there's a - a damn voice in my head telling me that I'm worthless, not when my Father tells me every day that I'm a mistake, not when - not when you're being chased after by a load of awful things-"

Lucas rubs my back, soothingly, but it doesn't help. He makes a small noise. "Ness, please, I don't like seeing you this upset, I don't want you to be hurt, I don't want you to be sad."

I screw my face up. "You might as well not want _me_ then, because I'm always sad. It's always like this. Always!"

"Ness, everything that's going on is putting a ton of pressure on you, that's why you're feeling this way; whoever's doing this wants to get to you, they- they- oh- oh-"

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"This person after us. They said, in the golden egg induced dream, that they hate you, for some reason, yeah?"

I grimace. "Them and everyone else."

"Ness, don't say that. But what if - that's why they're attacking me, why they're sending things after me... because they know that's the best way to get to _you!"_

I'm silent. They're after me, not Lucas? I wouldn't be surprised. But…

"Then- then it is all my fault!" I cry out, hysterically. "You being attacked by those things is all my fault!"

"Ness-"

I break out of his arms rapidly. "That's it I- I have to- we need to stop hanging out, we need to stop everything-"

Lucas recoils in alarm. "Ness!? No!"

"If we stop hanging out, they'll stop going after you, and you'll be safe!"

"But- no!" Lucas pleads. "Ness, I need you!"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"But-"

"Tell me!" I demand.

Lucas shrinks back. "I guess - I guess you're right, but-"

"Then that settles it," I conclude. "Goodnight."

"I-"

I pull the covers over us, and bury my face into the pillow, pretending to be asleep. I don't think Lucas buys the ruse, but he doesn't speak; instead he curls up in a ball, on the other side of the bed.

He has to know I'm doing this for his own safety. I'm right. I know I'm right. All this time, the Future Humans have been going after Lucas, because whoever this mystery person is, they've just been trying to upset me. Because they hate me! Apparently. So, whoever it is… it's better if I let them take me instead, instead of them hurting Lucas. Maybe with distance, I might get over this stupid crush, as well! That's a plus. I'm doing the right thing, and I know it. Besides, I was only dragging him down - with my constant misery, and brashness. I've become a dead weight. I breathe deeply.

Tomorrow morning, I'll wake up early, I'll go and apologise to Toon Link, and then I'll keep my distance from them all, in a lounge or somewhere else, and I'll study. Yeah. Then, I please my Father too - it all fits together, good! I'll sleep on a couch somewhere in the school. Lucas won't be forced to share a bed with me. And then if I'm found by whoever is doing this - then that's all the better, because then I can confront them, and if they kill me…

 _Again, all the better,_ Buttercup hisses.

I drift off into sleep.

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

_I'm 11 years old. It's my last year at Onett primary school. Lucas, Toon Link, Inkling and I are walking home from school. We're just walking past the main road, when I see a figure behind a nearby tree - I frown. We keep walking, however, and I neglect to mention the figure to my friends. To my horror, though the figure suddenly makes a dash for us - and I notice instantly, it's Porky, of course it's Porky!_

_"Run!" I call to my friends, picking up a pointy stick from the ground. "I'll hold him off!"_

_Lucas tries to stop and wait for me, but Toon Link takes his hand, and they run off down the road. Porky turns to me._

_"_ _**Ness.** _ _Tell me where the blonde one lives."_

" _There's two blondes!" I stall, trying to jab him with the stick._

_He snatches the stick, snapping it in half, arms reared. "Lucas. Tell me where Lucas lives."_

_"Never!" I exclaim. "Get your creepy ass away from us!"_

_Porky grins horribly. "But I want to play! Why don't you let me play?" He pouts, and it's disgusting._

_"Get- get away! Play with people your own age!" I push him, somehow causing him to stumble back over a rock, and to my fortune he falls back onto the grass, shouting angrily - I make a dash for it, slipping out of sight, grabbing Lucas's hand when I reach him. Despite being a terrible runner, I lead - we take a diversion, twisting down other alleyways and other paths..._

_After that encounter, we never take that route again._

_Lucas sniffles, crying - he's scared of Porky. We all are. But Lucas more than any of us - I sometimes wonder what else Porky might have_ done _to Lucas. I dread to think, in the years when he was alone, when he didn't know us, when there was nobody there to protect him… I hold myself firm. I will keep Lucas safe. I will always keep Lucas safe - and that's what I do. Porky never will lay a finger on Lucas again. I hug Lucas, as Lucas cries..._

...I wake up, feverishly. I can still hear crying - but it's coming from the other side of the room.

Pit.

The air is dim, and my vision is fuzzy; it must still be nighttime. I notice Lucas has moved positions, so that he's lying parallel to me. He glances quickly over at me, apparently still awake, and we exchange a worried gaze, before I remember I'm not supposed to be keeping close to him anymore, and I look at Pit instead.

I can see the outline of his covers, dark against the light wall. They're shaking - and he's almost certainly underneath. I feel a sting of misery for him. It must be a dark night - I want to help, but I don't know how. I don't think he'd appreciate it. Not right now.

He doesn't deserve any of this tragedy.

I roll over, discontented, facing the wall, and when I manage to block out the sound of sobbing, I'm quickly brought back into slumber.

…

Early morning comes soon enough. It's before the sun has risen properly, but some rays of light just about sneak in through the window, casting golden patterns on the floor. Strong resolution fills me, and I rise from my bed, and remembering that I'm still in my day clothes from yesterday, I quietly change, to ensure that Lucas doesn't wake. Pit's quieter now - I hope he's sleeping - and I creep out of the room, silent as a mouse.

I'm sure Toon Link will be around here somewhere, what with his insomnia. Probably pacing the main halls, or perhaps in the music room again. I ready my apology in my head - short, and to the point. I've got this. Now I just hope that he accepts it... Another sting of guilt hits me, and I want to curl up and sob again, but I don't. I walk down the corridor, and down the stairs, into the main hall. Toon Link glances round from the other end of it.

I wave, suddenly nervous. "Hey."

He bites his lip. "Hey."

My legs jerk, apology forgotten, and I run towards him. "Toonie - I'm sorry - I'm so sorry-"

Toon Link runs towards me, too. "No, I'm sorry - agh, I'm, I didn't get a wink of sleep thinking about it - I was way out of line, you don't have to tell anybody anything, I-"

I almost laugh. "No, it's okay. It was my fault."

"Just tell me you'll be safe?" Toon Link whispers as he reaches me, giving me a short hug.

I nod. "Yeah, we will be, now."

"We will be, _now?_ What's that supposed to mean?"

I rub my arm. "Well, those - creatures - they're after Lucas, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So, I came up with a plan, I'm going to keep my distance from him. They'll stop chasing after him - we figured out that whoever is behind this is only attacking him in order to upset me. So, if I keep my distance, they'll stop attacking him."

"That's a terrible idea!" Toon Link disagrees. "Look - you two need each other!"

I nod, slowly. "It'll be fine. And besides, once this all blows over, things will go right back to normal."

"But you- you, you know, you _like_ him-"

"I never said I did!" I counter.

Toon Link shrugs. "Well, it's uh, kinda obvious-"

I fold my arms. "Whatever - so what if I do, Toon Link, I'm doing the right thing."

"I disagree," Toon Link furrows his brow. "I really disagree, but I won't force you not to do it."

"Good. Also, I should tell you what else we found out," I realise.

Toon Link nods. "Yeah - it'd be good to know. Please."

I take a breath. "So, whoever is behind this, they're taking people from the school - causing the disappearances - and they're turning these people into the Future Human creatures."

Toon Link gasps. "That's awful! How did you find this out?"

I hang my head. "We saw Dark Pit, converted into one of them."

Toon Link looks sickened. "Oh my God. Poor Dark Pit - Poor Pit, too! Did you tell him?"

"I couldn't," I admit. "We decided best not, considering-"

Toon Link nods quickly. "Good thinking. I don't think knowing that would do Pit any favours."

"Yeah."

"But what about the magic?" Toon Link asks, keenly. "I'm a little jealous, I'll admit-"

"Heh," I begin. "Well, Lucas and I, we figured it out because we share dreams and things sometimes, so we looked through some books on magic that it turns out Ryu gave Lucas, and we read them and we found out, well, we found out we're psychic."

"Psychic! Well I never."

"Yeah, apparently being a psychic is extremely rare…"

Toon Link frowns. "Funny coincidence that both you and Lucas ended up being best friends then."

"That's what Lucas said," I agree.

"But, what else? What can you do?"

"Well," I think, trying to remember all I can from the book. "There's 5 types of magic - Ryu is apparently able to do… I think it was 'Diplomatics magic'? He said that was like, tracking, and martial arts, which is how he tracks the creatures, yeah? Rosalina - she can apparently do the light magic, I'm not so sure what that does but she can teleport away the Future Human creatures… There's another two, I think it was… creation and elemental magic. Anyways, some guy made a stone for each type of magic, and if people are near the stone, I guess they're more likely to be born with magical powers? That's what the book seemed to suggest. Oh, and there was an extra stone - the time stone, whatever that is, that might send people back in time if people touch it, but, it's theoretical, and it went missing so apparently they're not sure…"

Toon Link's eyes are wide. "Right. Magical stones, time stone, Ryu and Rosalina are magic too, got it. But what exactly can you _do?"_

I plough on. "So, there's three categories of psychics - I can't remember them - but I'm an empath, which means I'm emotional, and I can feel what other people's emotions are or something, and I can also summon a little bit of ice and fire…"

"What about Lucas?"

"Well, Lucas is apparently super powerful, and he fits all three categories, naturally, which means he can do a ton of stuff, but it means him and I can do telepathy if like, our foreheads are touching or something, and it means we sometimes share dreams-"

Toon Link whistles. "Ness, this is seriously crazy."

I nod. "I know. You believe me, right?"

"'Course - I saw the ice and fire stuff all happen out the window. It was scary! But - man, is this weird."

"I know," I agree. "This is all super weird - I'm just as weirded out as you. This is all super freaky."

"I'd have thought you'd be even more weirded out than this though," Toon Link ponders, analytically.

I blush. "I think I know why I'm not."

"Why?"

"Well... it's Lucas. Discovering all this magic stuff with Lucas is a lot more… comforting, than it would be otherwise."

Toon Link frowns. "Then why separate yourself from him?"

"Because," I say gravely, "I'd rather he didn't end up dead."

Toon Link whistles slowly. "Look, all this is mad, right, but I, and the others, we're here for you, with that creepy grave and whoever this is trying to get you. We'll stick by you."

I nod. "Thank you. I should go now. I need to check if I've got any letters." It's been a while since I've heard from Tracy - there's a mild prickle of worry in my mind that Tracy might not be writing back because in my last letter, I said that I might be a homosexual, which I now know I almost certainly am, but I'm hoping that premonition is wrong. I need to check the school postbox. The school postbox is where all of the mail from Onett to students or staff is left, and while usually the mail is handed out at breakfast, I'm impatient.

"Alright," Toon Link nods. "I'll see you. Sorry again - and stay safe!"

"I will," I assure him, as I walk away.

Toon Link heads off somewhere - presumably to the music room, or the theatre room, to practice his lines for Robin Hood and I, meanwhile, head towards the postbox. It's Sunday, which means most people are probably still sleeping; perfect opportunity. I open the postbox up and rifle through the letters - excellent, there's one addressed to me. I quickly tear it open and I read:

_Hey Nesster,_

_Sorry for the late reply, Father grounded me. Uh, I don't know an Inkling, no, I'm not entirely sure who you mean there. Whoever they are, I hope they're well?_

_And I totally knew it! You and Lucas would be the perfect couple, you'd be so cute! You better keep me updated, or else I'll have to blackmail you. Heh._

_Update on life here: everyone's getting ready to go to war against Tazmily. Father doesn't have to go! Since he owns the coal mine, they've decided he needs to keep doing that job, so they can still make weapons and stuff. I don't know much about the virus, everyone's just acting completely normal, which is kinda weird._

_I, meanwhile, am causing plenty of chaos at school, of course. I even went out to one of those big parties, and I mighhhht've got a bit tipsy, but I don't think mother or father suspected anything. Oh yeah - mother and father had a row! About time mother stood up to him._

_Anyways, I gotta go. The cook is supposed to be teaching me spag bol tonight - and I gotta get started._

_~ Tracy._

I start writing my reply instantly.

_Hi Trace,_

_Ok, it's a shame you don't know her, but thanks for checking. Inkling's an old school friend - I didn't know where she's got to._

_Nooo, please don't say that. I've decided to distance myself from Lucas, because there's someone who's trying to hurt him in order to get at me, so I've got to keep him safe, right? So, no more talking about a relationship with me and him, please. It's not going to happen._

_War - ugh, why! Do you even know what Tazmily supposedly did to cause Onett to start this war? It's ridiculous. And, stay safe - that virus sounds properly bad, keep inside, yeah? And DON'T GET DRUNK NOOOO! You're literally 13, why would you do that! Live like me - no alcohol, ever. And, a row? Is mother okay?_

_Anyways, keep in touch._

_~ Ness._

I place the letter in the delivery postbox, ready for it to be sent off back to Onett, and I turn back around, ready to begin my day of solitude.

* * *

(Epilogue: ?)

* * *

The plan starts perfectly. We eat some of our dinner that we're served, and the rest we store away in Elmore's handbag. We spend a bit of time getting to know each other, what our lives are like, and what we do for our careers, before heading to sleep. Best get to know them, since once we escape, we'll probably be in close proximity a while. I do honestly feel bad for all the others, in all of the other carriages - but I know that I can't save them all. All I can do is the best that I can, right? But, that doesn't stop my dreams from being haunted with scenes of what might - what will - happen to all the rest of these innocent people.

Nevertheless, Sunday morning soon breaks and we're ready.

It's time to put our plan into action.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ah, Ness, you idiot, why do you do this? I hope you enjoyed this slightly short chapter…
> 
> More of the mystery finally unfolds. And Dark Pit! I feel really bad for Dark Pit. I feel slightly evil now, too. He deserved better… and Pit, too. I'm a pure menace.
> 
> Nevertheless, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	22. The Letter

**Chapter 22: The Letter.**

**...**

**(Lucas)**

**...**

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

The morning comes - I check out of the carriage window, seeing a tangerine sunset, dawning our escapade. The clouds shift slowly, the sky still dim, a general air of peace, despite the continually trundling wheels, and the occasional noise from the horses. The gentle rolling motion attempts to drag me back into the slippery arms of sleep. But I can't sleep! This morning is well and truly Escape Morning - and lo and behold, a steel-armoured guard is coming up to our carriage, carrying a plate of what looks to be bread. Bread! That must be breakfast, which means…

It's time.

"Guys!" I whisper, and everyone rouses, rubbing their eyes. I point frantically at the guard that's coming towards us - everyone scrambles, upon seeing him, alert, throwing coats around shoulders, gathering up bags, collecting anything on the floor… I run over the plan just once more in my head, as I stand. We'll jump the guard, we'll gather the food, we'll run out into the forest on the side of the road, and then do… something. Run.

I stare out at the guard. He moves so mechanically, so… automatically, and it's strange, but unimportant. I turn, and I nod at the others in the carriage, who are pretty much ready - it's now or never.

The carriages slow, and the guard steps up the carriage stairs, and the carriage door swings open - and I'm up! I jump at the guard, forcing them inside the carriage - there's a clang as their steel helmet strikes the roof. I bundle him into the back, with no idea what I'm doing - Tessie takes the bread, stuffing it swiftly inside Elmore's handbag. The guard doesn't even seem to be resisting - they're just flaccid in my grasp. Thinking quick, I grab their helmet, taking it off - and it's just a normal-looking young guy. They stare at the carriage table, still completely immobilised - huh? Why aren't they stopping us!? But, I keep the door open, motioning to the others to start clambering out, as I form a barricade between the guards and the others.

I let go of him, steadily, trying to sneak past myself, beckoning again to the others, but the guard's body swings backwards, defeated by gravity, knocking into the side of the carriage - and something slips off of his neck, onto the floor, some piece of… metal?

Suddenly, the guard makes a staggering gasp - I back quickly away from him, but he grabs me on the shoulder - his eyes wide, his legs swinging dizzily, his face contorted into inhuman agony-!

He shouts in a grim croak. "Porky!"

"Shush! Porky's not here!" I exclaim, panicked, trying to get everyone out of the carriage. I didn't know Porky employed bloody lunatics as his guards!

The man shakes suddenly, his legs giving way, and he falls back into a seat. "Get me out of here!"

What the hell is going on?! I shepherd Tessie out the doors, and she jumps down, followed by Angie and Caroline.

The guard staggers further back, causing the carriage to rock ominously. "Let me - let me go!" His whole body contorts, and he's launched further back.

I stare, horrified. "What do you mean - agh! Watch out!"

The guard stares at me suddenly, his eyes glassy and horrified. "The things he did… it's all rushing back… it's all… oh my God…"

I direct Sebastian, Elmore, Ollie and Pusher to the exit. "What? What do you mean?"

The guard stares intently, shaking sporadically, hands spasming in a gruesome fashion. "Wh-Where are you going!?"

Reggie and Matt leave next, followed by Duster and I realise that that's everyone. I back away. "We're getting away from this madness!"

The guard reaches out, grabbing me by the wrist. "Take me with you!"

I pause, turning in surprise.

"Take me with you, please, I have to - I can't - let me go, let me go!"

I glance back at the others, before staring at the guard. "What? Take you with us?"

"I can't - I need to get away, please let me get away!" He rocks around, his hands pressed against his head in some sort of blind panic - what has Porky done to this man?! I make a quick decision.

"Yeah, alright come with us, but only if you're quiet. Quick!"

But his body slumps onto the floor. Cursing, I grab his hand, aiding him out of the carriage, and Elmore whips round in surprise. "Hey! You're fraternising with the- the enemy!"

"He doesn't seem to be with Porky-" I try to explain.

The man's legs give way, and he falls to the floor, clutching onto my trousers. "Please-"

I look hastily from left to right. There's another guard headed this way! I rashly pick our new accomplice off the floor, and Duster helps - our feet tear as we practically launch him and ourselves into the forest on the side of the road, obscuring ourselves in a thick layer of undergrowth. I perform a quick headcount; everyone's here! I think we made it. I think we actually did it! To my delight, the carriages start picking up the pace, all rolling past - I peer out from amongst the hedges. It's just dark enough, still, for us not to be obvious to any guards, or even any passengers.

We've done a bloody good job, and as the last carriage goes by, I exhale, collapsing down against a tree. We did it! We're safe. Well, assuming we're not eaten by bears or foxes in the forest. I smile giddily round at the others, all dusting themselves off, and I shake off the guard, who's still grabbing onto my trousers.

He foams at the mouth. "Porky…"

I stand back, alarmed by how animalistic this man seems to have become. "What's your name?"

"My name…" he stares at me, fright in his eyes, his brain almost humming with effort. "I have a name, I think, yes, yes, name…"

The sound of the carriages dissipates fully, eventually disappearing round a corner of the dirt track road. The man continues to think.

He looks up suddenly. "Got it! I'm, my name - Roy, yes. Roy. I am Roy. Roy."

I wave, nervously. "Hello- Roy, erm, what happened to you, exactly?"

He stands up in a hurry, his eyes suddenly wide and terrified. I check behind me but nothing's there - he grabs my shoulder again. "We need to go, we need to get away, Porky, Porky, Porky!"

I maintain eye contact. "Roy - listen, I'm not Porky- what has Porky done to you?"

He jabs a finger into my face accusingly. "You - who are you!"

"I'm, I'm Steven," I lie, but he screws up his face.

"No, no… you, I recognise you…"

Damn it. If he's a resident of Onett, he'll almost certainly know who I am. Luckily, he seems to be a little bit delirious right now. I'd actually tell everyone else who I am, right this second, but, I don't think they're in a position to trust anyone from Onett, thanks to the damn war. Therefore, incognito mode it is.

"No, Roy, you don't recognise me, I'm from very far away," I say, firmly. "Come on. We should start walking."

Elmore scoffs. "So, what, we're just going to go and bring this lunatic along with us?

I stare at her, puzzled. "Well, of course?"

"He'll slow us down."

"Well, what do you suggest then? Leave him to die?" I ask, coldly.

She scoffs. "Exactly. Leave him to bloody die here, the filthy guy. He's a guard, he's in with Porky."

Caroline gasps. "We can't do that!"

"Yeah!" Angie agrees, firmly.

I sigh. "Besides, he has information, and he seems, well, to not actually be with Porky, so, he's coming with us."

"Since when were you in charge!?" Elmore snaps.

"If I may, I'm in charge, as mayor of Tazmily," Pusher cuts in. "And I say we should allow this fellow to come with us! If he has information, we can more easily dethrone Porky from my righteous seat of power!"

"What!?" Elmore exclaims. "That's an awful idea. Sebastian, tell him!"

Sebastian looks up. "Uh-"

Pusher folds his arms. "Wife, you are to obey me. Sebastian, tell her!"

"Sebastian, _my_ butler," Elmore says, "Tell him we are not to bring this creature, Roy, or I'll have you hung, drawn and quartered."

Sebastian's eyes widen. "Uh-!"

Pusher steps forwards. "Sebastian, tell her that we _are_ to bring Roy, or I'll have you buried alive!"

Sebastian steps back. "My lord, my lady, please! Be reasonable-!"

"Mother, Father, shut up!" Ollie shouts. "Look!"

We all look to where he points. There's a guard coming back down the road, no doubt they've noticed we've gone. Already? I was hoping for a little longer, but... I look up - it's gotten lighter.

We're visible.

"No time to argue!" I call. "Come on, quick! Follow me!"

Duster and I take both Roy's arms, and we all scramble, starting to hurry, deeper into the forest.

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

_I'm plunging through the pitch black darkness. My hands are ablaze - and I'm falling, falling so infinitely far. I'm scared. I'm scared! Behind, everything chases me - The Face, an army of Future Humans, a million floating graves, and the walls close in-_

Wait.

Floating graves? That's kind of ridiculous - this must be a dream! I turn around, and envision all of the things chasing me falling into a black hole and disappearing. I envision a floor of pillows and I collapse into it. This is just a dream. This is my place. An extract from the book drifts back to me:

_'For psychics, dreams are important. They can give messages, ideas of the future, or of the past.'_

So this dream might well be important. I suddenly realise, why am I thinking like this, if I'm in a dream? Maybe I'm… lucid dreaming. That's interesting. I lay back against the floor of pillows, staring upwards into the black void I fell from, hoping that something important might appear, something that might tell me something about all that's happening! I stare intently, trying to tell if there's something there, but there doesn't seem to be…

Well, if there's nothing for me to see here, can I just wake up then, please? That'd be much appreciated… But suddenly, a great fire rises out of my hands, encircling me, alarmingly - I try and remove it, I try and imagine it away, but it's here, and it's got me, and I'm gasping for breath and- and-!

…

I wake up, gasping for breath, in blind panic, grabbing onto Ness - but he's not there! My eyes shoot open in fright - where's he gone?! The room is full of light - Pit is asleep - is anything on fire?! No. No, it's all good but - where's Ness! My throat constricts, and I suddenly remember yesterday's events.

Ness doesn't want to be my best friend anymore.

Maybe that's a dramatic way of putting it. He's _'distancing himself from me for my safety'_ \- curse me, for working out that whoever is behind all this is after _Ness_ , not me. It makes perfect sense - to get at the person you hate, you destroy the people they love. And, in Ness's case, that's me. That makes me feel slightly warm - but it's swiftly replaced with coldness, and worry. Since we met, I haven't lived a day without Ness being on my side. Even with physical distance between us, I've known he's been rooting for me. But now, he wants to be alone. He thinks that if he stays apart from me, the Future Humans will stop going after me, and they'll go after him instead.

It annoys me even more that he's right.

A further nagging feeling at the back of my mind irritates me. I can't help but think that my safety isn't the only reason Ness is going to stay away from me. I can't help but feel that maybe I wasn't good enough at helping him out through his problems, that maybe I wasn't understanding enough? That I'm not… what Ness nreds? My eyes well up, slightly. He'll come around eventually, right? He'll come back to me? Today isn't going to be a good day. Today is going to be a horrible day. I bury my face into my pillow. Not only that, but Toon Link and Villager and Red are probably still angry at us - at me. Ness isn't here. Does this mean I suddenly have nobody left? Nobody that cares about me anymore? The realisation hits me horribly, and my eyes start to flow.

But I glance across to the other side of the room, where Pit rises and falls. I can't afford to be thinking like this. I have Pit. I have others. I have… Popo, great… Maybe it's time for me to finally talk to the latter. Maybe it's time for me to actually develop some kind of independence - maybe that's it! My clinginess, my dependence on Ness probably annoyed him.

I sniffle. I'm an idiot. A colossal idiot. I don't want to get out of bed. I can't face the day without my best friend by my side. Is he going to move out of our dorm? He'd probably move out. He wouldn't want to sleep in the same room as me. I knew I shouldn't have offered to share a bed with him! Talk about weird, talk about creepy. Ugh… I stare onto the floor of the dorm. I don't want to get up. I can't.

I make myself.

Once dressed, I take my leave down the dorm corridor, and down the stairs to the main hallway, alone - ngh, even the littlest things are getting to me now! Ness and I always walk down these stairs together, to go through the day, together. I knew I needed him, but I didn't expect to feel so, so hollow, without him... I sigh, making my way into the cafeteria, which is finally back open after the fire damage. Toon Link waves from a table - what? I thought he was mad at Ness and I? Puzzled, I get myself a bowl of cereal, and I join him and the others. Ness is nowhere to be seen.

"Hi - uh, sorry," I rub my face awkwardly, remembering Pit's advice about apologising. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Toon Link assures me. "Ness and I already talked about all that. I'm sorry, uh, too. Yeah."

I nod. "Oh - good. Okay. Uh, did uh, Ness say anything… else?"

Toon Link nods, pulling a face. "Yeah, uh, he did. He did say some more things."

"What things were those?" Red barges in, and Toon Link turns in surprise.

"Well," I sigh. "Probably that Ness has decided to stop hanging around with, specifically, me."

Villager gasps. "What?! You have to be kidding. I thought you were completely inseparable!"

"It's a long story," I grimace. "Remember the creature we saw in Toon Link's room? They're called Future Humans - there's more of them, and they're after me. Someone is turning people into these creatures. That person also hates Ness for some reason, and so they're attacking me to upset him. Ness thinks that by keeping himself away from me, I'll be safe."

"Is this to do with all of the magic stuff?" Toon Link asks.

I look in mild surprise. "What do you know about the magic?"

"Ness told me everything - about the 5 stones, and some journals, and then also about the time stone that might send people back in time except it's been missing for hundreds of years, and then about the fire and ice and telepathy - and it's all crazy, and it's all mad."

I nod. "Yeah, about right. I don't know if these attacks are related to the magic - I don't know… much. About what's going on. I miss Ness."

"He'll come around," Villager assures me, and I eat a mouthful of cereal, quietly.

"Where do you think he is?" I ask.

"He just grabbed his food, and left the canteen," Red informs us.

I sigh. "Right."

"Is Pit - uh - yeah, how's Pit?" Toon Link asks, changing the subject.

I shrug. "Fine. Still in bed." I decide not to tell them about Pit's late-night crying.

Popo suddenly slouches into Ness's place. I remember that this is a chance to actually talk to him at last, and to make a good impression on him.

I wave. "Hi Popo - how are you?"

Popo laughs alarmingly loudly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm absolutely brilliant."

"Hi, Popo," Villager sighs. Toon Link merely nods in recognition.

Popo grins. "Say, Toonie - you're looking a little tired."

Toon Link grits his teeth. "Yes, thank you very much, _mon copain_ , I had a rough night."

Villager pats Toon Link on the shoulder. "That's one of the problems of sharing a room with Link."

Link looks over. "What's that? Did one of the little kids mention my name?"

"No, go away," Toon Link chucks a spoon at him.

Zelda gasps. "How disrespectful!"

Toon Link scoffs. "Okay, then."

Link stands up, and comes over, dramatically. "Is that a challenge!?"

Popo laughs. "Oh wow, Link! It's you, the guy whose ego is bigger than even his-"

Link cuts him off. "That's it! Popo! I challenge you to a duel!"

But Zelda pulls a raging Link down. "Much as I want to beat that swine to a pulp too, you can't duel in the canteen, Link-y!"

Toon Link elbows Villager. "To think you crushed on _her_ once."

Villager elbows him back. "Shut up! No I didn't!"

Popo laughs towards Link. "Yeah, 'Link-y'! Listen to your bird."

Link grumbles, but Zelda makes sure he stays in place.

I breathe in and out, trying to get the conversation back on track. "What are your plans for today, Popo?"

Popo picks up a spoon. "Not much, not much, maybe tail Link and annoy him some more."

"...Right," I reply. "Good luck with that-"

Popo turns to Toon Link. "What about you?" He strikes Toon Link in the crotch with the spoon.

"O-OW-!"

Many people in the room look over.

Toon Link screws his eyes tight shut in agony. "Popo! Please don't do that-! Ow, _ow-_ "

Popo laughs hysterically. I come to a conclusion - Popo is just an asshole. Nana comes swiftly over, looking stern.

"I heard a lot of noise, and I was right to assume you were the cause, Popo-"

Popo sighs. "Oh no, why are you here…"

"To tell you not to hit people with spoons!"

"Oh, shut u-"

Nana folds his arms. "I'll tell mother!"

Popo backtracks rapidly. "Right you are! I won't hit anyone else with spoons."

Toon Link gets up, still wincing, but now brandishing a spoonful of jam. "It's time for my revenge."

Popo's eyes widen, and he dashes up and away, but Toon Link follows, and they're suddenly engaged in a dramatic chase around the room-!

Villager facepalms. "Toon Link, no!" He gets up and chases after Toon Link as well, causing quite the procession - the other students in the room cheer and whoop, enjoying the spectacle.

"Absolutely ridiculous!" Red huffs. "They need to calm down."

Nana turns to me. "That brother of mine, I swear, he will be the death of me, if not himself first."

I watch as Toon Link almost collides with a chair, and I laugh. "Yeah."

Nana smiles at me, raising her voice over the chaos. "So, anyway, painted any good landscapes lately, Lucas?"

I glance towards her, a little confused. "Oh, uh, only the ones in class. Painted any good fruit and vegetables lately?"

She smiles again, nodding. "Yeah, quite a few."

I pull my chair in as Popo dashes right past me. "May I ask - what is it with the fruit and veg? Do they have a deeper meaning?"

She nods, pleased with my question. "Yeah, it's about the fragility of life - POPO! Sit back down!"

Villager finally catches Toon Link, attempting to bring him back to his seat.

Nana sighs. "Sorry, Lucas, I should go and get Popo, and stop him from destroying everyone." She smiles at me again, blushing just a little, before standing up. "See you around, yeah?"

"Yeah," I answer absent-mindedly as she walks off to Popo.

"Get off me!" Toon Link exclaims, as Villager attempts to put him down in his seat. The rest of the room laughs - I'm surprised the professors aren't doing anything about all this.

"No, you're staying with me," Villager commands Toonie, but he's met with Toon Link smearing the entire spoonful of jam over his face. The crowd gasps, some people laughing still, but luckily Villager laughs as well, despite the stickiness.

"Thanks _so_ much for that. You better watch out now. I'll get my revenge, don't worry."

Toon Link cracks a grin. "I'll be waiting."

Villager elbows him, and the pair burst into giggles.

Nana eventually catches Popo, and firmly takes him out of the room, and Villager finally sits down with Toon Link, both of them laughing hysterically.

"Well, what was that all about!?" Red scolds. "That was dangerous!"

Toon Link ruffles Red's hair in response.

Villager wipes some of the jam off his face. "Toon Link - your uh, yeah, you feeling all alright now, after that brutal attack on your nether regions?"

Toon Link shrugs. "Mmm, still hurts like hell. You might have to kiss it better."

Villager smothers Toon Link's face with the butter.

I grin at the scene, but I can't help but think, Ness would've been laughing so much at all this chaos. _Ness._ He should be here. My thoughts drift towards gloominess again.

Shulk suddenly comes over; it seems he's the mailman today. I don't think I've ever received a single piece of mail during my time at school. Villager gets a letter from his Father, and Red receives sweets from someone in his family. But to my amazement, Shulk comes over to my side - there's a letter for me. For me! I wonder who it could be from? I take it, gingerly.

"Thanks, Professor."

He nods. "No problem! I mean, it's just my job that HeadMaster Hand assigned to me today, but yes, enjoy your letter. Oh, by the way! Training for the Wilderness Survival Week - for the whole year - is being done by Ryu and I, on Monday and Tuesday evenings, uh, see you there!"

I nod, smiling politely. "See you there, Professor."

Shulk moves on, and my attention is instantly drawn back to the letter - I'm kind of excited. I wonder who it could be from though? Hopefully someone good.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Villager asks, after I've stared for it for a full minute. I nod, tearing the envelope open, and pulling out the letter within. I unfold it, and I'm instantly drawn to the bottom of the letter. My eyes widen in shock, when I see who exactly it's from.

"It's from - my father!"

This wouldn't be a big deal for an ordinary kid - but my Father never writes. He prefers to forget about my existence. To bad-mouth me to relatives, and to ignore me if I ever speak to him. So whatever this is… it must be very important. _Very_ important. A nervous feeling suddenly rises within me.

"What does it say?" Red asks.

"Is he turning over a new leaf?" Toon Link adds.

I frown. "I haven't got a clue."

I read:

_This letter might be surprising. It's about your mother._

_In the Onett paper, there was an article that said that a policeman in Tazmily has been prosecuted for withholding information on the death of Hinawa - your mother. It was supposed to be another attempt to discredit Tazmily and its police force. But apparently, there was a big payout, to this policeman, to keep his mouth shut, and lie._

_What this means is, this policeman got paid a lot of money to report that Hinawa had died of 'heatstroke'. Meanwhile, the person paying the policeman off must have murdered her._

_Meaning they killed my wife, your mother. We've been lied to. After being caught, the policeman reportedly took their own life before being willing to reveal who killed her. Clearly, whatever this murderer would do to them for telling would be worse than death itself._

_I think I know who killed her - only one man has enough money to keep that policeman quiet._

_Porky Minch._

_Porky killed her._

_~ Flint._

I stare at it, not comprehending. I reread the letter. My entire body sinks. I read over the words, once again, nausea rising up within me - what the hell - what the hell!? Porky.

Porky killed my mother.

...

Why - why! No wonder Father - Flint - wrote. There's only one person that he hates more than me, and that's Porky. Porky, that disgusting man, that revolting - I can envision him, standing over her body, _laughing_ \- what the hell - what the hell! Tears streaming down my face, I stand, running as fast as I can, away, just, away - up the stairs, into the dorm, under the covers, no-

Father has to be playing a cruel trick. He has to be. Porky couldn't - what would even Porky have been doing in Tazmily!? Doesn't he live in Onett? And why her - why my mother!? I know Porky would rob, would swindle us to our wits end, claiming to have false information on Claus - but I never thought he'd murder anyone!

A sudden thought slams into me. _What if Claus knew?_

What if Claus found out that someone had killed Mother, and he went out, seeking revenge, seeking closure, something like that, and that's why he left, on that night! And then - what if he was killed by Porky too! But… that's absurd. That's absurd. Isn't it?

I'm right.

I'm sick. I feel so sick - I'm, I'm shaking, I'm sobbing, this is wrong, this is all wrong. Porky. _Porky._ I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! I sob harder. And Ness hates me. Ness isn't here. Sickness and bitterness fills me - and it hurts again, she's died, again, I'm grieving, again. Mother. Mother. I want my mother!

"Lucas!"

"Who's there!" I shout in sudden alarm - I didn't hear anyone come in!

"Lucas! Chill, it's me, Pit! Pit!"

"Pit-? What are you-?"

"I never got up for breakfast, and you ran in here sobbing-! What's up?!"

"Nothing," I lie.

"Well, that's a lie. Lucas, come on… Come out from under all those covers."

"Go away."

Pit sighs. "Fine. Sulk here forever."

He leaves the room, and I sigh, with momentary relief - but then I remember, _Porky killed her!_ Guilt suddenly crushes me too - I've upset Pit - and Claus, I could've gone with Claus, I could've kept him safe- I- I-

Father wrote. Father actually wrote to me. He didn't bother to sign the letter with _Father_ , though, just his first name. Flint. He didn't say _dear Lucas_. None of that. He doesn't care about me either. Resentment fills my mind - he was never there for me when Mother died! When Claus left! He's not been there for me for years. He's left me to fend for myself - and I've been selling and trading for what? For what! For him? For someone who doesn't care about me for anything? A father who talks bad about me to our relatives?!

I sob harder, the realisation filling me up. I've always taken it as fact that my Father may one day notice me, may one day love me if I just do the right thing. But the truth is, never, never will he care. Never will anyone ever care about me again! Mother cared - she's gone. Claus cared - he's gone. Father doesn't care. Ness cared - I messed it up. He's gone. Nobody loves me anymore.

Maybe that was another reason why Claus left - he thought there was a better life out there, avenging Mother, a better life than putting up with his clingy twin brother. His annoying, crybaby brother. I sob deeply.

Suddenly, I realise that I know exactly how Pit feels. We've both lost our twin brothers. Why hadn't I realised that already? I suddenly feel another sting - I told Pit to go away. He's probably feeling pretty hurt, right now. What is wrong with me? Ngh - I don't know! I suddenly want Ness here, Ness with me, Ness by my side, right this minute. I need him!

_Porky killed Mother._

How did I get to thinking about Ness again!? Porky killed Mother!

_9 years ago._

There's nothing I can do. Not anymore. That negative side inside my head screams for revenge, but I refuse. I will not seek revenge. I hate Porky, but revenge is for children. Revenge is his area of expertise. Besides, he probably doesn't even remember doing it! He's busy in his new city. Doing whatever. My thoughts drift to Tazmily suddenly. The troops have to be arriving there any day soon!

What the hell am I thinking about now? I cry, emptily, into my pillow. My thoughts are so muddled! I pull all of the covers around myself again. I'm not sure what to think, what to feel. I know what I need, though. A hug, comfort, anything, preferably from Ness. I still feel sick - for 9 years, I've thought Mother was killed by heatstroke, but it was murder. Murder by Porky's hands, and of course it was bloody Porky. Porky tore our family apart. No. No, I can't think like that… I'm suddenly overcome with memories-

_5 years old - Tazmily primary school, Mother picking Claus and I up, happily going home, happily playing. Claus and I sharing a room - competing to see who could fall asleep last. Mother cooking us omelettes for breakfast at the weekend - a special treat. The smell of the sunflowers on a spring morning…_

No. No! I don't want to think about all that right now. I don't need to be drowned in nostalgia.

So what should I do?! What do I do with this information - heck, why did Father even feel the need to tell me? Is he expecting something of me?

I check over the letter again - looking at the back of the paper. There's more-! But just a sentence, just a line-

_Avenge her, Lucas._

…

Oh no.

…

I can't. I can't _avenge_ her. That's not what I do. That goes against all of my morals. But maybe… it's the only way that Father will ever love me again? A horrible feeling rises in my throat suddenly - Father wants me to do what, exactly? _Kill_ Porky? Is that it? I can't. I wouldn't know where to damn find him! I wouldn't be able to kill him. I'd never be able to kill anyone! Similar to Ness, I have a phobia of blades and weapons and knives. I can't kill him! I won't. Even if it means Father will love me. I will not kill a soul. And what kind of father would try to get his own son to kill! That's not on. That's awful. Why can't he do it himself, anyways?!

Because he's a coward. My father is just as scared as me - always a diminishing man, one to pass on his problems. _Mother_ faced her problems. I got those genes. I face every single one of my problems. This, this is a problem that I will face. I will not murder Porky. I am not even able to murder Porky. To my father I say, go to hell.

I feel… empowered. But weird. Definitely weird. All this is too heavy. I want Ness back.

There's a knock at the door. "Hello?"

"Hello?" I reply, angstily.

The door opens - it's Toon Link. I feel suddenly guilty for being disappointed - I guess I'd hoped for it to be Ness, coming back to me. But Toon Link comes over and sits by my bundled up self.

He rubs his cheek, urgently, twitching with nervous energy. "What's going on? What was the letter about?"

I don't think Toon Link even knows that my mother is dead. "I don't want to talk about it," I explain, flatly.

Toon Link nods. "That's fine. And uh, if it means anything, I think Ness is being a bit of an idiot."

I nod, slightly, still covered by multiple blankets. "I can't help but think… that it's me, it's me too, I've done something wrong, that, that… I don't know. I don't know!"

"Lucas, it's not your fault!" Toon Link assures me. "You need him, and he needs you."

"What if he doesn't even like me anymore?"

"He does like you. He likes you so much that he's willing to do anything to keep you safe. Even this. He's just… missing the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture," I repeat, emptily.

"He doesn't get it - I don't think even you quite get it, yet," Toon Link says.

"Get what?"

Toon Link just smiles. "One day, I think, you'll both finally understand. Brighter days are coming."

I have no idea what he's talking about. "Toon Link, if you really think he doesn't completely hate me now, can you talk to him, can you convince him…? Convince him he's wrong! Tell him I need him."

Toon Link nods. "I will. If I can find him. He's very good at hiding."

I grimace. "Yeah."

Toon Link nods, somewhat awkwardly. "Well, I'll go do that, then." He leaves the room.

I lie back down. What now? I really don't have much to do, and I really don't want to continue brooding. Definitely not. I will keep Mother and Ness out of my mind. Yet, I certainly don't feel like leaving the dorm at the moment. I suppose I have some _homework_ to do...

...But an hour of homework later, I still feel no better. I need to do something, _anything._ Maybe I should just explore the big mystery further, yeah, sure, whatever. Sleepily, I take the book on magic, _The mystery of magic,_ off of the shelf, and I flick through it. I briefly read the contents - the sections on _Dreams and How to know if you have magical powers,_ Ness and I read previously, but there seems to be an introduction to the book, too, and another few sections…

I read over the introduction, but I am dismayed to find it's, quite strangely, written in the most crass, informal way possible: _'are you ready to learn about the wonders of magic?!' 'magic is super cool!'_

I'm confused. I'm sure the sections we'd read were a lot more formal, and well written? A thought hits me. They must've written the introduction like this to deter people from stumbling into the book by accident. I feel quite clever, actually. If the introduction sounds ridiculous, people will take the book with a pinch of salt, and they won't therefore call the police on the reader for reading about magic. I turn to the next section - 'Potions and Spells.' It's equally ridiculous:

_'Clone potion - drink this potion to become the spitting image of someone else!_

_Love potion - Give to another and they'll fall in looooooove!'_

I think Ness mentioned reading about this section, about the clone potion or the love potion, at some point. I close the book to look at the author - _Wiz. Ard._ Okay, a fake name. I guess that way the real author won't be prosecuted - but, for goodness sake, why does there have to be all this prejudice surrounding magic? Frustrated, I wring my hands. It's not fair - I hadn't quite considered it before now; I knew that magic was taboo, but I didn't think, I never thought. All that sort of applies to me now. I close the book, and I sigh, miserably. The fact that they had to hide away the actual magical information at the back of the book, where nobody would think to look, is sad. I'd always thought magic as so fantastical and ridiculous - but real people have been hurt for having magical abilities. Real people like me, like Ness…

Ness. Agh, all day, all my thoughts, they all end up drifting back to Ness again! Frustrated, I close my eyes. What am I like? I slump forwards into the pillow…

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

_The second day. Yesterday, I met a strange boy called Ness. Today, I'm walking into school with some hope. Ness said he'd see me again today - I hope he remembers! I shiver as I think what the other, meaner kids might tell him about me. They could easily put him off me forever._

_His friends were nice too - Toon Link, and I think Inkling was the other. Toon Link was quite shy, Inkling was definitely not. She intimidated me just a little, but I think she means well. Ness is sort of shy, but sort of not at the same time, like a mix of both of them. He had moments, moments of being louder and happier, but I noticed he also sometimes looked a little sad. Maybe he's lonely? I'm lonely. My mind drifts back to Claus again. He'll come back! It's been 2 days - whatever he's doing must be very important. He'll come right back, and Father won't be angry with me anymore. That's what will happen._

_I put on my brave face._

_Onett Primary School isn't a very nice place. Most of the kids are mean to me, or they ignore me. Ness is the first friend I've ever made here. I miss Tazmily Primary school - at least I did have one friend there, a boy called Fuel. But, because Mother died, we had to come here, to this dirty great city. It's disgusting, I hate it, I hate it so much._

_Claus hated it too._

_I enter the school gates, preparing to be caned, as usual, for having dirty hands, and being scruffy and ugly and not clever enough. Every day, our class is made to assemble in the main hall, to be checked over for neatness. I don't think I've ever passed._

_I wait in the queue to be checked, and I try to make out Ness along the line - I can't quite see him, though. The boy behind me flicks my ear, and I turn, and notice that it's Captain Falcon - the biggest bully of them all. Of course._

_"You're ugly," he sneers._

_I sigh. "Okay."_

_He shoves me, hard. "Well? Aren't you gonna insult me back?"_

_I look away. "I can't think of any good ones."_

_I'm shoved again. "Baby."_

_Suddenly out of nowhere, someone pushes Captain Falcon. What!? Nobody ever shoves Captain Falcon!_

_"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ness, my hero, stands by me, protectively._

_"Wha-?" Captain Falcon stares in surprise. "Grrr! I'm gonna hit you, for that!"_

_A Professor comes over. "What exactly is going on over here?"_

_"Captain Falcon was starting a fight," Ness explains._

_"Yeah!" Inkling appears out of nowhere, backing Ness up. Toon Link peeks out behind her, and nods too._

_"Captain Falcon, with me," the Professor commands, and Captain Falcon is taken away in disgrace. I turn to Ness in surprise._

_"Uh- uh, thank you-!"_

_He pats me on the back. "No problem! He's really mean to you, and that's not okay."_

_I frown, slightly. "But why help me? You could get in loads of trouble."_

_Ness shrugs. "I dunno - they bully Toon Link too, and plus, you're cool."_

_I blush. Nobody has ever called me cool before. "Well, thank you, but, you don't have to!"_

_"Nah, you're one of the group now. We stick by each other." Ness slings an arm around my shoulders, and I blush even more._

_"Thank you-"_

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

I wake up again, suddenly, feeling warmer, happier. I must've drifted off - and dreamt about that memory. Hm. To this day, I still don't really know what Ness saw in me for him to stick up for me like that… but I owe him. For the second time today, I remember something:

_'For psychics, dreams are important. They can give messages, ideas of the future, or of the past.'_

The message is loud and clear, in this dream.

I stand up, with sudden determination running through me.

I'm going to get my best friend back.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too dull! I promise there will at least be a smidge of action in the next chapter... heh.
> 
> I'm actually really liking writing the opening sections with the Tazmily villagers and the carriages, you may have noticed that those sections got longer. Hopefully you like them too.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Roy is here! But how on earth did he become a guard for Porky?
> 
> \- Mon Copain is French for 'my friend.'  
> I hope you all enjoyed, see you next time!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	23. Into the Murky Water

**Chapter 23: Into the murky water**

**...**

**(Ness)**

...

(Prologue: ?)

* * *

Despite the surprising weight of Roy, we get a fairly reasonable distance (at least 10 minutes' jog) into the forest, without any major obstruction. I hope, I pray that the lone guard didn't see us, but realistically, I can't be sure. I can't be sure of anything. I glance behind us; nothing. But that doesn't mean that trouble could be in hot pursuit. I make a quick headcount: Roy, Tessie, Caroline, Angie, Ollie, Matt, Reggie, Sebastian, Pusher, Duster, Elmore - at least everyone's here. That's a relief.

Roy collapses to the floor. That's not a relief.

...

An hour later, Roy's sat up gibbering against a tree, Elmore's complaining about the weather, and, after no sign of anyone on our tail, the rest of us are working on a plan.

Tessie gestures around at us all, intent written on her face. "I say we head back to Tazmily. Our homes are there - everything we love!"

I shake my head. "We can't. Onett is a powerful city - they'll soon reduce Tazmily to ashes. It wouldn't be safe for us there."

"Well, it'd be better than starving out here!" Elmore exclaims, angrily snapping a twig in half. "Are you _trying_ to kill us?"

"No," I explain, patiently. "I'm trying to think or something."

"Fat lot of good that is. Again, since when were you in charge?"

There's some unsettled movements from the other members of the group, and I have to quieten everyone down. "Look, right now, geographically, we're right in between Tazmily and Onett, which means that troops or soldiers from Onett could walk right into us any second. So, it's we need to go somewhere safe."

"And where would that be? In a pit of venomous snakes, perhaps?" Elmore suggests sarcastically.

Unfortunately, she's not far off. I have a feeling that the villagers won't like this, but I try to produce a winning smile nonetheless.

"We need to go to Onett."

Everyone gasps. Pusher shakes his head immediately. "We cannot go there, under any circumstances!"

I grimace. "We have to. It's the only safe place at the moment."

Elmore waves her hands. "Yeah, safe, except for the high risk of us all being slaughtered!"

"Yeah, they'd kill anyone from Tazmily on sight!" Tessie accentuates. "Sorry, but that's a horrible plan."

"But how would they _know_ we're from Tazmily?" I reply. "Onett is much bigger. Everyone knows everyone in Tazmily, but it's the opposite in Onett. Nobody know's who is who. We can just lie about where we're from - simple as that. But, that's the worst case scenario. If we're quiet, quick, and sensible, we won't be found by Onett troops in the first place. Or worse, Porky's guards."

"This is madness," Elmore grumbles. "Utter madness. We should've stayed in the carriages."

"And get killed? I don't think so!" Pusher laughs. "Ah, the man is right! You're a good chap, mister. Come, wife, listen to him."

"What?! How could you possibly say-"

Fortunately, Roy stirs, so I quickly excuse myself from the growing conflict, and I hurry over. "Roy!"

"What's happening? Where is he- where's Porky!" Roy jumps onto his feet, violently tremoring. I quickly hold him still by the shoulders, lest he collapse.

"Porky isn't here," I explain, firmly. "Roy, what happened to you?"

He tries to step forwards, but he stumbles on a tree root, and his legs go everywhere. "Porky, Porky, Porky... I volunteered, I _volunteered,_ he promised me money, but he - he did - he" His eyes grow wide and he pushes me back suddenly. "You're working for him!"

"No I'm not," I reply, calmly. "Roy, come on. What exactly did he do to you? What happened? I need to know."

"He took me - _torture_ -" his whole body convulses, and Duster, noticing, rushes over to catch him as he falls.

Roy gasps for breath. "Torture. A thing - he put something on my neck - and - _and-_ "

"And what?" I ask, insistently.

He covers his face, strained. "D-Darkness- I - I haven't - I ended up - here - there's snippets - snippets-"

His eyes close, and he froths at the mouth, and Duster's eyes widen. "Mister anonymous, uh, _Steven_ , uh, he don't seem too okay, o'er here!"

Something itches at the back of my mind. Something Porky said, while I was imprisoned. Something about necks. Necks? What did Porky do? How? Roy opens his eyes again, abruptly.

"Where am I!"

"The forest - the sunshine forest-" I reply, quickly.

He jumps with alarm. "What!? What, no, no, where's Onett!"

"You're from Onett?" I ask, intrigued.

"Where's Marth! Is Marth okay!"

I frown. "...Marth? You... _Marth?"_

He grabs my shoulder again. "Marth - Marth, my best friend - are _you_ Marth?!"

"No, I'm not," I reply. "I think I know Marth though - he's okay, from last I saw of him."

Roy murmurs something, before his legs swing, and there's a clunk, as his head hits a tree.

"Good heavens, is he alright?" Caroline rushes over.

Duster shrugs. "Ah, m'lady, he's a bit loopy, but otherwise..."

Roy stares dreamily up into the clouds. "Pretty trees… heh."

I sigh, helping Roy to get up off the ground. "This isn't going anywhere. Duster, keep him here, I'm going to get the others. It's time to begin our travels."

* * *

**(Ness)**

* * *

**...**

_It all happened so quickly._

...

So damn quickly.

...

* * *

Sitting outside isn't too bad. The lake can sometimes be quite pretty, I think. It seems that all of the ice we inflicted upon it last night has melted, already, leaving a dazzling surface of water, ripples lazily washing up over the mud of the bank.

I have a feeling the ice itself might just have be temporary, or something like that. The sun - for once it's actually a nice day - shines down. I wonder vaguely why nobody else ever comes out here. It's tranquil, a great place to do schoolwork, and study. A good place to distance myself from Lucas. Because I refuse to let the Future Humans go after him. Everything is so perfect out here.

So why do I feel so sad?

I push Lucas out of my mind, bringing out some paper. Surprisingly, earlier, I found that I was caught up on homework, so I'd thought vaguely that I might get back into… poetry.

I had a poetry phase. It was sort of ridiculous, but a couple of years ago, I'd always write poetry about stuff, everyday stuff, normal life. Most people laughed - many people told me my poetry sucked. Fair enough - it did suck - but it was still nice to do. It was an escape, perhaps. Tracy says she's in a poetry phase at the moment, too - I think every teenager has to have some sort of phase at some point. I laugh faintly as I remember Lucas's phase of being _'alternative'_ and gloomy-looking and wearing exclusively black clothes. That was sort of ridiculous as well - Lucas was still just the same soft, fluffy guy that he is now, but he chose to wear a dark and mysterious exterior for a bit. It was kinda cool, actually, but Lucas scolds me me anytime I mention it.

For goodness sake! I need to stop thinking about Lucas! I am distancing myself from him, for his safety. If I start reminiscing, I'll start missing him like hell, and I'll go crawling back to him, and he'll be killed by Future Humans. It would be so selfish of me to cling onto Lucas now, especially if my clinginess could cause him harm! When will I learn?

I sigh, leaning back against the damp grass. My clothes are probably going to be soaked through - and I don't have any others left, thanks to the damn fire - but I don't really mind. Grass stains are just a fashion accessory. The clouds are pretty. They're making nice shapes. I can just make out a dragon, a tree… heh, that one looks a little like Lucas…. I drift off.

~~o00o~~

_Lucas and I are running down the hallways - it's our second year at Onett Boarding School, and we've just managed to annoy Bowser. Again. I'd only visited his office, to ask him when the homework was due in, but my clumsy self knocked a bottle of ink to the floor. It had smashed, and everything had gotten stained._

_Bowser thunders behind us - Lucas grabs my hand, leading us down a side corridor and into a cupboard - he clings onto me, afraid, and I cling onto him too. We're for it now! But Bowser isn't exactly smart. Bowser walks right past our cupboard - and Lucas laughs, just a little, and soon, we're both laughing our heads off. We escaped, and it's hilarious._

_The dream changes._

_I'm in the darkness. There's emptiness swirling around me. But suddenly there's_ _arms, hands, grabbing me, taking me, and there's terror, fear, fear! What- what!?_

My eyes fly open, in horror, but I can still feel _something_ , something grabbing me-! I shudder suddenly, trying to shake it off, writhing around, my eyes forced shut, I try to peel them open, I struggle, trying to get a look, catching the smallest glance... The arms around me seem to be _grey_ \- flesh peeling off like a rotting banana peel - there's plates of metal - oh God, oh God, it's got me! What's it going to do? It's a _Future Human_! But - but it's _got_ me, and I - I - I... _I_... .. . . .

…

.

I-I-

..

.

...heh...

..

.

_Clunk._

_.._

—

…

* * *

..

.

..

.

" _Do you think he- he-"_

" _There's a pulse - there's a pulse - there's-"_

" _Will he be-!"_

" _He's a - a bloody idiot-"_

…

_.._

_.._

.

" _I'm staying with him, okay?"_

" _But-"_

" _No! No buts!"_

_.._

… _._

…

_._

" _Ness… Ness, please, please… "_

…

…

_._

_"Ness?"_

_.._

_._

_._

" _Ness?"_

_.._

…

….

" _Ness!"_

…

_.._

_..._

_Where am I?_

..

.

I'm floating... Floating, alone, in a pitch black void.

...

I reach out my hands. Feeling, grabbing at the emptiness. Taking the darkness into my hands, rolling it like dough, rolling my body through it. Letting it immerse me, letting the currents lightly tug me in whichever directions they please.

Crimson seeps in. Clouds of red, billowing from all directions. I catch that too, letting it dance in my outstretched palm, mingling with the darkness, like flour and sugar.

..

..

The confusion hits.

.

…

Where am I? How did I _get_ here? What's happening?

_.._

_.._

My mind tenses, an earsplitting pain suddenly darting through my skull, and down my neck. I want to cry out, but I find my mouth unable to open. The crimson swirls, more violently now, and I look from side to side, in fear, but it's coming from all directions. I try to wave it off, to fan it away, but it's _coming._

_._

_.._

_._

_"Is he okay! Is he okay?!"_

_"He's in a bad way - a really bad way-"_

_.._ _  
._

..

I _don't know where I am._ I'm not entirely sure _who_ I am. All I can see is this black void, empty, devoid of anything at all.

..

..

What _happened?!_ I was just outside, I was by the lake, I was...

_._

..

_I was..._

..

.

My head spins. Another driving stab of agony forces the thought from my mind, the crimson invading my nose, my mouth, choking me - my eyes, my ears, I shut my eyes tight!

But just like that, the pain and the crimson vanish, all at once, all sucked away into nothingness. I take a deep, gulping breath, darkness slipping easily down my throat.

...

..

The crimson is soon replaced by a figure, and a sudden dizziness overcomes me. It appears in front of my eyes. hidden at first, but taking form as time progresses. It's a creature. A ghoulish, a foul… _beast._ It can only be described as a beast. But one minute, it has sharp horns, powerfully emerging from a cracked forehead, the next, a pointed tail, whipping fiercely from side to side with a devilish crack. Then unfolding black wings. Fangs, dripping a noxious substance from a cavernous mouth.

Suddenly, it grins, it's seen me. There's nothing else around but this darkness, this dark emptiness… is this… real? There's a dull ache now - a dull ache from above, from my head, my _head_ …

..

..

 _Laughter_.

..

..

All of a sudden, it's speaks. " **Ness."**

Yes... _that's_ my name. Dizzily, I look up.

The beast is nearer, it's coming closer - what _IS_ it?

" **Ness?"**

I find my voice, but it comes out high, mangled into a scrunched up ball. "Who are you?"

..

..

.

_How did I get here?!_

..

_._

.

It grins, teeth flashing away to be replaced with a forked tongue, that snaps out unexpectedly. **"Ness.** **You give me many, many names. 'Buttercup'. The 'voice inside your head…'**

It lurches forwards, and I scream. Where am I!? Is this _hell? What is this place?!_

"Where am I?" I wail.

It grins horribly. **"Oh, Ness.** **We're in the beautiful palace of your mind."**

"How can we be inside my mind?!"

There's a cackle. **"** **Nasty accident you had there, wasn't it?"**

..

..

.

My head stings once again, stars flashing in front of my eyes. An image; my body being thrown across the grass, vomit, pain, agony, metal, _metal_ \- I groan, stumbling slightly. "How can you _be_ here? What… are you?"

There's a malicious snarl. **"** **You… demonised. You demonised me."**

I give another shuddering breath, forcing myself back, as it advances. "I don't understand!"

It speaks as though musing. **"** **You gave your negative side, all your seeds of self doubt… you gave it all… form."**

"I still don't - I don't-!"

" **In your mind, you separated the negative thoughts off. You made them into a.. character. 'Buttercup'. You gave them a voice. It was a coping mechanism."**

" _So?_ You're B- _Buttercup?_ How can you really be talking - walking - in my mind!? How can we be in my mind!"

" **Heh, the thing about you being a PSI user... If you do stupid things, such as naming your negative thoughts, they can manifest into dreams. Into unconsciousness. Into your subconscious. Into beings like… me."**

"You can't be real!" I exclaims.

" **You created me."**

..

…

…

"Why - why here!?" I exclaim. "Why are you here, _now?"_

**"It just took a little knock on the head... You're unconscious in the real world, Ness. You're in a bad way. Some people are really worried..."**

I back away, but it's catching up. It's gaining! "Wh-What are you going to do to me?"

It gives a sickening smile. **"** **Punish."**

My eyes widen, I cough, choking on my saliva, my hands spasming. "For what!"

**"You're a disgrace. You think disgusting thoughts of your best friend. You're selfish. Messy. Unpleasant to be around… Oh, yes. You deserve a _lot_ of punishment."**

..

.

I don't understand... I don't know how this can be happening! I want to wake up - I want to wake up!

…

.

I'm tied down - to the floor of my looms.

 **"How many people have you hurt?"** It sneers. **"How many have you upset?"**

"I don't know - I don't know-!"

Images flash past. My Father - shouting at me, for my grades. My sister, shouting because _I got to be the boy_ \- Lucas, hurt when I'm emotional - Toon Link, angry at me for not telling him about the magic-

I ball up on myself. "Stop that! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

The images slow, my vision regained. **"** **You've hurt so many people, Ness."**

"I'm sorry!"

A growl. **"That's not good enough."**

"Just stop! Let me wake up!"

" **It's not me that's keeping you asleep. It's you."**

My breathing accelerates.

..

…

…

Everything fades again.

..

.

.

Voices from outside permeate my skull.

..

" _I'm just going to stay with him for a little - in case he wakes -"_

" _Okay."_

_.._

.

I can feel, I can almost feel my body. My real body. Not my strange self in the darkness, but my real, living, body. I think I'm lying down somewhere, I feel something faintly hard against what I believe to be my back, but my eyes are forced shut tight. I can't open them. I don't know where I am. I'm definitely unconscious - _something_ must've happened to me, but what? I can only see the dark, the dark and the cold, but suddenly, my limp hand - someone takes my hand. They squeeze it, just slightly, and a rushing sensation flows through me, and I really want to squeeze it back, but I can't, I can't move myself at all. My head - my chest - they're in agony, they hurt, so bad, so, so bad-

.  
..

.

What's happened to me?

_.._

" _Ness? Ness, I don't know if you can hear me…"_

Lucas. It's Lucas's voice. It sounds like it's coming from miles away, from underwater - and it's full of panic.

" _Ness, wake up, please…"_

I want to - I want to wake up, so badly, I want to tell him that I'm here, that I can hear him, but I can't open my eyes or my mouth. I'm scared. I'm so damn scared. What if I'm stuck like this forever? I panic, I feel my chest compressing, my breathing accelerating -

...

It all goes dark again, and my semi-consciousness slips away.

_.._

_.._

_.._

.

A memory plays, in my mind. The day I met Lucas.

* * *

_I run towards the bullies, that knocked him to the ground. "Hey! Leave him alone!"  
_

_But they turn towards me, laughing hysterically_ _, and I lose my cool completely. Something primal overcomes me. I swing a fist, and I get one of them with a busted lip, another one falls to the floor, and soon enough, the lot of them have bren finished off, all the other students gazing at me in utter astonishment._

_I turn towards the blonde kid, grinning toothily._

" _Hey, I'm Ness, come sit with us, if you like."_

_He blushes, the eyes of the crowd still on us, and I help him up off the floor. His eyes widen slightly. "Sorry - Sorry, I-"_

_Bemused, I point to our table. "It's just over there - why are you apologising?"_

" _I'm - I'm Lucas," he whispers, stumbling over his words, fiddling with his shirt buttons. He's nervous - really nervous, I can tell. I guess, with how many people seem to hurt him… it's hard for him to trust a new face. I glower with inner anger at the bullies._

_Lucas stares sadly at his tuna sandwiches, that are residing on the floor now. I get a bright idea. "Hey - c'mon, you can have some of my food if you like, come sit with us."_

_I can see the idea playing on his mind. He's tempted - he's definitely tempted. He smiles shyly._

" _Okay."_

_He sits directly down next to me. Toon Link gives me a slightly shy, confused look, but Inkling smiles happily. "Who's this!"_

" _Oh - this is Lucas," I explain._

_Inkling shakes his hand vigorously. Poor Lucas looks a little flustered. Inkling beams. "I'm Inkling! Really nice to meet you!"_

" _H-Hi- I'm Lucas-"_

_Inkling laughs. "Yeah, we know!"_

_I indicate towards Toon Link. "This is Toon Link."_

_Toon Link waves nervously, and Lucas waves nervously back._

_Inkling turns to me. "Ness, that was crazy! You beat those bullies up good and proper - I never thought you'd do anything like that!"_

_I blush. "Yeah, I just, sort of, felt like I had to do something. They were acting really out of order."_

_Lucas blushes too. "S-Sorry - you really didn't have to -"_

_I grin unapologetically. "Nonsense. You're cool, you don't deserve all that hassle from the bullies."_

_"You'll_ _be put on the anger management course, Ness…" Toon Link says, doubtfully._

_My face falls, remembering what our form tutor said, last time I had a run in with the troublemakers. "Ah, screw that! Oh well, worth it."_

_I think vaguely back to last night. Father cornering Tracy and I, holding a rolling pin, drunk out of his mind, shouting, screaming, the fear filling me again-_

_I know how it feels to be bullied._

" _...Isn't that right, Ness?" Inkling says._

_I'm brought back to reality. "What - sorry?"_

_I notice Lucas giving me a peculiar look out of the corner of my eye, but Inkling speaks first. "Isn't mashed potato the worst food ever?"_

_I nod vigorously. "Absolutely! So grainy, and mushy, and gross."_

_Lucas smiles a little. "I agree."_

_Toon Link frowns. "I really like potatoes. All vegetables are nice."_

" _Well," I ruffle his hair. "You're wrong."_

_Inkling laughs. I turn to Lucas. "Hey, your hair is really cool!"_

_Lucas blushes - but it_ _ **is**_ _cool! It's all sorta bouncy, and curly at the front, and really, really blonde. He rubs his face a little. "Th-Thanks - your, your cap is really nice... too..."_

_I grin, gripping the bill of my cap, before taking the whole cap off and putting it on his head instead. He jumps a little with surprise, but he smiles nonetheless._

_Inkling beams. "Hey, it suits you, Lucas! Much better than it suits Ness."_

" _Hey!" I complain. "It suits me too!"_

_Inkling chuckles, tucking into her sandwiches. I'm reminded that I was going to give Lucas some of my food, so I get out my lunch, and I hold a tuna sandwich out to him._

_Lucas stares at it for what feels like a whole minute, before looking at me, uncertainly, as if not believing that I can possibly be offering him food._

" _Your food fell on the floor," I explain. "Have a sandwich."_

" _I don't - it's okay-" Lucas mumbles hurriedly._

" _Nonsense! It's tuna."_

" _...I like tuna," Lucas murmurs, but he still doesn't take it. I sigh, and I place it into his hands._

" _C'mon, buddy, eat it, it's alright, really."_

_Lucas blushes again, and stammers a thank-you, before taking a small bite. I don't think I've ever met anyone shyer than him, in my entire life - but I like it. He's cool. I bet he's really funny inside his head._

_.._

_..._

_The scene swims._

_.._

_Inside his head…_ Like me. Inside my head! The thought echoes around my mind, out to my skull and back again, as the memory fades to nothing, and I'm brought back to darkness again…

…

..

.

I'm in that semi-conscious state. Where I can feel myself lying down, but I still can't see. The hand is gone from mine - and as far as I can tell, I'm alone. My eyes are still shut tight - my mind flashes back, and images of Buttercup, appearing as that awful beast flash before me. My heart beats. Is it here? Is it real? How can it be real? It had to have been a nightmare. It couldn't - it can't have been _real._ I move my thoughts to the memory instead - I'd forgotten that cap that I wore. I haven't worn it for ages. Wearing caps went away with my poetry phase when I was 14. And Inkling… I twitch a little, nervously. What happened to her? Where is she now? I hope, I hope she's okay. She has to be okay, right!?

...

Lucas was so nervous, that day. I only know now that the day before, his twin brother, Claus had run away from home, and disappeared. Claus still hasn't shown up since. I can't help but feel a little angry with Claus - why the hell would he disappear like that? Leaving his brother alone, scared, having to fend for himself? I can only imagine what Lucas must've felt. All the self blame. Guilt. Doubt. Loneliness. I'd have been sort of nervous to meet anyone new too, after having an experience like that. Even I'd kept zoning out that day, because of the night before - ugh, that's an awful memory. Such an awful memory. Father, bearing down on me and my sister, and I can't even remember what we did wrong...

I shudder.

But why did that memory come to me in the first place? I don't understand.

My head pounds with sudden agony again.

..

…

..

_What happened to me?_

.

How did I get like- like _this_?

_..._

.

" _Ness? Are you - are you there? Did you just - move!?"_

A voice from the outside - Lucas is back! I try to open my eyes to see him, to tell him I'm okay, that I can hear him, but I can't, I still can't open my eyes! No matter how hard I try! What's he doing here, though? I need to stay away from him, to keep him safe from the Future Humans! Panic overdrives through me-

He takes my hand again, and he squeezes it. " _You'll be okay, Ness. I promise."_

His voice sounds like he's underwater - or far away, so far away..

He squeezes my hand once more, and I feel a droplet of something warm splash onto my face - what is it? It rolls down my cheek, and onto my lips, just touching my tongue. It's salty, a little bit salty.

It's a teardrop.

But I don't think it's mine. Lucas.

A wave of sorrow passes directly through me.

He squeezes my hand again, and I try to muster all I have to squeeze back, to tell him that I'm okay, to tell him not to cry, that I'm here, that I'm an idiot, that I love him, that I… love him. I love him. But I can't. I can't squeeze his hand. I can't do it. My hand won't move. Lucas releases it - I want him to come back! Where's he going?!

His voice drifts from across the other side of the room. "It hurt you. It broke you, Ness. You'll heal - you have to heal. I miss you. Please- please, wake up."

...

_It broke me?_

...

What... broke me? What happened to me!? Why does my head ache so much - why does my chest ache, so damn much?

I try again, I try so hard to wake, but I can't. It's impossible. Lucas comes takes my other hand, and squeezes it again, and I try, I try so hard, and- and-

I just about squeeze his hand back.

..

..

..

Suddenly I'm yanked back into the dark void of my mind - what!? Where am I - where am I going - I'm taken, and there's laughter, there's malicious cackling, there's awful sounds, screams, horror, terror - I land on some sort of slab, perhaps - I can't see - but Buttercup's pulstating, monstrous form appears out of the shadows again. No… no, no, why, why is it back! I writhe in terror on the slab, as Buttercup cackles.

" _ **Got you."**_

I cry out. "No- no!"

" _ **Oh, Ness… don't you know that if you wake up, everyone will still hate you? It won't have changed… nobody wants you out there."**_

"Lucas wants me!"

…

_.._

_._

Laughter echoes once again. " _ **No. You have simply made yourself believe that you are wanted. You are not."**_

I sob into my hands, as a roaring sound rushes through my ears, and the taste of blood fills my mouth. "I hate this."

" _ **Good."**_

_.._

…

_._

_**Falling.** _

_._

_._

…

_**Darkness.** _

_.._

_.._

_._

* * *

_It takes a while, but Lucas finishes the sandwich, just before the bell rings to signify the beginning of the next lesson. He smiles nervously, again. "Thank you…"_

_I beam at him. "It was really nice having you join us! See you again tomorrow, yeah?"_

_Lucas blushes. "Yeah. See you."_

_He walks off, a little spring in his step, and I feel happy, so happy, suddenly. I turn to Inkling and Toon Link, smiling ridiculously widely. "Isn't he awesome?"_

" _He's sweet!" Inkling agrees. "Can he eat with us every lunchtime?"_

_Toon Link nods. "He seemed really nice."_

_But Lucas hurries back suddenly, looking embarrassed. "I'm really sorry!" He takes my cap off his head, and puts it back on mine. I blush - I'd forgotten that. But I don't mind. Lucas runs off again, intending to go to his next lesson, and I find my gaze lingering for a little while, upon my new_ _friend._

* * *

_.._

_._

_._

_Is this memory trying to tell me something?_

_._

_._

Suddenly, I'm standing by the mouth of a cave.

Where am I now? I've never been here before. The sun is out, I'm on a… beach, of some sort. I've only ever been to a beach once, one summer, where Father took us out on an 'apology trip'. The cave itself is strange, but I'm curious. I enter it, keen to explore. I find it going further and further downwards, down, down, down-

_._

_._

I'm back to my semi-conscious state again.  
...

 _What happened to me!?_ What's happening to me right _now?_ I don't understand how any of this can be. My name is… Ness. I'm _16._ I live in Onett. My best friend is called Lucas. I'm - I- I can feel more now - I can feel the ear-splitting headache, I can feel the fire in my chest, I can feel… my toes. My hands. My stomach. But I can't move. I'm stuck, rigid as a board, frozen. Is anyone here with me? Am I alone? I'm answered, as a man's voice surprises me:

_"_ _Ness."_

It's Ryu. Ryu? What's Ryu doing here?

" _Ness, we nearly lost you. Come on. Be strong."_

What? Nearly… lost me? An icy chill runs through my body.

" _I'm fairly sure that you can hear me. I know that you won't be able to move, so don't try to. I'm not sure if you remember what happened. You were, foolishly, outside, alone - you drifted off, and a Future Human... found you._

What?

" _Ness, you need to stay with Lucas, as much as you possibly can. It seems both of you have become major targets for the Future Humans-"_

No. No, I'm the target. Just me. I've always been the target. He's wrong.

" _I've heard that you've got the idea to separate off from him. That is the worst thing that you can do. You're at huge danger from those creatures when you're alone."_

And why does Ryu want us to live anyways? He said it himself - so he can use us to fight them. Resentment trickles through me.

" _I'll leave you now. Get well soon, Ness."_

_.._

_._

I'm scared. I'm so scared. I'm trapped here.

…

.

…

I want to cry.

.

.

...I can't.

.

...

.

I'm on a… boat. Where is this? I'm drifting down some kind of river, I think. I'm alone. The image disappears.

.

..

.

I find myself back in the dark void again.

...

 _What happened to me!?_ Here, in the void, I can cry. Here, in the void, I can move. It's more comfortable here… I kneel down on the floor, drawing my knees up to my chest, burying my head in them. I let the tears flow. Rawness, bitterness, emptiness fills me, why, why, _why!?_ I want to wake up. I want this to stop. I'm scared. I'm confused.

Images of a Future Human flash violently through my mind, it reaches, I scream, there's laughter - cackling - it got me, it _got_ me - I fell asleep for a while, out there, _outside,_ and it got me. It…

What had Lucas said?

' _It hurt you. It broke you, Ness.'_

...Broke me?

Fear trickles down my spine. Exactly what did it do? I feel the dull ache of my head, the stabbing pain of my chest, as everything threatens to pull me back under the currents, back into the murky waters of this place I find myself in-

I _know_ that I'm unconscious. I know whatever happened, whatever happened to me, it's left me unconscious, and I'm… physically, my body is somewhere. I don't know where I am - somewhere in school, perhaps? The medical ward? If I could only open my eyes, if I could just see, if I could just wake up… Frustration builds in me, and it hurts. I want to know what happened!

..

...

..

Oh no.

I have an awful, awful thought.

The pain in my chest - almost as if my chest has been… damaged. The pain in my head, almost as if it's been… tampered with.

...

Oh no. Oh no no _no_.

I feel sick, I feel… broken.

_'It broke you, Ness.'_

…

I think that I've been converted.

Into a Future Human.

…

..

..

I'm silent.

I'm completely still.

...

...

..

..

.

.

_**Crack.** _

The sound that echoes through my mind, when I try to think back. Images of metal, of struggling, and… Toon Link. Toon Link? Toon Link running out of the school, towards me…

_**Crack.** _

Darkness had swallowed me. Now, here, I'm, I'm lying down, somewhere...

..

..

A line of thought, a line of consciousness is hard to grasp, I can't think, not properly, not without a haze… it's such effort, to stay awake, to keep fighting this. This place. This darkness…

Maybe this is… it. Maybe this is whatever, whoever is controlling the Future Humans taking over my mind.

…

…

Oh lord, I'm scared.

I'm so scared.

..

.

Help me.

.

.

.

..

" _Ness…"_

_._

_.._

" _He's slipping away…"_

_.._

" _It's not looking good, Lucas."_

_..._

_Sobbing._

_.._

_.._

Emptiness.

I drift in and out of consciousness. Sometimes there's voices, sometimes there's contact, sometimes there's feeling, but the rest is noise, rushing noises in my head, a storm inside of my mind.

..

.

A blanket is put on me, it's warm, and sort of comforting.

..

.

Another memory.

* * *

" _Ness!" Lucas waves, joyously. I run and hug him, pleased to see his face again - it's been a long, long summer. Writing letters was nice enough, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't the same as it could've been. Lucas came over to my house when he could, but Father seems to be stricter than usual this year. I had to study most days of the week.  
_

_Mother convinced Father to let me invite Lucas round though, just a few times, which was better than nothing. But now it's September, which means the start of the school year - and the longest term; September all the way up to Christmas._

" _I missed you," Lucas says, and I hug my agreement. I missed him too._

" _I'm not ready for the new school year," I admit. "I can't take another second with Bowser."_

" _Our penultimate year," Lucas mumbles. "What happens after all this?"_

_I shrug. "We'll see, I guess. C'mon, we should get to the station, we don't wanna miss the train."_

_Lucas smiles happily, picking up his bag. "Yeah, let's go."_

* * *

_.._

_._

_._

The darkness swims back into focus. Last September seems so long ago, now that it's mid-January and everything's gone to hell. _That_ term had ended up being a pretty normal one. If only we'd known what the _second_ term of the school year would involve…

.

…

.

I'm alone with my thoughts, back in the semi-conscious state. I don't think that's a good thing. It's lonely, being unable to open my eyes and actually interact with the people around me.

I feel a thumb pressing into my forehead slightly - it stings a little, I want to tell them to stop, but I can't.

A person's voice sounds. "Al'ight, pet. You'll be bett'r soon, m'kay?"

I think it's the school nurse - _great._ They remove their hand from my head, which is a relief. I breathe heavily, the pain in my skull seems to be getting stronger, heavier - what does this mean-? But - ow. _Ow._ The pain pushes me back underneath.

.

..

.

.

_Converted._

…

.

" **You deserve the pain, Ness,"** says a snide voice.

...

I think I'm gaining strength back. Buttercup won't walk all over me, this time.

..

"Leave me alone."

I sound so childish and defeated.

**"** **I'm the only company you have. I am a part of you, after all."**

I sigh, miserably. "You don't make sense."

**"I** **don't understand either. All I know is what I've seen. You're an awful person."**

..

.

.

" **You named me Buttercup. Such a terrible name."**

"You're not powerful."

" **I can hurt you."**

"You're a part of my imagination. You can't physically hurt me."

" **I wouldn't be so… self destructive. I can _mentally_ hurt you, though."**

"I know."

I'm getting stronger again. I can feel it - I can feel the dull ache of my head becoming sharper, more focused. I won't let the Future Humans win! I won't be like them - I can't be like them!

" **Does anyone love you, Ness?"**

I stand right up to Buttercup. Buttercup diminishes slightly, and I shrug at it. "What would you know? You're just a voice in my head. You're just my negative side, that's simply separated off somehow. That's all you are. A parasite, So, you are not powerful."

..

.

_Screeching._

_._.

.

Buttercup vanishes, and I am alone, in the dark void inside my head. I drift back into semi-consciousness again, feeling my arms, my legs, my body rested on this… bed. It must be a bed, because there's a pillow. There's definitely a pillow. I can assume I'm in the medical room of the school, now - what with the nurse's presence earlier. I must've been taken here, after-

.

.

My head stabs with pain as images of the Future Human bringing its metal arm down on my head fill me. Images of my mangled body, cogs in my chest, limp, in a coffin, people mourning-

No.

No!

That will not be me. I can't have been converted! It's - it's reversible, surely! I have to wake, I have to be strong. I've escaped the rockfall in the passages, I've outwitted Porky multiple times, I've survived my father's abuse, I've been through a _lot_. I will _not_ let whatever this is end me.

The end. That's a scary thought.

..

.

.

Pain.

Please help.

Please help.

...

_**Placet Auxilium.** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

In, and out, in and out of consciousness.

..

.

" _He'll be okay. I promise you."_

" _What if- what if-!"_

_.._

_._

_._

" _Sometimes he moves - sometimes he twitches, just a little-"_

_.._

_._

" _Hope."_

_._

_._

" _Keep on hoping."_

_.._

_.._

" _I will hold on hope."_

_._

_.._

_"Hope."_

_.._

_"There's always hope."_

_.._

_.._

_._

" _Ness, I'm going to try something."_

I'm brought to vague semi-consciousness - someone is talking. Talking to me. I can just about make out the voice, though it's murky. It's Lucas. I try to open my eyes, try to move my hand, I try to do anything to let him know that I'm here, that I can hear him, but there's no luck. I feel him take one of my hands into his - his palm is warm, comforting. His forehead just about makes contact with mine - and suddenly, I'm floating in the void again, and there's someone there, stepping out of the darkness-

Lucas.

He runs towards me. "Ness!"

The dark void lights up all of a sudden, a brilliant white, all of the darkness eradicated to the corners of somewhere else.

I run towards him, in bewilderment. "Lucas?"

It's him - it's Lucas! He's here, somehow! He reaches me, and yanks me into a hug. "I thought I'd try our telepathy - nobody's around - and - and, Ness, what is this? Where are we?"

"I think this is… sort of, my mind…"

"Your mind?"

I rub my cheek. "Yeah. Sorta empty, heh."

He buries his face into my chest. "You're such a goof."

I laugh, my spirits soaring, and he looks up at me with a grin, but I notice his eyes are sunken, and a little wet. "This place is super weird."

I shrug. "I don't understand it, really. But, but, Lucas, what happened to me - what's been done to me!? Have I been - did it- did it-!? What's going on!?"

Lucas pulls away from me, his eyes glistening with tears. "Ness, Ness, you're in a… bad way. You're in a coma, of some sorts, I think."

I gulp. That doesn't sound good. "I've been trying to wake up," I explain, hurriedly. "I've been trying and trying - but I can't. I can't move."

Lucas pulls me near again. "Keep trying, Ness. What's it… like, here, being stuck like this?"

I think, but my head hurts, making it a little more difficult. "Sometimes I'm, I feel like I'm there, in the real world, but I can't move, or open my eyes. Semi-conscious. Sometimes I feel like I'm here, in this big space, like we are right now. Sometimes there's memories… images… but mostly, there's just sleep, unconsciousness. It's horrible. I want to get out."

Lucas continues to hold me close. Oh lord - I think he's crying. Are my... damages... that bad? I hear sniffles, and muted sobs. I suddenly feel extremely guilty. I swallow down the lump in my throat. Lucas looks up at me, shaking just a little. "Ness - please, I'm- I'm scared for you. Stay - strong, Ness."

"Sometimes I feel - I feel myself slipping away-" I mumble.

Lucas hugs me tighter. "Please- please don't- please don't - just, please, hold onto yourself, please, wake up- I have to go now, but, Ness, please… I miss you."

"I miss you too."

..

.

.

..

.

_Sobbing._

..

..

I'm… I've been converted. I'm almost certain now. The pain is sharper. The pain is so much sharper, and its torture. I feel so heavy. Existing is heavy. Living is heavy.

..

..

..

It's hard to feel much, to think about much, in this state. Once again, I don't know if anyone's there. All I can see is blackness, all I can feel is the dull ache, the dull throbbing in my head, my chest. I focus on it, and it seems to sharpen just a bit more, very slightly. I feel… sick. I feel ill. I feel useless. I'm broken. I feel myself slipping under again - no! This time, it won't happen. This time, I'll stay! My name is Ness. Ness. I'm 16. I'm wanted. I'm needed. I'm - I live in Onett. Lucas is my best friend. There's a ton of awful stuff going on - and I should be staying away from Lucas, to keep him safe!

..

.

.

Fear prickles at my mind. What if Lucas is being taken, or killed, or converted into a _Future Human_ , right now! It would be my fault - if it wasn't for my stupidity, if it wasn't for me…

How did this _happen?_

…

.

_.._

A flicker. A light switches on. It all comes back, everything all of a sudden, the horror, the memory, and it starts to play, in my mind - oh lord-

* * *

_The arms around me seem to be grey - flesh peeling off like a rotting banana peel - there's plates of metal - oh God, oh God, it's got me! What's it going to do? It's a Future Human! But - but it's got me, and I - I - I..._

_I struggle as hard as it can, but it's lifted me off the ground, it's taking me, it's carrying me - it's taking me to make me into one of them! I'm suddenly sure of it, and I convulse. I won't - I refuse! I won't let it win - I - I kick and struggle, but a gruesome hand clamps itself over my arms - I scream! Panic consumes me - someone has to hear, somebody has to come and rescue me-! There's a horrific clang - the clang of metal against a skull - oh - oh. My skull. It's… hit me... ow… Colours flash before me, pretty colours, I try to grab them, heh..._ _.._

_A voice cries out. "Ness!"_

_My mind swims. Toon Link?! How did he get here? He's running, out of the school doors, he's running towards me- I laugh a little, before remembering where I am - but I'm slipping away, yes, yes, I should let the sleep pull me down, yes..._

" _Toon Link!" I cry out, just before the Future Human clamps another disgusting hand over my mouth. Something's dripping down my face, pooling on my lip, it tastes metallic. It tastes of… blood… funny, how did that get there? My head pounds again, and I twitch, my chest compressing as I'm pulled closer to the rotting creature, harder and harder - I'm - something's going to break - I - I can't - breathe - there's a hand around my neck, my head… hurt… I can hardly see, my vision is just pools of red, but it's… heh… funny, so funny, I'm so.. dizzy… I can sleep… forever…_

_**Crack**._

_Toon Link's eyes widen with fear, but he runs towards the Future Human nonetheless. "Leave him alone!"_

_It roars. "_ _**Placet Auxilium!"** _

_A sliver of consciousness returns, and my heart races - I can't breathe, I can't breathe! I'm going to die - it's going to kill me - so much pain - so much - it's - it's-_

_Toon Link launches himself at it, and it throws me like a rag doll - I collide uselessly with the floor, I shake horribly, I'm, I- there's blood - and so much pain - my head - my chest - they're going to split - I - I gasp, I gasp for breath, Toon Link shoves at the creature, and it seems to be fighting back-!_

_I paint the grass with vomit, hurling up my insides - it hurts, it hurts, I sob, I laugh, I can't see - I can't see -_

" _Watch out!" Is - is that Ryu here now? My vision obscures completely, as Ryu launches some sort of beam from his hands that causes the Future Human to- to vanish!? No - no, Ryu said, Ryu said he can teleport them away somewhere, yeah, yeah, that's right - dizzily, I rub my head… it's sticky- heh- heh- it's all blurry, and painful, all I can see is just… emptiness… I'm picked up, picked up by Ryu and Toon Link - and - and -_

_It all happened so quickly._

…

The memory ends.

* * *

.

.

Oh.

…

.

.

I've not been converted.

I've not been converted into one of them! But the injuries - oh no - how bad are they How bad!? But, I've not been converted. Toon Link and Ryu saved my bloody life - I well up, just a little.

And suddenly, I'm feeling something.

I drift into my semi-conscious state. I think I'm - getting closer! I can feel a twitching in my hands - I can feel the pain in my head sharpening, just slightly. I can feel something rushing inside of me, some kind of warmth, some kind of acceleration, perhaps. A drive to keep going. A drive that I will be okay. Lucas's visit into my mind - confirmation that I haven't been converted - maybe they were just the little pushes I needed. Lucas is rooting for me - maybe there's people out there, right now, people watching me! People watching me try to wake up-

The thought is actually sort of embarrassing - I feel a slight blush settling onto my face. A blush! My mind is so busy suddenly - so active, so… alive. I can feel warmth, I can feel my hands, my feet, I can hear, clearer, I can feel - oh, so much pain, my damaged skull, my broken rib, it's so real, it's so real - my hand, I can move it, just slightly. My toes! My toes, I can wiggle them! My legs, my arms, they, they're - oh, my mind, my mind, it's overloading-

My eyes fly open, and light flies in.

..

..

..

..

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Woah! That ended up being the most abstract and experimental chapter I've written-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it though, it would be much appreciated if you could tell me what you thought in the comments!
> 
> It was certainly a very different writing experience (and all the dots have caused the document to lag a ton, I'm typing about 1 letter every 5 seconds, plz help me-)
> 
> I'm sorry. I completely baited you out into thinking Ness had been converted. I feel really bad - originally, that wasn't the case, but I read back, and realised it kinda seemed like that had been what happened, so I just… exaggerated that suggestion a little.
> 
> But anyways, thanks for reading, see you next time!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Into the Murky Water is the name of a (great) album by the Leisure Society.
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	24. Alone Aboard The Ark (Part 1)

**Chapter 24: Alone Aboard the Ark (Part 1)**

**...**

**(Lucas)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

There's already disquiet in the group - I can sense it. We've been walking too long, without enough breaks, and it feels aimless. The same trees. The same leaves. No hills, no rivers, nothing even remotely interesting. It's growing into late afternoon already, and we're already running extremely low on the food we obtained from the carriages.

The entire walk to Onett is going to be about 6 days - which will be an immense pain to get through. Not only that, but it's pivotal that we locate some source of water, somewhere in this damned forest, or we'll die of thirst. The others are expecting me to lead, I think, which is just as well, because I think I'm the only one who knows, generally, where I'm going. I've trawled the forest before, and, my sense of direction is amazing, if I do say so myself. I'm a natural leader that way.

"This is hopeless!" Elmore complains, loudly, kicking at a pile of dead leaves. There's some nodding and muttering amongst the others.

I swoop in quickly, to save the scene. "It's _not_ hopeless. Like I said, there's a 6 day walk to Onett. Of course we're not going to be there yet."

Caroline smiles, but it's a bit forced. "Yeah, we'll make it, we'll be fine, won't we, Tessie?"

Tessie looks up. "Oh, yes, of course-"

Reggie looks concerned, however. "We'll die of thirst if we don't find water before we arrive at Onett."

"There is a river," I assure them. "A great big river runs through this forest."

There's some more muttering, and a spatter or grumbling, but nobody says anything else. Good.

I stare up at the formidable trees. This forest truly does seem infinite - it stretches from Tazmily all the way to Onett, even to Onett Boarding School, if I remember correctly. We'll be in here for a long, long while, so we'd better get used to it.

"What if the river is miles away?" Elmore complains, and the grumbling starts right back up again. Fabulous.

Duster claps his hands together. "Oh, cheers y'selves up, m'lads! C'mon!"

"I am not listening to an old codger like you!" Elmore exclaims.

"Mother..." Ollie murmurs. "Be nice to him, please..."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Elmore snaps, huffing, and storming onwards.

Ollie shrugs at Angie, and she shrugs back. The pair walk alongside each other - I notice Caroline also giving Angie a very motherly look. I wonder… but never mind that. There's other worries we have to focus on.

I duck under a low hanging branch, pushing through a thick, evergreen branch. The forest track that we've stumbled upon is hard to follow - it was probably used by deer at some point, but there's a lot of overgrowth covering the floor, and a fair few fallen trees from the recent storm. That storm was _nasty_ \- I had to walk through it, without any cover at all. Heavens, I hope there aren't any more storms on this journey - or I'll probably be blamed somehow, and expelled from this group. I can't afford to lose the limited trust they hold in me.

Roy seems to be regaining some strength, at least. He can walk on his own, without Duster helping him out. I just don't know what happened to him though - I mean, I have theories, but he doesn't even seem to know what happened himself. From what I can tell, it seems that he was temporarily brainwashed, or tricked, or forced into becoming a guard, or something like that, because he seems to absolutely hate Porky now.

I walk alongside him for just a little bit.

"What's your name?" He asks me, after a few minutes. I sigh. He's asked me this five times already.

"I'm Steven," I continue to lie. If I told him my actual name - well, he'd definitely know who I am, and it would be revealed that I'm from Onett, and again, the limited trust the group has in me would be completely destroyed.

Roy nods, shakily. "Yes. Steven. Nice name."

"Mmm," I reply.

I examine the rest of our group. Matt seems to be sobering up. He's still tipsy, but it must've been at least a day by now since he binge drank all that alcohol at Tessie's inn. I don't think he's coping very well though - most members of our group are reluctant to talk to him, and he's reluctant to talk to them. He walks in a sullen silence.

Reggie seems to be a bit of a lone wolf as well - he's not talking to anybody either, just continuing to walk along compliantly. I get the impression he's quite smart, but also highly reserved. If it came down to a situation where only a few of us would survive, I reckon he'd almost certainly be out for exclusively himself.

Caroline and Tessie - they've been getting on, at least. Their spirit seems to be keeping us together for now, there's always some laughter coming from where they're standing, unlike Pusher's family, and their butler, Sebastian, who are walking in tense silence. But on the plus side, Ollie, Pusher's and Elmore's son, is talking with the other teenager, Angie, so that's definitely something.

Duster comes over to me. "Y' think we'll all get to Onett okay?"

I shrug. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm hoping. It's my responsibility to hope… I got everyone out of the carriages, I owe it to you all to bring you to safety."

Duster nods. "I left m' home behind for that man, Porky. Y' _really_ think he's a bad 'un?"

I nod gravely. "Yeah, imprisonment for a number of months under that man definitely proved to me that he's no good."

Duster thinks. "But why'd he imprison you, m'chap?"

"I figured out his plan," I reply. "I know what he's up to."

Duster brings himself near, dropping onto a whisper. "What's he doin' then, hm?"

I shudder. "You really don't wanna know. But if he succeeds… it'll be the end."

Duster laughs loudly. "The end? Ahaha, I don't think so, m'fella. No pork man can overtake our world!"

A lot of people look round, and Duster diminishes quickly. I grimace. "He really could manage it. With the amount of money he has…"

Duster looks worried, suddenly. "How's he going to be stopped?"

I grin.

"Well, I know a few people."

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

It's funny how it can all go wrong so quickly.

With my new resolve, I thought that I'd have Ness back by my side, before the end of the day. I thought I'd simply leave my room, and find Ness somewhere, and tell him that I'm not letting him distance himself from me, because I _need_ him by my side! But it's never that simple.

"Lucas!" Toon Link cries out as soon as I leave the dorm - what's he doing in our hallway? I turn to him, in surprise.

"What's up?"

"It's Ness - Lucas, you have to come quickly!"

Dread fills me - what's happened!? I follow Toon Link, and we run - further worry fills me as I realise we're headed for the medical ward. We hurry inside, throwing the doors open. My throat constricts, my breathing accelerates to an intense rush - _there he is -_ lying in a bed, eyes closed, blood, _blood-_

I gasp, with shocked horror. "Ness!"

I run to his bedside. He's lying flat, limp, he's- he's unconscious, I think, but - he looks broken, hurt, damaged - I check his pulse quickly. It's there. I breathe a short lived sigh of relief - but what did this to him?! I turn to Toon Link, the horror plain in my eyes.

"What happened?!"

Ryu suddenly steps out from the side of the room. He looks grave - very grave. "Ness was outside alone, and he was caught off-guard by one of-"

"-One of those creatures!" Toon Link interrupts frantically.

"One of those creatures," Ryu repeats, forlornly.

I examine Ness further, finding more bruises, more blood - the top of his head is a mess, a big mess - oh God, oh God - I stare intenselyat Ryu. "What did it _do_ to him!"

Ryu grimaces. "It hit him on the head, with its metal arm, and held him, uh, quite tight, and - the school nurse reckons he's broken a rib, and we're not sure what damage has been done to his head-"

No. This can't be happening. Ness can't be hurt! Ness is strong, Ness wouldn't - Ness couldn't - I turn on Ryu. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT!" I shout. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT HURTING HIM! YOU CAN TRACK-"

Ryu silences me. "I came as quick as I could," he says, firmly. "If it wasn't for Toon Link, Ness would've been taken back to whoever's in control of the creatures, and he would've been converted, or sold, or who knows what else."

I turn to Toon Link, ignoring Ryu. "Tell me what happened. EXACTLY what happened!"

The latter shifts slightly, fear in his eyes. "W-Well, I was looking out of the window, and I saw Ness being carried by that thing - so I ran outside, and challenged it - it hit Ness on the head, and threw him on the ground - then Ryu came and got rid of it."

I tremble. "Is Ness going to be okay!?"

Toon Link twitches, glancing at Ness's form. "The nurse doesn't know."

"The _nurse?_ Where's Doctor Mario?"

"He was called in to deal with the virus in Onett," Ryu explains.

"But Ness needs help!" I exclaims. Why doesn't anyone _understand?_

"Don't worry, pet," the nurse says, coming up behind me. "He'll be right as rain in a few days, just you wait and see."

I run my hands through my hair, scrunching it up with worry. "He has to be okay!"

Toon Link moves a little nearer to Ness. "D'you think - is he in some sort of coma?"

Ryu nods. "From what I can see, yes."

I look at Ness's form once again. It hurts, it hurts so much to see Ness like this, so broken, so damaged, by a damn Future Human! I can't believe it! Why would he go outside _alone!?_ He's an idiot. He's such a goddamn idiot!

"I'm now going to have to ask you all to leave," the nurse informs us.

I stare at the nurse sharply. "I'm staying! I'm staying with him, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts!"

The nurse's eyebrows furrow angrily, but Ryu steps in. "He really should stay with him. But, I'd like a private word with Lucas first."

…

I sit down angrily in Ryu's office. This is a disaster - a complete disaster. Ness. _Ness._ Hurt. Badly. So badly. I could've been there - I should've watched over him, even if he didn't want me there, even if he wanted to keep me safe… He's gone and got himself damaged! It's my fault. My fault! I'm filled with sudden guilt - I'm an awful friend to have let this happen. _Ness._ I'm worried. I'm really worried. I keep thinking about the blood that I saw - trickling down his face - _blood-_

Ryu breaks the tension. "I know you're angry with me."

I glare. I'd forgotten about him. "Yes."

"You're not the angry type."

"Ness is hurt."

Ryu chuckles. "Sounds about right."

_"What's that supposed to mean!?"_

Ryu shrugs. "Worry can do strange things to people."

I grit my teeth, trying to keep my breathing easy, trying to think rationally. He's right. I'm not an angry person. "What is it that you want to talk to me about, professor?"

Ryu leans forwards, resting his elbows on the desk. "Well. You and Ness are inseparable, so I was curious as to why on earth Ness was outside by himself?"

I sigh bitterly. "Ness has decided the person behind the Future Humans is trying to get at him. He thinks that they've been sending the creatures after me, though, in order to upset him. He decided last night, that from today, he was going to stay away from me to keep me safe."

Ryu sighs. "And he got himself badly injured in what, 3 hours of you being separated? That was really clever of him."

I see red. "Hey, don't you dare talk bad about Ness!"

Ryu holds up his hands. "Look, this is proof that you need to stick together. You're both prime targets for these creatures, and maybe you'll actually be able to stay alive if you watch out for one another."

I scrunch my eyebrows up. "That's what I _tried_ to tell him, but he didn't listen!"

Ryu looks across the table at me. "It's vital that when he heals, you watch each other's backs. Stay in large crowds, until this is all over. Your safety is my number one priority. I'm going to try and get you both out of the Wilderness survival week as well."

"Ok."

"Now, you may leave. Watch over Ness. Because heaven knows he needs it."

"Ok."

…

I breathe. Back in the medical room, I pull up a chair besides Ness's bedside. There's some time now, without the invasivity of Ryu, maybe for me to understand, to process… this. It all feels so wrong. Ness is supposed to be the _strong_ one. I'm supposed to be the weak and vulnerable one.

At least his face looks peaceful. But his head - oh, his _head_ \- I don't think the nurse has even made a damn effort to do anything. The nurse isn't even in the room, I notice - so, thinking fast, I sneak over to the medical supply cupboard, collecting some bandages, and I tightly bind the head wound with them. I do know some first aid, surprisingly - Red insisted we all learnt it, in case it came in useful. I guess he was right.

I want to hug Ness's weak form really badly - but that probably wouldn't do him any favours. Not if it's true, what was said about his busted rib. I hope he wakes soon - I hope he comes back - because he's in a bad, bad way. _My Ness._ I want to cry. I want to shrivel up and cry, until Ness gets better. But I can't freak out - I need to guard him, to stay with him, lest a Future Human come back and hurt him more! My anger at the Future Humans, for their creator, burns within me, a deep fire. They hurt Ness.

Nobody hurts Ness.

"Ness… Ness, please, please…" I mutter, running a thumb along his forehead. He will be fine. He has to be fine. I'll keep hoping. He'll be awake by this evening, I'm sure of it.

The minutes tick by.

...

Waiting for so long is going to be boring, I conclude. But I have a sudden idea - a present for when Ness wakes.

I dash out of the medical room, to the art block. Shulk quickly looks up.

"Oh - hiya, Lucas, what's up? You seem in quite the rush, which is fairly unusual because-"

"Can I have a canvas?" I interrupt.

"A canvas? Yeah, of course. Where's your friend Ness at? Just, you two always go everywhere together-"

"He got injured," I tell him, briefly. "He's unconscious, so I thought I'd paint him something, as a gift, for when he wakes. But I need to be quick!"

"A fabulous idea, painting always relieves stress as well, so best of luck, of course you can have a canvas, and as many paints as you need-"

"Thanks professor,' I say gratefully, picking a canvas out of the selection, and grabbing some tubes of paint at random.

"Oh, and, I hope Ness gets well soon," Shulk adds.

I smile faintly. "Me too."

* * *

(Toon Link)

* * *

My mind busy as usual, I rush into the games room - it's empty. Into the upstairs lounge - empty. Where are they?! I have to find them, and quickly! They have to know what's happened! Maybe their dorm? I rush down the corridor, earning a glare from Professor Wario, and I sprint up the dorm stairs, three at a time taking the right - dammit, dammit which dorm is theirs again?! I think, maybe this one-? I burst through a door, and Villager and Red look up in alarm, from the floor.

"Toonie?" Villager stares. He's cute when he stares like tha-

No! Now is not the time to obsess over how adorable Villager is. Now is the time to tell them what is wrong! Yes. That is what I should do!

I breathe in. "Nessishurt-!"

"Can you please repeat yourself?" Red asks pompously.

I sigh frantically. "Ness! He's hurt!"

Villager stands up quickly. "What? Ness? Where is he?"

"Medical room _\- come on-_ "

Red stands too, and we quickly make our way down the stairs, past Pit-

"Pit!" I call, suddenly.

"H-Huh?" He looks at me, docile. "What's up?"

"Ness is hurt - medical room!"

"Oh no! What happened to him?"

I flap my arms uselessly. "Just - come on!"

Our group bursts into the medical room. Villager gasps instantly, rushing to Ness's side. Lucas is still here… and now he's painting?

What?

Momentarily mystified, I walk over to his canvas, and stare at the strange shapes and blobs that Lucas has applied to the white.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Painting," Lucas replies, simply.

"But - Ness-"

"It's a present for when he wakes up."

Of course. I grin internally. I ship Ness and Lucas together so much. But now isn't the time for shipping!

"What happened to him?" Red asks loudly, for once showing an emotion that isn't distaste.

I fluster. "Remember that creature - the one in the wardrobe - one of those, except bigger, angrier, it hit him in the head and crushed his ribs and - Ryu and I, we dealt with the creature, and brought him in here!"

"Wow, you hero," Villager elbows me quietly, and I blush, looking away. Lucas seems surprisingly quiet, suddenly - I mean, he's always quiet, but right now… he's especially silent. I'm not sure he's coping well. He's worrying. I know he is!

Pit turns to me, abruptly. "What did you say about - a creature?"

I gulp. I forgot, he doesn't know about them. "Okay, this is gonna sound really crazy-"

Pit stares at the ground. "Ness and Lucas are magic and can summon fire and ice, and my twin brother is dead. I really don't think anything's going to sound crazy to me right now."

I raise my eyebrows with surprise, but I speak anyway. "Well, I'm not sure what the hell they are - but they're like, people, but there's metal and stuff on them, and they - uh-"

Lucas cuts in calmly. "Someone's turning people into them, and the creatures seem to want to attack Ness and I. One got Ness and did..." He gulps. "This."

He averts his eyes. Poor Lucas. Pit meanwhile looks horrified. "Do you think that's why D-Dark Pit and I were given that invitation to the party in those passages? As a lure!? What if that's what Dark Pit has become?!"

Lucas looks away very quickly. I have a sudden suspicion that that's exactly what's happened.

"Hey, we don't know that, yet," I console Pit.

Pit rubs his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, he's probably… not, become like that. These things sound scary, though..."

"They are," Lucas's voice tremors.

I shrug dramatically. "I don't know what the hell they are, or how the hell they're even possible!"

Villager looks down at Ness's head. "That's a lot of blood - at least the nurse bandaged him up."

"I had to do that myself," Lucas admits. "God knows where the nurse is."

"Right behind you, poppet!"

Lucas jumps in alarm, causing a blob of brown paint to smear across the canvas. The nurse turns to us, wagging a finger, sternly. It would be comical, if Ness wasn't horribly injured. The nurse points at us all in a long, sweeping arc. "You lot, get out of here. Go on, clear off."

"But Ness is our friend!" I protest.

The nurse steps forwards, hands on hips. "Does it look like I care?"

"Ryu said I have to stay," Lucas says, casually, but firmly, putting a protective hand on Ness.

The nurse turns on him. "Yes, _you_ can stay. I ain't happy about it though. You and your... paint. But everyone else, OUT!"

The rest of us file out. I catch Lucas's eye as we leave, and I smile, gently, just to let him know that it'll be okay. That Ness _will_ be okay. He smiles back, but it's a smile filled with sadness.

"What now?" Villager asks, distressed.

"Give it an hour, we'll go back in. Who cares what the nurse says?"

"Do you think Ness will be awake by then?"

I shift, full of nerves. "I'm… not sure. I don't know if he'll be okay."

Villager puts a hand to his mouth, in alarm. "I hope he will be."

"We all do, Villy."

It's a silent walk to our usual location of the Games Room - but I _have_ to be calm. I can't freak out again. I keep freaking out lately. Everything has been really weird though - magic, weird creatures, that gravestone with Ness and Lucas's names on - I shiver. This term has been crazy beyond my wildest dreams. It doesn't help that all of this is making my insomnia even worse. I try not to let on, but sometimes I only manage 3 or so hours of sleep per night. All of the thoughts rushing through my head… Ngh. It's hard.

I slump down on the couch, Villager on one side of me, Pit on the other. I yawn, my eyes watering - I want to sleep here and now, but I can't, I know I can't, not while Ness is so damaged! Lucas needs support right now, and so does Pit. I gotta be there for my buddies… _but I'm so tired…_ I subconsciously rest my head against Villager's shoulder...

Villager chuckles. "Sleepy, huh?"

I snap to attention and blush, sitting up rapidly, looking away. Dammit! Pit glances my way - there's a hint of curiosity in his eyes - dammit, dammit, dammit!

I wonder if Villager knows. I mean, I've not exactly been subtle with my comments and casual flirtatious attitude around him… but I do think Villager is a _little_ oblivious. Especially if he's still into Zelda. He claims he never liked her, but, well, to anyone who knew him, it was obvious. I rub my head, sighing.

"What do we do?" I moan.

"Like you said," Pit replies. "We wait. We try relax in the meantime, I suppose."

" _Relax?_ How are we supposed to do that?!"

Pit speaks with an even tone. "Well, it's out of our power now. There's nothing we can do about it, so we shouldn't worry."

"But…" I whine, feebly.

"We should talk about something else."

"..."

There's a pause.

"So, you saved Ness's life," Villager comments, wryly. I blush yet again.

"And?"

"Are we going to have to put up with you going on about how you're a hero now?"

"You bet."

Villager groans. "Please, spare us all."

I observe that Red seems to be oddly quiet. I notice him glancing over at Pit every few seconds - did something happen between them?

I frown. "Hey, uh, Red - why d'you keep looking over at Pit like that?"

Pit quickly looks over to Red. "Hm?"

"I was not looking over at Pit!" Red sniffs, affronted.

"You were doing it just then," Villager reveals. "Is something up?"

Red glares daggers at me. _"Nothing_ is up."

Pit shifts nervously. "I-Is something up? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"How about you tell me?" Red shoots back.

Villager puts a hand on Red's shoulder. "Red, buddy, what's going on? This isn't like you."

"Ask _Pit,"_ Red grumbles.

Pit looks back and forth at Red and I, evidently panicking. "Did I - did I do something that I wasn't supposed to? What - what is the problem?"

"No, you're all good," I assure him, patting his back. "I'm not sure what Red is talking about."

Red moves his feet along the floor, rigidly. "Of _course_ you're not sure what I'm talking about. How convenient."

"Just what is your problem?" I snap back at Red, sensing Pit's tension.

Red scowls. "Pit is the problem."

Pit stands up suddenly, trembling. "I- Okay - I should go. I should definitely go. I'm sorry."

I turn. "Pit, no, wait!"

But it's too late, as Pit speeds out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

I groan, standing, glaring at Red. "Nice one, buddy."

"I-"

He'll probably have gone upstairs. I follow as quickly as I can, throwing open the door, and rushing out into the hall. For goodness _sake!_ Why did he have to go and say something stupid like that? Doesn't he know Pit is grieving, as well? Those kinds of comments can mess people up, play with all sorts of insecurities! I don't know what Red's sudden issue with him is, but it's not okay. It's sure as hell not okay. I sprint up the stairs, and luckily, I catch up to Pit, right in the dorm corridor.

"Hey, Pit! Where are you going?"

"Hey," Pit replies, flatly. "Just, away."

I place a hand on his shoulder, but he flinches, so I remove it. "Come to my dorm, it's nice in there. We can talk."

"But-"

"Don't worry about Red. C'mon."

"...Okay."

Reluctantly, Pit follows me, and I sit down on my bed, Pit following suit.

He buries his head into his hands. "I knew it was going too well. I knew everything was too perfect. I knew I couldn't be making friends that easily. I don't know what I did. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you," I assure him. "I think that Red just really hates change, and you're new to the group, so…"

Pit sighs. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"You were all a happy little family, before I came along, all upset, intruding on your presence…"

I wince. "Pit, don't say that. It's okay for you to be upset about what's happened."

"...I'm causing problems, everywhere I go. I'm just upsetting everyone..."

I face him, sternly, "Pit, please. You're not causing anyone any problems."

He curls in on himself. "I'm _nothing_ without Dark Pit. Nobody cares about me."

I hesitate. "Well, there's a poem I know, and one line says this: _'Nothing is only a thing you can be if you hold your failures tight.'_ You're not nothing, Pit. And people _do_ care - I care. You're really cool."

He gulps. "...Dark Pit and I swore we'd do everything together. _Everything._ "

I nearly sling a comforting arm around him, before remembering that he doesn't like physical contact. "Well, you've got us now, too. We're up for all sorts."

"...Except Red hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He'll come around."

Pit sighs. "I just worry that I'm a big fat burden. I worry that you all just feel sorry for me, or something. That's why I'm kept around."

I feel a sting of recognition. "I get that. I relate. But I promise you, you're awesome. You're funny. You're kind. You fit right in."

Pit smiles, weakly. "Thanks, Toon Link."

"But, yeah," I concede. "Maybe give Red a little bit of space, for a short while. It's his problem, not yours."

Pit nods. "Yeah… I will."

There's a pause, as Pit stares at the floor.

"...Do you think I'll ever get over what's happened?"

"It'll take time," I predict. "A lot of time. You were close, and it's understandable that you're grieving."

He nods, sadly. "Yeah. I know. It's just so weird, knowing that I'll never see him again. Ever."

I glance out of the window, unsure what to say. There's a pretty large oak tree outside, and it seems today that a bunch of squirrels have taken residence in it. Pit follows my gaze, and his eyes flicker, grateful for a distraction. "That's a lot of squirrels."

Keen to hang onto a less emotional conversation thread, I stand over to the window, to have a look. Pit comes up beside me. Below the oak tree, Bowser seems to be stomping rather angrily, looking behind him every so often… It's actually a little suspicious. Where's he going? I glance at Pit, who shrugs.

All of a sudden, a squirrel drops an acorn, and it hits Bowser square on the head. Bowser looks up with rage, shouting, and all of a sudden, a bombardment of acorns begins, as the squirrels begin to scamper around all over the branches, throwing down every acorn they can! Bowser roars with fury, and Pit and I catch one another's eyes, and we suddenly burst out laughing. Serve Bowser right! I think we've both had our fair share of canings and beatings from him - I don't think I've had a day where my ass hasn't been sore. Bowser growls below, as the bombardment continues, and he waves his arms frantically, trying to brush off all the acorns, creating a frantically ridiculous scene. I'm in stitches. Pit's in stitches. The squirrels bound about with delight, continuing the bombardment - and suddenly, Bowser gives a great roar, and he stomps foolishly into the forest. We collapse back down onto the bed, laughing spectacularly - Pit's smiling so wide, Pit's actually smiling and laughing!

He grins at me. "Okay, _that_ was hilarious."

I grin back, more tentatively. "Agreed. He totally deserved it."

Pit breathes out. "Ah, maybe that's what I needed. I feel a little better now."

I smile, pleased. "Great!"

He winks. "So, on another note, uh, what about you and Villager, Mr-no-defining-character-traits, then?"

I go on the defensive. "What do you mean? What about me and Villager?"

"Oh come on… you're not exactly subtle…"

I blush furiously. "I don't know what you mean."

"You have the hots for him. I know it!"

I panic slightly. "Keep your voice down! How did you figure it out!?"

Pit brings his voice lower. "Well, all the comments, you almost falling asleep on his shoulder… and in the pool, you were totally perving on him."

I cover my face with my hands. "You've been in our group for 2 days and you noticed already. But you're… alright with that, with, uh, homosexuality?"

"Yeah, totally."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Not many people are cool with it, at all. That means a lot. I keep it really, really quiet. But - damn - I need to be more subtle then, hm?"

Pit shrugs. "Hey, at least you're not as obvious as Ness and Lucas."

I laugh. "Oh my God, those two…"

"They claim they're not actually dating," Pit informs me. "But, they definitely like each other. It's extremely clear. Dark Pit and I..." his expression goes a little distant, but he soon comes back to earth. "Uh, Dark Pit and I even had an inside joke, where we'd say _'That's very Ness and Lucas,'_ when something was really obvious."

I think, chortling. "Well, I think Ness definitely, definitely is into Lucas. Whether Lucas feels the same…" I snort slightly. "I think Lucas would be far too naïve to even know if he liked someone."

"He's sweet though," Pit ponders. "Even if he's secretly super-powerful…"

I laugh again. "Don't even get me _started_ on all that - the 5 stones, plus a weird time-stone, a load of spells and types of psychic - I'm so glad I'm not magical."

Pit sighs, slightly. "Y'know, I feel bad for them."

"So do I," I agree. "They've got it rough."

"Have you known them long?" Pit asks.

I think back. "Well, we were friends in primary school, us three and a girl called Inkling…" I gulp, worrying again about where she could be. "But, yeah. I actually used to be really shy, shyer than even Lucas."

Pit scoffs. "No. No way were you ever shy. You are the king of Comic Relief."

I fold my arms. "Hey! I was! But, I sorta just taught myself to be more confident before coming to this school."

"How did you manage that?"

"I went out on the street, I spoke to people, I learned a bunch of jokes… and the rest came naturally with growing up," I shrug. "It's weird, really."

Pit thinks. "That's kinda cool."

I try to work it out in my mind. "Though, it sometimes feels like, nowadays, that I have, well two sides. One side is, like, well, this confident, annoying side, and the other is that quiet, weak, and overly sensitive side, from before."

Pit frowns. "I don't think you're annoying. You're funny. And there's nothing wrong with being weak."

I pause, taking his words in. "Well, I don't know. I just worry that both these sides of me just annoy everyone in one way or another, and that nobody, well, genuinely likes me. When I'm quiet, I'm nothing, when I'm not, I'm too much. You know?"

"Well…" Pit thinks. "Someone once told me the lyrics to a song: 'Nothing is only a thing you can be if you hold your failures tight.'

I prod him, teasingly, and he jolts, alarmed. I realise my mistake. "Sorry - sorry-"

He shivers. "No, I'm sorry. I never said. I just don't like physical touch."

"And I'm way too affectionate," I admit.

"For real though," Pit says, looking at me. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you. I think you're all good as you are."

I smile, trying to believe it. "Yeah. I'm all good."

I have a problem. Often, when people compliment me, or say anything nice to me, I have great difficulty believing that it's true. It just goes over my head - and I cancel out the compliment by just concluding that they don't know the full me. They don't know my flaws yet. I have quite a few secrets. Some I've never told anyone. A couple I won't admit to even myself. I'm a mess, really. Inside, I simply just don't like myself. I don't like the way I am. I didn't like myself when I was quiet, and I don't like myself now, when I'm loud. It feels like I'm a con, like I'm a fake, but I think it's all become part of who I am, now. I don't even know.

I lean back, trying to appear more relaxed than I am. "I think I've just, well, had bad experiences with both sides of myself. I was, uh, bullied a lot, in primary school-"

"Ugh, bullies," Pit sticks out his tongue. "Wish we could send the squirrel brigade after them. Then the squirrels can bombard them with acorns too."

I laugh. "The squirrel squadron, fighting for justice in the world!"

Pit salutes. "All hail the Squirrel Fleet, defending the earth."

We fall into fits of laughter once more - whenever we make eye contact, it just sets us off once more, and whenever we look out the window at the squirrels, it sets us going again. I haven't laughed like this in so long - what with this crazy term - it feels so good! So good.

Pit chuckles. "I'm just imagining all of the squirrels going into battle, with little helmets, carrying little butter knives-"

I snort with amusement, and it takes me a very, very long time to settle down again.

When we're finally calm again, we lean back against the wall. Pit grins. "Ah, I haven't laughed like that in days."

I smile. "Squirrels are powerful things."

Pit chuckles. "Hey, anyways, random point, but what's your family like?"

I exhale sharply. "My family?"

"Yeah, what are they like?"

I think carefully. This isn't a subject I like to talk about. "Well, my mother and father are... alright, I guess. They'll hit me if I do anything wrong, but most parents do. I uh, have an annoying little brother. You?"

Pit nods. "Uh, my parents are fine, I guess. There's not much to say about them. They're normal, really. What does your father do for work?"

"Well, he owns the butcher's stall in Onett," I reply, cautiously.

Pit nods. "That's cool. My Father works in the Onett government."

"The government? That's quite a high status."

Pit laughs slightly. "I guess, yeah. He doesn't do much though."

I shrug, "Shame. He could improve this place a bit."

"If only."

Unfortunately, I catch a sudden stray tear rolling down my cheek.

Pit it notices too - oh great. He frowns. "Hey, what's up? You all good there?"

I look away swiftly. "Yeah, why?"

He softens his tone. "...Is family a bad topic?"

I nod slowly.

Pit averts his gaze. "Hey, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it."

I wipe my eyes. "No - I'm being silly - sorry-"

"Do you wanna talk it through? Dark Pit and I always used to talk things through if something was wrong."

A further lump of guilt settles in my throat. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Talking. Yes."

Pit kind of looks at me, expectantly.

"So. The thing is," I begin. "Well, I've never really told anyone this before-"

Pit's pupils dilate slightly. I hope I'm not making him uncomfortable.

I continue. "So, the people that I live with, my parents, well… they aren't really my, well, my real parents."

Pit frowns. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I mean," I blush, feeling stupid. And guilty. I bite my lip, forcing myself to get it over with. "I was found. They found me in the forest, in a basket, and they took me in."

Pit's expression is tender. "They-?"

The door suddenly bursts open, and Link stands there, looking as white as a sheet.

A sickening lurch of panic rips through me, and I jump up, horrified. "W-What are you doing? How much did you hear?!"

Link steps forwards slowly, closing the door behind him. This is odd - this isn't like him at all! He looks at me as if he's never seen me before.

"Well?!" I exclaim.

Words fly out of his mouth. "You were found - too? _You were found?"_

I hastily prepare a defensive response, but then I frown. "Wait, t- _too?"_

Link and I eye each other carefully. Pit watches us, in confusion.

"You were eavesdropping!" I accuse Link suddenly. "You're mocking me! This is a joke, isn't it!"

He backs away, holding his hands up. "No- No, I'm not mocking you! I was found by my parents too."

I stare in amazement. I'd never known this. I'd always thought Link had a perfect life, but I guess not.

"Any other secrets you're planning on sharing?" Pit asks, trying to cut the tension.

Link opens his mouth like a goldfish. "I'm actually 20 years old, but I've voluntarily been held up 4 years, because Zelda had to be held back 4 years as she didn't pass her exams-"

Pit gasps with surprise. "Wha- you're _20?!"_

Link moves around me as if I'm a deadly spider of some sort, completely ignoring Pit. "I actually came here to say I'm moving out-"

It's my turn to gasp. "Moving out?"

"I'm moving in with Zelda," he explains, faintly. "Her roommate went missing, so there's a vacant space. Not a word to the professors though, yeah, mate?"

"Uh - yeah, sure," I reply, still in shock.

Link nods, and Pit and I have to watch awkwardly for ten minutes in silence as Link packs up his things and exits the room, leaving it bare. Surprisingly bare. Of course, the moment when Link actually shows some semblance of humanity, he's moving out of the room. Just my luck. Link leaves with a peculiar gaze at me, and he shuts the door behind him.

Pit turns to me. "Well, that wasn't unusual at all."

I frown, still unsure. "H-He is unusual..."

"What were you saying?" he prompts, after an awkward pause.

"Ah, yeah," I gulp. "Uh, I was saying…" I glance nervously at the door. "My 'mother' was out on a walk, where she found me in a basket, in the Onett forest. She took me home to her husband, my dad, and I guess they sort of raised me."

Pit nods. "Oh. Why didn't you tell anyone this before?"

I almost laugh. "You're kidding me? I don't really want it known that I was abandoned in the forest, that I wasn't _wanted_ by my real parents. As if I need more reason to be unpopular? Besides, it's frowned upon to be... adopted."

Pit stares at me. "Toon Link, it's okay."

I continue, rambling on a tangent now. "Left in the basket was a letter - I've, uh, I've got it, I'll get it out-"

Pit doesn't object. He watches patiently I dig deep into one of my drawers, trying to find the little framed piece of paper. It's all I have left of whoever my real parents were - I read it often, far more often than I should. It's not exactly the nicest thing ever. But I bring it everywhere, hidden, and so, I bring it out, and I show Pit. This feels so weird, so surreal - not even Ness or Lucas or Villager know this about me, and they've known me forever. I read over the words for what must be the hundredth time.

_If you've found him, take him, or kill him._

_It's your choice._

_His name is Toon Link._

My stomach sinks with vulnerability. I look at Pit, for approval, for recognition that I'm not crazily obsessed with some piece of paper. For recognition that I'm not mad for letting these words change the course of my life so much. My eyes sting.

Pit thinks for a moment, his eyes glistening over, before he strangely, and very surprisingly, hugs me. I cautiously wrap my arms around him, very much taken aback. "I thought you didn't like-?"

"I can make exceptions," he mumbles. "Toon Link. _Toon Link._ It's - it's okay. Your new parents chose you. Th-They wanted you. Despite the note. Never mind your biological parents. Your adopted mother - your _real_ mother, she could've left you there, upon finding that note, but she took you in. She loves you, right? Your biological parents... they don't deserve you."

I smile weakly, having tried and failed to convince myself of the same for years. "I-I guess you're right... Just, please don't spread any of this around?"

"I'd never do that," Pit assures me.

I don't want to talk about it anymore. "Sorry for being all... deep and dark, suddenly."

"It's okay."

There's a slight pause, before I speak again, craving a subject change.

"Hey, Pit."

"Yeah?"

"Since Link's moving out, there's space in my room, now."

Pit beams. "You mean-?"

"Yeah."

The clock suddenly chimes for lunch. We stand up simultaneously.

"Well, this has been really good," Pit smiles. "Thank you, Toon Link."

"Hey, it's no worry," I reassure him. "I'm glad you're feeling somewhat better now. And I'm glad that you suddenly know about half of my darkest secrets now, too..."

"You have even more?" Pit asks, incredulously.

I chuckle. "Yeah. I'm sure you do too."

He rubs his arm slightly, eyeing the ground. "...Yeah."

We make our way into the canteen. I'm hoping that Villager's talked to Red about Red's problem with Pit, and I'm hoping that this lunchtime, it can all be resolved. And speak of the devil - I notice the pair ahead of us in the queue.

But Pit catches my gaze, and sort of, shrivels in on himself. "I'm not sure I should sit with you guys."

"You're not sitting on your own," I dictate.

"Red-"

"Villager will have talked to him. Hopefully. Villager's smart and clever, and awesome, like that."

Pit grins slightly, and I glare. "Shush. Not a word."

"I'd never dream of it."

We collect our food - bread and soup again - and we tremulously take our places on our table. Red and Pit eye each other up, nervously. I glance at Villager, who nods back as if to say that yes, he did talk to Red, and I nod back, indicating that I talked to Pit, too.

"So, lovely day outside, isn't it?" I say bracingly, just before the sound of heavy rain on the windows fills the room.

"Absolutely delightful," Red grumbles.

"Hey-" Pit pipes up, looking over at Red. "I know you don't like me being here, because I'm new, and I'm different, but I promise, I don't bite."

Red looks away, arms folded.

"Red, we talked about this," Villager chides.

Red turns back to Pit. "Fine. Okay. But you better not hurt any of my friends."

Pit grins, relief washing over his features. "I'd never, Red."

"Then, that is good," Red nods firmly, consuming his soup. Excellent!

However to my dismay, Popo chooses that moment to find us, and he sits down next to Villager. As one problem is solved, a new one arrives to take its place.

"Popo, is this really the best time?" Villager asks, through a strained smile.

Popo laughs. "Every time is a good time, my best buddies. How are you all doing? Pit, have you stopped moping around yet?"

Pit gloomily averts his gaze, towards the table. I glare across at Popo. "Why are you here?"

"Because you're all my best friends!" He raises a spoon to hit me in the crotch again, but this time I'm ready, and I dodge.

"Can you please not maim us?" Villager protests.

"Fiiiiiine. You're all so boring. Where's Ness and Lucas, anyways?"

"Sick," I reply, bluntly.

"I must immediately visit them in the medical room then!" Popo declares.

We all exchange worried glances. Letting Popo loose on Lucas is something that we all know that the latter doesn't need to deal with.

"We'll come too," I decide, and there's nodding around the table.

"Fabulous," Popo grins, flicking soup at me. "It seems I will see you there."

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

The others come back after lunchtime. They bring food!

"Thanks," I say gratefully, taking a bowl of soup and a nice bit of bread. Ness hasn't stirred at all. It's been a couple of hours now. I've been checking his heart rate every 5 minutes or so, and I've kept a sort of table, and I'm plotting a graph, like the true science nerd that I am. It's _important,_ though. I need to make sure he's getting better.

The nurse has kept themselves to themselves, so fortunately I've not been interrupted. From my graph, it appears that Ness's heartbeat seems to be increasing very slightly in rate for each measurement I've taken. I have no idea if that's a good thing or not - but I'm holding out hope. Otherwise, no changes seem to be occurring. I've tried to check his ribs for damage, but I feel like if I remove Ness's shirt, it would be a huge invasion of his privacy. I don't want to do that.

I've also written to Ness's family. I know their address well enough by now, and I figured they should know what's going on. Aside from all that though, I've mostly been working on my painting, trying not to worry, trying not to cry, and trying to stay strong for Ness, my best friend in the world.

"Yo!" Popo exclaims - oh great, what's _he_ doing here? He whistles, looking down at Ness.

"Too much rough sex?" He asks me, plainly.

"Sorry - _what?!"_ I'm very taken aback.

He studies my painting. "What are all those blobs doing there?"

I grit my teeth. "The painting isn't finished yet. It's a gift for Ness."

"I hope Ness likes weird alien balls, then."

Toon Link turns to Pit. "Shall we call the squirrel brigade?"

Pit bursts out laughing - I look over, frowning, very confused. At least Pit's in high spirits though! Much better than him crying, like last night. Villager, meanwhile, takes the opportunity to come over to me.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess," I reply, heavily. "He'll be okay. I don't know if he's dreaming or what right now, but he'll be okay."

Villager pats me on the back. "That's the spirit!"

Unfortunately, the nurse storms over. "Alright, you lot, what are you all doing back here?"

"Visiting our friend," Toon Link retorts.

"Go on. Get out, you horrible lot."

"I'm going to stay with him," I mumble to the others, when they ask if I'm coming with them.

"Okay."

...

All things considered, after the others have gone, the rest of the afternoon passes in a kind of blur. I paint, I keep checking Ness's heart rate. It levels out at around at 60 bpm at 3pm. That's quite low, I worry, but it's certainly survivable.

Also throughout the afternoon, various people visit. I have to consistently recite the fake story that he 'fell'. There's a particularly unpleasant visit from Meta Knight and Olimar though, who jeer nastily at Ness's form.

Some people bring cards for Ness, and there's even a couple of presents, to my surprise. Toon Link and Villager both visit plenty - sometimes alone, sometimes with others, and both, quite late into the evening, bringing along a neatly wrapped parcel each.

"Where did you get those from?" I ask, mystified.

"Shulk," they say, vaguely, before the Nurse kicks them back out of the room.

Even Ryu checks in occasionally to make sure I'm doing okay, and to check how Ness is doing.

"How are things?" He asks, one one such visit.

"They're fine," I reply.

"Remember, keep together. Has anything strange happened, since we last spoke?"

"No, Professor."

He frowns. I'm not sure what he's expecting.

"Well, good day. Farewell." He nods, and leaves.

The cards and the visits pile up throughout the remainder of the evening. I eventually have to call it a day on the painting, once the room grows dark, and I'm instead drawn to reading over the books on psychics and magic again. I find out nothing new - aside from the bits we read, it's all been rubbish like the Clone Potion repeated over and over and over and over.

Soon enough, it's late. It's very dark. I realise the entire day has vanished before me. It must be almost 11pm, but I can't quite make out the hands on the clock anymore. I think the nurse has gone to bed, so that just leaves me, and my broken Ness.

But as if in a horror novel, the door to the medical room swings open dramatically - I turn and gasp in horror - I can't see who it is, I can't see! Who would be here at this time of night!?

"Lucas."

Oh, thank _goodness._ It's just Headmaster Hand. What the hell is he doing here, at this time of night?

He looks regretfully at Ness. "I heard the news. I thought I'd come to check up on you."

"Thanks Headmaster, but it's 11pm-"

He nods with recognition. "I do apologise for that. I'd have come earlier, but I was bogged down by an influx of work. I'd have therefore waited for tomorrow, but I just had an alarming conversation with Ryu where he suggested that you and Ness miss the next week of school, and the Wilderness Survival Week?"

"Oh?" I feign innocence.

He looks sternly upon me. "I'm here to tell you that you, Lucas, and Ness if he is able, will be attending all of your classes and that you will be attending the Wilderness Survival Week. This includes tomorrow's classes."

My eyes widen. "But I need to stay and look after Ness!"

"He'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen to him if you leave him."

 _That's what you think,_ I think, bitterly, but I keep my mouth shut. It's just an unfortunate hitch in the plan.

Full of sudden, alarming anger, I turn on Headmaster Hand. "By the way, what are you doing regarding the disappearances?"

He sighs, wearily. "As I have told many people, many, many times, I am looking into them. I would send everyone home right now if it wasn't for the virus in Onett city."

"Are you writing home to the parents of the students that have disappeared?"

"Of course I am!"

I grimace. "No you're not. Or it would've been in the news - the parents would've told the newspapers."

He groans, frustrated. "Alright, fine, we didn't tell the parents. We can't."

"Why not?"

"Think of all the problems that would cause!"

I stare, affronted. "So, you're going to allow people to disappear one by one, until nobody is left?"

"That's not what I said."

"It might as well have been."

Headmaster Hand looks sternly upon me. "Lucas, do not speak to me like this. Keep a civil tongue when talking to an adult."

I see red. All of the anger that's been building up, all day, at everything, at the Future Humans, at their creator, forms on my tongue in two simple words.

" _Fuck_ off."

The words escape my lips before I can even retract them.

I glare at the man in front of me, furious. "Fuck off, Headmaster! My best friend is hurt, because you've done nothing about this, because you've not investigated this, at all!"

He looks me over, an expression of utmost surprise on his face. I'm in for it now - I brace myself-

"Well, I don't know what to say! No student has ever spoken to me like that before."

"Don't expel me!" I plead, suddenly changing tack.

He raises his vision slightly. "I won't expel you. I can understand why you're angry - it is righteous anger. Your best friend is badly hurt, and for that, I apologise. But I promise, I am doing all I can to fix this, Lucas." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me."

I stare at the floor. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Lucas. Now, before I go, it's worth mentioning, they say people in a coma can hear you, when you talk to them."

"Th-Thank you..."

He swiftly leaves the room, leaving me kicking myself inside. It's not like me to be so… angry. I _never_ swear! For goodness sake, it's not Headmaster Hand's fault. I bury my head in my hands.

Slowly but surely, I'm losing hope. I've not been admitting it to myself, but I'm losing hope that Ness is ever going to wake. I'm worrying that he's slipping away - I don't know what to do! I'm not sleeping tonight. I'm going to stand guard, because I am his best friend. I will not let him down.

I remember what Headmaster Hand said, and I feel Ness's hand, gently. "Ness? Ness, I don't know if you can hear me…"

There's silence. He doesn't move.

"Ness, wake up, please…" I plead.

Another silence.

I sigh, and measure his heart-rate, and to my surprise, it's gone up, just a little bit. Hm. I stare down at him like a protective mother.

My mind wanders. Late at night, alone in a dark, creepy medical room with an unconscious Ness, fear starts to fill me. I swear, the shadows are moving, I swear the clock is moving way too fast, I swear, that if I look out of the window, and away from him, he will disappear, or be taken, or something. He needs to wake up soon - or I'll lose my mind!

But there's a sudden flash of movement that catches my eye.

Ness.

"Ness? Are you - are you there? Did you just - move!?"

There's no response at all.

I take his hand and I squeeze it, hoping for a sign of some sort, anything. "You'll be okay, Ness. I promise."

But there's no reply. I sniffle. I curse my sensitivity, but it hurts so much to feel my best friend's hand, so limp, so empty - a teardrop falls suddenly from my eye, splashing onto Ness's cheek.

No! I won't cry, I won't cry! I wipe my eyes, squeeze his hand just once again, before letting go, with a sob, walking over the other side of the room. I need to be brave. I need to be _strong,_ for Ness. I desperately dry my tears, but more keep coming!

"I-It hurt you. It broke you, Ness," I fumble over my words. "You'll heal - you have to heal. I miss you. Please- please, wake up."

Ness doesn't move - of course he doesn't move. A last resort - I shakily take his other hand in mine, and I squeeze it once, so deliberately, praying that he feels it. That he just _feels_ it. Come on, Ness. Come on! Tears stream down my face, as all as I can feel is limp flesh, greying, dying flesh. But just as I'm about to let go…

I feel him squeeze back.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Another slightly different chapter, I do apologise. Or not, if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I got big writer's block, so I overcame it by changing things up, and suddenly writing from Toon Link's perspective, for a bit. Better than Infinite Sad Lucas.
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing for Toon Link!
> 
> Also, this is indeed, a three part chapter. The other parts will be Lucas/Toon Link focus again, and then we'll be back to the normal schedule, and there will be no more Toon Link perspective. Probably.
> 
> I've been wanting Link and Toon Link to find some common ground for a while, and finally, I got a decent chance to do so! Hooray-
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Link was canonically found in a forest as a young baby.
> 
> \- The song lyrics are from a song called "Sleepwalking" by Tunng. It's a brilliant song.
> 
> \- The title of the chapter is from another album by The Leisure Society. The chapter pairs continue!
> 
> \- Fence (if u know u know)
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	25. Alone Aboard The Ark (Part 2)

**Chapter 25: Alone aboard the ark (Part 2)**

…

**(Lucas + Toon Link)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

Day one of walking is coming to a close, and the light of the sun is beginning to fade. The trees dissolve into darkness, no more than mere shadows, and the sheer cold of a winter's night begins to creep under our skin.

Yet still, we walk in silence, with no sign of stopping. I'm hungry. Everyone's hungry. So far, there's been no evidence of the fabled river, and I know it's only a matter of time before someone turns round and points that out, undoubtedly with me to blame for it. And if that happens, I'm not sure I could talk my way out of that one.

Even Tessie and Caroline have stopped laughing now. Caroline has instead been making sure Angie is okay every few minutes, which is driving the latter round the bend. Pusher has been attempting to assert his dominance as a leader of the group, while I've allowed myself to claim a more laid back role in the proceedings. Unfortunately, that means that Pusher is now deciding the paths we take, and the leads that we choose to follow. Perhaps _that's_ why we've not found any water yet.

_**Clunk.** _

Shaken out of my reverie, my eyes dart around, trying to make out the dark shapes. What was that!? It sounded almost like… metal. But how can there be metal here? That doesn't make any sense.

"Everyone, stop," I command, quietly.

There's immediate complaints.

"What?! Why?!"

I beckon for everyone to come over, before realising they won't be able to see me. "Just - shh!"

"What is it? If we're not stopping for a rest, or food, I'm not interested."

"Listen!"

_**Clunk.** _

"What the hell was that?" Matt shouts out, in alarm.

 _"Shush!"_ I insist, but it's too late - the noise is getting louder. It's coming over here! So, so the best we can do is brace ourselves. It might be something… nice! Yeah. As if...

Just like that, a swarm of Porky's armoured guards step out onto the path, completely surrounding us. Matt screams again, and my heart leaps into my throat - _how did they find us?!_ There's so many - so goddamn many - 50?! Maybe more? My pulse exploding like a firecracker, I push everyone behind me, standing protectively in front of them. We need to escape - I have to think of a plan, but nothing's coming to me - come on, I just need something, anything!

One guard suddenly steps forward, before speaking, rigidly, as if the words have been recited many times before. "Come with us."

"No!" I counter, though my voice quivers. "We refuse."

Taking courage, I step forward as well. "I'm not sure how you all found us, or what you're all doing here, but we are not going with you."

Here's my plan. Keep them talking, get information. Find out what the deal is with these guards - why they're all so rigid, so… weird.

Another guard - evidently the leader (they have a black helmet, instead of silver) steps forwards to face me. "Master Porky demands it."

I continue to play for time. "I don't understand what we've done wrong."

"You left the carriage. You will come with us."

"Or what?" I challenge.

The leader's voice descends into a hiss. " _Or…"_

Another guard suddenly surges forward and grabs Matt - and he pulls him back - and it's so fast - he screams -

_**Snap.** _

The guard holds Matt's body up, limp. Dead. The leader smiles, almost sadistically. "Or that will happen, to you all."

"Oh - Oh God!" Caroline shrieks. Absolute panic breaks out. Tessie screams, grabbing onto Angie. Ollie breaks into a gibbering mess, holding onto Angie out of fear. Reggie doesn't speak, but he, not at all calmly, positions himself in the middle of everyone. Elmore drags Sebastian in front of her, in defence.

I growl, furious, facing the guards, adrenaline surging through me. "That was murder!"

The leader snarls, unacknowledging. _"You will come with us."_

I step forwards again. "No! We refuse!"

_"You will come with us."_

"I know what happens in New Pork City!"

It speaks coldly, without emotion, but with sheer force. "It's coming. It will happen to you, in the end. It will happen to everyone you love. It is inevitable. His plan is inevitable. He is inevitable. _We_ are inevitable."

I try to appear undeterred. "Is 'inevitable' the longest word you know?"

The guard leers. "My linguistic abilities are irrelevant, whilst Porky is supreme."

I frown, upset. "What's he _done_ to you? How has he convinced you of this?"

Roy jumps up suddenly, with a croak. "I remember!"

I turn, wincing. "Roy, shush - please - not now-!"

But Roy ploughs on anyway. "Porky - after the torture, he put something on my neck - and then, and then it was like he controlled me! He controlled my every move. In the carriage, the thing - the chip - it fell off and then-" He doubles over in a coughing fit.

I stare at the lead guard, in front of me, suddenly a little more confident. "So then - hear that? You're all being controlled, by chips on your neck - so this, what you're saying, all this, it _isn't the real you!_ If you're in there, whoever you are, please, remember your family, remember your-"

The guard cuts me off, with a mighty stomp that sends a tremor through the ground. "ENOUGH! Porky is listening. I am controlled by Porky, now. Whatever is left of me - _him -_ is gone. This body is a mere vessel of Porky's power."

"Porky is controlling your every move? All 50 of you? At once?"

"He leaves most of it down to basic subservient instinct. My actions and my speech are being controlled by him, whilst the other guards are on autopilot."

That explains why the guards are so rigid, and stationary.

"So, I'm talking directly to Porky right now?" I ask. "Porky is remotely speaking through you?"

"Yes. Kneel to your master."

"Never."

"Don't make me use force."

I frown, peering at the guard leader. "But, but how is all this _possible?_ How can you be controlling all of this from so far away?"

"I am a great inventor."

"An inventor of abominations. You're speaking through this person? This is a human life. You're wasting it. And you've built yourself an army of guards? Where did those people come from?"

"They volunteered," he states.

I scoff. "As if."

"I asked them if they wanted to stretch the boundaries of science. They said yes."

I grit my teeth. "So, you misled them? And now you're bringing more people into your city. How does it feel to be hurting so many, to be ruining so many lives?"

The leader grins. "In the name of the New Pork Empire, it is fully, fully worth it." It steps forwards. "Of course, you know all this already. I'm sure you heard it all in your… cell."

"I did indeed. But my friends here didn't. But now they've heard it directly from 'master' Porky himself."

There's resonant laughter from all of the guards, surrounding us, and the leader snickers. "Oh, well, I'm sure you think you're really really clever."

I gaze him square in the eyes. "Oh, you've got another thing coming, pork man."

"Don't call me Pork Man."

I bring my face near. "I will _never_ let you do what you intend. I would sooner die."

"Then, die you shall. I am unstoppable. A mere, ordinary person like yourself can do _nothing_ against me."

But I continue. It's plan time. I've finally thought of something. "You do know there's a weakness to all this? With all of these guards, there's a very key weakness?"

"And what weakness is that then?"

I stretch my arms. "All of the chips you've put on these guards's necks, to control them... They're not very well attached. They can pretty easily just fall off. We saw it with Roy. That's why he's all disorientated, now. He's _back._ "

There's another round of laughter. "And how are you going to remove all of these chips before you die a slow and excruciating death?"

"Like this."

I quickly reach forward, snatching the exposed chip off of the lead guard's neck. The guard stumbles - falling down to the floor, suddenly, unconscious. Yes!

But, a different guard moves forwards to take its place. "I can talk through any of them, you know. They're all mine, to control. My vessels."

I laugh, unfettered. "God, they're so _useless,_ though! So weak. They're tacky."

"They serve their purpose."

My face darkens. "They're an abomination."

"They're not the permanent solution."

I laugh again. "Oh, you know that I already know that."

The guard steps forwards menacingly. "You still can't stop me."

I shrug. "You also said that I wouldn't be able to escape the cell. How do you think I did that, huh?"

Another step forward. Me and it are barely inches apart. It growls, annoyed. "I don't _know."_

I grin, flexing my hand. "Magic."

There's a sudden, sharp exhalation. "Of course you're magical. But you're not the first magical person I've dealt with."

Despite his assured words, I can sense Porky's frustration through the guard - and it's amusing. Outwitting Porky has never been more fun. My heart beats. Nearly there.

"I say I'm magical, well, more specifically…" I raise my voice. "ELM, elemental powers."

"ELM? The weakest powers of all? What exactly will you do with those?"

I sigh. "Isn't it obvious? I'll be exploiting yet another weakness, of course. Your neck-chips must be using electricity, somehow, right? Modern. But, sadly, electricity plus water, it'll probably break them all."

I grin, raising my hands as the guard's face dawns with Porky's realisation. "No! You will not thwart me again!"

"Yes, I will."

"No!"

I thrust my hands forwards. " _E.M RAIN!"_

The scene explodes, quite literally. Torrents of raindrops pour down, and there's a grinding static, as Porky tries to shout through the guard. Sparks fly from all of the chips - it's working! The guards fold up, collapsing down - with almighty clanks - the people underneath the armour, the people being controlled will be fine! Everyone's going to be okay! I almost have to laugh, despite being soaking wet. When the guards come around, they'll be themselves again!

But, still. I know Porky is going to be angry now, and he'll be coming for us. The water trick won't work again - it takes considerable time, I've learnt, for these powers to recharge.

I still the rainfall, and I turn back around, to the others, grinning like a maniac. That shouldn't have been as fun as it was. "Any questions?"

But to my dismay, I'm not met with joy, with happiness. The Tazmily Villagers just stare at me, blankly, horror in their eyes.

Reggie steps up to me, his voice shaking. "Matt, our _friend_ , just died, and you're prancing about like a lunatic?"

I'm taken aback. "I'm sorry? I was just saving all of your lives!"

"Didn't save Matt though, did you?"

"I tried my best!" I protest. This is turning ugly, alarmingly quickly. I thought they'd be happy?

Reggie holds his ground. "Matt was one of us."

I sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about Matt. Please, I understand you're scared, Reggie-"

"You seem to be enjoying this _way_ too much! We're all tired, starving, and thirsty, but you, you're having the time of your life. Cool - you can summon water, but you didn't think to give us any!"

"Reggie-"

"Go on then, summon us some water, right now! If you really care! If you _really_ have our best interests at heart! It's witchcraft, that's what it is. It's not natural. You're - you're not human!"

"I am human," I reassure him. Dammit - he's scared. Of course. I should've thought about using the water powers in front of everyone.

"If you're so human, how the hell can you do that magical stuff!?"

"Some people, like me, are born with the ability to-"

He cuts me off, angrily. " _Then, summon us some more water!_ Heaven knows we need it!"

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"It takes time for the power to recharge."

"Useless. You're useless?"

"I'm not useless, I-"

Reggie stands back, turning proudly towards the others. "I will be leading us from here on."

He takes the front of the pack, and the others, just like that, follow. And I'm left standing, soaked through from the water, the cold, suddenly finding myself in a pretty terrible position. I hear Reggie gives an order to the others, who look at him silently, with hope. Hope that they never had in me. No matter how hard I try to do the right thing… I sigh. If Reggie wants to get everyone killed, that's his call. I haven't got anything to live for anyways. I'm unimportant.

I take my position at the back of the group, and I hold my tongue.

This can only end badly.

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

The sun rises slower than could ever be imagined, tiny orange rays of sunlight trickling ever so gradually into the medical room.

Despite my worst fears, nothing awful came last night. Nothing hurt me, and nothing hurt Ness. But, I was so on edge, that I didn't sleep for even a minute.

It was by choice - I _needed_ to stay awake, in case anything came and hurt us! If I'd been lazing about in bed, and something had come and taken him away… no! Never. I wouldn't let that happen. It's my responsibility to stand guard.

But as a comeuppance for my overprotectiveness, I'm _really_ tired. I'm frankly exhausted. And now Headmaster Hand has decided I need to go to classes today. I think today is Monday. Meaning to start off, I've got my first ever music lesson - and it's going to be without Ness. No! And then - ugh, Sport. Then lunch - and double English - and science, to round it all off. Monday is not a pleasant day.

But there's a couple hours until then. For now, it's fine, for now, I don't have to worry about any of that stuff. For now, it's just Ness and I. A broken Ness, but still Ness and I. As it should be.

The minutes continue to pass, and the horizon continues to brighten. From even the dizzying one-storey heights of the school's medical room, a great chunk of the forest is visible - tall, stretching trees, giant arms, arcing in long sweeps, some reaching to the clouds. They're pretty, but I can't help but remember that within them, the dark secret of Ness and I's grave is contained.

I don't understand it. I really want to understand it. I want to understand how all of this can make sense. All I've ever studied, all I've ever known about science has gone out of the window, in the space of a week. One week ago, I'd woken up at home, I'd travelled to the station, I'd boarded the train, with Ness. We'd seen the Face.

That's where it had all started to go wrong.

Now I've ended up here, sitting by Ness, my injured Ness, worrying, wondering how any of this can be right. I want to cry. But I can't cry again. I can't be weak, again. Ness needs me, and I will be here, I will hold on hope, I will pray and plead that he will wake up. That he will be alright.

I look out again at the forest. It's funny how something that looks so nice, that looks so natural, can cloak such oddities inside. I suppose many people are the same - a hidden veil, malicious intent under a smart suit and tie. Like Porky. And…

I instantly block the thought out. I am not going to think about _him_ now.

I repeat it to myself: Ness will not die. _Ness will not die._ I tell myself that he will live. But, again, anything can be anything. What looks to be just a forest is a prison of trees, containing a gravestone of demise. What looks to be just a head wound could signify permanent brain damage, full body paralysis or death. What looks to be a nice Professor, a nice guy, could be behind all of the Future Humans and all of the disappearances.

For the millionth time, I run through my greatest suspects, in my mind. Wario, Ryu, Bowser. But, for one reason or another, each of them doesn't make sense. I don't get it - I just don't get it.

I look back out at the forest for a third time, remembering our second encounter with the Face, remembering the grave without a date, and the strange mechanical chimney, sticking out of the ground.

The chimney.

I'd forgotten about the chimney! This must be important - this is pivotal. _The chimney…_ We looked in it, and it led down to a sort of, underground room. Yes. That's right. I think harder than ever - I can do this, I can understand…

The room in the passages. Where Dark Pit had disappeared - oh gosh - the chimney must lead down there! But then - does that mean - _there's a way down?_ We can get in there, and find out who did it?! We can solve it all, right now!

But we can't.

We can't go down there! We'd be killed on sight. There wouldn't be any way to get back up to safety again. That would be no good - no good, at all. Ngh! All the possibilities, all the thoughts, racing through my mind… It's too much for me. I need Ness, to help, to think with me. But Ness…

I look up again - time has passed. It's nearly time for lessons - but the door suddenly opens!

Phew. It's just Bayonetta.

"Hey Lucas!" She moves to Ness's bedside. "Damn - I heard - Ness got injured?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Shame. He's an alright guy, he is. Not like the other ones. Heh."

I nod, uneasily. She deposits a card by his bedside, before turning to me. "Hey, Ness was right, you _are_ pretty cute."

I stand up, suddenly taken aback. "H-Huh?"

"What do you say we fool around a bit? I take cash..."

I stand even further back, horribly alarmed. "I'm sorry, I don't - I-"

Bayonetta laughs. "Only teasing! I'm into girls, heh. C'mon, chill out a bit! Say, you coming to my party Wednesday?"

"Ness - Ness invited us all," I stammer.

Bayonetta beams. "Excellent! See you all there then!" She bounces out of the room, leaving me feeling extremely uncomfortable.

I take Ness's limp hand in mine again, for some semblance of comfort, but no sooner has Bayonetta left, than Ryu strides into the room, full of purpose. I rapidly let go of Ness's hand.

I try not to be awkward. "Hello - professor -"

He stops by Ness's bedside. "Lucas. I have very unfortunate news - Headmaster Hand has informed me that you cannot miss classes, or the Wilderness survival week."

I nod. "Yeah, he came and told me last night."

Ryu stops. "Oh."

I wring my hands. "I just, I don't want Ness to wake up, and for him to think that nobody's there for him, and for him to think that nobody loves him, and-"

Ryu chuckles slightly. "I think all those cards and presents suggest otherwise."

"What are we going to do?"

"Professor Rosalina and I will stand guard over him while you're in your lessons. Don't worry yourself too much, Lucas. Ness will be okay."

I nod, despite still being uncertain. "Thank you, Professor."

"I've written home to Ness's parents, as well," Ryu adds.

I blush. "Oh - I already wrote to them -"

"Well, no harm in some extra mail, I guess." Ryu glances at the clock. "Enough chat though, Lucas. It's time for your classes."

Resigned, I nod. And so, I squeeze Ness's hand one last time, and I leave.

* * *

(Toon Link)

* * *

It's time for Music! I'm exhausted, so this can only go badly, terribly, or it'll be a complete disaster. It was another night of very limited sleep for me, though it was admittedly nice to have a genuinely pleasant roommate. Though, I'm pretty sure that late into the night, I did hear crying coming from Pit's bed.

Pit and I have agreed to go through Dark Pit's stuff together later today. Pit got the news of confirmation this morning - the search in the passages proved unsuccessful. At this point, there's no way that Dark Pit is still alive.

I still feel awful about it all. In the passages, in the rockfall, I ran. I _ran._ Lucas stayed back, he tried to save the others, he successfully saved Pit. But I ran.

Shaking my head with internal dismay, I walk into the music room. I think I need to violently bang a load of drums to release an absolute ton of tension right about now. And speak, of the devil, Lucas hurries into the music room a little bit after me. I'd forgotten that he'r taking music now! I greet him with a small wave, and he comes quickly over to where I'm standing, by the percussion instruments. He glances at Professor Sebastian Tute, then back at me. "Uh, hey, where do I - uh, what do I do?"

I point to the piano. "Just sit there, by your plinking instrument. Prof' Tute will talk a bit, then we play whatever obscure musical score he's got for us today."

Lucas nods nervously. "Yeah. Yeah - got it. Ok. This is better than Business." I notice Lucas glancing subconsciously over at the harp - of course, Ness should be standing there.

Professor Sebastian Tute hops into the room. He's a ridiculously small man, with great 1700s-classical-composer hair, all the big grey curls included. He usually carries his conducting baton in his shirt pocket wherever he goes. He's a strange, strange character, but he's alright really, even if he's a little particular about, well, everything.

"Everybody!" Tute chirrups. "We have two new students joining us today! They are Ness and Lucas."

"Erm," Lucas pipes up, nervously. "Ness is in the medical room, right now-"

Tute frowns disapprovingly. "Ah, I see. That is a shame. Music should always come first, even before health, before family, before friends, before your social lives! Music should always be first! Music is an art form that only the very best of humanity can cultivate: extracting the most beautiful symphonic notes, and combining them to make beautiful sounds and melodies! Do remind him of that, Lucas."

Lucas nods, bemused. "Uh - yes, I will, Professor."

I laugh slightly, turning to my percussion instruments. In my opinion, the 'percussion section' is basically all of the things that you can hit with a big stick to make noise. The school is pretty well stocked though, I've got a timpani, my good friend the giant gong, cymbals, a bass drum, and even, best of all, a triangle.

Tute stands mightily on his pedestal. "Class! Today we will be playing Eine Kleine Nachtmusik written by mister Mozart in 1787! It's an exquisite piece, providing fine examples of musical techniques such as an anacrusis, structural changes, repetition and a polyphonic structure." He passes round the sheet music - oh no, it's _huge_ \- pages and pages of endless notes with very, very few drums-

The lesson drags by, and it eventually finishes when Tute dismisses us. Lucas and I leave the room.

"So, that's Music," I grimace. "How did you find it?"

Lucas shrugs. "Better than Business with Wario, because I didn't lose any money or too many brain cells."

I laugh. "Anything's better than that awful man."

But Wario himself steps out of his office as we walk past. He sneers at Lucas. "Where were you this morning?"

Lucas flinches, nervously. "I've stopped taking Business now, Professor. I was in my music lesson."

"Music? _Music?!_ You have decided to stop taking the masterful subject of business for music? Your family will be extremely disappointed in you, Lucas!"

Lucas winces. "I-"

Wario snarls. "Music is a useless, useless subject. Who would ever listen to music?"

Professor Sebastian Tute steps out of nowhere, his eyes flaring. "What did you just say about the _**fine art of music?"**_

Wario sneers. "I said it's useless."

"Useless! I - I am flabbergasted! Music is - music is art, music is divinity-"

"Music is a load of old sods playing instruments," Wario growls, making a ridiculous face, whilst miming someone playing the violin.

Tute reaches up and strikes Wario on the nose with his baton. "How dare you blaspheme against the great arts! How dare, how dare, how dare!"

Wario fake-cries. "Oh, boo-hoo! Let me play you a very sad song on the world's smallest violin!"

Tute waves the baton in frantic outrage. "How dare! How dare! How dare!"

I glance at Lucas. "Time to leave?"

Lucas nods rapidly. "Yeah - definitely."

"Are you defying the mighty Wario?!" Wario yells at Tute as we leave - but, my thoughts drift away from the scene pretty quickly. It's time for Sport, great. Time to make a fool of myself in front of Villager. And we have to change into our sports kit, _great_. Changing rooms are the worst.

Lucas suddenly looks at me, panicked, however. "My sport kit - it all got burnt by the fire..."

I frown. "You mean, you're actually going to a sports lesson? You're not sneaking off to the art block?"

Lucas rubs his arm. "It wouldn't be the same without Ness. And, well, Headmaster Hand, Ryu and Rosalina would be on my case about missing another lesson."

I nod. "Alright then- I've got some spare stuff, I'll go get it for ya."

He smiles gratefully. "Thanks."

Fortunately, Lucas and I are equally small, so my spare kit will fit him perfectly. I fetch it, and we head into the changing rooms - I try not to stare at Villager while he changes, and believe me, it's tempting. Pit joins us, and we finish changing in good time, and we make our way outside to join Wii Fit Trainer on the field.

Wii Fit Trainer seems to be jogging on the spot. "Who's ready to get fit!?"

Pit sighs gloomily. "Not me."

"Well, that's not the right attitude to have!" Wii Fit Trainer reprimands. Popo laughs excessively, and Pit stares at the ground. Poor Pit - for whatever reason, it must all be hitting harder than usual today. Lucas's lip is quivering slightly as well - he always pairs up with Ness for the few sports lessons that he actually attends. Yet for some reason, despite all this, my eyes are fully focused on Villager's legs-

Wii Fit Trainer interrupts my pervertedness, by staring around us all. "The next lesson of our rugby module will be about contact."

My homosexual self is both pleased and disappointed.

"Man, I love physical touch!" Popo calls out. Everyone looks round in alarm. I laugh, but I notice the class seems slightly diminished today - what with Ness's absence, and I suppose some people have, well, disappeared… I shiver a little bit.

Wii Fit Trainer marches in front of us. "First of all, everyone needs to pair up!"

Remembering how I got put with Wii Fit Trainer last time, I instantly turn to Pit, who gratefully agrees to go with me. Red takes Villager, while Meta Knight and Olimar team up with an intense high five. Link seems to pair up with another jock-type guy, whilst Villager's friend Mega Man goes with someone unfamiliar. And - oh no! Unluckily for Lucas, Lucas and Popo are the only two remaining. I laugh at his misfortune, and I face Wii Fit Trainer again.

"Alright, so we're going to work on tackling today. First, work with your partners, and attempt to tackle them. I'll need someone to demonstrate on-

"I volunteer!" Link announces proudly, moving over, flexing his biceps as he walks. I think back to yesterday where he revealed he was found in the forest too, and where he also revealed he was 20. 4 years older than the rest of us. I smile faintly - this might be an even match.

Wii Fit Trainer faces us. "So first, you prepare yourself, like so," he demonstrates. "Then grip around the waist-"

In a sudden movement, Link grips around Wii Fit Trainer, and tackles him straight to the ground-! There's cheers and whoops from some of the popular guys, and even I have to laugh a little bit. Link laughs, standing tall, flexing, before walking back over to the other students.

Wii Fit Trainer picks himself off the floor, laughing the blow off. "Thank you for that, Link. That is, indeed, how you do it. Well, what are you waiting for? Go off and practice!"

I sigh, and Pit and I take our space on the field. Pit smiles weakly. "Uh, you wouldn't mind going easy, would you-"

I laugh. "Yeah, don't you worry about that. I'm bad at all things sport related."

Pit nods. "Uh, good. Yeah. Alright, um, do you want to try first-?"

I glance over at Wii Fit Trainer. "Actually, would you rather just like, not do this exercise, at all? He's not looking-"

Pit breathes a sigh of relief. "Definitely."

We move further away from Wii Fit Trainer, and sit on the ground. I turn to Pit. "So, how are you feeling?"

Pit shrugs, eyes fixated on a particular blade of grass. "I, well, I dunno. I dunno. I'm not feeling too good about it all, today."

"That's okay," I assure him. "It's ok to take it easy."

He rubs his forehead. "I just, yeah. Ugh. Emotions."

I laugh, softly. "Emotions."

"Sorry."

"No - really, bud, it's okay."

"Thank you."

We sit in a comfortable silence. I glance over at Lucas, being taken down repeatedly by Popo. I glance at Villager and Red taking it in turns to attempt to tackle each other in a very ordered manner. I smile. I'm glad I lucked out with such awesome friends. If only Ness was here, though… My mind prickles with worry. Ness will be okay, like Lucas keeps saying. Ness will wake up from his coma. His _coma_. Oh - gosh. I shudder slightly. I never thought that Ness would ever end up in a coma. I never thought anything that's happened this term would happen. I've found that thinking too hard about it all just overloads my mind - it's impossible to process all of this.

Heh.

I glance around. My eyes strain to pick out Wii Fit Trainer amongst the crowd - but I can't seem to pick him out. Confused, I try again, but I realise suddenly, to my horror, that he's right next to us! I stand up, in alarm.

Wii Fit Trainer looks down at us. "Boys, you gotta put in some effort, okay? Can't be lounging around, hm?"

"Yes, Professor," I groan. Pit stands too, as Wii Fit Trainer walks away.

"Send in the squirrel army?" I suggest, looking distastefully at Wii Fit Trainer, and Pit smiles.

"Squirrel army."

The exercise ends soon enough, and we gather around Wii Fit Trainer again. He looks around at us all. "Some good work there. Some of you, you know who you are, should pick up the pace a bit instead of sitting around, but otherwise, like I said, good work. Now, rugby is a team sport, so I'd like each pair to find another pair. Then, the pair that tackles the other pair to the ground first wins. Off you go!

The pairs scramble around - I wouldn't mind tackling Villager to the ground, heh, but sadly, Mega Man manages to lure Villager's pair away instead. So, Lucas and… oh hell, _Popo,_ come over to us, and I realise, suddenly, that I need to write my last will and testament.

"Alright, Toon Link?" Popo hits me on the shoulder, grinning.

I'm a goner.

…

After what feels like an eternity, the lesson ends, and I'm covered head to toe in a thick swathe of dark, sticky mud. Popo must've floored me hundreds upon hundreds of times - while Pit and Lucas somehow escaped free of any dirt, both of the shy wallflowers too timid to even dare to attempt wrestling each other to the ground. Popo, of course, only targeted me.

Grinning as we head back to the changing rooms, Villager runs up alongside me. "Alright there, Toon Link of the Bog?"

"Shut up," I grumble.

"Enjoy getting intimate with Popo?"

"Again, shut up."

"Behold, Toon Link, the great swamp monster-"

I grab a chunk of mud from out of my hair, and I smother it across Villager's face, grinning maliciously. Villager spits and sputters. "Ugh! I'm gonna have to wash off now, you ass!"

I grin. "We'd better go find the bucket then."

Whenever we get muddy in Sports, we're supposed to fill up a bucket of cold water, and dunk it over our heads. Headmaster Hand doesn't allow us to use the showers to clean, as they'd get clogged up, so instead, we have to use what seems like a medieval torture method instead, risking getting hypothermia. What fun!

Begrudgingly, Villager and I make our ways over to the buckets, behind the changing rooms, all while Lucas, Red and Pit happily move straight into the warm and the dry... I grumble as run the cold tap, stripping off most of my clothes, way too shy to go full commando, and Villager does the same.

"I'm not pleased with you," Villager complains, as I stare exclusively at the water filling the bucket. I definitely do not stare anywhere else.

"Too bad," I grin.

"I hate the cold water bucket!"

"I hate Popo covering me in mud!"

Villager sulks. "Then that's your problem, you menace. You know, they should call in pest control, to exterminate you."

I can't help but grin. "Aren't friends supposed to share in each other's suffering?"

"Not like this! Not like, dying of hypothermia together!"

The bucket fills, and I pick it up, turning to stare directly into Villager's eyes. "You're looking a bit too warm there."

I laugh with evil glee as I launch a volley of ice cold water over his head - and he splutters, completely drenched, dripping from head to toe.

Villager shivers. "You! Y-You! I am g-getting my revenge for that one!"

True to his word, he hurries over to the cold tap, with obvious malicious intent, picking out the biggest bucket that he can find. I can't help but grin too, it's so goddamn hilarious. Villager stands guard by the tap - but, I come up behind him, lifting him up, and depositing him into the bucket, cackling with glee. Villager yells with alarm, and I laugh, but I get my comeuppance as Villager leaps out of the bucket, grabbing me, causing us to slip on the wet ground, causing us to be both completely covered in mud again-

Eventually, after a chaotic time of Villager and I taking great joy in soaking each other to the bone, and when I've regained some of my dignity, Villager and I make our way into the lunch hall. We're very, very wet, and very, very late, too. I scan the hall and I make out Red sitting on his own on our table - I assume Lucas went off to attend to Ness again, but I'm not sure where Pit has got to. Villager and I get our lunches (a remarkably nice choice today; it's chicken salad) and we sit down next to Red.

Villager waves at him. "Alright?"

Red nods. "Lucas and Pit went to check on Ness."

I take a hungry bite out of my chicken - ugh, what a disappointment. It's very, very dry. Nevertheless, I nod in response. "Alright. Didn't you want to go with them?"

"Bringing food into a medical environment is unsanitary," he replies, as though it's common sense.

"Right."

We eat in a remarkably awkward silence, before stacking our plates, and we agree to go and visit Ness. I'm still worried about him, I'll admit. I'm very, very worried, actually. He's strong, he's always been strong, I'm sure he'll be able to recover, but whenever I find my mind wandering, I find the image of that beast - that creature - holding him tight in its metallic arms, crushing him, bashing him on the head. It really was just as well I'd gotten there when I had - but still, God, imagine if I'd been too slow? What if he's landed with brain damage, or worse!? He's not safe yet! I feel dizzy suddenly, and I have to grab onto Villager's shoulder to avoid falling over.

"Alright?" Villager asks, concerned.

I breathe deeply. "Fine. Yes. He'll be fine."

Villager's eyes soften sympathetically. "Toonie… he really will be okay."

The panic kicks in. "I can't help but worry, what if I didn't get out there in time?"

"If it wasn't for you," Villager lowers his voice. "Ness would be dead."

I shiver. "Yeah."

He smiles at me. "Come on. Chances are, he's woken up during the morning, and he'll be okay."

But Villager is wrong. When we make our way inside the medical room, the sight of Lucas in floods of tears greet us, and my heart sinks - oh no - _oh no -_

I rush inside. "What's happened! Is he- Ness-!"

Lucas shakes his head madly, unable to reply. I look instead to Pit, who beckons us over. From here, Ness doesn't _look_ any different in his position, but I don't know... I really don't know what's happened! We hurry over, and Pit grimaces. I brace myself.

"Ness's heartbeat has really slowed," he explains. "It's moving at 20 beats a minute."

My eyes widen. "He's- he's not-"

"He's not dead," Pit assures me. "But, it's not looking good. He's slipping away."

"Oh God…" I mumble "Oh God, Ness…"

"Lucas is in a bad way, too. He's not coping well," Pit mumbles, looking at the ground.

This is a disaster. This is a huge disaster. Ness can't - Ness can't just, die! I can only imagine how Lucas feels. Lucas. Poor Lucas. I run to Ness's side, just as Ryu comes into the room, with Rosalina, and three plates of the chicken salad. Without a word, one plate is handed to Lucas, the other two plates are set down, and the two professors run over to Ness's side.

"What are you going to do?!" Lucas chokes out, rushing protectively to Ness's side.

Ryu gets out a packet. "We're going to try and increase his heart rate, with methamphetamine-"

Lucas grabs Ness's hand. "Metham - _what?"_

"It's a drug that increases heart rate."

"Will he be ok!?"

Rosalina moves over to Lucas. "Lucas, we're trying as best we can to make sure he will be."

It hits me that I'm suddenly just a bystander, unable to do anything, but watch, afraid, scared, so scared! Lucas grips Ness's hand tighter - I shiver. What if this drug damages him instead?! Rosalina quickly injects the stuff - and as the needle goes in, I feel Villager's hand slip into mine, suddenly. I look up at him, surprised, and he nods faintly back. I'm scared. I'm so scared.

"Is it working?" Lucas asks frantically.

"Give it time to get into the bloodstream," Ryu says, patiently.

Lucas flaps. "We haven't got time!"

Standing against the wall, I can only watch as Ryu and Rosalina check his heart rate with a stethoscope - heaven knows where the useless nurse is! Tears roll down Lucas's face. There's a very tense silence.

"It's working," Rosalina announces, and as quickly as the chaos began, it's over. It's calm.

Ness will be okay.

We still ourselves, gathering around Ness - he's docile as anything, but he seems to be breathing normally. He seems to be fine - a little feverish perhaps, but…

I hug Lucas. "He'll be okay."

Lucas only sniffles in response, and Villager ruffles his hair. "Whatever that stuff was, it worked. We got away with this one."

"Y-Yeah," Lucas stammers, eating a few small pieces of his chicken salad. "Yeah."

I glance at the painting. It seems to almost be finished - I'm pretty sure I know what it is now. I smile.

Pit comes up quietly behind us. "Ness will be okay."

"He'll be okay," Lucas agrees.

"Much as I hate to break the emotional moment," Professor Ryu interrupts, grimly. "You've all got to go to your lessons now."

I groan. "Do we have to, Professor?"

"Yes. Headmaster Hand's orders. Go on - we'll keep guard."

"What does he mean, keep guard?" I mutter to Lucas, as we're guided gently out of the room.

"In case the creatures come back," Lucas mumbles, his cheeks still tear-stained.

I notice significant bags under his eyes. "Lucas, how much did you sleep last night?"

He stares straight ahead. "I didn't sleep."

"You didn't sleep?" Villager asks, concerned.

"Sleep is crucial!" Red gasps.

Lucas fiddles with his shirt. "I had to keep watch - keep guard-"

"Ness would want you to look after yourself too," I counter. Lucas only sniffles.

"Lucas, is there anything we can do?" Villager asks, a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

He wipes his eyes. "Well, there is something, I guess. Olimar, and Meta Knight. They're… doing something, I think. Up to something. Could you, you know, follow them, a bit? See what they're doing?"

I nod. "Of course we can."

"Thank you."

"What if Ness dies?" Red asks, and Lucas gulps suddenly.

"Red, don't say that," Villager replies, softly. "He won't die."

"It feels weird without Ness with us," Red mumbles. "It's not right."

"He'll be with us again soon," Villager assures him, as we near the classroom. Red leaves to go to his class. Villager, Pit, Lucas and I opt to walk in silence. Pit has been quiet today - even quieter than usual… I worry something's up. That something else has happened.

But as we walk into the classroom, my mind is not on Pit, nor Ness, but on Villager. Again, I know. But, the way he took my hand… the way our hands fitted together, the way he looked at me afterwards, as if to ask _is this okay?_ as if to ask who knows what else… I feel a slight warm fuzz inside of me. It was the smallest gesture, but one that meant a lot.

I make myself slip out of fantasizing, and I sit down near the back of the classroom. Lucas and Pit sit in their places, and to my surprise, Villager joins me. I feel another little burst of happiness, and I inwardly curse myself.

I smile. "Hey, aren't you sitting with Zelda today?"

He sighs. "You have got to be kidding, you know I only sat there last lesson because that was the only space left."

"And you liiiiike her," I tease, and Villager shoves me.

"Not in a million years."

I smirk. "She's a perfectly nice girl!"

"She's dating Link!"

"And she's 20," I add.

"She's - what?! 20!?"

"Link told us yesterday,"

Villager makes a face. "Nah, nahhh, you're having me on here. There's no way."

I laugh, but I'm interrupted by Bowser coming into the room. In high spirits, I bring out some paper - maybe I'll actually do some work this lesson. We'll see. I'm not sure Lucas and Pit have noticed that Bowser is here yet, as they talk in hushed tones-

"No talking in my LESSON!"

Well, they certainly know now. Villager and I give one another a look. Bowser's in a full on bad mood today.

Bowser growls. "Alright, you miserable collection of offspring, I'm here to teach you English Literature, and you're here to learn it. So there will be NO talking, NO speaking, NO socialising, NO chatting and CERTAINLY no communicating." He slams his hand again on Lucas's desk, menacingly.

I put my hand up.

Bowser points at me with a cane. "Yes?"

I grin. "But professor, they all mean the same thing! You just repeated yourself five times."

"SHUT YOUR INFANTILE MOUTH YOU BIRD EXCREMENT!"

I laugh. Bowser's insults are the best.

"Where's the dark haired one?!" Bowser points at Lucas suddenly.

"He's - He's in the medical ward Professor," Lucas stammers.

Bowser growls. "Yeah, right. I still owe him a caning for last week. But, another one for you wouldn't hurt… heh..."

I interrupt. "Well, that is the point of canings. They _are_ supposed to hurt!"

He points the cane at me again. "Be quiet, right now!" He points at Pit with the cane too, and narrowly avoids hitting him in the nose. "And you! Where is your twin!"

Pit freezes up suddenly. Oh no - I take quick initiative and I throw a ball of paper over at Bowser. Bowser looks over at me, storms over, and picks me up by the shirt.

"What did you just THROW?"

"Paper, professor."

"LIES!" He hits me once with the cane, in midair, like a piñata, before dropping me back down onto my seat - ow - ow-! That can't be legal. I shiver, sore, and Villager pats me on the shoulder.

"You did good, Toonie."

"The cost of good is suffering," I mumble, in response. But, it's all worth it when Pit turns round and smiles gratefully at me.

"Today's POEM!" Bowser yells, back at the front, hitting the blackboard with the cane. "Is another LOAD OF NONSENSE!"

I remember my mission suddenly, and I look over to Meta Knight and Olimar - Meta Knight seems to be handing something over to his counterpart. Interesting…

My thoughts are cut out by Bowser's bellowing yell. "TOON LINK! You will read today's poem!"

I sigh exaggeratedly, my eyes resting on the blackboard.

_"Love seeketh not Itself to please,_

_Nor for itself hath any care;_

_But for another gives its ease,_

_And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair._

_So sang a little Clod of Clay,_

_Trodden with the cattle's feet;_

_But a Pebble of the brook,_

_Warbled out these metres meet._

_Love seeketh only Self to please,_

_To bind another to Its delight:_

_Joys in another's loss of ease,_

_And builds a Hell in Heavens despite."_

I finish, and there's a long pause.

"Oh it stopped," Bowser realises, after some time. "Well, WHO can tell me why this thing talks about binding? I didn't realise these poems were KINKY! Now, that's something I can get into-"

"It's a metaphor!" Nana interrupts, hurriedly.

Bowser growls "A what!?"

"A metaphor."

"You've hit the menopause? That's quite young!"

Nana flushes. "Not the menopause, a _metaphor_. It's where you say something that means something else."

Bowser throws his hands in the air. "I've never heard of it!"

Nana's forehead creases. "You've never heard of a metaphor, and you're an English teacher?"

Bowser growls, raising the cane. "You must be making it up, to make me look stupid!"

"Stop!" Lucas calls out, frightened. The class all stares round, and Lucas instantly recoils. "I - I mean-!"

Bowser slams the cane into the floor, and it splinters, breaking into two pieces. "I have just about HAD it, with all of you! Silent writing, for the rest of the lesson. NOW!"

And so, the lesson passes by, in miserable silence. I copy what Villager writes, but he doesn't seem to mind too much. Meta Knight and Olimar continue to pass things between them, but I can't quite make out exactly what they're passing. I vow to investigate them later on…

...And so, after what feels like an eternity, after English, and the subsequent lesson, Science, I meet Villager and Pit in the main hall. Lucas is with Ness in the medical room again, I believe, and Red has opted out of the mission. But, we owe Lucas this favour, to investigate this dodgy pair - after all, it might help him solve whatever mystery he and Ness have got themselves caught up in.

"So, you said you had a plan?" Villager arches his eyebrows.

"You bet," I nod, assured. "We follow them everywhere they go."

"What - _that's_ your plan?"

"Yeah! Great, right? Come on - they're in the games room."

Pit and Villager begrudgingly follow me into the games room, where Meta Knight and Olimar look up in alarm, suddenly hiding something in their pockets. I sit down breezily.

I smile, pleasantly. "Alright, boys?"

Olimar snarls. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the games room, public place, isn't it?"

Meta Knight grumbles, indicating to Olimar. "Come on. Let's go."

Just like that they stand up and leave. Ugh, _rude!_

"What now?" Villager asks, timidly.

"Well, we follow, of course," I grin. "Come on, spies."

"Don't call us spies," Villager groans.

"Fiiine. Spoilsports. Come on!"

We hastily follow after the bullies, me leading, and the others lagging behind. We keep behind them as make their way up the dorm stairs and - dammit - into their dormitory, shutting the door behind them. Great.

"What now, spymaster Toon Link?" Villager asks sarcastically.

"We listen!" I pronounce, pressing my ear to the door.

Voices come from inside: _"...We can't keep hiding all this for long. They're onto us."_

_"Whatever, Olimar. This is our only way to get any money-"_

_"We're running out of people."_

_"There's plenty of people. We just have to pick them correctly."_

I glance at the others, eyes wide. What could this be?

_"Alright, so put it in the sock drawer."_

_"Which sock?"_

_"Does it really matter?"_

_"I need to know!"_

_"Fine, the red and black one. Whatever. Just, hide it well, okay?"_

I withdraw my ear, with surprise. I wonder what they're hiding? I replant my ear onto the door.

_"Alright. Come on, let's go, now. I'm sure there's some kids to beat up."_

_"Heh… yeah…"_

Villager's eyes widen, and he throws his dorm's door open - and he pushes us inside, slamming the door shut behind us.

"Villager, what the-?!" Pit cries out, from the floor.

"They're coming into the hall!" Villager cries out, in a hushed whisper. "We needed to hide!"

Pit picks himself off of the floor. "That hurt."

"Sorry, bud."

Pit groans. "It's… fine. What now, Toon Link?"

I peel my eyes away from Villager's butt. "Uh, well, we're going to go in their dorm and find out what they've hidden, aren't we?"

Villager gasps. "What?! Are you crazy?"

"If Ness's and Lucas's lives are at stake, there is no limit to what we shall do to ensure their safety," I conclude. The others can't argue with that, so we listen closely, until we're sure the pair have left the corridor. I open Villager's door, leading us out into the hall. All clear.

"This is risky," Pit mumbles, but I ignore him, and place my hand upon Olimar and Meta Knight's door handle. I turn it, swinging the door open, stepping inside, and I'm appalled by what I find inside.

It's a mess! Clothes are strewn all over the floor, the beds unmade, the drawers half open. How does anyone live like this? Posters of bare-chested girls cover one side of the wall - eurgh! Gross! I look away swiftly, and I notice Pit and Villager doing the same.

"Let's be nice and quick," I decide, swallowing the lump in my throat, wading through dirty underwear, to the chest of drawers.

"The red and black sock," Villager reminds me, looking over my shoulder. I pull open the drawer, and I find the correct sock - there's definitely something inside it - I put my hand within, and I draw out… a packet.

A clear packet.

With… Hm _._ Interesting. The packet seems to contain a load of black… stuff. It seems to be sort of a powder, but sort of a solid lump at the same time…? I hold it up to Villager and Pit, for them to give their verdicts.

"Opium!" Villager announces.

"Huh?"

"It's opium - it's a drug."

"A drug?! Is it illegal?" I ask, hopefully.

Villager frowns. "Opium is, sadly, legal… but it's very expensive. I wonder how they got this?"

"The important question is whether they're using or selling it," Pit muses.

I think. "Wait - Villager, how do you know what opium looks like?"

Villager shrugs. "My Professor at primary school got busted for smuggling a ton of the stuff in his desk."

I whistle. "Wow."

He laughs. "It was quite memorable, having the police burst in during a maths lesson."

I frown, putting the packet back into the sock. "But, what does this mean? Why do they have opium?"

The door slams open. "And why are you in our room?" Meta Knight growls.

Oh.

"We were- we were just-" I stammer, but Meta Knight yanks the sock out of my hands, stuffing it back into the drawer.

Olimar meanwhile advances on us. "We don't want you all dirtying our room now do we?"

I look around. "Well, it's filthy enough as it is-"

Olimar raises his fists.

I square up to him, but I suddenly hear Pit make a frightened noise. How much everything's changed him! He wouldn't have had a problem with a fight, before...

I decide to backtrack, holding up my hands. "Uh, how about, you guys don't beat us up, and we won't tell Headmaster Hand about the opium?"

Olimar threatens a punch, but Meta Knight grinds his teeth. "Olimar, we have to accept."

Olimar growls. "Fine! But we will get our revenge."

I laugh. "Sure. Why do you have all of that opium, anyways?"

Olimar grins. "For selling of course,"

Meta Knight hits Olimar. "Olimar meant to say: None of your business."

I quickly lead Pit and Villager out of the room, before Meta Knight changes his mind. I stick my head back into the room as an afterthought. "Have a nice day!"

We sprint down the dorm corridor, piling into Pit and I's dorm instead. We take a seat on my bed. Yes! We did it! We found out what they're up to!

"Opium," I murmur, contemplatively.

Villager, however, to my disdain, hits me on the shoulder. "Toon Link, that was crazy. Far too risky."

I rub my shoulder. "Ow!"

"They caught us!" Villager continues, sternly.

Guilt settles in my stomach. "I'm sorry."

Villager sighs. "No - Toon Link, don't be sorry. It's fine, we found out what we wanted to find out."

"They're selling opium," I muse. "I guess that's nothing to do with what's going on with Ness and Lucas."

"Can we just, never talk to them again, now?" Villager asks. "They can do what they want. Let's just stay out of their way."

I nod. "Yeah."

Villager stands. "Well, I should go and check on Red. I'll see you two at dinner, yeah?"

I nod again, with comprehension. "See you there."

Once Villager is gone, Pit also stands. He bites his lip. "Erm - bathroom." I nod, and he leaves.

Hm. It's suddenly just me on my own. I find my mind drifting to Pit - I realise he didn't really say a word throughout that whole ordeal. Hnnnngh - I feel bad, all of a sudden. What kind of a friend have I been? Something's definitely wrong. Pit is definitely in need of some good old cheering up!

However, I notice, out of the corner of my eye, a piece of paper, on Pit's bed…? Hm - I wonder what that's doing there? Curiosity gets the better of me, and I take the paper, and I read:

...

_Dear Pit,_

_This morning, at 8:47am, your father passed away from his illness. I'm sorry to bring you this news, it's devastating, as he was loved by many, especially you and Dark Pit. I know this is now going to be an even trickier time for you, but I urge you, stay strong. You're an incredibly strong person._

_Your Father wanted to remind you, before he passed, to follow your dreams, to make it big in theatre, to enjoy life. He died peacefully, with relatives by his side._

_Stay strong, Pit, I love you lots,_

_From Mother._

…

…

…

Oh.

Oh no.

Suddenly feeling as if I've stumbled across something very, very private, I make to fold up the piece of paper again - but just as I do, Pit himself walks into the room - and his eyes find me, holding the paper - oh no - oh no - my throat constricts, and his face falls.

"I'm - sorry - " I splutter, throwing down the note. "I didn't - I didn't know-"

Pit nods slightly. "It's okay."

"But - but - your-"

Pit looks down at the ground. "I know."

Guilt overtakes me. "I'm so sorry -"

I've done wrong. I know it. I've been nosy - I've messed everything up!

Pit sits himself down next to me, sighing weakly. "It's okay. I left it there deliberately. I, uh wanted you to read it."

I look at him, suddenly puzzled. "You - what? Why?"

"It's easier."

"Easier?"

"Easier than saying anything in person," Pit mutters, balling himself up.

There's a silence, as I look at the ground, in utter shame. Pit - he doesn't deserve this - first Dark Pit, then this - I remember, now, Wednesday morning, Pit and Dark Pit selling stuff to try and make money for medicine, or help, for their father. And now - and now…

It's not fair. It's not fair at all. I feel my eyes growing wet, and I blink, rapidly. "You deserve better, Pit."

"...I got the letter this morning," Pit mumbles. "That's why I've been… worse, heh, today. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise for anything, Pit."

Pit laughs faintly, but it sounds so broken, so hollow. "It's weird. In just a few days, I've found myself with just one direct family member left."

I stare at my toes. I can't imagine losing my mother, my father, or my little brother. I can't imagine any of that. I want to hug him. To tell him that I'm here for him, but I don't know if he'd appreciate that. He doesn't like physical contact. But, I try anyway, and to my surprise, he lets me put a comforting arm around him. He lets me hold him, while he cries on my shoulder. And that's okay. He deserves comfort. He deserves all that, and more.

He wipes his eyes. "Sorry - I'm really sorry -"

"Pit, don't be sorry."

"This isn't me. I'm not like this. I don't cry."

"It's okay to cry. It's okay to be vulnerable. I'm here for you."

He breathes a shaky breath, and I rub his back, just slightly, just gently. I think he's okay with it. I'm not used to such closeness. I'm not used to people trusting me this much. I'm just the quiet kid who turned loud. I'm just… me.

"You don't have to go through all this by yourself," I mumble.

"...Neither do you," Pit replies, quietly, and I put a hand to my own face, feeling moisture, feeling tears.

"I'm - at least it was, a peaceful death," I mumble, unsure what else to say.

"I - I - yeah," Pit agrees, and I feel the stretch of his own arms wrapping around me, holding on. Holding tight.

There's a comfortable silence.

The clock chimes a little while later for dinner. Shakily, I stand, and so does Pit.

Pit rubs his eyes. "Thank… thank you."

"Thank you for not being angry that I read the letter."

Pit bites his lip. "Thank you for everything."

I rub my face. "Thank you for-"

"...Heh... I'll stop you there, Toon Link. I'm hungry." He smiles weakly. "Come on."

…

We get our dinner, joined by Villager and Red. We're sure to get an extra portion as, predictably, Lucas is up in the medical room with Ness again. I breathe in, and out. It will all be fine. Ness will be okay. Pit will get through it all. Breathe. Smile. Brave face: on. Humour, my defence mechanism: on. Breathe.

I feel Villager's hand just brush against mine, when we sit down. I look up at him, curious, but he just smiles slightly in return. I stare at him with glistening eyes, and I know that he understands.

We all make our way up to the medical room in silence, without any idea of what we'll find there. The methamphetamine will hopefully have done its job. Ness will hopefully have a normal heart rate again - and it's with relief, that when we enter the room, we see Lucas painting calmly, Ness lying down, with no professors in sight.

"Hey," I say, cautiously heading over to Lucas.

He smiles. "Hey, everyone. Good to see you."

"How's Ness?"

Lucas yawns. "Back to a normal heart rate. He's okay." His face darkens. "For now."

"How much longer will it be?" Ness asks.

Lucas shrugs weakly, yawning slightly. "I don't know… It could be any length of time, but, I hope he's awake soon. I miss him."

"You're tired," I observe.

"I'm fine."

"The painting's looking good," I offer.

"Thanks…"

I glance over at the others. Pit shrugs. Villager meanwhile brings a plate of dinner to Lucas, who wolfs the food down rapidly. I imagine how it must feel to be Ness, trapped, asleep, unconscious… dazed, empty…

I shudder, instead turning back to Lucas. "We found out what Meta Knight and Olimar are up to."

Lucas turns sharply. "Oh? What are they doing?"

"Selling opium," Villager replies.

Lucas's shoulders slump. "Oh. I guess I was wrong - someone else is behind all this, then."

"Sorry, Lucas," I sympathise, patting him on the back. "We'll find out who's behind all of this mess soon."

"They killed Dark Pit. We'd better," Pit speaks out, suddenly.

"Yeah," I agree, brimming with abrupt defensiveness. "You bet we will."

…

Later on, I'm standing in the dorm hall, as Pit opens the doorway to his and Dark Pit's dorm with a shaky hand. "Here we go."

I fiddle with my shirt. "You know, we don't have to do this now."

Pit steps inside the dormitory. "We do. Thank you for agreeing to help. I'm not sure I could do this alone."

I follow him in. "It's no problem at all. Like I said - you don't have to carry the emotional baggage by yourself."

The room is pleasant enough. We're here to go through Pit and Dark Pit's stuff, and choose what to bring to our dorm, and choose what to throw out. The walls are a lot less crudely decorated than in Meta Knight and Olimar's.

I look around - It's almost as if there's two halves to the room - one decorated with dark shades, one decorated with light shades. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out whose is whose. On the wall hangs a painting - a man, a woman, and two young boys.

Their family.

Pit takes the painting down. "2 down, 2 to go."

I gulp. "You've got to keep that, right?"

"Definitely," Pit agrees.

We start with the easy bit - we take some time to collect a load of Pit's clothes and possessions together, carrying them down the corridor and into our dorm. Pit's surprisingly neat - he folds all his clothes away, and puts them into our wardrobe, where Link's stuff, (and that crying 'Future Human' creature) was located.

But, once Pit's stuff is conquered, the difficult bit comes. Dark Pit's side of the room.

It takes some time, an hour or two, it takes a few tears, but we get through it all, together. Dark Pit's possessions are very similar to Pit's, so there's a lot that's thrown out. Clothes that match Pit's, and a few certain trinkets get to stay, for safekeeping, but a fair number of books and other random articles of clothing are packed up in a bag, to be mailed to a charity organisation of some sort in Onett. I double check around - each and every drawer, under everything, on the windowsill. It's all empty.

We're done.

The room is bare, devoid of any sign that once upon a time, two twin brothers, two best friends inhabited this space, sharing jokes, sharing laughs. Sharing the best of times.

But times shift, I suppose. I can visibly see the weight release off of Pit's shoulder as he shuts the door behind him. Maybe the next occupants of the room will have it better in life. Maybe they will use the room well, without any knowledge of those who once resided within: Pit, brave Pit, and his twin brother, Dark Pit.

Poor Dark Pit.

Our dorm, meanwhile, seems to be a lot more full of character now, with the painting hung on a wall, with Pit's stuff filling spaces, filling gaps. It's especially nice to be free of the strong smell of BO from Link. Pit's definitely gonna be a much better roommate.

"I feel better now," Pit mumbles.

"Better. That's good."

He shrugs. "Closure feels… really nice, actually. Well, not nice. I guess, maybe, more… peaceful. But, the fact is, Dark Pit is gone. It's happened. I accept it."

I test the waters. "And your father?"

Pit's shoulders slump down again. "I haven't even begun to process that yet."

"I'm sorry. I won't talk about it any more."

Pit studies me. "Toon Link."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, so much, for everything."

I feel my face grow warm. "Aw, Pit, really, you don't have to-"

"No, I do. I didn't even know you before this term, but you've been there for me so much, through this."

I feel all warm and fuzzy again. "It's no worry, at all."

"You're awesome."

I blush. "No, you are."

Pit smiles. "Do you wanna sleep now?"

I nod. "Definitely."

It's late. Moonlight streams, unrestrained, through the window, illuminating Pit's side of the room in a pale arc. We change into pyjamas, and I lie in my bed, gazing outside. The tree is just about visible, a dark shape in the brightness. Along the branches, little silhouettes hop. I smile internally.

The squirrels.

It's been a weird, weird day. I draw the covers up over my body, leaving space to breathe. As my eyes shut, the memory of Villager taking my hand tingles through me. His hand in mine. It felt warm, so perfect, so simple, so elegant. Even in that moment of peril - Ness could've lived or died - it was right. It was absolute. It was provision. I don't know how Villager really feels about me, but I know, I really do know, that even past all the casual flirting, past the fact he really does have a nice ass, I really, really like him.

I snuggle into my blankets more. This is what always happens. Thoughts overtake me. Even if some things come and go, this insomnia will be sticking with me for a very long time. Gentle snoring tells me that Pit's entered the sleep realm, and I sigh, gently, staring at the ceiling.

I guess I don't have too much to worry about at the moment. Well, aside from Ness, lying unconscious, comatose, in the medical room. But at least Lucas is with him. Lucas cares about him a lot. I grin shiftily. I hope they get together soon. It would be about time! Ness really is an idiot for trying to distance himself from Lucas. It may be for their safety, sure, whatever, but they need each other. They need each other so badly, that it hurts even me. I feel a small pang for Lucas. I hope he's sleeping soundly tonight. I wish that I could be sleeping too.

My mind drifts to the strange creatures, and all of the fantastical lore of the magical people. 5 random people, finding out they had magical powers, writing them down in a journal. Passing the journals down. A magical stone for each power, plus a mythical extra time stone that seems oh-so-elusive. It all sounds so… fictional. It sounds made up - like a story of some sorts. And I wonder what those creatures have to do with it all? I've seen two - the one crying in the wardrobe, and the one that attacked Ness. But I know Ness and Lucas have seen more. I sigh. It's not my place to worry, yet still, I do.

I don't understand anything about it at all. But, I'm glad not to be caught up in it. I'd probably just scream with fear, whenever the creatures showed up, and then I'd collapse into a crumbling mess.

Fun.

Ah, I need to sleep. I try counting sheep - it doesn't work. I try closing my eyes, and visualising a scene, a story. It plays out strangely, but I find Villager's face filling the spots of most of the characters. I try tensing and untensing each muscle, a trick someone mentioned once, but I keep getting distracted by thoughts, more and more thoughts, piling up, and up, and up-

I sigh. It's hopeless.

It's only hours later that oh-so-divine sleep accepts me into its arms.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> This was the longest chapter yet! Clocking in at over 10k words, and it wasn't even from the perspective of Ness or Lucas-
> 
> But hey, writing Toon Link is fun.
> 
> This will end up being a three part thing. Lucas and Toon Link will again share the spotlight in the final part. (I hope to write more Lucas than Toon Link next time, to make up for the Toon Link overload here.)
> 
> This took a while to write, mostly because it's so long. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Opium is a recreational drug that is now highly illegal. At the time, it wasn't, however.
> 
> Never use meth to try and increase someone's heartbeat! Meth does indeed do this, but there's a load of terrible side effects as well.
> 
> I had to research both Opium and Meth therefore! Rip my search history-
> 
> I referenced a thing or two from yonder meme culture :3
> 
> If you managed to reach the end of this gargantuan chapter, thanks for reading! Oh and, thanks for the sudden influx of kudos!
> 
> ~ ReadyforTeddy


	26. Alone Aboard the Ark (Part 3)

**Chapter 26: Alone Aboard the Ark (Part 3)**

…

**(Lucas + Toon Link)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

So, I didn't even last a day as leader. It was inevitable really - tensions were hotting up, and it was only a matter of time before someone found an issue with me, leading to my immediate replacement.

And so, Reggie commands us now. He's taken the initiative to lead, instead of me, and of course, most of the Tazmily villagers agreed with him, and I've been shoved to the back of the pile. For now. They'll be complaining at him soon, I just know it. The question is who'll lead after him, and then again after that? But hey, at least Duster is with me. And, well, Roy, too, but… I'm not sure that's such a great thing.

Our first night is tough. Someone has to keep watch at all times, in case Porky comes and finds us. But, we make it through, and our journey continues.

"What do you remember about Onett?" I ask Roy, on a whim. A night of sleep seems to have greatly benefitted the red-haired individual - now capable of walking and talking without assistance, I'm finding him to actually have the capacity for somewhat intelligent conversations.

He thinks, though his expression remains blank. "I remember… Big, grey buildings."

"Sounds about right," I nod.

Duster grumbles at me. "I can't believe ya, talking to a resident of Onett!"

I bite my lip. "He's alright, Duster."

Duster shivers. "The Onett people - they all just want to kill us!"

Roy looks at Duster without expression. "I don't want to kill anyone."

I sigh. "Look, Duster, we're not going to get anywhere if we regard each other with fear. Us three are the current outcasts of the group, so let's not cause any more conflict, yeah?"

Duster stares at the ground. "Whatever y' say, m'lad. You've saved our lives. Th' least I can do is listen to what ye have t' say."

I smile, glad. "Excellent."

Another day fades into night, and the night fades into day. Reggie is persistent, ruthless, driving us all along, but we're parched. We're running on very little, now. My water powers still haven't recharged, and they won't recharge for a number of days yet.

"Reggie, can we please stop?" Tessie croaks.

Reggie grumbles, but he agrees to stop in a small clearing. We sit around, in a form of circle.

"This isn't working." I immediately make my thoughts known.

"Better than your leadership," Reggie counters. "With you, we walked about a mile in a day."

"It was my plan that got us off the carriages," I remind him. "And I was right about Porky aiming to capture us. He admitted it himself, didn't he?"

Reggie glares. "No leader is perfect. Your only strength was what you knew. As soon as Matt was killed, everything became clear. The veil was lifted. You have no other leadership skills."

"We still haven't found water," I remind everyone.

Reggie folds his arms. "You didn't use your water-producing powers to get us any water, you mean."

It's like talking to a brick wall. I snap. "Just as well I didn't - or all of those guards would've killed us!"

Reggie glowers angrily. "They killed Matt!"

"Look," Tessie interrupts. "We're tired, we're thirsty, we're hungry. It's riling us up."

My dry throat crumbles and cracks. She's right.

Pusher pushes forwards. "Well, actually, I'm the mayor. I should be leading this group."

"Dad-" Ollie starts, but Pusher ignores him.

"We're going to die out here, if nobody does anything about it! Reggie, you've been just as useless as 'Steven' here!"

"Look, trust me, I can get us out of this situation," I plead.

"How do you expect us to trust you when we don't even know your real name?" Elmore snipes back. Others mutter in agreement, turning their heads-

I groan. "I've told you. My name is Steven."

Elmore glares. "It's not Steven."

Sebastian speaks up. "If I may-"

Roy stands up suddenly. "Everyone!"

Pusher huffs. "What?"

"This is ridiculous! You're all fighting like schoolchildren! How are we going to reach Onett if we all keep bickering?"

Shouts come from the group: _"Who are you to say that!" "We don't even know you!" "How dare you-!"_

Roy holds his ground, however, holding up a pine cone. "We need to have a rational conversation about this. So, from now on, the only person who can speak is the person holding the pinecone."

Protests fill the air, but Roy silences us. "Look, I'm right. This is the only way to do anything about this."

There's more grumbling, but eventually, everybody nods. Even Reggie, and Pusher.

Roy sits back down, tossing the pinecone in his hands. "Heh, I've never been much of a leader, but there we go… However, first things first, we need to find water. If anyone knows how, raise their hand."

Ollie raises his hand first. Roy passes him the pine cone. Ollie stands. "Well - I think I can hear a river…"

Everyone stares round in amazement. I certainly can't hear anything , and the confused looks of the others suggest I'm not alone in that.

Ollie throws the pinecone back to Roy, who smiles. "Well, that was easy. Come - let's follow - uh, I don't know your name, sorry."

"It's Ollie," Ollie says, turning, taking the pine cone back. "So uh, follow me then!"

I give Duster an uncertain look, but we walk onwards… Ollie seems very, very sure. I certainly won't rule the possibility of water out yet, but I daren't hope.

But suddenly, sure enough… the sound of pure, divine, rushing water! Filled with childlike excitement, I run towards the noise, and I beam at Ollie as I run past. "You're a genius."

The young teenager blushes faintly, but he and the others join me in running to the river, and _there it is-_

Roy tosses the pinecone into the churning current. "No need for this anymore. Ha!" He strips off his heavy guard's armour, revealing a neon pink shirt, and he takes a sudden dive in-!

"Mad, absolutely mad," Elmore grumbles, but nobody is listening - Tessie and Caroline are shovelling water into their mouths, directly from the river, while Duster, and Pusher have their heads underwater. The only one not participating in any water drinking appears to be Reggie.

And so I walk up to him. "Why aren't you drinking?"

He turns away from me, ignoring me, and he walks down to the river. He takes a handful of water, drinks it, and comes back up. "Happy now?"

"You seem on edge," I note. Reggie had been so quiet before… is this what a few days walking has done to him?

He grits his teeth. "I dare say. We're getting nowhere, and that old clod Pusher is going to be leading us."

"That's one thing I agree on," I sigh. "Pusher's not… very smart. I'd rather have Ollie lead us."

"A mere child? Nobody would ever agree."

"He's at least 15," I counter. "He's got the skills. Some boys are married at 15."

Reggie makes a face. "Yeah. Way too damn young."

"Look," I say, trying to choose my words carefully. "We're probably the two smartest people here."

Reggie sighs. "...And?"

"And if we work together-"

"No!" Reggie cuts me off instantly. "I don't want to get us all killed, so I am not working with you!"

I breathe out. "Have it your way."

Stubborn git. I walk away, to the river, to enjoy myself a drink of water.

I guess there's no cooperation with some people.

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

I'm not sure when it began, really.

All I know is that one day, I began to need him. I began to simply _need_ Ness in my life, and I knew that I wanted him by my side forever.

It could've happened at any time. It could've been the day he pronounced me his best friend, or the day we first hugged, or even later, it could even have been recently. I just don't know.

Some would call me clingy. They'd be right. But, that's okay, because Ness is clingy too, and it's awesome. That feeling of being _wanted_ , the security, the trust, the acceptance… It's nothing like anything I've ever experienced, with anyone else. It's nothing I ever will experience with anyone else.

Dependence is something I don't understand. Dependence is a strange thing. Dependence comes in all sorts of forms, hugely complex, yet, wonderfully unique. The weirdest form of it is dependence on something, or someone that we don't biologically _need_. That's me. I'm not sure where it comes from, but I know that if I lose Ness, I'll lose myself too.

The untouched mysteries of connection, the mystery of human emotions, the things that science can't explain, the secrets of the universe, they interest me, a lot. I want to explore them, to open them up, and see what they mean. I want to understand. I've always wanted to understand. I depend on understanding.

Ness and I's bond formed mostly through shared interests. We liked to play the same games on the playground, we liked similar school subjects, we liked each other's humour, each other's company. I actually used to feel bad - I'd not known Ness for nearly as long as Inkling and Toon Link had, but I knew that I'd swiftly become his favourite. I wouldn't ever complain about this, of course - it was such a rush, to be treasured by someone, to be important to someone. Especially him.

Not much has changed now, even with all of the chaos. Ness and I remain fully and completely inseparable. He's there for me, and I'm there for him. We can tell each other everything - we basically _have_ told each other everything. Admittedly, I've left out some details about what Porky has done, and a couple other things about life on the street, but I don't doubt that he's left out some details about what his father has done to him too. But we're together. Forever, and always, through thick and thin.

That is my definition of dependence.

...

But what good is all that when Ness is stuck in a damn coma? Another night of sitting by Ness's bedside passes me by. _Who needs sleep anyway?_ I think to myself, grumbling.

Again, nothing malicious comes, and Tuesday rears up like an angry horse as the day breaks. Today is day number three of Ness being asleep. I'm not sure how much more I can take.

I've started to keep a journal, as well. It's nothing special, just a couple notes about the mystery, about life, but it fills the time. Sitting by Ness's bedside is, admittedly, getting pretty dull. The painting is finished now, so I'm left with very little to do. The pile of gifts and cards is towerimt higher than ever though - I must've written about 20 cards myself, out of boredom in my time in the medical room. But, so long as I can watch over him, I know Ness is safe from harm. It's worth it.

I'm still desperately seeking distractions though. I can only fret about his temperature and his heart rate for so long, and my mind always runs out of reasons that Ness could be eternally doomed in the end. Especially now it's all becoming my normality - I think I've exercised every scenario in my mind at least 3 times.

At least, since yesterday's calamity, Ness's heart rate has set itself back to beating in a more regular pattern. He has seemed to be, generally, okay. He's stayed in the same position, he's breathing, his temperature is normal. I had to check all this myself of course - there wasn't a sign of the nurse yesterday. I'm not sure what they're doing, or where they even are, but I hold a certain distaste towards them. They've been nothing but useless.

My mind wanders.

The passageways - that's something I could think more about, I suppose. They've caused us nothing but problems since we first went through them to escape Bowser, on our night of visiting the forest. I vow, once again, to keep myself out of them. To think - down there, we could've been caught by the person behind the Future Humans - we could've been converted! I shiver. I'd hate that. To be so cold, lifeless, restricted to only a few Latin phrases.

I've been thinking about the Latin too. I don't understand it, at all - Dark Pit certainly didn't take Latin, so there's no comprehensible reason for him, as a Future Human, to be speaking it. But that's still not all that I've been thinking about, actually. I've written a list of things that we need to urgently figure out - and on top of that list is the golden egg. The egg that caused Ness to fall asleep and become trapped in that dream. There's got to be some way to open it - some way to find out what's within.

Whoever is behind all this loves a game. They love to play with their victims. That's probably why they've set up the whole thing about there being something in the egg - maybe they also left the spine of the book in the fireplace deliberately? That book - _magical monsters and mythical creatures_ \- if only it hadn't burnt! It'd explain everything. Hell, even The Face could've be inside it!

I sigh miserably. Nothing's ever easy.

I stare down at Ness, yet again. His familiar, blank, unconscious expression is projected right back. He's so empty like this… but I'm still scared to find out what he'll be like when he wakes. He could be significantly brain damaged - I can't bear the thought of a Ness that's not _my_ Ness anymore. What if he's forgotten everything - forgotten me? What if he suddenly hates me when he wakes up!?

One thing is sure - when he wakes, I need to make sure he never tries to distance himself from me, ever again. Even if I was supposedly safer, he wasn't. This happened to him. He got hurt. He got hurt badly. Ness got hurt, and that's not ever going to happen again.

I squeeze his hand firmly, protectively. But as I do, I catch a glimpse of his forehead, and I have a sudden idea.

Our telepathy. Our telepathy! Will it work when he's unconscious? I'm not sure - but the book had said we just needed to touch foreheads - which worked when we were awake, but…

My heart pounding, I move forwards. If this works, it's a miracle. Feeling like I should warn Ness, even if he can't hear me, I come near to his ear. "I'm going to try something, Ness."

There's of course no response. But, I take Ness's hand in mine - and I bring my head close to his - and our foreheads touch - and-!

...

...

I'm thrown into an unfamiliar world. What is this place?! It's dark - it's _really_ dark - this isn't what I'd expected! What's going on? But, but, I don't _think_ I've moved - I think this is - it's not _real,_ it's in the mind. I think I'm just… seeing what Ness is seeing, perhaps? Is that it? I don't know…

I forget everything when I make out a familiar figure ahead of me - and a joyful rush explodes in my chest. _"Ness!"_

The dark void lights up all of a sudden, a brilliant white, all of the darkness eradicated to the corners of somewhere else. My spirits soar.

Ness looks up - a familiar surprised expression on his face - and he runs towards me too, in utter bewilderment. "L-Lucas?!"

It's him - it's Ness! He's here, somehow, wherever 'here' is, but it's real, and, and I'm trying not to cry - and he reaches me, and I yank him into the biggest hug of all time!

My words fold over each other. "I-I thought I'd try our telepathy - nobody's around - and - and, oh Ness, what is this? Where _are_ we?"

"I think this is… sort of, my mind…" he speaks, into my shoulder.

I frown. "Your mind?"

He rubs his cheek. "Yeah. It seems to be sort of empty, don't it?"

Overcome with all sorts of emotions, I bury my face into his chest. "Y-You're such a goof."

He laughs, and I look up at him - at his ridiculous face, grinning, trying to keep myself from crying, from happiness, from sadness, I don't even know what! I put a stray hand to my cheek, drying it. "Th-This place is super weird..."

He shrugs. "I don't understand it, really. But, but..." His expression takes a worried turn. "Lucas, what happened to me - what's been done to me? Have I been - did it- did it-!? What's going on?"

Of course - he's confused! He might not even know what happened to him! I pull away, my eyes glistening. "Ness - ah Ness, you're in a b-bad way! You're in a coma, of some sorts, I think."

"I've been trying to wake up," he says, hurriedly. "I've been trying and trying - but I can't. I can't move."

I pull him near again. My strong, brave best friend. "Keep trying, Ness. What's it like, here, being stuck like this?"

He thinks. "Sometimes I'm, I feel like I'm there, in the real world, but I can't move, or open my eyes. Semi-conscious. Sometimes I feel like I'm here, in this big space, like we are right now. Sometimes there's memories… images… but mostly, there's just sleep, unconsciousness. It's horrible. I want to come back."

It's too much. He's been stuck here - all alone, for 2 days - and I didn't even think of using telepathy before now! Tears roll from my eyes - sniffles - Ness must think I'm crazy - I look up at him, shaking, a lot. "N-Ness - please, I'm- I'm scared for you. Stay - strong, Ness."

"Sometimes I feel - I feel myself slipping away-" he mumbles.

I hug him tighter. "Please- please don't- please don't - just, please, hold onto yourself, please, wake up-"

I hear a sudden noise - it must be from the outside world. I gulp. "I have to go now, but, Ness, please… I miss you."

He nods, understanding. "O-Okay. I miss you too."

...

...

I surface, bringing my forehead away from his, just as Toon Link, Villager, Pit and Red bustle into the room, bringing their liveliness. I wipe my eyes, trapped by the thought of Ness, all alone in that place. I desperately try to make myself appear natural. I'm always glad for my friends's energy, but, this isn't a great time - but it's been hard, just waiting by myself. I'm so tired…

Even from just the short visits, and in yesterday's lessons, I can see that Pit is improving rapidly. He's become a permanent fixture in the group, and I note he seems to be especially close to Toon Link. Toon Link informed me yesterday that Pit has moved into his room with him, and Link's moved out to share a room with Zelda, which is fine by me. It means Ness and I get a little more space, after all.

I shiver, thinking of Ness again. At least he seemed happy to see me - I feel a warm fuzz inside. He'll be strong. He'll make it out of that place.

Toon Link comes over to Ness's bedside. "He's still looking exactly the same, huh?"

I look down at the floor. "Yeah."

He frowns. "You got a decent amount of sleep last night though, yeah?"

I shake my head.

"Lucas! You have to sleep," Villager overhears, reprimanding me.

I rub my feet nervously against the floor. "I need to keep watch over him. I _have_ to. In case the creatures come back."

"You have to look after your health too, though," Villager says, a concerned edge to his voice.

"Screw my health. I just want him to wake up."

Toon Link pats me on the back. "Hey, we all do. It's okay. But, you're important as well, yeah?"

"We brought you breakfast though," Pit sweeps over, delivering a plate of toast, but I set it aside.

"I'm not hungry."

Villager's face strains. "Lucas, you _have_ to eat."

"I don't want to eat."

Toon Link and Pit exchange a glance, but Red steps forwards. "Look here, Lucas, you have to eat food, and you have to sleep, because - because it's really unhealthy if you don't!"

I smile weakly.

"Fine," I take a bite out of the toast, forcing it down. "There we go."

Toon Link sighs. "Lucas, I'm worried about you. We all are. You're worrying about Ness a lot, and you're starting to starve yourself, and you're not getting any sleep…"

I shake the others off. "I don't care! I'm fine."

"Lucas-"

I storm out of the room, frustrated. "It's time for class!"

I stride past Ryu as I take the stairs down to my first lesson - maths. Truth be told, I really am just, not hungry. I don't need food. I just need Ness. I shake my head, taking the long corridor. I'm too tired for maths. And I can catch up with sleep during lessons - don't the others understand that?

I sigh, wandering into the classroom, placing myself at the back of the room - perhaps I'll be able to rest here. Marth wouldn't be able to see me… it'll be just fine. But, no sooner have I sat down than Meta Knight and Olimar place themselves either side of me - _great._

Meta Knight shoves me. "Alright, Luke?"

I grit my teeth. "I'm fine."

Olimar shoves me in the other direction. "That's _great."_

Fortunately, Marth walks into the room, causing them to stop. He looks around at us all. "Hm. Seems that there's quite a few people missing today."

Pit and Red suddenly crash through the door, and Marth looks round in surprise. "Or maybe not! Boys, why are we late, hm?"

Red stammers, but Pit intervenes. "We were just visiting our friend Ness, who's in a coma, in the medical ward."

Marth's eyes widen. "Oh no! That's a disaster! Ness, my star mathematician? But the inter-school mathematics competition is tomorrow, and he's supposed to be competing!"

Pit bites his lip awkwardly. "Uh - yeah. That."

"Well, go ahead and sit down then, boys."

Red and Pit notice me, surrounded by Meta Knight and Olimar. With a determined expression, Pit sits himself down on the other side of Olimar, while Red opts to sit as far away from us as possible.

I yawn sleepily as Marth takes the front of the room. I can barely keep track of what he's saying… something about equations, something about algebra, maybe, but… I don't know. I yawn again, my eyes watering with tiredness. I want to set my head down, to sleep, I long for it, but I know if I sleep now, Olimar and Meta Knight will just hurt me… hngnh... I yawn again….

Olimar hits me on the shoulder, and there's laughter. My senses swim. Ow - _ow -_

"Lucas! Did you hear me?" Marth asks loudly.

"No, Professor, I didn't," I just about manage to reply.

Marth tightens his lips. "I see. Well, I asked if you can tell me-"

But I'm saved by a knock on the door. Marth opens it, and Shulk looks in. "Is Lucas here? Only, I need to have a quick word with him about something, it'll only be a minute or two, so if you'd let me borrow him for a little bit Professor Marth, that's be grand because-"

I stand up, alerted. "Yes, I'm here Professor."

"Hold on," Marth hesitates, his hand still on the door handle. "Lucas, before you go, can you quickly give your answer to the question that I handed out?"

He handed out a question? I had no idea. "Uh, 4," I lie quickly.

Marth gasps. "Wow! Lucas, you're the only person in the room to get it right! Therefore, if Ness isn't about before the competition on Wednesday, I think you'll be a perfect reserve option for the mathematics competition! I will sign you up."

Oh, _great._ Ness would be laughing so hard at me right now. If only his stupid face was here to laugh. I nod, trying to smile politely. "Thank you, Professor."

I follow Shulk outside to the hall. He smiles. "I didn't know you aced Maths as well as Art, Lucas!"

I grimace. "Ah, I guessed the answer to that question."

Shulk shrugs. "Ah, I did that a lot when I was at school, oh so long ago…"

I laugh slightly. "What do you need me for, Professor Shulk?"

He responds promptly. "Well, the thing is, I noticed you weren't at my training sessions for Wilderness Survival Week last night, and I assume that's because Ness is still ill, and you were attending to him?"

I nod. "That's right."

Shulk thinks. "Well, the Headmaster would have my head on a pole if I didn't teach you all of the survival stuff that I'm meant to, so when Ness is up and about, do come to my office. Say, Wednesday? If that's not possible, because you know, Ness isn't awake, then that's cool and all alright, but otherwise, yeah, see you then."

I nod. "See you then, Professor."

Hooray. Wednesday. a day when we already have four other things happening after the lessons: Bayonetta's party, Orchestra practice, Ness's therapy with Rosalina and the maths competition… but I shake my head. I'll worry about all that later.

Shulk walks away, leaving me in the hall. I yawn again, looking back into the classroom, trying to muster the energy to head back in. A seat in between the two biggest bullies in the school awaits me… or… I could just go upstairs and sleep…

The thought is really quite tempting. Who'd know? I could just have a quick nap in my dorm, and be awake in time for the lesson after this one. Yeah. That sounds nice. That's a good idea - I am very, very tired. I guess that's what I get for deliberately not sleeping for two nights straight, heh. Besides, I also want to take another look at the golden egg. If I can open it up by the time Ness wakes, or if I can figure out what's inside… Ness would be really pleased, I reckon. I want to have some progress to show, with solving the mystery.

So, all resolved, I stumble into the dorm - it's just as I left it. The golden egg sits on the bookshelf, along with the 5 books about magic, along with - ugh, that stupid figurine of me, too. I'd forgotten about that - another part of the mystery as of yet unsolved. I pout in spite of myself. It doesn't even look anything _like_ me, for goodness sake!

Rubbing my eyes, I prize the egg off of the shelf. It's still heavy as ever, still golden and shiny… but I don't know what to do to get it to open… my eyes start to close as I stare at it, but I shake myself awake - this is no good! I need to move around so I can stay alert - the corridors will be empty, after all… yeah. That's a good plan.

I open the door and leave through the dormitory hall, down the stairs, into the main hall, trying everything - rubbing the egg, hitting it, shaking it. But they're all things I've tried before. I need to think clearly - but my mind is all fogged up - agh!

 _Question 1:_ Why an egg? Why is it egg shaped...? What if there's a chicken inside? No… what do eggs represent? Omelettes? Mmm, yes, I love omelettes…

I mentally shake my head. My mind is going everywhere. I'm so damn tired… ugh. Ugh! What else could eggs represent? New life? Hmm… New life… like… Future Humans! I guess this damn dream-inducing egg was made by the creator of the future humans… I grit my teeth slightly. That's no _use._

What else?

 _Question 2:_ How can we find out what's inside, without penetrating the 'shell'? As far as I can tell, it's solid gold. It rattles - but it's a strange sounding rattle. I don't understand that. I carry on walking, muttering to myself.

But suddenly I'm flung forwards-! The egg launches itself out of my hands, with a mighty crash, rolling across the floor - oh no - _oh no_ \- what happened?! I pick myself up, looking around.

A stair. A stair! I was so focused on the egg… ngh, I shake myself off. At least the fall woke me up a little bit… I stand up, intending to walk over to collect the egg, but…

Wario sneers. "Waahaha! What do we have here?"

I start. "Professor Wario-"

But he picks up the golden egg, and examines it. "This looks very valuable, doesn't it?"

I step forward. "It's mine, Professor."

"Yours, is it? Well, now it's mine. Finders, keepers!"

I gasp with outrage. "Hey! That's important - give it back!"

"I don't think so," Wario snarls, turning away from me. "You should be in lessons. Consider this a punishment." He stomps into his office, locking the door shut behind him - no - no! This is a disaster - what was I thinking, walking around here? With the egg? What if Ness is disappointed with me - ngh! My insides convulse.

_Think, Lucas, think._

I need sleep. That's what I need most right now. I'll worry about the egg later. Once I've finished worrying about Ness, and all of the other things that are going wrong. So, miserably, I walk back up the stairs, to my dorm.

…

I lie down in bed, thinking about everything, suddenly finding it very hard to fall asleep.

Everyone keeps walking all over me, now that Ness isn't around to stop them. Wario just took the egg, I barely did anything to prevent it. Meta Knight and Olimar, picking on me even more than before. I'm an easy target. My eyes sting a little. I'm so weak without Ness. I'm so weak on my own… what's wrong with me?

I subconsciously hug my pillow. All of my problems seem to lead back to Ness, stuck in his coma.

Poor Ness. I yawn again, my eyes watering once more from so much tiredness. It's just a short rest. Just a short rest…

I tumble into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Toon Link)

* * *

The clock chimes - my first lesson, Theatre, is over at long last! I throw off the hat I'm supposed to be wearing as part of my costume for _Little John_ , and I fold up the script, stuffing it lazily into a pocket. It's not that I don't like Theatre lessons, it's more that they somehow always manage to wear me out. Our professor - Professor Chrom - is very, very demanding. There's always more lines to practice, or singing (I cannot sing for the life of me) and it's altogether calamitous.

My mood quickly changes though, as Villager meets me outside the classroom.

He smiles. "Hey, how was Theatre?"

I smile back goofily. "Pretty good - how was Crafts, or Trades, or whatever it's called?"

He shrugs lightly. "Yeah, fine, Mega Man was telling me this awesome story about his family."

I put on a whiny voice. "I can tell awesome stories too…"

He laughs, and I laugh too - aaaaaaaa! Why is talking to him so damn good?

I blush, turning away - I have to ask him out, at some point. I gotta ask if he feels the same way, because, he totally might, and if there's a chance... then I might just explode. But my insides squirm with nerves. There's every possibility that it could ruin everything. I just need an opportunity, I just need a time alone with him, somewhere private... I blush deeper. If only Villager knew what I was thinking.

We head into English Literature - Pit is already sitting in his seat, so I smile and wave. However, Lucas is nowhere to be seen, so I scan the room, mildly puzzled. Oh well, he'll turn up, I suppose.

Bowser storms into the room, in another foul mood, and Villager and I exchange a glance. Bowser yanks the chalk off of its tray, glowering round at us all. What a miserable sod.

"ALRIGHT!" Bowser yells. "Today, we are _NOT_ doing poetry!"

Oh. Awesome! Alright then.

"We are INSTEAD going to be doing VERSE!"

…Great.

"That's just another name for poetry!" Nana calls out, frustratedly.

"Shut up! Today, I have written my OWN Verse, and you must decipher its MEANING!"

We all groan, as Bowser flips round the chalkboard. I read:

_Bowser BIG AND STRONG_

_Bowser have big dong_

_Bowser very nice_

_Bowser is mostest nice_

_Bowser should be dating peach but mario should DIE_

_BOWSER AMAZING_

_Bowser make bad people go AAAAAAAAA_

Laughter breaks out amongst the class, and Bowser growls furiously. "ENOUGH LAUGHTER! Discuss the meaning!"

I turn to Villager, trying to keep a straight face. "Hmm, I don't know, I'm not sure what any of that could possibly mean."

Villager smirks. "It's a tough task to decipher it, what with all that awful grammar."

"I think," I grin. "I think that it might possibly be about how amazing Bowser is."

"Hmm," Villager mock-frowns. "I'm not so sure. I think it might be about the never ending onslaught of time that will bring us all to an inevitable end."

"Hopefully not too soon," I smile, elbowing Villager, who elbows me back, and we burst out laughing.

"I've got no idea who Mario is, but I pity him," Villager chortles.

"I bet my dong is bigger than Bowser's," I pout, and Villager coughs and splutters.

"Toonie! Please, stop!"

I look away, blushing. "Never."

When we've finally calmed down, Bowser takes the front of the room again, before pointing at me. "You! Where are Lucas and Ness?!"

I roll my eyes. "Gee, I don't know. Ness might just be unconscious still, and Lucas is..." I frown. "Uh, somewhere else."

Bowser growls with unrestrained rage. "GRR! When Ness becomes conscious, I'll cane him so hard that he'll be unconscious _again_ , for missing MY LESSON!"

"Where _is_ Lucas?" Villager mutters to me.

"I don't know," I whisper back. "I'm sure he'll turn up."

But he doesn't turn up.

The lesson passes by, just more of Bowser's shouting antics, and there's no sign of Lucas at all.

"Shulk had to borrow him during Maths, but he didn't come back in," Pit explains worriedly, when I ask, after the lesson. "I'm not sure where he could be…"

Villager looks between us nervously. "Forget lunch, then. We need to do something about this, right now - he could be anywhere…"

Dread fills me. Pictures of those creatures flash through my mind - what if one of them found him?! But Villager catches me shivering, and he lays a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be safe. Let's start with checking with Shulk where he went."

So we find the art room - tucked away at the back of the school, a weird paint-covered location. I'm not any good at art - I'm glad I didn't take it. I've got no clue why anyone ever would, but that's that.

Shulk looks round as soon as we enter. "Uh, can I help you, boys?"

Pit steps forwards. "Uh, yes, actually… you called Lucas out of Maths, but he never came back in. Did you see where he went?"

Shulk frowns. "No, I didn't - you see, I left before he went back into the classroom, so I can only assume he went somewhere else, or something like that, or-"

"Thanks, Professor," Pit says hastily, and we leave the room.

I curse. "Maybe he's with Ness again?"

"Yeah!" Villager nods, enthusiastically. "Maybe he's there - maybe Ness woke up!"

There's a lot more spring to our step as we make our way up to the medical room - but to our dismay, there's no sign of Lucas there, either - only Ness, still unconscious, by himself. Dammit - dammit!

"He shouldn't be lying there by himself, unguarded," Villager says, worriedly. "What if something malicious comes along? I think that one of us needs to stay with Ness, while the other two find Lucas."

Pit gives me a funny look and a wink, before nodding his head. "I'll stay. Villager, Toon Link, you two go off and find him."

I know exactly what Pit is up to - so I thank him, and Villager and I leave the room.

Villager looks down at the floor, worriedly. "Where should we check?"

"I guess we could check his dorm," I conclude. We start walking.

"So, uh, Villager," I begin.

"Yeah?"

"How's your morning been?"

Villager thinks. "Uh, it's been pretty fine, thanks."

"I'm glad," I nod, awkwardly. Why can't I talk like an actual human, all of a sudden?

"What subjects have you got next?" Villager queries politely.

"Uh, double Music, then History. You?"

"Double Geography and History," Villager sighs. "I am ready to fall asleep."

"Heh, enjoy that," I laugh, and Villager pushes me.

He smiles. "Ah, well… at least Pit seems to be doing better."

"Yeah," I nod, enthusiastically. "We were talking a lot yesterday and the day before - him and I went through and sorted all of Dark Pit's stuff."

Villager's smile softens. "Aw, it's great of you to be helping him through all of this."

I blush. "I just, if it was me, and I'd lost my little brother…"

Villager pats my shoulder. "Even if Red might sometimes say otherwise, you're an awesome person, Toonie."

I blush deeper. "Villy, stop that, I'm blushing!"

Villager grins. "You're such a big softie."

"Am not!"

Laughing, we make our way into Lucas's dorm - and to my immense relief, there Lucas is, fast asleep in his bed.

Villager moves over to the sleeping Lucas. "Of course. He was so tired..."

I nod, looking at Lucas with sympathy. "We should let him sleep."

Villager retreats from his bedside. "Agreed."

But a sudden movement catches my eye - my gaze is drawn over to the wardrobe...

I lower my voice, uneasy. "Did you see that?"

Villager frowns. "See what?"

"I'm sure I saw something move - over there, by the wardrobe."

Villager's eyes widen. "I saw it too, but I instantly dismissed it as a trick of the light."

"We should check inside," I mumble, suddenly on edge.

"We should," Villager concurs, nervously. So, we edge towards the wardrobe door. I reach out, and my hand collides with Villager's-

Villager retreats. "Sorry - go ahead."

I slowly grip the handle, turning it, gradually pulling it open…

There's nothing there at all.

"Maybe it was our imaginations?" I suggest hesitantly.

"It must've been," Villager agrees, more relaxed. He shuts the wardrobe.

We leave Lucas be, and walk back out into the corridor, shutting the dormitory door behind us.

"Let's head back and tell Pit that Lucas is okay," I say, but Villager pulls me aside.

"Actually, uh, I kinda wanted to say something…" he mumbles, softly.

…

Oh?

_Oh!?_

My heart suddenly pounds. No way. No damn way is this what I think it could be - I shouldn't get my hopes up - but - aaaaaaa! If he's gonna ask me out - and then there will be kissing and stuff, and, and it'll be awesome, but we'd have to keep it a secret from most people, but that wouldn't matter, because it would be so, so damn good, but-

Villager interrupts my fantasy. "Toonie, are you okay?"

I blush deeply. "Yeah- sorry. Uh-"

"We should go somewhere private," Villager concludes, and my heart somersaults. Dizzily, I follow Villager into his dorm, where we sit down on his bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Villager frowns.

I nod quickly, trying to repress a great massive smile from taking over my entire face. "Yeah - what, uh - what is it that you want to say?"

"Well," Villager begins. "Uh, I noticed you've been a little on edge lately, that you've not really been yourself… I just wanted to ask if you're okay, and if…" he blushes. "Well, if there's anything on your mind that you need to talk about…"

Oh.

Ah, never mind. I guess I got a little carried away.

"I don't know," I reply. "It's just, everything that's happening, really. Ness in his coma. Magic. Everything going on with Pit…"

Villager nods, understandingly. "It's all been a bit manic… sounds like that's a lot of weight on your shoulders."

I rub my cheek, blushing. "Yeah, sorta. Y'know, I didn't think you were really the sensitive type, Villy."

Villager folds his arms, affronted. "I am sensitive! I try to be, anyway!"

I stare at him. It's impossible not to. "You're right though. Sorry if I've seemed… different."

"Na, Toonie, it's ok. It's cool. But uh, I'm here for you, yeah?"

I smile. "Aw, you're the best. But uh, there's actually something I wanted to say too..."

"Oh yeah?"

I breathe. Even if Villager didn't ask me out… that doesn't mean I can ask him! But what do I _say?_ I can't just say _'do you wanna be my boyfriend?'_ That'd be corny, that'd be plain terrible. But... hnnn!

"Toonie? What is it?" Villager asks, curiously.

"Uh…" I stammer. How do I _say_ it? And what if he says no?! Then our friendship would be ruined forever - ngh! I can't think straight. Heh. I definitely can't think _straight._

Villager's eyebrows furrow. "Toonie?"

Screw it. I'm bailing. I'll ask some other time. I breathe out. "Uh - I just wanted to say thank you, for being an awesome friend-"

Villager's face lights up, and he suddenly hugs me. "Aw - Toon Link, that's kinda cheesy, but thank you-"

! The hug feels amazing! I hug him back, taking in his scent - it's so warm, so comforting, so right. We tessellate perfectly. The hug eventually breaks apart, one lifetime later, and I blush, deeply. "So uh, yeah."

"Come on," Villager grins. "Let's go back to Pit."

Mission semi-successful, I bounce up. But I suddenly get another idea. "Hey - Villy, do you wanna go down to the lake, later? Just- just us?"

Villager nods happily. "Sure!"

With silent victory, I leave the room, and Villager follows. That was an awesome hug. And now I might have scored a date! Even if it's down to the school lake, whatever. It'll be great! Brimming with bursts of happiness, I walk into the medical room, where Pit is studying Lucas's painting.

"Hey," I wave. "Lucas is ok - he's asleep in his dorm."

"Oh," Pit nods. "That makes sense. I was just looking at his painting - it's really quite good actually. A lot of detail."

I shrug. "He's talented."

"One can only dream…" Villager sighs, wistfully.

"Is it time for lunch now?" I ask hopefully. The others laugh, and I pout. "What? I'm hungry!"

"Two of us should stay back, and the other can go and get the food," Villager decrees, matter of factly. "We don't wanna leave Ness here in danger."

I grin mischievously. "Nice of you to volunteer."

...

As soon as Villager finally agrees to go and fetch the food, I turn to Pit. I have to tell him about the new developments!

Pit raises an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you didn't wanna stay back with Villager?"

I beam. "No, I gotta tell you the news!"

His eyes widen. "The _news?_ What, did you two hook up!?"

I laugh. "Heh, not quite. But - we're going down to the lake, later, just the two of us..."

Pit cheers. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

I stare at the ceiling, dreamily. "And then we hugged, and it felt amazing…"

He grins. "Aw man, that's awesome."

"Yeah…" I grin stupidly.

Pit laughs. "Well, at least you're happy."

Villager comes back in with plates of today's lunch - to my disappointment, it's mere cheese sandwiches. Nevertheless, I eat them pretty quickly - I'm so hungry, all of a sudden.

Professor Rosalina comes in. "Oh - hi boys, where's Lucas?"

"Asleep in his dorm," I explain.

She chuckles. "Makes sense. He insisted on not sleeping last night - it really would've been just fine if he'd slept, but he didn't listen… he's very protective over Ness, he is."

"We know," the rest of us chorus, before bursting out laughing.

She smiles, "Well, thanks for sticking around. Lucas tells me you three know about the Future Humans, after all."

"Yeah," I nod. "They're crazy. I don't get them, at all."

"I'm hoping to wake up and find this is all a dream," Pit mumbles, with a sudden tone of sadness.

"Sadly, it's all very real," Rosalina says. "But that's life. Anyway, it's lesson time for you three now. I'll make sure Lucas is safe."

"Thanks, Professor," Villager smiles, and we leave the room.

Red accosts us in the hall. "Where have you all been?"

"With Ness," Villager explains.

"I had to eat lunch with _Popo,"_ Red grumbles. "I have never been maimed quite as he managed to maim me, today."

Villager winces. "Well - hey, what've you got now? What subject? Extended Maths?"

Pit frowns. "Extended Maths? That's a thing?"

"Yes," Red snipes. "And I wouldn't expect you to know about it. But I haven't got it now. I have Business. I must go to it, so goodbye." He leaves us.

Villager rubs his temple. "Sorry about that, Pit. He can be a little, uh, rude, sometimes."

"It's fine," Pit mumbles, staring at the floor again. "Anyways - uh, I've got to go to Geography."

Villager nods. "Oh yeah, you're in my class."

The pair leave, and I'm suddenly alone.

…

…

...

Aaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'mgoingtothelakewithvillagerandicantwaittttttt! But first… Ugh, double music and History. Great.

Professor Sebastian Tute obstructs me the second I walk into the room. He stares at me with great intensity. "I do hope Lucas and Ness are coming today?"

I shrug. "Well, both are currently unconscious, so I wouldn't be sure."

"Consciousness is no border for music! Nothing may restrain humanity from playing music!"

"Whatever you say Professor," I laugh, sauntering over to my percussion instruments. It turns out that I'm the last person to arrive though - the string section look over at me critically, as if I'm a song, and they're trying to work out my time signature. I sit down on my stool.

"Good day, fellow musicians!" Tute squeaks. "Today, we are going to be playing some wonderful music, for a guest!"

All of us look around in surprise. A guest?

Tute looks up mightily at us all. "After he blatantly critiqued the finest art in all of the universe, Professor Wario is coming along today, in order to listen to some divinity. We are going to change his mind!" My eyes widen, remembering overhearing Tute and Wario arguing yesterday.

Wario storms into the room. "I can't believe I agreed to come and listen to all you nerds pratting about with your instruments…"

"Ignore him!" Tute shouts indignantly. "You are going to play my favourite piece today!"

Oh no.

"Für Elise! Begin!"

One performance later, and Wario isn't convinced: "That was the dullest thing I have heard in my entire life."

Tute gasps. "You dare? You dare!?"

"Yes."

Tute hits Wario on the nose with his baton and I sigh. This is going to be a very long lesson.

…

When it's all finally over, I make my way out of the room, going to the History classroom. Villager doesn't seem to have arrived yet, but Red is there, looking sullen.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Wario didn't show up to our Business lesson - so we learnt nothing!"

"Ah - that'd be because he was in our music lesson instead," I admit.

"What!? That's crazy!"

I shrug. "I know."

Villager shows up, and Professor Ryu not long after, so all of us walk into the classroom.

"Lucas is asleep, I hear?" Ryu asks me quietly, as we enter.

I rub my cheek. "Uh - yeah. That's right."

"Good to hear it," Ryu mutters. "He was very tired."

Again, the lesson drags by, as seems to happen whenever anything exciting is coming up. It's all about the Ancient Egyptians, which sounds interesting enough, but it's more about analysing sources, and how we can prove that information about the pharaohs is true. But, we're eventually released, and it's the end of the school day, and I'm suddenly extremely nervous.

I'm going to go out, by the lake, with Villager. _Alone_ , with Villager. It'll be okay! What's the worst that can happen? Villager wouldn't have agreed to come with me if he didn't want to, right? My stomach ties into knots

"See you down by the lake, in half an hour?" Villager suggests as we leave. "Just so we have time to get ready."

Get ready? I'm supposed to get ready? Should I wear something fancy? Something plain? I don't know!

"A-Alright!" I reply, trying to sound confident, as he leaves.

For goodness sake, I need to pull myself together. It's just a crush. But where by the lake are we going to meet? It's huge! I rack my brains - we should've planned this more carefully! He could be anywhere! What if I can't find him and the date is off?! Dammit! I look helplessly from left to right in the empty corridor, like an upturned tortoise.

There's no good worrying about that now, I decide. I need to relax. I need to de-stress, I need to be cool, not hopping about like a mad rabbit. I'll go and check on Ness - that sounds good. Yeah.

I enter, seeing him unguarded, again. I sigh; the professors really should be on this! Ness might be in danger, for goodness sake. I find myself worrying, again. What if something does happen? What if he doesn't wake up? What would Lucas do then?

I look at the clock. 20 minutes. I'll stay a little longer, then I'll find a professor, and get them to watch over Ness. Then I'll get changed, but what to wear!? What will I even say to him out there? Do I ask him to be my boyfriend!?

I look down, sadly. "You'd know what to do, Ness."

Or maybe not, given him and Lucas aren't even together yet. I don't even know!

And what if it all goes horribly wrong?

No. I can't think like that. Ness's head shifts slightly, as if to agree.

Wait-

I stare at Ness again, transfixed - but there's no sign of movement now. Maybe it was a trick of the light? My mind, playing tricks on me?

Confused, I make to look away, but all of a sudden, his toes - they're… moving? _Wiggling?_ What? Mystified, I study him up and down. Someone covered him with a blanket at some point - a pretty nice looking blue one - but that's not important! I put my hands together in prayer. Please. Give me this one…

Ness's hand moves slightly - he's waking up, he _has_ to be waking up! I practically jump for joy, and it's all I can do not to run and grab Lucas right this second!

His eyes begin to twitch with rapid movement - he's trying, he's trying so hard to wake, I know it! My pulse raises, and, and I notice the blanket shift as his leg moves, and then his other leg, then his right arm, left arm, his head-!

His eyes dart open.

Ness is back.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Ness is back Ness is back Ness is back Ness is back-
> 
> I've missed writing Ness. But luckily, we're back to the published schedule from now on! Ness's perspective next chapter, then Lucas's, then Ness's, etc, etc, etc.
> 
> I promised this would be a more Lucas-focused chapter than the last one. Then, I sent Lucas to sleep, oops. But writing Toon Link is funnn, a lot more fun than writing tired Lucas. This chapter took me ages to write, and this is really dumb, but everytime I wrote Tired Lucas, I'd feel really tired myself, and I'd stop writing-
> 
> Toon Link and Villager are going down to the lake though! I wonder what will happen?
> 
> Also, that's the end of this three part stuff. Some of you are probably wondering what the point of these chapters actually were-! But, I mostly wanted to develop some characters, rule out a couple red herrings for the great mystery, and drop a ton more clues everywhere that I bet nobody will spot. :)
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Für Elise is a classical piece by Beethoven. You'd probably recognise it if you heard it-
> 
> 'Through thick and thin' is another awesome NessCas fanfic by my friend, RainyTazmily. Feel free to check it out! Though, this fic is a lot more obscure than that one, so uh, chances are you've already seen it, heh-
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	27. He Needs You Too

**Chapter 27: He Needs You Too**

…

**(Ness)**

…

**(TW: Dark elements)**

* * *

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

We collect up as much water as we can possibly carry from the river, and in much higher spirits, we continue on our journey. Thank goodness for that. As promised, Pusher takes the reins, and to our utmost surprise, the rest of the day passes, without any trouble at all.

But Tuesday dawns, and that's where things start to take another turn for the worse.

"We're lost!" Reggie exclaims. "I remember that bunch of flowers. We're traveling in circles! Pusher, you're useless!"

"I'm hungry," Caroline complains. "There has to be something to eat here! Some berries, or something? Pusher, you're the leader, find us some food, before we all starve!"

Reggie folds his arms. "That's not the problem here. The problem is that we aren't getting anywhere! There are plenty of things to eat - but we're being so noisy that we're scaring them all off!"

"Relax," Pusher waves his hand, easily. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Leading us into disaster, that's what you're doing!" Reggie shouts.

"We're running scarce on water again, so we really should try to be efficient…" Tessie says, nervously.

"Sebastian, tell them to stop complaining," Pusher sighs.

The grey haired butler looks up. "Oh, uh, yes, everybody must pay the utmost respect to my lord and ladyship-"

"Oh, shut it, you old prune," Reggie grumbles.

I worry about Reggie. Every day since our escape, he's become more and more hot headed, more and more ready to start a fight, or get angry.

"Look, Porky is probably hot on our tail with more of his controlled guards," I try to explain. "So, we should stop arguing, and keep moving. In the correct direction," I add, as Reggie angrily opens his mouth.

"Fine," Pusher agrees, reluctantly. Caroline mutters something that I don't hear.

Caroline and Tessie resign themselves to the back of the group, nowadays. A lot more silent than before, the pair converse in whispers, which I note is creating even more discourse amongst us, as if we needed it.

There's a crash in the trees - and I jump to attention, cursing. "Not again! We need to move. _Now!"_

Elmore turns angrily. "Shut up! Don't you tell us what to do, _Steven!_ Pusher is in charge!"

"That is right! And I say that we can stand and fight!" Pusher decides.

"No, you ridiculous excuse for a man, we can't _stand and fight,"_ groans Reggie, but Pusher stands forwards - and out of the forest crash 3 armed riders, on horseback.

The central rider is dressed head to toe in polished steel armour, a helmet covering his face, and a spear outstretched. Emblazoned on his chestplate is a familiar badge - the red crest - dammit, this is an Onett Patrol Group! Onett Patrol Groups live to serve the main Onett Brigade of forces, scouting out areas, and that must be what they're doing now.

Which isn't good news for us.

The riders either side draw bows, stilling their horses menacingly. The leader's spear is pointed at, to no surprise, me.

"Where are you from?!"

"Tazmily!" Pusher declares, before I can reply. Great. That man is going to be the death of us.

The rider moves their spear to point at Pusher. "We are a part of the Onett forces! Surrender yourselves now."

I seize a momentary opportunity, before Pusher can dig our graves even deeper. "Where did you acquire those weapons from?"

"From Onett's benefactor, Porky Minch!"

Grumbling breaks out amongst our group. Now they know the truth - Porky has been helping both locations out in this war, a clever ploy to increase the amount of people going into New Pork City.

"As you, Tazmilians, have not surrendered, you will not be executed," dictated the central rider, and just like that, the archers ready their bows-

"Everyone, get down!" I cry, and we duck - but Elmore grabs Sebastian, positioning him in front of her - and arrows fly - and it all happens so fast - and there's nothing I can do-

One arrow pierces Elmore's handbag, and our water supply floods out of the hole.

The other arrow flies into the chest of Sebastian.

…

"Sebastian!" Ollie cries out, rushing over to him.

"That was murder!" I exclaim, furiously. "We mean no harm! We are just travellers, who happen to be from Tazmily - we are not involved in your war!"

The central rider narrows his eyes, dropping his voice down. "I know you."

"You do not! I know no murderers!"

"Hold your TONGUE! All residents of Tazmily are enemies to Onett, travellers or not!"

The archers steady their horses, pointing their bows at me, eyes trained on my heart. I quickly raise my hands. "Look! I didn't want to have to do this, but, but we have a hell of a lot of weaponry, hidden away. You can run, or, or, face our wrath!"

The rider points their spear. "The Onett forces _never_ run."

"This is your last chance!"

He sneers. "And that chance has been denied."

As if in slow motion, the archers fire - two deadly arrows seeking my chest - I throw myself down to the floor, the wind flying out of me - there's a merciful thunk as one arrow embeds itself in a nearby tree, but the other…

The other grazes my hair, before planting itself in the ground, right between my legs. I turn, uprooting it hastily, and, adrenaline pumping, I throw, and the rider can't dodge - and suddenly, it's lodged in his heart, and his face freezes in horror.

Everything slows. My eyes widen in shock. The rider only has time to move a stray hand to his chest, before he falls to the left, an almighty crunch as he strikes the ground.

He's dead.

The archers turn their horses and flee, disappearing into the undergrowth in seconds. A trickle of blood soaks through the rider's armour.

I killed him.

It was only meant to be a warning - but - but…

No. There's other issues right now! I run quickly over to Sebastian. "Is he alright?"

"Shut it!" Elmore snarls, with a shove.

He looks a state. An awful state. The arrow struck him in the stomach - and there's blood, and gore, and mess, and I shiver horribly. It's too late.

Sebastian coughs weakly. "Pusher - Elmore - I need to tell you - something -"

"What is it?" Elmore snaps.

"I hated - working for you - so - much - you're rude bossy, insufferable people, and - and your son deserves - better."

Elmore's face turns purple. "You-"

Sebastian's eyes close.

...

* * *

(Ness)

* * *

My eyes open.

…

_Thump. Thump._

...

I can feel my heartbeat, close, near. I breathe, breathe in the fresh air.

…

It's so bright. Everything is so, so, bright, my eyes try to focus, swimming in the light, and I blink, again, and again, my head swimming.

…

The first thing I notice is the ear-splitting pain. After however long of being in that coma, I suddenly realise just how much my head and my chest actually damn hurt.

I blink again. Where am I? Where is this? Everything's white, everything's so, so polished, is this the…?

A wave of pain hits again, and my thoughts dissipate, my eyes screwing shut.

_I'm awake._

I'm awake!

Elated and bursting with sudden energy, I manage to sit myself up, everything rushing to me, in focus. This is the medical room - I'm in bed, there's a blanket, I look around wildly, taking everything in-

"Ness!"

Alarmed, I look to the side. Toon Link stands there, excitedly.

"Hey," I manage, my throat like sandpaper. I beam.

Toon Link rushes to hug me - which hurts a bit. "Dammit - Ness, you're an idiot!"

I scowl. "I finally wake up, and that's the first thing you say?"

"No - no, agh, dammit, Ness! Everyone's been so worried about you… Lucas has been besides himself!"

Oh no. My stomach twists guiltily. "How long was I out?"

"2 days," Toon Link grimaces. "It's Tuesday afternoon. You got attacked on Sunday morning."

"2 days?!" I freak. "I thought it was 2 hours - where's Lucas?! Is he okay?!"

Toon Link laughs faintly. "Yeah - yeah, Lucas is fine - agh, dammit, Ness, there were times we thought… we thought you wouldn't make it..."

The words hit me, and I breathe steadily. My voice takes a frightened edge. "Wouldn't make it?"

"Yeah - but, but Ryu, Rosalina, they helped - and, it's okay-"

I quickly resolve to ask Lucas what I've missed as soon as I've seen him - but I suddenly remember that I'm supposed to be avoiding him, to keep him safe! To think - if I hadn't initially distanced myself, it could've been him in this hospital bed! I shiver. Thank goodness.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Toon Link asks, tentatively.

I sit up further, but my head swims, threatening to pull me back under. "Yeah…"

_Future Human. Grabbing me. Bashing my head. Blood._

Toon Link nods slightly. "Lucas is asleep, by the way."

I frown. "Asleep? But you said it was the afternoon?"

"Well," Toon Link grins shiftily. "He refused to sleep for the past two nights, so he could watch over you."

The guilt worsens. "He…?"

"Yeah."

I curse. "This is all my fault."

"Hey, Ness, don't say that. But anyways, I'd go get Lucas right away, but there's something I need to talk to you about first."

I purse my lips, warily. "There is?"

"Yes. You got injured within 2 hours of distancing yourself from Lucas, and-"

I groan. "Please, not this again. Ryu already spoke to me, while I was unconscious."

"Ryu's a strange man," Toon Link concludes. "But, Ness, this is important. He's right. You need Lucas."

I'm not sure how to respond. "..."

"But one thing that I don't think you've ever understood, Ness, _Lucas needs you too."_

_He needs you too._

I laugh. "No, no, I just make his life more complicated."

"Ness, I'm serious."

"You're never serious."

"Well, now I am! Please, don't distance yourself from him. You need to watch each other's backs, okay!? All this stuff is really scary and crazy, and unless you want to get yourself killed, you can damn well be kind to yourself and stay with Lucas. Without you, he's upset, lonely. He's sad. _He needs you too,_ Ness!"

I breathe out. I've been an idiot. A huge idiot. I need Lucas. Lucas needs me. That's how we operate. I rub my face nervously, breathing out. "You're right."

"You damn right I'm right. I can't remember a time that I was ever wrong!"

I grin shiftily. "It's good to be back."

Toon Link grins back at me. "I'll go and get the others, then." He leaves swiftly - and I sigh to myself.

…

Toon Link really is right. Lucas needs me - and I need him too. It really is that simple, and it always has been that simple. I am the one person that Lucas can turn to, when everything overwhelms him, and he can collapse with me, and let it all loose. Lucas isn't vulnerable around many people - I am alone, with that honour. It's my responsibility to be there for Lucas. He deserves everything, and anything.

For the longest time, I've always wanted to be more like Lucas. But maybe, possibly, Lucas needs me to just be myself, like I need him to be himself. We complement each other - so maybe, I actually _am_ supposed to be the way I am! It's a new concept to me - but one that makes me smile.

Lucas doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve. He neglects to share exactly what he's really feeling, unless he feels, extremely, extremely, secure enough to do so. After so many years of hurt, for me to be that person, his best friend, the one that Lucas is comfortable enough to speak to...

What an honour.

That's not to say I don't need him too. We're practically symbiotic - we fuel each other with our presence, we have a few hidden secrets, sure, but most of everything about ourselves, we can lay bare in front of the other. His secrets are precious to me - little packages of information about him that only I am permitted to know about - tiny pieces of knowledge that all come together to build my best friend. Who I've completely fallen in love with.

Dammit.

Who knows what he thinks, when it comes to romance, and sex, and all of that? That's just, well, never been something we speak about. I have no idea if he feels the same! But who cares about those things? I'm awake! I'm alright. And I'm ready to see my best friend.

I glance up.

There he is! In the doorway, a mess of blonde hair and excited smiles, and he's running towards me, and, and he's got me in his arms, and I've got him in his, and I missed him so much while stuck in that dark place-

"Ness!" Lucas shouts joyfully.

"Lucas!" I shout back, with a massive voice crack. My eyes stream - but I allow myself to indulge in the warmth of his hug, to feel his affection. I love his hugs and cuddles.

"Ness, Ness, you - you big idiot - I don't care if you wanna distance yourself from me, because I'm never gonna let you go, because you're my best friend and I need you too much - so, so there!"

I hold him tight. "I've been - I've been a massive goof."

"You bet you have."

I smile.

Lucas pulls away tearfully, examining me. "Ness - you made it - you - you're -"

"Hi, we're here as well," Villager waves cheerfully, and he, Pit and Red make their ways over to me as well - and suddenly, I've never felt better in my entire life, and I'm hugging everyone in turn - aaaaa!

It takes a little while for everyone to pull up chairs and to sit around my bed. Lucas, of course, stays by my side, holding onto me like I've just come back from the dead, which I technically have.

"Hi," I wave nervously at everyone else. "What's up?"

"We missed you," Toon Link beams.

Villager grins too. "Toon Link saved your life, as he's been kind enough to remind us every single hour, so thanks for inflicting that upon us-"

I laugh. "Thank you, Toonie-"

"You're welcome buddy. Any day. Professor Ryu helped too, of course,"

"That I did." The mysterious Professor sweeps into the room. "I heard all the clamour - I could only assume one thing. Welcome back, Ness."

I wave awkwardly. "Hi, Professor."

"You have History work to catch up on."

I groan. "Aw, c'mon!"

Ryu breaks into a smile. "Only kidding - but seriously, it's good to have you back. There were times when we were… well, it wasn't looking good."

"I thought I'd been converted into one of those things, a Future Human," I admit, honestly.

"You don't seem to be very metallic," Lucas mumbles happily.

"I'll leave you to all reunite," Ryu nods. "I also would like to remind you, Ness, not to distance yourself from Lucas-"

"Don't worry," I say, hastily, "I won't. You're right. I was wrong."

Lucas holds me even tighter. "You're never leaving me ever again. You owe me a lot of hugs."

"I know," I grin, as Ryu leaves the room.

"You've got presents," Toon Link comments, inclining his head with a small smile - and I turn my head, and sure enough-! A tall pile of gifts, and cards, and - and-!

"Presents!" I shout excitedly, and everyone laughs. But who cares - people gave me presents?! Maybe I should be attacked by Future Humans more often. I resolve to read the cards first, though:

_To Ness, my idiot brother,_

_Of course you've gone and got yourself injured. Well done! But seriously, get well soon, yeah?_

_Also: NO! Do not distance yourself from Lucas! You idiot! You need each other. I bet you got injured because you went off by yourself and did something dumb._

_Also, Father's writing to you too. Enjoy that._

_~Tracy._

I smile. Tracy's pleasant as always. I read a number of other cards - I'm surprised that even Bayonetta wrote one. Every other card seems to be from Lucas, who blushes each time one is revealed. He must've been very, very bored to write that many. It's sweet though. But eventually, there's only one card left:

_Ness,_

_I'm disappointed that you've managed to get yourself injured. What kind of idiocy were you involving yourself with this time?_

_~Father._

_P.S: Tell Ryu never to send a letter to me, ever again._

I frown. Why would Ryu write to my Father? Lucas shrugs, when he reads it over. I suppose, given they allegedly used to be friends, but… what could've happened between them?

Eh. Who cares about that when there's better things to think about?

...

…

A large selection of gifts later (many tempting looking edible items included) I lay back, against a pillow. I could get used to a life of lying in bed and opening presents... my head still hurts quite a bit though. I hope it heals. It _should_ … I don't know. Who cares - it just feels so damn good to be alive, to be human still, to be with my friends.

I sit up, making to smile at everyone, but my head suddenly spins, and dizzily, I swing from side to side-

An unfamiliar person makes their way over. "Ah, poppet! Didn' I say he'd be ok in a while? Now go on. Get out, the lot of ye."

"Excuse me? We had to treat Ness all by ourselves!" Toon Link turns sharply to the figure - they appear to be some kind of nurse?

They raise their voice. "Get out!"

"Ness is still injured," Lucas protests, holding me protectively.

The nurse turns their back. "Do I care?"

Lucas's mouth opens slightly in shock.

They glare. "Don't make me come over there and injure him again!"

"Alright, alright, we're leaving," Toon Link says reluctantly. Lucas gathers up the presents, and I am left with the suddenly daunting task of standing up-

My face falls. I put a tentative hand to the back of my head, and I'm met with a sharp pain, and bandages. I peel the bandages off.

They're soaked through with red.

...Exactly how bad are my injuries?

My chest hurts as I try to swing my legs round - I think I must've broken some ribs. Ow. My eyes water, and suddenly, suddenly I feel myself about to slip back under again, and-

Lucas grabs onto my hand. "Ness? Are you ok?"

I blearily open my eyes. "I don't feel so good anymore."

There's a tender pause.

"I'll give you a hand," Lucas says, hurriedly.

He eases me out of bed in stages. He starts with the legs, swinging them around to the floor. He proceeds to support me in moving closer to the edge of the bed - and, and he pulls me up, and I think I'm standing, but I'm not really sure, because the _pain-_

Each step is suffering. I'm not ready to leave this room. I know I'm not ready to leave this room. My breathing increases, the feeling of panic starting to move through me. I think people are speaking - I'm sure they're speaking, but I can't tell. It's all… underwater noise. Yes… I… am Ness. Ness. That is my name. I- I-

My legs give way, and Lucas and Toon Link have to catch me.

Eventually we make our way to the main corridor. My eyes are less fogged, my mind is more in the present, but it's hard, hard work. Such hard work.

"Ness, let's go bring your gifts up to our dorm," Lucas says, pointedly. The others get the memo, and nod, leaving us alone. I wonder faintly what Lucas has to say - but I'm more daunted about the task of climbing a whole staircase now, without falling over. My balance is off - really off. That's what's wrong. And it's all really, really, bright stil.

Lucas wraps an arm around me, and we take steady, mortifying steps up the staircase. I'm slow. There's ringing in my ears. It takes a significant length of time, but we manage to reach the top, and it's only a few more steps into the dorm, where I can collapse on Lucas's bed.

Lying down feels better. My eyes adjust - the pounding in my mind stops momentarily - it's - it's somewhat of an improvement, anyway.

Lucas collapses besides me, and pulls me into an enormous hug. "I don't even know what to say, Ness, I-"

"I'm broken," I mumble.

"You'll heal. You've been lying in a coma for two days. Of course you're not instantly going to be perfectly okay."

I look down at the pillow that my face has landed in. I can't even bring myself to move. "Is it true - you didn't sleep, because you watched over me at night?"

Lucas flushes. "Yeah."

I sigh. "You... goof."

" _You_ goof."

"You must be tired..." I mumble.

"I am," Lucas admits. "Super tired."

"...Early night?" I suggest.

Lucas smiles. "I'd like that."

I sigh. "I'm really sorry for being an idiot, Lucas. I really - I do care about you, and I wanted you to be safe, and-"

"And I know, and I understand," Lucas stops me, quietly. "But believe it or not, I need your stupid face."

"I need you too."

"You're so sentimental."

"No, you!"

Lucas giggles, and he pulls a blanket over us. I smile, the pain subsiding for a moment. "I missed you."

Lucas's face grows serious. "I missed you too… but I uh, have to confess something. Well, more than one thing, but, but, uh-"

I frown. "Confess something?"

Lucas shivers slightly. "Promise you won't be mad?"

I manage to hug him, nervously. "I promise. What's happened? What is this?"

"The thing is," Lucas mumbles. "You know the golden egg?"

"Yeah?"

He curls up. "...I was out walking with it, to see if I could get it to open and- and it fell on the floor and - and Wario took it-!"

"Hey, it's okay," I reassure him. "We'll just have to go get it back, won't we?'

Lucas turns his head to face me. "How?"

I grin. "We steal it back, of course! When I'm - well, when I'm less damaged, that is."

Lucas envelopes me in another hug. "I'm glad you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad?" I ask, perplexed.

"Well - just because, because the egg is kinda important, but I lost it, and-"

I hug him close. "Screw the egg. Did I miss much else?"

Lucas shrugs. "I figured out a couple of things, I guess."

"What things?"

"Well," he begins. "Remember that chimney in the forest?"

I recall it faintly. "Oh yeah - the one just sticking out of the ground? All the steam and machinery around it?"

Lucas nods. "I realised it must lead into the room underground - the lit up room, where Dark Pit was trapped."

I gasp. "Lucas, that's not small news, that's huge! We can go down right now and-"

"No," Lucas interrupts me. "We can't do that - we'd have no way back up again. And, plus, what could we do against the villain and - and a load of Future Humans? We're best off finding out who's behind all this while we're above the ground, and then we can send people in to investigate."

I smile. "There's a reason you're the rational one. Did you find anything else out?"

"Well, we ruled out Meta Knight and Olimar, I guess. You know how they've been up to something? Turns out they have a stash of opium."

I nod. "Wow. Well, that's good too. I love me some opium."

Lucas turns, appalled.

I laugh. "I'm kidding. Hopefully they get busted for it."

"Yeah…"

"Is that everything I missed?" I ask.

"Well, there's one more thing…" Lucas blushes. "Waiting by your bedside was uh, kinda dull, so I… painted you something. Consider it a gift. To make up for the terrible Christmas present."

I blush deeply. He painted me something? I hug him. "You really didn't have to!"

But Lucas gets up, he opens the wardrobe, and brings out a sizable canvas, and turns it round and - _wow-_

He's painted us. That's definitely us! It's so intricate, so detailed… every nook and cranny of my face, of his face, perfectly represented on the canvas. It's - I'm overwhelmed, so I consume Lucas in yet another hug.

It's beautiful. There's no background - but there's no need for one. Lucas has painted us in striking, matching outfits - our arms are around one another - our faces lit up, joyfully. Lucas's hair looks just as fluffy in the painting as it is in real life - and he's even painted my old cap onto my head. It's seriously perfect.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asks timidly.

I snuggle him. "Are you kidding?! I love it! Can we hang it up?"

Lucas glows with pleasure. "Yeah - yeah, let's do that!"

And so it is done - soon enough, it's hanging above the bookshelf. I'm flattered. I'm super flattered. Lucas painted us!

"I'm glad you like it," Lucas mumbles, blushing, when he's sat back down again. I beam at him.

"I love it."

The clock tower chimes for dinner.

"Good! I'm hungry!" I announce. I don't care how much it hurts to stand up, I don't miss my food for anything! But, as I rise, my head really does swim... Lucas looks at me, concerned.

"I can stand up," I promise.

"...It doesn't really look like it-"

"No!" I insist, "I am fine." I bear the pain of swinging my legs round - I bear the sudden rushing returning to my head. It's not as bad as the first time. I lift myself up.

"Ness-"

"I'm fine," I assure Lucas, trying to take a steady step forward, but I miss, and I stumble and Lucas just about catches me.

"Ness-"

"I'm fine, I promise!" I say, facing the ground.

Lucas nervously takes my hand, and my eyes sting. I'm not fine. I don't want to be broken. I want to be strong. My rib - my head, they will heal. They _have_ to.

Lucas sits me back down. "It's okay, Ness, you can stay back, and I can bring food up here-"

"No!" I exclaim, determined. "I must - I'm okay-"

Lucas sighs. "Alright, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

I beam, as Lucas pulls me to my feet. "Great!"

It only takes 20 minutes for us to get our food, and sit down.

...

"You're completely out of it," Toon Link tells me, and I groan. I grit my teeth, as my head pounds.

"I'm fine, I'll be completely fine."

Villager folds his arms. "You really should still be in the medical room, resting up, but that bloody nurse…"

"Oh my gosh, that nurse was useless!" Red speaks up. "Lucas had to tend to you all by himself!"

I turn to Lucas. "You-?"

He shrugs. "Yeah."

I sigh. "So, not only did I have my life saved by Toon Link, but by Lucas too? I owe you all a lot."

"You owe us nothing, buddy," Toon Link assures me.

Pit comes and sits down. "Hey, how's Ness?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Red sniffs.

Pit looks at me in surprise. "What are you doing here? I'm surprised you're not in bed?"

"I'm fine," I persist.

"I tried to make him stay, but he's very stubborn," Lucas shrugs, slowly eating a sausage.

I stare down at my plate sausages. All of this worrying about me… I bite down the harsh feelings, and I instead decide to tuck in. Slowly.

Toon Link turns to Villager. "Are you still up for later?"

Villager nods, a slight glint in his eye. "Yeah, 'course I am."

"Later? What's going on later?" I ask, intrigued.

Pit laughs. "Ah, Ness, you see, Toon Link and Villager are going down to the lake-"

I raise an eyebrow.

"All by themselves-"

I raise the other eyebrow.

He grins. "Late at night-"

"Alright, that's quite enough," Toon Link flushes, taking a bite out of a sausage.

"That's not the only sausage he'll be eating tonight-" Pit whispers to me, and I almost choke on my food.

"Hey! What did he say?" Toon Link demands.

"Nothing-" I splutter, downing about a pint of water to allow me to breathe again. "Nothing at all-"

Lucas frowns. "Yeah, what did he say?"

I flush. "Uh - I'll tell you later, Lucas."

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Pit," Lucas says, changing the subject, softly.

Pit shrugs. "Well - sort of better. I guess. There's, uh, moments when… heh... but you guys have helped me through this, massively."

Toon Link makes to pat Pit on the shoulder, but he decides against it at the last minute. "No problem, buddy."

Dinner ends, and most of us resign ourselves to the Games room, our usual location of choice. The food helped, I think. I manage to walk to the games room for at least half of the journey without any assistance. I can think semi-clearly. Villager and Toon Link make their way outside - I grin internally, as through the window I watch them go out through the door in their winter coats, walking down the hill, until they're swallowed by the darkness of the night. I hope it works out for them! I really do - Toon Link deserves someone to love.

"What do you think's going on out there?" Lucas asks, innocently.

"Hopefully they're getting together…" Pit sighs, leaning back.

"Getting together?" Red repeats, affronted. "But they're both boys!"

Oh dear.

Lucas swiftly grabs my hand. "Yeah, Red, that's a thing. Some guys are into guys, some girls are into girls. That's sorta just how it is."

Red leans forwards inquisitively. "Is it scientifically proven?"

"Yeah," Lucas nods.

"Hm," Red leans back. "I never knew. Then, I, too, hope they, how you say, 'get together'."

"You do!?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes."

I lean back. "Uh, well, seeing as everyone here seems to be okay with it, then, well, I want to say that I'm into guys too."

"Cool," Red nods.

"Knew it," Pit nods too.

I fold my arms. _"Knew it?!_ What does that mean?"

He shrugs. "I just sorta guessed, is all."

"Does that mean that you and Lucas have 'got together'?" Red asks, plainly.

I blush. "No - no, we're just friends."

"Best friends," Lucas corrects me, warmly.

"Now," I begin, steering the subject away from all this. "There's actually something that Lucas and I need help with."

"And what's that?" Red asks.

"Raiding Wario's office."

"I'm out," Red declares instantly, leaving the room.

"Why do you need to raid Wario's office?" Pit asks, curiously.

"Wario stole something of ours," I explain.

"Ness-" Lucas mumbles.

I turn to him. "It's okay. We don't need to tell him everything." I turn back to Pit. "But what do you say? You in?"

"Sure! I could use a laugh."

I nod, "Great, so we'll-"

"We?" Lucas asks suddenly. "Ness, you can't, you're still healing. Who knows what Wario would do if he caught you? You can barely walk, and-"

"I'm fine!" I protest, for the millionth time.

"Lucas is right," Pit says, grimly. "You need rest. Lucas, what is it that Wario took?"

"A golden egg - but Pit, you shouldn't, not by yourself-"

"I owe you guys," Pit assures us. "Lucas, you take Ness up, put him to bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed!" I argue.

Lucas wraps an arm around me. "Ness, you're really hurt, you should be resting up. Pit, seriously, you really don't have to do this-"

"Don't worry. Dark Pit and I-" he catches himself. "I mean, I am good at picking locks."

"If you're absolutely certain..." Lucas mumbles.

Pit nods. "I am. It'll be a breeze. You keep well, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lucas agrees, and Pit disappears out of the room.

Lucas turns to me. "Right then-"

"I'm fine," I say again, but I'm just repeating myself.

"Come on Ness," Lucas takes my hand, pulling me up. "To bed with you."

...

I lie in bed, thoroughly disgruntled. This is torture. I want to go out and speak to my friends, and live my life, but because of a stupid pair of injuries, I'm being made to stay here. I'm worthless like this.

_You're still worthless when you're not like this._

Hello, Buttercup.

_Hello._

I sigh into my pillow. I want to cry, I want to do anything, but I can't. I just can't.

Lucas comes to sit besides me. "Ness, you'll heal, I promise."

"Go away."

"I'm not going to go away."

"I hate this."

"I know you do."

"I feel so worthless."

"You'll heal, Ness. I promise."

"I know. But I'm broken _now."_

"It'll be okay." Lucas wraps tender arms around me.

"I want to be - I want to be strong, and I want to be fine, but-"

"Ness, a part of being strong is knowing when to retreat. Knowing when to heal."

"But-"

"Be strong, Ness. Heal."

I grumble into my pillow. He's right. If I ever want to get past this - I have to grin and bear it. I have to accept it, and be calm about it. Which is nearly impossible.

"Would you - would you like a massage?" Lucas asks, timidly.

I'm thrown off. I wonder if I heard wrong through the rushing noise in my mind. "A - huh? What?"

"A massage - it might ease some of the pain, a little. You're really tense…"

"Uh - sure," I say, bemused.

"Alright, lie down on your front," Lucas instructs me, and I do as I'm told. And suddenly, I'm in heaven - Lucas massages and kneads my shoulders, and it's like - ah, it's like I'm melting, drifting away, on a sunbeam. It's like, suddenly, everything wrong with me is disappearing. It's like Lucas is pounding Buttercup - like he's crushing all of the worry, all of the self doubt. I had no idea massages were supposed to feel this good!

Lucas stops, and I melt into the bedcovers. Relaxation tingles through me - shooting bolts down my spine, darting shivers down my arms, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Mmf-" I just about manage to say.

"Did that help?" Lucas asks timorously.

"It was amazing…" I smile into the pillows.

Lucas lays down besides me. "I'm glad."

"Where did you learn to-?"

Lucas shifts. "Well, selling my stuff isn't the only way I made money."

"You gave people massages?"

"Yeah. 5 shillings for one massage. It earnt… decently, I guess."

I nod, intrigued. Lucas has never really been open about his life of selling things for his Father. Every little secret he tells me - I treasure. I store his secrets away, knowing I am fortunate to be trusted with them.

I move to face him again. "Useful skill."

He averts his eyes. "Yeah…"

"What else did you do to earn money?" I ask, feeling like today, maybe we can open up a little.

I feel Lucas move slightly besides me. "Well, this and that."

"You know I'd help you if I could-" I begin, but Lucas cuts me off.

"No - it's okay. You really wouldn't wanna…"

"No, no I really would, I want to help you, Lucas, but-"

"But your Father doesn't even let you leave the house," Lucas mumbles, sadly.

"Yeah."

"Really, Ness, you don't want to get involved in the street life."

"The street life?" I frown. "What do you mean?"

I feel him quake, just a little bit. "Well… recently Father hasn't necessarily let me come home, everyday. It's rare, but if I've not made enough money, or if he's been in a bad mood, well, I've had to sleep rough."

I let out a strangled gasp. "What? You could've come round mine! I'd have let you stay!"

He averts his eyes. "I couldn't. I really couldn't."

"But-!"

He stares at me, eyes bright. "I know, it might not make much sense, but I couldn't. It would've been risky."

"I'm s-sorry-!"

He lightly touches his face. "No, no. It's fine. I put up with it. Sleeping rough was fine. Some people sucked, but it was fine. I made do."

There's a fragile pause.

I nervously move closer to him. "You really don't have to talk about any of this if you don't want to."

"I think I should. I've not been fully honest with you."

"Lu-"

"Just, bear with me, okay? This is kinda scary."

"Scary? Lucas, what's up? What's going on? What else happened?"

He breathes a ragged breath. "I-"

There's another moment of silence. I fear I know what's coming - I think I know what he's going to say, but…

He closes his eyes for a while, evidently trying to stabilise his breathing. "When I'm not at school, when I'm making money for Father, when I'm on the street, well, I separate that part of my life off from the rest of it. That's important - that's really important to understand."

"Okay," I nod.

Lucas breathes another ragged breath, planting his face into the pillow, almost as if he's trying to suffocate himself. "Ness, it's - it's really bad out there, there's bad, bad people, I-"

He breathes out, and he breathes in. Whatever this is, it's hard for him. I take his hand in mine, as we both lay side by side, and I give it a gentle squeeze, as if to tell him he can say whatever he feels comfortable with saying.

"It wasn't just - it wasn't just selling stuff, and, massages," Lucas chokes, through the pillow. "Ness, t-there were - I -"

I tense, fully prepared for what he's going to say.

"This is - this is hard," he stammers.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"I will. Just - hold on - I need a moment-"

There's a long pause.

He takes a deep breath. "There was a man."

"A… man?"

He shudders. "A horrible man. He found me, selling, one day."

"What did he do to you?" I ask, suddenly defensive. _"What did he do?"_

Lucas shrinks back. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

There's a beat of silence, before I pull him near. "Oh, God, Lucas, I didn't mean-"

He curls up. "I'm sorry, I - Ness. It- it was the only way I could - I could make enough to come to school - and to pay, pay the rent - I just - I - it was-"

I let him bury his face into my chest.

"And - and I never told you - and-"

"Lucas, what happened? What are you saying?"

"I'm - I didn't, I didn't do anything - I wouldn't - I wouldn't know - but - but they, they did things - things to me -"

I bite my lip. "They? Who's they, Lucas?"

He takes a deep, ragged, breath. "Customers. The man's customers."

"The man's-?"

"I'd do things for them. The man would make me do things for them."

Dread creeps up my spine. "Lucas, Lucas, you don't mean-"

"N-Not - full on, well, you know-" Lucas adds quickly, with a shudder. "But, but, massages, amongst, amongst other, worse, things."

"Lucas," I whisper, hoarsely. "Lucas, I, I-"

"I'm sorry," Lucas mumbles.

"What sort of worse things?" I ask, tenuously.

He mimes, and I understand.

"Lucas, I-"

He feels so small, so defenseless and vulnerable, in my arms. I pull the covers up around us, trying to bring us some warmth, while also trying not to cry myself.

I speak. "S-So, this man made you work for him? Do things for people? How long has this been happening?"

He tremors. "Two years, it, the first time was, in - in summer, the summer that I never, that I never wrote, or came round to your house - I was - I was s-so ashamed-"

I hold him impossibly nearer. "It's okay. I promise."

"I - I never wanted to do it! It was never - never a choice, but the customers, they, they had to get their way, or- or- and they were horrible, violent, Ness, violent, awful people. A-Awful."

"Lucas, if you're comfortable saying… what, what exactly happened?"

Lucas shudders, unresponsive.

"Sorry," I backtrack. "Too far."

"No - no, I should," Lucas mumbles. "You're right. The man, one day, he - he - he came to me. When I was selling, he came. He told me to do what he said, or, or-"

"Or what?"

He merely shakes his head. I hold him tighter in my arms. "Lucas…"

"He owned me, Ness. I was - I was his. Like a slave. I did what he made me. When I didn't, he'd hurt me. The alternatives were - were, too bad. Too bad. I was trapped."

"So, he made you work for the customers? He blackmailed you?"

Lucas lets out a sob, and I hold him, rubbing his back, trying to wordlessly tell him how much he means to me, how important he is. How it's okay, and I accept him.

I know there's more. I know there's more to this, to whatever happened to Lucas. His reaction alone proves that. But, I always have had a feeling - a bad feeling about what happens to Lucas when he's not at school, or not at my house. Sometimes he'd show up to my door, flustered, hair in a mess, sweating, and he'd instantly rush to the bathroom. He's always been vague about things - but this happening - _this-_

"I'm s-sorry, Ness."

"Why are you sorry?" I demand. "You've done nothing wrong. You've been used by some awful, awful man, and that's not okay! I swear, I'll never, ever, let that man near you again. You're so important to me, Lucas. You know? So, so important."

Lucas nods slowly.

It sickens me. It sickens me to the core - I want to find this man, to gut him, to destroy him, for blackmailing Lucas like that. With threats. Violence. Possibly worse. And for what?! Why would anyone go to the trouble? For money? And all the shame he's given Lucas. All the hurt. All the guilt he's caused; Lucas has been perfectly conditioned to make him feel like it's all his own fault.

And that's beyond unacceptable.

Lucas breathes shakily. "I-I tried, I tried going to other places to sell, tried, running away - but, but the man, the man and the customers - they found me - they always did. He said he had - he said he had - ' _eyes all over the city'-"_

"Lucas, did you ever tell the police?"

He shakes his head miserably. "N-No- he- he threatened-"

I shiver. Lucas has been through so damn much. Way more than his fair share. His mother. His brother. Now this. I have a feeling that this is years worth of tears pouring out of him now. I can feel it - I can _feel_ his misery, emanating from him, through our psychic powers.

He presses his face into my shoulder. "Th-Thank you, for not - not hating me."

I hold him even nearer. "I'd never hate you, not ever! It's not your fault. It wasn't your choice."

"Sorry for not - f-for never mentioning it..."

"You didn't have to mention it."

He looks up, and our eyes meet. A little bit of courage enters his expression. "I - I never, I never am going to let - let any of it happen, ever again. Never. I won't let them. I'll - I'll do something else. The debt - the debt is paid off, now - and - and my Father can - can pay for the rent himself! He doesn't care about me - and - and then all I'd need is money for school - which is easier, quicker to make - and I won't need to sell-"

I cradle him in my arms. "I'll keep you safe from it all. From that hell. I promise. I'll go tell the police, I'll, I'll fight the man myself!"

"D-Don't go anywhere near him," Lucas pales.

"Why not?"

I sense hesitation. "B-Because he'll do the same to you."

There's more - I know there's more! But I can't bring myself to ask. Not now.

He curls up, wrapping himself around me, holding me tight, like I'm an anchor, and he's adrift at sea.

I frown. "Why put up with it, though, why keep selling outside, just to make money for school? You could've gone to the public school. It's cheaper."

"It's - they made me, Ness-"

I tense, hoping I'm not stepping a line. "No - I mean, you - could've, you could've, stayed at home, not sold, and avoided it."

He tries in vain to wipe his eyes. "The man came to my door. He'd - He'd threaten me. I was scared! The man ha-had weapons! I'd do what he said. I _had_ to!"

I can't believe I never noticed this. I never did anything! I should've seen the signs.

"How did you get through it?" I ask, nervously.

He thinks. "I'd - I'd imagine myself somewhere else. I'd think of friends. Of you. I'd think of anything else. I'd tell myself it was worth it."

"Worth it? Is anything worth that?"

He quakes. "The little money I'd make, selling, or, or, _tips,_ it, it was enough to let me come to the private school. To see - to see you, to see the others - it - it was the only escape from- from it all-"

I sniffle. "Lucas, you are the strongest person that I have ever met. You're incredible, you really are. And telling me this happened - that's really brave."

"I never thought you'd accept it," Lucas mumbles. "That this has been happening. Never in a million years."

I continue to rub his back. "We're best friends for a reason. I'll always accept you. I'll protect you."

Lucas tries again to dry his eyes. "If only it were that simple."

"If only."

He smiles weakly through the haze of tears, inclining his head so that he can see me. "It will be - it will all be fine."

I wipe his eyes with my thumb. "We're together. Who cares if I'm hurt, who cares if all that's been happening to you, we're together. And nothing can take that away."

He wipes my eyes too - I didn't even know there were tears. "We stay together."

"No matter what."

"We count up the good times,"

"Explore the secrets of the universe,"

"...Together," we finish in unison.

"I hated it," Lucas murmurs into my shoulder.

"I know." I can't imagine.

"Some people are - well, it's -"

I nod slowly.

"..."

I hold him near. "I'm sorry that it's been so bad for you. Life. Everything that's happened..."

He looks pained. "Please… don't talk about my life like it's some big tragedy. There's good things too."

"Oh - I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, but - but, I've learnt to be strong."

"You're very strong," I assure him.

"I... try."

"What was the man's name?" I ask.

He thinks. "...It was strange..."

"...?"

His forehead creases. "...Geld- Geld- Geldegarde?"

"I don't know them," I admit. "But I hate them."

Lucas's voice comes out barely a whisper. "I hate him too."

We lie there in contemplative silence for a while, his head resting on my chest, our arms around one another. _We're just best friends,_ I have to agonisingly remind myself. Nothing more. I'll get over this silly crush - Lucas has got enough worries without me crushing on him. And look at me, thinking about myself, when Lucas feels like this! I think it all over. Yet, I don't feel at all surprised.

Lucas. Poor Lucas.

...

"Sorry for crying, and making everything wet," Lucas murmurs, eventually.

My eyes widen with surprise. "You have to be kidding? It's alright to cry, Lucas. _Especially_ about this."

"I'll be okay," Lucas repeats. "The bad memories will - they'll go away."

"I'll replace them with good memories," I offer, and Lucas smiles.

"I'd like that. Thank you Ness. I - you're amazing."

There's another pause.

I sigh. "So much is happening to you, so why am I always the sad one? You're so brave..."

"Do you want the scientific answer or the magical answer?" He asks, quietly.

I think. "Both."

He unravels himself from me, instead choosing to lay by my side. "Well - the magical answer - is that we're supposed to be more emotional because we're psychics. I guess, because I'm meant to be more powerful, I have more control over that. Scientifically… it'll be because of a chemical imbalance in your mind. That causes mood swings, and your chemicals must've ended up worse than mine."

"So I was born wrong," I groan. "Great."

He takes a blanket, and puts it over me. "That's not what I meant."

"If only I was calm like you."

"You're already perfect, Ness."

The compliment fills me with that warm, fuzzy feeling. "You're perfect too."

He pokes me on the nose. "Sappy goof. My favourite sappy goof."

I poke him back. "Shy bean. My favourite shy bean."

He giggles, despite the gravity of our conversation, and I find myself giggling too - until it devolves into full-on laughter. Only we could be this ridiculous.

There's a knock at the door.

Hastily, I turn, and Lucas rapidly removes himself from me, standing up, banishing any evidence that he's been crying. I opt for pretending to sleep.

"Hello?" Lucas calls.

The door opens, and Pit walks inside. "One golden egg?"

I hear Lucas gasp, though I can't see the action. "You - you managed-?!"

Pit's footsteps come a little closer. "I did." There's the clunk of a metal egg touching down on the bookshelf. Pit's footsteps move away again. "Is Ness asleep?"

"Yeah," Lucas replies.

"...Good. Oh, and, uh - something's happened."

Lucas's voice takes a worried tone. "Happened? What do you mean?"

Pit's voice quavers. "...Uh…"

I end my sleeping pretence, and I sit up. "What? What's happened?!"

"Well… I think it's best you come and see…"

Ten minutes later, when Lucas has helped me down the stairs, Pit leads us to the main corridor where - _where-_

Painted in big, magenta letters:

**Toon Link is a fag.**

Lucas dabs a finger against the pink lettering, and he observes it. "Still wet."

My stomach sinks, as I stare at the wall, horrified. "Wha-What? I don't understand how - _who did this?_ How could anyone know?!"

"I don't know," Pit replies, grimly. "Toon Link and Villager are still outside; I'm not sure when this appeared-"

"M-Maybe it just means he's a cigarette?" I suggest hopefully, but Pit shakes his head.

"I don't understand - what does it mean?" Lucas asks.

"It's a derogatory term for homosexual people," Pit explains.

Lucas's face falls. "Oh."

I notice people walking by - and they're laughing! For once, it's not me in the firing line of disaster - but - "We have to get rid of it!" I exclaim.

"We can't," Lucas mumbles. "It's the stupid paint from the art room - it's not going away." The paint from the art room is renowned for being impossible to remove from clothes, from hair, from anything that can be coloured by it.

I bite my lip. "Well, what do we do?!"

"We find out who painted this, and get revenge!" Pit dictates.

Lucas thinks. "Well, Red's the only other one who knew…"

I nod, which causes my head to spin - I fall back against the wall, just about catching myself on it- I close my eyes, trying to regain my balance.

Lucas helps me back up, and I groan.

"You don't think Red did it, do you?" Pit asks suddenly. "I mean, he did just find out…"

Speak of the devil - Red runs up to us, along the hall. "What is going on?"

I point to the wall. "Do you know anything about this?"

Red gasps for breath - he seems remarkably off-peak. "I've made a big mistake."

"Red, what did you do?" Lucas asks carefully.

"I didn't know guys being into guys was a bad thing!"

"It's not a bad thing," Pit protests.

"Well - I was talking to Popo, and I told him that Toon Link and Villager might be getting together and-"

"You did what?!" Pit asks sharply.

"I thought it was normal! _You all said it was normal!"_

"Red - it is normal, but it's really frowned upon - please, do not tell anyone else!"

"You didn't tell Popo about me, did you?" I ask quickly.

Red puffs for breath. "I didn't - as soon as I mentioned Toon Link, he ran off! The cheek of it!"

"Which direction did he run?" Lucas asks quietly.

"Towards the artistic room."

Lucas bites his lip. "I think we've found our vandal."

"What am I going to do?" Red asks, with a surprising amount of panic in his voice. "I had no idea that this would happen! I thought this would be statistically impossible!"

"We could paint over it!" I suggest, but Lucas shakes his head.

"We can't paint over it. We'd be caught."

"We have to do something! Toon Link will be bullied relentlessly!" Pit protests, just as I notice two familiar people coming in through the door - Toon Link and Villager are back.

Pit starts dictating the action. "Quick! Ness, go over there, make sure Toon Link doesn't come this way!"

"I just came out of a coma - I can't run!" I protest.

"Lucas - you go, then!"

Lucas nods, swiftly moving over to the pair.

Pit turns to Red. "Red, you go and get a big cloth from the Trades classroom."

Red nods shakily, and he runs off.

Pit swivels around to me. "Ness, stay here. Make sure nobody pays too much attention to the wall. I'm going to try and find Popo, and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Okay," I say, and Pit dashes off.

I breathe heavily - how could Popo do this?! I can't be mad at Red - he didn't know, we didn't tell him not to tell anybody… I feel suddenly guilty. If only I'd thought to mention that!

Poor Toon Link. If only, it had been my name painted on the wall, instead of his! I'm the one crushing on my best friend, after all. Toon Link doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. I hope nobody sees it. I hope his secret stays safe - but just as I think that, more people walk by, _giggling!_

Toon Link needs his reputation. Toon Link's reputation for having parties, for being a laugh, it's important to him. What others think of him means a lot. Something like this graffiti could ruin that forever! I don't care so much what people think of me, but for Toon Link… I shudder.

Others walk by. Link is one of them.

"Is it really true?" Link asks me.

I fold my arms. "No it's not. Go away."

Link laughs as he leaves. I hate this.

My mind drifts back to Lucas. Poor Lucas. I feel so bad. Those people - that man, Geldegarde, whoever the hell he is, I hate him. I imagine a shadowy figure - an angry man, knives in his pockets. A dark hat, rich with wealth, bursting with evil intent.

I realise I'm imagining Porky.

I bet Geldegarde is somehow in with Porky. I bet it! They're both evil, money-hoarding fiends. Both awful, awful people.

Speaking of awful people - along comes Popo.

"Hey!" I shout, angrily.

Popo grins. "Like my handiwork?"

I see red, and I push him against the corridor wall. "Why the hell would you do this?!"

"It's a prank, it's a joke! Chill, bro!"

"A joke?! This is not a joke! A joke is - I don't know, _making people laugh?"_

"Well _I_ think it's funny."

"It's not funny! It's despicable!"

Curse him - he's still grinning! He sniggers. _"You're_ despicable."

"Don't try me," I threaten. "I've just about had it with people doing awful things today."

Popo laughs more. "I'm not scared of you."

"I'll-!" My head spins, cutting me off, and I stagger backwards. Popo takes advantage, pushing me back, until I'm falling against the other wall - the paint-coated wall - oh no-

"You look great covered in magenta paint," Popo snickers.

"You brat!" I surge towards him, but suddenly, I'm interrupted by Wario coming out of his office.

He sneers. "Ness! Caught pink-handed!" He laughs at his own joke.

I frown. "What?"

"Graffitiing the walls? You're coming to the Headmaster!"

I cry out in outrage. "Wha- hey! This wasn't me!"

"You're covered in pink paint. It was clearly you."

"It was Popo!" I point, but Popo seems to have disappeared.

Wario's eyes light up with silent glee. "There's nobody there, WAH!"

Pit comes hurtling around the corner. "Ness - I couldn't find Popo - but - oh-"

Wario turns to face Pit. "Were you involved in this vandalism too, then?"

"It was Popo!" I protest. "He pushed me against the wall - that's why I'm covered in paint!"

Lucas's voice comes from the other end of the corridor. "Toon Link - Villager - please, do not go this way!"

Toon Link frowns. "What? You're hiding something down here, I know it."

"Sorry Pit - I'm no good at convincing people," Lucas mumbles, before noticing Wario. "Oh-"

Toon Link strides down the corridor, and he takes a look at the wall. His face moves from relaxed to panicked, to calm again in a matter of seconds.

"So!" Wario gleefully counts on his fingers. "Ness, Pit, you're coming with me to the Headmaster, for being involved in vandalism. Toon Link - if you're a fag, then that's illegal! So you're coming with me too. And Lucas, I saw you stole my golden egg, so you're coming as well."

"What?!" I protest. "That's not fair!"

"Business isn't fair," Wario grins. "Now, come."

Toon Link remains completely mute.

...

"What exactly did they do again?" Headmaster Hand asks wearily.

Wario sneers. "Toon Link is a homosexual, I caught Pit and Ness vandalising the wall, and Lucas stole from me."

"I see," Headmaster Hand sighs. "Right, let's start with the vandalism. Where, and what did they do?"

"It wasn't us!" I interrupt. "It was Popo, who wrote ' _Toon Link is a fag'_ on the corridor wall!"

Toon Link shifts nervously next to me.

Headmaster Hand gives me a look. "Ness, have peace. Professor Wario, what do you think happened?"

The businessman rubs his hands together. "Well, I caught Ness, covered in paint, by the scene!"

"Because I was pushed against the wall!" I protest. My head swings again - I stumble into Lucas, who catches me.

Headmaster Hand turns. "Professor Wario, did Ness have a bucket of paint, or any paint brushes with him when you found him?"

"Well, no-"

"Then, quite simply, it can't have been him."

Wario grumbles. "Fine! But Lucas still stole from me!"

"That was me-" Pit explains hurriedly.

Wario turns. "You?!"

Headmaster Hand stares at Pit. "What did you steal?"

"A golden egg," Pit replies. "Because Wario-"

 _"Professor_ Wario," Headmaster Hand interrupts.

"-Professor Wario stole it from Lucas first."

"Did you give this item back to Lucas after taking it again?"

Pit nods. "Yes."

Headmaster Hand turns to me. "Ness, can you go and get this golden egg?"

I sigh. "Not really. It hurts to walk, you see."

"Ah yes, of course, your coma. Welcome back to reality. Lucas, can you go and fetch it instead?"

Lucas nods shakily, opening the door, but Bowser and Rosalina obstruct his path.

"Can I help you?" Headmaster Hand asks them, strenuously.

"Yes!" Rosalina announces. "Professor Bowser has been abusing students!"

"And Professor Rosalina should be fired, because she's a woman!" Bowser growls.

Headmaster Hand takes another heavily strained breath. "Okay. Both of you. Please, sit and wait here, while I deal with this."

Lucas leaves the room. Headmaster Hand looks extremely stressed - I pity him.

Lucas eventually comes back, egg in hand, but he's followed by, to my surprise, Professor Shulk and Professor Ryu.

Headmaster Hand's polite expression is rather forced at this point. "Can I help?"

"Yes," Shulk starts. "From the art room, a bucket of magenta paint has been stolen, and then I discovered, to my surprise, that the wall of the main corridor has been vandalised with it."

Headmaster hand breathes out tightly. "Yes, I know about that. Please, join the others in the queue. And Professor Ryu? Why are you here?"

"Well," Ryu shifts, "I probably shouldn't disclose that in front of all of these people."

"...Join the queue."

There's an awkward pause as Ryu walks over to stand by the wall.

Wario sneers. "That is my golden egg!"

"It's not!" I protest, hotly. "It's Lucas's!"

Headmaster Hand observes it. "What even is this thing?"

I look over at the sudden audience of professors - it's very likely that one of them knows _exactly_ what the egg is. One of them made this thing, trapped me in a strange dream world with it, and put something mysterious inside of it! I check their eyes - Shulk is looking blank, Bowser greedy, Wario outraged, Ryu… hm. I can't quite make out what his expression is. My suspicions heighten.

Headmaster Hand rolls the egg across the table. "Lucas, you say this is yours - but what is it?"

"A - a trophy!" Lucas lies.

"A trophy? What for?"

"For - for chicken… racing?"

I brush my forehead against Lucas's, just enough to speak into his mind.

_'Chicken racing?'_

_'Shut up'_ , comes the snarky reply. I grin in spite of myself.

"I… see," frowns Headmaster Hand. "Professor Wario, what about you?"

"Huh?"

Lucas thinks quickly. "Professor Wario also stole another ornament of mine."

"What?!" Wario snarls. "I only stole the egg!"

At least half of the professors around the room facepalm. Lucas is smart - of course Wario fell for the oldest trick in the book. Headmaster Hand hands the egg to Lucas. "I guess that's the case closed, thank you, Professor Wario. But now, onto the more worrisome matter. Toon Link-"

Toon Link shifts.

"-These accusations of you being a homosexual are very serious."

Toon Link stares at the ground, speaking out for the first time since seeing the wall. "I'm not a homosexual."

"If you are found to be a homosexual, and you are lying, you could face imprisonment, or the death penalty."

"I am not a homosexual," Toon Link repeats.

"Prove it," Wario snarls.

Toon Link pulls a face. "Uh, how?"

Headmaster Hand sighs, checking the clock. "It's 8:15. I don't have much time for this. Since we apparently have an audience," he indicates to all the professors. "Let's make it simple with a jury vote. Should Toon Link be punished? Raise your hand if you think he should be."

Wario and Bowser instantly raise their hands - but I notice Shulk is staring absent-mindedly at Headmaster Hand's desk, his hand not raised - and Rosalina and Ryu's hands are down, too!

Headmaster Hand turns. "Toon Link, since there is no evidence, and I, and this information will not leave this room, I do not personally have any issue with homosexuality, you are free to go. But, be very careful."

"Yes, Headmaster," Toon Link nods, sullenly.

We are dismissed out of the room, where Villager is waiting for us. The other professors remain, except Wario, who storms off to his office.

Toon Link eyes the floor.

I step forward tentatively. "Toonie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he lies.

Villager hugs Toon Link gently. "We accept you, okay?"

Toon Link's expression hardly changes. "...Yeah."

"It's my fault," Pit sighs. "I told Red that - and then he - and then Popo-"

"I-I- understand."

There's an uneasy silence that falls over everyone.

"I'm - I'm just going to go to bed," Toon Link sighs, turning.

"I'll come too," Pit agrees, and the pair make their way away, to the dorm stairs.

Red meanwhile comes rushing up to us, with a giant sheet dragging behind him. "I got the cloth!"

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that," Lucas mumbles, yawning.

My head swims again - I teeter, catching myself on the wall. Villager pats Red on the back. "Sorry, Red. I'll take the cloth back when I next have Trades."

Lucas yawns again - he must still be tired from his two nights without any sleep.

"I just feel so bad for Toonie," Villager continues. "I wish there was something I could do… unless… but no…"

"Lucas and I are going to bed," I announce.

"Goodnight," Villager nods to us. "Hope you heal, Ness. And I hope you're less tired tomorrow, Lucas."

"Thanks," Lucas yawns, again. We begin the gentle trudge up the stairs - each step causes my chest to throb just a little bit more, and my head just to weigh me down a little heavier.

I'll shake this off. I'm strong, I have to shake this off. If Lucas can get through all of that… Then I can deal with this.

We get into our dorm after a while, and I pull off my paint-covered t-shirt. "I think that was my last shirt, that hadn't been burnt by the fire, or ruined by some other chaos," I comment.

Lucas laughs softly, placing the golden egg back on the bookshelf. "It's ok. Villager promised to lend us anything we needed."

Lucas and I face away from each other, and get changed into pyjamas. It takes me a little while, but I do manage in the end. I lie myself down in my bed, and Lucas lies in his.

"Pretty awful day, huh?" I mumble.

"I got my best friend back. It's not been too bad."

I smile gently. "You're so sentimental."

"I know."

There's a little pause, and I adjust my pillow. "You know, it was brave of you to tell me all that stuff, about the street life."

Lucas turns to face me, from across the room. His hair flops just a little, in front of his eyes. "I know I can tell you anything."

"I owe it to you - to tell you about my home life, a bit more."

"Ness, you owe me nothing at all."

"...Can I tell you anyway?"

Lucas brushes the hair out of his eyes. "Of course you can."

"...The word - the _F_ word, on the wall… My Father uses it a lot. It never really affected me before, but, now that I know that I'm, well, into guys..."

Lucas's face falls. "...I wish more people were accepting."

"I can never tell him," I sigh. "But, it's not like I can tell him stuff anyways."

"What about your mother?" Lucas asks, timidly. "She's always seemed really nice."

"She's awesome," I smile. "She'd understand. So would Tracy."

A smile plays on Lucas's lips. "Remember that time Tracy locked us in your bathroom?"

"Ah, yeah! We had to beg her to let us out."

Lucas looks at me with soft eyes, and I beam back. I love reminiscing on the good times.

But he looks down to the floor. "I'm sorry about your Father."

I shrug. "He sucks."

"The king of suck."

"The biggest sucker in the land."

"Super Sucker."

We find ourselves laughing for quite a significant amount of time, before I finally roll on my back. "We should probably try and get some sleep."

"Yeah," Lucas agrees. "I guess we should."

I smile at him. "Goodnight."

He smiles back. "Goodnight."

…

I stare up at the ceiling, trying to clear my mind, and to fall asleep, but my thoughts keep moving around the place again. Suspecting different people - it could be Ryu behind all this! It could be Bowser, it could be Wario, it could be - heck, it could even be The Face, sneaking into school through the passages… I quiver just thinking about it.

Nothing quite adds up, of course. How would the Face have written a book about Future Humans, and then burnt it, causing the fire to start? How would the Face be going through the school, undetected, luring people to its underground hideaway? Like with Pit and Dark Pit - the note, inviting them to a party. But then again, something rules out every single adult in the school.

My thoughts drift to the students instead. Meta Knight and Olimar are busy dealing Opium - so it's not them. It could be… Popo? Link? I don't know. I have no idea.

But then there's all the random clues as well - the figurine, the golden egg, it's as if the villain is making it all dramatic, making it difficult to figure out… leaving red herrings…

I roll over, and it hurts my chest, so I roll back over again. The villain supposedly hates me - but why? Did something happen? The only person I can think of that hates me is my Father - and no way is he doing all this from so far away.

I need to sleep, I remind myself.

_You're never going to sleep._

Oh, great. Buttercup. Of course. Just when I needed a negative voice in my head.

_You made me up._

My head stings once again, and the seconds, the minutes, and soon enough the hours, trickle by, with me lying there, theorising, mulling over what Lucas told me, worrying about school, thinking about crazy things, with the sort of brain activity that I could really do with having during the day-

...

There's no clock, but I estimate at least an eternity has passed by this point. It's getting frustrating. Is this how Toon Link feels every night? The pain in my head has evolved to become a throbbing drumbeat of aching that just won't subside.

"Ness?" Lucas whispers, and I jump. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah," I whisper back.

"...I can't sleep," Lucas mumbles. "I keep thinking about everything-"

"Me too."

"A-And- it's cold, and I'm - I'm kinda scared. I keep worrying that we're not alone."

I shift along a little, making some space. "...There's room over here, if you'd like."

"...'' There's a small pause, before I hear Lucas's bed covers rustle, and the smaller boy joins me.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hi," Lucas whispers back.

I pull the covers back over us, delicately wrapping an arm around my best friend. He moves into me a little bit, before closing his eyes, his head against the pillow.

Comforted, I rest my head too, and my eyes close, finally dropping me into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …
> 
> *Shouts angrily at half of the characters for being assholes-*
> 
> Introducing Geldegarde, an antagonist of Earthbound. His appearance here is not at all canon to the game, but oh well.
> 
> Poor Lucas. I teared up a little writing this chapter. I kept changing things about this chapter as well - the intro bit was only 3 lines long at first.
> 
> Sorry it's a bit late - I figured I’d give some time, after uploading all 3 parts of the 3 part chapter at once. If you didn’t know, I’ve actually written up to around chapter 32, but I’ve been staggering the uploads.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Homophobic 1800s society still sucks. I'm glad I was born in the present, and not then.
> 
> 'Fag' being used derogatively against gay people was not a thing until the 1900s, but I included it anyway, because like I said at the beginning, the dialogue and the text is all in modern English, for the sake of convenience.
> 
> This is the bit where I'd say who Geldegarde is in Earthbound canon but I already did that-  
> Thanks again for reading,
> 
> ~~ReadyForTeddy


	28. You Need Him Too

**Chapter 28: You Need Him Too**

…

**(Lucas)**

…

**Prologue: ?**

* * *

I stare at the horrific scene, spread out before me. Sebastian lying flat on the ground, eyes glassy. The grass around him, painted with red. The horrified faces of the group, beyond words.

I turn away. First Matt, and now Sebastian.

But that causes my eyes collide with the Onett rider - dead, limp, defeated to my handiwork. An arrow through the chest. I move over to the body. Upon looking closer, it transpires that his armour wasn't as impressive as it looked. Barely a millimetre of metal - nowhere near enough to stop an arrow. Onett must be scraping together the metal they have - so a patrol group like this wouldn't exactly be given the best armour and tools. The blacksmiths must be working overtime as it is.

His face is young, the fragments of a beard starting to form on his chin, a sweep of dark, black hair covering his forehead. He must've been brainwashed, told lies by the Onett government, convinced that Tazmily is full of evil. It must've turned him bitter. How many others have been altered like this? Whipped up into a violent frenzy?

I killed this man.

Regret sinks through me. There could've been another way - I didn't need to throw the arrow - I hadn't thought it would kill him! But it did. I'm a murderer.

"It was self-defence," a voice comes from over my shoulder. Roy steps forwards, standing contemplatively besides me.

My eyes sink. "He still didn't deserve to die."

"He would've killed more of us."

I stand in silence, looking down at the man's body. His horse seems to be alright at least, standing astutely besides him, almost a little confused. I resolve to leave it here. It can become a wild horse. Bringing it with us would only slow us down.

The horse cocks its head to one side at me, and I sigh. "He's dead, horse, your rider is dead."

The horse doesn't respond - instead choosing to paw the ground. I move around the back of it, and unclip the reins, the saddle, the stirrups and the bridle.

I stand back. "You're free to go." The horse nickers, before turning and walking steadily off into the forest.

I step back, trying to avoid staring at the fallen rider. Trying to avoid facing exactly what I have done. I've always thrived for life - for living life better, for growing in strength. For self-improvement and change. I've always believed in second chances, and opportunity.

I never believed in this. Never this.

…

"Nice shot," Reggie murmurs, coming up behind me.

"It was a fluke," I reply, clipped.

"Still. Saved our lives."

"I didn't manage to save Sebastian, though."

Reggie pauses, realising I'm echoing his words from a few days ago. "Well, still."

I ignore him.

It's with somber unity that our group digs up the ground, making a reasonable sized hole, placing Sebastian's body down in it. Caroline and Tessie work to cover up the hill, and I, meanwhile, scrape lettering into a stray piece of slate, with another stone:

_Here lies Sebastian, butler to Mayor Pusher of Tazmily._

_His life was wrongfully taken,_

_May he rest in peace._

When the hole is filled, I place the gravestone besides it, standing back.

Everyone else follows my lead.

...

"We should continue on," Tessie decides, after a while.

"Yeah," Caroline agrees quietly, and the rest of our group nod too.

I close my eyes, trying to push the rider and Sebastian out of my mind. We've still got many other things to worry about.

"We need to focus on finding food now," I instruct. "We needn't worry about water. I think my water powers are nearly recharged."

"Good," Elmore huffs, but I ignore her.

We leave the scene, and continue on our journey.

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

Fear.

Fear is a strange thing.

Fear prickles down the spine, fear raises the hairs on the back of your neck. Fear drives you to a state of hyper-sensitivity.

Fear is a simple survival mechanism, really. Fear tells you something's wrong - fear gives you the drive to be safe. It gives you adrenaline, it gives you determination, triggering a fight, or flight, or freeze response. Fear exists in all sorts of creatures - from the smallest insects, to the largest mammals.

Through a crack in the blanket, I watch a spider make its way up the wall. I move a finger near it, and it scuttles away suddenly.

Sometimes, fear is irrational. Sometimes, there's nothing there, when you light the candle, sometimes there's nothing there, when you check behind you.

…

I'm hoping it's irrational now. Ness is asleep besides me - a strange comfort, in that best friends don't usually share a bed, but Ness and I are close enough that there's no awkwardness when it comes to affection. I told him my darkest secret yesterday. He understood. He told me that what happened wasn't my fault.

I almost believed him.

I shake in the darkness. I can't quite see the room out of the covers - only the wall besides me - but I know it's dark. It's very early in the morning, and I'm still awake, because I woke up from a dream, and now I can't sleep.

Because of the fear.

 _There's nothing there,_ I remind myself. The door hasn't opened - therefore, nothing could've come in. I don't even understand why I'm scared - being with Ness is the safest place I've ever known. The one place where I'm loved, cared for, and treasured.

I pull the blanket further around Ness and I. I want to look - to check that there's nothing out there, but I can't make myself. I'm restrained from doing so.

_There's nothing there._

I close my eyes - but I'm reminded of everything that happened on the streets again - and I have to gasp for breath - I can breathe. I can breathe. It's ok. Ness is here.

I move closer to my best friend, and he shifts in his sleep, wrapping protective arms around me.

For goodness sake, I'm just going to have to check. I have to check if anything's wrong, or if it's just the tricks of my mind, brought about by a hectic day, by my confession.

So reluctantly, I peel back the covers, trying to take in the room before me. And as expected, it's all-

_**There's a dark figure standing-** _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH-!" I scream, and the figure darts out of the door - there's a loud noise as it opens and shuts behind them - I don't see where it goes next, as Ness bolts awake, and falls out of bed - there's a slamming noise - I don't know what's going on! Light pours through the door as it opens again, and Professor Shulk dashes in. I look around madly for anything else - but the room is empty - and-

"What's going on?!" Shulk shouts frantically, and Ness scrambles around on the floor, entangled in blankets.

I speak up, my heart pounding, throbbing with fear. "I saw someone - there was someone here - get Professor Ryu!"

"Professor Ryu?"

"Ryu!"

Bemused, Professor Shulk darts out of the room, without questioning it. I stand up, getting out of bed, checking everywhere, checking the wardrobe, driven into a state of hyper-awareness. I'm sure I saw something. I'm sure!

Others swiftly hurry into the room.

"What's going on?" Villager asks, while Ness continues to try and pick himself off up the floor.

I shiver. "Someone - or something - was in here!"

"Are you sure you're not seeing things?" Villager asks, but I shake my head.

"I'm sure! Something - it opened the door, and ran out, when I screamed, but-"

Ness finally manages to stand up. "What's happening?!"

"There was something in the room!" I explain, again, and Ness's eyes widen.

"What? What was it?"

A lot of students gather around us, and I tremble.

_"What happened?!"_

_"What did it look like?!"_

_"Where did it go?"_

I shake. "I - it was big, dark, standing there, as if it was _watching_ \- it dashed out of the door when I screamed, I-"

A lot of people marvel round at one another, hushed mutters breaking out. Professor Ryu quickly rushes into the room. "Everyone who isn't Ness and Lucas, please get into your dorm, immediately."

There's a cry of outrage. "But-!"

"No buts! There is potentially someone malicious going around the school - we need to perform a full search. Everyone, get into your dorms. Barricade the doors. Stay _safe._ "

There's muttering, but everyone files out. Ryu waits for the room to be empty, before shutting the door. I breathe deeply, in the momentary calm.

Ryu turns, his voice low. "Alright, boys, tell me what you saw, quick."

I speak. "A-A dark figure - it was in the room - but then it ran out of the door-"

"And you're sure this wasn't a nightmare?"

"Yes! I heard the door - Ryu-"

" _Professor_ Ryu."

"Professor Ryu, you have to believe me!"

"I do believe you," he says hurriedly. "Now, come on!"

"'Come on'?" I ask, bemused. "Where?"

"This isn't the only thing that's happened tonight. Everything has become a lot more serious. It's become apparent that we need to tell the Headmaster everything that has been going on."

Ness and I exchange a glance. "The Headmaster-?"

"The Headmaster! Quick!"

But despite Ryu's plea for speed, we have to walk excruciatingly slowly to the Headmaster's office - Ness having to take steady steps, because of his persisting injuries.

"I'm sorry," Ness moans, slurring his words through tiredness. "I should've stayed behind."

"It's alright," I insist.

"But they might be getting away!"

"I doubt it," assures Ryu. "The door has been sealed off."

I'm still shaking. It was there in our room - our room! What could it have been? Or who?

"What else has happened tonight, Professor?" I ask, intuitively.

Professor Ryu sighs. "It's been a rough one. First, Professor Shulk found out that even more paint has been stolen from his art room, in addition to the paint used to do the graffiti. Then, a large amount of noise was heard around a corridor on the third floor. More students than ever appear to have disappeared. And then - well, _this_ appeared..."

We come to a stop, around the science and maths corridor. There, hanging on the wall, is a large poster, depicting a sketch of the whole school burning.

"What - have you tried taking it down?" I ask.

"We have. It seems to be stuck fast."

"What's - this-?" Ness asks sleepily, pointing to the corner. I look a little closer.

Ryu reads aloud: "It says ' _Play my game.'"_

"'Play my game'?" I ask, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's clearly from the person behind all this," Ryu concludes.

I nod, dizzily. "Y-Yeah - they seem to love this. They love a game. They love a show."

Ness shakes his head, bemused. "Was that them - the villain - in our dorm?"

"It could've been," Ryu replies. "But come on. We need to go to the Headmaster."

As we start to walk, I drift over to Ness's side again. It's too late for this kind of action - I'm admittedly very frightened. I shiver. It's freezing in these halls late at night - I don't even know what time it is, but it's dark. Really dark.

Ness takes my hand as we walk. I wish I'd thought to bring blankets. I wish I'd thought to do anything. I feel like a nervous ball of energy, ready to erupt at something. There was something there! It wasn't just paranoia - it should've just been paranoia!

We enter the Headmaster's office. It's only now, despite being in his office yesterday, that I register that his office must finally have been refurbished after the fire. Headmaster Hand is sleeping in his bed, in the back room, so Ryu clears his throat.

Headmaster Hand sits up. "Huh? Wha-"

Ryu speaks without hesitation. "Headmaster, I know it's 3am, but there's been a number of incidents that you need to know about."

Headmaster Hand stands abruptly. "Incidents? What incidents are those?"

"Someone - or something is going around the school right now. They were in Lucas's dormitory. The disappearances have spiked. And… there's more, other stuff that's been happening, that I haven't told you."

Headmaster Hand quickly gets out of bed. "Someone is going around? Do you mean there's an intruder? And why are Ness and Lucas here?"

"It could be an intruder," Ryu says gravely. "We do not know. But somebody has been doing a lot of things under our noses, and we believe they are specifically targeting Lucas."

"Targeting me," Ness corrects. I squeeze his hand.

Ryu frowns. "Huh?"

"They're attacking Lucas to get at me," Ness explains.

Ryu shakes his head. "No, that wouldn't make any sense."

Ness moves over to me, brushing his forehead against mine, and there's a little tingle, as I hear him speaking into my mind:

_'Do we tell him about the golden egg, and the fabricated dream?'_

I reply: _'Absolutely not. Ryu could be the villain.'_

Headmaster Hand sweeps into his main office, and we follow. "If there's an intruder, then we need to search the school. Ness, Lucas, Professor Ryu, please, each of you go to the professor's offices and wake them all. Ryu, activate protocol B. Grey Alert."

"I can't walk very fast," Ness reminds him.

"Ok. Yes. Ryu, Lucas, you go-"

"Ness shouldn't be left alone," Ryu comments, firmly.

Headmaster Hand sighs. "Okay. Fine. Ness, Lucas, stay here. Ryu and I will go wake everyone, start the search, and then you can all tell me what the hell is supposedly going on."

The professors leave, finally allowing Ness and I to catch a breath. We sit - Ness taking my hand in his. I'm shaking. I'm _still_ shaking.

"What happened?" Ness mumbles, when the office door has shut.

I breathe heavily. "I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep again. I got scared and checked the room, and there was something - a figure - right there! When it saw me, it ran. ran out of the door."

Ness hugs me, shivering. It's so cold. "What do you think it was?"

I close my eyes, trying to remember. "It was dark, shadowy. It could've been anything - it could've been The Face, it could've been the villain behind all this..."

Ness hugs me tighter. "Thank goodness you saw it, before it did anything."

I nod, staring miserably at the floor. "How much do we tell Ryu and Headmaster Hand?"

"We shouldn't tell them about the Grave," Ness decides instantly.

"Nor the Face," I add.

"Nor the golden egg, or our magic. Only about the Future Human stuff, and the disappearances."

I nod. "That sounds good."

There's another pause.

"I'm scared," Ness admits. "If something comes like that in the night again… I can't exactly run away."

My eyes soften sympathetically. "How's your head feeling?"

Ness puts a gentle hand to his temple, before wincing horribly. "Not… good. Not at all."

"You're getting there," I encourage. "You're definitely better than when you first woke up."

He nods slightly, which causes him to wince. "Yeah."

There's another silence, and Ness releases me from the hug. I take the chance to stare around Headmaster Hand's office - all sorts of decorative items adorn shelves. I imagine that there used to be more, before the fire, but at least some gemstones survived. There's a particularly pretty stone, purple and green, sitting relatively nearby, on Headmaster Hand's desk, and what looks to be some antique plates hanging on the walls.

Ness looks down at the floor. "Everything's about to get worse, isn't it? I can feel it."

I turn, concerned. "Worse? What do you mean - in what way?"

Ness shivers. "There's going to be more people taken. People we love, perhaps."

"The professors will keep us safe," I try to promise, but I know it sounds empty.

Ness shakes his head. "It looks like the villain has moved onto bigger things tonight. There's always professors on patrol, yet the villain wasn't caught. They got into our room. That - That poster thing was weird, too. And what did Ryu say? More paint has been stolen?"

I frown. "The poster was a sketch. The paint must've been used for something else."

"But what?"

We rack our brains, but neither of us come up with anything sensible.

"We're screwed," Ness mumbles after a while.

I shake my head. "We are not screwed. We still have each other."

"...The villain is going to convert us all into Future Humans, because we can't evacuate or get away."

"Ness-"

"We're screwed!"

"Ness, please. You've overcome a coma. We've escaped multiple times. We have magic. I've overcome - well," I gulp. "You know what I've overcome. But, the point is, Ness, we're strong."

"... _I'm_ not."

I stand. "Ness, now is not the time for self deprecation. You're amazing - we can be brave, and we can fight through this, together!"

Ness looks up at me, his eyes shining slightly. "...Together."

I sit back down again. "I didn't know I was good at speeches."

"You're good at everything."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!"

I shove him lightly, and we laugh - but we're interrupted, as Ryu and Headmaster Hand emerge back into the room. Ryu appears more strained now, while Headmaster Hand looks… tired. Really tired. I wonder if he's been sleeping much, with all the stress of what's going on.

Nevertheless, both adults sit down.

Headmaster Hand breathes in. "Ok, so, what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Well, this is going to sound very far fetched," Ryu prefaces.

"Please, just - just begin."

"First of all, I'm magical. Ness and Lucas are magical."

Headmaster Hand's eyes widen.

"But so are you," Ryu continues. "You have the trace of ELM magic on you. See, part of what I can do is detect people's magic."

Headmaster Hand's eyes display nothing but disbelief. "ELM? What does that even mean?"

Ryu nods acutely. "It means Elemental. Now, have there ever been any strange… weather events, perhaps? Around you?"

Headmaster Hand frowns. "Well - yeah, I guess? A lot of rain, sometimes - sometimes entirely localised to where I am… I assumed coincidence, but..."

"Well, that's a thing with ELM magic. There you go."

Headmaster Hand breathes faster. "Wait - hold on, what, that's that? I'm just supposed to believe that I'm magical?!"

Ryu holds up a hand. "Headmaster, please, hold your peace. Yes."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner, because…?"

"Because it's usually best if people don't know they're magical, unless it's a dire scenario, because of the risk of them being captured and used, or killed."

Ness speaks into my mind. _'Ryu never told us about Headmaster Hand being magical. He said it was just us, him and Rosalina.'_

I think. _'Maybe he was worried we'd tell him.'_

Ryu explains the magical universe in shorthand to Headmaster Hand - the fore magical stones and the extra time-stone, the journals of Ninten, the types of magic that can be done. Ness and I stay obediently silent, waiting with curious bated breath, unsure what is going to happen.

Headmaster Hand meanwhile looks extremely sceptical. "Can you - can you _show_ me some magic? Some proof?"

"We can," I blurt out.

I speak telepathically to Ness. _'Use PK Fire on his fireplace.'_

I opt not to do it myself as I know my more potent powers would likely cause a lot of damage.

Ness nods, standing, getting close to the fireplace. "PK FIRE!"

A small fireball launches itself out of Ness's hands, starting a roaring fire in the fireplace, and Headmaster Hand steps back quickly in alarm. "I- I- what!? This is insane!"

Ness comes to sit back down. "I agree."

Headmaster Hand seems to be losing his composure. "I- I don't comprehend how-"

"You don't need to," Ryu answers simply. "Do not worry about it. I will give you a book on your ELM powers, that you can read in your own time."

"I-I-"

"There's more though," Ryu continues, grimly. "Someone in this school is taking students and converting them into… things."

"Wh-What? You told me about the disappearances - you never mentioned _things!"_ Headmaster Hand exclaims, shakily.

"Creatures," Ryu states. "Metal armour - cogs - a ticking noise - and far, far from human. I can track them with my powers, but…"

"Have there been any around tonight?" I ask quickly.

"There haven't been," Ryu replies.

I speak quickly into Ness's mind: _'It has to have been The Face or the villain in our room, then. Unless the Face is the villain.'_

_'Yeah.'_

"So - so, let me get this straight," Headmaster Hand stutters. He's properly shaken up. "There's - all that - going on…"

"Also," Ness speaks up. "We found out where they're operating."

Ryu and Headmaster Hand turn sharply towards him. "You did!?"

"Yeah," Ness nods. "There's a load of passageways - around the school, like the one where Dark Pit got… lost. Down there, there's a lit up room. That's where it's all happening."

"And there's a chimney in the forest, leading into it," I add.

Headmaster Hand frowns. "What were you doing in the forest?"

I consider this a strange question, given that on our first late-night trip to the forest, we saw _him_ , but I decide not to mention it.

My head hurts from thinking. "Uh, we were going on a walk. But the chimney led down underground - I think it led to the room."

"This is news to me," Ryu ponders.

Headmaster Hand inhales, perplexed. "Okay then-?"

"Another important thing," I pipe up. "There was a book - a book called _Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures._ In it were blueprints, and a description about - the things - they're called Future Humans. The book went missing though - until we found the spine of the book in your fireplace, after the fire - which is how the fire began. Someone tried to burn it."

Headmaster Hand seems to be developing a migraine. "This is a lot of information you're telling me right now."

"But the spine of the book," I press on. "In the fireplace, there was an extra V after the title-"

"Maybe, if it was a book of blueprints, it read _Version 2?"_ Ryu suggests, suddenly.

"But then why wasn't it on the book when we saw it the first time?"

"Maybe the book you saw the first time was version 1. Maybe _that_ book is still out there."

Ness and I exchange a quick glance. Ryu must be right!

Headmaster Hand closes his eyes momentarily. "I… don't fully understand all this. Ryu, you'll have to explain this a lot more… but I can see I'm going to need to put in a lot of new measures. When the search for whatever intruded tonight is over, I'm going to have to call a staff meeting. Meanwhile, Ness, Lucas, you two should go back to bed."

"Back to bed?!" Ness cries out in outrage. "But- all this is happening!"

Headmaster Hand continues. "Which is why, by my reckoning, the safest place for you is in your dormitory, asleep."

Ness grips the table. "What if something comes back?!"

"Professor Shulk will keep extra guard of your dormitory," Headmaster Hand assures us. "Professor Ryu, please escort them back."

"But-"

"Please, boys, it'll be okay. I'll announce at breakfast what will be happening. Do not worry yourselves."

I know better than to argue. "Okay, Headmaster."

...

"I'm sorry, but that's what the Headmaster says, so it has to happen," Ryu sighs, after Ness asks him for the third time about staying up.

"But we know stuff, we can help!" Ness protests.

"I know. But, you're young."

"We're capable!"

"You're still injured, Ness."

"So?"

"So-" but Ryu suddenly pauses.

"Professor?" Ness asks.

Ryu steps forwards slowly. "What's all this?"

I look - and to my astonishment, Bowser is lying in the middle of the corridor, completely unconscious. My eyes widen. "Is he okay?"

Ryu checks for a pulse, and it seems he finds one, because he stands back, reassured. "Well, I'm really not sure what's happened here. This is very peculiar."

"Do you think someone did this? Someone knocked him out?" I suggest.

Ness picks up a rock of considerable proportions off of the floor. "Yeah, I think he might just have been."

"So, did this happen when we were talking to Headmaster Hand?" I ask, curious.

"...I'm afraid not," Ryu mumbles. "I was told to go into Bowser's office to wake him, by the Headmaster, but I didn't, since I, well, value my life. So, it could've actually happened at any point."

"Great," I sigh. "Though, it does rule out Bowser from the suspects."

Ryu raises an eyebrow. "Unless he knocked himself out."

"...Which is highly possible, knowing him," Ness groans.

I frown. "But then, if you didn't wake him, what was he doing out in the halls?"

"We'll have to ask him that when he wakes up," Professor Ryu decides. "But, don't you worry about this. it's off to bed with you two now."

I want to stay back and examine Bowser's unconscious body further, but again, I know better than to argue, so we start moving again.

We walk along in silence, before Ness blurts out: "My Father said something about you, Professor, in a letter."

Ryu turns, intrigued. "What did he say?"

"He said uh, to never write to him again."

Ryu sighs. "Oh dear."

"What happened between you?"

Ryu folds his hands. "Well, like I said, Professor Rosalina, him and I were good friends. Then he… drifted apart from us." Even I can tell he's hiding something, but I make no comment.

Ness also resolves not to comment, and we continue our walk in silence, down the main corridor, but something else catches my eye. "Hey - the graffiti has been changed!"

We all turn. Now, instead of _Toon Link is a fag_ , it reads… _Villager is a fag._ _'Toon Link'_ has been covered with black paint, and then _'Villager'_ has been painted over the top, in yellow. But who would do this? I don't understand?

"It appears we've found the missing paint," Ryu notes. "This is very strange. But, I wouldn't worry yourselves. You need sleep."

I look closely at it. "Wet paint. Still new. But, I don't know why anyone would just… change it?"

Ryu beckons. "Ness, Lucas, come on. Bed."

We reluctantly take the turning up the dormitory stairs, and Ryu only bids us farewell when we reach our door. Ness and I tumble into the room, thoroughly overloaded with new information. I help Ness over to my bed, and we fall down onto it. My heart's suddenly pounding again, even though it's late at night, but, but everything is so chaotic!

There's a pause.

...

"The Headmaster is magic!" Ness exclaims.

"Someone changed the graffiti!" I also exclaim.

"The sketch on the wall!"

"Someone knocked out Bowser-"

"There's two books!"

"Headmaster Hand is going to put in new measures!"

"Everything's crazy!"

I take a gasp for breath. "Everything's going on right now, out there, and we're missing out."

"Yeah!"

"So long as we're safe, I guess."

"This is starting to get really serious now… Ryu said more people had disappeared." There's a nervous edge to Ness's voice.

I shiver slightly.

He continues. "It's time to start cracking down on who it is. On all the clues we have, if that's cool with you."

"That's cool with me," I agree. "Together."

"Together."

I think carefully. "Well, first, we need to work out who it is. Who the villain is. Only then can we do something about them."

"We need to make a list of all of the Professors, and the suspects, right now!" Ness declares keenly, and he pulls out paper and a fountain pen.

_The Face_

_Bowser_

_Ryu_

_Rosalina_

_Sebastian Tute_

_Marth_

_Shulk_

_Headmaster Hand_

_Wario_

_Wii Fit Trainer_

_Link_

_Meta Knight and Olimar_

_Another Professor that we don't know._

Ness finishes the list proudly. "Okay, so, let's go through them! The Face. What do we know?"

I think. "We saw it on the train, and then we saw it in the forest. In the forest it seemed… scared, meanwhile before, it climbed on the train trying to get us."

Ness writes this all down. "Could it be behind this?"

I think. "I'm sure we came up with a reason why it couldn't be at some point, but… it could be getting in through the passages, so yes."

Ness nods. "Bowser?"

"Unless he knocked himself out, it's unlikely."

"And he's… not smart enough, for this," Ness adds.

I shrug. "Well, that could be an act."

Ness furrows his brow. "He's definitely up to something. Like Ryu said - what was he doing in the corridor?"

Ness notes all that down. "Ryu himself?"

We look at one another, unsure what to say. It feels like we've been over him multiple times.

"There was the figurine of you in his office," Ness recalls.

"Very suspicious," I agree, "but I think that was a red herring. I think the villain put it there deliberately. I reckon that was a trick."

"Smart," Ness nods. "But it could still be Ryu."

"Yes," I admit. "But he seems to be doing all he can to keep people safe."

"Then let's say _unlikely_ for him," Ness decides, noting it down. "Now, Rosalina."

"No way! She doesn't hate you - like the villain said - she's offered therapy to help you feel better about yourself!" I cry out.

Ness nods. "It is definitely not her." He crosses her out. "Sebastian Tute?"

I make a face. "Unlikely."

"Marth?"

"Marth is smart," I ponder. "But, why would he hate you?"

"He put me into the Maths Competition," Ness grumbles.

"There's no evidence for or against it being Marth," I conclude, and Ness writes it down.

"Shulk?"

"I hope not," I bite my lip. "I really like him."

Ness sighs dryly. "My art sucks. It might suck enough for him to hate me with a passion."

I lightly shove Ness. "Your art is cool, you goof. But, can we put _unlikely_ for him?"

Ness nods. "Yes. What about Headmaster Hand?"

I think it over. "Well, it was weird seeing him in the forest, late at night. We definitely need to ask him about that. But otherwise…"

"He's also doing all he can to keep people safe - he's putting measures in, and calling a staff meeting," Ness notes.

"Also, he's cool. He's always done good things for the school - like hiring Rosalina, even though she's female." I mumble. "Agh - I don't want the villain to be any of these people, really!"

Ness notes it all down. "Wario?"

"Biggest suspect," I immediately decide. "He stole the golden egg, he definitely hates both of us, and he's a terrible person…"

Ness nods vigorously. "He's rich too. Rich enough to afford all of this stuff."

"And - and!" I add keenly. "In the shower - when I was attacked, remember that? The shape of the man who did it definitely could've been Wario!"

"And if it was a man - that completely rules out Rosalina!" Ness excitedly crosses her off, once again. "Awesome!"

"Unless that was unrelated to the mystery…" I muse.

"No - no, it's definitely part of the mystery! It wasn't a Future Human because it wasn't ticking - and if they were similar to Wario's shape, that also rules out Shulk, Marth, Headmaster Hand, Tute and Ryu!"

I nod. "Wario is seeming pretty suspicious at this point."

Ness nods back. "Yeah! Do you think we've solved it?"

"We should still go through the rest of the list…" I rationalise.

"Yeah… yeah, you're right. Wii Fit Trainer?"

I shrug. "Doubt it."

"Link?"

"Again, doubt it. He does seem to dislike us, but he's not really up to anything suspicious, let's face it."

"Agreed. Meta Knight and Olimar?"

"They're busy dealing opium," I say. "We know it's not them. Plus, it's one person doing this, not two."

Ness crosses them out. "Yeah… and, uh, last in the list, _'a professor we don't know'_."

I think it over. "Well, if they supposedly hate you, Ness, they probably do know us, so we can cross that out."

Ness does just that, before studying the list. "So, all things considered, it has to be Wario!"

I think. "It certainly looks that way… but I wouldn't be certain."

Ness muses it over. "Well, we'll have to investigate everyone closer."

"Yeah," I nod. "Definitely."

"Another thing we should do," Ness adds. "We need to hide the golden egg."

"Why?" I ask.

"In case Wario comes back to steal it."

I nod my agreement. "That's reasonable. Wardrobe?"

"Wardrobe," Ness agrees. I take the egg, and I make to put it inside, but-

I frown. "Ness, come look at this…"

"Huh?" The raven haired boy comes over. "What is it?"

I crouch down on the ground, peering inside the wardrobe. "Look at the base of it."

It's ajar. The base of the wardrobe is tilted, open, almost like a… trapdoor. Huh? I test it, and to my surprise, it swings open, and there's a… ladder beneath. A ladder.

I shiver. "Oh no. I don't like this."

Ness freaks out, jumping back. "It- It opens!?"

"How can this be here?!" I stammer, my breathing accelerating. This is creepy. This is so damn creepy.

"Lucas - close it. Quick!"

I do as I'm told and I stand back from the wardrobe, as if it's going to come alive and devour me.

"Why is that - why is that there?!" Ness shouts out in alarm.

I hold him near. "I don't know - but- but, I suspect-"

"What do you suspect?!"

"I think it leads down to the passageways. I think that's how whoever it was got in here tonight, and maybe other times as well."

"Wh-What?! How can that be- be right!?"

"We need to cover it up," I resolve. "We need to somehow lock the trapdoor shut."

"How?"

I have a brainwave. "We'll get Villager to! He can get a lock or something from the trades classroom - he's always wanted to be a builder, and stuff."

Ness shakes his head. "We can't go wake him, it's too early."

"Well, we'll ask him in the morning."

"What about tonight? What if the villain comes back!?"

I gulp, looking over to Ness with fear. "Well, we'll just have to… hope… that they won't…"

Ness starts to panic. I suddenly regret opening the wardrobe. Ness tries to stabilise his breathing - I grip onto his hand suddenly. He shudders. "There has to be something we can do!"

I think quickly. I place the golden egg on top of the trapdoor. "If it opens, we'll be woken with a massive crash."

"That's not very safe!"

"I think it's the best we can do."

Ness grips my arm. "But - _Lucas!"_

And suddenly - out of nowhere, I'm pushed over the edge. Maybe it's the fear - maybe it's my heart, pounding horribly, or the tiredness; I'm still so tired! But, somehow, venom slips onto my tongue. "What do you suggest then!?"

Ness turns sharply. "I suggest that we don't get killed in the middle of the night!"

His quick reply snaps me back into reality - but my head spins from the harsh words. "Ness, we won't get _killed."_

Fear fills his eyes. "How do you know!?"

I realise with a sudden tremor that this is becoming an argument. It shouldn't be a big deal - but - my lower lip trembles. "Ness, calm down, you'll wake everyone."

It's the wrong thing to say, as Ness's face reddens. "I don't care! You - you expect us to just, just wait for danger to come out of that trapdoor, and-!"

I try in vain to salvage this. "Ness-"

"Maybe - maybe you want me to be killed! That's it! I'm such an awful friend that you want me to be killed!"

My stomach twists. "Ness!"

"Maybe I should just open the trapdoor and jump right down! That would save you a lot of trouble, wouldn't it? Would that be better?!"

"Ness, please-!"

Ness collapses onto his bed. "Just stop talking!"

"No! What's come over you?"

"Nothing."

"Ness-"

Ness hits his pillow with his fist. "Nothing! Just leave me alone!"

"..." I slump down into my own bed, defeated. "I-If that's what you want."

"Why aren't you arguing back at me?!" Ness demands.

I look over, confused, blood rushing to my face, my tired eyes straining. "Huh? I just, don't want to argue is all-"

"You let everyone walk over you!"

"I'm - I-!"

"You got hung up from the ceiling, Meta Knight and Olimar pick on you all the time - Lucas, why don't you ever _do_ anything about it?!"

I shiver. "Because - because I don't want to-to start a fight - or, or to be hurt even more! I'm a coward, Ness, a coward!"

Ness sighs miserably. "...This is why Geldegarde got his way with you."

There's a momentary pause, before I burst into tears, burying myself under the covers. My chest burns - my throat burns. He's right! I'm a coward, a stupid coward. I'm so weak - and he's angry about… about that. He's angry that I let it all happen to me. It's my fault. Of course it's my fault. It's always my fault - that's what Father says. Because I was a coward, I couldn't convince Claus to stay! And - and maybe, I could've done something, and then Porky wouldn't have been able to kill Mother - and - all of my problems are completely and absolutely my fault-

I sense Ness near me, but I don't care.

His voice shakes horribly. "Lucas- I-I didn't mean-"

Suddenly, emotion grips me around the neck, forcing me to do something I never thought I could.

My eyes streaming, I stand abruptly, grabbing Ness, throwing him down on the bed. I've got something to prove now! I need to show him that I can fight back - and then maybe, maybe I'll be good enough! I pin him down - our faces just inches away - and his eyes widen in surprise. I can't be a coward anymore! Ness freezes - his mouth open slightly, his cheeks reddening further. I need to be strong, and brave - but why am I blushing now?! What are these feelings rushing through me? And suddenly I'm passive again - I release him, diving back under the covers. I'm sick of myself. I'm so damn sick of myself.

…

There's a long, aching pause.

...

"L-Lucas?" Ness stammers

...

Hopeless, drained, I give in completely. "Ness?"

"I'm sorry."

My eyes continue to flood. "It's true, though."

"It's not true. I wasn't thinking straight."

I grimace, aching guilt starting to take control. "I hurt you."

"No you didn't."

"Your rib - your head - I could've killed you!" I squeak.

"I said some really awful things to you," Ness says miserably.

I hesitate. "...Ness, come here."

"Why?"

"You need hugs."

"No."

"No?"

"I need to earn hugs."

"...Too bad."

"I'm an idiot, Lucas."

"So am I."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

There's another pause, before Ness slithers under the covers to join me.

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

"I know you are."

"I - I really didn't mean-"

My lips are sealed. "..."

"I promise!"

I sigh. "Convince me that it's not true then. That I'm not a coward."

Ness understands. "O-Okay. With - with Geldegarde, he had weapons. He would've killed you if you'd resisted. So it wasn't cowardice. It was self preservation."

I raise an eyebrow. "Would that have been better? If I was killed?" A bitter thought in my mind thinks that it would've been.

Ness hugs me. "No! Of course not!"

I'm silent. I do not hug back. I do not deserve it.

"Okay then," Ness continues shakily. "Uh, if you'd reacted against Meta Knight and Olimar, you'd have given them what they wanted."

My tone is bitter. "They wanted me to be hurt."

"You were powerless against all of that."

"...Then how do I become less powerless?"

"Lucas. I try and defend myself, and I get into fights, and I just get into trouble. Sometimes, the most powerful thing to do is to not fight back. It's like the old saying - _'The bravest flower seeds, when the birds are leaving.'"_

I don't even care anymore. So sick with the sudden self hatred, I give a limp reply: "I guess that sounds logical."

Ness nervously hugs me again. "I really am sorry."

"I know. I forgive you Ness."

"But what I said was so wrong!"

"Ness, it's alright."

"I should never have said those things."

"Ness-"

"I'm a monster."

"No, Ness, you're not. You just made a mistake. So did I - I attacked you!"

He sniffles. "I'm sorry for making you angry."

"I wasn't even angry! It was just," I blush. "I thought if I proved I was strong then you'd stop being mad at me."

Ness shakes his head. "I shouldn't be mad at you. I should never have been mad at you. I can't even remember why I got mad."

"I started it. It was about the wardrobe."

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that..."

I look at Ness's dishevelled face. "Can we be best friends again? Forget this ever happened?"

"Always and forever."

"Always and forever."

But I can't forget. I know I was wrong. I'm suddenly hyper-aware that I'm disgusting.

Ness breathes out. "It's late. Early. 4am. That's why we got angry, and emotional."

"Yeah, and, we're scared," I rationalise. "This is the only place I've ever felt safe, and it's all… crumbling away. Everything's dangerous now."

Ness nods. "Yeah."

I don't want to talk anymore. I don't even deserve to talk to Ness after what I did. But I try to keep up my buoyant tone. "Maybe we should get some sleep."

Ness nods a little slower. "I agree - but first, I think there's something I'd like to do."

Dammit. "Hm?"

"I think we should make a plan. A plan of how we're going to go about finding out who's doing all this - so everything can be safe and happy, and we can be normal best friends again."

I try harder to dig away the negative thoughts flowing around me. "Alright. Do you wanna get out the paper again?"

Ness looks out of the covers, over at it. "But it's so far away…"

I giggle in spite of everything. "I'll get it then."

I grab the paper, and I come quickly back - because it's cold, outside of all of the blankets. Ness takes the fountain pen, and writes:

_To do list:_

_Find out what's inside the golden egg_

_Question the professors_

_Block up the trapdoor_

_Find the first book of Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures_

"You know," Ness says, once he's finished writing. "I think that we should just give up on the comedy idea for the talent show. We haven't planned anything, there's only two days left, tomorrow is really busy…"

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm not very funny anyways."

"Aw, c'mon, you are!"

"Nah. Plus, I get stage fright."

Ness places the paper and the fountain pen on the ground. "Well, now that's done, sleep, then?"

"Yeah," I sigh. Sleep. Time to dwell in self loathing.

Ness clings onto me. "I'm staying here, by the way. It's too cold on my side - plus, it's safer here, too. I can protect you."

I wrap my shaking arms around him. "Sorry again."

He must feel the tremors because he frowns. "Lucas, you're still hurting, aren't you?"

Dammit. "No - no, I'm fine."

"I can tell when my best friend is hurting."

I don't want to be vulnerable again. It doesn't suit me.

Ness holds me. "Lucas, tell me what's wrong."

The murk of my thoughts cajoles me into silence. "..."

"Lucas, you can tell me anything."

I give in. I always do. "Fine. I still feel bad."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

But the aching sensation of guilt hangs heavy around my shoulders, like a burdensome weight.

Ness rests his head on the crook of my shoulder. "...You know I don't blame you, or hold it against you, what happened on the streets."

I grit my teeth. "I don't understand how you could _ever_ accept me, after something like that."

"Because, it wasn't your fault, Lucas."

"It still happened. I've been dirtied - disgraced."

"You're still you, though."

I avert my eyes. "And all that happened, just now…"

Ness rubs my back, soothingly. "Who cares about all that?"

"...Sometimes, like now, I feel this...I feel this burning feeling. Inside. Right here." I guide his hand to my stomach, and he makes contact with it, almost with a sense of curiosity.

"I feel that too," Ness mumbles. "It's the feeling I get whenever I think about myself."

Miserably, I slump down. "...That's the same for me."

"You don't have to suffer in silence," Ness almost whispers. "You've been through a lot. It's okay to hurt." Ness's other hand joins mine. "I know how it feels. I don't hold you accountable for tonight, but I know, from experience, that that won't make the feeling go away."

I nod my head in agreement. He's right.

Ness runs a nervous finger along my cheek. "I'm sorry that you feel like this. You don't deserve to dislike yourself."

"Neither do you, Ness."

The sick feeling lessens slightly, as we lie there, contemplating. I know I shouldn't blame myself, but I do.

"We'll overcome it," I resolve.

Ness wraps his arms around me. "...This isn't weird, is it?"

"Weird? What?"

Ness rubs his cheek nervously. "Us - cuddling. Like we're still kids."

I frown. "Do you think it's weird?"

"Only if you do."

"I don't think it has to be weird. We're just affectionate, is all. Plus, hugs are nice."

"Yeah," Ness smiles. "Good."

There's a pause, and it suddenly hits me just how tired I really am. I yawn, and Ness notices. "We should probably think about heading back to sleep."

I agree, so I promptly pull the covers over us. "Goodnight, Ness. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Lucas. Sweet dreams."

I blush just a tiny bit. "Sweet dreams."

Simultaneously, we close our eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Probably the most intense chapter yet-
> 
> It was pretty fun to write, and it didn't take too long either! I hope it was good to read, too.
> 
> Poor Ness and Lucas arguing, that always sucks. But, things happen, and that's life. They're still best friends, at the end of the day-
> 
> I also realised I made a pretty sizable mistake! Somehow, I started calling Matt, one of the Tazmily Villagers, 'Alex' for quite a while, so uh, yeah, that's something-
> 
> Once again, thank you everyone for reading!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	29. It’s going down

**Chapter 29: It's going down**

…

**(Ness)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

After Tuesday has eventually passed by, reduced to a mere blemish in our dull routine, Wednesday rises up like a fearsome predator. We remain empty of food - and now we're empty of water again, too. My water powers are _nearly_ recharged, but not quite. And so, everyone is thirsty, and miserable.

I can't even remember what day it was when we escaped the carriages. All of that has disappeared now, the sole focus shifting to mere survival. And griping. Everyone is continually griping, complaining to one another about anything and everything. Everyone who tries to lead us is terrible, every move we make is pointless, and wrong, according to this unjust crowd.

I sigh.

I take fistful of courage, and I speak out. "We should be nearly there. Nearly at Onett."

"We still don't know what we'll actually _do_ when we get there," Elmore complains.

"Well, we could decide, then, instead of complaining to Steven about it," Reggie replies, irritably. It's unusual for him to take my side, but I'm certainly not going to start anything over it.

"What do you suggest then, Reggie?" Tessie asks steadily.

He replies fast. "I suggest that we find an empty house - a house in which all the owners have gone to fight for Onett in the war. We can take that as a kind of safe-house, a place of refuge. We can quickly make money by selling anything valuable in the house, and then we'll be able to buy food."

"And then what?" Elmore demands. "I refuse to be housed with low-lifes like Duster for any significant amount of time."

"Then you can live on the street," Reggie snaps.

I intercede. "Well, after that, we can form ourselves new identities, we can get jobs, and in the future, we can eventually move out."

Elmore folds her arms. "In case you haven't noticed, women can't actually get jobs, and all of the men legally have to go and fight in the war."

"Except for key workers," Reggie points out. "Onett is a coal mining city. They wouldn't send all the miners to war, and wrong as it is, they wouldn't send women down the mines. Therefore, the men amongst us can work in the mines, and that'll provide a steady income."

"I'm a mayor!" Pusher exclaims. "I am not being demoted to a senseless _miner!_ I should be in my Town Hall, with my butler! I refuse like a peasant!"

"Father," Ollie mumbles. "Reggie is right. It's the best hope we have."

"Don't talk back to me!"

Ollie hangs his head. "Sorry."

I keep it to myself, but secretly, I don't think we'll even make it that far. This is mere fantastical hoping. Porky's plan will be too far ahead by then. The slim chance that Onett has… it could well be gone by that point. And anything could happen to us before we even reach Onett - wild animals, another attack, dying of starvation… it's bleak. But thinking negatively never got anyone anywhere.

I speak. "So, that's our rough plan for the long term, what about for the foreseeable future?" I ask. "What do we need most of all, right now?"

Everyone starts crying out.

"Shelter!"

"Food!"

"Water!"

"Somewhere to sleep!"

"Hope!"

"Weapons!"

I hold up a hand to silence everyone. "Well, yes, we need all that, but what's most important currently? If we could have just one of those things, what would it be?"

"Food," Reggie rationalises. "Your - your water-whatever powers will be back soon, and that will cover that shortage. But food - we haven't eaten a good meal, or any meal for that matter, in forever."

"And how do we get food?" I prompt.

"We'll have to hunt," Ollie decides grimly.

"Oh sure, let's get all muddy and covered in blood!" Elmore snaps.

"Mother-"

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Ollie."

Ollie hangs his head again. "I'm sorry."

Caroline suddenly steps forwards towards Elmore. "Sebastian was right. You should be nicer to your son! Treat him with a little respect!"

Elmore stops, walking right over to Caroline. "Don't tell me how to be a parent!"

Caroline steps forwards, affronted. "I bloody well will tell you how to be a parent, if you're going to treat your son like that! He's been a valuable member of our group - he found the river, remember?"

Elmore scoffs. "So? We'd have found it anyway!"

"Don't discredit your son's abilities! Be nice to him - he's just a child! He deserves that, at the very least!"

Elmore sneers. "And how did _being nice_ to Angie help her in any way at all? Look at her - what's she good for?!"

Angie turns her head away quickly, and Ollie tries to comfort her.

Caroline gasps with outrage. "Don't you DARE say that about my daughter! You miserable old cow! You've been dragging the lot of us down, since we set foot into the carriage?"

Elmore laughs, scornfully. "What exactly are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Mother, stop!" Ollie and Angie exclaim together, a touch of fear in their voices.

Elmore spins furiously on her heel. "Ollie, for the last time, _shut up!"_

"Everyone, stop fighting!" Roy speaks, for once. "Steven and Reggie are right! We need to hunt for food. But arguing at this volume will scare any animal in a 50 mile radius off!"

"It's not like we have any means to hunt anyway!" Pusher exclaims.

"Well, that's not true, we can easily fashion spears with sticks and a sharp stone," I point out. "I learnt it in Boy Scouts-"

"Nobody cares about Boy Scouts," Elmore interrupts, harshly.

Roy raises a hand again. "Again, arguing. Stop it. Look - I _know_ how to survive the wilderness. Back at school, there was something called the wilderness survival week, where we would be placed in a forest, this very forest in fact, with nothing, and we'd be told to survive."

"Is that what Onett schools are like? That sounds inhumane!" Tessie expresses.

"It was actually really well managed," Roy continues. "But my point is, we can hunt, if you all just follow my lead."

"What happened to you being all dopey?" Elmore asks rudely.

"I was temporarily disoriented, because of the chip that Porky put on my neck," Roy explains. "So, come on. Let's stop fighting, and let's try hunting, hm?"

"Fine," Elmore grumbles. Others nod in agreement as well.

Maybe we're finally getting somewhere.

* * *

(Ness)

* * *

Morning finally comes, after last night's sequence of chaos. To my surprise, we're not killed in our beds, and everything's okay when I wake, even to the point that I don't think I've moved a muscle, since falling asleep. Lucas wakes at a similar time to me, and I'm suddenly hyper-aware that we're sharing a bed, even though we've done this many, many times before-

But sunshine dapples the floor, small beams of light illuminating the tumbling dust, which brightens my frenzied mood a little bit.

"Hey," I greet, once Lucas notices that I'm awake.

"Hey," Lucas mumbles back. I'm unsure how to tread. I know he's probably still not feeling good about himself - but I don't know what the right thing to say is.

"You feeling okay?" I ask.

"No," Lucas answers honestly.

"Better than last night, though?"

"...Yeah."

Silently, I hug him. It's almost ritualistic. He hugs back. Hugs still feel just as good as when I first hugged him, so long ago. He'd been very surprised, I recall - but he'd eventually let me clumsily put my arms around him. Nowadays, he hugs back, which I much prefer.

"Should we get up and go to breakfast?" I ask tentatively.

"...In a bit," Lucas nods, staring up at the ceiling. "In a little bit."

"That's okay."

I know he's hurting still. I know it. I knew it last night, and I know it again. All he's been through. It's not fair! Not fair at all!

We lie in silence for a little while longer. I find my eyes following the path of a spider, as it crawls effortlessly across the ceiling. I'd love to be a spider. Everything would be so relaxed, and peaceful. Or maybe a sheep - I could stay with my flock, be looked after by a farmer, I wouldn't have any worries at all…

"I'm ready now," Lucas decides, bringing me back down to earth. "C'mon. Let's face the day."

I smile. "That's the spirit."

But he covers his face. "You're the injured one... I'm supposed to be looking after you, not moping around!"

I stare at him, putting hands on his shoulders. "Mental and physical hurt are both important, Lucas. It's alright."

"But I don't wanna drag you down," Lucas mutters heavily, as he clambers out of bed. "It's not your fault that, all of a sudden, I feel terrible. You have it rough enough as it is."

I decide what he needs is something to properly cheer him up. "Lucas, I promise, it's okay."

"And I keep thinking about it," he adds tensely. "I keep thinking about last night - about how everything is about to get even worse - and about, about the streets. Ever since mentioning the streets to you… I keep… remembering… everything. It hurts to remember."

I look down morosely, putting on socks. "That sucks."

"Maybe - maybe Headmaster Hand's announcement will bring good news..." Lucas suggests, weakly.

"Maybe," I shrug, but I'm not sure. That announcement could seriously bring anything.

Lucas collapses into my arms. "I wish we could just… take the day off."

"So do I… but I think the professors would throw a fit."

"Yeah…" Lucas nods sadly, before turning to me. "Ness, tell me a joke. Your awful jokes always make me laugh."

I pout. "They're not _that_ bad!"

"I strongly disagree."

I reach a conclusion. "Alright then. Today's mission: make you laugh as much as possible."

"Good luck with that," Lucas laughs, before clapping a hand over his mouth.

I point dramatically. "1-0 to me!"

Lucas elbows me softly. "You're a real goof, sometimes."

"All the time," I declare proudly.

Lucas smiles, but it's still weak. "All the time."

I rub his back. "Seriously though, you'll get through this. It'll be okay."

"I know. Thank you, Ness."

We finish getting dressed, and we head down the stairs - our eyes meeting the strangely altered graffiti in the main corridor. Another thing I don't understand. Why would anyone just change it to Villager's name? But speak of the devil - Villager himself comes down the stairs, unaccompanied.

"Good morning-" he sees what we're staring at, and his face displays multiple emotions at once. "Oh dear."

"It's weird," I grimace. "It appeared last night."

"Last night?"

Lucas speaks up. "After… seeing that figure in our room, Ryu took us to the Headmaster to tell him everything about the Future Humans. We walked past it then."

Villager nods. "Oh - fair enough." Someone walks past, and, noticing the altered graffiti, they laugh at him. Lucas gives them a remarkably fierce glare, before they disappear.

Villager sighs, heavily. "I think that's going to keep happening, isn't it?"

I nod, saddened. "Is there anyone with a grudge against you or something? I don't know why someone would go to the trouble of changing the graffiti, when they could've just painted on some more?"

"Well-" begins Villager, but he's interrupted, because Toon Link appears, trailed by Pit. There are concerning dark circles around both of their eyes - I wonder vaguely if they slept for even a minute, last night. Perhaps they were talking. That'd make sense. But one thing's for certain; they don't look to be in a good way.

Toon Link's eyes make contact with the graffiti, and his eyebrows furrow, evidently very confused. "Huh? What's all this about?"

"We're not sure who changed it, but someone did," Villager explains lightly.

Toon Link's eyes flare. "They - they better change it back, whoever it was! Nobody gets to mess with my friends!"

"At least you're in the clear, Toonie," I shrug.

"Who cares about me! I don't want Villager dragged into a load of rumours! It ain't fair on him!"

Villager shrugs. "Well, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure most people don't even know who I am."

Toon Link grumbles. "Well, if anyone teases you, you let me know, and I'll show them who to mess with, okay?"

"Okay," Villager laughs. "If you say so."

Pit and Toon Link walk away to the canteen, and Villager brings his paint-covered hands out of his pockets.

Wait-

Oh!

"Villager?" I ask cautiously.

"Hm?"

"Was it _you_ who changed the graffiti?"

Villager quickly looks away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What? No! No, it was not me, definitely not me! I have most definitely never graffiti-cised before!"

He's a terrible liar. "Your hands are covered in paint."

Villager checks them, and curses loudly. "Okay, fine. Yeah, it was me."

"But why?" I ask, curiously.

A pink tinge appears on his cheeks. "I dunno - I just saw how bad Toon Link was feeling about it, so I… decided to change it to my name instead. To save him the hassle. Don't tell him though," he adds, hurriedly.

I cock my head. "Villager?"

"Yeah?"

"That's a really nice thing to do for him."

He blushes. "Oh - thanks, heh. I dunno why, even. I just felt like doing it."

"You didn't happen to see anything weird happening though, while you were doing it, did you?" Lucas asks out of nowhere.

Villager frowns. "Well, Bowser was snooping around… and there was a lot of noise going around, but… nothing much else."

Lucas and I exchange a hasty glance.

Villager eyes us. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," I say quickly.

"No, what? What is it? Did something happen?"

Lucas looks up. "Last night… we found Bowser unconscious with a big rock nearby."

Villager whistles. "Wow. Was he okay?"

"Not sure, we were sent to bed," I shrug.

"Eurgh - great. Why does that always happen?"

"At breakfast," I add, "Headmaster Hand is supposed to be telling us about some new measures he's putting in."

Villager's eyes widen. "Then we'd better get to breakfast, quick! We've been standing around for ages!"

He's right! We hurry past the strange sketch of the school, burning, and we dash into the canteen hall. I get a hasty bowl of cornflakes, before sitting down next to Lucas, on our usual table.

"What kept you?" Toon Link whispers.

"Shush!" I whisper back, as I notice Headmaster Hand standing up at the Professor's table. We turn, and Lucas takes my hand surreptitiously.

"Students," Headmaster Hand enunciates loudly.

There's a mass of people turning around and muttering.

"Settle down please - I have some information to tell you all."

There's more muttering, but it eventually subsides.

Headmaster Hand surveys the scene. "This may come as a shock to many of you, but it has transpired that some people are going missing."

There's a collective gasp, and the noise breaks out again, but Headmaster Hand clears his throat, and there's silence.

"Ordinarily, we would immediately close school, and send everyone home, but due to the virus in Onett - we are not allowed to."

Clamour breaks out.

"Please, settle down."

"Have you appealed to the Onett government?" A politics student calls out.

"I have, thank you," Headmaster Hand says. "Now, we believe that there is somebody - or something behind these disappearances. So, new measures are being put in place…"

I grip Lucas's hand tighter, and he winces, so I grip it less again. Toon Link, Villager, Pit and Red watch the Headmaster with bated breath.

"These measures include:

Everyone must be in their dorms by 8pm. No exceptions. As you know, each dorm corridor has a professor's bedroom in it already, to keep you safe. But Professors will start a patrol rota - meaning there will always be a professor present or nearby your dorm corridor to ensure no harm comes to any of you. Nobody is to leave the building at any point. Nobody is to ever be unaccompanied. If you are found to be on your own, detentions will be issued."

Complaining and muttering comes from a lot of the students, but I, for one, think this is rational. Considering what's at stake.

"Finally," Headmaster Hand finishes, "I would like to reassure you that the professors and I are doing the best we can to understand what's going on. Please, do not worry - if you have any worries about the situation, Professor Rosalina has very kindly volunteered to offer advice and support to anyone who needs it. And one more thing - the Talent Show on Friday is still going to be going ahead. Please, a reminder that if you would like to participate, come to me by the end of tomorrow. Thank you, and enjoy your day."

Headmaster Hand sits back down, and we all turn to face each other,

"So, it's finally public information," Toon Link notes. "No mention of those creatures though. Makes you wonder what other information he missed out..."

"He wouldn't want to cause a mass panic," I reason.

Pit looks faint. "What creatures do you mean?"

"Future Humans," Lucas replies.

"Oh. Yeah, I think you mentioned them, at some point."

I look around at my friends' worried faces - their scared faces. I'm not sure I'd quite noticed it before, but… they're terrified. Sunken eyes - slight tremors, lack of sleep, paleness… It's taking a toll. A real toll. I shiver, coming to a realisation. I move my forehead so it rests just slightly on Lucas's, and I speak into his mind.

_'We need to tell them everything.'_

His voice sounds back in my head. _'Everything?'_

_'Everything.'_

I hear Lucas audibly gulp. ' _You're right.'_

So I clear my throat, on Lucas's cue.

"I have something to say. I think you guys all deserve to be on the same page as Lucas and I. No holds barred. We've been trying to solve this ourselves, but it's not working out - and, well, I think we've realised that we can't face all this without our friends."

Toon Link breathes out a sigh of relief. "Oh my goodness, you have no idea how long I've been hoping you'll say that."

"Same," Villager nods.

I look down at my cereal. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"We've got Sport next," I offer. "We can bunk off and we, well, we can tell you everything."

"That would indeed be good," Red confirms.

And so, when breakfast ends, the six of us make our way to the lounge that we discovered on the third floor. In all honesty, I'm a little scared to tell them everything - because what if they don't believe us?

No. They will. Surely. They've seen enough of it themselves. They're smart, the lot of them. All in their own ways.

We reach the lounge, and Pit, Red, Villager and Toon Link sit, while Lucas and I stand. I breathe in. Lucas breathes in too.

"Whenever you're ready," Toon Link smiles kindly. "Tell us that we're all doomed."

Lucas glances at me. "Should we go from the beginning?"

I nod.

"Yeah."

...

What feels like decades later, my vocal cords are strained, and my throat is dry, but we've told them everything about the mystery. The others don't even interrupt us, as we talk about the golden egg - the books - the magic - the grave - all of it. The only thing we leave out is the fact that Dark Pit's been converted - that knowledge wouldn't help anyone. I shiver, just thinking about it. I sit down, suddenly craving a drink of water, and Lucas sits besides me.

"That's a lot of stuff," Villager notes, after a while. "A hell of a lot."

I nod. "Yeah."

"Look - I don't pretend to understand any of this or how it's possible," Toon Link begins cautiously. "But I'd like to say that we're all in this life together. Us six, we're a team. So, Lucas, Ness, we'll absolutely help you find out whoever is behind this. Unless there's any objections?"

"None from me," Villager says, and Pit and Red nod their agreement.

I beam. "Aw - guys! That's awesome."

Toon Link beams back, before his face turns serious. "So, let's get to work. Who are the biggest suspects?"

"We think it's Wario," Lucas reveals, and the others nod encouragingly.

"Definitely!"

"That slimy, sneaking git!"

"It can't logically be anyone else-"

"But," I interrupt. "We've actually got a lot of things we need to sort out before doing any proper investigating-."

All of the sudden, the door swings open, and Headmaster Hand steps in, but he instantly breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, there you all are! Wii Fit Trainer said that none of you turned up to Sport - I assumed the worst, and, well, Ness, Lucas, we need you, for uh, you know-"

"We know all about the magic, and the disappearances, and the Future Humans," Villager says quickly.

"Oh - good," Headmaster Hand replies. "That saves a lot of explaining, especially because I don't understand much of, well, anything, myself-"

I step forward. "Since we're trying to figure out who did this, I have to ask you something, Headmaster."

He frowns. "You do?"

I speak. "I have to ask - I know, I know you said to the others not to tell me, but what were you doing in the forest, last Wednesday night?"

Headmaster Hand thinks, before nodding. "Oh yeah - that. Ugh, Professor Wario gave me a tip off that he'd seen a missing student heading into the forest. I was out searching - but of course, there was not a soul there, besides all of you."

"Well, we think Wario is the villain," I declare.

Headmaster Hand sighs. "I was beginning to reach that rather unfortunate conclusion myself."

We all start talking at once, and Headmaster Hand has to silence us. "Look here, that's not an invitation to go hounding him. I'm going to have to ask him some questions, and I'll put him on probation. But, as for you, please, keep your noses out where they don't belong, and stay safe, okay?"

"You think it's Wario though?" Ness presses.

Headmaster Hand nods, slowly. "Yes. Yes, I do."

We look around at each other excitedly.

"But until anything is concrete, please don't spread it around, okay? There's every chance of it being somebody else, and that he's been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Red nods. "Of course, Headmaster."

"Oh - and, please, do not skip lessons, yeah? I'll let you off for just this once, but it's really quite dangerous, and it had us in a bit of a panic."

"Sorry. Thank you, Headmaster," I say.

"Good," he nods. "Well, I'll best be on my way. You all should get to your next lesson, soon."

"Goodbye," Villager says politely, as he leaves.

There's a small pause.

"The big question I still have," Pit begins. "Well, uh," his voice takes a more pleading tone. "You really don't think Dark Pit has been converted into one of these - whatever you call them - Future Humans - do you?"

I catch Lucas's uneasy glance, and I clear my throat, aware that this is the second time he's asked that question recently. "I… hope not."

Pit looks at us frantically. "He probably has though, hasn't he?!"

I hang my head. "I'm sorry. It's… likely."

Pit's eyes grow wide, and he dashes out of the room.

Toon Link stands abruptly. "I'll-"

He makes a sharp exit.

There's an awkward pause, as we're left on our own. Red fiddles nervously with his shirt, while Villager alters his shorts. I'm not sure what to say. Neither is Lucas, apparently, as he curls up against my shoulder. Poor guy.

"Nice weather," Red offers. I glance out of the window. It's tipping it down with rain.

I smile weakly. "Uh, yeah, it's lovely."

Villager leans back. "Poor Pit… I hope Dark Pit hasn't been converted…"

"He has, we saw him," I admit hastily. "But don't tell Pit."

Villager frowns. "Why not?"

"It'll only upset him."

There's another nervous pause.

Villager tilts his head to look at Lucas. "Is he - Lucas - okay?"

"Rough night," Lucas mumbles, and I wrap my arms around him.

"Did you ever find out what it was, last night in your bedroom?" Villager asks.

"I think it was the villain," I reply.

"Wario, then," Red states bluntly.

"Probably."

"But what were they doing there?" Villager asks.

I frown. I hadn't really thought about that. What reason could they have for being in our room? I sit up. "Lucas?"

"Mm?"

"Was the figure carrying anything, when you saw them?"

"I didn't see.."

"Oh." I turn back to Villager. "I'm not sure - but we did find out how they got in."

He frowns. "How?"

"The base of our wardrobe apparently is a trapdoor leading into the passages."

"Ah yes... obviously."

I remember our plan. "Can I ask a favour?"

Villager turns. "Yeah - what is it?"

"Could you bolt down the trapdoor? So nobody can get in? I know you do that sort of thing in your Trades lessons."

"Oh, 'course! No worries." Villager smiles. "I got you covered."

"Thanks, bud."

"No problem."

The clock chimes for the next lesson. I suppose we'll have to go to this one. It's weird, how something as mundane as lessons can still remain, amidst all the madness. And - ugh - I've got science, meaning I won't be with Lucas for the next hour. Worry starts prickling at me again - what if something happens during his lesson?! I shouldn't think like that. I know I shouldn't think like that. Yet still, I do.

I hug Lucas tight before he leaves. "Promise me you'll be okay, yeah?"

"It's just a lesson, Ness," Lucas assures me, and he waves goodbye.

...

Rosalina greets Red, Villager and I as we're ushered into the classroom. I resolve to sit at the back and brood - my head is still pounding, so I'm not sure quite how much information I'll actually be able to take in. I realise faintly that this is my first proper lesson since waking up from my coma.

It feels like the first lesson since forever.

"Good morning class," Rosalina greets breezily, though the strain on her voice sticks out like a sore thumb. "Today, we have to do some exam practice-"

There's a collective groan.

Rosalina soldiers on. "I know things are suddenly a bit different, but exams are still happening at the end of term."

I lose focus, as Rosalina begins handing out sheets of exam questions. We've been doing mainly biology so far this term, so I don't really understand any of it.

"And I'll be coming around to collect your homework," Rosalina continues, and I internally die. Homework? I don't remember any homework? I can't bear another detention - another letter home to Father - I can't afford to disappoint him even further… my gaze trails Rosalina as she makes her way around the room, agonisingly slowly, dreading the moment that she reaches me.

Suddenly she's standing right before my eyes. "Ness?"

"I-I-" I stammer, but Rosalina's expression softens.

"I forgot - sorry, you were, well, unconscious. And… for future reference, until this chaos is all over, don't worry about the homework, Ness. You've got enough to worry about."

I breathe deeply, relieved. "Thanks, Professor."

She takes the front of the class. "Alright, so there are multiple types of questions that will come up in your exa- yes, Diddy Kong?"

Diddy Kong - a student I don't really recognise - snickers. "Professor, what's the science behind homosexuals, you know, like Villager over there?"

There's laughter, and Villager covers his face.

"Well," Rosalina explains. "Science doesn't really understand that yet."

"My Father says it's a _'sickness of the mind,'_ another student calls out, and there's more laughter. Villager seems to be trying to control his breathing. I feel faintly nauseous, trying not to think about my goddamn giant crush on Lucas.

"Alright, let's calm down now," Rosalina says firmly. "I-"

 _"My_ Father says that it's a curse of Satan-"

I shrivel up. That's what my Father sometimes says too. Villager appears to be shaking.

"Okay, that's quite enough of that," Rosalina snaps. "Exam practice. Different types of questions…"

But she's interrupted by Pit dashing into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late - uh, something came up."

"Alright," Rosalina nods. "Sit yourself down. Now, in the exam, there will be multiple choice questions, long answer questions, essay questions..."

I yawn. I can't bring myself to listen. I close my eyes.

...

_I'm running through the darkness. Everything is pitch black around me - I don't know where I am. Flashes of images start to flash before me - destruction, violence, everything, and I gasp for air. Future Humans encircle me. The Face descends from the sky. I stumble over my gravestone, and I cling to it rigidly, eyes screwed tight-_

_But there's suddenly a flash - all of the horrors disappear, and I'm standing in an empty room. I frown - what's this? I look around the room, but it's just empty walls, and empty feelings._

_Suddenly, to my horror - The Cloak, from the dream before-! It slithers through the wall, hand outstretched - coming towards me, and there's nothing I can do! There's nothing I can do at all! I shrink back into the corner, but, but, I gasp for breath, and, and-_

...

I scream, panic coursing through me as I'm flung back into the real world, everything dizzy, everything spinning around me. I feel sick. I feel so sick. I'm shaking, pale, clammy. What was that!?

Everyone turns around in alarm. Rosalina instantly stops talking.

"What's going on?! Ness, are you okay!?"

"Uh-" I panic, eyes darting around the room at the attention, expecting The Cloak to start coming through the walls - I have to remind myself that it's not real, that it was a nightmare. Just a nightmare!

"It was a nightmare. Sorry." I say, feebly.

"Gosh - Ness, you had us worried! Are you sure that you're okay?"

I nod, shaking off the image of the Cloak. "Yeah. Sorry. Yes. I'm alright."

There's some snickering as people turn back round. I curse everything.

...

The rest of the lesson melts away, and I leave as fast as I can, but not without waiting for an exhausted-looking Villager.

"You okay?" He asks, concerned.

"Yeah - it really was just a nightmare. How about you? That was uh, some abuse they were hurling at you…"

Villager merely inclines his head, stiffening his upper lip. "I won't let it get to me."

I pat him on the back. "It's okay."

"It's not."

"It is," I insist.

"No - it's not, because I know you're homosexual and all that abuse probably doesn't make you feel too good."

"Never mind me." I frown. "Wait, you mean you _aren't-?"_

"If that's a joke, it's not very funny."

I rub my arm. "No really - I didn't know. What uh - what are you, then? Who are you into?"

He sighs. "I have no goddamn idea, Ness. I seriously don't."

I pat him on the back again. "You'll figure it out."

"Thanks."

I can't help but feel it's a rather flat exchange, but regardless, we make our way to the canteen, and we're soon caught up by Red and Pit.

"I never knew people had such an interest in homosexuality," Red states blankly.

Villager sighs. "Red, they were mocking me."

"They were? It didn't sound like it."

"They all think I'm into guys, because of the graffiti on the wall."

Red nods. "Oh. Maybe they just wanted to know _why_ you're into guys?"

"Red, I'm not-"

"I wonder who did change the graffiti though?" Red continues, unwittingly. "I know Popo did it initially, but-"

Villager breathes exasperatedly. "Red, please, it was me who changed the graffiti, so that Toon Link wouldn't have to go through all of this torment."

"But why? Toon Link-"

Villager cuts him off. "Whatever you're going to say, don't. Please. Toon Link is a good guy."

We collect our servings of cheese sandwiches, and sit down at our usual table. Toon Link's already waiting - I glance around for Lucas, but there's no sign of him yet.

"Good lesson?" Toon Link asks, and Villager groans.

"Guess."

Toon Link cracks his knuckles. "I swear, whoever changed that graffiti, is going to receive a pounding-"

"It was Villager," Red interrupts.

Toon Link turns curiously. "You what? What do you mean, it was Villager?"

Villager sighs. "Thanks, thanks a lot, Red. I wasn't planning to spread that around. Yes, yes, I changed it."

Toon Link frowns. "To your own name? Why?"

"...So that you wouldn't be bullied, by all these people."

Toon Link blushes. "Villager-"

"Don't even say anything, or I'll change it straight back."

Toon Link shakes his head, but he's grinning. "You're mad, you know. And you bet I'll be changing the name back to mine."

"What I don't get," Pit says through a mouthful of sandwich. "Is why you didn't change the name to someone like, say, Meta Knight."

"I don't want to stoop to Popo's level," Villager shrugs.

"And why not just remove the name altogether?" I ask.

"I thought about that - but people would remember that Toon Link's name was there before. However, people soon forget that if they see someone else's name instead."

"Smart," Toon Link nods. "But, wow, you'd do all that, just for me?"

Someone I don't recognise walks past, and upon noticing Villager, they shove him into the table and laugh. Villager grits his teeth. "Somehow, I would."

I finally take a bite out of my sandwich - ugh, to my disappointment, it's cheese and pickle - I have to force it down. I search the canteen for Lucas - I notice him standing in the lunch queue, looking very worn down next to Popo. Lucas notices me and waves, and Popo, and mimes someone screaming, and waking up - great. I guess word spreads fast. I turn away quickly, trying to hide my embarrassment. What's everyone going to say now? And what a stupid nightmare to have, too… I shake my head.

"Eurgh, these sandwiches have pickle in," Toon Link says with his mouth full.

"Pickle is disgusting," I agree.

"Absolutely. High five, Ness." We high five.

Pit speaks. "Ness, are you sure you're okay? That must've been quite a nightmare, to get you to scream like that."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mutter. "Dreamt of that Cloak thing."

"Oh yeah, I think you mentioned that in your big explain-y thing earlier," Toon Link muses.

"Yes," recites Red. "The Cloak was created by the villain and it featured in Ness's dream that he was forced into when he touched the golden egg."

"Uh - yes," I say, bemused.

To my further surprise, Mega Man comes over. "Villager, can I have a word?"

Villager looks up. "Huh-? Oh, sure."

"Away from all the other people - sorry guys."

"No, no, it's okay, Mega Man," Toon Link assures him. "See you later."

As Villager leaves temporarily, Lucas comes and sits down next to me.

"Hey," I grin.

"Hey," he yawns.

"Tired still?"

"You bet."

I lower my voice. "Feeling better about everything?"

"Kinda. Missed you last lesson though."

I put an arm around him. "I missed you too."

"So!" Pit exclaims. "You have to tell us, Toon Link, what happened yesterday? When you and Villager were out by the lake?"

Toon Link sighs. "I knew you'd ask-"

"Yeah, tell us!" I exclaim. I'd forgotten that.

Toon Link hushes us. "Alright, alright. So, I didn't ask him out. We just talked and chilled. That's all."

Pit looks crestfallen. "That's all?"

"That's all."

Villager returns, and Toon Link beams. "Have a good time making out with Mega Man?"

Villager blushes. "Toon Link, he's still here..."

Mega Man steps out from behind him, and Toon Link gapes, like a deer in the headlights. "Oh - I-I didn't see you there - uh..."

Mega Man laughs. "It's alright dude - hey, Lucas! I hear you've abandoned me to the mercies of Wario, in Business?"

Lucas runs his arm. "Oh - yeah, sorry…"

"It's okay! You don't gotta look so guilty. Anyway, see you all around," Mega Man waves, leaving Villager to sit down, and hit Toon Link on the arm.

"Ow!" Toon Link complains.

"What did Mega Man want?" Red asks bluntly.

Villager sighs. "He was asking if the rumours are true. It's getting kinda tiring at this poin-"

Someone interrupts him by walking by and slapping him in the face.

Villager closes his eyes for a few seconds. "As I was saying… This had better blow over soon."

The clock chimes for the end of lunch - for Lucas and I, that means it's time for double Art, so we start making the long walk to the art room.

I take Lucas's hand. "You seemed really out of it at lunch."

"Huh-? Oh, sorry."

"No - no, it's okay, just, it's worrying, yknow?"

"Sorry for worrying you then," he replies, emptily.

I hug him tentatively. "Lucas-"

"I don't even know why I feel so awful," he sighs miserably. "All I know is it just feels plain bad."

"Sometimes it just feels like that," I reason. "We all have bad days."

He nervously runs a hand through his hair. "But it's not just a bad day… ever since our argument last night… I dunno..."

We make our way into the art classroom. Professor Shulk looks uncharacteristically grim as we all sit down.

"Good afternoon, class. As you know, things are suddenly not looking so good - but take courage, use the chaos as inspiration for your artworks. Go ahead."

Lucas and I are both ready to start new paintings - so we make our way to the table of newspaper headlines, to see what unfortunate horrors await us today.

_**'Onett army member shot dead by arrow!'** _

_'On Tuesday, a patrol group of an Onett Knight, accompanied by two archers on horseback, travelled into the Great Forest. However, only the archers returned, reporting that they encountered a rogue group of Tazmilians, one of whom impaled the Knight with an arrow. This marks the first casualty for Onett's side in the Great War...'_

Lucas glances at me. "Lovely."

I look at a different headline instead.

**_'New law passed - it is mandatory for over 16s to fight in the war.'_ **

_'B.H. Pirkle has passed a new law that makes it mandatory for males over 16 to participate in the war effort against Tazmily. This excludes vital workers - such as miners, government officials and farmers. There are calls from some government officials to lower this to over 15s-'_

I look up hastily. "Lucas, have you seen this?"

He reads it and his face pales. "If it lowers to over 15s - that's us! We're - we're 16 - I don't want to go to war!"

I hug him tight. "As if we needed something more to worry about… Promise we stay together, yeah?"

He shivers. "Yeah - definitely!"

We select our canvases and paints. I fill my palette with grey shades for now. I plan to paint something to do with the Onett army member, whilst it seems that Lucas has decided to paint something based on the new law.

I'm not sure how to begin - I just start by painting out the shaft of an arrow - a long line of black across the page. Hm. I notice that unsurprisingly, Nana is painting the outline of a cauliflower - I don't know what it is about her and painting fruits and vegetables.

I stare back at my page. What could I add? I suppose the tip of the arrow would be a good start, but, that'd be a pain to draw. Can I cut corners anywhere? I glance over to Lucas's painting, where he seems to be outlining an army. It's a good likeness - the paintbrush sweeps over the scene, somehow creating faces, creating personalities, creating life on the canvas...

...But soon enough, my eyes move up the paintbrush, and I find myself distracted by Lucas's pretty hand, the way it holds the brush, the way he vigilantly inspects the canvas as he paints, with such precision, and the lesson is suddenly over, and all I have created is a black line.

Lucas frowns as we leave. "You didn't paint much - something on your mind?"

"Artist's block," I have to lie. "And my head and chest are still bad. Your painting was nice, though."

He smiles. "Thanks."

"English Literature next," I mutter darkly - and my head suddenly spins, catching me off guard.

Lucas catches me. "You ok?"

"Sorry - my head..."

Lucas glances at the door to the English classroom. "You know, we could skip the lesson."

"But Headmaster Hand said-"

"Bowser's not exactly gonna report us missing. Plus, you're still hurt, and..." he yawns. "I really need to nap. I'm still tired. There's a lot happening after school today."

I nod. "A nap sounds really good."

Lucas takes my hand. "C'mon then. Let's go."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Sorry for the super short chapter, I was plagued by writer's block for most of this damn thing, it was not fun at all to write. Hopefully the next chapter can be significantly better than that, and maybe less cluttered as well.
> 
> But I'm not gonna sit here and be negative about it. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ..
> 
> Again, thank you everybody who took the time to read this chapter,
> 
> ~ ReadyForTeddy :)
> 
> …
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> (?)
> 
> I-'
> 
> I've-
> 
> Ḯ̶̙̒̊ͅ'̸̘̠͔̒̚v̴̘̞̏̇͋e̵͍̭̋͜ ̴͇̌̍b̵̢̛̫̓̅ë̵̥ͅͅe̶͖̟̞͊n̴̘͕̋ ̴̢̻͋s̸͖͆͑t̸̠̭͛u̴͙̟͑̅̀ĉ̷̣̝̈́́k̵̼̖͇̔…̴̝̀̿ ̶̺͈͕͂̔S̷̹̑̎̉t̸̥̯̍͆̉ù̷̪͍͖́͌c̵͈̊͠k̸͇͋̀͌ ̴͎̰̿̅i̵̛̟̫̝̓n̴̟͍̋ ̸̧̪͐̑ǎ̸̡̞ ̶̖́̚s̴͚̥̔̎̈͜t̴̳̦̀̂͠r̵̢͓̭͝ą̶͋͘ͅn̵̤̣͗̓g̵̩͉̣͐̿͝e̶̥̜̊̈́̐ ̷̝͇͑͂̚w̶̘͓̓̈́o̶͈͐ř̶̡͚̎̕l̴̟̻͍͒ď̸͖̀͝.̶̢̩̱̿ ̷̨̼̑͒Ǐ̷̪̩̄ṫ̷̜͔̜'̸͚͠s̵͎̔͐ ̶͓̝̓̆̌a̸̰̭̱̒ ̸̡͓͔́̾p̷̬͓̣̓̊͠a̶̪̺̅̐͑i̵̫̦̤͠n̸̨̩̑̈́f̶̲̥̉̆ǘ̴̥͗l̵̗̖̃́͠ ̵̖̈ẅ̷̢̗o̶̼͓̔̑ṟ̸̨͓͂̂͠l̸͉̬͋͑̉d̷͔͖̿̊̚,̴̘̺̗͒ ̸̱̈́͝͠b̶̥͎̀û̵͔̾ť̴̥̘̰̀ ̶̳̟̆̓ͅI̵̩̞͖̒̃̍'̸̬͂͝m̸̹̀ ̸̡̤͕̒͛͑ṣ̵͇̈́e̶̛̤̾̍a̵͕͓̔̏̈́r̵̼̊̀c̷̠̽͌̏h̵͙̼̫̐̕ì̷̛̳̝̀n̷͈̎̐̂g̶̳͗̚̕…̷̳̀ ̴̡̲̖́͋I̵͉͚̓̎͘'̸̺̑͂̍m̷̥̘̈́̈́ ̷̧̻̼̑͋̀s̶̲̐̄é̴̮̼̒a̶͖̣̠̅r̶͙̭̜̔̓c̶̨̜̄́͌h̷̯͑į̸̝̝̇̈́n̸̘̈̊̚g̷͙͐…̵̢̛̗̋͆ ̴̨̼̭͋I̵̹̅̾̇ ̵̡̛͇͛̕g̸͇̲͂o̴͈̊t̶͍͈̝̉ ̸̡̤͓͐ą̷͙͓̊ẁ̴͔̼̪a̵̦̐y̴̧̹͈̌,̵̻̒̍ ̷͕̥̟͑͐a̵̙̤̐̓̑n̷̹̋̃̕ď̵̖̗̎ ̵̗̣̂͋͋I̷̧͕̒͜ ̴̚ͅͅk̴̟̊̈́̍n̶̝̦̭͐̚͝ỡ̷̯͕̩́w̸̺̘̘̆ ̸̱͗̚I̵̞͖͒ ̶̻̍̏̚h̴̺͚̭́̆͌ǎ̶͖ͅv̷̯̐ẽ̶͍̖̇̀ ̴̛̙̠͒͒t̸͉͖̝͆ô̷̫ ̵̨̰̩́̇ş̷̜̮̎́ë̴̢̘̰́ạ̶̰͐̓̕r̶̗̮͗̾c̶̗͕͆h̵̡̹̰̀̚…̴̹̰̈ ̵̨̮̑B̵̞̈́ǔ̶͖͍̤t̴̟̙̓ ̷̨̭̲̈́̈͠I̶̧̼̱̚'̴̣̼͈̆m̶̲̑ ̸̼̟̎ș̴̻͛ͅc̸̢̫̭̃̽a̵̮̮̒̑̐r̵̯̠̎̈́e̸̘̽d̵̗͑ͅ.̶̢̗̹̌͂ ̵͎̹͎̐͂̈Ỉ̸̥̰͇̔'̷̗̙̯̂́́m̵̰̫̺̀̋̈́ ̷̗͕̾̐̐f̶̖̹̍̎̋r̷̞̉í̴͈̱̔ģ̶̼̈́h̸̢̛̗̫͌̋t̷̟͈͚̓̎̌ẽ̸͔n̸͖̗͌ȩ̵̢͝d̵̜̫͝.̶̗̱̃̃̎ ̴̢̱͉̓Ḯ̶̼͙̍ ̴̪̳̿̅͜n̴͇͉̱͑e̶͈͎̠̋̅v̴̞́͗è̸̪r̵̝̄͂̋ ̴̦̙̦̋͝ủ̴̑͊͜s̵͓̯̤̑e̶̢̝̍̂͊d̷̦͉͘ ̸̨̟̜̐̓͘t̴̢̜̉͌ǒ̴̬̬̲̄͘ ̸̝͓̑͊b̵̨͋e̵͇͕̔͌̀ ̸̠͊f̷̢̈́̿̃r̵̳̫̉͘ͅĭ̷̎͜g̷̪̩̮͌h̵͎̋̇t̴̼̬͐̅͂e̷̞̫͋̈ͅn̴̦̫̜̍͗̈́e̴̦̳̯͒̽d̸̨̙̂́͠.̸̢͓̫̀ ̷͈͔̣̌̓B̵̧̜̓̀ų̷̠̯̾͊͝ţ̴͛̔ ̷̛̫͎ͅṇ̷̗͕̽̽͆ọ̶̙̗͗̀ŵ̷̤͚͘ ̸̢͙̀ͅI̴̓͜͠ ̶̭̫́̽̐a̷̤̽̄͘ṃ̵̭̘͐̈́.̵̩̰́̂̚ ̷̝̎̊
> 
> ̴̌͋͜͠
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> Help me.
> 
> Help me!
> 
> Hêl0 mœ!
> 
> H̷̨̨̨̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̧̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̯̗͚̭͖̯͚̰̲͍̥̦̙͎͍̙̰̫̤̰̥̝͇̺̥̫̦̖̣̠͓͖̝̣͙͇͚͉͓̼͓͕̱̼̗͇̹̮̱̱̯͖̬̼͚̗̥͍͎̜̯͕͇͚͚̦͙͉͙͈̭͉͔̲̖̙̰̹̼͎̖̟͈͉̹̜̥̤͈͔̺̯̟̲͉̯͙̗̩͚͙̙͖̮̲͉̭̺̤̫̣͔̹̩̪̝̺͉̮̥̘͚̺̹͔̱̣̖̺̖̩̺͈͈̠̬̮̳͚͖̰͍̤̻̲̞̦̰͕͈̫͔͓͙͎̳̰̗̤͓̱̻̹̪̺̙̹̺̘̲̫̖͕̰̰̖͍̳̪̬̰̖̲̥̤̝̬̳͉̤̥̺̠̼̝̰͉̳̭̥̬̺̯̞͖̯̦͓̠͖̫̮̹͖̘͎̗̳̪̫̯̞̮̲̭̣̰̠̠͉͎̟̜̖͙̻̻͇̟̦̙̤͓̹̮̺̬̞̣̟̳͍̦̬̣̪̫͆̀̓͗̀͊͑̓́̐̇͒̏̃̔̈̌̀͋͌͗̾̊̏̑̓̏̊̃̔̌͂͆̔̋͒̎͗͆͛͊̿̃̌̀̀͋̑̐̈́̇̆̑̿̾̒̎͒̀͒̒̀̀̑̓̔̅̾͂̔̈́̾͗͐͊̉̔̄̐̃͂̉̈́̂͛̀͗͊̓̅̃̈́͌̐̅̀̓̔̎̏͒̄͗̄͗́̄̒̿̐̓̆̓̔̈́̿͛̋̽͌̽̂̃̿̉̓̊́̀͑̾̊͑̆̋̍̉̂̈͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̸̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̹̰̰̭̩̯̘͔̘͈̞̥̱̪̺͓̘̪͗͛̃͋̓̈́̏͊͒̾̐̾͌̑͗͑̓͗͛͊̀̿́͆̔̇̊̍̀̍̊̐͌̌̈́̈́̃̈͑̑͆̽̅̏̑͌̀̍̒̈́̈́̈͒̀̅̃͐̇͑̎́͐̅͑̃̓́̆̽̏̀̽͋̃͐́͗̃̀́̅̊͌̇̉̅̐̈́̄̑̎̅͌̆̏̓̔̇̒̽̒̈́̈́̃͐͋̃̏͋̓̂͒͗̓̉͗͗̆̂͂̎͒̆̈͂͆͊̍̆̕̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅľ̶̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̢̨̧̳̪̰͎̲͉͕͍͉̮̮̠͙̺͔͎͎͙͓͎̥̫͇̙͓͓͉̪͈͇̮̳͍̜̹̼͍̤̱̫͙̹̝͔̖̞͈̣̮̪̹̞͈̥̻̟͓̥̬͕̺̼͉̬̯̪̟̦͓̲̭̦̰̫̩͍̳͊̀̐͗̊̂̈͒̀̆̈͐͌͋̇̀͋̓͆̕͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅp̵̨̧̢̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̖̮͇̘͎͎̰͇̜͖͙̩̗̻̮̪̹͇̫͈͙̻͍͍͚͉̯̖̰̼͖͖̮̪̳̘͇̼̝͚̩̬͕̟̺̺͉̘̙̝͇̥͎̘̘͖̗̫̰̤̩̹͚͖̱͙͍̪̜̙͔͎̫̻̯͔̱̭͇̗̣̫͇͚̞͚̟̱͔̲̪͔̟͈̒́̉̾͋̄̉̉̽͂͆̀̏́̀̂͊̇͛̽͛̏͐̆̉̃̎̓͛̋̈̆̂̀̋̎̌̑̃́̈́̏̍̉̅́̋̌̐̿̓͑̌̑̓̈̂̌̿̄͋͑͌͒̏͆̔̔͆͌̌̾̇̽͂̅͛͒̅̂̌̍͛͌̀̅̔̿̀̆͆̎͛͑̿̾̆́̒̇̎̒́͐̋̍̀̽̓̌̆̅̈́͌̂̽̋̂̉̃͋́̈́̈́̀́̈́̿̀͌̆́̀̐͛̊̓̿̃͋̿̅͌͐̒͛̏̀͂̆̓̽́̍́͂̒̾͌̽̊̾̓̐̐̽̿̋̎̿̐̏̀́̅̐̈́̈́̒͑͆̐̌̒̓́̆̓̑̓́͗̃͑̊̇̒̽̊͊̉̂͂̓̌̈́̂̑͆̎́̇͌̑̂͑̈͑͛̐̔̿͒̾̎̽̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̱̦̟͙̖̩̭̞͙̤̣͖̤̲̝͖̯̱̻͖͔̖̱̱̗͙̩̦̫͖̖͙͈̺̰̲͉̺͉̻̻̫͚͚̥̤͕̪̜̦̰̣͙͇̣̜̮͖̭͈͚͇̪̻̟͓͖̲̗̦͙̻̥̻̼͎̮͕͎͔̦͔͈͉̺̖̝̘͔͍̘̤̼͇̝̺̗̫̻̼̣̺̬͉͙̯̣̙̜͈͚̩̱̻͎͓͎̦̹̳̳̩̮̙̋̍̂̿̋̒͊̉̐̈́̐̾͆̈̌̏̃͋͐͑̑̈̉̉̋̊͂̓̿̈́̂̽͐́͋̒͑̌͐̄͒̿̈́̓̈̊̈̉̄͛̇̌̄̆̊̀̆͛̂̓͛̆̑͊̍̌̎́̇̅́̉̋̒͋̽̃́̽̃͌̽̀̿̈́̍̓̅͋͐͋̂̀̽͒̃̔̈́̀͌̇̊͑̀͛́̑̈́̄̆̊̅͗̊̽̈́̍̀̋͐̇̽̓̀́͂̉̐͒͐̏̍̆͋̈́̐̓̽̉̉̀̎̈́̐́́̔̉̋̇͂͌̂̋̂̿́͆̈́̑͊̓̍̓̅̊͊̏̚̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅṁ̷̢̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̪͎̮͙̳̭̹̦̙̝̩̞̥̱͈̘̣̺͔̥̪̲̬̰̜̬̫̯̯͚̻̠̟͕̱͚̰̞̹̗̤̻̝̹̦͕̬̱̺̞̜̲͍̠̲͙͍̤̤̼͎̺̯͈̠̫̮̹̤̞̞̻̬̘̻̗̥͉̖̝̳̫͖̻̦̰̯̮͓̦̖͉̤̫̤̟̯̦̥͕͚̯̬̲̜̗̤̯̞̲̲͍̻̗͖̼͓̟̻̜͕͎̬̰̺͙̖͉̣̬̞̪̰̻̘̟͚͔͕͕̦͕̻̭̬̻̣̗̬̖̤̱̯͚̥̻̩͚̜̥̬̯̬̟̲̤̺͉͕̗͇̹̹̥̥̩̝͎͉̗͙̤̭̪̙̙͎̭̼͔̯̦̺͎͖͍̻̤͉͈̜̪̟͍͉͈̼̦̥̲̪̗̜̺̳̯̦͓̯̩̭͉̳͉̪̝̯̞͎̟͔̟͇̪͕̰͉͖͉͖͎̭͉͎̗̯͕̙̝͍͎̼͓͕͎͉͙͖͖̠̟̭͚̀̓͌̎̉̒̊̍̆̉͌̌̑́̊́̓͆̀̌̊̔̄́͑̋̇̈́̒́̀̅̊͋̿̑̈́̈̈́́̊́͂̇̅̀͌̆̍̆̏̓̾̊̈̍͑͌̈̍̈́͌̌͋͑̊̓͑̎̈͊̑̍̋̀̿́̆̍͛͐̒̇͛͂͒̏͒̿̋̅̇͑̃̓͌̋̾̎͆̑̊̌̏̐̎̎͌́͂͗̏̾͋̌͑͌͐̂̀́̋́́͐͗̃̐̏̃̏̌̆̀̈͐͑͋͂̑̄́͆̂̌̏̍̿̋̓͌̋͗̋͛̊̂̈́̎̈̐͑͒͗̓͌͒̔͗̒̋̒̔̃̾̾̈́̂̈́̅̆̐͂̊̒́̂̇̓͂̿͂͐͐͛̏̽͑̀͋̓̂̀̊̓̿̇̔͌̔̃͛̍̐̇̊͗́́̀̅̓̀̎̍̈̀̑̍̊̂̉͗͑̊̓͂̚̚͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅe̶̡̡̢̧̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̯̭͕͎̟̟̪̼̘̫͕̤̠̪̱̺̤̫̙͓͈͖̞̗̠͍̝͓̠͙͎͔̝̖̹̭͉̺̮͔̟̠̘̲̼̲̯̺̥͎͕̹̖͈͚̣̣̘͇̮͚̘̖̺͕̠͈̯̜̪̳͍͈͈̘̩͎͉̬͉͈͈͚̤̮̯̖̰͇͚̜͖͖̤̼̭͇̮̲̹̰̫͖̜͚̖̘̻̘̖͚̦͇̩̪̖̟̺̬̙͓̼̻͍̟̦̠̪̻̺̦̖̼̜͍̳͔̤͚̖̳̖̦͖̘̠͙̪̯̖̭̖̝͙̼̻̪̤̜̝̥̘̺̣̝̜̘̯͉̫̦̬̥̖̟̪̩̝͗̌̈́̽͆̃̆͒̊̎̇̈̌̒̿̇̈́̆͑̔̂͂́͗͋̔̇̑͆̍̑̎̀́̒̓̈́̒́̌̔͗͋̀́͗̏̃͌̉̓́̅͋̾̈́͒̐̂̍̀̓͑͛̊̑̎̀̈́̆̌̓̍̾̌͊̊͐̓́̈́̏̂̄̉́͆̊͂̀̓̓́̈͂͐̒̉̔̎̒̿̊̒͗̔̿́̇͂̔̈̐̄͆̏̐̎̊̍́̆̒̔̈̀́͋̆̍̿̃͋͊̀̆̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ!̷̨̨̧̛̛̛̖̩̺̘̗̜̬͈̯̗̻̹͚̭̗̺̲̣̺̦͍͆̀͌͆̎̀͋̽́́͛͊̀̈́̑̒̂̒̃͗̉̈͛̒͋̒̌̍̑̓͑̌̽͊̐͆̌͐͊̉̇̽̐̽̐͗̊̍͐̄͐̎̓̉́̈́̍̿́͒̈̇́̋̓̄̓̊̋̏̂́͐̓̀̈́̀͊͌͐͌͛̔̍̄̌̌̉͊͐̔͐̔̿̌̈́́̓̊̉͆͌͒̇̉̎̀́͒̆͋̔̾́̄͒̿͛͒͐͋͑̉̈͗̈́̓͋̓́̋͆̔̽̓̾͛̌͆͒͒͐̐͌̂͐̄̀̎̇̋͋̏͑͗͆̇̾̋̈́͌̏̿̿̐͑͆̓̍͑̏͛̎̎̎̾̓́̅̓͗̈́̈̋̽͆̃̿̅̎͗̈́͆̓͐̀̏̌̊͛̐̓̃͛̓̅̂̓́̇̃̈͐͗̑̅̂͒̑̓͆͗̄͌̍̕̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝!
> 
> .


	30. It’s rising up (Weights)

**Chapter 30: It's Rising Up (Weights)**

…

**(Lucas)**

…

**T:W - Violence**

**...**

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

"I'm sick of it," Elmore huffs, after only 5 minutes of hunting. "Sick of this! Let's give up."

"We've barely started yet, and we've still haven't caught anything, so we can't just _give up,"_ Reggie sighs, exasperated. "Roy, c'mon, you said you've done survival stuff before - what are we doing wrong?"

"I've never actually hunted for animals before," Roy admits. "Me and my Wilderness Survival Week Partner, Marth, we just saved up food from school meals and snuck it along with us. Simple."

Reggie stops, turning on his heel. "Oh, great! Excellent to know that our supposed expert is a fraud! All that clap-trap about how we were all being too loud - when you don't even know what you're doing!"

"I wasn't wrong," Roy counters, assertively. "Any old idiot knows that loud noises scare off animals. It'd probably be helpful if, instead of complaining, you used some common sense. Then we might catch something."

"We could attempt to do some spear-fishing," Caroline suggests.

Reggie groans. "Oh, come on! The river is a day's walk away, and besides, does anyone here actually know how to spear-fish?"

There's a collective shaking of heads.

"There!" Ollie whispers suddenly, and we fall silent, looking around to see what Ollie might have spotted.

"I don't see anything," Angie frowns, studying the landscape carefully.

Ollie crouches down, inching forwards. "I'm pretty sure, that in that thicket, that's a deer!"

I strain my eyes, looking closely - I think he might be right. There's definitely _something_ there.

"Alright! Excellent! Let's go and get it!" Pusher cries out joyfully, but there's a sudden rustle - the deer looks up at the sudden noise; upon noticing us, it bolts away into the forest.

There's a collective groan.

"Well done!" Reggie exclaims. "That was the best shot we might have all day!"

"Don't look at me!" Pusher grumbles. "It's not my fault that it was so easily scared!"

Roy clears his throat. "Look - everyone, it's pretty clear that this isn't working. We can't hunt in such a big group. We have to split up."

There's an outbreak of arguing.

"I'm going with Caroline," Tessie announces over the rabble, and the pair high five.

"I'm going with Angie," Ollie also declares.

"We can't split up!" Elmore complains. "We'll never find one another!"

"Well, since there's 10 of us," Roy reasons. "If we go as two groups of 3, and one group of 4, we can keep each other safe, and increase our chances of getting a catch. And, we can meet back here in this spot, later. So long as we keep our bearings, we should be just fine."

"But-"

Roy continues, ignoring the complaints. "Duster, Steven and I can be one group, Caroline, Tessie, Ollie and Angie can be another, and the last group can be Pusher, Elmore and Reggie. Don't stray too far. We can reconvene right here, by this tree," he marks the tree with a stone. "When the first stars come out, okay?"

Everyone looks uncertainly around.

"I, for one, think it's a good idea," I add.

"Fine," Reggie agrees, reluctantly. "Alright. Let's try it your way. But don't blame me when we get killed."

And so, everyone splits off, and Duster, Roy and I are left alone.

"I put all of the 'problem people' in the same group," Roy explains. "Just so us others can actually have a decent shot at finding something. Now, the first thing we'll want to do is to look for signs that animals have been here, tracks…"

"Like these?" Duster points to a trampled hedge.

Roy nods, appreciatively. "Yeah, that sort of thing. If we find anything else like that, we can follow a sort of direction as to where there might be something."

I point to another trampled hedge. "How about that?"

Roy grins. "Well, isn't that convenient? We've got ourselves a trail!"

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

It's Wednesday afternoon, and instead of attending English with Bowser, Ness and I are bunking off to take a nap.

You would've thought I'd have learnt by now, after the caning I received last time we bunked off, but I'm a creature of habit. And I'm exhausted. A nap will be good, I promise myself. Maybe I'll feel better, when I wake up. Maybe.

It's been a rough day, and I've not been letting on. Well, I have, a bit, but not to quite the extent that I could've. It's at the point that only Ness has really noticed that something's up, and he always notices, so I'm not entirely surprised. But so many hurt feelings are swimming through me. Thoughts of Claus. Thoughts of Porky murdering Mother. Thoughts of myself, thoughts of the mystery, thoughts of being attacked in the shower.

Worst of all are the thoughts of Geldegarde and the streets. I'm suddenly being hounded by images and memories that I've tried so hard to purge from my mind. The man with the jagged, claw-like nails. The man who bit and scraped and scratched. Bigger men. Smaller men. Sometimes even women. I'm supposed to be the sensible, rational one, but there's no hope of me thinking normally in this state.

Amalgamated into a dull ache, I want nothing more than to lay my head down and sleep, for forever and a day. But there's _things_ happening later. Tasks I must complete. Obligations I must fulfil. Wilderness survival training. Bayonetta's party. Orchestra. Ness's maths competition. Rosalina's therapy.

I can't do this.

"Lucas…" Ness mumbles, taking my hand as we walk away from our English classroom. A few days ago, I would've said that I face my problems, but now here I am, running away from them. Running away from Bowser, and studying, in favour of sleep.

Ness gives my hand a squeeze, when I don't respond. Ness always knows what I'm feeling. We're so in-tune to each other's moods, there's no need for him to ask _'are you okay?'_ or _'how are you?'_

I also know that he's felt exactly like this himself. A lot. What with Buttercup - the voice in his head - telling him unpleasant things, poisoning him with a constant feed of negativity, and with all that his Father has done to him… there's no doubt that he's felt far more than his fair share of bad emotions. I just wish that I could do more about it.

We enter our dorm. I'm exhausted, and so I yawn deeply, collapsing onto my bed. Ness crashes down besides me.

"How are we gonna be sure to wake up in time for Rosalina's therapy thing?" Ness asks, for the sake of conversation.

I shrug blankly. "I don't know."

"Oh - the clock will chime when the lessons are over, so that'll wake us."

"Oh. Okay."

Ness opens his mouth to say more, but he resigns. Even he knows better than to keep talking.

It doesn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

...

...

…

**~~o00o~~**

I'm lying face-up, somewhere. Somewhere darker than night. Somewhere colder than stone. I move to stand up, but I instantly hit my head on a low roof. Anxiety courses through me - I put my hands out over my head, but they meet only a rough ceiling above me - and to the side, there's only a solid wall - all along - there's no space - there's no space! Where am I? Panic builds - I hate tight spaces! What is this?! I try desperately to shift myself forwards, but there's a rain of grit that collapses onto my face, and I can barely lift my legs - I can barely move my feet - and the taste of raw earth invades my mouth - I spit out a clump of dirt - coughing horrifically - _is there any oxygen down here!?_ I grope desperately around, the wall around me is rough like gravel, the ground beneath me solid stone, I punch it, but all it does is make my knuckles raw-

I've been buried alive.

_I've been buried alive._

A guttural scream escapes my throat. "HELP!"

There's no reply.

"HELP! Is anyone there? HELP!"

There's only silence. I feel my chest compress, and my limbs flail, knocking more earth down, and down - I scream, the sound reverberating through my prison again and again - and there's more dirt - I think the roof is caving in!

A sudden crawling sensation causes my leg to jerk upwards.

Earth rains down - and the sensation repeats, sending shivers up my torso. There's _things._ Creatures. Creatures, and they're coming up my legs - I can feel them, more and more, grotesque, writhing their way towards me, moving up my legs, moving everywhere, coming faster and faster - I try to shake them off, but there's so many - there's so many! I scream again - they're almost like, like worms, or maggots, or something - they advance, a terrible army, delving under my shorts, under my shirt - I scream again, but suddenly they're on my face, slithering hungrily, consuming me - I slam my mouth shut, and I make to sweep them all off my face, but my hands are stuck tight - and they crawl in my nose, and everywhere - and - and it's hell, it's hell, it's - i - it's-!

Desperation courses through me, my chest compressing, my breaths short and heavy, as I'm overwhelmed completely - everything is fading, everything is red - and - and-

...

And I throw myself upwards - screaming and yelling - and - and I can still feel them, they're wriggling - and they're in my hair - and they're in my mouth - and they're all over me - and - and -

"L-Lucas!?" A voice cries out in alarm, and suddenly all of the things vanish - but - but hot tears replace them, pouring down my face, and it's so dark, and I'm buried, trapped underground-

Someone grabs me near, but I can't make out what words they say - all I can hear is the rush of emptiness, the slithering of the creatures, hungry, squirming, sinking teeth into exposed flesh, ravenously feasting on me-

"Lucas! Lucas - it was just a nightmare - Lucas!"

But I don't hear over the rushing of my thoughts - all - all of the creatures - and - and being so hopelessly trapped - and - and - and all alone, I sob, I sob helplessly, trying to understand, to comprehend, to convince myself that it's okay! I open my eyes, fearing the worst, and - and the room is light, it's big, it's _empty,_ Ness is here. My best friend. Ness has got me. It's okay. It has to be okay! I wildly throw off my shirt, checking my body in a mad panic for any creatures - I can feel them there! I know they're there! But… they're so invisible - and, and there's nothing- and-

Ness pulls me tight, close. "Lucas, Lucas, I'm here, it's okay, I promise, it's okay."

I gasp for air. "But - but the creatures!"

"Lucas, there's no creatures. Just me. It's alright."

I plunge my face into Ness's chest, sobbing, and he holds me near. It's okay. It'll be okay. It wasn't real. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare.

But suddenly the crawling sensation returns - I thrash around in blind panic-

Ness tightens his hold. "Shh! Shh, I've got you, Lucas! It's all okay."

The feeling vanishes, as quickly as it began. "S-Sorry," I gasp for breath, "I'm- I'm sorry, I-"

"Lucas, it's okay."

I try frantically to explain. "A-A nightmare - trapped - trapped underground - pitch black- and- and things, creatures- all-all over me- I-"

"It's okay now, Lucas. You're not trapped. You're here. No creatures. No darkness, see? I'm here. I've got you,"

I wipe my eyes, still trembling. "Y-Yeah..."

He holds me tight. "Everything is okay."

I sniffle. "I know. Just a stupid nightmare."

"Just a stupid nightmare."

Ness rubs my back as I calm down, and I apologise profusely. That was my worst nightmare yet. That was the most horrible one, by far. I'm prone to them - but, that, _that,_ was...

It could easily have been real.

The clock chimes once - but it sounds like it's coming from a million miles away. I thought sleep would help. I thought sleep would heal me. I feel worse than ever. Worse than ever before.

I try to ground myself. It's Wednesday - we've got a party to go to, we've got a million other things we're supposed to be doing. A nightmare won't control me. I won't worry about all of that now. Breathe, Lucas. Stop being a cowardly child, and be the courageous man that you should be.

"I didn't get to sleep at all," Ness admits. "I was lying awake."

I wrap my arms around him, calmer now. "That's bad luck. Howcome?"

He shrugs. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" I ask, grateful for a distraction.

"You."

I'm caught by surprise. "Me?"

"Sorry, that probably sounds really creepy-"

"It's - no, it's okay," I reassure him. "What were your… thoughts about me?"

He presses on. "You've been feeling down today. Really down."

I nod sadly.

"I want to help," Ness continues. "I want to do something to fix that."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Oh?"

"...Yeah."

He looks as if he's biting something back. I frown. "Ness?"

He rubs his cheek. "Uh, well, the thing is-"

Complete silence fills the room.

Ness clears his throat. "Sorry - uh, what was I saying?"

"You wanted to help," I prompt.

"What you need," Ness pronounces suddenly. "Is some motivation! So I'm going to tell you everything that's good about yourself, until you feel happy again!"

I rub my face. "Ness, you don't have to-"

He doesn't let me finish. "Number 1. You're really funny, and you're one of the only people who can make me laugh. Number 2, you're the best painter I've ever met-"

I blush deeply. "Ness!"

"Number 3, you keep fighting through, even through the darkest times. Number 4, you're braver than me, so I get you protecting me-"

"Ness-"

"Number 5, you're a brilliant piano player. Number 6, you make me smile every single damn day. Number 7, your hair is _still_ really cool-"

"Ness-"

"Number 8, you're sensible and you keep me from doing stupid things. Number 9, you put up with me being a massive goof-"

"Ness-"

"Number 10, you're the most empathetic person ever. Number 11, you're super huggable, and number 12, number 12, you're the best person in the entire world!"

I feel a sudden rush of warmth. _"Ness-!"_

"Lucas, what I'm trying to say is," Ness breathes slowly, his hands trembling. "What I'm really trying to say is…"

I glance giddily up at his face. "Yeah?"

"..."

"...?"

He hugs me. "...That you're the most awesome friend that anyone could ever ask for!"

Beaming, I hug him back. "Aw! You're the most awesome friend ever as well."

"...I hope that helps you feel better," Ness grins awkwardly.

I nod, smiling. "It does, it really does."

And I'm not lying - I suddenly feel so wanted, in a way that I've not quite felt before. Ness is my best friend for life, and nothing will ever change that.

I'm a sap. I don't care.

"We should go down to Professor Rosalina," Ness suggests, still shaking slightly.

"Yeah," I agree, uncurling myself from around him. "Thank you, Ness."

Ness blushes pinker. "No problem."

Neither of us notice the glimmer of movement, as we leave the room.

...

We knock on Rosalina's door, and after a couple of seconds, she lets us in with a kindly smile. "Ah - I'd almost forgotten - of course, what with everything that happened..."

I nod awkwardly. I'm not sure that this whole therapy thing is actually going to be much use, but I'll keep my mind open.

She gestures to the chairs around her desk. "Take a seat - wherever you like."

I relish in the luxury of Rosalina's soft chairs. Ness positions himself right besides me.

Rosalina folds her hands. "Okay, so, first, thank you for coming along. I hope this helps somewhat with everything you two are going through, and with the immense pressure that has been unfairly piled upon your shoulders. So, I think, first of all I should ask, how have both of your days been?"

"Dull," I admit, honestly.

"What do you think is making it dull?"

Ness speaks up. "I guess, compared to everything else, school seems really normal."

Rosalina takes a note. "Are you worried about everything else?"

Ness exchanges an uncertain look with me. "Well, yeah..."

Rosalina folds her hands together. "That's good. It would be a lot more concerning if you weren't worried. Now, is there anything you want to talk about in particular?"

Ness nods slowly. "I guess there is, actually. Uh, Professor Ryu-"

Rosalina frowns. "Professor Ryu?"

"Yes," I say patiently, understanding what Ness is going to ask. "Professor Ryu. We've been thinking - trying to rule out who it could be behind all this for definite, and we were wondering… how well do you know him?"

Rosalina looks vexed. "Are you suggesting that he might be behind the Future Humans?"

"It could be anyone, really," Ness adds hurriedly.

Rosalina thinks. "Well… I don't think he'd ever do a thing like this. I've known him since I was your age, and he's always been kind, even if… eccentric. But I promise you, I do not think it's him."

"We think it's Professor Wario," I state.

She frowns. "Funny you should mention that - Professor Wario has actually gone missing."

Ness and I exchange a rapid glance. "Missing?"

Rosalina glances at the door. "I probably shouldn't say. I'm not sure it's public knowledge yet, but… he didn't turn up for any of his lessons this afternoon. The last time he was seen was when Headmaster Hand had told him in the staffroom that he was going to ask him a few questions later."

"He must've figured out we're onto him!" Ness realises. "He's probably hiding down in his underground room, right now!"

Rosalina nods. "That's what Headmaster Hand reckons too. On Saturday, he's planning to get a load of people down there to investigate the passages."

My eyes widen. "Why Saturday? That's three whole days away! Wario could do all sorts of damage before then!"

"Well," Rosalina begins. "He thought it best to investigate the room whilst all the students are away, on the Wilderness Survival Week, in case anything dangerous were to happen."

I nod, understanding. "Oh. Makes sense."

"But enough about that terrible business," Rosalina continues, intently. "Back to your emotions, your feelings…"

...

A while of being thoroughly and awkwardly psychoanalysed later, Ness and I are released from Rosalina's office, and we walk swiftly to our dorm, because all of a sudden, there's a lot of stuff to talk about.

Ness sits on my bed. "I'll be honest, that talk about emotions didn't really help."

"I agree," I nod sadly. "Rosalina means well, but it was all kind of condescending."

Ness explodes. "But, but Wario - Wario's down in that room, right now! Ha! He's going to be dealt with at last!"

I lean back against a pillow, the realisation of what this could mean washing over me. "I feel a lot better now. Wario is losing. It's over. We've got him."

Ness beams. "After Saturday, him and all of his Future Humans will be gone for good."

I turn to Ness. "Why is that so weird to think about? All this being over?"

"I don't know..."

"Maybe…" I begin. "Because we've become so adapted to all of the chaos that's going on…?"

Ness hugs me. "Screw that! I'm looking forward to being safe!"

"This is the best news ever," I smile.

Ness leans back, pleased. "Hey, when do we have the survival class with Shulk?"

I shrug. "I don't know. He didn't say. He's not really a man of specifics…"

"Should we go and find him now, then?"

I nod. "Yeah. Let's get it done with."

It's a short walk to the art classroom, but Shulk is not surprised to see us - in fact, he's prepared the room, ready for what looks like a _lot_ of survival training. Toon Link, Pit, Red and Villager are here too though - I frown. I thought it was just supposed to be us?

"Hello!" Shulk greets happily. "I caught the others in the hall - they missed the session too, you see, and I figured it would be sort of awkward with only us three, so I invited them along, and-"

Toon Link gives us a quick grin and a quick eye roll from across the room. We move over to him.

"Okay!" Shulk puts his hands together. "Right then, so since you all missed the session, I figured I'd better teach you all of the survival stuff now, lest Headmaster Hand fire me, even though you've done the same training session for the last few years, but never mind that, that's just the rules..."

I register with a grin that Toon Link's gaze is focused on Villager, instead of on Shulk. Of course.

Shulk continues nonchalantly. "First off, I'm gonna need you to pair up, because in the real thing, you'll be in pairs too. Oh - and, I gotta put your pairs down on the sign-up sheet, so, uh-"

"Lucas and I are a pair," Ness announces.

Toon Link turns to Villager, and I notice the former twitch, almost nervously. "D'you wanna-?"

Villager smiles. "Sure, sounds good to me."

Red and Pit eye each other, as Shulk writes the pairs down. Realising his mistake, Toon Link mouths _sorry_ at Pit, who shrugs and winks back at him.

Shulk claps his hands. "Okay, right then, the first thing to remember is to stock up on food from your school meals, and to smuggle it along with you on the week, because, let me tell you, there was a year when I didn't do that, back when I was younger, and it was a disaster. Now, water is less of a worry, because everyone gets put near the big river in the forest - I can't remember what it's called, come to think of it. But, uh, onto practical skills, shelter."

He talks us through the basics of building an _A-frame structure_ and the _strength of triangles_ \- I've heard it all before; we have already done five of these Wilderness Survival Weeks in previous years. It's a weird week, a strange idea that's apparently been school tradition for even longer than Headmaster Hand has been in office. I remember way back when I first heard about it in my first year - I was terrified. I thought I was going to die, for sure. But it was surprisingly well managed, and there were always plenty of edible things, and it had turned out to be a welcome break from the pressures of exams.

Shulk presents a bundle of small sticks. "You're gonna have to practice by constructing mini-shelters, as if they're for ants or something equally small, but it's the best that we can do for now."

We do the exercise with ease, and Shulk nods, contented with our efforts. "Okay, now, fire-starting, that's the only other thing I'm supposed to teach you. We aren't going be starting a fire in my art room, thank you very much, so - well, who knows how to start a fire?"

We all raise our hands.

Shulk puts his hands together. "Alright, in that case, we're done here! Excellent. Uh, you're free to go."

Mildly bemused, we thank him, and leave the room.

"Strange man," Toon Link comments.

Ness shrugs. "He's nice, but yeah. He does talk a lot."

Toon Link grins. "To be fair to him, I'm guilty of that too."

"You bet," Villager agrees, earning himself a light shove.

"Now, we found out that Wario's gone missing," Ness informs the others. "We're basically certain that it's him at this point. But, now he's stuck in his underground room. Headmaster Hand and the other professors are going to go and get him on Saturday."

"Yes!" Toon Link cheers. "That's the best thing I've heard all day!"

I grin slightly. "But it's not all good news… Ness, you've got your maths competition now."

Ness's face falls, and he lets out a hearty groan. "Dammit. You're right. I'd better go."

I hug him. "Good luck."

Ness wearily turns off down the maths corridor. "Thanks. I'll see you soon."

"See you."

"I can't believe it," Villager beams. "You reckon we've finally got the villain? This is all going to be over?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Except…"

Villager's face falls. "Except?"

I can't put it into words. It's good news. It's great news. It's fantastic news. Yet I still feel on edge? I have no reason to feel on edge! But, there's a niggling feeling at the back of my mind, one that I've not told Ness about, suggesting that it's not over yet. There's still three whole days until Saturday, and anything could happen before then!

"I don't know," I shrug. "I mean, Bowser's still up to something… that's worrying."

"We'll catch him too," Toon Link grins.

"Yeah, he's not exactly subtle," Pit adds with a smile.

"I hope so…" I murmur.

"Alright," Villager declares. "I'm going to go grab the stuff from the Trades room to lock down that trapdoor. Lucas, would you mind clearing out your wardrobe to make it a bit easier?"

"Oh - yeah, no problem."

We reach the stairs, and he gives a nod. "I'll be up in a bit - see you soon."

"See you."

I go upstairs.

It's a quick job, clearing out our clothes - most are now borrowed from Villager or Toon Link, given the rest got torched by the fire. I lie back in bed, waiting - a little more reassured now. Nothing bad will happen. Bowser _will_ be easily figured out - my funny feeling is just that, a funny feeling. I even find myself strangely looking forward to Bayonetta's party later. I don't usually like parties at all, but I have a funny feeling, that being with my friends, it'll be a good time. A release from all of the tension.

Perfect.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," I say, lazily.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I sit up slightly, confused. Didn't Villager hear me?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hello?" I call. "Villager? I said you can come in?"

There's a pause.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A sense of foreboding courses through me. Something's not right. Something's very, very wrong. Visions of the creatures crawling over me flash through my mind, and nausea rises in my throat-

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who's there?" I cry out, obvious fear creeping into my voice.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Okay. Time to take action. Pulse racing, I stand, grabbing the golden egg, hiding it in the wardrobe, just in case. I look frantically around for anything I might be able to use to defend myself - but the best I can find is a metal clothes hanger...

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I approach the door, treading with trepidation. All of my senses are screaming at me to run and hide - but I can't. A vague idea to run away through the trapdoor in the wardrobe comes to me, but I realise that would probably end up worse. My breathing quickens.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.** _

Silently, I rest my hand on the doorknob, willing it to be Toon Link and Villager on the other side, just playing some sort of prank. Willing it to be someone, anyone friendly. I force down the choking feeling.

But suddenly - before I can do anything - the door is thrown open, and I'm propelled back against the floor-! The clothes hanger skitters underneath the bed, and my eyes sting - who's here?! I try frantically to right myself, adrenaline kicking in - and I make out the two figures in front of me.

Meta Knight and Olimar.

It's almost a relief, until I realise this cannot, in any way, be good.

Meta Knight breaks into a malicious grin. "Oh, excellent."

I quiver, shuffling back, my hair standing on end. "E-Excellent?"

Meta Knight slams the door shut behind him, trapping us all inside, before a twisted smile takes form on his visage. "Ness isn't here to protect you. You're ours."

Oh no - _oh no_ \- my pulse quickens, as I try to pick myself up off the floor. "W-What do you mean?"

Olimar sniggers. "Aww. How cute. I think he's _scared."_

Meta Knight makes a face. "Baby Lewkas is _scared?_ Is he going to wet his nappy? Boo-hoo!"

I just about manage to stand myself up, retreating against the wardrobe, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice. "Wh-Why are you here?!"

Meta Knight snarls. "We need to teach you a lesson, for grassing us up to Rosalina, for telling her we were behind all this stuff!"

I inhale sharply, shrinking back into the corner between the wardrobe and the wall. A _lesson_ can't involve anything good. "That- that was over a week ago, it was just a misunderstanding-!"

Meta Knight pounds a hand into his fist, advancing angrily. "Yeah, well, Headmaster Hand is questioning us, thanks to you!"

I try my best to be brave, to be strong, over my rapid breaths. I muster up some courage. "I-I'll tell the Headmaster about the opium!"

Meta Knight cracks his knuckles. _"And we'll show you what we'll do to you if you do!"_

I gulp, terrified. "P-Please - I don't mean any harm!"

Meta Knight brings his face slowly up against mine - his putrid breath snakes up my nostrils, causing a tang of nausea to envelope my throat. He sneers, relishing the moment. "Too bad. We do."

I tremor, moving to the left. "Just - just leave!"

Meta Knight laughs. "But that would be such a _shame!_ We waited so long outside your door for Ness to go away... and he won't be back for quite a while now, will he?"

I screw my eyes tight, desperately calling out in my mind, praying that somehow, somehow Ness might hear me. That someone will come and rescue me. Panic threatens to overwhelm me, spilling over the edges, pouring down the sides.

"Aw... Little Lucas... So frightened..." Olimar leers.

"P-P-Please, just g-go away!" I stammer.

But there's nothing I can do.

I'm at their mercy.

"Olimar, pick him up."

Olimar grabs me, lifting me off of the ground - I struggle, frantic, but Meta Knight lands a fist to my chest, and I feel the air rush out of my lungs - I double over, wheezing. Meta Knight mutters something to Olimar who snickers, throwing me down, striking me ruthlessly in the side. I try to scramble away, but Meta Knight blocks my path, and I dodge a kick to the face.

"Pl-Please!" I cry out, but Meta Knight clamps a hand to my mouth, and I find myself unable to breathe.

_"You don't even make a_ _**sound** _ _, you fucking baby."_

I gasp for air. "Pl- _Please-!"_

"NOT A SOUND!"

I'm thrown forcefully against the wall, and there's a burst of impact, as my head spins, and I desperately gasp for breath, and suddenly, there's a glimmer of silver - I'm thrown into disorientation, and stars fill my eyes as there's another knock to the head-

_"We could kill him!"_

_"Not our problem, is it?"_

_"But-"_

_"Just, slash him up a bit. Do what he asked. Teach him a goddamn lesson."_

My mind convulses as I realise Meta Knight has a _blade_ \- and suddenly, my shirt is torn from me, and the fearsome increment rests against the crook of my neck. Where the hell did _that_ come from?! Blind panic takes over - oh God - they're going to, they're going to kill me - they're going to kill me!

"Please-" I gasp, my eyes wide and horrified, but Meta Knight only leers, disgusting teeth on full display.

 _"Please!"_ I moan with terror, trembling from head to foot, like an animal for the slaughter. "Please - p-please, stop - d-don't!"

There's a blinding slash at my cheek. I scream from the sudden pain, and Meta Knight grabs me forcefully by the scalp. "What the **fuck** did we say about making noise?"

I desperately try to shut my mouth, but I'm met with another slash to the bicep, that causes a crimson red to seep into my vision, and tears to leak down. My head throbs with sudden revulsion - a stream of cold air clashes with the wound, and my eyes burn.

Meta Knight moves his face painfully close to my own. "How does it feel to be so helpless, without your Ness?"

I gasp for air. "I-I-"

"HOW DOES IT **FEEL!?"**

I shake, sobbing helplessly, reduced to torn pieces. "Pl-Please-! Stop this, I'll, I'll do - anything!"

But I'm dragged like a carcass to the floor - there's a violent kick to my face, that I fail to dodge, and everything starts to darken.

Meta Knight leers at me from above. "You've got a price to pay. You deserve _all_ of this. Are you scared?"

I fold up on the ground, curled up like a terrified child - how, how can they have a blade - how - _how_ -

Another kick to the head. "You gonna fucking answer me?"

I force my mouth open, blood spilling out onto the floor. "I - I'm-"

_Slash._

"No **TALKING!"**

Balling myself up, I scream inside of my mind. I shout for all I'm worth - terror bursting through my mind - blood painting my naked arms.

_"Look at him. Look at him cry."_

_"Isn't it hilarious?"_

_"Isn't this too far?"_

_"He deserves it, Olimar. He deserves everything coming to him."_

I deserve it.

_Slash._

Blackness starts to take over. I see myself in that dark, underground place again.

_Slash._

How much longer?

_Slash._

Pain.

_Help me._

_Please help._

_**Placet Auxilium.** _

Suddenly my door is thrown open - _Ness._

There's a moment of terrified pause.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?"

My senses heighten as Ness surges forwards - I move to cry out in warning, but I can't, as Meta Knight slams another hand over my mouth, and I keel over backwards.

I faintly make out another voice - Villager's.

"What the - What the hell is all this!?"

Olimar turns towards them, sneering distastefully. "Why are _you_ here?"

Ness dashes forwards. "LET HIM GO! LET HIM _GO!_ I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL AND BACK, FOR DARING TO LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HIM!"

"Ness - they've got a blade!" I manage to call, but I'm punished for speaking out - and it's all I can do, not to scream with agony - I crumple into the floor, unable to take it, biting hard onto my tongue, probably drawing blood.

"Ness, Ness, stay back," Villager says cautiously.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO GET BACK! LOOK WHAT THEY'RE DOING!"

"Ness, they'll hurt you-"

"DO I CARE? THEY'RE. HURTING. _**LUCAS!"**_

And Ness uproots himself - catapulting himself into Meta Knight - and there's another strike to my head, and I hear movement to the right, as I taste the stone floor beneath me - there's a scuffling noise - and another, as presumably Villager joins the fray too - oh no, oh _no_ \- There's grunts, shouts, growls - I close my eyes, not even daring to look. This is hell. This is what hell is like. There's an awful trickling feeling slowly moving down my arm, and my thoughts are dragged back to the creatures, to the darkness underground.

I sob uselessly into the floor.

This is all my fault.

There's a frantic noise and the sound of a punch - a thudding near the wardrobe, noises of movement, of fighting, and I don't know what to do - I -

" _ **TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND-"**_

I cover my ears, shaking, shaking so much, just shaking.

There's thundering footsteps that ring loud, near the exit, and there's a scream - I can't tell who, all I can see is the dark - and suddenly, there's hands on me, but they're warm, they're comforting, and I dare to open my eyes-

It's over. It's all over, so quickly.

Meta Knight and Olimar are gone.

Villager and Ness carry me quickly to my bed, laying me down in it, my vision swims, their faces melting into inconceivable puddles of flesh...

Ness grips Villager's shoulder. "Villager, get a professor."

"Which one?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Villager rushes frightenedly out of the room, and Ness grabs my hand.

"L-Lucas - oh God, Lucas - I - I heard your call, I came as quick as I could, Lucas, I-I'm sorry, I was too slow!"

"You heard-?" I force, hoarsely.

Ness tears at his hair. "Yeah - oh - Lucas, I'm here - I'm - oh God! I'm sorry - I'm so sorry - they - they've messed you up bad, Lucas!"

I can hardly process what's happened. I dare to examine my arms - bloody and beaten - my head strikes my pillow, and I feel sick. So sick.

"Are you okay?" I manage to whisper.

"Yeah - yeah, Villager, he grabbed the - the knife off of them - they ran- but - they - not before -"

I try to exhale, but my throat is blocked up.

"Th-They had a knife?" I croak.

Ness takes my hand, his visage coming into focus above me. "Lucas - I - I never thought, I'd never thought they'd go this low - they're evil, Lucas, evil! I'll never let them hurt you again!"

I lay, quietly, unable to reply.

Ness breathes. "And - and there never was a maths competition, Lucas - I should've stayed, and kept you safe! Professor Marth knew I made up the answer - and he made up the maths tournament to fool me - as my punishment for lying - and on the way back, I met Villager, who was coming to bolt down the trapdoor, but never mind that, Lucas - you're hurt bad - and-"

My voice comes out barely a whisper. "Ness, I'm scared."

He thumbs my palm. "I know. It's okay, I'm here. I - I've got you, Lucas, I-"

"They would've killed me."

"I - I'm sorry - I was as quick as I could - I."

"You saved my life."

Ness puts a tentative hand to my cheek. I wince - but I let him move gentle fingers over my skin. I lay immobile, in a state of utter shock.

I swallow down the rising vomit. "Did they hurt you?

"I'm fine - but Lucas - Lucas, _you're the injured one!"_

I look sadly over my body, unable to reply. He's not wrong.

"I left you alone. I could've prevented this!" Ness exclaims wildly.

"No - Ness -"

He looks downcast. "Sorry. You're right. Not helping."

Villager rushes back into the room, flanked by Professor Ryu, Toon Link, Pit, Red and Headmaster Hand.

Headmaster Hand's face fills with barely suppressed fury. "Who did this?"

"Meta Knight and Olimar," Ness replies.

The headmaster's face displays only absolute horror. "They're going to be expelled. For good. And I'll be contacting the police. This is beyond simple bullying. Excuse me, whilst I go and find them."

Headmaster Hand swiftly leaves the room, and the others come to my bedside.

Professor Ryu leads the action. "Red, go and get some bandages from the medical ward."

"Absolutely, Professor."

Red leaves, whilst Toon Link hops nervously on one foot. "I can't believe they'd do this to you. I can't - I - Lucas!"

"I'm lucky to still be alive," I say, faintly. "Ness and Villager saved me."

Toon Link hugs Villager. "You hero."

My head clouds over. What's happening? What did they do? How? A blade?

Red comes back with the bandages, and my wounds are swiftly wrapped. A large plaster is placed over my cheek. Everything's so dizzy and confusing.

Nobody seems sure what to say.

"You can all go, if you want," I manage.

"No way!" Ness cries out. "After all that? I'm never leaving your side again!"

Ryu stands. "I must go, and report this incident to the other professors, and see if I can find a medical professional amongst them. I'd send you to the medical ward, but after seeing the nurse's incompetence with Ness… I don't think that'd be best. Heal well, Lucas. Rest assured, Meta Knight and Olimar will be duly punished."

I just about make out the opening and closing of the door, as Ryu leaves.

"What exactly happened?" Pit asks, urgently, as soon as he's gone.

Ness speaks, bitterness in his tone. "The cowards - those rotten cowards, they waited for me to go off to the maths competition, for Lucas to be alone, and then they came in, and did all this!"

Villager shifts. "Then I'm going to get on and bolt down the trapdoor, right away. Especially if things like this are happening. I think your room needs a lock, too."

"I'll help," Toon Link says. "Villager, you can show me how to do it."

"Sounds good to me. Ness, you're good with staying by Lucas, yeah?"

"Definitely."

Villager nods. "And Red… uh, you can do what you want."

Red folds his arms. "Hmph."

"Unless you can think of anything…?"

"Forget it." Red gives Villager an angry glare, before leaving the room.

"Well, I'm not sure what his problem is," Villager murmurs, uneasily. "Never mind. Uh, yeah, Toon Link, can you pass over that screw…"

I dissolve completely.

…

…

**~~o00o~~**

_Do you read me?_ _Do you read me?_

_Is my voice coming out clearly?_

_Can you hear me?_ _Can you hear me?_

_Is my voice coming out clearly?_

_What's flesh is grass,_

_What's gone is gone,_

_What's real is real,_

_What's not is not,_

_When everything hurts,_

_What can be done?_

_When everything hurts,_

_What can be done?_

_Do you read me?_ _Do you read me?_

_Is my voice coming out clearly?_

_Can you hear me?_ _Can you hear me?_

_Is my voice coming out clearly?_

_Do you need me, still?_

_Do you remember me?_

_Nobody knows_

_What's happened, you see._

_Do you want me, still?_

_Did you forget me?_

_Nobody knows you_

_Better than me_

_You're not listening to me,_

_Asking all the wrong questions._

_Do you read me?_ _Do you read me?_

_Is my voice coming out clearly?_

_Can you hear me?_ _Can you hear me?_

_Is my voice coming out clearly?_

**~~o00o~~**

…

...

A dull ache hangs heavily over my head, as I drift in and out of consciousness. The room has darkened significantly, and there's a constant faint hammering as Villager and Toon Link work, that doesn't help at all.

On the other side of the room, Ness converses with Rosalina, looking more serious than I've ever seen him. The bandages around my arms seem tighter now - and a lot heavier - they must've done some work on them, to ensure they're tied properly, or something. I don't know.

…

Snippets of a song keep playing in my mind.

_Do you read me?_

_Can you hear me?_

I don't think I've ever heard a song like it before. But it keeps playing, again and again, and it's driving me slowly insane.

_Asking all the wrong questions._

"Lucas?"

Momentarily pulled out of my daze, I look up, rubbing my eyes. Ness is by my bedside again.

He takes my hand. "Lucas, you awake?"

The stinging in my arms comes sharply into focus, in an instant, and I let out a hiss of pain. "Y-Yeah-"

Rosalina comes over, hastily. "Lucas - oh, you're awake, thank goodness, you've lost a lot of blood, and-"

Ness shushes her. "Lucas, how are you? Are you okay?"

_Meta Knight's foul breath - the burning slash of silver - the bitter taste of copper - face down against the floor-_

I wince. "Y-Yeah…"

"You need to get cleaned up, so the wounds don't get infected," Rosalina tells me. "Are you good to do that? Or do you need more time?"

I close my eyes momentarily, before speaking. "I'm good…"

"Okay," Rosalina says briskly. "Ness and I are going to help you to stand, and then Ness will bring you to the showers, to get properly rinsed off."

"A-Alright…"

Ness reaches out a hand, and so does Rosalina, and it's another blur, but I'm eventually on my two feet. There's an alarming rush of blood to my head, and I stagger, but I hold my balance.

"I've got you," Ness assures me, from a million miles away. "There. Let's go."

I'm vaguely aware of his hand in mine, guiding me towards the door. I follow as though in a dream, my mind swimming in a cloud of murky thoughts.

What happens now? Meta Knight and Olimar are going to be expelled, and we won't have to see them again. Though, there's a voice wondering... what will happen to them now? Will they be okay?

Is it even worth worrying about that? I move to lift a hand to my forehead, but my arms are heavy. Heavy with the scars they have left behind. So heavy. It feels as if I'm not really here.

"There we go," Ness says, leading me into the room of showers. "Uh, I guess you'll be alright to-?"

_Is my voice coming out clearly?_

I stare at Ness blankly, hardly hearing him.

"Will you be alright to shower yourself?" Ness asks, louder, and I nod.

"I think so…"

Ness nods. "I'll uh, leave you to it. I'll be outside if you need me."

…

Once Ness is gone, I painstakingly undress, before entering a cubicle. The cold water wakes me up a little - I've always thought the showers at school are an ingenious invention. They're hardly widespread, but I really think they should be. Water is pumped from the lake, through a partially-permeable membrane to filter out dirt, and stored in a reservoir somewhere in the school. Then, we simply have to pull a chain, and the water comes gradually from a sieve-like grate. If only it wasn't so cold - but I suppose it's effective.

And just one shower later, I think I'm better. The warm water eases the pain slightly, and it eases the shock too. The fog is cleared away. I tell myself that I'm okay, which is the best I can ever do. It hurts like hell, but who am I to complain?

I towel my body off, before just about managing to clothe myself. As promised, Ness is outside the door, waiting patiently.

Ness won't leave my side. I have the notion that he's going to become very protective in the coming weeks, and quite frankly, that's fine by me. Defending myself just hasn't worked, it's gotten me attacked, multiple times, so I guess I can't deal with anything on my own. I need to be protected.

_Claus would have been able to stand up for himself._

Ness has always said that I never stand up for my own well being, but I simply _can't_. I don't know how to fight - I'm a massive pacifist, and anybody can walk over me as they please. This latest attack is just another reminder that I'm powerless.

And I hate it.

I wish I could say it was new. I wish I could say that I've never been hurt before, but that would simply be a lie. The streets were dangerous places for a young boy to make money. What's really got me is that it's _here._ This is where I feel safest. This is where I feel somewhat stronger. This is where I feel okay.

But I'm just a scared, defenceless child. I always have been.

"Teach me to fight, Ness," I mumble. "Teach me."

Ness turns in surprise. "What? You, fight? Are you out of your mind?"

"Please..."

Ness nervously scratches his chin. "Well - well, maybe you should rest up a bit first-"

I pull a face. "And be traumatised by another nightmare? No thanks."

"Lucas…"

 _"What?!"_ My words come out with remarkable force.

Ness winces. "Look - I really don't know what to say."

I glare at the ground, miserable. "Neither do I."

We walk in silence for a while longer. I'm not even sure where we're going - Toon Link Villager will still be working on fixing the bolt onto the trapdoor, and a lock to the main door.

I try not to think about the blade too hard. I seem to be systematically experiencing all of my fears this afternoon. Blades, darkness, tight spaces, what next? Heights? Poison?

It turns out we're headed for the lounge on the third floor - Ness is sure to shut the door behind us when we enter, and he takes a seat on the nearest couch.

He glances up at my pathetic form. "Come on, Lucas. What you need is a lot of hugs."

"Hugs don't solve everything," I mutter.

"They take the edge off of it, though."

I give in, letting him wrap his arms around me. "Fair enough."

It's somehow comfortable just sitting there - relaxing, even. I'm not sure I've felt relaxed all day.

I sigh. "If Wario's gonna be sorted out on Saturday, what does that mean with the grave? The Face? The golden egg?"

Ness shrugs. "Maybe we'll never know the answers to all that stuff."

"That's better," I decide.

Ness smiles. "Yeah."

"Maybe we can stop getting so many injuries..."

"That'd be nice," Ness laughs, faintly.

"You've seemed better in the last few days," I note. "Less, well, sad."

Ness rubs his forehead. "Well, I guess, after getting through that coma… I dunno. I don't understand emotions and all that."

"Neither do I," I admit. "They're such a mess."

"Yeah."

I think, and my forehead creases. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Hm?"

"Something big. Not to do with the mystery. Something else."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Not a clue."

Ness squeezes my hand gently. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

I stare up at his dark, obsidian eyes, and despite it all, I smile. "Yeah."

He smiles back. "No doubt."

There's a relaxed pause, before I yawn. I know not to close my eyes though - I know of the horrors that are at bay, ready to return into my mind as they please. I don't know what to do about all that - what about when it becomes time to sleep? What if I have more nightmares, in the middle of the night? It surely can't be much worse than being buried alive and consumed by horrible squirming creatures. I'd like to think so, anyway. My mind has a thing with constantly causing me problems and storing away unresolved traumas to come back in the form of flashbacks and terrifying dreams.

The clock chimes for dinner, and Ness perks up. "Excellent! I've been waiting all day to hear that! Let's go get some food!"

I wince. I'm certainly not ready to see any other people. "Do we have to?"

Ness softens up. "Oh. Nah, no worries. We'll stay here."

I lean back against him, eyes heavy. I'm not entirely sure what to say.

Ness, again, puts a nervous hand to my cheek. "You don't blame yourself, right?"

"No," I lie.

"You can't possibly blame yourself!" Ness exclaims. "They slashed you up! That's despicable!"

"But I can't stand up for myself..."

"Nobody in their right mind would stand up against anyone with a knife!"

"B-but-"

"The bravest flower seeds when the birds are leaving, Lucas."

I stare across the room. "Ness...They said that I deserved it."

Ness hugs me "They're wrong! They were just trying to upset you even more. You've done nothing to them."

But I'm not convinced. I whimper into Ness's shirt, and he holds me near.

There's no need for words.

…

It takes some time for me to gain the courage to get up, to face everything again. That feeling - utter helplessness - it lingers, hanging heavily in my stomach. But Ness needs his food, and it'd be selfish of me to prevent him from having it.

We manage to stand and leave the room - but we instantly collide with Headmaster Hand.

"Oh - sorry," Headmaster Hand mutters absent-mindedly, before noticing who we are. "Oh - hello, Lucas, how are you doing?"

I simply nod, my voice coming out as a quiver. "Fine, I guess."

"I've expelled Olimar and Meta Knight," he explains. "They're already on the train back to Onett."

Ness frowns. "I thought nobody was allowed in or out of Onett's gates?"

"I've sent a letter along with them that will explain to the police and the border patrol why they have to come in. I've got good contacts - they'll be lenient."

I shift slightly. "So they're… gone?"

Headmaster Hand nods. "Gone."

"Gone," I repeat, timidly.

"Indeed. Well, I'll leave you to go to dinner. I need to file a medical report for your incident, Lucas. Have a nice day."

Ness nods. "You too, Headmaster."

As soon as the headmaster is gone, Ness cheers, jumping up in the air. "They're gone! Gone for good!"

I rub my cheek. "Yeah. But…"

"But? What but? No buts! This is great!"

"Great..." I falter.

Ness frowns. "Lucas, what's up?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Well, it's just, what are they going to do now?"

Ness shrugs. "None of our business. They deserved to be expelled."

"...Yeah," I gulp, uncertainly. "They deserved to be expelled."

"Oh, you silly empath," Ness laughs. "Look, they did wrong. They hurt you. They fully and completely had this coming."

"But could they have changed?" I speak my thoughts out loud. "Gotten better? This is it for them now. Their futures - completely ruined."

Ness pulls a face. "I mean, that's kind of their fault still-"

"They're not going to go join a gang, or something, right? They won't get addicted to drugs? They'll be okay, won't they?" I ask, unnerved. "The street life… nobody should have to live through that…"

Ness nods, with understanding. "Ah, yeah. They'll be fine. Yeah, they will be. They're fighters."

I rub my cheek. "Why do I feel so bad?"

"How can you possibly feel bad!" Ness exclaims. "It's definitely not _your_ fault! C'mon, Lucas. Let's just go and get some food, yeah?"

But Ness's excitement vanishes, as soon as we enter the canteen - it's sausages (again) but this time accompanied by Ness and I's worst enemy - mashed potato.

"This is an outrage!" Ness gasps, horrified. "It's - I can't believe it!"

I shrug, as we join the back of the queue. "There's definitely bigger issues to worry about."

"Well, not anymore!" Toon Link announces triumphantly, appearing with Villager behind us. "Two premium locks, all work owed to me, of course. One on your door, one on the trapdoor. And they're _smooth_ , man. No bad guy or beastie is getting in to have a feastie!"

A lot of people give our area a funny look, though it might be because of my bandaged arms. I shrink behind Ness, nervously.

"That was quick," Ness notes. "Impressive stuff."

Villager grins. "Yeah - though it could have been quicker. Toon Link was less of a help, and more of a hindrance."

"I smashed my thumb," Toon Link complains. "Look - it's all purple!" He waves it in my face and I laugh slightly.

We're given plates of food by the canteen staff, before going and sitting by Red and Pit, on our usual table.

"We had sausages recently," Red notes, as we sit down.

"We had them yesterday," Villager chips in, to Red's disdain. "They must have brought in a lot of them by mistake."

"But _mashed potato…"_ Ness complains. "It's the worst invention of all time."

"Well, if you don't like it, all the more for me!" Toon Link crows, delighted.

We get our plates and sit down. Ness pokes miserably at the fluffy mountain with his fork. I don't even feel that hungry.

I don't know what it is. Mashed potato is seriously disgusting. I don't know if it's the texture, or the taste, or what, but something about it makes me - and apparently Ness too - physically sick. No other food does that to me! Everyone else tucks in happily, and I reluctantly eat a sausage.

"So, it looks like Red and I are gonna be together for the Wilderness Survival week," Pit begins, nervously.

"Yes," Red grumbles. "Thanks a _lot,_ Villager."

Villager frowns. "Hey, you know Toon Link never has anyone to go with-"

Toon Link makes a face. "Yeah."

"He could've gone with Pit though!" Red protests.

Villager sighs. "Red-"

Red's expression darkens. "You know, you've been changing, recently, Villager."

"Changing? How do you mean?"

"You used to be my best friend. But now…"

"But now?"

Red bites viciously at his sausage. "You've been changing for the worse. I don't agree with some of the decisions you've been making, lately."

I pale, alarmed at the scene unfolding in front of me. Ness slips a hand into mine.

Villager stops eating. "Huh? Excuse me?"

"You're almost becoming - toxic!"

"Red-"

He folds his arms. "You're not the Villager I once knew. I don't know if I even want to hang out with you anymore."

"Red, what? Where did all this come from?"

"Forget it!"

Red slams his hands on the table - and he storms away, out of the room, to the alarm of a lot of people. What the hell?! There's a stunned pause, as we look around at one another.

"Well, that was weird," Toon Link frowns.

Villager stares at his plate in shock. "Where did all that - Where did all that _come_ from?"

"That was pretty sudden," Pit agrees, worriedly.

"B-But _toxic?"_ Villager shivers. "Do you think he's right? Do you think I am changing?"

"No!" Toon Link exclaims, slinging an arm around him. "He's talking rubbish. You're still just as awesome as you always have been - if not, better."

Villager looks down at his food. "But - but, I don't even know what to say! He's never really been angry at me like that before..."

"I think he's jealous," I theorise quietly.

Villager shakes, clearly unnerved. "But then - all that - about changing-"

"He's just villainising you," I explain. "Maybe that's easier for him."

"But why would he be jealous? What would he be jealous of?"

"Well," Pit murmurs. "You have been spending more time with Toon Link lately…"

Villager looks up, troubled. "Do you think I've been neglecting him?"

"No," Pit replies with confidence. "Definitely not."

"You've still been talking to him more than any of us," Ness agrees.

Villager glances around hastily. "Am I - am I doing something wrong, then?"

"No," Ness states. "It's like - it's like he's built up an idea of what you _should_ be, and what you _should_ do, and the very idea of you doing something different challenges that."

"Yeah!" Toon Link agrees. "Ness is right - just because you don't fit his agenda, he's gotten mad."

"But he's a good guy," Villager counters. "He wouldn't think of me like that, surely?"

"He doesn't like change," Pit adds, darkly.

"Maybe he's the one changing…" Villager wonders aloud. "He's been different, lately. More self centred… But - I feel like it's my fault."

Toon Link pats Villager on the back. "Villy, he's just getting jealous over nothing. You've always been nice to him."

"What was that about _decisions he doesn't agree with?_ Does he mean me changing the graffiti?"

"It's like with his agenda," Toon Link replies. "It's like he thinks that everything you do has to be, well, something he approves of. And that's completely wrong."

"But it was out of _nowhere…_ " Villager murmurs, pained. "I should go apologise to him."

Toon Link thinks. "Look - you've done nothing wrong - and since he is a decent guy, he'll realise that, and then _he'll_ apologise to you. I think that's fairer."

"But - I-"

Toon Link pats him on the shoulder. "C'mon, mate, let's just enjoy dinner."

"...Okay. Yeah. Okay."

Toon Link glances at his plate. "I am sorry though, Pit, that you have to go with Red-"

Pit shrugs. "Oh, it's fine. No big deal."

"I should've gone with you - Villager could've gone with him-"

Villager bites his lip. "I'd much rather spend a week with you than Red. Nothing against him, just…"

We all know what he means.

Pit nods. "For real, I'll be okay."

Ness finishes his sausages . "Anyone want my mash?"

But he's interrupted, as suddenly, a sausage comes flying over from the other side of the room - hitting Villager square in the face.

Someone calls out: "Hah! The homosexual loves a good sausage, after all!"

There's laughter around the room, and Villager groans, cleaning himself off. "For goodness sake."

"HEY!" Toon Link stands angrily, calling back. "Not cool!"

The perpetrator laughs. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, midget boy?"

Villager tenses. "Toon Link, please, just sit down. I don't want to have to deal with any of this right now."

But everyone looks with interest between Toon Link and the perpetrator - some guy I don't recognise - I glance around for professors, but to my dismay, there are none.

Toon Link waves. "Don't worry, Villager, I-"

"Toon Link, just sit down!" Villager hisses, but Toon Link doesn't move a muscle.

He instead glares across the room. "You'd better not do that again, yeah?"

But the troublemaker grins, grabbing another sausage from their friend's plate, hurling it with alarming accuracy, striking Villager square on the nose.

"You-!" Toon Link picks up one of his own sausages, throwing it back, and suddenly, pandemonium breaks out. Sausages fly everywhere - mash plastering everything - absolute carnage, as everyone tries to cause as much mess as possible. Taking the opportunity, Ness smears my face with potato, and I get my revenge by doing exactly the same to him. Toon Link rules the battle by grabbing Ness and I's discarded plates, launching volleys of mash over towards a group of people - until all of a sudden, Bowser bursts in, with an almighty look of fury upon his face, before a plateful of food paints him a snowy white-!

Instant silence falls, as Bowser seethes.

**"WHO. THREW. THA-"**

Rosalina rushes in. "Thank you, professor Bowser - everyone, settle down! This is really quite unacceptable!"

I shrivel up, suddenly nervous that we're all going to get in trouble, and Headmaster Hand abruptly enters the scene.

He looks around - potato is smeared over the walls, the ceiling. Discarded sausages lay on the floor.

Nobody dares speak.

But suddenly, Headmaster Hand laughs - and everyone looks around in surprise. He laughs and laughs - and it's infectious, and quite a few people end up joining in. Rosalina and Bowser stare as if the Headmaster has gone mad - which he quite possibly has.

"Everyone is dismissed-" he manages to say, through tears of mirth. "Everyone is dismissed."

Taken aback, we stand - but to my sudden dismay, I notice Villager staring directly at the floor, covered head to toe in potato.

People walk by, some giving Villager a slap on the cheek, most of them seeming to be in high spirits. Villager, on the contrary, looks downright depressed.

"Thanks a lot, Toon Link," he mutters miserably, and Toon Link's smile vanishes.

"Villager, I-"

But Villager shakes his head, covering his eyes as he runs abruptly out of the hall, leaving a crestfallen Toon Link in his wake.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello there - gonna finally catch up the AO3 upload of this fic to where it should be. Prepare for a chapter influx... 
> 
> This chapter took ages to write. Huge writer's block! Also, learning some other skills. Drawing people is hard. I'll stick to landscapes, I think.
> 
> But hopefully you enjoyed-? A pretty pivotal chapter if I do say so myself. A lot happened! That's always pretty good.
> 
> I did actually plan the maths competition to be fake from early on, but that definitely didn't end up being a major reveal-
> 
> Also, mashed potato does suck.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed reading! Catch you next time,
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	31. The Courage of Others

**Chapter 31: The courage of Others**

…

**(Ness)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

We meticulously follow the tracks before us. If Roy is right, we could have a catch, and it must be something big, if it flattened two sizable bushes. It's hard to know for sure, though. It could easily be something else - even _someone_ else.

Duster seems to have developed remarkably keen vision, as he travels at a rapid pace, pointing out every trampled hedge and shrub that he lays his eyes upon. I hope, I pray that this might lead to something, perhaps, at long last, some proper food _,_ but to our dismay, the tracks run dry.

"Well, m'chaps, looks like we're in a bit of a fix," Duster tells us, his hands on his hips. "Ain't nothin' more of this. The beastie probably dashed off somewhere."

"It seems that is the case," Roy agrees, glumly.

And for an hour or so, the remainder of our hunting session remains fruitless as well. It's only more false tracks and signs that ultimately come together to be utterly useless. Soon enough, the first stars are out, which means we have to walk back to the meeting place, empty handed.

"I can't believe it," Roy sighs. "What bad luck! Now Elmore is going to be insufferable."

"It'll be fine," I assure him, as we come to the marked tree. We're the first group to return, so we sit back against its sizable trunk, just for a break, just to actually sit down, for what feels like the first time in days.

There's a slight pause, and the wind whistles through the treetops above.

"D'you chaps think Porky is gonna find us?" Duster asks, meaningfully.

I shake my head. "Not out here - we're too deep in the forest."

But Roy sighs. "Porky's smart. Of course he will. He's got all sorts of tracking things - there's probably at least three on each of us!"

I shiver, not wholly because of the cold. I hate the idea of being tracked.

"But, if 'e knows where we are," Duster begins. "Why ain't he come and got us yet?"

"Bigger fish to fry," I reply glumly. "He's got a whole city to manage. I can't imagine we're at the top of his priorities."

"We can definitely take advantage of that," Roy notes. "Stay silent… then we strike!"

Duster looks down at the ground, folding his hands into knots. "I can't believe Porky turned out evil. Seemed so nice, he did."

"He's very charming," I grimace. "He can fool anyone. Many powerful people can."

Roy picks a leaf off the ground, fixing his gaze upon it. "He certainly fooled me. With his promises of pushing the boundaries of science - of high wages - instead, he just… ugh," he shivers. "He did all sorts of things. He fitted that chip to my neck, and then I was his. A puppet on a string."

It's an unpleasant image.

"He's a bad 'un, alright," Duster grumbles.

Roy's expression sinks. "No doubt. I just wonder how many others… How many other ordinary people like me…"

"Countless," I grit my teeth. "Countless. He's already won. He's been at work for _years,_ planning his city, planning his economic domination."

"But why? For what?"

I exhale, completely lost. "I don't know. I just don't know."

There's an uncomfortable pause.

Roy opens his mouth, shifting in place. "Y'know - if it's all so bad, and if he's won, then maybe we should just run - run somewhere far from all of this."

My expression sharpens. "Not when there's people to save."

Roy turns to face me in alarm. "What-?! If what you say is true, then that's suicide!"

"There's still people that we might be able to rescue. To get out of Onett. Every life matters."

Roy shakes his head. "No way. I just want a quiet retreat from all this. I'm done,"

"A quiet retreat can come after what must be done," I declare.

Duster wrings his hands. "Responsibility… m'man, that's never really been my thing… not after what 'appened to the dog."

I look at the two men before me. Scared. Afraid. But with far more potential than they realise.

"I lead people in my normal job," I explain. "I know it's hard. But, I know, that it's my responsibility, I owe it to all of the people that I know, that I love, that I am indebted to. To do what is right. For good, and progression."

"I'm just a chap from Tazmily," bemoans Duster. "How can I sort somethin' like all this? How am I supposed to do right, m'fellow? I don't know."

"And I'm just a guy from Onett," I reason. "It's not where you came from that matters. It's where you go from here."

Duster looks up at the trees, still swaying rather vigorously. "Y' were a _leader_ though, people knew you."

"It doesn't make me any better, or any more capable."

Roy looks down. "You said that when we arrive at Onett, we'll just settle down, try to live normally."

"That'd be impossible," I admit. "We'd last a day at most, before Porky sent the police in to arrest us. But, you know I couldn't tell the others that. If they lose hope, we may never make it out of this forest."

"We _will_ make it out, won't we?" Roy says, worriedly.

"That wholly depends on what happens," I reply. "The only thing we can feasibly do is to try our best to get out, and help as many people as we can along the way. Only then can we try and do something about all this."

Roy looks up. "But what's the point? What's the point of trying, when Porky is going to win, either way?"

I grab him by the hand. "Because it's _right,_ Roy! I chose to save all of you people in the carriage, because it was the right thing to do! I'd have had a much better chance of surviving out here, on my own. I've always believed in two things - equal opportunity, and doing what is plain right!"

Roy sighs reluctantly. "Fine. Fine, then. Look. You win. Let's all go to Onett and get slaughtered, for the sake of the abstract concept of _good_."

I turn. "And you? Duster?"

Duster slowly nods. "Yeah. Yeah, m'chap. Let's do it. What do we 'ave to live for anyway?"

* * *

(Ness)

* * *

Villager runs out of the hall - coated in mashed potato - and Toon Link follows swiftly after him.

Of course, the biggest food fight of the century ended in disaster. Villager's upset, Lucas and I are coated in the worst food of all time, and Red's stormed off in an unprecedented rage. And to think Headmaster Hand devolved into a laughing fit, at the sight of all the chaos! Sometimes, I think he might be completely and utterly mad.

Pit curses. "Great! That's not good - not one bit!"

"We should follow," I decide, and a muted Lucas and I wipe the residual potato from our faces, and head towards the main corridor.

I'm especially worried about Lucas now. Since the attack, he's been even more gloomy than before - and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. He carries a dark, grey cloud around with him, brooding throughout the entirety dinner, seeming all round depressed.

I hate them - Meta Knight and Olimar - hate them, for what they did! For anyone to have the nerve to do _that_ , to Lucas of all people, is despicable. I can only imagine what he feels - and I'm sure it's dragging back all kinds of unpleasant memories.

"Look - they're out there," Lucas points, and I notice Villager and Toon Link having a heated discussion in the hall. I bite my lip, advancing forwards - but suddenly, Bayonetta appears out of nowhere. "Hey! You still coming tonight?!"

I jump, startled. "Uh-"

Lucas frowns. "The party is going ahead? Isn't it disallowed?"

Bayonetta gives a casual shrug. "Well… We're technically in _a_ dorm by 8pm. Most people were gonna spend the night anyways. If anything, it's safer! Strength in numbers, and all that." She laughs.

"Is there really going to be enough room for everyone to sleep over?" I ask.

Bayonetta laughs again. "Trust me - I lucked out, biggest dorm in the school. No worries about space! It's gonna be staring at half 7, so see ya there, munchkins!"

She bounces off joyfully, and I turn to Lucas. "Do you think you're going to be up to going?"

He shrugs. "Sure. I guess."

"Really? You don't think you should rest, what with-?"

"I keep resting," Lucas sighs. "It never seems to do anything good. Maybe a party will brighten my mood. But - quick, let's go over to the others."

I nod. "Yeah."

We manage to catch up to Villager and Toon Link, who seem to be talking more calmly now.

"...And, they offended you, and I had to stick up for you, didn't I?" Toon Link insists.

Villager rubs his forehead. "It just brought me to the attention of more people - I didn't want that. I didn't want you to have to defend me."

Toon Link hangs his head. "I'm sorry. I was thoughtless."

"It's… fine," Villager relents. "It's fine. You meant well, I guess. Besides, it's not like I need to fall out with _another_ friend tonight."

Toon Link gives a nervous grin. "You sure?"

"'Course, bud. I overreacted, so I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

The pair hug, and I smile.

"Where did Red even go?" Pit asks, catching up to us.

Villager shrugs. "No idea. Most likely he went to our dorm. He's probably throwing all my clothes out of the window, or something."

Toon Link balls his fists. "I swear, if he does-!"

"Toonie, please-"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop."

"But anyways..." Villager puts a nervous hand to his neck. "Ah, I don't think I should come to this party tonight."

Toon Link's face falls. "You what!? Why not?"

Villager continues. "I can't. I just can't. I'd only continue to be bullied for supposedly being a homosexual, all night long."

Toon Link looks unhappily at the graffiti. "I wished you'd left the name as mine."

"Nah. It's alright. I'm dealing with all this so that you don't have to."

"Who cares about that though!" Toon Link exclaims. "You're not ditching us! No way! It'd be so dull without you."

"Really?" Villager asks, doubtfully. "I'm not exactly a party animal…"

"Really! We might even play spin the bottle!"

"But-"

"And if anyone gives you abuse, we will defend you, ain't that right?" Toon Link looks around sharply at us all.

Lucas, Pit and I all nod vehemently.

Villager sighs, his face reluctant. "Alright - fine, I'll come along, but at the first sign of trouble, I'm out. Ok?"

Toon Link claps him on the back. "That's fair enough. Awesome! In that case, I need to go and get ready."

"Get ready?" Villager asks blankly.

"Why, of course! It's a party! Gotta look my best!"

Pit nods with agreement. "You bet - and so do I! C'mon, Toonmeister, let's get fancy."

The pair high five, sprinting up the stairs.

Villager pulls a face, still bemused. _"Ready?"_

"They're weird," I conclude.

"You bet… When is the party, and where?"

"7:30, in Bayonetta's dorm," I reply. "She said that you keep going up the dorm stairs, instead of going into our corridors, and then at the top, you take a left and it's the first dorm on the right. Or was it the left again?"

Villager nods. "Alright. Well, I've got to take all the spare screws from bolting down your mysterious trapdoor back to the Trades classroom, so I'll see you there?"

I wave. "I'll see you there."

Lucas and I opt to walk up to our dorm, to kill the 10 minutes or so before the party begins. I'm strangely quite looking forward to it, even though parties aren't really my thing. I hope there isn't any alcohol though - I don't drink, because of some simply delightful experiences with a drunken Father, and Lucas doesn't drink because, well, he's just too pure.

...

Lucas walks towards the wardrobe. "You know what's really weird?"

"What?"

"Meta Knight and Olimar. It just doesn't seem like the kind of thing they'd _do._ Tricks, traps sure, but they'd do that for attention. For the show. But when it came to, you know…" He holds out his arms. "Nobody saw them do it. They weren't trying to impress anyone."

I frown. "What are you suggesting?"

He feverishly opens the door to the wardrobe, before shutting it again, with a bang. "I feel like… they must've had another motive. Money. Drugs. Something else. Or maybe they were threatened! And then it wouldn't be their fault at all!"

I shake my head. "C'mon, Lucas, you just see the best in everyone. They're rotten to the core. They just wanted to hurt you."

"They're not _that_ rotten though…"

I sigh. "Well then... say you're right. But what good is that?"

"Maybe they didn't deserve to be expelled…"

I turn, aghast. "Lucas, they _slashed up your arms!_ Even if they were being threatened, or it was for money, or whatever the damn case, they nearly killed you! That is not okay!"

"Yeah… I guess…"

I feel a sting of sympathy. "C'mon, Lucas. Come here. It'll be okay."

He bites his lip. "Hopefully."

_"Definitely."_

Lucas flops besides me on my bed, after again opening the wardrobe, this time to examine the now bolted trapdoor. "It's pretty secure. Villager did a good job."

I nod appreciatively. "He's skilled. He's got a bright future."

"Imagine having a _future."_

We both laugh, morbidly.

"I've barely thought about what I want to do, after school," I admit. "I'm a Jack of all trades, really. Maybe I'll be a scientist, like you?"

Lucas rolls his eyes. "You can't just be a scientist because I'm being one. Come on - you have your own skills!"

I smile, but it's somewhat flat. Thinking about my future is somewhat bugging me.

Lucas rolls himself up in a blanket. "It'll be nice to have a party, after all of this chaos."

"Yeah... Do you, uh, do you think we should get _'ready'?"_

Lucas holds out his bandaged arms. "I'm going as a mummy. Fancy dress, wasn't it?"

I laugh. "No, you goof. I meant like, if we should wear anything fancy-"

"Ness, you're forgetting that all of our decent clothes got burnt by the fire, covered in magenta paint or ruined by an outside excursion."

I laugh again. "Yeah. Okay, that's true."

There's a pleasant pause, before Lucas turns to me again. "Maybe we should bring a fan, because we'll be so hot."

I facepalm. "Lucas, that was not a good joke."

"Too bad."

"It's just as well we didn't sign up for the comedy routine at the talent show, in the end."

He folds his arms. "Hey!"

I ruffle his hair, and he pouts, and it's adorable.

"Do you reckon we should invite Red?" Lucas asks.

I mull it over. "Well, he's not really a party person, let's face it. Plus, I think him and Villager need a _lot_ of space."

Lucas nods sadly. "His outburst was kinda out of nowhere…"

"They've been friends, like, forever!" I agree. "I dunno what Red's problem is."

Lucas rubs his cheek. "You know… I've always thought, even though he's really smart and stuff, Red is actually quite immature."

I turn, in surprise. "You know, you might be right."

Lucas nods, continuing. "If he wants to throw his toys out the pram, just because Villager isn't doing what he wants, then he can - he can sort himself out!"

I marvel at him. "Wow, I never thought you could sound so… badass."

"Shush, you."

"You've cheered up," I note.

"I guess."

I beam. "Howcome?"

He shrugs, "No idea. Teenage mood swings? An awesome best friend?"

I laugh, a soaring sensation racing through me. "I'm glad."

He prods me. "D'you think it's time?"

"Time?"

"For the party, you goof."

I frown. "Hmm, we really should get a clock in here…"

"Well, you're the rich one."

I look down at the floor, guiltily. "Sorry."

Lucas's eyes widen. "Oh - oh, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok. C'mon, let's get partying."

"Partying," Lucas echoes, and we stand.

We walk out of our dorm - and we're instantly met by Toon Link, and - _woah-_

He's all dressed up, in a dapper shirt and tie, sharply outlining his frame. The tie is bright yellow - where on earth he got something that audacious from, I don't know. His usually scruffy hair is swept to the side with surprising neatness, with the addition what appears to be a fancy tophat, though he still wears his casual demeanour remarkably well.

Villager arrives, his mouth falling open with surprise. "Wow, Toonie! Whose wedding is it, then?"

Toon Link rolls his eyes. "Oh, shush, you. You should see what I'm wearing underneath. Or maybe you will, later on."

Villager splutters. "I swear, you will be the death of me."

"I tried to tell him," Pit sighs, arriving in much more casual attire. "It's just a house party. Well. Dorm party."

"I have to make an impact though!" Toon Link protests.

"Why? Someone you're trying to impress?" Villager slyly asks, looking him up and down.

Toon Link blushes. "None of your business, short stuff."

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

I laugh. "C'mon. Let's just go."

"What was it - first dorm on the left?"

I put a hand to my head. "It might be the right. I can't remember."

Toon Link chuckles. "Excellent. 50-50 - a great party, or we burst in on some poor bird doing her homework."

"Most people have been invited," Lucas reasons. "The wrong dorm would probably be empty. Besides, Bayonetta would probably be welcoming people outside."

We leave our dorm corridor and ascend the stairs - and sure enough, a remarkable amount of people seem to be entering the dorm on the left. I find myself wondering exactly how everyone can possibly fit in there, but I don't worry too much about it.

Toon Link takes the lead, approaching Bayonetta with a buoyant smile. "Hello! Is this the place?"

"Oh wow!" Bayonetta exclaims. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

He sighs, "I'm Toon Link! I just, dressed up a bit, is all."

"Oh, really?" Bayonetta asks, surprised. "Well, c'mon in! Hey, Ness!"

Her and I high five, and we make our way into her dorm.

To my astonishment, it's _immense._ I guess three people must share it, or something, because there's a crazy amount of space - and it appears all the beds have been taken away somewhere. A relatively large number of people mull around, chatting, and - oh _great,_ there's a load of bottles of alcohol on a fold out table. I have to wonder, where do these people even get all this stuff from? We're isolated in the countryside, and all mail is screened. Whatever. I won't be having any of it.

Lucas looks shyly to me, taking in the sights. "Uh, what are we supposed to do?"

"Mingle!" Toon Link cheers. "C'mon, wallflowers. Interact with people!"

But our first interaction isn't what I'd hoped for - Popo saunters over. "Well, fancy seeing you all here!"

"Yeah, most of our year was invited, can't say it's the biggest surprise of my life," Toon Link comments, breezily spinning his top hat on his head.

Nana arrives too. "Popo isn't to drink any of the alcohol this time. We all know what happened at Link's party, last term..."

I shudder, thinking back to Popo trying to perform a strip routine after getting very, very drunk. That had definitely been my cue to leave. I'm not sure why people still invite Popo to their parties, after his repeated chaos-inducing ways.

"Ah, don't worry, no alcohol for me!" Popo proudly proclaims. "How about you lot, though? Ness, gonna get plastered? Toon Link?"

Toon Link adjusts his hat again. "Maybe I'll have something later. Don't wanna ruin everything too early!"

Toon Link is sensible enough. He isn't really a heavy drinker - he'll have a glass or two, and he'll get a bit tipsy, but he's never gotten properly wasted or anything.

Link saunters by, a glamorous Zelda by his side. "Good day, small people. It is most surprising that you are here."

Popo squares up to him. "Hey! Who are you calling small?!"

"Popo - _no fights!"_ Nana scolds.

He stamps his foot, grumbling. "You're no fun!"

Nana folds her arms. "I can be fun, can't I, Lucas?"

Lucas flounders. "Uh - yeah! Lots of fun, painting - fruit, and vegetables-"

Nana winks, blushing slightly. "Yeah, you bet. Fruit and vegetables"

Popo groans. "C'mon Nana… can't I just have one drink?"

She glares sternly at him. "No! Zero drinks. Mother said-"

"Do I care what mother said?"

"You should! She went through the agonising labours of childbirth to bring you to existence!"

Popo scoffs. "Pff. Can't have been that bad."

Nana's eyes flash dangerously. "Do you want me to replicate the pain by punching you in the head?"

Popo pales. "I'm good, thanks."

Nana smiles pleasantly. "Superb. Anyway, we'll see you around Lucas. Oh, and you too, Ness."

Lucas waves slightly as they depart, and we make our way over to where most people have congregated. Villager's found Mega Man, and the pair are laughing in a corner - while Toon Link's entertaining a whole crowd of people, seemingly telling some kind of story. I vaguely glance towards the door, where the last stragglers seem to be arriving, including-

Oh no.

_Red?_

What's he doing here?! He's the least likely person to show up at a party like this - I point him out to Lucas, whose eyes widen.

"That's not good! What if him and Villager get in a fight?"

"We need to speak to him," I decide immediately, and so we hastily walk over.

He seems to be wearing a bizarre outfit - a red shirt, and red trousers, as well as a red cap. There's even frills and a collar - he looks like Count Dracula on steroids. What was he thinking?

"Hey Red, I'm surprised you came," I say, cautiously.

"Good to see you too," he grumbles.

"What's with all the red clothes?" I ask.

"It's a pun," Red explains. "Because my name is Red."

I shift Lucas a confused glance, before looking back to Red. "Uh - yeah. I didn't think you were really… about puns?"

He scoffs. "Oh no, of course I'm not. Puns are a disgraceful art!"

"Then why-"

"No reason!"

Red surges rapidly into the crowd before we can say any more, and Lucas turns to me in surprise. "That was probably the weirdest conversation I've ever had."

"Villager won't be pleased that he's here," I mutter.

"Well, maybe they can make up?" Lucas suggests, hopefully.

"Red said some pretty harsh things though…"

Lucas shrugs optimistically. "Villager is very forgiving."

"But Red isn't," I grimace.

There's a moment of pause, as we contemplate the potential downfall of our entire friendship group.

"...I hope it's all okay," Lucas mumbles.

I hug him. "It will be. It always is in the end."

He hugs back. "Yeah."

I glance around the room again - Popo seems to have managed to make his way to the alcohol table, as Nana has become distracted by Toon Link's antics. I watch Popo take out a bottle of something from who knows where, and add it to the table. I hadn't even considered that maybe we were supposed to bring a gift or a contribution, or something like that. Nervously, I try to pick out Bayonetta in the crowd - just as she comes right up to us.

"Hey!" She beams, and Lucas jumps a mile.

"Hi," I wave back. "We weren't supposed to bring anything, were we-?"

"Oh, na, 'course not! Besides, all your stuff got burnt by a giant fire, which is a pretty reasonable excuse for not bringing anything."

I nod. "Ah, good."

"You enjoying yourselves though? Everything good?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Seems to be."

"Are you gonna be staying the night?" Bayonetta asks. "As I said, most people are."

Lucas and I look to each other nervously. "Uh - maybe, maybe not. We'll see."

"Fair enough!" She exclaims. "Alright, now, I better make sure nobody's getting too drunk. But I've got a couple plans for later, so watch out!" She winks, and hurries over to the alcohol table.

 _"Plans?"_ Lucas echoes.

I shrug, just as confused. "Never been any 'plans' at any other parties."

"That we've been to," Lucas reminds me. "It feels weird to actually be invited somewhere cool..."

I ruffle his hair. "It's great, yeah? We're going up in the world Lucas."

He pulls an embarrassed face. "I suppose."

We make our way over to where most people are making noise - and Bayonetta's room is revealed to be even bigger than I'd initially thought. It seems to be a kind of L shape, with a great, oaken wardrobe tucked away in a corner, and _two_ windows. Two! Completely unheard of. I vaguely wonder how she lucked out with such a good room - I shiver, thinking about it. I realise that I might not want to know - before I remind myself that Headmaster Hand wouldn't ever take such bribes.

"Alright?" Villager comes up behind us, covered head to toe in flour.

Lucas's eyes widen. "Oh no - who did this?!"

Villager rolls his eyes. "It was Mega Man. He set up a trap - told me to open the wardrobe, but there was a bag of flour on the door."

"Villager!" Toon Link appears. "Bit early for the drugs, don't you think?"

Villager flushes. "Toonie, it's flour, not cocaine."

"Aw, he calls him _Toonie!"_ Diddy Kong calls out, cackling.

Toon Link turns, raising his fists. "Hey! Shut it!"

"To be fair, that's the first comment of the night," Villager sighs. "I think people are starting to get bored."

"Or they're planning something," Lucas mutters darkly.

"Well, let's hope not."

Toon Link sighs. "Red's here, by the way."

I nod. "We saw. All dressed up in crimson."

Villager turns sharply. "He is?"

"Quite the centre of attention," I note, observing a crowd starting to form around him.

"What's he doing here?"

"We tried to ask," I reply. "He was acting a bit odd. He stormed off."

Laughter comes from the crowd, encircling Red.

"That can't be good," Villager murmurs. "C'mon. Let's check that out."

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Toon Link decides. "See you all soon."

Villager, Lucas and I make our way over to the circle of people around Red, expecting the worst - but to our surprise, they're not actually laughing, but cheering, and… clapping?

"What's going on here?" Villager asks, concerned.

Red sighs. "Oh, great, everybody! Villager is here to ruin things!"

"...Red?" I ask, tremulously.

"Good day, Ness. I was just reciting Shakespeare's Sonnet 14, when suddenly, this crowd gathered. I am most puzzled! But it is fantastic to see some respect for classic literature!"

Villager looks at us, shocked, before looking back to Red. "I - well, so long as they're not all, uh, being mean-?"

"No! They are not."

"...Okay then…?"

Villager, mystified, turns back to Lucas and I, as Red continues his recital. "That was weird."

I shrug. "He is weird."

He frowns. "But that was really quite out of character - oh my God, what's going on over there?!"

I swivel round - Pit seems to be frantically trying to support a flopping Toon Link, who seems to be trying to grab at nothing.

"What's happening?" Lucas asks, dashing over, as Toon Link coughs madly.

Pit struggles to keep a hold of him. "He had a drink - _just one_ \- and he seems to have gone completely wild!"

Toon Link giggles. "Like… the wild animals! I love giraffes, do you love giraffes? Let's get a giraffe!"

"Which drink was it?" I ask, appalled.

Pit points to the bottle that Popo brought along - I snatch it up, and my eyes widen. _"90% alcohol?!_ What the hell!"

"90%!?" Villager explodes. "Is that even _legal?_ Is he okay!?"

Speak of the devil, Popo saunters over. "Oh, this? Yeah. I thought that given Nana probably won't let me have many drinks, the best thing to do is to have it super concentrated! Smart, right?"

"That's really dangerous!" Lucas quivers. "Toon Link had some - and look-!"

Toon Link spins around on the floor. "Wheeeeeeee! I'm a fan! Wheeeeeeeee!"

Popo folds his arms. "Ugh, c'mon, dude! Don't drink my stuff. Not cool. That was supposed to be mine!"

"Never mind that - you need to get rid of that, right now!" I instruct.

Popo laughs. "Or what?"

"Or we'll call Nana over," Lucas interjects.

Popo groans. _"Fine._ I'll get rid of it, ok?"

"Good!"

Popo leaves with the bottle, and we move our attention back to Toon Link, who suddenly has a huge grin plastered over his face.

"Are we gonna have to babysit him now?" Villager complains.

Toon Link huffs. "HeY! I ain't a bABY!"

Villager sighs. "You certainly are, like this. You've gone completely insane!"

"I'm finE! Gosh!" Toon Link tries to stand up, and falls down, giggling again.

"Just as well I caught him when I did," Pit mutters darkly. "I dread to think what too much of that stuff would do…"

I grit my teeth. "This is why I don't drink."

Bayonetta walks over. "What's happening? Is everything alright?"

"Toon Link's drunk already," Villager explains.

"nO I'm noT! Gosh!"

Bayonets laughs. "Aw, man, we're just about to start our first game! Could've laid off on the drinks a bit!"

"Did you say _game_?" I ask, warily.

She winks, hopping away. "Wait and see!"

"Villager?" Toon Link says.

"Yes?"

"Is it getting hot in here? Can you feel the walls closing in?!"

"..."

"Villager!"

He sighs. "What is it?"

Toon Link holds his hands out dramatically. "It's meaningless! Everything!"

"I think you need to go and calm down somewhere," Villager decides. Come on, let's take you over to the side."

Villager starts walking away with Toon Link - but suddenly, he trips on a small wire, between the table and the curtain - and another bag of flour falls on both of their heads!

"Haha!" Mega Man laughs. "2-0!"

Villager grumbles. "I am getting you back for that."

Lucas gives me an alarmed look - but suddenly, Bayonetta's voice fills the room. "Everybody! It is time for a lovely game of… roulette!"

"Isn't that a type of gambling thing?" I whisper to Lucas, nervously.

He shrugs. "I don't know that stuff."

"Everybody, please sit in a circle," Bayonetta instructs. People start moving about, and soon enough, I find myself with Lucas on one side, and a stranger on the other. Bayonetta places a big sheet of paper in the middle of the group, along with an empty bottle, and varying sized cups of what looks to be an alcoholic drink. Lucas pales.

"We can leave," I whisper, but Lucas shakes his head.

"Unfortunately not. Something's wrong. We need to stay."

I'm taken aback. "What - something's wrong? What do you mean?"

"I can feel it. Something's off."

I shiver. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he insists. "Keep your eyes out. Sensory checks. We need to stick together. Every little detail - count it up."

"Count it up," I repeat with acknowledgement. I quake slightly. I suppose that means we'll have to play this strange game...

"Alright then!" Bayonetta announces. "So, as you can see, we have a lot of cups of some delicious beer here, and an empty bottle."

The crowd whispers, excited.

"I'll spin the bottle," she informs us. "Then, whoever the bottle lands on has to come up to the middle. That person will spin the bottle again, and whichever cup of beer it lands on, they have to drink as quickly as they can. As you can see, some cups are bigger than others…"

Her eyes linger on what must be a whole _litre_ cup of something unpleasant.

People look keenly around the circle, nodding in agreement. A few shyer individuals eye the giant cup with trepidation, but most seem to be excited to get the game underway. I can't say I am, though.

Not one bit.

"Is there a prize?" Popo asks hopefully.

"No," Bayonetta laughs. "There is not. Now, who's ready to begin?"

There's a lot of cheering.

"Alright!" Bayonetta spins the bottle - I watch it nervously, as it slows, and it lands on Diddy Kong.

"Diddy Kong!" Bayonetta announces. "Come up to the middle, please!"

With encouraging shoves from his mates, Diddy Kong stands cockily, coming up into the middle.

Bayonetta gleefully rubs her hands together. "Excellent, now spin the bottle again."

Diddy Kong easily spins the bottle. I count, and to my relief, there's a lot less cups than people here, so Lucas and I will _probably_ be in the clear - but I don't want to jinx things. The bottle begins to slow, eventually landing on the smallest cup in the array.

"BOOOO!" Popo yells. "That's the easy one!"

"Yeah, spin again!" Link calls out. "Unless you're scared?"

"No respins," Bayonetta instructs. "Now, drink that as fast as you can. Ready?"

"Ready!"

Diddy Kong lifts the cup to his lips.

Everyone begins to shout. "ONE! TWO! THREE-!"

It seems to be going down very slowly.

"-FOUR! FIVE!"

"Hurry up!" Popo calls, and I can't help but laugh as Diddy Kong coughs and splutters on the drink - serve him right, the prick!

"SIX! SEVEN! AYYYYYYY!"

There's applause as Diddy Kong eventually finishes, sitting down a lot less cockily than when he stood up.

I look to Lucas. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, course."

"Noticed anything weird yet?"

"Nope."

Across from us, Villager winks, as Toon Link seems to be staring blankly at the ceiling. I realise that the bottle has been spun again - but luckily, it lands on some unfortunate young-looking girl.

"Ah, Isabelle! Up you come!"

Isabelle gets up to some unpleasant wolf whistles - but Link shoves the perpetrators. "That is no way to treat a lady!"

"Link," Zelda sighs. "How much did you drink?"

"Only a bit, my Queen!"

Isabelle spins the bottle, ignoring the chaos. She ends up with a moderately sized cup to drink. However, to everybody's surprise, she manages to down it in a quicker time than Diddy Kong, which earns some significant cheers, not least from Villager.

"I think I know what's wrong," I whisper to Lucas, clocking something.

"Oh - what?!"

"Meta Knight and Olimar aren't here, so it feels a lot nicer and safer. That's all."

Lucas nervously rubs his bandaged arms. "I think there's something else."

I grimace. "Oh."

A few more spins of the bottle go by - nobody I know gets chosen, but the giant cup remains untouched. I keep a general eye out for anything out of place, but I honestly can't see what Lucas is getting at - all I can hear is the general lull of laughter and enjoyment, and nothing _looks_ weird.

But I know by now to trust Lucas's instincts.

Link is the next one chosen by the bottle, and he walks smugly up to the centre of the crowd. I opt not to join in the cheering for this one, especially as he spins the bottle and ends up with one of the smaller remaining cups. He downs it in one, much to the amazement of everyone who actually cares, and he sits gladly back down next to Zelda again.

"We're going to change things up!" Bayonetta announces suddenly, and there's some interested muttering. She rearranges the drinks in the middle, in such a way that all the bigger ones are on one side, and the smaller ones on the other.

"It's for dramatic effect!" She explains, as she steps back, spinning the bottle around. I watch the neck of the glass move past me… and again… and I can suddenly almost sense that it's going to be my turn-

But to my surprise, it stops on Villager.

He wearily stands, leaving a flopping Toon Link on the ground, making his way to the centre of the room.

"Gonna get lucky, homo boy?" Diddy Kong jeers, to applause and cheers.

"We'll see," Villager replies smoothly. "Given you couldn't even handle a tiny cup, I'd say there's some good luck going spare at the moment."

There's some laughter at that, and Toon Link claps wildly from the floor. I notice Red looking deliberately away from the scene.

"Careful you don't get too drunk and try to shag one of us!" Link calls, with a hearty chuckle.

"I'd like to think that I have a _little_ more self-restraint than you," Villager utters calmly, spinning the bottle round. To his evident relief, it lands on a smaller cup.

"ONE! TWO!"

It seems to be going down remarkably fast.

"THREE-"

Villager throws down the empty cup. "I believe that puts me in the lead?"

Toon Link cheers. "YAAAAAAAA-"

"It does indeed!" Bayonetta exclaims. And only three cups left - who will get lucky?

Villager sits back down, as she spins the bottle. I eye it suspiciously, almost daring it to land on me. With luck, Lucas and I will be safe, although, well, I know this can only end badly. Suddenly uncomfortable, I shuffle nearer to Lucas. I don't want to drink. I've never drunk before. And even the thought of a crowd of people around me… The pressure…

The bottle lands on Red, to sniggers. But, he effortlessly makes his way to the middle.

"I just have to spin the bottle, yes?" He asks.

Bayonetta nods happily. "Yes, go ahead."

Red narrows his eyes. "With what technique, exactly?"

There's some titters.

"Any you like," Bayonetta laughs, and Red opts for a very powerful spin, that ends up on a reasonably sized cup. Red takes it in his hand.

"Of course, this game is built to be unfair," he explains. "The people with smaller cups had an evident advantage, so I do not expect to win."

More people laugh. Villager sits nervously in place.

But, eventually, Red makes surprisingly light work of the cup, much to the delight of Diddy Kong and his gang. He takes a bow, and returns neatly to his seat, relishing in the applause.

"The penultimate spin!" Bayonetta announces. "Let's see who it'll be!"

The bottle is spun - and it lands on Nana. Good, that means at least one of Lucas and I are going to be safe.

"HA!" Popo exclaims. "TAKE THAT, NANA!"

Nana comes wearily up to the middle, taking in her options. "A 50-50 between the largest cup of all time, with an add-on of certain liver disease, or a reasonably small cup, that might put me in the lead?"

"Fancy your odds?" Bayonetta asks with a smile.

"Not really."

Nana takes the bottle, and spins it - and to her massive relief, it lands on the smaller one. She winks at Lucas, before consuming it - I think people are getting bored, as there's no counting or applause, but I frown, mildly suspicious, as Nana blushes, her eyes awfully fixated on my best friend's face…

"So!" Bayonetta announces, reclaiming the wavering attention of the group. "Only the largest cup remains! "

She's right. Of course. Got to love dramatic coincidence. I can't even imagine forcing all that down. It makes me sick to think about.

Lucas grips tight onto my hand, as Bayonetta takes the centre. The crowd start up a kind of drum roll on the floor.

Bayonetta surveys the scene, pleased. "Who's going to be drinking all this? Let's... find out!"

With a flick of the wrist, the bottle is spun. I feel my heart pound, every time it passes me - again, and again, and again, my gaze forced around, and around - please not me. Please not me! A rising nausea starts to creep into my chest, as the bottle starts slowing, coming closer, so gradually, and it's still going, but, but not for long - and I can already taste it in my throat-! Lucas tenses, and I tense too. Please no - please not - _all that alcohol-_

It's so slow now - just a few degrees left to turn, at least, at least it will be me, and not Lucas - I screw my eyes tight shut...

Bayonetta cheers. "Well, it seems that the bottle has decided!"

I can already feel myself, drifting away, under the heavy weight of the drink, and I-

"Popo!"

Huh?

I quickly open my eyes, and to my enormous relief, the bottle seems to have stopped just shy of me, and it has benevolently selected Popo instead. Crisis over! Lucas smiles divinely at me, and I hug him tight.

"HELL YEAH!" Popo cheers. "Take that, Nana! I'm getting WASTED tonight!"

I suddenly realise that a drunk Popo might actually be a worse scenario, as he, with no hesitation, takes the huge cup - and it all begins to go down-

"ONE! TWO!"

There's already barely any left-!

"THREE! FOUR!"

And everyone claps wildly, as Popo finishes at an inhuman speed, throwing the cup to the floor.

"Oh yeah!" Popo cheers, sitting back down in the circle. "That's what I'm _talkin'_ about! Ah, I feel amazing… I could do anything!"

"Well, everyone, thanks for playing," Bayonetta laughs. "Villager is the winner, with only three seconds!"

"Actually," Red interjects. "Popo had the highest millilitre per second rate, so _he_ should win!"

Villager folds his arms, as Bayonetta sighs. "Fine - we have two winners! I'm not sure whether to congratulate them or to call Alcoholics Anonymous. Regardless, more games to come later, everyone, so please stick about!"

There's some light cheering, before the circle disperses - Lucas and I make a beeline for Villager, who seems to be again trying to keep Toon Link from falling over.

"Nice comebacks there, in front of the crowd," I comment.

"Problem people, the lot of them," Villager sighs. "I won't let them get to me."

"There's something wrong here," Lucas tells him. "Something's not right."

Villager frowns. "Not right? What do you mean?"

Lucas flaps his arms nervously. "I dunno… something's off…"

Villager nods. "Right. Well, I'll keep an eye out then, when I'm not babysitting this one…"

Toon Link appears to be sitting on the ground, staring at nothing at all.

"I'm glad I wasn't picked for that game," I say, trying to make some conversation.

"Oh?"

"I hate drinking."

Someone turns around. "Aw, you hate drinking? Maybe you're at the wrong party… maybe you were expecting some pass the parcel, or pin the tail on the donkey?"

Someone else turns too. "Hey man, don't diss pass the parcel."

"Fair enough."

"Everyone's acting really weird," Lucas realises.

Villager shrugs. "Everyone _is_ weird. That's just how it is in private schools."

"Everyone's also had alcohol, remember," I remind my best friend. "Maybe there's nothing spooky going on. You're just not used to being around tipsy people."

Lucas quivers, evidently unconvinced. "I guess you're right…"

Toon Link suddenly catches everyone by surprise, by throwing up all over the floor.

Bayonetta sweeps over. "Oh dear, first casualty? Don't worry, I'll get that cleaned up."

Villager sighs. "I might need to take him away…"

"No…" Toon Link mumbles. "I'll be fine…"

"You sure?"

He doesn't reply, instead just sitting against the wall. Villager tries to tug his shoulders, but he doesn't budge.

"Come on," Villager chides.

Toon Link screws his face up. "Nooooooooooo! I don't wanna go yet!"

"Ness, we should have a look around," Lucas whispers to me suddenly.

I frown. "C'mon, isn't that a bit of an invasion of privacy?"

"No, not like opening stuff, just… looking."

"But-"

"Ness, I really feel it, I really do! Something's wrong, I swear!"

He hops on one foot - evidently very distressed. I sigh. "I believe you - come on. Let's look around. But quickly."

In the end, our search is fruitless, there's not a sign of anybody doing anything suspicious, and the party moves slowly on. The atmosphere gradually shifts, as more people consume more alcohol. People seem to be enjoying themselves, at least, but even I'm on edge now.

Villager fails to get Toon Link to move anywhere at all, but the latter does seem to be doing somewhat better. Maybe throwing up got rid of some of the alcohol. At the very least, he can talk in full sentences now… but it's still so absurd that Popo would bring something so dangerous along to a public party!

Lucas and I resign ourselves to sitting in a corner, just watching everyone go by. Link and Zelda talk animatedly, Red steals the show with his sudden swarms of impressed fans, and Pit is who-knows-where… he probably left, come to think of it. I want to leave too, but then again… that 6th sense, it tells me that I should almost certainly stay.

Nana wanders over. "You alright, Lucas? You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah - yeah, I'm fine," Lucas stammers.

"You don't seem too fine… come on, Lucas! Come join the party!"

"I don't… feel well," he lies.

"Aw… well, feel better soon."

"I'll try," Lucas says, and Nana blushes. My suspicions heighten significantly.

She sits besides us. "You know, it's actually quite nice over here…"

"Not really," I say, but she ignores me. Of course.

"I prefer it away from the crowd," Lucas admits.

Nana smiles. "Aw, I get that. But don't worry! It's alright."

I sulk. "Nana, have you had much to drink?"

"Yeah, a thing or two-"

"Lucas doesn't drink," I declare.

"...Okay? Good to know, I suppose?"

I fold my arms, feeling stupid, but I shut up nonetheless.

"Anyway," Nana continues, putting an arm around Lucas. "It'll be alright, come join everyone!

He shifts slightly. "I'm okay here, but thank you."

"Shame. If you ever wanna talk though… I'm available."

Lucas nods. "Okay. Uh, yeah. Okay."

Nana finally gets up and walks away, and I sigh. "Good."

Lucas frowns. "Huh? I thought you didn't mind her?"

"She's fine."

"But-"

I hug him protectively. "She's _fine."_

"Oh!" Lucas exclaims, comprehension dawning on him. "You're jealous - because you think she's gonna replace you as my best friend!"

I grimace. "Something like that."

He laughs softly. "Well, she couldn't replace you, you goof. You don't need to worry."

I nod, not at all reassured. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

But we're interrupted. "Everyone! Time for our next game!" Bayonetta announces, happily.

I close my eyes for a moment in prayer, before clambering off of the ground with Lucas, to join the others, who are once again sitting in a circle.

"What do you think it's gonna be this time?" Lucas whispers to me.

I shrug. "Dunno. Better not be another drinking game."

"This is not a drinking game!" Bayonetta announces. "Though, who's enjoying the drinks?"

There's some cheers - oh dear.

"Excellent! Well, this game, is a classic. It's called 7 minutes of heaven - except, well, it's going to be 2 minutes, because we don't have that much patience-"

I groan. Of all of the stupid party stereotypes… and I just bet the bottle will land on Lucas and I too, that's the kind of dumb thing that I have absolutely come to expect at this point in time.

"To those who don't know," Bayonetta explains. "A bottle will be spun, twice, and the two people that the bottle lands on must enter the wardrobe… where they can do, well, whatever they like, if you know what I mean."

There's some excited whispers from the guys - Villager grumbles besides us. "Horny jocks, the lot of them."

I laugh. "That's one way of putting it."

"What does that mean?" Lucas asks, and I can't help but giggle at his innocence.

I pat his head. "Don't worry. Nothing to worry about it."

"Alright!" Bayonetta exclaims. "Let's spin!"

She spins the bottle around - for the second time today, it lands on Diddy Kong first, who cheers loudly, egged on by some of his friends.

"Oh, wow!" Bayonetta exclaims. "Diddy Kong, looks like you're striking lucky again. But who will you be put with?"

Bayonetta spins the bottle around… I watch it in trepidation, until it lands on Popo.

Diddy Kong pales, as his mates jeer. "Uh-"

"You dastardly wench!" Popo exclaims, at Bayonetta. "I refuse to go with him, you whore!"

Bayonetta's expression tightens. "Nana, would you be so kind as to escort Popo outside for a while? I think he needs some water, to sober up a bit."

Nana stands, dragging Popo up with her. "Certainly, Bayo."

"Alright!" Bayonetta announces, regaining her composure. "I think we shall need to spin again."

This time, the bottle lands on a girl who I don't recognise. Come to think of it, I don't recognise most of the girls here, except for Zelda, Bayonetta herself and Nana. Looking around, I can't even say for certain whether some of them are even in our year or not.

Bayonetta claps. "Alright! Into the wardrobe with you - shoo!"

Diddy Kong grabs his girl by the hand, and gleefully, the pair enter the wardrobe, which shuts behind them.

"Two minutes has begun!" Bayonetta proclaims, looking up at the clock.

There's an awkward silence, before everyone begins speaking again.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Villager asks.

Lucas shrugs. "Hugging a lot, perhaps?"

I have to laugh. "Lucas, you are so naïve-"

"I'm kidding," Lucas chuckles. "Come on. I probably know better than most what they're doing."

It's a lighthearted comment, but my face still falls to think about Lucas's street life.

"They're doing loads of kissing…" Toon Link giggles. "Kissy Kissy Kissy!"

"Right," Villager says, exasperatedly.

"What if you and Zelda get picked?" I tease.

Villager covers his face. "That would be the most awkward 2 minutes of my life, ever. Please. No. Anything but that."

"What about going in with Red?"

Villager pales. "Okay, Zelda suddenly looks quite appealing."

"Two minutes is up!" Bayonetta calls, pulling the wardrobe open. Diddy Kong and the girl emerge, red faced, looking rather pleased with themselves.

The popular guys cheer, as Diddy Kong sits down.

The bottle is spun again - oh, _great._ That was quick. It's landed on Lucas.

Lucas stands nervously. "Erm-"

The popular kids cheer. "Lucas is gonna get laid! Lucas is gonna get laid! Lucas is gonna get laid!"

"Hey, what are those bandages on his arms?" Link asks. Lucas looks shyly away from him.

"Didn't you hear?" Popo exclaims, being brought back in by Nana. "Meta Knight and Olimar slashed him up, and Lucas got them expelled."

"Wait, Lucas got them expelled?"

"He did?"

"He did!?"

"Lucas is a hero!"

Cheering breaks out across the room, and Lucas blushes. "I-"

"Hey, where will we get our opium now?" Link asks, before being shoved and pummelled by about 5 others.

"Shut up about the opium!"

"Nobody's supposed to know!"

"Anyway," Bayonetta continues, with a laugh. "Time to spin again!"

She wastes no more time in spinning the bottle - and I can practically feel it coming for me. But no way am I going to tell Lucas how I feel inside of Bayonetta's wardrobe, of all places! And we're certainly not going to have our first kiss there - ooh, the thought of kissing Lucas, heh, it makes me quite dizzy - wow, that'd be… wow.

The bottle starts to slow round the final corner - and, as predicted, as soon as it reaches me, it decides to stop, because that's just how life seems to work. I stand, to some giggles.

"Ah! Ness and Lucas!" Bayonetta announces. "Sadly, no can do for this one."

"What?!" I cry out, indignantly. "What do you mean?"

There's more laughter around the room, and I blush, realising my mistake.

Bayonetta shrugs. "What can I say? It would be kinda illegal, and I'd rather not get you two locked up in jail. Ness, sit down, we'll spin again for Lucas."

I sit down, suddenly worried - who's Lucas going to be put with!? They better not hurt him - it better be someone nice! Bayonetta makes quick work of spinning the bottle as the room watches with interest, and - oh no - oh _no._

Nana.

A spike of jealousy strikes me, out of nowhere. It's not fair! Anyone but her! She totally likes him - and she's had a few drinks - and who knows what will end up happening!

Nana blushes, standing. "Oh, wow."

Lucas looks nervously down at me. I try to pull myself together, and smile encouragingly.

"What are you waiting for? In the wardrobe with you!" Bayonetta exclaims, completely oblivious to my rushing thoughts.

I try desperately to get my heartrate down as I watch them move, trying to control myself - ngh - Maybe it'd be good if they got - I shouldn't be crushing on my best friend anyways! No, not crushing. I _love_ him. Because he's perfect. But…

Villager senses my discomfort, as Lucas and Nana are practically forced into the wardrobe. "You good, Ness?"

"I'm not freaking out!" I exclaim, without any subtlety.

"Ah, I see."

I flush. "No! No, not like - _no!"_

Villager moves up next to me. "It'll be alright, mate. They'll barely do anything. Lucas will probably just be quiet the whole time, and it'll be a bit awkward, but that'll be all."

"But-"

"Since when was Lucas one for affection, and stuff? And why with her?"

"But she likes him!"

Villager continues, calmly. "The worst that could happen is she tries to make an advance. But no doubt, Lucas will reject her."

"Really?"

"I swear."

I sigh, rubbing my forehead. I simply don't reserve the right to hope that nothing's going on. That is not my place. Lucas can do whatever he wants, and even if that involves kissing a girl, on the lips, with tongue, or, or doing whatever else, or anything else - _how hasn't it even been a minute yet!_

"Poor Ness," Toon Link pouts.

I stare, agonised, at the wardrobe door. When will it open?! The seconds tick so slowly by.

Bayonetta comes over, frowning. "Ness, you look like you're going to be sick. Do you want a drink?"

"He doesn't drink," Villager answers for me.

"Oh - there's water," Bayonetta offers.

"Sure," I reply emptily. Bayonetta disappears to procure it.

"It really will be alright," Villager promises.

"I don't like him like that!" I lie, unconvincingly.

"Yes you do!" Toon Link cries, indignant.

Villager elbows him. "Shush!"

Popo guffaws, coming over. "Your boyfriend is probably having a lovely time in there! How are you feeling, Ness?"

"It's _your_ sister he's with," Villager reminds him scornfully. "How are you feeling?"

Popo pales. "Damn, you're right! This is a calamity!"

I look up at the clock again. 30 seconds left - my leg hops nervously. Come _on…_

Bayonetta comes back with the water, and I take it, silently.

Villager lays a hand on my shoulder. "Look, Ness, Lucas would be freaking out just the same if you were in there with some girl."

"But - But what if Nana makes an advance, and he's too shy to say no?"

"Then, he'll almost certainly be too shy to say yes," he reasons. "And, in that case, Nana would almost certainly retreat."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely."

"Time is up!" Bayonetta announces, and my head snaps forwards, my body tensing. This is it. This is the moment. Bayonetta grips the wardrobe, and throws it open...

Lucas bursts out, red-faced, followed by Nana. My heart sinks. His eyes dart around the room, picking me out, and he hurries over.

I try to smile at him, despite the sudden weight that promises to butcher me. "Did you get up to much in there-?"

Lucas's eyes widen, fixed on my face. "She - she _kissed_ me-"

Time freezes.

Time gives up completely.

The cup of water slips from my hand, spilling all over the floor.

Villager swears loudly besides me, and I try not to freak out - I try to stay calm - I try not to think about their _lips,_ interlocked together, and their tongues-

"Cool," I utter, my throat completely dry.

It's not fair.

Just like that, just like that… it's happened.

Lucas has been kissed, and not by me.

_Ness, you dirty pervert, you-_

Buttercup, go to hell, and die there.

And suddenly, everything is flung into fast forward, as Bayonetta clears her throat. "Ness, since you were also chosen by the bottle, it wouldn't be fair if you were missed out! Let's spin the bottle again, to see who you'll be getting in the wardrobe with!"

No - my stomach lurches - there is no way in hell that this can get any worse! The bottle is rapidly spun - landing on some unfortunate girl that I don't know - and all of a sudden I'm being forced into the wardrobe and, and it's slammed shut, and it's dark, and, and, and-!

"You look as if you're about to throw up," says the girl, worried. "I'm not that terrifying, am I?"

I gasp for air. "Sorry. I-"

"It's alright. I'm Isabelle, who are you?"

"N-Ness, I-"

"Now, what's wrong?"

I'm surprised how easily the words flow out of my mouth. "I'm - Lucas - Lucas, he, I'm, I love him, but, but he kissed - Nana, and-"

Isabelle nods her head, understanding the dilemma. "Ah, I see. So, you're homosexual, then?"

I nod shakily.

"Ah… shame, why are all the good looking guys homosexual?"

I blush. "I'm not good looking!"

"Point is, well, that kinda sucks. Lucas, was that his name?"

"Yeah-"

"Well, does he know that you like him?"

I shake my head, not even entirely sure what's going on.

"Get on and let him know, as soon as possible!"

"I-I nearly did, earlier," I stammer. "B-But, but I chickened out-"

"Tell him! Before someone else does."

"But- Nana-!"

Isabelle relinquishes. "Ah. Well, I'm sure the kiss with Nana was just a one off… but don't forget that if he's not into you, that's okay."

I nod. "D-Definitely! He's - he can do what he wants, and-"

Suddenly, the door is thrown open again, and I realise in a spin that I've just confessed some of my deepest secrets to a complete stranger - I tumble out, thanking Isabelle, who must be very confused by my delirious state. I drag my way over to the others, Isabelle's advice in hand - trying to stay calm - trying to stay sane. Lucas seems to be sitting, relatively motionless, on the floor, staring across at the opposite wall. His hair's still ruffled, and his cheeks still seem to have a pink flush to them.

I breathe.

"Hey," I wave, quickly sitting.

"Hey," he waves back.

I bite my lip. "That was awkward."

"What happened in there?" He asks.

I shrug. "Talked."

"Nice."

I find myself suddenly curious to find out more about his kiss, even if it does make my head sting with jealousy. "How about you though - with Nana-"

Lucas doesn't move. "Yeah... She uh, kissed me - I wasn't really expecting it, and then..."

Villager sniggers slightly, and I glare over. "Is everything alright over there?"

He nods, stifling a laugh. "Oh - yeah, Lucas, you might wanna tell Ness, _where_ did Nana kiss you?"

Lucas's eyebrows furrow. "Just on the hand - why?"

…

Oh my gosh.

Feeling extremely foolish, I breathe a massive sigh of relief. There had been me, imagining lips, tongues - but…

I shouldn't be so relieved. It's not right of me. "Did you like it?" I ask.

Lucas pulls a face. "No, it was kinda scratchy."

I hug him, beaming in spite of myself. "Shame."

"It was weird," he continues. "I think you're right - she's had too much to drink."

"Yeah."

I'm such an idiot!

The game ploughs on. Pair after pair get sentenced to the wardrobe, and for anyone not involved, it's quite dull. Lucas and I resign ourselves to recounting old memories, back from when everything was simpler, when there was less madness. Villager listens, intrigued, whilst Toon Link continues to lie on the floor, eventually falling asleep. Red seems to have built himself up quite the social following tonight, sitting amongst all of the popular kids, chatting and laughing - it completely bemuses me. It's not like him at all. I suppose everyone is a little different when they're drunk, but... not _that_ different.

"What do you think I would be like if I got drunk?" I ask.

Villager laughs. "Oh, I dread to imagine. You'd make the _worst_ jokes."

"And you'd be even more clumsy," Lucas adds.

"You'd practically be bouncing around the walls."

I scoff. "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. How about you, Lucas?"

Lucas thinks. "I'd probably just hide from everybody."

I sling an arm around him. "I can totally see that."

"I don't know how I'd be," Villager muses. "I dread to imagine, really..."

"HELP!"

I spin round - "What was that!?"

Lucas grabs my hand, suddenly. "Ness! I knew it! It's happening!"

"What's happening?!"

Villager grabs Toon Link suddenly, dragging him back - Someone screams, and dizzily I force myself up - what's going _on?!_ I try to focus - two people running out of the wardrobe, and behind them…

My stomach lurches. An unmistakable form is before me - a Future Human. How can _that_ be here?! My blood pressure rises, and there's screaming as the creature makes a lurch-

I burst into action, adrenaline colouring my vision. "Everyone, get back!"

Villager pulls Toon Link behind him, sprinting to drag the victims to safety, and Lucas and I run forwards. It must've been in the wardrobe - but why hadn't we seen it! Both Lucas and I - we missed it completely! The crowd clamours behind us, grabbing possessions, pushing, shoving for the exit, but the door is locked!

"Hey, you!" I call out. The Future Human turns to me, and I quickly take it in. It's different, again, another upgrade - it doesn't tick, anymore, that's why we didn't notice it, and - and it doesn't smell as bad, because the rotting face is covered with a metallic helmet, and-

**"Placet Auxilium!"**

I jump, as mass screaming comes from behind. Villager tries hastily to shepherd everyone to the corner, whilst Lucas and I advance. We need to keep it occupied, to keep all these others safe!

"You take the left, I'll take the right!" Lucas exclaims, before breaking apart from me, dashing to the side. I can only do what he says. My heart pounds, as I dash to the left of it, ducking under a metallic arm.

"Over here!" I shout - it turns around, to face me, a black liquid dripping down it's mangled face, its breathing rattling horribly-

**"Et non morieris!"**

I grab myself, and I dive to the right, to avoid a metal fist. Lucas turns swiftly, keeping behind it, keeping hidden, as I duck, the Future Human attempting to grab me around the neck. I turn, focusing on its chest, its weak point. The metal has obvious gaps - but I just need a weapon!

"Everyone, _back!"_ Villager exclaims again, again, but the Future Human turns to him, distracted by the loud noise! With a yell, I grab a hanger from the wardrobe behind me, throwing it at its back - and mercifully, it turns round to face me again, but it's coming forwards...

'NOW!' Lucas yells, and I throw myself down, sliding agilely past the creature's legs, and Lucas thrusts his hands in front of him:

**"PK FIRE!"**

An almighty surge of orange erupts from his hands. I shield my eyes, but it still rushes into my vision, and there's more screams - but there's no heat, no damage, and suddenly, it's all over!

The burnt out creature topples to the floor, engulfing the room with a flurry of smoke. Thinking quickly, Villager throws the window open, and Lucas and I exchange a relieved glance.

"Is it over? Link whimpers.

"It's safe, now," Lucas assures the crowd.

Instant clamour breaks out.

_Did you see-?_

_From his hands-_

_It was all metal, and-_

_I didn't feel any warmth though, did you?_

_Crazy-_

_This must be a dream!_

Breathing heavily, Lucas comes over and takes my hand. "Good work, there."

I smile, feeling pretty good about myself, all of a sudden. "Says you. You were like some kind of ninja, with all that skill."

He shrugs. "It sorta felt… natural. I dunno."

"You certainly destroyed it, though."

Lucas's gaze lingers on me, despite the nearby smouldering corpse. "We're a good team, you and me."

"You bet! We're the best team out there."

Lucas examines his bandaged arms. "I'm surprised that... considering… this…"

I grin. "You're just that awesome."

"That was scary, though."

I ruffle his hair. "Yeah… it looked different again, did you see?"

"I did… they're slowly being upgraded."

"But, after Saturday, Wario will be stopped!" I exclaim. "Everything's gonna be alright again."

Suddenly, the crowd surrounds us.

_"How did you do-"_

_"What was that thing?!"_

_"The fire-"_

"Practice for the talent show!" Villager announces, loudly. "It's a trick - with mirrors, and light, and, something-"

Too consumed by alcohol to question it, a lot of people cheer.

" _That was seriously impressive-"_

_"Wow, for real? I was terrified-"_

_"Well, I wasn't scared at all!"_

_'They bought that?'_ Lucas speaks in my mind.

_'Seems like it-'_

Applause breaks out, and Bayonetta shakily retains her control of the situation. "I-I think that game is over now… and, that's our last game of the night, as it's gotten pretty late, so… enjoy the rest of the party, everyone."

The crowd dissipates, with whoops, as if nothing happened at all.

Lucas frowns. "Odd."

"They're mostly all drunk, or at least a bit tipsy," I remind him. "They move on fast."

Lucas prods me. "I _was_ right. Something was off."

I prod him back. "Howcome neither of us noticed it when we were literally inside the wardrobe? Not so clever now, huh?"

He shrugs. "We were distracted, I guess."

Villager comes over. "Guys - that was seriously impressive, I don't even know what to say!"

Lucas blushes. "Thanks."

"How did one of those get in here?"

"Well, it certainly didn't come in through the door," I say lightly.

Villager frowns. "It must've known we'd be here, and it must've shown up and hidden before the party. So, that means Wario must've somehow known about it beforehand."

My eyes widen. "You're surprisingly smart, even when you've had alcohol."

He socks me in the arm. "Enough of that. Someone has to be smart around here."

Lucas nods. "You bet."

"Heyyyy!" I whine, but it's in good humour, as Lucas softly giggles. I swear, he's trying to make me fall even deeper for him at this point.

"So - you reckon he has a spy?" I ask, nervously.

Villager frowns. "Well, I can't really see how else he'd have known about the party…"

"He probably just overheard me talking about it in Business," I reassure him. "That's where Bayonetta invited me in the first place."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense."

"How's Toon Link?" Lucas asks, bracingly, glancing over at the plastered blonde.

"Dead on his feet," Villager answers, seriously. "I'm not sure he even realised that a massive evil creature had entered the room. He's just… standing there, staring at the wall."

"Maybe he just really likes walls?" I suggest.

Villager shrugs. "Maybe. C'mon, let's see if we can crack into his mind."

It's a brief walk over, and Toon Link doesn't even register our arrival.

"Hello, Earth to Toon Link!" Villager waves. No response.

"Is he still alive?" I ask, and Lucas giggles again, earning himself a light shove.

Villager tries to align himself with Toon Link's vision. "It's literally just a wall, he's staring at. A completely blank wall."

"Hello," Toon Link says, suddenly.

"Uh, Hello."

"Where's Pit?"

Villager frowns. "I don't know."

"He left," I comment.

"Oh."

Toon Link stares round at Villager. "I don't feel too good."

"I dare say. You're completely wasted."

"No - Villager-"

Lucas and I exchange a nervous glance.

"Villager - _I don't feel so good."_

"Toon Link, you're hammered. Of course you don't feel good. It's okay."

But Toon Link collapses against Villager's shoulder. "You - you don't understand!" He actually starts weeping, to the alarm of us all.

Villager pulls him into a cautious hug. "Everything's okay, Toonie."

Toon Link buries his face into Villager's collar bone. "Help me."

"Toon Link - everything will be fine, you're just emotional because you're drunk, yeah?"

"Everything sucks."

"No it doesn't, c'mon buddy-"

Toon Link shakes with renewed sobs. "Everything _sucks!"_

Villager glances at us, lost, and I can only stand there, just as puzzled.

He pats Toon Link on the back. "C'mon. Maybe it's not best to talk about this when you're drunk."

Toon Link sobs his agreement, flopping into Villager's arms. "Yes. Yes, you are clever. Clever Villager. Very clever Villager."

Villager stands him up. "Come on. We should get you back to your dorm."

His face falls. "But - but no! Don't leave me!"

Villager drops his voice down. "Come on. You've had a rough night. I won't leave you."

"P-Promise?"

"Promise."

Villager turns back to us, a faint smile etched on his face. "Don't stay too long if you don't want to. I'd better keep this one under some protection."

I find myself grinning. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

...

Lucas takes both of my hands. "It's getting quite late..."

I grin. "Ya think, you dork?"

He pouts. "You're mean."

"You bet."

Retreated into our little corner, Lucas takes a second to survey the crowd. "It's getting pretty crazy out there."

I glance over, and my eyes bug out as all sorts of intense scenes meet me - people making out, people chugging copious amounts of alcohol (how haven't they run out of the stuff yet?) and a couple guys trying their hands at some quite provocative dances.

"It's almost as if we didn't just defeat a big monstrous beast," I comment.

Lucas glances nervously at the burnt out corpse, as if it's going to come back to life and eat us. "What do we do with that thing?"

I wave a hand. "Ah, nothing. Bayonetta will clear it up."

"Or hang it on display, knowing her."

I stifle a laugh. "Maybe."

Lucas sighs. "At least we know that the PK Fire only damages the target now."

I make a dramatic pose. "At last! Our powers are actually useful."

"We can finally save the world."

I laugh. "Pff. It doesn't need saving."

"Not yet."

There's a momentary pause, before I frown. "What do you mean?"

"Tazmily is being ravaged, as we speak. The city streets are full of violence. Pedophiles and slave traders are running riot across the globe. Hatred of others is prevailing, and it's getting worse and worse. I don't want to think too much about it, but…"

I wave a hand. "Ah, that'll all be fine."

But Lucas's voice takes a darker turn, as he stares into my eyes - blue meeting black. "Forget the Future Humans, forget that. I'm worried about what Porky is doing."

"Ew. Porky."

Lucas grimaces. "Yeah. Ew. But, he's got himself a city, he's building an empire… why would he do something like that?"

"To take over the world!"

Lucas's eyes shine. "Ness, please… take this seriously."

"Sorry."

"No, don't apologise. I'm just… really worried, I guess."

I put an arm around him. "Well, hey. We'll stick together, right? Porky can't separate us."

Lucas hugs me, tight. "He can't separate us, not ever."

I think back to being inside the wardrobe, embarrassment coming over me as I recall venting my secrets to Isabelle, but I remember…

_'Tell him! Tell him, before someone else does!'_

But, _now?_

My breathing increases speed, and all of a sudden, the ceiling is fascinating, in fact, everywhere that isn't Lucas's face is actually super interesting.

_Grow up, Ness._

Heh. Hah. Me, telling Lucas how I feel? What even is that? Is that even a thing? Impossible. What if he says no - what if he, even worse, decides we shouldn't even be best friends anymore-!

I'm an idiot. A stupid idiot. Heh. Haha.

Lucas frowns. "Ness, are you okay?"

That caring, lovable goof. Of course I'm okay, I'm with him! Everything's super okay when I'm with him. Maybe it's the late night, but I'm possessed with an absolutely beaming smile, all of a sudden. Where did this moment come from?

"Ness-"

I grin. "Lucas, Lucas, there's something that I really, really need to tell you. Hah, I can't back out now! Now I've said that, I can't back out! Take that, me!"

Good clothes - check. Hair looking alright - check. Throat not blocked up - check. Energy - I'm bursting to the seams!

Lucas frowns. "Ness, you look like you're going to explode. What's got you so worked up?"

I take his hands in mine, trying not to shake or tremble. This needs to be happy. This can't be sad. This needs to be a happy moment, and it needs to be right, if I'm really going to say…

_Food, Ness. Ground yourself. Think about food. A nice steak. A good steak. Lovely, juicy steak._

Oh great, now I'm just hungry.

Why isn't there anyone to ask for advice?! Where are all the people who know about this sort of thing?! I-

He grips my shoulder, worried. "Ness, you're totally freaking out, are you okay?"

"Lucas-"

I have a sudden coughing fit, from inhaling too quickly, and Lucas has to hit me on the back.

Breathe.

Come on, you can do it, Ness.

Screw your father.

It's not that scary - it's really not-!

It is.

It's not!

Ngh~

Come on-

Just say the words-

My cheeks heat up, my body heats up.

Alright, I'll count myself in.

3…

2…

1…

…

Silence.

Dammit, me! Come on, this time, let's try again-

Lucas shuffles closer to me. "Ness, you look… very nervous."

"Ye-heh-" I manage.

"You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to."

…

Fatal words.

I hesitate. _Do_ I want to tell him? What would that mean? My mind drifts to more negative things - Father. He'd be so disappointed. He'd be angry. He'd be so angry to have a homosexual son. He'd hurt me - he'd hate me. Everyone would hate me! It'd be a disaster!

I'm suddenly not so sure I want to tell him anymore.

The moment - the courage has gone, in just a flash. I wish I had the courage of others.

I'm disappointed in myself.

Lucas takes my hand, tentatively. "Ness?"

I falter. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say what I was going to. It's a bad idea."

Lucas tenderly thumbs my palm.."...I wouldn't judge you…"

"No. No, it's my mistake - my problem."

"...Is this what you were trying to tell me earlier?"

I flounder. "Huh?!"

"Earlier, you looked like you really wanted to say something, but you didn't, and you listed 12 good things about me, instead."

I nod slowly. "...Yeah. I'm sorry, it's-"

He looks up into my nervous eyes, with assurance. "Ness, it's okay."

"But, I'm keeping secrets, and I-"

"There's no rush. You're not entitled to share anything-"

"B-But-!"

"Ness, don't beat yourself up."

There's another pause, and I rub my head. "It's wrong. I'm wrong. I'm sorry."

He stands, slowly. "...Ness, it's late. We should leave the party. We should go to bed."

I moan slightly. "Bed sounds good."

"It's been a tiring day."

"...Yeah."

Lucas takes my hand, and we trawl through the door, down the stairs, and it's one of the longest walks of all time.

I got so close. I got so close to telling him that I love him and want to spend every second of my life with him, and yet, I chickened out. Again. I need help. I need advice. I don't know how to say it - I don't know what to do!

I don't know if it's even _right._ It feels wrong. I shouldn't be lusting after my best friend.

_You're disgraceful._

Torn, I roll into bed, and Lucas rolls in besides me. Even this, sleeping side by side, suddenly feels sinful, like I'm taking advantage of him. Even though he initiated it.

I don't know what to feel, anymore.

"I hope you feel better about it in the morning," Lucas whispers, wrapping tender arms around me, that I scarcely notice.

"...Yeah…"

I guess I'll have to wait and see.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Writing this took so many drafts, I'm sorry for the repeated lateness. I hope I didn't bait you out too hard there at the end…
> 
> I'll be honest here, I've not been feeling great lately. I've been trying to write more, but I am getting slower, and I'm trying to combat that. I apologise if that's coming through and the writing isn't as good, or something.
> 
> Also, hopefully this wasn't too historically inaccurate, and hopefully it didn't show that I never go to any parties like this, and that I've never drunk any alcohol in my entire life-
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> See you all next time,
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	32. The Secrets of Others

**Chapter 32: The secrets of others**

…

**(Lucas)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

They say the good things come to all those who wait, But then again, they might not come at all.

…

Roy checks nervously up at the sky, where more and more stars are beginning their nightly performances. "Where _are_ they?"

I look nervously from left to right. They could be anywhere - I dread to imagine where their incompetence could have led them. I kick my heel into the dirt. "Heaven knows, mate. They could be miles away by now."

"We told them, didn't we?" Roy says, anxiety shining through. His voice turns doubtful. "We told them to meet, right here, by this very tree?"

"We did."

I don't have much energy for words. I'm more focused on the fact that at long last, if I'm correct, my powers have finally been replenished. Don't ask me how I know. It's not like I can stick a probe into my armpit that comes back with a result. It's more subtle, in that I can actively ask myself _'are my powers back?'_ and my subconscious answers with _'yes, they are,'_ or, more often than not, _'no, they're nowhere near ready, go and die of thirst, ye heckin' plebian.'_

Rain isn't the only thing I can summon. These powers are really quite unusual - there's broad sub-sections of them, but I apparently fit into the ELM section. I looked it all up in a book once, which obviously means it must be true. Either way, ELM is a magical abbreviation of Elemental, which in turn means I can summon rain, quickly grow plants, put out and start fires, and cause a large gust of wind.

None of which are actually that helpful.

The book seemed to suggest that back in the day, the very first person with ELM powers could do cool things like manipulating water, but for whatever reason, us modern magical people are stuck with discount versions of all the powers. Which is fun. And it has inadvertently led to Reggie complaining at me every second.

Reggie… His temperament is certainly a problem. But still, I worry about him. It's been an hour at least since they should've been back.

"You don't think they've ditched us, do you?" I ask, concerned. I can't help but stand, and start pacing, a bad habit of mine that always resurfaces when I'm stressed.

"They really should be back," Roy mumbles. "What's happened to them?"

"Porky could'a found them," Duster utters, staring dismally at the forest floor. "Wha' if they've been taken away!"

I rub my hands together, trying to stamp out the cold that threatens to seep in, from staying in place too long. "The question is at what point we leave. We give up. We carry on into Onett, and try to crack on with saving lives. Or, do we search for them? Is that the right thing to do?"

"Morals are gray areas," Roy grumbles, also standing and hitting his head on a low hanging branch. "Ow."

But to my immense relief, a distant shout hits my ears. I tilt my head up, looking over the horizon - and there, amidst the trees, running towards us... "There they are!" I exclaim.

Roy sharply looks over, letting out a shout of delight, but it falls short. "Looks like there's only one group."

They also seem to be in an awful rush. It's Ollie's group, but… only… three of them.

My stomach sinks. "Guys?"

"We need to leave, now!" Ollie gasps, as he approaches.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Went round a corner - patrol of Onett soldiers saw us - pretty sure they're coming-!"

Roy swears loudly. "Where's Angie?" He asks.

Ollie looks back, his eyes widening in horror. "Oh - oh no - she was - she was just with us, but-!"

Tessie reaches us, darting around a boulder. "Quick! We've got to go - where's Elmore's group!?"

"Tessie! Where's Angie?!" Ollie asks.

Tessie looks behind her, and her eyes widen, as Caroline dashes up to us, unaccompanied. "Yeah, where's Angie?"

Caroline whirls around. "She - she was just there! ANGIE! No! I have to go - I have to get her!"

But there's no time - I duck, in a futile attempt to hide, as an immense thundering noise meets our ears.

"That's them!" Tessie cries, as a sudden mass of knights appear from all around the trees, clad in robust, shining armour, weapons ablaze, and there's nothing we can do, as they screech to a halt.

We're trapped.

My breath catches in my throat, as the lead Knight raises a broadsword, sitting tall on his horse. "Surrender yourselves, in the name of Onett!"

There's simply no hope. This army is much larger than the small group we encountered before - there's _hundreds_ of them! I curse myself, as I make out the markings on the helmets in the moonlight - just our luck, it's the Onett First Brigade. That's, of course, the closest brigade to the government, meaning that they are undoubtedly the most well equipped.

Which means, if I don't act fast, we're all going to be killed!

"I believe there's been a misunderstanding," I manage. "We _are_ from Onett!"

The lead Knight edges forwards with a scowl. "A likely story. You do not bear the… resemblance of Onett men."

"And women!" Tessie cries out affronted, but the Knight points his sword at her.

"Silence."

"Where's my daughter?" Caroline demands, desperately. "Have you got her - is she okay!?"

The lead Knight moves aside to reveal Angie, sitting on the back of a caramel-brown horse, also occupied by a mean looking soldier. "She is our hostage now. You will surrender, or she will be killed."

"No!" Caroline cries out, rushing forwards, but two other knights with shields rush to guard the leader.

I move forwards, sensing the Need to act quickly. "Look. Some of you undoubtedly know who I am. I am from Onett, and so are my friends here. Examine me! One of your number must recognise who I am. If nobody recognises me, you have my spoken permission to kill me. That's how sure I am."

The knight grumbles, looking behind at the rest of the soldiers. "Well?"

They surge forwards. I'm closely examined from all angles, before the Knight raises a hand. "Well, well, a conclusion has been reached. It seems… that you are indeed from Onett." He lowers his sword. "But, what are you people doing out here?"

"We were going to New Pork City," I explain, hoping we'll be in the clear. "But… one of Porky's carriages overturned. We were left behind in the forest."

The rider's face darkens. "How interesting. You're a man. You're undoubtedly over 16. You aren't allowed to go to New Pork City."

Oh, great. "...I was a coward," I lie.

Another older looking soldier edges forwards, whispering something in the knight's ear.

The Knight clears his throat. "It seems the path is clear. You have broken the law, and consequently, all of you shall join the war effort, as prisoners!"

"But-"

"Soldiers, gather them up! One prisoner and one rider to a horse!"

And there's simply nothing we can do. We're all forced up onto horses, with no clue where Elmore's group could be.

And we ride off into the night.

* * *

(Lucas)

**~~oo0(Prologue)0oo~~**

The worst summer of my life was the summer after my 15th birthday. That's when it all began. When he found me. When he did things to me. When his customers did things to me.

I had to. I had no choice. It was the only way to keep Ness safe.

If only he knew.

…

If only he knew...

~~o00o~~

**22nd July:** _To Lucas,_

_Hey! I'm missing you loads! Are you doing okay?_

_The first week of summer holiday has been super boring for me, so far. Tracy's been mean as ever. Father still sucks. I've only managed to sneak out into the forest once. I hope it's going really well over on your end! I've snuck away from Father to write this to you, and I'm gonna try to send over some cookies as well, hope they're nice!_

_~ Ness_

_P.S: What subjects are you going to pick? I'm torn between a load of them._

…

My vision swims, as I unfold the letter, in my trembling hands. It's been three days so far, and there's been no sign of the man relinquishing. I'm scared. I'm so scared - each day is getting worse. First, threats. Then, hits. Today, both. The lengths he'll go… I shudder. I pray, I pray so much, that Ness's father keeps Ness indoors. He has no idea how dangerous it is outside. None.

Especially when he's being searched for.

I need to keep him safe.

The cookies had indeed been nice. I'd eaten them, and they'd been a brief distraction from everything else. From the pain, the sickness, the rising guilt.

I daren't reply to the letter.

 **26th** **July:** _Hey, Lucas!_

_I know, I know, you haven't replied yet, so I'm technically hitting you with a double letter here. I just miss you that much! Week 2 of the holiday has been exceptionally dull, again. Studying, studying, studying you know the drill. How about you?_

_Tracy was talking about going to outer space earlier - I know you've always loved the stars, do you even think such a thing would ever be possible?_

_~ Ness_

_P:S I think my Father wants me to pick my subjects soon, but I'll wait for your reply!_

The stars…

I blink, dazed.

_**'GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!'** _

My vision swims, a tang of nausea in my throat, mixing with the disgusting residual flavour.

_I can't breathe - I can't breathe!_

Everything hurts. Forget the stars. I want to scream it out, but I'm so ashamed.

I must continue to suffer in silence, for Ness's sake. I must continue to be punished, no matter how sick it makes me feel.

With renewed sobs, I stow the precious letter away, and curl up on my bed.

**2nd August:** _Sorry - it's me again, Ness._

_Is everything okay? Have I done something wrong? Have I been writing your address incorrect? Haha. I am a massive goof. I really miss you though, please write back?_

_I really hope this reaches you, and that you're okay._

_Not much is happening still on my end. I'm sending more cookies though, because they are delicious._

_~ Ness_

_P:S: Father is making me do the subjects he wants me to do. Sometimes I think about just running away from home with you, y'know?_

I stow the letter away.

I want to cry, but I've run out of tears.

Today was particularly bad.

I wish Geldegarde had never found me.

I've contemplated telling Father, but I know he wouldn't care. I've contemplated darker things, too, but Father needs me around. Father needs the money, to get by.

My eyes sting.

Everything stings.

Help me.

So long as Ness is safe.

 **10th** **August:** _Lucas,_

_I'm writing this quickly because I'm supposed to be in bed soon, but I can't hold off writing anymore. I'm really starting to worry. I hope the postal system is just messed up or something, but I'm gonna send Mother out to deliver this letter herself, so it definitely arrives at your house. I'd come visit myself, but Father isn't letting me leave at the moment._

_Things are tense over here. Father's been in a bad mood, you probably heard about the mining explosion, it's lost him a lot of money, and I'll be honest, he's been really quite scary._

_Missing you and especially missing your hugs right now,_

_~ Ness_

If only Ness knew. He'd hate me so much if he knew. If he knew about Geldegarde.

I can't give in. I can't send a letter back.

Everything aches today, from what I had to do for that man.

At least I'm crying less now.

Maybe I'm getting used to it.

Maybe I'm finally realising that I deserve it.

There's nothing more than this.

I am shell, to be used at will.

So long as Ness is safe.

**16th August:** _Lucas,_

_Please, just send anything, tell me that you're okay._

_Is Porky doing something? Is it your family? Are you not allowed to read my letters?_

_Last night was horrible. I don't wanna go into it too far, but Father got violent._

_I'm really really worried, Lucas, I hope everything is alright. I miss you loads and it hurts._

_~ Ness_

I'm broken.

A pile of bones in my bed.

I sob into my pillow. I don't think it's ever going to end.

It hurts. It hurts. I hate it. I hate myself.

_Four and twenty feet deep, at the bottom of the mine._

I drown in my own tears.

**22nd August:** _Lucas,_

_I'm sorry, I'm really sorry if I did something wrong, if I upset you or something. I miss you, I need you._

_The letters about choosing our subjects have arrived. I'll be so happy not to have to study geography anymore._

_If something bad is happening, I'm gonna come and get you out of there, don't worry._

_I love you._

_~ Ness._

_'I love you.'_

Funny words. I can't remember the last time anyone said them to me. They fill me with a little glimmer of hope - maybe it'll all be okay. Maybe it'll all be over soon. Maybe the shame will pass?

I almost give in. I almost tell him everything.

But not quite.

I stow the letter away.

 _ **29th**_ _**August**_

_Lucas, I'm coming._

~Ness

...

I look up from the letter, horrified. He's coming _here?_ No - no, he can't see me like this! He can't! He can never see me - _he can't come to my house!_ He'll be seen! And - I haven't even told him about Claus, or Mother - he'll know I've lied! And - what if he finds out about everything Geldegarde has done!?

_WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?_

I know I haven't got long - prepare, Lucas, prepare! I pull off my stained shirt and replace it with the cleanest one I can find. I stuff everything and anything, under my bed - I shut my curtains - I'll have to pretend to be out, I'll have to hide somewhere!

The morning is tense. I don't go out today, and to my immense fortune, Geldegarde doesn't come to the door. He must be busy.

Every little noise sets me off.

In the afternoon, there's the eventual knock at the door. Father answers it, and I bury myself underneath my bed, listening.

_"Hello sir, is Lucas in?'_

_'No, he is not.'_

_'Where is he?'_

_'Out. Selling. None of your business.'_

I can sense Ness's hesitation. _'Where does he sell?'_

_'Get out of my house.'_

There's the sound of scuffling, and I can't help but press my face to the window, as a dejected Ness walks away - but he turns, and our eyes meet, and he freezes in place.

I duck, quickly, praying he didn't see me, praying that he mistook me for someone else - no - _he can't_ _see me like this!_

But I can't practically hear him run back up the street, and there's another knock at the door, and Father opens it, once again.

 _'Lucas_ _ **is**_ _in. I saw him through the window!'_

_'No you didn't.'_

_'Yes I did! Are you hurting him?! Lucas! If you can hear me, I'm here, I'm coming!'_

_'Alright. Fine. He is here. He just doesn't want to see you, because he hates you. Now, get out.'_

_'Wha-'_

My stomach curls in on itself. Of course. Of course. Father hates Ness, of course he'd try and get rid of him, any way possible - I suddenly want to burst into tears.

_'You heard me. Now, get out of my house!'_

There's a stifled sob, as Ness runs.

That's it - this can't continue - I need to write, right now - I'm not losing him - he can't think I _hate_ him! Forget my resolve. Forget the guilt. Forget Geldegarde! This is Ness, the one friend who has always been by my side.

 **29th** **August:** _Ness,_

_It's Lucas - I wanted to write sooner, but I didn't want your Father to disapprove of the letter, so I'm going to slip it through your window. I hope your summer has been great! I'm missing you, a lot. I'm sorry I never came round, this summer, and I'm sorry I never wrote. I've been busy - very busy, some business with Porky. But don't worry about it! I'm alright. But I wanted to ask what subjects you're picking? I'm going to pick Art, I think, you know how I love painting? And, I want to make Father happy with me, so I'm going to pick Business and History. I know your Father isn't going to let you pick, and I'm really sorry about that. I hope we're in all the same classes together! See you at school, next week._

_~ Lucas_

I groan inwardly. It's a weak, lacklustre response to being absent all summer. It just shows that I'm trying to make it sound like everything is okay. It's obvious that it's not. It leaves everything unanswered.

But I can't tell him the truth. I never can. Or who knows what Geldegarde would do? And who knows what Ness would think?

Nothing in the letter is strictly a _lie..._ There have been problems with Porky, this summer, but, they've been overshadowed, to say the least. I can't wait to be back at school - they can't hurt me there. Everything might be okay there.

The letter in hand, I leave the house. Father scarcely notices. I'm not sure if he knows whether I'm even here, most of the time. But I don't mind that. Him and I were never that close, even when Mother was still alive.

Slightly fearful, I pull my coat around myself. I've learnt that Onett is not a safe place to be traveling alone, but this is an important trip. If I see Porky or Geldegarde, I can just hide, and then it'll be okay. I'll be fine. I know where Ness lives, because I'd often visit his house, when we were still in primary school. It was the one place where I knew I could have a hot meal, and I knew I could be safe and provided for. Ness's mother is very welcoming.

It took a long time for me to learn to cook properly for myself, there many incidents of food poisoning and many instances of burnt food, but I got there. I often try to cook omelettes, they're my favourites, but I've never quite been able to do them like mother does.

I shiver, despite the summer blaze of the sun. I often find myself feeling cold, especially my fingertips. It probably doesn't help that I'm naturally skinny, but it's inconvenient at the best of times. Always having to wear a coat is an unfortunate handicap.

The walk is long, as I have to check I'm not being followed every so often, but there is no sign of trouble, and so I slip myself through Ness's front gate, and around the back of his house. His bedroom is luckily on the ground floor, and to my increased fortune, the window is open just a crack. But suddenly, a loud shout rings out from within:

_"I'm trying to do the absolute best for you! I'm trying to do everything I can to give you the future you want!"_

_"I- I- I'm sorry, Father!"_

Oh no.

_"Sorry doesn't cut it. You've ALWAYS been ungrateful! Ungrateful of all I do for you!"_

_"I'm sorry! I'll do- I'll do geography - geography!"_

I tense - Ness sounds terrified - I hope the letter cheers him up somewhat - not wanting to eavesdrop further, I slip it through the window, turning away, once again downhearted. It's tempting to knock on the door. It's tempting to go in and hug Ness and promise that everything's okay and that I don't hate him at all, but…

I can't show my face.

I shiver. I wish I'd brought along some gloves, but the thought never crossed my mind.

I begin the long walk home.

* * *

…

(Present)

...

* * *

Ness has told me that he loves me two times. Once, recently, in the corridor. The other time, two summers ago, in a worried letter.

Love is a funny thing. I can say with absolute certainty that I love Ness. He is there for me, and I am there for him. But the question is, what does love actually mean?

Link and Zelda. They are supposedly 'dating', though Link's genuinity is always at question. Are they what love is supposed to be? Spending all their time together? Being generally obnoxious? I cannot help but wonder exactly… what kind of love I feel, when it comes to Ness.

Ness and I, we're best friends. Right now, that is the label that is put on us. That's the label that we have chosen to present to the world. But something about it rings untrue - _'best friends'_ doesn't seem to highlight the love that we have for one another.

Some would say that _boyfriends_ is a far more suitable term, but… no. We aren't 'boyfriends'. Not currently. Would we ever be? I don't know.

It's tricky to think about, I can't quite work my head around all of this mess. All of these labels. But, I've long since found girls and women to be generally unattractive, so there always rings the possibility that I am into guys instead.

But do I even find guys remotely attractive either?

And then, what's the difference between physical attraction, and romantic attraction?

All that is so difficult to consider.

Ness is homosexual, he's said it himself, and that's perfectly cool with me.

What isn't cool is that it's illegal. Who decided that? Who decided that something out of someone's control should be illegal? It'd be utterly ridiculous, like saying: 'Oh, you were born with a mole on your forehead, you're going to be imprisoned for the rest of your life.' And so it has to be kept a hidden secret, away from the ears of everybody. It can only be told to the most trusted of people, and even then, it can end with dire consequences.

That's not really a boat I want to board.

It's similar to magic. So taboo, so forbidden, yet so absolutely uncontrollable. People are naturally scared of what they don't know, which comes down to basic survival instinct, and that in itself is responsible for most of the prejudice in the world.

If my love for Ness indeed extends romantically, it would be yet another secret that we'd have to keep. I'm not sure if I could take that. I'm not sure at all. I'm finding myself worrying about Ness again - there's something he apparently needs to tell me - and if it's anything like as bad as my experiences on the streets… I fear what he has to say. I'm praying that it's something good, that it might be good news, but it's unlikely.

I just hope he's alright.

Thursday morning dawns.

My arms throb like hell, and the bandages are starting to peel. Yesterday is still very fresh in my mind. The terror. The helplessness. The bizarreness of it - they're simple bullies, not murderers. There must've been another reason why they'd do… that.

Ness notices my open eyes, and he cracks a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey," comes my automatic response.

He wraps me in his warm arms, and it feels even nicer than usual for some reason - maybe because I'm so worn down.

We lay silently like that for a bit, before the reality of school and lessons comes crashing back upon me, and I remember that we should probably get up and eat breakfast, and go to lessons, and learn, and _blegh._

All that.

Ness has to help me put on my shirt.

"You'll heal soon," he promises. I'm not convinced.

"Most people that can afford to send their kids to a private school just get them homeschooled instead," Ness chatters absent-minded liy, as we leave.

"Most people that can afford to send their kids to a private school are busy," I shrug. "I guess they wouldn't mind getting rid of their kids for a bit."

"So everyone here probably has lazy parents," Ness sighs. "Sounds about right."

I shrug, ducking under the beam between our corridor and the stairs. "And then there's me, who can't even afford to go here, yet the school said it was alright if I didn't quite have the full payment."

"Thank goodness," Ness nods. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Imagine me trying to solve this mystery by myself!"

"You'd probably have blamed it on mashed potato."

Ness snorts with laughter. "Mashed potato is a crime against humanity, but I don't think it quite has the ability to turn people into monsters yet."

"Yet," I note. "Maybe it's evolving to do that right now? What if every potato used to be a person?"

"I could believe it."

We head into the canteen, and collect bowls of porridge. Toon Link waves over to us from the far corner of the room, and it's a quick walk over to join him.

"G' morning," Pit greets, cheerily.

"Where did you go last night?" Ness asks. "You missed out on some truly awful kissing and drinking games."

Pit makes a face. "Yeah. Figured those would be going on, and so I made a run for it."

I grin slightly. "How about you, Toon Link?"

"Owwwww," he moans, and we all laugh.

"He's very hungover," Villager explains. "I had to babysit him until he fell asleep, then he woke up at 4 in the morning complaining about it."

Toon Link groans. "I had _one_ drink! I don't know how I could've gotten drunk off of one drink!"

"It was a very strong drink," Villager mutters darkly.

"Any sign of Red?" I ask.

Villager sighs, swallowing a spoonful of porridge. "No. It's just as well that I stayed in Toon Link's room last night though, because apparently Red didn't end up staying at Bayonetta's."

"Did you two stay?" Pit asks Ness and I.

"No, we left pretty soon after Villager," Ness confirms. "I-"

But he's interrupted as Headmaster Hand clears his throat at the front of the room.

"Good morning, students. I have a number of announcements regarding everything that's going on. As we told you yesterday, people have been going missing. I am pleased to announce that we have now discovered who is behind this. This may come as quite a surprise, but it turns out to have been Professor Wario.

There's instant gasps and mutters from everybody. That's confirmation, as if we needed it.

"Now!" Headmaster Hand continues, raising his voice slightly. "It has also transpired that he has an underground hide-out that he has been operating from. That's where he is right now. On Saturday, when all of you are away on the Wilderness Survival Week, some professors and I will be making our way down there with the police, and we will be arresting him. Until then, however, everyone must stay safe. Everyone must still obey the precautions that I set out, and above all, remain calm."

There's a smattering of applause as he sits down again, and Villager turns to us. "Is that it? Is the mystery solved? Can everything go back to normal?"

"I hope," Toon Link groans. "I've heard enough about weird monsters and the five-mythical-stones-plus-a-time-stone, and creepy graves, and all that, for the rest of my life."

I look around the room out of interest. Most people seem to be pleased by the news - but I'm distracted, as I notice Red sitting with a load of popular people - ugh. How unlike him. Villager gazes over in his direction, wistful, before silently turning back to his porridge.

…

"I wonder what appalling headlines there will be today?" I mutter sardonically, as Ness and I head to our art lesson.

"Could be anything. It could be good news though!" He ruffles my hair, and I playfully shove him in response.

"We'll see."

"Good morning!" Shulk waves, as we come in. "Now, Lucas, if you need any assistance, thanks to your arm handicap, then don't hesitate to ask-"

"I'll be fine," I assure him.

We're quickly let loose on the paints. I'm mid-painting from last lesson, and so is Ness - but still, we take the chance to give the headlines a look.

_**Continued Pressure on Onett Mayor to decrease compulsory age for war!** _

_Many members of the Onett government believe the compulsory age for joining the war effort should be lowered from 17+ to over 16+. This is after a significant shortage of foot soldiers has been cited as a major weakness by mayor B.H Pirkle himself. Pirkle was unavailable for comment on the matter, merely stating: 'Please, do not put this responsibility on my shoulders._

_**Onett Power on the rise for rebellion!** _

_Hard-line splinter group 'Onett Power' continue to apply pressure to the Onett government, accusing them of fraud, corruption, and lies. The group is rumoured to be attempting a revolution in exactly one week - next Thursday._

_Government official Geldegarde Montoli-_

My stomach sinks. He's a _government official?_

_-Has stated that he 'doesn't believe this to be a threat' and that 'Onett Power are limited in number…'_

"Hey!" Ness exclaims, pointing to Geldegarde's name. "He works for the government?!"

A lot of people look over angrily, making shushing motions.

"Yeah, I saw," I whisper. "Whatever that 'Onett Power' group is cannot be good."

Ness waves dismissively "Ah, leave it to the politics students to worry about that. C'mon. Let's get to painting!"

Ness takes out his mostly blank canvas, and I take out mine. I'd thought about painting some kind of army, but now that I look at it, it looks more like a crowd of people… hmm. My mind still on the Onett Power group, I think about starting to outline some pitchforks, but...

I can't lift my arms, without the pain of a thousand blazing fires tearing through me.

"Ness?" I whisper.

"Hm?"

"I can't actually paint."

"Should we call Shulk over?"

"No! No, let's not. It's alright."

He frowns. "Well, I guess…"

"I'll watch you," I assure him. "And annoyingly point out any mistakes you make."

Ness smirks. "If you do, I'll paint you green."

"Green goes with my hair," I shrug.

"Since when were you such a fashionista?"

I blush. "Mother always used to say…"

"Aw. Well, I think you look good in any colour."

I find myself blushing. "So do you."

I sit down, looking around the classroom. Most people seem to be painting some… _interesting_ portraits. It's not like I'm in a position to judge, but I'm pretty sure mouths and noses are central to the face... I glance over at Nana's painting. Today it's a tomato. She catches me staring, and smiles, going a little pink. Mildly confused, I try to smile back, to which she drops a not so subtle wink-

Ness suddenly pulls me into his arms. "You're looking a little cold, so I'm gonna warm you up!"

I blush, my attention drawn back to him. "I'm alright, you goof."

He pulls away. "Ok, _fine._ I just require your masterful painting assistance."

I mock gasp. "Ah! You were using me all along!"

"Shush, you."

I grin. "Ok, what do you need help with?"

"How do you make orange?" Ness asks.

Slightly baffled, I cock my head to the side. "...You don't know how to make orange?"

Ness turns beet red. "Nobody ever told me! I always just use the orange paint, but… it's run out…"

I laugh. "Ness, you are a colossal goof. It's red and yellow."

"Thank you-"

"No problem."

It turns out Ness needs the orange for a particularly appealing patch of wildflowers - landscapes are usually my thing, but Ness is doing a pretty good job at one himself. He seems to be attempting to paint an arrow, embedded in a tree, and it's turning out to be beautiful. I'm secretly a little proud.

The lesson passes by, and we leave.

I take Ness's hand. "I haven't asked in a while, but how is your head? How are your ribs?"

Ness shrugs. "Better than at the weekend. No more funny dizzy spells. How about your head wounds?"

I'd almost forgotten about them. I run a hand to the back of my scalp, and there's definitely a suggestion of a lot of scarring - ngh. At least it doesn't hurt so much anymore. "They're alright."

"What class do we have now?"

"Music."

Ness lights up. "This is my first music class! What are they like?"

I shrug. "We just play some sheet music that we're given, like in orchestra."

"Awesome."

I elbow him. "Tute isn't pleased with you, though."

"Aw - why?"

"He reckons you should've turned up to the lessons, despite being unconscious."

"Oh…" Ness looks genuinely hurt, and I have to hug him.

I take a seat by my piano, and Ness stands over by his harp. I've never understood how anyone can possibly play that thing - it's immense, and very delicate. I never would've considered Ness himself as _delicate_ , but I suppose he was taught to play it for whatever reason, at home.

Me, I joined the orchestra without any prior knowledge of how to play the piano at all. But Tute explained basic musical theory, and it sort of… clicked. It's all patterns, and it's kinda mathematical, so I guess that fitted with my analytical mind. Obviously, it took some time to learn, but I'm glad I did. I'm really glad I did.

"Good day!" Tute squeaks. "I am glad to see we have a full class today, despite everything happening! I am unsurprised that the heckler, Wario, Music-hater, has turned out to be… _evil!"_

I'm not surprised either.

"But today," he continues. "We are going to be preparing for a practice paper, in preparation for the end of term test! Though I believe the infinite art of music should not be confined by a finite paper, Headmaster Hand has, regretfully, informed me that an exam must be taken."

Ness and I exchange a heavy glance. Exams suck.

A violinist puts his hand up. "When will the practice paper be?"

"Right now."

"Now?!" Outcry breaks out amongst everybody, not least Toon Link who hits the gong in agitation.

"I have faith in your musical knowledge."

The paper is handed out, and before long, I'm writing frantically about all sorts of things I don't know. This is not my strength. My strength is playing music, not knowing what an Anacrusis is or a Homophonic Texture.

And that's not on all - on the last page, my face falls, when I see a 20-mark essay, analysing a score. I mean, how dull is that? What is the point?

Decades later, the exam finishes, and everybody leaves, disgruntled.

Toon Link catches up to Ness and I. "That was pretty terrible."

"I thought I did quite well," Ness admits. "Though that last question…"

I stare at the floor. "I did horrible. Why do we need to know the French and German tempo words, as _well_ as the Italian? That's pointless."

"Ah well… it's lunch now," Toon Link pats me on the back, cheerily. "No need to worry about what can't be changed!"

Mmmmm. Lunch. Time to see if I can even lift a fork to my mouth.

But I keep that worry to myself.

…

"I just can't _believe_ him," Villager sighs, once lunch is over and we're walking to our lessons (double math for us, I'm not sure what Villager has.)

"It's sad," Ness mumbles. "I wish Red was more reasonable."

"One can only dream."

"It'll all be sorted," I try to console. "He'll come around. He's acting really off… I wonder if something happened to provoke this?"

"I'm just glad that Toon Link's letting me sleep in his dorm, at least until this is all over," Villager sighs, picking at his shirt. "God, I don't know what I'd do without Toonie, y'know?"

Ness and I exchange a knowing glance. "Yeah, it's very generous of him."

Villager goes into his lesson, and we walk into the maths classroom. I remember vaguely that this is Ness's first maths lesson in my class, since some switching had to be done in order for us to be able to take music.

Marth greets us cheerily, and Ness grumbles, remembering the fake mathematics tournament.

We take our seats at the back of the room.

"Today," Marth begins, blandly. "Today, we are going to be studying polynomials…"

His voice blends into the background, as Ness turns to me. "Please, tell me it's not just me who doesn't understand maths?"

"I don't get it," I fidget. "But I should, if I want to be a scientist…"

Ness nudges me softly. "Ah, it's okay."

"Is it?"

He pats me on the shoulder. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I don't even know what I want to be, but you're smart. You'll be fine. Any university would be falling over themselves to accept you."

I think. "You could be a musician?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, I wouldn't want to be in an orchestra my whole life, wearing all those stiff collars. Imagine me, becoming like Tute?"

"You could compose?" I suggest, but again, Ness shakes his head.

"I don't know how."

I laugh. "Fair enough. Artist?"

Ness scoffs. "Na."

"You're really good though!" I exclaim.

He looks doubtful. "Wha- me? No way."

"Watching you today, yours was the best painting in the room."

"C'mon, you're just saying that…"

"I mean it, Ness!"

A slight grin forms on his face. "Well… cool. But I don't think I'd want to do art for the rest of my life."

I think. "That's fair. What about History?"

"Too dull."

"Science?"

Ness shifts uncomfortably. "Too dull… look, I'd rather just live in the present. Maybe I'll find out what I'm good at… eventually."

I pout. "You're good at loads of things."

"Yeah..."

"Are you two listening, at the back?" Marth calls out, annoyed.

"Sorry," Ness says. "We were, uh-"

"Discussing the problem," I interrupt, smoothly.

Marth raises his eyebrows. "I see, discussing the problem, despite the fact that there is no problem."

I bite my lip. "Uh-"

"Just pay attention in future, okay?"

I look down. "Yes, Professor. Sorry."

"Good. Now, back to polynomials…"

Ness leans against me, so that our foreheads make contact.

_'We can talk like this.'_

_'Yeah,'_ I reply. _'This is good.'_

 _'How are your arms?'_ He asks.

_'Sore.'_

_'I wish we could swap arms, so you were better.'_

I internally sigh. _'Ness, you goof, that would probably be more painful than the wounds themselves.'_

_'Still.'_

_'I appreciate the sentiment.'_

Ness laughs slightly. _'I'm glad.'_

A worksheet is slapped down in front of us, causing me to jump. Marth's eyebrows furrow. "Has Ness fallen asleep?"

Ness shoots up. "I am awake, Professor."

Marth's expression becomes even more confused. "...I see… good luck with the worksheet."

I look over the array of questions, feeling faint. There's no way I can fill this in. I'm going to have to ask for help. I raise my hand, and Marth comes back over. "Is everything ok?"

"Uh- I don't understand any of this, Professor," I wither.

"Alright, so, a polynomial is an expression, made up of variables and coefficients, so for example x^2+2x-7. The task is just to divide the expressions here on the worksheet into Monomials, Trinomials, Binomials, and non-polynomials."

"What's the difference between them?" I ask.

"Quite simply, monomials have one term, binomials have two, and trinomials have three."

"Ok. Thank you, Professor."

"Not a problem. It's why I'm here."

Marth walks over to his desk, sitting down, idly pulling out a newspaper, and I get on with the worksheet. It actually makes sense, having asked - satisfied, I complete it, and I notice Ness sneaking a glance at my answers.

"Having trouble?" I jibe.

Ness wilts. "Sorry. I still don't get it."

"Oh, well-"

"I'm an idiot, I know."

"Ness, you're not an idiot."

"You understood it fast..."

"Yeah - it's just, the expressions with one component are the-"

"Yeah, I get that but, but how do you know which ones are and which ones aren't polynomials?"

"Well…"

Marth's cry suddenly comes from the front of the room. "Holy-"

My eyes snap up - Marth is staring intently at his newspaper. Ness and I exchange an alarmed glance, fearing the worst.

"What's happening?" Someone calls out.

"They've found… I've got to go! Class dismissed!"

Confused muttering breaks out as Marth rushes out the door.

"Follow him?" Ness suggests.

"You bet."

Worksheet forgotten, we race out, catching Marth turn into an empty classroom. We knock swiftly on the door.

Marth looks up, his voice tense. "Ness - Lucas? Is there a problem? The lesson is dismissed - off you go and do, do whatever kids do these days?"

"What's going on, Professor?" I ask earnestly.

Marth is taken aback. "Really - that doesn't concern yourselves."

"Is it something bad?" Ness questions, concerned.

"No - no, it's the best news I've had in… ages."

"What is it-?"

Marth sighs. "It really isn't any of your-"

"It might be important."

"Goodness me, Professor Ryu was right about the nosiness. _Fine._ Come in. _"_

We take a seat.

Marth speaks. "My friend, best friend, whatever you want to call it, Roy, went missing a few years ago. But the newspaper reckons he's been found - and if that's true…"

"Oh - that's good news!" I exclaim, realising that this information doesn't actually apply to the mystery one bit.

"Yeah. Him and I, we had some great times, before… well, nobody knows where he went. Everyone assumed him dead."

"I'm sorry to hear-"

"But I need to find out more! I need to find out... please do excuse me…" He rushes out of the room, leaving Ness and I sitting there, alone.

"Today has been weird," Ness decides.

"More normal than any other day."

"True."

I glance out the window, noticing Bowser. He shiftily looks behind him, then ahead, with a bundle, of... something.

Strange.

I prod Ness. "Looks like we've got even more investigating to do."

…

We trail Bowser as best we can. He lumbers into the forest without any hint of subtlety, so it's not hard to pick out his noisy footsteps, to follow him.

"What do you think he's up to?" Ness whispers.

"Sh!" I hiss back.

"Alright, captain silence."

Nevertheless, Ness does remain quiet as we press on - Bowser appears to be going quite deep, in fact, the trees are starting to get concerningly thick, and shadowy… I slip my hand into Ness's as a force of habit, but I'm glad for the comforting knowledge that he's there.

A cold sensation meets my head - I look up. Great. Rain. I shiver, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Bowser still doesn't stop - but we're just close enough to hear him muttering to himself: _"nearly there… nearly there…"_

Goosebumps raise on my arms, as the rain picks up, flattening my hair over my eyes. Ness is kind enough to sweep it up into a big mess. I envy his hair. Dark and straight, it suits him well, but my _kinda curly_ blonde hair is just… everywhere. Ness's mom always used to cut it for me whenever I visited; she's always taken fondly to me, and just as well, or I'd have hair down to my knees. Which, to be fair, considering my short height, wouldn't be too long.

"He's stopped," Ness whispers suddenly, and I freeze. Sure enough, Bowser is just… standing. Completely still. I think I can make out the sound of the river nearby, so maybe he's doing something with that? But… no. He doesn't seem to be.

In a sudden movement, he pulls the sack off of his back and opens it, but just out of sight - ugh. I beckon Ness that we need to move closer, and so we creep around a birch, taking steady care to avoid crunching on the residual autumn leaves. Bowser makes a sudden throwing motion - he must be throwing something into the lake, but-

Suddenly, there's a woman's voice, and I jump in surprise. A blonde lady - in a vibrant pink dress - steps out from nowhere.

"This is the worst meeting place ever," she complains. "Bowser, was there really no other-?"

Bowser growls. "Not out of the way of everyone else."

She sighs, "3 days of boating it took to get here.. This river is _huge._ It runs right through Onett, all the way down to this school, and who knows how much further."

"I don't give a DAMN about the river," Bowser grumbles. "We need to talk."

"It better not be all the business with Mario again-"

"It is! That… That _man…"_

The woman steps forwards. "That man is my husband, thank you."

Bowser grumbles, kicking at a nearby tree. "...Would you ever… cheat?"

"Never!" The woman exclaims. "We've been through this. What's happened to you? We were such good friends, and now you've become childish. Petty."

"But I love you!"

"So does Mario! And I married him, because I love him back!"

"But-"

The woman folds her arms. "Don't make me file a restraining order."

Bowser sighs, kicking at the dirt. "Fine, Peach."

Peach, presumably the woman, shakes the water out of her hair, tying it back. "Why can't you just make nice with him, huh? He's a lovely man."

Bowser rubs his hands together in glee. "Hehe. I burnt all his letters in Headmaster Hand's fireplace."

"...Why?"

"They were all too Italian."

"And that's bad, because…?"

Bowser spits. "I don't want to go out for a meal of spaghetti! I only like proper British foods, like chicken curry, or Chinese takeaway!"

"Bowser-"

Bowser stamps a foot. "I do not take constructive criticism. That's a big phrase, I learnt it all my MYSELF."

"Bowser-"

"APPRECIATE ME NOW!"

Peach rolls her eyes. "Bowser, what's in the bag?"

Lightning strikes ominously, as Bowser pulls the bag open for her to see, and she screams with alarm. "What the _hell!"_

"I found them," Bowser says. Ness and I listen closer.

"Why have you brought them here?" Peach asks, faintly.

"I was going to throw them away, but they attract wolves, and I like wolves."

"Wolves aren't native to these parts!"

"GRR! I've been WASTING MY TIME?"

Peach covers her face in obvious exasperation. _"Why,_ if you find a load of human bones, would you pick them up and put them in a bag?!"

Ness and I exchange an alarmed glance. Human bones!? Bowser being in possession of human bones is probably one of the most ominous things that could've ever been revealed. Ness senses my discomfort, and snakes an arm around me.

Bowser stomps a foot. "Because they were put in MY office! Someone put them there!"

"...Then where did someone else get bones from?"

My stomach twists. I think I know.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA. But I have to get rid of them."

Peach steps back, her expression stony. "Right, well, if that's all… if I traveled 3 days, just for this-"

Bowser grabs her. "No, wait!"

I move my forehead to Ness's.

_'I think we should leave.'_

_'Where do you think the bones came from?'_ He asks.

I tense. _'...I have a horrible theory…'_

_'What is it?'_

_'I think they're leftovers, from Future Human conversion.'_

Ness's face contorts - he looks as if he's going to be violently sick. _'That's horrible!'_

I grimace. _'Wario probably put them in Bowser's office to frame him.'_

_'So Bowser isn't up to anything bad, after all?'_

_'Apart from whatever this is with that woman, I don't thi-'_

**"Lucas."**

.

My heart skips a beat, as a whirl around, and inches away…

_The Face._

I scream, the full reality of its horror bearing into my eyes for the very first time. Long, drenched, matted dirty-brown hair obscures most of its face - a hint of metal glistens by its red cheek - its limited clothing is reduced to rags. There's red, bloodshot eyes that stare through the window into my soul, it's covered in dirt, covered in all nature of horrible things, and it's- it's _smiling-_ oh God- and it steps forwards, stretching and arm out, and I-!

"LUCAS, _RUN!"_

Ness uproots me from my place, and suddenly we're sprinting away, my breath catching abruptly in my throat, causing me to cough and splutter, but still I continue on. Crashing behind us tells me that we are undoubtedly being followed. I take the lead, as I'm faster, trying to keep steady, through the fearful haze - rain slashes at skin, intensifying to a howl, as I realise I don't even know where we're going-! Panic flashes through me like lightning - I hope and pray with every turn, clinging onto Ness's hand like a frightened child - and there's the outside of the forest! The welcoming stone of the school! Safety - _safety_ \- we crash through the doors, not stopping, running down the corridors, and up stairs, not even hesitating until we're curled up, shivering, beneath the covers of my bed.

Ness whimpers. "F-Face."

I hold him, one arm looped under an armpit and over the opposite shoulder, another wrapped tightly around his middle, because _it-_

"I think we're safe now," I whisper.

Ness moans with fear. "What _is_ it? What is that thing?"

I try to form a coherent thought. "There was metal… a little bit of metal. What if it's a really old Future Human?"

"A really old one? You mean…"

"Wario must've been doing this for a while."

Ness quakes. "But then - it - why's it following us?"

I stutter. "I-I don't know - but I don't like it!"

"Neither do I."

There's a tremulous silence before Ness speaks out again. "We should go to History."

I jump up in alarm. "I forgot about our last lesson-! I-!"

"C'mon!"

We rush down the stairs in just as much of a hurry as we rushed up them, and we burst into Ryu's classroom pretty unceremoniously.

"Sorry we're-"

"Late-"

"Professor-"

Ryu sighs. "Yet, your 6th lateness to my lessons this term comes as no surprise whatsoever. Do sit down."

…

My skin is still cold, still clammy, hours later, when we're making our way to dinner. History was a bore, and nothing much came of the afternoon - though, the others were just as disturbed by the revelation of Bowser having found human bones as the rest of us. I can envision it all now - Bowser must've been searching for a place to hide the bones on the night we found him, unconscious. Wario would've then knocked him out while trying to complete his own tasks. That's why Bowser has been acting suspicious all the time, but at least he's now managed to throw the bones away into the river. I'd considered telling Ryu, but I couldn't think of a reason why that would actually help anyone...

"I'm ready for some food," Ness moans hungrily. "I'm so ready."

"I don't doubt that," Toon Link grins. "So much running out of the forest. Exercise. Unheard of."

Ness hits him lightly. "Thanks for the support."

"No problem. But c'mon, cheer up, it's chicken!"

But Red barges into the queue, before noticing us all. An awkward silence falls.

"Hi," I attempt.

"Hi," Red replies.

"Hi," Villager attempts.

Red does not reply.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough," Toon Link declares. "Sort this feud out."

"No!' Red refuses. "Villager is a menace."

Villager stares at the ground. "A menace?"

"As I said before, you're changing-"

 _"You're_ changing," Villager interjects. "You're hanging around all the popular people - you never used to do that."

"It's not my fault that they appreciate some quality literature."

Villager makes to put a hand on his shoulder, but he flinches away. Villager retreats his hand. "Has something happened, Red? I'm worried. This isn't like you."

"Nothing has _happened._ You just decided you didn't like hanging around with me anymore!"

"Red, that's not true. We're a group, we're always hanging around."

"You don't get it. And for that reason, I do not want to associate with you anymore, Villager. The rest of you are alright, though. Good day." And just like that, he leaves to join the back of the queue again, leaving Villager looking extremely downhearted.

"Screw him," Toon Link concludes. "Don't let him bring you down."

"He's been my best friend for 10 years, Toonie."

Pit steps in. "He's in the wrong."

But Villager just kicks the stone floor. "Who cares if he's in the wrong? He still completely despises me."

"Well-"

"Villager!" Diddy Kong calls out. "Smashed any guys lately? I could hook you up with a friend of mine, haha!"

Villager is silent for a moment, before turning to face us. "You know that feeling, where everything feels like it's tumbling down around you?"

I hang my head glumly, unsure what to say, unsure how to fix things, how to make things better. Toon Link just hugs Villager, but that just earns catcalls and whoops from other nearby guys.

Toon Link grips Villager's hand. "That's it. Villy, I've got a plan…"

…

Dinner passes by a tepid affair, and afterwards, Toon Link drags Villager off to his room to reveal whatever he's come up with, so Ness, Pit and I are left by ourselves to chat for the rest of the evening in the games room. I don't mind though, Pit turns out to have some interesting stories about his home life, and his family, which we pay back with tales about the best of our escapes from Porky.

"I'm going to bed early, I gotta fold," Pit decides at around 9pm, prompting Ness and I to give in as well, and drag our tired selves up the stairs. I can't decide whether today has felt long or short, but I know that I'm exhausted, even if I probably won't actually be able to sleep for another couple of hours.

"It's time for your medical exam," Ness instructs as soon as we enter the dorm.

"What?" I laugh.

"Like when we used to play doctors, except this time, you've got an actual injury. C'mon. Arms out."

I obey, and Ness pulls off my shirt, before carefully unwrapping the bandages from my arms. Where blood has adhered to both the bandages and my arms, there's a painful tearing sensation, that leaves even the less-damaged areas an angry red by the time they're laid bare.

"Scabbing over," Ness observes. "No more bleeding, so no more bandages for you."

I breathe out. "Nice."

He prods my stomach. "Eat more though."

I laugh. "Sure."

He helps me pull my pyjama top over my head, and turns away to let me change the trousers. "Crazy day, hm?"

"We got some answers," I shrug, clambering into bed whilst Ness clambers into his. "We might finally know what the Face is."

"And I'm gonna be scared of it coming into our dorm tonight."

I scramble up, remembering to slide the new lock on our door. "We'll be safe now."

"Ah, now I can murder you in the night," Ness nods. "I have been waiting 8 years for such an opportunity."

I pale. "Spare me, please."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you."

"Good."

Ness's face falls. "Sorry, did I scare you-"

"I don't think it's physically possible for you to scare anyone."

"Hey! That's mean!"

"It's true - you still sleep with a teddy bear."

"And you spoon pillows in your sleep sometimes," Ness shoots back.

I blush. "Do I?"

"Yeah, you curl up around everything and anything when you're asleep."

"Oh-"

"You also sleep-talk," Ness adds.

"I do?! What do I say?"

"In these exact words: _'Ness is the best at everything and I am a big goof'."_

I pout. "You're having me on."

"Your face, though!"

"Meanie."

"Goof."

"Dummy."

"Fool."

Unable to think of a good comeback, I roll onto my side. "Friday tomorrow."

"Feels like it's been a long time coming."

"I wonder what Toon Link is planning?"

Ness shrugs. "Ah, who knows."

"Talent show tomorrow too."

"Imagine having talent. Can't relate."

"You are talented!"

"Do we leave for the Wilderness Survival Week tomorrow evening, too?"

I think. "Yeah."

Ness whistles. "So this is our last night in our actual beds before having to sleep on a bunch of leaves or something..."

"Yeah… Pillow rota for this year?"

He sighs. "Me first, unfortunately."

On our first year of wilderness survival week we formed a 'pillow rota,' where essentially, every night we'd alternate who the 'pillow' was. We've continually swapped around who has to be the pillow first each year, and I'm pleased it's Ness this time around. He's very comfortable.

I yawn. "We should probably sleep."

"Yeah. G'night, Lucas."

"G'night."

And if today has taught me anything, as I stare over at the dark haired boy on the other side of the room, one thing is certain.

I love that goof to pieces.

* * *

~~o00o~~

(Epilogue)

**29th August:** _Lucas!_

_I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried! I miss you tons too, and you're right; Father made me choose Business, History and Geography. And you're awesome at Art! You'll be so good at that. I'm sure you'll get straight As. Business with Porky? Is everything alright? He didn't hurt you did he? I swear, if he did, I'll come round and beat him up so hard that he won't be able to waddle along anymore! See you next week, buddy, I hope this reaches you quickly._

_~ Ness_

Ness's reply is unsurprisingly swift and efficient. There's no mention of his Father's shouting that I overheard though. I suppose we both have our secrets.

I resolve that the best thing to do is to wait until we're back at school again, and then maybe, just maybe, to tell him in person, all that's been happening.

Maybe.

If I can get over this shame.

This awful shame.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Another chapter that took ages to write? Looks like I need to up my game.
> 
> I was delayed by making music, changing my mind about what I want to do for the rest of my life, and trying to draw humans, so this kind of ended up on the backburner a bit (mostly because this chapter was spontaneous and unplanned, I nearly skipped the Thursday entirely)
> 
> But the next chapters… You won't wanna miss them.  
> Any mathematicians feel free to correct my polynomial knowledge. You'll notice the example Marth gave just so happens to be the same one that Wikipedia gives…
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	33. Thunder

**Chapter 33 - Thunder**

…

**(Ness)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

Why is the world against you when you try to do the right thing?

That's what I ask, as the First Brigade of Onett load us onto their horses, without any fuss, without any hesitation. It's almost routine, for them. It transpires that Pusher's hunting group have already been found by the Brigade. The pros of that: everyone's okay. The cons of that: putting up with Elmore complaining.

"It's your fault, Steven!" She shouts at me, as I'm put with some grumpy looking rider. "You should've seen these people coming! You and your magic!"

I sigh. "I can summon water, I can't _read the future,_ Elmore."

"There is no excuse!"

The journey is short, before apparently it's time to turn in for the night.

At least they feed us. Well, sort of. What limited rations there are of stale meat, dry bread and oranges are cut down even further for us _'runners'_. That's the name they give us.

Heaven knows where we're even going, or when we're going to arrive. I'd estimate the brigade has already been travelling for a few days, but I can't be certain. I assume we're headed towards Tazmily though, which means we're going to be… fighting. Not my strong point. I need a plan, but I'm running on empty.

My first idea is obvious, though: to sneak away at night.

"What day is it?" I ask an armour-cladden man, who's supposed to be taking me to where us runners are sleeping.

"Wednesday," comes the surprisingly youthful reply.

I nod. "Lovely day, Wednesday, isn't it? Wednesday always used to be my favourite day at work. Midway through the week… though, I worked weekends too…"

I can almost hear him rolling his eyes. "You talk a lot."

I smile. "I sure do."

"What's your name?"

"...Steven," I lie.

He frowns. "I know you from somewhere, Steven."

Ah. I turn quickly away. "You've probably just… seen me around,"

"Maybe…"

We stop by an oak tree, and I fold my arms. "Is this all we get?"

The soldier grumbles, turning away. "It's alright for you. I'm the one who has to stay awake and guard you all."

Holding my tongue, I sit myself down. I'm pleased to see everyone unharmed, though less pleased to discover that the brigade has chosen the prisoner's location well - we're completely surrounded on all sides. I take a moment to observe, searching for a point of weakness that we may be able to escape by, but there really seems to be none.

It's quite an impressive set up, all the hinge considered. Hordes of men guide the horses to a particular area of this makeshift camp, where they will be tied up and left to sleep. Higher-ups talk in whispers, discussing plans, discussing strategies. Each soldier also takes out a blanket from the saddle-bag around their horses necks, laying it down on the floor. Some collapse right on their blankets, falling asleep immediately, while others bustle around talking, gathering together equipment, or sneaking a bite of the rations. What looks to be two young men are unsuccessfully attempting to construct a fire - I make to get up and show them how it's done, but I'm obstructed by my personal guard again.

"No way. You ain't going anywhere."

"Do we get blankets too?" I ask, hopefully.

The man's gaze lies exasperatedly on me. "No. We didn't bring spares. It's extra weight."

I roll my eyes. "Great."

"It's not like we were expecting to run into runners."

"What's your name?" I ask, curious.

"Soldier 47," he replies.

"No - your actual name. Not your number."

The soldier turns away. "That is not of your concern."

"Gosh, okay then."

One of the fire builders proceeds to swear loudly - and a group of others make their way over to try and assist. I grimace - it has its weaknesses at times, but the First Brigade is a well oiled machine, and if I don't act fast… we could become meatshields.

Roy comes around the tree. "What's the plan?"

I bite my lip. "Yes. The plan. Ah. Hm."

"Well?"

"Well, I don't have it yet, but I will, I will soon."

He wrings his hands. "We haven't got long…"

Duster comes around the other side. "Tazmily has no 'ope against all these men. Even wit' the secret weapon…"

I purse my lips. "What is the secret weapon, exactly?"

"I don't know, m'chap."

"You don't know?"

"Porky just said that he 'ad a secret weapon! Ain't m' fault! Never said what it was, m'lad."

I put my hand to my forehead. "I see."

Duster sighs heavily. "Either we get obli'erated, or Tazmily gets obli'erated."

Soldier 47 scoffs. "Yeah, Tazmily is the enemy. Of course we're obliterating them."

"But who told you that?" I challenge.

"Newspapers did. The media. Our government. Tazmily are bad."

"What did they do, though?"

"...That information isn't made available to us."

"What, so you're all fighting, but you don't even know why?" I cry, indignantly.

"Fighting for the government! For mayor B.H Pirkle!"

"Does Pirkle really seem like the kind of man to declare war?"

"Well… no…"

"Something else is going on here," I conclude. "Something suspicious."

Soldier 47 nods mockingly. "If you say so."

"Hey! I'm right!"

I swear I see him grinning. "If you say so."

I huff. "Well, enjoy getting killed then."

"It'll be an easy win."

"But it's wrong. Killing the innocent."

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do-! You're part of the First Brigade, you're not like the others from the city. You're here of your own accord."

He winces. "What's to say it was my choice to be part of the First Brigade?"

"Well, what, were you forced to join by a phantom or something?"

His lips grow tight, as he checks behind him in case of anyone else being present. "My Father. He signed me up."

I rub my brow. "But the application procedure, it's huge! If you didn't want to be here, you could've deliberately failed the tests."

"I didn't want to let my Father down."

"...Oh."

There's an uncomfortable silence.

"Ike."

I turn back to him. "Huh?"

He pulls off his helmet, revealing sharp features, and a mass of hair. "You asked my name earlier. It's Ike."

Roy stares in amazement. "Ike?!"

"Wait - Roy? Is that you-?"

"Yeah-"

"But - but you disappeared! Everyone assumed you were dead!"

I raise my hand. "I'm confused."

"Roy and I were friends at school," Ike explains.

Roy's voice becomes strained. "How's Marth?"

Ike kicks the dirt. "After Father drafted me into the First Brigade, and after you disappeared, Marth retreated and became a maths teacher."

Roy's eyes widen. "A maths teacher?! For real?"

Ike laughs. "I was surprised too. Ah, I've got to send a letter to Onett that you're alive! To the newspaper!"

"Porky Minch took me," Roy explains. "He attached some kind of chip to my neck to control me. Then this lot found me."

"Porky Minch? Nah. He's funding the entire Onett Army war effort."

"I'll bet," I interject darkly.

"An' I'm Duster!" Duster cuts in, breezily. "Good t' meet ya. Can you let us free now?"

Ike averts his gaze to the ground. "I can't, I'm afraid. You're just as much bound to your fate as I."

I stare back out, amongst the swathes of soldiers. Many of them are laying down, asleep now, but the ones that aren't have gathered around the fire, to sing. I have to wonder, who leads these people?

Whoever it is, I suppose that it's true what they say - the very best of men serve to die.

* * *

(Ness)

* * *

Onett Boarding School is weird.

My sister, Tracy, at the public school, seems to have a different experience entirely. They have to use chalk and slate, their lessons are taught with hard discipline, and a lot more punishment. There's no school lunches, and the genders are fully separated.

Their subjects are weird too - Arithmetic, Grammar, Reasoning - all kinds of things that we don't do over here. Worse of all though, the school only accepts students up to 14 years old. After that, Tracy is to be taught 'housewife skills' at home (I bet she'll just love them) and that will be that.

As for orphans and pauper children, who don't even go to school - I dread to imagine what happens. They're often hushed up under the carpet, locked away in the workhouses or who knows where else. It makes me sick to think of what happens to the invisible children.

Headmaster Hand's modernistic revolutionary values are unheard of throughout the nation. Mixed gender, provided food, (mostly) professional teaching, all strange, to outsiders, but normal to me. I am fortunate.

...

I roll out of bed, with a muffled yelp.

"Good morning," Lucas laughs from the other side of the room. I pick myself up with a blush.

"Good morning," I grumble.

"Nice exit," Lucas smirks, still cozy under his covers - Grr.

"You're looking a little too warm over there," I decide, striding purposefully over to his bed. He wraps the covers tighter around himself, but that doesn't stop me grabbing him by the feet, hauling him out onto the floor, causing an alarmed noise to come out of his mouth.

"Hey!"

I stand triumphantly. "That's what you get!"

Lucas catches me by surprise, grabbing my leg, causing me to fall down on top of him, which just makes us both giggle like complete maniacs. I ensnare him in a hug, and he obliges, wrapping his arms around me too.

Ah, he's too adorable.

"You're a goof," Lucas concludes, once we've picked ourselves up.

"You're a bigger goof!"

He prods me. "We'll see about that, after a week of wilderness survival. Gonna try lighting a fire with two pinecones again?"

"Hey, that was just one time!"

"My point stands."

I sigh. "C'mon. Let's just go to breakfast."

We messily throw the covers back on the beds. I ruffle Lucas's hair, and it's a quick walk down to the canteen hall.

"I'm gonna mix it up today," I declare proudly. "I'm gonna have porridge… with strawberry jam."

Lucas mimes throwing up. "Sounds disgusting."

"Do not rule out what you do not know! It might be the best thing ever."

"That spot is already taken," Lucas declares, stoutly.

"By what?"

"You."

I blush profusely. "Lucas, that was corny."

"So?"

I grin.

I'm buoyed by Lucas's cheerfulness today. It's a big step in the right direction, and it's reassuring to see that he's returning to his normal self again.

Though, something weighs heavily on my mind:

What am I going to do with my life?

It's a big concept. It sounds deep, it sounds immense, but Lucas piled out the suggestions yesterday, and… none of them seemed to suit me. Nothing seems to suit me. I'm a wildcard, a jack of all trades. I don't really have passions, like other people. Which means I don't really have a clear path ahead of me. Which means I don't really have a potential career, nor a source of income, nor, even, any hope of going to one of the big out-of-city universities.

A slight sensation of nausea reaches me. What happens when school is over? What happens!? I shiver, trying not to worry too much. Maybe I'll just become a factory worker, or another farmer. Maybe I'm expected to carry on Father's coal mining business - I swallow the thought down, certain that I do not want anything to do with that.

I collect my breakfast, and sit myself on our table, breathing deeply. I don't have to worry about all of that yet. But I will! Soon! Hng, I don't feel mature enough to be thinking about adulthood, but heavens above, I'm 16 years old! A lot of boys my age have work, when they're not at school - in the factories, or they work picking fruit and vegetables in harvest time. Hell, Lucas has even ended up working on the street, while I've had it so damn easy, at home.

I shift around uncomfortably, a pressure of inadequacy starting to hang over my head. A new dam has burst - I'd been holding all those worries back, but now…

"Do you guys have jobs in the summer?" I ask, out of nowhere.

Villager shrugs. "Sometimes I fish in the big river in Onett, and sell whatever I catch. Sometimes I repair stuff for money, and I'm trying to learn how to build furniture, with what we're doing in Trades. That's sort of it, though."

"Factory work," Toon Link grumbles. "Father sends me out. Gotta make some money, they say. Gotta pay them back for - well, never mind that..." He trails off, exchanging an odd look with Pit.

"I considered factory work," Lucas admits. "But the pay was too low. Trading and selling worked better. Father earns next to nothing, as a coal miner."

I hang my head, knowing it's my own father who gives out the low wages. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Pit stares at his plate. "Dark Pit and I… we'd work on our family farm."

"You have a family farm?" Villager enquires.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice."

I bite my lip. So, everyone here except me does some work in the summer. Hell, I could've even got a job at a factory, to help Lucas out! Maybe then he wouldn't have had to work on the street… My selfishness brings me a sudden wave of shame.

"What lesson have we got first?" Lucas asks me.

I think, glad for a distraction. "We have sport, then math, then double history, then art."

"Ew, sport."

"Maybe you should excuse, 'cause you're injured," I suggest, but Lucas shakes his head.

"I can manage."

"If you're sure…"

He shrugs. "C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Fateful last words!" Toon Link cries out.

"I'd like to skip," Villager groans. "As if I needed to see Red and Diddy Kong and all the others at the moment."

"I'll protect you!" Toon Link declares.

"That fills me with very little confidence."

Pit narrows his eyes. "Don't worry about that lot. You're awesome, Villager, and they don't know what they're missing."

Villager's eyes shine a little. "Aw - thank you…"

The five of us collect our sport kit - Ness and I borrowing spares from Pit and Toon Link respectively - and we begrudgingly head towards the changing rooms.

"Hey, it's the fag boys!" Diddy Kong cheers at us all, as soon as we enter. "Watch out everyone, stay away, or you might be molested!"

"You might have a fist down your throat if you don't shut up," Toon Link snarls.

"And you probably have Villager's cock down yours-"

There's some jeers and calls from the other boys, and Toon Link edges towards him. "You leave Villager alone, alright?"

Diddy Kong laughs. "Ah, I don't think so! Villager is just a dumbass friendless fag, whose presence makes the lives of everyone he hangs around an utter misery-"

_**Wham.** _

_"Woah…"_

_"Holy-"_

Lucas gasps besides me, as I try to make my way forwards, to see the damage done. But it's not Toon Link who delivered the blow - it's _Pit._

"Don't you dare - say anything like that - about my friends-" Pit shakes, with pure anger, looking down at Diddy Kong, who's been knocked down to the ground. A crowd surrounds, in hushed awe, and Wii Fit Trainer strides into the changing rooms.

"You're all taking a long time - oh my, what happened here?!"

"Pit attacked me!" Diddy Kong moans dramatically.

Wii Fit Trainer hitches his breath. "Pit. With me. Headmaster."

Pit nods slowly, still trembling. "Of course. See you later, guys."

"I-I-" Toon Link stammers in surprise. "See you-"

Pit is taken away, leaving us stunned. What was he thinking!? Everyone just gets into their sport kit in complete silence, not even daring to speak, or to look at Diddy Kong.

I can't help but think about how calm Pit was. And how much Diddy Kong deserved that punch. I rack my brains, completely bemused. I guess Pit was feeling defensive today? But I don't know. I finish up getting changed, around the same time as the others, and we make our way out onto the sport pitch, awaiting Wii Fit Trainer's return.

"What even was that?" Villager shakes his head.

Toon Link shrugs. "Diddy Kong was due a good beating."

"But Pit…"

"He must really like us, or something."

"I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble," Lucas mumbles.

"Ah, he'll be alright," Toon Link laughs. "It's not like we haven't gotten in fights before, ain't that right, Ness?"

I blush. "Yeah."

Lucas lightly prods me. "And it's not gonna happen again, is it?"

"No…"

There's laughter, but it's quickly dispelled as Red walks past, muttering to himself.

I take the opportunity to look around. The sports field is really just all the empty space out the back of the school. We could even run down to the lake if we wanted, though I don't particularly feel like it today… I shiver. It's another cold, winter's morning, and I fear that rain is coming - a dark mass of cloud is just starting to creep over the horizon. Doing sport out here makes me feel like I'm in some kind of giant freezer, where we're all running around to keep warm.

A rattling noise sounds next to me - I realise it's Lucas's teeth chattering, so naturally, I consume him in a giant hug. He's always been very sensitive to temperature… probably because he's so skinny. Dammit. He needs to gain a little weight, it's unhealthy to be so… thin. And small. And sickly. I wouldn't want some kind of disease to finish him off.

"How long's Wii Fit Trainer gonna take?" Toon Link complains. "I'm getting cold."

Villager snorts. "Oh, boo hoo. Is ickle Toonie getting chilly?"

"Hey!"

Lucas and I exchange a casual grin. But I glance up again - the sky heaves menacingly, threatening to upend its contents over our heads. It's come a lot closer, very quickly, and everything's notably darker now.

Wii Fit trainer eventually arrives back, a light spring in his step. "Alright, my apologies for the delay, but everyone on their feet! We've got some quality rugby work to get in today, and you need to be warmed up for it. So, everyone in pairs!"

Lucas and I naturally pair up, and so do Villager and Toon Link. To my dismay, Red goes with some popular guy.

"Okay! Let's start - running around the field - follow me…"

With muted groans, we start to run. Lucas would normally outpace me easily, but he's gracious enough to jog, so that I can keep up with him. Toon Link and Villager meanwhile power on ahead, attempting to beat each other. They're a pretty even match, it turns out, while I… am out of breath already. Great.

I stop to catch a break, and Lucas nudges me. "You good?"

"Yeah. Just hopelessly out of shape still."

"Ness, you're average weight. You're just fine how you are."

"Can't run, though-"

"C'mon, don't make me carry you."

"Sounds - good-"

"Oh no. Definitely not carrying you while running. Not with my poor arms…"

"Oh, _now_ they're a problem?"

"How unfortunate," Lucas shrugs, grinning.

I feel a spot of moisture on my neck - great, the rain is here. The ground is already sodden from yesterday's downpour, and it's hard to keep my balance as it is. It's also hard to resist pushing Lucas into the mud… but I decide that would be too mean.

Everyone else seems to be ahead of us now, so I grit my teeth: "Come on. Let's go."

"That's the spirit."

Steadily, we keep on running - if this is just the warm up, I'm not sure what I'll do in the actual lesson. Why's it called a _warm_ up, anyway? It's freezing! The rain starts driving down with more vigour, and suddenly I feel my feet taken out from under me-!

I slam down on the ground. Ow. Cursed mud. Cursed Lucas, laughing his head off. Cursed shorts, now hopelessly messy. Curse everything.

"Need a hand?" Lucas asks.

"Please-"

I take his hand, and he helps me off of the ground, but there's no traction, and my weight causes me to slip down again, pulling Lucas with me.

Lucas giggles slightly. "Ah,"

"Well, this sucks," I deadpan. It seems that even the other runners are close to catching us up, and lapping us.

Defeated, I stare up at the heavy clouds, rain streaming down onto my face, which is completely coated in a slick of mud. My back juts out against the ground. Water droplets slip off of my cheeks, catching my hair, my shirt sodden through, clinging to my torso. Lucas shifts slightly, to my side, and the air gradually becomes still, as he slips his hand into mine.

Despite the conditions, it feels good - small, but soft, just the right amount of grip, just the exact right feeling.

Even though we're supposed to be running, even though we're supposed to be doing so much more right now, we're just lying in the mud together, beaten.

And that's when it hits me.

That's okay.

I smile, turning my face to Lucas's, and I see that he's smiling too. Of course he is. We may be stuck in the mud sometimes, we may be miserable as hell, but, despite all that, we still have each other. It sounds so corny, but it rings so true, in such unexpected ways. Ways I never even thought possible. We were made for each other - every stitch and every line, crafted perfectly. Every interest, every action, complementing one another.

Lucas, by all definitions, is my soulmate.

That doesn't have to mean romance - though, that'd be pretty amazing too. It means a lot more - It's almost harder not to believe in fate with him around, not that I do, but… I could believe that some of our atoms came from the same star, millions of years ago. A wondrous sensation spreads through me - few people can say they've met someone so infinitely close to them, who cares limitlessly, who sticks by them unconditionally.

I nudge him fondly. "Hey."

"Hey."

I make a decision, riding on elation. "I'm ready to tell you the thing-"

Lucas's eyes widen. "Wha - you want to tell me something important, now, during a Sport warm up, lying in the mud, in the pouring rain?"

I blush. "Couldn't think of anywhere better myself."

Lucas runs a stray hand through his hair, smiling slightly. "Alright, go on then."

I breathe in, and out again. "So, the thing is-"

Wii Fit Trainer appears in front of my face, and all of a sudden, the moment is broken. The rain drives heavily again, and the wind starts to howl, shattering my resolve completely.

He folds his arms. "What on _earth_ are you boys doing on the ground?"

"Slipped," I explain, sounding stupid.

"I... see. Well, come over, warm up's over. We're getting started on the actual lesson now."

We stand, caked in mud, the rain rushing like a waterfall down our necks.

"Another time," I promise, upon Lucas's inquisitive look.

"Another time."

I internally kick myself - I've missed yet another opportunity! How hard can it bloody be, to tell the goof that I'm in love with him? I shake my head, trying to ignore all of the doubts threatening to relapse into my mind. I'll tell him later. After lessons. After the talent contest. I breathe, attempting to ground myself. I won't worry about it all yet.

Wii Fit Trainer takes the front. I can use make him down through the torrents. "Alright, so, you'll need to stay in your pairs for this exercise. We're going to be attempting passing today-"

"Bet homo boy is disappointed that it's not tackling," Diddy Kong sniggers, earning himself a glare from Villager.

"You'll need to get into pairs, and get out one of the rugby balls, and-"

"Can't we go inside? Popo complains. "It's wet."

"Yeah," shivers Link. "Please, let's do that."

"No," Wii Fit Trainer disagrees. "Real sportsmen are in the rain for most of their sporting careers."

Toon Link sticks up his hand. "We don't want to be real sportsmen though-"

"But, you need to keep active."

Toon Link rolls his eyes. "Well, having considered it, I'd rather not die of hypothermia."

"You can disagree all you like, and I can go and report you to the Headmaster," Wii Fit Trainer snaps, irritably. "Either way, we are staying out here, and-"

_**Ka-Boom!** _

Everyone jumps in alarm, looking around for the source of the noise, before noticing the smouldering remains of the Sports Shed catching ablaze in a fiery burst.

"Lightning!" Lucas squeaks, but not many people hear him over the resulting clamour. A heavy rumble of thunder comes next, and sheets of rain lash even more violently than before at our shivering bodies.

"Please, we're in shorts and a T-shirt here," Mega Man begs. "We have to go inside, this is a thunderstorm!"

Wii Fit Trainer blows his whistle with annoyance. "I've already said, we're staying outside! Don't try my patience. Pairs, one ball each, _get out onto the field!"_

Lucas whimpers slightly besides me. "Did I mention that I hate storms?"

I frown. "You didn't seem to be afraid of the huge one that happened when we were in the forest."

"I was more scared of the Face, and that chimney, and the grave. And, we were under trees…" He shivers, tilting his head slightly to look at the darkened sky, a flash of lightning illuminating his dripping jawline.

I grab his hand. "If anything, _you'll_ be fine. Lightning usually strikes tall things, after all."

"Hey!"

I grin. "Ha."

"That was mean."

"You bet. But, hm, what worries me, is the cold. What if we get hypothermia out here?"

Lucas grins. "Then I guess I'll have to hug you a lot, to warm you up."

"I wouldn't mind that at all…"

But Lucas picks up a rugby ball instead. "Sadly, we have to do some physical activity first."

I pull a disgusted face. "Eurgh, what even is that?"

"C'mon. Let's see if we can find the others."

Villager and Toon Link are found tossing the rugby ball between them, while simultaneously looking like human fountains. Water trickles down the longer sections of Villager's hair, giving the impression that his head has been encased in some kind of glassy shell. He whips around upon seeing us, causing a large quantity of droplets to fly into our faces-

I grumble. "Thanks."

"Can't believe we can't go inside!" Villager vents. "It's gonna take so long to dry off!"

"He's quite annoyed," Toon Link laughs.

His expression darkens. "Even worse, I'll have to go into the same room as Red to get a fresh change of clothes."

I wince. "I can go get them for you."

"Aw, really? I'd really appreciate that."

"It's no problem," I assure him.

Another flash of lightning breaks the momentary silence. Everyone jumps with alarm, and there's a couple high pitched squeals from the popular kids. A sudden crack follows, prior to a mighty crunch - it seems as if a nearby tree has met its fate.

"It's dangerous out here!" Villager hops, tensely. "Someone could get badly hurt! Link is like, 7 foot, he could easily get struck by a bolt, and be killed, stone dead!"

"Relax, Villy," Toon Link soothes, wrapping Villager in a remarkably tender hug. "It'll all be alright."

Villager's breathing calms down. "You reckon?"

"Yeah, 'course."

The rain continues to rattle down. We comply, throwing the rugby ball between us, not exactly putting in as much effort as we could, but still doing just enough that we don't get yelled at by the agitated Wii Fit Trainer. It feels like hours later though, when a whistle is finally blown, and we're gathered back in the changing rooms, freezin cold, fingertips blue, our teeth recurrently chattering.

Villager pulls off his shirt. "Soaked through. Anyone happen to bring a towel with them?"

"I did," Toon Link declares proudly, over the tempest outside. He pulls out two.

Villager's eyes widen. "I was kidding-! Whyever would you bring a towel to Sport? Much less, two?"

"After last time, figured we might need them," Toon Link replies promptly.

"Well, I commend your organisation."

The pair dry off, and I sit down. "I'm guessing no towel for me and Lucas, then?"

"You can borrow these after we're dry," Toon Link shrugs.

"They'll be soaked through..."

Toon Link gazes at the ground. "Sorry Ness… it's the best I've got… I would've brought more, I swear, but I guess I didn't think it through enough."

Lucas hits me lightly on the shoulder, giving me a pointed look.

I backtrack. "Agh, sorry, Toonie, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok."

"..."

I curl up on a bench, suddenly upset at myself again.

…

Thunder reverberates around the whole school, as we head to our next lesson. My hair is drenched, but I guess I don't mind too much. I'll survive.

There's no sign of Pit, even as we enter Maths. He must be being chewed out by Headmaster Hand pretty hard… poor guy. Hitting Diddy Kong to the floor was a noble cause, but it's seemingly not turned out too well for him.

"Ah, good morning," Marth waves. "I'm guessing from the dampness, you had Sport first?"

I nod. "Yeah…"

He continues, promptly. "Anyway, Lucas, Ness, I'm going to have to separate you today. Sorry, but you didn't focus, last lesson, and I think you'll learn a lot better, working independently. So, Ness, take a seat next to Bayonetta there, at the front, and Lucas, please take a seat besides Red."

I gasp. "But-"

"No buts. Sorry, but you'll both benefit from it."

I grumble, as I sit down besides Bayonetta, who fortunately is happy to see me. First Marth pulls a fake Maths Competition on me, then he separates Lucas and I? That's completely unfair! Ugh. Without any distractions, my thoughts start to drift dangerously close to my doomed future again, and I-

"Ness, such a shame that you and your true love were split," Bayonetta says melodramatically.

"Sh!" I hiss, checking behind us for any keen ears. "Don't say that!"

"Oh, sorry, is that not a good thing to say?"

"No!"

"I do apologise. But, have you asked him out, yet?"

I blush in spite of myself. "Bayonetta, please, no-"

"You'd better do it quickly, or... a certain someone else might take him! I have strong eyes for romance, you know!"

I cover my face. "Please. Please, yes, do keep talking."

She beams. "Alright! I will. Well, Nana has obviously got the hots for him, it's what everyone is saying, but Isabelle told me about you and Lucas, and-"

My eyes dart up. "She _what?_ Did she tell anyone else!? Did _you_ tell anyone else?"

She places a hand on her heart. "Not a soul! I swear on my heroin addiction."

My pulse raises dangerously high. Being the topic of hot gossip wouldn't do Lucas nor me any good at all.

"I have to know though," Bayonetta continues. "That trick with the monster at my party - how did you pull it off?"

I scramble for an excuse, which is made harder by the repeated groans of the thunder outside. "Uh, that's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"That is no fun at all!"

"The fun of discovering new things," I say, flatly.

She sighs. "Cleaning up that thing's remains took ages, as well, but I found a pretty cool thing inside of it. Is it yours?"

I look up cautiously. "What is it?"

She reveals a small, green, square piece of plastic, lines of metal running over it, which are attached to a large metallic rod, with what looks to be a ball at the end. I frown.

Bayonetta shrugs. "I've never seen anything like it before… It's like a cool ornament, don't you think?"

"It could be," I say cluelessly. "I'm not sure why it's there - it isn't mine, that's for sure."

"Ness, what did I just say?" Marth sighs from the front.

I flounder. "Uhm - I don't know-"

He closes his frustrated eyes for a second. "Ness, please, please try and stay focused. It's not hard."

A distinct lump rises in my throat. "Sorry, professor."

_Look at you, being a failure again!_

Oh no. Buttercup. Not now.

"And so, the seven circle theorems are as follows," Marth addresses the room, drawing out a circle on the blackboard. I need to focus on him - that's what I need to do. Not Buttercup, not the storm, nor anyone else.

He turns to face us again. "Oh, I should clarify, you'll need to know the exact wording of the theorems for the exam. They come up in written response questions, and the mark scheme is often very specific."

I hate the mark scheme.

"So, take notes," Marth says, pointedly looking at Lucas, whose book is closed, and expression vacant. "You'll need them."

I obediently pull out a fountain pen, readying it on the page.

_You'll be failing for your entire life. Sliding down a steep, slippery, slope to disappointment._

No, no. I need to focus on Marth. Not eternal doom.

He draws out a quadrilateral, in such a way that each point of it touches the border of the circle, and he draws out the angles of it. "First of all, we have the theorem that opposite angles in a cyclic quadrilateral sum to 180 degrees."

_You'll disappoint your Father, you'll disappoint Lucas, you'll disappoint your Mother, you'll disappoint-_

My mind flashes momentarily, my concentration lapsing.

"Now, we can prove this by-"

_Failure. Failure. Hopeless case. No passions, no goals, no future. You're too messed up to even dream of achieving anything._

My head throbs. I'm not! I can do anything - anything I put my mind to, right?

"And then, the next theorem is that-"

_Nothing. You're nothing._

"The circle-"

I'm not, I-

_Who will remember you?_

I-

"90 degrees-"

_Die._

N-No-

"And-"

_Die!_

_**Crash** _ **.**

Screams fill the room, and we're plunged into darkness - I'm shaken out of my stupor - what the hell is going on!? Someone's pushing me - the wind and the thunder from outside has gotten notably louder - _where's Lucas-!?_

"Everyone, please, stay calm!" Marth calls out, but only I seem to hear him - I shiver, as an icy rush of air collides with me - I look around desperately for a clue, noticing that all of the gas lamps have gone out - before Lucas manages to reach me through the pandemonium.

He grabs my hand. "What's happe-"

"I don't know!" I quiver. "There was a crash - then the lamps went out, and-"

"Ness! What's happening?" Red demands. "You know things about everything going on - do you know what this is?!"

"I have no idea!"

"That window is broken," Lucas observes, his voice high, pointing to a large hole in the window, and I notice glass shards sprinkled around the vicinity.

"That's where all the cold must have come from!" I exclaim

"Storm broke the window-" Marth manages, but everyone seems to have gone completely mad with panic.

 _"Everybody!_ It's okay!" Marth calls out again. "Please, settle! A bolt of lightning must have hit the window, or something. The gas lamps were blown out by the wind. If anyone's injured, please come to the front."

"I think everything's okay," Lucas sighs with relief. "Nothing weird."

"Nothing weird," I agree. Crisis over. I breathe.

I shouldn't have been so shaken up by just a window shattering. I'm an idiot, really, like a cat ready to be startled at any given opportunity, which is… something.

Not many people seem to be injured, besides the occasional cut from a piece of glass. We have to vacate the room, though, because it's bloody cold and despite Marth's best efforts, there's no hope of the gas lamps being re-lit.

Oh well.

At least we're missing part of maths, I think wryly, my inner cynic making a rare appearance. Because even if I have no idea what I'm doing with my life, there's one thing that I know, I am never, never, being a mathematician.

_See, that's a better way to think about it, rather than whining about your own problems!_

We end up in a strange room at the back of the school, it must be one of the few spare classrooms. Thinking about it, I've never really seen any spare classrooms, so I'm quite surprised.

The rest of the lesson passes normally, with no appearances from Buttercup, me almost falling asleep, but just about surviving, taking notes on the rest of the circle theorems. As for understanding them - that can come later.

"Lunch!" Lucas cheers, as we leave.

I pout. "That's my line!"

"Well, too bad."

"Screw you."

Lucas shoves me playfully. "As you wish."

I blush, wondering if Lucas knows the implications of what he's just said. "It better be good food today."

"Yes - not cheese and pickle."

"Pickle can go and rot in a preserved grave."

Lucas laughs, covering his hand with his mouth in a way that's remarkably cute. "Harsh."

The thunder groans once again, causing anyone in the near vicinity to sigh.

"This is the biggest storm of all time," I conclude. "Stupid thing has been grumbling and bumbling all morning."

Lucas snorts with laughter. " _Grumbling and bumbling?"_

"You know - making loads of noise, and moping around everywhere - you know what I mean!"

"So, like you, after a rough night's sleep?" Lucas asks innocently.

I fold my arms. "That's it, I'm stealing your toes."

He pulls a face, weirded out. "What kind of threat is that?"

"One I'm willing to carry out!"

"What on earth would you do with my toes, once you've stolen them?"

"Cook them, and eat them for dinner, of course."

He stares at me for a second. "...You're strange."

"You're small," I declare.

Lucas sighs. "Are comebacks about my height all you know how to do?"

"Yes, munchkin."

"You will be the death of me."

I puff my chest out proudly. "Gnome."

"Klutz."

"Goblin."

His slightly pointy ears turn red. "Hey! I am not a goblin!"

The server clears his throat. "You two, you're at the front of the queue, are you gonna get your food or not?"

Embarrassed, we take our lunch (it turns out to be ham sandwiches today) and we make our way over to the others. Toon Link's dressed strangely though, for some reason he's wearing a lime green shirt, with a moss green jacket, and bottle green trousers.

"Going for the leprechaun look?" I ask, sitting down.

"Oh, haha. This was all I had left," Toon Link sulks. "I've got a better outfit for later though, fear not."

"He's got a _plan_ , for the talent show," Villager mutters darkly. "And he's roped me in."

Toon Link winks. "Shush, no spoilers, Villager!"

"Any sign of Pit?" Lucas asks.

"Nope. Probably in student isolation."

Student isolation is where you have to spend the whole day alone, working, when you've done something especially rebellious.

Me, I've never been in Student isolation.

So I told my father-

Lucas's shoulders tense up. "I hope he's alright. Do they feed you in Student isolation?"

"Well, I can tell you from experience," Toon Link declares grandiosely. "They feed you gruel."

I splutter. "Gruel- ew!"

Lucas looks at me, his blue eyes puzzled. "Gruel isn't that bad."

I look away, praying that gruel isn't secretly his favourite food. Much as I'm head over heels for him, having to eat gruel would be a spanner in the works. I think his favourite food is omelettes though, or scrambled egg, or something along those lines. Which is certainly more edible… though not as fabulous as a good steak.

"Good day."

I look up - it's Red.

"Hello," Villager waves warily.

"Greetings. I am here to say a thing."

Villager exchanges a glance with me. "What's the thing?"

"I would like to… _apologise."_

It sounds like it's a difficult word for him to say.

Villager raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. I was wrong. Wrong about, you. Selfish. That's the word. I was selfish."

"...Well, I'm glad you've come around."

But suddenly, Red's body jerks, and a look of agony cuts into his face. He doubles over, clutching the table, his eyes bloodshot. _"Help me-"_

Villager stands quickly. "Red, what's happening? Red? Are you okay?"

He rapidly shakes his head, suddenly looking very tense.

"Red, what's going on?"

"I-"

_**Crash!** _

Another bolt of lightning catches us off guard, and all of a sudden, Red's expression flashes back to normal, tension released, his body back to its regular position.

He clears his throat. "Everything's alright, do not worry. I must go now, I will see you all later."

"Are you sure?" I ask, nervously.

"Yes, very. Goodbye."

He runs off with remarkable speed, straight out of the hall, to who knows where, and we're left in stunned silence.

"Well, at least he's come around," Toon Link says through a mouthful of ham.

Villager stares vacantly at the exit. "But did you not see that-"

"I did," Lucas mumbles. "What was it?"

"Something's wrong. Something's definitely wrong."

Toon Link polishes off his sandwiches. "Ah, relax. He's just a bit strange,"

"More than a bit."

The clock chimes for our next lesson - ew, double history. At least we're all together in this one - and Red too, so we can keep an eye on him. Just in case…

I try to shake the worried feelings from my mind. I can enjoy History, even if Ryu is a perpetually weird man.

"This is a miracle!" Ryu announces, as Lucas and I enter through the door. "You have managed to arrive on time."

I nod politely. "That we have, Professor."

"For the first time this term!"

"Well, there haven't been any strange goings on today. Nothing to distract us."

He smiles. "Let's hope it stays that way. Ah, do take a seat."

We obey, sitting at the back of the room, while Toon Link and Villager take their seats nearer the front. The storm continues to rattle and rage outside though, and I cast a nervous look over at the windows…

Ryu clears his throat. "Good afternoon, students. Today, in our Ancient History topic, we're going to be investigating the evidence as to whether Magic exists or not."

I raise an eyebrow, and Ryu casts a casual wink over at Lucas and I.

"It's a double lesson, which doesn't just mean an extra hour of boredom, it means we can get more content in, which is always good. So, first of all, as usual, I've found a number of sources that might be intriguing. For example I have found a number of old books that appear to relate to magic."

He pulls out copies of a book that I certainly recognise - _The Mystery Of Magic,_ by Wiz. Ard. But what is Ryu playing at?! Magic is supposed to be taboo - but then again, looking around the room, everyone appears to be uninterested.

"I've also found some colourful stones that may or may not be magical, as well as this 'magic wand.'" Ryu pulls out a stick, and some painted stones.

There's instantly complaints.

_'Obviously magic isn't real-'_

_'That's clearly just a stick-'_

Ryu folds his arms. "Ahem! Please, can somebody read out, from this book, The Mystery Of Magic, the first few lines? Just to get a feel for the kind of thing inside it?"

Nana volunteers. "It starts with… Potions. Uh, okay. Clone potion - drink this potion to become the splitting image of someone else… Uh, Love potion - Give to another and they'll fall in - fall in 'love'? What? What is this?"

"Make of that what you will," Ryu says ominously. "Have a look through the rest of the book too, piece together any evidence you can. Good luck."

Most students snort with laughter, ready for an easy lesson, but I throw my hand in the air like there's no tomorrow, because, _what is going on?_

Ryu comes over. "Everything okay?"

"No - what is all this?"

He shrugs. "It's on the curriculum."

"Where did you find so many copies of that book?" Lucas whispers.

Ryu smiles genially. "My good friend, Wiz. Ard, the author, sent them to me."

My eyes widen. "Wiz. Ard. is his actual name?"

"Well, it's _Wizelda Ardridge,_ but he's quite a humorous man, so…"

I can't even tell if he's being serious. "But, why did he send them?"

"He wanted me to test if they were non-magic-person-proof." He frowns. "Come to think of it, we really need a better name than 'non-magic-person.'"

"What about those colourful stones?" I challenge. "Are they - you know, _the_ magic stones?!"

"Ha - no, the magic stones and the time stone have been lost to magical legend for millennia. They're some pebbles I found in the forest that I painted."

I shake my head, bemused. "Okay?"

Ryu laughs slightly. "I assure you, not everything you see and hear is suspicious. Shame though, that the one lesson you're on time, it's the one where you know all of the content already."

I nod awkwardly. "Yeah."

"Well, I'll leave you to get on."

"Thank you, Professor," Lucas and I say, in unison.

The continual rattling of the rain on the window luckily blocks out any chance of our conversation having been overheard by someone unpleasant.

"Shame it's not the Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures book," Lucas whispers.

I wrinkle my nose. "That means Wario technically wrote a book. He must have been secretly a lot smarter than he let on."

Lucas laughs. "Something like that. But he'll be dealt with soon."

I lean against the table. "Do you think Ryu is acting a bit odd, though?"

"Possibly," Lucas mumbles, uncertain. "He's always odd, though."

"I can't believe he and Father were ever friends."

"Your Father seems," Lucas shivers. "Like the complete opposite of Ryu."

"I wonder what happened between them?" I muse, for what must be the millionth time.

"Probably had an argument or something. Your Father does like to antagonise himself."

"True…"

"My Father doesn't like yours, at all," Lucas notes.

I look down at the table. "Sorry."

He shrugs. "It's not your fault… All my Father says is that he doesn't treat his workers well. He doesn't pay them much."

"So it's my family's fault that you're all poor?" I realise, hollow.

"I guess."

I wring my hands, troubled. "I should get a proper job, to help you all out. To pay you back for what my Father does."

"Ness, you really don't have to-"

"I should, though. Instead of sitting around. Or, I could sell some of my stuff! I owe you, after all."

Lucas slowly wraps an arm around himself, a nervous tic. "You don't owe me anything. Please, you don't have to do anything like that for me. Don't get mixed up in the street life."

I glance in front of us, checking that nobody is listening in. "I could handle it."

"Ness… Please, just, don't even consider it. Please."

"But, but you need money..."

"Ness-"

"It's really no trouble, I can quite easily just-"

"Ness-"

"I'm strong, I can fight anyone off-"

_"Ness-"_

"And I can protect you too-"

"Ness! _No!_ It's ruthless, ruthless out there. You'd be hurt, swindled, abused, forced to do all sorts of things, you'd possibly even be killed, _especially_ as the son of someone like your Father!"

I realise, too late, that I've pushed his boundaries too far. "I'm sorry-"

"You know what I've dealt with out there, and if you think for even a _second_ that I'm going to sit back and let the same happen to you…"

I shrink back on myself.

He turns to me sharply, his eyes ablaze. "So much has happened to me on the streets. Some stuff that I haven't even told you yet. I have so many horrible memories, Ness, and you know what I do with them? I push them down, I shove them away, until they burn, until they turn into determination, determination that I will never, never, let anything like that happen to the people that I love."

I swallow, unsure what to say. "Oh."

He breathes heavily. "Don't put yourself on the line for me. I don't think I could live with myself if you did."

"I-I won't," I stammer.

"Good."

We don't speak for the rest of the lesson.

…

"So, what, old Ryu was trialling the book on our class?" an outraged Toon Link grumbles, as we make our way to our next lesson. That's Art for me and Lucas, and probably theatre for him.

"Looks like it," I shrug. "Pretty much everyone decided magic didn't exist, though."

"Alas, they didn't know that there were two psychics in their midst."

"The book is pretty ridiculous though," Villager frowns. "Why would anyone believe a thing like that?"

"The real information is at the back," I explain. "Mr Wiz. Ard. invented all the potions and stuff to try and deter any non-magical-people."

"Smart."

"Sad, though," Toon Link comments.

"Yeah."

Lucas and I head into class, Lucas still resoundingly silent, but Shulk greets us cheerily.

"Alright? Straight on with it today - by the way, I'm supposed to bring you lot directly to the talent show, after the lesson. Unless you're participating, then you're supposed to go 30 minutes early… are you boys participating?"

"No," Lucas replies.

"Ah, shame, your painting would be a fine talent… nevertheless, I'll let you get on with the lesson now."

As is routine, we head over to the table of newspaper headlines, hoping that we'll get lucky, and it'll be some good news, but…

_**Mandatory age for going to war reduced to 16+!** _

I almost scream - I, that's _us,_ this can't be right! I- I-!

"L-Lucas, have you seen this?" I stammer.

Lucas's eyes widen as he reads the headline, but his expression becomes troubled as he reads the article itself. "This is so messed up."

Panicking, I read:

_In a compromise with more persistent members of the Onett government, B.H Pirkle has agreed to lower the age for mandatory war participation to 16. However, this is not to apply to current members of Onett Boarding School, as those private school students are destined to be more crucial members of the Onett society in future._

"What the hell?!" I freak, a sick feeling rising up. "That's - that's, what the hell! That's unfair!"

"Inequality at its finest," Lucas grimaces.

"We have to do something!"

"We can't. People that protest get killed, and impaled on poles. I've seen it firsthand."

"What about the Onett Power group?"

"Just as bad. They use terror as their weapon."

I shake my head. "But this isn't okay! We have to do something, we have to tell someone! Or, those people…"

Lucas's lip quivers. "Ness, we are powerless."

"But- but!"

"I know."

Suddenly all my problems seem so insignificant, when there's innocents being sent to war, when Onett is so messed up… I glance back at the headlines, hoping for some good news. Hoping that article is merely out of date, and it's been revoked.

_**Restrictions for New Disease to increase.** _

_The virus plaguing Onett - now named Disease 4 - has been estimated to have killed 263 so far. Geldegarde, on behalf of Pirkle, has issued a statement, saying that from tomorrow (Saturday) all people must remain indoors, at all times, for the near future. Therefore, it is recommended for people to purchase food today. Onett Power has criticised this, saying that poorer people and business owners will not be able to get by._

I curse. If Lucas's father can't go out to work, then what would that mean for him?

"I'm sorry about earlier, in History," I blurt.

"It's fine," Lucas mumbles.

"I just, really want to help you, and I don't want you to suffer alone, and-"

"Ness, it's alright. I get it."

"And I don't know how you even get through all of that, but you must be incredibly brave, and incredibly strong-"

"Ness."

"Sorry," I wither. "I'll shut up now."

Almost nervously, Lucas wraps an arm around me. "It's alright, Ness. C'mon. Let's go paint."

"Yeah- painting- let's do that."

We collect canvases and palettes, and soon enough, we're ready to go. I'm still painting a scene of an arrow embedded in a tree, and it's going… alright. As landscapes go, anyways.

A thought comes to mind. "Are you gonna be able to paint today, given your arms-?"

"They're better," Lucas reassures me. "I'll tell you if there's a problem."

Glad, I set about laying out some of the fine details of my landscape. Lucas can just tap the brush on the page, and the paint shapes itself into intricately formed leaves, but I have to paint them on one by one, because when I try Lucas's method… it just ends up as a lot of green blobs.

Ah, well, how bad can it be?

…

Lucas and I finish our paintings almost simultaneously. I'm relatively pleased with the results! It's definitely better than my last painting. Meanwhile, Lucas's is unsurprisingly a masterpiece, because it's him, and he's ridiculously talented.

Shulk clears his throat. "Alright, everyone, uh, pack up, because I'm supposed to be bringing you to the main hall now."

"What kind of things do you think people will do, for this talent competition?" I ask Lucas.

"Ah, probably some… singing, or music. And Toon Link's got that plan, too…"

I bite my lip. "I wonder what that plan could entail."

"Who knows. I'm glad we're not performing, though."

"So am I."

A nasty crash of thunder sounds outside - the storm is still going?! Heaven knows how or why. But regardless, Lucas and I follow Shulk, and we start to make our way to the hall.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good storm, they're pretty exciting! Writing them is slightly more hard, though. Anyways, I finished this chapter quicker than the last two, so hopefully that's good news for some people. The next chapter is actually gonna be quite an exciting one… you really won't want to miss it. Sorry if this felt like another filler chapter, I promise, a lot of things that happened in this chapter were actually pretty important to the overarching plot…
> 
> Also, I know I've already gone back and fixed past chapters for typos, I've finished that, but I'm going to start actively improving them now too. There's some scenes that I really don't like (Lucas cries too much early on imo) and a couple inconsistencies that I want to tidy up a little.
> 
> So, yeah! Thank you as always for reading, and I'll catch you soon.
> 
> ~ ReadyforTeddy


	34. Lightning

**Chapter 34 - Lightning**

…

**(Lucas)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

Morning dawns.

I don't remember falling asleep. I must've at some point though, because suddenly I find myself waking up, my back stiff, and my eyes heavy. Pained, I drag myself into a standing position, trying to grasp our situation - that's right. Stuck with the Onett Brigade. By the prisoner tree. I study the scene - the soldiers must have been working in shifts to guard us, as Ike is sound asleep, and a different, unfamiliar soldier is sitting in full armour, glaring aggressively at our group.

Which is mildly intimidating.

Duster stretches. "Ah, g'morning m'chaps, where are we, again?"

"We got kidnapped," Elmore snaps, irritably.

"Ah, yes, tha' did happen, ah."

Ollie sits up next. Poor kid is starting to look significantly worn down - his cheekbones forming sharp lines on his face, his complexion a greyish tinge, and his hair dirty and bedraggled. He rubs his eyes. "Ah… What are we going to do?"

I expect a scathing comment from Reggie, but so my surprise (and delight) he's still sleeping soundly. Even better, walking-talking-hazard Pusher appears to be too. I realise that I never had a chance to check up on everyone last night - but from what I can see, we're all okay. Caroline and Tessie are sitting, conversing in low whispers, raw and exhausted. Caroline holds a protective arm around Angie, who struggles to break free.

"Mother, please-"

"Angie, I need to make sure you're staying safe, with all these soldiers around."

"Mother-"

Ike stirs. He stretches out an arm, and hauls himself nimbly off of the ground. He wipes the sleep out of his eyes, instantly ready for another day of travelling, without even a second thought. I take a moment to marvel at the preparation and skill of these people - they must've been trained to be fast on their feet, ready for any attack. From observation, we're likely going to start journeying soon… for other soldiers are rolling up their blankets, and a number of people are trying to control the horses, that seem to be reluctant to get moving today.

l rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Ike?"

He sighs. "Yes?"

"Can we eat, yet?"

"We do not eat, until lunchtime. The hunger gives a desire to go forth."

Roy sighs, shaking his head. "Ah, Ike, you loved your food, back at school…"

"I must follow protocol," Ike relinquishes. "I would love a nice, full Sunday roast, but…"

"Alas!" Duster cries out suddenly. "The starvation! M'chaps, I'm going to need a lot of food-"

"Duster, what are you-"

He sighs. "Shush, Steven! I am fakin' a fit so that we are fed, hm?"

There's an awkward silence.

Ike frowns. "You know, I'm sure I know you… Steven."

"I'm sure I know him too," admits Roy. "But I don't know why. I don't know anyone named Steven."

"That's 'cause it's not his actual name," declares Duster, wisely.

I nod. "Well, yeah. It's a pseudonym."

Roy narrows his eyes. "What's your _real_ name then?"

I shift. "I can't say. I really, really can't."

"But why not?"

I sigh. "If I do, a lot of people here will know who I am, and I'd rather… not, have that. If I'm to do what I intend to do, then I have to keep a cover."

Ike grips his spear. "If you don't mind me asking, exactly what do you intend to do?"

I step forwards, suddenly aware of how diminished I am. I rub my arm, out of habit. "I intend to save as many people as possible from Porky Minch."

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

"Dammit!" Ness exclaims, suddenly.

"Hm?"

"I've still got the book - The Mystery Of Magic - I've still got it in my pocket! I never handed it back to Ryu."

I sigh. "You goof. We'll be waiting in this queue a while, I guess, so you've got time to put it upstairs."

"Alright."

Ness hurries off up the stairs to our dorm. I'm not sure what's taking us so long to go into the hall - maybe they're doing some last minute rehearsing, or something? Again, I'm not sure what to expect from this talent competition. Maybe a lot of singing. Maybe some dancing. And who knows what Toon Link and Villager have planned... Whatever the case, it's an unprecedented event for Headmaster Hand to hold, and I'll admit, I'm not the best with unusual things.

The other problem sitting on my mind is that I hope Toon link hasn't forced Villager into doing whatever he's thought up.

I shuffle awkwardly in place, and Nana comes up to me. "Hey Lucas, how did you find that art lesson?"

I shrug awkwardly. "Uh, I dunno. Nice, I guess?"

"Cool. You doing anything for the talent competition?"

I diminish. "Ah, no. Just... watching."

"Fair enough. I'd considered doing some painting, perhaps of a nice fruit, but… it would've exceeded the 3 minute limit," Nana explains.

I nod. "Ah, right."

"Popo is competing though…"

I bite my lip. "He is? What's he doing for it?"

Nana shrugs. "Beats me. Something crazy, no doubt."

"I… hope that goes okay," I say, feeling incredibly awkward. I wish I was better at one-to-one conversations.

A distraction comes - Ness clatters back down the dorm stairs, shouting excitedly. "LUCAS! I'VE FOUND-" he notices Nana. "Oh, hi there."

She nods politely. "Hello, Ness."

He waves her away. "Sorry, can we have some privacy-"

She stares, mildly affronted. "Of course. Goodbye then."

Once she's out of earshot, Ness grabs my arm. "Lucas, I found it."

"What did you find?"

"The _book_ \- while putting away The Mystery of Magic - I found the book - the Future Human book - _Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures-"_

My eyes widen. _"What?_ Right there? In our dorm!?"

"Yeah! It was just, standing right there on the bookshelf, and-"

"Who is the author?" I ask, insistently.

"Some Italian name, no idea. But, but we can look inside, we can find out how the Future Humans work-!"

"Italian name? Must be a pseudonym of Wario's," I realise. "But - it was _right there?_ This whole time?"

"Yeah - but ha!" Ness beams. "It's got The Face in - and everything else! Lucas! It's the answer to everything!"

I allow myself to smile, despite internally kicking myself, a lot, for not noticing the book sooner. "Yeah!"

"But how did it get there?" Ness frowns. "How did it get into our dorm?"

"You're right," I recall. "I never took it upstairs. I just read it in the library."

"Someone must've taken it upstairs!" Ness concludes.

I think. "Maybe Wario put it there, as a clue. He does love a game…"

"Ah- but, Lucas!" Ness jumps excitedly, like a small child. "I can't believe it! We gotta read it right away!"

"Everyone, we're going in," Shulk calls out, sounding very tired. "Try to keep in a straight line, because otherwise, I'll be murdered by the Headmaster."

I drop my voice down. "We should wait until after the talent contest. We should read it with the others."

"But-!"

I can't help but giggle. "Ness, I know you're excited, but we can wait an hour or two."

He pouts, stowing it away in his pocket. "Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

We start walking in. The main hall is lavishly decorated - a makeshift wooden stage has been constructed at the front of the room, surrounded by draping red curtains. Gold and silver ornaments glitter from the highest rafters, while gas lamps and candles surround the walls. Causally placed chairs around tables fill up much of the floor, whilst orange and purple ribbons stream out of every nook and cranny. A couple of students are playing ambient music on the piano and double bass as we walk in, accentuated by the continual crashes of the storm from outside.

"This is so fancy," Ness marvels. "Ribbons? _Purple_ ribbons?"

"Headmaster Hand must've gone all out," I shrug. "Look - he seems pretty happy."

Ness glances over, to where Headmaster Hand is standing, beaming around at all the students as they come in, like a kid who's been let loose in a sweetshop.

"Well, I'm not complaining," Ness chirps jauntily, taking my hand in his. "C'mon bud, let's pick a table."

We end up near the front, where Red accompanies us. I know Villager and Toon Link are likely backstage, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of Pit… poor guy. Student Isolation must be extending for quite some time. I notice the curtain shift slightly - Toon Link pops his head out, glancing around the room. Upon noticing us, he gives us an unsubtle wink, before disappearing again - I laugh.

People are slow coming in. I guess there's 300 or so students across all the year groups that have to enter the room, after all… from all sorts of subjects. Most of the professors look pretty hassled - one I don't recognise rushes to split up a fight between two first year boys that breaks out, and another tries to organise his shouting and shoving class. Down at the public school, those kids would be caned, and made to sit away from everyone else, in disgrace. I find myself once again feeling extremely fortunate to be here - even if the means of affording it are hell.

I lean back, waiting for everyone to enter, and my thoughts drift. Not to the book, though. Instead, I find myself angsting over my romance problem again.

Plain and simple: Father would never have wanted a homosexual son. In fact, Claus was about as straight as it got - at the young age of 7, he'd proudly proclaim that he had a new 'girlfriend' at least once a week. Not that romance at that age counts for anything more than simple puppy love, but… still. Father was pleased with him. In fact, it's with wavering certainty that I believe Father expects me to be in the dating scene, right now. Though one side of me suggests that _no way, he doesn't care about me at all…_ maybe… that could be a way to find favour, in his eyes.

Yet as I sweep my gaze around the chattering students, I find myself in a similar situation to Ness. The girls - sure, some have nice hair, or, nice _assets,_ or, whatever else I'm supposed to like about them, but… I don't see it. I don't see me, with one of them.

Deeply troubled, I shift in my place. This shouldn't be a big deal - but, it's a bit late for a sexual awakening, isn't it? Maybe it's just a phase, or a coming of age, and then I'll find girls attractive later on in life. Or something. I'm painfully aware of how I'm following exactly what Ness has been thinking throughout the last few weeks, during his own phase of self-discovery. I find it hard to deny that I do not see exactly where this is going, and I find it _impossible_ to deny that I am very, very afraid.

Because homosexuality is a no-no.

That's just how it is, in our society. It's been built up for the straight men, the homosexuals locked away, or forced to hide in the dark for their whole lives. And then comes the even more pressing matter that if that's the way I lean, then, undoubtedly… _that means I am head-over-heels for Ness._ My saviour. My hero, without a touch of irony. This isn't like me. _Romance_ isn't like me. I try to think it through rationally, but it's seemingly impossible to think about a thing like this without freaking out, just a little.

"It's starting," Ness whispers, and I'm fortunately snapped out of my reverie, my head dizzy. It appears that Mega Man must have joined our table at some point, because he's chatting animatedly with an uncomfortable looking Red. Agh - Red! That's another issue! I know something's going on with him, I know something's happened. I know something isn't okay, and I feel like I should do something about it, but… I have no idea how, or what!

Maybe I should stop worrying, and just try to enjoy myself.

Headmaster Hand smiles, nodding enthusiastically at everybody in the room. "Greetings! Hello! Yes, everyone, take a seat, good to see you all today. Ahh, it's good to have some positive school spirit after these dark, dark times, and-"

_**Crash!** _

He rolls his eyes. "And even this storm shall not disturb what is sure to be a great night! Today's talents include the likes of Popo, Toon Link, Villager, Samus, and many, many more. For those who don't know, a winner will be announced by our jury…" he indicates over towards Ryu, Shulk and Rosalina, who all sit with clipboards in hand. "Furthermore, a luxury dinner will be served to you all, specially made by our chefs. But, put your hands together for our first act, Hop, and… a special guest!"

There's a smattering of applause, as a shy navy-blue-haired boy, maybe 14 or 15 years old, comes out onto the stage. A sudden gasp rises up - it appears that also wandering onto the stage is a particularly large and fluffy sheep. Ness turns to me, with a confused expression and a shrug. I shrug right back, intrigued.

"H-Hey everyone!" Hop waves. Poor kid, he's clearly nervous. "Today - today, Wooloo, here, is going to be doing some tricks, for you all."

There's a murmur of interest, and Wooloo - who's presumably the sheep - wanders up to stand next to Hop. Hop stretches out a hand, holding a tennis ball, and with a quick flick of the wrist, he throws it across the stage. Wooloo thunders after it with a bleat, causing some students near the front of the audience to move back a little in their seats. Wooloo picks the ball up with his mouth, and runs obediently right back to Hop.

There's a small amount of applause.

"Good boy, Wooloo!" Hop exclaims, before turning back to the rest of us with a cheeky smile. "Bet you thought that was it, huh? Well… Now, Wooloo…"

"Mehhhh!"

"Next up, is the jump rope. Erm, Vic, this is where you come in-"

Another boy bounds onto the stage, a decently long rope in hand. He chucks one end to Hop, holding the other end himself, and Wooloo stands in between them. Hop casts a hopeful smile over in the direction of the audience, before he and the other boy start swinging the rope around, in a circle, and-

To my amazement, Wooloo easily clears the rope as it comes around. Who knew sheep could skip? I join the crescendo of applause, as the rope swings again and Wooloo jumps it seamlessly. Hop's cheeks turn a little red - and Wooloo keeps going! Jump after jump after jump he bounds - until finally, he misses his footing, tumbling down to the floor with an alarmed bleat. Hop checks the sheep over, whilst the other boy takes the rope away, and loud claps ring out from the crowd. I'm very impressed - that will be hard to beat, for sure.

Hop swiftly leads Wooloo away, and Headmaster Hand comes back up again. "Thank you! An excellent start. Now, please put your hands together, for our next act, Popo!"

Torn between being excited and being worried, I shift so that I'm leaning against Ness, for what is sure to be something else interesting. Popo comes out smiling broadly, dressed up in a very sparkly outfit, a dark hat over his head, making him look like a human glitterball.

Popo spreads his arms wide. "Hello there! I'm gonna need some volunteers!"

Pandemonium breaks out. Everyone starts pushing their friends forwards, trying to do anything to avoid being picked, and I can't help but laugh as Ness tries to raise my arm up in the air. We engage in a little tussle, before a silent agreement passes between us that neither of us should be subjected to Popo's anarchy. Popo deviously scans the hall. "Ah, c'mon, heh... let's have… Nana!"

Nana groans audibly. "Popo, this better not be anything bad, or I'm telling Mother!"

Popo laughs, clearly very much in his element, despite the continual interruptions of the storm outside.

"Pick Link!" Someone shouts, causing all of Link's friends to whoop and holler madly making Zelda to shake her head in disapproval.

Popo beams. "Fantastic choice! Link! Up you come!"

"Of course!" Link, obviously glad for a chance to show off, jogs easily onto the stage, to join Nana.

Popo claps with the audience. "Great! Next… Red! You come on, you come up too, don't be shy."

To my surprise, Red stands without complaint, walking rigidly onto the stage.

"Now, just one more person..." Popo furrows his brow. "Ah, is Toon Link here?"

"He's not," Headmaster Hand explains.

"Ah, okay. Shame. Then, how about… Ness! Ness, you can come up."

Ness groans dramatically over the cheers. I move off of him, grinning. "Good luck out there."

"This is going to be terrible, and I know it!"

"I'll be cheering you on!"

Ness sticks out his tongue. "Screw you."

"That's everyone we need!" Popo announces, surveying Nana, Link, Red and Ness, as they all walk onto the stage. I sit up on my haunches, watching closely.

"You might be wondering what this all is," Popo continues. "Well! This is a competition! There's gonna be 3 mini-games, and in each mini-game, one of these four will be eliminated, until there is just one winner. That winner will receive a prize. And I don't mean just Bowser's erotica that he secretly writes! I mean a _proper_ prize."

There's laughter. I shudder, disturbed by the very thought. Headmaster Hand clears his throat in warning.

"Ahah - Sorry Headmaster," Popo grins. "Now, who wants to know the first challenge?"

The crowd shouts in assent, and so do the contestants - Ness raring to go, Nana rolling her eyes, Red standing completely still, and Link flexing his muscles. Caught up in the chaos of it all, I find myself clapping and cheering as well.

Popo raises a hand. "Alright! The first challenge is to not be the last to eat… all of these!" Dramatically, he pulls out a large table, upon which there are 4 large plates of green peas. The plates are swiftly given out to the contestants on stage.

I beam. Ness has this one in the bag.

"Any cutlery?" Nana asks.

Popo laughs. "That'd be no fun! Now, who's ready?"

The crowd cheer, and the contestants ready themselves.

Popo spins grandly around. "Three… Two… One… begin!"

Immediately Ness begins to stuff as many peas into his mouth as he can, while Nana scoops the peas off of the plate with her hands. Red takes a measured approach, going a small bundle at a time, whilst Link tips his plate up into his mouth, causing the green orbs to fly all over the place.

"Any peas that fall on the ground, you still have to eat!" Popo announces with delight.

Link freezes mid-tip, a torrent of his peas cascading down onto the floor. The audience laughs.

"Done!" Ness cries out suddenly, throwing his plate down. I cheer my support, as Nana quickly follows, and Red not long after that.

"Sorry Link," Popo shrugs. "Guess you're not cut out for this sort of thing."

Link casts his plate aside. "Ah, but why would I need your prize, when I have the best prize of all, my beautiful Zelda!"

Ew.

A lot of people meme throwing up, as Link comes back down.

"Alright!" Popo announces. "You three have proven yourselves to be capable of eating a large amount of peas, but it's time to see how you fare in the next challenge; The Lettuce of Doom!"

The lettuce of doom? The audience looks around in confusion, which is only increases as three plump lettuces are brought out - where on earth did those come from? Honestly, everything here seems completely crazy. I have to pinch myself, to make sure that I'm not having some sort of bizarre dream. A lettuce is handed out to each of the contestants, and I notice Ness eyeing his one hungrily.

Popo twirls his hat around on his head. "All you have to do for this one, is take all of the individual leaves off of your lettuce, one by one, until you are just left with the middle. The last person to shed their lettuce will not be in with a chance of winning the grand prize! Now, three, two, one, begin!"

Cheers break out as all three of them start tearing the leaves off of their lettuces. It's hard to tell who's winning, but Ness might be in the lead-? He's certainly got more leaves on the floor - but his fingers get stuck-

"Come on, Ness!" I shout, as loud as I can. Which is still quiet, but oh well.

Nana throws down leaf after leaf with great dexterity, whilst Red's fingers move rapidly over the green vegetable. Ness should be good at this sort of thing, what with playing the harp, but he mouths something, and - oh no, he's fallen behind! Nana holds up her lettuce core to cheers - Ness panics, the lettuce bumbling around over his hands - this could be the end of him! Red is definitely ahead, with just a few more leaves to go, and-

_**Crash!** _

Another lightning strike causes Red to completely freeze up, and his lettuce slides from his hands to the floor. Buoyed by his sudden good luck, Ness tears off the final leaves, holding the middle of the lettuce in the air for all to see! I clap and cheer, even though not many others do.

Popo grins. "Ah, well done Nana, and Ness. Unlucky there, Red. Got anything to say?"

But Red doesn't look too good - sudden concern hits me, as his face becomes stricken with agony. I'm reminded of earlier, when Red was apologising. He froze up then, too… but, why?

All of a sudden he's back to normal though, shaking his head with regret. "Lettuces are not satisfactory vegetables anyway."

Popo tips his hat. "Well, we are down to the final 2 contenders. My little sister, Nana-"

Nana crosses her arms. "Your little sister by _two minutes!"_

"-and Ness, are competing for the grand prize."

"What is the prize?" Ness asks.

Popo rubs his hands together. "If you win, you'll find out! But first of all, the contest. And this contest is big, it's bad, it's… a good old quiz! But not just any quiz. A quiz about the professors!"

Headmaster Hand narrows his eyes. "I don't remember you running this by me..."

Popo brushes him off. "Ah, relax. It's all harmless."

Ness shifts in place, evident keenness moving through him. We've had enough run-ins with the professors at school to know them fairly well, so I have faith in my best friend. Though, Nana is known to sometimes be a teacher's pet… So maybe it could go either way.

"There will be three questions," Popo declares. "First one to answer correctly gets the point. Question 1… Which professor is the tallest?"

"Professor Bowser!" Ness calls out.

"Correct! Wow, that was fast!"

I cheer, and Nana rubs her heels into the ground, disgruntled.

"Question 2," Popo resumes, adding a pause for tension. "Ness, if you get this correct, you win the prize. Nana, if you get it correct, then it could go either way. Question 2 is… Which professor used to be a street barber?"

A professor used to be a street barber?!

Ness shrugs, giving in. Nana thinks. "Professor Chrom?"

Oh. I don't even know who that is.

"Correct!" Popo claps. "I suppose it all comes down to this final question then… and let's bring out the prize! Drum roll please!"

There's a bombastic drumming on the tables, as brought out from behind the curtain is…

Ooh. Ooooh. A giant chocolate cake - lavishly topped with icing, baked to perfection, a deep, rich brown, topped with an array of decorations... In fact, I don't think I've ever seen anything more delicious in my life. Ness's eyes light up. I giggle internally, knowing he'll definitely be wanting to win this.

"The final question," Popo continues quietly. "...Which professor is secretly ginger and has been dying their hair the whole time?"

There's an outbreak of gasps around the room, and Ness's eyes widen. "Uh - Professor Ryu?"

Popo turns to Nana. "What do you think?"

Nana shrugs. "Uhh - Professor Shulk?"

There's a beat of silence, as Popo's smile widens. "Ah. Aha. Well, I can reveal, the answer is…"

Come on Ness, come on Ness-

"Professor Shulk! Congratulations, Nana, you win this cake. Please, go and share it with anyone you wish! Preferably me!"

Ah, alas. Ness stares at the ground, shaking his head.

"Thank you everyone," Popo bows, to mass applause. I can't help but join in, impressed by the show that Popo managed to put on, while Ness scurries back over to where I am.

I pat him on the back. "Bad luck."

"It looked so tasty…" Ness bemoans.

"Wasn't so bad up there in the end, was it?"

Ness shrugs. "Depends on your definition of _not bad,_ because Popo is definitely insane, and I have now seen way too many vegetables today."

I giggle. "Aw."

But to my surprise, Nana comes over to my table with the cake, and Popo follows along behind her. I nudge Ness, who glances over, and groans quietly. "Oh, _great._ "

"Hey," Nana waves. "Thought I'd come over here - cause I can't eat all this cake by myself! Fancy a piece, Lucas?"

I flounder. "Oh, uh, yeah! Sure! Thanks."

"Anyone got a knife?" Nana asks.

"Ah yes, I do," Popo grins, pulling one out.

My eyes widen. "Uh, why do you have-"

"No matter!"

A large slice of cake is cut, and placed down in front of me. Ness looks affronted, clearly hoping that he'd be offered some as well. I make a mental note to give him some of mine.

Nana continues to slice up the cake, and Popo spreads his arms, grandly. "Ah, so, how was that? I thought it went well."

"It was great," I answer honestly. "The audience really liked it."

Popo practically jumps in his seat. "That's amazing! I really enjoyed hosting it… I wanna do something like that in the future, you know, as a job!"

I smile, pleased. "I'm glad you've found your passion."

"Yeah," Ness enthuses, though it may be out of social obligation. "Competing was fun."

"A lot of vegetables featured," Nana notes.

"Inspiration for your next painting?" I ask.

Nana laughs. "Ah, maybe. Heh. Now, while I'm here, Lucas, there's actually something I've been meaning to ask…"

"Oh, what is it?" I query.

Nana blushes. "Oh, it's actually quite embarrassing-"

"Oh, uh-" I hesitate. Embarrassing? How am I meant to respond to that? At a loss, I look to Ness for guidance. He shrugs, though I see tension in his face. I look back at Nana. "Uh, you don't have to ask anything if you don't want to-"

"No- no, I really should," she flusters, and Popo stifles a laugh, earning himself a hit on the shoulder. "See, the thing is, Lucas, you're cool, you're pretty awesome…"

I blush, wondering where this could be headed. "Oh - thanks."

She continues. "And I wanna ask, if you want to… be my boyfriend."

…

...

I blink once. "Uh, sorry, what?"

She takes a deep breath. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend? It's alright if you don't want to, that's be totally okay, it's just, you're amazing, you're arty, you're funny, you're social, you're- you're everything I've ever wanted - Is"

I look to Ness for support, who seems to be trying as hard as possible to keep his expression neutral.

I rub my arm, shaking. "Oh - I'm - I'm sorry, Nana, I don't - I'm not, I don't… yeah. I don't think I feel that way about you."

Her face collapses from childish hope to devastation in moments. Her gaze lingers on me for a second, before she steps back, quickly blinking. "Oh - s-sorry - I guess, I-I should've expected… um, I'm sorry for bothering you, then. I should go-"

I hang my head, feeling guilty, though I'm not entirely sure why. "I'm sorry - it's just, I - I don't know - and-"

She nods, miserably. "I get it. I'll see you around, I suppose."

Just like that, with a stifled sob, she stands up, taking the cake, and she walks away to the other side of the room, Popo following silently behind.

I turn to Ness, feeling pale. "What was - all that?"

He shrugs. "Told you she was into you."

"I feel bad…"

Ness pats me on the back. "It's alright. You shouldn't have to be her boyfriend, if you don't feel the same as her. In fact, it probably would've been worse, if you'd accepted."

"So… I did the right thing?" I question, hopefully.

"Yeah, you bet."

I shudder in place. "But, she… _likes_ me? That's weird to think about."

"Well, yeah, but who wouldn't?" Ness grins, slinging an arm round my shoulder. "Like she said, you're arty, you're funny..."

I pull a face. "She also said that I'm _social."_

Ness laughs. "Okay, yeah, maybe she was off the mark with that one."

I give Ness my slice of cake. "Here, you can have this, by the way."

"Excellent!" Ness cheers, but even so, he splits the slice in half, ensuring that I have some too. Aw. He's too sweet.

Red comes back down to our table, and I wave.

"What happened on stage, Red? You ok?"

"The thunder alarmed me, and I dropped my lettuce," he explains, flatly. "That is just as well, because I do not like chocolate cakes."

Ness and I exchange a glance. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Yes, everything is absolutely okay."

We're interrupted by Headmaster Hand clearing his throat. "Without any further ado, our next act, Samus Aran!"

An extremely tall girl, in the year above Ness and I, strides confidently onto the stage. "Good afternoon, everybody."

Bayonetta wolf whistles, causing some mirth. Samus winks. "I see you, Bayo. Today I'm gonna be singing for y'all, so…"

I turn away, uninterested. Whilst I'm sure she's talented, I've never been particularly into singing. I can't sing, Ness definitely can't sing, the only member of our group who can remotely sing is Villager. I notice Ness turning away from Samus too, so I boldly shift up next to him, in the slight, admittedly selfish, hope that he may put his arms around me. He does just that, and a sort of guilty pleasure tingles through my veins. What am I becoming - leeching off of Ness's affection?

Samus clears her throat. "So, yeah. Uh-"

Bayonetta applauds. "Go on, Queen!"

Samus grins. "Hold on, hold on, I'm starting!"

I lean my head against Ness's shoulder, as Samus finally begins:

" _Love of mine, someday you will die. But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you, into the dark. No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands, clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark."_

My mind feels hazy… what's this even supposed to be about? Too many metaphors. Love songs are dumb…

"Hey, Lucas?" Ness whispers in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"You're crushing my neck, kinda-"

I stifle a laugh, moving my head. "That better?"

"Yeah."

The room falls into a gentle lull, as Samus keeps on singing, somewhat pleasantly _. "If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, and illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs…"_

Ness is nice and warm… I'm not sure what's come over me, but I'm liking this, this position.

" _If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."_

Okay. _Fine._ This song is sweet, and Samus is a good singer, I'll give her that. Ness takes me by surprise, moving his hand up into my hair - I give him a questioning glance, and he just sort of shrugs.

"In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule, I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black."

I gulp. Images of my Father if he saw Ness and I right now flicker in front of my mind, and I'm nearly tempted to go back to my seat.

But I don't.

" _And I held my tongue as she told me, 'son, fear is the heart of love,' so I never went back."_

"You two okay?" Mega Man asks. I'd forgotten he was here.

"Yeah," Ness replies. "Just getting comfortable."

"That much is clear."

I ignore him. The song is too relaxing to focus on much else, other than Ness's hand in my hair. His soft, gentle hand.

" _You and me, we've seen everything to see. From Bangkok to Calgary, and the soles of your shoes are all worn down."_

This song is actually making me kind of sleepy. I sometimes forget how cozy Ness is… I lean back, immersed.

" _The time for sleep is now, but it's nothing to cry about. 'Cause we'll hold each other soon, in the blackest of rooms"_

Ness tightens his hold around me, almost responding to the lyrics. His breath on my neck is surprisingly near, and comforting. And everything feels alright.

" _If there's no-one besides you, when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you, into the dark."_

I take a final breath, and my eyes close.

…

…

...

_Thud._

My eyes open sharply at the noise.

I'm somewhere else. I've landed... somewhere. Quickly alert, my ears prick fox-like for danger, and I feel Ness's hand in mine tense.

I hastily stand at the touch. Sensory check! We're standing - standing… somewhere… somewhere dark, somewhere… a room. A room! But we're moving. Swaying. Swaying, _swaying…_ come on, Lucas, come on! Gas lamps flicker on the rocking walls, and I tip to the left, letting free an alarmed squeak. I collide with a wooden, panelled wall, and Ness stumbles like a drunkard, as I try to piece together where we-

"Ship!" I exclaim. "Ship! This is a ship!"

As if by magic, the crashing of waves and the howling of the winds amplifies outside, causing barrels to tumble loosely across the floor.

But - _great._ A ship? I don't like sailing. Not that I've ever been anywhere close to the ocean. But I've heard all the stories - Noah's Ark, and… and all the other ocean-themed stories. Yes. All those.

"What do we do?" Ness cries out, as I'm tumbled to the floor.

"Grin and bear it!" I exclaim, neither grinning nor bearing it. "Hold on tight!"

"What if we capsize!?"

I rack my brains. "How about we try to find a ladder or something, up to the top deck? It's probably a pretty bad storm out there. And why are you wearing your cap?"

Ness pulls his cap off of his head. "I don't know - I haven't worn this thing for years. What's this doing here?!"

I grab a beam, and I manage to crack open one of the barrels. Inside appears to be a vast range of items, ranging from my blue blanket, to the magical books, to five glittering stones, to-

"What's all this?!" Ness exclaims, accidentally barrelling in and sending the contents sprawling, before being thrown back against the side.

I snatch up some pillows and a rope that is conveniently nearby. "Ness - come on - quick, let's wrap ourselves up in these to avoid getting too bruised!"

"Good - waAAGh - idea!"

Ness uses the rope to tie the pillows around himself. I do the same, and it works wonders.

"What now?" Ness asks, looking wildly around.

"We need to find the captain!" I decide, opening a door that I'm not sure always existed. Ness follows me through, and we open out into what looks to be a cabin - except, we don't seem to be in a boat anymore, because out of the window, yellow, fluffy clouds with a variety of food items floating on top of them drift by. Perplexed, I shed my pillow-rope protection, shutting the door behind us.

"What's happening now?" Ness worries, spinning round the captain's wheel. "Where _are_ we?"

"I'm not sure…" I frown, staring around at a giant anchor that rests in the corner of the room. I approach it, feeling the metal. "This makes no sense.".

Ness looks outside, at a drifting apple pie. "It's delicious, at least, whatever it is."

"Ah - you're here!"

I jump, tuning around.

"Good to see you!" It's a woman's voice, and her face is revealed as she turns around in her black, captain's chair. "Lucas - Ness, welcome! This is the Palace of Vision."

.

.

.

My heart skips a beat.

.

.

.

I-

.

.

.

It's Mother.

.

.

.

_Breathe._

.

.

.

There's no doubting it. My Mother is sitting here, right before me, in a ship's cabin, whilst colourful sweets float by.

Mother, who I haven't seen in 10 years.

Mother, who is long, long gone.

Mother, whose face I can hardly recall, but whose presence I instinctively know. The fragrant aroma of sunflower oil. The warm smile. The way she looks at me. The way she... loves me.

.

.

.

I fall to my knees, bursting into tears.

Ness hastily drops himself down, wrapping an arm around me. "Lucas? Lucas, what's wrong!? Lucas, do you know who this is?"

"N-Ness," I stammer. _"Ness-"_

"Lucas, come," Mother stands, smiling warmly. "Come and rest. It's okay."

"Lucas…" Ness hesitates, putting the pieces together, a kind of understanding spreading over his face. "Lucas, is this... your mother?"

I nod, slowly, unmoving from the ground. I bury my face in my arms. She can't be here. She _can't._

Ness tightens his hold, looking up at her with a sort of awe. "Lucas…"

Mother reaches out her hand. "Lucas, come. You must be so tired. I have so much to tell you."

I look up, shaking.

"You can't be here. You're dead."

She nods, her skin shimmering. She's dressed in robes of pure white, her dark hair flowing like a river behind her. Her cheeks are faintly pink, and her expression calm. Her feet are bare, a gold ring wrapping around one finger.

She smiles, sadly. "I am indeed departed from the mortal realm. But you, meanwhile, are asleep. Which is to say, for psychics, you too are beyond the mortal realm."

I stand, advancing with caution. "W-We're dreaming? How can you be here? Has my mind… made you?"

Her face falls, melting into pure sadness. "Lucas, I have come to deliver an important message. I have been commanded to come from beyond this earth, to warn you. To warn you of what is to come, tonight."

Still doubtful, I hold in place. I daren't believe it. I daren't face the disappointment that could follow.

"How is that possible?" I ask, more sharpness on my tone than intended.

She tilts her head to the side, extending a hand. "You are psychic. Lucas, you are the most powerful psychic to have ever lived. This place, the Palace of Vision, it is yours. Because of your abilities, you are here, speaking to me."

I let out a faint noise. "So… you mean, I can come here… whenever? You're saying I can speak to the _dead!?"_

Mother sighs, weightily. "No, Lucas, I am afraid not. This is a unique circumstance, a matter of life, and a matter of the deaths of many. I have been permitted to bring you here, this once, to warn you."

Ness shifts by my side. "Uh, excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but if you're delivering a message to Lucas, and if only he can come to this place… what am _I_ doing here?"

Mother smiles, brightly. "Oh, this won't do - what manners have I taught you, Lucas? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

I stumble back, staring at a spot on the floor. "U-Uh…"

I'm completely vacant, completely out of mind. This is impossible - I am _asleep._

No.

Something snaps.

It's too much - I can't do this! Not after so long - Not after all the shame. I turn, dashing for the door, but it's gone. Gone!

"Lucas, it's okay," Mother soothes.

"It's not!" My voice comes out a high pitched wail. "How can you just - how can you just _turn up,_ and say it's all okay!"

"Lucas, listen to your mother," she commands. "You have been so, so brave. I know all that you have been through, I know. I know all the hurt you carry. I am your mother, Lucas."

I slide down the wall, balling myself up on the floor. This is insane. This is _insane._ This - this _thing_ cannot be my mother. Under no circumstances, can this be my mother!

"Lucas…" she whispers, coming near. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, and the scent of the sunflower oil wafts past again. "It's me, it's really me."

"I really think it's her, Lucas." Ness whispers, but I _know._ I ball up even further. Sickness courses through me. Worry. Pain. Hurt. Agony.

Mother moves closer, smiling. "Lucas, my boy. My son. I'm here!"

"What if I don't WANT you to be here?" I explode, in her face.

.

.

.

Her face wavers. "L-Lucas?"

"I don't! I don't want this!" I shout, sobbing hoarsely into my hands. "This is - it's _sudden,_ and, and maybe I don't want to be reminded, of everything I've- I've _lost,_ and maybe, maybe this, this is all wrong, maybe, _even though I never got to say goodbye,_ that's the end! That was the end, you're gone now, and that is _that!"_

Arms swoop in to hold me. Thankfully, they're Ness's.

Mother moves back, slightly, turning her face away. "Lucas… Please, you at least need to listen to my message. For me."

"Why should I?"

"It is important, son."

" _Then_ will you go away!?"

She pauses, looking sadly down at the floor. "Yes, I will."

I bite my lip. "Okay. Fine. What's the message?"

She turns towards the window, taking a deep breath. "Lucas, tonight, tonight, Ness will be faced with an impossible choice. Tonight, you will have to be braver than you have ever been. Tonight, you both will be left with nothing. Tonight, remember the little details. The storm. Remember the storm, Lucas."

I quake in place, as Ness continues to hold me. _Tonight?_ That's so soon. What is this?

"What's the choice?"

She sighs. "I'm sorry, I cannot say. I do not know myself. The talk of the dead is vague, mere snippets. Hollow words."

"Is it to do with Wario? The Future Humans?"

She wrings her hands. "Again, I do not know."

I press my lips together, my gaze still fixed on one spot on the floor. "That's not very helpful."

Ness comes down and sits besides me.

Mother walks over to the captain's wheel, leaning heavily over it. "I am sorry, my son. I will leave now, if that is what you desire."

Ness hits me with a pointed glance.

Her image begins to dissolve. "Goodbye. Be brave."

"W-Wait!" I cry out.

She pauses, turning.

I stand. If I don't face it now, I'll never have closure. Taking a nervous stance, I look to Ness for support, which he gladly offers with a squeeze of the hand. This seems to be a unique opportunity.

I breathe. "Mother, I'm sorry."

Mother frowns, her image rippling. "Why are you sorry, my son?"

I stare down at the floor, forcing the words up like bricks. "I'm sorry about Claus."

Mother extends a hand. "Oh, Lucas, Claus chose his fate. Claus went out looking for me of his own choosing."

But all the bitter worries that have plagued me for years, all the trauma, everything I've thought, everything that's burnt inside starts to regurgitate out of my mouth. "I could've stopped him. I'm alone with Father, and it's my fault. I've disappointed everyone. I deserve what's come to me."

Wordlessly, Mother steps forwards, as the tears pour down my face. She puts her arms around me - and - and it's a feeling I've not felt, for so long, and I weep, I weep. I'm 6 years old again, and Claus has accidentally knocked me on the head - or I've slipped over on the grass - or I've had a bad nightmare - and I'm crying, sobbing, and I'm being told that everything's okay. Even Ness is brought into it, and it's warm, and it's surreal, and it by no means removes my problems entirely but...

It helps.

…

…

...

Minutes later, the hug breaks apart.

"Mother, this is Ness," I introduce, after a pause. "Ness, this is... my Mother."

"Hey," Ness says, awkwardly, and I almost have to laugh.

Mother puts on her stern face. "Ness, is it? I trust you've been caring for my son well, hm?"

Ness quakes under her intimidating gaze. "Absolutely ma'am."

Mother ruffles his hair. "Ah, don't worry, I know. I know. You've been through a lot too, haven't you, Ness?"

Ness nods slightly, but then points to me. "Not - not compared to Lucas."

Mother puts on her stern face again. "What you have been through is just as important, understood?"

Ness nods. "Un-Understood, ma'am."

"And none of the ma'am business, hm? You can call me Hinawa."

"Yes - Hinawa."

She smiles. "Ah, Ness. Lucas. Together, you will achieve things that you never thought possible. Ness, I couldn't think of a better person for my son to be around."

Ness blushes. "Thank you ma'a- Hinawa."

"No problem, Ness. But, my message is given, and so I must leave. I cannot stay much longer, see - see how the Palace of Vision fades?"

She's right. The wooden panels of the cabin are slowly dissolving into mist. I hang my head. I suppose I'd been expecting this.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" I ask, trying to be brave.

"I'm afraid that is unlikely," Mother sighs. "It has been wonderful though, my son." She places a gentle hand on my cheek. "Lucas, don't forget my message. But more importantly, do not forget one thing. Even if you remember nothing else of me, remember that I love you, and I that am so, so proud of you."

A bittersweet sting fills me. "G-Goodbye... I- I love you, too."

Her smile is the last thing I see, as everything fades to black.

..

..

…

I jolt awake in Ness's arms. Ness's expression instantly tells me that, yes, we just shared that dream, and, yes, it was very, very real.

Oh, hell.

I try to adapt to the warmth of the main hall - and the sound of someone else, singing now. But everything keeps tumbling over itself in my head:

_'Tonight, you will have to make an impossible choice.'_

_'It's okay.'_

_'Claus chose his fate.'_

_'I love you, Lucas.'_

...

How am I supposed to react to seeing my dead mother for the first time in 10 years? Out of the blue?

…

_She's proud of me._

I should probably feel good about that. So why don't I? And closure - I have closure, something that others - like Pit - could never have.

But, maybe I'd gotten over it. Maybe she's an old wound that shouldn't have been opened. Because, now, now, I'm thinking about _it_ again. Porky killed her, with his bare hands. She died, without anyone around her, anyone to say goodbye.

It hits me what her visit might've meant, not just for me, but for herself. Confirmation that her last living son remembers her - and doesn't resent her. Hell if I know what happens after death, though. What could she be experiencing now - heaven? Some other afterlife? Could she have been reduced to a mere spirit? Something else?

All these thoughts - all these questions… I sit up, agitated, and Ness takes my hand.

"You okay?"

My voice sounds strange, and distant. "Yeah- yeah, I think so."

The guy on stage finishes his song. I've got no idea what he sang, but it must've been good, because the applause is rather loud. Or, more likely than that, the guy was just good-looking.

"Our next performance," Headmaster Hand announces. "Robin, with his magic act."

I look up, vaguely hoping for a distraction. Magic? But, when the aforementioned Robin appears on the stage, it's clear that this 'magic' is just a load of cheap shop-bought tricks.

"How about we show them some real magic?" Ness whispers, trying to lighten the tone, indicating to the book in his pocket.

I force a laugh. "Yeah. Ha. And blow the whole school up."

Ness bumps me on the shoulder. "Sounds good to me."

I nod, not really interested, Mother's face taking the frontal position in my mind, my heart still troubled.

The acts go by before my very eyes. There's some more singing of various degrees of quality, a violinist, a couple rather odd interpretive dances, but nothing really takes my interest.

"What do you think all that about an _impossible choice_ was?" Ness asks me.

I shift in my seat, worried. "I don't know."

"Did she say something was going to happen tonight?"

"Yeah."

Ness takes my hand. "Then we need to make sure to stick together."

I nod. "Definitely."

"And the choice - we'll choose it together," Ness proclaims.

I rub my forehead. "Yeah… and, we need to _'remember the storm,'_ too."

"And we'll be _'left with nothing',"_ Ness reminds me.

I bite my lip. "Mm. Lovely."

"Well, so long as we have each other, we don't need anything else!"

Slightly reassured, I squeeze his hand. "You bet."

"And if you want to talk about, you know, your mother, or anything- I'm here."

I try to smile. "Yeah - I know. Thank you."

"No problem."

There's a kind of awkward silence. It feels wrong to continue leaning against Ness, so I'm resigned to sitting rigidly in place, craving a distraction, craving anything that can make my new thoughts, and this sick feeling, disappear.

"It's time for a quick interval whilst the food is brought out," Headmaster Hand announces. "After that, our next act, Toon Link and Villager, can take to the stage, and show us what they've got. Also, I'd like to offer my congratulations to all the people who have performed so far, the judges have awarded your scores, which will be revealed at the end. Thank you all."

From doors around the hall, people who I assume are the kitchen staff make their way around the room, silver platters balanced masterfully in their hands. Laid down on our table are mountains of food - a towering stack of bread and butter, slices of roast beef, and chicken, and other meats that I scarcely even recognise. How on earth did the school afford all this? But that's not even all - next are bowls of vegetables, from sunshine-orange carrots, and even more peas (Ness looks faintly ill at the sight of them) to cauliflowers, and Brussels sprouts. And that's still not all, as out come swathes of roast potatoes, crisp and buttery, as well as some unfamiliar dishes, and - oh my. Omelettes.

It appears my distraction has arrived. Comfort eating is a habit that I try not to pursue, but - omelettes. Omelettes! I load the whole tray onto my plate, rationalising that I need a lot of comfort right now. Ness meanwhile stares at the array with his mouth hanging open. "Lucas, this is the impossible choice, right here. What do I choose to eat?"

I shrug. "Have a bit of everything."

"Mmm…" Ness moans, mesmerised. "I think that might be a very good idea."

I bite into an omelette - oh _wow,_ it's good. I haven't had one this good, since-

Oh. Now I'm thinking about her again.

Fortunately, another distraction comes in the form of Hop, the boy with the sheep from earlier, and his friend.

"Is there space here?" Hop asks, and I nod. Pleased, the pair take a seat.

"Ah, you might want to watch out," Mega Man warns them.

Hop frowns. "Why's that?"

Mega Man lowers his voice, pointing to a plate of meat. "I think that's lamb, there."

The sheep raises its head. "Meehhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hop covers Wooloo's eyes. "Ah, I don't get how people can eat meat..."

"It's delicious," Ness says, through a mouthful of chicken.

I sigh. "Sorry. Ignore him."

"Y'er performance was good," Ness expresses, still chewing. "Impressive stuff."

"Thanks!" Hop chirps, handing Wooloo a piece of cauliflower, that the sheep devours in one bite. "Sadly, Wooloo isn't mine. Headmaster Hand managed to convince a local farmer to let me borrow his sheep for the last few days… I managed to train him pretty quickly in that time. We've got sheep and a lot of other animals back at home, so I've had practice! This one though, he was pretty easy to work with. Nice and docile."

"Mehhhh," Wooloo protests.

Hop pats him on the head. "Shame I'll have to give him back, but oh well. I'll always be able to pop down to his field at the weekend, it's not too far from here."

"Hey, can someone pass the omelettes?" Hop's friend asks, and I shift nervously, putting the last piece of omelette inside my mouth.

"Ah, they're all gone," Ness notices, giving me a subtle grin.

"What are your plans for later?" Red asks us suddenly, disrupting the flow of the conversation completely.

Surprised, I rub my arm. "Uh, not much."

Red sniffs. "Shame."

"Why - do you have something planned?"

"Not really. It's a bit too stormy outside, after all."

His point is accentuated by a crash of thunder outside.

"It's been going all day, that storm," Hop complains. "Wooloo doesn't like it, he keeps rolling up in a ball, or trying to run away."

"It's weird,' Hop's friend murmurs. "Storms don't usually last this long..."

_Remember the storm._

I shiver. "Yeah, it's kinda scary."

"Vic, stop worrying," Hop consoles his friend. "It's just a storm. Not like anything weird could come of it."

"I recognise you both," Red abruptly accuses the pair again, completely unaware of the conversation's flow. "I believe I have seen you somewhere before."

But he's interrupted, as Headmaster Hand fronts the stage again. "Everybody, it's time for the most… unique act of the night. Please put your hands together, for Toon Link and Villager!"

There's a fair bit of applause, as Ness and I exchange a glance. Time to find out whatever Toon Link has been planning all this time…

But there's an awkward silence, as nobody seems to come out onto the stage. Hm. But all of a sudden, the curtain shifts and Toon Link steps out, and-

Oh

My

GOODNESS

_WHAT THE-_

He's dressed from head to toe in drag.

Full-on drag.

A pink, glittering dress highlights all of his curves, a bushy blonde wig explodes from his head, pink lipstick, eyeshadow, high heels-

What the hell is he thinking?!

But to my astonishment, wild applause, and cheers break out - seemingly everyone's clapping - even Diddy Kong, even all the others - there's wolf whistles, too! Toon Link takes a bow, and Villager comes walking out next - dressed in more normal attire. There's whoops, but they're not unpleasant. I cast an eye to Ness, who's laughing his head off, and I can't help but laugh as well. Only Toon Link, only Toon Link would have the nerve to do something so audacious!

Villager comes, and stands next to Toon Link, as the latter strikes a pose. And after a moment - all of a sudden, Villager opens his mouth - looking as if he's trying very hard not to laugh - and - to everyone's surprise, he begins to _sing._

...

"A pity she does not exist, A shame he's not a fag."

...

The crowd explodes into laughter. But again - it's not unpleasant, everyone is genuinely, and completely enthralled. If my eyes can get any wider, I'm sure they have.

...

"The only girl I ever loved, was Toon Link in drag."

...

Toon Link strikes another pose, and the cheers intensify. Villager breaks into a nervous smile, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

...

"There is no hope of love for me, from here on I'll go stag."

...

Even the professors are laughing - even Sebastian Tute has to appreciate this level of musical satire.

...

"The only girl I'll ever love is Toon Link in drag."

...

Ness grabs my hand, yanking me up - and suddenly we're standing! And so is the entire school - this is just the peak of what has been the weirdest, weirdest day of all time. Suddenly - Villager breaks into chorus, and Toon Link blows a kiss into the crowd.

...

"Toon Link in drag! Toon Link in drag! Toon Link in drag, yeah!"

...

Getting into the swing, Villager finally uproots himself from his spot, and completes a turn.

...

"I don't know why I'm even here, It's really not my bag. Just thought it might be funny to see, Toon Link in drag."

...

Another pose shift - the audience holler their assent, starting to clap along in rhythm. Villager loosens up a little more, shaking his hips.

...

"The moment he walked on the stage, my heart began to drag. Drag me into a lake of love, for Toon Link in drag."

...

Wooloo bleats his undying support for the performance, and Ness spins me around, to my alarm - but everyone's starting to dance! In euphoria, I spin Ness the other way, and we share a secret smile.

...

"Toon Link in drag, Toon Link in drag, Toon Link in drag, Yeah!"

...

It's genius - countering the rumours by embracing them, doing what is quite frankly the gayest thing that is physically possible. By both ridiculing the rumours, and ridiculing themselves at the same time, suddenly, they've made it… cool.

...

"So stick him in a dress and he's the only boy I'd shag. The only boy I'd anything is Toon Link in drag."

...

A lot of wolf whistles arrive after that line, and Villager, gaining confidence, moves around the stage with ease, putting some emphasis on his words.

...

"I'll never see that girl again, he did it as a gag. I'll pine away forevermore for Toon Link in drag!"

...

Villager spreads his arms in finale, and Toon Link strikes a dramatic pose - and the largest standing ovation that could ever be possible breaks out across the room. They're mad! They're completely mad. And I love it.

Ness beams at me. "We should do that together some time."

I blush, deeply. Fun though it seems, I could never, never be that confident. Villager and Toon Link give a bow, to intense applause, relishing in the joy, before swiftly disappearing behind the stage.

It takes a long time for everyone to calm down, and when Headmaster Hand eventually walks out again, beaming, we all have to be shushed and made to sit back in their seats. Because, wow. _Wow._ I don't think I'll ever see anything like that again.

Headmaster Hand laughs. "That was quite something! I am glad you all enjoyed it. Now, I have unfortunately heard some information from Ryu that means I am going to have to be leaving you all, for a bit. But, do carry on! Enjoy the food, enjoy yourselves!"

Headmaster Hand hurries out of the room - I wonder momentarily where on earth he could be heading, but that's not important right now. Ness beams at me. I beam right back. Toon Link - now back in normal clothes - and Villager - rush over to our table, their faces alight with unrestrained joy.

"That went better than I could ever have dreamed of!" Toon Link gushes. "That was- wow. Yeah."

"I can't believe you made me do that," Villager laughs. "I can't _believe_ you."

"Worth it, though?"

"...Absolutely!"

The pair collapse into laughter, and Hop watches in awe. "That was… surprising. Hah!"

"Mehhh!" Wooloo agrees, eating another carrot. I laugh, my spirits through the roof.

Toon Link chuckles. "Ahh, Villager, you know I looked fabulous in drag."

Villager snorts. "More like a sight for sore eyes."

"Ye of little faith. Ah, and you're a great singer, too!"

"Nah," blushes Villager. "I'm really not…"

"You nailed all those high notes though!"

"Spur of the moment," Villager shrugs.

Toon Link grins. "...Okay, so, like, this might make everything really awkward now, but… well, uh, there's something that I really wanna say. And I'm not sure how to do this, so please don't laugh at me-"

"Oh? What is it?" Villager asks joyously.

Ness and I exchange a quick look of excitement, suddenly aware that this might be a very, very pivotal occasion.

Toon Link grins, the nerves starting to shine through. "Villager, I just kinda wanted to know… if you'd do me the honour of… being my boyfriend."

…

…

…

...

Dead silence falls over our table, and to everyone's crushing dismay, Villager's face falls. "Oh - uh…"

Dammit. Toon Link backtracks, crestfallen. "Oh - oh no, I'm sorry, I, forget I said anything, it's okay, I can get over it-"

"No…" Villager mumbles, the remnants of his smile slipping away. "Agh, Toonie, I really wanna say yes!"

"You do?" Toon Link exclaims, his voice going high.

Villager nods, "I do, I really do, but… ugh, with what everyone's been saying, all the teasing… and, given it's… well, _illegal…_ I'm not sure I could do something like that in secret. And - I don't even know how I feel! I don't know, at all. I'm sorry, Toon Link. I'll - I'll have to hold out on answering."

"So there's a chance?" Toon Link asks, hopefully.

"...Yes," Villager looks up. "Yes, there is."

Toon Link punches the air. "Yes! Ah, I can't believe it!"

"But, you'll have to wait," Villager measures. "So, don't, don't get your hopes up, please."

Toon Link laughs. "Oh, man, it feels good to get that out there. I hope this doesn't make everything weird-"

Villager grins. "It only has to make things weird if you say it does, Toonie."

"Ah - well, that's good then, I suppose? We carry on as normal?"

"Yeah," Villager agrees, placing a hand on Toon Link's shoulder. "Normal."

Ness and I exchange a shrug - I guess that's better than nothing. A better response than Nana got from me, anyways - and there's still a good chance for them! Red doesn't seem to have moved throughout the whole interaction though - I have to wonder, if he doesn't approve… but, he'd said, he definitely said, when the pair were out on the field, and we were in the games room, he'd said that he hoped they'd get together. But I suppose it's still awkward between him and Villager. Of course it would be, they weren't speaking for a couple days, it's not going to all go back to normal, but...

"Well, Villager," Mega Man grins slyly. "First time getting asked out - how did it feel?"

Villager blushes. "Mega Man, please-"

"Since when were you here!" Toon Link jumps, turning. "And you two-" he points at Hop and Vic. "Erase the last few minutes from your minds!"

Vic nudges Hop with a grin. "Hey, c'mon, we should go find Gloria. Maybe you could ask _her_ out."

Hop flushes, mumbling something unintelligible. No doubt Gloria is some girl in his year - I miss those days, where romance didn't mean so much, and it was all just kind of silly. But now, I remain torn over Ness. Of course. Because growing up is so, so fun like that!

"Ah, we really should go though," Hop excuses, standing. "Gloria really will be wondering where we are… and she'll want to congratulate Wooloo too."

Ness waves. "See ya."

They leave, Wooloo following obediently behind, and Toon Link leans back. "Where's Pit at?"

"Student isolation still," Ness explains.

But Toon Link frowns. "No - student isolation is only until the end of lessons. He should be here somewhere…"

Ness takes my hand. "On a brighter note, Lucas got asked out by Nana, and Lucas said no."

Toon Link laughs. "Wow, Lucas the ladykiller! Poor Nana."

I bite my lip. "I still feel kinda guilty about it."

"Ah, don't worry," Toon Link waves. "It's alright."

"Never mind that, though," I continue, hesitating. "Uhm- sorry to break the joyous occasion, but we've got... news."

Toon Link rolls his eyes. "Ah, news! Tell us that we're all gonna die already."

Villager hits him. "What's the news?" But I glance between Villager and Mega Man - we don't want Mega Man to overhear any of this and freak out. Villager catches my gesture, and he bites his lip. "Uh, Mega Man, sorry to be rude, but can you uh, go, for a bit-"

"Oh, sure." He quickly gets up, and leaves.

I lean forwards. "So, we found the book - Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures. The original copy. It was in our bookshelf."

Toon Link raises his eyebrows. "What - it was there the whole time?!"

"We don't know. But that's not all," I press, nervously. "Ness and I had a dream, where," I gulp, "a - uh - woman told us that tonight is going to be extremely dangerous, that Ness will have to make an impossible decision, and that we will have to be braver than we've ever been."

"Ah!" Toon Link claps. "So we _are_ all going to die. Yippee."

Villager hits him again, his voice taking a worried tone. "Tonight - did you say, tonight?"

I tremble slightly. "Yeah."

The atmosphere lowers, and I can almost feel shivers trailing up my spine. Toon Link's expression falls away. "That's… worrying. Tonight - tonight, that's so... soon."

"Yeah," I agree, glumly.

He sits up. "Then we'll stick by you - we'll stay as a group, whatever is going on!"

"Absolutely," agrees Villager.

"Yeah," Red confirms.

"Ah, we-" Toon Link hesitates. "Uh-"

I frown. "Is something wrong?"

Headmaster Hand clears his throat behind me. "I'm sorry to interrupt your night, but I think that you need to see this."

...

Oh no.

Ness grips my hand tighter. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid that something rather serious has happened," Headmaster Hand explains gravely. "It might be quite a shock."

"What is it? What's happened?" Ness pushes.

Headmaster Hand's tone takes an urgent turn. "It's… Pit. Your friend Pit. Come, Ness, Lucas, out to the main corridor."

Toon Link stands, all of us silently aware that this could be the very event that Mother foreshadowed. "We're coming too."

"Yeah - yeah, sure. Yes."

Headmaster Hand seems troubled. Really troubled - and the worst thoughts start to race through my mind. What's happened? Have we, through our ignorance, allowed something bad to happen to Pit? We never checked if he was actually in Student Isolation - oh no, oh no, oh no! Ness shudders, holding my hand, as we follow the Headmaster. Ryu notices our procession, and standing from his judging panel, he makes a quick jog over to us.

"What's going on?"

"Ah, Ryu," Headmaster Hand mutters. "It's about… the concerns we had earlier."

Ryu shifts. "Oh - oh no. Is he-"

"You'll see."

We make it out to the corridor. I tremor, my fear mounting. Toon Link's face is pasty, Villager looks like he's going to be sick, and Red continues to look blankly at the wall. The gas lamps flicker forebodingly, and the thunderstorm seems to be louder than ever.

"Earlier," Headmaster Hand begins, coming to a stop. "Earlier, during the talent competition, I discovered that Pit has not been seen since I spoke to him, following the incident with Diddy Kong. As you know, Professor Ryu, I decided to conduct a search. But, this disappearance doesn't seem to be like the others. In Pit's bedroom, I found this note.

He unfurls a piece of paper from his pocket, and we lean in to read it.

_Your brother is alive. Come down to the room where you saw him last. I await you._

My blood runs cold. "He's - he's gone down into the passages?! Back to that room?!"

"Quite possibly," Headmaster Hand continues, darkly. "Wario must've left this note - most likely as a trap - to lure Pit down into that room which you described."

"We need to go down there, right now!" Toon Link exclaims. "We need to go and help him - quick!"

Headmaster Hand turns sharply. "Absolutely not! You're students, you can't go down there. I can't let you put yourselves in danger like that. I'm going to assemble a team of staff members, and they will go down there, as soon as possible."

"If you don't let us - we'll go down ourselves anyway!" Red exclaims, with alarming vigour.

Headmaster Hand holds his ground. "No. You cannot. Ryu, please, escort them back into the main hall."

But Ryu stands still. "Headmaster, Pit is their friend. And, they are very capable - you know of Ness and Lucas's powers."

"But they're kids!" Headmaster Hand argues. "You can't possibly expect them to-"

"They're all 16 or older, practically adults. I believe it should be their choice," Ryu declares simply.

"I- that's- that's, but they don't understand the _risk-"_

"We've been down there a lot," Ness grimaces. "We know what we're getting ourselves into."

Headmaster Hand sighs deeply. "Well, fine. Okay. If you are really sure that you would like to do this, then we shall go. We shall go, right now, down into this… place."

Ryu takes a step forward. "I'll come as well."

"Then, then, you will have to - to show me where - I don't know… the route."

"The quickest way is down the chimney outside," I pipe up. "Ness and I found it in the forest - it leads directly down to the room. And it would give Wario a surprise."

Headmaster Hand shakes. "Okay - Lucas, Ness, please, lead the way."

…

Very soon, we're trudging through the towering forest, buckets of rain pouring down onto our heads. I think I know the way - it was up past the gravestone, and then there was a clearing, and it was to the right of that. Along those lines The chimney made a loud hissing noise as well - we'll hear it, even if we don't see it.

But those rational thoughts are just a distraction.

Ness falls back to join me as we walk. "So, this is probably… all the stuff your mother warned us of, then."

I shiver, cold water dripping down my neck. "Yeah."

There's a beat of silence, before Ness whispers, "We could turn back. Not face it at all."

I'm tempted to say yes. I'm really tempted. But I know, for Pit's life, that this is important. He could be - he could be being converted down there. Anything could be happening!

"We can't," I whisper back. "We need to rescue him.."

Ness quakes. "What do you think we'll find down there? In the room?"

I grimace. "Future Humans. We can PK fire them, I suppose."

"Yeah… ah, Lucas, can I admit something?"

I nod. "What is it?"

He lowers his voice. "I'm really scared."

I pull him near to me. "So am I."

"We were just - enjoying the talent competition, and now suddenly, we're out h-here, and I'm gonna have to make an impossible decision, and - and, I was hoping that 'tonight' meant later, but- _but-!"_

"I know, Ness, I know," I moan.

Ness sniffles. "If we don't make it out of this… I love you."

A warm feeling spreads through my chest. That's the third time he's said that, now. "I love you too, Ness. But, we will make it out of this. I promise."

Ness smiles delicately. "You'd better keep that promise."

"You bet I will."

We continue to walk. The forest is still horrible at night - I find myself twitching at even the slightest of noises, trembling at the memory of The Face, looming in the darkness. The trees stretch out like claws from the ground, leafless and barren - whereas the trees around the chimney were evergreen, dammit, which means we're not in the right place.

_**Crash!** _

The thunder is much louder out here. I huddle closer to Ness, who holds my hand tighter than he's ever held it before. I notice Villager and Toon Link's hands are interlocked too, which brings me momentary happiness, until Mother's words run through my head for the thousandth time.

_Impossible choice._

My head throbs. How did I _get_ here?

3 weeks ago, I was just a normal boy. A normal boy, with worries and troubles like any other, into art, into music, nothing special. Magic didn't exist in my world. Never would I dream of doing a thing like this - never. And to think that this morning I'd thought this was all over, that Wario had already lost - but now he's taken someone I care about, and suddenly he's winning again.

Everything is unfolding into a nightmare.

Unfortunately, Villager notices a clearing, and so we start to walk over to where I know, deep down, the chimney is. Ryu and Headmaster take the front and back of our parade respectively as we move, as a silent unit.

_How the hell did I get here?_

Is it wicked, selfish, to be so afraid? Afraid of doing what I know is the right thing? Is it terrible of me to hope that we might turn back? Yet I worry; fear tingles down my body. Pit. Pit, our friend. Our friend could be hurt, or dead, and here I am, being selfish as always! Longing for the fun to be continuing - well, that's not going to happen, because that simply doesn't happen to me!

Deeply distressed, I look up, and we've arrived.

The chimney hisses, jutting up like a blister out of the ground, strange metal parts dangling out from bricks, a deep central hole yawning ominously. Down there is hell. Down there is terror. Doubt comes as I survey - we should've brought more people with us - there's just 7 - _7!_

"Once we slide down there, there isn't any way back up," Headmaster Hand notices. Great.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Ryu decides. "But, Lucas, Toon Link, Villager, Ness, Red, you need to be certain now, you need to know that this is incredibly dangerous."

Am I certain? But, I waver for the last time, as determination comes rushing in. Of course I'm certain. Because, despite the fear, doing the right thing is embedded deep into my generic code.

"Who'll go down first?" Villager asks tremulously.

Headmaster Hand steps forwards. "I will. We're going to need to be quick - come on, after me, everyone follow. Wait at the bottom for everyone to land, and we'll take it from there" Without hesitation, he steps forwards, easing himself into the chimney like it's a slide - and he slips away, vanishing into the darkness, before landing with a thunk, that echoes from below.

Toon Link steps forwards next, since he's closest to Pit, and Villager helps him scramble into the chimney, before following himself. Muffled noises come from the bottom, suggesting that they've made it down - tension binds me as I realise that it'll be my turn soon, and then, who knows what?

Red enters next. He falls with less grace, and there's a muffled yelp as he makes his landing.

Finally, Ryu nods to Ness and I. "See you down there." He too, descends.

…

I turn to Ness, terrified. "It's our turn to go down, now."

Ness pulls me near, into a tight hug. "I'll keep you safe, yeah? I promise you, we will make it out of this."

I bury my face into his chest.

Ness runs a hand through my hair. "We can still turn back, if you want. Let the others deal with it. They'd understand."

I stand back. "We can't do that."

"Then let's go down. We've got this, Lucas"

I nod, resigning myself. "We've got this."

Ness squeezes himself in first, and I follow after.

It's not difficult for me; though the bricks feel snug against my hips, it's probably worse for the others. But as the darkness slowly swallows me, the fear lashes again, water pouring down from above, my hair in my face. I'm not sure how far down the bottom is - but I sure as hell can't turn back now. I try once again to prepare myself for what will be down there, I try once again not to be the weak, crybaby Lucas that I'm known for. I try to ease my breathing.

Suddenly, the friction disappears, and there's a rush - my body moves in freefall - blackness swallowing me whole-!

_Thunk._

I've landed.

This is it.

…

As I pick myself up from the floor, the first thing to hit me is the _smell._ Pure, rotting flesh. It snakes up my nostrils, and I double over, my eyes watering from how putrid it is.

The next thing I register is the room itself - large, musty, tables and chairs littered about the place, what looks to be machinery, barely illuminated in the limited light. Comfort grounds me, as Ness slips his hand into mine.

"Is everyone down?" I manage.

There's general assent.

My heart pounds as my eyes rake the scene - and, bound to the wall - _there's Pit!_

"Pit!" I exclaim.

But my elation is short lived. The young boy's head sharply turns, and he stares at us in abject horror, opening his mouth, sealing our fate in three quick words.

"I-It's a trap!"

…

…

…

…

"Yes," says Headmaster Hand, a malicious grin taking form on his face. "Yes, I'm rather afraid it is."

...

…

…

...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> heh
> 
> hehe
> 
> TOLD YOU you wouldn't wanna miss this chapter!! I am very sorry for leaving you with the meanest cliffhanger of all time. But not only that - they found the book, there was more romance drama than an episode of Friends , there were cameos from all sorts of characters, what's not to love? Also, this chapter is immense, but I fear the next one will be even bigger…
> 
> Not only that though, but this fic has been doing really well on the numbers lately! The reviews section for this chapter is huge! Thank you everyone!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Hop is a rival from Pokemon Sword & Shield. Though Wooloo was a normal sheep for this fic, I thought it'd be fun to bring him in. His friend Vic is Victor from the games, and the same for Gloria too, who also featured.  
> Samus and Robin also got brief cameos, thanks to a request and an inside joke.  
> The song Villager sang was a parody of Andrew in Drag by The Magnetic Fields. I'D BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR SO LONG THOUGH YOU HAVE NO IDEA LMAO, we stan Toon Link in drag so much.   
> The song Samus sang was 'I'll follow you into the dark' by Death Cab For Cutie. It's quite nice (though death cab do have better songs, such as Soul Meets Body-)   
> Ah, Hinawa, Lucas's mother, such a bittersweet appearance for her. I referenced a couple of her quotes… I'll leave them for you to discover.
> 
> I also early chapter overhaul is gonna have a couple focal points. For one, more description, but also Ness's self discovery is going to be changed a little, and there's going to be more hints added in about what's gone on in Lucas's past.
> 
> Alright, now I gotta plug a couple things… First, if anyone ever wants to hit me up, talk to me, anything like that my discord is Redtedmelonface#7175! Also, are you looking for a server dedicated to Smash Bros Fanfiction? Well, I have the place for you. If you're a writer, you can get your own channel to promote your stuff to 90+ other members, and if you're a reader, you can be the first to get updates from some of your favourite writers! Here's the link: https://discord.gg/rtDMscH
> 
> With all that rambling out of the way, thank you so much for reading and for the support, I'll catch you next time where, well, things are gonna get interesting. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve…
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	35. A Line You Can Cross

**Chapter 35: A line you can't cross**

…

**(Ness)**

…

**(Prologue: ?)**

* * *

Days go by.

We slip into the new routine remarkably quickly, learning to take what little food we're given, learning to keep together when we can, learning to obey. Reggie remains muted, Pusher allows himself to be pushed around, and the others sit in silence, making their own conversations. Sickeningly content. It's almost as if we're _not_ being forced to go to war by the Onett First Brigade. frustrating.

It's as if nobody even cares anymore. As if they _want_ to get chopped up. As if they've forgotten our long-term aim.

But unlike the others, I'm planning our escape.

It's not going to be easy. I've been scouting out for weaknesses - of which this well oiled machine has very few. But they are definitely there - for one, Ike. Ike has been making an extra effort to put himself down to guard our group. Because he's friendly with Roy, he could be easy to convince to help us escape - though the careful conditioning that it seems his father and the government have put upon him are big obstacles.

Another weakness is the horses. They're unpredictable, erratic, and noticeably, very easy to alarm. They'd be a fantastic distraction, a veil under which we could make our getaway.

But those strategies don't work, if they come to nothing, there is my final plan. The hail mary.

The war itself.

It's risky. It's _very_ risky. But when the Onett forces inevitably meet Tazmily and 'Porky's secret weapon'... Chaos will ensue. Nobody will be looking at us. Everyone will be for themselves, and amidst that, we could try to make a run for it. Try to get away.

But late at night, when I outline all this to Roy and Duster, they only regard me with uncertain expressions.

"I dunno, m'chap…" Duster frowns. "Th' horses are chaotic, but they'd keep someone back t' guard us, if they do break out."

Roy kicks the ground. "Duster's right. And Ike is very stuck in his ways. It's very hard to change his mind, and he believes that this is what we all have to do."

"And your final plan - goin' in t'er the _war?"_ Duster adds. "Tha's crazy!"

"Crazy," Roy agrees.

Of course. I suppose I'd been expecting little more.

"It's the best we've got," I huff, brushing my trousers free of leaves. "We can at least _try_ the horses, we can get to work on Ike, and if we really think of nothing else, waiting for the war is at least a possibility."

Duster and Roy grumble at that, but the conversation goes no further.

And so morning comes, and my work begins. Coaxing Ike, coming up with every possible argument in favour of our escape that I can. Whilst we stop, I search for a large object I could throw into the midst of the horses to cause a stampede. And I consider more possibilities - studying the best times to strike, watching the schedules of the brigade as they wake and sleep, in their nighttime routine. It's arduous work, and it seems I'm the only one who cares enough to do it, but it's necessary.

I got these people into this situation, I'll get them back out.

On the plus side, I roughly know our location. On Thursday evening, we reached the river. (Proving, to my annoyance that we were very near our destination.) But to our fortune, we ended up travelling alongside it - which is good news, because suddenly we have a surplus of water, and that means that I know exactly where we're headed. It's going to be roughly four days until we arrive at Tazmily, I reason - because we initially travelled North in Porky's carriages, then walked mainly West - which means we need to travel south again, down this river, before heading east.

I think. It's all a load of words and directions, but I think I know what we're doing. That fills me with some security, giving me a scraping of comfort, a luxury that seems to have become so sparse. Knowledge is hope, at this point, and I keep running over what I know in my head. If we keep following the river, and we don't turn east, we'll go right up to the Onett Boarding school. If we travel in the other direction, the river would eventually widen out, flowing through Onett in the giant estuary.

Before the industrial revolution, the Onett river was the centre of most local cultural and religious ideologies - with the rich folklore of Naiads and sea snakes, and water gods and drowned ships, and the never-ending depths. But all that vanished when the coal deposits were discovered - Porky and other entrepreneurs built their companies up, and the river became a deposit for mining waste - broken pickaxes, dirt, rubble. In fact, it's become little more than a toxic cesspit.

At least this part of the river is nice, I think to myself. Onett is downstream, so here, the waters are crystal clear.

And so, it continues. Each night, we stop somewhere different, rigidly guarded, while each day, I do the same, talking to Ike, talking to Duster and Roy, ignoring Elmore's complaints, painfully forcing courage and resilience into my veins.

And all things considered, I have never felt more miserable.

* * *

…

(Ness)

(Prologue 2)

.

..

…

Bravery.

I am not brave. I have never been brave - I am a coward beyond all belief. Hot headed and quick to confront, sure, but never brave for the sake of it. Never am I brave to do the right thing, never brave when I'm needed; when my name is called, I am just a pile of bones.

...

To him, I am no more than a pile of bones.

...

My brain aches, as my head spins, throwing me into an agonising blur.

I should have seen this coming. _I really should have seen this coming._ I fell for it - fell for _every_ trick, every trap, every red herring. I was the perfect plaything, doing just as I was supposed to. Every deceit, every lie, he controlled it so that the blame would never lie on him, but so my suspicions would shift. So I'd go through the suspects - one by one - and it was _genius,_ and I, the perfect fool, fell for it all.

My chest raw, I embrace the ground. _Bravery,_ Ness. _Bravery._ But bravery is impossible, so impossible when it comes to this. This _impossible_ decision.

…

I breathe in. All my senses are screaming.

...

My trembling hands raise the blade to Lucas's neck.

…

…

* * *

(One hour earlier)

The crashes of the thunder reverberate around the cavern. Lightning strikes menacingly above, rain slashing, unrestrained, drilling an ambient rattle through the night.

_"I-It's a trap!"_

…

…

"Yes," says Headmaster Hand, a malicious grin taking form on his face. "Yes, I'm rather afraid it is."

…

…

…

…

There's barely time for me to comprehend his words.

Immediately, heavy arms grab me from behind - my vision suddenly obscured - light pours in through a suddenly open door - a slash of pain tears through my cheek - _what's happening_ - _!_

"Lucas!" I scream, but it's no good, because they're _everywhere-_

So many of them. So many Future Humans.

"PK FIRE!" I shout in desperation, but it does nothing. Darkness tips in from the sides, echoing laughter ringing from somewhere - fear raising a tempest inside of me-

" _Ness!"_

Lucas's voice. It grounds me slightly - I punch and kick against my captor - I catch a glimpse of Ryu trying to fend off something dark and shadowy, but he crumples over the weight of a heavy fist. Toon Link's shadow desperately claws the air for Villager, who's being dragged away by a taller one - and there's a sudden blur of metal - and I scream, but it's no good - and - _and-_

Everything goes dark.

.

.

.

.

.

Terror.

I've felt terror before, but not like this.

In the moments of consciousness I feel, there is only terror. Fear, tearing at my gut, and I'm hyper-aware of how everything rises, and then slips, slips, slips away again...

.

.

A childish voice sings in my mind. " _Ring a ring of roses, a pocket full of posies! Ness is dead and buried, Ness is dead and buried!"_

…

…

…

My eyes keep phasing in and out, visions of a dark room swimming before me. Vague thoughts of Lucas fill me, vague worries about the others...

It all happened so quickly.

…

…

Noises echo through my mind: Ryu collapsing to the floor, Pit's desperate screams, Lucas crying out for me.

.

.

A dull whimper escapes my mouth as I try to move, but I can't.

There's no point trying.

I force my eyes open.

I jump, as a lively figure dashes towards me through the darkness. I stare at him, over my murky haze, as he comes nearer and nearer, and as he does so, my heart sinks, and my pulse thrums-

Blindly, panic strikes me all at once, and I shout as I try to reach forwards, my voice echoing all around. But ropeburn sears my arms, and I realise, horrified, that I'm bound, tight.

From nowhere, a hand oozes over my mouth. My entire body convulses, as a maniacal giggle tickles the silence.

"Oh _Nessiekins…_ you're just not _ready_ yet…"

My own voice comes out muffled and frantic. "Get- Get off me! Where's Lucas!?"

The figure glimmers in front of me, sliding his clammy hand from my face. His silhouette shuffles in place, before it twists violently into my eyeline, a lewd whisper speaking. "Oh, _Lukey?_ Ah, Lukey is just _fine._ He's right there… Just next to you... Isn't that wonderful? Aren't I _nice?"_

My stomach lurches, as I turn my head to the side.

I scream, and everything dissolves again.

…

…

…

" _I promise, you'll make it out alive,"_ I had consoled, as Lucas buried his face into my chest. " _I'll keep you safe, whatever we find down there."_

…

I've failed him…

…

…

" _Ness! Ness!"_

…

Consciousness drifts over me like a cloud. All of this… a _trap?_ All of this, a _set-up -_ and... I don't understand. I don't _understand..._ how the hell this could have happened...

A hot, sticky sensation crawls down my wretched face, from beneath my eye, dragging painstakingly slowly over my cheek. Pain beats at my skull, a million knives stabbing every inch of my skin. I'm broken, again and again. I'd only just been repaired.

.

.

.

_Am I dead?_

The thought cuts through me.

…

I'd held him close. " _Lucas, if we don't make it out of here, I love you."_

His face had grown oh-so warm. So pretty and warm. " _I love you too, Ness."_

Little did we know.

…

…

My burning eyes fly open. Before me - there's a shadowed room - and - that awful odour _-_ this terrible place - the storm, storm, the storm inside my mind, pressure, pressure building up inside, how did this happen - _how did this happen - how did this hap_ _ **pen, how did thIS HAPPE-**_

…

 _"Yes,"_ Headmaster Hand had said, a malicious grin taking form on his face. _"Yes, I'm rather afraid it is."_

…

Does that mean…? But, how can it be him? How can it _possibly_ be him? We were so certain; Wario, Wario is supposed to be the villain!

…

A croaked noise echoes from my mouth, around the walls. I'm tied up somewhere, in the room. The room we entered - there's the chimney... Which means I'm not dead. I'm not dead! But... I don't know what is going to happen to me. And that's a horrible thought.

I try to make out shapes, but my eyes are so hazy, so, so, hazy. There's an empty figure next to me. There's another in front of me, laid out on the floor, unmoving. There's - SUDDENLY, RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE-

"HELLO!" a childish voice screams, before jumping back again snickering.

My heart thunders. I try to control my breathing, scrambling backwards, but I remember that I'm held fast in place - my eyes swim from the sudden pain, and I force them shut-

There's laughter. "Aw, you're _scared?_ Boo hoo!"

My mind throbs, as I try to form a cohesive sentence. "W-Who are-"

I'm interrupted, as a vast set of teeth emerges from the darkness, caught by the light. "I'm… the _villain,_ as you like to call me. Hah, what a big surprise thiugh, it was me, Headmaster Hand, all along! What a twist!"

"B-But W-Wario... H-How…" I moan.

"Wario?" Headmaster Hand scoffs, with a cry of mirth. He comes close to my ears and I can feel his hot, foul breath on my cheek. "Wario is dead."

I let out a pained groan, trying to comprehend. There's a sudden scuffling of noise to my side, and Headmaster Hand scoots away to the source, intrigued. "Ooooooohie! Luuuucas, is that you? Are you waking up? Are you being a good boy for dada?"

I physically feel my blonde counterpart snap to attention, - and a yearning sensation to move over to him takes root in my mind. But my stomach plummets when he speaks: his voice sounds so... broken.

"W-Where's Ness?" He scrapes.

Headmaster Hand grins, only just visible in the dull gloom. He shoves a violent finger to Lucas's lips - "Calmy down there… there's others, asleep, still. It's rude to wake them up! Haha!"

"T-Toon Link? Villager? Pit? Red? Ryu?" Lucas stammers, fear emanating from his voice. "Wh-Wh-?"

"Oh, I don't mean _them,_ " Headmaster Hand chuckles, standing back and rubbing his hands together. "They're _gone_ \- they're in the other room, being converted."

There's a pause.

Absolute horror courses through me, and all of a sudden, I'm wide awake, thrashing in place. " _No!"_

But our captor just laughs. "Oh, you are _so_ sentimental. But they're so _worthless_ to me…" He fakes a frown, which quickly morphs into a snicker. "As for you two, though… heh."

I feel like my mind is swimming through thick mud. There's much I don't understand… So little hope, so much _raw fear._ My mouth moves automatically. "D-Don't you hurt them!"

Headmaster Hand pouts. "But they're being improved! Upgraded! Consider it _mercy,_ if anything!"

"Those - those _things_ are not improvements!" Lucas quakes. "They're - they're awful!"

"Those things are the FUTURE!" Headmaster Hand snaps suddenly spinning round and storming forwards towards Lucas. "You ungrateful bastard. I've seen what is becoming of this world. It is the only hope. The _only_ hope.

I shake my head, dizzy. "H-How can it be _you…_ "

Headmaster Hand narrows his eyes, with a smirk. "How can _what_ be me, Nessie?"

I shiver. "How can _you_ be behind all this!?"

He giggles. "Oh, excellent! This is my _favourite_ bit. This is the bit that'll make you _really_ _really_ sad!"

Lucas lets out a moan of pain.

Headmaster Hand beams, jumping back with a clap. "It's storytime! But first… well, hah. Do you _reaaaally_ wanna know?"

"Yes!" I exhale, trying once again to break whatever holds me in place.

Headmaster Hand smiles, happily. "Ah, well, first, I'd better start with who I really am."

My heart skips a beat. "W-What do you mean?"

He moves inches near to my face again, and my head swirls uncomfortably as he whispers: "The real Headmaster Hand is gone, Nessie."

"G-Gone?" Lucas tremors.

"GONE!" The man shouts, leaping back against the wall. "Ah, he.. got away. But I'm going to deal with him, later. Soon. All will come together… HA!"

Horrible suspicions come to mind. "But- what do you mean?"

"Oh, for _goodness_ sake," he groans, over exaggeratedly. "Do I have to bloody spell it out? In fact - _look_. In your pocket. The book. _The mystery of Magic,_ Wiz. Ard. It's on the first damn page."

"I can't look, my hands are bound," I protest.

To my sudden alarm, the silhouette of a knife - but he only uses it to slash through the thick ropes holding me in place.

"Not anymore."

He sheaths the knife, and shakily, I bring out the book - not wanting to disobey - opening it to the first page. Opening it to words I've read many, many times before. But - I can't quite make out the words-

"Well, read it out!" Headmaster Hand snaps.

Quivering, I mumble. "It's too dark to-"

Seething, Headmaster Hand goes around, lighting gas lamps. I blink in the sudden illumination - and Lucas and I finally manage to catch sight of one another. He looks bedraggled, and - there's a stream of blood on his face-! Angrily, I push forwards, but Headmaster Hand forces me back against the wall.

_"Stay."_

"L-Let go of me!" I bite, furiously. But Headmaster Hand only laughs. A rumble of thunder penetrates the scene, as I give in, and fall back.

"JUST READ THE BLOODY BOOK!" Headmaster Hand yells, causing me to jump up again in alarm, and let out a scared whisper, scrambling around to find the right section.

I clear my throat. "P-Potions. C-Clone potion - d-drink this potion to become the splitting image of someone else… Love potion - Give to another and they'll fall in - fall in l-love"

"There we _go!"_ Headmaster Hand sighs. "Get it, yet?"

I shake my head, diminishing. "N-no, these are just - these are just made up things, by Wiz. Ard, to make the book look ridiculous - what's the point of-"

Headmaster Hand scoffs. " _Made up?_ More like forgotten."

My eyes widen. "What - So- So-?"

He stamps his foot. "You're so SLOW! Good lord, it's so frustrating, having you captured at last. I made the cloning potion, I drink it every couple of hours, and so I look exactly like Headmaster Hand."

There's a deadly pause, as I try to understand.

"Then- then who are _you?"_ Lucas whispers.

Headmaster Hand groans, leaning back against a table. "Come on. Please, you know who I am. YOU KNOW! Who else could create something so magnificent?"

I rapidly shake my head. "I don't! I don't know!"

He closes his eyes for a few seconds. "Come on. Check your other pocket. The other book. _My_ book. I know you have it!"

With a trembling hand, I bring out _Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures_. "What - what now?"

He snaps round like a coiled spring. "The author, imbecile!"

"It's- it's just some Italian name," I stutter.

He screws up his fists, his fuse blowing. "JUST READ IT OUT!"

I shudder, trying not to let out a sob. My eyes scan the cover, trying to make out the lettering through my shaking hands. "It says… Pokey... Minchini."

Headmaster Hand smiles condescendingly, patting me on the head. "There we go! Are we switched on yet, Nessie?"

…

_Oh._

I shake, comprehension finally dawning. "No. _No._ "

He grins. "Oh, _yes."_

Lucas pulls at his binds, agonised. "Please- Please _no-_ "

But, 'Headmaster Hand' twirls around on one foot, grinning with unrestrained glee. Before our eyes, his face suddenly begins to contort, widening, eyebrows growing, mouth sneering, wrinkling. Portly limbs begin take shape, a pot belly expanding out of the middle, just as a greying sweep of hair appears, and the arms and legs thicken into bulbous, sickening masses.

The new man claps his thick hands together, stepping forwards. "Behold, it is me. The greatest inventor of all time. The man with the largest empire, of all time. BEHOLD, PORKY MINCH, _**THE SINGLE MOST POWERFUL MAN ON EARTH!"**_

.

.

.

We've already lost.

Porky. How can it be Porky? How can all this be _Porky?_ Porky, disguising himself as Headmaster Hand? And for what? Our school? Why?!

"H-How!" Lucas exclaims, pointing with a juddering hand. "You're in - you're in your new _city,_ you're- you can't be _here!"_

"Aha! Good, good question!" Porky grins. "Star pupil Lukey! He-Hey! Well, you see, my little plum, being a man as rich and as I, I can afford to invent some pretty impressive means of transportation!"

"L-Like what?"

Porky beams, over to the wall. There, he easily sweeps an arm, and suddenly it all tumbles away, revealing… a... steam train?

"Like... High-speed direct underground rail travel! Easy transportation to my city, via Onett, via Tazmily, in less than an hour! Fantastic, right?"

"But - but _how?"_

Porky giggles. "Aw. You're such a cutie when you're confused… I'm a very clever man, Lucas! You just have to roll with that!"

I press my eyes closed. This is too much. This has to be some crazy dream, or something - everything here is wrong, everything is _impossible -_ how the _hell_ were we supposed to work this out? It's been illogical from the beginning, and now, _now-_

"Where's the real Headmaster Hand?" Lucas demands, quaking like a leaf. I want to go and hug him so badly, but I'm still restrained. "How long have you been impersonating him!?"

"Since September," Porky grins. "Took me a whole damn term to get this place set up, to design the final blueprints for the Future Humans… but then, then came winter… ah, ah, it's all fallen into place!" In an instant, he grabs me by the shoulder, another twisted smile taking form on his face. "Oh, I've been working so hard, Nessie, just for this _one_ moment! And it feels so _good!_ "

I squirm, screwing my eyes tight shut, and Lucas makes an agitated noise. "How - how can this - how can this be possible-"

"How about I take you from the top? Porky offers.

"Not - not while you're still converting our friends!" I shout, but I'm met with a blow to the head.

" _It's not optional,"_ he snarls. "Look upon my works, Ness _,_ and despair. Do you see all I've done? All I've conquered?"

I shiver.

"DO YOU?"

Frantically, I nod my head.

"Good! Oh, and, hah, _keep in mind_ , you two _ants_ are never leaving this room, so don't go thinking I'm giving you free information. But, oh.. oohie… where to begin… Well, I suppose, yes… the September term. Oh, I'd planned everything out. My city was being built. My EMPIRE was being built! My plan to change the world... into the cesspit that it deserves to be."

He plows on. "See the first day of term, I paid Headmaster Hand a little visit. See, I've been very generous... given a lot of money to the school... how do you think this place gets by, with all the luxurious crap in it? But, point being, Headmaster Hand trusted me… Hehe... Let me into his office. Next thing he knew, I had him in a lovely cell, down here! And he was all mine! I'd have killed him right away, but the bloody clone potion needed the original alive. But with my newfound power... I took the term to prepare... hah. Splitting my time between city construction, and the development of the railway, building passageways, designing blueprints, setting up all this bloody _machinery..._ and of course, Headmaster duties. Ha!"

Lucas lets out a sudden pained noise, the ropes around him clearly digging in more than he can bear. "You're - you're _crazy!"_

"I am," Porky admits. "But that's not a recent thing. It's quite… sexy, if you ask me. Don't you think? Oh, this is what you've done to me, Lucas..."

Lucas groans, trying once again to free himself, but he's left panting, leaning back against the post he's tied to. "Please - just get the others to safety. I'll do - anything!"

Porky laughs. "Aw, you really _do_ care about those little creatures, don't you? But don't you worry your precious little baby face. I'm making them better. Better, faster, and stronger. Fitter, happier… more productive." He does a strange little dance along with his words, before breaking into another sickeningly gleeful laugh.

"But-" I protest.

He turns to me with burning rage. "SHUT UP!"

I whimper.

"Good!" He continues. "Now, where was I? Well, then this term finally came! Ah, how it came... I opened my city up for all the residents of Onett, and Tazmily. A perfect trap! They all go into the city gates, as normal humans, all ready to start their brand new lives in paradise... but oh deary me, can you guess how they're going to come out?"

"F-Future Humans?" Lucas shivers.

"Oh, band on! Ahhh, it's brilliant, isn't it? But, oh, all that, it's only a side project, really. My bigger goal lies _right here."_

"What - what is your bigger goal?" I ask, trembling.

"Not telling! Haha!" He rubs his hands together with barely suppressed mirth. "Ah, ah, when I say I've waited a long time to get you to this very spot… I mean _years_. But, that's unimportant… I haven't finished telling you how I did it. I mean, that's always supposed to be the best bit, after all!"

"Don't worry, we can skip it out," I assure him, but I'm met with another strike to the head.

" _Don't_ you cheek me, vermin. Heh. That's better. So... I set up this facility underground. I lured people here with secret messages, tailored to them. It worked a treat! I converted them into Future Humans. My army steadily grew, and at first, when I had enough ranks, I tried to send them to get _you,_ Lucas."

I can visibly see the hairs on the back of Lucas's neck standing on end. "W-Why me? Why us? W-What has all this got to do with us?"

Porky sneers. "Ah, precious little Lucas. If only you knew… But back to the point, I soon realised that capturing you wasn't doing the trick. Not only were those Future Humans far less than optimally functional, but they would try to hurt you. That's when I tried to get you myself in the shower."

Lucas lets out a miniature scream. "That was - _that was-_ "

Porky's gaze darkens. " _Then_ , it started to go quite wrong, actually. The real Headmaster Hand got away, lord knows how. My book of blueprints vanished, somehow ending up your _bookshelf,_ as you so kindly announced earlier. And to top it all off, the disappearances were noticed. I had to burn the second Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures book in my fireplace, and it started that massive fire. But as it happened, that turned my luck for the better. I decided to let it burn. Burn down your dormitory. You had to move away, I got the chance to connect your room up to the passages. Easy access for me… easy access for Future Humans. But as I said, I realised they might hurt you, Lucas, and..."

Lucas lets out a small whimper.

"...I wouldn't want that. So, instead, I decided to send them after _Ness_ , for… other reasons. And I learnt then that tormenting Ness was fun! That's where the golden egg came in. I knew only he'd be idiotic enough to touch it. I'd hoped to trap him in that dream forever, but, I'll admit, he outdid me there…"

I swell with pride. "Serves you right."

 _Thud._ Another strike to my head.

"Ness, stop doing that," Lucas whispers desperately.

Porky laughs.

That's another thing we were wrong on, I think to myself, glumly. Thinking they were sent after Lucas just to get at me. Great.

Porky does not relent from his explanation. "Ness _,_ you then survived the Future Human's big attack on you. You were comatose for a bit, sure. But that proved useless, Lucas stood guard over you, so I unfortunately couldn't quickly finish you off without hurting him in the process."

My heart pounds, trying to get the measure of the situation. "W-Why do you want to kill me?"

Porky grins. "Told you many a time, Nessiekins. I _hate_ you."

"I've done nothing to you!" I protest. "Nothing!"

"Oh, you may think that. But I assure you. You have done _everything._ In fact, if it weren't for you… I wouldn't have had to do any of this."

I look down. So it's my fault. Of course! Everything is my fault. Why should I be surprised by that? My eyes well up in spite of themselves.

"But never mind that," Porky continues. "The real fun was the red herrings. Leading you two in your quest to become little detectives, but sending you _so far astray._ It was Ryu first - _I_ planted that figurine of Lucas in his classroom. It's mine. I'd quite like it back, actually."

"Why?! What is it?" I exclaim.

"Just decorative," he shrugs, before a grin takes shape on his face.. "Really good for… a lot of other things, too.."

"That's creepy!" I exclaim.

Porky turns on me again. "SHUT UP! I don't give a damn what you think. Not a _damn!_ But," his tone mellows. "More importantly though, hah, and this is the _best_ bit... Wario. I had you _convinced_ it was him _._ I had all the professors convinced. Wario 'disappeared' after we started suspecting him. How suspicious! Hah. I merely took him, and converted him. Wario is no more."

A sick feeling rises in my stomach. "You-"

"Meta Knight and Olimar too, for that matter!" Porky says breezily. "Converted them too, the little whinging toerags. I gave them _clear_ instructions to attack Ness - but what did they do? Attacked Lucas! They deserved punishment for that, and they make _great_ Future Humans. Just like your friend Dark Pit. And I, I -" all of a sudden, he stumbles back against the wall, clutching his head.

Lucas and I exchange a brief glance, making eye contact for the first time down here. My heart leaps again.

"Goddamn - arm -" Porky gasps breathlessly, grabbing a medicine bottle from his pocket, and upending it into his mouth. He lets out a moan of relief.

He steps forwards, shaking himself off as if nothing happened. "Much better. That oaf Headmaster Hand's body is a right pain. Transforming back into my alluring self is a mess."

Lost for words, Lucas and I exchange another terrified glance - but we're distracted as a loud crash comes from behind a nearby door.

"Ignore that," Porky grumbles. "That's the machinery starting up. About time, too. Your friends are about to begin their conversion!"

I rear at my bounds, desperate. I'd forgotten about that. "You can't! You _can't!"_

"I can, and I will," cackles Porky. "Now shut up for once, and let me enjoy myself."

"B-But-" Lucas whimpers.

"THEN CAME TONIGHT!" Porky shouts obstructively, drowning out anything Lucas is saying. "Ah, I had to host that _miserable_ talent show. But, when your buddy Pit was brought to me this morning for beating someone up, I took him down here, leaving a fake note in his dormitory to explain it. When I _then_ found out that you'd both located my blueprints book, I knew it was time to bring you two here as well. So, I popped out during the talent show, prepared the Future Humans for when you'd arrive, and now here you are!"

Something snags at my mind. "You tried to stop us from coming down here!"

"Reverse psychology works a trick!" Porky cackles gleefully. "Ah, it took so long to design my Future Humans, though. You don't even understand. You never will. They're a miracle!"

"They're an abomination!" I exclaim, earning myself yet another strike to the head.

"They're _mine,_ " he hisses. "They're beautiful - controlled by me through a receiver unit, which is embedded inside each of them. Sometimes, if I don't want to do a full conversion, I just attach the receiver to the neck. But for a full conversion… Oh, it's a lot of fun. I torture the human until they go mad, primal, troglodytic. _Beyond_ repair. But far gone enough to be susceptible to my will. Then it's a simple case of replacing the body with metal, with strength, manipulating their brains with circuitry so that they feel nothing but pain, and the desire to change others. The desire to change the world. To follow my lead - they do _anything I want._ "

"That's sick," Lucas whispers hoarsely. "Sick."

Porky grins widely, bringing his disgusting face extremely close. I can almost count the hairs on his head. I feel suddenly nauseous.

He sneers. "I _know._ And isn't it great? Not that the process hasn't been without its problems, though..." He begins to pace around the room. "The torture seems to drive people back to such a primal extent that they start speak Latin - the root of modern language, I suppose. Something pretentious like that. And then the ticking noises they made for a bit - and them always whining _'Placet Auxilium!'_ because they can't take a little pain- but that's all fixed now. Now, they're even capable of converting people themselves! Capable of attack, defense, teamwork, filled with the drive to convert. This very morning, I solved it all. Paid Andonuts a final visit and - ah, never mind. That's another reason why I knew it was the perfect time to bring you down here... A perfect time, to begin my domination of _the world."_

"What are you going to do to us?" Lucas asks, fearfully.

Porky only grins. "You'll see."

Again, I crave to reach over to Lucas, to hold him tight, but I can't. Frustration builds - especially as another crash comes from the room next door. This is hopeless, so bitterly hopeless.

"Well, that's me done, any questions?" Porky asks lightly.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "What were you doing in the forest that night?"

Porky narrows his eyes. "Actually, it confused me when you brought that up before. I was _never_ in the forest. You'll remember I made up some crap about Wario tricking me into entering it - which you so foolishly believed, but… never did I enter that place.

"What about the night when that poster appeared?" I add. "And when Bowser got knocked out?"

He sneers. "I put up the poster for another clue, since you were so _behind_ on figuring it out. Knocked out Bowser because he was creeping around with my discarded bones from old conversions. Pretty simple."

"And what's in the golden egg?" Lucas challenges.

"Ah. Ahah, that, you'll never know!" Porky giggles. "Too late! You ended up here, down this path instead!"

"Then, what about our gravestone, in the forest?" I add.

Porky frowns. "Huh? What gravestone?"

"And the Face?!" Lucas exclaims.

"I don't know what you're on about now," Porky snaps. "But if you're done asking things, which I've decided you are… I guess it's time for me to… deal with you. Now…" He grins, suddenly, pulling his hand into his pocket. "Let's start nice and simple with-"

_**Boom.** _

Our heads all turn at once. A door explodes open, causing everyone in the room to jump with alarm - and, to my utter delight, shrouded in smoke Toon Link walks confidently through the newfound hole in the wall, followed by Villager, Red, Pit and Ryu. And suddenlt, hope swells again - and I cry out, to let them know where we are!

Porky growls, tension building in the air. "What the - how is this possible? You're supposed to be being converted!"

"Magic is helpful," Ryu smiles serenely. "The game is up, uh - hold on, _you're_ not Headmaster Hand-"

"Porky Minch," Porky grumbles. "I'm not going through that explanation again."

Toon Link gasps. "Aren't you that guy who followed us around as kids?"

Porky steps forwards. "I see you're less frightened of me nowadays, huh?"

Villager quickly hurries over to Lucas and I, numbly untying the bonds that hold us. I give him hushed thanks, before naturally, rushing straight into Lucas's arms.

Porky surges over to Ryu, grin still firmly in place.. "Well, very good, then. you escaped. Though, using magic _is_ cheating. I'm not sure how you managed to get out of being mauled by my creatures so easily, but-"

Ryu smiles pleasantly. "Ah, you see, your _Future Humans_ don't seem to respond well to the storm outside."

Porky grumbles. "Bloody storm. Interfering with the signal… but no matter! Oh I have… other assistance. Surprise assistance! Porky loves a surprise. Reveal yourself! Hehe!"

And all of a sudden, in one swift movement, Red grabs Ryu by the throat.

"Red!" Villager exclaims. "What are you-!"

"Oh, give his necky, a little checky!" Porky sings. "He's been under my control for quite a while!"

Intently, Villager moves Red's hair out of the way, revealing a receiver unit - in fact, it looks exactly like what Bayonetta found inside that Future Human. Lucas's grip around me tightens, as my throat constricts.

"H-How long has this been here?" Villager trembles, turning to Porky. "How long!?"

A slow grin takes form on Porky's face. "A couple days… Ah, it was so easy as well! Imagine my surprise when he walked right into me, running away from the dinner hall?"

I squirm in Lucas's arms. That must've been straight after Red had gotten angry at Villager, and stormed out. Which means he's been under Porky's control for so long - that means the apology - everything at the party - _everything else was fake_! A horrible chill slides down my neck. How much did he _hear?_

"I used him as a spy," Porky cackles. "Nice little tool, he was. How sweet, Toon Link, asking dear Villager to be your boyfriend! Young love, how adorable!"

Villager tears the receiver off of Red's neck, shaking with anger. "Whoever you are - you're _awful._ Red is my best friend, and you do _not_ hurt my friends!"

"Ooh!" Porky mocks, as Red topples into Villager's arms. "Oh, I'm so terrified of this little child!"

"You should be terrified of me though," Ryu grimaces suddenly, stepping forwards. "I have powers that you couldn't dream of."

"And quite simply, I have an _army,_ " Porky hisses, clapping his hands. "Good luck! You'll need it!"

And just like that - oh lord - Lucas's grip tightens around me, as for the second time tonight - swarming from every angle - Future Humans - everywhere! Toon Link rapidly loses all composure, letting out a sudden wail, grabbing Villager's hand and dashing to the other side of the room, as the beasts storm forwards from every nook and cranny, shouts and screams of _**"PLACET AUXILIUM!"**_ reverberating, and it's _deafening,_ and-

All hell breaks loose.

"PK FIRE!" I yell, trying to aim at the Future Humans, and not at any of my friends. Ryu pulls a headband over himself, before darting around, performing some high-intensity martial arts moves. Pit ducks down as far as he can, while Red lies flatly unconscious on the floor.

Light erupts through the room as Lucas launches a volley of flame at the nearest Future Human - with a sickening realisation, I recognise Wario's face amongst its metal features. But, it topples to the ground, smouldering, and, gaining confidence, I whirl around to fend off a pair that are making their way towards Toon Link.

"Give up now!" Porky shouts, over the pandemonium. "GIVE UP! I WILL HAVE WHAT IS MINE!"

Ignoring him, I duck under the metal fists of another Future Human. All these fights with Meta Knight and Olimar must've paid off - Lucas launches another volley of flame, collapsing more Future Humans to the ground, in their charred multitudes. I twist past another one, and it lets out a scream when I knee it in the crotch, obliterating it with flame.

"Nice shot!" Lucas calls out.

"Thanks!" I call back.

But another three emerge from the swarm, stomping straight towards us - Lucas and I stand back to back, as we're driven back to the wall, and in one quick move, I dive under the legs of one, aiming a _PK Fire_ at another that's making a move for Pit. The trio crowd around Lucas, and I hurry up behind it, and just as Lucas dives, I aim yet another _PK Fire,_ blowing them to smithereens.

Lucas and I exchange a quick high five before moving further into the melee. Porky laughs from the side of the room, Ryu quickly finishing off the one nearest to him. I notice Toon Link and Villager under pressure from a large gang of them, but I'm caught by surprise when a fist grabs me by the shirt, from behind, and I'm lifted up, and-!

But Ryu comes out of nowhere with a lightning fast kick, that topples the creature over. I'm released, but I fall to the floor, scraping my elbow against the rough ground.

Lucas quickly helps me up. "You ok?"

I nod, wincing. "Yeah, just a scrape."

Thanking Ryu, we move nearer to Toon Link and Villager, whilst Ryu assists Pit, and Lucas launches the perfect shot, collapsing two to the floor, but Porky observes, with a grin.

"You can't win!" He calls gleefully. "There's too many!"

"You try us!" Lucas shouts with venom.

Another pair go down - but there must be hundreds more, crowding into this claustrophobic space, and suddenly Lucas and I find ourselves surrounded, and suddenly, our chances don't look so good anymore.

Lucas and I stand back to back. This is the fight that our lives may depend on - and I realise I have no idea what I'm doing, but Lucas and I are fighting together, and something about that gives me immense hope.

"PK FIRE!" I exclaim, barraging a Future Human that leans forwards to grab me with a faceful of flame.

" **Placet Auxilium!"** comes another cry to my left - "PK Fire!" I shout in retaliation, but this time my shot misses, instead being absorbed by the wall.

Lucas swivels round. We both simultaneously blast the beast in the chest. It topples over and I silently cheer.

But they keep on coming. Toon Link and Villager are forced back into a corner, Porky egging the Future Humans on with triumphant, maddening yells. There's a chaotic grinding sound to the right. The tang of blood starts teasing my mouth, and a metal arm swings right towards my head-!

In a sudden blur, Lucas's fist collides with the metal. The Future Human is bustled aside. I give Lucas a quick thanks, but there's no time, as there's three more behind me - and even more to the left -

"Help!" Toon Link cries, as the swarm overtakes him and Villager. Lucas lets out a pained noise, as he observes his bruised and bloody fist. I grip his other hand..

"PK FIRE!" I bellow, but again, I miss, this time the ceiling absorbing my attack. Pit lets out a yelp, as he's pushed by multiple of them. Who knows where Red's unconscious body is - and just like that, Toon Link and Villager sink below the swarm.

"What do we do?" My blonde counterpart shouts at me, desperately. "What the hell do we do, Ness? There's too many!"

"No - we can do this!" I exclaim, still determined, despite the onset of many metallic hands around us. "C'mon, we just have to-"

Lucas swivels round to face me, as we're herded back further, hands and feet grabbing and snapping. "There has to be another way! There has to!"

In an instant, Lucas's mother's words come rushing back to me. _Remember the storm._ The storm… what about the storm? What's good about that? But what had Porky said? _"Interfering with the signal…"_

My mind whirs. Red's funny turns! When lightning struck, it had caused Red to go all weird - it must've been interfering with the receiver, and, and-!

"Lucas, I've got it!" I practically shout, over the rushing noise. A fist narrowly avoids my gut.

"What? What is it?!" Lucas exclaims.

"The storm!" I shout. "Something about it messes up the receivers - and Porky said there's one inside every Future Human - so we just need a bolt of lightning to strike!"

"How are we going to make lightning strike?" Lucas asks, bewildered.

I falter. "I-I hadn't thought of that bit yet!"

"I've got it!" Lucas shouts suddenly.

"What?" I ask, hopefully.

"Lightning strikes tall things, right? So we just need to get something tall!"

"How would we do that?" I ask.

"I don't know!" Lucas flounders, pressing back against the wall, as the creatures's faces leer even closer. "I-I'm getting desperate, sorry- I-"

_**Crash!** _

The very earth itself reverberates. Blinding light tears down from the chimney for a split second, thrashing around, immediately, all of the Future Humans freeze in place.

There's momentary silence.

"Quick!" Lucas shouts, dashing into the conversion room. "Everyone - i-in here! We haven't got long!"

I'm wrenched back with him, thrown back into reality, heart pounding. Sweat pours down me. We have seconds, at mos! My mind races. Pit obeys, rapidly crawling out from underneath the legs of one static Future Human. Toon Link and Villager emerge, clambering over one another, surfacing from an ocean of metal. Villager grabs Red, and they rush into the room. I tense.

"HEY!" Porky yells, but suddenly Ryu leaps from out of nowhere, and grabs him by the throat, throwing him to the floor-!

"What are we doing?" I whisper frantically to Lucas, pushing everyone back. "What's the plan? We've not got long!"

"One large combined PK fire, " Lucas whispers back, grabbing my hand. "It'll eviscerate Porky, and every single Future Human from this room."

"That could destroy us too!"

"It's our only hope!"

Commotion rings, as Ryu and Porky wrestle on the hard ground. Porky kicks and strikes, grimacing. Ryu doesn't relent - letting out heavy grunts, forcing the bigger man to the floor.

I turn to Lucas, panicked. "What about Ryu?"

"Just - do it now!" Ryu shouts, pinning Porky to the ground. "You've not got long! They'll be back to normal soon!"

"Ryu - come over here!" Lucas calls out, anxiously.

"I have to hold him back! Use your powers, now!"

I start. "No, Professor, we can't!"

Porky struggles like a child, and Ryu viciously presses down harder . "J-Just DO IT! End it! You barely have any time!"

"No!" Lucas exclaims. "There has to be another way!"

"The only bloody other way is all of you getting killed! Come on!"

Panic rises inside of me. "But-"

Ryu cries out. "Then do it! Don't worry about me. I've lived my life. I've nothing left to live for! Blow this all to hell! QUICKLY!"

The silence is immense.

Toon Link leans forwards. "It's - it really is the only way. To end this all."

I look at my friend, appalled. "No!"

Lucas stares down at the ground, visibly distressed. "It _can't_ be the only way!"

"It is," Villager murmurs. "If Ryu lets go , then Porky will too, and then.."

 _"But-"_ I choke.

Ryu wrestles Porky down, as he tries to get up again. Suddenly, the nearest Future Human stirs, with a _**"Placet Auxilium!"**_ _-_ and the rest are moving too, and there's no time to think as my thoughts rush, and it's chaos, and it's mounting, _mounting,_ and I grip Lucas's hand tight, and Ryu tumbles over, and Porky makes a move, and the creatures are coming - and we're trapped - and - _and-!_

**"P-PK FIRE!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brighter light than could ever be imagined emerges in slow motion out of our hands.

Flames, licking at every corner of the room, engulfing Future Humans, that let out primal screams as their essence burns to ash. I can't even make out the figures amongst the blaze - I throw my eyes away, screwing them shut tight, all of the emotions in the universe obliterating my consciousness, as worlds are destroyed before me.

Everything tearing apart. Everything ravaged, and scorched.

 _"Remember what is real,"_ he'd told us, time and time again. We hadn't remembered. We missed it - every trick, every lie, we missed it completely.

 _"Your Father and I were close,"_ he'd said. I'll never know why.

He'd guided us. Protected us throughout, from the Future Humans. He'd done as much good as one man could muster.

He's given up his life to save the world.

As the blaze dies down, Lucas buries his face deep into my chest, holding me tight, his quiet sobbing filling the resultant silence. I wrap my arms around him, my own tears numerous and fast-flowing.

It's all my fault. All of this, is all my fault.

And it's torture, when Porky coughs out from the floor.

"Heh… Heheh… You didn't _think,_ with all of this technology, I wouldn't try upgrading _myself?"_

Restraint evaporates, turning into an explosion of unrestrained anger. Heat burns through me. Rage courses. and suddenly I surge towards that _beastly_ man, throwing myself at him with a scream. _**"YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING DEAD!"**_

His features are blackened - smouldered - but his sickening grin remains. Because he's _living._ Breathing. The disgusting man, he's alive.

Weakly, Porky pulls up his sleeve, revealing a revolting sight - his upper arm, flaking with flesh, a mass of damaged tissue, right down to the bone.

"See this?" He hisses bitterly. "Every single Future Human - _every_ receiver unit, it has a little piece of _me_ inside it. A little piece of my flesh. _That's_ how I can control them all. But it works both ways. A little piece of me in them - it means that so long as they live, _I_ live."

My stomach churns, anger and nausea boiling. "T-That's impossible!

Besides, they're all _gone!"_

Porky pulls himself heavily off of the ground, sneering. I want to punch his face in, so badly.

"Magical, isn't it? I'm the greatest inventor of all time for a very, very good reason. And you may have killed my Future Humans here - but I have _many, many_ more. All in Onett. New Pork City. All of them - all mine. Indebted to _me._ "

I hold my ground, shaking with fury. "You make me _sick."_

"Good," Porky snarls.

In a quick move, I snatch the knife from Porky's pocket, holding it to his neck "Let us go, or I slice you up into a million pieces. Immortality won't do you any good in eternal agony."

Porky grimaces, leaning back in pain. "Ah. Of course. Hell. Sounds fun."

"Just let us go!" I yell. "I mean it!"

Porky sighs. "Yes, fine. I'll let you go. You won. The big red button on the left - it releases a ladder. You can climb back up the chimney, and carry on with your faggot lives."

"Lucas, press it!" I exclaim, holding the knife closer to Porky' neck.

Taking nervous steps, Lucas silently makes his way over to where a sizable button is embedded in the wall. At least we can get out of here. At least Ryu's sacrifice is worth _something_ , even if Porky remains. I would slice Porky's neck here and now, but...

I'm no murderer.

Lucas presses the button. But all of a sudden, he lets out a yelp.

"Lucas?" I exclaim.

"It - burned me!" Lucas realises, holding his hand for me to see. A large, dark, letter 'P' has been branded in Lucas's pale flesh.

I edge the blade closer to Porky's throat. "What is that? What did you do?"

Porky slowly grins. "Ah. What I just did, _friend,_ was win."

Another flash of anger. "... _Win?"_

Lucas collapses to the floor with a strangled cry, and all my rationality vanishes. I scream, rushing over, throwing the knife down, forgetting all about Porky.

"What's he done to you!? Lucas, Lucas, are you okay?!"

Lucas lets out a strangled groan, his hands at his throat. "It - It burns! It burns!"

Working quickly, I pull him up into my arms, taking his hand and examining it closely - and as I expected, the brand is peppered with little holes, out of which a colourless substance seems to be seeping.

"What's this!? What the hell is this?!" I shout, turning sharply back to Porky.

Porky slowly spreads his arms wide. "A genius, genius creation! Ah! And Lucas is the test subject! How… fitting!"

Panic builds. "W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Lucas screams again - his face screwed up impossibly tight - his body thrashing in my arms - and I try to keep him still - to soothe him, but it's no good. Toon Link and Villager make a sudden dash for Porky, but Porky merely shuns them away with a laugh.

Lucas forces his eyes open, trying desperately to grip onto me, his voice reduced to a mere helpless croak. "N-Ness - help me- _please.._ "

Desperately, I cradle him, caressing his angelic face. "Lucas, please, what do I do?"

But he just screams again, incapable of words, knuckles white, feet kicking, writhing, and - I try and hold him tight, but he's so far gone, a- _and-_

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?"

Porky shrugs. "Ah, only injected him with a million nanobots, each about to send out a signal to New Pork City, which will initiate the conversion of every single resident into a Future Human. You see, the nanobots just needed a human vessel to transmit through. They need a lot of energy, see. And I'm no good, so, all I needed was someone else! It will pass. He'll be okay!"

Lucas's eyes turn bloodshot, his screams dry and grating, hands tearing at his shirt, his bodythrashing. I try to telepathically take the pain away, I try to gently rock him in my arms, but it does no good, again and again. I let out a sob, watching my world tear itself apart.

Toon Link advances again. "Nanobots!? Transmit!? What does all that damn mean!?"

Porky rolls his eyes. "Nanobots are little robots. Whatever you want to call them."

"Robots? What are they!?"

"Just a machine - please, stop with the stupid questions!"

I panic. "Ma-Machine?!"

Porky growls. "It doesn't _matter_. The point is, in a few minutes, tens of thousands of Future Humans will be prepared. And they will be _mine._ And then, I will have the world. I will have everything I want!"

"If that happens, everyone dies!" Villager shouts. "You can't!"

Porky turns savagely. "I can, and will! Everyone dying is what I _want_. Maybe I want to purge this planet of all the rottenness, all the horror. This broken city. The corruption, the wealthy, all in it for themselves..."

Lucas collapses to the floor, somehow breaking out of my grip, emanating broken sobs. "Ness. Ness. _Ness._ "

"And would you look at that, the nanobots should be sending their signal in 30 seconds!" Porky pronounces gleefully. "Ah, I can't wait!"

Lucas's eyes bug out, as he suddenly grabs me, pulling my forehead to his-

I swim in the darkness as our connection is made - and suddenly I-I can _feel_ it. The agony. Not physically - but, mentally - and it's enough to make me scream.

Suddenly, Lucas's voice rings out faint, inside my head, but... it's impossible to mistake those two, horrible words.

…

' _Kill me.'_

Time slows, as ice runs through my veins. Lucas is being driven to insanity before my very eyes - I have to do something!

' _Please, kill me!'_ Lucas repeats, shuddering.

I try to prise myself away from him, but Lucas's strength has intensified under the pain.

"26, 25, 24…" Porky calls out, relishing in the moment.

I start to panic again - but Lucas doesn't stop, forcing every word into my mind. " _Kill_ _me. It hurts! Kill me. Or they send the signal. That would be the end of the world!"_

I try to pull apart, swallowing down the new lump in my throat. ' _No!'_

' _I'll die anyway!'_

My heart breaks. ' _Don't talk like that!'_

' _Do it!'_

I prise myself away from Lucas's forehead, shaking. "I-I won't! I refuse!"

Lucas writhes in agony. "P- _Please,_ Ness _._ You have to!"

My eyes leak in spite of themselves. "No! I promised, before we came down here, that I'd make sure you're okay! That we'd leave alive! You can't make me do something as crazy as this!"

"NESS!" Lucas shouts, the pain bursting into his voice. "Y-You _HAVE_ to, or everything we love, _everyone_ we love _,_ is destroyed!"

"But I love _you_!" I sob. "I love you! You can't die!"

" **10… 9… 8…"**

Lucas forces Porky's fallen knife into my hand as his back arches, and his legs are drawn up to his chest. "Ness, I love you too! But this is the only way - it's _right!"_

I tremble in place, a sheen of sweat coating my forehead. This is it. Hinawa's impossible decision. Lucas, or the world. Of course it would come to this, after everything else!

My brain aches, as my head spins, throwing me into an agonising blur.

I should have seen this coming. _I really should have seen this coming._ I fell for it - fell for _every_ trick, every trap, every red herring. I was the perfect plaything, doing just as I was supposed to. Every deceit, every lie, he controlled it so that the blame would never lie on him, but our suspicions would shift. So I'd go through the suspects - one by one - and it was _genius,_ and I, the perfect fool, didn't know.

My chest sore, sobbing, I beat the floor. _Bravery,_ Ness. _Bravery._ But bravery is impossible, so impossible when it comes to this.

…

" **5… 4…"**

"Please!" Lucas begs, again and again. "Please! There's n-not long!"

I hold him close, as my trembling hands guide the blade to his neck. I shut my eyes tight, willing everything to disappear. I draw the knife closer and closer, as Lucas wails in my arms. I make baby steps to what I know I have to do. To the decision that must be made.

To what I must do, to save the world.

...

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS!" I exclaim, rushing down the school corridor._

_Lucas blushes, his face lighting up. "Huh? Wha - You - how did you know?"_

_I beam, repeating a phrase my mother uses. "I have my ways."_

" _I can't believe I'm 9…" Lucas marvels. "9 seems so old…"_

_Exuberant, I hand Lucas a messily wrapped present. "This is for you!"_

_Lucas stares at it for a moment, evidently puzzled. "What's this?"_

" _A present!" I enthuse, unsure as to why Lucas is looking at it so weirdly._

" _A… present?"_

" _Yeah! Go on, open it up!"_

_Curiously, Lucas unfurls the paper from around the package, and he holds up the contents - a large, blue, fluffy blanket._

_I beam. "I hope you like it, I bought it on the street from a nice lady selling blankets, and it looked really fluffy and mother said it would match your eyes-"_

_My rambling is cut off as Lucas suddenly pulls me into a hug. "This is- this-"_

_Confused, I hug back, and a sniffle alerts me that Lucas has burst into tears. Nervously, I scratch my arm. "Ah, is it really that bad?"_

_Lucas looks up, his eyes shining. "I love it - thank you - so much-!"_

_Delighted, I wrap it around him. "No problem!"_

_He withdraws from the hug, huddling in the blanket. "You're right, it's really warm!"_

_"Really?" I beam._

_"Yeah!" He wraps it around me too._

_I giggle. "It must be the fluffiest thing in the world…"_

_..._

…

The memory stings. But now we're here. Lucas's eyes screwed up tight in anticipation, Toon Link and Villager only able to watch on in fear, Porky looking like a kid on Christmas.

" **3…"**

I want to throw up. Everywhere. I never noticed how beautiful Lucas's neck is before now - soft, smooth, yet narrow, signs of his Adam's apple just protruding out amongst it all. And I'm going to have to mess it all up.

" **2…"**

Taking myself by the reins, I prepare, ready to make the move. I'll never forgive myself. I'll never be able to live with myself again. Maybe I'll kill myself too. I'd deserve it.

" **1…"**

There's no more time.

...

Taking a deep breath, I plunge the knife in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...to the ground.

I collapse onto Lucas, sobbing. _Never_ could I harm him! How could he ever thing I would? Screw the world! Everyone else can get converted right now for all I care. So long as Lucas is safe, and we're together!

Porky applauds. "...And so the process begins! Darn, I thought you were actually going to kill him then, Ness."

Lucas gives a horrified gasp, shoving me off of him as the pain evidently subsides. "Ness - you - _you-_ "

I attempt a grin. "Yeah, you bet."

He scrambles away, tears forming in his eyes."No. You - you goddamn sentimental _idiot!"_

"...How's the pain now?" I blunder, suddenly nervous.

Lucas curls up. "It - it disappeared, when all of those - all of those things _sent their signals and initiated the end of the world!_ "

I shrug arrogantly. "Well, pardon me for not wanting to murder my best friend."

But Lucas pushes me over, anger in his eyes. "You - _you_ \- it was _my choice._ Not yours!"

That hits a nerve. I stand. "Then why did you make _me_ do it? Why would you put that pressure on me?!"

" _Because in case you hadn't noticed, I was being tortured!"_

"Well, I-"

"I-I needed you to do it for me, Ness! You - you let me down! You let the _world_ down!"

I shiver, a sick feeling of shame rising. "Lucas, please-"

He shoves me again, anger tainting his eyes. "No. Don't ' _Lucas please'_ me! I- I can't believe you'd do something so stupid!"

"We'll - we'll fix it!" I exclaim desperately.

Porky scoffs. "Yeah, right. Har-De-Har. As if anyone's _'fixing this'_. All of you are staying down here for a very, very long time."

But under Lucas's incriminating gaze, I don't even have the resolve the argue.

…

The silence is deafening. I was right, wasn't I!? I made the right decision? But Lucas isn't even looking at me, and the others are watching with abject _horror_ in their eyes, and all of a sudden… I doubt.

What have I done?

What have I done!?

I curl up into a ball, wiping the residual blood from beneath my eye, knowing I'm a mess.

_You've killed tens of thousands of people with your selfishness._

Even Buttercup agrees.

…

_Sobbing._

Toon Link narrows his eyes, suddenly stepping into the action. He stares at Porky. "I don't think so."

Porky smiles politely. "You don't think… what?"

Toon Link smiles back. "You said we'll be down here a long time. But I don't think we will."

Porky laughs. "Oh, cute. And why's that, then?"

Toon Link claps his hands together, obviously excited. "Ah, you see, this place has a major weakness."

Porky's eyes narrow. "Oh yeah? Is that so!"

"The ceiling!" Toon Link points. "We're underground! And there's a lot of rain… it's all gonna be very heavy up there, waiting to crash down on our heads…"

Porky laughs. "Oh, boo hoo. You think you'll be saved by a bit of _rain_?"

"I think, Toon Link grins, sidling over to me and pulling ' _The Mystery Of Magic'_ out of my pocket. "I think that if I hit just the right spot…"

He throws the book up at the roof - where it makes a resounding thudding noise, but otherwise falls back down to the floor.

Porky laughs maniacally. "You're ridiculous! Maybe I won't convert you. I can keep you around as a… court jester! In my palace!"

But I meanwhile eye the point where the book hit. Because there's a little faultline… and then a little crack, skidding along the ceiling… a little glimmer of hope...

"I'm almost sorry to have to kidnap you," Porky laughs. "Ah, the ineptitude of the 19th century, it is profound."

...and the crack becomes a little bigger, branching off in all directions…

"Then, Lucas, you will _finally_ be mine, after all these years… hah… hahah…HAHAHAHAHAH-"

...and all of a sudden…

"RUN!" Pit shouts, kicking down a nearby door to reveal an exit into the passageways. Dust flies down - heavy boulders and rocks - and I'm uprooted from the spot. Burying my emotions for now, I make to grab Lucas's hand, but he's already ahead of me - so I plunge myself through the exit, just as Villager does the same, Red's unconscious body in his and Toon Link's arms - and Porky's laughter dissolves into the thundering as our feet churn up the earth, led only by our intuition. Darkness swallows us fast, as I try to follow the others - but Lord knows where these passages lead! Deja vu hits from before - running through the collapsing passageways, when Dark Pit…

No. Best not think about that now! I need to focus on _going as fast as I can,_ otherwise I'm good as dead!

Through the blinding cascade of dust and stone - through the destruction, through it all I sprint. A left turn. A right turn. _Noise._ A dip. A fork. A crash. A cry. Another right turn - more noise! But suddenly, there's light again, and, and we burst out of that broom closet, and - _it's all over,_ and - _we're safe- it's all over-_

I make to hug Lucas with utter, utter relief, but the blonde moves away from me.

"We did it!" Pit cheers. "Porky probably got crushed by all that rubble!"

Lucas violently shakes his head. "He'll escape. Some way, somehow."

Villager lowers Red down to the floor. "Oh my God. We did it. Toon Link, you hero."

I shake my head, still barely comprehending what's just happened.

Toon Link grins momentarily, but his expression shifts. "We may have escaped - but what was - what was all that about Red being… _controlled?"_

Through my heavy breathing, I run the others through the basics of what we heard, and Toon Link grips his forehead in agitation.

"Honestly - all that - all that down there, the, the _nanobots_ , the, all the Future Humans, what the hell even _was_ all that?"

"And Ryu," Lucas whispers quietly.

…

Oh God, Ryu.

I'd almost forgotten, amidst everything. That hurts. Not only because Ryu was a wasted sacrifice, but without him, Lucas and I will have very little chance of being able to fix this.

I suddenly choke up again, realising how much Ryu rooted for us. How he guided us without us knowing - keeping us safe - working tirelessly.

But at least, he got the noble death that, I believe, he would've wanted. Maybe old age wasn't for him. Teaching History his whole life - it would've got tiring, right?

Or maybe I'm telling myself this, to make it all seem okay.

...Because, technically, I killed him.

Not even technically - Lucas and I fired the blast. Clear as day. But we had to, right? Surely?

I bury my head in my hands, emotionally and physically exhausted. I can't even _count_ the amount of times I thought we were going to die down there, or I was afraid, or shaking, or when I was so, so bitterly alone. _'Impossible decision'_ \- no joke. Kill my best friend, or save the world. And, now I might have doomed us all. But, trying to be rational, I stand by it - I'd rather a Lucas that's mad at me than a dead Lucas, anyday. No matter the consequences.

"Okay, so - uh - what do we do now?" Toon Link asks, sounding utterly defeated. "What do we _do?"_

Lucas sits up, rocking on his haunches. "We need to tell Rosalina. Everything that's happened. She's the one we can trust the most."

"I'll take Red upstairs then," Villager mumbles, clearly concerned. "I'll need a hand."

"I'll help," Toon Link decides, glad for a distraction. "Pit, you too, Red's a heavy guy."

I turn to Lucas. "I guess that leaves us to go and tell Rosalina then?"

Lucas merely lets out a grunt.

…

"You're still mad at me," I observe, as we walk to Rosalina's office. I try for a hopeful slant. "We're free, c'mon, we made it out, like I promised!"

Lucas merely nods, staring straight ahead. "Yep."

I sigh. "Look, I, I just couldn't do it, okay? You know I could never…"

Lucas tightens his lips. "You still don't seem to understand exactly what you've _done_ though."

"Well, yeah," I admit. "But surely he would've found a way to do all that with the nanobots anyways?"

Lucas grits his teeth. "I guess. It just means that now it's on _our_ shoulders, and we have to go and resolve it."

"Not a problem!" I declare grandly. "Together we can do the impossible, right?"

Lucas resolutely continues to avoid my gaze. "Well, we're going to have to, now."

I sigh. "Look, Lucas, I'm really sorry, okay? I wasn't strong enough to do it. I'm weak, and useless."

Lucas rubs his forehead, some of his toughness melting. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said some of the things I did. It's just… now, the people in the New Pork City - what if they're your mother? Your sister?"

A chill runs down me, as I realise I haven't heard from them in days. "No -they'll be fine, right?"

Lucas shivers. "I honestly don't know."

"Then we need to start working this out!" I exclaim. "What's - what do we know?"

"Well, I have two big questions," Lucas begins quickly. I get the impression he'd been saving them up. "One, why us? What is about us that's so pivotal to everything he's doing? Two, where did he get that technology? He's talking about all sorts of things that are _impossible._ "

"Well," I suggest keenly. "He could have hired a load of scientists, or something."

Lucas shakes his head. "No… No. Nothing like that, I don't think."

"Then what do you think?" I ask, but we arrive at Rosalina's office, before Lucas can answer.

I give a nervous knock, and Rosalina opens the door with a smile.

"Ah! Nice to see you two - where did you go with Headmaster Hand, during the talent show?"

I shut the door. "Professor - it's the Headmaster. He was behind it all. Well, not the Headmaster. Porky Minch disguised as the Headmaster, but-"

Rosalina holds up a hand, her face suddenly grave. "I see. Please, you might need to explain from the start."

…

Rosalina sits with her head in her hands. "I had no idea. _No_ idea. I even noticed - I _knew_ he was off, more sympathetic with Bowser, but I didn't suspect, not even for a minute…"

"There's another thing," Lucas says seriously. "Ryu, he… was killed in the chaos."

A sinking feeling hits me, even though I already know. Rosalina looks up, a bemused expression on her face. "Ryu? No - no, that's not something to joke about now-"

"It's true," I mumble, wanting to look anywhere but at Rosalina's face.

Her expression swims. "It - it can't be though - it can't be!"

Lucas averts his gaze. "I'm sorry."

Rosalina takes a deep breath. "Well, if that's really true, then… then we need to take action, immediately. For Ryu. We need to stop Porky. And fast. Now… please excuse me, for I suddenly have a lot of letters I need to write."

I nod. "Yeah - good luck."

Lucas nods too, opening the office door and stepping outside in an instant.

I wipe the new layer of sweat that's formed over my forehead. "She took that well."

Lucas sighs heavily. "She put on a brave face for us - listen."

We grow quiet, and the noise of a stifled sob rings through the office door. A pang of guilt hits me.

"It's our fault," I mumble, before I can stop myself.

"It was the only way," Lucas reasons. "It was his choice."

I notice the remnants of bloodstains on Lucas's forehead, and I'm filled with a sudden determination. "We need to stop Porky. Rosalina's right - for all he's done, all the people he's hurt, we need to stop him. And, again, I'm sorry. For causing this."

Lucas grips my wrist, alarmingly firmly. "Let's just agree not to talk about what happened down there, yeah? Never again."

Slowly I nod. "Yeah."

"But you're right. We do need to stop him. Or at least, it's our responsibility to try."

"That's right," I agree, taking his hand. "We will stop him, together."

Lucas hesitates nervously, before giving in and integrating his fingers with mine.

"...Together."

* * *

**End of Part 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> 'End of part 1? What do you mean?' I hear you ask.
> 
> Well.
> 
> Logically, this fic splits into two parts. Part 1 being the big mystery (which, if you've got to this point, you've completed! Hooray!) while Part 2 is, well, I won't say any more than 'the rest of the fic'.
> 
> Part 2 will be shorter than part 1 though, so fear not. That means I'm at least halfway through this now! Hooray! Also, please don't be too alarmed by the fact that there's a lot more to read still.
> 
> Next on the agenda - damn this chapter was hard to write, my gosh-
> 
> I ended up writing 2 side things in the meantime, just because working on this chapter was so difficult. One of them, Love is a Killing thing, is a nesscas oneshot that's up already. The other one, Repeating, is going to be a pretty short fic (15k max) that I had a cool idea for, that I'll occasionally write for. None of that will take away from this fic!
> 
> Next: IT'S HEADMASTER HAND! Not one person I've spoken to even considered that it could be him. And then of course: HEADMASTER HAND WAS DISGUISED PORKY! You're gonna be mad, because I've alluded to the book being on their bookshelf many times, and even once mentioned 'Pokey Minchini' as the author!
> 
> Ah, but I still have so many twists to reveal!
> 
> Also, please, do not question some of the strange science going on here, just, vibe with it, blame it on magic hah. This chapter was pretty confusing, so feel free to ask any questions!
> 
> As for me, now I gotta proofread this thing… the current draft is unsatisfactory, so, I'll see you soon!
> 
> ~ ReadyforTedd


	36. A Life built on Loss

**  
**

**Above: Map of Tazmily, Onett and the surrounding area, as portrayed in this fanfic. Drawn by me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 36 - A Life Built on Los**

…

**(Lucas)**

…

* * *

Friday evening.

Sitting with Ike, Roy and Duster around a makeshift fire that we were permitted to build. The river rushes besides us, and rain tips down from the sky, the sounds of distant thunder rattling away in the distance.

Shivering and despairing, we talk about pointless stuff. Ike still isn't convinced by my pleas for him to help us out. In fact - not to sound childish, but - I don't think he likes me much. He spends more time talking to Roy than me, and it's almost as if I'm a mere intrusion.

The others, the Tazmily Villagers, continue to keep themselves to themselves. In fact, I only really see them at night, when we stop to sleep and rest, and we're all herded together. Otherwise, Angie and Ollie keep in their pair, passengers on a remarkably pale soldier's horse, whilst Pusher and Elmore refuse to ride any horses, walking on foot, and Caroline and Tessie double up, travelling with a mysteriously silent rider.

"I'm gonna bathe in the river," Roy announces.

Duster stands, pulling off his shirt. "Ah, a great idea m'chap!"

Ike shrugs. "Well, I may as well join."

"I'll tend the fire," I say.

A few seconds later, there's three mighty splashes, as the trio dive in. Sighing, I lean back, prodding the dwindling fire with a stick. But, to my surprise, Ollie and Angie approach.

I frown. "Can I help?"

Angie steps forwards. "Yeah. We - Ollie and I, we've been thinking a bit."

"Thinking?"

"And we've tried speaking to our parents," Ollie interrupts hurriedly. "But they didn't listen."

Angie looks down. "It's - why does everyone seem so content? Like they've forgotten we're riding to our deaths?

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I'm glad you two are thinking straight. You're right - everyone's just slipping into this new routine, without a second thought."

"That's why we came to you," Ollie explains earnestly. "We wanted to ask you..."

Angie looks up. "...Wanted to ask: what are we going to do?"

I shift in place "I've been trying to talk to Ike, but it's been no good."

Ollie hangs his head. "We've been looking for weak spots in the brigade's defenses at night, but there are none."

I nod. "I found that too. I think tha-"

I'm cut off, by a sudden shout from behind me. "Hey! Need help over here!"

Turning around, I frown. "What's going on over there?"

It seems that the horses are trying to lead a stampede. The guy who called out is swiftly knocked down - a group of soldiers run over to try and restrain the horses, but something's evidently caused them alarm. As pandemonium breaks out, more and more soldiers are called over to try and restrain them, leaving their posts empty.

 _Very_ empty.

"Quick! Get the others!" I exclaim.

Understanding, Ollie and Angie run into the river, calling out - I meanwhile pack together the few possessions that we've retained, because this is _such a good opportunity to get away-_

I notice Ike obediently going over to the chaos - and I shout his name.

He groans. "What is it?"

"Come here!"

Reluctantly, he jogs over. "What? There's a bit of a crisis right now, if you hadn't noticed, and I'm supposed to be helping."

I take a deep breath. "This is our chance to get away. Ike, you can choose to come with us or not, and-"

"Escape?!" Ike exclaims. "I can't let you all do that."

"Come on!" I plead.

"Yeah,' Roy adds, arriving. "Please, Ike-"

Ike looks left and looks right. "Look, if the governments found out I'd deserted the freaking _First Brigade,_ I'd be thrown into jail. I'm sorry, but my answer is no."

He makes to leave, but I grab his arm. "You'll die, otherwise. I think I know what Tazmily's secret weapon is, and if I'm right, _everyone_ dies. Not just you."

Ike shakes me off. "I have no reason to trust what you say."

"Come on," I plead. "We've not got long here-"

Ike looks behind him nervously. The horses run amok, trampling soldiers, crushing supplies, creating a general panic that causes anyone in the vicinity of them to jump back with alarm.

Roy slings an arm around Ike, who visibly shudders. "Please. For Marth, for the friendship we once had."

"I've already said-"

Roy sighs. "Ike, I'm begging you, here. You might not know this man, Steven, but he means well. He leads well. In life, there are moments, moments, when we have to choose. Choose the right thing, choose our path. And I've _seen_ what Porky can do. I've experienced it - it's hell. Agony for all. If you follow these others, into their silly battle, Porky wins. Porky takes your sanity, your soul, your humanity. So choose - choose us. Choose safety. With me. Stand with me."

Ike sighs. "...Screw you and your big speeches! Alright, alright. Fine! I'll come along. But only if you," he turns sharply, ' _Steven',_ tell me who you really are. And don't lie - I recognise you, and I know I do."

I bite my lip. I have no choice.

"Okay, then. Ike. You know me, from your time at school. I work up at Onett Boarding School. But, recently I ended up out here, because Porky tricked me, stealing my identity, locking me in a cell in his underground… hideout. I escaped, stole his book of blueprints, put it in the bookshelf of the only two people that can possibly help this whole situation, and I ran away, out here. I reached Tazmily, met all these others, and the rest is history. Ike, my name is not Steven. I'm Headmaster Hand."

Roy lets out a shout of assent. "I knew it! I knew I recognised you from somewhere!"

"All those trips to my office," I smile, wryly. "Of course."

Ike's eyes widen. "Didn't you say Marth became a maths teacher? You must see him around! Is he alright?"

I nod. "Yeah. A little sad, I think, but otherwise alright. But come on - now you know me, we need to get the others. It's time to leave."

...

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

_A blade held sharply to my throat,_

_A choice that he can hardly make,_

_A patterned whisper in the shadow,_

_A path that I can't dare to take._

_Responsibility now looming greater,_

_Than it has even loomed before,_

_There is no more 'we'll do it later,'_

_We lost the battle, but now, the war._

* * *

The thunder crashes, sheets of rain lashing my face, lightning continuing to strike. I'm sitting outside, alone, by the lake, curled up in a little ball - sobbing my eyes out. Ness would be here too, but fortunately, he has enough emotional intelligence to realise that I need some time alone.

A lot of time alone.

I don't think it's quite hit him yet; the seriousness of the situation. For one - Ryu. I can visibly see that Ness hasn't really begun to process it. Me, I'm used to a life built on loss, I'm ashamed to say that I'm already at the acceptance stage.

It's a travesty. Ryu, he gave so much. He was, in all honesty, more of a father to me than my father has ever been. The worst part is how _underwhelming_ his death was, compared to everything else that happened:

_Headmaster Hand turns out to be the villain, but he turns out to be Porky in disguise, so the real Headmaster Hand is out there, somewhere, and-_

My head throbs. Either way, Ryu deserves space in my thoughts. He deserves to be avenged.

I close my eyes, venturing into the dangerous space of my mind.

_Hell. Fire. Future Humans. Porky, yelling maniacally. Ness trembling, holding the blade to my throat. Burning agony. Torture. Screaming. Terror. Death. Ryu, wrestling Porky down. Toon Link, ducking under the arm of the nearest Future Human. Villager, frantically picking up Red's unconscious body. Ness, sobbing. Sobbing. Tears, flooding down my cheeks. Lightning. Thunder. Future Humans. Moving. Time. Mounting. Fire. Ryu. Dead. Ryu. My fault._ _**My fault.** _

I let out a sob, throwing my eyes back open. "P-PK FIRE!"

A blaze of flame launches from my hands, before being consumed by the water.

Toon Link and Villager are attending to Red, who's still unconscious. It hits me that we're supposed to be _leaving_ soon; the Wilderness Survival week awaits, but I can't even survive this onslaught of emotions.

I can't figure out if I'm angry at Ness, or not. I begged, I pleaded, for him to do it. To… kill me. What kind of person asks that of their best friend? But then, on the other hand, my survival meant that some kind of _nanobots -_ whatever the hell they are - sent a signal - whatever the hell that is - that initiated the conversion of tens of thousands of people into Future Humans - however the hell that's possible.

It throws a spanner into the works of my romance issue, too. On the one hand, Ness having potentially initiated the end of everything is a bit of a turn off, but then on the other hand, him choosing me over saving the world…

A bizarre giggle escapes my mouth, and I clap my hand over it, surprised at myself. But, I conclude: however I feel, I need to work it out pretty soon, if the pressure is this high. The stakes have never been higher for Ness.

Thinking back to being underground, in Porky's base, is nightmarish. The helplessness, initiated by pressing the red button. The torturous pain. Agony. Unbearable agony, that led me to death's door, down a steep precipice of terror, into an abyss of millions of red hot knives. And then everything else that happened as well - being bound, Porky unveiling his high speed train, Ryu, the rockfall, Future Humans, _everywhere-_

It's too much. I plunge my head into my hands, as more and more sobs escape me. I want to throw myself into the lake. I hate this - all these feelings. I try to repress, but it's too much - there's no space left in me. Nowhere to push it all down to. And when I overflow - this happens. Tears mix with the rain, falling in equal measure. It's so cold out here - but hell if I care. I could get struck by lightning out here - but again, hell if I care.

I mentally hit myself, over and over. It's something else to focus on. I wish I had the balls to _actually_ hit myself, but I'm too weak. Feebly, I try to swing a fist at my chest, and I barely even feel the impact.

_What if Ness could see you now?_

He'd be ashamed. But then again, I've probably ruined it all anyway. I asked him to _kill_ me. To kill me! He would never have been able to live with himself.

Speak of the devil, Ness's silhouette appears out of the main school door. Hastily I dry my eyes, not wanting him to see that I've been crying - what's he even doing out here? It's tipping it down with rain! And he hates the rain. Besides, can't he see that I want to be out here alone? Mmm. I suppose his heart has always been a few sizes too big.

Ness plonks himself down next to me, making a large squelching noise on the sodden ground. "Hey."

I turn to face the lake. "Hi."

He pouts. "Aw man, you're still mad at me?"

I give him a warning glance.

"Sorry," Ness looks down. "No jokes. Sorry. This is serious. This is… serious hours. Serious hours in the pouring rain. Serious o'clock."

I look away. Not even Ness's goofing around can cheer me up. Nothing can, not like this. Not when these tears have claimed me.

Ness frowns. "Hey, come here. Come on. It's alright."

I don't move, burying my face into my pale knees. My insides squirm.

"C'mon," Ness coerces. "Talk to me. What's up."

I bite my lip, muffled. "You know what's up."

A soft hand makes contact with my back. "Yeah, but what are you doing out here? All alone?"

I pause, considering this.

"...Because being with everyone else hurts," I answer, honestly.

Cautiously, Ness tries to pull me a little nearer. "Lucas…"

I cry out, the tears accelerating. "It's too much, Ness. All this. All that we have to do! All the pain! Ryu! Everything else! And I-" I choke up. "I don't know what to do with myself."

"L-Lucas-"

"And - and I'm so alone, and so afraid, and so…" I gulp. "Miserable."

In one quick motion, Ness pulls me near, and I sob helplessly, into the gentle folds of his shirt. His tender arms wrap around my waist, holding onto my broken form, like a mother holds her child.

"It's okay, Lucas," Ness whispers.

"Help me," I choke back. "Help me. Please."

"We'll get through this. I promise, Lucas, we will.

I become aware that I'm shaking. "I-I can't - it's all dark - It all seems so dark!"

Ness tightens his hold. "Hey. Hey, don't give up. There will be light, yeah? It'll get better."

"Everyone's gonna die, a-and- it's all my fault!"

"No, Lucas, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

But I'm slipping away. "It is… it is… everything…"

The rain continues to pelt, and Ness continues to hold me. We stay like that for what feels like hours - until we're both soaked through and shivering, and until my tears run themselves dry. Ness unfurls himself from around me, and we end up sitting side by side, holding hands, just staring at the lightning, as it strikes down great forks in the distance.

Ness leans his head down on my shoulder. "You ready to come inside?"

An unusual feeling leaps up in my stomach. "I'm not… sure."

"That's okay."

I'm grateful that he's easy with it. I'm so grateful that he's here for me. I'm grateful for everything Ness has given to my life.

"I love you, Ness," I mumble. "I - yeah. You're everything. You're amazing. I love you."

Ness smiles softly. "I'm guessing we're still best friends, then?"

"Of course," I assure him. "Sorry. I'm not angry at you. It's, it's everything else. Porky. Mother. Claus. The end of the world."

He nods. "All those normal topics of teenage angst.

I laugh slightly. "Yeah… Ah, apathy would be so much easier."

Ness lightly thumbs my palm. "Mmm, maybe… but it wouldn't be you."

I consider it. "I guess not."

Ness runs a hand through his hair, launching droplets of water into the grass. "Come on, we really should go inside, Lucas. It's freezing out here, it's tipping it down with rain. We'll catch a cold."

I shrug. "It's not that bad."

"But we gotta go inside, prepare for Wilderness survival…"

I fiddle with the grass, plucking a blade of it and throwing it into the lake. "What preparation is there to do?

Ness frowns. "I dunno… but we should probably go do it."

I smile slightly. "How on earth am I going to survive a whole week in solitude with you?"

"How about an entire lifetime?"

I cock my head to the side. "Are you proposing marriage to me?"

Ness goes beet red, and I laugh. It feels refreshing.

"Come on," Ness dictates, picking me up off the floor. I yelp in protest - but he's way too strong. My eyes are still red and puffy - I'm not sure I want everyone seeing me like this yet. I struggle to get my feet back on the ground, but Ness decides to carry me over his shoulder, rendering me defeated. Secretly, I'm pleased for an excuse to get indoors and out of the rain - I'm soaked through, and I'm shaking like a leaf. But Ness doesn't need to know that.

When we're inside, and the refreshing breath of warmth washes over me, Ness puts me down in the games room.

"Is Red awake yet?" I ask.

Ness sits down next to me. "He is, but he's kind of gone… loopy."

A jolt runs down me. "L-Loopy?"

"Yeah… spouting all kinds of nonsense."

I bite my lip. "Those - those things - the receivers - I hope they didn't mess with him too bad."

Ness shifts uncomfortably. "They might've. It's hard to tell..."

There's a knock at the door, and a grave looking Shulk quickly puts his head around. "We're leaving for Wilderness Survival now. Everyone is to be on the train in the next 10 minutes. Thanks."

"I guess we'd better go then," Ness sighs, standing up. "We should find the others, so we get a compartment with them."

Conveniently, the others come through the door - but it's a dismal scene. Pit and Toon Link are devoid of their usual smiles. Villager supports a docile Red with one arm, a pained expression on his face. Everyone looks tired, and fully worn down. Fair enough though - down there in those caverns was-

My head swims, and Ness has to catch me.

Toon Link walks over briskly. "You got him in then, Ness?"

Ness gives a grimace. "Eventually."

Toon Link claps me on the back. "Don't beat yourself up over all this, yeah, Lucas?"

"I won't," I lie.

Villager shifts. "We should get going."

"Going," Red giggles. "Going nowhere… going… everywhere!"

I gulp.

' _Loopy.'_

Ness takes my hand. "You're right, Villager, we should."

It's in nervous silence that we walk back outside, back through the continual rain, down the long, gravel track, to the bottom of the hill, where the train station lies. Strange, I often forget the station is there when we're not using it, but that's life. I give a last glance at the school - I'll be glad to get out of here, with all that's happened so far this term, but… I can't help but think, it's safer than being alone, in the middle of the woods, especially in the heat of a _war_.

If all is the same as normal, we'll be deposited somewhere near the big river that runs through the forest, in our pairs, and then left to our own devices. It's the same river that's near the school, just, we'll be further downstream… which, from past experience, is a blessing, and a curse. On the whole - I can't decide if I'm excited for this week, or immensely terrified. But, I can't really decide, or feel, much of anything, if I'm honest.

Ugh.

It feels weird, having been stuck in Porky's underground hideout for an hour or so, and then all of a sudden, we're _leaving._ And even worse - Ness and I are going to be separated from the others. Alone. What we really need to come up with is a plan… yet, our silence continues. I suppose, after what's happened, none of us even know what to say.

This continues all the way to the train station, where we're stopped. Of course, it seems the train hasn't even arrived yet, so we'll be waiting even longer. Realising something else, I inwardly curse - dammit! I've forgotten the best known Wilderness Survival Week trick - smuggling food from the previous meal along with us in our pockets. With the talent show happening, I completely forgot. Vaguely, I wonder who won it in the end… but, ngh, we could end up being hungry. Very hungry.

Shulk clears his throat. "So, uh, before we all get on the train, there's some announcements that I have to give."

I bite my lip. Rosalina must've told the rest of the staff the news.

Everyone ignores Shulk though, and he shifts in place. "Uh, can everyone listen up, please?"

Rosalina interrupts, clapping her hands together loudly. "Please, everybody, these are important announcements. You'll all get out of the rain soon enough, just listen up."

Silence falls - but it's broken.

"Sorry I'm late," Hop gasps, running onto the platform. "I was taking Wooloo back - oh-"

There's some muted laughter, but Rosalina and Shulk's faces remain unamused.

"Alright," Shulk begins, visibly shaking, to my alarm. "This, this is going to be a surprise, but, Professor Ryu, to those who don't know him, the History teacher, has been killed.

There's alarmed gasping from everybody, and talk breaks out.

"And," Shulk raises his voice. "Professor Wario, Business teacher, has also been killed. You'll probably remember we thought that Wario was behind the disappearances - well, Headmaster Hand turned out to be an imposter, and both Professor Ryu and Professor Wario were killed by this imposter, and we have no idea where the real Headmaster Hand is-"

Everyone begins to shout out questions, and Rosalina has to cut in.

"I know, this might be a shock. This is all very sudden, and, terrifying, not least to us other Professors. But, we're trying to sort something out. We're appealing once more to the Onett government to get you all home, despite the virus. The events of this term have highlighted the lack of safety in our school. Until then, we will have to carry on as normal - beginning with this Wilderness Survival Week."

More questions are shouted out, but the train rolling into the station with a mighty puff cuts any of them out. I'm not even sure what to say, what to think, especially if we're all sent home after this week - the least of my worries right now is living with Father and having to deal with life in Onett. Hell - everything's up in the air. Everything. Words can't even describe it anymore.

Silently, I board the train, Ness still holding onto my hand. I'm grateful for that. It's some anchorage to the real world. Something that manages to hold through, despite the pain.

The six of us choose a compartment, and we sit down, closing the door behind us, fully uncertain as to what the hell we say and do now. Ness sits by the window, which I'm again grateful for; memories of the Face, pressed against it, from the journey to school at the start of the term, are still very much fresh in my mind.

Rain splatters the top of the train. How long can one storm last? Though, I've not heard any thunder or lightning in a while. Maybe it's getting better...

"Alright, we're out of earshot of everyone, we need to make a plan," Toon Link decides, taking initiative.

"I agree," I nod, grateful for the opportunity. "If we're gonna take Porky down-"

"-Then we're going to need to work together," Ness finishes.

"And Red," Villager mumbles. "We need to work out what to do about him."

"What do you mean!" Red laughs, a dopey expression on his face. It would be funny if it wasn't so horribly wrong.

I try to ignore it. "We also need to find out where our pre-assigned spots are, for this week."

"Yes," Toon Link agrees. "Then, we can meet up, and go to New Pork City, and overthrow Porky!"

"I don't think it'd be that simple, Toonie," Villager sighs. "New Pork City is probably massive, if what the newspapers have been saying is true. And then if what _Porky_ said was true, then there's also 10,000 Future Humans waiting for us."

Toon Link shivers. "But we've got Ness and Lucas's powers, yeah?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah, but… after, after, the big fireball that killed all the Future Humans," I deliberately avoid mentioning Ryu. "I felt really, really drained-"

"I did too," Ness nods.

"-so, I'm not sure we'd be able to do that too many times. I think our powers have a limit."

Toon Link curses. "Well, that's no good."

We fall into another silence as the train begins to move. I register vaguely that Pit is barely talking. Ness leans his head against my shoulder again, but his hair is wet and cold, so this time it's slightly less comfortable… yet still pleasant. For once, I wrap an arm around him, instead of the other way around, and I'm sure I catch a little smile on his lips.

_Stop getting your hopes up, Lucas._

I frown. Hopes up? When did I start thinking like that?

"So, yeah," Toon Link continues. "The six of us need to meet up - Pit, are you gonna be okay with that? With you and Red?"

Pit snaps out of a daze. "Huh?"

Toon Link frowns. "Pit, you ok?"

"Sorry, sorry, just… thinking about… Porky, the underground place, it's, a lot to take in-"

"What happened to you, before we arrived?" Ness asks curiously.

"Well, uh, I got sent to the headmaster in the morning, for beating up Diddy Kong-"

"-That was a good move, by the way," Toon Link chips in.

Pit smiles weakly. "...Thanks. But, he saw that as an opportunity. He's very smart, see. When Wii Fit Trainer left the office, Headmaster Hand took me away, down the passages to the underground, I tried to struggle, but of course, it was no use. He kept me there all day, planning stuff, planning to trap you all. And then it turned out he wasn't Headmaster Hand, and - ngh."

"Damn," Villager grimaces. "Sounds rough."

"Yeah…" Pit shifts. "Uh, how about the talent competition? Did I miss much?"

It's obvious that he's trying to change the subject.

"Hah, you missed a lot!" Toon Link laughs, perking up. "Ah, so, me and Villager dressed in drag, and then I asked Villager to be my boyfriend."

Pit snorts. "Yeah, right. What actually happened?"

"I can unfortunately confirm that Toon Link is telling the truth," sighs Villager.

Pit's eyes widen. "Wait - what?! Well - are you guys together!?"

"Ah," Toon Link begins. "Well, Villager doesn't know how he feels yet, so, I'm gonna be nice and patient for him-"

"You better," Villager smirks.

"-And then we'll see. Fingers crossed."

Pit laughs, and it's surprisingly not forced. "Wow. Guess I did miss a lot."

The tension slightly lifted, I stare out of the window as the train begins to move. We're probably going to be here a long time - every half mile or so, the train will have to stop, so that a group can get off. It's an unfortunate side effect of spacing everyone out for the wilderness survival week. Hopefully though, Ness and I will get off the train nice and early. And hopefully, we'll get off at a bit that's close to the river, so it's not too long a walk.

I can't help but feel there's got to be a much better way to arrange this, but I guess the school makes do with the transport that's available, and that's that.

Professor Rosalina knocks on the compartment door. Her eyes are notably puffy and red - and I feel a twinge of guilt as Ryu enters my thoughts once again.

"Alright," Rosalina tries to smile, once the door is opened. "So, I'm here to tell you when you're getting off." She produces a very large piece of paper.

Toon Link nods. "Okay."

"Pit and Red, you'll be getting off at the 18th stop."

Red laughs and claps his hands. "Okay!"

Rosalina frowns, caught out. "Uh-"

"There was an incident,' Villager explains sadly. "He's gone a bit… wrong."

Rosalina's face falls. "Oh dear - is he going to be okay to do this week?"

"I'll take care of him," Pit assures.

Rosalina nods slowly. "If you're sure… Okay, anyway, Villager and Toon Link, you'll be getting off at the 20th stop."

Villager nods, only slightly listening.

"Ness and Lucas-"

I look up, upon my name being called.

Rosalina checks the list. "You'll be getting off at the 19th stop."

Ness nods. "Ok."

"I'll let you know more when you're there, but best of luck."

"Thank you," I say, as Rosalina leaves.

Toon Link turns. "Okay, that's pretty much perfect. Here's what I think: When we get off the train, we walk down to the river. We sleep, then in the morning, Villager and I will travel _along_ the river, until we reach Ness and Lucas. Ness, Lucas, you two would just stay in place, and wait for us to come. Then, when we've got to you, we can find Pit and Red. After that, we'll retrace our steps, going the other way, following the river until we get into Onett. Sound good?"

I frown. "Onett? Why would we go there? Don't we need to get to New Pork City?"

"We need to go to Onett to get supplies, before going to New Pork," Toon Link reasons. "We'd need food for example, 'cause, I really don't wanna starve-"

Villager holds up his hands. "Wait up here though, you're really proposing that we walk right into _New Pork City?_ "

Toon Link shrugs. "What else can we do? We need to go there and destroy it all, somehow. Before Porky takes over the entire world."

"But, that's so dangerous! We don't even know what we're doing-"

"I'm with Villager," agrees Ness. "That's crazy."

I shift. "It's the best we've got, though."

Pit nods, joining the conversation at last. "I agree. From what I heard down there, when he had me captured, there's a big, big factory that is going to be used for mainstream conversion. If we could destroy it…"

"With a big PK Fire…" Ness adds.

"Then, we could destroy all the Future Humans, and destroy Porky!"

"Oh yeah," Villager pulls a disgusted face. "Porky's somehow kept alive by the Future Humans, or something."

Toon Link pats him on the head "It's best not to question it. That's what I do. With all of this freaking impossible stuff."

Nervously, I move forwards. "So that's agreed?"

Toon Link nods. "When we get off the train, we walk to the river, we sleep, then meet up, then Onett, then New Pork City. Got it."

Pit nods too. "Definitely. We're gonna do this. I'm going to avenge Dark Pit."

"And Ryu," Toon Link adds confidently. "Villager, Ness, you in?"

Ness shrugs. "Well, if Lucas is in, I'm in."

Villager rolls his eyes. "Well, if I'm going to end up getting killed, I wouldn't mind getting killed with you guys, so yeah, I guess I'm in."

Toon Link cheers, and a new kind of confidence forms over our group. I try not to worry about what happens when it comes to the Wilderness Survival Week ending and the professors discove us missing. I try instead to focus on the positives - we have a plan, we're gonna hopefully sort this out. Suddenly, it seems a lot more feasible, the whole thing.

Pleased, I snuggle up to Ness in spite of myself. Maybe everything will be okay, after all?

Suddenly, Red turns to us. "Where are we?! Where is - he! Porky!"

Alarmed by the sudden noise, Villager jolts. "Huh? Porky? He's not here, what do you-"

But Red seems completely panic stricken. "Are you working for him - all of you!?"

"Red, please - chill! Porky isn't here."

Red rocks back and forth. "He did things - such terrible things - such terrible things!" All of a sudden, he's grabbing Villager around the neck, and Toon Link is up and trying to prise them apart - and there's shouting - and noise, until with an almighty sound, Red collapses back against his seat, fast asleep.

Villager gasps for air. "What - the hell - was that!"

"What the hell has Porky done to him, more like," Toon Link mutters darkly. "Are you hurt, Villy?"

Villager grimaces. "I'll live."

Ness turns to Pit. "You sure you'll be alright with him, for a whole week?"

"He'll get better," Pit says, though it's without much conviction.

The train slows to a halt. Marth makes his way through our carriage, clipboard in hand. "This is stop number 1! That's Nana and Popo. Come on, out you go-"

I catch a glimpse of the pair, as they walk past our compartment. But, remembering the awkwardness of Nana confessing her feelings, I decide just to turn away. Soon enough, they've gotten off, and we're moving again.

"Did anyone remember to save any food from dinner?" Ness asks us all, hopefully.

Toon Link nods. "You bet! Did you forget?"

Ness hangs his head. "...Yeah."

Out of his many pockets, Toon Link produces an array of apples, slices of bread, some pork, oatmeal, three sausages, four carrots, a lot of peas, and a solitary parsnip.

Villager frowns. "Where on earth did you get all this?"

Toon Link shrugs. "Been saving it up since the start of term. Grabbing what I can."

I think. "But I don't remember eating any parsnips…"

He blushes. "I brought them along with me, from home."

"From home?" Villager laughs. "First, you bring scented candles - then you bring a parsnip? Toon Link, what else are we going to find in your dorm?"

Toon Link's face takes a worried expression. "Uh, lots of crazy things, hah. But uh, don't go looking, please-"

"Yeah," Pit chimes in. "Don't do that."

Villager looks between the pair, visible confusion on his face. "Are you hiding a dead body, or something? Gosh, I'm not planning to go looking, don't worry."

Toon Link leans back against his seat. "Good. Sorry, it's just… uh, something. A thing."

"A thing," Villager repeats.

"A thing," Pit agrees.

"Alright, you two are mad," Villager concludes, turning around.

Toon Link nods, pleased with himself. "You bet I am,"

"Though, I am glad to be teaming up with you, even if it's gonna be just for tonight," Villager nods appreciatively, towards all of the food, and Toon Link grins.

"You bet. Oh, yeah, my point was, Ness, you can grab some of that if you're hungry."

Happily, Ness takes an apple, biting into it. "Delicious."

I look back out of the window. Finally, it seems, as we move away from school, we're getting away from the storm. The rain is certainly less, and there's no signs of any thunder or lightning. That has to be a good sign, right? A sign that our newfound plan will work out? I can't help but feel like I'm due a piece of good luck.

The journey continues, and we make more stops, but it's nearing our time - we're fortunate that our stop is fairly early on. Then, when we arrive, we can simply head to sleep, and all of us can meet up in the morning, and then we can, well, sort this all out.

Sorry for the repetition. I keep running over it in my mind. I can think of scarcely anything else. I need sleep - I need so much sleep. I lean my head against Ness, for the umpteenth occasion today. I could well believe that time has been going slower since this morning - I can hardly think back to having lessons earlier, I can hardly remember anything we've been taught today. It all got overshadowed, by, well, everything. Everything that happened.

I resist my eyes that threaten to well up, again. Why can't I process it? Why can't I process what happened down there? I don't get it - I feel simultaneously like I should be more affected by it, but then, I also feel like I'm overreacting over it. We escaped, didn't we? Unscathed? But…

_**Pain. Agony. A million knives, slicing into every cell in my body. I retch and roll on the floor, screaming. There is only screaming.** _

Ness senses my distress, and he pulls me near enough for our foreheads to just make contact.

The weird tingling sensation of his voice speaking in my head comes. ' _What's on your mind?'_

I put an arm around him.

' _Everything.'_

There's no real need for words. Ness just wraps me in one of his signature hugs, and I suppose it eases my mind a little bit. A smidge. Not much, but enough. Enough to prevent a second breakdown.

"We should get some sleep," Villager decides. I hum my approval.

"Someone should stay awake, in case when we reach our stop,' Ness realises.

Toon Link waves a hand dismissively. "I'll stay awake, then. I won't be getting to sleep anytime soon. Bloody insomnia."

"Alright," Villager agrees, curling up on his side.

And so, I let my head droop against Ness's shoulder, tossing myself into a restless sleep.

…

…

…

Darkness.

Why's it so… dark?

Where am I, even?

I pick myself up off of the floor, gasping for breath, instantly alert. All around is pitch black - I run my hand along the ground I'm standing on, and it feels… rough. Like dirt. Only, more regular. It's still loose enough to pick up and toss around in my fingers.

"Hello?" I call out nervously.

I'm met with a deafening silence.

I take a cautious step. "Is anyone here?"

Again, there's no reply. I shudder - I hate the dark. Wherever, this is cold, so miserable. There's a real sensation of… desertion. Loneliness.

Nothingness.

All of a sudden, a bright light erupts from the sky - momentarily blinded, I turn, shielding my eyes. The light comes from what looks to be an immense sun, angry, and red, and it's joined by blue sky, and the brightness shows me exactly where I seem to be. A desert - but completely flat, completely empty. No cacti, no oasis, no dunes, just flat, earthy, orange tones, spreading as far as I can see.

I sweat. Forget the initial cold - I'm burning up now, the sun is intense, beating down. Nervously, I try to cover my face - I burn really easily. Once, when I was much younger, I'd gotten sunburned all over my cheeks, in the summer months, and it had hurt like hell; red, raw skin, peeling, flaking away. I remember not knowing what it was - thinking I was dying, and rushing to Ness's house, where Ness had to assure me that it was alright.

The problem at hand though; the desert. In a desperate attempt to stay cool, I pull off my shirt - I figure there's nobody around, so there's no way I can get too embarrassed. Next, I run my hand through the sand, trying to gauge its depth - but it's seemingly infinit.

I find myself gasping for breath. Somehow, this open space is incredibly claustrophobic - and in fact, I start also feeling dizzy.

In the haze, sit down, just staring up at the sky. Walking anywhere wouldn't do me any good, so, why not just stay here? For the rest of my days? There's no worries here. No problems. No death. But as soon as I think that, the great red sun disappears in a flash, and pitch black darkness swallows me again. Shivers run down my spine - somehow, the temperature has shifted back down to absolutely freezing. Confused, I stand to put my shirt back on.

But then, without warning, comes the fear.

It comes, just as I'm pulling my shirt over my head. It freezes me in place, fully immobilising every limb, every finger and toe, and suddenly I'm deadly cold. Terrified. In a flash of memory I see the big red button, Porky's grin, Porky's horrific grin, that he wears when he looks at… me. Why me? What's so special about me? But then those thoughts are replaced - almost as if my mind is working of its own accord. Instead, images of dark, howling birds fill my vision, and I can _hear_ them, hear them screaming, like lost souls, like Ryu, like Wario, like Dark Pit, like-

Suddenly, a voice. _"Tonight will be awful, yet tomorrow, unimaginable."_

All of a sudden, I am released. The terror eases. I'm not sure where those words came from, but… I quake in place, straining my ears for any sounds of howling but, mercifully, there are none.

But all of a sudden - _there are -_ and it's deafening. Blasts of icy winds, pummeling my face, throwing my shirt out of my hands, away to who knows where. It plasters the hair to my face, and mounts, and I can almost feel it picking me up, and taking me away, but-

All of a sudden, it's finished again. No more wind. Dead silence, in this awful, awful place.

But then; the fear, for the second time. This time worse than before - leaping and bounding, diving at me like crows, and I lie terrified, helpless and alone, certain that something is deeply wrong. Deeply awful. I must be going mad. Then the wind starts up again, lurching into a sickening scream, building and building, and there's a sudden thumping noise, coming from behind me - I whirl round, heart racing. And in a final awful moment, terror seizes me like a beast; then comes a tearing crash, the howl of the wind suddenly so much harsher, colder, and a great blast of it flings me cowering away. Someone shrieks - there's banging, clattering, and I lie, scarcely conscious, as all these sounds and feelings and horrors unfold around me. But then there's a voice, calling in concern, and a merciful light, that brings me back to life.

It's Ness's voice. "Lucas? Lucas!?"

Slowly, I open my eyes, to see the roof of the train, to see Ness's dark pupils, staring over me with concern, to see the clock on the wall, ticking slowly. I must've collapsed into Ness's lap - my knees are drawn right up to my chest.

Seeing my open eyes, Ness takes my hand. "Lucas? Are you okay?"

I nod, my voice evading me.

"You were shaking - was it a nightmare?"

Again, I nod, trying to move my lips, but I find them stuck in place.

Ness runs a hand over my forehead. "You're burning up. It's alright, you're safe. You're okay." Each word of Ness's calming tone brings me closer to reality again.

"What's going on?" I ask, weakness penetrating my words.

Ness pulls me up, so that I'm leant against his shoulder again, before he puts his arms around me. "Not sure. The train hasn't moved in a while - and all the gas lamps went out."

_Just like before._

I quake. "Wh-What!?"

"The others have gone out to investigate, but they've not come back yet."

"Which stop are we on?"

"Stop 13," Ness says briskly. "Nearly at ours."

"13? Already?"

"Yeah. Already. It's stopped raining though, at least."

He's right. Though droplets remain on the glass, no new ones are being added.

Quietly, I turn my head, back to Ness's shoulder again, speechlessly grateful for his presence. "We should go see what's happening."

"We should," Ness agrees.

I sit up. "Alright."

Checking myself over, I use the table to help my quivering legs take root on the ground. Everything seems to be okay. But, still, I feel colder than the wind had made me, in the nightmare. The dry ache of terror still hangs rigidly in my chest. If only it were as simple as having been afraid of the darkness… yet, something about the dream was deeply, deeply troubling.

I hear the howling voices again: _"Tonight will be awful, yet tomorrow, unimaginable."_

…

We walk out of the compartment, to an eerie silence. The train corridor is empty - I move my hand near a gas lamp, feeling the remnants of its heat on my palm.

Ness nudges me, pointing with his eyes to the carriage door. In silent agreement, we walk towards it - past other compartments, that are, to my relief, still full of people. But what's happening?

But just as we reach the door, it bursts open - and out tumbles Toon Link, Pit, and Villager, with a disconcertingly giggling Red.

"Did you find out what's going on?" Ness asks, nervously.

"Not a clue," Villager sighs. "The professors are all in the front, talking to the driver - they wouldn't let us in."

_Crash._

"What was that?!" I yelp.

"Can't be anything good," Pit says, with a sharp turn. I notice the people in the other compartments start to crane their necks, looking around, worried.

"Bloody hell, I've had it with creepy stuff!" Toon Link exclaims. "Screw this. I'm going back into the compartment, going to sleep, and then waking up when everything is okay."

He makes to storm off, but Villager grabs his shoulder. "Toon Link, please-"

"No! No, I am not fighting any more monsters, or creepy Futures Humans, or creepy men, or anything else!"

Villager releases him, and a sort of understanding passes between the pair. "Alright, fair enough. But you have to look after Red."

Red claps his hands. "Hooray!"

Grumbling, Toon Link agrees, and, taking initiative, he walks back down the corridor, entering into the compartment again, Red behind him.

Villager sighs. "Well, guess it's just-"

_Crash._

"It's coming from the roof!" Ness exclaims.

He's right.

"What do we do?" I ask nervously.

"I say, we go down the train some more, ask around, see if anyone's seen anything weird," Pit reasons.

"Sounds as good as anything," Villager says, and so we open up the carriage door, crossing between, and we knock on the first compartment we come to.

It turns out it's Hop and his friend, Victor. Hop opens the door with a smile. "Hello."

"Hello," I reply, taking the lead for once. "Do you know what's going on?"

_Crash._

Hop shrugs. "I dunno. But didn't something weird like this happen on the train before, too?"

"Yeah," Pit remembers. "Now you mention it…"

"Yes," Ness says, impatient. "And so kickstarted a sequence of events that lead to a lot of bad things happening."

Victor stands. "Well, if I may, there's something weird going on outside the window."

Without time for pause, we hurry into the compartments, pressing our faces to the glass. At first, it's dark, and hard to make out exactly what he means, but, amongst the trees…

"That's a _lot_ of birds," Pit notices. "They're huge!"

"Rooks," Hop scowls. "We get a lot of them on the farm at home. Sometimes they try to eat the chickens."

_Birds…_

_Dark, howling birds. The empty plains._ _**Unimaginable.** _

I shudder. "Well, they're just birds, right? Gathering?"

"Yeah…"

"It's freaky," Ness decides. "I don't like it."

_Crash._

"And I don't like that noise, either!"

"Do you think Porky's sent something after us?" Pit tremors.

Hop cocks his head to the side. "Porky? Isn't he that rich businessman-"

"Long story," I cut him off. He looks downcast. "Sorry," I add.

"It's alright, but-"

_Crash._

"That came from right above us! _Something's definitely up there."_ Ness moans.

Hop tenses. "What, on the roof? Like what!?"

"I wish the gas lamps would get relit," Victor whimpers. "I hate the dark."

Pit stands up, quickly. "I think Toon Link was right. We should just go back to our compartment."

I cast a nervous eye at the roof. "...Yeah. Probably."

We leave Hop and Victor, but Rosalina runs down the corridor.

"Professor-" Ness calls out.

She stops running. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what's happening?" Ness asks plaintively.

"Tree fell down on the line, thanks to the storm. We've had to stop. Bowser and Wii Fit Trainer are out there trying to shift it."

"Why did all the gas lamps go out, then?" Villager asks.

"We're not sure, but, don't worry. Maybe go back to your seats."

_Crash._

A chill runs down me.

"What was that?" Rosalina asks, frowning.

"It's been happening a while," I explain, stumbling over my words. "It's coming from the roof."

Ness grabs my hand. "We were trying to figure out what's going on, but…"

Rosalina's face darkens. "Then something is very wrong. All of you need to get into your compartment, at once."

"But-" Ness begins.

"No buts. Us professors are going to sort this out, okay?"

"No-" I protest.

Rosalina sighs. "Look, I don't mean to be snappy, but get back in your compartment, or I will have to give you all a detention, alright?"

I exchange an alarmed glance with Ness. "Sorry-"

Rosalina nods. "Alright. I'll keep you updated, alright? Just try not to worry."

"Right," Villager says, unconvinced.

We re-enter our compartment to find Red staring at the roof vacantly, with Toon Link asleep, true to his word.

Villager shoves him. "Oi."

Toon Link sits up rapidly. "Huh?"

"We got sent back here, so wake up, you're gonna need to help us out."

I sit down by the window, and Ness slides next to me, slipping an arm around my waist. I'm too emotionally exhausted to even be scared by whatever this is.

All of a sudden, Red freezes, looking down. "Cold. The night. The cold. The night."

Villager turns nervously. "Red?"

"Wrong. Wrong, it's all wrong!"

_Crash._

"What's wrong?" Ness asks, holding protectively onto me. "Red, are you - are you back? Back to normal?"

Red's eyes freeze in place. "The fire. The ice. The cold. So. Cold."

Toon Link shudders. "What is he saying? Red, what do you mean?"

_Crash._

Red suddenly goes slack, and he collapses against the wall of the train. Alarmed, Villager hurries over.

"He's got a pulse," Villager says, upon checking. "But, God, that was… weird. What the hell?"

"Beyond weird," Toon Link agrees. Pit barely responds.

"Probably the after effects of being under Porky's control," I reason. A hush falls over us.

_**Crash.** _

I jump, a lump rising in my throat. That one - it was louder, definitely louder.

_Unimaginable._

Ness tightens his hold on me. "It's like nowhere is safe anymore."

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.** _

We all freeze. It's an unmistakably different noise - the sound of something striking the roof.

Right above our heads.

"It's coming for us!" Pit exclaims suddenly. "It is - it's coming for us!"

Toon Link shakes. "No - it can't be. If there even _is_ an it."

Villager turns sharply. "Are you really trying to suggest it's just the wind making that noise, or something?"

"No, but-"

Villager eyes the roof. "There's definitely something."

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.** _

Toon Link stands, quickly, before hitting the roof four times, in response.

"Toon Link!" Villager hisses. "Don't do that! Now it knows we're here!"

"It already knew!" Toon Link argues. "I'm just seeing what it does!'

I gulp, staying silent

"Lucas, you okay?" Ness asks, quietly. I try to nod in response, but I find myself unable to.

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.** _

Pit cowers in his seat. "It's trying to break through the roof!"

"Pit, please, calm down," Villager whispers harshly. "We need to be quiet. Maybe then it will think we're not here."

"It won't fall for that!" Ness debates.

_**Thump. Thump.** _

Something registers in my mind, and I jump, with alarm. "It's a countdown - it's a countdown! Five hits, then four, then three, now two…"

"You're right!" Ness yelps.

"Then what happens when it reaches zero?" Toon Link asks, his voice growing high.

We wait, with bated breath, staring up at the roof. Ness clings tight, onto my hand, and I cling tight onto his. My eyes burn from concentration, from the agony of waiting, from-

_**Thump.** _

…

_**Kaboom!** _

There's a sickening lurch - the train rocks to the side! Somebody screams - I can't see anything - it's dark - sparks fly - I focus on Ness's hand, but suddenly, we swing in the other direction - Ness shouts out - a whirlwind of chaos spins around us, before -

We're back to normal. The train is the right way up - I'm the right way up - but, but I feel faint, dizzy…

From all around, cries of alarm can be heard from the other students in our carriage. Heaven knows what that was, or what the thing out there tried to do, but evidently, it failed. The roof is intact. Relief washes over me.

"Is everyone okay?" I breathe, raggedly.

Toon Link gives a slight nod. "Yeah - yeah, I think so -"

"What the hell _was_ that?" Ness cries out.

Toon Link shakes his head, as if trying to shake the memory from his mind. "It's like, it tried to knock over the train, and failed."

Ness stiffens. "Or tried to get in-"

"Or hit the roof-"

"Or tried to disconnect our carriage-"

"Or-"

"Or-!"

"Never mind all that," Villager whispers cautiously. "What's up with Pit?"

I turn. Pit's crouched in his seat, huddled. His knees are drawn up to his chest, and his arms are wrapped around his legs. He doesn't seem to be moving.

"Pit, you alright?" Toon Link asks, cautiously.

There's no response.

"Pit?"

The dark haired boy lifts his head, coming into our vision. He's become deathly pale - eyes glassy, completely absent.

Ness and I exchange a nervous glance.

"Pit, it's alright," Toon Link reassures. "It's stopped. The knocking's stopped, see?"

A voice that is not his own comes out of Pit's mouth.

...

" **We are rising."**

…

"P-Pit?"

" **We are rising."**

Toon Link shrinks back. "Oh God - what's happened to you!"

"What if the thing from outside-" Ness theorises. "But-"

_**Thump.** _

I shudder. "No, it's still out there."

"I'm scared," Ness whispers.

"So am I."

Pit's head turns sharply, and a small smile forms on his face. " **We are coming. His power waxes and wanes."**

Villager tenses. "Pit - what do you mean?"

Ness shrinks back "I really don't think that's Pit talking!"

" **We rise. The Future Humans rise."**

I shudder. Future Humans? Porky must be behind this! But, what, how-?

_**Thump.** _

" **It is inevitable!"**

"Someone, make him stop!" Toon Link wails.

"Shush!" Villager counters. "We need to find out information!"

"I don't care! This is all crazy! Bloody crazy!"

**"We are awake. The storm has brought heaven down upon us! The end comes."**

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Ness exclaims.

**"A new age is coming. An age without fear. An age without hatred. Without love, without kindness."**

"No!" I protest. "That would be awful!"

**"We will be liberated. We will be freed. Our inner selves, unleashed. The pain. The pain, it hurts!"**

"I don't understand!" Villager cries out. "What do you mean?"

**"Placet."**

" _ **Auxilium!"**_

There's an almighty crash - I instinctively duck, and glass shatters across our compartment. A metal arm reaches through the now shattered window, I blink rapidly, and Pit begins to laugh-

"DO SOMETHING!" Toon Link shouts, jumping to his feet.

I leap into action - hearing the wind rush outside, and the intensifying howls of the rooks - and the creaks, as climbing through the window, comes the unmistakable form of a Future Human.

" **Come in!"** Pit giggles. " **Come get the fresh meat!"**

"Push it out!" Toon Link yells, making to grab at it - but it's strong, it grips hard, to the window frame.

"Should I use PK Fire?" I exclaim.

Ness grabs my hand. "Too crowded in here for that!"

Pit rocks in his seat. " **So much flesh! Flesh, to be burnt, consumed, replaced with metal, wood, and stone!"**

"Toon Link, quick, get Red out to safety!" Villager commands.

"No! No, look, this thing, it's coming in! We have to get it out of here!"

"Toon Link, just listen! Get Red safe!"

Red stirs with a giggle.

"No!" Toon Link shouts. "We need to get this-"

" **All will fall! All will be converted, improved beyond belief!"**

The Future Human ducks its head underneath the window frame, and the stench of rotting flesh begins to fill the compartment. I try to push at its shoulders, but it doesn't budge at all-

Ness jumps up. "Guys! Stop arguing! Toon Link's right - we need to get this out!"

" **So strong! So powerful! Divine!"**

All of a sudden, the train begins to move forwards, and I'm thrown back against my seat. Rosalina's voice drifts down the corridor. "We're moving again, the tree has been cleared!"

"HELP!" Toon Link shouts out, but it's too late as Rosalina moves to a different carriage.

Pit begins to laugh, as we struggle.

"It's gripping too tight!" Villager cries, trying to unclench the Future Human's hands from the window frame.

**"Blood of soldier, bone of sailor, all gone! All dust! All flesh is grass! Come in, come in! Look at this feast!"**

The torso of the future human starts to slip into the carriage. The rooks swarm into a violent frenzy, circling above, and the train picks up momentum, clouds of smoke seeping in through the window.

I cough loudly, and panic builds, as the Future Human gives a great, angry cry, turning its head towards me, raising a fist as it begins to maneuver its leg...

" **That's it! That's it! Further! Further!"**

"Come on!" Toon Link shouts. "Push it!"

"I don't see you helping much!" Villager shouts back.

"I can't reach-"

Villager moves his legs out of the way. "Quick, then! Through there!"

Toon Link dashes through, colliding with the head of the Future Human - but it draws out a sword - _where did that come from -_ and I scream, pushing for all I'm worth, and the train gets faster and faster… the blade swings, striking the clock on the wall with a crash! But, Ness snatches a piece of broken window glass and throws it into the fleshy eye-cole of the creature - with momentary agony, it lets go of the frame…

"NOW!" I yell.

With an almighty shove, the great metallic body slides out of the train, clattering to the ground outside. The creature lets out a metallic scream, making to get up, but it stumbles - we watch in haste, as it tries to grip onto the train - but it's too fast, and as we accelerate away, it disappears into the distance!

But there's no time for celebration.

"Check Pit's neck!" Villager calls out, sharply. Toon Link brushes Pit's hair to the side - and lo and behold - one of Porky's receivers! Toon Link makes to tear it off, but Villager holds him back. "Don't!"

Pit's eyes turn glassy, before returning to their normal state. "What the-"

"Am I talking directly to Porky?" Villager demands.

Pit frowns. "Huh? What do you-"

"We found the receiver. You must've be listening in on us - you must've attached this to Pit, down in your base!"

The receiver flashes briefly, and Pit snarls. "Game is up. At least I know your _entire plan,_ though."

Toon Link curses. "What the hell!? So, Pit's in with Porky?"

"No," Ness explains. "Porky's talking through him, with the receiver."

Toon Link lets out another moan. "Too weird. I hate this."

The receiver flashes again. "Oh yes, by the way, I did escape, after you collapsed my hideout. Don't worry! I'll come get you soon! Hee hee! Ah, but I was hoping to have Pit as a spy for longer. There was some interference though... I'm an honest man, I'll admit that I lost control of him for a bit."

"Well, we threw off your attack on the train," Ness swells smugly. "Nice try."

"I didn't attack the train."

"I think we've heard enough," Villager decides, and just like that, he pulls the receiver away from Pit's neck, throwing it outside the window. Pit's eyes become completely vacant, and he collapses into Villager's arms.

There's a small silence, save the rushing noise of the wind through the open window.

"Everyone else, check your necks," Villager commands. "Just in case…"

I lift my hair, exposing that I'm all clean. Ness does the same, and Toon Link and Villager too. Relieved, Villager leans back with a sigh.

"Well, that was terrifying."

"We did it though," Toon Link notes, weakly. "But - ugh. Today has been too much. Way too much."

Villager rubs his arm. "Yeah. Sorry for shouting."

"I'm sorry too."

I lean back against Ness, knowing full well, that we may have won that battle, but knowing Porky… the war is long from won. Today has been truly terrible.

"There's broken glass everywhere," Ness notices. "We should find a new compartment."

Too exhausted to say anything, we do just that.

Ness eyes Pit. "So, so, Porky attached the receiver to him, while we were down in his hideout?"

"He was really quiet the whole time," I realise, sadly. "I didn't notice…"

Toon Link shakes his head. "I don't get it! How can those little things just - mean Porky has full control over someone?"

Villager shudders. "I don't know, but we need to watch our step. Question everything. That's Red _and_ Pit that Porky's managed to get now. Anyone could be under his control."

Toon Link observes Pit sadly. "He'll be ok, right?"

"It'll probably be the same as with Red, won't it?" Ness utters.

I nod, saddened. "Yeah…"

We fall into silence. I phase in and out, between my thoughts, my worries, and unconsciousness. I'm so tired. So, so tired.

Eventually, we reach stop 18.

"Toon Link and Villager," Rosalina reads out. "Alright, come with me."

I wave. "See you soon..."

Villager smiles, but it's faint. "Yeah, see you guys soon."

They're led out of the carriage, and we travel in continued silence. They'll be okay - we'll see them again, tomorrow. I don't have the energy to worry about it.

Pit comes to, after a while, but he just lies, unspeaking, against the wall. I nearly start a conversation with him, but I don't think he's all there yet. At least he's better than Red, who remains asleep.

Soon we're at stop 19 - and it's finally our turn to leave. I'm glad to get out of this dirty, cramped space.

"Ness and Lucas," Rosalina smiles, as we haul ourselves up. "Just this way. You know the drill. Get off the train, walk due east for half a mile or so, until you reach the river. That'll be your place, okay? Stay there for the week, and come back here, next Saturday. Yeah?"

Ness nods, despite us having no intent of coming back. "Okay."

Rosalina frowns. "You two look absolutely shattered. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I lie. "Fine."

"Alright then, see you in a week's time. Stay safe."

"We will."

Ness and I step off of the train, into the night. The train puffs an enormous column of smoke, and Ness and I merely watch, as the wheels begin to turn, and the train disappears off, into the distance.

We're alone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> That became more intense than planned… some interesting things amongst all that. More clues being dropped…
> 
> And so Wilderness Survival week begins! Except, our protagonists are deciding to say 'Screw wilderness survival week, we're gonna save the world instead.' Go figure.
> 
> Maybe next chapter I'll give them a break.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Also, if you're on AO3, you would've seen the map, at the start! I've never drawn a map before so, uh, how is it? If you're on FFN, feel free to pop into the AO3 upload of this chapter, where you'll be able to see a hand drawn (by me) map of the whole setting of this fic! So, that's pretty cool. It took quite some time, and delayed the update though, sorry lol. In fact, as of writing this, the map isn't done, but the writing of the chapter actually is. Also as of writing this, the chapter is a bit dialogue heavy, and it's another long one. Time to go edit...
> 
> Also, it's my birthday today! If you're reading this on the 5th July, anyway-
> 
> Side note: sorry for the slightly slow updates lately. School Work has been very mean. Also, the chapters have been longer than before… and, unsurprisingly, the map took some time! but fear not! I'll be on summer holiday soon.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	37. Soft Truths

**Chapter 37 - Soft truths**

…

**(Ness)**

…

* * *

(Headmaster Hand)

* * *

"Come on!" Ollie ushers as Elmore and Pusher slowly exit the river. I cast a nervous eye at the stampede - the horses are just about beginning to be kept under control again…

"I'm coming!" Elmore snaps. "Shut your mouth, and know your place!"

Caroline seeths in place, but chooses not to speak. Reggie meanwhile, wears a harshly disapproving expression - Pusher and Elmore are being very slow.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Ike hisses. "This is utter madness."

I sigh, as we scuttle to the edge of the camp. "You're far too negative."

"Yeah," Roy chimes in. "Headmaster Hand is right."

"I still don't know how I didn't recognise you…" Ike muses. "I mean, you were the Headmaster for the entire time I was in school, and that was only four years ago."

"Best you don't go shouting about it though," I whisper sharply. "The others don't know I'm from Onett, and if they did, they'd be pretty upset."

"Damn prejudice," Roy grumbles. "But wait a minute - you have powers and stuff - so you mean to say that you've had powers the _whole time?"_

"Well, yeah," I say. "They're not good for much though. Only summoning rain. I kept them quiet at school - I reckon I was the only powerful one there. Well, until Ness and Lucas came along."

Ike frowns. "Ness and Lucas? Who are they?"

"Some kids," I shrug. "But - I could _feel_ the power, emanating off of them. It's, it's crazy. I don't know. But I believe, they are destined, if destiny really is a thing, to do incredible things."

Roy tenses. "D'you reckon they can stop Porky?"

"I hope," I sigh, without much conviction. "I stole Porky's book of blueprints, and put it into their bookcase, after I escaped Porky's imprisonment. Though, I then stumbled into them in the forest as well, as I was running away, which was… odd."

"Odd," echoes Roy. "But - if they're just kids…"

"Every little bit of hope we can take, I'll gladly accept."

Ike holds up one hand. "Hold on. Another thing. You all keep referring to 'Porky' - you mean, Porky Minch? Well known for his charitability?"

I nod. "Yes."

"...And you think he's some sort of villain?"

I nod again, tersely. "I _know_ he is. Given he locked me up in a cell for 4 months, is planning to convert the world into giant metal creatures, and cause as much suffering as possible."

Unsurprisingly, Ike's views on porky aren't easy to shift. I resolve to work on that barrier later.

We reach the edge of the camp, and I turn to face everyone. "Alright, we need to be quiet. Nobody will notice us, if we slip away, because they're all distracted, yeah? But if we make a bunch of noise-"

"Oh, shut it you old bore," Pusher claps. "We're gonna be free!"

"Yeah!" Elmore enthuses. "Freedom!"

Ollie frowns. "I thought you were perfectly content with life here with the-"

"FREEEEEEOMMMMMMMMM!" Pusher yells.

Every single soldier in the near looks around.

We're promptly gathered up, and taken back to our spot.

* * *

(Ness)

* * *

(Prologue)

* * *

12 - the age when any child begins to grow a sense of self worth, a sense of maturity, and a sense of the future. Of course, 12 is far from actual maturity, and any sort of future, but that kind of information isn't important to most kids. Me though, being 12 was very, very different from the average kid's experience.

…

Lucas bursts through my front door, as soon as I open it. He's panting, completely out of breath, his hair all in a state and his clothes all covered in mud.

"Lucas!" I exclaim. "What's - are you okay?!"

Lucas nods. "Yeah - I - Sorry-"

He doubles over and I catch him in my arms.

It's the heat of summer. That would usually mean relaxation, a break away from schoolwork (Onett Boarding School really did pile it on in the last term) and a vacation, but Father has been loaded up with extra work, as they discovered a whole new coal deposit in the Onett mountains. While that luckily means he's not around as much, it also means he's constantly been in a filthy mood, and quite frankly, he's acted quite terrifying lately.

"What happened?" I ask, checking Lucas over.

"Ness, Father kicked me out - he kicked me out, Ness!"

I gasp with horror. "He what!? No, surely not, why!?"

"I dunno-" Lucas bursts into tears. "He got another bill from Porky - told me I was too expensive to keep around - and I got nowhere to go - a-and- he- he doesn't _want_ me any-anymore-"

I pull him close, shaking with outrage, my face growing red. "But you earn more money than him! When you're selling stuff! You can stay here at my house - MOTHER!"

Mother comes down the hall. "Ness, please don't shout - oh, hello Lucas, nice to see you-"

"Lucas needs to stay here for a while," I declare. "His father kicked him out-"

"N-No, it's fine-" Lucas protests.

"He-?" Mother looks nervously behind her. "Well, alright. You're more than welcome to stay here, Lucas. But…"

" _But?_ What's wrong?" I demand.

"...You know your Father hasn't been in the best of moods recently…"

I grip Lucas's hand with pure determination. "I'll keep Lucas safe. Don't worry!"

"If you're sure, Ness... I just… wouldn't want him getting hurt…"

"He'd be hurt more if he had to live on the _street_ ," I proclaim defensively. "He's staying."

"Well then," Mother smiles. "Welcome to the household, Lucas."

...

* * *

The last puffs of smoke dissipate into the air, and Lucas and I are left, standing alone, by the empty railway. Tall trees surround the tracks on both sides, gateways into the dark mystique of the forest. However; both sides look exactly the same.

I frown, looking around. "Well, which way is east? The river's east, right?"

Lucas points. "I think that way. Ah, I really hope the walk isn't too long."

"Yeah, you look exhausted. I might have to carry you."

Lucas blushes. "That won't be necessary, I hope."

"At least it's dry now."

"Yeah," shivers Lucas. "Imagine being stuck out here in the storm…"

I shudder. "As if it could get any _more_ scary."

"Scary?"

"I mean, it's dark, cold, we're gonna have to walk through the forest…"

Lucas shifts uneasily. "Well, now you've said that, I am scared, so thank you very much."

"No problem!" I beam. Lucas shoves me lightly.

"Come on. Let's go."

I shiver. "But, Lucas, what if there's Future Humans in there?"

He pats me on the shoulder. "There won't be. That one only found us on the train because Pit was under Porky's control. Right now, Porky won't have a clue where we are."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're smart. You're right. We're alone."

Lucas nods. "Just the two of us…"

Something in his tone, whether intentional or not, gives me butterflies. But nonetheless, I take his hand, and we venture into the forest.

To our pleasant surprise, it's not long at all until we make it through, and we come to the river. At first, we can hear it - a great churning mass, full to bursting of the remnants of the storm - and then eventually, it reveals itself to us. It's much wider down here than up at the school, all foaming and frothing like angry mouths, rearing up in launching splashes. Goodness. I certainly wouldn't like to get caught in it, in case I get swept away.

There's a pleasant grassy space in between the mass of trees and the river, where Lucas and I can sit down, and make ourselves a space to lie. We're illuminated by the moon, which seems to finally be showing its face.

"This place is actually quite nice," Lucas says, looking about the place. "Shame we're only gonna be here for one night."

"What direction will Toon Link and Villager be coming from?" I ask.

Lucas points. "South."

I nod with comprehension. "Alright."

Lucas lies down. "Honestly, I'm about ready just to crash out. Today has been…"

It doesn't even need saying. I lie beside him. "Yeah."

He wraps his arms around me - which I note he's been doing a lot more recently. It always used to be me to initiate any physical contact, but I like this new change.

I wrap my arms around him too.

We're soon fast asleep.

….

**~~o00o~~**

….

I take Lucas upstairs to get him settled in - I have to worry, what could have happened to him, to get him this dirty? This messy? Could life selling on the streets be _that_ rough? I dread to know. Lucas stays silent - I bet he feels guilty about having to stay. But if his Father has gone and kicked him out - what choice is there? I want to go to Lucas's house and give his father a piece of my mind, but I know he doesn't like me already, and I don't really want to make things any worse.

"You can sleep in my room," I say. "I'll take the floor, you take the bed. It's much more comfortable."

Lucas turns slightly. "No, I, I can take the floor-"

I fold my arms, stubborn as a board. "I insist."

He looks down, still miserable. "I-I'm sorry for - intruding on your family, I really didn't mean to, I really can go if you need me to, I, I can find somewhere-"

I smile. "Aw, c'mon! You staying over will be awesome, honest!"

He looks doubtful. "Really?"

"Yeah!" I enthuse, slinging an arm around him. "It gets so dull here alone."

Lucas smiles softly. "Thank you… I'm sorry for being kinda negative…"

I wave a hand. "Besides, it's not like you've never stayed over before." I take off my cap, and put it on his head instead. "And now you're part of the family."

Lucas blushes. "Aw-"

"And don't worry about my Father - he won't mind. He's just been in a bad mood lately."

Lucas tenses. "Oh no - why?"

I break into a ramble. "Well, there was the explosion that Porky caused, and now they've found more coal, and there's a lot more work he's having to manage."

Lucas nods sadly. "Tell me about it… My Father isn't pleased about all the extra work either. But apparently he's not being paid any more than normal."

I look down. "I'm sorry."

Lucas sits on my bedroom floor. "It's not your fault - it's your Father's. Sorry."

"We need to stop apologising for everything," I decide, sitting down next to him.

Lucas smiles slightly. "Yeah."

There's a pleasant silence, before I take his hand.

"C'mon. You can't escape any longer. It's time for you to get cleaned up."

…

**~~o00o~~**

…

I wake, to the sun shining down, to a crisp blue sky, and to the grass around me, coated with a sharp glisten of frost. I'm pleasantly surprised to realise I must've had a completely dreamless sleep - and I'm all the better for it. My eyes aren't even heavy - I feel fit, and able to stand, and run, and jump, and do all sorts of things, and I relish in the unfamiliar feeling.

Lucas stirs near me. "hnngns - uwah - ahxh - hn?"

I grin. "Good morning, you goof."

He opens an eye, and yawns. "Too early..."

"Nah, it must nearly be midday."

Lucas slowly rises. "Midday? We slept so long…"

"We were tired," I yawn. "We have a good excuse."

Lucas looks around. "Wow, it's actually kinda pretty here."

I look too. The bright sun reflects beautifully off of the churning river, the sparkle highlighting the wild grasses on the other side. To my surprise, there's crocuses along the bank - a range of vibrant purple and blue hues, bringing a dash of colour into the area. Where the evergreen trees around us cast shadows, snowy white frost remains, and where there's sunlight, there's light and tranquility. The sky is a sapphire blue, completely cloudless despite yesterday's storm, and a pair of jays sing happily in the tree nearest to us.

I smile. "You're right - this place is absolutely stunning. And we just gotta wait here for the others, yeah?"

Lucas nods. "Yeah. Shouldn't be too bad."

With sudden inspiration, I kick off my socks and shoes, sitting on the bank of the river. My feet meet the cool water, and my toes trace lines in the thick girth of the current.

Lucas follows my lead and joins, removing his footwear too, sitting down besides me.

His toes break the surface of the water. "Ooh - it's nice and cool, isn't it?"

I smile. "Yeah."

Lucas smiles back. "I kinda wish we could stay here forever. Hopefully the others take their time…"

"I don't wanna defeat Porky…" I whinge. "Too much effort."

"Well, if he wins, this and everywhere else beautiful will be destroyed," Lucas says grimly.

I laugh. "Way to be a downer, you goof."

Lucas grins. "Someone has to be the cynic around here."

I kick at the water with my feet. "We should probably do something helpful - gathering food, or something. All I've got is a couple apples, from Toon Link's supply."

"Yeah," sighs Lucas. "You're probably right there."

"I'm always right!"

Lucas snorts. "No, you most certainly are not."

I gasp. "Hey! That was mean!"

"True, though."

"Sadly.'

"Goof."

I lightly prod him. "You're the goof. We have clarified this many-a-time, you are the ultimate goof."

"Uh, I don't think so. Which one of us got tricked into going into a maths competition that really didn't exist?"

"Which one of us spent days looking for a book that was in our dorm the whole time?" I counter.

Lucas laughs. "Uh, ex _cuse_ me. You didn't notice the book either."

"Shame we left it at school. Would've been quite useful to read it."

He shrugs. "Let's not worry about it."

I smile. "Not worrying is good."

Lucas smiles back. "Yeah. Very good."

I stare down at the water. Water is a strange thing - I observe how it slides easily around a rock, little bubbles forming and disappearing so fast.

I lean back. "Y'know, I'm quite tempted to swim."

Lucas raises his eyebrows. "Swim? but shouldn't we be out foraging?"

"Probably..."

"Yeah…"

"..."

I grin, diving straight into the river. Lucas laughs, following right after me - it's nice, really nice and refreshing. Cold, sure, probably containing loads of bacteria, sure, but whatever. It's deep enough that we can just about avoid touching the floor, but it's shallow enough that we can stand if need be.

Lucas comes up above the water, his hair completely obscuring his eyes. He sweeps it out of the way so casually, so easily. Almost… sexily. "It's cold."

I stick out my tongue. "Boo hoo."

"Hey, you-!"

Grinning, Lucas comes at me, but for once I'm more agile than him. I dodge a grab, and I aim a splash of water that causes his hair to fall back down into his eyes.

"You snooze, you lose!" I taunt.

"You - you fiend!"

"That the best insult you can come up with?"

Lucas pouts. "You _know_ I suck at insults.'

"To be fair, we both suck at insults," I shrug. "Given 90% of our insults are calling each other a goof."

Lucas laughs. "Alright, that's kinda true, but-"

I silence him with another splash of water.

…

A while later, when the sun has moved across the sky a bit, and the day is warmer, we pull ourselves out onto the riverbank, laughing, sopping wet. Snatching the apples off of the ground, I toss one to Lucas, who bites into it with a pleasant crunch. I begin working on one as well.

Lucas looks to the south nervously. "The others - they'll be here soon, right? They're late..."

I nod. "Yeah. They probably just slept in, like us."

Lucas takes another bite of his apple with a smile. "You bet."

We eat, watching the river in silence. A couple birds cause a fuss up in the forest, but otherwise it's completely quiet. Completely tranquil, and completely beautiful.

_The perfect moment._

My heart pounds.

"Y'know…" I begin, sandpaper on my throat.

"Hm?" Lucas asks.

I steady my breathing, trying not to sweat or look like I'm extremely nervous. Which I am. Very.

"Uh-"

Lucas frowns. "Ness? Is everything okay?"

"Well, apart from the world ending, yeah. Fabulous. More than fabulous. _Wonderful._ "

Lucas cocks his head to the side. "You're acting weird. You're totally acting weird."

I laugh nervously. "Yeah?"

"Any reason why?"

"Ah, Lucas, hah - uh-"

Lucas raises an eyebrow. "Something you wanna say to me?"

I swallow down any last reservations. "Lucas. I've somehow known you for 8 whole years, and-"

"Nice counting skills," Lucas grins.

I ignore him. " _-and_ , they've been 8 really, really amazing years, and in that time-"

Lucas sniggers.

I fold my arms. "Well, _excuse_ me! You aren't making this easy!"

Lucas frowns. "Huh? Making what easy?"

I shake my head. "Lucas, you are a tremendous goof. What I'm trying to say is-"

"I've never heard you say _tremendous_ before. It's a nice word, use it more ofte-"

I pout, red-faced. "I will put you back in the river!"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. I'll be quiet."

"Good," I huff. "What I was trying to say is - throughout all this chaos, throughout everything that's happened, throughout everything that Porky's done… well, I've come to learn that I really, really depend on you. Like, a lot. Any time we've ended up in a sticky situation, you've kept me going. Up that tree, running away from the Face, with the grave, underground with Porky…"

Lucas stares straight ahead, blushing. "Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah. And, well, what I'm _trying_ to say, is that I really, really, _really_ like you."

Lucas nods. "I really like you too."

"No, but like," I bluster. " _Like_ like. You know…?"

Lucas hesitates for a second, before shaking his head with a frown. "Huh? What do you-"

I blush furiously. "Like, a _ton._ "

"A ton?"

"I," I run my hands through my hair. "Lucas, I'm tryna say, I'm trying to ask if you..."

"Yeah?"

"...Wanna become more than friends…"

"...Best friends?"

I sigh. _"Boyfriends,_ you-"

Lucas silences me with a laugh. "I know, you goof. I'm messing with you. I'm not _that_ oblivious."

I'm taken by surprise. "H-huh?"

Lucas wraps his arms around me. "Guess what?"

Nervously I wrap my shaking arms around him too. "Wh-what?"

He lowers his voice down to a whisper. "...I wanna be your boyfriend too."

…

I practically launch myself back into the river. "Y- _you-?"_

Lucas nods, still smiling, albeit nervously. "Yeah. I do. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and… well, you're special. You're - oh for goodness sake, this is so cheesy."

I let out an embarrassingly loud squeal. "I never thought you'd feel the same!"

He laughs. "Well, as I said, I've been thinking about it a lot lately… and I really do. I do. No doubt."

"I-" my voice grows faint. "This is - amazing-"

My face is completely red, and I know it. So is Lucas's, but less so. Of course. Trust him to have everything under control.

He pushes his hair up over his head. "Agreed."

"So - so that means w-we're - officially?"

He smiles, and the smile is _all for me_. "If you wanna be."

I practically explode.

Lucas continues, with passion. "And even if that means Porky comes after us more or something, and even if everything goes wrong, I honestly do not care. We stay together through it all, yeah? Count up all the time in joy."

"Count it up," I echo, in wonderment.

Lucas pulls me near. "Oh - _Ness_ \- when did you figure it out? That you-"

I blush. "I - I dunno really, a while after I figured out that I'm into guys - I guess. H-How about you?"

It's his turn to blush. "About ten minutes ago."

My eyes widen. "...Ten minutes ago."

"Yep."

"So if I'd asked you twenty minutes earlier…"

He laughs. "I dunno. I dunno what I'd have said."

I laugh too. "Well - well, what now?"

Lucas thinks. "I think we're supposed to kiss now."

Butterflies begin performing an Irish jig in my stomach. If I could blush any deeper, I would. "Kiss!? Lucas - I've never - kissed anyone before!"

Not to say that I haven't imagined kissing him ,multiple times.

"Neither have I," Lucas admits. "We don't have to if you don't wanna, though - sorry-"

I look him in the eyes, black meeting blue. "I… do. I do want to."

So ve takes my hands in his. "Well, uh, wow, then, how do we do this?"

"Well," I move nearer. Our lips are just inches away. "I think we do something like this-"

Messily, we collide. I have no idea what I'm doing - I realise I'm probably supposed to be closing my eyes, and there's kind of just a display of wetness and flesh, and lip, and I have no idea what we're doing, until we pull apart.

I blush awkwardly. "I don't think we did that right-"

We both burst out laughing, thoroughly embarassed.

"Maybe - I go for your top lip, you go for my bottom lip?" Lucas suggests.

"Since when did you know so much about kissing?"

It's Lucas's turn to blush. "Zelda and Link sat in front of me in Science last term. I pretty much figured it out from them."

I laugh weirdly. "Okay? Well, let's try that then."

Again, Lucas moves nearer. My heart pounds rapidly - the butterflies rising up - I try to focus on Lucas's bottom lip. It's small, and most often seen in one of Lucas's signature pouts. I hold tight onto Lucas's hands, as he gives a nod. We move together, and I close my eyes, and-

_Contact._

Fireworks explode through me. The butterflies reach a crescendo as our lips meet - it feels so - so _perfect_ \- and so good, so crazily good, and, and it's _Lucas,_ and I've been secretly dreaming about this for what feels like months-

I deepen the kiss, though I'm not sure how. This could last forever - I wrap my arms around Lucas, and he wraps his arms around me. It feels so… _right._ So unmistakably right. And like I'm floating away - floating off to a distant land, a land of candy floss and flowers, a land of colour and passion. Lucas even _tastes_ good - like a mix of chocolate and warmth. It's weird to think about. I've no idea how on earth we ended up here, and-

We break apart, Lucas red faced and dapple cheeked, me completely stunned.

"I think we got it right that time," I whisper.

"That was _good-_ " Lucas gasps breathlessly. "I - _wow-_ "

"I didn't know kissing was supposed to be so amazing,' I admit. "But - yeah. Yeah. Wow. You're - we-"

Lucas blushes. "We're officially boyfriends now."

I shake my head in disbelief. "I'm gonna wake up. I'm gonna wake up and realise this is all some kind of wonderful dream, aren't I."

Lucas touches my face. "If so - hopefully we're sharing that dream."

I laugh. "That'd be weird. But - this feels very, very real."

"Yeah," Lucas grins. He prods me. "It does, _boyfriend._ "

I blush even more. "Aaaaaaaaaa!"

Lucas giggles. "Now I get to compliment you all the time, and make you blush."

"Lucas, you're torturing me," I moan. "Come on. Have mercy."

"Never. I will never have mercy on you."

I cuddle him close. "You're mean. But you're also ticklish."

Lucas holds up his hands. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Please. Anything but the tickling."

I grin. "That's what I thought."

There's a slight pause, before the both of us burst out laughing again.

I flap my hands about. "This is so crazy. I dunno how many times I'm gonna say that but this is _crazy_."

Lucas nods. "I agree. We're technically committing a crime now."

I scowl. "Yeah, that kinda sucks. We're gonna have to keep this quiet."

"What do you think the others will think?"

I shrug. "They'll be awesome about it. Toon Link knew I'd fallen for you, anyway. The others probably noticed, too. That was the thing I kept trying to tell you, by the way."

Lucas's mouth forms an 'o' in comprehension. "Well, that's good. We just won't tell anyone else. Especially not our fathers."

I shudder. "Imagine if they found out. That'd be hell."

"They won't," Lucas reassures me. "We'll keep it secret. _Our_ secret."

I smile, lying back against the grass. Lucas snuggles up to me.

"Not much is really gonna change," I realise. "I mean, let's face it, we already acted like we were partners."

Lucas beams. "Now we're literal partners in crime."

I laugh. "Yeah."

There's a momentary pause.

"You know," I admit. "I'm not really sure how romance and relationships and all that are supposed to work, so-"

Lucas shrugs. "We'll do it all our own way, then."

I grin again. "That sounds good to me."

"Me too," Lucas agrees. "Really good."

I blush, taking his hand. "God, Lucas, honestly, I- I was really afraid of feeling this way about you. But I'm not afraid anymore."

He rolls his eyes. "Cliché, Ness. Yawn. But… same."

I smile. "This is - so awesome. I'll keep you safe. I swear. I'll keep you safe from all of this."

Lucas hugs me tight. "Now, don't make promises it's impossible to keep. Sometimes things are gonna be out of our control, y'know?"

"Nah. Nothing can separate us. We'll be together forever!"

"Forever is a long time… but," Lucas softens. "I wouldn't mind spending it by your side, Ness."

I blush deeply. "A-aw- Lucas-"

He prods me. "You can do cheesy, I can do cheesy too."

We burst out into fits of giggles.

"I'm really nervous still," I bluster, laughing. "I'm all sweaty - and kinda worried that you're gonna say it's all a joke or something-"

Lucas leaves my arms. "Gross! But… no jokes. This is all real."

I smile. "Awww…"

We lean back against the grass, unsure how to position ourselves.

Lucas smiles once again, one of his smiles reserved for me, and me alone. "What do we do now?"

My cheeks feel warm. "I kinda wanna just stay here and keep cuddling-"

Lucas laughs, a free, clear laugh, that sends heat through me. "That sounds good."

I snuggle up to his slender body. "I still can't believe you feel the _same -_ I mean, me? I'm not exactly attractive."

"Well, for one, yes you are-"

I scoff. "Yeah, right."

"-and, your personality, and just, _you-_ "

It's his turn to go red.

I ruffle his hair. "You're a big sap."

This is crazy. This is so crazy. My brain, it's freaking out. I'm shaking - because, it was as simple as that? Just telling Lucas how I feel?

I'd be foolish to believe everything will suddenly become perfect now, though. Of course there will still be hardships, and challenges, but even that can't take away from the fact that this is _awesome._

"You know, the others really should be here by now,' Lucas realises, frowning. I look up at the sky - it's darkening slightly, a glimmering orange sunset appearing in the distance. We must've been swimming for longer than we thought.

"They'll be okay," I say, but it's hard to believe it, because Lucas is right. They _should_ be here now. It's, what, a half mile between us? And all they have to do is follow the river. Even I could walk half a mile in less than 30 minutes.

Lucas peers down the waterway. "Do you think we should go down there? Towards where they are? Meet them in the middle?"

I scratch my chin. It's tempting - but they did tell us to stay in place. We wouldn't want them to end up walking past, or something. "We shouldn't," I decide. "Besides, it's nice here. We can watch the sunset."

Lucas shifts nervously. "How about Pit and Red? They'll be waiting, won't they? Should we walk to where we are, and wait for Toon Link and Villager there?"

I shake my head. "No, we don't wanna confuse things. We should just stay here."

But Lucas looks pained. "Are you sure? We'd stay along the river, it'd be fine-"

"We really shouldn't. I dunno, I just get a bad feeling about it."

"Well, okay…" relinquishes Lucas. "I just feel bad about staying here, doing nothing. What if they're in trouble?"

Oh no. That hadn't occurred to me.

"Look," I reason. "How about we give it until it's night, then if Toonie and Villager don't show up, we go out and look for them? It's not as late as it seems - early nights in winter, right?"

"I guess so." Lucas takes my hand. "Alright. Let's do that. And what was that about watching the sunset?"

I grin, leading Lucas a little way into the forest. "Well, if we climb a tree-"

Lucas physically recoils. "Oh no. No. Not again. Not after last time."

"C'mon, it's only small-"

"We thought that the other one was only small too, then we ended up nearly dying 200 feet in the air!"

I sigh. "Alright. Alright, sorry. I shouldn't have suggested it. It's fine, we can watch the sunset down here."

But it turns out we can't - the sun setting in the west means that the forest is in the way.

"Looks like we have to climb then…" Lucas murmurs once I point this out.

I frown. *You sure?"

Lucas pulls himself up. "For you. _Boyfriend._ "

My heart enters my mouth. "I almost forgot already! Lucasssss, don't do that!"

He laughs. "Okay, boyfriend."

I pout. "I'm gonna report you for bullying when we're back at school."

"If you do - then I'll tell Bayonetta you're into her!"

I swat him. "Okay, _fine._ Gosh."

Lucas prods me. "I win. Now…" he gulps. "Let's climb this tree.

Easily, I slip myself up the trunk. It's a small little thing, maybe 50 feet tall, but I can see a lot of nice, thick branches at the top, that hopefully we can sit on. I easily swing myself around, bending my knee to lift my leg over a particularly sizable branch, stepping up onto a thicker one. Lucas meanwhile sticks like glue to the trunk, gracefully shuffling up it with his eyes screwed shut. Poor Lucas - when we were kids, we'd always climb trees. I guess our experience with the massive one sort of ruined that for him.

I take another step up - the branches conveniently twist like a spiral staircase, so it's gonna be no trouble to make my way up. And despite his fear, Lucas is soon powering on ahead of me, and soon enough, we're at the very top.

I take a seat on a large protruding branch, that stretches bare. I help Lucas up to join me, and soon, our legs are dangling ominously down below, but we have a fabulous view of the sunset.

And it's beautiful.

Yellow and orange ribbons make bows with purple and pink streaks, that shine a hazy light down below. Small, grey clouds intercept it at points, but it only emphasises the effect. The sun itself is a great orange ball, just slipping past the horizon, creating these kaleidoscopic scenes before us.

Lucas gasps. "It's - woah… I've never seen a sunset like this!"

"It's beautiful," I agree, smiling. "Worth the climb?"

Lucas nods. "Just about… but it was kinda scary."

I wrap an arm around him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I." He wraps an arm around me too.

I turn back to the sunset. It remains stunning - it blows my mind how something so beautiful can be present in nature, just, _there_. The pinks reflect off of Lucas's hair, and I find myself touching it, lightly. Lucas's hair has always been soft, but now I feel that I can appreciate it more. Now we're _together._ I don't think it enough, but this world is amazing. It's seriously amazing.

But it's under threat. That's why we need to sort Porky out. For good.

We sit there for a little while. Enjoying each other's company, enjoying the unfolding sights before us, taking in this pocket of perfection.

"It makes me sad," Lucas mumbles after a while.

I frown. "Sad? Why?"

Lucas rests his head against my shoulder. "For all the people that aren't here. For all the people who don't have anyone. For all the lonely people, that don't have anyone to sit and watch this with."

I nod. "Yeah… well, those people won't be alone forever, right? They might be now, but, they'll meet new people. There's loads of hope."

Lucas smiles. "Aw, when you put it like that…"

I cuddle him. "We're super lucky. Super, super lucky. We met when we were young."

Lucas blushes. "Well, I guess I was lonely, before meeting you."

I nod sadly. "I think I was too. I mean, I had Toonie and Inkling, but we just joked around. We never talked about anything personal."

"Aw… that sucks."

"Yeah.'

There's a comfortable silence.

"This is sappy," I decide.

He laughs. " _You're_ sappy."

I grin. "Alright then. Lucas, you're the most wonderful person in the entire world, your very presence is amazing, and-"

Lucas covers his ears. "I will smite you!"

I grin wider. "You already have. I am completely smitten with you-"

"Ness, we've been together for literally half an hour, I swear, please, have mercy-"

I prod him. "It's been the best half an hour of my life so far."

Lucas groans, covering his face. "Ness, you are literally made of cheese."

"So, when did you figure out you were into guys, anyways?"

Lucas removes his hands. "Wow, that was sudden. Uh, I dunno. I mean, both of us knew we weren't really into girls, right? I guess when Nana asked me out… ugh, it's dumb. It kinda confirmed to me, that I'd never really be satisfied with a girl. And then, I realised, that's exactly what started it off when _you_ figured out that you were into guys. You know?"

I nod. "Yeah… and then, as soon as I figured out I was into guys, I realised that… yeah. It's you."

Lucas nods. "Yeah. Hah. Same, but, vice versa."

I fistpump the air. "Ah, man! We're gonna be so awesome. Like, the best couple, ever."

Lucas smiles. "You bet. Though, I still feel a little bad for Nana. She's a great person really - OH!"

"Oh?'

Lucas prods me in the nose. "That's why you didn't really like her! You were totally jealous!"

I fold my arms. "Me? Jealous? Never!"

"You so were!" Lucas sings. "Ahhh, it all makes sense now."

"I will push you off!" I promise.

Lucas mock gasps. "Push me off? Push off your _new boyfriend?"_

I blush. "Stop doing that - you-!"

He silences me with a hug. I turn my attention back to the sunset - now there's some darker tones mixing in there, as the night progresses. There's some stars top - twinkling, so, so far away, but yet, their light somehow reaches all the way down to earth. Our little planet. The moon is narrow, just a little sliver, and I look up, and see a familiar sight.

" _Amici Optimi,_ our constellation," I whisper. "It's bright tonight."

"It's an outdated name now,' Lucas whispers back. "It meant _best friends,_ didn't it?

I laugh. "I guess so. It's all so surreal, still."

Lucas laughs, too. "It's always gonna feel surreal. Being best friends for so long, and all of a sudden…"

I beam. "We'll adapt, eventually! We'll figure everything out. About how relationships are supposed to work and stuff."

He makes a face. "I have _no_ idea how relationships work. We have a lot of figuring out to do."

I smile, taking Lucas's hand. "Yeah."

There's another comfortable silence, and we continue to watch the stars come out, one by one. I remember the names of a few of them - I'm sure Lucas told me about the North star, or something along those lines. He knows them all super well. I have no idea how though; his brain is seemingly limitless.

"You know," Lucas says, quietly. "I've been thinking about some other things, as well."

"Oh yeah? Like what."

Lucas looks down. "Sorry for killing the mood, but… Ryu. Dark Pit. Even Meta Knight and Olimar. Everyone that's gone."

A lump rises in my throat. "Oh."

"...They didn't deserve what happened to them."

I try not to close my eyes - to again see Ryu falling in front of us, as a result of our blast.

"And," Lucas continues. "We need to make sure it happens to nobody else."

I nod my agreement. "Yeah. Hopefully, they're… somewhere better now, I guess."

Lucas looks up into the stars. "Yeah. Somewhere."

I gently take his hand, staring at his illuminated face. "It'll be okay. They'll be okay."

He nods softly. "Yeah. They will. We'll make things right."

I look upwards too. "Death is weird. It's just so weird how someone can suddenly be… gone."

"...Yeah… so weird…"

"I mean, like, we spoke to Ryu, and all of sudden, there _is_ no Ryu. He's no longer present."

Lucas nods. "It sucks. But, it's okay to be sad about it, yeah?"

I close my eyes. "Yeah."

I feel Lucas's head come down against my shoulder, and I wrap my arms around my blonde counterpart. A sombre mood falls upon us, as we sit like that, a while longer. Just until the last streaks of colour fade, replaced with the dark night sky, and the cold air around us.

Eventually I sigh. "We should head back down. Looks like the others didn't show up."

"Yeah… I hope they're okay."

"We'll go find out. But, they will be. I'm sure."

I unwrap my arms from around Lucas, who sits up on our branch. "How do we get down?"

"Follow my lead," I assure him. "You'll be okay."

...

When we're down on the ground, Lucas turns to me with an expression of deep sincerity. "Thank you, Ness."

I take his hand. "Not a problem. Getting down trees is hard."

"No - I mean, being up there… it was really nice. Talking about everything felt good."

"Aww," I blush. "Well, it's the least I can do."

"Well, thank you, _boyfriend._ "

I tackle him to the floor.

…

"So, we just go south, upstream, along the river?" I question.

Lucas nods. "Yep. We'll eventually reach wherever they were dropped off, and then hopefully, we'll find them."

"I feel like some kind of jungle explorer. Like we're trying to find a really rare species."

Lucas snorts. "Pff. Nah, you'd be too loud. You'd scare them all off."

"I'm not that loud!" I exclaim. Lucas giggles.

We start heading upstream. I'm hungry - so I could really do with some of Toon Link's rations about now. Luckily, the bank is big and flat, flat enough that we can traverse it without having to enter the forest, which is starting to look exceptionally dark now. Sadly, it's hard to see the wildflowers now, but I can still appreciate their presence, as we move along. Everything is still and quiet - except for the gentle movement of the river, the scurrying of small creatures, and the occasional hoot from an owl.

"I wonder what could've held them up?" Lucas says, for the umpteenth time. "I hope they're okay…"

"I'm sure we'll find out what's happened soon," I assure him.

And we do.

It becomes apparent, as the rushing noise of the river starts to get louder, and the geology starts to get rockier, that there's definitely something strange going on up ahead. And when we move a little further on, we find exactly what that is:

A giant waterfall. It must be a hundred feet tall - spurting like arrows over a great vertical precipice - the water thundering down from above, with an almighty noise. It's seriously _massive -_ shimmering water droplets fly up into the sky, momentarily dazzled like silver tears in the moonlight. We're awestruck - at first by the waterfall itself, but moving forwards, I notice a cavern of sorts that's formed behind the sheet of water.

"It's huge!" Lucas exclaims. "How on earth did this form here?"

"Probably some groovy glacial movements," I shrug. "Nevermind. There's got to be a way up and around - no doubt _this_ is what held the others up."

Lucas nods vigorously. "Yeah, this is… pretty crazy! Beautiful, though. Probably even better by day."

We marvel at the sight a little longer. The waterfall seems to plunge into the depths of a diamond-blue pool, trance-like and enchanting. I long to run and jump right in, but unfortunately, we still have a task at hand.

"So, how do we get around this thing?" I ask, putting my weary hands on my hips.

Lucas looks up. "There will be a way, for sure. There must be - because the railway doesn't drop about a hundred feet, right? That'd be quite alarming. So if we go through the forest, to the tracks, and around, we can definitely get to the other side."

"But,' I frown. "What if we miss the others, by doing that? Maybe we should head back?"

"Nah, they're smart, they'll take the same route as us. Chances are, we'll meet them in the middle."

I nervously glance at the forest. "I don't really wanna go in there, though…" All of a sudden, the forest seems to be leering up at me like an angry, shadowy beast.

"Well," Lucas reasons, over the waterfall's clamour. "We'll be okay. Porky has no way of knowing we're here, right?"

I nod. "I suppose so… sorry. I have no reason to be afraid."

Lucas takes my hand. "Fear is a funny thing. But let's go."

We step into the forest. More than ever before, I tremble at how the trees stretch out their boughs, like guardians. It's almost as if we're unwanted in these parts - strange, as never before have I felt this sensation, but…

Sick with unease, I press forwards. I think I'm just being stupid - at least, I deeply hope I'm just being stupid.

I can just about make out damp clumps of moss, coating the trunks of these wooden pillars. Legend has it around here that the moss grows only on the north side of trees, but I've never been so sure. Mostly because I don't know which way north is. But nevermind that.

The waterfall's noise dissipates as we move further. Instead, there's only the reverberations of my own heartbeat, the rustle of evergreen branches, the crunching of our footsteps and the constant buzz of nearby wildlife. Something scurries beneath my feet - who knows what. Perhaps a mouse? Or a rat?

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Lucas.

He rapidly shakes his head. "No. This place is setting me off. Something's wrong."

_Crunch._

I freeze in place.

"Just an animal, right?" Lucas shakes.

"Yeah," I agree, desperately looking all around. "Just a… fox, or a rabbit, or..."

_Crunch._

Out of the midnight steps a familiar figure. Straggled hair, entangled like ropes around its head. Sunken eyes, hollow windows into the abyss. Covered in wounds - and _blood -_ and rags, and dirt, and filth, and the _stench-_

It's the Face.

* * *

_**A/N** _

….

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

NOTES:

Crocuses are a type of flower in the UK.

:')

~ReadyForTeddy

(BTW NOT SURE WHY CHAPTER 36 POSTED ITSELF LIKE 40 TIMES)


	38. Hard Truths

**Chapter 38 - Hard Truths**

…

**(Lucas)**

…

* * *

Prologue: Headmaster Hand

* * *

After our failed escape, I resign to brooding in silence, underneath today's tree, considering what the hell we do now.

Frankly, Pusher is a liability. Elmore is a liability. If I'm going to save as many people as possible, then I need to seriously consider what to do about them. Because, with them, it's impossible to escape. It's impossible to get to Onett. And that means we _all_ die.

But leaving them behind seems so wrong.

It's hard! Bloody hard - but the more days we trek along the course of this river, the closer we get to Tazmily, the closer we get to terror and disaster. And it's impossible to see a way out of this one, if we are to be delayed at every turn by, frankly, the most incompetent people I have ever met.

Ike has been put on probation. It would've been a complete dismissal - but he'd convinced them that he was trying to _stop_ the rest of us escaping, luckily. Yet, his superiors remained suspicious, and they dropped his rank lower. As a result, Ike has been even colder with me than usual, and he only occasionally seems to talk to Roy now. It's so damn unfair - it was a _perfect_ chance, and it's not my fault that Pusher had to ruin it.

I shake my head. I have no idea what to do. We need a miracle - a saving grace - _anything._ Just one piece of good news.

But, it seems it's never going to come.

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

An hour ago, my best friend admitted to having feelings for me. I admitted to having feelings for him. We kissed. We sat up in a tree, and cuddled, and watched the sunset.

And hell, it felt good.

I shouldn't be surprised! Of course, this is where we've been going, the whole time. We've been so dependent on one another for ages. These feelings within me - how could I _not_ have fallen for him? He's perfect, he's funny, he's protective, he's cuddly, he's everything and more. Ness. _Ness._ Such a wonderful name.

It's weird, being all sappy. It's weird, being in love. It's… crazy. Like Ness said - _surreal_. And that kiss! Ah - it sent butterflies through me, sent such warmth, such crazy feelings, it was absurd. Nothing like I've ever felt. I want to kiss him again. And again. And then again.

There's just one obstacle left: We're both guys.

For goodness sake, it shouldn't bother me. It really shouldn't bother me. Since when did I care about what other people thought? Isn't it me and Ness against the world? Who gives a damn if I'm dating a guy? I'm a nobody, after all. Yet, to be dating, it'd put us on the radar. In danger, even. It's still _illegal -_ thought to be the root of all sorts of unholy acts and deeds. Obviously it's not, but, I'd still rather not be given the death penalty, because of who I love.

With no exception though, Ness takes priority. I wouldn't leave him for the world. All these worries are merely secondary. What my father thinks is not as nearly as important as the way I feel about Ness - the need for us to be together. I resolve to discuss all this later, but for now, we've got a bigger issue.

...

Ness screams with alarm, as the Face steps out from behind the tree.

"RUN!" I scream - Ness grabs my hand, turning and darting back the way we came. We plow through foliage, scattering birds, throwing up the dirt beneath our shoes, not entirely sure where we're actually running _to._ The familiar terror that the Face induces fills me though, raw fear of the deep unknown, the strong sense of _wrongness,_ and everything that comes with it.

We stick to the left, by the cliff, hoping we'll reach the waterfall. I glance behind, and see the Face in hot pursuit - in fact, it's gaining! With a yelp, I accelerate, and Ness nearly stumbles, slowing us down further - but there's the waterfall, up ahead!

"In here!" Ness shouts, tugging me towards the cave.

"Ness! That's gonna be a dead end!" I exclaim, but it's no good, because Ness already has us running down - we collide with the falling stream of water, and it's _so cold-!_ Yet, as soon as we're under, we're out, dripping, in the cave. But, Ness stops completely!

I grip his hand tighter, a swell of fear running through me. "Ness! What are you doing?"

"Wait," Ness whispers. "Watch."

I look behind - the Face comes - no, _runs,_ ever closer, mangled hair flying behind its head, determination written all over every move, and-

" _Ness!"_ I yell desperately. "Come _on!_ We need to go further in!"

Ness doesn't move, he just watches the Face advance. "Lucas, Lucas, it's alright!"

Only the curtain of water separates us and it now - I screw my eyes up tight, certain that we are about to die, be brutally mutilated, tortured, destroyed, but…

We're not. I open my eyes. The Face stands completely rigid, on the other side of the waterfall.

"It can't go through the water," Ness explains.

I turn. "What?! How do you know?"

He points. "Look, its arm."

I look. It seems the arm is mostly composed of metal, but there's loose wires everywhere - in fact, there's a small segment of its face and its leg that is the same.

I revel in the fact that this is the first good view I've had of the Face's - well - body. And it's pretty much exactly like any ordinary body. A _nude_ body though, I notice suddenly, and I turn away, alarmed. If anything, now I know it's male-

"It can't come through the water," Ness explains. "See? All the loose wires and stuff - it'd probably kill it."

"So - so we're safe?" I ask.

Ness nods. "Yeah. Though, we're kinda trapped here."

My eyes widen with alarm. "Well - let's splash it with water, or something!"

Ness shakes his head. "I think we should try talking to it first."

"Talking to it?!" I exclaim. The very concept terrifies me. It's awful! It's clearly an awful thing!

"What's to lose?"

I shudder. "I guess you're right - but…"

Ness takes my hand. "It can't hurt us, from over there. C'mon. We can finally find out what it is."

I nod shakily. "Okay. Okay then, let's do it."

Steadily, we approach. The Face looks surprised at our boldness, yet it still stands still, on the other side of the waterfall. It waits patiently, remarkably composed. Expressionless. I try to look anywhere but _at_ it though. I know it's wrong to judge on appearance, but…

There's a tense pause, as we eye it, and it eyes us.

"You've been following us," Ness accuses.

It nods, almost as if it's nervous.

Ness continues. "What do you want?"

The Face opens its mouth, before hesitating. "L-Lucas." Its voice is a strained croak.

Ness's expression grows darker. "Well, you can't have him. What do you want with him?"

The Face slowly shakes its head, evidently in pain. "N-No. Not - what - I meant."

"Not what you meant?"

It nods stiffly.

I look up, frowning, more mystified if anything now. "What _are_ you?"

Pain flashes across its face, as our eyes meet. I feel a shiver travel all the way down my spine, down my legs, and to my toes.

It looks… I don't know. Expectant, if anything. "L-Lucas…"

"Are you human, or machine, or monster?" Ness asks firmly. "And don't try coming over here - we know you can't make contact with the water!"

"H-Human," it rasps. "But - metal. Also metal." There's regret in its - no, _his_ eyes.

Ness steps forwards, taking more courage. They're inches away - only separated by the waterfall. "Are you a Future Human? Are you working for Porky?"

The Face shakes its head. "No."

Ness rubs his neck, puzzled. "Then what _are_ you? Why have you been following us around? Do you want to hurt us?"

It looks over to me again, evidently upset. "L- _Lucas_ -"

"What about him?" Ness demands, harshly.

It looks down, staring resolutely at the floor. "...D-Don't you know?"

I shake my head, unsure what it's talking about.

"Please, just tell us what you are!" Ness exclaims. "We won't hurt you or anything. Just, explain, why on Earth you're here, and you're following us!"

It looks up, pleadingly, and our eyes meet again. Another jolt travels down me, and my hands ball up in discomfort.

"L-Lucas, it's me!" it wheezes, more insistently.

Completely lost, I shake my head. "I-I don't-"

"C-Claus!"

My jaw becomes slack, hanging open. I stagger backwards, my heel catching against a protruding rock, toppling me down into Ness. _Claus!?_ No. No! No, that's absolutely ridiculous. It can't be. My skin tingles - I grab Ness's arm, a sudden coldness at my core.

"Claus is dead!" I shout angrily, my voice tremoring. "Don't you pretend to- to-"

But as I look closer, I swallow, stiffening. Those same blue eyes. The hair - perhaps once bright orange, stained a dark brown with mud. That same face. The same body. Even through the strain - the same _voice._

It's too much.

The Face is Claus.

My long though dead brother. Who disappeared, 8 years ago. Is The Face.

…

I completely break down.

Tears overflow out of me, as Ness holds me close, like rivers erupting over a dam. Deep waves of pain stir within me - I don't know where I am! I don't understand! How can this be possible? _How?_ Emotions combine with the icy water, clinging my shirt to my torso, as ribbons of fire burn my cheeks. Each new wave of feeling is a new burst of agony - I'm vaguely aware of Ness caressing me like a broken child, but there's shame - and _anger,_ burning just under my skin, and a deep sense of primal _feeling_ fills my heart.

I hyperventilate, sudden weakness overrunning through me. I feel sick. I'm going to throw up. _Claus._ It can't - it can't be! My breathing begins to grow staggered, as I slump into Ness - feeling as if I'm crying myself to death.

"C-Claus? You left him!" Ness shouts, anger erupting out of his mouth. I can practically feel its heat, through our psychic link. "You-You left him all alone for 8 _years!_ How - how dare you show your face, _now,_ after so LONG!"

Claus recoils, flinching, fear on his face. "I - can say why! I'm - sorry! I-"

" _Sorry_ doesn't cut it! Do you know how much your absence hurt Lucas? Do you know!?" His eyes bulge, as he tremors with absolute indignation.

"Ness," I whimper, just scraping myself together enough to speak. _"Don't."_

He instantly stops, but his posture is rigid. "Well, _sorry_ , but-"

I rub my upper arms. "I know, but, please-"

Claus tries to come forwards, but the water is still in the way. Every word sounds like such an effort. "I - I've been trying to find you. But you ran... I tried to go home, but Father - didn't know me."

Ness turns harshly. "Well, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

He nods, his sunken face dark. "I - know."

Ness looks back to me. I merely twitch, unsure what to think. He looks back at Claus.

"Can we have a minute?" Ness asks, his tone still sharp.

"Y-Yes," Claus utters quietly.

…

Ness protectively leans my head against his shoulder, one arm around my middle, and another tracing soothing lines on my back. Claus is most likely waiting outside the cave for us - and hell if I know what to think about that.

"Is it really him?" Ness asks quietly.

I hesitate, but I nod. I'm absolutely sure of it. I'm appalled that I didn't recognise him sooner.

"Wow… how are you feeling about it?"

I bury my head into his chest.

Ness pulls me up onto his lap - an unfamiliar position, but still a comforting one. "I can't believe that all along-"

"Yeah," I mumble.

Ness shakes his head in disbelief. "There must be so much going through your mind."

I look up, and our eyes meet. I avert my gaze though, getting nervous. "I thought he was gone, Ness. I got over it - I accepted it, and… now, he's suddenly back - I don't understand!"

Ness continues to rub my back. "It's good news though, right?"

I move to nod my head, but I hesitate. "I don't know… it should be, but, he looks… messed up. What could've happened to him?"

"I suppose that's what he's here to say," Ness says grimly. He picks a rock up off the cave floor, throwing it into the waterfall, watching it move away.

I run a tense hand through my hair. "But what if it's all a trick?"

Ness grimaces. "I swear, if it is, I might damage somebody."

"I guess we should go out and see him then."

"...What about us?" Ness asks, quietly. "Do we tell him about us?"

I bite my lip. "I… dunno. I don't think so. We'll just say we're best friends."

Ness smiles faintly. He takes my hand, standing up. "Alright. Best friends. Let's do this."

Claus turns out to be waiting a little way off from the waterfall, but he stands up and comes over as quick as he can, after we've been showered with another icy torrent. "Are you - ready-?"

Ness nods sharply. "Yes, but you better watch your back, alright?"

Claus fiddles with his hands. "Yes."

"Maybe we should walk - walk back to our spot from before-" I suggest, trying to ease the tension.

Ness frowns. "But what about Toon Link and Villager?"

I shift. "They'll be fine - they're just late because of the waterfall being in the way, right? So, they're okay."

Ness nods slightly. "Alright."

We begin walking, back down the river, away from the waterfall.

I look at the haggard figure next to me, swallowing. "So-"

"L-Lucas…" he stammers, evidently nervous.

I scratch my cheek, willing myself to look anywhere but at that damaged, damaged face. "So, you're C-Claus, then?"

He nods. "Yes."

I bite my lip, opening my mouth multiple times, but finding myself at a complete loss for words.

He turns to Ness, fidgeting with his hands. "You're... Ness. I'm - Claus - Lucas's - brother."

Ness frowns. "I gathered. But, how do you know my name? We never met."

Claus turns back to me. "It is a big story."

My lips part slightly. "How can you _be_ here?"

"Big - _very_ big - story."

"Right…" I frown, gulping. He sounds so… childlike.

He coughs. Each word continues to sound like it's costing him a day of his life. "Lucas - you've - grown - really tall!"

I nod nervously. "Yeah - uh, so have you."

Claus looks down. "I look ugly, though."

I bite my lip. "What happened?"

"Well," Claus says, flinching. "I-I will begin from the start. Do you remember - when we went to Onett-?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"After mummy died. Father was sad. I was stupid - then."

"I-I don't think-"

"I was stupid," Claus repeats, firmly. "I was coming back from school - I heard a man named Porky-"

"We know him," Ness grimaces.

"-I heard him - paying a police officer… to keep quiet, about mummy. Porky - killed her!"

I nod again, slower this time. "I know."

Claus wrings his damaged hands. "So - I had to do something! I - knew what had happened! I needed to go out, to do revenge. To tell the police! But - I left you. I left you alone - Lucas - I'm really sorry. I didn't think - I thought it would all be okay, but, but, no, and then - we weren't together, and-"

"What happened?" I whisper.

His eyes dart around. "Porky found me - I was going to the police station - I was very very angry - I tried to hit him - for what he did, b-but, he - hit me first. He took me. I have thought about it many times. I don't know - how much I've thought - thought about that night," his voice gains more clarity. "How much I - regret it! I was worried! I knew you were quiet, and nervous, and, that you'd be lonely on your own - and I should've been there to look after you..."

I feel Ness silently slip his hand into mine.

Claus sighs, clearly very weighed down. "Porky took me - into a big building. I don't know where… He - He fed me - he kept me alive, but I was... trapped. For a very long time. I - I hoped someone would come and find me, but…" his voice trails off.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, tearing up. "I'm so sorry."

"Then, we left. He took me into his new city - New Pork City. It was - a secret. He put me - in a prison. I was to be his... _toy_. I was the only one there. Alone." He looks down at the ground, through his shaggy mane. "Lonely."

He continues. "I was h-his... _plaything._ That's what he called me. He did what he wanted. Bad things. He - he said I made him think of y-you, Lucas."

I shudder, dreading to imagine what Porky could've done.

Claus sighs heavily. "He - He began - ex- ex- expe- ri- men- ment- ting." He has to sound the word out. It's a dismal sight. "On me." He lifts his metallic arm. "It hurt."

He twitches. "And then there were _more_ people. Other people started coming. Porky brought them - they wanted to - to come - but they became ex-experi-ments too. He - tried to convert them - i-into big, big horrible monsters. But - I was his… favourite. He kept me safe from them. He fed me - he didn't feed - others. But still, he…"

Claus shakes himself off. "I became... this. Ugly." He holds his arms out. "I - couldn't wash. My hair - grew. I-I don't know how I got through. I-I wanted to die - I wanted just to die, so badly." He speaks without emotion, like it's a simple fact, recited, and it tears me apart.

"Claus-"

He continues, hurriedly. "I-I tried not eating, but he'd force the food into me. But then, there was - someone else. Someone else who Porky kept - in my prison. A girl - Inkling."

My breath hitches. "I-Inkling?"

"Yeah." Claus's eyes shine, voice becoming clearer again. "She was - amazing. She told me all about you - how you'd met Ness, Lucas, how you were doing - well! Growing more - more con-confident - how you were going to start big school, soon."

Ness turns nervously. "Porky took her too?"

He looks down. "Yes. He did. We - were kept there - for a very long time. Other people came in. Came out. More exp- peri- ments. Me and Inkling - kept each other…" he waves his arms around, as if trying to think of a word. "Alive."

"What happened to Inkling?" I ask fearfully, though I expect I already know.

"Wait. I will - later. But - I - I don't know why Porky kept us - h-he never cared about anyone else. But I lived for - Lucas, he'd tell me about you. How you were. He promised I'd see you again soon."

"I should've kept searching," I murmur, my voice impossibly small. "I stopped looking - I thought you'd died - I thought you'd fallen in the river and _drowned -_ I didn't know."

"It's - okay, Lucas," Claus says, with more conviction than anything he's said yet. "But - it was bad. He did - a lot to us - hurt us - but, one day, he got angry. He-He was angry about something. He did killing. He put a sharp knife in Inkling."

I let out a gasp of horror. "No!"

"Yes." Claus tremors. "And - it got worse. Everything felt so... _dark_. Bad. I didn't think I'd ever get away. I had no hope."

I'm stunned to silence. So is Ness. There's so much to say, but I don't know how to word any of it.

Claus continues. "So - I was there. Didn't know my name. Broken. Like - like a broken… toy. I didn't want to eat, or move. Porky did the same - same as before. Until one day."

"One day?"

He nods. "One day. A man came up into my prison, where I was. He said that Porky was away, and that he was there to help - help as many people as he could. I didn't thing he was telling the truth - but in the end, I came down with him, and I left."

I bite my lip.

"This - man - took us to Onett, in a big, big wagon." Claus mimes with his hands. "Me and some others. But we were left - there - at the edge - told to go and find our... families."

Ness and I listen, in morose silence.

"Most of all - I wanted to find you," Claus sighs. "I wanted - to come and say hello - to you, Lucas. But - father said no - people would scream - when they saw me - I became - became… ash-ashamed."

"Father knew you were alive, and he didn't tell me?" I whisper, horrified.

Claus weakly shakes his head. "No. Didn't believe me. He thought I was - a demon. So - I ran away. South. Below Onett. Farmlands. Fields. I ate crops, and I did stealing. I had no - no choice, and I-I did not know what to do."

"Claus," I choke. _"Claus."_

But his eyes light up. "Then - your train stopped near where I was! There - there was - snow, and it was on - on the railway - and I figured out it was your train - to go to big school - and, Lucas, I knew you were there! It made me happy - I could see you - you'd see me - but when I found you, at the window, I scared you both, by accident. You didn't see me."

I look down. "I'm sorry - we thought you were some _monster_. I should've known."

"No," Claus says. "No - I should have been more clever. I climbed on the roof - I tried to get in! But... that must've scared you! In the end - I had a ride on the roof - all the way to your school, because I really wanted to see you. Talk to you."

I well up. I realise that he's talking like a child, because _he doesn't know any different._ He's not been taught otherwise. This is my brother… but it's as if he's still 8 years old. "We - we called you _The Face,_ " I try to explain. "I had no idea - Claus-"

Claus shifts. "Oh…"

Ness tightens his grip on my hand.

Claus continues to speak. "I went - into the big forest. I lived there. I ate fish. From the river. Then - saw you both."

"I remember that," I say miserably.

"You both ran away, but… it was good to see you." There's a renewed heaviness to his tone. "Then - I saw you again. During the day. I was too slow. You ran - I didn't know what to do. But I heard some people - in the forest - two men talking, about some…" he screws up his brow. "Dis - a - ppear - ances. I got really really worried - I realised I needed to try harder, and, I heard about the Wilderness Survival Week - so I got on the roof of the train again, and I got off - where you did. I followed you - and now, I am here. And - and... that is what happened," he finishes lamely.

"Claus…" I whisper, after a pause.

"Lucas…" His resolve breaks, and he chokes down a muffled sob. I'm not sure what to do, or what to say.

He looks up, eyes wet. "But tell me all about you! What - did I miss? What did I miss, L-Lucas?"

"Uh - well, not, not much," I mumble.

"Boney - how is Boney?" Claus pushes.

I shrug forlornly. "I don't know. We left him with Duster, remember?"

"Oh…"

Ness cocks his head to the side. "Boney?"

"Our dog," I explain. "We had to leave him in Tazmily, though, when we came to Onett. The journey wouldn't have been safe."

"Aw… you never mentioned that."

I look down. "I honestly forgot."

Claus stares, sadness in his eyes. "Forgot? You forgot Boney?"

I shake my head. "I forgot most of what happened in Tazmily."

Claus hesitates. "Did you forget… me?"

"No."

He seems reassured by this. "I was worried - that you would."

"How could I?' I say, with more sharpness than intended. "How could I _forget_ you?"

Claus averts his gaze. "I am sorry."

"It's okay," I whisper.

We arrive back at our spot, with the crocuses, and the long bank. Hearing everything Claus has been through - well, suddenly, my problems seem a lot less significant.

I think I'm still in shock. Part of me still hasn't connected the fact that this is _Claus._ Part of me still hasn't processed it. Claus. My brother. My _twin_ brother. He looks like this, now. And he talks like a child. The most disconcerting thing, I decide, is trying to connect the flame-haired, lively, happy boy to this sunken, diminished figure.

All three of us sit down. I sense Ness's caution - I'm fairly sure that he doesn't know what to say either. And why would he? He's never met this guy before. He knows next to nothing about him, but suddenly he's _here_.

"Tell me more about you,' Claus urges nervously, this time towards us both, once we're sat down. "Your friends? School? Wh-what's big school like? I really want to know."

Ness and I exchange a glance, caught off guard. "It's… huge," I begin. "Like - like a big castle, though, you probably saw… but, but we have lessons, 4 lessons per day, and one of them is double."

Claus's eyes light up slightly. "I liked school… everyone there was… nice. What lessons? Do you still… have to do maths?"

I nod. "Yeah. Maths, science, English…"

"What is that? Science?" Claus asks, his sunken eyes curious.

"It's plants, animals, space, that kind of thing," Ness explains.

Claus stares around. "Woah… that's cool."

"I want to be a scientist when I'm older," I say. "But, we also have History, we have Sport, Music and Art."

For the first time, a vague semblance of a smile appears on Claus's face. "Art? Do you - still paint? I really really liked your paintings."

I nod, nervously. "Yes. I've - I've got better at it, since then."

"He has," Ness chips in. "He's _so_ good. They look so real…"

I flush, looking at a blade of grass. "They're not that good…"

"That's really cool," Claus grins, for what looks like the first time in years. "And - music?"

I nod. "Music is good. I play the piano."

Claus's expression shifts to a thoughtful one. "You mean, like in… Tessie's inn? I remember a big, big thing, it made nice sounds."

"That sounds right," I say.

"A-And - friends?" Claus asks, growing in confidence.

I look to Ness.

"Well," Ness says clearly, picking a daisy, and twirling it in his hands. "There's Toon Link, who's loud, funny…"

"Inkling said about him," Claus sighs, expression melting again.

"...and Villager, he's calm, and sensible. Red, who likes studying, and Pit, who's quiet."

"They sound really nice," Claus murmurs. "And Lucas - do you - have a… girlfriend?"

I blush uncomfortably. "Uh, no."

"D-Do you remember - when - I used to have a new girlfriend, every week?"

"Yeah..."

Claus sighs. "That was good."

I awkwardly sweep the hair out of my eyes. "Good times..."

Ness carefully threads an arm around me. I gratefully shift up next to him, still feeling the jittery nerves, still lacking comprehension of _how,_ but also, starting to fill up with anger, for what Porky has done. What Porky has done to my brother. The childhood he stole - the experiences, of school, of growing up, everything that could've been. The potential. Leaving him behind. The mind of an 8 year old, trapped in the tortured body of a teenager.

A toy. Something for Porky to use, for his own pleasure. A spectacle. It makes me _sick -_ who knows how many others Porky has ruined? How many other futures have been lost? Not just how many people - but how many families, left in ruin like my own? How many tears, shed? How much misery? How much heartbreak?

I bite down the tears. Crying would do nobody any good.

"School sounds really really nice," Claus smiles, though it's distant.

"It was," Ness says, now studying his leg.

Claus's face falls. "Was?"

We explain the events of the last couple of weeks.

Claus nods, but he doesn't seem too surprised. "Wow."

I grimace. "Yeah."

He scratches his head. "I'm sorry - that Porky has been so mean - to you."

"I don't get what it is about us," I admit. "I don't know why we're mixed up in his plan."

"I think it must be to do with our powers," Ness theorizes. "I mean, it has to be, right?"

Claus raises an eyebrow. "P-Powers?"

We tell him.

"You must've had a lot of adventures…" marvels Claus, though there's still pain in his voice. "So many…"

"We're going to Onett soon," Ness explains. "We're waiting for our friends to come around here - and then we'll walk down to Onett. We can get you… cleaned up, there. Get you some clothes. A haircut."

Claus looks up in surprise. "R-Really? Onett?"

"Yeah," I nod, trying to sound soothing. "Ness is right - and, and then, you can be more yourself, again."

"I'd like that," Claus smiles. "But, I-I think I've forgotten what I was like, before..." his expression grows vacant.

There's a beat of silence.

Nervously, I shift forwards, taking his non-robotic hand. "Claus… it's okay. You can form a new identity. You can… find peace."

His face becomes ancient, in a matter of seconds. "That sounds really hard," he croaks. "Really, really hard. I don't remember… what it's like, what normal life is like..."

I want to hug him, but I'm not sure how good an idea that is. "Y-you've been through a lot, Claus. It's okay. You can learn again, right?"

He nods, unconvincingly. "Yeah..."

I rub my arm. I'm not sure what to do. I'm not sure what we're going to do, now he's suddenly shown up - I'm not even sure how to talk to him! It feels wrong. And weird. So, so weird. Like he shouldn't be here - like he isn't alive - like he's an apparition, but, here, right before our eyes. In flesh and metal, naked, bare before us, physically and mentally.

But this is hardly my brother. It's a shadow, of what once was - where are his bright eyes? His laugh? Is there hope for him? Now that he's been changed, experimented on? I find myself wondering exactly _what_ experimentation that Porky has done. I already have sickening ideas about what _else_ Porky could've been doing to him - but... the experimentation. The metal arm. Does it function, like a normal arm? Is Claus in control of it? And the metal sections of his left leg, and his left cheek? It's so bizarre. _Unholy_ comes to mind, but that's not the right word at all - I can't think. I don't know.

"Tell me about Father," Claus mumbles. "What's - he like? Is he happy?"

I scratch my head. "Oh, he's, he's a coal miner still, he works for Ness's father. But I don't think he's over everything that happened. And then Porky put us in debt, and… I don't know."

"And he's neglectful," Ness grumbles. "He doesn't look after Lucas properly."

I wince. Claus didn't need to know that.

"Oh..." Claus says miserably. "S-Sorry."

"It's okay, I get by," I say, trying and failing to sound upbeat.

The dismal silence is broken by a flurry of birds chasing each other in a nearby tree.

"We're not actually sure where the others are," Ness explains. "They were supposed to arrive today, but they haven't."

"Oh," says Claus.

"Perhaps, perhaps we should sleep?" I suggest, with a sideways look at Ness. "I think I need time to… process."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Ness agrees.

"Yes," murmurs Claus, emptily, though he is a million miles away. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," I insist. "I - Claus, I missed you. So, so much. I'm, it's amazing, it's amazing that you're back! It's just, after so long…"

He nods. "So long. But yes, sleep. I am really really happy to see you again, Lucas!"

I smile at him, and I hope it doesn't look forced. "Goodnight, Claus."

"Goodnight, little brother."

I bite my lip, hoping I haven't upset him, _already_. But, he obediently makes his way into the outskirts of the forest, he lies down on one side, and within a couple of minutes his eyes are closed.

I exhale, not realising how tense I was, not realising how much I've been holding my breath. I've thought about it so much, and I'm beating a dead horse here, but this really is _crazy._ Forget Headmaster Hand being Porky. Forget Red being controlled. Forget all that. This is the craziest thing yet - and what's going to be next? Ness turns out to be a creature from another galaxy? The grave turns out to be an illusion? New Pork City turns out to be a giant spaceship? I'm not sure I'm ever going to be ready for whatever is coming up.

"I think he's asleep," Ness observes. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow is the word," I grimace. " _Wow."_

He puts his arms around me. "How are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed."

"You're doing really well," Ness reassures me. "You're so strong."

I look at him, questioning. "Strong?"

"Yeah," Ness smiles. "It's mad, but you're keeping your head. You're calm."

I blush, warmed by the compliment. "Thanks… I'm freaking out inside, though."

"I mean, anyone probably would be, in this situation. It is pretty crazy. The monster of your nightmares, turning out to be your long lost brother."

I wince. "You couldn't have been much more blunt with that."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," I reassure him, yet I still feel infinitely small. "You could write a book about this kind of thing."

He rubs my back. "You could. You're the one who's a writer."

I frown. "I haven't written anything in a long time…"

"I await the day when you do."

I force a smile. But I can't help but glance, over at the sleeping, broken Claus. Curled up in a protective ball, metal arm just twitching slightly.

"He looks so messed up."

Ness shifts, rubbing his face. "Yeah, it sounds like Porky… hurt him. A lot."

"Will he be able to get better?

It's more a plea, than a question, but Ness answers anyway. "Hopefully."

There's another pause.

"The Face is _Claus,"_ I whisper, still stunned.

"And you're my _boyfriend,_ " Ness whispers back.

But even that can't cheer me up. "Yeah."

He smiles. "See, everything's crazy, but we still got each other, right?"

"You bet."

To my surprise, Ness pulls me up into his lap, but it's a comfortable position. I lean my head against Ness's chest - I can just about make out his heartbeat, beating surprisingly fast. He wraps his arms around me, and it's warm, and wonderful. It takes me away from my worrying.

A bit.

I speak into his ribcage. "I feel guilty, though."

"Guilty? Why?"

"...Maybe if I'd gone out looking more, if I hadn't given up…"

Ness lays tender hands on my shoulders. "Hey. It's not your fault, ok? And even if you had found him - Porky would've hurt you. _Badly._ "

I breathe in. Ness's scent catches my nostrils. "Maybe."

To my surprise, Ness's soft hands start massaging my shoulders. He runs them round, kneading the stiffest bits, loosening me up, easing some of the tension.

"It'll be okay," he soothes.

"Promise?"

He smiles. "Yeah."

It's hard to disagree, over the newfound pleasure in my shoulders. Heaven knows where Ness learnt to do this - but it's incredible. I sigh, smiling into Ness's chest, my worries halted for now.

"This relationship thing is easy," Ness speaks, upon seeing my contentment. "We've got this in the bag."

I nuzzle him. "Maybe I haven't started being _difficult_ yet. Demanding constant affection. Infinite hugs."

Ness laughs, clearly relieved. "Nah. You're perfect. I don't know what you mean."

"Then I demand cuddles, or I'll go and start talking to _other_ guys," I wink, without any shame whatsoever.

"Wow," starts Ness, his eyes wide. "That's a new side of you. Not gonna lie, kinda turning me on."

I blush deeply. " _Ness!"_

He prods me, moving to massage my back instead. "I'm kidding, you goof."

"Y-You're the goof!" I exclaim, still very much flustered.

Ness smiles innocently. "1-0 to me."

He ruffles my hair, and I pout. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

"And this is both!" I exclaim, flipping him over and pinning him down against the grass.

"Hey!" Ness pouts. "Guess that's the end of the massage then, so _ha._ "

I find myself blushing, _again._ "1-1."

I let him sit back up. Since when did I feel like this, with Ness? Yet, I can't remember a time that I _wasn't_ head over heels for him. Him and his stupid grin. Him and his silly black hair.

"Should we kiss again?" Ness asks, reddening profusely.

"If you want to," I squeak, and so Ness comes near, and he puts his lips on mine, but it's all a bit messy again, and we end up sprawled all over the grass, laughing our heads off.

"Maybe we're still yet to master that," I smile.

"Yeah," Ness chortles. "Ah, Lucas…"

I snuggle up to him. "Ness…"

He smiles. "I really do love you, you know?"

Oh heavens - those _words._ Ah, they're like honey, sweet, so warm. So deliciously warm and engrossing. I run my hand through my hair, hoping that the ridiculous expression I'm wearing isn't too obvious.

"And I love you. Even though you're a goof."

"This got sappy," Ness notes, grinning nonchalantly.

"It always does," I shrug, brushing the grass off my shorts.

Ness leans back, looking up at the numerous stars. "Maybe we should sleep…"

"It's 6pm," I disagree. "It's so early…"

But Ness yawns. "I'm really tired though…"

I smile lightly, poking the goof in the chest. "It's okay, _boyfriend._ You can have a nap."

"I might just do that…" he grins, stretching his arms. "Yeah…"

"If you're tired, then you'd better," I say, seriously. "We're going to need all the strength we can get, for whatever life has got in store for us next."

Ness leans back, easily picking at the grass. "Relax, Luke-"

" _Luke?"_

"Yeah, Luke? Isn't it a nice name?"

I stand back, physically repulsed. "Never call me Luke, ever again, or you might happen to become a target for a rogue PK Fire."

Ness snorts. "Well, _Lucas,_ point is, we'll be fine. We got each other, right?"

"Our powers aren't unlimited," I remind him. "We still need to be careful."

"I guess." He flops down, onto his back, and as he looks up at the stars, I can't help but worry, if he's taking all this quite as seriously as I am.

"Well, sleep well, okay?" I whisper. "No nightmares. I'm gonna stay up, in case the others show up, but…"

Ness fingerguns, sleepily. "Got it, king Lucas."

I shake my head, as he closes his eyes.

It turns out the best place to sit and wait is on a plump boulder, that just juts up from the riverbank. Not only is there the continued delightful view of the river, but it gives me vision down both the left and right routes. Lest anything terrible decides to show up, and cause calamity. Which is highly likely.

I breathe. The cold night air is nice. Serene, floating languidly over my exposed fingertips, and cheeks, but it's not cold enough to be painful. I turn my head skywards, facing the moon's silver glow, lustrous in its frequent beauty, in its perfect unmoved stillness. The sky is once again cloudless, once again shimmering with pinpricks of light, alive with all kinds of strange forces and chemical reactions, all happening simultaneously.

There's my analytical mind again.

For some reason, a question comes to mind.

_What am I?_

Well, how ridiculously vague! How am I supposed to know something like that? I'm Lucas, a human, I live in Onett. But who will I become? When all this is over, how will I come out, on the other side?

" _Remember what is real, and what is not,"_ Ryu had always told us. Even now I hear his voice - prickling at the back of my mind, knocking at the door, wanting to come in, to talk to me. His words, bleeding into my thoughts. His dying breath, in my own lungs.

I will keep his memory alive, in my actions. That will be part of what I am, what I become. Because he _deserves_ that much. He deserves to live.

But what will that mean for me? I kick at the dirt, in discontentment. I exhale, my breath a cloud of mist, swiftly dissipating. There, and then not there. Alive, and then dead. Like Ryu. Like Mother. Like Claus, except… alive, again.

Maybe it's weird seeing my biggest role model like this. Even subconsciously, I would ask myself _what would Claus do_ in the most trialling of situations. I'd always imagined Claus as brave, strong, if he were still alive today. Not this. Not this half-alive hybrid. Which throws a spanner into my grasp on reality - maybe if mother were still alive, she'd be deeply depressed? Maybe if Ryu were alive, he'd be tortured, and converted? Maybe the typical human idyllic view of the dead is wrong. It's presumptuous.

The cold air starts to nip at my skin, even through my coat. Perhaps this wasn't the best place to sit, after all.

Thinking about Ness always warms me up, though. Whatever I become, he'll be a part of it. He'll always be a part of my life. He always has been. Since our fateful meeting - it was only natural, that we'd end up here. If I'd woken this morning, and I'd known that by the end of the day, we'd be _together…_ I wouldn't have ever believed it. Yet, I'm surprised it took me so long to realise that this is _right._

I brush a finger underneath my left eye, and it comes back wet.

But I'm happy.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm not crying, you are.

Claus is The Face! Claus is The Face! Man, I've been excited about revealing this for _ages_. Writing him is hard though, hah.

And heartbreaking. It is so, so heartbreaking.

Ness and Lucas being together warms my heart a little. Juxtaposing them and Claus, that's what I call a literary power move.

It's gonna be a little while before they break out of the awkward, nervous blushy stage I think… but it's about time they got together!

Hope you enjoyed, and sorry this took a while. School sucks. But my summer holidays begin after Friday! So I'll probably write more, until I'm on vacation, when I will almost certainly write less!

Notes:

Boney is canonically the family dog.

Some allusions to the plot of mother 3 that I won't specify because **spoilers**

Hope you enjoyed!

~ReadyForTeddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I'm not crying, you are.
> 
> I have a Twitter now! It's just called ReadyforTeddy, but on it I'll post updates, and progress on chapters, as well as some other bonus content, perhaps.
> 
> Claus is The Face! Man, I've been excited about revealing this for ages. Writing him is hard though, hah.
> 
> And heartbreaking. It is so, so heartbreaking.
> 
> Ness and Lucas being together warms my heart a little. Juxtaposing them and Claus, that's what I call a literary power move.
> 
> It's gonna be a little while before they break out of the awkward, nervous blushy stage I think… but it's about time they got together!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and sorry this took a while. School sucks. But my summer holidays begin after Friday! So I'll probably write more, until I'm on vacation, when I will almost certainly write less!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Boney is canonically the family dog.
> 
> Some allusions to the plot of mother 3 that I won't specify because spoilers
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	39. On the Move Again

**Chapter 39 - On the Move Again**

…

**(Ness)**

…

* * *

(Prologue: Headmaster Hand)

* * *

On the move again, down south, up the course of this endless river.

On the move again, to absolutely goddamn _nowhere._

 _I'm not being driven to insanity!_ I whisper to myself, my teeth gritted. _Everything will turn out alright!_

It's Saturday evening before we reach any major developments.

"There's a cliff," Ike relays to us, from his superiors. "A big waterfall, and a twenty foot vertical climb."

"A waterfall?" Roy frowns. "Here? In the middle of the forest?"

"Yes," Ike replies, pacing about like an uptight penguin. "Yes, here. And it is not the only one - according to our map, there's another one, a _bigger_ one, a mile on."

I'm growing to resent Ike, if I'm honest. Not that I want to - it's just, being in close proximity with somebody so _finickity._ It's not even his fault, either. From what I gather, his family have made him like this. His influences. But that doesn't mean it annoys me any less.

"So, how are we going to get up there?" Reggie asks, making a rare appearance.

"The seniors are making a ladder," Ike informs us.

"But what about the horses?" Angie asks. "They surely can't climb up a ladder?"

"The brigade will also construct a stairway."

"Then surely the ladder is arbitrary?"

Ike gives Angie a glare. "It isn't my place to judge what the brigade decides to do."

"And what about us? What do _we_ do?" Elmore snaps.

"You will all be expected to help. And no talk of escape - because we've proven that to be a terrible idea already."

I groan audibly. "It's _night_. None of us want to build a stairway at night."

Ike turns, shield bared. "You're a prisoner, so know your place."

I look up at the waterfall. It's a pitiful thing - when Ike had mentioned it, I'd expected something impressive, towering pillars of water, tumbling from a magnificent precipice. This, however, is barely a trickle, dragging over a ledge. But if Ike's right, maybe the next one will be better...

Maybe I should be glad that the waterfall is small though, because now we have to construct a stairway, which is not going to be easy, at all. And I already know that Pusher and Elmore are going to complain, complain, complain the whole way through.

Ollie looks up. "Why don't we just go around it?"

Smart kid. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Yeah," I agree. "That'd be a lot less effort."

Ike rubs his heel into the ground. "We don't know if that's possible, or not."

"Well then, find out!" Elmore snaps.

He bites his lip. "I'll ask, okay? But please, calm down."

"Sorry, I'll keep the wife subdued," Pusher chuckles genially, earning himself dirty looks from most of us in the area.

Ike walks off, to speak to one of his superiors. I, meanwhile, decide to take the time to check on how everyone is doing.

"We're alright," Caroline and Tessie say, when I ask. "It's nice, this. Travelling by horse - why didn't we think of that?"

"Well, we didn't have any horses," I reason.

"Still…"

"How about you, Reggie?" I query.

"I'm fine," Reggie grumbles.

The unresolved tension between us hangs thickly in the air.

I go for a winning smile. "Should we set aside our differences? Agree to work together, to escape?"

Reggie shakes his head. "No, never. Your leadership led to nothin' but trouble."

"I did the best I could," I protest, but Reggie isn't having any of it. In fact, he turns away and walks over to the other side of our group. For goodness sake.

"How about you? Are you alright?" I ask Duster, trying to ignore Reggie, who's looking away from me very deliberately.

Duster shakes his head. "No, m'chap. I'm hungry, thirsty, and I'm not ready to die."

"We'll get out of here soon," I assure him. "Angie, Ollie, are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Angie says, rubbing her neck. "Well, as okay as we can be."

Ollie nods his agreement. "We're still trying to come up with plans. Otherwise, we're keeping ourselves going." He smiles, honestly.

I can't help but smile back. These two are a real beacon of promise, amongst our weird herd.

"And I'm doing _terribly,_ thanks for asking," Elmore snaps, out of nowhere. "I want to go home."

I roll my eyes, out of sight. "Well, we're going to Tazmily. Just, the long way round it seems."

Pusher nods. "Good. I can collect my wealth."

"And how about you, Roy?" I ask, deliberately.

Roy looks up. "Oh, I'm fine. Yeah. I think I'm finally fully recovered from being under Porky's control. No more headaches! No more amnesia. It's all coming back to me now."

I nod awkwardly. "That is good."

"Alright," Ike announces, coming back to us. "So, you were right. We can easily go around this waterfall. So, everyone, get on your horses."

The guards around our group come forwards, taking us over to our equine associates. I'm already pretty familiar with the horse that my guard and I share - he's apparently called _Chestnut,_ and he's a very good boy. Very obedient, very calm. Likes a good carrot. He's much nicer than the picky horse that I had to share with Ike, before Ike got demoted and lost the privilege to defend us prisoners.

I've tried speaking to my new soldier, but he's resistant to any conversation. Though, I pity Duster's guard - Duster seems to fire a relentless stream of questions at the poor guy. I pity Elmore's guard even more, because - well. It doesn't even need saying. Nonetheless I mount Chestnut, sitting behind my soldier. Hell, I don't even know my soldier's name. I know the name of our horse, but not the man himself.

We set off. We have to ford the river first, but then it's a short journey up and around a rocky path, and within half an hour or so, we've managed to reach the top of the waterfall.

"We're going to go a little further," someone in charge announces. "And then turn in, for the night."

Good. At last. Today has been a long one - and I am honestly so sleep deprived, from last night. I woke up, with a stupid nightmare, about Onett Boarding School burning down. I mean, what kind of rubbish is that?

All the same, that means there's a final push to go tonight. Maybe tomorrow we'll finally be free from the river - it was a refreshing sight at first, but its continual noise is digging deep into my head, grating my brain down into an irritable lump of flesh.

I exchange a glance with Roy, as our procession moves further on.

It's actually quite a nice area, up here. Or, it would be, if it wasn't being trampled by about a thousand horses. But, there's crocuses, lining our side of the bank, all a range of purples and blues. The moonlight catches the water - the stars are out, as well. The trees on either side of us are calm, and waving softly in the breeze.

But suddenly, we come to a stop.

I frown. Surely we can't be finished, already? When they'd said a 'little further', I was expecting it to be more than 50 metres.

"What are we doing?" I ask my guard. He merely shrugs.

I peer ahead, and to my surprise, I make out what seems to be a pair of teenage boys, lying on the grass. And for that matter, I think that I recognise them.

But what on earth are Ness and Lucas doing out here?

* * *

(Prologue 2: Ness - (continued from 2 chapters ago))

* * *

**~~o00o~~**

"So," I smile, once Lucas has cleaned up. "You're living at my house now. For who knows how long!"

"Well, until term begins," he whispers, shyly.

I grin. "That's true. But what should we do?

"I dunno…" Lucas rubs his neck, nervously. "What are we allowed to do?"

I shrug. "Anything, as long as we're not caught."

But Lucas refuses to do anything too crazy, so we decide the best thing to do is to ask Mother if there's anything we can occupy ourselves with. She's pleased to see Lucas all cleaned up and neat. I lent him some of my clothes, so we're matching now, which is sort of ridiculous but also sort of cool.

"Good afternoon," mother smiles. "You're looking smart, Lucas."

Lucas blushes. "Thank you."

"Your Father is working late today," Mother notes, towards me. "So, you could go out into the forest, if you wanted. Or, our cook could always use some extra help in the kitchen?"

I look to Lucas. "Your call."

"Oh uh… we can help," Lucas decides. "If - if I'm really going to stay here for a while, I should contribute…"

I'm perfectly happy with that. Our cook is really nice - she's been our cook for pretty much our whole life. She goes home at the end of the day, and she comes here every morning - I'm not sure if she likes her job much, but I get the impression that she needs the money, so she sticks around. I'm always sure to compliment her food though, which I think cheers her up a bit.

She likes Tracy and I. Father has her teach Tracy how to cook sometimes - but I don't think either of them mind that. Speaking of Tracy, I'm not sure where she actually is. Perhaps she's upstairs? Ah, well. It's not important.

We go into the kitchen, where the cook is chopping a cabbage, but she looks up and smiles in greeting.

"Hello," I say. "We're here to help."

"Ah, bless ya', that'd be much appreciated," she smiles. "Cookin' a lasagna tonight. Foreign delicacy. But it 'as a lotta ingredients."

"This is Lucas, by the way," I introduce.

She waves, "Hi, Lucas, nice to meet ya'. Anyway, I don't s'ppose you two ragamuffins could chop up some carrots f' me?"

I nod politely. "No problem."

There's a lot of carrots, it turns out - and they all need peeling, too, so I get out two peelers, tossing one to Lucas, and taking one for myself. I feel a little bad, making him do manual labour for us, but, I suppose it was his choice.

"You're fast," I observe, as Lucas peels his fourth carrot before I've even peeled my first.

He shrugs. "I cook most days at home. I know what to do."

And he sure does - with his expertise, the carrots are prepared within minutes.

**~~o00o~~**

* * *

(Prologue 3: Toon Link. Yes, yes I know. 3 prologues.)

* * *

Villager and I hop off the train, and it leaves pretty swiftly, without a trace. I'm tired. _Exhausted,_ even. After everything that's gone on today… I need about a century of sleep to process it all.

Tomorrow morning, we're gonna get up, go walk a mile or however far it is to Ness and Lucas, and then we're gonna walk _another_ mile to Pit and Red, who are both completely incapacitated, thanks to being controlled by one of Porky's receivers. I mean, what the _hell?_ What even is that? God, I need to stop freaking out, but…

"Alright," Villager interrupts my train of thought. "Well, now we're alone."

"One way of putting it," I squeak. "Does that mean we gotta walk? All the way down to the river?"

"Fingers crossed, it won't be a long journey," Villager reasons, looking into the forest. "Come on, Toonie. Sooner we leave, sooner we get there, right?"

"But it's so dark-"

He furrows his brow. "Since when were you so afraid of the dark?"

I grab his arm. "Since it turned out there were a lot of evil things out to get us!"

"Toonie…"

I look down. "Sorry. Being overdramatic. I'm a homosexual theatre kid, what do you expect?"

Villager snorts. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't expect any less."

"Hey! Wait - hey! Wait - hey! Wai-"

Villager folds his arms, but he smiles sympathetically. "Come on. If it means anything at all, there's no way for Porky to know we're here. And, at least we're not alone."

"Alright, fine," I cave. "Let's get on with it, and do this."

"That's the spirit!"

It turns out just to be a couple hundred metres, before we're through the pillars of trees, and we're at some sort of bank, besides the river, that roars menacingly at us. It's decent enough though, so I sit myself down, I set my food items down on a large, flat rock, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"We did it," I cheer, weakly. "We survived."

"Told you," says Villager, smugly, opposite me.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We'll see who's laughing when we're now killed in our sleep."

"Neither of us, because we'll be dead."

"Hilarious," I sigh. "But, for real, we won't be killed, will we?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Villager mutters, darkly.

I run a hand through my hair. "Man, it can't just be me thinking-"

"-that all of this is crazy? Like some big dream?" Villager finishes. "Yeah. I think all that too."

"I mean," I count on my fingers. "Pit turning out to be controlled, Red turning out to be controlled, the big Future Human thing trying to get into the train…"

Villager shudders. "I thought we were for it then."

"And when we were underground, too… I've never been quite that scared, in my entire life," I admit. I'm not sure where this sudden openness has come from.

"You got us out though," Villager whispers.

I force a grin. "Yeah, guess I did do that, didn't I? Looks like I'll have to go on and on and on about that, for a very long time."

"Please no. Have mercy."

I laugh. "Never."

Villager shifts, leaning back in his place. "I'm really worried about Ness, and Lucas, though. What does Porky want with them? What is that all about?"

"Hell knows," I shiver. "I'm glad not to be them."

"Yeah… same."

"Y'know, they'd better get together, during this," I add. "Alone, in the woods, with nobody but each other… I mean, _surely_ they'll figure it out."

Villager laughs. "Well, hopefully. But Lucas is the most oblivious person, _of all time._ So who knows."

"And hopefully we'll get together too,' I add, daringly.

But Villager tenses. "I already said, Toonie… I don't know, yet. I don't know what I am."

"Yeah, that's cool," I say hastily, backtracking. "I know. But, well, I'm with you every step of the way, yeah? If you wanna talk about anything..."

He looks up, eyes glowing. "Aw - for real?"

"Yeah!" I beam. "Sexuality is hard. Trying to deal with all that chaos alone is a nightmare."

Villager shifts in place, smiling, almost nervously. "That… really means a lot, actually."

"It's no problem," I assure him. "A problem shared is a problem halved, or whatever they say."

He laughs. "Yeah. But agreed, Ness and Lucas better get together."

"Or we'll have to make them!" I proclaim.

"Maybe not," pales Villager. "Anyway, we'll have to wait until tomorrow. When we meet up with them."

"It better not be a long walk," I grumble.

Villager shrugs. "Who knows… but, speaking of tomorrow, I'm really tired. After everything today…"

"So am I," I admit. "But, I don't think I'll be sleeping soon. My mind is going too fast. Too many thoughts, y'know?"

"Pff. You don't say. But yeah, I'm gonna try and rest, at least a little bit."

"Are you gonna be warm enough?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I'll be alright. I could ask you the same - you're the skinny one."

"Hey!" I exclaim. "You're skinny too!"

He pulls a face. "Nope. I'm pretty much average in every way."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

He flushes, deeply embarrassed. "N-No! No! That's not what I meant! Not like that! Stop thinking that, right now!"

I roll my eyes. "You really need to stop saying such explicit stuff, honestly Villager-"

He goes brick red. "N-No! It's you, you and your dirty mind!"

I laugh. I kinda love it when he's all flustered. "What were you saying?"

"I was _saying,"_ he grumbles, still bright pink. "That I'm going to try and sleep."

"Well, have fun with that."

"Yeah. I'll try."

I salute. "Good luck, and goodnight."

He merely shakes his head, with exasperation. "Goodnight, Toonie."

Villager curls up a few feet away from me. I decide to lay myself down, curling up on the wet grass. It's not the most comfortable sleeping location ever, I can certainly feel some small stones attempting to puncture my skin, but that's life. It's not like removing them would actually help me sleep in the slightest, because, _heavens above,_ what the hell has today been? A day-long storm? (Thanks heavens it's stopped now.) Being trapped underground? A talent competition? Dressing in _drag?_ (I have no idea how Villager agreed to that one.) And that's not even to mention all the antics on the train.

But… hell. Ryu. Ryu, dying as a sacrifice, so Ness and Lucas could use some of their crazy fire powers to blow all the big metal monsters to bits.

I didn't know the guy well. Not by any means - I'm not sure if ever had a 1-1 conversation with him. But, he was a damn good teacher, and...

Well, I've never seen anyone _die_ before.

Is it stupid? That whenever I close my eyes, it just _repeats?_ His brave face. Swallowed up by a surge of flame. His life. Taken from his very eyes. His body, reduced to mere ashes.

It's sickening. It's _scary._ What if that were Villager? Or Pit? Or another friend? I'd lose it. I'd lose it completely. Death is terrifying - so weird, and so unknown!

Curse my late night mind. And curse my insomnia too. And Porky. Whoever he is, he deserves a lot of curses, for pretending to be our headmaster, and then trying to convert everyone into big metal men. And curse his giant high-speed underground railway, connecting everything up! Like, what the hell _is_ that? How can that exist? Does it run on coal? Oil? Something else? Humans remains!?

A soft snore tells me that Villager is asleep. _Good._ But, he's cute when he's sleeping - I can't help but stare, as he moves up and down, completely at peace.

He deserves some peace. He's had it just as rough as me today, and he doesn't deserve any of that. I half have a desire to go and snuggle up to him… but, I don't want to do anything like that, unsolicited. Villager might not mind a hug or two, but me going that far… yeah, he might not be so keen.

This crush is becoming crazy, dammit. It's mixing with all my thoughts about who the hell _I_ am. (Which is still a mess that I need to figure out.) It's getting hard to focus on much other than kissing him, when he's around. Not that I know how kissing him would be, but… I've imagined it, many times. Agh.

Me and my stupid mind.

* * *

(Ness)

* * *

_**Loud-mouthed good for nothing.** _

_**About as useful as a legless chair.** _

_**Ungrateful freeloader.** _

_**Waste of space.** _

_**Directionless, beyond any helping.** _

_**Irrelevant ball of flesh.** _

_**Idiot.** _

_**Lousy.** _

_**Selfish.** _

_**Stupid.** _

Thanks, Father.

As if he _ever_ loved me. All his claims have always been false.

_**I'm doing what's best for you.** _

_**The life you want.** _

_**After all I've done for you?** _

And now, I'm dating a guy. Something he'd never dream of accepting.

_**Homosexuality is the root of evil.** _

_**Men and women, the ideal match.** _

_**A crime worse than death.** _

_**Sexual delusion, the work of Satan.** _

_**Revolting.** _

Fun.

Lucas thinks I'm asleep right now, but my mind just caught this. Just hit this snag, as I was about to catch a break from my emotions. All these thoughts decided to start tormenting me.

And that's not all - Claus. Claus is here now. Claus, who speaks like a child, but is apparently Lucas's brother, as well as being The Face. He seems perfectly nice, but, and I feel selfish for wondering: will he slow us down? He certainly can't walk too quickly. And he certainly isn't inconspicuous.

But, he's Lucas's brother. His _twin_ brother. Who's been through so much - hell, I can't even begin to consider how goddamn tragic his story is. Not that he seems to know. He speaks more as though it's all just fact. Just as simple as if he were saying he went out to the market.

It's deeply unnerving.

And it's damn messed up. For someone to end up like this… it gives me shivers. But at least he's safe! He's alive! Which is good news - I hope. Assuming it's not a trick. Because anything could be a trick. But, Lucas says it's really him, and I trust his instincts. Above my own, definitely.

Something makes contact with my back - I sleepily open my eyes - but it's just Lucas.

"Hey," I smile, sleepily. But his face is serious.

"Are you okay?"

I rub my cheek. "Uh, define okay."

"I thought I'd check on you - but I came over, and the psychic link… you're thinking about things, aren't you?"

I bite my lip. "Perhaps."

"What's up?"

I shift. "Am I allowed to say that I don't wanna talk about it?"

"Well, yeah…" Lucas smiles sweetly. "But I _am_ your boyfriend."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. I'm just worrying about Claus."

He averts his eyes. "Yeah. Sorry. Because, you hardly know him? And it's kinda weird? I get it's kinda weird, for you."

"Weirder for you," I reason.

"Potentially."

I lean back again. "It's just… well, he seems, so inhuman. Childish."

"Yep," Lucas says, flatly.

"And whatever Porky did - it's so messed up, Lucas."

"I know."

"He - Claus - honestly, makes me a little nervous," I admit.

Lucas slowly nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I get that, too. He unnerves me, a little. Seems so... wrong, you know?"

"Yeah."

He continues. "But now it's sunk in a little… I'm glad."

I hug him. "I'm glad that you're glad."

He buries his face into my shoulder. "I'm glad you're glad I'm glad."

I snort. "You goof."

"Oh, look at this," Lucas says suddenly.

I turn, tensing. "Huh?"

He picks a large slab of slate off of the floor. "Interesting."

I roll my eyes. "Lucas, that's a big piece of stone. I never knew you were such a keen geologist"

He flips it over. There's writing.

My eyes widen. "Oh, now that _is_ interesting."

_Wake up, Ness._

I shiver. "What the-? Why is this here?"

"Someone must know we're here," Lucas stands, alarmed. "Someone _knows_."

I look up at him. "Huh?"

"Someone must've put that there! When we weren't looking! To scare us, or something! We need to leave, right now."

I take the slate in my hands, reading over the words. They're written in plain white chalk, in very neat handwriting. _Wake up, Ness._ What is that supposed to mean? But all of a sudden, I'm filled with a burst of energy, and I throw the slate against a tree, and it explodes into shards, with a mighty crash.

"Ness!" Lucas exclaims.

I hug him. "Now it's not a problem."

"What the - that was so reckless!"

"Moving somewhere else won't do us any good," I reason. "If someone knows where we are, that's that. They'll follow."

"But-"

"Forget the slate was ever here."

He sighs. "What did it _mean_ , though?"

"Like you said - some trick, to make us worry," I declare. "See? I'm getting into Porky's head."

"But, I'm just worried, because-"

I hug him. "Well, I'll stop you right there. No worrying."

He hugs me back, but he is trembling. "On the train, I had a dream. One I didn't tell you about, yet."

I frown. "Oh yeah?"

"I was in this big desert. It kept switching between a pitch black night, and a bright day. With a giant sun."

"A giant sun? Sounds unusual."

"I guess," Lucas shrugs. "The weirdest bits though - the birds. There were a load of birds, calling out. I remember in the dream, I got really scared. Really fearful, for no reason."

I cuddle him. "Aw. Wish I'd been there with you, in the dream."

"It got weirder. There was a disembodied voice," Lucas continues. "It said: _Tonight will be awful, yet tomorrow, unimaginable._ And - oh, it's dumb, but those words have been stuck in my head. And now, I can't help but wonder..."

"If tonight is going to be unimaginable?" I question. "Because yesterday night was awful?"

"Well," reasons Lucas. "Yeah. But I _hope_ that's already come true, with Claus showing up. So, I dunno. Maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't worry?"

"Hmm…" I frown. "Well, if you say so."

_Yet tomorrow, unimaginable._

Why do those words give me the chills?

"Speaking of Claus," I begin, nervously. "He won't slow us down, will he?"

Lucas recoils, quite suddenly. "What the - Ness?! How could you say something like that!"

Oh no.

"I didn't mean it badly!" I backtrack, realising my error. "It's just, if we're gonna get to Onett quickly, and get to New Pork City-"

"Well, we're not goddamn leaving him _behind!_ " Lucas's eyes flare angrily.

I raise my hands. "Lucas, I never said we-"

"You did, though! What the hell, Ness? I - that's messed up!"

I stare, in bemusement. What's got him so worked up, all of a sudden? "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, okay?"

"Then how the hell _did_ you mean it?"

I rub my cheek. "I - I dunno? Not like-"

"Screw you."

"Gosh, I'm sor-"

"No, _screw you!"_ He stands, shaking, growing red in the face. "He's my brother! I don't give a damn if it takes us _10 years_ to get to Onett, he's coming! And you're going to have to put up with that!"

"Lucas, calm down, please! It's alright, I know, I never said we shouldn't-"

He turns away sharply, cutting me off. "Save it. I'm going to go check on him. You stay here, and keep watch."

I retreat. "O-oh. Okay,"

"Bye."

He leaves me feeling miserable.

Wow! I just mentioned it in passing! He doesn't need to get so unreasonably defensive over it! And, it's a valid problem - ugh, but I feel guilty. In fact, really guilty, all of a sudden.

Why did I have to open my mouth? Why did I have to say something so stupid? So hurtful? So insensitive?

_Messed up._

_Screw you!_

_How could you?_

_You've really done it this time, Ness._

Get out of my head, Buttercup! I fall face down on the grass - Lucas _never_ gets mad. Not ever. But now…

All sorts of horrible thoughts go quickly through my mind. What if he never forgives me? What if him and Claus run away and leave me here? Alone? Forever?!

I try so hard not to cry. That'd just be the peak of this, crying over it. Like a miserable, whiny child. It's just an argument. It'll be okay, right?

I can taste dirt and grass, from my position on the floor. I spit it out, but it still leaves some kind of awful earthy taste in my mouth. This feeling is hell. The worst feeling ever.

I close my eyes, willing it all to go away.

**~~o00o~~**

A dark void - floating through it, no, swimming through it. I'm alone - I think, there's just a gliding sensation, as I careen through the darkness. There's no light - just pure unbridled blackness.

"Hello," speaks a man's voice, in my mind, and I almost jump out of my skin.

"He-Hello?" I whisper, nervously,

"Welcome to Layers."

"L-Layers?"

"I am your guide. Please, take advantage of our leisure facilities."

"I don't understand," I protest. "What is this? It's just a big, dark space. Who are you?"

There's a clapping noise, and suddenly, I'm in a giant room. There's pure white walls, a pure white floor and ceiling - and a giant glass window, revealing a beaming blue sky. There's furniture too - all polished - tables, chairs, couches, paintings, all sorts. What catches my eye, though are all the people; all different colours of the rainbow - a blue man, a yellow woman, a red child, all going about the room as if it's all regular.

"Where is this?" I say aloud, again.

The voice speaks. "This is Layers. Please enjoy your stay."

"I don't understand."

"Good day."

I sigh. "Come on, you have to tell me where this is!"

But there's no response.

I suppose I'm going to have to do my own exploring, then. There don't seem to be any doors in this place - or exits, which raises the question of how on earth everyone got in. I notice vaguely that all the coloured people are wearing clothes, all exactly the same shade as themselves. It's distinctly unnerving - but I decide that I should go and speak to someone. Perhaps they'll know more than me.

I approach the blue man first. "Hello?"

"Hello," they reply, quite simply.

"Where is this?"

"Layers."

"What is Layers?"

"Layers, is Layers."

I sigh, frustratedly. Right. The people are utterly useless.

"You are asleep," the yellow woman observes, suddenly.

I check over myself - of course, she must be right! This is pretty plainly a dream. Well, that explains all this nonsense then. All I need to do is wake up.

"Enjoy your stay," the yellow woman nods, gravely.

I ignore her. Right - well, to wake up, I'm going to need to give myself a fright of some sort. I pinch myself gently - to my surprise, it actually hurts. But, I remain asleep, and it does no good.

_Lucas is angry at me._

The fact suddenly comes thudding back to me - perhaps I don't want to wake up! If that is what awaits me?

So, I walk to the edge of the room, intent on exploring this place just a little more. To my delight, there's a buffet - a whole range of treats, and even chocolate! I break off a piece, putting it in my mouth. It's delicious, just as delicious as it was, the one time I had it at home, ages ago. Ah.

But, home. Father.

_Anger._

I shudder.

"Good afternoon!" An orange man greets right next to me, causing me to drop the rest of the chocolate on the floor with alarm.

"H-Hello?" I stammer

He smiles politely. "I trust you are settling in well?"

"Yes, it's lovely," I lie.

"That is delightful news. However, now you must wake."

"Good to hear," I say, confused by the bizarreness of all this. What a strange dream.

There's a sudden clapping noise…

...and I open my eyes, lying down on the grass.

I must've drifted off - ugh. My head stings - _Lucas._ He's still mad. I should go find him. Resolve our argument.

It's still night, though. I can't have slept for long, fortunately - right. Okay. I sit up. I need to go and find Lucas, and apologise. Forget about the nonsense dream, all that, I'm going to sort this out.

Mildly dizzy, I walk into the forest, around where Claus went to sleep, but to my dismay, the area is completely empty. Nobody is here, at all - so where have they gone? Fear prickles at me - surely they haven't _actually_ wandered off?

I ignore the newfound chill in the air. Perhaps they went down to the river? I leave the forest, walking down to the churning currents. It's again beautiful tonight, but… no Lucas. No Claus.

_Looks like you're on your own._

Thanks a lot, Buttercup.

"Lucas!" I call out, holding onto hope. 'Lucas, you here?"

The silence echoes.

"Lucas, c'mon, I'm sorry. Don't be mad - come out, I'm really sorry!"

But there's not even a peep.

I shiver, pulling my coat a little more around myself. What's going on here? Why would Lucas wander off? Unless…

_Unless something's happened._

A rook calls out - loudly, suddenly. The words flash in my ears again.

' _Tonight, unimaginable.'_

"Hello," says a voice, behind me. My heart leaps - but it's not Lucas's voice. I turn around, hoping to find the speaker, but to my confusion, I find nothing.

"Hello?" I reply, unnerved. "Who is there?"

To my immense surprise, the orange man from the dream rises out of the river.

I step back, in alarm. "Who - what - how?! I just - I just dreamt about you!"

"Well, you still are dreaming."

I frown. "Uh, no I'm not. I just woke up, and this is pretty real, thank you very much."

"I hope you are enjoying your stay, at Layers."

"Look," I say, growing angry. "I don't know who or what you are - or if you're a vision or something, but please, go away. Have you got my friend?"

"Your friend is enjoying his stay."

"Where is he!" I demand.

But the orange man only smiles - and all of a sudden, I feel really, really tired… I stagger to the side, trying to keep the orange man in my vision - trying to keep focus - but - but… I'm falling asleep! No! I grab onto a nearby tree trunk, but, it's no good, it's no good, and I slip away… away...

I'm back in the white room! But this time, it's different. On the walls, there's paintings now. Weird paintings…

But never mind them! What the hell was that? The orange man? And - and did he put me to sleep?! This is weird. This is getting _weird._

_**Unimaginable.** _

Well, I suppose that I need to wake up again! But this place feels oddly real, now? My heart's beating - there's the coloured people milling around, and, there's-

I take a look at the paintings on the wall, but I realise with a sickening throb that they're of my _father_. Of all the people to paint, why would anyone paint him? Eurgh!

_**Idiot.** _

_**Lousy.** _

_**Selfish.** _

_**Stupid.** _

My head stings.

Alright, back on track, I need to wake up again. But how? I know! I go over to the buffet table. I can't even count the amount of dreams I've had, where I've just been about to eat a good steak, and then I've woken up. And to my fortune - there's a steak here! I cut a good piece of it off, bringing it up to my mouth, and-

My eyes fly open, by my tree. I rapidly stagger back, from the orange man, who raises his orange eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Well, welcome back. Was the buffet not to your tastes?"

"Who are you?" I demand. "Where's Lucas?"

The orange man only smiles, pleasantly. "It is my job to ensure your comfort in Layers."

"But, but, we're here, in the normal world!" I protest. "What do you mean - Layers? What is that? I'm just looking for my friend!."

"Ah, well, _are_ we in the normal world?"

"Yes!" I gesture wildly around. "Look! Everything's here - all this detail! Trees! Birds! And I woke up - I felt myself wake up!"

He nods. "I'm afraid that you are wrong. Good day."

The orange man vanishes. Dammit! Cursing, I make my way back towards the forest - where on earth has Lucas gotten to? And what the hell is all this about? Does it tie in with Porky, somehow? Like the golden dream egg, perhaps? But, no. I touched no weird objects. I fell asleep, after Lucas got angry, and now I'm awake.

Aren't I?

But then, where is Lucas? And Claus?

Rubbing my eyes, I stumble back over to the river. There's one way to sort this - if I jump in the river, I'll be cold. And, if I'm still sleeping, or whatever, I'll wake up. If I don't wake up, then I'll be right. Cold and wet, but right.

Gathering myself together, I take a run up, the wind rushing against my face, billowing into my face, and I take a mighty leap, into the current and-

Suddenly my face is inches away from a giant hedge! I'm standing - I step back hastily - what on Earth this, now?! I must've still been sleeping, then! But now I've woken up… here? I survey the scene. It would appear I'm at the bottom of a great valley civilisation - little houses of all sorts jut out from across grassy slopes, multicoloured crystals and passageways illuminating the far end, and a giant castle stands in the middle of the densest cluster of buildings.

Huh?

So, I'm in another dream. _Still_ asleep? I assume? But in that case, it looks like waking up isn't doing me any good. It's just landing me in more and more places! So, what? What do I do? How do I get back to Lucas, and out of this stupid dreamception? _Layers…_ that's what the orange man called it?

Well, then I need to find out more. Perhaps someone here can help? Deciding I have no better options, I step around the hedge, joining onto one of the paths. Looking ahead, I can determine that it probably ends up at the castle, but heaven knows at this point.

I'm swift in my movements, agilely slipping around strange rocks and boulders, making my way uphill. Physical exercise - still not my forté. Maybe one day, it will be. But for now...

All of a sudden, a mole pops out of the ground, a grin on its face, and a small mound of dirt on its head. "'Ello! Can I help ye?"

I nod, ignoring the fact that it's a literal talking mole. "Yes, where am I?"

He beams. "'Tis Layers, friend. This is the land where my kind chose to inhabit."

"What - other moles?"

"Yes," the mole nods sincerely, causing the dirt on its head to tumble down into a pile.

I lean in, unnerved. "What is this? Layers?"

He frowns. "Hm. Hard one, friend! Some call it the Network. The passages. The infinite maze."

I wring my hands. That doesn't sound good, at all. "How do I leave?"

The mole laughs, heartily. "That's not in my control, friend! Layers, it decides for you. The coloured people, they work for Layers. I am a mere passenger."

"So," I rub my head. "What, this Layers thing, it's to do with dreams, is it? Is that what it is?"

The mole grins. "You got it! Layers of dreams. You can go through the Layers, enjoying the facilities."

I stare around. "What the - that makes no sense!"

"No, it doesn't. But, that is how it is!"

I bite my lip. "Well, whatever, I want to leave, this Layers thing. I was with my friend. How do I leave?"

"You must have something to resolve!" The mole chirps. "Only then, may Layers permit you to leave."

"Resolve?" I rack my brains. "What do you mean?"

"Anyone who ends up here has something to resolve. Trauma, perhaps. An emotional struggle!"

"What have you got to resolve, then?" I ask.

He laughs. "Ah, an argument with my wife! But I'm right, and she's wrong, friend, so I've been here 50 years. Me and my kind, we set up a bit of an underground system, where we live."

I frown. "How can I have come here, though? Who put me here? Who runs this?"

"Layers is as Layers does, friend!"

A female voice comes from below me. " _Monty, come on, please, just let's forgive, and go back to normal again!'_

Monty, evidently the mole, pales. "It's my wife. That is my cue to leave! Good luck with your unresolved business, friend!"

"You too," I wave in a daze, as the mole ducks below the earth again.

I have infinite questions.

Vexed, I decide to keep heading up the winding track, ascending the steepening precipice of the valley. I wonder faintly what happens if I _die_ in one of these dreams, and I decide that maybe, maybe I shouldn't try it out.

Should I be freaking out? Probably. Everything feels so _real,_ from all the little details of birds, blades of grass, smells, sounds… but I shouldn't be here. I should be awake! I don't know how much time is passing in the real world, but every second is valuable. And plus - I need to talk to Lucas! Heaven knows why he got so mad, but I need to go and work all this out. Because I'm an idiot.

I reach the castle, effortlessly pushing open the door. I enter a red-carpeted room, surrounded with purple banners, golden thrones, beams, arches, all sorts of sculptures and pillars, with a giant tiled mosaic in the centre. Pretty, but… honestly, a little overkill.

On the plus side, there's the fresh aroma of baked bread floating in from all around - delicious! And surprising, because I can't imagine why anyone would bake bread in a castle, but honestly, that's not my criticism to make. I can't see anybody else here, but judging by what the mole said, there must be someone - they're just probably underground.

But this theory is proven wrong by the arrival of a woman, dressed in royal robes, walking elegantly into the room. She stops upon seeing me, turning in surprise.

"Hello?"

"Hello," I reply, uncertainly.

"How did you get in?"

"The door wasn't locked."

The woman sighs. "Heavens above. When will that man learn? Lock the door, or anyone could come in. Honestly. Some people…"

"Uh, who are you?" I ask, trying to be polite.

"I am The Shadow Queen! Ruler of Rogueport."

"Nice to meet you, uh, your majesty," I bow. "Do you know how I can wake up?" I ask.

The Shadow Queen regards me with cold eyes. "What do you mean? Is this place not good enough for you? Is my kingdom not beautiful enough?"

"I was with my friend," I explain, shrinking back under her fierce gaze. "I'm asleep, you see. This isn't real. But I'm stuck in some sort of cycle of dreams. Layers."

Her tone remains brittle. "We are all here, in Layers. But who are you?"

"Ness, ma'am," I say, nervously.

She thinks. "I see. Oh, yes, yes, they said you'd be coming. But why would you want to leave my kingdom?"

I fidget. "Well, in my world, there's a war, a big villain, and I had an argument with my best friend. I want to go and sort that all out."

"After everything that's been done for you? In Layers?"

"Uh, yes," I say, meekly. "Sorry."

The woman turns sharply. "Sorry isn't good enough!"

I shrink back, reminded suddenly of my Father. "I - I'll, I'll be going then, sorry to disturb-"

She surges forwards. "You're going nowhere, Ness. You're an idiot. Lousy. Selfish. Stupid!"

I panic, opening the door, quickly dashing out of the castle, and I turn and run as fast as I can. But just as I do, I'm thrown off my feet - a rock! And my face tumbles into the ground, and-

I open my eyes, in a strange room. Huh!? Unresolved adrenaline surges through me - red curtains surround wherever I've ended up - I rapidly draw one back, but to my surprise, there's nothing there. Just a plain wall.

I turn around me, panting.

It looks like I've entered another dream. Another layer of… Layers. Oh, thank goodness! I got away from the Shadow Queen! I take a breather, leaning against the wall, pleased with my luck.

Suddenly, a voice speaks. "You should've stood up to her."

I turn in surprise, to see a veiled person, sitting at a table that definitely wasn't there before

I frown, bemused. "Sorry?"

They do not move an inch. "The Shadow Queen. You should've stood up to her. She had no right to treat you that way."

"Uh, I'm ok, thanks."

"I see."

There's a strange stillness in the air.

"Who are you?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

They remain unmoved. "Good question. Why didn't you stand up to her?"

I roll my eyes. I see how it's going to be - I peel back another curtain, revealing another empty wall. "She would've hurt me."

"She was all bark, and no bite."

I rub my forehead, trying and failing to appear disinterested. "Standing up to her wouldn't have done any good. Who are you?"

They ignore my question. "Standing up to her could mean she doesn't hurt anyone again."

I sigh, tensely. "Why are you lecturing me?"

"Self improvement only comes through awareness."

I shift, agitated. "I don't like this."

"It is fact."

"But she's not _real,_ " I protest, throwing away all pretence of indifference. Whoever this is, they're starting to get on my nerves. "This is just some crazy dream that my brain has thought up."

"That is true," they reply, clipped.

I take a hold of their table, leaning over it. "So what's your _point?"_

The veiled figure turns their head, finally facing me. "There are people like her. People that you know."

"Who?!"

They suck in a breath. "You know who."

I recede. I do know. _Father._ But I'm not going to say that, to whoever this is.

"So?" I challenge. "So what?"

"So, _learn._ "

" _Learn!?"_ I snap. "What kind of nonsense is this?"

They regard me for a moment. "Well, then. It would appear you're not ready.

"Not ready for what?!"

But they merely clap. A surge of dizziness overtakes me - no! No! Not again! I grab onto a curtain, but, but, but I feel myself slipping away - slipping into…

...the white room. The white walls, the buffet, the coloured people!

No! What is this!? What did the veiled guy mean!? I'm _not ready?_ Whatever he means, I'm insulted. Whatever it is, I am ready! I'm ready to leave, that's for sure.

Ugh. I'd better move on.

I shake myself off, the steak apparently still in my hand. Distressed, I put it down - what would Lucas do, in this situation? How would Lucas go about waking up? But what good is thinking about that, when he's angry at me? For goodness sake!

The yellow woman taps me on the shoulder.

I turn, tired of all these people, but she's smiling politely, so the least I can do is see what she wants.

I try not to look infinitely annoyed. "Uh, hi?"

She indicates to the buffet table. "Are those ribs going spare?"

"I'm not sure if they're spare ribs," I frown. "Sorry."

"No - I meant, are they available?"

"Oh, yes," I reply, feeling foolish.

"Thanks." She smiles, and puts the rack of them on her plate. But all of a sudden, she collapses down to the floor, coughing and spluttering!

I jump with alarm. "Help!" I exclaim. "This woman needs help!"

Many coloured people rush over to the yellow woman on the floor, who's writhing on the floor with utter agony - I look around quickly for a medical kit, but I come out short, so I duck down to check her breathing, but I'm pulled away by the others-

"I know first aid! Let me help!" I argue, but a large lime man blocks my path. Frustrated, I try to push around another way, but all of a sudden, the yellow woman stops shaking.

"Yellow?" A purple man asks. "You ok?"

Yellow opens her mouth suddenly, smiling like a child. "Yeah! Everything is very, very okay!"

The coloured people exchange worried glances.

"Yellow?"

Yellow claps her hands together. "I want to play!"

I suddenly stagger back. Oh no - not again! Dizzily, I try to stay standing, but, but I'm falling asleep, again - frustration builds, I don't _want_ to! I'll fight! I'll fight it! I grip onto the buffet table, focusing on it, focusing on the senses, on the metal, how it's cold in some places, hot in other places. I'll be okay, I just have to-

-I open my eyes, back in the forest. No!

But I'm lying in the grass - where I was before. When Lucas and I argued. When I was awake.

Is it over?

No - I have to doubt. I can't be sure - how can I be sure? Have I resolved whatever I'm meant to resolve? Like the mole said? Or was the when thing all really just another stupid dream, that my brain thought up? Honestly. I was thinking about father, and then that happened… I feel the air. It certainly _feels_ real. The grass feels real. The dirt seems real. Hm...

I sit up, stretching. It's still dark, but if I'm awake, then Lucas could be around here somewhere - good. I can fix all this with him.

But my buoyant expression fades, when I notice a large piece of slate, face down next to me.

I pick it up - and sure enough, it's the same slate from before. The same words, in chalk - _Ness, wake up._ And that's a problem.

_I throw the slate against a tree, shattering it._

Dammit! This slate is still in one piece! How can my luck be this bad? So, I must still be dreaming, because in reality, that slate is in a million pieces. A million stupid pieces. I'm still trapped. Still trapped!

"Good day, Ness. Are you enjoying the facilities of Layers?"

I turn, to see the orange man, standing serenely in the river.

I see red, frustration reaching a maximum. "No! I hate this place!"

"Calm yourself. The facilities are built for you."

"I don't care! This is just some stupid dream, and I want to wake up!"

The orange man smiles pleasantly. "You will."

I shake. "When? _How!?"_

"When you have reached a resolution."

I take a deep breath, trying to control my anger. "Well - what does that _mean_? How? What resolution!?"

"I cannot tell."

"Why not?!" I exclaim. "Who is in control of this?"

"Layers is, as Layers does."

I fold my arms, angrily. "That's not an answer!"

"There is no answer," the Orange Man says, without emotion.

I bury my head in my hands. This is useless. Completely useless. I have no reason to be so worked up, but, if I'm not allowed to wake up until I've reached a 'resolution,' I'm screwed!

My breathing stutters, and I have to catch myself on a rock. I ground myself.

"What do I have to _do_?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

The orange man disappears, and I shout with frustration. How long can this last? I just want to go back!

_You're not going to get anywhere by being angry._

I suppose that is true. I need to calm down - put away my hot headed side. I need to think about this rationally, to decide how to go about fixing it. Yes. I breathe.

I run over everything in my head. Reach a _resolution._ That must mean I have a problem to solve, right? So, I need to figure out what that is. Then, I need to get to somewhere where I can solve it. And how do I get to places? Through sequences of waking up, and falling asleep. I grab a sharp stone. I need to map out my journey.

I first fell asleep in the forest, with Lucas. I ended up in the white room. Then, I woke up in a different forest. The dream forest. _This_ one. I fell asleep there, and ended up back in the white room. Then I woke up, back in the dream forest.

Okay.

Let me get this straight.

The dream forest and the white room are connected. I can easily get between the two. Got it

So then, I woke up in the valley, after jumping in the river. Then, I woke up in the curtained room, where I fell asleep and ended up in the white room again. Where I fell asleep, and ended up back _._

Okay, that's a lot more complicated. I draw it out, on a nearby tree stump, with my sharp rock, my head hurting slightly. But to get out, out of all of this, maybe I need to progress? To find a clue? To what I need to resolve?

In each location, I have two options. To wake myself up, or fall asleep. Each option will lead me somewhere different. Except in the white room, where, regardless of which option I choose I end up here. When I'm here, though, I can fall asleep again to enter the white room, or wake myself up, to get into the valley. And then... I haven't tried falling _asleep_ in the valley yet.

Alright! So that's what I need to do! Hoping I'm right, and hoping I'm not confusing myself too much, I ready myself, deciding to throw myself into to the river, because that woke me up before, right? Dammit, I wish I had Lucas by my side, to sort all this with me. He'd understand it all.

But, I ready myself. I have a plan now, an aim.

3… 2… 1…

I jump into the river…

…and I'm thrown awake, outside of the castle.

I jump up with alarm, upon seeing Shadow Queen standing over me. This isn't what I need! I didn't plan for this!

"NO RIGHT!" she shouts. "NO RIGHT TO WANT TO LEAVE MY KINGDOM! EVERYTHING IS PERFECTLY LAID OUT FOR YOU HERE-"

I tense up, making to run, but she grabs my shoulder, and I completely freeze.

"YOU'RE UNGRATEFUL, AN INSOLENT LITTLE CHILD-"

I shut my eyes tight. What had the veiled person said?!

_'She's all Bark and No Bite.'_

So…

"Let go of me!" I exclaim, throwing her arm off of my shoulder. "Leave me alone!"

Her face grows red with fury. "DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT THE QUEEN OF-"

"You're wrong!" I interrupt. "I don't want to leave this place because it's not nice, I want to leave because you're a _horrible_ leader!"

She gasps with shock. "HOW DARE YOU-"

I look around frantically for a way to fall asleep. I hadn't thought about that, either! But as soon as I start to think about it, I feel my eyes grow heavy, and the world starts to swim, and I _let_ it, and, and the woman's face disappears into black...

I wake, standing in a hospital ward.

Or what looks like one - medical instruments are spread all around, there's a calendar on the wall, and there's a sink… okay! This is new! But why am I here?

I look over. Lying in a hospital bed _\- Claus._

I freeze up.

But he looks okay, here - he looks exactly how I imagine he would've looked, before everything happened to him. Before Porky happened. But his eyes are shut tight. With pain. Tight with _agony._

I shudder. I have to do something!

"Claus!" I exclaim. "Can you hear me?"

To my concern, he doesn't react - and suddenly, a large man walks by, as if I'm not here at all.

"Hey!" I say, loudly. "Hey, you, what's going on here?"

But again, I'm ignored. Or maybe, he can't hear me at all… hm. I duck around the bed, trying to figure out what's going on, trying to figure out whether this might be the _resolution,_ but it's no good. There's not a sign of anything! I look up again, sighing, but I notice something new, written across Claus's face:

_Hero._

…

Huh?

Suddenly, the man presses a button, and everything springs to life - in rapid motion, the calendar flickers through the months, through the years, hospital plants grow all around, the carpet beneath my feet fading, the curtains rippling - but most obviously, Claus's hair grows rapidly, tangling, his face stiffens, his body widening, broadening, writhing around, and before my very eyes, on comes the dirt, the mess, the pain, all visible. So visible.

It's how he is now.

Suddenly it all stops, and new writing on his forehead becomes clear:

_'?'_

"The mind of a child, in the body of a teenager," grins the man, acknowledging my presence for the first time. "Look upon my works."

I don't understand. What is this? What is this supposed to represent? Why am I seeing this?!

I stagger. I grip onto the table - feeling my eyes growing heavy, the familiar feeling, stiffness, confusion, so tired, so, so tired...

...I wake, back in the curtained room.

Oh no. Oh no, not _here -_ I tense up, all the curtains are back in place, and sitting behind the table, _him._ The deeply irritating veiled person.

"Greetings," they whisper. "You have reached one resolution."

"What's that, then?" I ask, with more venom than intended.

"You stood up to the Shadow Queen."

"Oh?"

"That is one resolution."

My hope rises. "Does that mean can I leave?"

"You have two more resolutions to reach."

I groan, with utter frustration. What the hell!

"What was that? With Claus?" I question, pained.

"A clue."

I find my irritation starting to swell again. "A _clue?_ And who are you? Where is this, anyway?"

The veiled person stands. "The front desk."

"You make all this sound like a hotel," I observe.

"It is a hotel of the mind."

For goodness sake. None of this makes any SENSE!

I grip the curtain, trying to keep myself from completely erupting. Because I am at my _wit's end_ with this. With my stupid brain for creating everything here. All these horrible sights. I'm trapped in my own _mind._ Literally!

I want to scream. My throat is so damn tight. My chest feels like it's going to _burst._

I grit my teeth. "Just tell me how I can leave. How I can reach an exit. Exactly what to do."

"I cannot."

That does it. That absolutely does it.

I tear the veil from the person's face, revealing the orange man, which infuriates me even further. "WHY THE _HELL_ NOT?"

"It is the rules."

I want to hit him, so bad. Hit him, in his stupid, punchable face. I don't care about the consequences! I want to LEAVE! I want to GODDAMN LEAVE! I want _Lucas_ , I want to stop wasting time, being tortured and confused by everything here, I don't want this! I don't! I hate this! I cover my eyes, suddenly aware that tears are spilling out of them.

"Why are you crying?" The orange man asks.

"S-Screw you!"

"It is a simple question."

"And it is a simple response!" I shout, and it rips through me.

The orange man stands. "Your shouting does not affect me. You are _nothing._ Nothing!"

Tears stream down my face. "No, I'm not!"

"You're not important. You never have been!"

"I - I am! I'm important!"

"Who needs you?"

I curl in on myself. "Why are you d-doing this!? L-Lucas! Lucas needs me! He says so!"

His face becomes sceptical. "Do you _really_ think that you're valuable?"

"Yes!"

"Special?"

"Yes!"

"Loved?"

"Y-YES!"

The orange man steps back. Then, to my sickened surprise, he smiles. "You have reached another resolution."

"Wh-what?!" I stammer, through my tears.

"You heard."

I look to the floor, emotions exhausted

The orange man steps forth, with more life than he's shown so far. "You have more to do here. More time to spend."

I ball up my fists, blinking rapidly. "W-What if I refuse?"

"Then you're stuck here, forever."

"Who are you!?"

"Goodbye, Ness."

The world dissolves around me - and I find myself blinking in the white room again. No! No! I pound on the wall. I don't want to do this anymore! I want to go home. I want Mother. I want Lucas! This is endless! Endless!

The yellow woman is still down on the floor - I feel a growing resentment towards her, towards everything here, in this complex. This stupid dream-verse. The dreamception. These Layers.

"Is anyone a doctor here?" A violet man asks, nervously.

I've been left with nothing - no instructions! No reason! Where the hell am I supposed to go - how the hell do I wake up?!

_Maybe that's the wrong question to be asking._

The yellow woman claps, delightedly. "Is this my birthday party?"

The violet man bites his lip. "It's like she's a child, in an adult's body,"

What is this place trying to bloody _tell_ me?!

I feel it coming over me, again. The tiredness. Hopelessness. The familiar sensation, in this never ending cycle.

Help me!

Predictably, I wake in the forest. Something in the air eases me, just a little. At least I'm alone here. No _people_. Telling me what to do. What to think. There's actually some damn peace and quiet.

I take a deep breath.

I lie back, eyes shut tight. Maybe I don't _need_ to explore all the places in this dream-verse. Maybe I don't need instructions - maybe I don't need to go further. Maybe I need to consider what I already know. Because this place isn't a prison - there's no way this is a prison. The point of this isn't to escape - it's to learn!

The realisation comes over me. I have to learn, for to leave. My mind has clearly gone and done… this. But why? What do I need to learn? What more do I need to learn? Is it to do with my argument with Lucas, or something?

But, I'd have to guess it's more emotional based. More my brain… righting itself. The resolutions so far: standing up to the Shadow Queen. And then, standing up for my self-worth. So, so, my brain wants me to fix that? What, was my emotional capacity full, or something? What kind of mind can create a whole place, just like _this?_

_A psychic one._

So, I'm worldbuilding, inside a subconsciously lucid dream? It's like saying my brain has an independent conscience, and it's trying to sort me out. Which is mental. Probably some big disorder. Because that's _stupid._

So, I guess I need to keep my mind happy by finding the third resolution. And what kind of sentence is that? But either way…

Everything must be relevant. The yellow woman. Claus. But, how?

Tensely, I stride into the forest. The answer has to lie around here _somewhere._ I'm close. I can feel it! Yet, I'm still, so far away!

Something tugs at my shirt.

I look down.

"Hello!" a young Claus beams. "What's your name?"

My eyes widen in surprise.

"I-I'm Ness," I stammer. "Are you Claus?"

He nods proudly. "That's me!"

"Hey," I say, quietly. "What are you doing out here?"

He jumps up and down, in place. He's clearly a very energetic kid. "Have you seen my little brother Lucas? I'm looking for him!"

I frown. "I thought you were twins?"

"Well, mummy says I was born first!" Claus exclaims, pleased with himself.

"Wow," I smile. "That's impressive! But, why are you looking for Lucas out here?"

He shrugs. "I dunno! Have you seen him?"

"I haven't, sorry."

"Aw. Maybe he's somewhere else!"

"Yeah," I nod. "Maybe."

He looks up at me. "I'll be as old as you, soon! Soon, I'll be older than my Father!"

I look around, awkwardly, trying to smile, like you're supposed to, when a kid talks nonsense. "Well, sure are tall, for your age."

"Not as tall as you…" Claus looks up in wonder, at my height. "One day, I'm gonna be a math-math-emat-ician!" He has to sound the word out. "Mummy says if I work really hard, and study, I can be one, like in the big universities!"

Images of Claus, destroyed, bedraggled, and empty shoot through my mind.

"Y-Yeah," I choke, trying to smile. "Yeah, you do that."

"I will! I'm gonna be the best one, ever!"

I ruffle his hair. "G-Go for it, buddy."

He looks up, eyes shining with confusion. "But, why do you sound so sad, mister? Don't you think I can do it?"

My hands shake. "Y-Yeah, you can! It's just - hayfever-"

"Oh!" Claus chirps. "I hope it gets better soon!"

"I-I hope so - I hope so too."

He pauses, briefly, before perking up again. "Well, I'm gonna go find Lucas, now!"

All of a sudden, he hugs me, and I hug him back, sniffling. This isn't _fair._ He's so small. He's so innocent. He has no idea what's coming.

"Goodbye!" Claus beams, letting me go. He turns on his heel, flashing a last smile, running off into the woods.

"Stay-stay safe!" I call, in desperation, but I'm not sure if he hears.

Oh God.

I think I get it now.

…

I eventually manage to make my way back to the curtained room, welling up all the way. He was just a kid. Claus was just a little _kid_. With dreams. Hopes. A future.

All stolen.

All gone.

That's why Lucas got so angry at me. Because it hurts him too - he _knew_ Claus. Claus was his hero. His rock. But now, he's empty.

It must be killing him.

I pull miserably at a curtain.

"I think you've reached your third resolution," the orange man says, quietly.

I stare at him, through wet eyes, and I realise something.

"Buttercup."

He nods, smiling just a little. "Yes."

"Wh-?"

"Time to go."

"But-"

Buttercup looks at me, orange eyes bright. "Time to wake up."

Everything flashes. All of a sudden, there's a tearing noise, and all of the curtains drag themselves down, dissolving into a red mist. The walls collapse, eviscerated into rubble, winds pick up, swirling around me, catching up Buttercup, who storms into a plume of orange smoke. Light comes next, filling the space, rising me higher, and higher, and higher, and higher, until-

I open my eyes. I'm lying down in the grass, birds singing through the midnight. Hastily I sit up - shards of the slate lay scattered over the ground, trees stand tall all around me, the river flowing peacefully into the distance.

I'm back.

I take a deep breath.

"Lucas!" I shout, running into the forest like a small child. "Lucas, I'm sorry!"

"Ness!" comes a voice - and I have never been happier to see my blonde counterpart, running towards me, hair swept back in an awesome wave. We meet, tumbling into each other's arms, grinning.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, into his hair. "I get it now. Claus - we need to help him. To give him hope. To give him the childhood he lost."

"Sorry for getting so angry," Lucas mumbles. "Ah, man-"

"It's my fault," I admit. "But that's alright. I'm gonna say a lot of dumb things, y'know? You're probably gonna have to put up with that."

We pull apart, and Lucas looks up at me. "I can put up with that. I can love that."

I look down. "I'm really, really sorry."

He lays his palms against mine. "I forgive you."

I stare into his eyes, for just a moment, before blushing. "Y'know, I had this crazy, crazy dream-"

"Oh yeah?"

"I was stuck in a big loop. It was like, dreamception."

Lucas raises his eyebrows. "And?"

"And I couldn't get out. It felt like I was stuck in there for hours."

"Aw…"

I hug him tight. "And I missed you."

He blushes. "Oh, you sentimental goof."

" _You_ goof."

" _Us_ goofs."

We glance at each other, and burst into laughter.

I shiver, butterflies running through me. "So, we're okay again?"

He smiles. "Absolutely."

I hug him again, and warmth ripples through my body. "I love you."

"I love you."

But I frown, as we pull apart again. Something still feels wrong. Something missing - I'm missing something. It's pulling at my mind. Just teasing. But…

"Where's Claus?" Lucas asks, suddenly.

I look sharply over to where he was laying before - and his spot is empty. Oh no. Oh _no._

Chills dart up my spine. "Wh-What?! Where could he have gone?"

But Lucas looks a little closer at the grass. "It's… odd. It looks like he was never here. None of the grass is bent. Or damaged. But…"

I frown, holding onto Lucas's hand. "But… he _was_ there."

"What did that slate say, again?" Lucas asks, tremulously.

I shrug. "Just, _Ness, wake up."_

"Hm…"

I slap a hand to my forehead. "Oh my goodness, I'm such an idiot."

Lucas looks at me curiously. "Huh?"

"We're asleep. I'm still asleep! That's why Claus isn't here. We're sharing a dream, again! This has all been _another_ layer. That's what the slate is about! It's telling me to wake up!"

Lucas checks himself. "Ness - you're right! Wow, I hadn't even noticed!"

I grab his hand. "So, we need to wake up! Immediately!"

"How do we do that?"

I smile a little bit, blushing. "Well… I know what the cheesiest method is…"

"Huh?"

I hold him near, and our eyes meet. In a brief moment, his eyes widen, and his cheeks pinken, and all of a sudden, I pull him into a kiss.

Everything fades to black.

**~~o00o~~**

I wake up.

Again. For real, this time.

I sit up, on the grass. There's no slate, anywhere to be seen. I can make out Claus's silhouette, moving raggedly up and down as he snores in the distance.

Lucas runs towards me, from the river, and he tumbles into my arms, beaming.

"Only we could dream up a whole argument," he whispers.

 _And a whole lot more,_ I think, wryly, but Lucas doesn't need to know about all of that.

I hold him near. "We're the biggest goofs of all time."

"We are," he smiles, leaning his head against my chest.

Definitely," I agree, bundling him to the floor, with a giggle. He laughs, turning me over, getting me all covered in grass, but I don't mind.

"Oh no - we've got a problem," his face falls, as he looks over my shoulder.

I tense, rolling up off the grass. "A-A problem? What now?"

It's only then that I notice about 500 armoured men on horses looking at us from across the river.

"Certain death," Lucas deadpans. "What fun."

…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> That chapter, wow. Took a lot out of me. A lot of redrafting.
> 
> It was kind of experimental, hope that's okay! I like trying out some new things every now and again. We'll be back to the same old next time, though!
> 
> Also, sorry for the triple prologues. This is actually going to be the last Headmaster Hand/Tazmily Villager prologue, for at least a while! Toon Link and Villager are going to be getting the prologue spots instead, as well as the Lucas-staying-with-Ness prologue, every other chapter.
> 
> I promise, it'll explain itself soon.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! I've actually got some of the next chapter done already, as I'm writing this, so that's pretty cool.
> 
> Also, I only added it after uploading the last chapter, but I've made a twitter, for updates about this fic, sneak previews, and some other things! It's just called ReadyforTeddy, so feel free to follow, if you like.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> The Shadow Queen is from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, as is the location, Rogueport
> 
> Monty Mole is another Mario character.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	40. The Smiling Man (Part 1)

**Chapter 40 - The Smiling Man (Part 1)**

…

**(Lucas)**

…

**(Prologue: Villager)**

* * *

Saturday morning dawns bright, and pleasant. Toon Link's of course awake already - sitting by the river, waiting patiently for me to rise.

Aw. I appreciate that. He could've easily just woken me up, and had us be on our way, but no. He let me sleep in. Which is kinda awesome.

I'm hoping that someday I'll allow myself to figure out how I feel about him.

It's complicated. And not like how people always say _it's complicated_ when they can't be bothered to answer something. It really is complicated. A complete mess, one that even I can't seem to work my head around.

I suppose it starts with the whole concept of being into guys. And then there's Zelda, too. And Mother. And my cousin - and my aunt - a whole lot more! A lot of factors. A lot of things that seriously trip me up, when thinking about them.

I'm good at _not worrying_ about things, though. I can very easily just procrastinate on sorting out my feelings. After all, my role in our group is pretty clearly watching out for everyone. Like Pit and Dark Pit would say - the mother of the group. And boy do the others need watching out for - Red, my best friend, through childhood, extremely socially awkward. Ness, chaotic as you like, always doing this or that, and very hyper-emotional. Lucas, quiet, shy, innocent bean who needs protecting. And then Toon Link.

The epitome of mayhem.

But we're such an awesome group. I get on amazingly with them all - I get on with most people really. But these guys, we've been through thick and thin, and I love us for that. And right now, it's certainly _thick._

So. Much. _Impossible stuff._ Weird monsters and creatures, and people, being other people, and bizarre technology, that I can't even begin to comprehend.

At least I'm not alone in that notion, though. I know Toon Link is freaked out by it - it shows a lot. He's a bad insomniac as it is, but recently, it's been even worse. Sleeping for 2 or 3 hours a night. Nightmares. Waking up in a panic. He doesn't really confide in the others about his sleeping habits, but I often make a point to ask him, to check up that he's doing okay. And he is not doing okay.

I sidle up next to him, on the river bank. "Good morning."

Toon Link grins. "Ah, nice to see you awake! I half thought you'd died or something, you were sleeping like an absolute log."

"I survived this time. How about you?"

His shoulders slump. "Same old. Sleep is _hard,_ man. How do you people do it?"

"Aw…"

He looks up at the sun. "I think it's about midday."

"Midday!?" I yelp. "I slept for that long?"

"You bet. As I said, like a _log._ "

"We should probably get moving, then!"

Toon Link pouts. "C'mon, already? We've not even had breakfast…"

"You can eat your parsnip or whatever on the way. The others will be waiting!"

He rolls his eyes. "C'mon, Villy. Parsnips have to be _cooked._ "

I sigh. "And how do you expect to do that out here?"

"With a fire, of course!"

"Do you really know how to start a fire?"

"Of course!" Toon Link exclaims, confidently. "You just take the kindling, and, uh, some stones, and, hm-"

I grin. "You don't know. Just as well that I do."

"That is _not fair._ "

"Too bad."

"Well, show me, then. Prove it!"

I roll my eyes. "We are not building a whole fire, just to cook a solitary parsnip. Let's eat something that we can actually have raw."

Toon Link looks over at our food. "Ah. That might be hard."

I glance over - oh _no._ There's an infestation of ants, all black and tiny, crawling all over every single piece of food that Toon Link brought along. They heave out of tomatoes, pouring into carrots, attacking the bread - even carrying off a piece of meat!

I turn away, repulsed. "Well, we're not touching any of that, ever again. What do we do now?"

Toon Link pulls the parsnip out of his pocket with a grin.

"I-"

He tosses it in the air, catching it again effortlessly. "Looks like we are building a fire, after all."

Honestly.

* * *

(Lucas)

(2 years ago)

* * *

I stare into the violent sun.

I stare into the violent eyes.

The pavement tastes of filth, mixed with the copper tang of blood. My blood.

The world spins by in reverse, magenta flashing, crystalline hues, slowly consuming everything, white matter surging forward over buildings, over parks, over dogs.

Obedience is required.

 _"Mine,"_ whispers the voice. _"Where is he? Give him to me. Or this never stops."_

_"I won't."_

_"Then, let's bring in the customers."_

Guilt.

...

* * *

(Present)

_**Tomorrow will be unimaginable.** _

I stand, dizzily.

In front of us; approximately five hundred armed soldiers, on horseback. All with shining silver armour, swords pointed at us, firmly in place, watching, fierce expressions on their faces.

All but one. One armoured man is smiling. Cruelly. _Awfully._

My vision flickers suddenly, and I stumble.

_The mines. 4 and 20 feet deep._

Ness yelps. "It's the Onett first brigade!"

I furrow my brow. "What's that?"

"The closest of Onett's armies to the government! They're huge, rich, immensely powerful - they must be going to fight in the war!"

" _Wonderful._ Them being here can mean no good," I mutter, staring at the brigade with little trust. "I wonder what they want from us."

"Hey! You! State your name, and city of residence!" shouts someone who looks like their leader, inclining their horse towards us. He seems to be no older than Ness and I.

Ness stands, trembling. "Uh - I'm Ness, from Onett."

I look hesitantly away from the smiling man, instead focusing on the leader. "I'm Lucas, also from Onett."

The leader narrows their eyes. "And how old are you?"

"16," Ness says, honestly.

"14," I lie.

The leader turns their head to Ness. "Ness, was it? Why aren't you fighting in the war?"

I freeze up. I'd forgotten about that. So had Ness by the looks of things, as he opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish. "Uh, I'm, I'm at the boarding school, I'm not supposed to-"

"At the boarding school, you say? Yet, you're out here? In term time?"

I nod, desperately. trying to keep calm. "It's the wilderness survival week."

He narrows his eyes, under his helmet. "When I attended the boarding school, you had to pair up with people of your age."

"Uh-"

"And yet, there's an alleged 2 years age gap between the both of you? Therefore, I can conclude that you are rogues from the public school, running from your responsibility to serve our great city _._ "

"The rules changed," I lie, unconvincingly.

But it's no good. "Guards, seize them."

Dammit! I grab Ness's hand in fear - but just at that moment, Claus stumbles out of the forest.

A soldier screams, pointing at our interlocked hands, then at Claus. "Look! This homosexual action summoned a demon!"

"Lucas - who - are these men?" Claus rasps, shaking the dirt out of his hair.

"Guards! Quick! Before the demon eviscera-"

"He's not a _demon!"_ I shout, angrily. "He's my brother!"

The leader shivers. "Take them all. All these curséd things. Bring them to the other prisoners. They'll be cannon fodder."

 _Cannon Fodder._ Ness and I exchange a quick glance; one that conveys just a single word.

_Run._

All of a sudden, we're hurling ourselves through the forest. I make a wild grab for Claus's hand, and there's a great thundering noise as a small group of horses begin to give chase - no! The air rushes against my face, as we charge blindly past trunk after trunk. My shoulder catches a stray branch. I wince with pain, staggering, and the thundering begins to get louder-

"Keep going!" Ness shouts.

We sidestep around a pine, brushing aside a faceful of needles. The horses have to stop and turn, and we sneak under a small gap, the soldiers having to take a much wider arc around it. The hot tang of adrenaline hits the back of my throat. I have no clue where we're going, but suddenly we lurch left, just avoiding some hole in the ground, and as a result the horses have to stop again. We're getting away - we're getting away! We duck under another low branch, spinning around a sharp angle. But just like that, there's a crunch; Claus careens into a thorn bush, letting out a sudden cry!

Desperately, Ness and I twist, and we try to prize him out of it, but he struggles, Ness hops on his foot impatiently, the horses gaining, but they have to go around the branch... Claus breaks free of the bush with an alarmed noise, and we're off again!

_Thunk._

An arrow sticks out from a nearby tree.

"Get down!" Ness exclaims, and I hunch over, still hurtling ahead, dodging another trunk at the very last minute. Claus swipes at the thorns on his face and it causes us to lose our balance slightly, but the soldiers make a mistake, one horse is boxed in and collides with a tree!

"Now!" Ness bellows, and with an almighty surge we turn a right angle, but there's a ditch in the ground, and my foot gets caught. There's a sickening crunch. I collapse to the ground, the wind knocked out of me.

"Lucas!" Ness extends an arm to help me up - I take it, he hauls me upwards, but I can hardly walk, my damaged foot yelling with agony-

_Thunk._

"Down!" Ness repeats, and as I duck, I lose balance completely, landing on my damaged foot, and with a howl, I tumble to the floor, getting a mouthful of dirt.

"Lucas, come on!"

But I can't, I can't go on any longer. "Go on, without me! I'll hold them off!"

"What? No, I'm not gonna leave you here! Who knows what they'll do?"

_Thunk._

I quickly pull Ness into the ditch I've landed in, Claus tumbling down with him, and I wince as Claus's heavy body lands on my other foot. We just have to hope the soldiers will miss us. That they might not notice us in the ditch. The thundering of hooves grows louder, suddenly screeching to a halt...

"Where the hell did they go?" someone growls, gruffly.

"Search the area - they must be hiding," the leader declares grimly. The sound of an arrow being notched rings out, and my breath hitches again. Ness clings onto my middle, breath stilled, face dirty, watching, waiting in anticipation…

"There!" a soldier points, at Claus's raised hand.

I force Claus's hand down, but it's too late. They're coming over. We're done for. Finished.

Ness's grip tightens around me. I hold protectively onto him and Claus.

"You're coming with us," a dark haired man snarls.

I shiver. "No-no, please…"

"We ain't gonna hurt you. You aren't the enemy. But you will be prisoners of the Onett first Brigade. You will serve your duties to the City and the Onett Government."

"We can't fight!" Ness protests. "I don't know - I don't know how!"

"Then, you'll be cannon fodder."

"B-But-"

The soldier looks down at us. "It is an honour to die in the name of Onett."

"But, but we're trying to put a stop to Porky Minch," I explain. "Porky-"

He lets out a cry of mirth. "Porky? I suppose you're one of them bitter paupers who despises anyone who's rightfully earned themselves some money then, hm?"

"He-"

The soldier's face darkens sharply. "Consider yourselves lucky we don't impale you with an arrow on the spot, for treason. With us. _Now._ "

With terrified glances at each other, we slowly clamber out of the ditch. We've got no _choice._ If we don't obey, they kill us on the spot. My foot aches like hell - I've messed it up, bad, but I need a chance to inspect it, to figure out what the hell I've done.

Horrific images flash through my mind, as Ness and I are dragged up onto the leader's horse, stars shooting through my vision. _Ow._

Ness ends up behind me. The other soldiers fight over who has to take Claus, and the loser eventually drags him up onto their equine partner, and Ness wraps his trembling arms around my middle.

"Forwards," the leader commands, and the horses begin to canter back to the main herd.

Ness collides our foreheads.

' _What are we going to do!'_

I shiver. ' _I have no idea. I think we really might be for it this time.'_

' _And what about Toon Link and the others?'_

I gulp. I'd forgotten about them. ' _We'll have to think of something.'_

Ness tightens his hold on me. ' _Did you hear them though? Cannon fodder! I'm scared, Lucas.'_

' _I'm scared too, Ness.'_

We reach the rest of the army. It's immense - stretching even further back than I'd first thought, rows upon rows of horses, soldiers, all the same.

"Where are we going?" I ask our rider shakily.

"Onwards. To Tazmily."

My eyes widen. Tazmily. _Tazmily._ We're going to Tazmily. My home. My home, that I've not seen in years. In so, so long. I exchange a glance of Ness - a swell of urgency rising up in me. If we're headed for Tazmily, then, then it will undoubtedly be destroyed! This brigade, it's giant. So many people. So many weapons. So much hurt.

"What are you going to do to them?" I ask, nervously.

"Tazmily will become a quarantine site for the virus in Onett."

Oh, yes. I'd forgotten. I gulp - at least it's better than destruction.

"And the people?" Ness asks. "What will you do to all the people?"

"We will do what we see fit."

I sweat nervously. But I steel my nerves - no good worrying about something I have no control over. I suppose. I guess, at least I'm going to get to see Tazmily again. If anything. At least they're not going to completely destroy it.

As for Ness and I though, I'm less sure what we're going to do. I have to hope that we'll think of something. We always do - we've escaped every tight spot so far. Confidence is definitely a preference, for now.

We turn away from the river. Dammit! I'd hoped we'd encounter Toon Link and Villager, but it seems we're going a different way. I'm not sure what we're going to do about them at all - they're going to come looking for us, and they'll find nothing. So what will _they_ do? Will they go on to Onett without us? Continue the wilderness survival week, and go back to school? Heaven knows, but I hope they're safe.

I hope we see them again.

' _Lucas, look!'_ Ness speaks, in my mind.

' _What?'_

Ness points. My eyes widen. There ahead of us, is somebody that I recognise very well. He's riding on horseback, accompanied by a soldier, unarmoured.

It's Headmaster Hand.

 _'What's he doing here?'_ Ness asks.

_'I don't know - do you think it's Porky? Back in disguise?'_

_'Maybe. We need to speak to him, as soon as we stop.'_

"We're stopping," announces the leader.

"That'd be now, then," I whisper, the headache from psychic communication getting too much.

Carefully, after being instructed, I dismount the horse, helping Ness down as well. I wince, my ankle still a mess, I resort to hopping on just one foot for now. I'm not sure what they plan to do with us at night, but my hope is held out that there may be some chance of escape. I just need to keep my eyes wide open, and my mind in gear. I can't miss the obvious, like I've been doing lately. I need to look for anything hidden in plain sight.

_The smiling man._

It shouldn't bother me so much. He's just some guy, right?

"Is your ankle alright?" Ness whispers.

"Not really," I admit.

"Come on, I'll help you walk. I'll give it a look once we're down for the night."

I smile, grateful. "Thanks."

Claus's guard turns to us. "Right, you two and your freak accomplice-"

"He's not a freak!" I exclaim, hotly.

"Whatever. You're prisoners. You're to come with me, to the other prisoners, where you'll be under surveillance, over night. You'll receive rations. You'll be expected to fight, upon our arrival. Clear?"

"Clear," Ness mutters.

"Alright. Follow."

We're led through the noisy chatter of the crowd. There's a great deal of clanking as soldiers shed their armour and weapons, revealing young, fresh faces, smooth skin and surprisingly inexperienced hands. I frown. Why is everyone here so young? In the first brigade? What's happened to all the veterans? The tried and true fighters? But I don't have time to wonder, as suddenly we're pushed down by a particularly large tree. I wince as my ankle takes another hit.

"Watch it!" Ness hisses, landing on a bramble, but he's met with a blade to the face.

"Prisoner, remember?"

"Yes," Ness mutters, giving me an exasperated look. "Of course."

Our escort steps a few feet away from us, before taking a seat, laying down his armour on the ground. All around us the swell of action continues, as horses are tied up, torches are set ablaze, men work hard to unpack, some lying down, some speaking to one another. I'm not sure where Headmaster Hand has gone. In fact, he must've by far the oldest one here, so, maybe he's some kind of leader, for them? Perhaps that's what happened? After he escaped Porky's supposed trap?

Ness takes off my sock and my shoe, revealing my ankle to be twisted at a rather unpleasant angle.

He curses. "That doesn't look good. It looks like it hurts a lot, are you gonna be okay?"

"Hopefully."

"Your poor ankle…"

I glance to Claus. He seems to be okay, at least. He sits, looking neutral, just staring straight ahead at the floor. Completely unsurprised. Completely, I realise with a jolt, desensitised to this scary situation.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask Claus.

He looks up at me, pain in his eyes. "What's happening, Lucas? Why are all these men here? A-Are they taking us away?"

"It's the army," I try to explain, quietly. "The Onett army. We're going to Tazmily-"

His expression lights up. "Tazmily? A-Are we going home?"

"No," I confess. "They mean harm, so we're going to need to get away."

"Oh…" Claus looks distant again. "But… Tazmily..."

I lay a shaking hand on his shoulder. "I know, Claus."

He lets out a long sigh. "That is very sad."

But he doesn't look to be affected at all.

"What's the plan?" Ness whispers, from besides me. "How long until we're at Tazmily?"

"2 days," comes a voice, and a figure steps out of the shadows. "At least, by my reckoning."

_Headmaster Hand._

I stare up at him. "A-Are you real?" I clap a hand over my mouth, realising how rude that sounds.

He smiles. "Reality is an abstract concept. I like to _think_ I'm real."

"But, are you Headmaster Hand?" Ness says, nervously. "Or-"

Headmaster Hand nods, sitting, and I shift, awkwardly.

"Wh-Who's this… man?" Claus asks.

"He's the Headmaster, at our school," I explain, patiently.

"Not Porky?" Ness challenges.

"Thankfully not," Headmaster Hand replies. "But, what are you two-?"

"Wilderness Survival Week, sir" I explain, automatically.

Headmaster Hand nods, slowly. "Of course. But, you ended up in the path of this… brigade. By the way, none of the 'sir' business please."

"Yes," I nod. "Of course. How about you, how did you end up-?" I falter.

He leans back. "Now that, that, is a very long story. A long and sumptuous tale."

Ness and I exchange a glance.

He props him up against a tree. "Well - first, how much do you know about Porky-?"

Ness counts on his fingers. "He impersonated you, locked you up in a cell, tried to convert the school into Future Humans, and was behind everything that went on."

Headmaster Hand looks pleased. "So, you figured it out! Good. Did my clue help?"

I exchange a glance with Ness again. "Clue?"

"The blueprints. _Magical Monsters and Mythical Creatures._ When I got away, I found it in the library, and put it in your bookshelf."

"It was you!" I exclaim.

"But," Ness cuts in, "we'd already found it in the library, and it took us two weeks after that to find it in our bookshelf, so technically, that slowed us down a _lot-_ "

I elbow him. "Ness, shush!"

He pales, as if only just remembering who we're speaking to. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

Luckily, Headmaster Hand smiles. "It's alright. But, a shame. I do apologise. I hope Porky didn't do too much damage to my school, though?"

I bite my lip.

Headmaster Hand looks tremulously at us.

Ness speaks. "He started a fire, burning down his - your office. And…"

"And?"

I hang my head, feeling a sting of pain. "He killed Professor Ryu, and Wario."

There's a beat of silence.

"He-"

"Yeah."

Headmaster Hand looks down to the floor. "Well, no point worrying about what can't be helped, I suppose."

"That's right," I agree, compliantly.

Ness shifts. "Uh, going back a bit, Headmaster, how did you end up-?"

He looks into the distance. "Oh, yes. That's what I was saying."

Ness and I exchange another glance. Headmaster Hand is very weird.

"Well," Headmaster Hand says. I escaped. I, and this might be hard to believe, but I have these powers-"

"So do we," I say, hurriedly. "Psychic powers. You're ELM, right?"

"That's, uh, yeah, how did you-?"

"Ryu told us."

Headmaster Hand looks down. "Oh."

"Anyway," Ness says hurriedly. "What were you saying?"

"Ah, yes," Headmaster Hand looks back up again. "I got away, I saw you and your friends in the forest on the way out-"

"Oh!" I exclaim. "That explains a lot."

"-And then, I walked for a few days, until I ended up at Tazmily. I stayed the night in a man's house. Porky came to give a speech the next day, and he announced that people from Tazmily can go to his city, to stay safe-"

My throat constricts. "But - his city, anyone who goes there, they get converted-!"

Headmaster Hand sighs gravely. "I figured that would be the case."

"Did many people go?"

"Yes. Not everyone, but many people did."

Ness lightly squeezes my hand.

"I volunteered to go as well," Headmaster Hand says. "I managed to help the people in my carriage to escape. We planned to walk to Onett, through the forest, but we got interceded by the Onett Brigade, and we're now their prisoners."

My eyes widen. "There are others here? From Tazmily"

"Yes. Come, meet them if you wish, given we're all in the same boat now."

I look to Ness, who silently nods. I look to Claus, who stares expectantly at me.

I smile, suddenly quite nervous. "Sure."

Headmaster Hand leads us around the back of the tree we're being guarded next to. (Ness helps me walk over.) I find myself worrying - who's going to be here? My thoughts lie on Fuel, Lighter, other friends I briefly had, people I thought that I'd never see again, but… who knows. Either way, some people are safe!

"This is Roy," Headmaster Hand greets. I frown, as a young adult man steps out. I certainly don't remember a Roy. And I knew _everyone_ in Tazmily. Yet, why do I feel like I've heard the name before?

"Hello," he waves. "You are…?"

"Lucas," I say, sounding small.

"Ness."

"Claus!"

"He's from Onett," Headmaster Hand explains. "We encountered him while escaping the carriages."

"You wouldn't happen to go to Onett Boarding School, would you?" Roy asks.

"Uh, yeah," I reply. "Why?"

"Do you know Professor Marth?"

"Yeah, he's our maths teacher," Ness answers.

Roy's face lights up. "He's a good friend of mine - how is he? Is he alright? What's he like?"

I shrug. "Uh, he's kinda normal, really. He's alright. He's looking for you, though," I say, suddenly remembering where I heard the name. "He saw you in a newspaper."

"Ike!" Roy calls, suddenly. "Ike, these kids know Marth!"

A weary looking soldier comes over, and I shrink back nervously, but he takes off his helmet, and sits down. "Marth? You know him?"

"This is Ike," Headmaster Hand says. "Him and Roy we're friends. He's our inside man."

"I'm not your _inside man,_ " Ike says, coldly. "I've told you many times that I'm not going to let you try to escape again."

A harsh looking woman comes over. "What's all the rabble about?"

That face… I definitely know that face!

"This is Elmore," Headmaster Hand says quickly. "She's, well…"

She squints at us. "Who are you? And what's that monster thing!?"

I gulp. I definitely remember her now. I got many a scolding from her, as a kid. She's the wife of the mayor-

"-Pusher!" Headmaster Hand introduces.

"Hello," I say nervously, to the pair, as the mayor steps forwards. Ness merely waves. They look at us blankly.

"Uh, then we have Tessie and Caroline-"

Two women step out. One I don't recognise particularly well, but the other, Tessie,I'm fairly sure, was the owner of an inn.

"Hello," I wave.

Tessie's mouth opens slightly. "Hey, is that Lucas?"

The other woman, Caroline, frowns. "Lucas? You mean Flint's son? He was a lot smaller, wasn't he?"

"Uh, yeah, it's me," I blush.

"Well, haven't you grown!" Tessie exclaims. "How is Flint? And Claus?"

"Uh, they're fine," I lie. "How are - how's the inn?"

"Probably getting destroyed as we speak," she says cheerily. "Well, it's lovely to see you again, Lucas."

"Y'know," Caroline begins. "I always did say that Lucas would be the perfect husband for my Angie. Perfectly quiet, well behaved…"

I blush. "Oh, uh, thank you, but I'm taken."

Claus gives me a strange look, and I cross my fingers, banking on him not knowing what _taken_ means.

"Mother, are you talking about me again?" A girl, around our age sighs, coming out from around the tree. "Oh, hey. Who are these people?"

"Lucas and, well, some others," Caroline says.

Ness waves. "I'm Ness. Lucas's - uh - friend."

Claus stays silent, retreating.

"Well, nice to meet you," the girl smiles. "I'm Angie."

She steps forward to shake our hands. I'm fairly sure I recognize her, I would've gone to school with her for a little while, but I don't remember speaking to her much.

A boy who I definitely do recognise runs out. "Angie, what's going - oh?"

It's Ollie - the mayor's son. I never really spoke to him either, and not many people spoke to him either on account of his parents, but he always seemed nice. Quiet.

"This is Lucas, and Ness," Angie introduces.

Ollie stares through his glasses. "Hey, Lucas, are you Flint's son?"

"Oh - yes," I say. "I am."

"Oh, I remember you!" Angie exclaims. "Yeah, you were the quiet twin, weren't you? How is Claus?"

I shift. "He's alright."

Ness looks at me blankly.

"Then," Headmaster Hand says. "We've got Reggie."

A man nods briefly, before disappearing again.

"And Duster."

My mouth opens in surprise. Duster! He was a family friend, we'd see him often, he'd sometimes babysit for Claus and I! I give Ness an excited look, as Duster walks out, noticing me.

He gasps. "It ain't Lucas? Flint an' Hinawa's son? Surely not?"

"That's me." I can't help but grin. He's still got the accent. He looks just how I remember him!

He beams. "You've shot up, m'chap! I r'member when you were just a little thing, ah, Hinawa, God rest 'er soul, she always said you'd be tall some day!"

"I'm Ness," Ness says. "Lucas's friend. Nice to meet you."

Duster vigorously shakes his hand. "'Tis a pleasure to meet you too, m'chap. But, Lucas, how's Claus, how's y' dad?"

"Well," I bite my lip. "Claus is here."

Claus jumps, and I indicate for him to come out from hiding, which he does reluctantly. Duster's face falls.

"M'lord, what 'appened, Claus?"

Claus opens his mouth. "Well…"

"It's a long story," I say, hurriedly. "Sorry," I add, as Claus looks slightly put out.

"H-How is Boney? Is Boney big now?" Claus croaks.

I freeze up.

"A-Ah," Duster rubs his face, evidently still unnerved by the sight before him. "Boney, ah, sorry to say that he went missing, just a year or two ago. 'e lived an 'appy like though, ah, he was a great companion."

"Boney…" Claus mumbles, staring at the floor. "Poor Boney…"

I bite my lip, trembling slightly. "Shame."

"But your dad?" Duster asks. "How's he coping, m'lad?"

"Not great," I admit. "But, we get by."

"Ah," he nods. "Ah, I see. D'you still paint?"

"Yeah," I smile, surprised he remembered. "When I can."

"I'm sure you've much improved," he chuckles. "Ah, I r'member when you'd get paint on anything you could get your grubby mitts on. Your mother would go mad. You painted the walls, you painted th' curtains…"

Ness laughs. "Wow. I can imagine."

I blush. 'Shut it, you. I'm sure you got into trouble as a kid as well."

"Yeah…" Ness says, suddenly growing distant. "I guess I did."

"So, what are ya doin' out here, m'boy?" Duster asks, frowning. "Thought you went to live in Onett?"

"We're trying to put a stop to Porky," I explain. "He's causing mayhem."

Duster's face darkens. "Ah, Porky. Steven - I mean, 'eadmaster 'and, 'e told me all about Porky. Thought Porky was a good guy, I did. Ah…"

I grimace. "That's how he is. Persuasive. Likable."

"Had me fooled… ah, hah, alas."

"Yes," Roy chips in. "Me too."

I absent-mindedly lean back on Ness's shoulder. "So, how does the Onett Brigade operate? What's going to happen?"

"We travel on horseback by day, and stop to rest at night," Ike explains wearily. "We don't do much else. Prisoners are rightfully guarded, and that's that."

Headmaster Hand clears his throat. "Well, you could let us esca-"

"No! I can't do that."

"Well-"

Ike glares at him. "Do you want me to report you to the leader?"

"Who is the leader?" I ask, nervously.

Ike shrugs. "Some guy. Calls himself 'Captain Strong.'"

Ness snorts. " _Captain Strong?_ Sounds like a bit of an egoist to me-"

Roy frowns. "I think that's his actual name. But, I thought he was head of the police force?"

Ike shrugs. "He could've been. I, unlike you, didn't get into trouble with the police, at school-"

"Okay, that's not relevant."

Headmaster Hand frowns. "I know Strong. Had to get him involved in a drugs case up at the school. But what's a policeman doing here, leading the Onett First Brigade?"

"Beats me."

"I thought the leaders rotated," Ollie frowns. "That's what I observed."

"Oh, there's two leaders," Ike explains.

"Two?"

"One official leader, that bosses us around, sets the rota, the superiors, the roles. That's Strong. Then there's the 'day leader', which leads the horses, and our procession. That's the one that rotates."

Ollie scribbles this down.

"I used to be on the rotation," Ike grumbles. "Before smart guy Headmaster Hand got me involved in an _escape._ "

"Dwelling on the past is never advisable," Headmaster Hand says serenely, standing up. "I daresay you have duties to be taking care of, Ike?"

"Yes," Ike sighs. "I have to tend to the horses."

Roy raises an eyebrow. "By 'tend to the horses', do you mean-"

"Yes! Yes, I have to shovel the dung!"

Roy bursts out laughing. Ike shakes his head, and muttering, he storms away, into the darkness.

"There's a fire going on over there," Ness whispers to me, pointing to a campfire. "Let's see if we can go. Warm up a bit."

I nod, not having realised quite how cold I am. My coat, which is actually borrowed from Villager, is torn from running away from the guards, and I'm shaking like a leaf.

"We're going over to the fire," I explain to Claus.

"F-Fire? Isn't that - bad?"

"It's a campfire, it'll be alright. It's controlled."

"M-Mother always said-"

"Well, I don't remember what mother said, but the campfire will be alright," I say, with more sternness in my tone than intended.

Claus stands up, heavily. "Okay, Lucas."

Ness takes my hand, helping me up, and we start walking over, but a guard pushes me back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ness surges forwards. "Hey! Don't you hurt Lucas!"

I grab him by his coat. "Ness, don't. We're just going over to the fire."

"I can't allow that," the guard says, standing rigidly. "You're to stay by the tree. Captain's orders."

"But-"

Their face darkens. "No. Exceptions. Go. Sit back down."

"That's not fair!" Ness exclaims, but I sigh.

"It's not worth it Ness. Come on."

"But-"

"They're not gonna budge."

Grumbling, Ness sits back down, and I follow suit, and Claus after that. I come to the quick conclusion that both of us are perhaps getting rather irritable, having not eaten or drunk properly in the last few days.

"D-Duster didn't know who I was," Claus mumbles, out of the blue. "He thought I was a monster! A big, scary, monster."

I nervously pat him on the back. "Don't say that, buddy. You're not a monster. We'll get you tidied up, cleaned up, and you'll be as good as new."

"Y'know, something should probably be done about the whole nudity thing," Ness says, awkwardly.

I turn in bemusement. "You what?"

Ness blushes. "Well, Claus kinda doesn't have any clothes, does he?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were so bothered by nudity."

"I'm fine with it, it's just…" he indicates to all the people around.

"Yeah, actually, good point," I concede. "Claus?"

"L-Lucas?"

I take off my coat. "Tie this around your waist."

"Why?"

"Erm-" I try and fail to find the right words. "Just do it."

"Okay," Claus says, compliantly, taking the coat, and effortlessly tying it around his waist.

Ness leans back against a tree. "Alright. What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we gotta make a plan to escape, don't we?"

All of a sudden, two figures descend into our midst. "Did you say something about planning and escaping?"

It's Ollie and Angie.

"Figured you'd be a good pair to speak to," Ollie grins, adjusting his glasses. "We're getting nowhere. Things have never been this bad before."

"Oh, uh, right." I exchange a glance with Ness, clearing my throat.

"It's actually quite light for us," Ness grins, jauntily "Yeah, we've dealt with much worse."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Like-"

I elbow my counterpart sharply in the ribs. "Ness, let's not show off. What were you two saying? Escape - that sounds good."

"Yes," Angie sits up, looking rather like Red, when he's keen to answer a question. "Yes, Ollie and I, we've been calculating and noting down the weaknesses of this brigade, the rotas, the systems."

"Noting down? Where did you get the paper?" I frown.

Ollie brings out a notebook, from his front pocket. "Never go anywhere without this."

"He wants to be a detective," Angie explains happily. "Since we met, he hasn't talked about much else.

"Oh."

"What's that?" Claus asks.

Ollie flinches, noticing Claus's bizarre appearance for the first time. "Uh, you mean a detective? Someone who investigates things. Solves crimes."

Ness runs a stray hand through his hair. "Being a detective sounds cool. Are you any good?"

Ollie points to me. "Scratch marks in your trousers. I'd say you've been running in a chase, probably from the brigade. Dirt in your hair. You hid in a hole. There's a dark hair on your shoulder, probably from Ness. You like physical contact. You're close, you two." He turns to Claus. "Thorn sticking out of your arm. Probably ran into a bramble bush, during that chase. Childlike speech, damaged appearance, I'd say you were locked up for a number of years. Judging by the fact that you've got no proper clothes yet, you were recently found."

He points back at me. "You're shivering, yet it's not that cold. You're pale, and skinny. You're almost certainly anaemic." He moves onto Ness. "You sit stiffly. You spend a lot of time sitting down, possibly studying. Your father was abusive, judging by how you responded earlier, when Lucas said you'd gotten into trouble as a child. Both you and Lucas have probably known each other for some time, Lucas would've been lonely after Claus had gotten locked up whenever that was, and would've stumbled into you, Ness, and most likely clung onto you, and that eventually formed what you have now. So yes, I am good. Am I right?"

I stare, open mouthed. "Uh - yeah."

Ness frowns. "Wait, you're anaemic?"

"Perhaps."

Ollie gasps. "Really? I got that all right!? Aw, yeah!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Well, there is actually one thing…"

"Oh?"

I grin. "Ness was the clingy one."

Ness gasps. "Hey!"

Ollie slips his hands into his pockets, with a good-natured smile. "Ah, there's always something. So, yeah. I wanna be a detective."

I frown. "You need a lot of qualifications for that though, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. Tons," Ollie grins, tossing his notebook in one hand. "Not a problem."

"I didn't think Tazmily had any higher education?"

"Ah, well," Ollie adjusts his glasses. "See, Tazmily has changed quite a bit, since you were there, Lucas."

"Changed?" I repeat sharply. "How so?"

Angie gives a half-smile. "A lot of development came in. Regeneration of old buildings. Still in progress of course, but now we've got factories, a college, brick, stone…"

The thought revolts me. "Factories?"

"I hate them," Ollie grumbles. "Destroyed the view."

"How did Tazmily afford all that?" Ness asks, bemused. "Lucas says it's just a small village?"

"Porky," I conclude, darkly.

Ollie nods frantically. "I knew he was bad. I told mother, told father, they wouldn't listen."

"He's v-very bad," Claus chimes in, with a noticeable shiver. "Very very _very_ bad. He did a big amount of bad things."

"Shall we get back on topic?" Angie suggests. "Escape?"

"So, I've drafted a full copy of which soldier does what," Ollie declares, pulling out a sheet of paper from his notepad.

"There's about 500 of them - _how-_ "

"I identify them by their distinctive features. And really, there's nothing better to do all day."

"We haven't let on to Headmaster Hand," Angie adds, leaning forwards. "We reckon he's a bit…"

"Mad?" I suggest.

"He's a control freak," Ollie says, calmly. "Means well, but, prone to mistakes, and misjudgements. Especially of other people. Tried to keep quiet around him, keep out of sight. We prefer working with more cooperative people."

"Right-" I smile, still kind of bemused.

"So," Angie continues. "With Ollie's draft, we can see when the gaps are. When people rotate. When posts aren't guarded. The best times to escape are when we're getting ready to travel, or when we're setting in for the night."

 _'They've thought this out a lot,'_ Ness whispers in my mind.

_'You bet. They're smart though.'_

_'Crazy smart! Like, how did Ollie know all that stuff about Father, and the chase, and - and Claus!'_

I have to hold in a giggle, as I take Ness's hand in mine. _'Who knows.'_

Ollie frowns. "Are you focused on something else?"

I swiftly break apart from Ness. "Nothing important-"

"Right. Well, we were saying, we need help. Hit a brick wall. There's no _way_ to escape, with everyone else."

"So… why not try a distraction?" Ness suggests, evidently pulling an idea out of thin air.

"That's what Headmaster Hand reckons," grimaces Angie. "And it _would_ work, but we've tried it before. We secretly set the horses off, threw a stick into their midst, but we were caught, thanks to Ollie's dad."

"Pusher," I recall. "Right."

"Yeah… Uh, sorry for rambling on-"

"Oh, it's okay," I assure her. "Like you said, nothing better to do."

"Yeah…"

I shiver again. It really is cold - Ness slings a casual arm over my shoulder, pulling me near. We can't be too obvious, or Ollie might pick up on exactly _how_ close Ness and I are, which would probably lead to our execution.

"Wish we could be over by that fire," Ness bemoans, as singing starts up. "It'd be warm, if anything."

"We could start a fire here," I suggest. "That could even be a distraction-"

Ollie shakes his head. "Thought of that one. Guaranteed these guards around us would leave us to burn in it."

"Eurgh, what a horrible thought!" Angie exclaims.

I shiver. "Sounds painful. At least it'd be quick."

_Roaring heat. Rushing over our bodies, consuming us. Swallowing us up in light. In flame. In smoke._

A stray rook calls up above, and I shift a little, suddenly uneasy. The rooks should be _sleeping._ Why are they always making so much noise?

Tuneless singing continues to come over from the campfire. _'Oh, Danny was a fine young chap, who mined all night and day…'_

 _'You're on edge,'_ Ness speaks, into my mind. _'What's up?'_

"Something's off," I mutter, the psychic communication clouding my thoughts. "Sensory check. Quick."

_'Danny boy, he swung his pick, for coal, for coal, for coal!'_

But it's hard to think, over all that noise!

_**Tomorrow, unimaginable.** _

I grip my head in my hands. Tonight has already _been_ unimaginable. We've been captured. We found _Claus._ We somehow fell out in a whole dream. Surely. _No more._ We haven't even been together a whole day yet. Not even a whole day! It seems like centuries ago that Ness confessed his feelings. Centuries!

_'Danny boy, he swung the pick into the Captain's head!'_

"Bit morbid," Ness whispers, but I shush him. There's something. I can feel _something._

_'Oh, the mighty captain, oh he did end up dead!'_

I stand abruptly.

"Is something wrong?" Ollie asks.

"Yes."

"What? What is it?"

I freeze, glancing around at the group of prisoners. Everyone is still here, just talking, or lying down, resting. What is wrong with me? Why am I so damn on edge?

"Look!" Angie exclaims sharply, pointing to the campfire.

I turn. It's a normal fire, burning high, great plumes of smoke billowing off of it. But it's not weird. It's not out of the ordinary.

"What is it?" Ollie asks.

"There - that guy. He's not singing. He's just standing there."

I squint through the darkness. I can just about make out a figure, silhouetted against the flames, standing stock still. Staring directly away, almost as if… watching for something.

_The smiling man._

_'Danny Boy was sent to jail for forty days and forty nights…'_

"Everyone, look away!" Ollie hisses.

"What? Why?"

"If he sees us all staring, he'll know we've seen him."

"Maybe he's just tired?" Ness suggests. "Maybe he zoned out? Not everything has to be weird."

"No…" I grimace. "No, I definitely feel it. He's up to no good."

"But what?"

I wring my hands. "What can you hear? What can you all _hear?"_

"Huh? I suppose I can hear singing," Ness suggests. "The fire? Birds?"

"That's a lot of rooks," Ollie observes.

I shake my head. "None of that. Something else. I can hear something else."

Ness screws up his forehead. "You know, I think you're right."

"Can you hear tapping?" Angie asks. "Because I can."

I strain my ears. Is she right? Just through all the racket…

_Tap Tap, Tap Tap Tap. Tap Tap Tap…_

"Just someone grooving to the rhythm," Ness shrugs.

Ollie jumps up. "It's Morse!"

"Morse?"

"Morse code!"

"What are they saying?!" I ask, frantically.

Ollie squints again. "Uh… Q? No, I. I… S… I again… Uh, I think T…"

Angie grabs a sheet of paper from the notebook, and begins to write.

"...R? I think. E… or U? No, E. A. D… uhh, oh, I'm not sure of that last one, oh, and it's repeating again. Okay. Uh, what does that mean-?"

Angie reads out her paper. "I. S. I. T. R. E. A. D. Is it read?"

"Is it ready?" I suggest.

"Yeah - that could be it!"

"But what? Is what ready?" Ness asks, tensely. "What's going on?"

I shush everyone. "Watch the other guy."

The smiling man shifts suddenly, moving his fingers out of dark pockets. They just catch the light of the fire, as they rest against his hip.

_Tap, tap tap, tap._

We can't hear the noise, but we can certainly see it. He's replying.

_Tap._

_Tap Tap Tap._

"Y-E-S," Angie repeats. "Yes."

Ollie curses under his breath. "They're up to something. I know it!"

Angie raises a hand. "But, sorry, but Lucas just had a _feeling._ Are we really going to go on that? That something is up?"

"I trust Lucas's feelings with my life," Ness says sharply, taking me by surprise.

The smiling man moves suddenly, purposefully, away from the fire. Out of the shadow. My breath hitches - _he's coming towards us._ He must have noticed us looking!

"Get Ike," Ollie says suddenly, noticing. _"Quick."_

I call over to the soldier, who's back sitting with Roy again. "Ike, we need help."

"Help?"

"Yes - there's a guy. People were using morse code-"

"Is this some elaborate plan to escape?"

"No!" I exclaim. "Something's going on…" my eyes drift back to the man, who's just a few metres away now. "Please."

Headmaster Hand stands. "Did you say something is going on? Because, as it would happen, earlier, I did see something…"

I glance back over. The man has reached the guards. "Y-Yeah, c'mon."

I sprint back over to the others, Headmaster Hand following in quick stead.

A guard halts the man. _"No, you can't come through. They're prisoners."_

_"Yes, I bloody well can! Strong's orders."_

_"Oh - right, sorry. In you go."_

Headmaster Hand pales. "Who's that?"

"We don't know," Ollie whispers. "They were signalling - Morse - but they must have caught us looking-"

Ness grabs my hand. "What do you think he's gonna do?"

Headmaster Hand steps forwards. "Hello sir, can we help?"

The smiling man's face remains hidden in shadow. "I daresay you can."

I freeze. I _know_ that voice.

_Tongue, dragged across the sand. Fists. Men._

"What do you want?" Ness demands.

There's a quick snarl, and Headmaster Hand is thrown back against a tree. _"Did you_ _ **see**_ _?"_

Headmaster Hand gasps for air. "N-No, what do you mean, I didn't see any-"

The man turns on us, a great hat hiding an undoubtedly menacing face. "And you lot, you… kiddos… heh…"

Ollie steps forwards. "We have sufficient evidence to say that you, and your _friend_ are up to something."

They laugh. "Oh, really? What makes you think that?"

"The Morse code. You said something is _ready._ "

He sneers. "Smart one, you. Well, not a word to anyone. Not a _word._ There's no need for any of you to get hurt today. But, if you tell a soul…"

"You're just some guy, why should we take your threats seriously?"

He laughs again. "Ah, some guy, am I? Oh, I can make your lives hell. Easily. Even from here, even in this Brigade. _**Hell.**_ You'd know, wouldn't you, Lucas?"

He turns to me, with a sultry smile, and I back frantically away. No. _No. Don't_ be sick. _Don't be sick._

"I'll be leaving, now." He tips his hat. "And you won't be doing a thing." He turns in place, nodding to the guard, and walking back out, towards the fire.

And there's nothing we can do.

Ness grips my hand, tight, as I sway in place. _._ How can _he_ be here?

...

I'm stood by the mine. An 80 foot drop looms before me.

_"Tell me where he is!"_

_"No! I won't!"_

_**"Tell me."** _

_"N-Never!"_

_**"TELL ME. OR I DO IT."** _

_"NO!" I sob. "Please!"_

_**"Tell. Me. Where. He. Lives."** _

_"I-I won't!"_

_He snarls. "You'll snap eventually. But for now…"_

A piercing howl tears through the night, and I fall to my knees, sobbing.

…

"That man was weird," Headmaster Hand summarises, from underwater, completely unaware. "Well, I'll speak to Ike. Let him know what's happening."

"Don't," I whisper hoarsely. "Don't ever mess with him."

"But-"

_**"Don't."** _

He glares. "Remember, I am your _Headmaster-_ "

"He'll kill you," Ollie says, suddenly. "That man - he's killed before. He's planning to kill tonight. There's going to be a murder."

I stare, mouth open. "H-How do you know?"

"The way he said, _you_ don't need to be hurt tonight. As if someone else will be. The way he walked, he's important. Or at least, believes he is. He made that threat effortlessly, like he's made similar many times before. And on the collar of his coat - gunpowder."

 _"Gunpowder!?"_ Ness exclaims. "He's gonna blow us all to pieces!?"

"I don't know," Ollie whispers. "But for the love of God, don't tell Ike. He's obliged to tell his superiors, and if they know, he knows that we know."

I wring my hands in distress. "But - they're going to blow people up!"

"That's why we need to prevent this, alone."

"Alone!?"

Ollie furrows his eyebrows. "I thought you said you'd faced much worse?"

"B-But-" Ness and I look nervously at one another.

"Come on. Lives are at stake."

"I guess-"

"Gunpowder?" Claus asks, out of the blue. "Is that what Guy Fawkes used, on November 5th, 1605?"

I turn to him in surprise. "How do you know the exact date of the gunpowder plot?"

"We did it in class," Claus says, blankly.

"Retentive memory," mutters Ollie, fiddling with his notebook. "Clinging onto old memories to block out the new."

"Right," I shiver, disturbed.

"The gunpowder must be hidden somewhere," Headmaster Hand swoops back in. "So, we need to find it, and throw it away. Or soak it with water."

"Water. That'll stop it exploding," Ollie realises, quickly scribbling it down. He turns to the rest of us. "Right. Angie and I are going to go and look around, see if we can see who the other guy signalling was. Ness, Lucas, Claus, look for the gunpowder. Headmaster Hand, convince Ike to let us out of the prisoner zone. _Without telling him why._ " Briskly, he strides away, round the tree, with Angie in tow.

Headmaster Hand massages his neck. "Damn, that weird guy… really got me."

"Right," I say, awkwardly.

He sighs. "I don't think that this is the best way to do things, but better do what they say. Good luck."

"Oh - good luck."

Headmaster Hand strides away, over to the others, leaving us alone.

…

"So, we're suddenly involved in a murder plot?" Ness marvels, shaking his head. "What is even going on?"

I scan the area near the fire. "I've got no idea. The night continues to be unimaginable."

"Those guys… kinda intense. I mean, they're smart. Crazy smart."

"Ollie was smart back in primary school," I admit. "But this…"

"And now we're looking for gunpowder. Who was that guy, by the way?"

My face darkens.

"Wait, not-?"

 _"Him,"_ I mutter.

Ness moves his hands to his mouth, and quickly moves them away again. "Him - I thought he was in government, now? What's he doing here, trying to blow people up?"

I sigh. "I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

My lip trembles. "Later."

"Olay." Ness rests his hand on my shoulder. "Later."

I give a shaky smile.

"See?" Ness beams. "This relationship thing. Easy."

"Relationship?" Claus repeats, confused.

"A-Ah, yes," Ness stammers. "Lucas was looking for relationship advice, the other day. There's a girl he likes. You know. Specifically about… comforting people. I was just showing him how-"

Claus's face lights up. "L-Lucas? A girl? What is her name?"

"Uh, B-Bayonetta!" Ness blunders.

 _'Bayonetta_!?' I mouth, appalled.

Ness rubs his neck, turning red. "It's going, really, really well for them."

Claus claps his hands together. "Yay! Lucas is in love!"

I resist the temptation to slap Ness to another planet. "Shall we just find the gunpowder?"

"Yes. Let's do that," Ness withers, under my piercing gaze.

I pat him on the back. "Excellent. Now, how are we supposed to find the gunpowder, without leaving the prisoner zone?"

"We-" Ness falters. "Look, with our eyes, I guess. Maybe it's here, with us?"

"No, he _,_ " I shudder. "He said that we don't need to get hurt, tonight. So it can't be near us. I'd say the blast radius of the gunpowder is-"

Ness grabs my shoulder. "Please, stop. There's enough geniuses around here already."

I roll my eyes. "Your poor, fragile ego."

"I'm not egotistical!"

"Quite the opposite," I agree. "And we're gonna fix that. But for now, we need to look for the gunpowder, anywhere but here."

He sighs. "Well, we can't really see anywhere else. It's night."

"Congratulations, you know the difference between day and night!"

Ness pouts. "You're bullying me."

"Bullying is bad," Claus agrees.

"Can you see anything by the fire?" I ask.

Ness shakes his head. "Nope, just a load of guys singing. Badly. There's not even any women to impress, why do they do this to themselves?"

"Singing was - fun," Claus says, flatly. "Singing - was nice."

I turn, frowning. "I don't remember you being that into singing?"

I catch the tiniest glimpse of a blush on his face, and it fills me with hope, as he smiles. "I did singing. It was a secret."

I smile back. "I'm sure you were an awesome singer."

"Well, there's no visible gunpowder around," Ness concludes. "We'll have to wait until that Ike guy lets us out. I guess we'll wait?"

"Yeah," I agree. "And then, hopefully, we will sleep."

"Ooh," Ness shivers. "Dreams. I dunno about them."

"Huh?"

"Long story."

I think back to my dream, with the rooks, and the bright sun, and the _fear,_ and I remember that perhaps, just maybe, I dunno about dreams either.

We sit down, Ness resting his head against my shoulder, and it's a welcome relief, to have his warm body snuggle up to me. Unfortunately, Claus takes this as a sign to do the same on the other side, and all of a sudden, I have to wriggle free, because _claustrophobia,_ and I'm cold again.

"Alright, m'chaps?" Duster smiles, coming speedily over to us.

"Hi," I wave.

Duster ruffles Claus's mane. "Really got long this, didn't it?"

Claus nods. "Very, very long."

"Ah, well y'll be all tidied up and y'self soon, m'man. Keep on smilin', you'll be alrigh'.

"T-Thank you mister Duster," Claus rasps politely.

Ness takes my hand, as Duster ruffles Claus's hair again, before shuffling over to us two. He crouches down, lowering his voice, concerned. "What really 'appened to him, Lucas?"

"He got kidnapped," I mumble, the words filling me with regret again. "Abused and hurt, by Porky. For 8 years.

"Porky Minch?"

I nod.

He turns round to face the campfire, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Y' look after him, okay? It' been a long while since I saw you two. Look after him, like 'e looked after you though, yeah? That's important. Very important."

"I-I will. I promise."

"Good. Oh, an', y' wouldn't mind givin' uncle Duster one o' your more recent paintings, would ya? The one on my wall is a tad dated..."

"Oh - yeah, of course, uh, do you like, landscapes-?"

"Anything will do," he smiles, heartily. "Y' got a bright future ahead of you, m'chap."

"Th-Thank you," I try to smile, as Duster nods, turning away, walking back over to Roy.

I instantly turn to Ness. "Ness, I don't know how to look after people."

He pats me on the back. "You do a pretty good job of looking after me. And hey, who says you have to be alone?"

"Hmmm…"

"Besides, it's good practice for when we have kids," Ness adds chirpily, making me choke on my own saliva.

 _"Ness,_ it's not even been a day yet."

"And?"

 _"And,_ in case you've forgotten about basic biology-"

"Aha, though," Ness points, dramatically. "Adoption always exists."

"And it'd be illegal for us."

"But-"

I sigh. "Ness, _shush._ People aren't supposed to know, if we want to avoid jailtime and certain death."

Ness rests a finger on my chin. "Don't want people knowing our _forbidden secret,_ huh?"

"No, I-"

He winks, and I blush, suddenly completely flustered.

Ollie strides into our midst and we explode apart. "Did you find the gunpowder?"

"No," I admit. "Did you find the other person?"

"No," Angie sighs, appearing. "Only people back there are Reggie, sulking, and some more guards. They must've made a sharp exit."

"Could it be someone external?" I suggest.

Ollie scribbles something down. "I considered this. Now, you know the other guy. The one that came over to us, all quickly. Who was that?"

I open my mouth in amazement. "How did you-?"

"The way you looked at him. Fear. You've encountered him before, and it wasn't good. Who is he?"

I shift uncomfortably, feeling a numbness come over my body. "Someone."

"Name?"

"G-Geldegarde."

Ollie scribbles it down. "What happened when you met him?"

My insides turn to dust. "I-I don't wanna talk about it."

"It might be important," Ollie says, flatly.

Ness takes a step forwards. "He said he didn't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Lay off him, Ollie," whispers Angie. "I know it might be important, but it sounds like it was traumatic, and that wouldn't help us solve this case, yeah?"

Ollie hangs his head. "I guess. Sorry, Lucas, I only meant-"

"It's okay," I whisper faintly.

' _What happened?'_

_Pushed down, in the back of an alley. The choking, the sour taste at the back of my throat._

I gasp for breath.

_Blades. Men. Hands. Touching._

I grab onto Ness, my vision swimming, flooding-

"Lucas? Lucas, you okay?"

_The thud of my head striking the pavement. Pain, exploding through me. The copper tang of blood. Fists. Sobbing. Filth._

"Lucas? Lucas!? Come on, come on, you with us?"

_Heavy breathing. Rapid, ragged breaths, as I run, run, as far as I can, away, away, to home, but that's no good either._

Firm hands grip my shoulders.

_The ringing in my ears. Shouted orders. I have to obey. I have to do everything he says. Or he hurts. He hurts._

"Come on, come on, pick him up, I'm not sure what's happening-"

_Sobbing into a pillow. The next day, the same. Keep going, for him. More, and more, and more. Endless. Sobbing. Touching._

Hands writhe around me, whispers snaking past my ears, and I'm suddenly lifted from the ground.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream. "LET GO! LET GO!"

"Lucas, please, it's-"

I scream more, writhing around. "NO! IT HURTS! STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

_'Do what I say, from now. Or, you know what happens.'_

_A gleeful face leans from under a bowler hat._

_**'Sing a song of sixpence,** _

_**Lucas is all mine.** _

_**Four and twenty feet deep,** _

_**At the bottom of the mine.** _

_**You know what will happen,** _

_**If he isn't all mine.** _

_**He'll be my little treasure,** _

_**Lucas is all mine.'** _

I collapse into a heap, voices floating like daggers towards me.

_"What on earth could Geldegarde have done, to bring about this response-?"_

_"All you need to goddamn know, is that he's a powerful member of the government, and he's an awful man. Now, mind your own, and let me help him!"_

A voice sounds closer to my ear. "Lucas, Lucas, are you there? Are you okay?"

_'How could you forget-'_

"Lucas, come on, are you there?"

_'I honestly forgot.'_

I screw my eyes up tight. No. _No._

_The lie._

"Lucas, Lucas, it's me, Ness, please-"

"I'm sorry," I croak, hoarsely. _"I did it to save you."_

* * *

A/N

I'm gonna have to pause this chapter here, dammit. It's been a while since the last update, and there's a bunch more that I want to do with what's happening. Which means, the next part is gonna have to be Lucas again- But it'll be good. I promise! Anyway, this is late because I'm not feeling the mental groove recently, y'know? And also, I've been recording an album-

In other news, I'm gonna crack out the second part of this chapter ASAP, hopefully before I go on holiday for a couple weeks. I don't plan to write over the holiday, so there'll be a little break in this fic, but I might keep editing earlier chapters if I get a little bored-

~ReadyForTeddy


	41. Chapter 41 - The Smiling Man (Part 2)

**Chapter 41 - The Smiling Man (Part 2)**

…

**(Lucas)**

…

* * *

**Recap of Part 1 (because it's been a while, let's face it):**

* * *

Whilst Villager and Toon Link had some casual banter in the prologue, our protagonists were found by none other than the Onett first brigade. After a chase where Lucas broke his ankle, they were collected up - when Lucas noticed an out of place smiling man amongst the crowd. Probably nothing, right? Claus, Ness and Lucas were then put in the 'prisoner area,' where they met the real Headmaster Hand and the Tazmily villagers, including Duster, Ollie and Angie for the first time. Unfortunately, that meeting was rather marred by the appearance of the smiling man - who turned out to be the very intimidating Geldegarde, whose presence started to drag up old memories for Lucas. Ollie used his wit to uncover that Geldegarde has a plot involving gunpowder, but before anything could be done, an overload of memories knocked Lucas out of action.

* * *

**(Prologue: Villager)**

* * *

Once we've cooked and eaten Toon Link's singular parsnip (no euphemism intended) and the sun has moved a reasonable way across the sky, it's time for us to set off again.

Or, it should be. Procrastinating is brilliant fun though, right?

"Fancy a swim?" Toon Link suggests.

I smile, pleased for an excuse to spend more time in this beautiful place. "Sounds good to me."

The river has calmed down since last night; much of the water from the storm has already entered it and flown away downstream by this point, so the current is a lot calmer. Pleasant, even. So we strip off to our underwear, and jump right in.

"Colder than I imagined," Toon Link shivers, standing. "But still nice. I was covered in dirt from sleeping on the ground the whole night."

"I think some insects got me," I realise, only now noticing a range of red marks covering my chest.

"Ouch," Toon Link groans in sympathy.

"Or I could just be allergic to you."

"Hey!" He exclaims, and I grin.

I lie back in the water, letting it carry me across to him. "We really should head off soon. To the others."

Toon Link grins. "Ah, relax. We're just giving Ness and Lucas a chance to get together."

I let out a snort of laughter. "Good point."

"How do you think Red and Pit are faring?"

My expression grows concerned, as I backstroke over to the opposite bank. "I'm not sure. I can't imagine they were even allowed to do the wilderness survival week, in the state they were in. You gonna swim, by the way, or just stand there?"

Toon Link rolls his eyes, turning onto his front. "Fine, I'll swim. But, agh, I still can't believe that Red and Pit were under Porky's _control._ How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure," I murmur, as I find myself tangled in a load of reeds. "That Porky guy seems to have power that nobody else ever can."

Toon Link drifts over to help me out. "I wonder what Ness and Lucas did to rile him up so bad?"

"It's probably that they were being hopelessly slow with actually getting together, so Porky decided to create a load of tension and disaster, so it inevitably happens. The protagonists _always_ get together - it's all a cunning ruse."

Toon Link snorts. "Well, that'd be quite the turn of events."

"You never know."

"Yeah…"

I swim downstream, finally free of the reeds. I turn onto my front, feeling a general flush creeping up my neck, threatening to invade my cheeks. I definitely don't need Toon Link seeing _that._ I notice a couple of small fish darting freely under the water, completely unaware of the fact that above them is a pair of very awkward boys. One of which has still no idea how he feels.

I suppose it all stems from what happened with Zelda. I say 'what happened' - more what _didn't_ happen. I was dumb, I was stupid, but when I first came to Onett Boarding school, me and her became good friends. See, being with Red for so long at primary school, it was great and all, but young me wanted to branch out. To meet more people. So, when I ended up next to Zelda in Maths, I spoke to her, and turns out, we had a bit in common, and we got along great.

This was around the same time that I met Ness. See, Ness and I, we got on great too. He introduced me to his friendsLucas and Toon Link) and as a result, me, Red and them, the five of us, quickly formed our group. I never mentioned Zelda to them, though. I don't know why. Perhaps I thought they'd get the wrong idea, or tease me, or something. Perhaps because at that stage, we didn't really talk about anything aside from games and school.

But anyway, Zelda and I, we'd hang out in maths lessons, we were good friends, and that was simply how it was. Just friends.

Until the next year.

Puberty hit me like a brick, and because I was a dumb kid, that meant that of _course_ I developed some kind of crush on her. I mean, why wouldn't I? She was beautiful, by the world's standards, _and_ she was already my friend. Which meant, of course, because I've never been the shyest person ever, I eventually worked up the nerve to ask her out.

And I got rejected hard, and she hasn't talked to me since.

I mean, since when was asking someone out a cardinal sin? What's her problem? Why's she got to just ignore me? A simple no would've been fine, and we could've easily carried on as friends, but _,_ of course not. She had to take it personally, and to think that I'm weird.

Again, I never told any of this to our group.

So, I suppose I've been trying since then to fix things between us. But, she is adamantly ignoring me, no matter when I try to talk to her, and that's just how she seems to have become. Obviously, I got over the crush pretty fast, as you do when you're rejected so harshly, but, that led to the next problem, which-

"You falling asleep?" Toon Link jibes. "C'mon, Villager. We got a big walk today, can't have you slacking off!"

I sigh. "Shut it, you."

* * *

(Lucas)

* * *

Giant's Mine. The biggest and the most intimidating of the Onett cavern entrances, named after the supposed 'giant-shaped' footprint on the ground outside it.

Giant's mine's reputation preceded it. Rumours of ghosts, workers that fell down and died, and rumours of conspiracies have always circled around Onett. It is a centerpiece for some religious groups within the city, and a prime tourist location, accompanied with its very own predictable tour company (run by Porky) that everyone knows (but never says) sowed the seeds of all the rumours for profit.

I remember seeing it myself for the first time. At the dead of night, of course. Father had taken me up there, to look at the mines, to show me how he worked. To show what was what. It was the first and only time he'd taken me out anywhere since Tazmily, or done anything nice for me.

Young me was admittedly quite frightened of it. Ness had dared me once in the past to run up there, but I'd flat out refused. Father's first ever offer to do something with me, though? No matter how scary, I wasn't going to turn that one down.

It was massive. A great mouth in the cliffs, leading vertically down a sheer 80-foot precipice that would result in _almost certain death,_ as Father so kindly told me, if one were to go down without the proper safety equipment. I, for one, wouldn't dare step within 5 metres of a place like that, regardless of the safety equipment.

So when Father held up a harness and a rope, I was horrified.

"You're a man," he'd persisted. "Just go down. Come on - it's fun. It's _safe,_ I swear _._ "

I curled up in a ball. "I don't want to!"

"Your mind is just playing tricks on you, Lucas," he said, stepping forwards. "Come on…"

I looked again into the unholy hole. "It's - it's scary!"

"I go down there every _day._ It's not scary. You're just being a big baby about it."

"B-But- I wanna go home!"

His voice had taken a stern tone. "I'm trying to do something nice for you, Lucas. We're not going home until you've gone down there, and touched the bottom with your feet, and come back up again."

"I don't want to!"

"Claus would've gone down in an instant," Father scorned bitterly. "He'd have loved it. He'd have thought this was great fun. Why can't you just be more like him?"

I whimpered miserably, as I was swiftly strapped up in a harness. I should've just run. I should've just left, but I was too afraid. The Claus comment had gotten to me. Father was right - Claus would've gone right down there, no fear.

"Please," I begged, as I stood over the edge. All sorts of thoughts of what dreadful monsters could lurk down there entered my mind. "Please, I don't want-"

Father had sighed. "I'm holding onto the other end. It's easy. Just keep your feet to the wall, and don't let go of the rope."

"Bu-"

And then, he pushed me.

I remember the rushing feeling, the slam of cold air against my face, how my stomach flew up into my chest, how black and infinitely far away the bottom looked. I remember how I screamed, how the darkness swallowed me whole, and how all of a sudden, the rope had tensed and my body had jerked, and in nanoseconds, I was flying headfirst towards a jagged, cavernous wall, and I'd thrown my arms forwards, and suddenly, my hands were shreds, and I was clinging onto a ledge for dear life.

My Father's voice came again from above. "Come on. You've only gone about 5 meters. Quit whining, start climbing down. Easy as that."

I burst into tears, feeling the emptiness looming beneath me.

"Just hold onto the rope again. You're not going to fall, Lucas. Come on."

But I was inconsolable, clinging onto the stone like a child to a stuffed animal. As far as I was concerned, if I let go, I'd die in an instant. It'd all be over. No more Ness. No more painting. No more omelettes. And try as Father might, he couldn't get me to go any further down, and, by the crack of dawn, he finally relinquished, and he pulled me back up.

I'd proven myself to be worthless.

He's barely spoken to me since.

...

"You definitely said _something,_ " Ness insists. "Something like ' _I did it to save you.'_ What did you mean?"

"I didn't say anything," I sigh, my head throbbing. "Really, I didn't."

After my major meltdown at hearing Geldegarde's name, and thinking back to, well, _things,_ Ness seems to have managed to get me under control, and I'm propped up against a tree, with my ankle being set and bound by a resourceful Tessie.

She wraps the last loop around. "That all better, love?"

"Yeah," I breathe, gratefully. "Thanks."

At least now I can walk again. With makeshift crutches, still, but I can walk.

But, Geledegarde. I blocked everything out. I made myself forget everything. But now all these thoughts, these horrible memories, that I tried so hard to forget…

My mind flashes.

" _ **Tell me where he is!"**_

" _No!"_

" _ **Tell me where Ness lives. Give him to me."**_

" _Wh-Why?"_

" _ **Leverage. Give him to me."**_

" _I won't! I'll never give you Ness!"_

Laughter.

" _ **Then this will never end. Perhaps you need more motivation..."**_

My mind flashes back.

I'd begged, pleaded. I didn't understand his obsession. I didn't understand why he wanted Ness. But, I wasn't going to let him have him. No matter what he did to me.

He did some terrible things.

When I opened up about the street life to Ness, it hadn't been the full truth. I couldn't bring myself to tell the full truth. Sure, I told him that Geldegarde had me under his control, with his customers that came, and did as they pleased, I'd told him about that. I'd told him that Geldegarde used violence. But, I'd heavily implied that Geldegarde was doing it of his own free will, for kicks, or for money. Blackmailing me with my own death.

In reality, it was blackmail of a different sort. Geldegarde did everything that he did to me in order to try and make me give Ness up. To ' _be honest'_. To tell him where Ness lived.

I never gave in.

I was so afraid that Geldegarde would hurt Ness, hurt him like he hurt me - I didn't know why he wanted Ness, and I didn't want to find out. That's what got me through - that was the focal point. That's what I had to remind myself of, every day, even as I got Ness's worried letters in the mail, that's what I had to remind myself of. Everything was for him. To keep him safe.

But that mixed with guilt. The things being done to me - I'd had it preached that they were sinful. That I had broken rules. And that was in no part helped by Geldegarde's words. He was a master of words - twisting everything into my fault. My choice. My doing. As far as I was concerned, so long as I chose to keep Ness safe, everything else that happened was completely and utterly down to me. Nobody else. Just me.

That's why I couldn't answer his letters.

It was torture.

It still is.

"Come on, Lucas," Ness pleads. "Is there anything you're not saying? I'll listen. I," he looks from side to side. "I love you, Lucas. Please."

"I can't," I murmur, my head throbbing. "I'm sorry, Ness."

Ness looks crestfallen, and I ball in on myself.

Ollie and Angie are out solving the gunpowder case. Heaven knows who or what Geldegarde plans to blow up, but they're onto it, I suppose. Headmaster Hand wheedled permission out of Ike for the pair to go out of the prisoner zone, and have a poke around to see what's going on.

I, meanwhile, have been left behind, in shame.

"Lucas, I promise I won't laugh," Ness says. "I won't judge, I won't do anything, I'll just listen."

I grit my teeth. "Ness, I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past now, yeah? That's the end of it. Please, leave it alone."

"But are you sure, though? You know I'm always here for you…"

I fold my arms, decisively. "Yes, I'm sure."

Ness leans back, evidently not satisfied, but he still knows better than to press further.

"Do you reckon Ollie and Angie are having any luck?" he asks.

I shrug. "No idea."

"They're kinda weird. Like, not in a bad way, but I don't quite get them. I'm still kinda freaked out by Ollie figuring out everything about us so easily."

"So am I."

There's an uncomfortable pause.

Ness rubs his hands together, tensely. "Lucas, I'm really worried, you're not acting like yourself, are you completely sure that you're-"

"Yes!" I exclaim, hurt. "I'm fine! Just stop going on about it!"

"I'm sorry," mumbles Ness.

Luckily, Ollie and Angie rush into our midst before things can escalate.

"We couldn't find the gunpowder anywhere!" Angie exclaims. "We looked amongst Geldegarde's possessions, we looked around the fire, but there was nothing."

"We can help, then," Ness says, suddenly keen for a distraction. "Well, if that's okay with you, Lucas-?"

I shrug non-committally. "If I'd be any use."

"Of _course_ you'd be of use," Ness pouts. "You're the smart one, remember?"

"But my ankle..."

Ness jumps to face me. "It turns out that Lucas, you are not going anywhere. You are staying here, until you heal!"

I laugh, but it's weak, and forced.

Ollie and Angie look between us, no doubt thinking: _why are these people so weird?_

"Well, what can I do from here?" I offer, trying to not be a complete misery. "Let's think - gunpowder. Black powder. It must be hidden somewhere. But somewhere accessible to fire, because it has to be lit? I'm not sure how gunpowder works, really."

"Luckily, I know exactly how gunpowder works," says Ollie, calmly. "To summarize, gunpowder consists of a fuel, an oxidiser, and sulfur, to allow for a stable reaction. Upon being lit, the carbon from the fuel plus the oxygen in the atmosphere forms carbon dioxide, and the energy in the gunpowder converted from the chemical energy store to the thermal and kinetic energy stores. The expanding gases, nitrogen and carbon dioxide, provide the propelling action."

"So?" Ness asks, more bluntly than he probably intended.

"So, Lucas is right. The gunpowder indeed has to be lit, for the combustion to take place."

Ness furrows his eyebrows. "The combustion?"

"For it to go _boom,_ " Ollie syllabises, as if talking to an eight year old.

"Right," Ness nods, uncertainly. "So, what do we do?"

Ollie has evidently had enough, because he stands, and Angie follows suit. "Let's see. You two can… scan this area. For anything suspicious. Angie and I, we'll do some _proper_ investigating. Goodbye."

Ness sticks out his bottom lip, as the pair leave. "Ooh, _proper_ investigating - God, could they be anymore up their own-"

I give him a look.

"Sorry," Ness backtracks, miserably. "Tired, and hungry. And cold. And sad."

"I think Ollie is just… very self assured," I measure. "But, it's alright. We can let them do the job. They'll easily figure it out, I'm sure. It's nice not to have every problem that comes up laid upon us."

"Yeah," Ness agrees, with limited enthusiasm. "We can just stay here, and talk."

"About what?"

"Well, we are _boyfriends_ now. We can talk about… uh, romance stuff!"

Claus comes slowly round from around a tree, with a puzzled frown. "Who are boyfriends?"

"Uh, nobody important," I lie. "NIce to see you, Claus, how are you doing?"

"I am very very good," he smiles, toothily, sitting down opposite us. "Very happy! No more Porky. I found my twin brother again! Today has been… a very good day."

"I agree," I say, with some conviction. It's certainly been an interesting day. A lot has happened, after all. It's certainly been unimaginable, there's not a shadow of a doubt about that.

Suddenly, Ness and I are more than friends, and Claus is here.

I keep having to remind myself that Claus is here.

Because it still doesn't feel like him. He still doesn't seem like the role model I left behind. It's a question of if he ever will - this is not Claus. This is not what Claus should be. And I know, I have thought that, I have said that, many times already. But those thoughts, they just plague my mind. They don't leave. I need to connect this face to the other face. This is my brother - my twin brother. It hurts to think about.

Sometimes I look at Ness, and I just want us to run away. To leave the world, to leave everything else that is happening, to run away into the sunset. Design some new comfort, live in it, and be free. To let everyone else fight the big battles, to live in a blissful, apathetic state. But that's not how life is. Some people are born heroes - the people that must go round, and sort out all the bad guys, because if they don't, nobody else will.

Nobody ever said that being the hero would be so hard.

I never liked heroes, whenever I read books about them. They always seem too perfect, so idealised. And, for that matter, so tragic. But that's a whole other problem. Ness and I defy that stereotype in every possible way. We're certainly _not_ perfect, by any stretch of the imagination. Which, I suppose, makes us pretty rubbish heroes.

Ness shifts about like a firecracker. "I wonder how they're getting on with investigating out there? I wonder if they've found it?"

Yet, Ness is a hero alright. Always keen to do the pre-conceived right thing. Always looking towards the right, always alert and ready. So unbelievably selfless, he'll throw anything away to help.

But those are the heroes that die at the end.

"They'll be fine," I say, watching their shadowy figures poke around the campfire. I catch a couple soldiers giving them strange looks.

"Will they find the gunpowder? Will we all die in a big explosion?" Claus asks plaintively.

I bite my lip, shrouded in dark thoughts. "Eventually."

He bursts into tears.

Huh?!

I curse, sitting up, but my ankle catches the ground, and I let out a yelp. Ness hastily moves over to the sobbing Claus, hugging him, trying to console him that _no, we aren't all going to die,_ and _Lucas was only being sarcastic, he didn't really mean it. ("What does sarcastic mean?")_ I drag myself over, but my head is spinning.

I'm in complete disarray. That came out of _nowhere._ He was completely happy! Curse my big mouth - causing him to _cry?_ And he's seemed so apathetic so far! Nothing has scared him, but… a small mention of death? Suddenly he has a meltdown!

"I'm sorry," I mumble, disconsolately. "I didn't think."

"I-It's okay L-Lucas," Claus sobs. "I-I'm really sorry - don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," I whisper, suddenly disturbed. "Why would I hurt you?"

Claus only sniffles.

What the hell has Porky done?

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" Ness offers Claus. "Clever people are sorting out the gunpowder, and everything will be okay in the morning, yeah?"

Claus inhales, evidently trying to breathe deep. "Y-Yeah. Can you read me a story?"

"A story?" Ness asks, bemused.

"Mother always used to read to us, before bed," I explain, quickly. "Uh, let's see… Ness, are you good at telling stories?"

"No."

"Fantastic. Looks like I'll have to come up with one…" I try to smile kindly, at Claus. "Now, how about the story of…" I look around me wildly, picking out anything I can. "The story of… the moss, and the stone?"

Claus nods. Ness sets about letting him lie down and making him comfortable.

"Once upon a time, there was a…" I glance around the space again, seeing some fox droppings. "There was a fox. The fox was a wicked, wicked fox."

"Bad fox," Claus agrees.

"There was also a grey rabbit. The rabbit was a very clever rabbit. The fox was called… Fred, and the rabbit was called… Todd."

"Todd is a silly name."

I smile slightly. "Fred was a hungry, hungry fox. He wanted to eat Todd. So, he set up a trap. He dug a pit with his hind legs, and covered it up with moss, and sticks, for when Todd would run by."

"Oh no…"

"And so, Todd did run by. He fell into the trap, and got all covered in moss. Fred ran out of his home, delighted, because his plan had worked."

"Poor Todd…" Ness murmurs, entranced. I cast him an amused look, shaking the dark haired boy awake again.

I continue. "Todd was clever, however. He found a big, grey rock, at the bottom of the trap. He covered it in moss, and he burrowed his way away. But Fred thought that the rock was Todd, and so he ate the rock whole, giving him a big stomach ache."

Claus giggles. "That's what he gets!"

I mime closing a book. "The end."

Claus lets out a long yawn. "Thank you, Lucas."

He closes his eyes, falling asleep.

"Who's Todd?" Ollie asks, coming back.

Ness jumps up. "Ollie! How's the gunpowder? Where is it? Did you find it?!"

Ollie nods, inclining towards the campfire. "Yes, it was quite obvious really, having thought about it. Hidden in plain sight - it's just there, amongst all of the other storage bits and pieces. In a bag. Ready to be thrown somewhere with a match, to cause a nice explosion."

I grimace. "Delightful."

"But why?" Ollie presses. "Why on earth would someone do this? Sneak all this here?"

I glance at Geldegarde, whose shadowy figure remains partially hidden behind some trees. I gulp. I think he's looking at us. "Who knows."

"Assassination?" Ness suggests, and Angie nods her head.

"That's what I said, but Ollie's not convinced."

"Assassination would require no more than a simple knife," Ollie grumbles. "Yet, we know, this is not a genocide, because he said, _there's no reason for anyone else to get hurt tonight._ "

Ness shrugs. "Well, who cares why it's there, just splash a load of water over it."

"He's right," Angie agrees, looking nervously at Geldegarde, who's on the move now. "Before he sets the gunpowder off."

"And we still need to find out who sent the tapping signal," Ollie complains. "That Geldegarde man has an accomplice."

"What's Headmaster Hand doing?" I ask.

Ollie eyes the man. "We had a disagreement, so he's doing his own investigating now."

"So what do we-" Ness begins, but Angie cuts him off.

"We're going into circles. Let's just soak the gunpowder, and be done with it. Then, it's all over, and we can finally sleep."

I yawn suddenly, looking at the restful Claus. Yeah, sleep sounds good.

"Angie and I will go and do that, then," Ollie declares. "Come, Angie. You two, keep watch for us. Get help if we need it - you'll be able to see us from here. After all, Lucas, your vision is pretty remarkable, isn't it?"

My mouth opens, taken aback. "Uh, yeah. We'll watch out."

"Great."

The pair scamper off, back out of the prisoner zone.

Ness sits down besides me slinging an arm over my shoulder. "Keeping watch, then? Y'know, I don't know what it is about those two, but something just makes me want to impress them, at every opportunity. Like I have to say something clever, for them to accept me. I'm glad you're not like that."

"...Thanks!" I exclaim, sarcastically. "Good to know you're not deeply intimidated by your own boyfriend-"

He grins. "Well, you are slightly scary."

I cock my head, puzzled. Me, scary? I'm a big pacifist coward! No way am I scary. "Really?"

He wrings his hands, suddenly thoughtful. "Well… yeah. As in, you could combust at any second. You're super powerful."

"I'll try not to burn you in a column of flame, unless you're _really_ annoying."

He laughs, and we fall into an awkward silence.

…

Geldegarde had grown steadily more angry as time went on. I refused to give him Ness, and so the clients continued to line up and up, and the punishments became more and more elaborate, and there was nothing I could do.

" **Are we going to have to move onto more serious things, if you don't cooperate?"**

I'd pleaded that no, no we did not. Surely it would be a lot less effort for him to just look Ness's address up in the telephone directory? But Ness's address didn't feature in the telephone directory apparently, so that was a write off.

" **You jest, yet you do not understand."**

"What don't I understand?" I'd asked, bitterly.

" **Ness is blackmail. If I have blackmail, I have everything. I can take all I am owed."**

I didn't know what he was talking about, and as my face collided with the pavement again, I didn't think that I knew much of anything anymore.

…

"Lucas, look!" Ness exclaims suddenly.

I look.

To my alarm, in the firelight, I watch two men, dragging the shadowy outlines of Ollie and Angie behind a tree.

"We have to do something!" I exclaim, and Ness instantly stands, helping me up too. Ness searches around - there's no debating that I'm coming too, even in spite of my ankle, and he quickly manages to find two large sticks, suitable for use as crutches.

I make an experimental swing - good, they work perfectly. I might get splinters, but who cares about splinters! Ollie and Angie could be in danger!

We rapidly make our way over to Ike.

"We need to leave the prisoner camp!" Ness exclaims. "Ollie and Angie - they're being taken away by some men!"

Ike sighs. "Did Headmaster Hand put you up to this? That's an awful escape plan. Try again."

"No - really!" I beg. "It's an emergency. Come with us, if you like. In fact, please do!"

Ike's expression is unreadable. "You seriously think that Angie and Ollie have just been dragged away but some vagabonds? You think we have traitors in our midst?"

 _"Yes,"_ exacerbates Ness, impatiently gesticulating. "Now quick, come on!"

Ike relents, and he utters a sharp word to a guard, who stands aside. I leave first, hastily swinging my crutches, propelling myself along, at a somewhat reasonable place. Where did they go? I squint through the darkness, past a miserable looking soldier, into the mass of trees ahead… it was between that oak and that maple, wasn't it? Wasn't it?!

We power on past the storage pile. "The gunpowder is gone!" Ness notices.

"What?" Ike asks, wearily. "Gunpowder? This is getting even more ridiculous…"

"Did you see it get taken?" I ask, worriedly.

Ness puts a hand to his neck. "I wasn't watching the pile… Now, quick! We need to be quick!

Spurred on, I accelerate my movements, Ness actually having to jog to keep up with me, though the journey still feels infinitely slow. Come on! Anything could be happening! And despite some strange looks, I power around the oak tree, and round a birch, and there they are!

I quickly observe, crouching behind a bush. Ollie and Angie are tied to the birch, with what looks to be multiple lines of rope, and some sizable knots. Ike swears quietly. "You're right - something _is_ happening!"

I ignore him. "If Geldegarde is involved in this," I whisper, in low tones. "Watch out. He's good with words. He'll twist your thoughts - he'll mess with your mind. Don't let him talk."

"Got it," Ness whispers. I grip onto my crutches.

"Then, let's get in there."

"Hey, you! Let them go!" Ike commands, stepping forward, into the light. "They may be prisoners, but protocol applies! They are to be kept under _guard,_ if they are useful. Only if they have no purpose, may they be freely used. So, unhand them at once!"

The shorter of the kidnappers turns, and lets out a short bark of laughter. "Ah! Protocol. Silly man. Isn't he a silly man, Frederic?"

"Yes Bungle," guffaws Frederic, the other kidnapper. "Yes, very very silly."

Ike looks between Ness and the tied up Ollie and Angie. Ness gives a sharp nod, indicating he'll be ready to untie them if fighting breaks out. Smart. Following Ike, I advance further towards the kidnappers, not letting my ankle hinder me. I can whack them round the head with these crutches, if need be.

Ike spreads his hands. "Come on. What is this? The game is up. You've been busted. Now, if you don't want to be blasted to the year 3000, end it all here. I won't tell Captain Strong."

"Silly man! Silly man! Silly man!" Frederic chants.

"I think you need to go and sit on the naughty step," accuses the other man, Bungle.

"They're mad," I observe, and Frederic giggles.

"Oh yes, precious! Very mad. Quite mad! But our boss likes us. He thinks we are… what does he say, Bungle?"

Bungle, the shorter man, hops on one foot. "He says we're like the jesters, don't he, Frederic? Strong jesters!"

"Geldegarde?" I guess, grimly, and the pair applaud.

"How did he know?" Bungle exclaims.

"I do not know!" Frederic exclaims back.

A sour taste hits my throat. Geldegarde works with innumerable employees, unlike Porky, who works completely alone. They pose a completely different threat.

Ike sighs. "Look, whether Geldegarde is involved or not, which I highly doubt, just let Ollie and Angie here leave."

"Silly man! Silly man! Silly man-"

I glance over at Ness, who seems to be ready to launch into action, if need be. I know we won't be able to use PK fire - I've had too many nightmares of burning down a forest with that thing. I look over at the imprisoned pair. Ollie appears to be trying frantically to speak, but a sock has been shoved in his mouth. I think I know how this is going to go.

Ike draws a spear. "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you two have committed treason. This is your final chance. I will get Captain Strong"

Bungle and Frederic stop chanting, and they crack their knuckles, drawing out blades of their own.

"'He doesn't call us the Strong Jesters for nothing," Bungle grins, menacingly. "Take us if you can!"

Of course.

There's a blur of action - Ness dashes over to Ollie and Angie, whilst Ike spins with his spear outstretched. Bungle parries Ike's attack with his sword - and Frederic takes the opportunity to run round the back - but I reach out, bringing down a wooden crutch down on his head. He spins chaotically upon impact, nearly impaling Bungle, but nearly impaling Ike as well! Ike dashes forwards again with his spear, but Bungle makes a low slice that drives Ike back, right into the path of Frederic…

"Ness, now!" I exclaim. Ness instantly stops trying to untie the ropes - I throw him a crutch, resigning myself to being immobile, for now. Ness whacks Frederic's blade with the wood, and Ike collides with Frederics stomach. Unfortunately, that means Frederic is propelled into me, and I find myself sprawled on the floor. My vision tinges a light blue, but I grab around for my crutch, and, taking control of it, I crawl on my hands and knees, as Ike performs a dramatic dodge, and I give Bungle a strong hit to the shin. Bungle curses. Ness runs in, capitalising by hitting Bungle in the rib cage, and he collapses to the floor, knocked out by his head landing on a boulder. Result!

Ike backtracks, facing Frederic one-to-one, who snarls, but just as Frederic leaps, Ike sidesteps, and Frederics momentum carries him right into the path of Ness, and with another vigorous swing of the crutch, he's lying besides his counterpart, knocked out on the floor.

Ness helps me up, handing me my crutch. "That's three out of three battles we've won, now."

I grin wryly, relieved. "I'd say beating all those Future Humans was a tad more impressive than defeating two henchmen, one of which was named _Bungle._ "

"Good work!" Ike compliments, grandly. "Right, you two, untie Ollie and Angie, and I'll go and get Strong, and tell him what these two were up to. How their documentation was accepted to join the brigade, I do not know…"

But his rambling is cut off by a more dominant presence.

Geldegarde.

The birds above let out a sudden cry, and my throat catches, as he steps out from behind a bush. His face twisted in a sneer, he whips around, still cloaked in his dark jacket, a hood covering silver hair, bloodshot eyes, a neat mouth and nose, a sharp jaw and clean shaven cheeks. It's quite the departure from how he appeared in the street - always a fresh suit and tie, familiar green bowler hat, a generic, winning expression.

"Remember," I whisper to Ness. "Don't let his words trick you."

"Well done!" Geldegarde applauds, though there's venom on his tongue. "You took them down - good job - especially considering the cripple in our midst… How are you, Lucas?"

Ness's eyes flash with anger, anger that would send me packing for Australia.

"Don't talk to him like that."

"Ooh, tetchy!" Geldegarde holds up a hand, amused. "Now, impressed though I am by your victory… Did you forget? What did I tell y'all about interfering in my business?"

"It's you!" Ike exclaims. "Headmaster Hand said - I didn't think he was bloody _serious!_ I thought it was another escape plan!"

Geldegarde laughs. "Well, you would, wouldn't you. Paranoid little Ike… you're so far from home, aren't you? Missing your family?"

I grit my teeth. "Don't listen to him."

Ike stands forwards, proudly. "Geldegarde. You're breaking the rules."

"Am I?" Geldegarde asks, with mock surprise. "How may I correct my ways?"

"What are you doing here?" I challenge. "You're a politician now - I know you are. Why are you here?"

He chuckles. "Ah, ahh, that's a long story. One I shan't tell. But, Lucas. Long time no see? Why are _you_ here? And again, why, despite my telling you quite plainly, are you still getting involved in this?"

"You can threaten me all you like!" I exclaim, fiercely. "I'll never do what you want! You should know by now! You don't scare me anymore!"

But Geldegarde only smiles pleasantly, pulling his hood down over his head, to reveal a balding, scabbed scalp. "And _you_ should know by now, that I always carry out my threats."

I bite my lip, trying hard not to think back to that night.

"I know what you've done to him!" Ness exclaims, standing forwards. "I know everything!"

"Oh…" Geldegarde sighs, happily. "Oh, but I fear you don't."

"I do!"

Geldegarde sighs. "Dear me, Lucas. Wasn't I quite clear? You don't tell a soul about what happened, or I kill you."

I shudder, my skin crawling, and Ness shifts nearer to me. "You wouldn't."

His eyes glint. "Oh, I would. You're unimportant, to my plan. You're just a toy. A plaything. And you were very fun to… play with."

"You're working for Porky!" Ness accuses.

Geldegarde turns suddenly, spitting on the floor. _"Porky?_ Never. I would NEVER work for Porky! How dare you. How _dare_ you assume I'd work with - that! I am better than him. I am more powerful than him!"

"Less hair, though," Ness mutters, ruefully.

Geldegarde's smile suddenly turns sickly sweet. "As may be, but… Oh, but who's this come to join us now?"

I turn, to see Claus behind me.

I tense.

"Claus? What are you doing over here?" I ask, carefully. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"Hello!" Claus exclaims happily. "I woke up again, but the very nice man told me you were here!"

"Which man?" Ness asks.

"He said his name was Reggie!"

My shoulders relax. Good - Reggie, he's one of the Tazmilians.

"What's your name?" Geldegarde asks, with a kindly smile.

"Claus!"

Claus looks at him with trusting eyes, and I feel a sharp hit of foreboding.

"We're a bit busy now," I say, deliberately. "But it is nice that you came over, Claus."

"Yes!"

He remains in place.

I continue. "So…"

Claus looks obliviously at me. "What?"

Geldegarde laughs. "Oh, come on Lucas. Don't try to send your own brother away! Maybe I should tell a story?"

Ness gives me a worried look. "A story?"

Ike grumbles, annoyed. "Look, Geldegarde, you're _supposed_ to be being arrested right now-"

"Oh, relax!"

Claus points at Ollie and Angie. "W-Why are those people attached to the tree?"

"A game!" Geldegarde exclaims, happily. "Where-"

I cut him off. "Claus, Geldegarde, this man, he tied them up. He's bad - he's done bad things. Ness and I are here to finish him off. Now please, go back to where we were before. It's safe there."

Claus's mouth forms an 'o', before he points at Geldegarde. "My brother is gonna - he's gonna sort you out!"

"Claus, _maybe you should go,"_ Ness suggests, again. "It'll be quite dangerous, over here, we wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I can help!"

"Yes, let him help!" Geldegarde chides. "Don't exclude him from the game!"

"It's not a game!" Ike exclaims.

"Is it a game?" Claus asks me.

"Claus, was your name, wasn't it?" Geldegarde asks, before I can reply.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Ah… Claus, Lucas ever tell you what really happened to Boney?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

My blood runs cold.

A million images flash through my mind.

"Shut up," I whisper, fiercely. "Shut up, now."

"Don't you wanna know?" Geldegarde charms, enticingly. "Come on… it's a great story!"

Claus looks from me to Geldegarde, evidently curious, but evidently nervous too. "A story about… B-Boney?"

I try desperately to banish the onslaught of memories cutting into my mind. The worst ones. The worst night of my life.

"Stop it. Stop it!"

"You'd better stop!" Ness exclaims angrily, but Geldegarde effortlessly waves him aside.

"Come on, Claus… don't you wanna know the truth?"

Claus's voice goes high. "The… truth?"

_**Four and twenty feet deep-** _

I cover my ears. "Stop!"

"Your brother is a big, fat liar, Claus."

Claus points defensively. "H-Hey! Don't call Lucas a liar!"

But his voice wavers.

Geldegarde shakes his head, regretfully. "Poor Boney…"

Claus looks back to me, apparently frightened now. "L-Lucas? What's he saying?"

"I'm sorry," I choke. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"L-Lucas?"

Ness looks worriedly between us.

Geldegarde nods, in earnest. "Do you want to know what he did to Boney, Claus?"

I cover my ears. My thoughts reach a crescendo, scratching into the highest octaves. This can't be happening. They're coming back - _it's all coming back!_

"Come on…" Geldegarde teases. "You want to hear it, d-don't you, Claus?"

Claus gulps, as he sees the fear in my eyes. "Y-Yeah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

I fall to the ground.

.

.

.

**~~o00o~~**

I'm thrown to the floor.

" **Give him up. Everything will end! Everything will be over."**

I stiffen my expression, feeling my chin shatter beneath me. "No!"

" **You're selfish, you know. You weren't good enough for the clients today."**

I close my eyes, trying to force the faces out of my mind. "I'm sorry."

" **You do realise it's your fault, don't you?"**

I nod, miserably.

I'm tossed to the side like an animal, as his face invades mine." **Remember, you've chosen to be treated like this. Touched like this. You like it, don't you? You dirty whore - you like it!"**

"N-No!" I tremble at the accusation. "Please - please - I don't!"

" **All you have to do is hand him over! It's as simple as that! You would - or do you** _ **love**_ **him? How unbearably pathetic. You disgusting boy!"**

"I-I-"

" **It sounds like you need more motivation."**

My head spins, as I lift it from the pavement. "I-I'll never give you Ness! Never! No matter what you do!"

" **How cute. We'll see if a surprise will change your mind, won't we?"**

My eyes sting, and my throat constricts. "A-A surprise?"

Geldegarde grins, a grin of pure evil, his pupils glinting. " **Oh yes, I think so. A surprise. Come with me."**

"I-I don't want to-!"

But two rugged men haul me up onto their shoulders. I kick, struggling for all I'm worth, but I fall limp as a knife is positioned against my throat.

" **Stop."**

"Let go of me!" I plead, petulantly.

They don't let go.

My eyes are covered with a blindfold, my mouth gagged, cloth pressing down into my throat. Everything stings. And then we're moving - I'm carried, fragile and defenseless.

Nobody pays any attention, as I'm carried through the city. Nobody calls out over the bustle of the crowd, as the men carry me, through the street. Nobody cares. Nobody's coming to save me.

Whatever this is - whatever is happening now - this is new. Never has Geldegarde's motivation ventured beyond the red alley before. It's not his clients. It's not more pain. It's something else - something bad. Something awful. I can see it in his eyes.

That scares me.

A horrible noise reaches my ears. An awful mechanical noise, baying like the grinding of bones, the gnashing of teeth, the repetitive chewing of a thousand enormous mouths - mixing with the wind to create a horrific howl.

I'm roughly put down. I feel with my hands - only dusty ground is below my hands. The wind is shrill, I can feel it, tearing at my tattered shirt, pulling at my trousers, a maelstrom around me.

And suddenly, the blindfold is ripped from my face, and it's apparent where we are.

Giant's mine.

The pit looms mercilessly before me, the great chasm bringing back the worst memories. Father. Terror. Darkness, I push myself away from it, but there's a kick to my chest, that knocks the wind out of me, and I fall pitifully onto my back.

A distant voice comes. "I've got him, master."

My mind swims, down on my hands and knees. Him? Master?

"Good…" Geldegarde's voice comes out a pleasured vibrato. "Oh yes, very good. That's him alright."

"Wh-Who's there?" I manage, but Geldegarde only laughs.

"Motivation, Lucas. Oh, have my assistants travelled far for this… Rest assured, you will be handsomely paid, Lucio."

A shadow is cast on me, as Lucio bows. "Thank you, Master."

I shake, not daring to turn around. I don't know what's happening. I try to force myself up - but a kick to my side renders me useless.

The air screams, as Geldegarde moves, standing in between me and the great precipice. He smiles, so pleased, so confident.

"Lucas. Oh, Lucas. The choice is: tell me where Ness lives, or…"

My voice comes out louder than the wind. "N-Never!"

Geldegarde's expression turns stony, his eyes flaring. A feeling like fire trickling down the back of my neck hits, and I involuntarily fall back, my skin crawling.

" _Do as I say,_ Lucas. Tell the truth. Lucio, bring over the motivation."

Coming out from behind me, one of Geldegarde's henchmen advances. But as they come into my sun-dazzled vision, they're not alone - for in their arms, they carry a dog.

But not just any dog.

My blood runs cold.

_Boney._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"NO!" I cry out. "Boney!"

Boney lets out a singular bark of panic, as he's lifted by the scruff of the neck, and handed to Geldegarde. The wind intensifies, dust billowing up into my face, burning my eyes.

"Ah, Boney…" Geldegarde smiles, blissfully. "Old Duster was an idiot, leaving you all alone in the house, while he went to the shops. The perfect time for us to bring you here?"

I desperately scramble onto my feet, rushing towards him. "Give him back! Give him back - now! Leave him alone!"

Geldegarde steps effortlessly out of the way. "Tell me now, Boney, do you think Lucas should be honest, and tells me where Ness lives?"

I cry out with horror. "He's done nothing wrong!"

Geldegarde brings Boney's mouth to his ear, like a child pretending to speak to a stuffed animal.

He grins. "Really? You think so, Boney? Can you think of a way to show Lucas how important it is that he tells me the truth?"

He raises Boney to his ear again.

"Let him go!" I beg, falling onto my knees. "P-Please, let him go!"

Geldegarde gasps in mock surprise. " _Really,_ Boney? Well, only if you're absolutely sure…"

Geldegarde's head gradually turns, malice coating his visage. He slowly steps forwards towards the chasm.

"NO!" I cry, the words catching in my throat. "Don't!"

"You know," Geldegarde comments, serenely. "Dogs can sometimes survive falls of up to a hundred feet. Of course, they break their legs at the bottom, and are left to suffer in silence until they die, but…"

" _DON'T!"_

Geldegarde holds Boney out, the poor animal letting out a frightened whine. "You have a choice, Lucas. Tell the truth, Lucas. Or I do it. Or _you_ do it. You let him fall."

Tears flow down my face, the wind's howls joining Boney's panicked whimpers. The violent sun burns the back of my neck.

Geldegarde begins to sing, a slow, gleeful song.

" _ **Sing a song of sixpence,**_

_**Lucas is all mine.** _

_**Four and twenty feet deep,** _

_**At the bottom of the mine.** _

_**You know what will happen,** _

_**If he isn't all mine.** _

_**He'll be my little treasure,** _

_**Lucas is all mine."** _

"Please," I beg. "You don't have to do this!"

Geldegarde's expression hardens like concrete. "This is your final chance, Lucas. Tell me where Ness is, or Boney falls."

I fall to the floor, in despair. "I-I won't tell you! I won't!"

"Then so be it."

As if in slow motion, Geldegarde's hand unclenches.

The wind shrieks. Boney barks - a short, terrified bark. I thrust my hand forwards - but I can't reach. He falls. Gravity takes its hold, dragging him down, plummeting endlessly, into the black abyss.

He's gone.

I lean desperately over the edge, screaming for all I'm worth, but nothing can change it.

A piercing howl cuts through the night.

Geldegarde lets out an angry hiss.

" **I'll break you eventually."**

**~~o00o~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Claus stares at me, completely vacant. I can't stand it - I can't stand the betrayal in his eyes.

It was my fault.

My fault.

"Boney…" he chokes. "You-You let Boney fall!"

I sob hopelessly. "Claus, I'm sorry, I-"

"Y-You murdered him!"

"Claus - please-"

" _You murdered him!"_

"Claus!"

With an expression of pure fright, he turns on his heels, and he runs.

My voice cracks. "CLAUS!"

"Oh dear," Geldegarde cackles. "Oh deary me, Lucas. It looks like you've messed up."

"If you wanted me so bad, why didn't you come and _get_ me?" Ness snarls. "How dare you - how _dare_ you!"

Geldegarde's expression tightens, weary for the first time. "Your father hid you well, Ness."

Ness scoffs. "As if."

"He kept you inside, as much as he could. He kept your house off grid. He made sure he was never followed home. Nobody knew where you lived."

Ness freezes in place.

"He did all that for me?"

Geldegarde thinks. "Well, for himself, really. But indirectly, yes."

Ness's expression turns fearful. "What did you want with me, anyways!?"

Geldegarde smiles unpleasantly. "Motivation. Leverage. Over your Father - he was the one person stopping me from reaching my full potential. But if I had his son… oh, yes. It'd all be mine. Leverage is very powerful, isn't it, Lucas?"

I do not reply.

Ness grabs my hand. "Lucas-"

I shake it off. "Don't - let go of me."

"Lucas, you shouldn't have done it!" he whispers. "I could've held him off - Lucas, I'm so sorry - it's my fault!"

Ness's voice sounds so hollow - but so awfully matter of fact. I hate it. I want to punch his stupid face in.

"Lucas - I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-"

Bitter resentment surges through me.

I don't want to hear any more.

I throw myself at him. I lunge forwards with a guttural cry, pushing him to the ground - he lets out an exclamation, and suddenly, we're brawling like animals, pushing and shoving and kicking and-

"Stop!" Ike cries. "Stop! This is what he does - it's what you said! He gets into your heads! Stop fighting!"

But I don't care. I'm going to beat Ness to a pulp, for daring to suggest that it's his fault - for _daring_ to suggest that-

" _Stop!"_

The fists are a blur - I strike Ness, and he tries to push me off, but I don't budge, and-

Suddenly, we're wrenched apart, and I topple onto my back. There's a crunch as my arm hits a rock. I breathe forcefully. "Let me at him!"

*"Stop,"* Ike insists. "Stop this, right now. Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Ness's weak voice comes. "Lucas, this isn't like you-"

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh dear," Geldegarde chuckles. "Looks like you touched a nerve, Ness.

Tears start to flood down my face. "Go away, Geldegarde. I hate you. I hate you so much."

Geldegarde laughs again. "Oh, I know. I know that very, very well. You're so fun to play with, Lucas."

I cover my eyes. "Stop it. Just stop it!"

Geldegarde leers. "That's what you get, for crossing my path. For getting in my way - for disobeying me. This is what you get, Lucas."

Ike extends his spear, pointing it at Geldegarde's neck. "Drop your weapons, Geldegarde in the name of the Onett First Brigade. You have committed the highest treason, against Mayor B.H Pirkle, and you will surrender yourself at once."

Geldegarde sniggers. "Pirkle? Pirkle's practically in my pocket. And for that matter, I'm completely unarmed. Search me!"

"Being unarmed is wholly unwise if you are intending to perform a second gunpowder plot," Ike glowers, surging forwards to pat Geldegarde down, spear still outstretched. "I'm going to catch you - and then Strong will give me my position back!"

"Oh, yes. No doubt about it," Geldegarde states plainly.

Ike begins to search him, and soon enough, he draws a box out of Geldegarde's coat.

"Aha! Matches! Bet you were going to light the gunpowder with these, weren't you? Well, not anymore!" He passes them to me, and I pocket them, absent-mindedly. Everything hurts.

"You got me!" Geldegarde mock-exclaims. "Ah, man. I can't believe it!"

Ike brings out a stretch of rope from his other pocket. "Perfect! Rope, too? Like the rope used to tie up Ollie and Angie over there? It seems you've messed with the wrong soldier!"

"It rather does seem that way," Geldegarde replies, with equal enthusiasm, and Ike moves him over to the maple tree, tying him up with the rope.

I emptily watch the scene play out.

Ike continues. "Ness, Lucas, you keep guard of him. I'm going to get Captain Strong, and tell him exactly what's going on here."

Whatever. I don't care. Ness nods obediently. "I will."

I groan into the floor, as Ike leaves. Those memories. Claus - where did he go? Back to the camp? The soldier's wouldn't let him leave - right?

I attacked Ness.

But - how dare he say those things! How dare he suggest it was his fault! After everything - after everything that happened? Everything I chose to give up? It was my choice!

I'm in the wrong.

I stare Geldegarde in the face. At least he's lost this one - Strong will sort him. He'll be arrested. But the damage is done. And the damage is immense.

Ness breaks the silence, bitterly. "You might as well tell us, Geldegarde. Why are you planning to blow something up?"

Geldegarde sighs. "Oh, oh, I just wanted to take out a political rival. But I hadn't counted on people as smart as you showing up. Such a shame."

Ness narrows his eyes at the compliment, checking the knots. I daren't add to the conversation.

"Y'know, I think Ollie's trying to say something," Geldegarde says, casually. As if he's not about to be caught. As if everything is goddamn wonderful.

I cast a brazen look round. I'd forgotten about Ollie and Angie - and about Frederic and Bungle. They probably saw everything. They probably hate me now too, just like everyone else.

I'm so helpless.

"Why don't you go and see what he has to say?" Geldegarde asks with an air of innocence.

"Very clever," Ness folds his arms. "We're not turning out backs for even a minute. You're staying right here."

Geldegarde frowns. "Oh, I don't know, it looks really important…"

"Screw you!" Ness exclaims. "I'm not falling for that trick!"

Olie's eyes are wide. He's seemingly trying to communicate something, but God knows what. Probably another way I could've done it. Another way I messed up.

"What is it?" Ness asks me, tensely. "Can you see what he's trying to say?"

I deliberately ignore him.

"Why don't you go and find out?" Geldegarde asks politely.

"Because you'll stab us in the back!"

Geldegarde sighs. "I'm unarmed, remember?"

To our fortune, Ike comes back, Captain Strong in tow. Strong seems to be a boulder of a man, with beefy hips, not too tall, but there's a ruddy colour to his face.

I groan weakly from the floor. I hate him already.

"Here he is!" Ike announces proudly, and Strong examines Geldegarde, before glancing at Ollie and Angie, tied up too.

"What is the meaning of this?" Strong demands of Geldegarde. "Ike has told me what you have been doing."

"Oh, he's making it up, the lot of it," Geldegarde sighs, easily. "He got the prisoners in on it. Promised them escape. He tied them up, as well as me, to make it look more realistic, and then went to you, to try and land me in trouble. He wants a promotion, you see."

"Is that right?" Captain Strong muses, turning on Ike. "A clever ploy, Ike, but not clever enough to fool me. Need I remind you that this treason is illegal, and that the death penalty is still very much in play?"

"Geldegarde is lying!" I shout, furiously. "He's messing with your mind - don't goddamn listen!"

"Hold your tongue!" Strong barks down at me. "Know your place, as a low-life prisoner! Don't speak out!"

"See the kind of people Ike employs?" Geldegarde croons. "Shouting like a wild beast. Pauper children…" He spits on the ground.

"No, Geldegarde is lying!" Ike exclaims. "He has gunpowder - he was going to blow something up!"

Strong raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You're choosing to continue this web of deception, despite being found out? Where was that gunpowder exactly, huh?"

"I - I don't know!" Ike blusters. "He must've hidden it!"

"Look," Ness points to Bungle and Frederic. "They're Geldegarde's henchmen."

Geldegarde gasps. "I've never met those men before in my life! They're Ike's henchmen, not mine! He promised them a share of the wages, should his plan work and he gets promoted."

Strong narrows his eyes. "Ike, it seems that your time in this Brigade has drawn to a close. For lying to me, for treason, for framing, you are hereby sentenced to-"

"No, wait!" Ness exclaims, stepping forward.

Strong turns. "I hardly think you're important enough to listen to."

"Ike's telling the truth!" Ness insists. "Geldegarde is planning those things! He said it himself!"

"Captian Strong, remember how loyal I've been to you over the years?" Geldegarde coerces. "I'd never hurt a soul."

"You never would hurt a soul," Strong agrees, untying Geldegarde from the tree. "Ike, I'm hereby sentencing you to death. Geldegarde, you tie Ike up, and I will go and untie the other prisoners."

My blood boils. This is wrong - this is all wrong. Unjust. Geldegarde's silver tongue has won - of course it has. Of course it goddamn has. I plant my face into the ground, a horrible lump in my throat.

"Yes," Geldergarde nods, respectfully. "Good plan."

He pushes Ike against a tree, and with a cruel grin, he begins wrapping the rope around them. Strong moves to Ollie and Angie, beginning to make work on the rope.

Ness looks hopelessly at me, and I continue to ignore his gaze.

Strong unwraps the first layer of rope - I realise that Ollie is struggling quite frantically now - what on earth could be the matter? Fear sets in, my heart skipping a beat as I see Geldegarde's victorious expression - what's happening here?

"Take off his gag," Geldegarde instructs gleefully, and Strong obliges, causing Ollie to cough and splutter for breath.

"Stop!"

"What? We're untying you!" Strong exclaims. "Bloody ungrateful prisoners!"

"No - you don't understand-" Ollie gasps. "It's too late - oh God, it's too late!"

It's a trap - it's a trap. I know it already. It's all a trap. Of course it is.

"What is it?" Ness asks patiently, though I can see he's shaking. He must feel it too.

Ollie's forehead creases with tension. "Behind the back of the tree - look!"

My stomach sinks with realisation. I reluctantly grab my crutches, and I hobble over, as fast as I can.

And there it is.

The bag of gunpowder.

And worse, a fuse.

A lit fuse.

Ness comes around the other side, letting out a cry of alarm. "What the hell is all this!"

I look around. How could Geldegarde have lit the fuse from over there? But, I notice, smouldering in the grass, the stump of a candle. A small shelf, attached to the tree. The coil of rope, lying loose on the floor.

"It was a trick," I moan, anguished, putting the pieces together. "As soon as Strong untied the rope - it knocked the candle, and lit the gunpowder."

Strong himself comes round. "What is the meaning of this?"

Geldegarde appears, with a false look of alarm on his face. "Oh _no!_ What could that be doing there?" He suddenly points to me. "Hey, that one, that one had matches! He must've lit the gunpowder, and prepared all this himself! He's working with Ike!"

I glare bitterly at him. Of course.

"Search him!" Geldegarde orders.

I'm thrown against a tree - and out of my pocket, is brought Geldegarde's box of matches.

"He planted them there!" I exclaim, but even I know how ridiculous it looks to an onlooker. Geldegarde is too clever.

I've lost to him again.

"Untie us, please!" Ollie shouts. "It's gonna blow any minute!

I grab my crutch quickly - he's right! If we're too slow...

Gedlegarde laughs. "Alright, Strong, my man, the jig is up. I've won, I've already won. About 3 minutes until that thing blows, taking out everything in a 10 metre radius. Ike's innocent. The kids are innocent. Surprise! It _was_ all me!"

Huh?!

Captain Strong turns in shock. "You - _what?"_

Geldegarde smiles, like a kid on Christmas. "Yep! And it all went exactly how I planned."

"Can you _please_ untie us!" Ollie practically screams - my heart pounds, as Ness and I hurl ourselves round, and begin making work on the knots.

"How - how could you!" Strong exclaims. "And exactly what were you trying to achieve with this?"

"Oh, your death," Geldegarde comments, absent-mindedly.

Strong's face turns purple. "My-"

"Yeah, don't take it too personally. Take out the leader, and then I can take over the brigade. Simple."

"How did you get _gunpowder_ here!" Strong demands.

Geldegarde laughs again, a hearty laugh that threatens to tip me over the edge."Oh, easy. I hid it in the saddle bag of my horse."

Strong exhales. My fingers feel raw, struggling against the lengths upon lengths of rope. There's so much of it - and so little time.

Strong's face convulses with fury. "You - you - tell me how to stop it! To stop it from exploding! Or I'll call for backup!"

"Oh, we're too far out for that," sings Geldegarde. "Nobody will hear. And, I will tell you how to stop it. After I've explained my whole plan."

I look around nervously at the fuse, as the flame edges closer, and closer. Ike shouts from where he's tied up - dammit, we're going to have to free him too! I try hastily to dry my eyes, as my vision swims - forget Claus, for now. Forget Boney. I have to do this. Everyone has to be okay.

"What - no! I am not listening to your plan!" Strong shouts, angrily. "You are a traitor of the-"

"Oh, blah blah blah," Geldegarde scoffs. "My accomplice and I-"

"Your _accomplice?"_

Geldegarde waves a hand. "Yes, shut up. I'm telling a story."

We have a minute, at most - only 3 coils of rope left. Ollie frees his hands, and helps out, while Angie strains to weaken the knots.

"My accomplice and I," Geldegarde continues. "We planned to set this mechanism up. We'd make sure some prisoners overheard, and then we'd therefore be able to get Ike over here, who you already mistrusted. The prisoners happened to be those two," he points to Ollie and Angie, who are so, so nearly free. "So, I tied them up. Ike came over. I let him think I'd been foiled, so he'd get you. I'd make you untie the prisoners, to light the fuse. Then, kaboom!"

Strong stands forwards. "Well, it's not going to work. You've been found out! Tell me how to stop the explosion!"

Ollie and Angie's ropes come off - we help them hastily to their feet, and I grab my crutches, as the others rush over to untie Ike.

"Oh, it's really quite simple," Geldegarde says easily, walking away from the barrel. "Just stamp on the fuse. That'll stop it. It'll put out the flame, see?"

There's just one tie of rope around Ike - he's soon freed, and Ness grabs my hand, practically dragging me away from the blast radius. I don't even care anymore that it's him - we need to get to safety!

"It's that simple?" Strong questions.

"Oh yes," Geldegarde replies, reaching us too, and suddenly, I know exactly what's going to happen.

Strong positions his foot above the lit fuse.

"DON'T!" I cry out.

But Strong doesn't listen. "Watch this," Geldegarde whispers, and a wave of hopelessness courses through me.

I make to dash forwards, but Ness pulls me back with a cry, throwing me down to the floor, throwing his body over mine.

Strong puts his foot down.

And everything erupts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blinding light surges through the trees. It tears apart branches, a roaring filling my ears, a burning heat washing over me. Fire engulfs everything. The grass. Captain Strong. Bungle. Frederic. I slam my hands over my ears, as the sound intensifies, a rush of noise, a whirlpool of horror, spitting out in great columns. An incandescent rush of smoke swiftly replaces it, twisting in billows, fighting with the flames, a hungry red one moment, a stormy grey the next. I slam my hands over my ears, and the pressure of Ness's body on me mounts, everything tearing apart, and-

And as soon as it began, it's over. Ness collapses to my side, as the smoke vanishes into the atmosphere. I dare to turn myself around, to see the damage done.

Everything is gone.

The earth is scarred.

A great crater replaces where we were mere seconds ago. Metres deep. Spreading wide. Cracks emerge viscerally from the epicentre, slicing up the ground, some having torn past even where we were standing.

The centre is black and hollow. The sudden gasps of men in the vicinity pierces the silence, as the now-visible campsite soars into life. I shrink back into the trees, away, away from the devastation, but a force holds me back.

Geldegarde laughs with delight, as the hapless soldiers scour the scene for any evidence of what could've happened. "Now that's what I call a plan."

A voice comes from my side. "Ness, Ness, are you okay?"

I sharply turn - Angie and Ollie are leaning over his body, displayed flaccid on the floor.

_Ness throws me down, shielding me with his body, as the light tears the air apart-_

A strangled gasp hits the back of my throat - but Ness sits slowly up, rubbing his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm okay."

I help him up onto his feet, trembling. His already filthy clothes are peppered with burn holes, but other than that, he's relatively unscathed. I pull him into a relieved hug, and it's a pleasant feeling as his head rests on my shoulder. Who cares what he said - he's okay.

"Well, I'll be off!" Geldegarde announces. "It has been pure luxury to spend such time with you all, and especially to see you again, Lucas. But my job is done! I'm sure you have some reporting to do, Ike, etcetera, so I'll fly. Life is sweet! Nice to meet you, Ollie and Angie, but-"

Ike's burns with a fierce rage. "I don't think you're getting away that easily."

"Well…"

Geldegarde begins sprinting into the Forest.

"HEY!" Ike exclaims, before turning to the rest of us. "What are you all waiting for?! Let's get him!"

But with Ness's exhausted weight on me, and my broken ankle, and the weight of all my thoughts, there's no chance. He'll be long gone. At least he'll be away from here - but after all the damage he's caused…

I look over to our prisoners camp, where Claus may or may not be, and I internally cringe. How angry will he be with me? I dread to think. I dread to think about everything I've done.

It's my fault.

"We should go back," Ness whispers. "We should go back to the camp. Sleep."

"Sleep," I agree, miserably. "Sleep."

And so, taking my hand, he leads me.

We walk in complete silence.

…

When we reach the prisoner site, it turns out that Claus has gone back to bed. At least he's okay. Even if he may hate me.

I collapse against a tree, utterly burnt out.

The soldiers's panicking only goes over my head. It's been the longest day of my entire life. I'll be plagued with nightmares tonight, I don't doubt. Not that it's any less than I deserve.

Poor Boney.

"I can't believe he got away," Ness growls savagely. "I hate him - I hate that Geldegarde. More than Porky!"

"So do I," I mutter, miserably. "So do I."

"I'm sorry," Ness sighs. "Really sorry. I said the wrong thing, again."

I exhale, leaning back. "Don't talk about it. It didn't happen."

There's a small pause, before Ness lies down besides me.

"It didn't happen."

We're quiet, and I finally feel myself succumbing to sleep. So late; it's over. It's all over. At last. Everything we've been through today - it's over.

A rook calls up above.

The unimaginable night is over.

Or so I think.

"Right!" Ollie exclaims, bursting onto the scene. "Reggie, you've got some explaining to do!"

Reggie comes out from his shadowy place. "Huh?"

Angie folds her arms, accusingly. "You were working with Geldegarde. You were his accomplice."

Reggie rolls his eyes. "How do you work that one out, then?"

Ollie takes a deep breath. "Your frustration has increased exponentially along the journey. After your failed stint as leader, you took it upon yourself to ally with a potentially dangerous man. Your fingernails are long - you could've easily tapped the morse code to Geldegarde. You've been in the right position to do so. You sent Claus over. You planned it all out with him - only you'd be smart enough. But Geldegarde played you - he used you to his advantage, to achieve his goals. He never wanted power. He just wanted to get rid of Captain Strong - the third most powerful man in Onett. That means Geldegarde moves up a space - one space behind Ness's father, who is undoubtedly his biggest rival besides Porky, judging by his reactions. But helping him - it couldn't have been anyone else but you."

Reggie sighs. "I was right to help him, though."

Angie narrows her eyes. "How so?"

"The explosion created chaos. Every soldier has deserted their post. Order is lost."

"And that means?"

A slow grin forms on Reggie's face.

"That means we can finally escape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst bit is that I knew I'd get stuck here.
> 
> When making the long term plan for this fic, I knew this very section would catch me out! And all in all, I think this chapter has taken almost 3 months which is pretty ridiculous.
> 
> But aside from that - Boney, oh man, I alluded to it a lot in previous chapters, or at least alluded to the fact that something specific happened with Geldegarde, and when Duster says that Boney ran away, and that sucks.
> 
> It's weird to think that this whole two-part chapter was partially inspired by a detective show I was watching at the time, 3 months ago, but it really, really strayed from that in the end. The whole mystery thing of course took shadow to Lucas and Geldegarde, and their whole feud. Which is pretty great.
> 
> What else have I done in the past 3 months?
> 
> Well, I wrote a whole new album, I recorded a bunch of songs, I'm supposed to be figuring out what to do with my life apparently, School started again (and we're actually IN school, despite the big plague - for now, anyway) and also I edited chapters 1-32, and the majority of those edits increased the word count by 1000 each which is kind of mad. I haven't added anything major though, just a but more description, a couple more lines, really nothing important that you need to go back and check on :))
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a blast. It's going to be Toon Link's perspective for the whole time, because I've made some changes that means cutting out about 5 completely arbitrary chapters - except that means I need to stuff 5 Toon Link and Villager prologues into one chapter, to keep everything in the right time point. But that should be fun. I loved writing Toon Link's perspective before, especially when it came to sections with him and Villager, so I have good hopes for this!
> 
> One more thing - THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LONGEST NESSCAS FIC NOW! I'm overtaking RainyTazmily ( :) sorry hehe) and that's kinda crazy. How did I get here in under a year?
> 
> Anyways, I'll be seeing you all in the next one, so, peace!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	42. Conversation Of Two

**Chapter 42 - Conversation of Two**

…

**(Toon Link)**

…

(Prologue)

* * *

.

.

.

" _Run."_

.

.

.

She dashes - past ditches, and trees, basket in hand; she knows what she has to do.

.

.

.

" _Never turn back. Don't come back here, with that disgrace."_

_._

_._

_._

It's brought on the family - shame on everyone. Everyone turns their backs, now. She's invisible. The invisible girl.

.

.

.

" _If I ever see his face again - oh, the things I'll do!"_

_._

_._

_._

She pants for breath, her heart racing - the trees are dissolving into one, calling her. Imploring her to keep going.

.

.

.

" _Run. Run, girl, and when you come back, he'd better be gone!"_

_._

_._

_._

She ducks under branches, throwing herself over roots, daring them to knock her down. She has to keep going. She has to.

.

.

.

" _Take that disgrace away - take the curse you have brought on us away!"_

_._

_._

_._

The basket swings - a baby's cries fill the night. She tries to block them out. She can't be attached anymore.

.

.

.

" _And I tell you, if I ever see him again..."_

_._

_._

_._

The letter's in there; she knows the letter is in there. But hope is slipping. Her heart races, and she gasps for air. She's so close.

.

.

.

" _If I ever lay my eyes upon his curséd visage..."_

_._

_._

_._

A root - she notices it too soon. She tumbles to the floor, the basket flying from her hands. The crying intensifies, as her head strikes the ground.

.

.

.

" _You'll be sorry."_

_._

_._

_._

It all swims away. All dissolves into a blur.

All she sees is blackness.

And for a grieving mother, there is never any light.

…

It would be fair to say that the Montague family stretches back a long way.

They've never moved much; every generation continuing to live in the same old houses in Montague Street. There's an old lighthearted family debate - whether they were named after the street, or the street after them, which is often the hot topic of a family gathering, especially one with copious amounts of alcohol.

Everybody continues to manage the same Montague family business. But what else is there, for the,? What else is there, other than construction? For it's a simple life, really. Wake, eat, build, eat, build, home, eat, sleep. It's always been like that - easy, a slow pace. Nothing special has ever come of the Montagues.

George Montague was no different. Having grown up alongside his brother Gerardo, he knew he wanted to continue the family work in construction from a young age. _You've got such strong hands_ , his mother always enthused. _You're so strong!_

It was true - strength and muscles had always been a family trait, but George had inherited them particularly well. After all, you need strength to lift the bricks day by day, you need the dexterity to lay down the cement. George was quite proud of the muscles and the strength he had inherited, and that's what led him to competing in the First Annual Onett Weightlifting Championships, at just 18 years of age.

Now, in those days, the Onett sporting industry was just up and coming. Many were just starting to hook onto the fact that sport was actually quite interesting to watch (it certainly beat public execution) and for the 'masculine' men, it also provided a healthy alternative to theatre. Consequently, the popularity of sports were building, which is why acting mayor of the time Mr Carpainter (who later went mad and formed a cult, but that's another story) commissioned this weightlifting contest to go ahead.

This was the very first time that anyone in the Montague family had done anything exciting in years, so naturally, the whole family piled into the Topolla theatre to watch the event. It was to be a gradual match - the weights would increase, and once a contestant couldn't lift the weight, they'd be out. The last one standing would win a _mystery prize,_ allegedly.

George won.

The prize turned out to be marriage, marriage to Electra, the daughter of the competition organiser. George gladly accepted the prize (he'd never been great at courting, after all) and within a month, the pair were happily married.

Fast forward thirteen years.

Everything was wonderful. George now owned the construction business, after the unfortunate passing of his father, and surprisingly, Electra herself had scored a pretty decent job as well, maid to the up-and-coming businessman Geldegarde Montolini. The happy couple were even planning to move out of the family street, up into one of the big city houses, to relish in their good fortune. But the icing on the cake was when George entered the Onett lottery - and he won the £100 jackpot.

It was perfect. That was just enough money to afford the move - and a little bit extra, perhaps to contribute towards a nice celebratory meal. George had the idea of a picnic, perhaps in the Western Forest - and Electra strongly agreed with that plan. And so, they roasted a succulent lamb, cut it up, baked some fresh bread, bought some tomatoes from the local market, and loaded up all up in a hamper.

…

"This was a fantastic idea," Electra glows, as they enter the forest. "Simply fantastic."

George smiles, taking in the pleasant scenery. Fresh April flowers bloom from all corners, bright rays of sunshine dazzling from above, drops of dew shimmering like diamonds on the wild grass.

"It really is splendid. Some peace is nice - after all the constant hammering of the construction."

Electra laughs, softly. "Agreed. And Geldegarde's continual orders. You know, I might quit that job. See if there's something else I can do."

"You reckon?" George cocks an eyebrow, with a steady grin. "You know, that might not be such a bad idea. We're moving up in the world, my love!"

Electra laughs, her hair flowing back. To George, she really is beautiful. The perfect woman. "We really are - hey, what's that?"

George turns to look. There on the forest floor - by a tree - it looks wholly unnatural. Could it be a fallen branch? But no; it looks too bright for that. The sun catches it - it looks woven, and as they come closer, it becomes apparent what it is. A basket.

But it's not empty.

"There's a baby in there!" Electra exclaims, hastily putting the hamper down. Maternal instinct takes over - carefully, she lifts the baby out of the basket, and in her arms, she starts rocking him. "Who on earth would leave a baby out here?"

George looks around the vicinity. "I don't see anyone - I don't see anybody out here. This is quite peculiar."

Electra glances at George, concerned. "You don't think someone left him here, do you? Left him here all alone, in the cold, to die?"

George frowns. "Who would be so cruel?"

The baby himself seems undeterred by all this. He lies happily in Electra's arms, and he makes an attempt to grab her nose, before producing a contented gurgling noise.

Electra looks sadly down at him. "We can't leave him here… It's not right. And we've been trying for a child for so long…"

George looks doubtful. "Really? Are you sure? Are we going to take in some random child we found in the forest?"

The baby makes another noise at this, flapping an arm idly in the air.

"What else can we do?" Electra asks. "Who else would come across him? It's a real stroke of luck that we did. And besides, I feel it. I feel like he's the one for us."

"Hey, what's this?" George frowns, pulling a piece of paper out of the basket. "I think it's a letter…"

Electra bobs the baby up and down. "It must be from whoever left him here. Go on - read it out!"

George clears his throat.

"If you've found him, you have a choice. Take him, or… or, k-kill him."

Electra gasps. "What!? That's horrible!"

George scans the letter with a scowl. "There's more." His brow scrunches, as he tries to decipher the handwriting. "It says… It says..."

"What does it say?"

George looks up, his eyes meeting Electra's.

"It says his name is Toon Link."

* * *

…

(Toon Link)

...

* * *

Life update: I'm standing by the edge of a river, soaking wet in my underwear, in the middle of a dark any mysterious forest, with nobody for company but my long-term crush.

So long story short, all my fantasies are coming to life at once.

"We should've thought about this," Villager moans. "Now we're soaked. _And_ cold. On a winter's day."

I shrug. "We should've skinny dipped. If only we had more body confidence."

Villager glows a beet red, averting his eyes. He clears his throat. "I mean-"

I laugh. He's so fun to mess with.

"So, what are we going to do then?" I ask, water dripping from my hair onto the ground around me. "We can't just walk through the forest like this… Ah, such a shame, looks like we'll have to huddle for warmth."

Villager sighs exasperatedly. "Toon Link, you're such a pervert. I've not even decided if I like you like that yet, cut me some slack please-"

"Am I selling myself well?" I ask, a touch more hopefulness in my voice than I wanted.

Villager smirks. "No."

I curse loudly. "Dammit!"

He laughs, spinning over to me. "It's all in the sex appeal. Maybe I'm not into _scrawny, blonde git._ "

"Hey!" I exclaim, deeply offended. "It's - it's all muscle, this! Whatever do you mean?"

He shrugs. "Keep telling yourself that."

"You're mean…" I whine.

"I am indeed."

"It's less fun when you admit it."

"Too bad." Villager sighs, propping himself against a branch. "We're not here to have fun. We're here to put the stop to a ruthless villain."

I roll my eyes. "Porky can wait."

"Sure, let's wait for him to kill millions."

I sigh. "I guess you're right. Come on, let's get dressed. Our clothes will dry out, eventually. We'll just have to look like we pissed ourselves, for a while."

"Fashionable," Villager deadpans, but he scoops up his clothes from the floor. "I'll go behind that oak tree, you behind that pine?"

I pick up my clothes, with a tired smile. "Sure thing."

…

When we're both all dressed up and fabulous, we reconvene by the river. I suppose there's a real sense that, yes, we really should get on with it now. No more stalling. We'll find Ness and Lucas, then Pit and Red - and then, our journey into the grand city of Onett can proceed.

"You know," Villager begins, nervously. "The ants eating all our food - that might be a bigger hit than I thought. Are we going to have to forage?"

I bite the inside of my cheeks, a nervous habit. "I don't know, mate. I don't fancy killing any animals for meat, that's for sure."

Villager shivers. "Me neither."

"Killing isn't fun."

"Well observed."

There's a morbid pause, that hangs heavy,

"Right then!" I exclaim. "Let's get walking. We'll just follow the river, yeah? Simple as that."

"Simple as that," agrees Villager. "Especially because it's getting dark already."

I look up.

He's right.

"How is it getting dark already!?" I exclaim, my voice coming out a strangled shriek. "Come on - we need to run!"

"Early winter sunsets," comments Villager. "But you're right. Come on!"

We begin running down the bank. Luckily, we're both quite fast - we should be able to make the half mile in no time. But we're only a hundred metres or so along, when Villager suddenly pulls me back.

"Watch out!"

I screech to a halt. "What!?"

"Look ahead of you - it's a massive drop! A waterfall!"

I curse. He's right - I hadn't been paying attention - if it weren't for him, I would've plummeted to my death, down what appears to be a 40 foot drop.

I bow. "Well, thank you, good sir, for saving my life. _Again._ "

Villager lightly knocks against me. "Only returning the favour."

I study the scene. The river roars like a wild beast, plummeting incessantly down below. It's a waterfall - a rather beautiful one, no doubt even nicer from down below.

But it's in the way of our journey.

"What do we do now?" I ask, nervously.

"We'll have to go round," Villager decides.

" _Round?_ How do we know there is a way round?"

"Well, the railway doesn't go down a 40 foot drop," Villager reasons. "And we're pretty near the railway. We just have to travel perpendicular to the river to get there, and then we can get round."

"You're smart…" I say, in awe. Villager laughs.

"I know."

I look up at the sky, which has blackened even more. "It's all dark, though... I'm not so sure about heading into the Forest at a time like this."

"Well, we have to," Villager dictates. "The others will be waiting - and there won't be anything bad in there, I'm sure."

I bite my lip. I've seen enough terrifying things in the last week to last me a lifetime.

Villager takes my hand. "I promise."

I take a deep breath.

I exhale. "Alright then. Let's go."

…

"So," Villager begins, after some time. "When we get to Onett - what are we going to do?"

I think. "Well, we're gonna stock up on bits and pieces, and then storm into New Pork City, just six friends, two of whom happen to be magical, against over ten thousand Future Humans and the most powerful man in the vicinity."

Villager kicks at a stray branch. "Loving those odds. Remind me, why are we doing this again?"

"Because," I reply. "It's the right thing to do, or something. Good morals are a curse. But, hey, think of it this way - if we win, we can write a fantastic book on everything that's happened."

"One way of looking at it."

I laugh. "It'd be a bestseller. Ness and Lucas would be the tragic, _will-they-won't-they-get-together_ protagonists, and we'd be the funny sidekicks, who'd end up as everyone's favourite characters."

Villager grimaces, swinging under a branch. "Sidekicks? Way to underplay our true value."

"Well… isn't that, kind of, all we are?"

Villager's brow furrows. "I don't think so. We're all in this together, aren't we?"

I pout. "But they're powerful…"

"Convenient plot armour," Villager waves. "It only means they'll probably survive to the end."

"One of us will probably be killed off then," I comment, with a laugh.

"How do we avoid that, exactly?"

I shrug. "Just don't tempt fate. For example, don't confess your undying love to me right before we enter a dangerous situation."

Villager shoves me, playfully. "Shush, you. Not gonna happen, you don't have to worry about that."

"Such a shame."

"Well, anyway," Villager nudges me. "When we make it out of here, we totally should write about it all. You're right - it really would be a great book."

Suddenly, bursting out of the trees, comes a young-looking man, fully nude, painted blue.

"And with every great book," I deadpan. "There's annoying subplots - what on earth is all this?"

"Blue!" The man exclaims. "Blue!"

I point up at the sky. "That's pretty blue. It's a bit dark though, and we're in a rush. Catch you later, hm? I know some good restaurants, could we arrange a date?"

Villager elbows me. "Stop hitting on a random blue stranger, Toonie. Now, can we help, mr… blue?"

"Blue!"

Villager catches my eye. "Right. Good to know. Uh, should we just walk away-?"

The blue man edges towards us, and I shift closer to Villager. "I think that's a fantastic idea."

"BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly, he charges - I freeze, completely overcome with alarm, and VIllager has to yank me away, but out of the surroundings, more men, more women, all painted blue, they rush out - and there's no way to avoid it, as they grab onto us, tugging and pulling us into the undergrowth.

"Maybe they just want to give us a gift!" VIllager exclaims nervously. Unfortunately, he's immediately proven wrong, as a blue cage is opened, behind a great hawthorn tree, and we're shoved inside.

"C'mon, blue guy!" I exclaim. "I thought we were getting along swimmingly - what'S all this? Why've you gone and locked us up?"

Hordes of blue people surround the cage, gnashing their teeth, stamping their feet - but then, suddenly, they disperse, as coming into their midst…

"Well, well, well! Welcome to the cult of HappyHappyism!"

Villager grips my hand, as a peculiar man walks down the passage, created by the other blue people. His hair is long and straggly, and, well, blue. He wears a blue crown embedded with sapphires, and I'm relieved to see that unlike the others, he's actually clothed, with blue robes, blue skin, blue teeth - blue _everything._ He's undoubtedly the leader - he's taller than all the other people, and certainly more blue, which is probably not good news.

"My name is Mr Carpainter!" The leader proclaims, gladly. "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!"

"Welcome!" The blues chorus in unison. "Welcome!"

I take the reins. "Thank you for the pleasant introduction, my ocean-coloured friends. Uh, except for the cage, that wasn't so pleasant, but hey! Cultural differences, and all that. I'll let that one slide. What's all this about?"

Mr Carpainter stretches his hands. "Happy Happyism… It is the Meaning, it is the Way. We are Happy. We are Happy!"

"Happy! Happy!" The blues chorus.

I look around. There must be thousands of blue people here - my mind whirs.

"Happy indeed," I try to smile. "Now, it's been a pleasant visit, but-"

Villager spins, as if in a daze, cutting me off. "What is Happy Happyism?"

Mr Carpainter casts his gaze up to the heavens. "I was called upon by divinity - I was called upon by a higher power! There is one mission that must be fulfilled, one that I have been Chosen to fulfil."

"What mission is that?" I ask, frowning.

"The calling… The calling is to paint everything in this world blue!"

I catch Villager's eye. That confirms it - these people are insane.

"A noble cause," I lie. "Now, we were actually on our way to-"

"Our deity demands sacrifices!" Mr Carpainter announces. "I hope you do understand. He must feed - he delights in the scent of burning flesh!"

Oh dear.

"Oh, come on," I try for a winning smile. "Your deity won't like me. I'm all skin and bone - and so is Villager here, too."

"It is not so, my friend!" Carpainter announces, gladly. "The highest Happy Happyism advisor told us of this very moment - the black haired and the blonde haired! Our deity is very gracious. He will take your sacrifices with delight."

The blue people begin to chant. "Light the fire! Light the fire! Light the fire!"

"Fear not, I shall!"

I exchange a nervous glance with Villager. What are we going to do? What an anticlimactic way to die - being sacrificed to a blue cult in the middle of the forest?

"Ah, but forgive me, young offerings," Carpainter says. "It appears our high advisor has come to visit! I must greet him; after all, he has been appointed by the deity himself. Forgive me, great and noble power! Your sacrifice shall have to wait… thirty minutes. But other Happy Happies - continue your tasks! Reparation from the storm!"

"Blue!" Comes the great chorus - all the cultists pull out a paintbrush and a tin of blue paint, and they begin dash around, slathering paint on all the trees. Carpainter disappears behind a boulder - and suddenly, Villager and I are alone in our cage.

"Right then, smart guy, what's the plan?" Villager whispers.

I try the door. Unfortunately, it is locked.

"I'm not sure," I reply, worried. "I think we might actually be screwed."

"What?! Seriously? We can't die like this!"

I pace around. Surely there has to be a way - we should've run whilst we still could! This is so ridiculous. So nonsensical. Am I dreaming? I pinch myself.

I'm not.

"Maybe this was always how it was meant to be," I murmur.

"What do you mean?!" Villager exclaims.

I sigh.

"Nobody's even going to know where we went. We're going to die, forgotten, to some stupid blue cultists. Maybe you were right - maybe we are just the sidekicks."

"We can't give up that easily," Villager insists. "This is - this is so stupid. We escaped Porky, we can certainly escape all these people too."

"Do you have any regrets? I ask.

"Huh?"

"Well, if we're dying, might as well say our last regrets, right? So we can die with a clean conscience."

Villager gives me a stern look. "Again, not helpful."

I sit on the ground. "It never is. Nothing's _ever_ been helpful."

Villager pauses, hanging there in remote silence.

He sits besides me. "Come on. There's always a way out - you know that."

"Yes!" I exclaim, springing up. "You're right - there is!"

"There is!?"

"Yes! Why are you always ten minutes behind, Villager? Keep up!"

"I-"

"Only thing is… we kind of have to wait thirty minutes, for the Carpainter to come back."

"Way to build dramatic tension," Villager grumbles. "Go on then - what's your plan?"

I wink.

"I think you'll have to wait and see."

Villager sighs. "Seriously? That's so counter-productive!"

"Don't you worry - I'll get us out of here, and I'll look extremely sexy whilst doing it."

"I severely doubt that."

"And in the meantime," I face him, grinning. "In the meantime, we have thirty minutes to burn, in which you can tell me all about what happened with Zelda."

Villager's face turns slowly red. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"If you want to, of course," I add, not wanting to push any boundaries here. "Y'know. Consent is important."

He rolls his eyes. "You are the nosiest person ever. You're just trying to find out if you still have competition."

I step back, in mock outrage. "Me? Nosy? Trying to find out if I have competition?"

"How about a fight to the death?" Villager suggests, innocently. "You versus Zelda. The winner gets to date me."

"No! That's a horrible idea! I would totally win! But that's a horrible idea!"

Villager smiles. "I guess so."

I look around. "You know, I actually almost forgot we're trapped in a cage, in the middle of a cult."

Villager rolls his eyes. "Well done, you dork _._ "

"But yeah," I clap my hands together. "A plan. I do have a plan."

"...I'm guessing you're still not going to be sharing it…"

"Nope!" With a burst of confidence, I sling my arm around him. "Which means, we have thirty minutes to talk. Just you and me. My favourite person. A conversation of two."

"A conversation of two," Villager says, raising his eyebrows. "Poetic. And hey, me, your favourite person?"

I pout, sitting down, patting the space besides me. Villager fills it promptly. "Shut it, Shakespeare. How else am I meant to say that I want to tell you something important?"

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

She stumbles over the doorstep, clutching her aching stomach.

"It's gone - mother, it's gone. I swear."

A stern-looking woman stands in the kitchen, rolling pin in hand. A flour-covered apron lays over her shoulders, her hair drawn back into a tight bun.

She casts her eyes away.

"Good. Perhaps now, Felicity, the gods will alleviate the curse you have brought on this family!"

Felicity shuts the front door behind her, gasping for breath. She ran so far - so, infinitely far. She can only hope that it's enough.

The stern woman takes a hit at a lump of dough, lying on the sideboard. "I trust you did what I said? Drowned him in the lake?"

"Y-Yes, mother," Felicity lies. "Drowned him in the - in the lake."

The woman narrows her eyes, picking up the dough again, turning it once, before, slapping it down. She's always had talent, as a baker. But it's never earnt much - never allowed them to move out of this mere hovel.

"You know why we named you Felicity, don't you? It means good fortune. But you go off and spoil that name, by running off with some _man…_ "

Felicity tightens her expression. "I love him, mother."

"You're 16! Too young, too young to love! You must learn to bake, to bake, foolish child! How else do you expect to earn a living, hm? Hm?!"

"Just because of what happened with my father…" Felicity mutters under her breath.

Her mother turns round, sharply, the rolling pin raised. "I heard that. What happened with your father was his own fault. His own, I say. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. Good! Now, come, work the dough. We've had an order in, for a dozen loaves, from quite a rich family. We don't want that order to go to waste - we need to get to work. Quick!"

Felicity drags herself to where another lump of dough lies. "Yes, mother."

"And don't forget to bake an extra loaf for the gods!"

"No, mother."

Her mother rolls the dough, flat as can be. "Good. Good, child. Now, get to work."

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

Villager looks at me with interested eyes. "What is it? What do you want to tell me?"

I laugh, nervously. "It's a bit dumb. Well, it's not, but, well…"

He cocks his head to the side. "I'm sure it's not dumb."

I breathe. "Our group, I've always felt, we've never been that open with each other. It's never been that personal."

"Yeah… kind of," Villager nods. "I agree."

"Like, we have a great time and that, but we're never vulnerable or honest with each other. We all have _loads_ of secrets."

"Yeah," Villager nods again. "Definitely."

I continue. "And so, if you're going to be considering whether you like me _in that way_ or not… I think it's only fair that you know the whole picture of me. Because, to a lot of people, I wouldn't be on the radar, because of who I am. Some of the secrets I keep. I wouldn't even be an option."

Villager crosses his legs, surprisingly relaxed. "I'm sure it can't be anything too bad."

I look out at the blue people outside, hushing my voice, afraid that even they will hear. As if they'd judge.

"Villager, I've never met my real parents."

Villager shifts. "Oh, you mean-?"

I bite back the lump in my throat. "I was found. Found in the middle of the forest, abandoned there. Left to die. The people that found me - they're the only parents I've ever known."

A shaky hand is placed on my shoulder. "That's awful."

"There's no leads on who my real parents were. Only a stupid note. Only a stupid godforsaken note, telling whoever found me that they could choose to take me in, or they could choose," my throat turns dry, emptiness entering my voice. "To kill me."

Villager turns, aghast. "Lord almighty - Toonie-"

I fold my arms, my expression dark. "Luckily, I was taken in."

"Just as well - who'd do something so awful? Who'd do that, leaving a baby to die in the forest?"

I shrug. "Heaven knows."

He pulls me close, into a bone crushing hug. "I assure you, I do not think any less of you for that. You're so strong, Toon Link. So strong."

"The stigma around being taken in… adopted…" I shake my throbbing head. "Some people - it's just another thing to keep quiet, you know?"

There's an aching bitterness to his voice. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"It was unusual, apparently. My adoptive parents - George and Electra Montague, those are their names. They won the lottery - they were going to go out for a picnic with some of the money, that's what they said. But that's when they ended up finding me. They found me, like in a fairytale. In a basket. With the note. George wasn't convinced at first, but Electra convinced him to take me in… Because of that, the rest of the winnings went to trying to look after my sorry ass."

"You call them by their first names," Villager notes.

I grimace. "I always have. It was George's decision - I guess he didn't want me to get too attached."

"I- that's-"

"Yeah. I know. But eventually, once we were home, well. I grew up with them. They raised me. And, well, it's a long story, but this is how it happened..."

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

"What will the neighbors think? My brother?" George hisses, as Electra carries the small, wriggling baby into the house. "And how on earth will we afford to look after him?"

"The winnings," Electra comments calmly, laying him on the double bed. "It's a gift - a miracle. Hear that, Toon Link? You're a miracle."

But George wrings his hands. "What about the plans? Our house - our big house?"

"Plans change."

George knew better than to argue, and so, it was decided.

He was to be their son.

The boy grew. He learnt to walk, and talk, and he was shyer than some, but that was okay. He grew a great tuft of blonde hair, despite being a little short for his age. He smiled a lot though, which to Electra and George, confirmed they had done the right thing.

"First day at school!" Electra chirps, brushing down his uniform. "Go on - I bet you'll make loads of friends."

"B-But…" Toon Link looks up at her, with pleading eyes. "Scary…"

"Everything will be okay," Electra promises. "The teachers will be lovely. You'll have a fantastic time."

George slips into the conversation. "And gotta start learning, to inherit the business, eh? Go on, kid. Get out there."

Toon Link looks from his parents, to the school gate. He's never known anything but the noise of construction, the singing of his mother, everything his mother cooks, and the little house in Montague Street. There, on the other side of the twisted metal barriers - _other_ children, rushing around, screaming and shouting. Stern looking adults.

He knew from an early age that he didn't like change, and this was change.

But Electra's warm smile is enticing. It leads him in. It promises him everything will turn out okay.

It didn't.

He comes home a blubbering mess.

He rushes into Electra's arms, sobbing. "The - the others are - they're - they're mean - they were mean to me - they-!"

"You ought to have fought them back," George grumbles. "If only you'd inherited..."

Electra gives him a look, a silent reminder.

_Toon Link doesn't know yet. He doesn't know he was found._

"Shhh…" Electra soothes. "It's okay. Tomorrow's another day, Toon Link."

Tomorrow comes quickly, and when Electra goes to collect Toon Link from school, fearing the worst, she's met with a very pleasant surprise.

 _"This_ is your mummy?!"

An excited, orange-haired girl rushes up to Electra, examining her, head to toe.

"She looks nice!"

Toon Link nods shyly. "That's Electra."

"Oh, hello!" Electra exclaims. "Who have we here?"

"I'm Inkling!" The girl pronounces, proudly.

"I'm Ness!" Introduces another boy, a little more shyly, but still bursting with childish excitement.

"Well, lovely to meet you!" Electra smiles. "Good to see you're making friends, Toon Link."

The boy called Ness gives Toon Link a clumsy hug, matched by a frantic one from Inkling. "See you tomorrow!"

Toon Link blushes. "Tomorrow."

And things were better from there. There was still a bit of bullying, and Toon Link was very shy, but at least he had friends now. Electra got to know Ness's mother, and Inkling's parents too. There were occasionally playdates of sorts, and whatever happened, for years the trio continued to grow together, happy as could be.

And in time, there was a fourth.

"I'm Lucas," the shy blonde mumbles, in a barely audible whisper.

"He's Lucas!" Ness repeats, enthusiastically. "He's awesome. He's part of our group now!"

"Very nice to meet you, Lucas," Electra smiles approvingly, shaking his hand.

Lucas fitted in perfectly. He gave Toon Link a run for his money with his shyness - but he got on really well with everyone. From what Electra heard from Ness's mother, Lucas was a rather lonely boy, who'd moved from a nearby village and it was a 'piece of good luck' that he'd met the others. Electra sometimes wondered why nobody ever went round to Lucas's house, but she figured things might be difficult there, and she knew it wasn't her place to pry.

But as the four of them continued to grow, the family business began to fall.

"It's a disaster," George groaned, pacing. "The construction is falling. Ever since Carpainter quit to form that cult, we've been stuck with Pirkle in office. He's making no bloody effort to invest. And Porky - that Porky Minch, his construction company is skyrocketing. It's turning us out of business. How he can afford to hold those low prices, I don't know…"

"It looks bleak," Electra agrees with a grimace, poring over a pile of bills and red arrows. "What are we going to do?"

George brings out a sheet of paper, placing it on the table.

"It's an offer, from Porky. He wants to buy the business, for 500 pounds. We're going have to agree to it, before we go bankrupt. No choice."

Electra rises slowly, in shock. _"Agree_ to it? Give up everything we love?"

"The business is in decline. It's a lost cause."

"But there has to be another way!"

George hesitates, closing his eyes for a second. "There is, but you won't like it. What we need is money. More money. There's only one other option. The kid - Toon Link, he's expensive to keep around. We can send him off to a workhouse - or a children's home."

For a second, Electra remains frozen, before she violently grabs a nearby frying pan.

"Are you suggesting we _give away our only son?"_

George holds up a hand. "If we had enough money, we could revitalise the business. Take on more projects. Maybe even compete with Porky."

Electra's hand shakes. "H-He doesn't even know he's not ours! We're all he's ever known - we can't just _abandon him!"_

"We were more than kind to take him in. If it weren't for us, he'd be dead. Let him forge his own path, he's a strong kid. Think of the business - it's him, or the business, Electra."

Electra advances, trembling. "Do you _know_ what they do to kids on the street? They're sold off and auctioned as slaves - or, or sex workers - they're tortured, beaten, how _dare_ you suggest we subject our son to that! How dare you!"

George bites his lip. "That doesn't have to be our problem."

Electra freezes in place.

"You did _not_ just say that."

"I… did."

…

_**Crash.** _

…

The frying pan collides with George's head, and he falls to the ground.

The frying pan falls onto the stone floor with an almighty clatter, and Electra lets out a horrified gasp.

"George! George - I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm okay," he groans, weakly. "I'm okay."

"Oh, lord, I-"

George rubs his head. "I guess - I guess we can compromise. We'll sign the deal with Porky. But, if Toon Link is to stay, he can work in a factory. We need all the money we can get."

"O-Okay," agrees the distraught Electra. "Okay."

And so it was done.

George signed the deal, and 500 pounds came into their bank account. That'd be just enough to cover them for a month - which meant that was the time limit for when George would have to find a new job, or bankruptcy would be certain. Factory work for Toon Link, on the other hand, was surprisingly easy to come by. He worked at the coal-sorting facility for two hours every evening, and he'd come home as black as a chimney sweep, but importantly, he'd come home with sixpence. Enough to buy dinner.

But to the family's immense fortune, then out of nowhere came the opportunity of a lifetime.

"The butcher's stall in the Onett Market has closed," Electra sighs glumly, placing the shopping on the side. "How are we ever going to get meat now?"

George looks up in interest. "It's closed? Gawain's stall - closed?"

"That's right," Electra sighs. "And the supermarket is so expensive. We're going to have to go vegetarian."

"Unless we open a new stall ourselves."

Toon Link listens shyly in the corner, but for once he speaks up. "We become butchers?"

George paces around the kitchen. "Think about it. Everyone needs meat - why did the old stall close?"

Electra shrugs. "Word is that Gawain wanted to move up to Orkney to be with his family. He just shut up shop, and left."

And suddenly George's eyes fill with a spark, a spark that hasn't been seen for a long time. "Then - we need to be quick. Come on! We need to appeal to Pirkle, to let us have a plot, before someone else gets it!"

"A plot?" Toon Link asks, nervously.

"A plot! And a licence - and we need a supplier, but if everything goes right…"

Electra beams. "My love, you're a genius. You're right - I'll get my coat!"

And so, the wheels were in motion. The stall was set, Electra bought and sewed a great red and white striped awning, a decently priced farm was found to supply the meat, and within a week, the stall was very much open for business. George would get up early every day to man the stall, whilst Electra quit her job as a cleaner to tirelessly pore over the paperwork and statistics. Toon Link continued working in the factory, but he didn't mind too much. _So long as I'm doing my bit_ , he thought. He had three awesome friends, his family was making money again, what else could he possibly need?

George found himself loving life as a butcher - possibly even more than the construction! His father was long gone, so he didn't care about disappointing him anymore. He could be alone with the meat for hours, and he enjoyed engaging with the customers too. That was something that never really happened with construction work.

And so, things were happy for a few years.

Soon enough, Toon Link was in his final term at the Onett primary school, and just when things couldn't get better, George came to him with some great news.

"Son, I think we've got enough money to send you up to the boarding school, if you like."

Toon Link's little eyes light up. "The boarding school? That's where Ness and Lucas are going!"

"I don't know…" Electra murmurs. "That's a lot of time away from home…"

"Ah, he'll be fine," George smiles, clapping the blonde kid on the back. "Won't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Brilliant. I'll write out the application form as soon as I can - but first, Electra and I need to have a quick conversation."

George pulls Electra out into the garden.

"Are you really sure the boarding school is right for him?" Electra whispers, before George can even speak. "You know how shy he is…"

"He'll be with friends," George assures her. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to ask - when are we going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

George sighs.

"Tell him he's adopted - that we took him in."

"George…"

George wrings his hands. "He has to know. He's growing up fast - he can't live a lie his entire life. It's not right."

"How would he take it, though?" Electra agonises. "That kind of knowledge is never good for a kid to know."

"It's worse for him to be deceived."

Electra sighs. "Fine. Okay. We'll tell him - tomorrow, we'll tell him. Is that good?"

"Fine," George agrees, reluctantly. "Tomorrow. But not a day later."

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

My storytelling is interrupted by a bang at the cage door.

I sigh. "Can you call later? We're kind of busy here-"

"Blue!"

"That doesn't really clear things up-"

_Click._

The sound of a lock being opened - I look up in hope, but we're not being brought out. In fact, a blue man is coming in.

I fold my arms. "Uh, hello? Personal space?"

"Blue!"

They hold up a thick paintbrush and a bucket of blue paint.

Villager sighs. "I think he's here to paint us."

"Blue!"

I gasp, appalled. "What! But I like this shirt!"

But there's nothing to be done, as the blue man skilfully dabs the brush in the bucket of paint, coating us head to toe in a vibrant sapphire hue.

"Blue!"

I look ruefully at my ocean-like arms. "Blue indeed."

The blue man swiftly leaves.

I look quickly at Villager, and I burst out laughing. "Wow."

"Shut it, sea monster Toon Link."

"Hey!"

He shakes his head, before lying against my shoulder. My insides crawl with excited nerves. "Ah… where were you?"

"Oh yes," I perk up. "As I was saying…"

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

Tomorrow quickly comes.

Electra and George collect Toon Link up, and they sit opposite him in front of the dining table.

"Toon Link, we have something to say," Electra begins, hesitantly.

Toon Link looks up, worry filling his eyes. He knows what this is - they're going to send him away! He hasn't been good enough, and they're going to send him away!

Electra moves her chair forwards, laying a motherly hand on Toon Link's shoulder, and stillness fills the air.

"This might be quite a surprise."

Toon Link gulps.

"You're adopted," George says bluntly. "We found you in the forest."

Electra glares up at her husband. "Well, that's one way to put it. But yes, it's true. We found you in the forest, and then we decided to take you in."

Toon Link looks nervously between his parents, trying to figure out what this could mean. "I-Is that how babies are made? They're found?"

"No," Electra explains, calmly. "It means that George and I, we're not your birth parents. Your birth parents, well…" she glances quickly at George. "Well, we don't know what happened to them. But we came across you in the forest, as a baby, and we just had to take you in."

"So - y-you're not my real mother?" Toon Link yelps. "Not my real father?"

Electra comes over to hug him. "I'm afraid so. But that doesn't have to be anything bad - we still love you lots."

"But who _are_ my real parents?"

Electra gently rubs her son's back. She can feel him trembling. "Well, we don't really know. We've tried to find out, but I'm afraid we haven't had any luck."

Without words, Toon Link gives a violent tremor, before he stands, dashing out of the room.

Electra looks nervously at George.

"That could've gone better."

…

And in the following days, the young blonde seems feverish. Distant. Almost as if he doesn't recognise George and Electra anymore.

It begins to give them an immense amount of worry.

He begins coming home later from the factory. Later home from school. It's not apparent what he's doing, but Electra figures it's not her place to meddle in his personal battles.

That resolve changes, when Toon Link dashes home one evening, during the last week of term, in a wild panic.

"Inkling! Inkling's gone missing - everyone says she's just sick - but I know she's missing!"

Electra turns in alarm from the dining table. "Missing?"

"I have to search for her!"

Toon Link grabs his coat from the coat hanger, and he dashes out of the front door.

Electra throws down the bills she was calculating, jumping onto her feet. "Hey! Toon Link! Come back!"

But the young boy is long gone.

He searches for most of the summer, for Inkling and his parents, in a state of real distress. He only comes home for sleeping and for meals, and even those he eats in silence, constantly on edge, brimming with nervous energy. He asks anyone he can for information. He begs, he pleads anyone to tell him, anything. His whole life is a lie, and it's now falling apart before him.

He finds nothing.

As the summer progresses, the changes in his demeanour are clear. He develops purpose, charisma. Desperation wins out over his shyness. He grows. Humour becomes a defense mechanism. He comes to terms with things. He even learns some jokes, in the hopes of swaying some of the strangers on the street. In his mind, they _know._ They're just hiding everything.

"I can't find them," he sobs, one rare night of weakness. "I can't find them anywhere. They can't be gone. They can't be!"

George and Electra exchange a glance, looking at their son's sunken eyes. How far he's fallen - he had risen so high, but now he has fallen, so, so far.

Electra blames herself.

It doesn't get any better, as the last weeks of summer drift away. Toon Link seems downright miserable, and on the night before his first day at Onett boarding school, he cries.

It's the worst night of his life.

But it's not without hopeful smiles that Electra and George stand with him on the train station, as he stands, backpack on, bags at the ready.

"Good luck out there," Electra says, hugging him. "Keep in touch - send us letters, yeah? Don't forget us?"

Toon Link nods nervously in Electra's arms. "Y-Yeah..."

The doors to the train open.

Electra gives him one last desperate kiss on the cheek. "See you at Christmas, son."

Toon Link grips his case tighter. "See you."

"I-I love you."

Toon Link looks around at her, his face showing evident surprise. His eyes almost glow.

"I-I love you too, mother."

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

I rub my cheek. "And the rest - well, I met you after that, didn't I?"

Villager slowly nods, one arm looped around me, the other one resting at his side. He's a good listener, always attentive, squeezing my hand at the tough bits, never interrupting, except to say _that's awful_ every now and again.

He smiles. "And now we've landed up in a cage, painted blue. How far we've come."

I smile back, albeit weakly. "I guess."

"Did you ever find Inkling or your parents, in the end?"

I shake my head. "No. Never any sign of them. Electra - mother - reckons it was a teenage pregnancy, or something. I was ditched because they couldn't look after me. But hey, that means Electra and George chose me, right?"

"Yeah," Villager agrees, softly. "That's right."

"Pit's the only one I've told any of that to before," I blush. "And that was in brief. Now you essentially know my whole life story."

"Well, I'm honoured."

I blush.

"I think I owe it to you to tell you some stuff about me," Villager says.

"No," I protest. "You don't have to. Don't feel obligated to."

"I want to. How about what really happened with Zelda?"

That gets my attention. "Well, if you really insist… lover boy."

Villager averts his eyes with a blush. "Don't call me lover boy, ever again."

"Or what?"

"Just - shut up, and listen. I'm finally gonna tell you the truth about Zelda, who you've been pestering me about for years, so if you can't bring yourself to listen now, then God help you."

I raise my hands in defence. "Sorry, m'lord. Let's hear what happened then."

"Alright. And you'd better not laugh, by the way. So, pretty much, long story short, Zelda and I became friends in our first year because we sat together, and then in our second year I crushed on her, asked her out, and got rejected, hard."

I pat him on the back. "Aw, man… rejection sucks. Why didn't you say anything at the time?"

He gives me a signature exasperated look. "Really? You think your extremely mature 12-and-13-year-old-selves would've ever let me live that down?"

I laugh. "Good point. But, what's the problem now? Why are things still going on? Why are you still so awkward with her?"

"Well, I got over the crush fast," Villager admits. "But, Zelda didn't want to be friends anymore after that. She blanked me. I guess I've been trying to fix that."

I feel an angry heat growing in my chest. "That - how dare she! Mess you around like that?"

"And," Villager's expression shrinks significantly. In fact, he seems to shrivel into a miniature form of himself. "Because of that, I felt guilty about it."

"She made you feel guilty over a _straight_ crush? Lord help you! No wonder you're all confused!"

Villager shoves me, but the hint of a smile curls at his mouth. "Quite possibly."

"So, was that it?" I ask. "That was your romantic life story?"

"...Mostly."

"Did you crush on Popo next?"

"No!"

I roll my eyes. "Sure. You're just in denial."

He glares at me. "No! That's it! I'm not telling you any more!"

"Hey!" I protest. "I'll stop - I promise! Butalsoyoudon'thavetosayanythingyoudon'twan-"

Villager silences me. "I'll continue. For you. As I was saying, then, my cousin, he came out to the family as homosexual. My aunt was appalled. She thought he was possessed by Satan."

I scowl. "Surely Satan has better things to be doing than giving people the hots for the same sex? Such as condemning world leaders to eternal damnation?"

He shrugs. "As may be, but after that, my mother, she told me quite plainly, that if I told her I liked guys, I'd be out on the street."

"She didn't!" I cry out, in horror.

"Yeah…" Villager rubs his neck. "And at the same time, a guy moved in next door, and he was really attractive, and I started having _those_ feelings for him, and it was the first time I'd ever thought that about a guy, and- sorry, I'm rambling. Uh-"

"He can't have been that attractive," I sulk.

"Oh, he was."

"Do we know him?"

Villager's eyes suddenly dart away. "Uh, possibly-"

I shuffle up to him, a devilish grin taking form on my face. " _Ooooooh!_ Who was it?"

"...Mega Man."

"Mega Man? Really?"

"How do you think him and I became friends? We're neighbours. Well, anyway. I never asked him out in the end, after what happened with Zelda. I think I quickly got over him, but I still felt guilty about it all, so I kept it quiet, you know?"

I nod, suddenly overcome with familiarity. "Yeah."

He sighs. "And so, I don't know where I stand, really. I've crushed on a guy _and_ a girl, and if I like guys, I'll be kicked out the house."

"Well," I reason. "You don't necessarily have to tell your mother anything-"

"But I can't just - not!"

"-Until you've moved out. Until you're no longer dependent on her for money, or for your livelihood. You can tell her when you're free of her grasp."

His forehead creases. "But then what?"

"Well, you can live a happy life with whoever you choose, and, if she doesn't accept you, well, that's her loss."

But he buries his face in his hands. "Toonie, I-I don't know what to _do!"_

My stomach sinks. I pause for a second, before spreading my arms.

"Come here."

"H-Huh?"

"Come on."

He comes over, and I wrap my arms tightly around him. "I promise you, it's okay. I'm here for you - our whole group is, no matter what, yeah? You can like who you want."

He sniffles, burying his face into my chest. "Th-Thank you. You're so - You've always been so nice to me, Toonie-"

"Well, yeah," I smile ruefully, a warm feeling flowing through me. "I have been crushing on you for a while. But that's not important - what is important is that, no matter if you like me like that or not, I just want you to be happy, yeah? You're awesome. You're always there for anyone, never showing any signs of weakness. It takes a lot of strength to do that. You make everyone else happy - you deserve to be happy too."

Suddenly, he wraps his arms around me as well. "Really? Thank you - thank you, so much - that's all, all I've ever wanted. To make others happy."

"You do a stellar job."

He looks up at me, a smile adorning his face. "Sorry - sorry for getting so emotional."

"It's okay to be weak sometimes," I assure him. "Really. Especially given how long you've been holding all this in."

"You're incredible, Toonie. People don't tell you that enough - but you've been through so much, and here you are, comforting me."

I turn. "Shush. You're pretty incredible too."

He grins. "You're just saying that, so I'll date you."

I fold my arms. "No! You genuinely are incredible."

"Not as incredible as you."

I blush, possibly more than I've ever blushed before, redness covering my entire face. "Shut up."

But Villager stirs, unnerved. "Don't get too comfy - look, here comes captain blue again…"

I jump up. Sure enough, Carpainter is coming towards us.

But he's not alone.

He's accompanied by Porky.

I curse. "Well, good to know that we got rid of all that emotional baggage, before our inevitable deaths."

"What do you mean?" Villager stands, before noticing Porky too, and letting out an alarmed noise.

Carpainter comes into earshot. "See, noble advisor of the HappyHappy deity? The blonde and the black haired boys - just as you prophesied!"

Porky studies us, and his eyes flash with recognition, before a surge of anger hits his eyes.

"Can you repeat the prophecy again to me, Carpainter?"

"Advisor, are you not pleased? Is the deity not pleased?"

"Repeat it!"

Carpainter trembles.

"U-Uh-

' _When the sky is dark, and the trees are blue,_

_Across the forest will travel two._

_Blonde hair and black hair, children of power,_

_Must be sacrificed to the deity, on the hour.'"_

Porky narrows his eyes at us. "These are insignificant people! Look!" He grabs Villager roughly through the cage bars. "Brown hair, not black! And the prophecy states, quite plainly, that the boys would be powerful. Do these _earthlings_ look powerful to you?"

Carpainter shifts nervously in place. "I-Is there a way to tell, oh adviser?"

"The deity has told me that they are not," Porky snaps, roughly throwing Villager back again. "The deity is displeased. Go and sit in the naughty corner!"

Carpainter hangs his head in shame. "I will do as the deity wishes." He walks away into the darkness, and Porky's face turns to us, beady eyes vicious.

"Well… Interesting… very interesting. What have we got here? Friends of Lucas? Friends of Ness?"

I grab Villager's hand, cold anger surging through me. "So, you're behind all this!"

"Oh, no," Porky smiles. "I merely arrived, and claimed to have been sent by their deity. And I invented a nice prophecy, too, with the hopes of catching two certain PSI users. Ah, it's such fun!"

I snarl. "I see you survived your underground hideout collapsing onto your head, then."

"No thanks to your troublesome meddling," Porky grins. "HA! But what have we here? Whatever are you doing in a place like this?"

I grin right back, despite Villager's attempts to pull me back. "You expected Ness and Lucas, huh? Well, too bad. You've landed with us here instead!"

"Yes… their little minions. Pathetic. It is no matter of concern! I have so many other traps prepared. They will not evade them all."

I breathe out, heavily. "Well, thanks for the free information. Now we'll know to take an alternative route."

"You know," Porky croons, walking around the outside of the cage, running his fingers along each bar with a hungry grin. "I wonder what Ness and Lucas would do, if they were here. Do you think they would let you die?"

"No," Villager replies, plainly.

"Yeah," I add. "It's called being friends. You should try having some of those."

Porky cackles, shaking his head. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You know what they think of you, right? They only care about each other. You're just mere conveniences, to them."

"That's not true," I argue.

"How pitiful," Porky croons, with another laugh. "Oh, you really think they care? Is that why they kept so many secrets from you?"

Villager scowls. "Just us go! You're wasting our time and yours."

"Now, why would I do a thing like that? I have some secrets to tell you."

"Huh?"

His smile widens, creating the impression of a particularly large and wide-mouthed pig. "That's right! You'll finally get to be important. Hey, I bet Ness and Lucas will be really impressed if you tell them my secrets."

"We don't need to impress them," I maintain, angrily.

"Don't you want to know what the secrets are?"

"Not really," Villager sighs.

"You'll have to come closer… Wouldn't want any of the blue boys to overhear… But it's so important. Like, super important."

I fold my arms. "If it's so important, why would you tell us?"

Porky stops, spinning on one heel, before attempting to push his face between two of the bars. "Because you can't stop me! Plus, I might be slightly mad. Just a _teensy_ bit. Ah, that's what working tirelessly to cultivate Future Humans does to you…"

I push his face out of the cage. "If you have something to say, just say it, you dirty old prick."

"Ooh, naughty!" He grins. "Fine then. Come on. Really close."

I look to Villager, who nods as if to say _go ahead._

I move hesitantly near, and Porky brings his disgusting mouth to my ear.

" _I'm gonna be the new Headmaster of your school!"_

I step back, in alarm. "What? Who let you do that!?"

He wags his finger. "Nuh-uh. Come back. I haven't finished telling you my secrets yet. There's more!"

Reluctantly, I come back over.

" _Half these blue people have been converted already."_

"What!?"

"Not done! Get back here!" He grabs me forcibly by the sleeves, and I yelp.

"What?! What is it?"

" _ **You're going to be the next ones to be converted."**_

I turn round, in horror.

He smiles, gleefully rubbing his hands together. "Isn't that fun? Our little secret!"

Villager grabs my hand, warily. "What is it? What did he tell you?"

I step back in haste, stumbling over the floor. "He said - he said that half of the Happy Happy cult has been converted into future humans- and- and-"

"And?"

"...We're next."

"Oh, fantastic. Pretty good time for you to bring out that plan of yours-"

"It only would've worked on Carpainter! I didn't expect this!"

Porky comes round to the entrance of the cage, bringing out a large, golden key, still grinning like a maniac. "Imagine their faces… Imagine Ness's face, when he finds out what happened to his friends. And how it was all his fault - letting you fight his battles for him." He looks up at us, false pity in his eyes. "Really, you deserve better."

"Then why are you going to convert us?!

"Conversion _is_ better. You'll become stronger, elite. So much better than the feeble beings you are."

"The other blue people don't _look_ converted!" Villager challenges, stepping back, as Porky pushes the door open.

"Oh, yeah. I finally perfected the design! All the metal is now perfectly hidden under ordinary, human clothes. The faces look just the same!"

"How is that possible?"

He smiles, stepping inside, and closing the cage behind him. "I am very clever."

"Get away from Villager!" I warn. "Don't you lay a single, filthy finger on him!"

He walks forwards, without hesitating. "Kneel to me."

I rise to the challenge, affronted. "Why should w-"

He produces a knife. "Kneel, vermin."

I hastily get down on my knees, feeling my airways constrict. Villager follows, staying as close to me as possible. He slips his hand in mine.

Porky flips the knife in his hands. "Good… oh, it _does_ feel fantastic to have Ness and Lucas's little friends. I could do whatever I like to you."

I speak through gritted teeth. "You could leave us alone, perhaps."

"I could kill you. I could torture you. I could dismember you. I could rape you. I could do all sorts of lovely things. All before popping some lovely bits of metal inside of you, and making you mine."

Horrible chills course down my spine.

"It's not like anyone would notice you were gone. You're not the heroes, after all."

Villager whimpers.

In one sudden movement, Porky barrages me to the floor. Dirt flies into my lungs, as he brings his lips back uncomfortably close to my ears. " _I_ am the hero. Not Ness. Not Lucas. I am saving the world from what it could become. Foolish children - you don't know what's at stake!"

On the last word, he stamps his foot. He brandishes his blade again, storming over to Villager.

I panic, trying to right myself. "If you want to save the world - and do the right thing or whatever - then let us go!"

Porky turns to grin at me. "Ah, I see you're appealing to my better nature. Unfortunately for you, I do not have one." He advances further towards Villager.

Villager shrinks back into the corner. "We're unarmed! Please - you can relax!"

He leans forwards, a victorious smile playing on his lips. Villager screws his eyes tight shut. "I'm always armed. You may not."

"T-Toonie-" Villager whimpers, Porky edging closer, bringing the blade nearer, and nearer, and I-

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

I launch myself up, slamming Porky against the bars. The older man releases a loud grunt, as I grab Villager's hand, yanking the key from his pocket. Villager clings on tight, pulling himself up, just as Porky turns again, but with his free hand, Villager swings a fist into his nose.

"OW!"

"Quick!" I exclaim. I dash forwards, Villager's hand in mine - I throw open the door of the cage, and I launch myself out, tumbling onto the floor. Villager snatches the key from my hand, and, he slams the cage door shut. There's a click as he locks it tight - I dare to look upwards, where I see Villager standing victoriously, Porky locked unceremoniously inside the cage.

Porky tries for a winning smile. "I jest. I will let you go, out of my good faith and mercy."

I laugh. "That's what you get! Never underestimate the sidekicks!"

He turns away from us, muttering something, before he leers from behind the bars. "Alright. Fine then. Run. The happyhappy cult will not trouble you. Go on. But when you run, tell Ness, tell Lucas, to give up. Tell them that I will steal their hope, I will burn it, like fire burns wood. I will incinerate it. You may have gotten lucky this time - you may have won that battle, but I have won the war!"

I laugh scornfully, at the silly little man in a cage. "Sure."

He grabs furiously onto the bars. "Tell them that I will be merciful to them, if they give in! Be kind to them - tell them they're fighting a losing battle! Tell them it's not worth it, to fight me. Be kind! They're fighting their own silly little internal battles as it is - and I say this with genuine sincerity, Villager, Toon Link! Be _kind._ Don't let them fight the one battle that they can't win!"

I look up in disgust. "Why the hell would I be kind?"

Porky raises his eyebrows, in obvious surprise.

I stand, my hands shaking with barely suppressed anger. "Why would I be _kind?_ I will be brutal, and I will be relentless, and I will ride into every single one of their battles, alongside them. And I tell you - I _tell_ you, there is nothing, nothing that anyone can do to stop me! They may be powerful. They may be the heroes. But I'm strong too. I've been through a hell of a lot, and I'm stronger than I have _ever_ been before, and if you know, if you are as clever as you claim to be, you will run. I am coming, and I will never, _never_ take the hope of my friends away, and I won't let you do that either! Not when they need it the most."

Porky looks quite taken aback. Even Villager does.

Eventually, he sneers. "I admire your courage. I always admire courage. But you will come around, eventually. Now, go. _Run."_

"I-"

" _Run!"_

Villager grabs my hand. "For once, he's right. Let's go."

I give one last look at Porky, all locked up in the cage. No doubt he'll be let out soon, ranting and raving like he is, and no doubt he'll be angry.

But there's nothing he can do yet, and that thought brings me a wild smile.

And so, it's with our hands intertwined, and our heads in a daze, that we run into the night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 10 days beats a whole 3 months! I'm improving! Though, exams are coming up, so the next chapter may be a while away...
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Time for a long list of characters, and who they are in canon:
> 
> George Montague: Along with his brother Gerardo, he is a construction worker.
> 
> Electra: Maid to Geldegarde. I decided to have her and George be the ones to adopt Toon Link.
> 
> Carpainter: Leader of the HappyHappy cult, whose primary goal is to paint everybody blue. In this, I decided to have them be residing in the forest. I also added the part about him being a past mayor.
> 
> Topolla Theatre: A location in Onett.
> 
> Felicity and her mother are meanwhile probably the first here. I don't expect them to feature again.
> 
> Gonna be a pest, and say please leave a comment if you're enjoying this fic! It's all been a bit quiet lately, are you guys still alive? ;-;
> 
> Thank you for reading, catch you later.
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy.


	43. Ducks and Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: Check you've read the full version of chapter 41, especially if you're reading on AO3! Originally, only the prologue was there, but I replaced it with the full chapter more recently. This might not have come up as a notification! It was alright for the last chapter, because it was Toon Link's perspective, but you'll need it for this one.
> 
> Thank you for the continued support.

* * *

**...**

(One month prior)

...

* * *

An urgent pair of whispers come, barely audible, from within the shadowed doorway.

The hall reeks of ancient mustiness, coated with cobwebs drifting in the icy draft, long since abandoned by their makers. Dirt brown walls pile up from the sides, complete with peeling wallpaper, qdimly lit by the single stub of candle on the windowsill. A thick coating of dust conceals the hard concrete floor, and crooked, wooden beams support the ceiling.

I eye them, with caution. Rotted. Woodworm got them long ago. Meaning this place could collapse on my head, any minute.

It seems to have been abandoned for a while, and under the cover of darkness, in the most neglected and avoided part of town, no doubt the whisperers thought they would be safe. No doubt they thought that nobody would ever suspect anything to be going on in here. Even the council have given up on this place, right?

Unfortunately for them, it seems that they were wrong.

" _Is it procured?"_

" _Yes - yes. Of course it is."_

" _And were you followed - were you followed?!"_

" _No. I checked, twice."_

I allow myself a silent grin. It's a lie - he didn't, not once. One can always take advantage of human laziness to bring big rewards. I drag my fingers over a darkened painting of Marie Antoinette, moving myself slightly nearer to the doorway.

" _Good. Well, let's see it then! Come on!"_

I allow myself vision, peering around the corner, being sure to keep just out of the light. Two shabby-looking men sit either side of a chipped wooden table, dressed in filthy shirts, dirt brown caps adorning their heads. One man places what looks to be a bundle of old rags onto the table, and the other rubs his hands together, looking at the bundle with glee.

My eyes light up, hungrily.

The taller of the two men begins to unwrap the bundle, with a delicate touch. Such a slow, delicate touch. I edge with impatience - but I _have_ to wait - I have to be sure it's real. I have to be absolutely certain. It has to be the very best, if it is to be gifted to him.

Layers upon layers of cloth are brought down onto the table, until with great dextrosity, the final, filthy, layer is lifted. There's a glimmer of… _something._ Something bright - I strain my eyes to see, but my vision is blocked, as the two men lean forwards, intently.

The shorter man's mouth opens in awe. "It's beautiful… It must be worth so much… and it's genuine? You checked?"

The other man clicks his tongue, with indignance. "Yes, it's real."

"How can this possibly _be_ here? It's a myth - a legend."

"Every myth has origin in truth." The taller man shifts in his chair. "Everybody thought it to be completely impossible. But it was discovered. It's been locked up - under the highest security - for decades. But now..."

"You got it?"

"It was an inside job. Like I told you before."

"An inside job…" Slowly, the shorter man, mesmerised, reaches a hand towards the object, but his partner slaps it away.

"Don't. You know what it is said to do. You mustn't touch it."

"But it's so beautiful…"

I rest my hand on the hilt of my knife, waiting, waiting for the perfect moment. Glee erupts through my chest. These words are promising. The portrait of Marie Antoinette eyes me, as if urging me to make the move.

The taller man stands, beginning to wrap the bundle back up again. "£200,000, I reckon. Enough to buy anything. _Anything._ "

"Anything," the shorter man repeats, a dreamlike expression on his face. "Anything at all… Ah, Emmeline, maybe she will finally be mine…"

And as he moves his head, I catch a glimpse of it - a dash of gold - a round edge - and delicately engraved in its side…

The image of a sundial.

It's real.

I pull the blade out of my pocket with a flick of my wrist. Adrenaline builds, coursing through my body.

I step out into the light, my knife extended, a smile on my face.

"Oh, dear friends. I'm rather afraid that I'm going to have to kill you."

* * *

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

**Chapter 43: Ducks and Butterflies**

**(Ness)**

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

* * *

My vision… it's swimming, in and out of focus.

Everything's a blur. I'm tired - in a daze - but the noise, the _noise…_

There was an explosion… a bad one. Geldegarde. Gunpowder. Strong.

A crater, tearing apart the earth, like a knife through a body. Dirt spilling everywhere, like flesh. Cracks, like scars.

My ears still ring.

I'm hearing voices in the wind, voices that are not my own. The cries of the brave, the innocent, the faultless. There are burns, there are wounds, everywhere. There is suffering and hurt.

There's a softer voice too.

Lucas helps me up onto my feet, his small hands shaking. He's not looking good - his shirt is peppered with holes, but then again, so is mine.

"Ness, are you okay? What's wrong?"

I put my hand against my head. This rush of voices, of _sound,_ it is deafening, and it hurts.

"Nothing is wrong," I lie.

"Is it the explosion? My ears are still ringing - are yours too?"

My hand moves involuntarily up to my earlobe, before I force it back down again.

"I'm not sure."

I glance at his face, but the rest is noise. So much noise.

He lays a hand on my shoulder. "Did you hear what Reggie said?"

I look around. I don't remember who Reggie is.

"No," I answer, honestly.

Lucas moves his hand to my face.

_The rush of fire - Strong's body is torn to shreds, except this time, all I see is Ryu. Ryu's face. Ryu's body._

_All reduced to ash._

I wince, stepping back. I shake his hand away, clawing for a grasp on reality. I'm so tired - I'm shellshocked, that's what I am. What I must be.

"We're leaving," Lucas explains, quietly. "Come on, Ness. We're escaping. The soldiers - they're busy, they won't see."

Leaving - that's good. That has to be good.

"Okay," I reply.

He envelopes me in a hug. "Come on Ness. It's alright."

…

"Horsies!" Claus exclaims, excitedly. Lucas pulls a forced smile.

"That's right. Horses." My blonde counterpart leads a trio of the great beasts before us, by the reins. They look perfectly content with this, one of them even trying to nibble at Lucas's hair. "If we take these, they'll be much more efficient. They were completely unguarded - so I figured. Might as well."

I look over at Headmaster Hand, and Ollie, and Angie. "You only got three horses. What about the others - the Tazmily villagers?"

"We're going to go a different way to them," Lucas explains. "They're going straight to Onett. We have to find Toon Link, Red, Pit and Villager first."

I put a hand to my forehead, trying to mentally block out all the sound. "Oh. Okay. Also, I don't think I know how to ride a horse."

"Neither do I," Lucas admits. "Come on - up you get. It can't be too hard. You can have this black one, I'll take the brown. Claus, are you alright with the grey?"

Claus claps his hands. "Yeah!"

I notice Lucas regarding Claus with a wary expression. Claus seems not to have mentioned Boney yet. In fact, Claus is behaving as if the entire conversation with Geldegarde never happened.

No prizes for guessing who blames themselves for the Boney situation. Me. Of course, of course Lucas turned out to have been suffering on the streets for _my_ sake. Of course his noble self would do something so irrevocably stupid. If I'd known - if only I'd goddamn known, I could've done something about it.

I'm slightly - no, _very -_ creeped out by the fact that Geldegarde _wanted_ me for something. As leverage. Over my father, apparently - but my father wouldn't care if I was taken. I'm fairly sure he'd hand me over willingly if he could. So Geldegarde must be at least a little bit thick in the head, which is good.

"Ness, I'll give you a leg up," Lucas says.

"But, your - your ankle-"

"Healed. Must've clicked back into place when we ran. Come on - get up, before the soldiers see us."

Silently, I accept that convenience, mounting the great, dark beast. It whinnies, as if to judge me for everything I've ever done throughout my entire life.

After helping Claus up, Lucas uses the stirrups to mount his steed. "Right then. Horses follow a herd mentality, so if I can just get mine to move, your horses should all follow. There's no need for either of you to do anything, except hold on tight."

"Okay," I reply, checking behind us. Nobody there. Under the cover of darkness, there's no way anyone will notice our exit. Claus imitates the horse to demonstrate his agreement.

"Alright," Lucas says.

By some miracle, Lucas seems to kick his horse into life. Not literally - but somehow, it starts trotting forwards, into the forest.

Claus and I's horses dutifully follow, and with a wave to Headmaster Hand and the others, we're out of the prisoner camp.

At last!

As our journey starts, I can just about make out Lucas's form ahead of me, through my dizziness, and through the dark. The moonlight reflects off of his blonde hair quite perfectly, but I don't need to see his face to know that he's utterly exhausted.

He's been through so much today, and he's kept fighting through it all.

He's so awesome.

Truth be told, I want to kiss him again, but in the presence of Claus, I figure that might be a little bit awkward. Because, who knows what Claus of all people would think of that? Of homosexuality? Who knows if he's even heard of it? I decide to stow that worry away for later, which of course is a a very healthy thing to do.

The chatter of the soldiers fades away into nothingness, as our horses move on. I'm not sure when we're going to stop, but my fingers are crossed that it might be soon. I just want to collapse and sleep, and make this headache go away.

This area of the forest seems old. Ancient, even. It has that mystical aura that all old forests have; thick boughs and branches stretching out, surges of overgrowth spilling out of every nook and cranny, with that smell - a plethora of earthen aromas, wafting all over. The trees stand like guardians, timeless, silent sentries. It almost feels as if they talk to one another. The moon's light catches rising mist, water still evaporating from the storm of two days ago. It's surprisingly warm under here, too, the large trunks blocking out the wind, providing shelter from the elements. The overall scene is soporific, in a childhood story-time sort of way. Peaceful. Perfect.

There's not much else to look at, as we move. It's too hard to make out most of what's there. I catch a glimpse of something, maybe a rodent of some kind, scurrying behind a log, but with my half-asleep vision, I cannot tell which rodent it may be.

The back of my throat aches with thirst. It comes to my attention that we haven't drunk any water in at least a day, and all of a sudden, I feel like shouting to Lucas to go faster.

Which, thanks to my sleep-deprived judgement skills, or lack thereof, is exactly what I do.

"I don't know how," comes the agitated response. "There's no engine on this thing."

His horse looks around at me, as if to say _bro, be patient._ I glare back at it, grumbling.

"Is the water from the river safe to drink, anyway?" Lucas worries. "You can get all kinds of illnesses from it - and so much stuff gets dumped in that thing…"

I wave the issue away, nearly losing my balance in the process, but clinging onto my horse to maintain stability. "Yeah, but that's all downstream."

"I had water from - from the river," Claus adds, helpfully. "When I was in the forest - the - the forest by your big school."

"That's great," Lucas says, trying and failing to sound upbeat.

Amazingly, we eventually reach the river, before I die of thirst, and I relish in the delightful sound of rushing, fresh water, hitting my ears.

Lucas tumbles off his horse, with an exhausted groan, and I allow myself to follow suit, practically throwing myself into the churning current, gulping down immense mouthfuls of that cool, refreshing liquid. My thirst quenched, I pick myself up, wiping my mouth dry, and turning to face my blonde companion.

"Time to sleep now, right?"

Lucas lets out a singular yawn, his body pressed against the wet ground. "Ye- no.. No, we have to find the others… have to..."

Claus dismounts his horse, and after a quick drink himself (I lend a hand) he hobbles over to us with relative ease. "Who are - who are the _others?"_ I'm relieved to see that a drink of water has taken the edge off of his voice; it's less gravelly now.

Lucas waves to me to explain, too far past sanity to do so himself. The short journey must've taken the last reserves of energy he had left out of him.

"Our friends," I say, a subconscious hand going to my still-ringing head. "We told you about them, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" A distant expression takes form on Claus's face, and I get the image of a barrage of memories coming back to him at once.

"Toon Link and Villager," I continue. "They're really nice. I think you'll really like them."

Claus smiles, though it's faint. "I hope - I hope I like them. I h-hope very much that they like me. I-Inkling - she said that Toon Link was - was very nice."

"He is," I smile. "He's really funny, and-"

Suddenly, Claus's face goes slack, as if his mind has had a system error.

"-Claus?"

His eyes turn glassy, droplets of water forming in them. "B-Boney."

Oh no.

I look over Lucas, who seems to be gently snoring. Of course - looks like it'll be down to me to explain.

Claus looks wildly around, his voice cracking. "I-I forgot - why did I forget? I thought it was a - another n-nightmare?!"

I lay a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Uh, Claus-"

The redhead looks plaintively at me, a mirror image of Lucas's determined face. "I-I have to save Boney!"

I bite my lip. "Claus… Boney's gone. It happened ages ago. I'm really sorry."

Claus looks at Lucas. "He-He forgot Boney. He killed Boney. My brother - _killed_ \- Boney." It sounds impossible for him to say. Impossible to comprehend.

I know that feeling.

"He did it to save me," I explain, a bitter taste seeping into my mouth, though I try to keep my tone soft.

Claus looks discontented. "S-Save? Why?"

"I don't know, Claus."

"C-Can Boney be brought back?"

"I'm afraid he can't."

Claus looks miserably down at the forest floor, sweeping his hand at the leaves. "Sad."

Guilt looms over me. "It's not Lucas's fault. It was that man - Geldegarde. He made him do it."

Claus digs at the soil, not really meeting my eyes. "I know."

I find myself rambling. "Lucas - he's been through a lot since you left. Like, more than he's said."

"You are good for him."

I look up, in surprise.

"You are good for him. You make him very, very happy. He has done many things since I last saw him - but you have been there. Y-You kept him safe. Thank you."

My heart swells with warmth. That's all the approval I've ever needed.

…

When morning comes, I'm awoken by Lucas producing a frenzied shout:

"How can it be daytime! We were going to find the others, they could be anywhere by now, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna dO-"

I open my eyes a crack. My joints ache like hell from a night of sleeping on the floor, and I feel goddamn _cold._ Hunger rumbles in the pit of my stomach - but at least, at least the ringing in my ears is gone now.

I pull myself onto my feet, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Ness!" Lucas exclaims. "Ness! How did this happen?! I was awake - I was right there - I…"

I laugh, sleepily. "You fell asleep, you goof. Me and Claus, we stayed up and talked for a bit, and then fell asleep ourselves."

"Ness - _the horses are gone!_ We didn't tie them up!"

I whirl round with a curse.

He's right.

"Well, we'll come up with something," I say, optimistically. "Besides, they may have hindered us anyways."

"Do you think the brigade has noticed us missing yet?"

I shrug. "If they have, they wouldn't care. We were prisoners, not soldiers, and their leader just got blown up. Bigger fish, you know?"

Lucas shifts, uneasily. "I don't know…"

"Well, I do." I jauntily take his hand. "Claus still asleep, then?"

Lucas looks down nervously, at his sleeping twin brother. My blonde counterpart is obviously distressed, because he's got a hand to his neck. He always has a hand to his neck when he's distressed.

"Seemingly. Do you think he's - you know - angry?"

I shake my head. "I explained everything to him, last night."

"You - you did?"

"Yeah."

Lucas pulls me into a hug, which takes me by some surprise. "That's a huge weight off my shoulders. Thank you so much."

I put my arms around him too. "It's no problem at all, _boyfriend."_

A contented noise comes from the back of his throat, as he leans his head against me, and I smile.

"We'd better get moving," he says, suddenly, pushing back. Upon seeing my pout, he laughs. "It's okay. We'll have plenty of time to cuddle when we've found the others."

"We'd better. Or I am going to have to hug my pillow for fear of cuddle-withdrawal-symptoms."

"Ah, you'd do that anyway."

"No I don't!" I protest. "You do!"

He knocks me playfully against the shoulder. "Sure. Anyway, time to wake Claus up. Heavy sleeper, ain't he?"

"Yeah," I reply, approaching the orange-haired boy. In the daylight, he looks even worse - the mud on his face no longer disguised by darkness, the coarseness of his hair, the metal on his cheek and leg, all painfully exposed.

I try to ignore that.

Lucas clears his throat, most likely also trying to avoid taking all that in. "Right. I guess I'll poke him with a stick, or something."

"Poke him with a stick?" I reply, incredulous. Hasn't he ever heard of the phrase _poking a sleeping bear?_

"Yes," Lucas replies. "Keep back - I don't want to take any chances. I don't want him to be angry with you."

But to our pleasant surprise, upon being prodded in the side, Claus merely rolls over and sits up, with a stiff yawn.

"Where - where am I?" He manages, looking around.

Lucas comes into his field of view, speaking clearly. "Good morning, Claus. Did you sleep well?"

His voice is back to a croak. "Y-Yes - very well!"

I look up at the sky. It's remarkably blue today, but unfortunately, the sun is quite far across already.

"We have to start walking now," I explain, as Lucas and I help him up. "Find our friends - like I said yesterday."

Claus looks vague. "Okay."

"Amnesia," Lucas whispers to me. "He'll be alright in a few minutes."

"Oh."

Once Claus is on his feet, the three of us take a long drink of river water, before agreeing to work out our bearings.

"We went east with the brigade," Lucas calculates. "East, towards Tazmily. We've come back West, to here, but I can't figure out whether we were more upstream or downstream before. Also, we're going have to cross the river and get wet, because there aren't any horses anymore."

"Where's - horsies?" Claus asks, worried.

"They ran away," Lucas explains. "Now, the bigger problem, that's getting you across the river, Claus. You can't touch it or - well, I don't even know."

"Bad things," Claus says.

"Bad things indeed, so, Ness, feeling strong?"

I sigh. "Great, physical exertion."

"That, or Claus's electrical aspects short circuit and he dies."

I groan. "Fine then, let's go."

And so, Lucas and I carefully lift Claus up, who does nothing to protest, and we lay him across our shoulders. He's heavy - but it's manageable, and we wade through the river with relative ease. We lay him down when we reach the other side, and high-five - a job well done.

"Right then," Lucas says, his shorts dripping. "I say we take a gamble and go - oh!"

"What?"

He points. "Look!"

I look, and my mouth opens in amazement. There to our left, hidden from the other side by a tree, are a sound asleep Toon Link and Villager. I notice Villager's head against Toon Link's shoulder, and I secretly smile.

"That's great luck. Guess we should wake them up..." I grin.

Unfortunately, my devilish plan, involving much cold water, is paused, as Toon Link opens an eye, and leaps up with a cry of exclamation. "Ness! Lucas!"

Villager clambers up from the ground, and his mouth opens in shock. "Guys!"

And soon they're running towards us - and Toon Link's hugging us, and Villager's hugging us, and we're hugging them, and everyone's hugging everybody, because even though it's just been a couple of days, it's so, so good to see them again.

"You're okay!" Villager grins, ruffling Lucas's hair.

"So are you!" Lucas beams.

"You won't believe what happened to us while you were gone!" Me and Toon Link exclaim, simultaneously, before both pausing in surprise.

Villager bites the bullet with a laugh. "Well, what happened to you guys?"

I grin. "Dangerous question. Well, I was trapped in a neverending dream, we were kidnapped by the Onett first brigade, we found Lucas's long lost brother, we failed to foil the second gunpowder plot, we met the real Headmaster Hand, oh, and we finally got together. How about you?"

"You got together!?" Toon Link exclaims, exuberant, hugging us both again. "About time! You two have had the hots for each other for literally over a million years!"

Villager beams. "Aw - that's amazing! You're the perfect match. I hope you're happy!"

"Very," I smile, and Lucas blushes. "Now, what happened to you?"

Toon Link grins. "Well. We were trapped in a cage by a cult that wants to paint the entire world blue, we told each other our deepest secrets, discovered Porky was trying to trap you in the cage all along, found out some useful info, trapped Porky and ran away!"

"What's the info?" Lucas asks.

"Well, he said he's going to be the new Headmaster-"

"He _what!?"_

"- And he said he figured out a way to hide all the metal bits of a Future Human under clothes, so now we can't tell who's secretly a big mechanical monster, without making them strip-"

"Oh, _great-"_

Toon Link laughs. "Oh, and he said to warn you that there's no hope of defeating him, but, given we locked him in a cage, I significantly doubt that!"

Lucas frowns. "Well... he probably made it seem easy to defeat him on purpose. To give you a false sense of security. Don't be fooled."

Villager folds his arms. "Oh, that's a real positive spin, that is! It felt pretty cool at the time."

Claus suddenly steps out from behind me. "Hello!"

There's stunned silence, as our friends take him in.

"Who's this?" Toon Link asks.

Lucas twitches, his hand instantly sliding into mine. "This is my twin brother, Claus. Claus, these are our friends, Toon Link, and Villager."

Claus looks between them, his smile a little more nervous now. "H-Hello, Lucas's friends!"

"Claus was missing for eight years," Lucas explains, timidly. "Kidnapped by Porky. That's why he's - well, you can see."

"I know about - about you," Claus says keenly, pointing to Toon Link. "Inkling said all about you."

Toon Link's expression falls, worried. "I-Inkling?" He looks to Lucas, for explanation.

"She was trapped with him," Lucas explains, regretfully. "But she was killed."

There's another beat of silence, and Toon Link swallows.

"Oh."

"D-Did you say you saw the real Headmaster Hand?" Villager asks, trying to keep the topic light.

"Yeah," I reply swiftly. "He was with a load of Tazmily villagers."

"I wonder what he was doing there?"

I shrug. "Helping, I guess."

Toon Link nods, thoughtful. "You're probably right. And - we should probably stop chatting. We need to find Pit and Red, before they think we've drowned in the river, or something."

"Yes," Lucas agrees, his face still morose. "We should do that."

I squeeze his hand, and he gives me a thankful look. As if he's grateful for me being there.

I appreciate it.

"Pit and Red; they should be that way," Toon Link points North, downstream. "Fortunately, we've already got past all the waterfalls. Now, if we just follow the river, we'll hopefully find them getting along fabulously, in just half a mile."

"Since when were you such a good navigator?" Villager asks.

"Since I started being incredibly sexy. In other words, I always have been. It's a hidden talent of mine. Now, c'mon, midget. Walking."

We walk.

Fifteen minutes or so later, we can make out two forms ahead of us, on the river bank. We would've been quicker, but we had to travel a little slower for Claus (who the others seem remarkably undeterred by, considering.)

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Villager asks, voicing concern for the first time. "I mean, we left them kind of dopey…"

"They'll be okay," I reply, quickly. "We met a guy - Roy - who'd been under Porky's control for a lot longer. He pretty much recovered within a day, apparently."

That eases Villager's expression. "Good. That's an enormous relief."

"God, they don't look pleased to see us," worries Toon Link, nervously pressing forwards. He's right - Red is eyeing us with a very cross look.

"Who are - who are these people?" Claus asks me. I'm surprised. He usually asks Lucas stuff like that.

"More friends," I reply.

"Are they nice friends?"

"I'd say so, yeah."

Red strides towards us. "Where have _you_ been! It's been almost a whole day - and who is _that?!"_ He points aggressively at Claus.

Claus backs away, frightened. "Not nice!"

Lucas wilts under Red's intimidating glare. "R-Red - this is my twin brother. And, we were busy. Both of our groups got kidnapped."

Pit comes forwards, smiling awkwardly. "Hey. Good to see you."

"Have you recovered from being controlled?" Villager asks, as politely as it is possible to ask such a question.

Pit shrugs. "Bit of a headache. The weird stuff is, I remember most of what happened while I was being controlled, but I think some new memories have manifested too, because I'm fairly certain I remember you saying that you and Toon Link dressed in drag?"

Toon Link laughs. "Well, that's because we did."

Pit breaks into laughter. "No way - you really did that?!"

"You bet we did."

Pit pats him on the back. "Wish I'd seen it, mate. That sounds awesome."

"What did you and Red do, while you waited for us?" Toon Link asks.

The white-robed boy runs a hand through his hair. "Uh, not too much. We were obviously really out of it at first, but we stuck together. We slept in the middle of the forest, on the first night. After that, we were more sane, and spent yesterday foraging for nuts and berries."

"Foraging?" Toon Link says, with interest. "That could be useful."

"I know all the plants of the forest," Red tells us. "It is an important skill."

Toon Link grins. "Definitely. Also, guess what - Ness and Lucas are together, at last!"

Pit practically jumps for joy. "Oh, finally! That took forever."

I look nervously over at Claus, hoping he doesn't catch onto the fact that I'm dating his brother. I clear my throat, deciding that now is probably a good time for Lucas and I to formally introduce him to our group.

"Right, so, everyone, we have a new person here with us. Remember the Face? Well, it turned out to be Lucas's missing brother, Claus. He was taken by Porky - and he was looking for us. That's why he kept popping up everywhere."

"Now _that's_ a good twist for the book," Toon Link whispers to Villager, who shushes him.

"He's very friendly," Lucas chips in. "So, be nice to him. Claus, say hello to all the people."

"Hello," Claus croaks, trying to smile.

"Hello," the others chorus back, even Red, who's looking at Claus with an expression of utmost disgust.

I wring my hands. "So, now that's all done, we're going to need to come up with a plan for what we do, because we've got ourselves some new information. Should we sit down?"

The others nod. Rather liking this temporary position of leadership, I lead everyone over to a grassier section of the bank, and we all deposit ourselves on the floor. Lucas huddles up next to me, whilst Toon Link and Villager sit close by, and Red positions himself as far away as possible from everyone.

"Right, let's get down to business," Villager says, efficiently. I have to smile - I've really missed him and his sanity. "We've discovered that Porky is going to be the new replacement headmaster, next term. Oh, uh, Lucas, is Claus all caught up with-"

"Porky is bad," Claus declares. Toon Link gives me a funny look.

"I'll take that as a yes. Good. So," Villager continues. "We could feasibly just scrap the old plan and stay here, playing out the Wilderness Survival Week, in order to go back to school and take down Porky."

"He'll have a plan," Lucas mutters, darkly. "He'll be taking that headmaster position for some reason or another - no matter what, we _have_ to go back to school."

"So, should we wait here, or not?" Villager asks.

"No, I don't think so," Lucas replies. "Claus needs to come to Onett, to be tidied up, and I need to find out a way to get him into school after thay. So at the very least, me and him are going to go back to Onett."

"And me as well," I add. "Wherever Lucas goes, I go."

"And the rest of us will come too," Toon Link decides. "We need to stay together - Porky said the blue HappyHappy cult was one trap of many for you two, so you need all the help you can get."

I shudder, not wanting to think what surprises may be laying in wait.

Villager speaks. "So, that's all settled then? We still go to Onett? Then what?"

"We wait," Toon Link shrugs. "Hell - we could even go home. Send a letter to Rosalina that we need to be picked up from the Onett station at the end of the week - she'd understand. Then Lucas, you can sort out Claus, and we can prepare stuff for the new term."

I raise an eyebrow. "Prepare stuff?"

"We'll need to be armed, at all times, in case Porky tries something. And we'll need stuff like candles, rope, all that. Just in case we have to make a quick getaway."

"You've thought this through," I note.

He nods. "You bet. If we're really gonna go about saving the world - better do it properly."

"That's really what we're doing," Pit marvels. "We're actually saving the world."

"Trying to." Toon Link stands, stretching. "I say that's enough discussion, then. Council adjourned. We should set off soon, but maybe in a bit. Maybe we should rest up a while, first."

I stand, too. "Yeah. Besides, Lucas and I need to talk."

Lucas looks worried. "We do?"

I pay him on the shoulder. "It's nothing bad. But come on…"

I lead him to a small glade, amongst the trees, out of sight of the others. It seems private enough here - and I take Lucas's hand.

"What's up?" Lucas asks, nervously.

I blush. "Uh, nothing - I just really wanted to kiss you again-"

Redness creeps up onto Lucas's cheeks. "Oh - O-Okay- uh- I'd really like that-"

He takes initiative for once, coming nearer to me, shyly placing his hands on either side of my waist. I raise my eyebrows at the new manoeuvre, before I place my hands over his shoulders, and I spin us around. Lucas giggles, and he moves in - and our lips lock places - and _ahhh!_

I eventually resurface, with a massive grin plastered on my face. Lucas pulls me near, guiding my hands around him, and he nestles his head against my shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I reach a hand to Lucas's back, bravely delving under his shirt, moving, exploring, feeling every perfect shape, every form. Lucas seems to like the feeling, and soon he imitates it himself, slipping his hand under my shirt, tenderly stroking my back.

It's so blissfully intimate.

"It feels like we've barely had any time to ourselves, after we've started dating," Lucas mumbles.

"Yeah… maybe we should tell Claus, at some point."

Lucas shifts a little, in place. His hand reaches my shoulder, and forming a fist, he kneads it slightly. "Yeah. At some point. I just don't know what he'll think."

"Well," I reason, lightly tracing his spine. "He follows your mother's values, right? Your mother taught you both acceptance, and love. So, I think he'd understand. Besides, you're like his role model now. Anything you do is good."

Lucas bite his lip. "...It should be the other way round. He's supposed to be _my_ role model, Ness..."

"And he may still be yet. Have you noticed - he's been getting better already, and we haven't even been with him 24 hours?"

"He has?"

"He stutters less," I say, simply. "It's amazing what a little love can do."

Lucas pauses for a second, his hand resting in place, on my shoulder, before he begins to knead with more vigour. "You're right. Love can do so much."

I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation of Lucas massaging my shoulders too much for me to form a proper response. "You bet."

There's a crashing through the trees, and a cry of exclamation. Lucas and I jump apart - noticing Toon Link, who looks as if he's stumbled in on his parents having sex.

I grin. "Everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah - uh, sorry. I didn't think you'd be getting it on back here! Uh, Villager sent me to tell you- oh, what did he say?"

"We weren't _getting it on!"_ Lucas exclaims, defensively.

"We were," I whisper, causing Lucas to blush a delicious shade of crimson.

"Ah, that's it!" Toon Link exclaims. "He said that we're setting off now."

Lucas takes my hand. "Alright. Good to know."

I follow the pair of blondes through the trees, until we reach the others again. Claus seems to be standing idly, Villager appears to be shirtless, having used his shirt to wrap up a load of nuts and berries, and Red's arms are folded, grumpily.

"Your idea?" I whisper, pointing to the shirtless Villager.

Toon Link glares at me. "Shut it. Says the one who was feeling up Lucas back there."

"I was not _feeling him up-"_

"What are you guys talking about?" Pit asks.

"Uh, nothing," I stammer. The last I need is for everyone else to be getting ideas as well. I don't want to make Lucas too uncomfortable. "So, are we ready to head off?"

Red nods. "Yes. We most certainly are."

"We - we are!" Claus adds, keenly. "We're gonna see - see Father again, Lucas!"

Lucas maintains a neutral expression. "How fantastic."

"Right," Villager commands, taking the lead. "Let's go, then."

And so, we begin the long, agonising walk.

…

"We, Red and I, scouted ahead a bit," Pit explains. "We realised that we're probably going to encounter other wilderness survival groups downstream."

"Oh yeah," I realise. "Hey, we can steal their food-"

Red glares. "Most certainly not."

"There's also a confluence point up ahead," Pit continues.

"Huh?"

"Where two rivers meet. Sorry, I forgot you don't do geography. All that means is that we'll have to cross one of them."

I fold my arms, grumbling. My trousers are still wet from having to carry Claus across.

"When we reach Onett," Villager says, suddenly addressing us all. "We'll need to divert from the river as swiftly as possible. Because that thing is going to get pretty disgusting, pretty quickly. And, we don't want to walk directly through the city centre, where anyone can see us. We'll want to stick to the periphery if at all possible."

"Sounds good," I say. He's right - and it's just as well he's here, because I'd have never thought of all that myself.

"Who do you think we'll come across in our travels?" Toon Link asks.

Villager shrugs. "Could be anyone really. So long as it's not Diddy Kong…"

"Yeah, so long as it's not him, or Link…"

"Oh, yeah..."

As mindless small talk starts up, I find myself dissolving into my own thoughts.

Geldegarde.

How does he fit into all this? How does that vile man fit into any of this?

What had he said?

_Porky? Never. I would NEVER work for Porky!_

So, they're separate. Two massively influential evil powerhouses, with more money than they deserve. Two bullies, trying to take control of the playground.

And in that metaphor, everyone else takes the role of the play equipment.

Is this a proxy war? Porky has never shown the slightest indication that he knows of Geldegarde's existence, much less that they're dire enemies. Geldegarde certainly seems to know _him_ though… and I'd say that Porky currently has the upper hand.

But then, how does my _Father_ fit into all this?

Ollie had explained it all, in one quick breath. Geldegarde was fourth place in terms of the most influential men in Onett, before killing Captain Strong, who was in third. My father is next, in second. Porky is first.

Geldegarde wants to be at the top.

But maybe that goal will prove futile? Maybe Porky is already far too ahead of him, with the Future Humans developing faster by the minute, with his economic domination of pretty much every sector of business available in Onett. People are still mindlessly entering New Pork City, and being converted. Porky's certainly been fiddling about in Lucas and I's lives for longer that Geldegarde has.

But, we still need to keep an eye on him. We need to figure out what he's done, why he's done it, and what he's going to do next.

Which means one thing is certain.

I need to speak to my Father.

"Oh, hello!" Toon Link exclaims, shaking me out of my reverie. We've come a fair way along the river now - the ground is rocky, and there's snowdrops growing around the bank. I pick one, and I thread it through Lucas's hair with a grin.

"Uh - hello?" comes an unfamiliar voice. It takes me a moment to realise that we've actually come across another Wilderness Survival group.

"Hello," I say, stepping out as well. There's two of them - two boys, looking to be about our age. The boy that spoke consists of solely striking features: a moon-like round face, topped with a neat bowl of blonde hair, and thick, dark-rimmed glasses over his eyes. All in all, he doesn't look too unlike Ollie. The other boy, in contrast, has relatively short brown hair, coupled with an unusual black hat. His face is much pointier, and his eyes and eyebrows are positioned high, in a way that implies constant surprise.

"What are you doing here?" The moon-faced boy asks. "I thought we were supposed to stay in our designated places for the week?"

"Yeah, but we're busy saving the world," Toon Link announces, as if it's nothing at all. "We're off to Onett - but hey, uh, blonde guy, didn't you go to Onett primary with me?"

The moon-faced boy brightens up. "Oh yeah! You're Toon Link, aren't you? We were in the same maths class."

"Top set," I mutter, and Lucas elbows me.

"You're Jeff, right?" Toon Link recalls, shaking the boy's hand. "And you - guy with that hat - who are you?"

"Tony," comes the neutral response.

"You don't mind if we stop here for a bit, do you?" Toon Link asks. "Only, we've been walking a while now..."

"Not a problem," Tony replies. "If you're friends with Jeff, you're friends with me too."

"Ah - good. Thank."

We sit, and Villager hands us each a wild strawberry. "Lunch," he explains. "We don't have much else."

I pop it in my mouth. It tastes sweet, sweet like a normal strawberry, yet smaller, and quite unfulfilling.

"So - all this saving the world business?" Jeff asks, with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" I notice him, predictably, avoiding looking at Claus.

"Well," Villager begins. "Have you heard of Porky Minch?"

Jeff shudders. "Oh yes - Father, I mean, Dr Andonuts, he had him round once, to discuss some kind of - oh, I don't know what it was. Oh, dear… No, he was no good at all. Nasty old man."

"This might sound far-fetched," Toon Link begins, crossing his legs. "But, this Porky, he's taking people, and… _changing_ them."

Tony leans forwards, worried. "Changing them? How do you mean?"

"Into monsters. Hybrids. With metal, and wood, and electronics and…" Toon Link shakes his head. "I don't know how it all works, but they're called Future Humans, and Porky wants to use them to take over the world."

Jeff looks horror-stricken, suddenly devouring his strawberry in one. "Wh-What? That's impossible - my Father, I mean, Dr Andonuts, he said it wasn't possible!"

"Do you know something about this?" Lucas asks, quietly.

"I don't - oh, I really don't - it's all confidential business - I really don't know. Porky made Dr Andonuts help him - but I'd thought it was impossible… I thought they hadn't succeeded, but…"

Our group looks around at one another. This is a big new development. There was us thinking that Porky had created them on his own, but no. Apparently not.

"What's your Father a doctor of, exactly?" Villager asks, perhaps a little more sharply than intended.

"Science," he replies. "Inventions. He never wanted to use his inventions for bad, he is, all things considered, a good man. But mad. He has gone quite mad."

"I think we need to pay him a visit," Lucas decides. "Thank you."

"You could come with us on our journey," Toon Link suggests, apparently forgetting that Jeff is pretty much a stranger to us.

But Jeff shakes his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm not really strong, really near-sighted, kind of shy, and I tend to be a little reckless. Besides, I'm staying with Tony. We're best friends, see."

"Best friends," Tony repeats, though I catch the yearning in his voice.

I smile, sympathetically. I know that feeling all too well.

Villager stands. "Well then, we'd best be on our way. Thanks for the information, and the chat."

"Yeah, we should catch up some time," Toon Link fingerguns. "But yeah, Villager's right. We must go."

Jeff nods. "Good luck with saving the world. See you around."

Red stands without a word, Pit awkwardly waves, and Claus moves to stand next to Lucas and I, and we begin to continue on our way.

The river soon begins to widen out, and after a few minutes, we reach the promised confluence point. We're stuck in between the two joining rivers - though Pit was right, the second river is certainly no more than a stream. As a result, only our feet get a little wet as we cross.

I could imagine this area to be stunning in the prime of springtime. Daffodils would line the forest border, there'd be thick, lush, green grass, droplets of dew, everything I've always romanticised about forest scenery. I decide I'd quite like to come back to the river side with Lucas, in better circumstances than these

"What did you say about traps?" Lucas asks, nervously. "What traps could Porky have set up along here?"

Toon Link shrugs. "Well, I was thinking of big nets, banana peels and cages, comical stuff like that, but I don't know…"

"I doubt we'll slip on any banana peels," Villager laughs. "But yeah, seriously. We need to look out for anything and everything that could be a hazard."

"Like that boat?" Pit suggests, pointing.

"Huh?"

We look.

There, by the side of the river, is what looks to be a little rowing boat. It's completely empty, abandoned even. There's oars, sitting inside of it. It's tied to a post by a thick rope.

I narrow my eyes at it, suspiciously. "I don't trust that, not one bit."

"Good call," Toon Link agrees. "Nobody would just leave a boat there. Chances are, if we got in, it'd sink, and drown us all. Or even worse - it'd give us splinters."

"Eurgh," Villager shudders. "Splinters."

A sudden shriek of laughter erupts from ahead of us, and we jump. It's matched by an equally loud cackle, and a dramatic howl.

"Witches!?" Claus exclaims, frightened.

Toon Link furrows his brow. "Well, I'd be surprised… but we should definitely find out. It could be another one of Porky's traps…"

But on closer inspection, it just turns out to be Bayonetta, and Samus, who are rolling on the ground, clutching their sides in immense swathes of laughter.

"Hello?" I say, nervously. "Uh, what's all this?"

"Ah- Ahahaha! Ness! How are you doing? What are you doing here! Oh, and you've brought friends? Ah, have you come to buy my services!?"

Lucas swiftly covers Claus's ears, and Villager's eyes widen. "Uh - no. We're just passing."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're all into guys," Bayonetta says absent-mindedly, standing up.

"Oh, they _are?"_ Samus beams. "Thank goodness. Finally, some guys that won't come onto me."

"We're not _all_ gay," Pit sulks, but he's ignored, as Bayonetta pulls up a number of tree-stump seats.

"C'mon, sit down! We could do with some company, there's only so many positions to keep us entertained, after all-"

"Alright," Villager agrees hurriedly, before Bayonetta can elaborate on those positions. Lucas sits Claus down next to him, and Red sits rigidly, as far away from Bayonetta as possible. As seems to be becoming tradition, Villager hands everyone a wild strawberry.

"So, spill the beans. Where are you headed?" Bayonetta asks, popping her strawberry in her mouth.

"Onett," I reply.

She smiles, perceptively. "I'm guessing that's not to see the sights, though?"

"No. Not at all."

"There's something going on - isn't there? Involving you all. Something to do with that thing that showed up at the party. That was no magic trick…"

Samus rolls her eyes. "Sorry. She's been going on and on about this theory, for ages."

"And she's right to," Lucas says, in barely a whisper.

"Are you going to go investigate it?" Bayonetta asks. "To figure some stuff out?"

"That is the plan," Red replies, as if deeply offended by the question.

"Oooh! I'd totally come - but me and Samus have so much to _do_ here. On another note," she spreads her coat, revealing multiple pockets, full to bursting with vials of a suspicious golden-brown substance. "Anyone for some heroin?"

Toon Link pales. "Uh, I think we'll pass."

"Ah, shame. I bought way too much of the stuff on my last order."

"Y'know Bayo, I never thought you'd be a junkie," Samus notes.

"Well, I've been trying to get off the stuff for years-"

"Heroin is so passe."

"No it's not!"

Villager clears his throat. "You know, we should definitely get moving again."

"Aw, but you've only been here two minutes!"

"Really? It felt like a lot longer. Come on guys - we need to get to Onett before sunset."

"Yeah," Toon Link agrees, rapidly. "Let's go."

We continue.

I really do hope we get to Onett before it's dark. The Onett streets at night are awful, crammed with drunks and drug addicts, and there's at least a one in two chance of being attacked. I wonder vaguely if Geldegarde is back in Onett yet - or Porky for that matter, after being allegedly locked up by Toon Link and Villager. Though, if his high-speed train is anything to go on, he'll have gotten back hours ago.

"Right," Toon Link claps. "I'm bored. What should we do?"

Red sighs. "Are you actually capable of speaking without clapping your hands?"

"I'm happy and know it." Toon Link deadpans. "Now, for real, all this walking is dull, we should definitely do _something._ "

"Another strawberry?" Villager offers.

"No. You know what - I'm gonna swim for a bit."

"Swim?!"

"Yeah, we might as well. Come on in, it'll be nice."

"We'll be soaked!"

But without waiting for an answer, Toon Link dives into the river. He comes up from the surface, water streaming down his face, clothes completely soften through. "It's lovely! Come on, Villager."

Villager rolls his eyes. "Ah, what the hell. Might as well." He passes me the bundle of berries, and he leaps in after him with a cheer.

I look to Lucas. "Fancy it?"

The blonde pales. "We'll regret it..."

I pass the fruit to Red. "See you, mate."

"Wait, Ness-!"

I spring from the ground, leaping forth. "Geronimo!"

I make contact with the water. Cold consumes me, and I find myself quickly submerged - I kick up against the sediment, my head breaking the surface, dripping water all over the place. "Come on!"

Lucas sighs, stepping in more sensibly. I take his hand, before gleefully splashing him in the face with water, and swimming away.

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm not getting in," Red decides flatly.

"I shouldn't," Pit agrees. "I'd rather not be freezing my ass off later."

"I can't," Claus says, forlornly.

I catch up to Toon Link in no time, easily keeping pace with the walkers. He was right - this is _so_ much nicer.

"Ah, nice of you to join us," he grins, dunking me under the water.

"We're going to be so cold, later," Villager complains. "This was a terrible idea-"

"Oh, live in the moment, you spoilsport," Toon Link splashes him.

Lucas suddenly springs up behind me, covering me with a handful of pondweed.

"Ha!"

"Hey!" I exclaim, pulling it off, and slapping it over his nose. "You goof!"

He smears my face with mud. "I think you're the real goof here."

"No, you are!"

"No, you!"

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Toon Link simpers.

"Hey!" Lucas and I chorus in unison, and we burst out laughing.

"Keep up!" Red calls angrily, from ahead.

We all sigh. "Coming, Red."

Swimming goes well - the river is still not too deep, even though it's widened significantly. That's probably thanks to the confluence point. See - I am smart, perhaps I should've taken geography after all? All the same, the four of us in the water manage to set the pace, and Red, Pit and Claus have to move speedily to keep up with us. I'm so much better at swimming than running - I'm not sure why. Perhaps I have weak legs.

"There's some more people," Pit calls out, to us.

"Are they nice?" Toon Link calls back.

"Not sure - they have a sheep, though!"

Intrigued, we swim to the bank, hoisting ourselves out of the river. Instantly, the icy winter air begins to bite. Pit's right though - in the distance, there is a pair of boys with a sheep.

"It's Hop and Victor," I say, wrapping my arms around a now shivering Lucas.

"How do you know that?" Pit asks.

I manage to shrug, the sudden cold hitting a lot harder than expected. "T-They were at the talent competition. Come on, might as well say hello."

"Alright," Pit decides. "Let's go."

"Hey!" I call out, as we reach them. The pair look round in surprise.

"Hey!" Hop replies. "What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking? And why are you soaking wet?"

"W-We swam in the river, and we're going to Onett," I reply, trying to ignore the _pain_ that's now coursing through my body. "H-How did you get a _sheep_ all the way to this place?"

Hop shrugs. "I don't really know. He sort of, came out of the forest, and stuck around. Ain't that right, mate?" He ruffles its woolly head.

"Well, that's excellent news if you get hungry," Toon Link jokes, somehow showing no signs of being cold in the slightest. I envy him immensely.

"Mehhh!" The sheep protests, and Hop has to give it a comforting pat.

"He's only kidding," Hop soothes, before turning back to us. "We named him Wooloo Two. After, uh, Wooloo One, at the talent contest."

Claus smiles at the sight of Wooloo Two, but he seems hesitant to greet the sheep, for fear of scaring it. Something tells me he's had experience with sheep before, in his current state.

"You all look really cold," Victor says, quietly. "I can quickly build a fire, if you want to warm up for a bit?"

"W-Well…" Villager murmurs, shivering. "We really should be on our way… but…"

"Sounds great, thanks," Toon Link beams. "See, Villy? Told you it'd all be fine."

Victor nods. "Alright then - come with us into the forest, we've got the remains of one from last night in there."

We follow, and Victor makes himself busy, collecting up kindling and drywood. I huddle up to Lucas, on a log.

"You okay?"

"C-Cold-" he whimpers. "Y-Your fault- shouldn't have gone in-"

"Y-You're always cold… you lizard."

With a small noise, he wraps his arms around me, trying to steal all the heat he possibly can.

"Take off your shirts!" Red demands of us, suddenly.

We exchange glances. "Uh-"

"Thanks to the thermal dynamics of water, you will be colder with them on! It is preferable to dry them on the fire."

"Oh - okay."

The fire crackles into life behind him, small red glows starting to spread across the crinkled leaves. Lucas and I pull off our shirts, leaving them near the flames, Toon Link and Villager following suit. I wince at the onslaught of wind, now attacking bare flesh, but Red's probably right. I'm fairly sure I read about wet clothes leading to hypothermia somewhere.

Pit looks up to the sky. It's quite dark under the forest canopy, but the growing fire is starting to create quite a bit of light, and more importantly, heat.

"It's getting to late afternoon," he comments. "I hope we haven't got far to go…"

"You shouldn't have gone in the river," Red snaps. "We wouldn't have had to pause here."

"Relax bud," Villager reassures. "We won't be here long."

Victor stands back from his work, obviously happy with the result. He sits next to Hop. The flames are starting to grow quite significantly now, and I move nearer to them, relishing in the warmth now rushing over me.

Villager hands us all a wild strawberry. "Rations," he explains, bleakly.

Wooloo Two curls up on the floor, by the fire, and Hop pats him, contentedly. "So, what are you guys all doing, going to Onett?"

Toon Link swallows his strawberry. "Well, figured it'd be nicer there, than out here in the forest. We got lucky with our placement - it's not that far away."

"Onett is quite near," Hop agrees. "Only a mile or so downstream, the factories begin popping up. Nasty things, but you're certainly getting close. I like the forest more, though." Victor nods his agreement.

"Well, we found Lucas's long lost brother," Toon Link explains, casually indicating towards Claus. "And we have to go to Onett get him cleaned up."

Claus feels his long, matted hair. "Don't like this."

"Ness's mother is a good hairdresser," Lucas explains to him. "She'll sort all that out."

Victor throws some more leaves on the fire, and a great plume of smoke rises. I look away, to avoid getting any in my eyes.

"How have you been finding the week?" Villager asks.

"Alright," Hop shrugs. "Vic and I - we're a great team. He knows a load of survival stuff."

"That's good."

I let the others talk. I'm enjoying the warmth too much. I close my eyes, leaning against Lucas's shoulder.

"Also, gave you heard the news?" Toon Link asks. "Porky Minch is going to be the new headmaster when we get back."

Hop physically recoils. "Porky Minch?! No - no, where did you hear that?"

"Directly from the horse's mouth," Villager replies, grimly. "Why - what experience have you had with him?"

"Well," Hop says frantically. "He tried to buy our family farm, and we refused - when we woke up the next day, half the chickens were dead, and Tommy the Turkey was missing - and it was a disaster! We know it was him, but we've never been able to prove it - what's he going to do as _headmaster?"_

"That's awful," Villager groans sympathetically.

"Yeah," Toon Link agrees. "Poor Tommy the Turkey." Villager elbows him.

"The problem with people like Porky," Victor sighs. "Well, they can do what he wants. So long as they have money, people listen."

"Yeah," Toon Link agrees. "It's always about the money. It's typical capitalist inequality, at its finest."

"And Pirkle is practically his puppet. Porky can do anything he wants, including becoming our headmaster. Overcoming someone like that is incredibly difficult."

Toon Link nods. "It's down to the complex interplay between society and politics. With political power comes social power, and when, like with him, there's a foothold in so many areas of society…"

Victor frowns. "Yeah It's like… I don't know, like shaving your head with tweezers. Having to pluck every hair out one by one to get rid of it all. Or trying to clean a stain. There's always some left. That's a terrible metaphor, but you know what I mean."

Toon Link nods frantically. "Agreed. And as a result, making change is completely impossible. Especially thanks to Onett's voting system. It's essentially an autocracy."

"You're right. When only the aristocrats in their big city homes can vote, of course the aristocrats win."

"And then that can't ever be changed, because the rich men in power only want the other rich people to vote - and so they don't change it, and no-one else can - which facilitates people like Porky - and as a result, we're all screwed!"

Victor and Toon Link look at each other, with mutual newfound appreciation.

"Have you heard about the new legislation? The one about socioeconomic functions in the..."

I drift off, losing focus. The conversation continues down a political path, and minutes goes by. I find myself daydreaming, so comfortable with Lucas snuggled up to me.

I dream of happier times. A day when Lucas and I could buy a home together. A day when Lucas and I could be allowed to get married. A day when we can spend all our time together, loving our lives to the fullest. In a lovely village, in an old-fashioned countryside cottage, by a lake. There'd be butterflies. We could go down to the bakery and feed the ducks. Villager and Toon Link would live next door…

It'd be perfect.

"We should move on," Villager says, after a while. "I think the sun is setting - and Lucas and Ness seem to have fallen asleep on each other."

"I'm awake," I mumble, into Lucas's shoulder, opening my eyes again. It seems that Lucas actually has fallen asleep, in my arms, and I blush. He's adorable. I shake him a little, standing myself up, and bringing him with me.

"Thanks for letting us stick around," Pit smiles.

"Good luck travelling to Onett, then!" Hop replies, happily. Wooloo Two bleats his agreement. Victor nods politely at us, shaking Toon Link's hand.

The lot of us grab our shirts from the fireside - they're a lot warmer now, albeit still quite damp. I happily put mine on, and Lucas sleepily follows suit.

We leave the pair to tend to the fire, heading back out to the river. In the distance, a streak of orange is just about beginning to appear, a sure sign that night is very much underway. It's quite pretty, though… We stare at it, for a while.

"We need to hurry," Toon Link says, breaking the silence. I nod in agreement, taking Lucas's hand. We all smell of smoke now - but it's not the smell of old, foul cigarettes, it's the sleepy scent of campfires, and singing, and hugs.

We continue on our way.

...

A good thirty minutes later, the sky is even darker, and the hunger really starts to kick in. It was okay before, yesterday, when we weren't using much energy, but now I'm exhausted, and starving. I find myself longing for steak, toast, porridge, nectarines - a new craving every minute, it seems. I resolve that Lucas and I should almost certainly go to my house instead of his - our cook will undoubtedly have a hot meal on the table in seconds, and I'm certain that Mother will be able to fix Claus up in no time at all.

We encounter some more people along the riverbank, but unfortunately it's nobody we really recognise. We sometimes stop to say hello, but that's all we do. No long conversations, or being introduced to random people's sheep. We have to keep going.

It doesn't feel like we're making much progress.

Toon Link sidles up to walk alongside me. "You know, I still can't believe that you and Lucas are official, now. It really is amazing. Brave, even."

I blush. "Uh - yeah."

He grins. "More importantly, I have to know. Who asked who? Have you kissed yet?"

I put a hand to my cheek, rather flustered. "I asked him, in the end. And… yeah. We kissed. It was kind of messy, the first time, but we're getting the hang of it. How about you and Villager?"

It's Toon Link's turn to be embarrassed. "Uh, same as before, mate. Nothing to report."

"I know _something_ happened," I push, keenly bumping against him. "I see how you look at him now. Go on - tell me."

Toon Link folds his arms. "He's hot! Of course I'm gonna look at him. You must be blind, to be honest, I don't know how you have eyes for Lucas, when supermodel Villager is in our midst."

"Hey!" I protest. "Lucas is good-looking!"

Toon Link waves me away. "Have you _seen_ Villager's biceps? And, he's got some abs going on too, believe it or not. I bet _Lucas_ doesn't have abs."

"Well... Lucas is good-looking in a cute way," I declare, defensively.

"Yeah, cute if you're into the whole pre-pubescent thing."

I gasp. "You take that back! He's just short, is all!"

"I bet he hasn't got a single hair on his chest."

I grumble, finding myself backed into a corner. "So? So what, maybe it's not all about the looks. Is _Villager_ a fantastic pianist?"

Toon Link snorts. "While Lucas may tickle the ivories, Villager has a fantastic voice. Can _Lucas_ sing?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. Can _Villager_ paint stunning landscapes?"

"Well, no, but can _Lucas_ build a cabinet in ten minutes flat?"

"No, but is _Villager's_ hair the softest thing in the world? Does _Villager_ reserve secret smiles to share with you? Does _Villager_ radiate pure warmth? I don't think so, Lucas is better, fact!"

"Villager's better!"

"No, Lucas!"

Lucas sighs. "Are those going to fight over which one of us is better for this whole trip?"

Villager shrugs. "Looks like it. Ah, well. An ego boost is always nice."

Lucas laughs, softly. "Yeah - but come _on._ This is ridiculous. They're too attached."

"You bet. Toon Link is probably the clingiest person in the world."

"No, Ness is-!"

I swoop in, lifting Lucas up in my arms, spinning him around and kissing him on the nose. "And you love me for it."

Lucas giggles, before I notice Claus looking over at us, a curious expression on his face.

"It's a - a best friend thing," I lie hurriedly, putting Lucas down.

"Oh," Claus nods. "Okay!"

Thank goodness.

"You know," Toon Link mumbles privately. "Claus - Lucas's brother - he's a bit childish, don't you think?"

"He was stuck with and tortured by Porky for eight years," I explain, bleakly. "He never had a chance to mature."

"Oh - oh God."

"Yep."

Toon Link doesn't say anything more.

Unfortunately, as we progress on our journey, everything else seems to get gradually worse as well. Bleaker. There's less colour. More dead trees. Browner grass. It might be the hunger messing with me, or the fact that my legs are really starting to ache, but there's no doubting the darkening shade of the river, especially after we pass a noisy brick-built factory on the opposite bank, with its giant waste pipe, churning out an ominous black liquid. I wrinkle my nose at the smell - it must be a tannery, or something. A thick, dark plume of smoke rises from a crooked chimney. The whole sight is disgusting.

A few metres later, there's a filthy layer of yellow scum, floating on the surface of the water, no doubt thanks to the pipe. The water has gone from crystal clear to _fecal brown_ in a matter of minutes _._ There's no greenery. I even think I can make out a dead fish.

"Gross," Lucas complains, with disgust. "Why do people think they can use the environment as a rubbish tip?"

"I don't know," Red sighs, for once on the same page as us. "The beautiful river - ruined!"

"Some poorer people have to drink straight from that sludge," Villager mutters, darkly. "No wonder disease rates are so high in Onett. And how many more factories like that will there be? Think of all the chemicals that will be in that water?"

Lucas gulps, and so do I. All these things, we take them for granted. Every time I think about people worse off than me, a heavy inadequacy hangs inside my chest, right there with my favourite things, low self esteem and general paranoia.

"In Tazmily there was a well," Lucas says, quietly. "We'd just pull up buckets of clean groundwater; there was a giant reservoir under the village. It was much nicer than this."

"Onett should do that here," I suggest, but Pit shakes his head.

"Nope, wouldn't work. There's no reservoir of here. If you think about the local water table and local drainage basin - oh, sorry. More geography stuff. Basically, it wouldn't work."

I laugh. "Is geography all just using fancy words to describe ordinary things?"

Pit scowls. "No. Maybe. Yes."

"Oh _great,_ guys, look ahead," Toon Link whispers.

We look, and my stomach sinks.

It's Diddy Kong, and one of his rather brutish-looking friends, who I recognise to be Bowser Junior. Bowser Junior is a menace. There's rumours that he's Bowser's son, but they're unconfirmed. He beats up kids for fun, and creates chaos wherever he stands.

"Oh, great. Right then," Pit whispers. "We're gonna need to hide Villager, and probably Claus, too. They'll undoubtedly notice us, so we need to attract as little attention as possible."

But we're spotted, before our plan can be put into place.

Bowser Junior stands. "Hey - you pricks! Over there!"

Toon Link turns. "Oi! Watch who you're calling a prick!"

Bowser Junior's voice turns agonised. "Sorry - please - can you help? Diddy Kong needs help!"

We all pause, confused. Help? Us?

"What's wrong?" I call out.

"Just come on over - quick!"

The seven of us hurry over, as fast as we can.

Diddy Kong's lying on the ground, in an awful way. He's deathly pale, shivering, his expression is contorted in a way that suggests deep, extreme nausea. Red lays a swift hand to his forehead, and Diddy Kong lets out an agonised moan.

"Where does it hurt?" Red asks, sharply.

"O-Ow…"

"Where?!"

Diddy Kong points to his stomach.

"Did you drink any river water?"

Diddy Kong weakly nods his head.

"Everyone!" Red commands. "I made you all learn first aid for a reason. This is the reason! He must have fallen ill because of the river water. He needs penicillin."

"Where are we going to get that?" I ask, worried.

Red promptly opens his pocket, bringing out a small green box. From within the box, he pulls out a smaller box, in which is a red bag. From the red bag, he takes an even smaller box, inside which is a tiny bottle, from which he withdraws a miniscule pill. "From here. Diddy Kong, open your mouth."

Diddy Kong does as told, and Red drops the pill into the red maw.

Diddy Kong swallows it. Then, he sits up, a malicious smile taking form on his face,

Red frowns. "It's not supposed to act that fast!"

Diddy Kong hops up onto his feet. "Hee heee! Did you say something about _acting?_ Hahaha! You fags totally fell for it - and now we're gonna beat you up! Come on out, boys!"

Toon Link curses, loud. "You asshole! And boys? What boys,?"

Out of the forest emerge what looks to be a multitude of brutish looking men - I look around in haste. These aren't people in our year! They're all large, with tufts of brown hair, shirtless for some reason - and, oh _great,_ wielding what look to be giant, spiky clubs.

"The Cave Boys!" Diddy Kong announces. "We found them in a cave - and they said they were looking for _you,_ Ness!"

"Me!?" I yelp, as they all turn towards me.

Lucas grits his teeth. "Porky's trap."

Diddy Kong cackles. "Who? But anyway - hah! _There he is,_ cave boys, go get him!"

In all my life, there's probably never been anything quite as scary as a ton of shirtless dudes shouting, rushing at me, clubs raised, ready to beat me into oblivion. I let out a girly scream, and I run in the opposite direction as fast as I can.

"Battle formation!" Lucas cries out.

"Since when did we have a battle formation?!" Toon Link exclaims.

"Since - ah, just, everyone get behind me! We'll PK them all! Ness, stop running away!"

Lucas grabs my hand, yanking me into the line of fire - _fire!_ That's right - I can defend myself! "PK FIRE!" I exclaim, and a small fireball collides with the cave boy in front of me, causing him to fall to the ground.

Toon Link scrambles back. "Villager, you better get over here right now, so I know you're safe!"

"This is preposterous!" Red exclaims, while Diddy Kong points at me, horrified.

"The fag - he's a witch! He summoned fire!"

"PK Freeze!" Lucas exclaims, freezing Diddy Kong and Bowser Junior inside a block of ice. "That's what you get for calling Ness a fag!"

"Lucas!" I exclaim. "That was so badass!"

Lucas turns. "I know! But let's deal with the real problems here!"

With a growl, one of the cave boys rushes towards me, another coming from the side - "PK Fire!" I exclaim again, but this time, the boy deflects the blast with his club, and I brace myself...

"PK Thunder!" Lucas exclaims. My mouth widens, as a great crackle of pure energy seems to emit from Lucas's hands, hovering in mid air… then suddenly accelerating, down, down, _down -_ and there's a sizzling noise, as a cave boy is fried and blackened.

"Since when could you do that!?" I shout, over the noise.

"I've been experimenting a bit - PK Shield!"

A giant, holographic shield appears in front of us, and the cave boys run into it with a _bang,_ causing them to rub their heads, wincing.

"This wasn't in the textbook!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, well there's only ever been four psychics, and two of them were us!"

The shield disappears - and the remaining cave boys rush forwards with a yell. I sidestep one - but as a result, I enter the path of another, and Lucas just about pulls me to safety. "PK Fire!"

A significantly larger fireball than mine comes from his hands, but it misses completely, going skyward.

"We need to get in the open - or we'll burn down the forest!" I gasp.

"Agreed!"

Lucas takes my hand, and, beckoning the others, we dash out to the riverside.

"PK Fire!" I yell, incinerating another. Lucas high fives me, and I go again. "PK Fire!"

The cave boys ready another charge, clubs raised. Toon Link picks up a large stone, and throws it at one of them - but they whack at the stone with deadly aim, sending it straight for my head…

"Duck!" Lucas cries.

I throw myself to the floor, and the rock sails over my head, producing a large, black splash in the filthy river behind me.

"Five left, come on!" Lucas shouts, determined, but I suddenly feel so _drained_ from all of the PK fires, and I have to force myself up off the floor, gasping for breath.

The cave boys advance menacingly, and I don't think I can even muster up the power to attack again. Lucas is much the same way, his breathing ragged and exhausted.

"PK Fire!" Lucas bellows, but the fireball fizzles out just a metre away from its sender. I back further away, closer to the river, the black, black river - I _really_ don't want to end up in there. But they come nearer and nearer, and Lucas grabs my hand in fear…

"PK Fire!" I exclaim again, but the flames disappear before even a second had passed. "PK Freeze!" I yell, and nothing happens. My foot slips; we're so close the the edge - the cave boys advance closer - Lucas screws his eyes up tight - we're going to have to jump, in 3… 2...

"P-PK LOVE!"

I open my eyes. A saving grace?

But the exclamation doesn't come from one of us.

It comes from Claus.

He looks as surprised as we do, as out of his hands come great rays of light. They twist and bend into squares, as if they are alive, shaping into hexagons, multiplying, building up, increasing, growing until they can't grow anymore, until suddenly, with an explosive noise, the hexagons tear apart, and all of the cave boys collapse to the floor.

Claus breathes heavily. He looks at his hands, before looking back up at us, as if he's not entirely sure what happened.

We're safe.

"Claus - wh- _what?"_ Lucas exclaims, trembling.

"T-They were gonna hurt you!" The redhead exclaims loudly, looking downright frightened.

"Since when could you do that?"

"I-I don't know…" he begins, his eyes wide. "It - it just happened!"

"Well, you saved our lives," Lucas says, seriously. "Thank you, Claus."

"Yeah, those are some serious impressive moves," Villager adds, patting him on the back. "You're a great guy, for sure."

It's the closest that Claus has ever come to blushing, as he mumbles something incomprehensible, and walks speedily away, covering his face.

I take Lucas's hand, and I breathe.

"So, Porky must've planted those guys there," Toon Link concludes. "Diddy Kong might not even have known why - he probably just wanted to use them some personal bodyguards. In case Pit hits him in the face again." He smiles appreciably down at Pit, who quirks an eyebrow.

"He had it coming, and I'd easily do it again."

"They'll thaw out," Lucas says, casting his eyes over to Diddy Kong, and Bowser Junior. "I've tested."

"So, I guess we move on?" I suggest, somewhat awkwardly. "I'm guessing we're getting closer to Onett now."

Villager looks over at the other side of the river, where there's another pair of factory lights. "I'd say so. But it's getting properly dark now."

He's right. It's getting hard to even make one another out, with the absence of moonlight. Cloud has come at just the wrong time.

Lucas pulls me nearer, and I gladly huddle up to him, my shirt very much cold again.

"Come on," Toon Link says, resolutely. "We must be nearly there. Let's keep going. We'll make it."

"Yeah," Villager agrees, without much conviction.

But after just a couple of minutes, we come to a bend, and suddenly, like a painting spread out before us, there it is.

Looming in front of us, like a black cloud, like a vampire, sucking all happiness out of the air.

A cityscape of dark, filthy buildings, houses, rubbish, a plume of black smoke, lit only by grim, yellow lights.

My home.

The city of Onett.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> More of a transition chapter, this one. Though we did learn some pretty key information. And it somehow ended up being the longest chapter yet, even longer than dreamception! Impossible scenes.
> 
> Notes: (There's going to be a lot of these, this time. Curse me and my obscure references...)
> 
> Jeff and Tony: Canon characters in the earthbound series. Jess joins Ness's party for the majority of the games, and Tony meanwhile is his roommate (who canonically is gay for Jeff - get that! Canon gay bois in earthbound? Amazing news.)
> 
> A couple of Jeff's lines were lifted directly from the game as well, for a hint of spicy realism.
> 
> Dr Andonuts: Is Jeff's father. There's tension between the pair, as shown in the games. Dr Andonuts also appears in Mother 3, and is forced by Porky to assist in the creation of his chimeras, which is what the Future Humans are loosely based off of.
> 
> Bowser Junior: Okay, I've been neglecting putting him in the fic, even though he's so undeniably obvious to include. It's mostly because of the whole Bowser-would-be-his-father thing, and that's kind of weird, because here, Bowser definitely has not engaged with any women. But I figured he can have a small role, and whether he is Bowser's son or not can be left up to rumour.
> 
> PK Love: Lucas's signature move in Mother 3 - which Claus can also canonically use. It was about time for Claus's powers to manifest themselves. I tried to describe the animation as best as I could
> 
> PK Shield: Same deal, but you know, I figured it would be quite fun to have it manifest as a literal shield.
> 
> PK Thunder: Same deal again. I figured it would be nice to increase the dramatisation of it though, by burning its opponent to a crisp.
> 
> Cave Boys: An enemy in Earthbound. I decided Porky might as well have done something to influence them there (as I was really short of ideas for traps)
> 
> Penicillin: Was apparently discovered in the early 1800s, so it's fair game. Unfortunately, dysentery had not been discovered, but those were the symptoms that Diddy Kong was faking. Red's first aid obsession continues.
> 
> We say goodbye to the Onett first brigade, and goodbye to the Tazmily villagers. On the plus side - that means Headmaster Hand prologues are coming back! It's good to have the gang back together again, with Claus in the mix now too. I wonder how the others will react to Claus's presence in the long term? Also, sidenote that we're speeding ahead of Through Thick and Thin now :)))
> 
> Review/Comment responses:
> 
> Guest (FFN): Me too bro, me too. Hope you're resurrected soon.
> 
> Backflipintothesun (AO3): Aaaah, thank you! I won't push myself too much! I say, despite having written this chapter in only 3 days-
> 
> I'm really glad you're still enjoying this!
> 
> RainyTazmily (AO3): Thank you so much for the (enormous) review! Especially considering it's from you, one of the most experienced earthbound writers around :00 and someone whose fics are a major inspiration to me! I already responded on discord, but I may as well cover some missed points:
> 
> You BET I'm researching things, haha. I have to check whether things were actually around or not in the 1800s, and that is a pain.
> 
> Heh, I know you're only at the Bayonetta's party chapter, so it'll be a while until you get here. I'm glad you like 'Steven's' prologues, hah. I look forward to when you discover who he really is….
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	44. The Ladybirds and the Bumblebees

(Headmaster Hand)

Twenty-four hours.

That's all it takes, in the end, to get us back into Onett.

After all that hassle. It was simple, really; all we had to do was follow the river. I really should've thought of that before we started diverting into the Forest, leading to us getting lost, getting us attacked and getting captured. Real smooth.

All the same, I'm glad! I'm thrilled that we're finally in Onett, without having had to deal with too much delay, this time. I think some of the school's Wilderness Survival kids along the river were a little surprised to see their headmaster and a bunch of strangers pass by them as we travelled, but there we go. That's that. I'm not a headmaster anymore.

I'm glad we've escaped the Onett First Brigade, too. I'm surprised - but again, glad - that Ike came along with us. I suppose nearly being executed by his commander would tarnish his opinion of the brigade just a little. That and the large explosion, killing Captain Strong. Strong - I'd met him before a couple times, looking into some suspicious drug activity at the school. The useless bugger never found any 'conclusive evidence' to do anything about it… but I still have to be a little sad he's gone.

As for right now, we're traipsing down a side alley, tired and miserable, looking for an abandoned house to take advantage of. The house of some rich man that went to war. The chances are, with Porky's plan in full swing, there's no chance of anyone of those people coming back, so I don't feel _too_ bad about taking their house. Even though it is technically stealing. And breaking and entering. But, it's life or death, right? If we hung out in the Onett streets, we'd be butchered. Setting up a 'basecamp' of sorts will allow us to get moving with operations. With figuring out what to do.

It's on Prince's Avenue that we strike gold.

There's a big city house, like any other, but with all the lamps unlit, and the grass untamed - sure signs that nobody has been living there for a while. The garden gate is unlocked, the front door looks wooden and easy to get through. So we check for anyone nearby, and when we don't see anyone, we stride up the garden path. Reggie picks the lock, and slides open the front door, and relieved, we pile into a lavishly furnished hallway.

Our journey is over.

Finally, we can rest.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~o00o~~**

**Chapter 44 - Ladybirds and Bumblebees**

**(Lucas)**

**~~o00o~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_'An imbalance between rich and poor is the oldest and most fatal ailment of all republics.'_

_'Experience demands that man is the only animal which devours his own kind, for I can apply no milder term to the general prey of the rich on the poor.'_

Like a blister on the earth, hidden under a mountain of concrete. Like a sea of oil and grease, concealed beneath the wave of change. Sprawling lazily, heaving with despairing screams, blood painted walls, guilt.

When there is division, there is filth. Physical division, mental division, the scum-covered river, carrying black ships of children to be sold at auction. Splitting Onett into the Westside, and the Eastside. Into the rich, and the poor.

Everyone knows, and everyone turns their faces away.

Eastside; the Smoke Farm. Coal mines and factories churning out thick, grey plumes. Black substances oozing into the river waters. The workhouses - where the scraps at the bottom of the barrel are stored. The dead dogs. The worthless. Where pain serves as currency. To be sent there is a fate worse than death.

The first and second residential districts: mazed streets, crawling with shadowed alleys and drugs, where momentary happiness is a pill away. Where the footways are overflowing with gangs, knives, rotting slurries of sewage festering on the sides of the road. Where every doorway and every bridge is somebody's bedroom. Where houses pile haphazardly without a second thought, bricked and dismal. That is the eastside - dismal.

The westside meanwhile - centred around the marble spires of the Government Quarters, not that the Government Quarters are integrated into everything else - tall, wooden fences surround it, banishing protesters, banishing complaints. Silence rings out from within, echoing ominously.

Then come the postcard areas of Onett. To the right of the Government Quarters is the rushing train station, polished and clean, great arches marking the route to London. There's the food market, and the Onett University, alongside the financial district, where arrays of offices and hotels stand firmly alongside the river. Those are the places they say that dreams are made of.

From there, the third and fourth residential districts spread, rows upon rows of terraced townhouses, uniform and precise. There's space inside each for the richest of men to indulge in luxuries of their choosing. Fortune Alley lies nearby, rows upon rows of the gambling inns and taverns, many frequented and owned by the local gang, _The_ _Sharks._ Keep out of their way, they'll keep out of yours, but they'll make a quick penny off of you in seconds. Greed is their patron, and they honour it daily.

Behind that, announcing their presence with garish colours, are the _other_ buildings, the Western Hitch, the place that nobody talks about. Alluring signs and arrows drag in the richest, filthiest of men, to indulge in the pleasures of bodies, of touch. It's the oasis where screams ring out, echoing through the night, where _boys become men._

It's the one place I daren't enter. It's where the pleasure houses are.

Beneath their masks, the biggest, greediest businessmen have slowly taken over the city. Porky has taken footholds in every enterprise. He takes for himself what cannot be given to others - it's how it's always been, men of the Westside, enslaving the paupers of the East. The rich own the city. Not the government. They own all the pleasure houses, they own the residential districts. The government facilitates it all - turning a blind eye as children are swiped off of the streets, plunged into a world of hell in the workhouses, the brothels, or the trader ships. The people know, but they do nothing.

Development has obliterated the once modest farming town. 'Progress' has torn it in two, torn man itself in two. The same men who walk the streets in their suits and ties devolve into naked savagery in the pleasure houses as they reap their rewards of their work. The same men with their smiles and their charming looks take commission, as they sentence your children to suffer.

In Onett, if a powerful enough man wants you, he will get you, and he will destroy your life. It's a form of courtesy here.

As my father says; there is no such concept as good, in Onett.

Only survival.

…

"It looks even worse from the outside," Toon Link notes, studying the grimy peaks of the townhouses, their intimidating faces lit only by the dingy gas-lit street lamps. It's as if they're meeting, muttering to themselves, that we're not welcome. I gulp. I live here for goodness sake - but even I'm nervous of these streets. _Especially_ at night. _At least it's the Westside we're in,_ I think to myself grimly. That's where Ness lives, and Toon Link too.

The road is hauntingly empty. I suppose a lot of people must be out at war, or out in New Pork City. Though, I wouldn't quite call this place a ghost town yet; the occasional drunkard still staggers by with a shout in our direction. But the city certainly isn't _alive._ Not anymore - no bustling crowds, no homeless people begging. No horses and carts.

Claus shudders beside me, but not from the cold. "I don't l-like this place.. very much."

I pat him faintly on the back, my mind again drawn to his impressive display of PK power by the river. "Neither do I, Claus. But, there's seven of us. Strength in numbers, r-right?"

"Until we have to split up," Ness murmurs, shivering. I wish I'd brought a coat, then I could've given it to him. "We can't all go to one house. What's the plan going to be?"

Toon Link looks up. "Pit, how would you like to come to mine, stay there for the rest of the week? That's got to be better than walking all the way to your house, yeah?"

Pit exhales a great sigh of relief, immense gratitude painted on his face. "Please. That'd be amazing. Thank you so much."

"Red, you can come to mine," Villager adds. "My mother thinks you're a good influence, you'll be welcome there."

"Alright," Red agrees.

"In that case, Claus and Lucas, my house?" Ness suggests. "Is that good?"

I nod. "That's good."

And so, we continue down the streets.

"Tomorrow, we can meet at the market," Toon Link suggests. "Everyone knows where the meat stall is, right? We'll meet at 9am. Then, we can go and find Jeff's dad - Dr Andonuts - we'll go to his place, ask him a couple questions, find some things out about the Future Humans. How's that?"

"Fantastic," Villager nods, approvingly, as we reach our junction. "We'll be there on the dot."

"So will we," Ness says, coming to a stop. "Right - we're that way, so… See you in the morning, then."

Toon Link raises a hand. "See you."

We part.

It's a bit of a blur, as Ness, Claus and I make our way down Ness's street, until we're faced by his big bungalow. We just have to hope that someone's in - or we'll be shivering outside all night in the cold. But my relief, a warm, orange glow comes from the gas lamps inside a window - and Claus and I stand behind Ness as he makes his way to the front door.

"Mother should be fine with you staying," Ness says easily as he knocks, twice. "It might take some explaining, though… But it'll be fine, right? She thinks you're amazing, she does. Yeah."

"Will your father be home?" I ask, nervously.

Ness shrugs. "Could be… but we'll stay out of his way."

"Where are we?" Claus asks, confused, but before I can answer, the great door swings open. I blink in the bright light of the front hall, as a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair steps forwards, blinking once, as if she cannot believe her eyes.

"N-Ness?"

"Mother!" Ness exclaims. "You're okay! Please, can we come in? We need somewhere to stay for a few days, and-"

She cuts him off. "N-Ness? What are you doing here?" Her voice is quiet, but not pleasant, in fact, her face holds only fear. Her eyes are bagged, and her hair a mess.

Ness shifts, a little put out. "Mother? We - we're in danger - please, we have to come in, Lucas is _freezing,_ and-"

She interrupts him again, her voice on tenterhooks. "But..." She rapidly looks behind her, before standing aside. "Get inside. Quick _._ But be _quiet_. Please."

Hastily, we bustle through the door, and I relish in the warmth of the hall washing over me. Ness's mother rapidly shuts the door behind us.

"What's going on?" Ness asks, worriedly, taking off his shoes. "What's up?"

Ness's mother walks stiffly down the hall, leading us into the parlor. "I think I'm the one who needs to ask _you_ that, Ness."

Ness gives me a worried look. We enter the parlour, and nervously, I sit on a sofa, next to Claus, who huddles up to me in confusion. I have the horrible feeling we're about to be told off, pretty badly.

"Mother-" Ness starts, but the blonde woman's gaze is stern.

"Listen to me, Ness. And please, answer me truthfully."

He recoils. "O-Okay. Sorry."

Ness's mother takes a deep breath, before speaking. "Ness, what exactly are you doing here? You're supposed be at school. Have you been expelled?"

"No!" Ness exclaims, defensively. "It's the wilderness survival week. We decided to come here, because there was a… we forgot… food..."

Ness's mother folds her arms. She can clearly see there's more to the story, but she doesn't press the issue. "...I see. And who's this?" She indicates towards Claus.

I speak up. "He's, he's brother, ma'am. U-Uh-"

Her eyes fold with disbelief. "Lucas? Your _brother?"_

I look down at my toes, not wanting to meet her eyes, for fear of what I might find there. "Y-Yeah, we sort of… found him…" I trail off

There's a silence, and her gaze lingers on Claus a while longer, before she turns back to Ness.

"The rumours going around your school, Ness... They're awful - awful things, I'm being told. Rumours of monsters, disappearances, _killings…_ "

Ness whispers quietly back, "The rumours are true, mother."

There's a tense pause.

And suddenly, the woman's resolve crumbles completely, as she bursts into tears, rushing forwards, hugging her son. "Y-You never _wrote_ to me, Ness! I didn't know if you were alive or dead! The only letter we had was from Lucas - telling us you were in a _coma!_ A-And when your Headmaster didn't contact us - Ness, I was worried out of my _mind!"_

I watch any happiness Ness had left slide out of his face, replaced with crushing guilt. "I-I'm sorry mother, a lot happened…"

"Sending a letter takes _minutes_ , Ness! Please… I know you're getting old, but don't forget me completely!"

Ness practically shrivels up. "I-I'm sorry, mother..."

I lightly squeeze his hand.

She furrows her brow, pulling apart from him, eyes red and puffy. "What's h-happening, Ness? Up at your school - what's _happening?_ "

Ness and I exchange a nervous glance. We know we can't tell her the full truth - she'd freak out. She'd completely freak out.

"...It's been sorted out now," Ness lies, keeping his eyes low. "People were going missing - but they caught who did it. Who was taking them. It was - it was Porky Minch."

"Oh, I know all about that Porky," Ness's mother glowers, her lips tight. "Filthy, filthy man. Keeps trying to interfere with your Father's mining business. I swear, if I ever get my hands on him..."

"And he's taking people to his city," I add. "He's enslaving them."

She shakes her head, aghast. "I knew it. I knew it! I tried to tell them, tell them _all,_ but everyone's going! Everyone's running away from this war and this virus!"

I secretly thank my lucky stars that Ness's mother hasn't heard that Porky is going to be our new _headmaster._ If she knew, there's no way she'd ever let us go back to school.

"We decided to come home, and make sure everything was… okay." Ness says, miserably. It's a half-lie, but it works, as his mother's expression softens.

"Of course we're okay. I'm worried about _you,_ though, Ness. And you too, Lucas - you're both so _brave_ \- it sounds like it's been horrible out there..."

"It has," Ness admits, before adding, "Is there any food?"

The blonde woman barely cracks a smile at his antics. "We've already eaten dinner here. It's really late, Ness. I suppose, out in the wilderness, time might've escaped you... The cook's gone home for the night - but I- I'm sure I can make you some sandwiches. Yes. And the three of you can get yourselves cleaned up, in the meantime. I don't want dirt being tracked all over my house."

"So, we can stay?" Ness asks, hopefully.

"Of course you can stay! Just…" Her expression dips again. "Watch out for your father, Ness."

Ness's expression wavers. "Huh? Why's that?"

"He's in an especially bad mood. He has been all week, because of Porky, and because of the strike. Now, come on. Off you go. Scrub off in the basin. Oh, and, Lucas, I'd like to have a word with you, please."

I nod, a little worried. "Okay, ma'am."

"What about?" Ness asks, defensively.

"Nothing to concern you. Now off you go - go on!"

Obediently, Ness leads Claus down the hall, to the bathroom. I, meanwhile, stay in my seat, nervously facing the woman in front of me.

When Ness is gone, she closes the door, and sits briskly back down. "So - Lucas - that boy - he's your _long lost brother?"_

Quietly, I nod. "Mm."

"You've never mentioned him before."

I rub my arm, feeling small. "He - well - ran away, eight years ago. Porky took him, then used and tortured him. He got away somehow, and... We found him in the woods."

There's silence, again. Her mouth opens and closes in shock. She presses herself back in her seat, closing her eyes with momentary agony, muttering. "Why, God, whenever something bad happens, does it have to happen to Lucas?"

I bite my lip, sensing her discomfort. "I can - I can take him, ma'am, and we can stay at my Father's place if that would be better-"

"No!" Ness's mother exclaims, with some force. "Sorry. But certainly not, I know how you're treated there. You need to be fed, watered, you need a haircut. Look - you're all skinny again. And heaven knows your brother needs some tidying up. What's his name?"

"Claus."

She nods. "Claus. An anagram of your name?"

I make to reply, but I pause. I'd never realised that before. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Hmm…"

I rub my cheek. "Is that - is that everything?"

"Not quite I'm afraid," she says, her expression turning grim.

I gulp.

"Lucas, I think that you should make an extra effort to stay away from my husband, for the time that you're here. In fact, it's probably best if he didn't know you were here at all."

My heart sinks. "Howcome?"

"Your father - he began a series of strikes in the mines, asking for better pay. Reasonable in my opinion, but I don't make the rules... Your father, he was fired, but it's created ripples of chaos amongst the workers. So.. I don't think Ness's father would be too pleased to see you. Or Claus."

I nod meekly, suddenly worried. My father got the sack? "I-I understand, ma'am. Is he here now?"

Ness's mother pats me on the shoulder. "He works late, so not yet. He probably won't be back for another hour. But tomorrow, Monday, he works at home, so…"

"Stay out of sight, out of mind. Got it."

She gives me a smile, as I stand. "You're a good kid, Lucas. Thank you for writing to us. And thank you for looking after Ness."

I turn faintly pink. "No problem."

"Now go on, you. Go get cleaned up. I'll set about making some sandwiches, how does that sound?"

I smile politely. "That sounds great, thank you."

She smiles back, though it's heavy, and she moves into the kitchen. I walk into the bathroom - it's a quaint room, panelled with wood and floral tiles, with a jug of water and a dish on the sideboard. There's a large copper bathtub on one end, and an actual _toilet_ too _,_ a rarity around these parts. Ness is fortunate - like the boarding school, his house is connected to the newly integrated Onett plumbing system (though that system is just to pump all waste into the river) which means he can have luxuries like those in his house. I wouldn't say I'm envious, but I don't particularly enjoy the process of having to use the _Brick Pit,_ which is essentially the toilet for my whole street.

"Claus, you're looking better," I smile, as I see him. Ness has got to work with a jug and a sponge, and has successfully washed a majority of the dirt off of Claus's body. He almost looks human again.

Ness tosses me the sponge. "If you finish cleaning him, I'll go fill the tub with some water for you."

I nod. "Ok."

Ness goes off to get a bucket, and I get to work on Claus's hair. It's a big tangle - hopefully Ness's mother will be kind enough to shorten it down a bit - but I manage to get some of the mud out, being very careful not to get any water on Claus's more electrical aspects. Unfortunately, removing the mud makes them quite a bit more visible, bright silver contrasting with the dull grey flesh of Claus's face. It also becomes apparent just how skinny he's become - it must've been ages since he's eaten a decent meal. I find myself worrying, as I finish my work. We'll make sure he eats tonight.

Ness empties buckets into the tub, until it's full. "There wasn't enough time to heat the water under the fire I'm afraid, but it's better than nothing..." he rambles. "What did my mother say? I hope it wasn't about the ladybirds and the bumblebees..."

I laugh. "The ladybirds and the bumblebees?"

"Sorry - the birds and the bees, you know, uh-" he blushes. "Sorry. But what did she actually talk to you about?"

I explain.

Ness groans. "I'm sorry. That sucks. Luckily Father isn't home too much, but still."

"It's okay."

Ness's shoulders slump, as he looks into the water. "It's really not. You deserve better… do you want to bathe first? I'll see if Claus can get himself a nice haircut."

I nod. "If you're sure… I'll be quick."

Ness gives a thumbs up, before leading Claus out, and closing the door behind him.

 _He's really tired,_ I conclude, as I undress. Shorter replies are always a symptom of him being tired. He's been so busy over the last few days, with everything that's gone on, and we've barely had any sleep, or any food. And there's still work to be done tomorrow… yawning, I clamber into the tub, ignoring the freezing cold that suddenly washes over me.

It'll all be over, any day now.

At least we've actually made it to Onett. And secretly, I think that Ness's house is really cool. Much better than my place - here, there's loads of rooms, loads of Things to see and Places to hide. Back in my house, we have a cupboard sized kitchen, a single bedroom, and a living room. Nowadays, Father takes the bedroom for storage and for sleeping, so quite often I sleep on the couch. I'm sorry to admit that I'm rather ashamed of it. But at least it's not a workhouse - at least I have a roof over my head. It's not fair for me to complain.

I'm not sure how we're going to find Dr Andonuts tomorrow. That Jeff guy didn't really give any indication of where the man may be - but I suppose, he'll be in some laboratory somewhere. We'll check the Onett map. It'll be fine - and when we've got to him, hopefully we'll know some more, some more about the link between Porky's life and theirs. We just have to watch out for the ominous presence of the virus.

That dumb virus. It really has sat on the backburner in my mind - I can't even remember what they named it in the end - but it's unfortunate in its timing, as no doubt it's driving out even more people from the city. And the city being in quarantine too, that means no outside help is coming. Great.

I submerge myself in the water. I quickly get used to the cold, and it's good not to be covered in mud, blood and sweat, but I do still hate the sight of my naked body. I take the chance to examine my ankle too; it's not too bad, a little swollen, but it's sitting back in place, by some miracle, which is a huge relief.

I climb out of the tub, deciding I'm clean enough. I find a nice red and yellow towel, and wrap it around myself, and grabbing my filthy garments, I leave the room, upon which Ness chucks a set of clean clothes at me.

I peel the underpants off of my face. "Hey!"

He grins. "You'll be needing these. Also, Claus looks _so_ different now, you wouldn't believe."

"Really? Where is he?"

Ness points to the drawing room. "Mother's just finishing his hair off now. But - maybe uh, get dressed first. Head into my room if you like."

I nod. "Thanks."

Ness disappears down the hall, and I meander into Ness's bedroom. It's always been a nice space, even if sort of devoid of anything fun. He's got a nice, comfortable four-poster bed, table and chairs in the middle, a decently sized desk with a stack of paper upon it, a tall oak wardrobe, and of course, James the pot plant on the windowsill. Don't ask why we named the plant, but we did, and it is fantastic.

I change, and sneak a peek under Ness's bed. I grin - that's where Ness keeps anything he doesn't want his father to find. That includes, naturally, all of my letters I've ever sent him, various stuffed toys, paintings, the like. Ness's harp stands clumsily out of place in the corner as well, dusty, and no doubt out of tune. It's been quite some time since he's had lessons, I'd wager. I quickly dry my hair with the towel, I get dressed, and I make my way into the drawing room.

My mouth opens with surprise as I observe the new boy before me.

He looks completely different! His hair is back to a fiery orange, all short and neatly clipped around the sides. His face - there's clean skin _,_ the birthmark on his neck, he's wearing actual clothes, and best of all, he's smiling. He's smiling! Overwhelmed, I move forwards. _This_ is Claus. Not the Face, not some monster, he's Claus again.

"Much better, huh?" Ness's mother smiles, faintly.

"Yeah!" Claus claps, pleased. "Very much better!"

I nod. "Agreed. Thank you for doing all this, ma'am-"

She waves a hand. "You're like a second son to me, Lucas. There's no worries at all."

I smile, trying not to consider the unfortunate connotations that would have for Ness and I. I have to wonder if we'll tell her - tell her exactly what we are. But still, I keep a polite face.

"Thank you."

Ness dashes in. "Alright! Where's the food at?"

His mother laughs. "Ah, Ness. You never change. It's in the dining room - now, come on. Especially you, Lucas. And Claus. You need some fattening up."

Ness licks his lips. "All ready to be cooked over a fire. Roast Lucas, my favourite."

I swat at him. "Shut it, you. Come on. Food."

We lead Claus into the dining room, where a generous spread has been set out. There's some nice-looking corn bread, a few apples, and some slices of what looks to be venison. Glad, I tuck in, and Ness and Claus do the same.

"This place is very nice," Claus says, muffled by the cornbread.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," I chide. "But yes. It is lucky. It's very kind of Ness's mother to let us stay."

Claus puts another hand to his short hair, as if he can't believe it's there. "I look… small again."

"You look much better," Ness reassures him. "Hey - your father might recognise you now."

Claus's eyes light up with hope. "Really?"

"No doubt."

"Can we go see him - see him now?!"

I pat him on the back. "Not right now, Claus. It's all dark at the moment, and we've got a lot of work to do."

His face falls. "Aw…"

"But we'll go see him soon…" I wince. "I promise."

Claus beams. "Yay!" He tucks right back into the cornbread again.

When we're done eating, Ness's mother sternly sends us to bed, deciding that we all look 'utterly exhausted,' and to be honest, I'm in no fit state to argue, so Claus goes over to sleep on the couch, leaving Ness and I to lie together in his four-poster; a familiar situation, from every time I've stayed over.

There's no energy left for talking, as I snuggle up in Ness's arms, and drift off.

…

I'm awoken by heavy knocking.

"Ness? Ness, come on now."

It's a man's voice. Blearily, I open my eyes.

_It's a man's voice._

My stomach suddenly convulses as Ness stirs in my arms, and I look madly around the room - there has to be somewhere to hide!

The knocking repeats, harder this time. "Ness? Ness! Wake up. You'd better open this door, or I'm coming in!"

Ness jolts to attention, suddenly cursing.

"Three… Two… One..."

Hastily, Ness throws a blanket over my head, and I let out a muffled squeak as the door is thrown open. I go limp, making sure I'm completely covered - _I mustn't be seen._ There's loud footsteps as Ness's father thunders towards us - my heart leaps into my throat, and I silently will my arms to stop shaking so much. I feel Ness hastily clamber out of the bed, hopefully obscuring his Father's vision of me.

"G-Good morning."

The older man speaks with a harsh tone, that sends shivers down my spine. "Ness. I am told you are skiving off of your studies. Is this true?"

"Only - only the wilderness survival week, Father-"

_Smack._

I stifle a gasp at the noise.

"I've raised you better than that!"

I hear heavy breathing, as Ness's footsteps track back towards me. "I-I'm sorry, Father-"

The man's fury subsides, and I hear him step closer to the blanket that I'm beneath. I grip tightly onto the sheets, desperately trying to hold myself still.

He grumbles. "I suppose it's just as well. Because as luck would have it, Ness, I've found you a nice girlfriend."

My entire body feels as if it's sinking underground.

"A-A girlfriend?" Ness repeats, his voice high.

"Yes, you insolent child. A girlfriend. Since you seem to be so incapable of courting, I have taken the liberty of finding you someone myself."

I hear Ness's mouth open and close. "I- I uh- I don't want a girl-"

There's another angry step forward. "You don't _want_ a girlfriend? Ungrateful boy! Have you turned into a faggot, or something!?"

"No - no!" Ness exclaims, rather too hastily. "I'm just - focusing on school, like you asked!"

"Don't you take that tone with me! You should have _both._ You're supposed to be a man, Ness."

"I-"

"You will meet with her. She will come here, for dinner, tonight, and you _will_ dress well, and she _will_ be yours. Is that understood?"

Ness's voice tremors. "Yes, Father."

"Good. Now, if you're going to laze about here, you can get right to studying. Okay?"

"O-Okay, Father."

I feel the floor lift, as Ness's father steps back. There's a resultant _click_ as the door opens, and he leaves.

My muscles relax.

Light blinds me, as Ness throws the blanket off of my head. "Oh God - Lucas, what am I going to do?!"

I sigh, sitting up, pulling my boyfriend down into a hug. "It's okay, Ness. You'll just have to… style it out, I suppose."

"It's going to be so awkward!"

I pat his back. "I guess when you and her are alone, you can just tell her you're not really interested."

"But she's coming over for _dinner!"_

I crack a slight grin. "Ness, for real, the world might be ending, and you're worrying about that?"

He closes his eyes momentarily, clenching and unclenching his fists. "You're right. Yes. Of course you're right."

"I'm always right. Now, what's the plan going to be?"

"The plan?"

"For meeting Dr Andonuts. How are we gonna sneak out the house? Your mother said your father's working from home today."

Ness stands, waving a hand dismissively. "I sneak out all the time. We'll go through the kitchen window, of course."

"Of course."

He prods me, with sudden enthusiasm. "Come on, then! The others will be waiting!"

I follow him out to the kitchen, where the cook smiles at her workstation. "G'morning, boys. What can I do fer you t'day?"

Ness quickly shuts the door behind him, making sure his father won't overhear. "Have we got any of those nice pastries at the moment?"

"Certainly. One each?"

"If that's alright with Lucas?"

I nod, quickly pocketing a map on the side. "Yes please."

Whilst the cook goes into the pantry, Ness quickly hops onto the surface, undoing the window latch, revealing the pleasant walled garden behind. I follow him, as the cook hands us each a pastry.

She raises an eyebrow. "Sneaking out again, hm?"

"Don't tell father?" Ness pleads.

She gives another smile. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks!" Ness exclaims, as he slips out of the window, pastry in hand.

"Thank you," I echo politely, as I follow, unceremoniously falling onto a flower bed.

"Right!" Ness chirps, as the cook shuts the window, taking a bite of the pastry. "Mmm, these are good - oh yeah. They said they'd be by the marketplace, right?"

"I think so," I reply, getting out the map.

Ness rolls his eyes. "Of course, it's on the other side of the Eastside. Just our luck."

"Better than it being at the bottom of Giant's Mine," I reason, lightly. "And, hey, we can have a lovely romantic walk, just the two of us."

"Do you think Claus will be alright with my mother?" Ness asks, nervously.

"Yeah, it's for the best he stays behind. I don't want to get him into any more danger. He needs rest. Now, come on - did Toon Link say we're meeting at the meat stall?"

"I think so..."

…

When the smell of raw meat hits our noses, we know we're in the right place. This is further confirmed by a giant sign reading: _BUTCHERS!_ that adorns a red-and-white awning, covering the array of meats.

"Where are the others?" Ness asks me worriedly, but Toon Link steps out from behind the stall.

"We're on time, unlike yourself. You ready to go?"

"Yep."

"No Claus?" Villager asks.

"No, figured he deserves a bit of rest," I reply, pulling out the map. "Now, apparently we just need to go around the financial district, and then we'll be there. Andonuts's lab."

Red taps his foot agitatedly on the ground. "What will be there?"

"Heaven knows," Villager replies, a hint of worry in his voice. "But never mind! Let's go and find out."

The journey isn't long. It mostly consists of discussing what kinds of bizarre technologies may be within this mysterious lab - on the map, it just looks like a misshapen shelter. I figure we won't be there long enough to find out too much. We'll just pop in, we'll ask a few questions, and that will be that.

But it's not all too promising when we arrive at an overgrown, and altogether abandoned-looking building.

Ness frowns, as he swings open the iron gate. There's what looks to be a pathway through the meadow-like front lawn, to a scorched wooden door, leading into the looming facility. The bricks are scarred, some blackened, there's metal plates over windows, and steel chambers jutting out all over the walls. Altogether, it has the image of an apocalyptic wasteland.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Villager mutters.

"Andonuts probably just doesn't have time to garden," Ness comments, pushing through a bramble bush.

"What - you think we should still go _in_ there?"

Toon Link claps Villager on the back. "No harm in it. If it's abandoned - there'll be no problems at all. Relax."

Quietly, I think going into this place might be a horrible idea, but I opt not to make my worries heard. There's nothing good to be said about ruining the team's morale. So after a struggle through the jungle, we eventually reach the door which is, disappointingly, locked.

"Probably means someone's home," Toon Link comments, knocking, and sure enough, after a couple of seconds, the door is swung open to reveal a man.

 _Mad… Quite mad,_ Jeff had described Dr Andonuts as. And the man's appearance certainly suggests so. Instantly my mind goes to the kind of person you'd envisage when you think of a crazy scientist: Two grey tufts of hair stick out from either side of his head, a plump moustache covers his mouth, and he seems to be wearing bulbous goggles, and a spotless lab coat. More interestingly though are the burns and marks on his arms. Why are his arms so filthy, if his coat is so clean?

The man extends a finger, still holding the door open. His voice is low, and gravelly. "I saw you…"

"Dr Andonuts?" Villager asks, nervously.

He leans forwards, his voice dropping down to only a croak. "...That's me, boys. What do you want?"

We exchange a glance before, taking courage, Toon Link steps forwards. "We want to ask you a couple of questions. About Porky Minch, and the Future Humans."

A flash of recognition strikes Andonuts's face for a split second, before it transforms into concern, then resolution. He steps back, raising his bushy white eyebrows.

"I suppose you'd better come in, then."

I take Ness's hand. Silently and in sequence, we step inside the old doorway into a cavernous hall. It smells of wet paint, but looks more like a bomb site. More black chars coat the walls. There's dents and scuffs in the threadbare carpet below our feet.

"Your house doesn't look to be in such good shape, Mr Andonuts," Villager comments, as the door ominously swings shut behind us.

Andonuts sniffs once, sharply. "'Tis fine, boy. Oh ho, to imagine, my work is my mess, my mess is my work."

"Where are we going?" Ness asks.

Andonuts speaks without turning. "Th' lounge. Don't want you interfering with any of my inventions now, do I?"

"Of course not, sir." Villager replies politely, giving us a well-masked worried look.

The lounge is somewhat nicer than the hall, in that there's less holes in the walls and ceiling. Unfortunately, there are a number of suspicious stains on the solid looking wooden chairs that stand around, that make me very hesitant to sit down.

Andonuts waves a loose hand towards the chairs. "You make yourselves comfy, and I'll tell you what you need to know. Would any of you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes," Red replies.

"That's a shame, I don't have any."

There's an awkward pause.

Villager puts his hands together, as I look nervously around at the walls. I get the impression that this house-lab hybrid could well collapse at any minute.

I speak. "So, uh, the Future Humans. We're friends of your son - Jeff. We thought we'd come and visit, because we know you helped Porky to create them…" My voice trails off. I don't want to sound too accusatory.

Dr Andonuts's lips tighten. "Yes. That I did. _Innovation,_ he promised, not _war…_ " He wheezes, disconsolately. "Bloody man."

"So, he tricked you?"

"By all definitions, yes, he did. Though, perhaps I was foolish to allow…" He wheezes again, putting a hand to his chest. "Foolish to allow him to overcome me… I was so focused on technology…"

"How do the Future Humans work?" I press.

Andonuts shakily raises a hand to his temple. "My boy, that is a long, long and complicated explanation… I… I do not see why… wouldn't want to waste your time..."

"It's what we came here for," Toon Link says, firmly. "It's important. We won't tell anybody else."

His eyes dart to the side. "Wouldn't tell anybody else? Even my son?"

"No, we wouldn't tell Jeff," I assure him.

"Then…" The old scientist coughs, leaning ominously forwards. "Then, I shall begin."

We listen.

"Ah… it was a couple of years ago, it was. The man himself came to my lab door. I'd seen him around, you see, but I didn't know how he'd found my place. Discovered a while later that this building had been added to the map…" He lets out a short bark of laughter. "So much for a secret laboratory. But, he showed up, and he had a business proposal, he did. A big folder of _ideas…_ blueprints. Magical monsters and mythical creatures that he'd invented. So I let him in. The wife and Jeff, you see, they live in the town, out of the way of my lab. Safer there. In case anything explodes…" His eyes glaze over, slightly gleeful.

"And then, pl- uh, _people_ , he, he had invented a version of _people._ With metal and steel, he'd, he'd combine them, he'd upgrade - he called it an upgrade, that was his idea... The future humans. It was, it was insane, it was crazy, it would never work, but, Porky paid me… paid me to work on his ideas… enough to send Jeff to boarding school, to university! I couldn't say no, you understand me? I had to accept…"

We slowly nod.

He coughs again into his hands. He looks a real state - scarring on his face, on his arms. It looks as if his hair hasn't been cut for weeks. His skin is a dull grey _._ Poor guy.

"And so… I worked, I worked for _days_ in the lab. Porky, he'd come, he'd see my progress… he came to the house in the city once, he did, gave my wife a nasty shock…"

Ness shifts besides me. "Did you reach a breakthrough?"

"Well…" he raises his wild eyebrows. "I began experimenting… I found the body, the essence of life, it needed to… to accept the metal, the… influence, the programming. Accept Porky's control… it was a puzzle, a puzzle to be solved. But, a high enough voltage of electricity, to the brain… enough pain… throw the mind into madness. Overload it _completely._ I… I had to rob graves, at first. A nasty business, bodysnatching, but I needed them, to try… to _reanimate_ them, alive, again… and, and after nearly a year... it _worked._ Enough programming, enough metal, the cells from a living body, Porky's... it was _enough._ They came back to life. They obeyed his _will._ "

I shudder. "That's horrible."

He shakes his head. "It _was_ horrible... A horrible business, but to me… a challenge. It had to be, or… or I'd go mad… I needed to test, to test it, on a live body… a living conversion. Porky provided - he had people. People I could experiment on. Unimportant people. Street kids, the like. Took a lot of tries, it did. Some survived the process, but weren't… didn't obey Porky's will, at first. Porky took _those_ mistakes and locked them away..."

My stomach burns.

"...There was the Latin. Pl-Placet, Placet, Placet Auxilium. That's - what they said… but, all was - all was overcome, all overcome… yes..." He puts a hand to his head, as if in some sort of pain. "Eventually, eventually, I found the way… to conceal, conceal the metal, preserve the flesh… make the creations look ordinary, like regular people, like Porky wanted, only then was he happy… he gave me money, he did..."

"Did you have any idea what he was going to do with the creations?" Villager asks, sharply. "Taking the credit for himself - and converting the world?"

Slowly, Dr Andonuts shakes his head, with yet another cough. "N-No… No, I did not… Not until he told me… I tried to stop him, hide the blueprints, but…"

I rub my forehead, anxious. "Do the Future Humans have any weaknesses?"

"No, they do not - I-I made sure of it… I, I followed his plan, to the letter, blinded, blinded by the…" He screws up his face in pain. "Pl- Puzzle."

Ness casts me a worried gaze. Surely they can't have _no_ weaknesses - we've beaten so many before! But then again, they, they were just prototypes… my stomach tightens with fear, and I grip onto my boyfriend's hand.

"Are you okay, Dr Andonuts?" Villager asks worriedly. I cast my gaze back to the man, who's doubled over in his place.

"Y-Yes…"

"What's his plan?" Toon Link asks decisively. "You said he told you - what _is_ it?"

"Starting a war - he started a war, stirred up trouble in Onett, in the- in the newspapers… made up that there was a virus, and put it in the newspapers… meaning loads of people, from - from Tazmily and Onett alike, they'd seek refuge in New Pl- P-Pork City. Where they'd - they'd be converted to Future Humans, and, and he'd convert them _all..._ I tried, I tried to stop him, when I found out, but… I failed."

"What happened?" Villager asks him.

"I hid - hid the blueprints - wouldn't tell him where they were - blocked his p-path - but - but when I tried to oppose him - he - he killed me-"

There's a pause, as we look at each other, slightly bemused.

Red raises his eyebrows. " _Killed_ you? But you're not dead."

Dr Andonuts looks up sharply, eyes blazing. "He did… He killed me... he p-p-put his hands on my neck, twisted it, and then… p-p-p-"

"Dr Andonuts," Villager speaks, evenly. "You're alive. You're talking to us now."

He stands. "Yes… Yes… I am…"

"You must've fought back. He can't have killed you."

The mad scientist's face grins intently at us, as he takes a step. "No… no, there was no p-point fighting back... P-P-Porky… he is the greatest inventor of all time…" He stands abruptly, his head twisting eerily to the side. "H-Haven't you been listening? P-P-"

I hastily bring myself off the couch, as horrible suspicions hit me. "Dr Andonuts, please- please, calm down-"

His head spasms back and forth, as he picks up pace towards Ness , reaching his arms out. "P-P- Calm… I am calm… I am so much, so- s-so much _more_ now… Now I am… His.. but - but they are rising, rising of their _own_ accord, springing - p-p-peeling away from h-him-!"

I pull Ness to my side in defense, rushing to the door, but to my dismay, it's locked. I turn, to see Dr Andonuts coming towards me again, Toon Link and Villager looking on in horror. "What do you mean, Dr Andonuts?"

He coughs, a black liquid dripping from his mouth. "P-P-P-"

Villager quickly stands up, "Dr Andonuts-"

But in a sudden, awful movement, he spreads his arms like a demon, violently throwing his head back, collapsing onto his blackened knees, and out of his mouth, there comes an earsplitting cry.

..

...

**"P-P-** _**PLACET AUXILIUM!"** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> It's been another two months, hasn't it? Damn it! Exams happened, and then Christmas happened, and I'm totally crushing on someone, and I released some music, and lots of other things happened. Hope you all had a good Christmas, by the way! We're fast approaching the one year anniversary of this fic!
> 
> Also, the map! I drew that :0, if you're on FFN you won't have seen it but check out my Onett City map on AO3!
> 
> Nice to reveal at long last that the virus in Onett is a fake. WHICH IS NOT MIRRORING COVID-19, WHICH IS IN FACT REAL! NOT A CONSPIRACY! STAY SAFE AND WEAR MASKS!
> 
> Something super crazy happened also! I looked up my pen name on Google and found an amino post - and I discovered that someone has done some amazing fanart for this fic?! That's insanee, but big kudos to you, carnivore soup!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Dr Andonuts is another canon character from all three games in the mother series. I'm mirroring him creating the chimera hybrids for Porky in canon.
> 
> Had to do a lot of research on late 1800s homes for this one… Just take my word for it, that everything in Ness's home is legitimate and normal for the period.
> 
> Ness's dad has found him a girlfriend! I wonder who it could be…
> 
> Thanks for reading, catch you next time!
> 
> ~ReadyforTeddy


	45. Chapter 45 - A Threefold Tale

_In a sudden, awful movement, he spreads his arms like a demon, violently throwing his head back, collapsing onto his blackened knees, and out of his mouth, there comes an ear-splitting cry._

_.._

_..._

_**"P-P-PLACET AUXILIUM!"** _

* * *

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

**Chapter 45: A Threefold Tale**

**(Ness)**

**(TW for** _**heavily** _ **implied violent and emotional abuse. There are** **no graphic violent scenes** **, but even so, please DO NOT READ if these themes are triggers for you. There will be a trigger-free summary of the chapter in the end notes.)**

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

* * *

In truth, I wasn't, I'm still not, certain, exactly when it began.

Some say diamonds form under immense pressure. But those people fail to realise, if you put a leaf under that pressure, it will wither. It will die, left as lifeless as the days before its birth. All good will be squeezes out.

When I see a cut flower, I always think to myself, that I know how it feels. To have no roots, nothing to anchor me down to the earth, to have no stability at all, but to still be expected to shine, to give beauty and to project my colours onto the hearts of others. That's me. I'm just the head of a sunflower, left in a vase without water, left to find solid ground on my own.

I know I'm not supposed to let others see my weakness, the roots that I lack. I know I'm supposed to show my petals, but it's so hard. So hard.

Yet I still don't know when it began.

The long scar on my left collarbone, the funny shape of my right leg, they are nothing, they are nothing compared to the remnants left inside. What's inside is marked on my skull forever, imprinted into my vision, into my actions. What's inside doesn't fade, no matter how hard I have tried, how many times I have begged, pleaded.

Nothing ever changes.

As a child, I quickly learnt the best hiding-places in the house. I quickly learnt about the smallest spaces that I could crawl into, where nobody would see me. Where I could be alone. Where the monster couldn't get me. Where my mistakes were my own, not some appalling crime. These hiding places were sanctuary - temporary, yes - but until they were found, they were my oasis, my place, my solid ground. I could bury my roots there, before I was dug up again.

And then, when it found me - and it always did - my monster sung into my ears, my monster told me I was loved. He tucked me into bed, and told me his truth, that I was not good enough.

On the worst days, when the monster screamed and shouted, slapped and beat, it was always the same. Always a reprise. I would bite my fingernails to the skin and hide in my hiding places, until I was discovered, until the monster got me, and from there, it would always be a blur, until the next milestone: the next meal, the next day.

And yet again, I still cannot remember when it began.

All I knew was that I was so deeply hated.

And that I was never going to be saved.

* * *

Years later, I'm still staring in trepidation across the dinner table at the monster, my heart thrumming like a marching band. But all is not normal - there is a girl here.

Lucas promised me it'd be okay. He wouldn't lie, would he? He isn't a monster, he wouldn't, he loves me. But, how can I trust that? How could _anyone_ love me?

My Father menacingly lifts the dish of peas, tipping them threateningly onto the girl's plate.

 _"You will meet with her,"_ he'd declared, fangs dripping with cold disappointment. " _She will come here, for dinner, tonight, and you_ _ **will**_ _dress well, and she_ _ **will**_ _be yours. Is that understood?"_

It was understood.

And so now, me and the ghosts of my family sit around the dinner table, a roast pork in front of us, with this girl in our midst, and she is supposed to be _mine,_ but as always, I'm not very good at living up to expectations.

Lucas and Claus are in my bedroom. I think they can hear everything we're saying. Not that there's much other than a thick, awkward silence, and me sweating bullets, dripping on the floor. But I suppose their presence is some comfort.

Father tips a slab of meat onto my plate, speaking harshly. "Tell her about yourself then, go on."

I turn. She looks at me expectantly. I don't even know her name, but here she is in front of me. Wearing a necklace of pearls, a pink dress with frills, an elaborate hat adorned with a vast red bow. I gulp down my fear.

"I'm Ness - n-nice to meet you-"

"With a _little_ more enthusiasm!" Father scorns.

I gulp. "What's - your name?"

"I'm Paula!" She beams, happily. "Ness, right? Your hair is cool!"

"So's your - your bow," I reply awkwardly, wondering if it's impolite to eat roast potatoes whilst a guest is speaking.

"Sorry Paula," Father says, with harsh laughter, through a mouthful of pork. "He's not very good with social situations. I had to invite you here myself, after all!"

Paula forces a laugh. "Hah. Yes. Father thought _you_ were coming onto me at first..."

Tracy stifles a giggle, earning herself a look from Mother. Father gives her a harsh warning, before turning back to Paula again. The tension rises, as the five of us around the table view each other.

It seems that the dinner table is going to be today's second battleground.

I idly cover the burn on my forearm.

* * *

" **PK FIRE!"** I shout, an inferno surging at Dr Andonuts, but he dodges, and the impact blasts into the wall, catching it ablaze.

"PL- _PLACET-"_

"DUCK!" Villager screams, and I throw myself out of the way as a vase topples down from a high shelf, landing where I stood, shattering into a million pieces. Andonuts swirls round to face me, furious. I rip off his lab coat, to reveal flesh, metal, wood, machinery - the sight is repulsive. I turn away, but suddenly he surges forwards-

"Quick!" Toon Link cries out, leaping up on a chair and beckoning - I follow suit, hearing the sound of fabric tearing as Andonuts grabs my shirt. I scramble up, grabbing Lucas's hand on the way. Red flounders, picking up a chair, throwing it at Andonuts with a crunch.

I shoot another blaze, but it does no good. Andonuts keeps coming.

"Watch out!" Villager exclaims, and I turn to see swathes of fire licking their way up the chair leg. I jump with a yelp, just as Andonuts growls, kicking me in the shin and knocking me to the floor. A foot rises from the ground, hovering over my face, but Toon Link swings with a dusty lampshade, and Lucas yanks me out of danger.

I gasp for air. "What do we do!?"

Villager tugs frantically at the door, but it does nothing. A flame grabs at my forearm, and I tear it away, wincing. Andonuts turns again.

"PK _Freeze!"_ Lucas exclaims, eviscerating the flames. Thick black smoke and hot steam billows from the smouldering mess.

"PLACET AUXILIUM!"

Our attention is stolen again. I grab a book, swinging it into Andonuts face. He snatches it from my hands, tearing it in two. Lucas falls back behind me, ready to launch a PK fire, but he collides with the wall. Red crashes into Andonuts from behind, but nothing happens.

Andonuts angrily twists and hits him. Hard. He crumples to the floor.

Villager shouts viscerally, furiously pummelling at Andonuts chest as he's lifted up by the throat. I kick out, adrenaline rushing, pulling at Villager, and it becomes a sort of tug of war. Lucas dashes over to Red - I taste the tang of blood in my mouth - Andonuts suddenly releases Villager, and the pair of us topple backwards - and my vision turns black-

* * *

-and I open my eyes, in the midst of the conservatory.

"Good pork, this!" Paula declares, pleased. Mother smiles.

"You'll have to thank the cook for that, dear."

"Thank the _cook?"_ Father growls. "What are we - ruddy _socialists?_ It's her job!"

Mother turns away, her smile vanishing.

Father huffs. "Well then, Ness, why don't you tell Paula here what you do with your life? Your successes - go on."

I freeze up. "Uhm-"

"Right, y'know what? Fuck this!" Tracy interrupts, standing. "I'm going out. This is too weird."

Father turns. " _Excuse me?_ We have a guest."

"Does it look like I give a shit?"

"Tracy!" Mother reprimands. "Don't use that sort of language!"

"God, your family really is a warzone!" Paula comments cheerily, to me.

"Mother, shut up! I'm going, and you can't stop me!"

Father towers above her. "I bloody well can. The door's locked."

"What the hell?! That's not fair!"

I try to ignore it all, turning to Paula instead. "What's your family like, then?"

She laughs. "Oh, it's a mess. Ha! I don't like to speak about it."

"Oh, sorry to hear that…"

"No, it's alright." Her expression mellows out. "There's people much worse off than me. Lord, the amount of times I wish there was something I could just _do…_ "

She's interrupted by an angry sound, as Tracy throws herself back down in her chair. " _Fine!_ If you want me to have _no friends_ because I don't show up…"

"Any wine, dear?" Mother offers Paula, over the commotion.

"Oh - yes please!"

"We've got a lot of options," our cook says mildly, coming in. "French Chambourcin… Sauvignon Blanc…"

"I'll take the Chambourcin. Thank you," Paula says, as she's poured a glass. "Oh, we don't have this stuff at home!"

Mother smiles again, though I see it's forced. "Ah, well, only the best for you, dear."

"Right then!" Father exclaims, having subdued Tracy. "I propose a toast - a toast to our guest here, and to Ness perhaps finally getting somewhere in life. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Paula says, enthusiastically colliding her glass with my Father's.

"Cheers," I mutter.

Father glares daggers across the table. "Ness, remember, this is potentially your future wife, here. Straighten out your act a bit, hm?"

"Yes, Father…"

As if my act will be 'straight' any time soon.

"Good. Now, Paula, what does your Father do?"

Paula beams. "Oh! He and my mother run the Polestar Preschool in Twoson. I help out there sometimes!"

"That sounds like quite an enriching job," Mother notes, pleased.

"How much does it earn?" Father asks.

Paula laughs. "I'm not sure! Enough to get by. But that doesn't matter, it's worth it, to see them, the kids, all grow up. We try to give them the support they'll need, ready to get into primary school, we make sure their parents treat them right, that sort of thing. Uh, how about yourself? What do you do?"

"I manage a coal mining firm," Father says, grandly. "Eight-hundred and twenty-two employees, 40 hectares of land to our name for coal discovery, a revenue of far over a million pounds."

"Impressive!"

"I tell all of my workers, and I tell Ness the same: a man has to make his own way in the world. Build himself up from scratch. By doing, rather than complaining… On that note, Ness, are you still… _acquainted_ with that Lucas?"

I notice mother move nervously in her seat, as I speak. "Y-Yeah, why?"

Father grumbles. "His father caused trouble in the mines, and he had to be dismissed. You are not to speak to his son any longer."

"But-!"

"No buts, what I say, goes. It's for your benefit."

I know better than to argue. "Yes, Father."

Luckily, I also know better than to obey.

* * *

A father is supposed to be the most important figure in a young boy's life. It's who they should aspire to become, it's who they take after, whose business they inherit and views they share.

I wish it were true, but it never has been.

Every child should be entitled to a roof over their head. They should have someone to turn to. Food, water. But most of all, they have the basic right to be loved, and treated proper. My father tore that away from me. He dangled glimmers of it in front of my face, and snatched it away whenever it got too near.

Some may call it tough love. But there's no love in beating your kid to a pulp for speaking out of line. There's no love in screaming your lungs out when your kid gets a bad grade. There's no love in confiscating food, forced isolation, and manipulation.

_It's good for you!_

It was all lies. Lies, after lies, after lies.

_I just want the best for you!_

_Lies._ Only lies.

It was terrifying. Terrifying coming home, every single day, to the same. There was no escape from it. Every night, I would move so carefully down the hallway, so frightened of his footsteps. I would lie, frozen, if he walked past my bedroom door.

As far as I was concerned back then, it was everything I deserved. It was for my own good.

" _Don't disappoint me, Ness."_

" _You should already know this."_

I cried. Most nights, I cried, like a little baby, huddled up in my bed. I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned. I pleaded, begging for something to change. Begging to know what was so fucking wrong with me, why the one who loved me most would hurt me so much.

But I never found out. And the house became a warzone. There was nothing but yelling, as work increased, as the solace of school days came and went in a flash. There was nothing but bitter shame, as bloody murder was screamed into my face.

 _He_ was the victim. I'd ruined his big plans. He was the one who needed rescuing from me. My crying was 'manipulation'. My sadness 'an act, for attention.'

He didn't see what he did to me. He didn't see that he was killing me, day by day. He didn't see that I was becoming just as bad as him.

_I rush forwards, violently swinging a fist that collides with the bully's lip. "Hey! You leave him alone!"_

_I square right up to Meta Knight. "Get him down! If you don't- I'll hit you!"_

Because it's all I've ever learnt. Violence is the only solution to my problems, isn't it? That's always the only answer?

* * *

"PK FIRE!" I scream, launching a desperate volley at Andonuts. But it's no good. He's got us cornered. The new Future Humans - they resist fire. They resist ice. They're too powerful. We have no hope.

My vision swims, and I force my eyes shut, reaching my arm out for Lucas's hand. At least, we'll die together. At least, it was for the sake of good.

" **PLACET AUXI-"**

_CRASH!_

"HIIII-YA!"

_KER-PING!_

Huh?!

I open my eyes. There's suddenly a hole in the ceiling, and there, with a bow in one hand and a quiver round his shoulder, _Pit._

"Got anymore, Andonuts?" Pit grins, notching another arrow.

Andonuts staggers, a new protrusion in his side. "Y-You-"

"Quick! Grab a chair!" Toon Link cries out. I spring into action, grabbing one, and Lucas pushes Andonuts down onto it. Pit brings out a ball of string, and rapidly ties it all around the mechanised man, who weakly struggles, to no avail.

"Immune to fire and ice… but something that can pierce the flesh and mess with the circuitry a bit…" I grin. "Pit, you saved our lives!"

"More importantly, where did you learn archery?!" Toon Link exclaims.

Pit shrugs. "Oh, just a bit of this and that…"

"And where did you find a bow and arrow?" Villager asks.

"Oh, Toon Link's brother is really into live action battle roleplay. So I just borrowed some of his gear."

Lucas frowns. "Why are you so late? Where were you earlier?"

"Oh, I was sleeping."

"He needed it," Toon Link says, seriously. "We went to bed quite late in the end."

"But more to the point…" Lucas continues, turning back to Andonuts.. "What do we do with this guy, now?"

"And Red!" Villager exclaims, rushing down to his best friend. "Oh thank God - he's breathing."

"Placet-" Dr Andonuts says, weakly.

Toon Link taps the inventor's greyed head, much more comfortable now the threat is gone. "There's not a piece of the real Dr Andonuts left in here. He's just another puppet."

"Still speaking Latin though," Lucas notes. "I thought Dr Andonuts said they'd overcome that."

Toon Link stands back, surveying the scene. "But that wasn't Dr Andonuts speaking - that was Porky, talking through him. Pretending to be him - toying with us, which means God knows how much of what he said was true. But, obviously, Porky is still a little too confident in his creations..."

"Yeah," agrees Lucas, looking down at the limp figure before him.

But all freeze, as Dr Andonuts suddenly jerks in place. His head abruptly tips to the side, and a lopsided grin is forced onto his face. And then suddenly, he starts speaking again - his voice comes out surprisingly clear and cheery, with an overtone of electrical static.

"Oi there! It's your best friend in the land - Porky!"

Villager practically leaps out of his skin _._ "Ah!"

"Don't worry - I'm just speaking through good old Andonuts again… ah he was a smart man, he was! Did his duty well. Ultimately disposable, though…"

None of us gratify him with a response.

Unfortunately, he continues. "Well, thank you all for testing the new, _finished_ Future Human models! Great to see they withstand your powers! Oh, and second of all, how _cute_ to see you all trying to stop me again!"

Pit grins, standing forward. "But your new, ' _finished!_ models can't even withstand an arrow though, huh?"

"Oh, they'll be able to, Pit. This test was a check for weaknesses too! And by some chance… you shot at a gap between plates of the internal armour. But rest assured, in future production lines… it'll be fixed."

But Pit's grin doesn't fade. It's almost manic. "Nothing's perfect, Porky. We'll find another weakness, easy."

A disgusting laugh comes from the animated mouth. "Sure you will. By the way, Pit, it's great to speak to you again. It was such fun having you trapped in my chamber, under my control… Such a shame you didn't get the full conversion, like your dearest brother, Dark Pit?"

Pit's face hardens. "Don't you speak about him."

A grin is forced onto the corpse's face. "He was a very useful prototype, actually… I got a lot of developments done with that one!"

Pit grips his bow in one hand. "Well, we'll see how useful _you_ are, when we've taken you down, you and your Future Humans!"

Porky laughs. "I maintain that six kids won't even come _close_ to touching me."

Pit leans in closer, dropping his voice to a deathly whisper. "Well, Porky, _I_ maintain that we will. Because this lot? They _hate_ you. But not as much, not even _close_ to as much as I do right now. You've hurt my flesh and blood, Porky. You killed Dark Pit. And I _will_ avenge him."

There's a pause, before Porky's throaty cackle echoes around the room once more. "Well, well. I _do_ look forward to seeing what you come up with. But I will have what I want. You're nothing to me. Dr Andonuts was nothing. After I go, he'll just be another corpse. And eventually, one of my Future Humans will find his body again, under the fallen Earth, and they will repair it. And the same will happen to the rest of you. Good day!"

With that, Dr Andonuts's head falls empty and limp to the side, his shoulders sag in place, and as the echo of static slowly dissipates into nothing, we're left standing still.

Bits of the wrecked roof and broken chairs are strewn around the room. The carpet still smoulders in one corner. Dust and smoke columns out, into the sky - no doubt someone will have seen. The cops will already be on their way.

Toon Link grins. "Wow Pit, that was very badass of y-"

The dark haired boy stands in place, staring furiously at the ground. "Shut up."

"Oh. Sorry."

There's a tense pause.

"What do we do with Andonuts?" Villager asks, looking, nauseated, at the figure before us. "If anyone comes here and finds a dead body, with us standing by it - we'll be instantly blamed and locked up in jail for life!"

Toon Link wrings his hands. "Never mind that - is Red okay?"

"Yes, Toonie. Like I said, breathing, and he has a pulse."

"Unconscious?"

Villager sighs heavily. "Yes. Unfortunately so."

"The police _will_ probably be on their way," mumbles Lucas, catching my worried expression. "We really should get out of here..."

Pit curses, suddenly springing back into action. "Oh godammit - you're right. We need to hide the body!"

Villager lets out a yelp. "We're not _hiding a body!"_

"Well, what the hell else are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know - uh - run!?"

"We can't just run!"

But our arguing is cut short, as a knock at the door acutely sounds.

" _Onett police force! Open up!"_

* * *

I finally clear my plate of all the food, silently willing that this will all be over soon. That I'll be free from the piercing gaze of my Father. Why do we always have to have dinner _as a family_ anyways? Because it's 'proper'? None of us ever enjoy it, and it always just ends in a shouting match.

Mother speaks. "When are you expected back home, Paula dear?"

"Oh!" The blonde replies, adjusting her bow. "No time in particular! I can stay as long as Ness would like."

I'd quite like her to go right now, but I don't say that. Instead I look into the kitchen, as dessert is brought out.

"A fresh-made fruitcake," our cook says quietly, laying it on the table. "Fruits from th' market. Flour from the mill. Eggs from the farm."

Paula beams. "Looks delicious, thank you so much!"

The cook isn't usually permitted to reply, but I do see a faint pink blush come onto her cheeks as she leaves.

Mother slices it into slices, and father dishes it out. I gingerly eat my piece.

Father sits down. "So, Paula, I expect you'll be wedding Ness within a few years?"

She looks quite taken aback by the statement, coughing, a raisin falling out of her mouth. "Oh - uh, maybe! If everything goes well."

Father's gaze only intensifies. "And you'll be willing to continue this family line?"

Tracy pulls a face. "Dad, that is _so_ disgusting. I don't want to think about Ness doing that!"

Paula pretends not to have heard, though her face holds considerable surprise. "Uh - Absolutely! I love children, having some of my own would be a dream."

"Good. Then that is settled. At long last, Ness, things are looking up for you, hm?"

I shrug, noncommittally. "I guess."

His tone sharpens. "You _guess?"_

A lump threatens to form in my throat. "I mean… yes. They are."

"The woman of the dreams is in front of you, Ness. Would you mind actually showing some enthusiasm about that? Making some effort, for once?"

I sigh. It always comes to this. "Sorry, Father."

He digs at his fruitcake. "All the things I do for you. You never appreciate them."

"Sorry."

There's an uncomfortable silence. I try not to freak out, as I eat my fruitcake. Father can't actually make me marry this girl, can he?

_It'd be easier than being with a boy._

But I'd hate it so much. I know what I want now - I know what I _need._ I need Lucas. We're codependent.

Father stands, finished. "Well then. What a delightful meal, and an honour to have you in our abode, Paula."

"Thank you!" Paula beams. "Come on then Ness, how about we go to your bedroom?" Seeing my stricken face, she laughs. "Sorry. I didn't mean like _that._ Just so I can get to know you - if I'm going to be, uh, marrying you and siring your children..."

Father nods, giving me a subtle glare. "Good idea. _Great_ idea."

And so Tracy mimes throwing up, as I lead Paula out of the dining room, and into the hall.

"Right, so this is a little awkward," I begin, once out of earshot. I feel my face heating up. "I uh - like guys, I'm not into girls. So, this whole thing…"

"Oh!" Paula laughs. "Oh, thank God. Honestly, I could tell you weren't really interested. I thought it was my fault! Thought I was boring!"

I rub my cheek, as we head into my bedroom. "Yeah uh - don't worry about that. You're certainly not boring. Keep it down though, yeah? About the whole thing? Father doesn't really know..."

Paula nods emphatically as she shuts the door behind her. "Oh, 'course. Your father seems like a nasty piece of work, he does. If he knew, I don't think he'd be very happy at all."

Lucas looks up in alarm at our arrival. "Uh- hello?"

"Oh, by the way, this is my boyfriend, and I smuggled him into the house," I explain, matter of factly.

Claus looks up. "Huh?"

I blush. "I mean - this is my friend, who happens to be a boy, who I invited over, for… dinner."

"Oh. Okay!" Claus grins toothily. "Lucas, can we go see dad now?"

Lucas winces in place. "Soon, Claus. Soon."

Paula laughs. "Well, hello there! Nice to meet my competition. Not that there is any anymore. Ah… I guess I'll find someone!"

I nod politely. "I'm sure you will." And I am - I can certainly name a lot of guys that would kill to be with a girl so objectively pretty.

She adjusts her bow, beaming. "Aw. Well, anyway, if you're not - you know - the one, hah, I'll best be on my way home! Got to set up the preschool for tomorrow, after all. Perhaps you'll see me around though? If you ever need a favour, or decide you're not into guys anymore? Do come round! The address is Polestar Preschool - knock on the red door - down Twoson Road, you know the place? Yeah!"

I nod, despite having very little intention of visiting, what with saving the world and all. "I'll see you around then, Paula."

She beams again, and heads on out of the bedroom.

I'm sorry to say it's a relief.

"She seemed nice enough," Lucas says, absentmindedly turning over in my bed.

I plop down besides him, rolling into his arms. "Yeah, slightly insane though. It was very awkward, throughout the whole of dinner."

"Who was it?" Claus asks.

"Oh," Lucas slips me a sly grin. "Just Ness's girlfriend…"

"Hey!"

But my shout is interrupted, as Father barrages into the room.

* * *

" _Dammit!"_ Pit whispers, in derogatory panic. "What do we do now!?"

The stampede of police horses sounds outside.

My heart pounds - I look desperately around the room - there's nothing. No way out! But my gaze is torn by the splintered roof - "W-We'll have to climb!"

" _Climb?_ Are you on crack cocaine?!"

_Crash!_

"He's right!" Toon Link yelps.

My heart pounds as Toon Link launches a chair over - and suddenly we're helping him up - as the noise gets ever closer. He climbs fast, gripping onto a metal ceiling beam, hauling himself up into the open air, before turning back to us. "Quick, then! Come on!"

Hastily, Villager gathers up Red, and with Pit's help, clumsily passes the unconscious boy up to Toon Link - who teeters on the edge of the hole - but he grips him, putting him aside, stretching a desperate hand out to the rest of us. A loud banging comes from the hall, as the police forces smash further - my breathing accelerates, we can't have long...

"Pit! You next!"

Pit clambers fast, followed by Villager - I check behind me, as the ground shakes - we're not going to make it in time - I give Lucas a leg up - and just as he disappears, the living room door bursts open.

"NESS!" Toon Link yells, stretching down - in panic, I jump onto the chair, as the police surge forward.

"Stop right there!"

There's no time! I leap for all I'm worth - catching Toon Link's hand, but I swing - and the police draw bayonets - blood rushes to my chest - Toon Link pulls, and it feels like my arm is being torn out of its socket. I gasp with pain, wildly swinging - and Lucas catches my wayward arm - I kick my legs, striking a policeman in the head as I slip away - but they grab my feet, and pull back - but Toon Link is stronger! I squirm through - blocking out the fury behind me - and I taste the fresh air - but there's no time, as we sprint along the tiled roof - my foot slips, but I'm caught - everything burns! Toon Link leaps off the edge, landing in a bush - I follow suit, my chest soaring as I plummet - but then we're off again - running - we made it - God, we made it! And as we slow, away from the lab, we can't help but grin around at each other, gasping for breath. We got away.

But the moment is quickly ruined.

"Hey!" A voice - and instinctively I turn - and my eyes meet an officer's. All purple with fury, arm pointed in accusation.

We turn and run, but the damage is done. He saw us. My stomach sinks to the floor.

We'll be on wanted posters by the morning.

Anger blazes in his eyes. He shakes with disappointment - or disgust - or both. He steps stiffly into the room, drinking in the full sight before him.

Lucas and I, together in my bed. Claus.

"What the hell is all this?"

"I-"

"What the _hell_ is all this!?"

"It's not what it-"

He surges forwards. "I've raised a fag. I've raised a fag, haven't I? I knew it - I fucking _knew_ it-"

Lucas yelps as he falls out of bed - and I jump up, panic lumping in my throat. "I - we're just friends!"

His face purples. "I went to such an effort to bring Paula here tonight! But you - you have the _gall_ to sneak a boy under my roof - under _my_ roof!"

"Please-"

"I'm not having it! I'll - I'll beat it out of you - you can't be a fag, you _can't!"_

I tremble, on the edge of my bed. "I'm not, father, I swear!"

He shoves me, roughly against the wall. "Don't you - don't you lie to me - _don't you dare lie to me you little-"_

"Stop!" Lucas cries, desperately.

In an instant, Father turns on him. "And you - you think you can mess up my son? _You_ made him like this - first your excuse for a father messing up my business - now you-"

"Leave him alone!" I exclaim.

He turns back to me, sneering. "Oh, you would protect him, wouldn't you? Over your family - over your _own_ family, you'd protect this little whore-"

I see red. "LUCAS ISN'T A WHORE!"

" _DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"_

In a spiral of anger, I push at him. I push at the monster. "I - I'll talk to you how I want! You've never cared about me! You're - you're a terrible father!"

His voice goes deadly quiet, as he studies my trembling face. "You really think so? After all I've done?"

"Yeah!" I exclaim, defiantly. "Yeah, I do!"

"Then, Ness, you can get the _hell_ out of this house!"

My courage suddenly dissolves into fear. "What?"

"You heard me."

I panic. "But - you can't!"

"I can. This is my house, and I can bloody well kick you out."

I look up at him, horrified. "It's dangerous out there!"

He leers. "So? Apparently I'm a terrible father. Why would I care what happens to you?"

"B-Because-"

He surges forwards again, spittle flying out of his mouth as he speaks. "Are you going to get out, or _will I have to make you?"_

There's no choice. I give Lucas a frightened glance, as he beckons Claus, and we huddle together in shame. We're pushed out of my bedroom, and down the hall, to the front door, outside which the cold afternoon looms.

"You've wasted so much of my damn time, Ness," Father growls, as he throws open the door. "Years wasted, raising an ungrateful faggot. I never want to see your face round here again. _Never._ Do you understand me?"

I turn, viciously. "You and Ryu - you were together, weren't you! But it didn't work out. That's why you hate homosexuality so much! But Ryu's dead now. I hope you're happy with yourself!"

There's a horrid pause, where it looks like Father's about to kill me.

"HOW DARE-"

I only have time to make out a fist, before I'm wrenched outside, and the door slams shut behind me.

The air is cold with the copper on my tongue, as I sit up, staring for a moment at the brick, my head spinning. This is wrong. This can't be real. He can't have kicked me out.

"Well," Lucas whispers, shattering the silence. "I guess we have to go to my place."

* * *

Life is always a damn battleground. It always has been. Always fighting off monsters, some human, some not. I can never win, not when the enemies are so countless, and the world is so tinged with red. It's impossible to break free of this endless cycle of hurt. It's impossible to win the war. Obstacles will always keep coming, no matter what, and it is so, so tiring.

Eventually, I'll be caught. I'll stop for long enough, that a monster will catch up with me, and when that happens, I will die.

But until then, I'll keep fighting.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been another month, hasn't it? I really do need to get my speed back… gone are the days of 2 chapters a week, heh. But slow progress is still progress! I will finish this thing. The aim is by the end of the year, realistically, it could be longer, but I promise I will try my best to keep motivated, keep writing, keep going.
> 
> This was an interesting chapter to write. I suppose it's another experimental one, in a way. The general idea I had at the start was a three-fold chapter, trying to interconnect the strands to show a common theme. The theme was a little bleak in the end, I think, but hey. Hopefully it worked. And if it didn't, oh well!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Paula's here! She's definitely coming back, and I have some fun things planned for her. I figured I'd play with the NessxPaula shippers a bit - a valid ship, by the way - by introducing her in this way. Her family canonically owns the Polestar Preschool which I thought was a pretty neat detail to add.
> 
> Dr Andonuts, in canon, created a lot of the chimeras for Porky. I tried to replicate his role in a way here.
> 
> Ryu x Ness's Father? More likely than you think. Let's assume they're a similar age, by the way, given they went to school together in this universe. In fact, let's have a google…
> 
> 23!? RYU'S 23?! This is why I should've done more research at the start, dammit! He's uh… aged up! That's right! I suppose I see him as the Yoda of this fic in a way, so, maybe he had all his canon adventures long ago? And this is Future Ryu?
> 
> I don't usually throw in swears and that, because I don't swear myself in general, but I did here, because it suits Tracy's character, and added some emphasis to what Ness's Father was saying. If that offends you… you may wish to leave the internet.
> 
> Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS LATELY! They mean so much and really help me keep writing this thing hah, so yeah, you're all amazing!
> 
> Chapter summary for people who avoided reading due to triggers:
> 
> Ness and the gang visited Dr Andonuts, and talked to him about the Future Humans, and how he created them. However, it turned out Andonuts was a Future Human himself, and had been converted by Porky once he'd finished with him. A fight broke out, and Andonuts was killed, and everyone managed to somehow escape through the ceiling when the police showed up. Unfortunately, in their getaway, Ness made eye contact with an officer...
> 
> ...Cut to Ness's house, where Paula is round to dinner. It's very awkward, with Ness's father trying to make them get together, so to speak. But away from the dinner table, Ness tells Paula he's gay, to both of their relief. Paula leaves, but unfortunately, Ness's Father walks in on Ness and Lucas hugging. They and Claus are promptly kicked out of the house, with it revealed also that Ryu and Ness's Father previously dated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


	46. A One-Track Mind

(Headmaster Hand)

When I used to look out of my bedroom window, when I surveyed the Onett scene, there was chaos. There were people, bustling to work. There were horses, carts, parades. The rings of a bell. There were beggars crying, stray dogs whining, mess, shouting, fear, pain.

But at least there was life.

Now, there's nothing but desertion. As I look down from the top storey of our townhouse, I can only see emptiness. Lonely pavements. Piles of litter, drifting in the wind. The beggars, no more. The cries of children disappeared, into the air.

Everyone's gone.

It's testament to the hope of the people, that the house we found was empty. There's no belongings - no possessions - no valuables - the residents must truly have believed that they would start a new life in New Pork City. They must have truly believed in freedom. Happiness, away from this hell.

And now they're dead.

Our situation is good, relative to before. We've landed a three bedroom property; Pusher's family took one bedroom, Caroline, Tessie and Angie another, and the rest of us got the other. And it's not too bad, either - they're nice bedrooms. The bed is comfortable enough. The wardrobe has plenty of space. The windows are clean, letting the light in. Downstairs there's a kitchen, even a bathroom. We have all the amenities we need.

I set up my desk in the drawing room. I do like a good desk, and the one I locate doesn't disappoint - mahogany, with all the elaborate wooden spirals that one could ever want. I lay out paper and maps all over it, scrawled full of notes, full of plans, full of chaotic ideas that I have.

The others go about themselves as normal, of course. On day 2, Ollie manages to sniff out a box of Roman coins in the attic, which he promptly goes out and sells, for some cold hard cash - one thousand pounds, to be precise. Money is just what we need - money is good. Money is what we need to sustain ourselves, whilst we work.

Which is why a row breaks out, when Elmore goes out and spends it all on a new handbag.

"You don't even need a handbag!" Tessie exclaims, gesticulating wildly. "We needed that money for food - and water!"

"Don't you tell me what I do and don't need, thank you very much!" Elmore snaps.

"It's useless! How can anyone even spend all that money on one bag?!"

"It's designer!"

"And we're going to starve to death!"

But the arguing is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Everyone, hide in the parlor," I command, taking charge. "I'll get it. I'll see what they want."

There's bustling, as everyone pushes to cram into the room. I move down the hall in trepidation - who could it be? Were we Seen? Could it be Porky?

My worst fears are confirmed, when I open the door, to reveal two police officers.

I gulp. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Policeman one adjusts their hat. "Well well well - uh, good evening, sir. We are looking for a criminal."

I try to keep my face completely neutral. "A criminal?"

Policeman two nods, harshly. "That is very correct. Very, very correct."

There's a slight awkward pause.

"Well uh - who's the criminal?" I ask.

"Well, well, well," Policeman one says, thrusting a poster into my face. "Uh - this one. Wanted for arson, and murder."

Okay, thank goodness. They're not looking for me. I take the poster, relieved. "I haven't seen any criminals around here, sir."

Policeman two nods curtly. "That may be very true, but keep a very good look out. The criminal is likely very dangerous. Please come down very quickly to the station if you see him! Or anyone else for that very good matter! Remember, report all crimes you see! Very fast!"

"Uh, yes, I will keep my eyes peeled," I say, as if I haven't literally stolen the house I'm in now.

Policeman one rubs his hands together. "Well, well, well - we're also looking for a man called Headmaster Hand. Have you any idea what he looks like? Or where he may be?"

"Headmaster Hand?" I reply, with feigned innocence. "I'm not sure, he sounds like a big troublemaker. I can't say I know him, though."

Policeman two grumbles. "Fat lot of good it is, to be told to look for someone, but not told what they look like. Very helpful. Well, we'll be very quickly off now, sir! And remember, you wouldn't steal a horse and cart. Literature piracy is a crime. Goodbye!"

"Uh - goodbye-"

I hastily shut the door, as the two men bumble off to the neighbours house. That was close - if those two had been more competent at their job…

Out of interest, I look at the wanted poster in my hand. It's a police sketch - a rough one at that - but I think I vaguely recognise the person in it. Which of my distant cousins has committed tax fraud this time? Has Crazy Hand finally cracked? But as I look closer, I realise, it's not one of my distant cousins at all. In fact, the words below the image are a big giveaway that it isn't:

_**Wanted dead or alive, charged with the of murder of Dr Andonuts:** _

_**Ness.** _

_**£1000 reward.** _

Well, that messes everything up.

* * *

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

**Chapter 46: A One-Track Mind**

**(Lucas)**

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

* * *

I stand there, silent, by Ness's front door. My head throbs, echoing all around.

Ness has been kicked out of his home, and me with him.

He can't be taking it well.

I turn to my boyfriend, who's just staring - staring at the door. Blank as anything. Claus is repeatedly prodding him with a stick, but Ness shows no sign of noticing.

He just looks empty.

"Ness?" I try.

His mouth falls open, before falling shut again.

I come a little closer. "Ness? Are you ok?"

Suddenly, he turns, forcing a smile onto his face. "Your house, did you say? Let's go. Great idea. I've only seen it once, I've always wanted to look around it more."

I gulp. "Uh - yeah - yeah, that's, yes. But-"

"I'm okay!" Ness assures me, his voice far too bright to be believable. "It's not like Father ever cared - I never have to see him again now, right? Let's go!"

"I-" I know better than to press him any harder. "Alright then. Let's go."

We go.

Claus tugs at my sleeve. "Are we going to see Father?"

I pat him on the back. "That's right Claus. We are."

He grins, boyishly. "Hooray!"

At least one of us is happy.

…

When we finally arrive, I can't help but notice just how much shabbier the place seems.

It was already dismal enough. Tucked away in a dark enclave in the First Residential District, just another one of the mess of properties in the area, nobody would even think to pay it a thought. But now it's practically an eyesore - the brickwork is cracked, the paint of the door is peeling, moss has captured the guttering, and ivy spills out of every hole.

I can't help thinking bitterly to myself, Mother would never have let our home get like this.

With as much strength as I can muster, I step forward, to the front door. We sincerely have to hope that Father is even home, for one. For another, we have to hope that he actually lets us in.

I knock.

Silence deafens.

I knock again.

There's silence again for a little while, and I move to knock for a third and final time, but before I can, there's a sudden little scuffle, and a dry exclamation. "Porky! I've told you enough times, I'm not paying no more of your debt, no more, I tell you-"

"It's Claus!" Claus exclaims suddenly, and the voice inside falls dead silent.

The door is wrenched open.

There before me, stands my father.

He stares at us, the three of us, as if he's seeing a ghost. His hair is completely unkempt. His shirt is untucked from his trousers, his eyes are grey and harrowed. He's not even wearing his hat. He doesn't look like himself one bit. He fidgets nervously with his hands, as his eyes pierce through my skin.

"Cl-Claus?" He croaks.

"Father?" Claus cocks his head to the side.

Father blinks. But suddenly, he surges forwards, and I can't help but beam as he pulls Claus into a rushing hug.

"Claus! You came home!"

Overwhelmed, Claus tries to hug back, but Father holds him back, holding him out, having a good look at his face. "It's really you - it's _really you -_ where have you been - where on _earth_ have you been?!"

Claus looks up at our father, an urgent expression in his eyes. "Porky took me away. I is very sorry."

Father freezes for a second, before waving us forwards. "Don't stand there then - come in! Lucas, you too - Ness, you as well! Everyone come in!"

He disappears into the house. Bemused, we have no choice but to follow, as Claus races inside, like an excited infant.

But it's a dismal sight.

In the main room, the first thing I notice is the bottles. They're high in all corners, making the room reek of strong alcohol. God - Father never used to drink. Never. Is this what he's turned to, to cope? Horrified, I notice waste, rubbish on the carpet. Old packaging. Newspapers. Mould and dry rot pile up the walls. He's hardly been looking after this place at all!

Father makes himself busy, lighting a fire. I notice there's nothing on the mantelpiece anymore, no ornaments, not even Mother's wedding ring. There's just a thick coating of dust.

Ness gives me a worried look.

We sit, on the now threadbare sofa, pushing aside a pile of old rags and sheets. Claus looks at me confused, as if he doesn't recognise the place, at all.

"Lucas - I can't believe I let you stay here," Ness whispers, worriedly. "I should've got you out - Lucas, I'm so sorry-"

"I didn't know it was this bad," I mumble.

"Didn't know? But you were here just a couple weeks back - over Christmas, right?"

I gulp. "I uh, wasn't, no."

Ness looks horrified. "You mean, you were on the streets?!"

Thankfully, I'm saved answering, as Father turns back around to us. "Sorry, it's been a bit messy here, lately..."

I look around at the mess. "A _bit?_ Father, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much," he replies, vaguely, turning, and sitting down next to Claus, looking intensely at him again, as if he can't believe he's truly there.

"Where's mother's wedding ring?" I ask, trying to keep accusation out of my voice.

"Porky took it," he answers, a bit too quickly. I can sense the lie in his words, but it doesn't matter. Wherever it is, we don't have it anymore.

Claus looks bemused, at me, and then at Father. "This home... it isn't very nice. I like Ness's home more."

"I'm sure…" I visibly watch Father deflate before me. "Ah, I'm sorry, Claus. I'm really sorry."

"Why?"

"I gave up looking… oh, Claus, where were you? What happened? Where did you go?"

Claus hangs his head, sensing the melancholy atmosphere. Even with his now clipped hair, there's still something off about his appearance.

"Went looking for Porky. Porky found me, Porky took me away."

"That man…" I can see Father's eyebrows sear, with momentary anger, but they collapse. "I should've known." He takes a deep breath. "You speak the same as you did before, Claus. Exactly the same. What did he do to you?"

Claus falls silent, at that. It's clear he doesn't want to answer - whether he's embarrassed, or ashamed, or anything else, it's impossible to know. But he looks sad.

I speak. "It's probably best not to ask."

Father looks down at the floor again. "I'm really sorry."

"Can we stay here?" I ask. "Us three - for a bit. Can we stay?"

Vaguely, Father nods. "Yeah."

I feel a twitch of concern, but I bury it down. Everything is fine. Everything is ok. It has to be

"We can help you clean up this place," I offer. "It's - we can make it nice again. It's okay."

The man before me looks around at all the bottles, all the newspapers, as if only noticing them for the first time, before burying his face in his hands again. "I'm so sorry."

I look to Ness, who can only give a sort of half-shrug.

"Look," I say, trying to get somewhere. "How about I make dinner? Have you had dinner yet?"

Father shakes his head.

"Alright. Then - I'll get started, okay? You and Claus, you can catch up, yeah? Does that sound nice?"

Claus nods.

"And Ness - you can help me out." I give him a pointed look.

"Yeah, I can."

"Is that okay, Father?"

I look at him, his hands over his face. But he inclines his head slightly, just enough to be interpreted as a response.

I nod. "Alright then." And so, Ness follows me out, into the mess that we call a kitchen.

It's even worse than the lounge.

There's a pile of broken glass on the side, seemingly from the window, which has developed a great, gaping hole. Cupboard doors hang off their hinges. There's mouse droppings on the floor.

I push my way over to a surface, worrying about what state the pantry will be in - who knows if there'll even be any food to cook? It's as if Father has forgotten how to clean, or forgotten how to take things outside, or, I don't even know what. How can he be living like this? And - none of his friends, from the coal mines, didn't they think to even check on him? Or, most likely, he wouldn't have let them in, but...

"You're okay with helping sort this all out, right?" I turn to Ness.

He nods quickly, seeing my expression. "Oh - yeah, 'course! I'm not great with cleaning, but I'll help, of course."

Relieved, I open the pantry, but my face falls as I look at the bare shelves. "There's nothing here - what's he been _eating_ , this whole time?"

"More like drinking," Ness says sadly, opening a cupboard to reveal a copious amount of bottles.

It's a distressing sight.

"I can't believe he'd drink - I can't believe he'd turn to that. He never drank, Ness. Never! What the hell happened?"

My boyfriend's voice comes out quiet, and sad. "I don't know."

I stare, silently at the floor. Where on earth are we even going to start with all this? Maybe that's Father's problem - he let it all accumulate, it was easier to ignore the mess, but then, when it got bad, he got stuck, overwhelmed. I have no idea. All I know is that this isn't okay.

Ness pulls out a chunk of greened bread from a cupboard. "I think this is the best we've got."

I look at it, horrified. "That's not even edible, Ness. We can't eat that!"

He turns it over, revealing a mass of ants, causing him to drop it with a yelp. "Agh!"

I sigh.

Ness, noticing, comes over to me, laying a hopeful arm around my shoulders. "It's okay, Lucas. We'll go shop tomorrow, get some food, and we can start to work on this."

I wring my hands. "But what about Porky? And we can't shop - there's no money - it's so hopeless-"

Ness takes my hands in his. "Seriously. Screw Porky, right now, we need to help your dad. We'll get Toon Link and Villager round - our plan is off anyway. We need to go back to school, because that's where Porky's gonna be. So we'd only be waiting around, wouldn't we?"

"I guess… but still, Ness, _there's no money."_

"Well, actually that's where you're wrong!" Ness grins, suddenly pulling a bag of coins out of his pocket. "See? I stole this from Father, ages ago, and hid it in my room. Just in case. I grabbed it before we left."

I stare at him, agape.

He grins. "Great, right?"

I don't think I've ever hugged him tighter.

…

When we head back into the main room, empty handed, I can't tell if Claus and Father have exchanged any words at all. Claus still just seems confused, as he looks around, and Father has hardly moved at all.

"We're out of food," I inform them, as I sit back down. "But we've got some money. So tomorrow, we'll go out, buy some, and then start cleaning the house. How, does that sound?"

Father looks up at me, his expression unreadable. "Money? Where did you get money?"

"Ness has some," I explain.

Father's gaze flickers onto Ness. It must've been years since he saw him last, but no doubt he remembers him. Luckily, his expression remains neutral. "Ah. Right."

"Sorry about my Father," Ness blurts out suddenly. "Sorry he uh - gave you the sack. I hate him too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Father's shoulders relax slightly. "Alright."

"So - that's all good then?" I try.

Father nods.

"Great."

An awkward silence falls over us. It's late - it feels like too much to start clearing up now. But then, if we want to sleep anywhere other than the floor… perhaps we should. I feel a twinge of guilt for dragging Ness here. I never would've dreamt of it, had I known it was like it is. I was ashamed enough of our house before - but this takes it to a grand new degree.

"I got your letter," I try. "About Porky, and mother."

Father nods, and I see regret, as he speaks. "Mhm."

"We've been trying to track him down."

"Oh, right."

"We've not had much luck."

"Give it up."

I look at him, surprised. "Huh?"

"There's no point. What's gone is gone. Revenge is - I shouldn't have asked you to do that, Lucas."

"It's okay," I say, timidly.

"It's not. I'm sorry."

Silence falls once again.

I do wish, I could just give up the chase for Porky. But it's more than just revenge. It's the world that's at stake. Even so, sometimes I just want to quit - but every time I think of doing so, I am reminded, it is my fault, and my responsibility to deal with it. _I_ pressed the button in Porky's hideout.

Claus stretches. "Tired…"

Father nods towards the bedroom door. "It's nicer in there."

Claus nods. "Okay. Lucas, bedtime story?"

"Yeah, I can read you a story," I reply quietly. "That's okay. Father, can I go?"

Father looks up, momentarily surprised at that, but then he looks back down again. "Alright."

Claus heads on into the bedroom, and once Ness has assured me that he'll be okay, I follow.

Father's right - the bedroom isn't as bad. But it's still not great. The bed isn't made. The carpet is grubby in places, and littered with clothes and tissues. There's a strong odour of damp and mould, and the wardrobe is probably rotting. But at least it looks somewhat inhabitable.

Claus rolls himself carefully into the big bed, and I cover him with the blanket. It's still weird, seeing him like this. Having to put my former role model to bed. But I steel myself. It's okay.

"Father is different," Claus says in a worried tone, once the door is shut. "Sad."

I sit down, besides my brother. "Yeah. He is sad."

"Why?"

"He misses our mother." I don't know why the words roll out, but I do know that they're true.

Claus frowns. "So do I."

"Me too, Claus. Me too."

There's a pause, as the redhead closes his eyes. I almost think he's gone to sleep, before he speaks again.

"Why was the man angry?"

"The man? Oh, Ness's dad?"

"Yes."

I sigh, miserably. "Well, he was angry at Ness, and he kicked him - us - out of the house, Claus. So, we're going to be living here now, until it's time for school again."

"I liked Ness's house."

"So did I… it's a shame that Ness's dad is so mean."

Claus frowns again. "I don't like this house. This house isn't nice."

"We'll make it nice again," I promise. "Villager and the others, they'll hopefully come round tomorrow, and we'll clear out the rubbish, paint the walls, get some tasty food. It'll all be okay."

Claus makes an inquisitive noise. "Will there be Toon Link? Toon Link was funny. I like Toon Link."

I smile slightly, impressed, that he remembered Toon Link's name. I hadn't got the particular impression that they'd really spoken - but I'm glad. That's promising. "Yes, he'll come, Claus. Him and all the others."

"Yay!"

Gently, I tuck him into bed. He smiles toothily at me, and I smile back. "Now, how about that story? What do you want it to be about?"

He thinks. "Hmm… about... you! About big school!"

"Big school? Well, okay then. What do you want to know, Claus?"

"Everything, Lucas!"

He looks up at me, excitedly, under the covers. It's a look I certainly can't refuse.

"Well… how about I tell you about the teachers? The professors?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay…" I begin. "Well, there's professor Rosalina. She's really nice - she's the nicest of all of the teachers. She teaches science - which is a subject about studying the world around us. She's the one who makes sure Ness and I are happy at school."

"I like her."

"I like her too. Her lessons are good as well - even if Ness disagrees, hah, Ness isn't very good at science, sadly. You know, there was this one time, Claus, we were doing an experiment, right? Ness, being the goof that he is, he added magnesium instead of sodium to water by mistake - and it created an incredibly bright light - like the sun! He got detention for that one…"

Claus laughs. "Silly Ness."

"He really is, isn't he? Very, very, silly. But very nice too. You know, he actually used to really like science, when we were much younger. He wanted to be the first person to land on the sun. I told him that would be impossible, the sun is far too hot to land on. But he said - he said he was going to land on it at night!"

Claus frowns, puzzled. "But - the sun - it's still there at night. We just… can't see it!"

I laugh. "And that right there is proof that you're much smarter than Ness is."

Claus beams, pleased with the praise. "Tell me more funny stories about Ness, Lucas!"

I think. I want a good one - Ness really has had some immense goof moments, now I think about it, but…

"Oh, there's the one with the blueberries!" I laugh, in spite of myself.

"Blueberries?"

"Yeah. So, we were at school, and it was dinner time, and Ness decided to tell us all that he really hated blueberries. That of course, gave the rest of us an idea - and so, Toon Link and Villager snuck into the kitchens, and gathered as many blueberries as we could. I distracted Ness by chasing him with some, whilst Toon Link swapped all of his things for blueberries! Can you believe that? Ah, the look on Ness's face when he saw…"

"That's mean… but also funny," Claus decides. "You have lots of fun at big school."

"Oh, we do. When we're not being attacked by Porky."

"Ew, Porky!"

I chuckle. "Ew, Porky."

Claus looks up at me with a grin, all blue eyes and red hair, and for a moment, I think I catch a glimpse of him. I really think I do. Being home, maybe it's good for his sense of self, his vocabulary. But maybe he just likes talking about me.

"Can I go to big school now?" Claus asks.

I stop, momentarily. I hadn't thought of that - will he be allowed? Will it be safe? Surely… Well, we could hide him upstairs, couldn't we? In the dorms? But no - Porky could get to him…

I just have to shrug. "I hope so, Claus. Ness and I will try and work it out that you can."

"I want to do lessons - just like you!"

"I really hope you can, Claus." I resolve not to mention the fact that he might be a bit behind, on subjects. That would be unkind.

A dreamy expression settles on his face. "Yay… I sleep now."

"Oh - well, goodnight, Claus."

"Goodnight, Lucas! Love you."

My heart tugs with a sudden wave of emotion. "I love you too, Claus."

He smiles, as he closes his eyes.

…

When I'm calm, and ready to face the others again, I head on out. Ness and Father sit, in awkward ambience - both looking up in an instant, as if waiting for my return. I join Ness, collapsing down next to a pile of paper, and I exhale.

"Is he asleep?" Ness asks.

"Yeah."

"Took you some time, must've been a gripping story you told…"

"I told him about the blueberries."

Ness's eyes widen. "Oh no. Not the blueberries."

I give an innocent smile. "How about we buy some tomorrow, when we go out?"

"NOo-"

Father gives a mournful sigh, interrupting the moment. "Look at you. You've grown up so fast, Lucas."

My smile fades, as I look back over at him. Fully taking in his crumpled appearance. It's clear that drinking has won him over, and it's truly as if he no longer cares about anything else anymore. He'd always brush his hair, before. Always wear his hat. Shirt would be tucked in. He'd come home, filthy from the mines, but he'd go wash off, as soon as he could.

But now, there's none of that.

That scary man, who pushed me down giant's mine? He's devolved into a mere shell.

Father meets my eyes for a second, before he quickly looks back down at the floor. "Lucas... What really happened to him - to Claus?"

It feels like I've been asked that a lot, lately. "He found out what really happened to Mother. But when he went out to seek revenge, he was captured, and experimented on, by Porky. I found him in the forest - well, he found me. A few days ago."

"He speaks like a little kid. He still acts like a little kid."

"Mmm. He couldn't really learn, or develop, whilst locked up, I guess. So he's just - stuck."

Father gives a long groan, before burying his face in his calloused hands. "I failed him. I failed him like I failed you."

"You didn't…"

"I've hardly talked to you for years, Lucas. I've just moped around, whilst you slaved away, making money, making dinner. I made you grow up so fast. I failed you, completely."

My chest hurts. I want to tell him he didn't. But I can't - not when everything he's saying is _true._ It's so true it hurts, and hearing him admit it, feels impossible.

Ness nudges against me again, soft arms slipping around my middle.

Father looks up at my boyfriend, his eyes hollow. "And you - you've done a much better job of raising him than I. You must hate me so much - especially after I've badmouthed you to no end. I owe you a debt I can never pay."

Ness shifts, unsure what to say. "It's okay… he deserved looking after. I was happy to."

He turns back to me. "What must Hinawa think of me now?"

"I - I'm sure she loves you still.."

"No… No, I don't imagine she would. Not after everything I've failed to do."

I look down at the ground. "She'd understand."

Father is silent, at that, before he just buries his head in his hands again. "I'm sorry, Lucas."

"It's okay."

"I'm so sorry."

...

It's a while of misery later, before I decide it's time for bed. There's no good waiting around for something to happen - we need to be well rested for tomorrow, if we're going to start the operation. And so, I bid a quick goodnight to my Father, and Ness and I creep into the bedroom.

"Where do we sleep?" Ness whispers to me.

"We'll have to clear a space on the floor," I whisper back. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

In quiet unison, Ness and I set about moving piles of clothes from what looks to be the nicest area of the carpet. I get out a rather dirty and moth-bitten blanket from the cupboard, laying it down to try and soften the situation up, just a little. There's really not much more to say about it, as I lie myself down, and Ness lies softly beside me.

At least I'm not alone. At least I'm not fighting through all this by myself. I have a wonderful boyfriend. I have friends - I have a place in the world. I'm needed. Somehow, that makes me feel better - that Father needs me, for once. Perhaps, says my inner optimist, if I sort this out, then, finally, I'll be good enough for his attention?

' _I failed you…'_ he'd said.

He didn't seem all that excited, to see Claus again. Sure, he was at first, but he mellowed out almost instantly. As if Claus hadn't been missing for 8 years. As if this wasn't the Claus he held in such regard, the Claus who he wished survived over me. What state must his mind be in, to respond so emptily to that? And the house - how bad must his thoughts be, if he can let it get like this?

I feel another pang of guilt. I didn't check at all. I wasn't nearly persistent enough over Christmas. If he'd let me in - if he'd just let me help sooner…

I knew there was a reason. I knew there'd be a reason for him not opening the door. I'd selfishly told myself - convinced myself, that it was my fault. That I was the one who wasn't good enough. It gave me reason not to try again, not to be disappointed again, but that wasn't the case at all.

He was just ashamed.

Seeing my stricken expression, Ness pulls me close. He's warm, comfortable, and so, so good. Such a contrast, from everything else. He lets me rest my head on his chest, and he runs his hand through my hair.

In no way does it fix everything, but it makes it feel a whole lot better.

I think there's no way this relationship can be wrong. Not if it feels so right. Nothing that feels this good can be bad. Not even if it's two boys. I could never see myself with another. I don't think there's anyone else that could ever begin understand me this deeply.

And we've had so little time to just be boyfriends, to spend time together, that when Ness kisses me on the cheek, I'm almost taken by surprise. But I welcome it, gladly.

I love him. So much.

"I really wish I'd known you were living like this sooner…" Ness mumbles, in his characteristically concerned tone. "I'd have done anything - I could've stolen you some money from Father, could've snuck you in…"

I shake my head. "It's ok. Like I said, the place isn't usually this bad…"

"What could've happened? Who lets their house become a ruin?"

"The debt," I say, heavily. "Porky's scams. He probably couldn't afford to fix anything."

Ness's forehead creases. "But there's things in his control - he can take out the trash, he can change the sheets, he can still do all that…"

"I don't think he cares enough to, anymore."

Ness falls silent for a little while, before speaking again, "Then, we have to make him care."

"Yeah. Yeah, we do. I just don't know how."

"Well… he was pleased to see Claus, wasn't he?"

I shrug. "For about a minute. Then, he realised what happened, and he just… faded again."

"Maybe he needs a hobby?"

"And a new job," I mumble.

Ness thinks, rolling over, inadvertently carrying me with him. He gives a slight snort at my alarmed yelp, but he soon falls solemn again. "And a friend. And perhaps some counselling - someone to open up to."

I sigh. "He's always kept everything inside."

"Gee, I wonder where you inherited that from, then?"

I give Ness a worried look. "But what is there? How are we going to find him a friend?"

"Well… maybe he just needs that job. With some nice people? Actually… I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

But Ness only smiles, putting a knowing finger to his lips. "I'll tell you tomorrow. But I promise… it's a good one."

I can't help but doubt. "It'll have to be..."

"It is… but, we should sleep, now. We've got work to do."

"Yeah…" I give him a small smile. "Thank you for helping with all this… you really don't have to."

He gasps, affronted. "You're my boyfriend! Of course I have to."

"Still…"

"Not like there's anything else to do, right? Plus, we'll have to practice cleaning for when we own a home together, of course!"

I blush slightly. "You goof."

"Goofy and proud. But now… I need my beauty sleep. C'mon." He pulls me near again, and I happily snuggle up to him.

"Night night, Ness."

He wraps his oh-so-gentle arms around me. "Sweet dreams, Lukey."

"Don't call me Lukey."

"Okay, Lukey."

I sigh, far too tired to argue. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The room falls into silence, and after a while, it dissolves to black.

* * *

.

.

..

~~o00o~~

I'm floating.

Floating in an abyss, of nothing. Black, and dark, but yet surprisingly comfortable.

It's pleasant. Pleasantly easy. Down here, nothing can hurt me. I don't have to worry about anything, so long as I can stay down here forever. Even though it's lonely, even though it's empty, it's okay.

Then, above me, suddenly, a little fissure forms. A little crack of white, and as light starts to streak in, I tear my eyes away. Behind me, the light silhouettes a dark peak, black and huge, towering enormously over my abyss. It scares me, for some reason. It's so immense - and so dominant, and there is no way to get rid of it. I cannot find the strength to wish it away, and I am deeply troubled.

I try swimming deeper into the abyss, but the peak doesn't get further away. I silently wish to myself that the light would disappear - so that I won't have to look at the peak anymore, so it would vanish into my darkness. I don't want to face it, even if the light may be better, even if the light is supposed to be nice. I can't face the peak.

But as I look, the light begins to brighten, and the peak begins, very slowly at first, to shrink. The beams dart all over it, destroying a little patch here, a little patch there. They wear it away, so slowly, but behind it, I just about begin to make out something green appearing. And as more of the darkness vanishes, the green becomes more bright - until it's dotted with colour too, and it becomes apparent that it's a garden.

I can't help but watch. Suddenly, the abyss seems evil - staying in the abyss seems so, so awful. And as the peak is vanquished, I can't help but swim over to the garden, the beautiful garden, where kind figures stand, a river of gold flows, and a rainbow stretches over.

When I finally get there, it's so much better.

~~o00o~~  
..

.

.

* * *

I wake to the sunlight, trying and failing to stream through the dirty window. Instead, it manages to scatter little patches of light over the walls, over the floor, still enough to highlight the room, but not enough to be considered sufficient.

We'll fix that first, I decide.

I heave myself off of Ness, standing. I'm stiff - really stiff from sleeping on the floor, but it's okay. It's manageable. It's better than the pavement.

Ness is left sprawled out on the floor, hair a mess, and drool trailing down his chin. I grin slightly at the sight - I suppose not even he can be beautiful _all_ the time. Claus too is sound asleep, under the bedcovers. I can get a better look at them here - coloured brown by stains, moth bitten holes - okay, they have to go qs. They're yet another thing that has to go. I put a hand to my head, perhaps considering the magnitude of this job for the first time. Will we be able to finish it, before school comes back again? Will we be able to get the right people in - and what will stop Father from relapsing?

I push those thoughts back. Those are worries for another time. For now, we need to go out, get food, get started.

Ness stretches suddenly, sitting up. He hastily wipes the drool from his chin, and catches my eyes with a flicker of a smile. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey!" Claus says suddenly, also sitting up. "Is it the morning now?"

"Yep," I reply. "Did you sleep well?"

Claus grins. "Very, very well. Thank you Lucas."

"Great. Let's see if Father is awake then, hm?"

We head out of the bedroom, into the lounge, where Father is lying on the couch. He's asleep at least - but it doesn't look even remotely comfortable.

We'll sort that.

I turn to the others. "Ok, here's the plan. Ness, you go get Toon Link and Villager and the others from their houses, and I'll go out to the shops and buy all the food we need. Claus, will you be alright staying here, and looking after dad?"

"Ok!" Claus exclaims, pleased to have such an important role in operations. And so, relieved, Ness and I head outside into the day, laden with bags.

"Cold," Ness shivers. "Wish I'd thought to grab some more clothes before we left my house…"

I frown, concerned. "What do you think your father's going to do to all of your possessions?"

Ness shrugs vaguely. "He'll probably burn them. But that's not important. We can always buy more, right."

"What about James the Pot Plant?"

Ness's expression tightens. Leafy though James is, he certainly holds some sentimental value between us. "Tracy won't let Father burn him. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right…"

We reach the Onett high street after some time. I seriously hate living in the Eastside, not just because of the dereliction, but also because of how inconvenient it is to actually get anywhere. It's a pain when we have such limited time.

"Right then," Ness says, tossing me the bag of money. "I'll go get 'em. Meet me by the statue in an hour?"

I glance at the big statue of B.H Pirkle in the city Square. "You got it. Stay safe then, ok?"

"Will do. And you better too. See ya!"

He bounces off, and I can't help but watch him go. It comes to mind that we haven't actually been apart from one another at _all_ since all of this began. To the extent of not even being in a different room from one another. I suppose we are both super clingy.

Anyway, shopping time. I head into the Onett bakery.

The old woman there looks almost furious to see me, as she looks up from kneading her dough. "Oi, you better not be here to steal, kid!"

Taken aback, I stammer nervously, "Of course not! I'm just here to buy some bread, ma'am-"

"Some bread? FELICITY! CUSTOMER! C'MERE!"

A harassed-looking 30-something year old woman hurries out of the back. "Yes, mother - I'm here-"

"Quickly, see what he wants. The gods forbid you let him touch nothin', hm?

"Yes - mother - of course-"

"Good." The older, sterner woman mercifully disappears into the back, as Felicity comes to take her place.

Felicity smiles at me, though I sense it's forced. "Hello there, dear. What can I do for you today?"

"Well…" I rub my arm, nervously. "I'm looking to buy some uh - bread."

She indicates behind her at the mound of loaves. "Ha, you've come to the right place. 12 pence for a bread roll, or 20 for a loaf."

I nod. "Okay, uh, can I take two rolls and a loaf, then?"

"Certainly. May I interest you also in a cookie? Just 7 pence each? Lovely, and made here in the store."

I suppose it'd be a nice treat for the others. "I'll take four."

"Fantastic, please hold on a second…"

Felicity withdraws four warm cookies from the woodstove, before dexterously wrapping a loaf in paper, slotting two rolls into a paper bag, and peculiarly taking an extra roll, anf throwing into the roaring flames.

She hands everything over in a big bundle. "There you go, dear."

"Thanks - uh, why did you throw a roll in the fire?"

She smiles politely. "'Tis for the gods, love. With every order we receive, we must give a roll to the gods."

"Oh, right-"

"Mother's idea though… and she wonders why business isn't booming, when she makes us throw half of our produce away…" There's a shout from the back, and she stops herself quickly. "Sorry, I have said too much. But, enjoy your day, dear."

I nod, politely, turning away. "You too."

She stops me. "Oh hold on! Ha, silly me. I forgot. That'll be 60 pence, please."

Oops. I hand over the coins, but as our eyes meet, I notice her expression furrow. My insides crawl - did I do something wrong? But as soon as I see it, her expression is back to normal. "Thank you, dear. Come again soon."

I take the goods. "Thank you."

I catch her eyes trailing me, as I leave. They're almost curious, almost recognising. But when I discover that the sky is now pouring with rain, my thoughts are instantly diverted.

Trying to avoid the wet, I move as quickly as I can into the neighboring greengrocers, where I'm greeted with a surprised yelp.

"Ah! Aha! A customer!"

Slightly taken aback, I approach the counter. "Uh, is everything okay?

"Yes!" The alarmed man exclaims. "Everything! Except - we don't get customers no more!"

"Oh? Uh - why's that?"

He bounces in place. "Virus! And everyone going off to New Pork City!"

"Right - well, uh, can I buy some vegetables?"

"Which vegetables!"

I think fast. I probably should've considered that beforehand. "Half a bushel of potatoes, uh, 8 carrots, 3 pounds of corn, some peas - parsnips - a couple onions too."

"Ah! So much!" The poor man seems practically like he's about to fall over, as he rushes about, gathering up my order, before thrusting it all into my arms, in a large sack. "Here!"

"Oof- Thank you sir-"

"Come again soon! Please! Support local businesses! Or we'll guilt trip you into doing so anyway!"

The butcher's is thankfully a much more tame affair. I get the usual, butter and lard and a dozen eggs, but I figure we have enough money to treat ourselves, so I happily pick up four plump, surprisingly inexpensive, beef steaks. The rain proceeds to picks up dramatically as I exit however, so I try to stay indoors as much as possible while buying everything else, from oil, to cleaning supplies for the house. I even manage to pick up a couple coats, shirts and trousers from a second hand store, that should last me and Ness at least some time.

My arms ache with carrying the load, though my pockets feel significantly lighter as I make my way to the statue to wait for Ness to return. I think I did well.

I'm pleased with myself - I've got the food we need, everything. Even some extras.

The rain mercifully slows, and bored, I read the inscriptions on the cold marble:

_"Come up with a quote to put on the statue? That's too much responsibility!" - B.H Pirkle._

Heh. Strange man.

Twenty minutes later or so, I'm waving frantically as I notice Ness coming round the corner, flanked by the others. I didn't much enjoy standing there, looking very robbable, like a lost kid. Thankfully, Porky luring everyone to their doom has a positive side for once.

"Hey! Lucas!" Toon Link exclaims, running over first. "I heard about your papa's troubles - Father's gonna let you all stay at ours whilst you sort things out!"

"Oh - really?" I feel my cheeks colour. "You don't have to let us…"

"Nope, I insist! Ness said you had to sleep on the floor - but we have not one, but _two_ spare beds."

"Ah - I really appreciate it-"

"And look at all those heavy things!" Toon Link instantly takes all the bags off of me, distributing them out to everyone else. "There we go, that's much better!"

"I-"

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Now, are you okay, Lucas? You haven't inhaled any mold spores? Any insects burrowed into your ears? Any spiders?"

I laugh slightly. "You're even more paranoid than Ness, and that's saying something. I'm alright."

"Good! Because Ness was saying you didn't eat - or sleep - or nothing-"

I cast Ness a look. Dammit, he knows I hate people worrying! "I'm fine. Really."

"Good. You better be. Right then, gang, we ready to clean?"

"Yeah!"

"Great!"

I smile. I can't help but be buoyed by their enthusiasm. But just as we're about to set off home, there's a sudden ringing of a bell, and the few people in the street scatter to the side.

Ness frowns. "What's going on?"

Toon Link curses. "Looks like the police!"

He's right. Down the street come parading, a great array of police horses. And even worse, they look angry, and they're coming towards us.

Oh yeah, I forgot, we're on the run from the law.

The biggest one, at the front, tips their hat. "Ness, and associates! You are hereby under arrest, for the murder of Dr Andonuts!"

Godammit. We didn't murder him! But they'd never believe the truth. And so, I hastily draw the loaf of bread out, from my array of shopping.

We're not going down without a fight.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Aha! Look at me, super speed! I think I nearly took a week this time! Much better - that's the speed I need if I'm to finish this fic in 2021.
> 
> It was actually quite a personal chapter for me, this one. Heavily inspired by some things that have been happening in real life, with my grandma - we discovered that she's lost control of her house, that her house has become a mess, like Flint's. I wish I was exaggerating with some of the descriptions here, the mice, the piles of papers and unopened mail, broken things and unchanged sheets.
> 
> It just builds up. It starts as a feeling of I'll-do-this-later, but then the mess just piles up, until it becomes too much, and you can hardly live with it, but it's just there, and so overwhelming, and it becomes shameful. My grandma wouldn't really let anyone come over, she hasn't for at least a year, and perhaps this was why.
> 
> Thankfully, she hasn't turned to drinking. That was just Flint. And thankfully also, her house has enough beds, and she does buy and eat food. We have her over at our house now, and we're sorting through her place, getting cleaners, all that in. Hopefully everything will be okay. But please, check on people that you know are alone as much as you can at this time.
> 
> Anyway enough rambling about my personal life, time to comment on some of the references here:
> 
> I had to put some research into 1800s clothing, food and shopping again, as well as Onett's shops. I tried to merge the two somehow, especially with the Onett bakers.
> 
> It's been so long that you may not remember, but we've actually seen Felicity and her hot-tempered mother before…
> 
> The prices in the Onett bakery here were actually the same as in the game. Bread rolls are $12 and cookies $7. I decided to shift it to pounds, and then down to pennies, thanks to inflation and being set in England and all.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope to have the next one out equally quickly, I do have some ideas for it, and it's half term here. No school!
> 
> Finally, happy valentine's Day! I was tempted to write some sappy one-shot but decided I'd rather finish this instead. I know I sure didn't get any Valentine's cards this year, but I hope you did.
> 
> Hope things are groovy your end.
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy


End file.
